Fallen insert
by Regal Bryant Lover
Summary: Reality is a dark, cold place for me. People are mean and bully others, namely me. I want to run away from it, but what about when my escape becomes my new reality? Where can I go? Is there anywhere I belong? Where paradise has become my prison Under revision. One sided O.C.X Regal.
1. Fallen In

Me: Hi. I've been on FanFic for two months and I've already had three stories out, not bad. This is _my_ self insert. Yes they are corny but unlike most, mine takes place AFTER game 1 and BEFORE game 2. I'm like most people who have posted a self insert for this fandom: I'm an outcast, I've played the game too much, and it's my escape. The main thing that is different than the others is that the start of my self-insert was based off a dream I had. Please ignore any OOCness that may be seen. it will only last for the first few chapters and then it's gone, I swear! If you've really read this Author's Note, then good for you!

**I do not own anything, period. And I mean it. This story may include OC's from other non-FanFic related stories I've written. Don't look for said stories. They don't exist except in hard form. Don't steal my OC's; they are MINE! Be warned. There WILL be a one-sided* MeXRegal pairing. In the story you will see my age. That is the age I was when I first HAD this dream. I'm not that old anymore. Now on with it!**

* * *

Everything and everyone felt like it was all worlds away. My mind continued to drift while still contained within the topic of Tales of Symphonia. It was such an amazing world. Being able to use mana, fighting, and, most importantly, seeing the greatest man to ever live: Regal Bryant. To go to that world and have an adventure…How wonderful would that be?

"Stacy…Stacy?" My math teacher's voice called me back to reality.

I looked quizzically around the classroom in which my mind had not been a moment ago. "Huh?"

"What is your score out of twenty-three?"

"Oh...um...nineteen."

"Thank you. Trevor?"

* * *

School had ended. Finally. I might have gotten on my teacher's nerves today. But it wasn't my fault. That _jerk_ Chad put a spider in my binder! It's only natural that I would scream.

"This world sucks," I mumbled to myself as I entered my house. I hung my backpack on the metal hook by the back door and headed into my room. Even the sunlight making my strawberry pink walls glow didn't lift my spirits. I flopped back on the hot pink sheets I had and rubbed my eyes while pushing my blue glasses up my forehead. It was at times like this that I felt that I was born into the wrong family. Or in some cases, like today, I felt like I was born into the wrong _world_. Sometimes it felt like I was the only person like me in this world.

"Stacy! Can you do me a favor?" my sister called from the computer. It was not a request, but a demand.

"What?" I called back.

"Can you get me a glass of water?"

"You are right next to the water cooler! Do it yourself!" I called to her.

"Stacy, did you take my Game Boy?" My younger brother called from the stairs.

"No! Check your room! I didn't touch it!" I yelled to him. The three of us were triplets, with me in the middle of the other two. I was so happy that my old brother and I didn't talk to each other much, especially since he started university in Vancouver. Now I just had to wait for the other two to get out of my life…

"God, if you can hear, please give me the time I need away from my siblings so that I can learn to love them." I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Little did I know that God would answer my prayers.

* * *

I could hear birds chirping, but how could that be? My window was closed. I couldn't feel the soft mattress under my back, but instead I could feel hard stone. What was going on? I opened my eyes to find a flight of stairs in front of me with the early morning sun draping it in a golden color. Two green benches were on either side of it. I forced myself to my feet and looked around. _W-wait...I've seen all of this before. Am I…?_

"Well, hello my darling little hunny. Are you lost?" a voice said from behind. It was a strangely familiar voice. Who could it be? I looked back through my recent memories, trying to place the voice with a face. My pulse began to race. Oh, no; not him! Wait, maybe it wasn't, and it was just some bad dream or something. But even if it _was_ dreaming, why did it have to be about _him_, of all the people in the game? Why did it have to be that stupid Chosen? What were the odds? Had I done something wrong? Why were you testing me?

"Hello! Can you hear me in there?" he asked impatiently. I looked over my shoulder to glare at the skirt chaser. And wouldn't you know it? His groupies are in tow. Joy.

"What do you want?" I asked with the same enthusiasm as Raven from Teen Titans. Zelos walked around to the front of me.

"You know, I've never seen a young lady wear anything like that before in my life. Did you get out of prison recently?"

"What?" I looked down at my clothes. All I had is my pair of grey runners, my blue jeans and my trademark pink T-shirt. And Zelos thought these were prison clothes? I glared at the guy again. "You know, most men who claim to be able to swoon any girl they meet normally know _not_ to criticize a girl's choice of clothing, Zelos."

"Oh, you know my name! I must be even more popular than I thought!" Zelos said while holding his chin, basking in his own glory.

"Hey! I've only heard that you are some loser who preys of female affection just to give yourself an ego boost!" Oh shoot*. I'd done it now. I have several menacing Zelos fangirls ready to kill me.

"How dare you say that to Master Zelos!" the girl in the pink dress said.

"Now, now my darling hunnies. If you all can't get along then that would really put me in a bind. I can't express my love for all of you at once." I felt like I was going to be re-acquainted with my lunch at this rate. "Now, my lost little miss, why don't you come back to my house for some 'quality' time together?" Did he just ask what I thought he asked? Yes he did. Now, being the good Christian that I am, I did the only thing a person like me would have done in that situation. I kicked that jerk in the shin.

"Ow! M-my poor shin!" Zelos started sniffing over the 'injury'. What a baby.

"How could you do such a thing to the Chosen*?" The girl* in the blue dress yelled. Uh-oh. Time to go! I took off and grinded down the set of stairs that led to the city's entrance. The mana in this world must be affecting me. With an adrenaline rush pushing me along, I headed for the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge.

* * *

It took forever to cross the bridge. But I had never realized how painful it must have been for Lloyd and friends to cross it in the game so many times. I didn't know how I did it, but because I saw a city that looked akin to Sybak appear on the horizon, I knew that I had finally reached the end of the bridge. I could tell that it was close to noon; my stomach was rumbling like an earthquake. Soon, I was inside the city and out of breath and energy. With my hand on the fence to someone's yard, I made my way over to the Imperial Research Academy. Was I even going to be able to get in the front door? They didn't seem to encourage visits from just anybody. When I rounded the last turn to the building I saw that no one was manning the door. I pushed the heavy metal door open and walked inside. I was almost distracted by the large dragon skeleton they had on display when I remembered that I needed to find a place to rest. I slowly made my way up the stairs and turned left to the area of the academy that focused on biology research. I entered the first door to my right; the room was empty. I headed to the back of the room and sat down behind a large desk. I could rest for a bit now. Hopefully Zelos hasn't been following me. This wasn't supposed to happen when I come here for the first time. I was supposed to meet Regal. _I wonder if I'm in this world during world regeneration or after._ The door was then busted open by the red-head Chosen.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" he called. I held my breath. Zelos could have had angel senses like Colette. Finally, when I couldn't hold it much longer, Zelos left. I exhaled and tried to breathe deeply; I was still having a hard time catching my breath. After a few minutes I stood up and left the room. But, as luck would have it, at the same time, Zelos chose to leave another room just down the hall. I'm a freaking idiot. Zelos called to me, but I didn't want to hear it. I pushed my way out the door and jumped over the railing to the first floor. I bolted out the door and back to the entrance of town, where a certain someone's Rheaird was sitting. Jumping on, I thought to myself, He _can fly._ It worked just like a quad; all I had to do was turn the key, squeeze the handle, and let the auto-pilot do the rest.

* * *

I headed back to Meltokio because I didn't want to go out and see the world today, and I wanted to see if I could find what dragged me here in the first place. I ditched the Rheaird by the main gate and walked in. But I quickly forgot the investigation when I saw Zelos' hunnies snooping around and headed over to the slums instead. I waited out the groupies that were looking around the entrance of the slums by hiding near the flower-seller's stand and considered my options. I could go with Zelos, but I didn't know if that would have been good for me as a Christian. I also could have gone and tried to find some other place to stay, but that would have cost Gald, so the notion was abandoned. What to do, what to do…I got up and walked out of the poverty section only to be greeted by the groupies. I couldn't believe my luck.

"There you are! For some reason, Master Zelos wants to talk with you," the girl in pink said.

"Listen, I don't really care if Zelos wants to talk with me. So if you could just let me pass…"

Well, this was fun. The three of them, apparently, had a rope, and were not afraid to use it. That's right; I was dragged off to Zelos, who _somehow_ had gotten back just after I did.

"See, you don't have to try to play hard to get with me," Zelos said when I was presented to him.

"Who's playing? Now, before I'm forced on some sort of lame date, _let me go_!"

"Aw, who told you that we were going on a date? Do you want to guess where?"

"If you say 'Altamira', I swear I'll kill you."

"Yep, yep! That's the place."

Shoot; me and my big mouth.

* * *

Though most people would have loved to ride with Zelos on his Rheaird, I was not one of those people. Suffice to say, I was just thankful that I negotiated my way into being tied to the craft and having the ground zooming underneath me.

"This is just bad if you ask me," I said out loud.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," Zelos reassured me.

"I'd rather take the ground at this point." We flew threw a cloud and could see that Altamira was very close.

"Well, we're here!" Great. Zelos landed the craft without killing me, sadly. That would have been nice, though: a long, painful death. Zelos climbs off of the Rheaird and untied the end of the rope connected to the air craft and proceeded to drag me into the city in the direction of the amusement park. Great; I was going to a place where I could get so dizzy from the spinning tea cups that I'd be totally vulnerable. I was going to have to kill Zelos. With all eyes glued on us, we made our way to 'Klonoa's Playground'.

It actually looks like it could be a fun place to hang out, I thought to myself when the Elemental Railway pulls in. The rollercoaster looked way better than it did in the game. I looked past the rides and felt a smile grow on my face. Dotting the entire park were food stands selling every snack I could think of, and some that I couldn't.* My stomach growled at the thought of chowing down. This place would have been _so_ much better if I hadn't been tied to one hundred-fifty pounds of useless weight. Zelos started dragging me to the Ferris wheel.

"Um…why are we going on this ride?"

"Because it's the perfect place to kiss." Zelos winked, and I went into a state of panic. I was _not_ going to kiss him, just think of the STDs! Ewww!. So while I struggled, the Unfaithful Chosen leads me up the stairs, which are considerably higher than the game lets us believe. It was a make-or-break moment, so I stomped on the guy's foot. I dashed down the stairs and over to a food stand, where I grabbed a knife to cut the ropes with. _Freedom at last!_ I thought to myself as I dashed to the Elemental Railway. But as I neared it, a pink- and black-gloved hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"There you are!" Zelos exclaimed joyfully as he once again dragged me back to the Ferris wheel. So much for freedom. "Come on, the ride's about to start," The Chosen said as he ushered me. Once again, I was at the top of the stairs, struggling to pull my arm free from the idiot Chosen's grasp. I gave one last tug and my hand came free, but I couldn't keep my balance, and then I started to fall backwards. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that I was not really going to fall down a flight of stairs, when something stopped me. Slowly my eyes opened, not sure if I wanted to see who or what had saved me. With his tall frame blocking the sun, I saw the shaded features of my rescuer's face. It was Regal. Regal Bryant. _The_ Regal Bryant had just saved my life. My face reddened to a shade that would make a tomato green with envy. I couldn't believe that I was being held in Regal's large, masculine…_get your head together, girl! _Regal quietly helped me to my feet and turned to Zelos.

"Chosen, I have had a number of complaints saying that a man was dragging a young girl around like a wild animal. But I did not expect to find you responsible." Regal then turned to me. I noticed that he was still in hand cuffs. "Did he hurt you?" I loved the way he said that. His voice was so…so…I had to think of something to say to him. Anything would do. Except 'I am the Black Mage. I cast the spells that makes the peoples fall down.'

"I-I'm fine." I said weakly. Man, Regal was hot. He was so perfect. It was then that Zelos put his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away and turned my anger on him.

"Don't touch me you pervert! I hate men like you, so just leave me alone!"

"So," Regal cut in. "You are not infatuated by the Chosen?"

"What? Heck no! I hate jerks like him. He has no morals," I spat. Zelos looked really shocked from hearing this. It probably was the first time in his life he had ever heard a girl tell him off like that. I turned to the younger man.* "By the way. _Thanks_ for kidnapping me! You know, just because every other girl is dying to go out with you doesn't mean that all women are that way." Zelos was still staring at me like I had sprouted a second head. "Just leave me alone," I finished scornfully. And with that, I stomped off to the exit.

"Chosen?"

"Yes, Duke Bryant?"

"Leave that girl alone."

"Aw, man. You're no fun."

* * *

"Zelos is such a jerk!" I yelled as I crossed the bridge leading back to the hotel.

"Wait!" a voice called out to me. As he grabbed my shoulder, I grabbed their arm and threw him over my shoulder.

"Oh, my gosh! I am _so_ sorry—oh, wait; it's Zelos. I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Ow…what was that for?"

"I _could_ tell you, but then we'd be here all day." I gasped and pointed in the direction of the beach. "Is that a damsel in distress?"

"Where?" Zelos jumped up, and ran in the direction of the coastline. That'll keep him busy for a while. Sprinting to the exit, I failed to keep my eyes on the road ahead and crashed into some poor, unfortunate soul.

"Ow...Watch were you're going, okay?" he said. _I'd recognize that voice anywhere!_ I looked up and there he stood, clad in red and with a sword on each hip, Lloyd Irving! "Hey, are you okay?" I jumped to my feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um…aren't you Lloyd Irving?"

Lloyd folded his arms over his chest and said his usual catch phrase. "Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?"

"Um…I'm Stacy. Uh, could I ask you to do me a…fa…vor…?" I looked around the hero and saw a large white and green animal sitting outside the city, waiting for his master's return. "Noishe!" I jumped over to the 'dog' and glomped him with every ounce of energy that I had. Noishe's fur was so soft. It was as if they crossed a chinchilla with a rabbit and a baby kitten.

"Um…Stacy?" I looked back at Lloyd and noticed the philanderer coming up behind him.

"Uh…sorry. Could I borrow your Rheaird? I'm being chased by Zelos and I need to get home."

"Zelos? Why is Zelos chasing you?"

"I don't know, but please. My parents are probably very worried right now. Zelos dragged me here all the way from Meltokio."

"Meltokio! I can't believe Zelos would do that to someone! My Rheaird is parked just over there!" Lloyd pointed it out.

"Thank you! I'll bring it back later!"

* * *

Flying over the world was incredible. This world was so beautiful; I couldn't believe I was really here. I had to be dreaming. But right now, dream or no dream, I needed a place to hide from Zelos. Sheena might be able to help. She could beat him up, or use her totally awesome ninja skills to keep Zelos from seeing me.

I reached the forest near Mizuho and planned on how to enter the village. Obviously, they wouldn't just let me walk in and beg for the chief's help, so I'd have to be stealthy when entering the village. I chose to enter via the stream that flowed through the village. Everybody knew about it, but no one stood around to guard it. With the water soaking my feet, I ran into the village, passing the small item shop that sat next to the stream, when someone shouted, "Intruder!" I'd been caught. Sheena and a few other ninjas appeared and tried to grab me when I shouted out, "Wait! I was just trying to get away from the Chosen!"

"Wait-what?" Sheena yelled, confused.

"The Chosen of Tethe'alla is trying to kidnap me!" I screamed to her as the others pushed me to my knees on the ground.

"Is...that true?"

"Yes. Please help me. What's-his-name is following me and he'll be here shortly."

"Let her go!" Sheena commanded.

"B-but, Chief!" one of the men protested.

"I said to let her go." The ninja took their hands off of me and took a step back.

"Thank you. How can I ever repay you for this?" I asked as I bowed my head to Sheena.

"Don't tell _anybody_ about this village or how you got here. Deal?"

"Yes. I will keep this place a secret because you saved me."

"All right. I'll show you where to hide from Zelos." Sheena led me over to a huge tree that overlooked the village. "Can you climb trees?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if Zelos comes, he won't see you up there, and then I'll distract him so that you can get away."

"Okay!" I climbed up the tree, one branch at a time, until I was completely hidden by the foliage. Once comfortable, I sat back and watched the fun unfold as Zelos strolled right into the village, looking for me.

"Well, hello, my voluptuous Sheena. How are you today."

"Oh, hi, Zelos. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a young girl; she's about as tall as Colette, blond, and totally hot." I wanted to puke after hearing Zelos' description of me.

"I think I saw someone like that head over this way," Sheena said as she led him to the well that was behind the Chief's house.

"I don't see anyone around here, Sheena," Zelos said.

"She may have jumped into the well. Why don't you check, Zelos?" The Chosen leaned over the edge, but just as he was about to pull himself out, Sheena pushed him in all the way. She turned to me and gave me a 'thumbs-up'. I jumped out of the tree and headed back to the Rheaird.

* * *

My next destination is Iselia, the home of Colette. If I was going to hide from a Chosen, who better to use then another Chosen, right? As I fly to Iselia, where I hope Colette will help me, a memory tugs at my mind. I let myself be pulled in. I'm back to that blissful moment in Regal's bound hands, gazing up at his face. How sharp he looked in that black suit. I felt the skin under my eyes constrict as a light red blush comes over me. I wished I could have stayed with Regal longer. I then noticed Iselia coming up and steered towards it. After landing over by the forest on the far side of town, I headed over to Colette's house and prayed that she is home today. As I round the last corner, I crashed into someone.

"Sorry," I said at the same time as the other person. We both looked up at each other. I was looking at Colette and she was looking at me. I had never noticed before, but we kind of looked alike. We got to our feet and dusted ourselves off, still staring at each other.

"Um…are you Colette?"

"Yep! That's me. What can I help you with?" She was so cheerful.

"Well, I'm being chased by this guy named Zelos, and I really don't like him, but he won't leave me alone and I just need some place to hide," I say in one breath.

"Oh? You don't like Zelos? Why?"

"I have my reasons." I say quietly, "but if you could just hide me somewhere in case he's still following me, that'd be great!"

"Oh! Okay, follow me." The Chosen of Mana then headed off towards the school. She opened the door and told me to hide. I looked around the place. There weren't many hidings spots, save for a cluster of boxes that sat at the end of the hallway. I jumped over them and crouched down. I felt something hard under my foot and when I moved it I saw a small sack. A sack full of Gald! _Score!_ There was also an old, tattered, brown cloak that had seen better days back there. I pulled it on, taking whatever this world was willing to give me, and looked out the window. Colette was leading Zelos over to the Martel Temple. I thanked her silently, and once they were far enough away I headed over to my—I mean Lloyd's—Rheaird and flew away.

* * *

I had to find someone who'd keep him distracted for a while, but who? Professor Sage? No. She was traveling with Genis and she probably wouldn't be able to help me. Let's see...I started to review everyone who helped me. Regal, Lloyd, Sheena, and Colette had already helped. I couldn't ask Genis or Raine, so the only one left was…Presea! She could help. I shifted the steering apparatus and headed toward the ruins of Ozette.

Ditching my ride in the trees, once again, I walked into the remains of the village. All that was standing was Presea's house, miraculously.

"Help! Please, help!" I called as I ran toward the house. The door opened, and a young girl with long, pink pig tails walked out.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I ran up and grabbed her shoulders.

"This guy named Zelos is after me. Please hide me until he goes away," I begged. Presea just looked at me blankly.

"I will help," she finally said in her deadpan way. "Climb up onto the roof." I looked at her as if she had just told me to climb up on the roof.

"Say what?"

"Please climb onto the roof." Okay, she _had_ told me to get onto the roof. She was one odd cookie. But I complied. Presea returned to the interior of her home while I settled myself on the far side of the roof where I could see Zelos and still stay hidden from his view. And speak of the devil; here came the low-life, looking for me.

"Hey, Presea! You home?" the unfaithful Chosen called. Presea reemerged from her home to greet Zelos.

"Yes, Zelos. What is it?"

"I'm looking for a girl."

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she's about as tall as Colette, has blond hair, and blue eyes."

"So you are looking for Colette then?"

"No! She is way different than Colette. She lacks Colette's gentle nature."

I did so have a gentle nature, but he was _never_ going to see it.

"Zelos you look tired. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"That's so nice of you to offer Presea. I'd love to come in."

_Now's my chance to get out of here!_ I jumped off the roof and hit the ground, running. No way was Zelos going to catch me. Taking off on Lloyd's Rheaird for what should have been about my fifth or sixth time that day, I headed back to Altamira. I didn't want to go back to Meltokio, and I didn't feel welcome anywhere else. Besides, I wanted to see Regal again and thank him for coming to my rescue.

* * *

Once I got to the island resort, I looked for Lloyd, but he had already left. I assumed that Regal arranged some sort of transportation to take Lloyd and Noishe back to the mainland. I walked inside the hotel and went up the elevator to the floor with all the shops and bought myself some new clothes. I could only afford the cheapest things they had, so I settled on a beige shirt and matching pants to go with my 'new' cloak. Now, if I go out in a sand storm I'll be invisible! Woo!

Later, I stood outside the city, not really having the courage to face Regal, when the Nightmare returns. Zelos...

"Hold it!" I said as I stop him at the gates.

"Hey, it's you again! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Prepare yourself!" I said to the red-head while taking a fighting stance.

"Huh? What's this all about?"

"I'm just out for vengeance," I said coldly. I planned to fight Zelos using the limited amount of Tae Kwon Do I* knew. "Come on, just you and me, hand to hand. No weapons."

"Alright," Zelos complied, probably so that he could impress somehow.

Zelos made a swing with his right arm, but I dodged it and nailed a kick on his back following it up with a kick to his stomach. "Ah!" The Chosen gasped.

"What's going on out here?"

That was Regal's voice. He must have seen the whole thing.

"What are you up to out here, Zelos?" I turned to face Regal. "You're that girl from earlier. What are you doing here? Lloyd said that you left."

"I came back. I knew Zelos was following me. I wanted a chance to—"

"To beat him up?" Regal interrupted. "I saw what you did. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I'm not weak. I learned to fight to protect myself. Zelos needs to learn that not every girl is dying to go out with him. I'm one of those girls."

Zelos cut in, "She knows how to fight with her feet, like you do!"

"I don't specialize in it!" I snapped at him.

"Well, you didn't use your fists."

"Shut it! I can fight better with my feet. I'm not that strong otherwise." I felt a hand on my shoulder. This one was large and warm. It was at that moment that I realized how small I was compared to him. "I need to get some sleep." Turning to face Regal one last time, I said, "Thank you for everything you've done for me today. I really appreciate all of it." I walked into Altamira when Regal called out.

"What about your parents?" Regal's voice cut like a knife but I could still sense every drop of his worry for me in it.

My parents. I looked back at him with narrow but sad eyes. They must have been going crazy, wondering how their youngest daughter—their delicate little flower—could have just disappeared without a trace. I turned and headed back to the entrance and continued on, past the doors to the hotel and to the monument beside it.

_Alicia, are these the types of feelings you felt when you were with Regal? I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I'm sorry._ I sat down next to the monument, thinking, for about a half hour before going back to the hotel.

"Hello. May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes. My name is Stacy, and I would like a room."

"Okay, I have a room already reserved for a 'Stacy' that matches your description. It seems someone has paid for the VIP suite for you."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "This has to be a mistake! Who paid for it?"

"I was told to keep that information confidential."

"O-okay." It had better not have been Zelos. _But what if Regal paid for it?_ I thought._ I mean he _is_ the president. Hmm…_

"Do you know how to work the elevator?"

"I'm sure I can handle it. It's not like I'm a child."

Completely bored, I decided to check out the VIP suite first. But when I opened the doors, I had no idea that such a luxurious room was waiting for me. The room was just like it was in the game, only the bed was way softer than it looks, and the sofas were huge. And the closet was like a whole other room! Walking into the bathroom, I saw the humongous bathtub. It looked almost like a swimming pool! I practically danced around the room, reveling in the fact that I was so lucky.

With the sun going down and my stomach rumbling, I headed down to the restaurant. It had great service, a good atmosphere, and wonderful food! They even knew what a medium rare steak is. Regal really knew what the definition of a 'perfect restaurant' is. So afterward, I was bored, I had nothing to do, and the sun had set long ago, so out of complete desperation for entertainment, I went to see the play at the theater, even though everyone complained about it. I found an aisle seat and tried to relax when all of a sudden, a person sat down next to me.

"You look cold," he said. I looked beside me and saw that it was the unfaithful Chosen! _Forget the play, forget the other people coming in, and just run._ Sprint walking was my only option. I managed to get to the bridge outside the hotel when Zelos grabbed me and spun me around. I, at the same time, tried to push him away and we both lost our balance and fell off the bridge into the water.

"I hate you so much right now," I said flatly to Zelos with my bangs hanging in my eyes. I was not having very much fun. After my swim back to shore, I requested a towel and dried off in the elevator. When I opened the door to my room, I saw that it was filled with thousands and thousands flowers. _Wow…_ I turned around, headed back into the elevator, and went to the front desk.

"Um. Do you know who sent a room full of flowers to me?" I asked the clerk as the desk.

"The sender wished to remain anonymous."

I returned to my room and brushed off all the flowers from my bed. Laying back on the soft pillow, I thought, _It could be Regal. I mean, he even told Genis that he did stuff like this for noble women in the past._ Back when he was like, twenty-five, and so handsome. Well, he still was handsome… I let out a big sigh, and with that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Hey! It's me! Story's over, or at least this chapter is. Hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think. Oh, and don't hate me because I don't like Zelos. This was back when I hated him to no end. Now I'm okay with him. I don't really like the guy, but I can tolerate him now.

ALSO: A super special awesome big thank-you to Doodlebug who editied this chapter for me! Thank you so much! And thank you in advance for voluenteering to do the rest of this fic up to chapter 86! have fun!


	2. A new day

Hello, it's RBL here with chapter 2, again. Looking back I noticed that chapter 1 wasn't my only crap chapter so I have planned to try and clean these old chapters up a little. This got some heavy editing and lost a scene since its first post. Hopefully it's still an enjoyable chapter.

**I do not own Tales Of Symphonia in any way nor wish to own it. I cannot claim ownership of anything here except the word arrangement.**

* * *

Ah. It's so bright. Where are my glasses?

I reach over to where the night stand in my room is, and feel nothing. No book, no glasses, and no nightstand. I open my eyes again. This isn't my room. This looks like the VIP room at Altermia. When did—oh yeah. I came here yesterday, and now I'm stuck in this world. Did I wear glasses when I came here? Is my vision 20/20?

Suddenly Regal's words ring in my head again._ '__What about your parents?' _I miss my mom, I miss my dad, I miss, my dog, I think I even miss my brothers and sister. Shaking off depression I decide to get up and leave. (Yes that's right. I slept in my potato sack cloths last night. What else is new?) I head downstairs. Regal is at the front desk talking to the receptionist. I think it's time for a little spying. I walk closer and hide behind a plant.

"Well, thank you." Regal says as he turns toward the elevator.

_Blast! Why didn't I wake up sooner?_

"What are you doing?"

Blimey he saw me. It was at this point that I realized I was crouched behind a plant with Regal staring down at me. The humility.

"Uh, when you saw me yesterday, did I have glasses on?" I stand up.

"Why do you ask? Did you lose them?"

"Just please answer the question."

"No. You weren't."

"Thank you."

"Are you always up this early?"

"I have yet to see a clock, but I do wake up fairly early."

"Well it's about eight o'clock now. Most people your age like to sleep in."

It's eight! Whoa, I slept in by about two hours! (Yes you heard right. I get up from 6-6:30 daily! I'm an early bird.)

"Yeah, but there is only so much time in a day." I head to the door.

"You aren't going to-"

"-Look, I'd love to talk with you all day but there are things that I must attend too." The truth is that I would love talk to Regal all day, but I'm in his world and I need to clear my head on the whole issue.

* * *

Alicia, is this what you felt like when you first came to Altermia? Did you feel like you wanted to stay, but still wanted to go home, with out really going home? (Readers welcome to my mind. A realm full of indifferent indifference and paradoxes. Good luck.)

"Here you are."

What. The. Hey. Was some one looking for me? Regal walked over and sat beside me. Holy cow. I have the Duke of Tethe'alla sitting next to me, in the dirt. I must be special.

"Were you looking for me?"

"No one had seen you for a few hours."

A few hours? Arg. It's bad enough that I slept in already, now this!

"How did you find me here?"

"I saw you over here last night."

The pause between us seemed it would last for days, not seconds until…

"So do you know what this monument here is for?" Regal obviously was trying to make conversation between us.

"It's for those who died in the incident that happened here about eight years ago."

"You heard the rumors?"

"Unlike most people I make use of my ears."

"Does your family know your here?"

"My family isn't with me, not in this world."

I did not expect what happened next. What Regal did, not only took me by surprise, but left me breathless and gasping for air. His bound hands flew over my head and grabbed my back, pulling me in close for an embrace. A hug. (You all though he was going to kiss me didn't you? I did too.) Regal was holding me against his body, in a warm, strong hug. I couldn't move. With Regal's hands in shackles I wouldn't be able to pull away. I was trapped. I couldn't get away even if I wanted to. Regal was going to be the one who decide when I could go. The strange thing was that I was in a situation where Regal held all the cards, and normally I flip out when I don't have a handle on things, but here I loved that I was powerless, that I couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry." Regal then let out of his arms. I just sat there starring up at the guy. My mind had shut down. Regal had given me a hug. Two of my most favorite things in the world had come together. What I did next surprise even me. I ran. I took off towards the exit and didn't look back. I sat down on the sand a ways away from the hotel, the scene still running through my mind. I wanted to go back to that, to be held in Regal's arms one last time.

_Well now you've hurt his feelings, seeing as you ran away the second he let go. Why am I so scared of getting close__to Regal? Hmm. He's 20 years older then you. He's massive and compared to him you're a mouse, and you don't belong to this world. They only way things could get worse if Zelos came up and started hitting on you again. I need to go home. Back to my world. Who could help me? Yuan maybe? Maybe...Martel! __I took off on Lloyd's Rheaird towards the Tower of Salvation._

* * *

When I got there I found I was alone. There was no sign of Martel. It was just me, some rubble and a sapling. "Hello baby tree…" I greeted. I couldn't believe Martel wasn't there…I guess I would have to find some other way home…

But did I really want to go home? Even if I went back, it would still be the same as before. I would be hated and bullied and no one would care about me…

"I'm different from you little Tree…" I looked at it fondly. "You have Lloyd and Colette and Martel to take care of you and love you…Everyone hates me back home…" I looked at all the ruin surrounding the tree. It was able to still grow even though it was surrounded by hardship. Maybe I could do the same?

"What are you doing here?"

No. Not him. Any one but him. Not Zelos! I don't want to be _alone_, with _Zelos_, without the Rheaird in reaching distance. I'm so toast. God help me.

"Why do I have to have a stalker?" I grumbled.

"What? Some creep is bothering you? Never fear, I, the great Zelos, am here to protect you.

"Great, he has long red hair and responds to the name Zelos."

"You're soooo funny."

"Listen, will you just leave me alone? I'm sick of you bugging me. I don't even like you. You're as old as my older brother, and going out with you would just be sick. Not to mention I'll be sick. So just back off!"

"So I'll take that as a maybe." Zelos flashed one of his cheesy grins.

"Aaaaah! MEN ARE SO ARROGANT!" I storm off to get get the Rheaird and to get away from Zelos who, thankfully, didn't follow me.

* * *

I had been flying for awhile when I saw something. It was an old wolf lying in the middle of the road, looking like road kill. But wait, this world doesn't have any cars, so how could it be road kill? I land the Rheaird and approach it carefully because this is still a wolf.

"Can you help me?"

_Holy cow a talking wolf!__"_ Who are you? And how can you talk?"

"I...am Alto. I *cough* a guardian spirit of *huff* the new moon."

"What do you need?"

"Mana. The mana of another being."

"I can't give you my mana. I'll die without it."

"If we *cough* pact then we both can...share your mana."

"What will happen if we pact?"

"You'll gain strength, and power. *cough cough* Please help me."

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Make a vow, and live by it."

"Right. I swear that as long as I have the will to live and a fear of death, I'll share my mana with you."

"Accepted." A blinding light then began to shine from Alto. When I could see there was a pendent with a wolf silhouette in front of a full moon sitting on the ground where Alto once was. It reminded me of how Sheena's pacts with the Summon Spirits worked. Picking up the necklace in pull it on feeling an intense power surge from it_. __Is this what its like to have power? Maybe now I won't need an exsphere. Now what? The Temple of Darkness is nearby. Let's check it out!_

* * *

_Wow this place is dark. Good thing I'm not afraid of the dark, anymore._

"Who goes there?"

_Great. The jerk king, Zelos is here._

"Answer me! No one is allowed in here."

_I don't have to deal with this._

"Alright, you asked for it! Don't run! Grave!" The attack missed me but now the exit is sealed off. _Way to go Zelos._ "Hah!" I jump back just in time to miss his sword.

_Blimey he's going to kill me here. And I can't fight him if he's got that dumb sword of his!_

"Burn baby! Eruption!"

Putting my hands into the classic ninja hand sign (The Ram hand sign) I call out. "Flying arte! Fly!" I don't know why I called that out, it just felt like the thing to say. But now two large feathery wings were branching out of my back with me looking down at the 'eruption' that I narrowly missed. "That was close."

"What are you? Some sort of angle?" I'm guessing Zelos can't see my face still. But then why could I see? Maybe the mana in this world will affect us Earthens in more ways than one? Or maybe it has to do with the pact? Eitherway, I have night vision! Whoooot!

"Grass arte! Leaf blade!" Two swords appear in my hands and have the shape of the 'wooden blade' Lloyd uses in the game's beginning. "Swords? I get it. I can use these as swords. Here I come!"

"Looks like you're going to fight me after all." Running in at full speed I think back to the similar attack strategy I used in ToS.

"Check it! Star sweeper!" My arms swing in the motions one would use to draw a five point star, (you know that one where you don't lift your pen from the page.) and finish with a two sword stab into the chest. Cool I can use techs! And I'm not copying anyone. I'll come up with my own. Before Zelos could recover and counter I continued my melee of strikes. "Whirlwind blade!" This time my right arm swing, then my left arm, I do a full 360 and using the kinetic energy I swing my right arm one last time and sent Zelos flying. _Note to self, make continued variations of this tech._ (you know like demon fang, double demon fang, and demonic circle.) "Time to go."

"Hey, get back here!"

_Yeah, right. _Dashing up to the exit I prepare an attack. "Fighting arte! Brick break!" My fist is pulled back and ready for impact. Using all my strength the 'Grave' spell is smashed to pieces. "Later loser."

* * *

It was getting late now and I knew I should head back to Altermia, and apologize to Regal.

"So where have you been all day?" He asked when I found him.

_Come on you idiot, say something! You have a brain, or else I couldn't be talking to you!_ _Now say something!_

"I thought that Zelos kiddnapped you." He jokes, putting a hand (the best he can) on my head and ruffes my hair. T_T _Dude if I was not in to you, you'd so be getting it.__No one, guys mainly, are allowed to mess with a girl's hair!_

"I've just been around. Getting my lay of the land."

"So you still haven't returned Lloyd's Rheaird?" Regal the crouches down to meet me at eye level.

_Am I really that short?_

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

_If you're asking me on a date, I will never tell my praents about it. Never._"Nothing." _Other than trying to get home._

"Then perhaps could you spend the day with me?"

_Wait, this sounds like an offer to baby sit me. Bloody heck! I've baby sat before. I don't need a baby sitter. Time for the old prying trick._A smirk appears on my face as my lips form the word. "Why?"

"You're too young to be off on your own."

_Ouch, right in the stomache. Time for __retaliation. _"Last I checked you have no authority power over me as far as the hotel room is conserened. I don't have to listen to what you say. Anything you have to say, I can regard as a suggestion. So-"

"So you still need someone to look after you. As of right now, I'm making it my job to protect you." He said looking me right in the eye.

_Just like how you protected Alicia. No, that's a low blow Stacy. Don't say that._ I try to walk back into the hotel to my solitude but Regal reached out and grabbed my wrist like Zelos. But unlike Zelos, I'm not scared. _Is it because I trust Regal?_

I sigh and begin my explanation. "Listen, I'm still trying to get my head around all that's happened lately. I'm not going anywhere anythime soon. I'm just going to get some rest now."

"You need someone to keep you safe."

I turn to look Regal in the eyes."Regal, you are a kind person, but you still need to learn to listen. I said that I was going to get some rest. So just-" The sound of my stomach growling cut me off. "I...uh..." _Oh come on brain, think! You were just carrying out a conversation with Regal a second ago. Great, I've gone from having his attention, to being a child again. Joy._

"Maybe visiting the restaurant will be your first course of action?"

"I'll...be at the resteruant. Bye!" I dash off before anything else can happen.

* * *

Once finally back in my room with a full gut, lying back on the bed, I start thinking about everything that's happened. I wonder what would happen if I did take Regal up on his offer? Then it hits me I forgot to apologize to him for this morning. I'll have to do that later.

_Why does he treat my like a little kid. I'm a year older then Genis, so why?_ Looking up at the stairs I wish that I at least knew which one was Earth, if I was visible that is. Rolling over I take my last deep breath and try to sleep.

* * *

Man…I really forgot how bad my writing skills were back then…It is kind'a painful to just look at it, never mind the editing…

If you haven't reviewed then please do so, I would love to hear your thoughts, both good and bad, on my work.

I know I didn't change too much…I really didn't want to have to rewrite the whole chapter like what I did with Ch. 1


	3. A Princess Fit

Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Trust me if you see spelling mistakes it's only because I get up really early and sit at the computer for four hours in my P.J.s till the afternoon writing this stuff for you guys so don't get mad at me. Also I want to justify why I meet most of Lloyd's friends in day 1. I had this dream and I did meet everyone on day one (excluding the Sages) so if its too fast paced for you I'm sorry. Also if you want a better look into my life then stay witht he stroy I will tell you when everyone in the game finds out about me. But you won't hear any of it in this chapter.

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon.**

* * *

It was still dark out but I knew that it had to be near six, because I always try to wake up by six. I head outside to just be by myself. (I'm sooo sociable) At the gate I notice that the 'blockers' that are put out at night are gone. One name comes to mind on who did this, _Regal_. I feel a comical moment coming on. "Croyky!" In my best Steve Erwin accent. (I'm not making fun of him; I'm just a fan of the late Steve Erwin.) "Here we have evidence of the early morning Bryant. It is know for living in the earlier twilight hours of the day. Born only once a generation this species is incredibly endangered. They are recognized for their long blue fur and masculine bodies…Good morning Regal." Regal had come-in mid-paragraph and hear almost everything. Aw crude.

"What was that about me?" Aw double crude. "Something about early hours." Triple crude.

"I was…a…just…um. Any chance that you could forget hearing that?" Regal crouching to meet me eye-to-eye again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me the rest of it?"

Time to cover my hide with the only thing possible. A Regal insult.

"Like geez man, a guy as old as you should know better than to try to get a teen to explain their mind." (Yes I called Regal old. But he is! By 20 years but still.)

*sigh* "So what are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I said I was an early bird. I just came outside for some air."

"And to insult me."

"I never thought that you would hear it. I joke like this all the time. I never intended to insult you. And I really didn't plan on you taking it that way."

"Are you sure that you weren't insulting me?"

"Look, if I was going to insult you I'd be blunter. Like I am with Zelos."

"So what do you call it when some one pokes fun at you habits?"

"Poking fun at some ones habits. What else?"

"You're a fascinating person, you know that?"

"Yes and this 'fascinating person' is off to Meltokio."

"Then I will accompany you."

"Um…okay…" *blushes*

* * *

Turns out that Regal accompanying me to Meltokio involved us sharing a Rheaird because he didn't trust me to drive it myself. The ride would have been better if a) I got the front set and b) Regal talked more. Other than that it was an okay ride.

"Well here we are then Imperial city."

"Regal, I've been here before. I know what it's called. Do I look like Lloyd or something?"

"How do you know about Lloyd?"

"You hear things too? Wow I thought I was the only on in the world who could use my ears!" *sarcasm*

"Are you always like that?"

"Hmm…I don't know."(Typical teen-aged response.) We walk past the spot where I first woke up. I stop and kneel down to the ground and run my fingers along the stone. _Does this spot hold the key to me going home?_

"Are you okay, Stacy?" I flinch at the sound of Regal's voice. I need to stop being so skittish.

"Um, how do you know my name? You've known me for three days but you never asked for it, nor did I ever tell you it."

"The first day I met you Lloyd told me."

_Oh yeah, I told Lloyd who then talked to Regal later that day. So much for being like Sherlock Holmes. _"This is the spot where I woke up in this world."

"This world?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing. Just me thinking out loud."

"Are you from Sylverant?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Guess? You're not sure?"

"Hard to be sure on what's-what after the worlds became two, right?"

"I suppose you have a point there."

"Hey! There she is! Get her!" Two of the King's knights came charging at me. I tried to turn and run but a third knight was blocking the stairs. I was surrounded. "Hold still. Were here to take you to prison."

"What the hey! I'm just a kid! I'm too young to go to jail! On what ground do you plan to arrest me? For breathing?!"

"No. But the princess wishes that you are placed in jail immediately." The knight grabs my arm while the others point their swords at me.

"Surely you don't plan to lock her up of no reason?"

"Ah, Duke Bryant. Do you know this girl?"

"Yes, she was found wandering around lost, by the Chosen, so I have been providing her with food and lodging." All I could do was staring up at Regal in awe. He was defending me from injustice acts from the princess.

"Well it that reason that she knows The Chosen that the princess is demanding her arrest."

"You mean I'm going to jail 'cuz the Unfaithful Chosen was seen with me?! Hello, I was trying to get away from him! If the princess wants him she can have him for all I care! Now let me go!"

"Sorry but the princess' order are absolute!"

"She is much too young for type of hardship. How about I serve her sentence instead?" _Did my ears deceive me or did Regal just offer to go to jail in my place?_

"But it's her the princess wants locked up. There is nothing you can do."

_Aw crumb. This bites._

"Come you brat!" The knights walked me to the castle where I knew my fate would be sealed.

* * *

"So you think that you can steal Zelos from me?" _Wow, some one here needs a new hobby. _

"Well I never intended to steal him from you." I test the strength of the cuffs they placed on me.

"He won't stop talking about you. You are all he talks about."

"I'm sure most would consider that a compliment, I on the other hand feel insulted that the Unfaithful Chosen would have the indecency to utter my name. Me, the very being of opposition to that unfaithful Chosen."

"How dare you say that about the Chosen Zelos! He is a great man!"

"A man that I want nothing to do with! I don't care if he likes me! He-"

"-How dare you say that you do not care for the chosen! You should be grateful that he has such an interest in you!"

"Grateful?! He's hunted me down like a wild animal! If you like him, then tell him! Keep him away from me! The last thing I need is that…JERK to be bothering me! I'm trying-"

"Silence! Guards, through her in jail!"

_Aw super crud! _

* * *

_Hm. I wonder which cell Regal stayed in. This. Totally. Sucks. _I was chained to the wall directly. As in, I can't move and I'm stuck in the same position for the rest of my life.

"Why hello my lovely little lady!" _No. not him._

"What in the world are YOU doing here?"

"I heard what happened to you. So I came hear to save you!"

"You can start by leaving and go on a date with the princess. She is nuts for you and is mad that you like me. So go tell her that this was a misunderstanding."

"Now why would I leave you here by yourself?" Zelos opened the cell door and locked it behind him. _Crud infinity! He's going to try to kiss me! Ah the horror of everything health class told me about! Just think of the STDs! _Desperately I try to move my arms and legs with no success. I would have loved to use an art but I needed to do hand sighs I do them and I couldn't bring my hands together. I then felt an incredible power sweep over my body. I closed my eyes as Zelos leaned in close. I then felt slimy. Like, well slime. I was stilling on the ground unable to feel a bone in my body. I then realized I was a Ditto. A pink slimy Pokémon that could change forms. I could escape for the jail like this.

"What the? Where'd she go?" Zelos stood dumbfounded in the middle of the cell staring at the wall. _Now, to freedom!_ I crawled out of the cell and hid by the wall to the left of the stair well. _Now what do I do to transform? _I tried thinking of another Pokémon. The only one I would want to be like was Espeon. (An evolution of Eevee if it evolves during the day.) I could feel my body change again. This time I had bones, and fur too. Short but silky violet fur. I could hear really well with my large pointed ears. It was beyond describable to be like this.

'_Do you like the powers I have given you, master?' _Alto was talking to me.

_How did I do that? I thought I needed to do hand sighs to activate my arts._

'_I'm not sure how that happened. Perhaps a fluctuation of your mana educed from an adrenaline rush caused it. It may never occur again.' _

_That's some mind numbing stuff there Alto. Alto?_ He had stopped speaking. Weirdo. As I made my way up the stairs I noticed that my large dark purple eyes were strong. I managed to dash outside before anyone saw me with my now superior speed.

* * *

_Hmm…Regal seems to have left. I'll have to get back on my own. _In the new world Altamira was not a island, but the land connecting it to the rest of the world little. There was enough to travel on, but large deliveries would have to be made by sea. _It might be a good time to visit Alicia today. I would like to talk to her, if not just see her grave sit. _I ran past all the tourists who were unfazed by the fact that a purple cat was running around. I got on the E. railway with some others that were headed to Lez. HQ. (So what if I abbreviate ever thing?) I exited and got on an empty elevator and pressed the 'sky terrace' button with my paw. _Heehee. I love having paws._

* * *

Regal was in him office cleaning up after a meeting when he spotted a book that was left out on the table. It was a book on mystic creatures with it opened to a page with a creature that was said to disturb the dead. The picture looked like an Espeon but the ears were rounder, the tail wasn't split at the end, and it didn't have a jewel on it's forehead. He lifted his head a the elevator went past his office. On the elevator was the creature from the book. _What is it doing here? The only member of the dead here is-Alicia!_

* * *

I sat by the grave taking in the atmosphere of the area. It was beautiful; I could feel at peace with myself and the world around me.

"What are you doing to Alicia you fiend!" I almost jumped out of my skin. Regal was standing over at the other elevator entrance looking to kill. My eyes grew wide with fear. I tried to speak but the look in his eyes didn't fade. A thought then occurred to me. _What if I can't speak English in this form? _

"Be gone fiend! I won't let you hurt Alicia!"

_Hurt Alicia? Does he think that I would dot that?_ Regal then started to run towards me. Taking the best escape rout I jumped over the edge of the building. Thankfully since I was a physic type I could use my powers to stop me from having a heavy landing. I wasn't until then did I realize that the E. railway could only be accessed from _inside _the Lez. HQ building. Great. I had to find an open window, crawl trough it, and make my way through _five _different offices to get back to the entrance. I was about to climb aboard when Regal showed up. _Shoot! He's going to kill me over nothing! This really sucks!_ Thankfully the E. railway pulled away before he could get on and after I did. _I'll be safe for a bit. Until I can change back I won't be safe here. Regal. I'm sorry for putting you through this._ I headed to Mizuho. If Sheena was going to help some kid she didn't know then maybe she would show the same hospitality to a lost creature. _I'll see you later, Regal._

Well I'll cut it off here for now. I tell you, it bites when you have a litteral princess breathing down your neck like that. I could have had a heart attack back there when Zelos came in. Well later.

* * *


	4. I'm wanted now?

Well here I am with the next chapter. Chapter five wil not come out untill next week because I have school.

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon in any way or means. So don't sue me!**

_

* * *

_With my new eyes I could also see in more colors. (American spelling from a Canadian!) The village, because it had less man-made materials like metal in it, was an array of colors. Mizuho may have been rumored to be made of gold by humans, but by animals that assumption could easily be concluded. _Zelos wasn't wrong not _all _terms I guess._ _Man, today has been nothing but a let down. _It was getting dark and could tell Espeons were not made for night time use.

So I'm back at Mizuho.

"Who's there?!" It was Sheena's voice. "Collette did you hear it?" _So Collette is here too._

"I think so." _Time to show myself. _I walk out of the bushes towards the young women.

"Awww. It's so cute." Both Collette and Sheena were now gushing over me and my 'cuteness'. _Time to turn up the charm. _I place my paw and Sheena's bent knee and flickered one ear and tilted my head to the side. I assumed it worked from the course of 'awww's and giggles that came from them both. _Now to prove I'm human! _I sat down and tried to write my name in the dirt when Collette picked me up. _Perfect._

"Let's take her back to the village! She can stay with you for a bit right Sheena?"

"Yup. Hey how do you know she's a she?"

"I can sense it!"

"O-okay." So I spent my night with Sheena and Collette who apparently were having a slumber party that night. I'm just thankful they didn't play 'pin-the-tail on the purple kitty', not that Collette would let something like that happen to an animal.

* * *

The next day, after my stomach ache had subside from the assortments of fruits Collette had fed me, I knew I couldn't live like this forever, I mean I could turn into a piece of fruit myself at this rate, I felt I should head to somewhere isolated and try to get back to my normal form. Just my luck, I found Regal's secret training ground, with Regal there to boot. Normally I'd watch him from a distance, but no. I had to get out of here before I died. Fun, yes, I know. I started to run but I tripped over a small branch (not a twig, a branch) that was lying on the ground. Well that fiasco made enough noise to catch Regal's attention and bring him right to me. _Aw super mega eternal crud!_ _This sucks!_

"You! What are you doing here?" _He is so mad right now._ "What did you do to Alicia? Did you hurt Stacy you fiend?"_ Wait? He is concerned that I got hurt? I have to make him understand it's me in here. _Fanatically I once again try to write my name in the dirt. Regal was rearing up to kick me when my heart beat was irregular, just like before at Meltokio jail. I was standing and was able to stop Regal's kick with and X-block from my Tae Kwon Do class.

"S-Stacy?"

"Keh, hey…Regal." My voice was weak from the pain I was in. He looked down in possibly shame and saw my name written in the dirt. I pulled my very sore arms back. Thankfully the greaves he used did not have spikes or anything else that could kill me on them. I could still move my hands and nothing felt broken. I should count myself lucky here, for now.

"W-where have you've been?"

"I-"

"Hey! Regal!" Sheena called out with Collette following her like a shadow. "Hey it's you! You're that girl Zelos was chasing."

"What happened to you? Your arms are all bruised." Collette obviously was quick to note a persons overall condition.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just-I just had-" _Oh crud I can't think of a lie._ "-Um, a spill. But I'll be alright. I'm used to this stuff."

"You fall down too!" Collette apparently had been looking for someone who shared her problem.

"Um, well no. I mean I have like three siblings back home. All of then taller, bigger, and stronger. Since I'm the runt I get picked on the most. Well except by my oldest brother, he prefers to bother my sister. And I'm rambling now so just ignore me."

"Wow, you have three siblings!" Collette must have always wanted to have siblings.

"Hey Regal, have you seen a purple cat thing around here?"

"Oh yes, we found it last night but it ran off this morning."

"No, not that I recall." Regal was trying to cover my tail for me.

"Actually." I interjected.

"Hm? Did you see something?" Collette looked hopeful.

"Well truth be told, it was me."

"You?" Sheena seemed doubtful of the fact. "You can transform yourself? Like a summon spirit."

"Kind of, Stacy the unknown being at your service." I took a graceful bow.

"Unknown being?" Sheena sounded amused by this.

"Mmhm. Unknown because I am a mystery to everyone, even myself."

"Oh did you lose your memory? We had a friend like that but we were able to help her." Collette of course is missing the big picture.

"No, I mean that I'm so different from others that I can't fit into their world which has warped my mind."

"You're not crazy are you?" Sheena joked.

"No. Know what can we just drop it now, it was a joke, I didn't think any of you would follow it this far. I didn't fully mean what I said I was just fooling around."

"Somewhat like Lloyd I see." Regal's comment was like a slap in the face that demanded retaliation.

"I'm sure that my 13-year old brain is much more developed then his. Gah, this is getting old. There are things I have to do now that I'm back to normal." I start off back into the woods.

"I find it hard to believe that a 13-year old has things that require their attention." _That was harsh Regal. _

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I just can't. Not yet at lest. I need time. Maybe I could tell you all someday. But now I need to find out some things. I'm not a bad person. I just…I need to go now. Normal arte quick attack." I dash off into the forest, once I far enough away from the others I pull out the wing pack that held the Rheaird. I flew off towards Triet where the Renegade base was, where Yuan was. _This is the only place that has the technology that could send me home. I hope that Yuan is willing to help me._

* * *

I used 'quick attack' to get past all the guards without starting a commotion. The base was just like the games, BIG, and lookie! The GameCube! _I so wish I could have played it. Lol, playing Tales of Symphonia while IN Tales of Symphonia. That would be so cool._

I'm at the door to Yuan's office. It's a bit scary because unlike most people I don't go nuts at the idea of spending time with him. *deep breath* *knock, knock, knock*

"Lloyd, if you're here to complain about the color of your new Rheaird, then go away." _I guess that means I can keep his Rheaird._ I walked inside. Yuan was sitting in his chair with his back to me.

"Um." Yuan shot up and turned around.

"And just who the hell are you?" He says in the same tone as when he pulled the same line on Lloyd. I open my mouth to lecture him on how only idiots swear because they lack the mental skills to think of something better to say, by my will soon abandons me and I close my mouth.

"Are you going to answer or are you such an inferior being that you can't even speak?"

"I'm…" _Blast my shyness!_

"What?"

"I need your help." Yuan then approaches me.

"Listen, and listen well. This is a powerful and dangerous organization. We don't have time to look after some kid." I hang my head low, so he can't see furry growing on my face.

"I'm no regular kid." My tone is solid. "I come from a different world. I just want to get home. I know this place has the technology that could get me there."

"And what make you think that I'm going to help you? You're a human. Just a pathetic inferior being. I have no reason to help the likes of you."

"Well then, that's it. Bingo, gin, checkmate. Looks like I have no choice now." _I'm going to have to live with Regal for the rest of my life. Why couldn't I be Raine's age?_ "I'll go now. No use staying here."

"Wait! I can't let you leave." _Ha! Yeah right. I'm out of here._ My hands come together to make the hand sign. _Do I need to call out the elements all the time when I do this?_

'_No.' Alto said._

"Ninja arte quick attack!" With the speed of a bullet I was outside the base and making tracks. Then a sand dune came out of no where and tripped me. _Wait! Why am I _running _when I have a Rheaird?! I am such a moron!_

So now I'm flying back to Altamira after my not-so-successful visit with Yuan. _What a jerk! Blimey! He'll get his someday. Is it just me or are ALL the 'angles' in this game jerks! More like Hells angles!_

* * *

Back on solid ground with the whole ordeal behind me now, it had grown dark and a heavy had started to pore. I tried to calm down. By walking around with my eyes closed. Smart huh?

"There you are." I open my eyes to see and relived looked Regal standing in front of the hotel. His voice had sounded…happy? How does that work?

"There's the girl! Seize her!" I looked to see four knights with the royal family's emblem on their armor. _Aw shoot! More knights from Meltokio!_

"No way! No again! Ninja arte swift!" I toss a number of stars like shrunken at the knights, but their armor was to strong. Next up razor leaf. Same affect. Drat! One was wielding a spear and decided to try to turn me into a kabob. I did mange to jump back but I lost my balance and now was sitting on my butt defenseless. The man raised his spear to finish me off. _It can't end like this? Can it?_ I coward with my arms holding onto my head, partly to shield it, partly to verify when I lose it.

"Heaven's charge." _That's sounds like…_I open my eyes to see if I really was going to be staring death in the eye today. Regal stood in front of me with the spear man being helped up by his allies. He turned and made quick work of the others. I watch as each knight got to witness Regal's power first hand, and as they ran away back to Meltokio to report their failed mission. My heart was pounding too hard for me to hear at the moment. But I could still read Regal's lips.

"_Are you alright?"_

"Mm, I-I'm fine." Regal extended bound hands to offer to help me up. When I took his hand he did pull me up back on my feet but then, just like before, his arms flew over my head and pulled me in close. This was the first time I noticed my height to him. I only came up to 'V' in his ribs. It was so weird, I wasn't sure on what to do. Finally I put my arms around him in return. He only held tighter, but not to the point where I couldn't breath. I already couldn't breath simply from being in such a close proximity to Regal. _What's that noise? _I had been hearing a thumping noise for a bit when it dawned on me that I could hear Regal's heart beat. Once again, I would be stuck in Regal's grasp until he chose to let me go. This time his hand was pressed against the back of my held, as if to make sure I didn't pull away. It was late and I could feel it. It didn't help that both Regal and I were totaly soaked to the bone, but all together, it felt right for some reason. Not many people would say that being caught out in the rain would ever feel _right_. Then again, I was with Regal, and everything with Regal had a cretain _rightness _about it. I closed my eyes just to blink, and just like that, I was out like a light.

* * *

Mmm. I love the way this chapter ended. Yuan is a jerk to me, but he knows something about me. But what? Well you all will have to keep reading to find out! Until next time. Later!


	5. A girl's day out

Me: Hello I'm back! Oky you better appreciate this chapter, It took _forever _to write.

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia in any way. So don't get mad at me!**

* * *

"Um." I opened my eyes only to see darkness. It was still late at night, or was it early? Exhausted I let my head fall back to my pillow and let darkness engulf me. I roll over to my stomach and bury my hands under the pillow to hide as much of myself away from the world. _What happened last night? Regal, something about Regal. I was outside…did I fall asleep in his arms? Why? Then how did I get here? Did Regal carry me? _Finally my mind shuts down as I drift back into the realm of sleep.

* * *

My eyes won't open but I'm awake. I feel warmth on my back. _Some one else is here. Alto, can you tell me who it is? Alto?_ He says nothing. The warmth keeps moving, like it's…rubbing my back? _Uh, what's going on? _I begin to stir.

"Did I wake you?" _That's Regal's voice. _I started to blush. No one other than my mom or my grandma has done anything like this for me. I force my eyes to open to at lest see that it is Regal. He was knelt by my bedside.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Regal pulled his hand away. _No, don't stop._ "Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red." I pull the covers over my head and whisper, "I'm fine I just need a few more minutes." Regal then stands up and leaves the room.

"Hello Regal." Colette said cheerfully. "Is that Stacy's room?"

"What were you doing in there?" Sheena asked unable to hide the suspicion in her voice.

"Stacy blacked out last night. I was just making sure she was alright."

"She blacked out! What happened?" Sheena sounded like a concerned sister more than a friend.

"Some of the King's knights came and attacked. After they left she passed out."

"Oh wow, that must have been scary. She must have been scared since she doesn't seem to like to fight." Colette said as if she knew me for years. Regal had a startled look on his face from this news.

"How can you tell she doesn't like to fight?"

"She just looks like she'd rather run than fight. I can see it in her eyes."

"But she fought Zelos." Sheena seemed delighted by this.

"She took on Zelos? Bet she won!"

"Actually she did win. And when the knights were here she did try to fend them off."

"I'd like to check on her. If that's okay with you Regal." Sheena asked trying to sound calm.

"After you." Regal opened the door and stepped to the side. When they entered the bed was empty and the cloak Regal had hung over the sofa was gone.

"W-where is she?" Sheena asked still full of worry. I walk out of the bathroom while pulling my hair back from my face, fully dressed.

"What are you all doing in my room?"

"I thought you wanted a few more minutes to sleep?" Regal ignored my question.

"I _don't _sleep in. I just wanted you out so I could get changed. You don't know a lot about teenagers do you?" Sheena and Colette tried to conceal their giggles. "I have no doubt that you're a good guy, but I'm really attached to the idea of privacy. So I'll ask again, what are you doing in here?" Colette ran up (without tripping for once) and grabbed both my hands and said, "We heard you were attacked last night and we wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"I'm fine Colette. Regal protected me from them." Sheena walked over. "Regal said you made an attempt to fight them."

"Uh, yeah. I tried to some techs I can use. But they aren't all that strong so…"

"Please don't do anything dangerous again Stacy. You don't need to fight anymore."

"Can we change the subject now? Please."

"Sure. Are you and Regal going to go to the party tonight?" Sheena asked.

"A party?"

"Ah yes, I remember getting an invitation for that a few days ago. It's going to be held at the Meltokio reception center."

"Oh Stacy you have to come! It would be so much fun if you came." Colette shook both of my hands in emphasis.

"But it sounds like it's meant for nobles, and I'm just some kid."

"Yeah, but were allowed to bring a guest if we want. So it's no problem. You could come with me." Sheena offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate the invite but I don't even have anything to wear there other than this." I pulled my hands out of Colette's and tugged at the hem of my shirt to prove my point.

"Then we can take you shopping!" An enthused ninja replied.

"Yeah! It will be just us. We can spend the whole day together!"

"Yeah. It'll be like a girl's day!" Both Colette and Sheena had such bright smiles on their faces so it was hard not to smile back.

"I'm guessing no testosterone allowed." I joked.

"What's testosterone?" Colette asked innocently as we walked out the door.

"I'll tell you later Colette."

* * *

"So what would you like Stacy?" Sheena had sent me into a change room at the tailors in Meltokio so I could try on the dresses she and Colette found.

"Um, well, nothing black…or puffy. You know what I mean."

"Hmmm…so something simple and light colored right?"

"Yes!"

"Oh! Sheena! Maybe this one!"

"Yeah! Hey Stacy do you need any undergarments?"

"W-why do I need new ones?"

"To help you feel special."

"You sound like my sister. I mean who needs fancy underwear. It's not like anyone is going to see it or anything."

"Hm, I guess you have a point there. At least you should get some proper sleep wear. You can't sleep in your cloths forever. Here try this."

"Sheena, maybe we could take Stacy to the Khralan Hot springs later?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Wow, these springs are nice." I melt into the spring.

"Yep, it's the perfect place to come to relax on a day like this."

"Sheena, Stacy you both have really nice figures."

"I-I do?" I pop my head out from under the water.

"Yeah, I mean it. It's better than mine."

"Y-yeah, but I look fairly flat compared to Sheena. I don't thing I'm going to grow much."

"But it is a nice figure for someone your age." Sheena cut in.

"Ah, you guy are too kind. I'm not that attractive really. You're both just being nice to me to make me feel better."

"No, we mean it." Sheena nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Come one Regal, you said it your self that you need to stop worrying about Stacy, here you can do that." The red clad swords man said as he pulled his friends arm towards the entrance of the springs.

"Yeah, you've been too much of a stick in the mud since she got to Altamira. You need to cut lose for once." The skirt chasing chosen said while pushing the excessively tall Duke. Lloyd and Zelos had agreed that Regal needed a day out of his office and away from a particular young girl who had been plaguing him with worry for the past few days.

"Chosen, I have no intent of 'cutting lose' today, or any time in the future."

"Aw come on, where almost there." Zelos said as they stepped in behind the changing walls.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The sound of three high pitched voices greeted them _un_welcome.

"Ahh!" Lloyd hollered while covering his eyes. Regal merely closed his while he adverted his gaze, due to his lacking ability to cover his eyes himself. Zelos being _Zelos_ just stood there with hearts for eyes.

"U-Udine help!" A beautiful woman with long, flowing, ocean blue hair appeared. "Aqua blast!" A beam of water shoot at the men sending them back to the entrance and far away from the ladies.

"T-that was bad." I said with my arms still wrapped around my chest.

"I can't believe those guys did that!" Sheena was really ticked at the moment.

"At lest we had towels on at the time, other wise I wouldn't be able to look any of them in the eye."

"I guess it could have been worse." Colette chirped.

"I wonder what they're talking about now." I state.

"What do you mean?" Sheena replied with a suspicious stare.

"Well I would like to hear what they have to say after an episode like that. Wouldn't you?" Sheena and Colette looked at each other. "Well…"

* * *

"Man that was…" Lloyd was unable to find the words to describe the recent encounter.

"A truly unsavory thing for one to do to a lady." Regal cut in.

"Phew. That was exiting wasn't it? Did either of you see the body on the lovely little lady there? She was in perfect proportion!"

"You mean…" Lloyd still recovering from the shock.

"You looked. Chosen that is quite a despicable thing to do. Especially to such a young girl."

"I feel dirty just standing next to you." Lloyd said finally being able to form a full sentence.

"Oh come on! You didn't think that I would suggest coming here if we weren't going to see anything now did you?!"

"You mean that you planed this?! Chosen this might be the vilest thing you've ever done."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that neither of you were interested in seeing what she looked like?"

"What-did-you-say?!" Me, Colette and Sheena had changed and were now standing a few feet away from the boys, with the look of death in our eyes.

"Why hello my Voluptuous Sheena, my Angel Colette, and my Lovely Little Lady. I can see why you all would be mad at these brutes for doing what they did, but I did try to stop them." He gestured to Lloyd and Regal, trying to save hid hide from our wrath.

"Shut. It. I know this was your doing so don't try to pass the buck! Ninja arte twister!" I waited a second for the arte to trigger but nothing happened. "I comandeththee to heed thine orders! Arte activate!" Then the massive, watery twister FINALLY appeared and swept Zelos into the ocean.

"What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk! I HATE men like you. Now shut up before I bring eternal suffering to you." The Angelic Maiden, The Acrobat and I began to leave when Regal called out. "Please wait! I would-"

"D-don't talk to me now. What ever you have to say I won't listen to it. I'm still mad at you." We walked off leaving the boys dumbfounded.

* * *

We were now at the party, all in our dresses. Sheena wore a dark purple dress that was more like two long ribbons tied around her body. Colette was in a pink and white dress covered in lace with cute matching shoes. I was wearing a sky blue dress with white hem on it that was long enough to cover my knees. It had a white collar that stopped at my collar bone. It also hand a white sash around my waist to help define my petit figure.

"And I'm really sorry about what happened today. If I had any idea that's what Zelos was planning to do, I would have never let it happen." Lloyd had come in with Colette earlier and most of his time apologizing to us.

"It's okay Lloyd. Zelos _is _hard to deal with." Sheena reassured. "Speak of the devil." Zelos in his formal suite came over to us.

"Sheena! You said he'd leave me alone." I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Why I'm just here to say hello since I can't hang out with you for the night."

"What?" My head tilted to the side.

"I told Zelos to stay with the princess so that way she won't get jealous, and we don't have to worry about the Meltokio guard crashing the party."

"Yep, yep. The great Zelos is here to good for once."

"Alright then. Now shoo!" I wave my hand like a royal duchess requesting that a disliked meal be taken away. Zelos turned on his heel and walked towards the royal pain-I mean princess. The party was so much fun. There was food, lots of food. They had a whole table filled with fruit and melted chocolate. Yummy! Colette and I spend some of our time indulging ourselves with chocolate dipped strawberries and talking about animals. Lloyd also made sure that all three of us had a good time by dividing his time between dancing with each of us (Regal or Zelos must have given him pointers at some moment in time), and eating. We all were having a good time; I really started to relax when I saw Zelos and the princess slip behind closed doors for I suspected to be a more 'adult party' in a different room. I headed in the opposite direction of the fruit bar where Colette was still making a killing on the mango. The party was about half over when Regal finally walked in. I guess Regal planed on being fashionably late. Wow, if he looked sharp in a business suite then he looked absolutely lethal in a dress suite. He seemed to be looking for something-scratch that-he was looking for someone. His gaze then fixed on some_one_ in my direction and started over. _T-there is no way he's coming over here just because you're here. He must be looking for someone else. _

"Look Stacy! It's Regal! Hi Regal!" Colette called out across the room. _No, d-don't call him over here._

"Good evening Colette, you both look lovely tonight."

_Just stop talking. Right now. This is too humiliating._

"Would you like to dance?" _He must be asking Colette._

"Yeah Stacy. You've just been standing off to the side for awhile now." _I _guess_ Regal was talking to me. _Regal hand his hand(s) outstretched the best he could to me. I took his hand and he led me out to the dance floor and placed his arms around me. Since his hands were cuffed there was little room between me and Regal. I could hear whispering, just like the kind that I was surrounded by that unfaithful year. Without realizing it my hands began to clench the fabric of Regal's jacket sleeves. Regal leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's just us now, you can relax." My whole body dropped its tension at the sound of the Duke's voice. It was calming to be with Regal this way. How I wished I was an adult; then there would be nothing to separate us, except the distance of our worlds. After the dance Regal insisted on escorting me back to Altamira. Wait, was that a shot of Flanoir potion Regal just downed? If he thinks he's going to drive now...who am I kidding, Regal would never let me drive. Drunk or not. BTW he is not drunk; I think...If he was then he is really good at hiding it.

* * *

When Regal and I returned to the room I noticed his pace was slightly quicker than the well groomed speed he normally used when he headed eagerly to the lavatory for what I assumed to be 'natural' reasons. I covered my mouth to stop the laugh that was about to burst out when I thought about how Regal was too much of a gentlemen to have stopped the Rheaird and deal with his 'business' behind a bush or something. I took off to the closet 'room' to change into the light pink night gown Sheena bought for me. It was silky and very simple with two thin straps holding over my shoulder and some decorative lace at the knee length hem of it. Why go to the closet to change when Regal was in the bathroom? 1) I don't want a repeat of the day's earlier events and 2) I needed to go some where Regal was out of ear shot of my soon to be giggle fit. I had calmed down before I could go into a giggle fit be I did have enough time for a good snicker session. I walked out and noticed that the doors to the balcony were open, and I distinctly rememberit being closed. Without thinking I step over to the opening to close the doors when someone grabs my arm. I was pulled in by a shadowy cloaked figure who now held both my wrists behind me with one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

"Try anything and I _will _kill you." The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't remember from where. I couldn't get my hands together the right way for a hand sigh to use one of my Arte, and if I could I was too scared to think strait. Regal then walked out of the restroom and saw the situation.

"Let her go!"

"Make me!" I close my eyes in fear the last thing I could see is either Regal or me on the wrong end of a sword.

"Mirage!" Regal slipped in behind the attacker and grabbed the back of his neck. Sadly who ever it was had just vanished, like he could teleaport. I then noticed that Regal's jacket was unbuttoned along with the dress shirt underneath, leaving a thin, lone under shirt to cover his six pack. (Yes he is that buff.) Like before he pulled me into his grasp to make sure I was safe. His jacket hung around me making me feel like I was cut off from the rest of the world when there was a knock at the door. Regal released me and headed to the door. Using this opportunity I grabbed the cloak that I had abandoned on the sofa earlier that night and pulled it on. Two people seeing me in my nightgown was bad enough for night.

"Sheena. Zelos. What bring you two here at this hour?"

"Zeloswanted to check on Stacy and since he wasted himself at the party I had to drive him here." Both Sheena and Zeloswalkedin, well Sheena walked Zelos stumbled. "Are you alright Stacy?!" Sheena was quick to notice the fear that was still present in my eyes as she dashed over.

"S-some one came in here and grabbed me. He said that if I tried anything he would kill me."

"Did he hurt you?" Zelos apparently was quick to sober in these situations.

"I'm...I'm fine. Regal pulled him off before I could get hurt. Really I'm fine." _He rescued me again._

"Then I'll be retiring for the night." Regal and the others started to the door when I almost shrieked "Wait!" They all turned to face me agian.

"Whats wrong? Are you afraid that guy might come back?" Sheena walked back and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Then I'll stay with Stacy for the night, just in case." Zelos of course was the first to offer.

_Ah, not Zelos, anyone but him._

"I think she'd be in more danger with you here than if she was alone."

_Thank you Sheena._

"Well then, how about you Sheena?" Regal asked.

"I'd love to, really I would, but I'm needed in Mizuho tonight. I was lucky to find time for the party tonight as it is." I found myself thinking back to my gym classes where no one wanted me on their team. _Thanks guys._

"Then I'll stay with Stacy tonight." Sheena had turned to Regal and I turned away to blush without everyone see so. _There must be some holy power of some sort trying to get me and Regal to spend time with each other._

"Are you okay with that Stacy?" Sheena defiantly cared about her friends, even her new one.

"Yes." I could only manage a whisper that time. I was becoming as timid as Hinata from Naruto (another thing that I don't own). Sheena and Zelos took their leaveand I was alone again with Regal, still unable to look him in the eye. I knew it was late so I slipped off the cloak and walked to my bed. "I could sleep on the sofa. It's bad enough that you're giving up a night to yourself to stay with me, but you could have the bed." I meant it. Regal closed the gap between us in his long strides. He put his arms around me and leaned in.

"A lady like you shouldn't have feel that such a request is necessary." He then kissed my forehead and sat down on the couch that gave him the best view of the balcony. I climbed into bed with a calm feeling that most girls wouldn't have knowing that there was a very strong, 33 year-old male in their room watching them. I was just too tired to think about anything and quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

Me: Well I'll cut it off there. I don't own anything I forgot about in the disclaimer.


	6. Swords and betrayal

It's me! This chapter is full of drama so you might want to bring a bowl of popcorn with you!

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Pokemon, Naruto, or Spider-man. **

Wow I need to be more origonal. Okay thats it for now!

* * *

It was early when I awoke. The sun had yet to brave the horizon, but the sky boldly bared its fiery colors. I never expected to sleep so soundly that night. When I opened my eyes I saw Regal sprawled out on the couch. His right leg hung over the back and his arms dangled from the armrest. He looked so peaceful and cute while he slept. I figured he must have spent the whole night watching for the intruder. The thought brought me back to the suspicions I had last night. His scent...it was so familiar, and his voice too. The little voice in the back of my head finally called out to me..._Its Yuan! _Yuan had been my attacker. Go figure. _Why me?_ I ask the only God that I could care for, despite the fact that I'm not even in the world He created. I knew that I'd be avoiding the jerk for the rest of my "visit" so that meant no ice or sand desert. (The two places we all complain about in our self inserts) Joy. Movement from the chesterfield brought my eyes back to Regal who was not beginning to rouse from his snooze. Automatically I put on my cloak to cover any 'view' that Regal my have. He may have gone to see _something _last night, but no way was I going to let that happen again. (Did I mention that I'm a strong believer in personal privacy?) I will _never _take my turtle neck sweaters for granted again.

"So how long have you been up for?" I almost jumped at the sound of Regal's voice. I was so warped up in my mind I failed to stay connected with the real (?) world. I am a daydreamer so I do get startled when people speak to me. I then noticed that I still had to _answer _the question.

"Just a bit. I'm...going to get changed." Talking to people is hard when you want to think, not talk. Scooping up my cloths I dashed to the bathroom. After all that had happened I needed some _me_ time. I wanted to soak in the tub so badly but I had other things that I needed to do today. One of the things included getting myself armed. My artes were great and all, but I needed a solid form of attacking, like a sword or something. I'll head to Meltokio, if they have a coliseum then they must see thousands of different weapons in that city. Besides, Zelos might be suffering from a hang-over, and if Zelos is going to be in pain then I must be there to view it!

When I came back Regal had dozed off again. I looked back at Regal. I knew that I could never stay in this world. If I did, Regal would keep me here like a prisoner. _I need to get home. I'm sorry Regal. _I left a note on the coffee table and made my way to the balcony. I took out my Rheaird and jumped.

* * *

Regal's eyes yielded to the sun as he held his arms up to provide them with protection. His attention was then brought to a letter on the table, one that was not there at night.

_Regal,_

_I need to get some answers. I'll be back later today. _

_Please don't try to look for me. I need to do this myself. _

_~Stacy_

"Where could she have gone?"

"Possibly the Holy Grounds of Kharlan." Regal's head shot up towards the door where a familiar blue haired Half-elf stood.

"What do you know of this Yuan?" Yuan walked forward a few paces keeping his back to Regal.

"The Chosen is waiting for you at your office. You should talk to him" Yuan replied, ignoring Regal's question all together. Yuan then vanished. Regal took this as a cue that Zelos might have some information. Or Yuan may show up once he talked to The Chosen.

* * *

"So you have no idea where she could have gone?" Regal said as he leaned back into the big company president chair.

"Nope. And Yuan suggested the Holy Grounds?" Zelos said with every part of his body sprawled out on the sofa adjacent to Regal's desk.

"Indeed. I wonder what Yuan is getting at."

"Maybe we should head there."

"But what if it's a trap? To use us as bait and lure Stacy there. Besides I found a note saying she wanted to be left alone today." The sound of the elevator stopping at the president's office interrupted the two men. "I'm sorry I'm-" Regal started to say when a familiar violate clad figure stepped out.

"What's going on? I had a member of the Renegeds in Mizuho telling me to come here."

"Well my darling honey, I got a message saying that Regal needed a meeting with me, and Regal got a cryptic message from the Reneged head honcho to come talk with me."

"Well now that you are all here I can finally tell you what's going on." Yuan appeared out of nowhere and walked over to the empty couch to the left of Zelos. "You all know Stacy I assume." Three silent nods were the only response Yuan's question. "She's not what you think she is. She escaped from the Reneged about a week ago. She was the product of an experiment that we had been working on since the reunification of the worlds. I need your help to catch her." Zelos looked crest fallen by this news. _I guess it was just a coincidence then. _

"S-she's an-an-an experiment?! From what?!" Sheena was not taking the news well.

"Its top secrete so I can't tell you. But I do need you all to help me with an ambush."

"An ambush?!" Regal so far did not like the sound of things on bit. "You don't surly mean that you're going to expect us to attack a child."

"Personally I try not to think of her like that. But if you refuse to help me, then I will employ my men who I know will not go easy on her, unlike you three." The three heroes of the world regeneration knew that they would have to betray Stacy to help her. Yuan seemed to know what he was talking about. "Glade to see your feeling compliant today. We'll lure her to the Holy Grounds of Kharlan for the ambush."

"How will you do that?" Zelos piped up.

"I can make an artificial Tower Of Salvation. It will only have the dimensions of the first portion, but that's all we'll need. It is imperative that we get her back to the Reneged base as soon as possible."

* * *

The streets of Meltokio were littered with all sorts of stalls filled with a variety of tools, gadgets, armor, and weapons. I had been on my feet for awhile. Suddenly my thoughts turned to the note I left Regal. _Maybe I was too cryptic. I should have said that I needed some_thing _not answers. But I will be answering the question on whether or not I can wield a weapon. _I was about to continue my pondering when a set of swords caught my eye.

"Are you interested Miss?" And older man with thin but masculine arms asked. He was older than Regal and wore a round hat on his "baling" head.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm sure that if you were not interested then you would be looking at something else." _Nice sales pitch. You should teach Regal a thing or two about business. _"The swords are different from anything else you'll find here. These are very special."

"Special? You're not just trying to get me to buy these are you? I'm not that naive." I looked back down at the two swords. Their blades were wide, like the Defender you could get at Altamira, but the coloring was different. The blades were white and orange. Also the blade extended to the hilt, and the whole sword was streamline.

"I'll make you a deal." My attention was once again back on the old blacksmith. "If you can wield these guys, then I'll give you a discount."

"This isn't some ploy just to get me to buy them right?"

"Actually you're the first person to even look at these two."

"Alright, I'll give them a try." The man introduced himself as Bernie and closed shop and headed to the outskirts of the city. Bernie pulled out a long sword and took a fighting stance. _So I have to fight him. This could end badly if I'm not careful. _With the swords in hand I took a fighting stance too.

"Go!" I dashed in and used my superior speed by running circles around him. I was able to block his sword with one of mine and used the other to attack.

"Start sweeper!"

"Uga!"

"I'm not done yet. Spin charge!" I held the swords out at my sides as an orange energy started to glow around my feet. I then pushed forward into a tempest-like attack that was low to the ground.

"Enough." I stood panting as Bernie stood up. What I found odd was that even though he had been hit by the swords there wasn't a scratch on him. "You are very comfortable with this style, young one. You can have the swords."

"Aren't you hurt? I mean--"

"I'm not hurt. These swords you see, they are not meant to kill."

"Not kill..."

"The swords are enchanted so that you attack your targets energy and stamina, not their body. They can do this by borrowing your own mana during battle."

"So I can fight with these with out killing. Sounds like a good idea to me."

"One more thing about them. They were made by the breath of a fierce dragon. I called them Dragon's Breath. Take care of them." I fished a pouch of gald out of my pocket.

"Here." I said tossing it to him. "That should cover the cost."

"But I--"

"No, you need the money. Besides, if you went trough that much trouble to make them, you deserve some pay-off for your hard work."

"Thank you." A bight flash caught my attention. "What is it?"

"I have to go now. Thank you for everything." I kept my voice cheery as I sheathed the swords. "Bye!" I ran off towards the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. Once I was far enough from town I climbed on my Rheaird and took off in the direction of the light, The Holy Ground of Kharlan.

* * *

I walked inside to see Regal, Sheena, Zelos, and Yuan standing where the Eternal sword used to sit.

"There she is! I'll leave her to you." Yuan disappeared like he always does.

"Stacy we--" Regal started.

"-I don't want to hear it! I trusted you!" I could tell that they didn't want to fight. But I needed to stay in the alpha dog position for now, which meant fighting them. "How dare you stand in my way? I'll never forgive you! If you stand in my way you are dead!"

"Wait its-" Sheena tried to reason with me.

"Silence!" _They think that I'm really going to fight them. This could work to my advantage. _"You're working for the Renegeds. Those traitors are my enemies. Thus you are too!" Everyone seemed unsure on whether they should try to reason with me, or to make me submit by force. "Ninja arte! Rock tomb!" A number of rocks appeared above Regal and on his feet pinning them to the ground. _One down. _I took this chance and made a move for Sheena. "Ninja arte, teleport!" I disappeared and came up behind Sheena. "Ninja arte strength." I whispered. I grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back with only one hand. Using my free hand I pulled out one of my swords and held it at her throat. I knew with a simple command I could have complete control of everything and everyone. "Zelos." I glared at him, letting the iciness in my gaze speak for its self. "Kill Regal now or Sheena will die." Zelos had his sword in hand the minute I came in. I hoped Zelos would do what I wanted at that moment.

"Zelos help!" Sheena cried. I didn't expect that to happen, but it made on difference to my plan. Zelos looked from Regal who was still struggling to get free and to Sheena who looked like a deer in the head lights.

"I..." Zelos couldn't decide which of his friends should live, and which should die.

"Too late!" I pulled the sword trough Sheena's neck, but blood did not come out. There was a puff of smoke and two sticks fell to the ground where Sheena and I once stood. I now stood at the top of the alter, looking down at the two bewildered men with my arms crossed. "Did you really think I'd do something like that to you?" My voice was still scornful. "How pathetic, I thought you'd at lest try to call my bluff. Ninja arte, release." The rocks at Regal's feet crumbled and vanished.

"Hiya!" Sheena swung a card at me as I jumped to dodge it. I landed on the ground like a cat. Zelos also took this chance for pay back.

"Whoa whoa! R-Regal, help me out here!" I called out as I back stepped narrowly the swing sword and cards from the ninja and the _unfaithful_ Chosen. All the duke did was watch. _Thanks Regal, you're my hero. _"Ninja arte, spider web!" With some spider-man action I ensnared Zelos and Sheena in a spider web. "Whoa blimey that was close. I thought I was a goner for a minute."

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Sheena snapped. Regal walked over to listen.

"Watch your mouth. Only idiots swear because they can't think of anything else to say. Now listen, I have a good reason for doing this to you."

"Oh yeah? Like what." Zelos cut in.

"Like maybe I didn't want to fight you and I was scared that you might hand me over to Yuan." Regal looked befuddled by this information.

"But Yuan said that you needed to get back to the Reneged base for their experiment."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?! I'm an experiment! Who the heck does he think he is? Oh when I find him I going to pound him so hard he'll feel it all the way back to the Kharlan war! Ninja arte release." The webs dissolved releasing Zelos and Sheena while I dashed outside.

"Things just got a lot more complicated now." Sheena moaned.

"W-what are you doing you inferior being?!"

"Ninja arte! Dig!" The voice were coming from outside. The team left the "Tower Of Salvation" to see what had happened. The was Stacy with her foot on Yuan's head. Just his head. His body was no where to be seen.

"Try that again and I'll use this jutsu to its full extent!"

"Let me go you inferior being!" Yuan was still able to talk apparently. I pushed on his head harder.

"You are in no position to be giving orders. The same pressure that is applied to the heal when walking is enough to crush the skull."

"Stacy what did you do to Yuan?" Sheena asked in a fearful, but not shocked voice.

"My impression of Earth style Head hunter jutsu. I didn't use it to the full extent its mean to be used, his body is just trapped under ground. You could probably guess what happened if I did try to use to the full extent, given its name."

"Let me go now!"

"No. Why should I? You didn't help me when I asked for it, so I'm not going to help you." I looked up at the others. "Round up Lloyd and the others, then meet me in my room at the Hotel. I...have something that...I need to tell you all."

"What about Yuan?" Sheena asked as I began to walk off.

"He'll live. The jutsu will wear off after awhile. Though I doubt he'll feel like moving for another three hours when it does wear off. That'll give us time to talk."

* * *

"Glade to see so many of you came." I looked around my room where Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Zelos, Regal, and Presea had arranged themselves on the sofas. "I was hoping that one of you would be able to track down the Sages. But I guess this will do."

"What's going on?" Sheena seemed to really want some answers.

"Okay some of you have heard that I'm escaped experiment from the Renegeds right?"

"Yes." Lloyd had answered the question.

"Uh...how did..."

"Oh, I told him." Zelos raised his had.

"Thanks Zelos...Any who I wanted to say that I have no association with the Renegeds. Yuan lied to you on that part to make you side with him."

"Is that all?" Regal asked eyeing me suspiciously. "He seemed to know about you a fair bit."

"No, I don't really know other than what I've heard. The only contact I've had with him was a few days ago when I asked for his help with something, and last night when he attacked me."

Regal stood up. "How are you so sure it was Yuan who attacked you? I thought you couldn't see his face."

"Because I can still smell and hear. His voice was similar, but it was his scent that gave him away."

"His scent?" Lloyd of course was puzzled.

"Are you part dog Stacy?" The Angel asked.

"W-what? No! But when I first when to see him, his smell, or body odor, or something was really strong. When he attacked my last night the smell was the same. Maybe it's a half-elf thing, or maybe its cologne or something. All I know is that I can't trust him. When he first saw me, he was looking at me strange. Like he had plans for me. He knows something that might but my life in the balance. I'd rather not find out what's going to happen to me. But if he does get his hands on me, billions of lives may be at stake."

"Billions? But the Tethe'allan population doesn't come close to a billion." Regal was defiantly confused now.

"I'm not talking about the Tethe'allan population. I'm not even from Tethe'alla."

"Oh, so you're from Sylverant!" Colette jumped up. My head hung low. They'll never believe you. 

"I'm... not...Sylveranti either."

"What?!" The whole group responded.

"I...I'm an Earthen. I come from a world called Earth."

"A...different world?" Presea finally said something.

"Is it connected to this world too?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Man, then it must have same pretty low grade technology!" Zelos blurted out, spiking my anger.

"Funny, 'cuz I could say the same about this world! The tech at Altamira is closest without going over." I regained my composure on the last sentence.

"Is your world really different from ours?" Colette asked innocently.

"Yes and no. Both our worlds have humans and animals that inhabit them. Unlike this world we lack monsters, Elves and Half-elves, and mainly Mana."

"No...Mana?" Sheena repeated. "How is that...?"

"I don't know if my world has any Mana, but if it did, then we don't use it. Ever since I came here I could feel a presence. I'm guessing that is Mana. Apparently it affects those who are not in normal contact with it. I'm stronger here, faster too. Most of my attributes have been affected by the Mana this world possesses."

"But I thought that all life needed Mana to live. How is that possible?"

"I think that like on this planet became addicted to Mana when it first came, and since then all life needed it. My world never had this amount of Mana before. Anything that is solely dependent on Mana doesn't exist in our word. We don't even have the same laws for physics because of this. Here, gravity is caused by Gnome the summon spirit. On Earth all matter gives off a gravitational pull due to its size, and so our planet is the only thing big enough to keep us from floating away. Anything else that needs Mana gets its energy from sunlight.

Oh, I almost forgot one more thing about our plant...Make that two things. One, expsheres don't exist in our world, and two, if you thought the Kharlan war was bad for lasting a thousand years, what do you say about a planet that is always plagued with war."

"War? What kind of war?" Lloyd was interested yet again for the moment.

"Wars that were started by either power hungry countries, or a burning hate. There have been numerous civil wars, a war that deals with a lone country, but worse are the two major wars that happened in the past that involved everyone. The were so massive the where dubbed World War 1 and World War 2. I was never alive during either, but they devastated the world. Humans are...so arrogant."

"That sounds like something Mithos would say." Lloyd hung his head.

"We are. We continue to have wars and never learn that we can't do this for the rest of our lives. But things don't change! The human race...is nothing but a virus. We aren't even worth the lives we live or dream for that matter."

"H-how could you say that!?" I had angered Lloyd with this.

"Easy. I've seen what the human race is! Were blood-thirsty, malevolent, monsters that live off the pain of others." Looks like it's time for a debate.

"I still don't see how you could have that impression of your own race!"

"Because I've been treated like a half-elf for a portion of my life and I almost didn't make it out for that year alive!"

"What do you mean?" Regal was calm like usual, but he still sounded concerned.

"Last year I was the victim of bullying. It didn't seem like much, but kids attacked me attacked me verbally. I could hear whispering; that I knew was about me. All the friends I had the year before had either got warped up in their own life, or they deserted me. After awhile, I couldn't take it anymore. Even my own brother and sister had left me all alone. I wanted to die. I thought that no one would care. My parents did hear about my suicidal thoughts and got me into therapy. But when I said that I was going to kill myself, by brother thought I was kidding. I'm past it now, but my siblings still avoid me. My only friend I have left has found new friends and I don't see her much anymore. The scarring is so deep and thick; it's amazing that it hasn't shown up on my skin. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust those people again. I'm still recovering from it all; my siblings are no help. They say they understand. They don't know what it's like to be convinced that the world would be better if you just dropped dead. They had each other when they got bullied. And what they got didn't leave them broken and bleeding in a ditch in their own mind. I was alone for ten mouths of my life; I changed from that. I lost my ability to cry, I lost my innocence, and I lost my friends! I've become a cynic. I see the world as it is. There is no 'goodness' in people's hearts, only evil. 'If evil does exist in this world, it exists in the hearts of men.' Who ever said that couldn't have been more right."

"How dare them!" Colette called out in furry. "How could anyone be so mean to anyone like you?" She came up and hugged me.

"Easily. I'm different from the others. I tried in school. I listened to my teacher. I felt that all living things have their own lives and feelings. Apparently not that many people think like that." Colette let me.

"That doesn't sound like something a cynic would say." Zelos would cut in.

"I'm...the dreaming cynic. I still look for a peaceful world. It's just not the world I live in. Can we change the topic now? This is still just too raw for me."

Regal took the chance to ask a question that had been bothering him. "Of course. You said that your parents got you help. But earlier-"

"Ah, that. When I said that my parents weren't with me in this world I was being vague. Sorry that you took that the wrong way. They are alive and healthy. Anything else?"

"What is your family like?" Presea asked.

"I have a mom, a dad, two brothers; one older one slightly younger and a somewhat older sister. And a bunch of other relatives. My family is a bit big."

"You said that your brother and sister were slightly, or somewhat older or younger. What does that mean?" Go figure Zelos would be curious.

"Ah, right. I'm not used to people not know about this. The thing is that they are younger and older than me but not by years. More like minutes. Were triplets."

"What's that?" Lloyd (surprise, surprise) didn't know.

"It's like twins, but three of us. And none of us are identical."

"Cool!"

"Not really, its been like that all my life so I guess it's not that amazing to me. That should answer most of the questions you have. And the reason I called you all here was so that I would not have to go through with it more than once. That gets annoying."

"Actually," Regal cut in again. "How do you plan to get home?"

"Hmm. Not sure. But at first I thought the Renegeds might be able to help. But then Yuan when crazy on me so now I'm pretty sure I'm stuck in this world for awhile."

"Are you going to be alright?" Regal was defiantly concerned.

"Yeah. I've got three things going for me on the battle field."

'What?" Colette must have wanted me not to fight.

"Well these..." I pulled out the swords I had. "My Tae Kwon Do skills and the artes that three of you got to see."

"What's Tea-won-doo?" Lloyd still needed answers.

"Okay it's a fighting style I know. I'm not that strong, but it could be useful in some situations. And before any of you ask, it's NOTHING like what Regal does. My style use both hand and foot techniques, not just foot."

"What about the 'ninja artes'?" Sheena was one sharp cookie.

"I think I-"~You must not reveal my presence, master. Oh so NOW Alto chooses to talk to me. "I think I got them from the Mana here. If that's all I need to do something. I got interrupted this morning so..."

"We'll leave you to it!" Lloyd the ushered his comrades out of the room.

Now to Dirks!

* * *

That was LONG! So glade thats over with! Later!


	7. Who does Stacy like?

Hey, I'm on long weekend so I have two chapters up this week.

* * *

"So you want me to make ya a flute, is that right?"

"Yes Dirk. I have a drawing of it right here." I held out a piece of paper with Lugia's ocarina drawn on it. (It is a type of flute that was featured in Pokémon the Movie 2000)

"Alright then, I best get started on this for ya."

"Thank you, Dirk."

"You said you where a friend of Lloyd's right?"

"Yes. Lloyd...gave me a ride when I need one. He's a great guy."

"Ah, I see. This flute of yours will take about a day to make so you can head home for now."

_Home. _"I will. Thanks again." I exited Dirk's house and left the craftsmen to his work.

_Hmm..._

'_Something bothering you?'_

_Not now._

'_...You want to go home, is that it?'_

_I said leave me alone—no wait!_

'_Will you make up your mind? Or should I say OUR mind.'_

_Ha-ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh. You don't happen to know how to get back to Earth, do you?_

'_That waste land?'_

_Hey! Only people born there can insult it! Thus you lack the right!_

'_So sorry. No. Earth is a planet that was unknown to me until I met you.'_

_Fine. By the way. If we SHARE my mind, then how come I can only talk to you when YOU feel like it?_

'_You understand privacy right? It's just like that.'_

_Hermit._

'_Human.'_

_Touché. Gah! Maybe I should..._

'_Kill Regal...'_

_WILL YOU SHUT UP! And if you say that again..._

'_Ah, I understand... you have feelings for this...person?' _

_Insult him and you die!_

'_Fine, fine. I'll leave you to your love life.'_

_How does Sheena stand having pacts with summon spirits? Oh yeah...THEY don't talk to her. Geez...this sucks. Hey Alto! . . . Jerk. What time is it? _I look to the horizon not wanting to look directly at the suns rays. _Maybe...noon. Might be...I'm starved! _

At this point I knew things were bad for me. Both physically and mentally. Physically because both Yuan and the Royal family hated my guts and wanted me six feet under. Mentally because I can't get home and I'm out buying junk from a dwarf. Joy. Life can be so hard at times. After pacing around Dirk's yard for what I assumed to be a half-hour I decided to pay Presea a visit. She may have not shown it, but she was worried about my predicament.

Ozette, like at my first visit, was in ruin. But now that I wasn't fleeing for my life I could see just how bad things were. I was amazed that Presea's house had really come out of that fire unharmed. But I guess this is what happens when you let evil teenagers play with lighting. Especially when they have a grudge against humanity. I walked up to Presea's door and knocked.

"One minute please." The voice came from the bed room. If Genis comes out with nothing but underwear on...they'll both are going to get it. Presea walked out (Thankfully) fully dressed covered in wood chips from, what I will assume to be, a project of hers.

"Oh Stacy. What are you doing here?" Good question. Why did I feel compelled to come here today?

"I...just wanted to say thank you for helping me with my 'Zelos' problem."

"I'm glad I could have been of assistance. I was surprised that you were running from him." _You could have fooled me._

"Yeah well, guys like that are kind of a turn-off for me."

"Then who do you like." I quickly adverted my eye's gaze to the tree nearby while I blushed.

"W-why would you like to know?"

"I was curious. I'm sorry."

"Ah, d-don't be. If you want to know then I'll give you a hint."

"Alright."

"Well..." My cheeks were burning now and I couldn't stop fidgeting. "He's older and taller than me. I think he's really brave. And he doesn't care much for fighting without reason." Now all of my friends could tell from just the 'he's older and taller then me' hint that it is Regal. But Alto is the only one in this world who knows of my crush. Yes, I'm pathetic. What else is new?

"It doesn't sound like Zelos."

"Of course not! I'll never like the _unfaithful _Chosen to such an extent. Like, seriously dude, Zelos is just gross!"

"Dude?"

"Ah, that's just a word for 'guy'. But people use it _all _the time on Earth, even when it's not necessary."

"Earth language is confusing."

"Tell me about it. I have to use every day."

"Are there more examples of 'Earth language'?"

"Um...Well from what I've heard of the summon spirit Gnome's choice of speech, it should be like that...in some cases."

"Oh, I see. Thank you."

"I guess I'll be going now. Bye Presea!"

"Good bye Stacy." I walked off back into G. Forest. (Can't remember the name or spelling) _I wonder if she will be able to figure it out. I hope not. That would be embarrassing if she told Regal that I liked him. Though it would be funny to see Zelos react to it._

"Why hello my Lovely Little Lady." _Speak of the devil. _Zelos was sitting in a tree above me. If he calls me up there..._Grrr._

"Oh, it's you. Why are you here? I thought you hated this forest. I heard that you called it 'the forest of death' once."

"Now, now my Little Lady where did you hear that?"

"One, I've heard all sorts of things about all of Lloyd's friends and two, you really can't call me a 'lady' seeing as I'm not lady-like in any way."

"Well that's no fun my Darling Daffodil."

"Is there no end to this novel of nick-names?" Zelos slid off the branch and landed gracefully in front of me.

"Only when you say you want it to end, at which ever name you want, my Sweet Stunning Sunflower."

"Why are all these names flowers? And couldn't you just call me 'kid' or 'brat' or even 'twerp' has a nice ring to it."

"But those names flatter your beauty in no means what so ever. So why would you want to be called any of them?"

"Because you're only trying to get me to like you with the others! Besides it's not like I'm ever going to like you in any means. My heart belongs to another."

"Is he from your world?"

"Nooo...but you may already know him."

"Is it...Lloyd?"

"Eww...no."

"Genis."

"No!"

"Kratos?!"

"No!!! Heh, you're so worked up over who I like just because it's not you. Trust me; my taste in men is standard not on Earth." I walked off leaving Zelos to let his imagination run wild on who I could possibly like.

* * *

*Knock. Knock. Knock.* That was THE sound. It was THE sound I had been hearing all afternoon. THE sound was getting annoying. Mainly because THE sound was associated with Zelos dragging every man he knew who was outside of Lloyd's party to my room to see if it was him that I liked. "Zelos if that's you-!" Lloyd stood at the doorway with a look that said 'are you going to kill me or beat me up first'.

"Did I...come at a bad time?"

"I'm sorry. Zelos has been bugging me all after noon trying to guess who I have a crush on." The second my mouth closed I knew that it was too late to try to repair the damage. _Aw shoot!_

"Crush? You mean that you like someone. Are they from this world?" Either Lloyd had been paying attention to what I said or it was a lucky guess.

"Might as well tell you too. Okay, I'm not going to tell you his name, but he is taller and older then me and is mature."

"Why do you like him if he's older than you?"

"Because I find maturity some what attractive."

"Is that also why he's tall?"

"A little height never hurts, now are we done playing 20 questions? Or do I have to make you leave?"

"You want to be left alone?"

"In a word, yes."

"I guess I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"Night." Lloyd left and I was once again alone in my solitude. *Knock. Knock. Knock.*

_Remind me to kill the person who invented 'knocking'. _I did NOT want to have to stand up and open the door AGAIN for the billionth time today. "Go away!" The person did not apparently understand the meaning of 'go away' because the knocking persisted. *sigh* I went to open the door for the poor soul who may have thought that this was their room by mistake, only to find the Blue Haired Bryant standing at my door with a puzzled look in his deep eyes. _Quick! Apologize before your brain shuts down!_

"Am I disturbing you?" _You're staring at him! _

"Huh? Oh, um, no. I'm sorry. Zelos has just been bugging me all day and I thought it was him again. I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized."

"Heh, I'm sorry." Regal quietly chuckled to himself.

"You and Colette sure like to apologize."

"I'm sorry. Ah, I said it again. I bet I sound like a broken record."

"On the contrary it shows you don't like to hurt others. Just like Colette predicted."

"She knew that I don't like fight." _Maybe Colette isn't so oblivious._

"Did you get a chance to eat anything yet?" _Who are you, my mom? _The thought of food coupled with bloating was not a good feeling, even more so when you toss your favorite guy in the mix.

"I've already eaten."

"Then would you care to accompany me for walk?" If I was blushing before then I had to be blood red by now.

"Um...s-sure."

* * *

Regal and I where standing in front of the monument that was erected

"Are you sure you can live in this world?"

"No offence, but that isn't a really good question. But yeah, I think I could live here until I can find a way back home. I mean that here I can carry a sword or something with me and no own could care less. Back home you'd be in jail so fast...Ah, right. Sorry."

"It's fine." Regal let the 'jail' comment roll of his shoulder. "So what is the royal family like in your world?"

"What? Oh yeah. Um...well we don't have a royal family. Our world doesn't have any monarchies anymore. If it does then I have yet to hear about them. Most countries have a democracy or...ah I can't remember the name but the person has absolute power and anything they say goes."

"I sounds like the countries in your world are not unified under one power."

"No, each countries has what ever type of government they want. Most choose democracy or communist; that's what it's called! My country has a democratic government meaning that we have a voice in who we want for our leader and other political positions. I'd tell you more but I really hate studying governmental stuff."

"Really?"

"I swear _they _make it confusing just to embarrass me."

"Maybe you need to study more."

"Maybe I need to stick with science and math when choosing a job. That is if I can ever get home."

"But you will grow older as your here. You will eventually need some form of income."

"Maybe I could be a bounty hunter and catch fugitives. Or I could just go to the coliseum twenty times a day."

"You don't like to do actual work do you?"

"Need I remind you that I barely have an eighth grade education? It's not like I'm lazy, I'm just not looking forward to growing up."

"So you plan to be a child for the rest of you life?"

"Well I certainly don't plan to go to the Renegades and be a part of whatever evil experiments they have in mind for me."

"Evil? You think that they're evil?"

"Any person who would pin three adults against a kid has to have some evil bones in his body, if not a wicked internal organ or something."

"...Why do you call Zelos the _unfaithful _chosen?" _I guess Regal can randomly change topics too._

"Because that is what he is."

"Please elaborate."

"Well I'm sure that every one who has ears has noticed that compared to Colette he's not very chosen-like. Hence the term 'unfaithful'. All his is a strand of DNA that's only purpose in the Mana lineage is to continue the Chosen's bloodline. It would make sense since Crusix needed a vessel for Martel, so why have a male chosen? To carry on the bloodline."

"You've really thought about this...Wait, how did you know about the events of the World Regeneration journey if you are from a different world?"

"Someone on Earth I think came upon it at some point and started selling copies of the information to people. I'm not sure how he found it, but my friend introduced me to it one day and ever since I've been going over it over, and over again. It is really fascinating. But I guess you know that already."

"You sound like the Professor."

"I'm sorry. You know that my favorite part of the story is?"

"Surely the ending."

"No. When you attacked Zelos in the Meltokio sewers."

"Really? I thought that most people would dislike me for that."

"Well Zelos fans did, but was so thankful that someone didn't yielding to him when he said he was the Chosen. That moment was long over due if you ask me..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Do you mean about this world or what is on my mind _now._"

"What ever is on your mind."

"..." My head tilts back to gaze up at the sky. "I would say...people look with their eyes too much. And that we need to remember that we can't just hurt people to make ourselves feel good. Don't you agree that you feel better when you spend time with close friend rather than taking your frustration out on someone else?" Regal looked down at Stacy and saw wisdom that was from beyond her years in her eyes.

"I--"

"I figured it out!" Presea shouted as she slid from around from the corner full of Colette enthusiasm. "The person you like is--!" I ran ups and covered her mouth before she could call out the name.

"K-kids these days, they say the darndest things."

"Mut?" Presea couldn't really talk with mouth covered. Thank gosh.

"Hey, Presea, can I have a word with you?" I dragged her over to the entrance of the city. "What was that for?"

"You like Regal!"

"Shush!" I tried to whisper loud enough so that only Pinky could hear me. "You can't say that too loudly. Zelos would skin Regal alive if he found out. Not to mention how awkward Regal would feel around me if he heard. So you have to keep it a secret. Promise?"

"I promise. Please forgive me." Presea's voice was back to normal.

"Done!" Presea left leaving me reluctant to try to continue the conversation I had with Regal.

'_He's going to ask you about who you like now.'_

_Shoot! *_sigh* _Lets go. It's getting late._

'_It _is _late. You were just wasting time with the human.'_

_And I told you not to insult Regal._

'_You humans are a fascinating race you know that?'_

_Shut it. I'm going to bed._

'_Very well. And see to it that you keep your dreams 'G' rated. I do see what happens in them too.'_

_What are you talking about? _I was-or we were-back in my room now and I was about to change into my nightgown. _All of my dreams are 'G' rated._

'_I am merely giving you forewarning on the subject.'_

_Alto you have a real sense of humor. Goodnight Alto._

'_You don't really plan to--'_

_GOODNIGHT ALTO!_

'_Goodnight my master. Pleasant dreams...'_

Oooo...spooky! What is Alto planning? What are these experamits that Yuan needs me for? And what is so improtant about a flute from so kiddie movie? All questions shall be answered by the end of this stroy!

Please Rate and Review!

* * *


	8. My faithful Servant

Uag. I feel sooooo sick. I think it's a mix of the cold and too mcu computer time. Uag. Thats all for now.

**I do not own tales of symphonia Bugs Bunny or Pokemon. They all belong to their respective owns.**

* * *

"NO! DON'T!" I sat up in my bed gasping for air. I looked around the room for...my nightmare.

'_What's wrong?'_ I jumped at the sound of Alto's voice. I looked to my left to see Alto sitting on the floor next to me.

"What are you doing outside of my head?"

'_You were restless so I gave your mind some space. Now, what is wrong Master?'_

"I had a horrible nightmare."

'_Would you tell me about it?'_

*sigh* "Yeah. I was in a thick forest, and then everything got really dark. Then the Grim Reaper or Death, which ever, came up to me, but unlike in most drawings of him he still had normal hands. He said 'you will never see your world alive. I won't let you leave.' Death or whoever pulled his hood back and...and..."

'_Yes?'_

"It was Regal. Next thing I knew I found myself on the wrong end of that technique of his."

'_The technique he used to escape from the Cruxis?'_

"Yeah, that one. I think...he killed me."

'_The dreams where you die are said to be good luck.'_

"But what does this mean?"

'_Perhaps that trusting this person would be unwise for you my Master.'_

"No...Regal said he wanted to protect me."

'_That is true but--'_

"Alto, I've made up my mind. I'm going to trust him. I might have had that dream from going to bed on an empty stomach. That reminds me, I need breakfast." I toss on my cloths and walk to the door. "Are you coming Alto?"

'_Very well.'_ Alto vanished and I headed out the door. _It seems that I will have to try harder. _Alto thought to himself and only himself.

* * *

"Stop!" Regal breathed deeply to try to calm down from the ordeal of his dream. A bead of sweat rolled off his forehead and landed on his bed sheets. _So it was a dream. I can't believe that she let such a monster get so close to her. _Regal mentally replayed the dream again; trying to uncover any missed detail that might provide an answer to who that creature was. He was standing alone in darkness. Stacy appeared and had said 'I don't need the likes of you.' A monster appeared behind her. Its body was alien to anything Regal had ever seen. It had a long tail that was a darker color compared to the pale shade the rest of its body was. It had two horn-ish ears on its head, and narrow eyes. It lacked claws and fangs but had three fingers on each hand that were sphere shaped. It didn't walk, it levitated. He could tell just be looking at the monster that is held a deep malevolence to it. It came up to Stacy, its eyes glowed blue, and she died.

"What could this ominous creature be?" Unknown to Regal, this creature was a Pokémon, Mewtwo.

* * *

I had started out of the hotel to head to Dirk's when Regal almost crashed into me. Thankfully I was able to jump back in time. "What's with you today?" Regal finally looked up after his eyes had been glued to the ground for so long.

"I apologize; I did not see you there." I walked up to Regal and looked him in the eyes.

"You seem troubled by something. What is it?"

"...do you...hate me?" I pulled back a bit from the question.

"Do I hate you? What would give you that idea? Did someone say something?"

"Just a bad feeling."

"Like...a dream? Dreams are not always accurate. I dreamt that I was..."

"You were what? What happened?"

"I dreamt that the God of Death had come to kill me. But I'm still here, telling you about it, so I must be okay. They say that dreams where you die are good luck. So maybe I'll be lucky today. Maybe because you dreamt about me I'll bring you good luck too. So you shouldn't lose sleep over this type of stuff, okay?"

"Of course."

"Good. I have to go now. I'll be back later today after I pick something up."

"Then I will see you this evening."

"O-okay. Bye." I ran off to the exit and took off on the Rheaird. I was flying over the Renegade base when I was hit by a spell.

* * *

When I opened my eyes all I could see was metal. Metal walls, metal floors, metal ceiling, metal bars...METAL BARS?! I was inside a cell at the Renegade base in Triet, the same one Lloyd had been in at the beginning of his journey. "Hssss...Uah. What...?"

"So you're awake." A Renegade outside my cell side. "I can see why Lord Yuan is so obsessed with you." For a second I thought he was talking about the same stuff that Zelos talked about until, "Your Mana is certainly something else. I'll him that you're awake. He'll be pleased that he can finally start." The guard walked off towards the door leaving me alone in the cell, completely unequipped except the cloths on my back. _Rule number one of being a guard, don't leave the captive alone! _I opened the cell door and grabbed my stuff. _Okay, I can run through this place with 95% chance of being out numbered, or I can find a different route. _Looking up at the ceiling for a Heaven's divine answer I saw my ticket out of here, the air ducts!

"Ninja arte, fly!" I flew up and crawled in. _Heeheehee, the perfect crime! _I crawled around until I found where the entrance was, but as luck would have it there were seven guards standing around. _Is this like the unofficial break room or something? I need to clear them out first. _I crawled to where Yuan's office was. Remember how you have to spin those bobbles around the GameCube to get somewhere? Well in the air ducts no such exertion is necessary. I found the big mans office, which was empty. _Maybe Yuan is in the 'break room' too. _Which the 'Mission Impossible' theme in mind I dropped to the floor and walked over tot he intercom. _Now for some fun. _Using my ninja artes I altered my voice to mimic Yuan's. "Attention! The prisoner has escaped! I repeat the prisoner has escaped! She's headed to the Ossa trail. Locate and capture her!" I turned off the intercom and leaned back in Yuan's chair. _This is a nice chair. I wonder if Regal's is this nice? _Yuan had been in the hanger by himself at the time and was about to follow his men outside when he realized that he never made the announcement. Walking into his office he saw the escapee sitting in _his _chair with _her _feet on _his _desk cackling like a hyena.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Why Lord Yuan sir." I said still in the Yuan voice. "What a surprise to see you here."

"_Grrrrrr._" Yuan was now a ball of fury ready to kill me. Back in my normal voice I said, "Time for an emergency escape maneuver." Yuan dove for me, but using the desk I was able to jump over him and make a mad dash to the unguarded entrance. Once outside I knew I would be spotted soon, so using dig allowed me to use some Bugs Bunny action to get to Iselia.

* * *

"Did you get caught up in a sand storm? You're covered with sand." _Way to point out the obvious Lloyd. _

"I kind 'a noticed that Lloyd. Is Dirk done with my order?"

"He is!" Dirk stepped out of his house with the flute in hand.

"Thank you! It's a perfect replica! How much do I owe you?"

"For something like this? 250 gald." I pulled the money out of my sack and traded for the flute.

"So what is it a replica of?" Lloyd asked as Dirk headed back inside.

"There's this flute that I heard about in a story that was said to be able to summon the beats of the sea by mimicking the song it sings. This flute is a replica of the original flute. Sadly I doubt that it could summon that creature."

"Why would you want to summon a monster?"

"He's not a monster! He is the kind guardian of the sea who only will come to restore balance between the gods of fire, ice and lighting."

"So how does the flute summon his if he can only come to restore balance between the gods?"

*sight* "They use it to call him when they need him to came to restore balance. It's a signal that all is not well in the world. Well not this world but its own world."

"Wow. So if we had played it--"

"That wouldn't have worked. It will only work in its homeland and only when the gods of fire, ice, and lighting are at war. So even if Efreet, Celsius, and Volt got mad at each other as started fighting nothing would happen if the flute was played."

"Darn. I wanted to see it."

"Sorry Lloyd. Besides this _is _only a replica. I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

* * *

I was playing Lugia's song on my new flute while sitting in a tree in G. forest when out of the blue Regal came walking along. I of course didn't notice him until, "What an interesting song."

"Ahh!" I struggled not to fall out of the tree while making a frantic grab for the flute. *sigh* "D-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Forgive me I did not know that you were easy to startle."

"Well I am. Next time you see me sitting up here walk into my field of vision, wave, make sure I see you, and then talk." The provision of this information made the Company president chuckle. "I'll do my best to remember for next time then. Where did you get that flute by the way?"

"I had Dirk make it. It's a replica of a flute that was in a story I heard once."

"Really? And the song you were playing?"

"Also from the story. I've heard it when someone played the notes once that were in the story."

"It is a very nice song."

"It's like you can hear the water's movement itself."

"Water?"

"Ah, the story is about this creature that lives at the bottom of the ocean and it sings this song all the time. The story says that the people lived on the islands near the creature would play this song to call it when the world was out of balance. Ever since I first heard this song I've always loved it."

"It certainly is a brilliant piece of music."

"So why are you out in the middle of the forest?"

"I came to see Presea. Are you going to be here for awhile longer?"

"Hmm...I think I'll split after a bit. Once I need to get lunch that is."

"Hmhmhm. Then I best be going now."

"Bye..." I whispered to myself. _Why did Regal have to be so...so...Regal!_ *sigh* _When the time comes will I truly be able to leave? _I started to play again when after a moment a ball of light was floating in front of me glowing. It was so strange. I glowed brighter and seemed to be solidifying. I held my hand out under it incase it fell. Just as the light disappeared a stone ball fell into my hand. I tucked my flute back into the bag I got to carry it in and examined the ball. It _was_ stone. Rough, jagged, hard, but I could feel something...alive within it. I tapped the ball on the tree branch and a small flake came off. I could see the color purple and the edge of a line, or letter or something. _Is this a pokéball?_ I decided to take the ball to Lloyd. He would be able to get the rest of the stone off faster than me and going to Altessa would mean that I would have to get past Regal and Presea.

* * *

"So this thing just appeared in front of you?"

"Yep. Could you clean it off for me? The stone seems pretty solid."

"Sure, no problem."

Lloyd came up a few minutes later with a ball the size of an orange in hand. The bottom was pure silvery-white while the top was purple with to pink bumps on the sides and an 'M' on the front. In the center, just below the 'M', there was a silver button. I took the ball from Lloyd's red gloved hand. "So what is it supposed to be?"

"It's called a pokéball."

"Pokéball?"

"Yes. It is said that in this one particular world you can catch certain animals with this. Sadly that world is not the world I call home. This particular ball is called a Masterball."

"So is there something inside this then?"

"There's only one way to find out. Go Masterball!" I tossed the ball strait up in the air. The ball opened with a white flash. I caught the ball as it fell back down to me. Before Lloyd and me was a glowing figure that started to take shape. When it fully appeared I immediately recognized the creature. "You...you're Mewtwo!"

"How do you know who I am?" Mewtwo said in a low stern voice.

"Whoa! It talks!"

"Mewtwo can use telepathy to speak."

"And I'm no _it_. I'm of the male variety."

"I cannot believe that I found Mewtwo."

"You still haven't answered my question. How do you know about me?"

"I heard to story about a Pokémon that was created by scientists. And I know that you're that Pokémon."

"So are you the one who released me from that infernal prison?"

"Do you mean the Masterball? Um...well yes. Yes I did!"

"Thank you. I am in your debt."

"I guess you don't like being kept in a pokéball that much. Tell you what; you don't have to stay in the pokéball if you obey what I say."

"You humans are fascinating. So what do you plan to use me for?"

"Use you? I don't plan on _using _you. We're friends right?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah. You look out for me and I'll look out for you. We'll protect each other. Like partners."

"Partners...Giovanni promised me the same thing. How do I know I can trust you?" I walk up to Mewtwo and held his hand between mine.

"Because I know that you want to trust someone. We'll be friends. You only need to do what you feel you need to do. Okay?" Mewtwo allowed a small smile to cross his face as he lowered his head.

"Then I will protect you for all I am worth."

* * *

Well there is my chapter dor this week. I should have more up soon, where on Semester break here whoot!


	9. What is love?

Hello it's me. Chapter nine here. Lots of plot twist. And Thank you Tiger002 for you many reviews. They are very much appreciated.

* * *

The Legendary Mewtwo and I had walked to the house of Salvation before we headed back to Altamira to rest for awhile.

"So what is this world?" Mewtwo adverted his gaze from the sky to look at his new partner.

"This world is...actually I don't know what this world is called. I know that it was split in two for thousands of years, and that the names of the two worlds that make up this world were Tethe'alla and Sylverant. But I don't know the name of this world; I've just be calling it Symphonia."

"Symphonia huh? So I take it your not from Symphonia then."

"No. Like you I'm from a different world. My world is called--"

"Earth. Your world is called Earth. It sounds like my world."

"Um...how did you know that?"

"I can read minds."

"Well knock next time. Or at lest ask if your allowed in."

"I'll see. So what is with this bizarre emotion I sense in you?"

"Bizarre emotion? What are you talking about?"

"That human who stop the fight between the clones and their originals had the same emotion in his heart too. What is it?"

"Are you talking about...Love?"

"Love? What is it?"

"You don't know what love is?"

"No. I've never felt anything like this from Giovanni or the scientists who created me. The first time I was it was in that boy, Ash. And now you have that emotion too."

"Love isn't available to only one person. Lots of people have that emotion. I guess since nether Giovanni or the scientists really cared about you, you never got to know the feeling. How should I describe it? Um...well its most commonly recognized a desire to protect or help people that are close to you."

"So it means that I want to help people who are standing next to me."

"No! More like you really care about some people that you have a relationship with. You know, like friends and family. It's also know as the feeling people get when they really, really, really like someone." I was blushing now thinking of fairytale endings.

"So it's also like how you feel about this 'Regal' person."

"WHAT! When did I ever mention Regal?!"

"Have you forgotten that you are talking to a mind reader?" Mewtwo had a happy little smirk on his face in delight of teasing his new friend.

"Well I don't like him to THAT extent! It's just a crush."

"Crush? So love is violent then."

"No! A crush is when someone likes someone else and they keep it a secret, or not, and they sometimes act differently around the object of their desire."

"Oh so you do like this Regal guy. Doesn't love have an age limit?"

"No! But it's not like I plan on marrying him..."

'_Finally! Someone who understands my pain!'_

_What are you doing?! Mewtwo will detect you right away. I thought you wanted to remain hidden!_

'_I do wish to remain hidden, that is why I've used my powers to cloak anything to do with me in your head, to be undetectable. Mewtwo will never see me.'_

_And what will he think if he sees me talking to myself?_

'_Anything you say to me will be hidden as well. Fear not my Master, for I have taken care of everything'._

_Then do something about my nightmares and go._

'_...Very well...'_

"Are you alright? You've been quite for awhile."

"Huh...I'm fine. Mewtwo...do you...know anything about dreams?"

"Dreams? Or do you mean nightmares?"

"N-nightmares."

"I know that our minds have a defense set up to protect us."

"A defense?"

"Have you ever noticed that in the dreams where you die, you never experience death it self. You always wake up before you die. Your dreams are a portal to different worlds. The defense is put up so that you can return to your world when you are in peril."

"I was sleeping right before I came to this world. Could this all be a dream?"

"No." My head whipped up so fast I could have got whip lash.

"T-th-this i-is r-real."

"Yes. But if you did come from another world it could be possible to travel back by the laws of dream preservation, the phenomenon that I explained to you. But I would be very risky."

"I'll find a different way thanks. Let's head to Altamira. I need to think some things over. Here." I take off my cloak and hand it to Mewtwo. "I know you don't want to travel in the pokéball so you'll have to wear this."

"How will we get there? It is so far away."

"That mind reading this is annoying but it a massive time saver. I'll fly using my artes and you can use the Rheaird."

* * *

I helped Mewtwo off the Rheaird and into the hotel room via the balcony.

"So this is where you stay. It's not as awful as I thought it would be."

"Do you hate Regal or something? 'Cuz if you do then I'll have to lay down some ground rules if you plan to be my roommate."

"Very well. Go ahead."

"One, don't insult Regal. And I'm not just saying that because I like him. Two, you can't attack, or kill for that matter, anyone unless I give the go ahead. We my be partners but your still my Pokémon."

"And you are still my master and trainer." I expected his voice to be sarcastic, but it was sincere.

"You don't have to call me your master. Were equals."

"But I want to."

"You still don't have too. You can hang out here while I get something in Sybak. I won't be long, I promise."

* * *

I flew away from Sybak with the new cape I bought slung over my arm. I had bought it just for Mewtwo, so that he didn't have to wear mine in public all the time. As I approached Altamira I saw a small commotion outside the city. I ran up to see what was going on. I saw Zelos sitting over someone with him dagger held high, poised to strike like a cobra. I was the only one around to see the unfaithful Chosen ready to kill. Then I saw who the poor soul was that was to be killed by the redhead angel. Mewtwo was pinned to the ground with his head tilted back. _Zelos...Zelos is going to kill Mewtwo! _I charged in as fast as I could. _No, no, NO!_Flinging my body over Mewtwo I shouted, "DON'T KILL HIM!" A flood of tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't breathe properly. My whole body was trembling. I stared up at the aristocrat in fear. Zelos lowered his arms and stared back in pure shock that I had come to defend this _monster._I rested my head on Mewtwo's chest only to hear his heart barely beating. "Mewtwo, teleport." I whispered this in his ear. Teleporting is really something else. Everything was white for about a second then we were in the hotel room again. I was sitting on the floor and Mewtwo had placed himself on the sofa. Pulling out an apple gel and I lunged for him. Mewtwo ate it...but nothing happened. If apple gels can't heal him, does that mean the same will happen with a life bottle? "Mewtwo don't die!" My mind was buzzing from trying to think of something to save Mewtwo. I knew that Pokémon could use healing abilities, but Mewtwo was too weak to do one himself and I had yet to master simple ones like leach life. _Cooking! _I remember that in this world cooking was used to heal heath. "Mewtwo please hold on just a bit longer." I had to force myself away from Mewtwo's side. I was facing a dilemma. If I left him alone Zelos could come back and finish the job, but if I stayed then Mewtwo could die in my hands. Being sure the door was locked; I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the restaurant. I ran out and almost crashed into tall, dark, and masculine.

"Stacy what's wrong?" I wanted to speak but my voice failed me. My shyness washed over me as I stood next to Regal. An image of Mewtwo back in the room dying flashed through my mind.

"My friend needs help! H-he got attacked and-and-and gels aren't working and--" The words tumbled out unable to slow down.

"You thought that food would help." Regal had read my mind. He could understand me even when I was so unraveled. Once again I went from being able to barely speak, to not being able to speak at all. I just nodded my head. Regal then walked into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a plate of curry. I took it and ran into the elevator while shouting, "Thank you!" The ride back to my room felt like it would take forever. _Come on. Go faster! _The door at last opened; I sprinted back into my room where Mewtwo laid on the couch, waiting for death. "Mewtwo! I'm here." I crouched next to him and began to feed him. When the curry was gone Mewtwo went to sleep. I laid my head on his chest again to listen for his heart beat. Bu-bump. Bu-bump. Bu-bump. It was normal once again. I was at the end of my rope. I was so exhausted mentally that I just broke down. Sitting Asian style on the floor I leaned over so my head was at my knees and burst out crying. I wasn't just crying I was full on weeping.

* * *

"Yuan I have a question for you." Regal strolled up to Yuan's desk.

"What is it?"

"It's about the dynamics of our dreams. What does it mean when someone dies in their dreams?"

"You came here just to ask me something trivial like that?"

"I assume the Renegades have lots of information on the body's consciousness, and our dreams are a part of that consciousness. So I thought you could provide me with an answer."

"They say that our dreams are so real that in order to keep us from really dying in them our mind pulls us back into our own world."

"Our own world?" Regal repeated louder that intended.

"The world of dreams in another world all on its own. Now is that all or do you have any other inferior questions?"

"No. That's all, thank you." Regal left the building and headed to Altamira.

* * *

I awoke several hours later still on the floor, from crying myself to sleep. Shakily I stood up and looked at Mewtwo with low eyes. The damage that Zelos had done was mainly done by his fists. Thank God. As Mewtwo sat up I felt like I was watching the dead rise.

"What's with you? You look like you were the one who got beat up."

"Mewtwo I'm--"

"Don't apologize for the insignificant human." Mewtwo looked away from me. "You should wash up before some one sees you looking like that." I slowly nodded my head and walked into the bathroom. Running warm water in the sink I plucked a washcloth from the basket and unrolled it followed by soaking it in the water. As I washed my face I began to feel calmer. I then saw my reflection in the mirror. I had never really taken the time to look at myself in the mirror since I came here. The person I saw staring back at me I had only seen in my mind. My inner self image had become me. My hair was golden blond, a few shades darker than Colette's, the two moles on my left cheek were gone, my acne was completely erased, and my hair had recovered form the haircut my mom gave me back in seventh grade. It was now jagged at shoulder length with a proper part on the left side. At that moment I didn't ever want to return to the real world.

'_It seems you finally noticed.'_

"_What do you mean?"_

'_You have seen yourself a certain way in your mind for a long time. Here you are your inner image. People see you the way you want them to see you.'_

"_Did you get that from the Matrix? And does that mean I can dye my hair with my mind?"_

'_No and no.'_

"Is everything alright Stacy?" Mewtwo's psychic powers could even penetrate my mind even when I was talking to Alto.

"I'm fine Mewtwo." I come to his side to see the damage with clear eyes. The bruising that he received from the unfaithful Chosen had started to appear. He hadn't been stabbed but his whole body had been pummeled to no end. "Now that some of your strength has come back to you, you should use recover." Mewtwo closed his eyes and a white sparkling light veiled him for a few seconds, then faded. The sun had gone down but I wasn't ready to call it a day yet. "I'm going to where you and Zelos where fighting. If he's still there I'll knock some scene into him. I'll lock the door just incase, okay?"

"Hmph. Good luck." _Great I moved in with a Kratos clone._

* * *

Zelos was long gone from the field. _What is with me and doing the most pointless things on Earth. Or in this case Symphonia. _Out of the corner of my eye, some movement caught me attention. "Who's there?" I couldn't see anyone, even if I could see in the dark. Out in the clearing there were some trees nearby that of which I made my way to. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made. You-don't-know-who came up and grabbed me by my neck with his left hand and held me against the tree. Because it was the front of my neck that he grabbed I was having difficulties breathing. Whoever this guy was, he was big, bigger than Yuan. His hands were strong and masculine, he was tall, and his face was covered so I couldn't see it. He held his free right hand back in a tight fist. On his wrists there was markings, like something type of band hand been on them recently. _No, I'm not going to die here. Not now. I can't die yet. _I brought my hands together into the classic ninja hand sign. "Ninja arte. Substitute." There was a puff of smoke and in my place was a blue teddy bear with a crescent moon and star in its forehead. The attacker dropped his right arm slightly and let go of the plushie. When it hit the ground I took its place and launched an attack. "Ninja arte, thunder punch!" I hit the man right below the center of the rib cage. "Ninja arte swift!" I tossed several starts at the man who avoided all but one. It had side swiped his head cutting of a piece of his hair. The man ran off into the trees before I recover from the backlash of the thunder punch. "Huff, huff. Who was that?" I saw the hair that I cut off. I was blue. The same shade of blue that a particular nobleman has. _Hmm..._

Sorry it's kinda short today. Please tell me what you think!

* * *


	10. The duel

Hey! It's been a week and I'm back with chapter 10! Bad news. Next week I'll be leaving for a vaction so I won't bable to unload chapters 11 or 12 until I can get back. Sorry!

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon!**

_

* * *

_

The Grim Regal stood over me as I laid on the ground. Scythe in hand he raised it to the left of his head. I tried to call out but no sound followed the movements of my lips. Regal's eyes were like Colette's after the angel transformation; cold and emotionless. He pulled the scythe to my neck—

"Sssssssshu" The air rushed into my lungs from holding my breath. (I make weird noises ALL the time)

"So you're awake." I sat up in bed in a bright room with the sun outside the window already high in the sky. Glaring daggers at Mewtwo I said,

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were having a nightmare. Nightmares may hold the secrets of our lives along with dreams. I thought you make want to sleep in after all that happened yesterday."

"Way to get off topic."

"You've had this dream before."

"...A...similar one. I didn't get my head chopped off that's for sure."

"In both of your nightmares you are killed, by whom?"

"Regal."

"The same Regal you have a crush on?" Mewtwo asked without really asking a question.

"You'd be surprised on how rare a name that is."

"Huh, I don't trust him."

"Yeah, 'cuz the most you know about him is what I know, and the fact that he's killed me twice in my sleep." _Alto if you can hear me that means you need to fix this dream thing. I know you have access to my mind so I need you to do this for me......Jerk._

"Who's a jerk?"

"Zelos."

"That is understandable; when he attacked me I did receive a jerk-like impression from him."

"Two questions; do you have jerk-dar and what happened yesterday while I was gone?"

"One, no. And two, he came into the room, saw me, said that I killed you, dragged me outside and the rest you'd say, is history."

"He's a doorknob. Alright let's get out of here before Regal finds you."

"I'll be traveling in the Masterball I assume."

"Yep but first I'm going to get breakfast. I'll bring you back something."

* * *

After a lovely breakfast and smuggling both Mewtwo and his own breakfast out of the hotel we decided to hunt the redhead chosen guy down. Concealing Mewtwo in his pokéball I approached _the great Zelos Wilder _to confront him on yesterday's events.

"Why my Sumptuous Sweet, what brings you to my presence today?"_ Ugah. He is still trying that on me? Uh, he is so gross._

"Listen, yesterday you found a creature in my hotel room right?"

"Yes, you weren't there so I figured that--"

"-He's my friend! He was staying with me." I pulled out my swords. "Now I got a bone to pick with you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't do that to that to the great Zelos Wilder! Even if you are a total hottie."

"Shut. Up. We'll settle this at the coliseum tomorrow. We'll have a double battle. Two-on-two. Got it? Find a teammate and head there. I'll be waiting." Sheathing my blades I walked away. "Be there at twelve-thirty. Don't be late."

"Did she just under go a major personality change?" Zelos asked.

* * *

Mewtwo and I were resting outside Altamira when I saw Regal in the distance. "Quick hide!" Mewtwo once again when into the Masterball begrudgingly, cursing whoever creating such a tool of mass torture.

"There you are Stacy." _I love the way he says my name....Get it together girl!_

"Hi Regal. Where you looking for me?"

"Actually yes. Yesterday..." _You tried to kill me. _I thought to myself. "When you came back from the forest, did you see an angel?"

"An angel?" I let my head roll to the side.

"You where flying your Rheaird right behind it. Maybe it was just my imagination." _Ah shoot! _Regal had seen Mewtwo on the Rheaird and thought it was me, and saw me and thought I was an angel.

"I don't remember seeing anything like that yesterday, I'm sorry."

'_You're lying to him.'_

_It's not lying. Technically I never saw an angel because by the time I looked in the mirror I had put my wings away._

'_You are impossible.'_

_Thank you._

"I see then. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"What? You're not bothering me. The only person who really bugs me is Zelos."

"Heh, you say that so casually."

"I mean it. Since my brother and sister are in a different world the only person around to get on my nerves is that unfaithful chosen."

"So what do you plan to do with the rest of your day?" My gaze wondered to the mountains on the east side of the island.

"I think I'm going to check out the local landscape."

"I'll accompany you." Regal must have guessed that I was going to the mountains.

"I thought you were a company president. Don't you have work to do?"

"I can delegate it." _So that's what his job entails!_

"Whatever."

* * *

The view from the cliffs was amazing. I could see the whole island in one direction, and see nothing but water in the other. I was at the edge of the cliff lost in my mind.

"So what are you doing up here my beauty?" At the sound of the chosen's voice I lot my balance as I spun around to yell at him. I started to fall backwards off the cliff.

"Stacy!" Regal yelled from below.

"No!" Zelos followed me off the cliff, without his wings. The forsaken angel has managed to catch up with me and held me closely and tightly to his chest. I was unable to catch my breath from three things. One, I was in shock from Zelos grabbing me. Two, Zelos was almost constricting me. Three, I was scared silly from the thought of dying. So when we hit water (at last!) my lungs began to fill with water instantly. Zelos let go of me and swam to shore to save himself. The jerk. Feeling sick under water and not have lugs full of water combined was awful. I struggled for the surface.

"Huh, kah, ack, ka, hah, hah, hah, haa." It felt so good to breath. I breast stroked to shore where Regal and Zelos were.

"I am so glad your safe."

"Stacy, are you alright?" Regal asked as I crawled out of the water. I was still breathing heavily. I was on hands and knees before two older men feeling like a twit.

"It's a good thing I caught you when I did or you could have drowned. So why not reward me here." My breathing turn into a low growl, gaining volume with each breath. I lunged for Zelos when something stopped me. Regal had put his arms around me to hold me back form mauling the other aristocrat.

"Let go!" I struggled long and hard with no avail.

"You have to calm down first."

"Why should I? If Zelos hadn't latched on like a cobra then I could have used one of my artes to save my self. He almost drowned me!" I felt like a wild animal, in fact I didn't feel like I was the one who was controlling me for a moment. Regal was too strong for me so I stopped trying to fight him. "Please let me go." I said calmly. Regal lifted his arms to release me. I suddenly felt light headed. I dropped to my knees and held my hand against my forehead. "What happening to me?" I whispered. A pulse of electricity surged through my body with my heart beat, grabbing hold of my whole body with pain. Images of Alicia started flashing through my mind. _Please let me in..._ (If you have ever seen Final Fantasy VII: Advent children, it was like I was suffering from Geo Stigma minus that black goo.) "Hua, ah, uha, na, ah, tah." I felt like I was being attacked from the inside out. What was Alicia trying to do to me? "Please, just kill me and get it over with." I fell over and blacked out. _Please let me help you! _Alicia called out to deaf ears.

"What...just happened?"

"I don't know, but she seriously looked like a wild animal back there. She even sounded different."

"But what would--"

"Arooooooooooo!"

"What was that?"

"I could be a monster. We should make sure that it doesn't attack her." Regal and Zelos ran off to find the monster that had howled. When they left Mewtwo came out of his pokéball and floated by his master.

"Those forces...Hmph. I guess I'd better take her inside for now."

* * *

_Please, let me in. I can help you. Please!_ Alicia's voice rang in my head.

"No! Leave me alone! Let me go. LET ME GO!" I sat up in my bed at the hotel barely able to catch my breath.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I was Regal who asked it, not Mewtwo. I turned my head to see who else was there. Regal and Zelos were lounging in my room. "Are you alright?"

"You were pretty wild back there. You part monster or something?" The bloody chosen joked. I couldn't find the voice to respond to them, I just kept trying to breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regal's voce of reason was too flip'n attractive. Why did Caspian Freedmen have to have such a bloody sexy voice?

"What does she want with me?" I whispered, unfortunately loud enough for the two men to hear.

"Who are you talking about?" Great, Zelos is being nosy.

"Ah, no one. Just...a closet skeleton."

"Closet skeleton?" Regal seemed surprised by my choice of words.

"That's...the only way I could describe her for now."

"Are you going to be alright? You didn't seem quiet yourself earlier."

"I'm fine. I need some time to my self."

"Is that why you came up here?" _So they didn't bring me here. I better just play along._

"Yeah. I needed some time to think this over. And recuperate."

"Say no more, say no more! We'll leave be." Zelos might be a jerk but at least he was quick to take a hint. The two walked out the door leaving me alone at last.

"Mewtwo." I whispered very faintly.

"Yes?"

"How did I get in here?"

"I carried you here. I distracted those two with a howl."

"...Thank you."

"Something is wrong with you."

"What?"

"When you were possessed back there...I felt two different beings trying to take over you."

"Probably. One was that demon, and the other me."

"No. I did feel a demonic presence, but the other was closer of that to a specter."

"Specter...Like a ghost?"

"Yes. Did you know this person?"

"It was Alicia, Regal's lover from way back when. I have NO idea what she wanted with me."

"To protect you?"

"What? Elaborate please." I spun my hand to emphasize.

"She may have been trying to possess you so that the other spirit could not."

"Makes sense. But why me? Why are these creatures trying to possess me?"

"I'm not sure. All you have to do is at the task at hand."

"The challenge we made with Zelos. I wonder who he'll find to fight with."

"We see soon enough."

"Mewtwo I-" that was all I could say before I puked and passed out again.

* * *

"So Regal, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"What are you getting at Chosen?"

"Nothing. I've just asked everyone I know to come with me to the coliseum for a fight, but no one has taken me up on my offer."

"I'm not sure that anyone would stand against you in a fight."

"I never asked them to fight _me. _Someone just wanted a two-on-two fight against me so I need a partner. What do say?"

"Very well chosen. By the way who made this challenge?"

"Some punk who needs a new pass time."

* * *

It was the day of the match. That night I did have another dream--scratch that. A nightmare. I was lying on the ground and The Grim Regal was kneeling over me, with a hand on my throat, strangling me. I couldn't let it get to me. Not today. I stood by myself in the center of the arena waiting for my opponents. I had to be strong. If not, I would surly die.

* * *

"So who was it that we're fighting again?" Regal was intent of finding out whom the challenger was.

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't be so impatient."

"Hm." Zelos was rather irritating today. They walked out of the dark tunnel into the bright sunlight. At first Regal thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, because standing across from him and Zelos was Stacy.

"What are you doing here? You'll get catch in the cross fire if you don't leave now."

"You didn't tell did you Zelos!"

"Tell me what?"

"I thought this was a two-on-two fight. Why are you here alone?"

"What's going on?!"

"I'M YOUR OPPONENT!"

"What? But..."

"I bet Zelos didn't tell you because every one else said no when my name was brought up."

"Yeah, it's true. But what was I supposed to do? Forfeit?"

"Yes!" Regal yelled at Zelos.

"It's too late for that now. We're all here so the fight can begin!"

"But you're all alone. I doubt that you could take the two of us at the same time. Even you can't find away to take advantage of us here."

"Your right. Oh what ever will I do? Surly I can't win against two of the strongest fighters in all the land. MEWTEWO LETS HIT IT!" I pulled out his Masterball and tossed it in the air. When the creature called 'Mewtwo' appeared Regal recognized it immediately; it was the monster he has seen in his dream. The one that had killed Stacy.

"You called master." Mewtwo said with his new cloak flapping in the wind.

"Yes. Which one do you want to fight?"

"I'll take the devil. I have a 'debt' to repay."

"That leaves me with Regal. Remember what I told you."

"Yes. Can you handle this?"

"I'll try. Yes. Regal! You may have been nice to me all this time, but I'm not going to go easy on you! What you've seen of my power is nothing compared to what you're getting today."

"But-"

"If you hold back, I'll never forgive you."

"Alright. I'll fight you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Begin!" The announcer called.

"No way will I lose to you! Ninja arte, quick attack!" My speed was beyond all else. I t was incredible, but I needed to focus. Mewtwo had spent all of yesterday training with me so that I cloud last longer in battle before I collapsed from Mana exhaustion. I cloud feel the grasp I had over my body slipping as I dodge the attacks Regal was launching. _Wait until you fight Zelos to go berserk! _"Ninja arte! Focus punch!" I nailed Regal in the jaw with my fist that was now covered in blue energy.

"Ugah!" Regal landed on him back from the blow.

"I'm not going to lose! NINJA ARTE! AURA BEAM!" I released a blast of energy from my hands similar to what Regal could do. Regal stood up just in time to receive the full force of the attack.

"No!" Regal tried to block the attack with only failure as a result. "I'm sorry Alicia." After the blinding light cleared I could see Regal collapsed on the ground. I had done it. I'd defeated the man that I was in love with. I was still standing strong. I looked over to see that Mewtwo wasn't faring as well as I had. Zelos had laid a beating on him with magic attacks. Thank god. Zelos than started to run at Mewtwo with his sword drawn, ready to kill.

"No! Ninja arte! Bullet seed!" The attack had thrown the red head off course and into the wall. "Mewtwo now!"

"What?" Zelos had gotten up and was staring at us. He ran at Mewtwo again, determined to kill him.

"Ninja arte! Shadow ball!"

"Psychic!" I tossed a black glowing sphere at the fallen angel while Mewtwo grabbed hold of him with his psychic power and squeezed. "Accept your destiny!"

"Forgiveness is too late!"

"Beta formation!" We called out in unison. Mewtwo began to gather energy before him that was purple, while I added to it with dark energy. "Mind blast!" I held up one arm while Mewtwo held up both of his and a giant ball of dark light engulfed the chosen. (it looks like a photon after a plate swap)

"What a sorry way to go." Zelos said as he fell to the ground defeated. Mewtwo and I took our victory stance.

"This is your destiny. You'd do well to accept it."

"We can't lose yet!"

* * *

"Ah. Where-?" Regal sat up in the infirmary bed.

"Oh you're awake!" I got of the chair I had been sitting on.

"What happened?"

"I might have gone a _little_ over board with that last attack. Honestly I think Zelos is worse off."

"Yeah, but I haven't been knocked out for the past hour." The chosen said leaning against the wall.

"Chosen? You're not hurt."

"More than you."

"What?"

"I can understand this is confusing. The attacks that Mewtwo and I use are not meant to kill, just weaken."

"Mewtwo?"

"Yeah, who was that you where fighting with? I've never seen anything like that before."

"I'd better explain." Mewtwo let himself out of the Masterball.

"I can do it."

"Ah!" Both Zelos and Regal jumped at his sudden fabrication.

"Everyone, this is Mewtwo. Like me he is from a different world. Not my world, but another world that I also have heard about."

"Personally I don't know what she sees in you." Mewtwo said to Regal.

"You can shut up! And if you bring that up again..."

"You should be so lucky that my master lacks the capacity to kill."

"You can drop that right now!" Mewtwo continued to ignore me and turned to Zelos.

"You. If I wasn't acting under orders, I'd kill you. You should be thankful that my master asked me to hold back."

"Master? Why do you call her master?" Regal asked.

"And shouldn't it be mistress or lady?"

"Mewtwo you don't have to call me that. We. Are. Friends. I'm no better than you. Heck I should be groveling on my hands and knees begging for mercy from you."

"Never. You saved me. I own you my life."

"I just bloody opened the Masterball you were put in. I. Did. Nothing!"

"So you hung around back here to tell us this." Regal cut in.

"What? Oh no. I--"

"She refused to leave until she made sure that you were going to be alright."

"Will you stop that!?"

"Very well."

"Guah! Out of all the personalities you could've had you end up like Kratos! Why the heck Kratos?! I'd even take Seto Kiba here!"

"Kratos...Seto Kiba...oh yes. The two men you hate almost as much as the Unfaithful Chosen."

"You keep this up and I'll give you something to really complain about. _Like making you listen to the chicken dance song._

"Why do they call it that?"

"Stay out of my head! Ahh! Can we go now?!"

"Very--"

"Just go; don't answer!" I pushed Mewtwo out of the room.

"Do you think...?"

"That Mewtwo could have been that monster that tried to possess Stacy. Maybe. Let's follow them."

* * *

We all were outside now, Regal and Zelos were unaware that I had heard what they had said about Mewtwo back in the infirmary. Regal and Zelos were ahead of me and Mew's clone. I suddenly felt mad. I stood still while then men walked ahead, Mewtwo remained next to me. Before I knew what I was doing I picked up a rock and tossed it at Zelos' head.

"Oww!" Both nobles turned around to look at me. I pulled Mewtwo into the ball and ran away.

"Ninja arte! Quick attack! Ninja arte Agility! Ninja arte. Extreme speed!" I ran long and hard. When I came to the coast line, I still ran. I was moving so fast that the water didn't even notice my presence. I wanted to be alone, with Mewtwo. I hate society. I hated people. I hated everything. I wanted to see...

* * *

Well that the end of this chapter. I've was listening to 'The animal I've become' so I'm kinda in a _grrrrrrrr _mood in the stroy.

Like I said before no new chapters for about two weeks. Sorry about that. Later!


	11. Off on our own

Hello I'm back! I would have had this up LAST week, but we got back from our trip at 3 AM. This chapter is very heavy and long. So only read it if you have LOTS od free time on your hand.

**I do not own Tales Of Symphonia, ****Pokemon, Naruto, or anything else. enjoy!**

* * *

'_So why did you throw a rock at them?'_

_Not now Alto._

'_I thought you didn't hate them. With all due respect my master I want you to tell me why.'_

_....._

'_Master...'_

_They...they didn't...they didn't believe me. They think that Mewtwo is this..._monster _who's going to kill me._

'_You trust Mewtwo?'_

_Yes. He knows me. He knows what it's like to be different. Because I know about his past, and because he can read my mind, we have become so close in the past two days we've known each other. He is my best friend._

'_Mewtwo is entering your mind. I must leave you for now. Farewell my master.'_

"Stacy, are you sure that you wish to travel like this for so long."

_What are you talking about Mewtwo?_

"I might be able to read your mind, but I still prefer the sound of your actual voice."

"You always know just what to say to me."

"I know just what it is that you _want _to hear. So why give up living in the lap of luxury just to travel this world?"

"I want to see what Lloyd and his friends got to see. We'll stop in every major city. Expect Triet and Flanor. Yuan would catch us and then experiment on us."

"He does not yet know of my existence."

"But when he sees you, you might become another experiment for him. If he has plans for some insignificant earth girl then he would find plans for a multi-billion dollar cloning experiment."

"Then I'll protect you from this 'Yuan'."

"And I'll protect you too!"

"But Master--"

"You're my best friend here. You get me. Not many people do. You also are the only person who is really looking for a way to stop the spirits from possessing me."

"Not many people have the ability to help such a situation. So where are we going anyways?"

"The fishing village Izoold."

The twosome entered the village and made their way to the Inn. Everything at the Inn was nice and quaint. The only problem that the two had was with the menu. Fish, fish, fishy, fishy, fish. Ick! The next day our two heroes had over slept (thank you Mewtwo) and were running to make up for lost time.

* * *

"So why don't we just fly to Hima?"

"'Cuz you don't _fly _to the village of adventures. You walk!"

"Humans are so inferior."

'_Some one I can relate too!'_

_Shut. Up. _

'_Ahahahahaha...'_

_You're weird._

* * *

Our journey was wonderful. We stopped at every major city or town, with the exception of Flanor, Triet, Sybak and Palmacosta (it's still in ruin). We had gone over to Tethe'alla on our Rheaird. Actually we did that for most of our journey. Flying on the Rheaird that is. After Hima we only walked if the next town was close. After Asgard we had headed over to Tethe'alla. In Meltokio we tried to examine the spot were I was found but Zelos spotted us. Then his fan girls saw us. I was running faster that I had ever run before with out using ninja artes. I had dragged Mewtwo out by his cloak. The next city we stopped at was Mizuho. It was nice to see Sheena again. I had a hard time with the green tea (waaaay too bitter) but Mewtwo couldn't for the life of him could use the chopsticks right. When we got to Altamira we snuck in via the water. We had a close call with Regal when we were swimming under the bridge while _he _was walking across it. We had thankfully managed to get to the amusement park unnoticed. The roller coaster was the BEST! Mewtwo naturally hated it saying 'Nothing but a waste of time, energy and metal.' Which is Mewtwoese for 'It went too fast, has too many spins, and why did it have to go _backwards?_'

* * *

We had gone almost everywhere when I pointed out that we had skipped the Martel Temple.

"So this is where the Chosen's Journey all started."

"Yep. This is where Colette took her first step towards becoming an Angel. Can you feel the energy here? I can even hear it buzzing."

"So that's what it is."

"Mana. The blood of this world."

"It exists in my world too. Not to this level but its still there."

"The reason it's so plentiful in this world is because the Giant Kharlan tree was reborn. Rumor has it that Lloyd named it Yggdrasill."

"So you haven't see Stacy in a while?"

"No. I'm sorry Zelos."

"It alright my dear Colette."

_Mewtwo! Cheese it! It's the Chosens!_Mewtwo and I dashed to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

"What is it Colette?"

"I thought I just saw her. It must be my imagination." Mewtwo and his paw (?) covering my mouth to keep me from laughing. We slid down the cliff once the two had gone inside. I could see why Colette would come here in her leisure time, but Zelos?

"Let's get back to Altamira. We've been allover the map and I still have a lot of explaining to do."

"You really trust him."

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

"What?" _Mewtwo is okay with me trusting Regal. Alto hated that._

"You need someone to trust in if I can't be around to protect you."

"You'll always be by my side! You're one of my best friends." Mewtwo didn't respond. He just gazed into my eyes.

"Let's head to Altamira." Mewtwo started walking ahead without me.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

* * *

We arrived at Altamira just before the gates closed. Memories of 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' flashed through my mind where I barely got Link inside the town before night fall. Good times.

"Excuse me you can't bring monsters into the city." I looked up to see a man with white hair in a red suit talking to me. By Gorge...It's Gorge!

"Did you hear me miss?"

"Yeah I heard ya."

"And?"

"And Mewtwo's good. Don't worry he'll behave himself."

"How do you know?"

"'Cuz he's my best friend. I know that he's a better person than most people I've met so far. Now if you don't mind, there is someone I own an explanation too. And you're not him." I started past the old man when he asked,

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Stacy would it?"

"For what reason do you feel the need to ask?"

"Master Regal has mentioned a girl who he was worried about. Is she you?"

"Looks like I'll need to add an apology to that explanation."

"So then-"

"My master does not need an interrogation right now." Mewtwo cut in.

"It speaks!"

"Mewtwo is one of the smartest people I've ever met. Of course he speaks."

"Which make the two of you all the more important to our plan!"

_That voice...It can't be. _I looked up to the platform that was over the door way.

"I knew that you'd steal a Rheaird. I just had to keep tracking you until you stopped traveling."

"Yuan! What do you want with us!?"

"The mana your body possesses is just what I need for the experiment. And the technology that is behind your friend there will also be of use."

"How do you know this?"

"The microphone we planted on Lloyd's Rheaird has proved its usefulness."

"Your going to reviveMartel aren't you! You'll kill me and then re-create her body using to cloning technology that made Mewtwo! Right."

"Well, well, you are smart. Now be a good little girl and come with me."

"What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"This jerk plans on killing me to revive a member of the dead." My voice was stiff and bitter. "My friend Mewtwo was technically never born, but created. This guy also plans to utilize that technology along with the Mana I possess. Yuan! You chose to let her die once. Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"I had given up hope that she cloud be rived. Then you came. Your Mana signature is identical to hers." Yuan pulled out his swallow. "Now I need you to die!"

Yuan jumped down and started swinging. I jumped back as fast as I could. Yuan pulled out a black ball and tossed it at me. It opened up to release a net. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"Ah!" I opened my eyes to see Mewtwo ensnared in the net laying on the ground.

"M-Mewtwo!"

"I'll come for you later." Yuan started vanishing, along with Mewtwo. He was taking him away._ No._

I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer. "Mewtwo. Why? MEWTWO!" _Is this what is was like for Genis after Marble died?_

"W-what just happened?"

"Yuan...he took him away...he's going to kill him. Mewtwo." My body hunched over. I wanted to be sick. I wanted to die. I wanted to everything to just stop. I was crying so hard, unable to catch my breath. _No. I need to be strong. I have to get help._ I held in my sobs.

"Is there...anything I can do?"

I in hailed so my voice would not be so shaky. "No. Just...call Regal for me. I need to talk to him." My mouth was clenched in pain. Gorge left me to retrieve Regal like I requested. It hadn't taken long for Gorge to get his Master, but it had been long enough for rain to start falling. When I saw Regal, I don't know why, but my anger suddenly flared. The feeling that I had after I fell off the cliff with Zelos, it came back, but stronger. My teeth were clenched so hard I thought they would shatter. But the pain that was coming from my mouth, so felt like I wasn't the one who should be feeling it. Like this wasn't _my _body to be in. I wanted blood. I wanted destruction. I wanted to kill. _Kill him. NOW!_

_No! Don't kill him. Stacy this isn't the real you. You have to calm down. _Alicia's voice echoed in my head. _I'm trying to help. Please calm down. You need Master Regal's help if you want to save Mewtwo._ She had a point. _Please don't lose yourself to this darkness._ Darkness...This demon inside me was darkness. But _who _was it?

"Stacy what's wrong?" Regal sounded very concerned. For me.

_Who ever is in my body, I don't need this now... GET LOST!_

"Stacy. Can you hear me?"

The demon that was trying to push it's self into my body pulled back. It left. I tried to stand but I fell forward while everything went black for me. A second later I forced my eyes open. Regal had caught me before I hit the ground.

"They took him."

"What?"

"They took him away and soon they'll kill him."

"What happened?"

"Call the other. Then I'll explain."

* * *

I had been waiting in the same suite I had been living only a week and a half ago. Soon every one of Lloyd's companions had walked in minus Kratos and the Sages.

"Okay what it the reason for dragging my away from a bar for some meeting?" Naturally Zelos didn't want to be here.

"Stacy! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" Colette was cheerful as always. Even if every on had been dragged out here in the middle of the night. (It took awhile for Regal to fly around and get them all)

"Hey Stacy. What happened to that monster you were traveling with?" The question unintentionally felt like being stabbed. _I have to tell them. Even if they don't believe me._

"That_ creature _was taken by Yuan."

"What mon--er--creature are you all talking about?" Lloyd couldn't follow.

"Stacy I didn't know you made a new friend." Colette said full of mirth. _Mewtwo..._

"We need to get back on topic. But...THAT IDIOT!" Every one stared at me in shock. "Why did he do that?! Why? Why the hell did he throw his life away like that for me?! WHY?!" I slammed my fist down on the coffee table that was before me. My rage made my body numb to pain. For a moment.

"What happened?" Regal's voice was stern and impatient. But it got through. I stood up nursing my right hand.

"Mewtwo is the name of a creature that I found one day. Lloyd you where there."

"Hmmm..." Lloyd's brain was running at full capacity trying to remember. "Wait is this about that weird thing you summoned?"

"I never _summoned _him. He came out of a pokéball. Totally different things. Ah...I'm getting ahead here. Mewtwo is from a different world, like me. But he doesn't come from the same world as me. I can't really talk about Mewtwo that much. He'll would prefer it if he was here for an introduction."

"So what happened?" Presea spoke up.

"We...we where traveling the world together. When we got back here Yuan ambushed us. He was trying to capture me for an experiment, and when he found out about Mewtwo, he decided to try and get him too. Mewtwo saw that Yuan was about to get his hands on me when Mewtwo got in the way. Yuan took his 'prize' and left. He said that he'd be back soon."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Zelos scoffed.

"I need help. I can't let Mewtwo die for me like that."

"How do you know he'll die?" Regal was still trying to remain sensible.

"They will do experiments on him. He is special. If they don't kill him sooner or later, Mewtwo will kill all of the Renegades himself. The last time someone tried to make an experiment of Mewtwo, he killed all of them. And never looked back. Man when I get my hands on Yuan I'll cut out his intestines and hand him from the top of the Fooji Mountains, after that then I'll fill his stomach with rocks and toss him into Flanor harbor. Once the fish feed off hid body for a week then I'll throw the remains into Efreet's hell fire!"

"How could he do that?!" Lloyd didn't like the news about Mewtwo's past. "How could he just kill innocent people?!"

"They didn't care about him! He was nothing to them! I'm not happy with his choice ether. But I still understand why he did it. Even if his action can't be justified. When Mewtwo feels rejection he takes his pain out on others." Everyone in the room looked uneasy. "I can't leave him there. He's my best friend. He knows the pain I'velet into my heart. He knows why I walk the Earth with my optimistic views clouded by my own darkness. He is trying to saveme from my inner demon. All his life he's been used over and over again by people. I was the first person to look him in the eyes and say 'you're in pain'. Please help me save him."

"But he killed all those people. I don't know if I could save a murderer like that." Lloyd hung his head.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to try to help him. He may turn on us." Zelos added.

"He could be manipulating you. It might be in our best interest to leave him with the Renegades." Regal said solemnly.

"I don't believe my ears! The heroes of Regeneration are saying that it would be better to let someone suffer that trying everything in there power to save them. You're a bunch of hypocrites. Or was all that 'we need to make a world where everyone can live freely' garbage just a lie. You've all got blood on your hands. Who the hell do you think you are judging a person who killed so the he could live his life? I respected all of you, but now I see you're just like everyone back on earth. You're monsters. If you won't help me then I'll do it my self. I just asked because I thought that you all would be willing to help someone who needed it. Would you rather save a thousand live by also saving one, or lose a thousand by _abandoning_ one? I just thought you of all people would be willing to help me."

"Stacy, wait!" Colette ran up to me and tripped, but still got up and held my hand. "It sounds like Mewtwo really cares about you. And I never said I wouldn't help you. I may not be the Chosen but I still need to help those who are suffering, right?"

"Colette." Sheen walked up and held my other hand.

"It sounds like Mewtwo went trough the same stuff that Corrine did. I won't let that happen to Mewtwo again if you want." Presea shuffled up to me as well and said,

"We all have given into our darkness at some point in our life. But that does not mean that we don't deserve to be given a new light."

"Thank you."

"We'll save him for you!" Sheena said with gusto.

"I'm coming too!" Regal's head shot up at my request.

"It's too dangerous for you. You could get killed while your there. You should stay here." Regal had a point.

"No. Yuan won't kill me until he can finish his plan. Besides if Mewtwo gets into a fit a rage I might be the only one who can calm him down. I am also the only on of us who know the secret entrance. I even have a plan. It'll work in the guy join us."

"Come on Lloyd. We could use all the help we can get." Colette beckoned to Lloyd.

"Yeah you idiot Chosen. You'd better come or I'll smack ya."

"Regal, don't you think that Mewtwo could use a little forgiveness too?"

"Alright" The three men said together.

"So Stacy, what's the plan?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there. I know that Mewtwo is at the Triet base. When I was there late time I saw that they had a new room added. It seems likely that that's where Mewtwo is."

* * *

"Okay where here. I can now discuss the plan with you."

"So what did you have in mind?" Regal asked.

"The building has air ducts. I used those to escape last time. We'll split into two teams. The rescue team and the distraction team. I'll have to be on the rescue team because a) I'm going after Mewtwo, and b) the rescue team will make their presence know last. Unfortunately because the ducts are so small the biggest person who could fit is Sheena. So I'll take Colette, Presea, and Sheena with me and you guys can create a distraction."

"So it's a gender split then." Regal stated.

"Yes. I could get Lloyd to fit. But right now I don't trust you guys. That and Colette's wing, Presea's power and Sheena's ability to summon is ideal for the rescue team. Presea could handle any guards we might run into. And if we need to go up in the air ducts at any time Colette can lift us or we can have Sheena summon Sylph."

"That's a well thought out plan." Regal remarked.

"I had some time before you guys came to think. Yuan should be too busy with his work to notice if you three just walk in."

"So how do we make a distraction? We can't fight Yuan. He's our friend." Lloyd commented.

"I was aware of that. So I kind of thought of something on the way here. Ninja arte. Tech combination jutsu. Double team, Substitute. Doll clone jutsu!" A Stacy appeared across from me with a blank look on her face.

"Oh I like this. Can you make more?" I tossed a handful of sand at Zelos.

"This 'clone' of me will walk and show emotion if necessary. I use stuff like this when I fight so I know how to make it work. Bring this to Yuan. It'll start fighting at some point to stay clear. This will provide you with a distraction. Don't hold onto it to tightly or the jutsu will drop and she will disappear. Now let's do this!"

We all walked inside the building and Sheena jumped into the air duct I pointed out. Colette lifted Presea in then continued to carry me in. "Remember, give us a head start so that we can get to where Mewtwo is."

"Got it." Lloyd said.

* * *

We had been crawling for a while for now but I was so determined to rescue MewtwoI didn't care if I was covered in dust. We got to an opening that overlooked a large room. There were computers, massive test tubes, and a large metal table in the center. Mewtwo was strapped to said table. I didn't see any wires attached to Mewtwo. Renegades were running around the room to the various computers. Yuan stood at the largest computer typing on the keyboard. _Yuan... _Just then Regal and the others walked in being lead by a Renegade. Yuan turned to talk to them.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We heard you were on a manhunt, so we thought we'd make it easier." Zelos explained. Regal stepped aside to reveal Clone-Stacy looking very sorry for herself.

"So you caught her. I suppose I should be grateful. Thank you." Yuan grabbed her arm but that forced the jutsu to come to an end. She vanished in a puff of smoke. "A fake?!"

"Now!" I ordered the girls. We jumped down out of the air duct. Colette and the others covered me while I went to Mewtwo's aid. "Ninja arte air cutter!" Blades of air flew tot he table and ripped the restraints to shreds. "Mewtwo!" I shook his shoulder to walk him up. "Come on! Now's not the time for sleeping in!"

"Master?"

"GET UP!" Mewtwo obeyed. "What do we do now?"

"Our combos are not going to take care of all of them."

"Shock wave?"

"Go for it."

"Ninja arte! SHOCK WAVE!" Three pulses of electricity rippled out away from my body and streaked across the room, paralyzing everyone but my friends. Yuan wasn't affected by the tech from drawing power from lightning elements. "Mewtwo!"

"Master!"

"Alpha Formation!" We said together. Yuan looked like a deer in the headlights.

"No turning back!" Mewtwo called.

"Lets GO!"

"WOLF STANCE!" Mewtwo blasted Yuan with shadow ball.

"Ninja arte. Metal claw!" I ran up to Yuan and unleashed a barrage of slashes. Once done I jumped back to avoided retaliation. Yuan was still standing tall. _I need something stronger. _I noticed that some of the troupes were recovering from the earlier attack. Yuan now hand Swallow in hand and was looking to kill. He charged at me, but before I thought he would kill me, he disappeared. I turned around to see him posed to kill Mewtwo. _No. Not again. I won't lose you again! _

"NO!" A black energy was flowing around my body. This wasn't an over limit. Only those with exsphere could do that. I could feel that demon again, but this time Alicia didn't try to fight it off. If she did then she had been over powered. "AHHHHHH!!! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" My voice was harder. It's high pitching was gone completely. I was no longer controlling my body. I had taken the back seat. All I could do was run with it. The fact that I was aware of everything that was happening still told me, that the reason I was still couscous was because I _let _the demon in this time. I raised my hand and called out: "Beings of the after life heed me, as I summon thy divine furry! May you mortals rest in peace! Indignation Judgment!" My voice sounded demonic. A large purple, static-y circle appeared overhead and energy gather in the center. Numerous bolts of electricity fell from over head striking everyone, but my friends. _How can I still prevent friendly fire if I'm not the one controlling my action? _Then a column of energy smashed into the ground sending out shock waves. Then it shattered sending out shards of electricity. Yuan forgot all about Mewtwo and went after me again. _How is he still standing?_ Some of the guards had been killed by the attack. Most were hurt to badly to move. It was just me and Yuan now. Lloyd and his friends could only watch, too afraid to intervene. I pulled out my sword and was matching Yuan attack for attack. We couldn't hit each other. Our weapons 'clincked' as they bounced off each other. Yuan then swiped my feet out from under me with his foot and as I fell to the floor, he made on last swipe with his sword, successfully slitting my throat.

Blood dripped off the end of the blade. Blank eyes stared back up at the Half-elf. The pool of blood spread quickly. The blue haired man stepped back before his shoes could get tarnished with the inferior being's body fluid. _I'm sorry Martel._ Yuan had just killed his last chance to save his beloved. _How much longer can I live without her_? Yuan thought to himself. Regal looked down at the carcass that has once belonged to the little girl who annoyed him, made him worry, but he had still loved like..._like Alicia? _Mewtwo couldn't accept the fact his Master had just died. No. It couldn't be true. _Yuan will PAY! _Mewtwo floated in midair as his eyes glowed that same blue color they always did when he used his physic power. The flooring around started to rip apart. The machines around him started to go out of control, some even started blow up.

"Go!" The Clone Pokémon said to the group of humans. "Go now or you'll die with the rest of them." The heroes reluctantly left their fallen ally to retreat to Altamira.

* * *

"Did that...really just happen?" Lloyd asked. The same question and run through every ones minds as the elevator door opened leading to the penthouse suite.

"I wish we could have pulled Mewtwo away from the battle with Yuan." Colette muttered sorrowly.

"He wanted to avenge Stacy's death. It wouldn't be fair not to let him have closure." Presea said flatly.

"But is it alright for us to just have let him kill Yuan? We could have stopped both of them." Lloyd's face cringed as he spoke.

"You heard Mewtwo. He'd have killed us too if we stayed." Zelos said trying to reassure everyone. Sheena opened to door to the room for her comrades. When they walked in Mewtwo stepped in off the balcony. The men glared at the Pocket Monster. The girls adverted their gaze to the floor.

"I didn't kill him if that what you are thinking." Everyone's eyes fell on the clone, gazes soft, but surprised.

"But...Stacy..." Lloyd said quietly.

"Is right here." The earth girl whispered as she walked inside from the early morning's stars. Upon seeing her, the air in ex-convict's lungs rushed out. Forgetting himself he ran up and held her in his arms. He could feel her hands clenching the fabric of his jacket. He didn't want to let go of her ever again, fearing that he might lose her again. But she pulled herself out of his grasp and walked over to Mewtwo.

"YOU IDIOT!" She pounded on his shoulders with her fists. "Why did you do that in the first place?! I've told a thousand time your life is too important to just toss away like that. Baca! Baca! BACA!" (Baca = idiot) Stacy pounded on her fists on her friend for each word, when Mewtwo caught her fists with his hands and lowered them. Then he places his arms around her humanoid frame and said, "I deserve that."

"I'm sorry." Stacy said returning the hug. The regained their composer and turned to the people who had been watching them in great interest.

"I had had an arte on standby when Yuan tried to kill me. Meaning that as soon as Yuan's sword connected a substitution doll took my place. Now to explain about Mewtwo. Years ago a scientist lost his daughter when she died. He found away to clone her. But he needed money to get started. He turned to a man with lots of money and an obsession with power. He told the scientist that he had to create a Pokémon more powerful than another. Mewtwo is said Pokémon. Basically Mewtwo is a clone of a powerful Pokémon that exist but is very rare. The other cloning experiments died early on. Mewtwo had mentally communicated with the clone of the girl that died. After her clone died Mewtwo became upset. The scientist injected a serum that would make him forget everything. He grew up. When he awoke the scientist didn't care about him as a living being. So Mewtwo destroyed the lab and killed all of them. The man who funded the project came by and took back with him, promising that were partners. After a few mouths Mewtwo found out that the man was just using him. Mewtwo destroyed the holding area where he was kept and fled. He then wanted revenge on the world. After he was show the selfless action of one human who tried to stop all the fighting Mewtwoand started, he realized that everything should be free to live in the world. Borne or created. He then took his army of Pokémon clones that he had created and went into hiding. I then somehow was able to call Mewtwo to this world. Where I showed him the human heart, and what it can look like even after it's been scarred. Mewtwo can read minds, so he learned a lot about me in only a few days. And because I know what he has been through I can't help but feel the pain he felt."

"So Mewtwo went through some of the same stuff that Corrine did." Sheena asked solemnly.

"Yes. I didn't know that humans could be so willing to protect something just because they care about it. Thank you my master." I grabbed Mewtwo's hand.

"You don't have to call me 'master'. You stand as my equal."

"Pokémon and the trainers, who raise them, never stand as equals."

"Ash and Pikachu do."

"Who?" Everyone asked. But the question was ignored.

"And Mewtwo. If you ever do anything so stupid like that I'll, I'll..."

"I get the picture. You don't have to say. You'll break your 'G' rating."

"Baca Mewtwo."

"Lloyd lets give them a minute." Colette suggested.

* * *

"Wow Stacy seemed mad at Mewtwo." Lloyd stated.

"I don't think she was mad at him. I think she just really cares about Mewtwo. And Mewtwo must also care about Stacy a lot too. They must really love each other."

"Love each other..." Regal whisper quietly. "Hmm..."

* * *

Arggggg! That was soooo long. Like it took me four days to wirte this! I hope you liked it! Please review! We all love getting mail!


	12. Possession

Hey heres' the next chapter! I hope you like it. It's kida short and is sorta a filler but has some explanations in it.

**I do not own Tales of symphonia, pokemon, spider riders, Final Fanitsy VII: Advent Children or anything else that was referanced or fetured in this story.**

_

* * *

A blank page lies before you..._

_What do you wish to do with it?_

_Place your thought?_

_Express your innermost emotions?_

_Or..._

_Create your own little world..._

_What do you say to this?_

"I say that...Haaa." I tilted my head beck further on my pillow to see the stars better. The events that took place just a few hours ago had been tiring. I didn't tell the others that I did come very close to really dying. I still laid awake in bed despite that my body and mind demanded sleep.

I had forgotten the tech that was put into place earlier. If it hadn't activated then...The feeling that I could die here still hadn't set in yet. I was like a teen on angel dust. I could see the danger, but not how it would kill me.

Mewtwo was sleeping on the couch again, unaware of my late night pondering.

My mind couldn't focus on one thing long enough to really think about it. It was just buzzing from thought to thought like a bee.

My mind drifted to Regal holding me after he saw I was alive. I had really scared him. But I was so mad at Mewtwo at the time I didn't even notice how tight he held on.

I then noticed that my lugs really hurt. Like I had been holding my breath. I hadn't been breathing properly since I came back. I was scared of what would happen if I did try to fully inhale. _I have to calm down. _I took five large, deep breaths. It felt so good to really breathe again. My lugs and my throat had been mostly unharmed from the cut. But I did need to do some minor healing to my neck. I still continued to breathe deeply. _Tomorrow I will talk to them. _I was so tired at that point I didn't care if Regal kill me in another dream again. I just wanted to sleep before the sun came up. Which would be in about two hours. I couldn't sleep still. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Ninja arte. Rest." I whispered. The tech had me fast asleep before I hit the pillow.

"So _why_ can't we wake her up?" Zelos demanded.

"I said that she was sleeping. She was up for most of the night and needs more time to rest. Having your head almost chopped off will do that to you. I merely ask that you give my master the time she needs to recover."

"I can't believe she is still sleeping. She has mention plenty of times how she prefers not to." Regal stated.

"Don't forget that she normally goes to bed fairly early. This time however she was up almost until dawn, _with_ most of her mana drained. She'll be out for awhile long still."

"But it's almost noon! Who sleeps in until noon?!" Sheena asked.

"Well I..." Lloyd muttered.

"Could I at lest check on her?" Regal asked.

"Very well." Mewtwo stepped aside from the door. Regal approached the bed where the young blond laid and crouched down.

"Stacy? Are you feeling alright?" She sleepily rolled over and placed her and on the dukes head and open an eye.

"You're not an alarm clock." She said in a very tire, sleep deprived voice. The noble did not look amused from this. Pulling my hand back and rolling over while burying my head I said. "Good night alarm clock."

"Stacy you should really--"

"I am sleeping. I can't hear you because I am sleeping."

"She's awake. She's just quoting a character from a...play." Mewtwo said. (We have to say 'play' when we refer to a movie or T.V. show because those don't exist here, but plays do.)

"Fun sucker." The words were muffled from under the covers.

"If we leave will you get up?" Mewtwo reasoned.

"Go then." The physic cat rolled his eyes at the request, and the team left the room. Sitting up in bed after they left I got changed and walked out side the hotel. Mewtwo was talking with the others.

"So you blame your self for what happened last night?" Regal asked.

"Yes. Her nightmares where much more severe last night too. It is only reasonable that I take the blame." No one had noticed me yet. But the mentioning of my dream brought it back to me. I was in a long stone hallway. The grim Regal was approaching me. I tried to run, but I was chained to the floor. He had a dagger in hand, and when he got close enough, he plunged it into my neck. But this dream felt more real than the last ones. I could really feel the dagger in my throat. I shuddered at the flash back.

"So you are awake." Mewtwo said without turning around.

"...."

"I might be able to read your mind, but I do believe I told you I prefer to actually talk with you."

"Maybe I don't really feel like talking today."

"You're not sick are you?" Mewtwo joked.

"You sound like my family. And on that note, why do you feel like it's your fault for what happened? You didn't do anything wrong. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I don't deserve this." Mewtwo started to walk away.

"Stop running! I know. You're scared. Just quit running and we can help each other."

"...."

"*sigh* I guess that only works for real families. But we've banned together like a family before, so why not do it again?" Mewtwo started off again. "Just stop running! I get it. You're scared that something could happen that can't ever un-happen. It scares you. I'm scared too. But you need to think about you. Really make yourself a priority for once. You think your life has been so flippn' hard. Some have had it hard too. Maybe even harder. You just don't think anymore. In the past you were ready to prove you were just as strong as Mew. Now what? You're running from humanity. You hate being isolated, so let someone in. Sure you push people away, but I still don't see you hiding from them. So what is it going to be?"

"But...I...I let you die."

"*Sigh* Dilly-dally shilly-shally."

"What?"

"Dilly-dally shilly-shally. Isn't it time you did some forgiving? If you don't forgive yourself, then on one will. It was my fault for letting myself get out of control back there. It's my fault that I was almost killed."

"You were possessed at the time. You didn't do anything."

"I _let _myself get taken. I _let the_ demon in. I wanted to kill Yuan at that moment. I hated him. He sensed that and that drove him to fight me. I wasn't willing to stop myself. After I died that demon left, out of fear of dying too. So if anyone wants to blame them selves, don't forget, I did decide to come with you."

"But we agreed to it." Lloyd said.

"You would have never agreed if I never suggested it. It all starts back at me."

"But wait! You said that you were possessed. When did this happen?" Sheena asked.

"Mewtwo didn't you tell them?"

"I thought you told them."

"Were idiots."

"Demon are very difficult to deal with. Please tell us." Presea said.

"Looks like we have no choice master."

"Ahhh! This type of stuff just stupid if you ask me! Gahh!"

"Just tell us!" I couldn't tell who said it. I didn't want to tell them. But I had to.

"AHHH!" I want down on the ground and slammed my fist into the dirt. "I'm a monster okay!" Everyone started at me. Out of awe or shock, I will never know. "Lately when ever I get mad at some one I just want to kill them. That demon will push inside my body. If I resist they push harder and knock me out. After Mewtwo was taken away, I might have slaughtered Regal on a whim if...if _she _hadn't stepped in."

"From what I have seen of this, she will forget everything that happens while she's being possessed. Except the last time she did remember."

"It's because I wanted to kill him. I wanted that demon's power to smite him. I'm nothing but a monster! You should all just run before I end kill you all!"

"No! You're not a monster! You said that some one had stopped you from killing Regal. Maybe she'll help you again." Colette said trying to cheer me up.

"Who is that person you're talking about Stacy?"

"Like I said before. She's a closet skeleton. She's gone. She my not want to help after I didn't let her help me. I just let the demon take me. She tried to stop it, but it was too strong. Zelos!"

"What?"

"When I was possessed once, you saw me. It was after I fell off the cliff. What did my eyes look like?"

"They looked like a wolf's. It was kind'a scary actually."

"That's how you'll be able to tell if I'm a demon or not. When my eyes change."

"You said that you remember when you were last possessed. What exactly do you remember?" Lloyd asked.

"I remember everything. But I mainly remember the power. The power I felt from the demon was incredible. I want it. I want that power..." My voice was becoming more demonic with each word.

"No! Master!" Mewtwo grabbed my shoulders and started shaking my body. "You have to hold on!"

"W-what's happening to her?" Lloyd stammered.

"Master! Don't go back on your word!"

"AHHHHH! Let go of my body!" Stacy brought her hands up in front of her face in an 'X'. She then pulled her arms to her side and yelled, releasing a massive shock wave that pushed Mewtwo back. Her eyes were the same wild wolfish eyes that had appeared before. "Just leave me alone!"

"Stacy?" Regal whispered.

"Stacy is no more. I am the new master of this body." The voice was not Stacy's. This was evil, demonic, and arrogant.

"Tell what you've done with Stacy!" Sheena demanded as she pulled out her cards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I might not be Stacy, but this is still her body. Anything you do to me will happen to her."

"You're just a coward! Hiding behind a girl like that. You're a monster!" Sheena shouted.

"I'm the coward. You who trembled and cried before Volt. You who let your best friend die at the hands of Volt. What a worthless maggot."

"Why you little--" Zelos started.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. I still can hurt your little friend if I want."

"Damn you. Give us back our friend!" Lloyd drew his sword.

"Now why should I give her back the body? She doesn't deserve this body, for be a crybaby for all those years. I think I could put it to better use."

"What do you plan to do with her?" Regal asked.

"None of your concern. But if it makes you fell better I will move on to a different body in due time. But by then her soul will be completely detached to this body. Then I will simply dispose of it. When I found her she had nothing going for her. Now she can die knowing that she helped make my empire possible."

"Empire?" Sheena repeated.

"I have lived in the shadows far too long. I am just as powerful as my counter part. So why did I go noticed for so many years!"

"Damn you!" Regal growled.

"Oh, so you do have a dark side. But then again you've unleashed it on a girl before haven't you?"

"Shut up!" an unknown voice said.

"Who said that?!"

"Get out of my body! Go away! JUST GO AWAY!" It was Stacy's voice, but it wasn't coming from her body.

"I thought I sent you away." Stacy the grabbed her head and hunched over.

"It's my life! GET YOUR OWN!" This time her lips moved as she spoke. The visions of Alicia came back. This time they were images from her life. Images of her seeing her sister mourn their mother, of her leaving home, of her meeting Regal, of her dying. "Ah! Na, uah, ha, na, da, da, heh-help-HELP ME! Please help me!"

"Stacy what's happening?" Regal stood next to me as he spoke. Electricity coursed through my body as I fought off the malevolent intruder. Even though Alicia was helping, I could feel that he was stronger this time. What if he made it back in and I couldn't fight him off again. _I'll be there for you! I promise if you let me help I'll keep him away from you._ Had I been resisting Alicia's help this whole time? I had to trust her. I knew she wouldn't try to kill me.

_Alicia, it's all yours._ I felt like I was falling. Like I had stood at the top of a cliff with my back to it and I just leaned back.

The heroes of regeneration watched as slowly Stacy's head rolled back, eyes closed, like she was dead.

"Stacy?" Regal unknowingly whispered her name. Stacy's head straitened as she pulled it forward to look at her friends.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"Mewtwo, do you know what just happened?" Colette asked innocently.

"It appears she has a slight power addiction." Mewtwo speculated. "The reason she gets possessed is when she loses control of her emotions, that demon can easily take over her body. The time when she loses control is when she get angry. She does have better control of her anger than some people. But her grip over her own body is still loose enough for the demon to try to get in. And every time he pushes in further. The demon exists inside Stacy for the time being, suppressed by her will. It seems he over heard her cries for power. That quest of power will be the end of her. Right, imposter?"

"You knew!" 'Stacy' called out.

"Where is she?" The feline demanded. A sound from behind made the team turn. A ghostly image of Stacy fell to her knees then fell to her hands.

"Tah." The ghost's breathing was heavy.

I looked down at my hands that were planted in the dirt. I...I cloud see the grass under them. I could see right through my own body.

"Ah...ah....AHHHH! WHAT HECK IS WORG WITH ME?!"

"Master!" Mewtwo called joyfully.

"You!" I stood up and pointed at the imposter. "Give me back my body!" I charged the person, but as I tackled them, I passed right through the body and stumbled. I looked over my shoulder to the person. "Okay that was totally nasty. Ugh." I shuddered.

"I'm so sorry." The imposter said.

"You're her. You're the girl who was trying to help me. So why did you take my body."

"You're right I have been trying to protect you. I had to take your body this time. You let me into your body, but the demon was coming back. So I had to push you out." My head started to hang lower with the news.

"But it's my body. I don't want to be a ghost. I don't want to be dead."

"Technically you're not dead just an Astral Body."

"I'm a ghost either way. So when will you be out?"

"Not for a while."

"What?" I asked sternly. "I thought we were on the same side here. Unless...you're my rival for _him._"

"I've been dead for years. I couldn't be your rival from something like that."

"Know what? Fine, take my body." I threw my hands up. "Just don't mess with my hair. It took forever for it to grow back after a bad hair cut. Got it?"

"Okay." She said sadly.

"Look. I'm not mad at you. This is just a lot for me to take at once. But don't get used to my body. I still want to be back in there at the end of the day. I need some time to my self. Later." I ran off to the forest that was nearby.

* * *

I had been out here for an hour when I hear something. I looked down from the branch I was sitting on. It was Regal, and it looked like he was searching for something.

"There you are." He said as he looked up.

"What is it?" I said like Shikamaru.

"No one really understands what's happened. I was hoping you could provide an explanation."

"There's this ghost who's been trying to keep that demon away from me by trying to possess me instead of him. Today the demon was so strong that I just gave my body to her. I didn't think I'd get kick out of my own body. Even when the demon was in my body I was still there, just suppressed. Is that all?"

"No. Who is the girl who's trying to help you?"

"I can't say."

"Is she from Earth?"

"Where?" Regal was slightly shocked by my response.

"Earth. Your home world."

"Right. Heh. That's a weird name, 'Earth'. Regal. Do you know what my parents are like?"

"No. What's wrong? Are you loosing your memory?"

"I think I am. I can't...remember a thing about my world, or my family. The only stuff I can remember is what I know about _this _world." My voice was soft, like I was dreaming.

"Snap out of it!" I cringed at the sharpness of his tone.

"Sorry." I jumped out of the tree and ran back to Altamira.

The fake Stacy was still there.

"Give back my body!" I yelled.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My memories. My memories are...I don't want to loose my memories!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

"Alicia! Just give the body back!" Regal had followed us, and the others were still hanging around talking to Mewtwo when they over heard.

"Alright Stacy. I'll return the body to you." Alicia held on to me in a hug. I felt like I was staring at a bright light while walking into it. Suddenly I was back in my body. I could feel the thing around me again. Before me stood Alicia, still as a ghost. "I'm sorry Stacy. I didn't think that your memories would leave you if you were not in your body. Are they back?" I thought about home, my mom and dad, my brothers and sister, and my dog.

"Yep. They're back. Thanks. Sorry I was so harsh to you."

"You're forgiven." I looked at her when she said this. She looked no older than Sheena. She was so young. She was only nineteen when she died, and she had already met her true love. I felt a pang of jealousy, that I couldn't have something like that with someone. Some one here being Regal. (So what if I'm a fan girl. I'll wait 'til I'm older first!)

"No." I said as I tuned away. "I made a deal with the devil. I don't really deserve forgiveness. What I did almost cost me my friends. I'm a horrible person."

"Stacy you can be forgiven."  
Alicia, you're such a kind person. But I don't deserve it."

"But you feel remorse for what you've done. That's enough to be forgiven."

"You can forgive me now. But I still have to think about it all. I'm sorry." I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Regal standing there with his eyes watering. _Great now I've made him sad. He is going to be in a funk all week._

"_Stacy? It's Mewtwo. How are you feeling?"_

_Not now._ "Alicia. I am sorry for causing all of this. But why did you try to help me? You don't even know me."

"I know we have the same heart. I can feel it."

"Alicia. When you entered my body last time. I saw images. Are those your memories?"

"Yes. I saw yours as well."

"They're good memories. You've seen what I've seen in life. Is that why you tried to save me?"

"I tried to save you because I saw how Master Bryant was trying to protect you."

"Yeah about him..." My face started to turn red. I couldn't help it. The guy is too bloody handsome. "Maybe we should wrap this up before he locks himself in his room." I whispered.

"I agree. Presea. I'm sorry I have to say goodbye to you again sis. Master I'm sorry I must bid farewell to you as well. Goodbye." Alicia disappeared back into the ghost realm. _Now I really feel like a dirt bag._

'_Then go for a swim master.'_

_You can go. I'll stay here Alto._

'_Do you think she really was on our side?'_

_Yes. Can you just leave me be for a bit?_

'_Certainly.'_

"_Master. Are you feeling alright? Please tell me."_

_I'm sad. I'm sad that she had to leave. And I think I may have hurt Regal. Mewtwo what do I do?_

"_You need rest. Regal will talk to you when he's ready."_

_How do you know that?_

"_Because he told me."_

_And I told you not to read peoples minds._

"Stacy?" Lloyd's voice the silence. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know. I need to go up to my room to rest for awhile. This whole thing has been really draining." I walked back into the hotel knowing I could find sanctuary there. I got to my room and laid back on the bed. I felt so awful after all that had transpired.

"Maybe I should try to find away back home soon. I can't stay here forever. Maybe I'll-" My pondering was cut short by a knock at the door...

* * *

Well thats where it'll end today. sorry for not match the drama of the last chapter with this one. Please review!


	13. A Royal Pain

I'm back with chapter 13. Ironic how it was on Friday the 13th I worte this. I hope you like this one. WARNING: BEGGING OF CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT FILLER LIKE. THE PLOT THICKENS LATER ON IN CHAPTER.

**Okay I know the drill. I do not own, Tales Of Symphonia, Naruto, Pokemon, St. Andrew's Bridge or anything else.**

* * *

Well I'm sittin on top saint Andrew's bridge  
and I'm thinkin about how hard life is  
bliss is a sin I drown when I swing  
its hard to fly on broken wings

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Right now even Regal's gentle voice was almost unwelcome. Almost.

"Come in." Regal walked into the room and closed the gap between. "So what do you want?"

"You dropped this before you came in." Regal held out a little piece of paper that was folded in half. I took it from him and opened it.

_Stacy,_

_It's okay that you like him. Go for it._

_~Alicia._

Alicia had written this while she was in my body. She had told me to pursue my crush on Regal. Alicia was so kind, and yet...

"What's going on here?" Zelos asked as the other followed him into the room. "You two having some sort 'a private meeting."

I couldn't focus on the idiot chosen at the moment; my face was to busy turning red from the note.

"Ah...Regal you didn't read this did you?"

"No. I didn't that would be proper." _Oh thank gosh!_

"Master why do you ask? Does that paper contain a message?"

"Yes. And it's personal."

"Just how personal?" The red head pried.

"From what I gather it's _very_ personal. _Right_ master?"

"Mewtwo. Shut. The. Heck. Up. Now. If you tell anyone about this..."

"Message received. I wouldn't dare intrude on matter of this *ahem*_ importance._"

"Hrrrrrr. If you're going to be like that I should just buy you a purple cape and sword and call you Kratos from now on." The less than mature members of the team started to snicker while desperately trying to conceal their laughs.

"Perhaps we should start explaining everything the occurred last night for the benefit of the others." Mewtwo said, eager to get the conversation away from the 'Kratos' topic.

"Yes, I agree. The only ones who really know what happened last night is you two." Regal stated.

"We'd better tell them Mewtwo."

"Can you start with that note?" Zelos asked. I looked down at the note in my hand. Again the flush color came to my face.

"Stacy do you have a fever?" Colette asked. I shook my head trying to get rid of the incriminating color.

"N-no! I'm fine. I-It's nothing. I said it before and I'll say it again; the contents of this note are personal. And if anyone asks one more time..."

"You will find your self at the bottom of the ocean. And that's just for starters." Mewtwo cut in.

"Yeah, what he said. Any how I managed to use a substitute before I was killed. I then used Nightmare to make you all see what you feared at that moment; me being killed. Basically it was a poor replication of Hells viewer jutsu."

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"Hells viewer jutsu make the target see their worst nightmare. Nightmare will deal damage to a sleeping enemy, but since everyone was awake I just combined it with the substitute to make the illusion that I had been killed."

"I was pretty hard to watch that." Lloyd replied.

"Try having to maintain it. I had to visualize it myself. It's not all that fun trying to picture yourself dying. I had to see all the blood and everything in my mind so that you'd all see it yourselves."

"Wow. You did all that by yourself?" Sheena asked.

"Yep."

"That was pretty convincing. I've never seen anything like that with the tricks Mizuho ninjas can perform. Not even Grampa could do that."

"Well with that said the stuff I do is just a cheap imitation of what other powerful fighters can do."

"You copy famous fighters." Regal said.

"I wouldn't say famous. I just copy the people I've heard of and only if I've seen what the tech looks like. Bet I could even copy Colette's angel techs."

"Really?" Colette looked excited.

"She does copy people but she mostly uses techs of Pokémon. Incorrectly." Mewtwo remarked. I walked over to my trusted comrade and slip my arm around his neck producing a headlock combined with a noogie.

"If you insist on acting like a brother to me then I'll just respond to you in a similar manner."

"Let me go!"  
"I wonder how hard I have to press before I start shaving off I.Q. points."

"I said let me go you mortal!" Mewtwo's tail was thrashing around while he tried to pull away from me. Lifting up my arm Mewtwo broke free and fell to the ground from suddenly having to support his own weight again. I walk over to the balcony with mannerisms of that of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"And forgot one very important thing mate..."

"If you're going to impersonate a person then why not chose someone better than that horrid pirate, Jack Sparrow."

"Oi mate! That's _Captain _Jack Sparrow. And who wouldn't love to be pirate some days?"

"Me."

"Any who," I said still swaying like that pirate we all adore. "I think Mewtwo and I have messed around enough for then moment."

"You're still acting like him." I walk over to the Pokémon and lean into his face.

"Listen mate, everyone is entitled to a random moment in their life. My just happens to be very, very long."

"..." I pat the side of his face trying to ignore the glare he was giving me.

"Good response mate. Now back to reality." My gait had returned to normal.

"Glad you're no longer copying that rum slinging pirate."

"Bite me."

"Hmph."

"Sure what ever Kratos."

"..."

"So Stacy does that note contain anything important?" Zelos asked again.

"Hey Zelos what's that?" Is said pointing in his direction.

"What?" The red head chosen turned around. Reaching into my pocket I produced a small purple pellet. I aimed it and tossed it at full speed at the back of Zelos' head. It exploded in a small spark on impact.

"Oww!"

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Is that a Mizuho spark pellet?" Sheena asked.

"Yep! Ninja gear rules!"

"Yeah!"

"Can we get to the main point of all this?" Regal could be a downer sometimes.

"Fine. Someone ask a question please."

"You said that you were dealing with a demon. How do you plan stop it?" Presea asked.

"That demon...I don't know if it can be stopped. I think I'm stuck with him for the moment."

"So you can't get rid of him?" Colette asked.

"Wait how do you know it's a 'him'." Lloyd asked.

"You've all hear its voice. Does it sound more masculine than famine?"

"Well maybe..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his head.

"Trust me. It's a dude. Geez I hope he isn't a creeper like Zelos."

"Hey!"

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"Come in." An Altamira employee walked in holding a letter.

"I have a message for a Miss Stacy."

"Right here." I raised my hand.

"This is a letter form the King. You'd do best to read it." He said as he handed me the letter. "Duke Bryant." He nodded as he left.

"What would the King want with me?" I mumbled as I opened the letter. "An audience? Why does he need to see me? Sorry guys it looks like I have to cut this short. Mewtwo can field any questions you still have."

"When did I become your publicist?"

"When I got a letter from the King. How does he even know I'm here? What ever, I'm off now!" I started towards the door.

"Seeing as you don't have experience dealing with Royalty I will join you."

"_Suck up. Master I'd do you good to not rely on his help all the time."_

_Mewtwo he was helping me before we even met. So don't give me that._

"_As you wish."_

'_I too would rather not trust him.'_

_I'm going to have to introduce you and Mewtwo one of these days._

"Stacy?" Regal's voice broke through.

"Sorry. I just drifted off. Sorry. Let's go."

* * *

We got to the castle in no time. I still felt uneasy about the royal family after the princess had tried to imprison me when I had been in Tethe'alla for only a few days. How long ago that felt. It had felt like that I was somewhere that was so new and different. Now it just felt like I'd been here my whole life. We walked inside after showing the guards the letter.

"Ah Duke Bryant. What a surprise to see you hear." The Kings voice was old but warm-ish. "You must be the young Stacy I've heard so much about. I am honored tot meet you."

"Please, the honor is mine." I bowed to the king. There was no way on Earth, Sylverant, or Tethe'alla that I was going tot curtsy to a King. I even bow on stage in drama class.

"I've heard a great deal of things about you."

"Please enlighten me as to what you've heard." I said coolly. Regal looked down at the girl he was standing next to. Surely this couldn't be the same girl who said 'bite me'.

"One thing I've heard is that you're courting both The Chosen and Duke Bryant." Regal looked taken aback by this. I however, maintained my composure better than the Duke and responded.

"That I must inform you, is a lie. I have no attraction what-so-ever to the Chosen nor would I court with a man who is twenty years older then me. Anything else?"

"People say that you're of elven blood."

"Also false. I am of human blood."

"People saw the fight between you, the Chosen and Duke Bryant. They say that you couldn't possibly be human."

"I am human. I just developed powerful artes for battle use. Last I checked none of them called on the power of any summon spirit or the world's natural Mana. They all require my body's own mana."

"I see. So you can fight using some of the more powerful techs out there."

"No. They are just techs for me to use, and me alone. I don't know if someone else has the abilities to use these techs."

"No matter. I'm sure you could teach the Royal Tethe'allan army between battles."

"Battles? Army? What are you talking about?"

"Why the reason I called you hear was so that you could joint the army. With you aboard we'd be unstoppable."

"Thanks but no thanks. I've seen enough war in my ancestors lives for a life time. I personally think that war is vile and useless. Senseless killing. That's all its good for. After that it's nothing but a waste of time, money and lives."

"But you see. You don't really have a choice..."

"What?" Regal did not sound like he liked the idea of me going to war. "Surely you would not force a young girl to participate in war activities."

"Duke Bryant, you may have traveled with Sylveranti for awhile, but that does not make them good people. Now that this other world is open to us, we best put it to good use."

"This is just like Eurocentrism."

"What are you talking about?" The King demanded. The warmth in his voice had faded.

"It's a form of ethnocentrism. You look down on the people of a county or nation while see yourself as superior. Basically Eurocentrism is a slang term made because Europeans looked down upon everyone. Just like what you're doing."

"Europeans?" I had done it now. The King was going to find out I was from a different world.

"So this proves it. You are from a different world."

"So that rumor is going around too."

"And it appears to be true. Now I'm sure that if you want destroy Teth-"

"I never said I hated this world. I'd die trying to save it. But I won't kill for it."

"So you're answer is no then."

"I will _never _join you. You or your army."

"I see then. Guards! Arrest her for high treason!"

"What?!" I was grabbed by two guards while two more pointed their spears at me. I started struggling to free myself from their tight grasp. "Let me go! Let me go NOW!"

"Don't waste your breath." The King taunted.

"I said let me go!" My voice was demonic. I was loosing control of my body again. I could feel it slipping away. The demon was back, with more power than last time. Alicia was gone. I couldn't feel her at all.

"GET TEH HELL BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!" My voice was the deeper and more demonic than I had ever heard before. All the guards had listened though. They all jumped back holding onto their spears and swords like a child holding onto a teddy bear for protection.

"Stacy! Snap out of it! You can't afford to lose yourself to this demon again." Regal approached me.

"Get back..."

"What?"

"Get back before I kill you!"

"Stacy can you hear me?! Stacy!" Regal grabbed my shoulder. I crouched over.

"No..." My regular voice came out. "G-get lost. This is my body. I SAID GO!" I grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Go now or you'll die like the rest of them." A demonic edge was in my voice. "GO!" I pushed the Duke away. He slid over to where the throne was, surprisingly on his feet. "No...This is my body! I told you to get lost...Now back off. BACK OFF! AHHHHHH!" I was crouched over again holding onto my head like it would explode. A dark, purple-ish aura engulfed me. I was almost on the ground in pain. Electricity coursed trough my body again and again. I was completely wild. I wanted to just run up and bite someone and rip them to shreds. I didn't even notice when the castle doors opened revealing Lloyd and the others.

"What's going on?" Colette asked. _No, not the others. They're all going to hate me now._

"NO!" I hollered.

"Stacy? W-what's happening?"

"Go. Run. Before you're all are killed."

"Killed?! By who?" I was down on all fours, desperate to suppress the demon powers. _No this is my body. I want to live. I WANT TO LIVE!_

"I won't let you take me...Not again. I'm not going tot let you push me around any more. I'm...not you...I'll stop you...AHHHH!" The aura dissipated from around me. I felt so light headed. I felt like I was going to throw-up. And not just bile. My throat, my stomach and my intestines. I couldn't hold my weight any longer. I couldn't even hold my eyes open. I fell to my side like a shot dog.

* * *

"Stacy. Stacy. STACY!" Regal was calling my name. I could feel something pushing my shoulder. What the heck was going on with me? Everything that had just happened was like a diluted dream. I could only remember the feelings I had had at the moment, but nothing else. Looks like I was still going to forget what happened to me while in demon form. I could feel something pressing against my lower lip at two points. It was two fine sharp points...right where my eye teeth sit. I. Had. Fangs. Oh god what was happening to me?! I opened my eyes. Regal and the other were next to me. I was still in the castle. Still in the same room as the tyrant King. I tried to sit up. But I was stopped when I was my hands. My nails had grown out to be long claw like finger nails. Like InuYasha.

"Here." Zelos handed me his mirror. (Not even going to ask why he needs one 24/7) I looked at my refection. I couldn't believe the face looking back at me was mine. My hair was silver, and styled like InuYasha's complete with dog ears. My eyes were also yellow. I looked down at my feet once I was standing. My feet where like Shipo's, just grey and not yellow. I was a half-demon. A monster. A reason for people to kill.

"Holy song!" Colette had cast holy song...but for what? I saw that my body was turning back to normal. I was human again. I was still weak though. I didn't even hit the ground before I was out again.

* * *

The Chosen and his companions had left with the demon girl. How was it that they showed up when they did? The King was furious that the girl had gotten away. Yuan had been right about her being from another world. He had received word from the Duke's servant that Yuan was leaded on to believe the girl was dead. This could work in his favor. Yuan would stop pursuing her, which would allow him to take her for his army. But Yan had never motioned the type of power she had just exhibited.

"Bring the Half-elf here!" The guards went to retrieve the half-elf that had been placed on the balcony over looking the throne room. The Half-elf had been placed there to monitor the type of power the girl used.

"So what did you see?"

"She's not lying when she said she was human. But there is another energy there. It's nothing like a monster or a summon spirit. You'd be better off asking a Elf of Heimdall. Can you let me go now. I haven't committed a crime so I shouldn't be in jail."

"Fine. You're free to go. For now." With a wave of his hand the King signaled the guards to let go of the so called 'inferior' creature. The Half-elf ran out of the castle before the King could change him mind.

* * *

"How long do you think she'll sleep for?" Colette asked. Regal, Sheena, Colette and Mewtwo stood in Stacy's room back at Altamira.

"Who knows? She was fighting off a demon. She'll need time. That's all I can say." The white cat said.

"Stacy can you wake up?" Sheena asked softly, like a mother.

"No." A voice under the bed sheets squeaked.

"If you're not going tot wake up then will have to resort to torture to get you up." Mewtwo threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." I called back. I was awake. I just didn't want to accept it.

"We can always rely on tickle torture." I sat up immediately when the world 'tickle' came up.

"Hey! I'm up! Looks like you don't need to use torture after all."

"See, she's fine. You can all take a breath now." Mewtwo said mater-of-factly.

"Stacy, do you know what happened?" Regal asked. My face was red from the Duke being this close to me. "Do you have a fever?" He placed one hand on my forehead and the other on top of my head due to his shackles. This accomplished nothing more than making my face redder.

"I-I'm fine."

"But why is you're face always red Stacy?" Colette asked. Regal pulled his hands away. Oh man, did he have to be so bloody good looking? I wouldn't be able to leave this world at this rate.

"I just need some fresh air." I lied. What I needed was Regal._ Control your inner fan girl Stacy. Control it._ I got up out of bed and left. The others watched me go.

* * *

It had to be near six by now. It's had been a long day. It's felt like it had been three days all rolled together. The air at Altamira was warm during the day but cooled off once the sun started to set. That's what I loved about this place. It was full of energy when I was, yet calm like the ocean when I was. I decided to go to Alicia's grave. I really needed to apologize to her. I exited the elevator at Lez. H.Q. I stood by the grave and tried to take everything around me in. A light rain started. _Tropical areas have lots of rain so that there is enough fresh water or organisms to survive. _I thought to myself. Wow I'm good at getting off topic. _Alicia I'm sorry for the way I acted before. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry._

* * *

The King's archer held his bow with an arrow knocked and ready to kill. But as he looked at the young girl he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. For he had a young daughter who couldn't be any older than this girl. He couldn't kill her. But the King would have his head if he didn't try. If he could shoot the arrow to her side, not to hit, but to make her aware that he was there, he wouldn't have to kill her. After altering his aim he released the arrow. For once in his life, the grates archer Tethe'alla had ever seen, had missed. The arrow had cut right trough the girl's side. Scared he ran. He didn't mean to kill her. But if he stayed, the Duke and the monster that girl controlled would kill him. Running was his only option.

* * *

I felt a sharp pain come from my side. I saw an arrow before me, its head bloodstained with a piece for brown fabric pinned to the ground. I brought my hand to my left side. I could feel warmth pour over my hand. It was blood. Lots of it. I fingered the cut in my side. It was warm, and swollen. I pulled my hand away and looked at it. It looked like my hand had been dipped in red dye. The smell of flesh filled my lungs. My knees where shaky. I could feel the blood drain from my face. I felt so weak. _Am I.....Dying.......?_

Do I make it to chapter 14? There only one way to find out! But you'll have to wait a week for me to write it. PLEASE send me reviews. I LOVE getting mail. So don't be shy!

'Til next time! Later!

* * *


	14. The Trap

Sorry people! I would have had this up yesterday but I got side tracked. I got an E-mail asking for me to write out a stroy chapter that I had made a guess appearnce on. The story is 'Tales of Turth or Dare.' Please cheak it out I'm in chapter four. and the story I wrote is called vantage point. So yeah go cheak it out later. Also I would like to credit Brent Weeks for his 'Night Angel' trilogy. Brent if you never wrote those books I'd never learned how to become a better writer. Thank you.

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Pokemon, or Naruto.**

* * *

Mewtwo looked back at the door again. Stacy had been gone for forty-five minutes. She should have been back by now. But it wasn't the time that was really worrying Mewtwo. She had stopped thinking about fifteen minutes ago. Mewtwo thought it might had been for a minute of silence for Alicia, but one minute became five, five became ten, which turned to fifteen. Mewtwo was alone in the room at the moment. Colette had gone back home and Sheena was getting something to eat. Regal had gone to his office. The Pokémon's blood burned at the idea that she was with that human right now. Couldn't she see how much he loved her? But if Regal was working then he wouldn't be talking to his master. What if she was in trouble? He at the least could check to see if she was still at Alicia's grave.

* * *

When Mewtwo got to the gave, the scene before him could stop time. His master laid motionless on the ground while watered down blood pooled beside her body. An arrow stood in front of her body, still crushing the fabric it stole from her clothes. Her blood may have been diluted by the amount of rain, that was now very heavy, but it still had made it's was over to the fabric and discolored the familiar khaki shade with red. Her skin was white; she had been shot awhile ago. Mewtwo felt his ager flare. It was the same as when he killed the scientists and destroyed Giovanni's holding facility for Pokémon. He had to stay calm this time. There was nothing out here that was worth destruction. But right now his master, his love, needed to be saved.

* * *

Regal had just finished with one file and was about to start with another when he heard the elevator. Without looking up he responded, "I thought you would have left by now Stacy."

"Guess again mortal." That was not Stacy's voice. Regal stood up to see Mewtwo with Stacy's right arm slung around his neck. Whether or not the girl was supporting her own weight was unclear to the Duke, but what was clear was the long red stain down her left pant leg. His eye drifted to the large hole in her shirt. Regal's mind began to race with thought of what had happened. Who did this? Did the King try this? Was Mewtwo finally showing what Regal suspected to be his true colors? His mind kept going like this until a voice broke his thoughts.

"Are you going to just stand there gaping like an idiot or are you going to call a doctor?" Mewtwo sounded irritated. "Because I could see why you would just let her bleed out like this." Regal had to put any misgivings he had about the monster aside for the moment. The blood of an innocent would be on both of their hands if he didn't.

"I'll head to Flanor; they have a doctor there that should help."

"You'd better hurry." Regal could have sworn he hear 'or else' at the end of Mewtwo's demand. But now was not the time for that. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

The curtains around the canopy bed had been drawn so that the patient could sleep without disturbance from the sun. The fact that this girl didn't have a fever from lying in the mud for almost an hour with a open wound proved she had one hell of an immune system. At first the doctor was afraid that he'd have a hard to heal patient like the last time he saw the Duke. This one was going to be fine. Especially since Sheena had given him ointments from Mizuho to treat her with.

She was so young. Why would someone have a reason to attack her? He never expected her to bleed so much. Several time he feared that her heart would stop on him. He looked back at the pile of clothes that had been striped off. They were no longer wearable due to the amount of blood that now filled them. The only thing that came out fine was a brazier that had also been removed to give the heart more room to pump. He had done her up with extra bandages so that she could have her 'decency' when someone came in. The bed she was in would have to have both its sheets and mattress replaced from the blood that had collected in it. She began to stir.

* * *

Everything was dark. My body felt so cold. And my side felt wooden. I fully opened my eyes to see a man with white hair standing next to my bed. With the vest and scarf I guessed he was either from a 'Austin Powers' movie or gay. I couldn't tell if I preferred the latter or former. It then clicked that he was the doctor from Flanor.

"I see you're finally awake."

"What happened?" I croaked. The Doctor explained that I was found with an arrow wound. I appeared to listen, but really the words went in one ear and drifted out the other. I began to sit up when my stomach tightened.

"Get a-" No sooner then I said it a bucket was under my head as my stomach emptied its contents into the old wooden bucket. I felt so weak. My body was stiff; my stomach was 100% empty. I had never felt so hallow in my life. Even when I had depression, I still felt something. Now all I had was emptiness.

*knock, knock, knock* "Can I come in?" Sheena asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, but only you. I don't want my patient to get over excited." Sheena walked inside.

"I'll give you two a minute." The Doctor exited the room.

"Where's Regal?" I asked.

"He's been pacing around the hotel the whole time. He seems really worried."

"What about Mewtwo?"

"Also worried."

"And right here." Mewtwo fabricated in the room next to Sheena. "Are you alright?"

"Not sure." Sheena walked over to my bed with a package under her arm. What ever it was it was warped up in simple paper tide up with string.

"Here. They said that your clothes were all bloody so I got you something else to wear." I opened the package. A plain gray T-shirt and a pair of pains were inside. Also some fresh undergarments had been provided. Looking at the cloths made me think of Naruto after his fight with Sasuke, when he was in the hospital done up in bandages and grey clothes like the ones before me.

"Mewtwo..."

"I'll dismiss myself."

"Thanks. Sheena can you help me with something."

"What is it?"

* * *

"Are you sure she is alright?"

"Yes. I can guarantee that she'll be up on her feet in no time." No matter what the Doctor said to him Regal couldn't shake the feeling of doom that lingered over him since Mewtwo said that Stacy had been injured. "There is nothing left to do but just let her rest for a few days. Her reaction to the medicine was incredible. It took effect almost immediately. Trust me she will be fine." The Doctor picked up his bag and left. "Tell me if she gets worse." He called as he walked into the elevator. Regal just looked at his feet. He couldn't bear the fact that Stacy was almost killed that night, and he was right there. He didn't even hear a scream or anything. Mewtwo came out of the room.

"So what where you up to?" Regal asked in a suspicious tone.

"More than you. She is already feeling better. Her injury is healing faster then I expected. It looks much better than it did awhile ago." Regal thought back to when he saw her before the Doctor treated her. The cut was jagged and red, from both blood and swelling. Regal decided against telling Stacy that he'd seen her so 'vulnerable' while she waited for treatment.

"What was that about her being vulnerable?" Mewtwo asked knowing fully what Regal was think about. Regal's face turned red from the announcement that Mewtwo made.

"Can you just--" Regal was cut off when the door opened. Sheena stepped out side.

"Um...Stacy wants to talk with us."

The threesome walked in to see Stacy sitting up in bed. She was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. They went down her arms and stopped halfway down her fingers. Bandages also climbed her neck with two going across her nose. Regal couldn't see if she was totally covered bandages because a grey shirt hung on to her shoulders while a pair of grey pants held on to her waist. But her side where she was cut didn't have a spot of blood present. He could this because the shirt cut off mid-section.

"So, do I look like a mummy or what?" I said as I climbed off the bed. "Heh."

"This is hardly a time for jokes." Regal was not amused.

"_Sorry. _I didn't think you'd be the one who didn't believe that laughter is the best medicine." I scoffed while I walked to the window. "Find a way to smile and never let it get away-hay-eyay." The song was whispered.

"What?"

"Sorry." I said flatly. "Didn't think you'd hear that. Okay!" I spun around to face them. "Time for good and bad news. Good news; I've made a perfect recovery. And in record time too."

"But..." Sheena said.

"The bad news is _how_ I made that recovery. I think...that the demon had a hand in it."

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked.

"The demon. I think because I have it I will respond to medicine and other healing products better than most people because I have the demon."

"So how is that bad?" Sheena flicked her hand into the air.

"I believe what my master is saying is that as long as she has the demon she will be saved from death by said demon."

"In other word..." Regal calmly said.

"If I get rid of the demon, and end up in trouble, I have a higher chance of dying then if I kept the demon in the first place. So this curse is also a blessing. Might as well make the best of it I guess."

"But you can't live with a demon that wants to kill you! It's suicidal." Sheena shouted.

"Like I have a choice. I don't use an exsphere so...If I get rid of him I'll just be some weak human again. Sure that might stop the King from perusing me but that won't stop Yuan. I need to defend myself from people out there who only want me dead.

Sometimes...sometimes giving into your darkness is the only way to survive. Even if you know it's wrong, you still...you still have to take the chance that you won't go back to your old self, but if it means that you can go home, you can see your family again, don't you think it might be wroth it? We never change as we grow-up; we only become more clearly our selves. Besides don't they say that it's always the darkest before dawn?"

"But what if the demon tries to kill you again?" Sheena asked.

"He needs my mana for now. He is still weak. Even though I have become stronger from his power, that doesn't mean that he is all powerful. I can handle him for awhile still."

"So you're going to sacrifice yourself just for power?"

"Sacrifice? When did I say I was going to sacrifice anything? I'm still going to be alive tomorrow. I'm just going to have a demon with me. Besides I've heard of a story where a boy with a demon was able to seal it so that the demons power would filter into the boy's body in time of desperation. If I could do that then I'll home free." Sheena looked at the ground, not wanting to accept what Stacy was saying. "I'm not going to die. I made the mistake that my life was worthless once. This time I'll fight for it. With everything I've got. I _won't_ die. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Sheena asked.

"Because I have friends like you to help me. I trust you guys to make sure that when the demon comes that I won't disappear. Right?"

"Right?" Sheena's eyes were welling up for the amount of emotional content.

"Are the others still around? I think we need to talk to then too."

"Of course. We'll get them." Regal said before he and the ninja left.

* * *

Lloyd and Regal were the first to reach the door when they hear voices.

"...can't tell him master?"

"Because it would make things awkward. You don't go around telling people that you've been having nightmares about them."

"Are they talking about Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"Shh." Regal hushed.

"What was that?"

"Master you are paranoid. Maybe if you tell him it would help."

"Oh yeah I could see how that would go; 'Hey Regal, I've been having nightmares where you're the Grim Reaper and you've come to kill me.' Yeah that would go over _so _well."

"What going on?" Sheena asked as the other came to the door.

"Stacy had been having dreams where Regal kills her."

"WAHT?!" The group shouted.

"You all come in now." Stacy's voice sounded warn. "You know you all _suck_ at spying." She greeted. Regal couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Were sorry we eavesdropped." Presea said.

"It doesn't matter now. I've been looking for a way to tell you all. But I guess since the cats out of the bag..."

"I'm sorry." Regal spoke up."

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"The nightmares."

"...You know I don't say this to people I respect...BUT YOUR A FRACKING IDIOT!" The heroes jumped back with shock.

"But..." Regal's teeth were clenched from emotional pain.

"I trust you."

"What?"

"I said I trust you. The nightmares are not because I fear you. I think something is trying to distance me from you. But that only makes me want to be closer to you all the more." I was grinning like Naruto now. "I don't know what it is but there something about you that just gets on my good side. Heh. Who knows, maybe I got sent here just so I could meet you. Whatever it is no dream is going to scare me off that easily. Got it?"

"But that still doesn't change what he did do." Mewtwo said, changing the mood in the room.

"Mewtwo don't go there."

"They are entitled to the truth. Besides I doubt that he has told them himself."

"Regal...what is he talking about?" Lloyd asked his friend.

"........"

"Regal?" Colette whispered.

"........"

"What? You don't have the spine to admit it? I'm disappointed."

"Mewtwo! Enough!"

"I thought you of all people would be able to say when you made an attempt of a girl's life. You should have plenty of practice with that."

"Mewtwo that's enough!"

"Or do you really want her dead, and you're not telling us so that you can try again later."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mewtwo finally stopped and stared at him master.

"But master-"

"_Don't_ call me that! Mewtwo you said you wouldn't tell anyone. You broke your promise to me."

"Stacy..."

"You know the mountains in this area are pretty magnificent. Why don't you go for a hike up there?"

"But I-"

"No. Go. You need to take a hike. Get it. _Hike._ _Take it_."

"Very well." Mewtwo stopped before the balcony. "But if he stabs you in the back, I can't guarantee that I will protect you. You always forgave too easily." Mewtwo vanished via teleport.

"I still haven't forgiven some people. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Stacy?" Colette said gently.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd said sounding angry. "What the hell was he going on about any way?"

"Do you want me to tell them or are you going to do it?" I asked the ex-convict.

"....."

"Fine. I'll tell them. Regal attacked me."

"W-what?" Sheena didn't want to believe it. "Is this true Regal?"

"Yes. I cannot deny the fact of what I did. I hope that you can forgive me."

"You hope? I forgave you right after I found out it was you."

"What?"

"I figured it was you. When I was attack I didn't feel scared. After I found the piece of hair I cut off you I knew it was you. Not many people are as tall as you and have blue hair. I had Mewtwo confirm my suspicions by reading your mind. I'm sorry that we invaded your privacy, but we both wanted answers. I took the evidence one way. Mewtwo the other. But I know why you did it."

"You do?"

"'What possible reason could he have for doing that to you?' That's what Mewtwo said when he found out about it. But I think you did it to help me. You knew about how our dreams send us home before we die in them, right? You probably figured the same thing I did. If this world isn't my own world, then maybe if I faced death I could go home. But seeing how the demon will interfere when I have a brush with death I guess testing that theory is impossible."

"The demon interferes with death?" Lloyd asked.

"Not all death, just mine. Think of him as an exsphere that can save you from dying."

"Why did Mewtwo storm off like that?" Presea asked.

"He hates the fact that I took Regal's side. He's convinced that Regal is out to hurt me. When started to travel together I made him promise that he had to try to trust people. Basically he's been having a hard time trusting humanity. It doesn't help that he's seen my life so far. Last year is still imprinted in my mind. He was what people said about me, how they acted around me. How that made feel like life was worthless. Like my life was worthless. He's not a bad guy. He's just troubled....I guess I'll have to go talk to him soon. I'm going to look for him."

"Stacy." Regal said as I passed him. I stopped dead in my tracks. _What? _"....."

"Don't make me choose here. I'm not going to choose between the two of you." I opened the door to only find an emissary from the king.

"Um...."

"If you're not going to say anything I have to be somewhere."

"The King has requested an audience with you immediately."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"What a waste of time. I'll go. But only because I'm reluctant to keep my other appointment. Think of this as a 'lesser of two evils' decision. I'll be back shortly. If Mewtwo come back just leave him alone and don't try to talk to him. And I'm talking to you Zelos." I followed the messenger out.

"Why does she blame me for everything?"

"Because you're the one to lame." Lloyd joked.

* * *

As we walked the streets of Meltokio I noticed that everyone was staring at me. The emissary the turned to the coliseum.

"Where are you going? I thought the king wanted to see me."

"He's at the coliseum right now."

"Fine, sure, whatever."

* * *

When we got there the entire place was empty, except for two guards standing in the middle of the arena.

"What's going on here?" I said confused.

"Well the King just wants to make sure you'll listen next time he talks to you. So that's why were here." The messenger had run off. The slimy jerk. I turned to run but my wrist was grabbed by one of the knights.

"You're not going anywhere." _Blast! How could these guys move so fast while wearing fifty pounds in armor? _

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing that can't be healed while you're in jail." A cold sweat rolled down my temples. The one that grabbed me held both of my arms behind my back so that I couldn't use my hand signs and my swords were left back in Altamira. Great.

"So Bob, hold her sit while I punch okay? I want to try to see how many ribs I can break with one shot."

"Sure Marv." _Dude those names suck...wait WHAT!?_

"Ahh!"

"One...Two..." Marv lined up his fist with my rib cage. "Three!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

Sorry to leave you with another clif hanger. You all probably want to kill me for doing that to you now...Later!


	15. Can't escape this Hell

Writting this chapter took alot out of me. I go emotion like three times and had to take a break. I know that it seems that I was on a Naruto high when I wrote some chapter, but that because I love the idea of having an inner demon who comeout to help us when we need it.

Also this chapter might be a bit shorter than the others. Just saying.

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Naruto, Pokemon, or The legand of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

* * *

"So, about what happened to Stacy at the castle." Zelos started. "I don't know what the hell is going on with her, but she is starting to freak me out."

"Yeah, it was pretty scary seeing her like that. She had claws and fangs and everything." Lloyd exclaimed.

"I wonder if she truly does have control over that demon. If so, we should be careful when we approach her." Regal stated. "She may be trying to gain our trust for evil intentions like Abyssion did."

"But she doesn't seem evil..." Colette protested.

"I don't know what to think...She was pretty harsh while in Demon form." Sheena pointed out. "And Mewtwo...if he can read our minds...what are they capable of?"

"Yes. Both of them are suspicious." Presea concurred.

"Remember what she said when we refused to help her save Mewtwo!" Colette was on fire with defending her new found friend. "How that as the heroes of world regeneration we have to help everyone and not discriminate others for being different. I don't think that some one who would say that would want to use people for evil."

"But Colette. Even Mewtwo said she had a power addiction. She even said she made a deal with the devil for power. Maybe she isn't all sugar and spice." Sheena reasoned. "What if she does try something? Things could get bad."

"But she defended Regal when Mewtwo was saying all those bad things about him. I like to think that some one like that can't be evil."

"You're right." Everyone turned to see Mewtwo standing out on the balcony. "She isn't evil, just in a bad position. I'd head to Meltokio if I were you. She's in danger."

"So why don't you go?" Zelos asked. "I thought you two were close."

"Normally yes. But right now she won't care to see me. She needs to see that you all trust her. It won't do any good if I good after her. She hates me right now. So go. I'll be waiting."

"What type of danger is she in?" Regal asked.

"You're wasting time by asking that. Just go now."

"I'll go. You all keep an eye on him." Regal offered.

_Good choice human...please save my master..._

* * *

Regal got to Meltokio and was about to head to the castle when he heard Mewtwo's voice.

"_She's not at the castle. She at the coliseum, about to get the living daylights beat out of her."_

_What?! Why would the King-_

"_I'd hurry if I were you." _Regal chose not to respond to the creature and ran to the place that he believe Stacy was at. Once he got there he saw that two men were there as well. One was restraining her while the other reared up to hit her.

"Ahh!" Stacy cried out in fear. _NO!_

* * *

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed when Marv was about to pound in my ribs, eyes shut tightly. I waited and waited, but the impact never came. I then realized my arms were free. Forcing an eye to open I looked to see what had happened. Both men were lying on the ground, unconscious, with Regal standing in front of me panting.

"Are you alright?" After staring at my savoir for a second I grabbed his muscular frame and held on tight. I was still shaking from what had just happened. I was so scared that I was going to have my ribs broken. Getting cut up was one thing, but broken bones were another.

"Well, well, maybe that rumor might be true after all." A whiny male voice said. I let go of Regal and moved in behind him when I saw more of the King's men.

"What are you talking about?" Regal said.

"That the assassin the King hired failed."

"Oh so that wasn't just some random attack then. So the King thinks I'm a threat. How pathetic." I say from behind Regal.

"Do not insult the King!"

"I will _never _obey that monster."

"Here." Regal whispered as he handed two orange swords to me. "I thought they might come in handy."

"Thanks." I tied the belt around my waist but didn't draw the blades.

"Do you want to sit this out? It looks like it's going to get rough pretty quickly."

"I'll fight. I want to make these guys pay for messing with me, personally."

"GET THEM!" The commander called. Regal ran into the heat of battle with the knights while tried to think of what to do. Before I could make a move I felt two metallic hands grab my arms.

"Wha-"

"There you are!" A knight had snuck up on me while I was lost in thought. Cheap-o.

"Let me go!" He dragged me to the center of the coliseum where gallows were set up. I was tossed onto the platform where someone else grabbed me. This time they wore long black gloves and wore a black mask. It was the Royal executioner. But what was-

"So you've fallen into my trap." The Royal pain said as he strolled into my line of vision.

"It's wasn't much of a trap." I looked out to where Regal was. They had him down on his knees, admitting defeat. Two men were on ether side of him holding him down.

_Regal. How many times am I going to drag you down with me? _More movement caught my eye. People were filling into the stadium seats above. _This isn't--_

"Your impudent attitude ends today. Welcome to your public execution!"

"Fu--ah. Why me?"

"Because you're a monster. Or did you forget what happened yesterday?"

_Yesterday? I've only been out for a few hours...I feel like I just came out of a twelve year coma and you tell me that I've only been sleeping for twelve hours?_

'_Master you must try to focus on the task at hand. If you don't do something they will kill you.'_ That comment from Alto got my head thinking straight. I was going to die...

"Now do you have any last words?" The King bellowed as the noose was slipped around my neck. _Crap!_

"Why? Why do you get to play the angel of judgment? What makes you think that you can decide who lives or dies like a God? Why? Why do humans hate me? Everyone I know just wants me to die! Why the hell am I the one who is always scarified? Humans...are monsters. 'If evil does exist in this world, it lives in the hearts of men.' Why can't you just leave me alone? I haven't done anything wrong. Why is it that we hurt others just so we don't get hurt? In the end all we've done is brought suffering upon ourselves. I've know for a long time that I was different than other people. Unlike them I have a soul! I'm not a monster you're—No, not even a monster would kill needlessly. You're beyond a monster. You're then evil that can only live in the hearts of man."

"I'm pure evil? You're the one who run around in a demonic form causing chaos. A demon like you deserves death."

"I am not a monster. I am not a demon. A monster would have attacked by now. A would have killed everyone here by now. If I am the demon that you need to punish....Then you all can rot in hell!" Everyone's eyes were trained on me. Women gasped at my language while men glared me down. Even Regal stared at me in shock and disbelief. No one had noticed that I was making hand signs. "Ninja arte,"

"Stop her! She's going to attack!" The King roared.

"Teleport!" With a puff of smoke I vanished from the platform with everyone in bewilderment. "I don't plan on joining you," The audience looked up to see me standing on the edge of the coliseum's wall. "Nor do I plan on dying. I just want to go home...that's all." I felt a hard object collide with my back. It was about the size of a foot, but it had enough strength to send me flying out into the middle of the battle arena. The landing knocked the wind out of me, which didn't help when I tried to make sense of what just happened. Shakily, I rose to my feet.

"Ninja arte, recover." With my injuries were healed I turned to see who was my attacker. I could see him. Tall, blue haired, and with his cap flapping in the wind, he stood there, looking down at me like rubbish, Yuan Ka-Fai.

"You..." I mutter under my breath. In one graceful jump the Renegade leader managed a flip then landed in the arena and strolled over to me.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not here for you today. Think of that as a chance to run before I do go after you." The half-elf said as he walked past me.

"What?" I turned to watch him. _What is he up to?_ _Alto get ready, I think I'll need your power pretty quickly here._

'_Understood.'_ Yuan strolled up to the gallows where the King still stood.

"What are you doing here?" The King said to the half-elf.

"I thought we had a deal. You help me get my hands on the girl and I would supply your army with soldiers."

"That girl is more powerful than any number of men you could supply."

"We had a deal. But if you are willing to break it so easily, then I can break something of yours." Yuan held his hand up and snapped his fingers. I looked to the entrance to see two Renegade foot men came out with the Princess between them. _No..._

"What?" Regal said quietly.

_Right, Regal is still here. And in danger. Alto!_

'_Yes my master?'_

_I need the demonic power. Are you ok with me working with the demon?_

'_If you feel it is necessary.'_

I could feel energy flow through my veins. This time the demonic side of the power didn't come in. I was still myself, key word _still_. I was still me.

The power felt good though. Real good. _Of course it feels good Stacy; this is how all addictions start. I have to save Regal._ I was about to go to the aid of the noble when I saw Yuan walking toward the princess. So she wasn't a bargaining chip then. He had plans for her. Yuan ripped off his cloak, swallow in hand, looking like a cobra ready to strike. _One minute Regal. That's all I need before I can save you._ I ran to the princess, praying to God that I'd make it in time. Yuan stood before the girl, who was now quivering in fear, swallow raised, ready to bring it crashing down on the young girl. As awful as she was, no one dissevered to die like this.

"Stop!" I jumped in front of the Princess just as Yuan followed through with the swallow. I could feel the metal connect with my spine. I cloud feel the blood cascading down my back. I was sure I'd never walk again.

"Are you that set on dying?" Yuan asked harshly.

"You....you saved me." The princess said. I looked into her eyes and saw something I hadn't seen the first time around. A human. Suddenly everything changed. My vision went from fuzzy to clear. I could hear everything everyone said, perfectly. I could smell the King sweating with anticipation twenty feet away. Worse I could smell Yuan's cologne two inches away. Man, did he need to buy a different brand. I realized that I was no longer bleeding; in fact I couldn't feel where the gaping hole in my back was either. I flexed my back muscles. The spine didn't scream with pain. I was perfectly healed. It then dawned on me that this was the work of the demon. We were in my body working together; I had control over myself this time. At lest, I hoped it was me who was in control. I turned to face Ka-Fai.

"You..." I growled. "You will pay." I glance at my hands. They still where normal...for the moment. How long would I have before my body took on that demonic form again? Yuan took a fighting stance, glaring me down with no suffice.

"You wanna fight?" I said in a low growl. For every step I took towards him, the half-elf took another step back. We were near the center of the field, all eyes fixated on us.

"Now!" Yuan called, and suddenly Renegades and knights were charging towards me from all sides.

"Midnight Howl!" I bellowed. I let out an ear shattering "Arooooooo!" Poor Regal was the only one who couldn't cover his ears from the noise. When it ended I was the only one unaware that my body was once again in the demonic form I had entered yesterday. Ears, fangs, claws, and paws, I was a wolf demon. Scratch that, I was THE wolf demon. I crouched down on all fours, not noticing the tail I had that was now swishing in pleasure at the thought of attacking Yuan. My hands drifted to my waist where they grabbed hold of the two swords that had been sitting there. I've had these swords for _how long_? I need to use them more. Now's a good time. Pulling them out of the scabbards. Yuan had moved back a ways from my last attack so I needed to move closer. I dashed up to the half-elf and jumped. Holding one of the swords towards the ground and the other horizontally I started spinning like a top on the tip of the one sword.

"Twister cut!" Wind started to form around me, pulling all those who were nearby towards my sword, which in this case Yuan was the nearby target. Pushing off the ground with my sword I landed on the other side the man and started to side-jump around him like Link from Twilight Princess. I avoided a slash from his swallow with a sideways summersault that got me behind his back. While exiting the summersault I brought my left sword up and slashed Yuan across the back. Now airborne I had to think of what to do next or he'd get me when I landed.

"I got it! Geo Tempest!" It was like any of Lloyd's tempests, but this one could only be activated while in the air. Spinning I fell down to the earth, slashing Yuan numerous times, finishing by slamming both swords down on the Renegade leader. I back flipped to gain distance from the half-elf I realized how awesome they could be seeing as I could never do them in my world. I planted my sword in the ground and prepared a ninja arte.

"Ninja arte, hyper beam." I pulled my hands back to give the attack room to charge. Yuan stood up and was charging me when I stopped him mid-stride by unleashing the arte. When the blinding light cleared Yuan had been blasted into the arena wall and was now laying in a heap, unconscious. The Renegades understood that if Yuan was knocked out, they stood no chance against who did it; they all escaped what they thought would be certain death. The Kings men however didn't not have this much awareness of the situation and decided to try one last barrage against the enemy. Plucking my swords out of the dirt I slashed away at any one who came close. It was like I could see all directions at once. No matter what angle they came from I had a sword there faster than they could realize the peril they faced. My swords, throughout the battle, had kept to what was expected of them; to weaken, not kill. The King's men were too tired from fighting to move, and the Renegades had become scares, even Yuan had been dragged off by two of his men. I looked over to where Regal still sat. His eyes focused on me to the point where it began to hurt. As I walked over I noticed how tired I was, but somehow I was still able to continue the masquerade that I was more powerful than anything else. When I approached, Regal rose to his feet and stared down at me. Meeting his gaze I saw something in his eyes. It wasn't soft, or hard. I couldn't tell what it was, but it hurt. It hurt being looked at like that.

"Don't look at me like that." I said softly through clenched teeth. "Please don't." At my request Regal pulled his gaze away from me and strolled away. Solemnly I followed him. Unsure of everything.

* * *

When I got outside the coliseum a huge crowd had gathered. From children to adults everyone looked mad. At me....

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Get lost!"

"Go home!"

"Drop dead!"

Everyone....Everyone hates me....This is just like before. Like last year. Except they're saying it out loud. Even the demon in me stirred from the uncomfortable feelings. A sharp pain ran up my spine. I looked behind me and saw a young boy throwing rocks at me. My memory flashed back to a scene from the game. When Magnius was at Palmacosta a kid was throwing rocks at the 'monster' half-elf. What these people saw in me was the same as what was seen in the Desians in Sylverant. I was a monster....I raised my head to look for Regal, but the Duke was no where to be found. I felt like crying. But this time it wasn't out of fear of death or pent-up emotion...this was true sadness, something I had numbed myself to long ago. Another rock collided with my arm. Unable to hold back any longer I let the tears roll over my cheeks and fall to the ground. I brought an arm up to cover my eyes. I gasped for air, unable to grab it. _This is just like before when all you of my friends abandoned me...Maybe the world really would be better if I just died....I want my Mom and Dad!_ Tears were flowing from me like water at Niagara Falls. I couldn't help it. Everything hurt. I felt so alone. _I want to go home._

"What's that matter!? The big bad demon too scared to fight?" Someone shouted angrily.

"Why don't you just run home to your Mommy and Daddy demons?" A woman shouted.

"STOP IT!" _Th-that voice..._I looked to where it came from. People moved aside so the Duke could make his way through. "She hasn't done anything wrong. So why do you treat her like this?" I knew that his question would fall on deaf ears.

"Why...why do you even bother to try to defend me?" I asked between gasps.

"Stacy...Is this the real you?"

* * *

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darker side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal

* * *

"No...." Regal made his way to me. I hated looking this weak in front of him. I wanted to prove to him that I was strong.

"Stacy..."

"So what if you can see, the darker side me? No one will ever change this animal I have become." I let the lyrics of the song come out easily in a soft, sad voice. I knew that I was in the demonic body that I had been cursed with yesterday. I was going to run away...or at lest run to Regal when something hit me in the back of the head. That kid had tossed another stone. "Screw it." I muttered as I fell to the ground. I was too tired to do anything. Today had drained me emotionally and physically, I had nothing left to run on. If the crowd wanted to have a piece of me, then so be it. I was free game for them.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up I saw there was a table at the foot of the bed and a wardrobe in the far left corner, right next to the door. Said door opened to reveal Regal coming in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." I swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

"Hmm." I didn't feel much like talking. Everything felt so loose, so far away. I was like a piece of cloth that was caught on a fence that just wanted to be blown away with the wind. I thought back to what everyone said about me back at the coliseum, that I was a monster, that they wanted me to drop dead...A second wave of emotional pain washed over me. Tears silently fell from my eyes onto the bedspread. I wanted to go home and see my parents again so badly, but I couldn't. I was like a child who wanted something so badly, but couldn't have it. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at Regal at this point, wishing I could disappear. I heard footsteps moving closer, then, with his arms around me, Regal pulled me up to stand. I clung onto his jacket like a baby would cling to their mother. Regal just stood there while I cried my eyes out in his arms. After awhile I was completely dried out. I had no tears left to shed. I had no energy to move. I didn't even have a voice to speak with. A hallow shell. That's all I was. A hallow shell with nothing left to give. As a hallow shell, Regal had left me to sleep some more. I wasn't surprised when for the first time in my life I had fallen fast asleep the instant I laid down.

* * *

Okay you know the drill, I'll cut it off here for today and you have to review. See you all next time!


	16. Fun times with wolf demons

Okay people I am megaly, superly, pathetically sorry of NOT getting this up sooner. I got lazy writing it on Sunday and Saturday. But I have it done now, and to make it up to you, another chapter will be out early this week! That's cuz I'm on spring break and I don't have to go to school! WOOOHOOOOO!!!!

**Regal Bryant Lover does not own Tales of Symphonia, InuYasha, Pokémon or anything else!**

* * *

Regal was flying me back to Altamira on his Rheaird. I was still exhausted from everything but sleeping at the inn for an hour had help a bit. I still felt loose and uncollected about everything. At this point I didn't think anything would make a difference. I was a half-demon. Period.

"I'm pathetic." I said aloud unknowingly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Try to cheer up, you're making me depressed."

"Sorry."

"I'll fix this, I promise."

_You'll fix this? What do you mean by that?_

We got to Altamira and saw that Lloyd's group was gathered outside the city. With Mewtwo....

Regal landed the Rheaird, then lead me to the others. I didn't want to face them at that moment, not any of them. Except Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo." I chocked out.

"Stacy you're--" Lloyd gasped when he turned around to see me.

"Yes! I know. I'm a demon, so what?"

"Nothing. Everything will be fine. We'll fix this."

"You can't fix this....NOTHING will fix this. I'm a demon and that's it."

"So, all we have to do is get you back to you're world and that'll fix everything!" Lloyd said with gusto.

"......You idiot! That won't anything! Going home like this is suicide!"

"What?"

"Look at me and say that I look normal!"

".......well...."

"See? That's why I can't go home like this. People will kill me, hunt me, and destroy me for being like this. If a higher governmental power doesn't get me first, then the people who can't accept differences will. Sure my parents will love me no matter what. But my siblings, the kids at school, everyone on that God forsaken planet will be out to get me. People in my world are the real demons. They take more lives then they are even aware of. My life was almost one of those lives, lost forever because I don't fit the bloody mold that were all expected to fit in. I was seen as queer and strange because I think that every living thing deserves a life. People will take on look at me and say 'It's a freak. Let's kill it!' People have no right to life anymore Lloyd. Were monsters. Were demons. Were the things we've come to fear most because where too proud, too spoiled, too selfish to see that other are suffering at our own hands. That's why I can't go home. No one will accept something like me." I turned to face away from the group.

"Stacy your back!" Colette exclaimed.

"What?" I spun around trying to see it. Though I was only successful at chasing my tail and making myself dizzy.

"Not even a Noctowl is capable of seeing its back. I doubt that you're able to twist your neck a full 180 degrees." Mewtwo scoffed.

"Hmmmm. Fine. What's wrong with my back?"

"You mean beside that fact that it's all bloody?" Zelos stated.

"No, that's not it Zelos. There are some strange markings on it." Colette pointed out.

"What?! Mewtwo!"

"I'm on it." The creature's eyes began to glow blue as he stared at his master. I staggered back from the force of the psychic energy entering my body. I could see it. The markings. On my right shoulder there was a 'tattoo' that looked just like-

"The pendent!" My hand flew to my neck but only grabbed a fist full of air.

"Pendent?" Lloyd repeated.

"The pact pendent. Where-" My mind started buzzing, trying to think of when I last had it on. The day I came to Meltokio with Regal. The day I turned into Espeon was that last day I remember wearing it. "So...the pact. I'm....this is bad."

"What's going on? You keep saying 'pact'. I didn't think you would be able to make pacts." Sheena said.

"The pact I made was with a spirit, but it wasn't a summon spirit so I don't need elven blood."

"What are you talking about?" Regal asked.

"I made a pact with a spirit that said he'd provide me with power if I gave him access to my body's Mana. But I" My lips were moving but no sound projected, but I still carried on like normal. "So he may not even be a demon."

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"What? I don't know how I could explain it any more clearly. And shouldn't Lloyd be asking that question?"

"Master, it's not a matter of miscommunication. It's a matter of no communication."

"What?"  
"You where not saying anything. It was almost like you stopped talking at one point and started again on another."

"I stopped talking? That jerk!" I clenched my fists only to uncurl them immediately due to my long 'nails'. "Looks like until I can deal with this I won't be able to tell any of you anything."

"What about Mewtwo?" Colette asked.

"No. During the time she was 'talking' I was unable to read her mind. Whatever her pact partner is, he is taking every precaution to keep himself hidden."

"This is annoying." Buried my head in my palm.

"Are you feeling alright? With something like this I imagine it's quite tiring." Regal asked, full of concern.

"Actually, I feel fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe even better than normal."

"Strange. Most people would have said the opposite."

"I'm fine. In fact, better than ever. This body, it's strong, healthy and fast. I can feel it."

"Really? Its better then the real you?" Lloyd restated.

"I'll show you." I pushed off the ground to run and was suddenly behind Mewtwo. "Woof!" Mewtwo jumped by the unnerving noise.

"Don't do that." The cat said as he bonked me on the head. "You know I hate dogs, you mongrel."

"Sorry, I guess my 'inferior' instincts took over."

"Only a mutt would give into them."

"What's that matter? The big old kitty-cat is scared of a puppy?" I slung my arms around him neck

"Get off me!" Mewtwo pulled my hands off of him. Presea then decided to take a closer look at her friend.

"Poke." She said the finger pushed up against my ear, which then flickered. "Poke." She tapped my ear again with the same result.

"Quit it."

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop."

"Poke." That was the last straw for me. I leaned into her face, snarling.

"Quit. It." I growled.

"Okay."

"She reminds me of a dog we once had." Regal stated. I looked over at the guy.

"Right. But just so you know I'm not going to do some stupid animal tricks for a treat." Regal walked over and held out his hands.

"Hold still."

"Wait, what?" Regal then started scratching me behind my wolf-ish ear. I instantly sat down on the ground (like a dog) and thumped my foot on the ground, eyes closed.

"Reminds me even more of that dog." Regal said while continuing to scratch the wolf girl. He pulled his hand away and her foot stopped.

"Um...what just happened?" Mewtwo was laughing at the question.

"I'll explain later, while you still have some 'dignity' left, mutt."

"You know, you might make a nice chew toy."

"Sit."

"What?"

"Sit."

"Grrrrrr."

"Stacy do you have no memory from what just happened?" Lloyd asked.

"No...Know what? No one tell me! I don't even want to know. Now can we change subjects?"

"She right. We don't have enough information on the whole 'demon' issue to deal with it properly." Regal said.

"Yeah, we don't even know how she is talking on this 'demon' form in the first place." Zelos noted.

"I could explain." I offered.

"But last you tried to explain something the demon cut you off." Lloyd pointed out.

"He'll let me this time." _Won't you Alto?_

'_Very well. But if you reveal anything about me I will step in again.'_

_Fair enough. _"Okay I'll explain!"

"Is it just me or did she just under go a massive personality change?" Zelos asked no one in particular. I slid over in front of a large chart with a chibi me and wolf drawn on it. I pull out an extendable pointer out and pointed it at that chart.

"Okay, this is me." I point to 'mini-me' "and this." I point to the wolf. "Is our little friend." I pull the chart off to show the next page where me and the demon where pulling on apposing ends of a rope. "Here we see that the demon and I are in a constant struggle with each other when I enter battle. Let's say that the rope symbolizes control of my body. We both are putting it under stress so that we can be the dominant force."

"That's what she said." Zelos remarked. I flip to the next page where that demon had an evil smirk on its wolf-y face while it let go of the rope.

"Here we see that the demon had come up with a new way of dealing with the power struggles. Instead of putting all his power into fighting me, he instead waits for me to reach my limit, and then let's go." I point the pointer at the demon. "This end of the rope has a negative charge due to the close contact of the demon's aura." I flip to the next page. I the rope had collided with chibi Stacy and chibi wolf was pointing at her while laughing. "The negative energy that built up in the rope then discharges into me when the demon lets go of his side. Because I don't have any means of defense from the demon's energy I get affected by it." Next slide. The demon is joyous while chibi Stacy has taken on a demonic form, like the one real Stacy is in. "I get transformed into this because of an energy backlash. Even if the demon was to collaborate with me in battle I would still get infected because his energy is close enough to take its toll on me." I then toss the pointer and the chart board away. "Any questions?"

"Where did you get all that stuff from?" Lloyd asked.

"Hammer space."

"What's that?"

"I can't explain it. You can only open the door to the hammer space when don't realize that you've already opened it."

"Hun-what?"

"It's complicated. The wonder chef might know more about it. But that is for a different time." Everyone suddenly hears a loud growing noise, but no one seems to know where it came from. I then sink to my knees, holding my stomach. "Ah...so hungry. Need food."

"Are you alright?" Sheena asked through a giggle.

"Don't expect an answer. Her brain has shut down for the moment."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, as of right now she is thinking entirely with her stomach. Isn't that right dog?"

"Need....Food. Can't....think..."

"If you're hungry then just go to the restaurant they have here." Lloyd suggested.

"I can't. One, I would cause a panic in this form and two, its _way_ too far to walk."

"And there you have it, the latter being the teenaged universal response to everything." Mewtwo scoffed.

"I see. Stacy what would you like then? We could make something out here." Regal offered.

"Steak."

"Why don't you just kill a cow? That will save us a lot of time." Mewtwo remarked.

"'Cuz Mr. Hyper carnivore I still have a human taste, I just have the teeth to shred threw it. That and only my older brother like his lunch to say 'moo'."

"You are a fascinating demon."

"I've been thinking-"

"That's never a good thing."

"Hush. Well if I'm a demon then I might be able to use some of those techs that InuYasha uses."

"Who's he?" Lloyd asked while the others placed their order.

"He's a real half-demon. He's nice, but only if he's in a good mood. The rest of his time he's a jerk." I answered smugly. "Now to try out Iron reamer." I stand up and distance myself from the rest of the team. "Here I go! Iron Reamer Soul stealer!" I swing my arm like InuYasha.....but nothing happens. "Um.....It didn't work......"

"You're not a real demon. Of course it won't work." Mewtwo called.

"Humph. Why can't I ever do anything fun."

"Hey Stacy, while where waiting on lunch why don't we try holy song on you? It might change you black like it did last time." Colette offered.

"Nothing to lose, everything to gain. Okay, let's go!" Colette began to cast the spell for holy song.

"Holy song." _Wow that was quick._ The holy energy washes over my body, but unlike the last I still bore claws and fangs. "I'm sorry Stacy."

"Don't apologize. You did all you could. I'm sure that this will wear off soon. So don't get all depressed about. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

I was still waiting on the steak that was promised twenty minutes ago when the most heavenly, sweet, meaty aroma drifted over to me. It was the smell of steak cooking. My nose could tell that it was about medium at this point, and ready to eat. Regal never noticed the dark figure with glowing yellow eyes sneak up on him, ready to pounce. Before I could jump, I felt something grab me, not in the sense of someone holding onto me, but I couldn't move my body. I was then flung into the ocean by the strange power. When I surfaced I was sure that the person behind it was a certain genetic Pokémon that had a telekinetic grab. I stomped out of the water and stood next to my companion and shook the only way I knew how, like a dog.

"That was not funny Mewtwo." I said when I stood up.

"I saw the way you were eyeing that steak. I was merely saving the man who happened to be between you and your lunch."

"I hate you." I said in my signature flat tone.

"You two get alone sooo well." Zelos criticized.

"Please don't fight." Colette begged.

"Knock it off." Lloyd called.

"We're not fighting, where just having an animated discussion."

"Steaks ready!" Regal called. Both of my ears perked up as I looked over to the God of the kitchen. Flying over to the man I snatched the plate from his hand and stat down to being the greatest meal of my life. Inhaling my food was an understatement basically. I had never tasted anything so good before in my life. The meat was sweet but bold, juicy but solid, warm but-oh who am I kidding! It was better than perfect! If Regal was going to be this good to me then I was never going to leave. I couldn't care less that he was older than me by twenty years, the man going to be mine. I couldn't let anyone know about how much I like the guy though. That would make things so awkward. I have to hide my true feelings for awhile still.

"So how was it?" Regal leaned over my shoulder.

"Really good, best I've ever had."

"Thank you."

"I doubt she really tasted it. No one could know what their food tastes like if they ate that fast." Zelos pointed out. _That's what you think mortal._

"I could taste it. And was really, _really_ good."

"Does this mean that you like Regal?" Mewtwo asked with the classic Mewtwo smirk on his face.

"No! Where did you get an idea like that?"

"You're tail is wagging." I looked behind me and lo and behold my tail _was _wagging.

"Traitor." I said to it.

"Looks like you have no control over it." Mewtwo flicked his own tail for emphases.

"Whatever. Hey can you take back to my room? I doubt I can use the front door and I need to get cleaned up."

"Indeed. With an injury like that you should get some rest." Regal commented.

"Injury? Oh right my back! Well actually...it's healed."

"Really? I didn't know you could use powerful healing artes yet."

"I can't. It's kind of awkward, but it was the demon...who helped me. I owe him my life."

"You owe the demon your life. How is that possible?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"Lloyd. If he didn't help me...I wouldn't be able to walk right now."

"What?" Regal seemed the most surprised out of the group.

My hand drifted to my back and grabbed some of the lose fabric that continued to hang on after Yuan's Swallow had sliced my clothes.

"The injury I sustained...should have had me hospitalized for years. It would have taken a life time for me to recover to a proper state. But the demon...he healed me to the equivalent of what forty or fifty would have only done half of. I owe my tormentor, my nemesis my life. Sure he's trying to kill me, but he saved me. If I didn't have him, I would suffer for the rest of my life knowing that I would never walk again. But because I did have him, what would have taken decades only took seconds. I'm going to trust him. Even if he is evil, he did save me. This is just like your relationship with Kratos, Lloyd. So...do you trust me?"

"Well that came out of no where." Sheena remarked.

"We have reasons not to trust any of you." Mewtwo replied.

"Yeah. You all are weary of the both of us." I added.

"How did you know?" Presea asked.

"Mewtwo has been keeping tabs on all of you and passes the information to me. So I know that you all are relating me to Abyssion. I'm not like him. I swear I'm not."

"They why do you have Mewtwo keep tabs on us?" Sheena crossed her arms.

"We have to keep our ears to the ground so we can track any information that could pose a threat to us. It's a security measure." Mewtwo explained.

"We are on your side. But none of you are willing to see it. Tell you what, if I make some sort of loyalty vow, then will you trust me? I'll have Mewtwo make one too."

"Well..." Lloyd tried to decide.

"I'll trust you no matter what!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Me too. If you all were willing to trust me, then I have to be willing to trust others too." Sheena said after giving it some thought.

"Ah, you two are that best. But I'm still going to make a vow. The others can decide whether or not to believe me then."

"Okay, go for it." Lloyd encouraged.

"Hmmm....I faithfully swear on then name Jesus Christ that you can trust me and believe in me."

"Who's Jesus?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, right. Think of him as the Martel of my world."

"Alright. We'll trust you."

"Mewtwo, your turn."

"I'll follow what ever lead you may take. Whether or not they trust me is of no consequence to me."

"Welcome to the grave digger society." I welcomed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." Mewtwo matched my sarcasim.

"Look's like Mewtwo is being his usual self and refused to put himself in an 'inferior' position. Sorry about that. Now if that's everything I'll be on my way. Mewtwo would you do the honors?"

"Certainly." Both Mewtwo and I were pulled through space to the hotel room.

* * *

The day had gone in no direction but crummy. Mewtwo stayed silent like always and I had spent the rest of the day trying to fix my clothes. It was hard to focus on sewing when my stomach kept growling. Only having one meal in a twenty hour window was not working. But since I couldn't work up the courage to go down stairs for a meal I tried to think of what I could to get back to normal, and then hopefully, home. The stars where are already out, making their claim to the sky, which had chosen to be moonless tonight. The sound of the door swinging open caught my attention as the convict walked in.

"Oh, you're still awake."

"I've been somewhat reluctant to sleep tonight." Regal was eyeing me, making observation about something for sure. "What?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean tot stare. Where did you get those clothes?" I looked down at my new sleep wear consisting of a white shirt and pants.

"I got them in Luin."

"What happened to the one Sheena and Colette got you?"

"It's nice, but this is closer to what I'm used to. That and I was scared that someone would 'take advantage' of me while I was traveling. So I got this instead."

"I see. Good night then."

"Night." Regal walked out of the room and left me to my silence.

* * *

Regal closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He felt disappointed that Stacy had gotten new sleep wear. He instantly caught the thought and shook it from his head. Why did he just think that? He was thirty-three years old and she was young enough to be his daughter. So why did he feel so protective of her? Was he trying to redeem himself by protecting her? Or was it something else? He needed a drink to clear his head. He walked into the elevator and selected 'restaurant' from the list. It was of course closed at this time but he knew the password to get in and he had keys to the kitchen. Stepping off the elevator he made his way to where they stored wines and potions. After selecting a Flanor potion (his favorite) he pulled out a shot glass and leaned against the counter. What was wrong with him? She had admitted that she didn't like him but he still wanted to win her over. What the hell was he thinking? Good question. What was he thinking? Regal hadn't been able to sleep in weeks. Every night was plagued by nightmares of Stacy dying in some obscure way. At lest he wasn't the only one with these nightmares. But Stacy...she was on the receiving end of those dreams. What is going on in her head? Regal started to pour himself another drink when he realized he'd gone through that whole bottle already. He could her Stacy's voice now 'Way to be mature there dude.' On that note Regal's mind drifted to the scene that had unfolded in the late afternoon. Lloyd and Stacy had been outside playing fetch. Stacy, at lest, was catching the disk with her hands, but when Regal and mentioned his relief that she wasn't using her mouth she had responded with, 'Well of course I'm not going to use my mouth. Oh dude! That is such a good idea! I totally have to try to catch it in my mouth now!' She never did follow through with it. That kid had a real sense of humor. Absent mindedly he tried to pour another glass of potion, forgetting the bottle was already empty. Realizing that the bottle no longer held anything of importance he looked at it with an expression that said. 'Do you like torturing me?' He set the bottle down and let his head roll back.

"Why?" Was all he asked. Regal decided that sitting in a dark kitchen for the night wasn't going to get him anywhere. Thankful, for the first time, that he wasn't a quick drunk he re-entered the elevator and decided to go for a walk. After deciding on the forest he may his way through the lobby and walked off the resort.

* * *

I had only just finished my shirt's patch work when Regal came in. Now that he was gone I had nothing to do. I strummed my fingers on the arm of the sofa and fully decided that there was _nothing _to do here. Sure it was late, but hey, I go to sleep early every night. Why not burn off some pent-up energy? I walked over to the balcony. _Mewtwo, are you awake? _He gave no response. I was about to ask Alto, but realizing that he had no say in what I did, asking him wasn't necessary. I climb onto the edge of the balcony and look down. It was a long drop to the bottom. "Ninja arte fly." I whispered. Two beautiful white angel wings come out of my back. I stepped off and let the wings carry me down. I could see that tonight, no one had tried to make use of the nighttime features of Altamira, either that or everyone was at the theater and casino. I ran to the gate and jumped over the barricades. I headed into the dark forest that was North-East of the resort, near the mountains. I could move a breakneck seep in this body. It was good. But I knew that staying like this for too long could be dangerous. I didn't go too deep into the forest, because I didn't want to get lost. I looked up at the sky once I found a clearing. I took this chance for some deep breathing and felt a stab of guilt. I could breathe the clean air in this world, while people back on earth were choking on their own problems. It wasn't fair.

"Grrrrrrrrr." I turned to see three wolves glaring at me. _Oh shoot! I must be in their territory. Well that explains the smell._

"Um....hello."

"What are you doing here?" The first one barked. I could hear them speak.

"I-I can understand you?"

'Even if you're only part wolf you can still understand our tongue." The light grey one on the right said.

"Look if this is you're turf, then I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you let me go I swear I'll never come back."

"Looks like she's still thinking like a human, eh, Crescent?" The third black one said. _Crescent? I guess it beats Marv and Bob._

"Yes. We'll have to teach her a lesson." The leader, Crescent said.

"We have to fight?"

"Don't look so scared. All wolves fight. Even pups." I got down on all fours.

"I'll fight you. But not to the death. Got it?"

"We only fight to the death when we hunt. Fortunately for you we dislike the taste of humans."

"Just bring it."

"Consider it brought!" The black one called.

"Shade!" Crescent called. "Twiler help him." Both Twiler and Shade came charging at me. I rammed into Twiler (lol wolfram) but Shade jumped on me and bit into my ear.

"Ahroooo!" I wailed. "Let go!"

* * *

Regal walked into the forest. He thought back to the good old days when he was a kid and how he would go in here to look for an adventure. "Ahroooo!" Regal was surprised by the noise. He knew that packs off wolves lived here but he had never seen or heard one before. He ran in the direction of where the sound came. Somehow it seemed familiar to him, but from where? Maybe Noishe? When he got to the clearing what he saw made his chest hurt. Stacy was pinned to the ground by a wolf, which was chomping away at her ear. Another one was pulling at her arm. And finally the largest wolf was giving her a death glare. Regal knew she needed help, but did she want help?

* * *

I tried to get up, but Shade was too heavy and Twiler was keeping my stronger right arm tied up. Plus having Crescent look at me like that was really uncomfortable. I hated it when people (or animals) glared at me like that. Why did wolves have to have larger brains than their domestic counter parts? That's it! Stacy, rollover! I managed to rollover to the right which free my arm and forced Shade to get off my back. I scrambled to my feet and snarled. I then noticed Regal standing a few feet away in shock. Twiler jumped at me but I swiped him with an upper cut. Crescent had noticed Regal too and jumped at him. Regal held his bound hands up to defend himself. I jumped over the other two to help Regal, but when I grabbed Crescent by his tail to pull him away his claws dung into Regal's arm and left a slash in their wake. I threw the old wolf over to his pack mates and snarled again.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want to fight." Regal looked at me like I had gone crazy. I was talking to an animal. Animals couldn't talk. So why did she try to talk to the wolf? The wolf growled back at her. They couldn't be carrying out a conversation, could they?

"Why you!" I jumped on the leader and bit into his ear hard. "Say it." I said to Crescent with his ear between my teeth. "I said say it!"

* * *

What was she talking about? The wolf she had attacked then started whining.

* * *

"I submit! I submit! You're welcome to come and go in this forest at your will."

"Good." I said as I released his ear. "Now get lost." The three wolves couldn't gather themselves fast enough as they scrambled through the forest. "Are you alright?" I asked, returning to a more human posture.

"A better question would be are you alright." Regal stated.

"I'm fine. The demon will take care of my injuries. But you don't have something like that going for you. We should head back to the hotel, to get you fixed up. You've been low on Mana for awhile now, haven't you?" Regal turned his head to avoid my gaze. "Come on. I'll fix you up. I might not be able to use healing artes on others, but at least I can administer basic first aid." I started out of the forest with Regal following behind me, solemnly. I decided that we could use a comedy moment to make things les awkward, so I pretended to wipe my tongue off on my hand. Regal noticed this and stared at me. "Thanks for all your help back there!" I said as I held out said hand. Regal stared at my and then me in disgust. I held up both hands in surrender and said "Kidding. I'm kidding. I swear." The perfect battler rolled his eyes at me and walked on.

* * *

When we got back we headed up to my room where both Lloyd and Mewtwo were.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" Regal asked.

"I don't have much of a need for sleep and he wanted to talk with Stacy." Mewtwo gestured towards the swordsman.

"What happened to you guys?" Lloyd asked, obviously concerned.

"Just a little scuffle. I'm fine but Regal could use some first aid."

"Why doesn't he heal himself?" Mewtwo asked, directly to humiliate Regal.

"'Cuz _somehow _he drained his Mana, and normally I would try to heal someone but I haven't gotten the hang of healing people who aren't me yet. Mewtwo I need some hot water and a cloth."

"Very well." Mewtwo waved him hand and I could see a bucket being filled with water over in the bathroom.

"Thanks." I walked over to my bag and pulled out a roll of gauze. "Sit down Regal. I can't have you fainting on me." Lloyd laughed at the thought of Regal fainting over a small wound. Mewtwo teleported the now full bucket of water over to me with the wash cloth. I dipped the cloth into the hot water, rung it out and placed it on Regal's arm.

"Ahh...." Regal moaned. "Does it have to be so hot?" I reached over and smacked him on the back of the head and replied, "Yes. Otherwise it might get infected. Now stop complaining." After repeating the procedure several times (minus hitting Regal on the head) the wound had finally been cleaned. I then started to apply the dressing.

"How do you know how to treat a wound?" Lloyd asked.

"I get cut every once and while. I just picked it up. It's not all that impressive."

"What was impressive was how you handled yourself out there. I've never seen anyone capable of fighting like that." Regal remarked.

"That? That was really nothing. I just switched from fighting with my head to acting on instinct."

"I see. So what was it that you were talking to the wolf with?"

"What? Oh. Right you can't understand them. Before the fight started we talked about how the place was his turf, then when I pulled the wolf off you he said.....um...well I-I can't...really say." My face turned red at what the old wolf had mentioned. "And when the fight ended he said that he surrendered and that I was free to come and go as I please. The bandages aren't too tight are they?"

"No. They're fine. Thank you. Why did you bite his ear?"

"Oh that. That is how they show dominance. Who ever can last the longest with their ear bitten and then bite back just as hard is the leader. Though I could have done with out it. Wolf ear wax taste terrible!" Lloyd found this amusing as well.

"It's better than fish." Mewtwo remarked.

"Amen to that!" I said in agreement, mirthfully. I tied up the two ends of the gauze and stood up. "There, all done." The bandaging on Regal's forearm was neat and well done, if I do say so my self.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." My face went red again.

"Ah...W-well...I-it was nothing." I looked down at the bucket of now red tainted water. I didn't mind blood, at least not in small amounts like in this situation. I suddenly felt lightheaded. Not like the kind where you're on cloud nine, but like my I needed oxygen. I started to get dizzy. What was going on?

"Stacy?" Regal asked.

"Quick someone grab her!" Mewtwo called. And with that I fell to the ground in a collapsed heap.

* * *

Well that's it for now! See you all next time, but until then...Plz review! Bye!


	17. Our day at the beach!

Just like I promised! A new chapter out beofre the weekend! But this is mainly a filler with useful info in it. I hope you enjoy it! And I'd like to thank my friend for introducing me to Ouran High School Host Club, and Kyoya!

**I do not own** **Tales of Symphonia, Pokemon, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Or Aly and A.J.'s 'Like whoa' or Potential Break up song'.**

* * *

I felt like I was drifting in space. I couldn't tell where I was. Whether I was standing or lying down, if I was facing the sky, or the ground.

"Stacy." A voice called out to me.

"Augh."

"Stacy. Please wake up."

"Augh.....ah." I tried to open my eyes, but they fell shut instantly.

"Stacy, get a hold of your self." I felt a sort of push go through my body. I tried to open my eyes again, this time with success. Everything around me was blue. Just blue and wispy. I thought it looked like place where Martel and Tabatha had met. It was all so beautiful. I felt so calm here...like nothing bad could ever happen.

"Stacy, listen to me." I focus my eyes on the being before me.

"A-Alto? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is here anyways?"

"Calm down. I'll explain everything. We are in a space in your mind. This is where I resided to after we made the pact."

"You changed the pact! It is no longer based on my fear of death is it?"

"That is correct. It is now solely based on your will to live. Part of the pact was removed from the agreement because of the number of times you've had a brush with death. This is why I changed the nature of the pact."

"Then explain to me why the pact pendent is now a tattoo on my back!"

"That happened due to your own thirst for power. Your body absorbed it because you wanted to be powerful. And now you are."

"Alto, do you know why I was turned into a wolf demon, or why Regal is suddenly low on Mana?"

"As of right now I cannot discuss the nature of your transformations, but what I can tell you is that in order to stay in your demonic form you need Mana. But since your body lacks a sufficient amount you will steal Mana from anyone who is nearby. This is also why you were able to defeat Yuan so quickly."

"But what about Regal? I was with him the whole day. And he didn't seem low on energy until just now. What's up with that?"

"It is harder for your body to pull Mana from a human than it is for you to steal it from an Elf or Half-elf. The reason they can use Mana so well has more to do with the fact that Mana can move through their bodies easier than it can in a human. This is also why you will drain Mana from an Elven creature faster than a human."

"So I'm just going to go around stealing people's Mana for the rest of my life? What about when I have to go home?!"

"When you return to your human form you will no longer need to steal other being's Mana. You should be fine to go home once you're back to normal. It is time for you to go back to your body. I promise we can talk later about all of this."

"But I still have so many questions! Alto, wait!" A blinding light stopped me from trying to chase after the now running Alto. "Alto!"

* * *

Everything felt heavy. My arms, my legs, even my hair. I was so tired I didn't even want to think about moving.

"...ake...up." I could hear voices, but only barely and what I could hear was only bits of every sentence.

"...acy.....ne........ime........rest."

"I...ha......id...." Who was talking? What were they talking about? What was going to happen to me? An image just appeared of death to me, suddenly, terrifying me out of my mind. I shot up from the adrenaline that my fear had produced.

"See? I told you it would work. You both owe me fifty gald now." Mewtwo said to Lloyd and Regal.

"What's going on?" I felt so lost as my head fell into the palm of my hand.

"I thought it would be better for you to sleep, but the others insisted that you should be woken up." Regal was really good and playing the blame game.

"I need to get some sleep." It was just then did I notice that I was on the sofa, not my bed. Why did my head hurt so much? "Augh....What's wrong with me?"

"Less then before." Mewtwo said.

"What?" I looked quizzically at the Pokémon.

"Look at your hands." I looked down and saw that they were normal.

"Whoa." I reached up and grabbed a strand of hair to be sure, and saw a familiar dark blond color. I was me again! "I'm....me?"

"As you would say it master, welcome back to reality."

"Good..."I laid back on the couch and fell asleep once again.

* * *

I was still on the couch in the morning, still sleeping. I door opened abruptly startling me out of my sleep and off the sofa, and onto the floor, face first. Joy.

"Tahhhhhh." I squeaked as I grab my nose.

"Oh, did I disturb you?"

_There's only one person who says that to me......_

"What are you doing here?" I said still gripping my nose.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to the beach today. Everyone else will be there and we thought you would enjoy a day off."

"Two problems with that. One I don't have a swim suit and two; I think I broke my nose from your entrance."

"I'm sorry." Regal coked his head to the side with a grin on his face. Darn he was cute. "There are plenty of shops around. I'm sure you could find something."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

"Okay, where is she? It's been twenty minutes since you came back and she still isn't here yet." Zelos complained.

"Chosen, she doesn't have anything to wear to the beach. She's probably still shopping for something." Regal reminded.

"I bet she choose something really sexy. Something to show of that cute figure of hers." Zelos mused.

"Not likely. She too mature for something like that." Mewtwo pointed out from the shadows of the umbrella he was sitting under.

"Hahaha." Regal chuckled. "You have that right."

* * *

'_I can't believe you are going to the beach.'_

_I have no choice Alto. If I didn't go Zelos would come up to my room and drag me out._ I stepped off of the stairs and onto the warm sand. I looked around the beach expecting to see more people, but all I could see was Lloyd's group (minus the Sages still.) Lloyd, Colette and Presea were building a sand castle, while Sheena was sunning herself like a cat next to Mewtwo. I could Zelos talking to someone, but I couldn't see who because he was standing in the way. They were all wearing their swim suits from the game.

"Stacy!" Lloyd called out and waved.

"Hey." I waved back. This caught Zelos' attention. When he stepped to the side I saw who he had been talking too. Regal! I couldn't help but stare at him. He was the only one with a different swim suit on that what had been shown in the game. He was wearing a plain pair of dark green swim trunks. Only a pair of dark green swim trunks.

'_Are you going to have a nose bleed master?'_

_No!_ God the man was hot. Like whoa. Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa. _Head together girl. You can move closer to him, and_ then _drool._

"What are you wearing?!" Zelos pulling on his hair screaming like he was in pain.

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" I looked down at the white trunks that cut off past my knees and the blue and white shirt that clung to my shoulders.

"That is not the least bit sexy!"

"Who cares?! It'll keep perverts like you away!" I flapped my arms like in the aniame shows.

"You look like a cross dresser!"

"So what?!"

"Chosen just leaver her alone for now, okay?" Regal said as he walked up behind the idiot. I lost all control over my facial expression. I had the goofiest grin on my face with my head cocked to the side while I had my left eye closed. I was never going to make it. Sooner or later something was going to give. Either I wasn't going to be able to control my self all day, or Regal would catch me drooling over him.

"Thanks Regal." I spun as I stepped around him. I walked over to Mewtwo and overdramatically laid back in beach chair and crossed my legs while slipping on a pair of shades.

"You're not going to go in the water?" Colette asked in a disappointed voice.

"No-pe. If Zelos is around I'm staying on dry land."

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep." Over the top of my sunglasses I saw Regal return to his own chair a few meters away. The song 'Like whoa' was playing through my head during this.

* * *

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good_

_Now I'm rollin' my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles  
Like whoa__, whoa  
(Can't believe I'm like)  
Whoa, whoa  
(Got me feelin like)_

_  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is  
Like whoa__, whoa  
(Got me feelin' like)  
Whoa, whoa  
(Got me feelin' like)_

_In the mornin' it begins again  
Feels like I'm fallin' better strap me in  
I think I'm runnin' out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

* * *

"I think I'm running out of oxygen. And it feels good." I whispered, daydreaming about how I wished I could say something like that to Regal.

"You might-" I jumped at the sound of Mewtwo's voice. "You might want to stop dreaming like that."

"I can't help it. There is _nothing_ to do here with out a book." While I say this Sheena can be seen in the background, chasing after Zelos, trying to pummel him with a flip-flop.

"Sheena seems to behaving fun."

"Yep. Wake me when he's dead." I go back to my dream world, where I have Regal all to myself and an endless supply of ice-cream. I'm so wrapped up in my own world that I fail to notice that Zelos is standing behind me with a bucket of water, bearing an evil grin. Just all the contents of the bucket are about to pour over me, Mewtwo uses his abilities to make the water flow back over to the chosen and soak him instead. Opening my eyes I stare up at Zelos, now sporting a bucket helmet.

"I hope I dealt with the situation to your satisfaction master."

"You always do Mewtwo."

"This isn't funny you two!" Zelos shouted angrily.

"Leave me alone Zelos. Or I'll sick Mewtwo on you." This made the red-head back-off immediately. Coolly I get up and stroll over to the company president. Looking over him I ask, "So, how is it that no one else is here but the seven of us?"

"Because we booked the beach just for our personal use for today." Regal's response reminded me of someone...who was it again?....Kyoya of Ouran Host Club. That's it! "Why do you ask?"

"I heard an interesting rumor for Mewtwo last night. Right Mewtwo?" The glace I gave the Pokémon could scare the devil himself. He knew he was in for it now. What he had done was not going to be taken lightly by Stacy. "I'm waiting Mewtwo." Regal sat up to see how this would play out. Mewtwo levitated over to his master, fearfully. "I know what you've been up to. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What _has_ he been up to?" Regal asked.

"Messing with your head." I glance over my shoulder to look at him. "I figured that out what he was up to when he mentioned that you liked me." Regal started up at the young girl who somehow had just answered one of his biggest questions. "And now" I slipped my hands around Mewtwo's neck and begin to shake him "he's going to pay for it."

"I was just having fun with him. You don't have to get this mad over it!" Mewtwo cried out in protest.

"I wonder why she gets like that whenever Mewtwo does something mean to Regal." Lloyd stated.

"I'm sure she'd get like that if he did anything to any of us." Colette said, a little too cheerfully.

"I doubt it." Sheena muttered to herself.

"So Mewtwo has been..." Regal started.

"He has been messing with your head, possibly to torment or humiliate you."

"I'm right here you know!" Mewtwo shouted while trying to save himself from my grasp. I let go of my friend so he could fall into the sand.

"Mewtwo." Mewtwo glared up at me with his dark eyes. "Don't do something like that again. You know my opinion on stuff like this." Regal exhaled mentally. So what he thought last night, was because of Mewtwo. What a relief. When he thought about he did care about Stacy, but not to the extent he had cared about Alicia. Stacy walking over to the changing tents caught his attention.

"Where are you-"

"I'm getting changed. Then I'm going to go up to my room to my stuff together afterwards." Regal wished she could have a more enjoyable time at the beach, but if she didn't want to be here, she didn't have to stay.

"Are you sure don't want to go for a swim?" Lloyd called from the other side of the beach.

"Yes! Especially if Zelos is going to be ogling with goggles."

"Am not!" Zelos called out from behind a pair of binoculars, which happened to be directed at Sheena.

"Maybe she can't swim Lloyd." Sheena suggested as she smacked Zelos.

"I can swim. I was in completive swimming for a few years."

"Was?" Regal repeated.

"It's not my thing anymore. I'm too old for the three day practice and too slow for the five day practice. It's just too much for me now. But I can still swim!" I pulled back the curtain and disappeared inside. "What the fu-Zelos! Get out of here!" Every one looked at the tent. What had Zelos done now?

"Wait! Stacy!"

"Let go of me you creep!" Zelos was launched out of the tent and slid across the beach, with something in his hand.

"Um...Zelos is that Stacy's....." Lloyd asked, unable to find the courage to finish the question. In the Chosen's hand was a blue and white shirt, just like the one Stacy had been wearing.

"Zelos! Give me my shirt back!"

"You'll have to come out here and get it!" Zelos taunted. Sheena walked up and slapped Zelos so hard his head was literally spinning. She swiped the shirt and walked over to the change room.

"Zelos. You are disgusting." Presea commented. Everyone was now giving him death glares, even Colette, which didn't really look like a death glare.

"Ahh!" Sheena screamed from inside the tent.

"I'm so sorry Sheena. I thought it was Zelos again."

"Wait! You've had that on this whole time!"

"Yes...I'm NOT going out there with only this on. No way!"

"What do you think they're talking about Regal?" Lloyd asked the noble.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it's probably personal."

"Sheena, just give me back my shirt!"

"You don't need it!"

"Yes I do! Now give it! Zelos is still out there, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Here."

"Thank you." Sheena walked out dusting sand out of her hair. I remerge seconds later with an irate demeanor. If the spell Indignation could take a human form, it'd be me.

"Prepare to die Zelos." My voice was sharp, edgy, and had its own evil note. The Casanova tried to make a break for it, but didn't get too far with Regal holing onto his hair preventing mobility. I ran to the chosen, prepping a ninja arte. "Ninja Arte! Focus Punch!" The arte had Zelos face planting before he even felt the hit, mainly because he was now unconscious. I grabbed his foot and started to drag him off.

"Stacy what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to put Zelos in a sand neck tie."

"What's that?"

"A pirate torture technique. Hey Regal, when is high tide?"

"About two hours ago. Why?"

"The idea is that Zelos can drown while he's buried up to his neck in sand. Do you think he could get out before tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Or some unsuspecting girl will find him and help him out." Sheena noted.

"You're right." I drop Zelos' foot and leave him over by the coastline for the waves to break over.

"So what were you and Sheena fighting about?" Lloyd asked.

"That I didn't need my shirt because I had a swim suit on underneath. But, yeah right, like I'm going go out in public with a bikini on. So not my style. That and my mom makes me wear one whenever I go swimming, so this is a nice change."

"Zelos called you a 'cross dresser' earlier. What's that?" Colette asked innocently.

"A person who dresses in clothes of the opposite sex. Now that I think about it. Most women are cross dressers."

"Really?" Regal didn't seem to believe that women would choose to dress like a guy.

"It's true. Few women wear a dress in public for the heck of it. Only when they have a function to attend. My world is pretty different from this world, isn't it?"

"You got that right." Lloyd said in agreement. Something flashed in my peripheral vision. It was Mewtwo's eyes. Oh no. That means!

"Mewtwo!" I called out before I was teleported away. I looked down, and saw water. I was over the ocean, ready to fall into it. Aw crap. I made a frantic grab for the air (pathetic yes, I know.) before I fell in. _Mewtwo I'm going to kill you for this!!_ I thought to myself underwater.

"Mewtwo!" Lloyd shouted at the cat. "Why did you that?"

"She needed to go for a swim to cool off."

"Ah!" Lloyd took off for that water to go look for his friend. The girls followed suit, leaving the water hating cat, the unconscious Chosen, and the convict on the sandy beach.

"Ahh!" Colette screamed.

"Colette! What is it?" Lloyd waded over to comfort his friend.

"Lloyd, something brushed past just now."

"What do you think it was?" Lloyd and Colette put and end to their game of 'what was that' when they saw something come up out of the water a few feet from shore.

"AHHH!" The screamed together while holding onto each other. I shook the water from my hair.

"Stop screaming. You're giving me a head ache." I said in a flat, dull voice. With my upper body slack, I waded over to the short where Mewtwo stood. I walked right past him and stopped. "Mewtwo, you know what this means, right?"

"....." This time 'Potential Break up Song' started playing in my head.

"Due to your current actions, I here by relieve you of your of your duties. I am I making myself clear?"

"Master..."

"I have no need to see you anymore."

"Thank you." Mewtwo whispered as he teleported away.

"You're welcome. Mewtwo." I said softly.

"Stacy why did you..." Presea squeaked out. I turned to face my friends, who now had regrouped on the beach.

"Mewtwo needs to live his life. He thought that if I didn't want him around, he could go where ever he wants, guilt free. That and he wanted me to get mad at him. He's wanted to be punished for being able to protect me." I turned back to the group looking happier than before. "Mewtwo is a bit like Regal. You both think you have to be punished for everything you do that's wrong. Mewtwo knows that I don't hate him, but by saying those things, he feels he can be free again. Even if it's only for a little while. Regal, when Mewtwo looks at you, I think he sees himself in you, and that is why he's so mean to you. He knows that you crave punishment because of your guilt. Honestly I think you both are insane for thinking like that, but I guess that's just who you are."

"So where is Mewtwo going?" Colette asked.

"He'll be around. That guy has a lot of problems he needs to sort out first. Mewtwo has been so focused on his duties in life that he had never life _his _life. All he's ever thought about before now was his revenge, keeping the clone Pokémon he created safe, and now me. That's not fair to him. I think he just needs to do something because he wants to, not because he feels he needs too. Mewtwo will come back on his own. As they say, 'if you love something set it free.' Right? I'll be fine on my own for now. It's all about growing up. Now I should get back to packing."

"Packing?" Regal repeated surprised.

"Yeah. I'm leaving first chance I get. I can't stay here forever. That would put everyone here in danger if the Renegades or the King come looking for me. I won't leave today, if that what you're thinking, but I will be leaving soon. Oh by the way, I'm sure that you and Lloyd haven't gotten around to paying Mewtwo yet, so I'll collect that 100 gald from you two." I held my hand out to the two men.

"What?" Lloyd took a step back.

"Surely you don't really plan on doing this." Regal grumbled as he pulled out his share of the money.

"We I'm surprised Regal. You of all people should know that business is business, regardless of who it's dealt with."

"I thought that he was kidding!" Lloyd complained as he handed over his fifty gald.

"We never kid about our bets."

"I never thought that you two would be the gamboling type." The potion king remarked.

"We aren't." I put the gald into my pocket. "We only make bets on what we are a 100% sure that the out come will be in our favor. In fact, the day we fought you and Zelos a noble had made 100 to one odd bet against us. We took the opposing side of that bet with 1000 gald. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that when we won we gained 10000 glad in pay off. This is how we make our money. We find people with too much money on their hands and fairly relieve them of it."

"That's criminal!" Lloyd shouted.

"Criminal? We didn't steal it. We just were aware that we had higher odds of winning then they did. Besides we never ask for an amount that would put someone in a hard situation, only for what we need at the moment. Now I really need to get packing. Have a nice day." I waved as I walked off to the hotel.

* * *

Now that Mewtwo was gone, the room seem to be that much emptier. I missed him. But Mewtwo wasn't going to be happy looking after me for the rest of my time in this world. He needs freedom, more than he needs his supposed punishment. I grabbed the bag that I had gotten in Luin and began shoving stuff into it. First my swim suit, then my 'recovery' clothes. I looked down at my current attire, my clothes from home. I noticed something was sitting on my bed. It was a pokéball that Mewtwo had used to capture the trainers Pokémon in the movie. That jerk....leaving me a parting gift. Heh. I put into the outer pouch of the bag with Mewtwo's Masterball. The door was then slammed open by Zelos.

"Get your stuff. We going to Flanor!"

* * *

What adventures await me in Flanor? Only one way to find out! Stay with the story, duh! Please review!


	18. The Flanor monster

Hey! I'm back! Okay big news! I have two students from Japan staying at my house for two weeks so I get to learn about Japan and stuff! (Cool!)Bad news is, is that I have to 'host' them so I have to make sure they are fed, and entertain while they're here so I might be behind on getting the next few chapters up.

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Naruto, Pokemon, Family Guy, Ouran Host Club, Salior Moon or Hot 'N Cold. I only own Alto. (that's right! He's MINE!)**

* * *

Flanor. Out of all the places where a disturbance could occur, it had to be Flanor. It could be worse. It could have been along the lines of what I thought Zelos meant when he came in shouting, 'Get your stuff. We're going to Flanor.' But why did Regal and Zelos (both properly clothed) need to drag me to Flanor for?

"Why are we here again?" I ask.

"A Mizuho scout heard about a fire breathing monster in the Ice temple and asked us to investigate it." Regal explained.

"Fire...breathing...monster....heh."

"What's the matter my delicate ice flower?" Zelos said in his flirtatious way. I think back to me and Mewtwo training in the ice cave so I could learn to use Fire artes properly.

* * *

"_If you want to learn how to use flamethrower, then try not to burn yourself."_

"_But why here!? I'm freezing!"_

"_We're here so that if you burn yourself we can treat it quickly. That and you can't set anything on fire here."_

"_Fine. Here I go! Ninja arte flamethrower!"_

* * *

_Oops. My bad! Should I tell them? No. That might start a 'weapons of mass destruction' thing with the Tethe'alla Royal Army. My life is so pathetic._ _Why does this place have to be so bloody cold!?_ I shivered against the cold, grateful that I had my jeans on, not grateful for my t-shirt. I'm an idiot. I swear my arms were going to fall off soon. Who the heck even takes a girl out into an ice desert anyways?! Especially if they don't have snow gear? I hated those you two so much right now.

"Did you're mouth get frozen?" Zelos asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were okay and you haven't said anything."

"T-too c-c-cold to answer." I shivered again. How the heck did these two yahoos march through the snow with out snow gear, without getting cold? Maybe it's a magic thing or something. Maybe it's guy thing. This just sucks. I was about to continue my ranting when I saw a figure through the blizzarding snow. It couldn't be. Now way. Him, out here? It is! Forgetting the cold altogether I ran to the person standing a few feet ahead of us, with his back turned. Pushing my foot of the ground for the last step I grabbed hold of his neck and latched on tightly.

"Mewtwo-kun!" Mewtwo looked over his should at his master, who now hand her arms wrapped around him. His face reddened for about a second, but turned white again when he turned around, in his master's arms, and held her himself. "I missed you Mewtwo-kun."

"I missed you-wait! WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'KUN'?!" Mewtwo erupted.

"You." I said, unfazed by his anger.

"G-get off me!" Mewtwo tried to push me off of him, will little success.

"Well, well. This is an interesting development between you two." Zelos remarked are he and Regal drew closer.

"Certainly. I didn't expect you two to have feelings like this towards each other." Regal said, amused.

"Let go of me." Mewtwo said sternly.

"But you're so warm." I said in a love-sick voice. Mewtwo finally pushed me away, and held my away at arms length with one hand so I couldn't cling on again.

"They're like two lovers." Zelos joked.

"Well one of them is."

"Cut it out! This isn't funny!"

"But I missed you so much Mewtwo-kun." I pushed through his 'defense' and grabbed him again.

"It hasn't even been two hours. And don't call me that!"

"Then how about Mewtwo-san?"

"No."

"Oh, I know! Mewtwo-sama!"

"Still no! Now let go." Both of the older men were trying to not to burst out laughing at the spectacle. "You two could help here!"

"We could, but why disturb the two love birds?" Zelos joked.

"Why won't you let go of me?" Mewtwo looked down at the girl anchored to him. I looked back up at him with sad eyes.

_I'm really cold._

"I see." Mewtwo placed hold hands on my shoulders, and the walked of in the direction of the Ice Cave.

"Why did I miss you again?" I said with a note of irritation. "Know what? Don't answer. I don't even care any more."

"Are you familiar with 'Hot 'N Cold'?"

"Funny. I'd stick my tongue out at you, but I'm afraid it'd freeze off."

"I thought that you had decided to part ways. Why did you come back?" Regal asked the cat, attempting to avoid a fight between Pokémon and trainer.

"I didn't come back."

"Even water that has parted in the stream will meet again in time." I say as we start off for a destination. "Life itself mimics this for a reason." The sound of snow crunching under our feet is the only thing to be heard of a moment. Then Zelos screams. All eyes turn to the Chosen, who is now waist deep in snow.

"What happened?" I giggle. "Did you gain wait or something?"

"No! The snow just gave way due to my total hotness."

"Yeah, that's the word for it." Mewtwo said sarcastically, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Listen could one of you just help me out before I freeze?!"

"I just had a sudden and violent urge to let you freeze." I said in my best Lloyd impression. Mewtwo levitates over to the snow bound moron.

"Do you want me to help you?" He said tauntingly.

"Yes!" Mewtwo uses his telekinetic grab to rocket Zelos out of the snow, ultimately ending with a rough landing.

"Rule one of asking Mewtwo for help, expect pain." I explain as I walk by. Under my foot step I hear a sharp cracking noise. _Oh no._ I try to jump before the concealed ice beneath me gives way, but as my hand reaches out for solid ground, the rest of the ice gives way and I fall down a bottomless pit.

"AHHHHH!" All three men kneel by the edge of the pit.

"Hmmm. It seems that this was a pit fall that got covered in ice. Well this is unfortunate." Mewtwo said calmly.

"How could you be so calm?" Regal asked, also in a calm voice.

"Same way you can."

"What are you two talking about!? A chick just fell down a hole!" Zelos spazzed. "We have to save her!"

"Well of course." The other two answered. Mewtwo reached out to the hole when the area over it flashed. "A barrier. Hm...It seems that something is trying to stop us from going after her." Mewtwo started.

"So how do we save her if we can't get down there?" Regal asked.

"We merely just destroy the barrier." Mewtwo focused his powers on the force field and applied metal pressure. "Odd. I can't crush it. Looks like she's on her own." Mewtwo shrugged his shoulders.

"How can you say that?! You mort than anyone. I thought you cared about her!" Regal shouted.

"I do. It just so happened that this situation can not be dealt with by me, but Stacy can handle it herself." Mewtwo said as he stared back at the 33 year old. "She'll be fine."

* * *

I was falling down a hole. I've fallen how many times since I came here? This was getting ridiculous. I wonder if I'm going to fall out on the other side of this world. Wait! I need to do something before I die!

"Ninja arte! Fly!" This time, instead of angel wings, it got butterfly wings. At lest they didn't take up much room in the small pit. I let the wings pull me up wards, back to the surface. _Wait! What if Regal and Zelos wig out if they see me with wings? I'd better go the rest of the way by some other way. But what?_

'_Are you aware that use could use wall walking jutsu?'_

_No. Thanks Alto!_

'_Hm...' _I channeled my body's Mana like chakra to the soles of my feet. I released the 'fly' arte and stuck my feet to the wall. It was working! Yahoo! I continued to walk the rest of the way up the wall so that the others couldn't see me flying. When I was about twenty feet away I started running.

"Stop!" Mewtwo called. I froze in my tracks.

"W-what?"

"There is a barrier active at the moment. If you run into it you might fall back down."

"Thanks Kratos."

"Stop calling me that! So do you have a plan to break to it?"

"I don't know anything artes that are powerful enough to do something like that."

"I'm sure one of them does." Mewtwo said as he pointed to the two heroes.

"But if we use anything that could break the barrier, we could really hurt Stacy." Zelos pointed out.

"But _you_ don't have to use." Mewtwo counterpointed. "Master, you understand right?"

"Got it! Stand back boys. Ninja arte. Mimic!"

"Mimic?" Regal cocked his head to the side in bemusement.

"She can copy an opponent moves in battle, either from memory or mimic the move the enemy recently executes." Mewtwo explained.

"Haaa....." Focusing my Mana for this tech was hard. How the heck did he ever build up the Mana for this tech to begin with? I couldn't hold it anymore. I had to release it now or risk a Mana backfire. "Yaaa!" I released the energy from my hands. The Mana I had put into the tech was most of my body's Mana. Now empty, my body started to fall back down the hole. Mewtwo quickly caught me in his arms after Teleporting to me.

"Don't tell me you plan to stay down here." He joked.

"No." I smiled back. "Please get me out of here." Mewtwo carried me up the rest of the way.

"S-Stacy...T-that....that tech." Regal stammered. "W-where?"

"You used the same tech that Regal could use!" Zelos blurted out.

"Of course. That's want a mimic does." Mewtwo explained as I was set down on the ground.

"But why that tech?" Zelos asked.

"We needed something powerful. Last I check that tech fits the bill." Mewtwo reasoned.

"But she's never seen me use it. How did she?" Regal spoke up.

"I've...read documents depicting you using that tech. I just when forth with theory on the rest of it." I turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Listen we could talk about this for the rest of the day, but don't we have a mission?" Mewtwo reminded. "We've dallied long enough. We should continue now." Mewtwo walked off.

"H-he's r-right." Blast it! It was warmer in the hole then out here. We walked for a bit when we saw Sheena, Lloyd and Colette.

"W-what a-are y-y-you do-i-ing h-here?" I shuttered.

"We also came to check out the monster sighing." The ninja explained.

"I hear a clicking noise. What is it?" Colette asked.

"That probably Stacy. She hates the cold. What you're hearing is her teeth chattering." Mewtwo explained.

"Why d-does it have to b-be so c-cold out h-here?" I complained.

"I've never heard a Canadian complain about the weather before." Mewtwo stated.

"What's a Can-ney-di-an?" Lloyd asked.

"M-m-me. T-t-that's w-w-what t-they c-call p-people f-from C-cana-d-da." _Not to mention Mewtwo, I'm the _only _Canadian you've ever heard complain about the weather._

"You have a point." Mewtwo said.

"What?" Lloyd was totally confused by this.

"We are having a private conversation. That's all you need to know."

"H-how t-the h-heck are you n-not affec-t-ted b-by t-the c-cold w-weather?" I shivered again. Bloody, it was cold out.

"Simple, I don't think about it."

"S-s-shut up."

"Oh, master I should tell you, your hands will freeze of at this rate."

"WHAT!" I looked down at my hands, which where completely white from the lack of blood circulation. "S-s-s-shoot."

"Here." Regal took both my hands in his and held them. If my face wasn't red from the cold wind, it was now. Regal was five inches from me face. Holy cow it was hard to be in that position.

"Stacy, are you catching a cold?" Colette asked. Now is a good of time as any to lie.

"Y-yes." This time I was stammering from my nerves not from the cold. I'm only going to say this once, but, damn Regal was hot! Regal's hands fully encased my own. I felt so small next to him now. Soon the numb feeling had left my hands and I could feel the Dukes hands against mine.

'_Ah-hahahaha!' _Alto laughed to his master.

"_Enjoying the view master?" _Mewtwo teased. I wanted to tell them to 'shut up', but I couldn't. Everything was going haywire just from having Regal this close to me.

"I think her brain has frozen over." The cat joked.

"Any better?" Regal asked and he pulled his hands away. I brought my hands together to try to keep the warmth from Regal's from escaping into the cold.

_No. _"Yes." My face was still crimson.

_Wait. Does she like him? _Sheena thought to herself.

"I think I'm going to head back to Altamira. I'm freezing out here and I'm sure you can handle this with out me."

"I'll meet you back at the hotel later." Regal said. If he knew how much my chest ached from him saying that. I got my Rheaird out and took off. _Why does Regal have to be such a gentlemen to me?_ I knew I had the worst kind of crush a girl could get for a man. A stupid, lovey-dovey, fall-for-anything-he-says type of crush. This is worse than a fangirl crush. At lest then you can talk to the person. But no. I have to be so in love with the guy that if he approaches me then I freeze up. Life is just harsh sometimes. An image of me kissing Regal flashed through my mind. My face when red as I shook it away. _Okay, you are NOT allowed to use your mind ANY more Stacy. Just stay away from that and focus on driving._ _Why can't I be normal for just a few minutes of my life without stalking some guy who is twenty years older than me?_ The entire machine then shook.

_Whoa! Does this mean that you want me to chase Regal?_ It shook again. It then hit me that both wings where covered in ice. _If the wings are covered in ice then that means..._

"I'm gonn'a die!!!" The craft was rapidly loosing altitude and gaining speed. The Rheaird skipped over a chunk of rock protruding from the ocean. That was the last nail in the coffin. The vehicle when down, crashing into a mound of snow. Upon impact I was thrown from my seat and was sent flying into another snow back of my own. The last thing I could see was the pile snow growing closer and closer, then....

* * *

I awoke several hours later in a daze. (Guess where I stole that from) I was lying on a small bed in a metallic room. It looked like it could have been part of a Renegade base, but the game never showed this room before. But then again, the Sylverant base did have that new room for experiments, so maybe I could be with the Renegades. _I'M WITH THE RENEGADES?!_ This was bad. I had to get out of here. I ran to the door, but as luck would have it the door was locked. (Big shocker) I clenched my teeth. It was locked tight. And from the looks of it there wasn't an air-conditioning vent like last time. I was trapped in here for awhile now.

* * *

"Lord Yuan." A Renegade called over from the monitor. "She looks like a rat in a maze. All she does is pace the room. I thought you said she was-" Yuan's fist collided with the screen next to the other Half-elf's head, smashing it.

* * *

"She _is _dangerous. It just so happens that she isn't fighting at the moment. Regardless, anyone who enters that room will have to be carful. She has a demonic energy about her. Last time I fought her that energy was consuming my own Mana. So like I said before, if you approach her be careful." Yuan turned away and left the room.

'_You have to stop pacing. If you don't calm down you could die.'_

_I pace when I need to think. So don't tell me what to do Alto. Oh, by the way. It's seems we may have some time on our hands. Maybe that talk you mentioned earlier would be a nice idea right now._

'_Are you sure? Some one may come in at any moment.'_

_I'm not going anywhere and I want answers right now. Okay? So start spilling. You're the demon aren't you?_

'_Yes. The demon and I are the same entity. If we are going to talk then stop pacing already.'_

_Sorry. _I sit down on the edge of the bed and listen.

'_Thank you.'_

_Why do you posses me? Does it have something to do with the Moon Kingdom?_

'_How do you know-'_

_-I've heard of it from Sailor Moon. Please continue._

'_I was banished from the light side of the moon. They said that as the spirit of the new moon, existing on the light side was contradictory.'_

_I'm sure there was more than that._

'_I wanted to be the ruler, but no. Only the Guardian spirit of the Full moon is allowed to be the ruler. Not me.'_

_But why did you need me?_

'_Your body can absorb the Mana of the environment and use it as your own.'_

_But why do I run out of Mana if that is the case?_

'_You can only absorb so much in a given amount of time.'_

_Wait what does this have to do with your revenge plan?_

'_I never mentioned a revenge plan.'_

_Yeah, I took a guess on that. Now quit avoiding the question!_

'_In a past life you were once the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. I've been trying to reach you for years, but due to the low levels of Mana on Earth I haven't been able to. But when you came to this world, which I did not have a hand in, I was able to track you down and form a pact; though I didn't expect the Mana in this world to be low either.'_

_LOW!?_

'_This world does have a low Mana level compared to the Moon kingdom. It's not the lowest, but it is low enough to make it hard to survive on my own.'_

_So you want me so you can take over the Moon kingdom. But I guess this does explain why I am so fond of a full moon and wolves. But I'm not going to help you. Not after you tried to use me, and for plaguing me with those nightmares. You _will_ pay for it._

'_I will continue to fight for control of your body, once I can have it for my own, your soul will drift into the D-end zone.'_

_D-end zone?_

'_The realm between life and death. Known for its long dark tunnel.'_

_So I'll be trapped there for all eternity. I still won't join you._

'_Then expect nightmares are the rest of your life.'_

_You can't follow me to earth. I'll lose any Mana I have with me and you'll be forced to flee. Why did you agree to work with me when I asked for your help in the fight against Yuan?_

'_Because if anything happens to you, I'll die too.'_

_Then let's agree to disagree. You'll still provide me with power, and until I can learn to seal you, you will still have a shot at possessing me._

'_Only an idiot would take that deal.'_

_We made a pact. I take it that if I break the pact, I'll die._

'_Yes. Even if you do find away to break your vow with out dying, if the pact is broken, then you will die regardless.'_

_You know your way around a loop hole, you know that?_

'_Humph.'_

_I don't want to think that you are evil. But right now you are just like Scar from the Lion King. I don't like thing being like this._

'_Do you think I like this? I can't control you to the extent I'd like too and you do plan to seal me away.'_

_Looks like we both have to live with thing like this. But if Yuan gets his hands on me then..._

'_Then we won't have pact to complain about anymore.'_

_Let's get out of here. _I knew that guards would be around so opening the door with an arte would be a bad idea if someone was around.

'_What was that thing the Hyuga clan could use?'_

_Byakugan?_

'_Yes. Use it!'_

_Got it! _"Ninja arte. Mimic! Byakugan!" I could see through the walls of the building, and saw that in the hall outside the room, not a guard to be seen. Yuan you suck at your job! "Ninja arte. Brick break!" I punch the door causing it to break off its hinges and fly into the opposing wall. Score! Looking both ways before leaving I took off down to the hall to where I suspected the hanger to be. This is too easy. Maybe a little _too_ easy. Someone could fine me any second. But then again I could see them before they saw me. I finally found the lift to the hanger. If they had me here, then my ride might be here too. I climbed on and pushed the button. I ran to the next lift and repeated to process. Now what was the pass code again?

_The Power of_

_The Seed is_

_The Foundation of the World_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

The door opened for me and I dashed inside. Only to be stopped by you-know-who. Did that guy live in here or something?

"So I see that you escaped." Yuan said.

"Yeah. I'm about ready to leave so if you could just step out of the way."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

"Oh, so you are scared."

"You certainly have guts. I'll give you that. But I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation."

"You still plan on killing me. Yuan why can't you accept the fact that Martel may not want to be revived? Check your self dude. You're turning into Mithos." It looked like I struck a nerve.

"How dare you, compare me to that brat."

"I'm leaving!"

"I can't let you do that."

"Then I'll fight my way out." I draw a sword and point it at Yuan. "I'm not going to lose to you!"

"Last time we fought you had the power of a demon to help you, this time you appear to be on your own."

"Doesn't matter!" Rip out my other sword. "I can take you down no matter what! Now prepare yourself!" Yuan undid his cape and tossed it to the side. (Yeah, let's not damage the cape) Yuan ran in and swung the swallow. I tried to block but he was too strong and I was thrown to the side, into the computer. The floor opened up and my Rheaird emerged. I could tell it was mine because of the blue coloring and the numerous dents in it from my 'graceful' landing. My back hurt and I couldn't move from the electricity that was now flowing from the machine to my body.

"Oww."

"It seems you've bitten off more than you can chew." (Does he have a book full of clichés to use?) The one time I don't have a substitute active. Please. Not here. Any where but here. If I pass out again I could be dead before I wake up. Every muscle in my body was having a spasm so much using a ninja arte could be difficult. God, my back hurt.

_Alto, please, help me. Activate a ninja arte for me. Please Alto._ Yuan waked closer to me with a stony glare on him face. Crap, I was going to die, Alto wasn't helping me and I may have damaged my back. This sucks! Yuan grabbed the front of my shirt had held me eye level with him. If he wanted a starting contest then fine, I'll give him one. Both Yuan and Regal had blue eyes, but unlike Regal's, Yuan's had more of a glass quality to them instead of a warm ocean feel I had seen in the gentleman's.

"Why are you so defiant?"

"Defiant?"

"Even when you look me in the eye I see rebellion."

"Maybe I'm not as similar to Martel as you thought." This seemed to irk the Half-elf.

"Drop her!" An old but familiar voice said. Both Yuan and I looked over to see Lassie! No I'm kidding, but what we did see gave me some hope. Alto stood tall and proud like the Alpha male of a pack.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am a servant of a goddess. I am the one who Guards the dark side of the Moon. I am Darkness. And I am requesting that you put my master down now!"

"Alto."

"I see no need to heed you." Yuan replied and turned his attention back to me. Big mistake!

"Midnight Howl! Ahroooooo!" Alto called. Yuan dropped me to protect his vulnerable ears. Oddly I wasn't affected by the tech. Wait, was it Alto who had kept me from using friendly-fire on my friends? The old wolf slid in between me and Ka-Fai.

"Thank you." I said.

"There will be time for pleasantries later. We need to go now."

"But, my back."

"One second." Alto dove at Yuan and bit his shoulder, holding on tightly. The Renegade Leader hollered from the depth of this diaphragm. "Master, Recover, now!" Alto growled through his mouthful of Half-elf. I could only watch as Alto pulled at the man's shoulder, staining his muzzle with bright red blood. Yuan hollered again. This was too much. I couldn't watch someone suffer right before my eyes, even if they were an enemy.

"Let him go Alto!" The wolf looked back at me, then at the half-elf. He gave the man one last snarl before he returned to him master's side.

"Thank you. Ninja arte recover." My back healed, and I could feel my strength returning to me. I jumped onto the Rheaird and took off with Alto.

* * *

We had been flying for awhile now; it had been dark when we took of so I could only imagine how late it was. Alto had retreated back to the safety of my mind where he could rest from the battle.

Altamira was on the horizon and I was eager to get some rest. I had used so much Mana today I had to be near empty by now.

_Alto, don't do that again._

'_Do what?'_

_Attack a person like that. I don't care if you're trying to protect me. I don't want any blood shed. Okay?_

'_I understand master.' _At that moment I knew that Alto wasn't evil. He was a selfish jerk, but not evil. For bloody sake I had made a pact with my brother! (Younger brother) We-er-I was getting close to Altamira when my head got really dizzy. I couldn't think strait. My vision started to blur so badly I couldn't even tell I was looking at the city or not. Everything started to feel warm too. I mean _really_ warm. I closed my eyes and leaned to the side.

'_Master!'_ Alto's voice called out in vain. I was out like a light, plummeting to the ocean.

_**Splash.**_

* * *

Okay I'll leave it there for now. So what do you think of Alto? Good, Evil, or a jerk? You decide! And please reveiw this chapter. Plz!


	19. The girl in the water

I'm sorry! It's a short chapter! I really wanted to get this done and out of the way YESTERDAY but FanFiction was all like 'no you can't unload it!' But it is up now, I have school this week and yeah. I hope you enjoy it!

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon. **(Hey the disclaimer hasn't been this short for a LONG time)

* * *

Regal walked down to the beach from his office in the cool midnight air, after he had caught himself pacing his office for the fourth time tonight, instead of doing to work he had gone up there to do in the first place. He had been on edge since he had returned from Flanor to find that Stacy wasn't there. She should have been back long ago, but why was the room empty? Even here bag was gone. If she had returned she would at lest left the bag in her room. Did she already leave Altamira, to escape the Renegades and the Royal Army?

"Where are you?" Regal whispered into the wind, wishing he could find the young girl. Regal rolled his head back in the light breeze, thinking about how similar they were from their experiences. How they had both woken up one day to find that they no longer had their family around to turn too.

_

* * *

_

Regal had been woken up by his nanny in the middle of the night when he was nineteen, and was told that his parents had been killed when a thief had broken into their house. He had gotten out of bed and went to find his friend Alicia, the youngest maid his family had employed two years ago. He and the now thirteen year-old had become fast friends because there was no one else around that was near either of their ages. Regal was panicking when he couldn't find her in the dark house. What if she had been killed too? His mind flashed back to when they first knew each other and how Alicia would always turn red when she was around him. He had to find her, and keep her safe. About to turn the corner to the servant's quarters, the young man was stopped when some one ran into him and grabbed him. They were short and small and held tightly to his pajama top. Instinctively he closed his arms around them. He knew it was Alicia.

"_Master, I'm so glad you're safe." Alicia sobbed._

"_It's okay. I'm here now." Regal said in a tender voice. Regal noticed how much he liked having her to himself like this. To be able to hold her, it made him feel whole. Like a piece had been missing in his life and he had found it. Oh Goddess, how good it felt to feel Alicia's touch. The aching in his chest, the one he had been feeling for mouths now finally became clear. He was in love with Alicia._

"_Master." Alicia looked up at him with large, tearful eyes. "I was so scared that the intruder was going to kill you; I lead him into the court yard so..."_

"_Please don't do anything dangerous Alicia." Regal's grip on the girl tightened as he held her closer. "Please." The word slipped out as Regal lost him self to the warm emotion that came over him. His gaze lingered on the young maid and for a moment, he could tell exactly what she wanted. He leaned down, and kissed her._

* * *

Stacy was like Alicia too. She too, would turn red around him. But Stacy would stop talking some of the time; Alicia though was still able to carry on a conversation. They both changed their demeanors depending on the situation. But Alicia only really changed when she was with him, Stacy could become a different person in a matter of seconds, regardless of who she was with. Stacy had an edge to her; a sharp one. Possibly it had been sharpened due to her past. But the way she had reacted to seeing Mewtwo again...She was a very caring person she just didn't want people to know. Where was she any way?

Regal walked along the coastline, the waves softly crashing on the cool sand. Up ahead, there was something in the shallows, letting the water break over them. Regal doubted that a drunk from the bar wandered all over here, or that a swimmer had wiped out. The beach patrol would have noticed them long before now. Regal's heart stopped when he saw the color of the person's shirt. Pink. It couldn't be. Regal ran over to her side and rolled her over onto her back. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, this was Stacy. What had happened that had caused her to end up here, of all places? He held his ear to her chest, listening for a heart beat. It was barely audible, but that wasn't what made the blood in his veins run cold. It was the sound of water swishing in her lungs. Regal knew he had to help her...but with his hands bound he wouldn't be able to perform CPR properly. Regal knew the answer was obvious and reached into his pocket. His fingers wrapped around a small key that had been given to him by the King after his journey with Lloyd and the others had ended. Pulling it out, he slid the key into the opening in the cuffs and turned it. *Click* was the only sound to be heard until the shackles fell to the ground and landed in the wet sand. Calmly the Duke tilted the girl's head back, pinched her nose, and breathed into her mouth. She felt so icy; Regal feared that any effort to save her might prove futile. After going through the procedure three times her head flopped to the side as she automatically coughed up the water that had nestled in her lungs. But she did not awake. At lest she was breathing now, was all Regal could think of to console himself. A shiver ran down his back, reminding him of the dropping temperature. Scooping the girl into his arms he carried he back into the hotel. She was safe from danger finally; Regal could take a breath again.

* * *

I tried to open my eyes, but lacked the energy. My throat was so sore I didn't dare make a sound. I was moving, but how? Some one was carrying me, but to where? Did the Renegades re-capture me? Wait, didn't I drown? Was I being carried to heaven-or hell? I was just too tired to think about any of it, so I gave into the calls of my sleep.

* * *

"So you found her out on the beach last night?" Sheena asked the Duke as she looked down at the bed where Stacy slept.

"I couldn't even believe it myself at the time. I wonder how long she was out there for."

"Long enough for her to catch a fever." Mewtwo stated. "Thank you for saving her. I'm eternally grateful to you for this."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do. I understand the significance of what you chose to do out there." Mewtwo said, eyeing Regal's wrists. "For that, I will always be grateful."

"You're welcome then."

"So, should we tell her about your choice of 'actions' when you tried to save her?" Mewtwo said through a smirk. Regal's head shot up, eyes wide at when the cat had mentioned. He was planning on telling Stacy that had used CPR on her.

"I'm sure she'd _love_ to hear that." The ninja teased. Regal knew that Stacy had a crush on him. He had known for a long time. But he also knew that if Stacy was told about what had happened she might never speak to him again.

"Um...you don't have to tell her."

"Oh I think we should. I'd love to see her reaction." Mewtwo said before he threw his head back a laughed.

"Thunder...bolt...ZZZZZ." Stacy muttered in her sleep.

"What was that about?" Sheena asked with her hands on her hips.

"I believe she is dreaming." Mewtwo said, now having recovered from his fit of laughter.

"About what?"

"If I'm reading her mind correctly, which I am, she is dreaming that she is challenging the Elite Four of the Kanto region."

"What's that?"

"It's just something from my world, that's all you need to know."

"What so special about it?"

"If you able to participate in it and win, you are considered the best in the field of Pokémon battles. Now I'm not going to answer anymore questions on the subject."

"O-okay. So are you going to travel with Stacy again?"

"No. And don't tell her that I came. She wants to be able to stand on her own now. For now, I'll leave her in your hands. Don't screw up." Mewtwo said as he left.

"Wow, Stacy is right. He does sound like Kratos." Sheena stated.

"I'm glad that she's alright and that she's is no longer having nightmares." Regal said.

"She could still have them again. Didn't she mention that they were being forced on her?"

"I suppose your right. We should let her rest for now." Regal and Sheena left the room and the weak human to her rest.

* * *

I finally felt couscous again after what had seemed like an eternity. I looked out the oversized windows and saw the sun had retired for the night long ago. Nothing was left but darkness. Running my eyes over my surroundings told me I was in Altamira.

Altamira, I was in the city that the King and the Renegades could target if I stayed here any longer. I had to leave. Not just for my sake, but for the sake of others, including Regal. When I sat up I got incredibly dizzy, my face was hot and I felt like I just wanted to die. This sucked. I was sick. When ever I get sick I feel horrible for days, even weeks. But I had to get up. I had to leave. I walked over to the coffee table and saw a note addressed to me on it. Scanning through it I saw it was from Mewtwo, and he wanted me to leave as well. He had even answered how I get out of the hotel, the balcony. I swear that was going to end up being my calling card, exiting by jumping off of balconies and ledges. Dizzily I scooped up my bag and made my way over to the grand balcony and swung my leg over the marble railing. A cool wind told me that I was definitely on the top floor. This was it, nothing would stop me now.

* * *

Later that evening Regal had decided to check on Stacy, to make sure she was recovering from her fever. When he entered the room he saw she was perched on the railing of the balcony, preparing to jump. Her fever red face looked up at him. Glaring eyes pierced through him.

"I'm leaving." was all she said before she disappeared over the edge. Regal ran to the balcony and began looking frantically for Stacy, but she was gone.....

* * *

Yeah sorry its short. Please review! You know that you love getting mail so why not make others happy by mailing them?


	20. Mew and Mewtwo, the unstoppable combo!

Well, we made it. Twenty chapters. That's pretty good, don't 'cha think? I hope that all my readers will stay with my story till the bitter end. So thanks guys, you rock! Sorry it's late! I was busy this weekend!

**Regal Bryant Lover does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

Regal Bryant walked the streets of Altamira alone for the tenth time since Stacy's departure. It had been almost a week since she jumped off the balcony to what he had feared to be her death.

After she had jumped Regal had go out to look for her when he ran into Zelos. Zelos had been standing right outside the hotel when she jumped, but he hadn't seen her. Stacy had literally vanished into thin air.

Regal was starting to miss her. Stacy might have been a young girl, but Regal had found that she was very comforting to talk to, or to even listen to. The convict walked out the gates of the resort to the mountains where Stacy's Rheaird had been located, after it had crashed. Regal wanted to find Stacy; he had even gotten the Mizuho Information Network to keep on the look out for anything that could lead him to her. But the only things that they had heard were the rumors about her, which were increasing in numbers by the day. Regal was so lost as to why she would leave. Mewtwo had said that he was entrusting Stacy to him. So why would he take her away? Did the Renegades find her? Wait, The Renegades! Realization hit him like a bullet. Gorge had said that they were tracking her. Maybe they knew where she was.

Regal looked down at the bonds on his wrists. He had put the shackles back on after Stacy had left. Regal didn't know why he had put them back on. Maybe it was because he just wasn't ready to move forward with his life just yet. He was still binding himself to that moment eight years ago when he lost everything. He didn't deserve such a good life. Regal shook the thoughts from his head. Right now wasn't the time for contemplating on whether he was entitled to a good life or not, right now he needed to find Stacy. Regal sent out his Rheaird and headed to the Renegade base in Flanor.

* * *

"Sure I can take you to Lord Yuan. Though I can't guarantee that he will want us to help you with this." The Renegade solider said.

"It's worth a try. I just need to know if she is safe."

"Well if Lord Yuan does decide to help then I can guarantee she won't be." The Renegade joked, but Regal missed it. "He should be over in the hanger, repairing the damage that was done."

"Damage? What happened here?"

"The kid you're looking for was captured after she crashed near here, but when she tried to escape some of the equipment took a beating during the fight she had with Lord Yuan. We have a recording of it if you want to see it."

"Uh, no thank you. Please just take me to Yuan."

"Hey it's yo-" The Renegade was interrupted when the security alarm blared.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's infiltrated the facility. We have to hurry to Lord Yuan. He was injured last time that girl was here." The Renegade took off for the elevator lift.

"Stacy attacked him?" Regal said as he followed.

"No. This weird wolf attacked him while protecting her. Tore up his shoulder pretty badly." When Regal and the Renegade entered the hanger they saw Yuan and Mewtwo facing each other in battle. Next to Mewtwo was a small pink cat that bore a resemblance to him, levitating. The big cat tossed two wing packs into the air and caught them several times.

"Give those back! They contain a number of high quality equipment and machine parts." Yuan shouted.

"I'm taking these with me. I have no need to return them to you." Mewtwo taunted.

"Mew!" The small cat said in a high pitched voice. Yuan pulled his swallow behind his back and shifted into a fighting stance.

"I won't let you leave with that equipment." Mewtwo held his hand out in front of him and focused on Yuan. A blue energy came around the Half-Elf as Mewtwo used his telekinetic grab on the man. Mewtwo squeezed his fingers together and Yuan called out in pain. Yuan was being crushed by the power of the Pokémon's mind.

"Lord Yuan!" Regal watched as the underling ran out to save his leader, only to be stopped by the smaller cat's attack. It had released a ball of blue energy (mist ball) at the man, sending him flying into the wall. Mewtwo then wiped his hand to the side to send Yuan in the same direction. Regal looked from side to side at the two men that had been attacked so brutally by the two Pokémon.

"Mewtwo, what is the meaning of this?" Duke Bryant demanded.

"I have no need to explain myself to you human." At that moment Yuan pushed himself to his feet.

"You're not getting away." Yuan's hand clung to the shoulder that was done up in bandages from his encounter with Alto.

"Well I believe that we are." Mewtwo countered. "Shadow ball!"

"Mew!" Both Shadow ball and Mist ball were unleashed on Yuan.

"It's not over yet! Theta stance!"

"Mew!"

"Dusk Realm!" Mewtwo and Mew both focused their psychic powers around Yuan to create a space that seemed to be caught between daylight and twilight. Then the energy came together and dispersed in a flat line, inflicting massive damage to the Kharlan Hero.

"Ahhhg!" Yuan hollered as he fell to the floor.

"No! Lord Yuan!" The foot man had gotten up, sword in hand; ready to avenge the Renegade leader. "Lighting!" He called. A bolt of lightning crashed down on the small, pink cat.

"Mew!" It cried in pain.

"No. You'll pay for this human! Shadow ball!" Mewtwo hurled the ball that the man, knocking him out. Mew floated over to Mewtwo and clung to his neck, limply.

"Mewtwo...I don't think I can hold the arte much longer." Mew said, tiredly, before she slid off his shoulder. As she fell into his hands, she began to glow white and change shape. When the light faded it was Stacy that who caught by the Pokémon.

"S-Stacy?" Regal said unknowingly. "What are-?"

"If you're going to get in our way, then I'll have to deal with you too." Mewtwo threatened.

"T-take her back to Altamira. S-she can rest there." Regal was too stunned to speak properly.

"Thank you." Regal took a long look at the girl. She was now garbed in white boots, pants, a long tunic and cloak. If there was a blizzard outside she'd disappear. The kid was so worn out she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

"Here. Take these." Mewtwo levitated the two wing packs over to the Perfect battler. Regal reached out and grabbed them.

"What is in these?" He asked automatically.

"Rheaird parts, machine parts, computer equipment. That sort of stuff. It was necessary for us to take it." Mewtwo said as he carried his master out the door. Regal followed after realizing that staying in the room with the leader of the base, now knocked out, would not be in his best interests.

"But why did you bring Stacy here? Whether or not you _need_ those parts."

"She's the one who wanted to come. I told her to stay away. But she insisted on getting new parts for her Rheaird. She can be as stubborn as the dead sometimes." They both made it to the last platform and had already begun to descend.

"So what else have you two been up to?"

"Ask her when she wakes up." The lift toughed the floor and the two were off again. When they got to the hallway the stopped at the corner and saw that Renegades were waiting for them. "Take Stacy." Mewtwo ordered.

"What?"

"Take her. I can't carry her for much longer and I need my hands free to fight."

"And how am I supposed to carry her? I'm not going to take off my cuffs again."

"One, you're being an idiot. And two, you can carry her on your back."

"I see. Very well, I'll leave the fighting to you." Regal said as Stacy was lifted onto his back.

"Thank you." Mewtwo slid around the corner and faced his opponents.

"Get him!" Regal heard a Renegade call out.

"Hmph. Pathetic mortals. Psychic!" Regal looked around the corner to see how the cat was fairing. Every Renegade in the hallway was slammed up against the wall.

"Let's go! Unless you'd rather get caught." Mewtwo said as he headed down the hallway.

"I'm coming." Regal had to stay hunched over while running so Stacy wouldn't fall off. When was she going to wake up? They finally made it outside where Stacy was then dropped into the snow so Regal could get out his Rheaird.

"So how do we proceed from here? I can't carry her and you can't drive if you have to keep her from falling."

".....You'll just have to ride with me so that you can keep her from falling."

"Or how about I just use my psychic powers." Mewtwo said, eager to find a different solution as opposed to flying with his least favorite person.

"Very well." The Rheaird took off with Mewtwo following behind to help his master. After hours of flying they finally made it back to Altamira. And away from danger. They chose to land in the forest so that the Renegades couldn't find them again so easily.

"So do we take her to the hotel?" Mewtwo asked as they made their way out of the forest.

"No. The room you two stayed is no longer available. Let's just let her rest her." Regal suggested. It was the same spot where Stacy had been in the scrap with the wolves.

"Very well." Mewtwo looked down at his trainer, fondly. "Master..."

* * *

Warning! This next bit can get graphic! If you have a weak constitution then please don't read the last four sentences of this.

* * *

_Where was I? _I asked myself as I stood in the middle of a hallway, lighted by candles. Was I dreaming, or was this all real? Off in the background I heard laughing. Not regular laughter, but evil laughter. Panicked, I ran down the hall, away from the menacing sound. There were no corners, windows, doors or anything. Just candles. My heart rate quickened as I got further down the hall. I was run so fast from the adrenaline that I thought I was run through the wall that I hoped would be at the end of the hallway. But no, it just continued on, forever. There was no escape.

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked. I was so scared. My lungs tightened with fear, my heart wanted to stop, but my instincts to run over powered everything else. I had to get away. When it all seemed hopeless, that I would never get away, things got much worse. My right foot rammed into my left as I pulled it forward to run. I couldn't tell if it was my chest that hit the ground first or my face, but everything hurt. Especially my neck. It felt like it was sitting on a sharp blade. Then it hit me. I had my neck in the curve of Grim Regal's scythe. _No..._Tears began to well up and the gravity of the situation took effect. I was going to die. _No! _

"Death...has arrived." The grim Regal said. Damn, he was getting better at mimicking Regal's voice. No, not damn. Darn. If I die acting like those who reject God then I'm sure as heck not going to be able to get into Heaven. I felt a pressure on my back. I was pretty sure that the Grim Regal had me pinned under hit foot. He pressed harder. I could feel the ribs snapping like twigs in my chest.

"Ahh! Stop it!" I cried, but with no avail. He pressed down even harder. I could now feel the scythe's blade cutting into my neck. Was I....really going to go like this? Please no.....

"The end has come." The Grim Regal took the handle of the scythe in his hand. "You better start praying." Before I could think the blade was pulled through my neck. I could feel my windpipe becoming severed. I could feel the tendons snapping away as the blade cut through them. I could feel the bones parting as the blade met them. And finally, I could feel my head as it hit the floor, separate from my body.

* * *

"No." I shot up, gasping for air. My lungs were pumping air so fast I didn't think I could inhale fast enough. I looked around. I wasn't in the hallway anymore. I was in a forest. It looked familiar.

"Stacy." I jumped at the sound of the voice. Did he come back to kill me? I looked over where it came from expecting to see my killer, but instead I see Regal. Just Regal. My chest really started to ache. Whether from fear, my over worked lungs, or relief I couldn't tell. I wanted to cry so badly, but I wouldn't let myself. I pulled my legs in and hugged them. I just sat there in the fetal position, ready to cry. My watering eyes remained fixated on Regal. I clenched my teeth, desperate to try to keep the tears back. At one point I couldn't bear to look at him any longer, so I closed my eyes, and retreated within myself. I closed myself off from the world and just hid in my mind. But what pulled me back out was when I felt someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes and found that Regal had his bound arms around me like I was a teddy bear. As much as I feared the Grim Regal, I loved the real Regal twice as much. My breathing was still irregular from the emotional trauma, but it, as well as I, calmed down just by being in Regal's arms. I always felt so safe around him.

"It okay, you're safe now." Regal whispered. What I did next would have surprised a lot of people. I believed him.

* * *

Mewtwo glared at Regal with green eyes of envy. Mewtwo wished that looks could kill, then Regal would have dropped dead by now. As grateful as he was for all the help Regal provided with protecting Stacy, Mewtwo still wanted to the recipient of her affection. He wanted to be the one she would have those silly, innocent daydreams about. Why did she like him so much any way? When she was going through her first play through she always kept Regal at the back of the party. So how the hell did she end up liking him?

Regal Bryant.......must die.

* * *

Well that's all I got for you this week. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, PLZ review!!!! Please?


	21. Moving in

Well I'm back! I have a surprise for you all in this chapter! Loy from Tales of Truth or Dare has agreed to make a guest appreance in my fanfic! So keep your eyes peeled for her!

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Pokemon, Naruto or Loy (she is a living being and cannot be owned.)**

* * *

Why was Regal always so nice to me? Why should he spend his time looking after some kid? I just couldn't understand the nobleman's actions, at lest, not with my head pounding like it was going to explode. It had been like this since I woke up. Why did my head hurt so much? I contemplated all of this as I was held in Regal's arms. I felt so out of place, I was numb to Regal's touch. I loved him, I loved it when he held me like this, but I couldn't feel it, well, my soul couldn't feel it. My heart couldn't feel it. I had emotionally pulled my self away from Regal, but for what? Everything had gotten so confusing since I came here. Even as Regal released me I still felt like a cherry blossom that was pulled by the wind, long before the others were, drifting along in life; separate from those who I had cared about. I wanted to fall back. Fall back off a cliff where I could just drown everything. Absentmindedly I rose to my feet, still unwilling to look Regal in the eyes. Why did everything have to hurt so much? Why did emotional pain have to be so strong? I felt like someone had reached into my chest and started squeezing my heart.

"Stacy." Regal's voice once again pulled me back to reality, my head pulled up after being angled to my feet.

"Hm?" I mumbled in an empty hearted voice.

"What where you doing at the Renegade base? I though you made a point to stay away from them."

"After Mewtwo and I left, we had decided to get new parts for my Rheaird. Well...I decided. So don't get mad at Mewtwo. He was only there to protect me."

"I see." Regal crouched down to my level and looked me in the eye. "Don't do anything dangerous like that again. Alright?" Regal's voice was so tender, despite that it was naturally gruff. Normally my face would have turned red, but right now I couldn't feel the same emotion for Regal that normally possessed me. I was able, thought, to stare back at him. Everything just felt so..._wrong. _

'_Didn't you say that being with Regal had a 'rightness' about it?'_

_What do you want Alto? And make it quick. That last dream still has me disturbed._

'_No need to be so gruff with me.'_

_You got what you wanted. I'm not as close to Regal as I used to be. I've distance myself. Now is that all?_

'_Don't be edgy. I was just here to ease your migraine. But if you don't want my help...'_

_Go head. I don't much else to lose. _The headache that had pounded my skull from the inside out had subsided.

'_Rest easy master...'_

"Stacy, are you feeling alright?"

"Hm?"

"You looked like you were going to pass out. Have you gotten over your fever yet?" Regal said as he placed his bound hands on my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine." I said as I pulled away. "It was just one of those 24-hour fevers. I probably caught it when I was in Flanor with you. I just need some rest."

"We'll have to head to another town for that." Mewtwo pointed out.

"Huh? Why?"

"Some one else is currently occupying the room we normally stay in while here."

"More traveling....I am sick of walking." I moaned the way only a teen could.

"You don't have to leave Altamira." Regal announced.

"What are you talking about? You said it yourself that there are no rooms left at the hotel." Mewtwo interjected.

"Yes, that is true. But you are both welcome to stay at my manor." Whoa, Regal just invited us to stay at his house. If I was still in love with him, I'd be speechless by now.

"_I hope you'll be able to control your self master. I wouldn't want you to get kicked out for doing something 'distasteful'."_

_Shut up Mewtwo._

* * *

Regal couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with Stacy. She had been quite the whole time since they had left the forest. Regal had wanted to ask Mewtwo about her, but Stacy had put him into that strange ball of hers. He wondered if something had happened to her. He wanted to help her, but it felt as if she was trying to push him away. What had caused this change in her? The Duke wondered.

"So where have you been for the past week?" He asked, desperately wanting answers.

"Around. Spent some days in Flanor. I was over in Mizuho for a bit. Places like that." She said in a empty voice.

"Odd. I had Sheena keep an eye out for you. How could you have been in Mizuho with out her noticing?"

"I used my ninja artes to disguise myself." Regal didn't like this. It wasn't _what_ she said that was bugging him .It was _how _she said it. She was only saying what was asked. Short, simple, to the point sentences were all he was getting. Stacy wasn't like this. She had about a million thing to talk about. She was the type of person she seemed to talk about everything. But why this sudden change? Did she have another nightmare? How could she just change into a different person on him like this?

"Why did you leave?" Regal said as the Elemental railway pulled away, voice full with pain. This got her attention. Her eyes looked up at him, once again possessing that spark that he had come to love.

* * *

Was Regal...worried...about me? Regal...I....

"I'm sorry. But I had to leave. I know that you thought that Mewtwo was finally going to trust you. But we had to leave. The Renegades where coming, and I was scared that they would kill everyone here, just to find me." I said, almost crying. "I was scared that they would kill you too." I add softly, still with a sad note. I felt so raw, like I had gone through a meat slicer. I felt so weak. But, why did I suddenly want to be near Regal? Hadn't I fallen out of love with him? Or was I just scared of what being in love with Regal could become. Being in love with Regal could spell the difference between me going home, and me never wanting to leave this world, but mainly Regal.

"It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Regal said, his hand gripping my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Okay?"

"'K." The cart came to a stop out side of a building that I had never seen before, in the game and in real-life. I was a massive four story tall house with giant windows. Blimey. It was incredible, I had never seen anything like it. I just couldn't get over the fact that _this _was the house that Regal had grown up in as a child. You probably needed a map just to find the bathroom in the middle of the night. Wait, Regal was loaded. I bet even the dog house had a bathroom. (Mewtwo had finally told me about the ear scratching event.) Dude, this was _way _cooler than staying at the hotel. I bet Lloyd and the others haven't even been here. This is sooo cool! I followed Regal in through the two doors that served as the entrance. The inside was even more incredible than the outside. There was a huge stair case lead to the next level, where it branched off into two other stair cases for the third level. I didn't even want think about how to get to the forth floor. Three was enough for me, thanks. I continued to look around the room I was in. There were several paintings on each wall with an expensive vase nearby. Regal was seriously loaded! I felt so awkward being here. Everything was so fancy I was scared that I'd break or wreck something. I was sooo going to get lost here without a GPS. Oh Earth technology, how I miss thee.

"Tiya. Dude. This place huge. I can't believe you grew up here."

"Well I didn't grow up here completely. We spent the summers in Flanor at our chalet."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. I'm actually a fairly good skier."

"You're kidding." I said, unable to conjure any other words.

"Are there buildings like this in your world?"

"None that I could live in. I could work my whole life and never be able to afford a quarter of this." I answered with my arms crossed behind my head. "Man, I feel so poor just being here."

"I never meant to offend you."

"Ah, I'm not offended. I'm just saying that's all."

Regal sighed, shrugged and continued to lead me further into the house. I followed Regal down a long stretch of hallway, when I saw Gorge further down, standing tall with his arms crossed. The light falling from windows to his left gave him a menacing look._ Great, what does he want?_

"Good after noon, Master Regal."

"Good after noon Gorge." _How could Regal still be so pleasant with the guy who sold Alicia to Vharley?_

"Master Regal who is the urchin child that is following you?" I grunted at the question. _Heeelllooo! You've met me before!_

"Don't call me that. I have a name you know."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of it. You're Stacy, the demon child."

"I'm a human thank you very much. I'm just as human as you or Regal."

"No, you're not. You wield demonic powers. You killed two of Lloyd the great's former companions, the two half-elves."

"Raine and Genius were killed?" I took a step back. _No. They are not dead. He said that you were the one who killed them. But I didn't see them when I was traveling._ My head hung towards the ground. "No. I didn't kill them. I haven't even met them. I would never kill two people like that." _They share my pain. _"I am _not _a monster." I clenched my fists, where neglected nails dug into my palms.

"I've also heard that you participate in concubinary activities, mainly with the chosen." My head shot up like a bolt of lightening.

"What? How dare you say that! I know what that word means. And don't think for a second that I would sink to such a level! Especially with that unfaithful chosen!"

"Stacy." I looked over at Regal. "Calm down." He said like a father to a child.

"Master Regal, you need not waste your time on a demon child." I started to walk away.

"Stacy."

"I'm too much of a _demon_ to talk with humans." I strolled away at a fast, but stable pace. Regal shook his head a let a sigh go.

"Gorge that wasn't necessary. She's been through a lot."

"Master Regal, surly you too have heard the rumors."

"Yes, I have. But that doesn't make them true."

"How can you trust her? I understand that she may seem like an innocent child, but you never know what she may be up to." Gorge started to walk past the Duke when,

"Do you want to know what she is up to?"

"What was that?" Gorge turned to look back at his master.

"I know what she is up too. She just wants to find her way home."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me." Regal replied with a small smile curving lips.

* * *

I stormed down the hall briskly, but in a refined manner. How could Regal keep someone like that around for so many years? Gorge had no regard for other's feelings. He was fine when you first meet him in the game but after you thought about how he was entwined in Regal's past, you realize that he's selfish. With my thumbs hooked into my belt that held my swords, I looked just a menacing as Gorge did. Maybe even scarier. Despite my earlier observation of the house, it was quite easy to navigate. All the halls only went strait and the only real reason the house looked so big was because it was shaped like a 'U' with a garden in the center. Did they make halls this long just so they could pace for five hours before turning around? Apparently all the halls were on the outside so that windows could be used to give them lighting, and the rooms where on the inside so they could look out onto the garden. But who the heck needs this many rooms in one house? Was this like the original hotel back in the day? No wait, it was only recently that Altamira was made into a resort. So that means either Regal or his dad changed the nature of the city. How old was Regal when he became the President of the Lezareno Company? My pondering was interrupted when I saw a maid walk down the hallway. She had on a lime green dress and a white, frilly apron. Her brown hair had red streaks in it and fell loosely over her shoulders. She couldn't be any older than Colette.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Um...hi."

"So what brings you to The Bryant Estate?"

"I was...invited to be a guest. But now I don't think I should stay."

"Oh...did you have a run-in with Gorge?"

"Um...yeah....how did?"

"He is always a bit curt with people of non-nobility."

"I take it I don't look much like a noble."

"I'm afraid not. But he is normally nicer to guests. He is only really is rude to the new staff."

"You don't say..." I said smirking like Mewtwo.

"I'm Loy by the way." She extended her hand to me.

"Stacy. Pleasure to meet you." I said grasping it in return.

"Please stay Stacy." Loy grabbed my hand with both of hers. "I know that Gorge isn't very hospitable, but master Regal would love it if you stayed." My face reddened a shade.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"I'm sure that you're the Stacy that the Master goes on about all day. Anyone who'll listen has heard about something that you did that Master Bryant considers amazing."

"R-really? Um...I don't know what to say."

"You are such a strong person. I have never met anyone who is treated worse than a half-elf, but still holds her head up high. You are truly strong."

"Um...thank you. But I'm not all that strong." I let my hand drop back to my side. "I've cried so many times. I've wanted to give up so many times. I just think that this world would more peaceful without me around to stir up another war."

"A single person couldn't do that just by being alive."

"You'd be surprised by what can happen just for existing. The human race...isn't wroth it, in my eyes."

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you? You can't be as young as Master Regal says. You don't sound that young."

"I'm thirteen."

"Thirteen! Wow you're young!"

"I don't think age can be measured by days, but by what we have seen of humanity. But I guess if that's the case I might be as old as Regal. Maybe even older." Loy let out a small giggle.

"That's funny. But you are really mature for your age."

"Maybe that's because I've seen what people are really like; cold hearted and that's all I'm willing to accept now." The light smile I had faded, like the sun going behind a cloud.

"I don't think so. You don't hate me do you?"

"No."

"So you don't only accept that people are bad. You are just more aware of it that some others."

"Heh. I guess you're right." And just like the sun, my smile returned once the cloud floated by.

"Stacy!" I looked back down the hall from which I came from, to see Regal making his way over to us. Thankfully Gorge was no where to been seen. I had all I could take today of that jerk. "I see you've gotten yourself acquainted with Loy."

"Yeah. She's cool." I said crossing my arms, giving the impression of a sly cat. "She also convinced me to stay."

"You're staying! Oh this is going to be so much fun! Let me show you to your room!" Loy the grabbed my wrist and with a jerk, I was lead down the hall to where my room was.

"Later Regal!" I called. "Wow, you sure are....hyper."

"There is no one to talk to here. Gorge is, well Gorge, and we aren't allowed to talk to Master Regal that much. That and everyone else say's I'm too 'out-there' for them." Loy slowed her pace and dropped my arm.

"You haven't seen 'out-there' until you meet my drama teacher. He is so off the wall; he's on the other side of the room."

"Hahaha. You're pretty funny."

"Ah, well thank you!" I joked.

"So what do you think of Master Regal?"

"Ah, well...h-he's....nice...I-I guess."

"You like him. Don't you?" Loy said as she leaned in very close to my face.

"Um...."

"Oh! You should have been here the other day. Master Bryant was walking around without a shirt on."

I bring my fist up to my mouth. "Ahem. Is there *cough* any chance he still...*chough* does that?" I say into my fist.

"About once or twice a week."

"Say..." I swung my arm around her shoulder. "What would it take for me to become a permanent resident here?" Loy giggled with absolute delight.

"Ah, so you do like him!"

"Can you blame me? Those eyes of his drive me wild."

"Is that all?"

"Well...his masculinity doesn't hurt either. You will keep this conversation on the DL right?"

"Yes, yes. I have a feeling were going to become great friends!"

"Yeah. Me too." I said happily. I hadn't felt like this since I was a little kid, playing out at the park with my friends. Finally life was good again....

* * *

I hoped that you enjoyed that chapter! So what adventures await me at Regal's house? There only one way to find out and that is to tune in next week for the next chapter of 'Fallen Insert'!

Well that's it for now!

~RBL


	22. Loy is a WHAT?

Hey I know that this is early but I'm leaving for the weekend so I worked hard to get this out for you.

**I do not own ToS, Pokemon, Loy, nor do I own, or am trying to convert people to the Christian Religion.**

* * *

I stood in the doorway of the room that Loy had left me in. Across from me was a huge fire place with two one-armed sofas on either side of it. Two large windows stood behind the sofas, blinds shut. To the left of the door was a large bed with dark red sheets made of stain. Past it, in the far left hand corner, was a door that led to the bathroom, which was just as nice as the one at the hotel (see chapter 1 for reference). To the right of the door was a large wardrobe for me to put my cloths in. There was also a normal sofa against the right wall with a coffee table in front of it. Every thing in the room was so elegant; I couldn't believe that this was just a guest room. I chucked my bag onto the bed as I strolled over to the windows to open them. Once satisfied with the lighting I turned my attention back to my bag, which was now jumping on the bed on my behalf. Mewtwo popped out of his pokéball to view the phenomenon.

"Sooo......do you want the bed this time Mewtwo?"

"No, no. You're the human. You should take it."

"Yeah....but....um....it's a national holiday on Earth. Um...Bedius Notcitus....and I cannot sleep in a bed for....how ever long were going to be here for."

"Oh, but I insist that you take it."

"No, you take it."

"You take it."

"_You_ take it!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Whosayswhattakesit."

"What?"

"Ah, so you will take it. Well if you insist Master."

"I hate you."

"Stacy, what's going on in there?" Regal said as he knocked on the door. _Awww crap. It's Regal. Quick Mewtwo! Get the bag off the bed! _Mewtwo waved his hand and the bag 'jumped' from the bed to the sofa under the window.

"Stacy?" Regal called from the other side of the door.

"What is it? Come in." The knob turned as Regal eased the door open.

"What are you two up too?" The Duke said as he walked towards me.

"Nothing." I said in an uncertain voice.

"Really? It sounded like you two were having an argument."

"Oh we're just fine. I was just going to throttle Mewtwo." I said as I elbowed him in the stomach. The response to this was Mewtwo pushing me onto the bed.

"Ah!" _Oh shoot! I'm going to land on the springy death trap. _Making one last attempt to save my skin I made a grab for Mewtwo, with no success. But when I land on the bed instead of being bounced to the moon, I just sit there. _Oh, you're funny Mewtwo....You're going to get it buddy._

"Are you sure that I can leave you two alone with each other?" Regal asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I'm taking the bed." I said as I stood up.

"What?" Regal said in a baffled tone.

"It's nothing. Now if you'll excuse us we have unpacking to do." Mewtwo said as he pushed Regal out the door. While he was doing this, I walked over to my bag and pulled out a note book. Flipping it open, I pulled out a pencil and scribbled a new point on a list.

_List of rumors about me_

_I came from a different world_

_I'm of elven blood_

_I'm a demon child_

_I'm a concubine for Regal and zelos_

_I plan to kill the king_

_I'm in league with the Pope_

_I killed Raine and Genius _

"I can't believe what is being said about you." Mewtwo remarked as he read over my shoulder.

"I know. But they won't listen to me. People never listen to minorities. It's a fact of life. You're dismissed Mewtwo. Go do what you want." I snapped the book shut with one hand.

"I understand master. I will meet you back here later." Mewtwo said as he teleported to who-knows-where. That was the new thing me and Mewtwo were trying. Mewtwo could come and go as he wishes, once I gave the word.

"See you later Mewtwo."

* * *

"Stacy? Are you in there? Stacy?" Loy said as knocked at the door.

"Come in." Loy walked in and saw me sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table.

"What are you still doing here? Dinner is just being served. Don't you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But master Regal will be there." She said in a 'you-know-you-want-it' voice.

"That's why I'm not going." I crossed my arms.

"Ohhh. I see now. You're embarrassed about being here, riiiight?"

"No." I turned my head away to hide the blush.

"Tell you what. I'll bring you something from the kitchen so you can eat in here. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Loy."

"Ahh, no problem. You just have to promise to be 'good' around Master Bryant, alright?"

"Very funny. But I'm _always_ 'good'. And at the risk of sounding like a jerk, can I have my dinner now?"

"Sure, sure. Ciao!"

"Later!" I called as she walked out the door. ~_Grrr~ _My stomach roared. Me and my big stomach.

* * *

When Loy came back she was carrying a plate that held chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli. How good it all looked.

"Thank you!" I said as I took the plate. "So, how did you come to work here?" I asked between big mouthfuls.

"Well I heard about a mercenary named Kratos, and after he stopped in Hima, the town I'm from, and so I decided to go traveling to find him."

"Kratos..." _Oh great, another fangirl._ "What if he's passed on? I heard he was....leaving."

"No, he's alive. He's been seen over in Iselia." The taste of gravel came to my mouth mid-bite. _He hasn't left for Derris-Kharlan? Why was he still here?_

"So you're saving up to go meet him."

"Yep! He is so cool! Totally hawt!" _What did she just say.....?_

"You're Earthen, aren't you?"

"What? N-no I'm not! D-don't be s-so ridiculous. I'm Sylverantain."

"You are Earthen! And that's Sylveranti. Not Sylverantain. Cool! I'm not the only Earthen! So how did you get here? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please tell me!"

"Wow, and you said _I _was hyper."

"_Please_ tell me! You have _no_ idea what it is like talking to people who know nothing of Earth culture." I said with my hands clasped together.

"Okay, okay, just calm down! I was on the computer looking at a picture of Squall Leonhart from FFVIII, have you heard of him?"

"I think so. But only from Kingdom hearts II. Any way, continue."

"Well the screen flashed and all of a sudden I'm on a mountain top with the dragon tamer trying to wake me up, saying that I fell from the sky or something. That's all I remember."

"It sounds like when I woke up in Meltokio. So you came all the way here, even thought Hima is so much closer to Iselia?"

"No. I came here first 'cuz I thought that Kratos would be close by. That and people kept saying that an Angel was spotted in the area."

"Oh, my bad."

"What?"

"I was the angel. I can use special artes, like what Pokémon use, you are familiar with Pokémon, right?"

"Who isn't?"

"Okay, well I can use their techs, and when I use fly I get a pair of wings. So I was the 'Angel'. So you got a job here so you could get to Iselia. What do you plan to do if he's not there?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. I guess I'll just have Lloyd take me to him."

"Yeah, Lloyd's a push-over. But aren't you worried about getting back home?"

"No! I'm in Tales of Symphonia! Who would want tot go home?"

"You make a strong point there. Who would give up the chance to live in their favorite world?"

"No one! That's who!" _No one huh.......Hmmm......_

"Loy, you haven't run into any trouble yet? Have you?"

"Nope! Why, have you? Oh wait, riiiight. You're wanted by the Renegades and the Royal Army. Sorry."

"Ah, think nothing of it. As long as you're safe that's all that matters."

"But what about you?"

"Me? I've never thought about myself as an important person for a long time. No need to worry about me."

"You're weird."

"Am I?" I say as I lean forward. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Crazy person."

"I'm not crazy. I'm just me. So what if I say random things. Random people are always more fun to talk to."

"You might actually have a point there."

"Must be the brain virus."

"Ha-ha." Loy said sarcastically.

"Tell you what, if Kratos helps you to get home, then you must promise to take me with you."

"But what do I get in return? I can't just let some other girl come with me to see Kratos."

"You can have Kratos. I want Regal. But any who, if you do take me with you, then I'll help you find Kratos. Deal?" I extended my hand to her.

"Deal!" She took it and shook hard.

"Excellent! I love it when a plan comes together. Don't you?"

"Yeah, sure, what ever." She said in a less than thrilled voice.

"You're not excited?!"

"YES!" She practically screamed.

"Okay then. Remind me not to get on your bad side." I said as I cleared out my ear.

"I should probably go before Gorge realizes that I'm not working."

"Yeah. I wouldn't wish his wrath on any one. Well, maybe Zelos."

"Night." Loy said as she left the room.

"Night!" I called through the door. After a minute I sat back down to my supper which was now well cooled and began attacking the last of the potatoes.

* * *

Regal was somewhat disappointed that Stacy hadn't show up for dinner. He had sent Loy for her hours ago, but Stacy never emerged from her room. What was she up to? Regal walked past the patio that lead to the garden when he almost missed the shadow of a figure, knelt against the railing. Regal walked over and found Stacy in her sleepwear, mumbling something.

"..Amen."

"Stacy?" She rose quickly to her feet.

"Regal. What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why didn't you come down for dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry." She was lying, but why could he see it so clearly?

"Where you looking at the stars?" He asked.

* * *

_Was I looking at the stars? You're one weird guy Regal. _

"Sort'a." I turned back to examine the view. "I don't recognize any constellation." Regal came up next to me.

"Well over here is the King's Crown. And just below it is the Baby Dragon." Regal said as he pointed out the constellations.

"Do you study stars?"

"No. Lloyd showed them to me."

"I see. It's kind of weird."

"What is?"

"....That I might be looking at the same stars I've seen on Earth, but because I'm looking at a different angle I don't recognize them. It feels weird to think that space is a three dimensional plane, but from down here it looks like a two dimensional plane."

"I see what you mean. Do you think that these could be the same starts from your world?"

"No. This world is probably really far away from mine. I bet I'm not even in the same universe anymore. Maybe I'm in a different dimensional phase all together."

"I guess we won't truly know the answer to that."

"This world won't, for a long time at least. But my world....I think we're getting closer to understanding the impossible. It's scary."

"Scary? How is it scary?"

"Humans are tampering with genetics, space travel, and human organ implant experiments. It's a lot of crazy stuff that I think we should just leave alone. We've held too much power for too long. I think that Earth would be a lot better if humans just disappeared. Like every other prehistoric creature, we should have died with the rest of them, and not evolve to this level. I wonder if there is any redemption for us."

"Redemption? It doesn't sound like people in your world need redemption."

"Yes, we do. We no long think about what were doing to our world. We only worry about the global economy, not the ecosystem. We are a virus to the Earth. And it will take something massive to wipe us out. Humans....just aren't wroth it any more."

"Is that why you were praying?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that."

"Is Colette starting to rub of on you?" Regal joked.

"No. I'm not any where as religious as Colette. But I do have a God that I honor and love."

"A God? Not a Goddess."

"Nope. On Earth most people believe in the creator of the world; God. Unlike the Goddess Martel He didn't stop an ancient war. He created our world, and us, and everything."

"So are you a strong believer?"

"Sort of. I don't believe that He could have been the only source of people, animals or the Earth. But when I do need some one to listen, He's always there listening to his flock. That's what his followers are referred to as because He's our Sheppard. The Bible, a book that was written about him, says that He will leave his flock just to retrieve one of His lost sheep. I think that's noble. He could just let them get lost and lose faith, but He himself will go out and look for them. Sorry, you probably didn't want to get a preaching tonight."

"No, it's fine. You have something that you care about that gives you a connection to your world. It's fine if you want to talk about it."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll tell you more next time. I need to get some sleep. Night Regal." I said as I walked into the house.

"Good night Stacy." Regal said despite that I was no longer in ear shot.

* * *

Well that's it for now! I hope you liked it and I hope that you review. (even if just to say 'cool!') Later! Yes I know that I didn't capitalize Zelos' name at one point, but that is to show my lack of repect for the guy.


	23. The stealer of quotes

Hey I got the chapter out. I would have taken less time, but my bro wanted to go on, I got side tracked. And It's Mother's Day! Also I will have a muber of referances in this chapter. If you can guess where what things came from then good for you. Also there is advertisment for my friend Tyler's fanfic 'Infinity Orb' and Tiger002's Tales of a Parody of a Self Insert. Buckle up, this is a long one! Please enjoy!

**I don't own ToS, Pokemon, Naruto, or anyhting else in here. **

* * *

Regal hadn't seen Stacy all morning, but granted he still did get up at about 4:00 everyday. He decided to check to see how she was doing. Gorge hadn't proved to be the most welcoming person at the manor yesterday.

When Regal walked in Stacy was sleeping on the far side of the bed, hidden by the large blankets. The sound of light snoring brought his attention to the sofa where Mewtwo laid, arms crossed behind his head, gently snoozing like any other cat. Regal looked to the grandfather clock that stood next to the fire place. Almost seven-thirty. Defiantly time to get Stacy up. Regal stood next to the bed and reached across to wake the girl up. But at his touch she rolled over......and fell to the floor.

* * *

Suddenly the bed ran out of mattress and I was pulled to the floor with a *Thud* taking the covers and a pillow with me.

"Oww. Who put the floor there?" I said still half asleep.

"Are you alright?" I could still recognize the voice even though I had just awoken. You know you're a fangirl when....

"I'm fine. Wait, where's Dr. Phil? Where's Tiger? Why aren't I fighting Kratos?"

"?"

"That does it. No more potion for you." I herd Mewtwo call from the other side of the room, still asleep.

"Oh, maybe it was a dream. Good night."

"*Sigh* Stacy you need to get up soon."

"Nothing in the world will get me up."

'_What about if he offered to have sex with you?'_

_Shut. Up. Alto._

'_You're thinking about now aren't you?'_

_Am not! I'm thinking about making out with him. That's different._

'_*Sigh* you are a lost cause master.'_

"Stacy? Are you going to get up?" I sat up in the pile of blankets, grinning like a moron.

"Ah, sure whatever." Loy walked in at that moment.

"Your breakfast is ready Master Bryant. I'll see to Stacy for you." She said in a tone that did not belong to a teenaged girl like her.

"Thank you Loy." Regal said as he walked out, closing the door as he went. Behind the safety of the closed door Loy stuck her tongue out at door in defiance.

"So if you hate him so much why the bloody heck did you decide to work for him?" I muttered.

"I don't hate him. I just don't like the work. It's too...too..." She made circles with her hands, trying to get the blood to flow to her brain.

"Domestic?"

"Yeah, sure, what you said. So..." Loy grew a wicked grin on her face like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "What were you two up to here?"

"Nothing! I fell out of bed."

"I'll say."

"Shut up! Nothing happened."

"Then why is your face all red?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"One, I had the craziest dream where I fought Desians, Yuan, and Dr. Phil, Paris Hilton, Chuck Norris and some dude named Cheez where there with me. And two other chicks that I don't know."

"Weird. And the second thing?"

"What? Oh ya. I think Regal would make a good kisser." I said fidgeting like Hinata.

"Oh....So _that's_ what the blush is all about. But honestly I don't think that Regal is worth those types of fantasies. Now if it was Squall Leonhart....Mmmm. He is so yummy. Like, he is damn sexy!"

Now I've seen the guy from Kingdom Hearts II but he wasn't that good looking. But then again I've always been off the beaten track as far as crushes go.

"You know what? I've got something to show you!"

"Huh? What is it?" Loy walked over to the window and signaled for me to follow. I walked over and looked outside. Regal was outside eating breakfast, without a shirt on.

"So what do you think?" Honestly I didn't want to tell Loy that it was more of Regal's personality that I was so head over heels in love with, truth be told I thought that loving some one only because of their body type was kind of distasteful, I just didn't want to ruin her good mood. "So...." I forced a smile to answer her question.

"Yeah, yeah I know he's hot. I still think that he'd make a good kisser." I started to raise my arms to cross behind my head when I caught wind of how ripe I was. Bloody sakes! When was the last time I had a real shower? It had to have been...the seventh of never. Man did I reek! I was never going to complain about my mom nagging me to take a bath ever again.

"Hey, is it okay if take some time to get cleaned up?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I was wondering when you'd realize how much you _stink_."

"Thanks...." I said, less than grateful.

"No problem!" I marched off into the bathroom, thinking about how annoying Loy was going to get if she kept trying to fuel my crush on Regal. I turned on the faucet for the tub and let the hot water steam up the bathroom. Once fully un-clad I dipped into the hot water and felt totally, 100% better about life. Mmm....soaking like this felt so nice. I could see why they did this in Japan. I realized that the way I felt right now, from soaking in hot water, was similar to how I felt when Regal held me in his arms. So warm and secure. What if I was getting too addicted to Regal's voice, to his presence, to his touch? I would have to leave someday. But what if I couldn't work up the nerve to go home because I fell in love with him too much? I guess I would only have to deal with that _if _I could leave. At this moment in time I wouldn't be going anywhere.

* * *

I had left the Bryant home and was leaving Altamira to go find an adventure when I saw Mewtwo over by my Rheaird, fixing it. Lloyd, Zelos, and Regal where there too.

"What'cha doin'?" I asked Mewtwo.

"I'm recalibrating the Mana thrusters prior to reshaping the ailerons." Mewtwo side from underneath the craft.

"What?" Lloyd said.

"Know what's sad? I understood most of that." I said.

"You understood that?!"

"Well most of it. Though I've never gotten around to looking up the meaning of the word 'recalibrate'."

"Are you sure you should rebuild that for her? I mean she did crash it." Zelos pointed out.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've steered an airplane with out crashing it!"

"When was this?" Mewtwo asked.

"Sixth grade. I was in the cock pit with the pilot so I got to drive instead of my sister." I hand my thumbs up for emphasis. I noticed that every one was still staring at me. "What? The pilot handled the difficult stuff. Stop looking at me like that!" The group simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Never mind. Sooo Mewtwo!" I slid over next to him. "Can you put in a new speed setting?"

"Like what?" Mewtwo said, still focused on his work.

"A wumbo setting!" The cat pushed himself out from under the machine to respond.

"You're ludicrous." He then pulled himself back under to continue his work.

"Then we'll have to go to ludicrous speed!" Again Mewtwo came out to speak.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Because Lois, I already explained it to you, it was a scavenger hunt."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"_You're _not making any sense!"

"Have you gone mentally insane?"

"Screw the rules I have green hair!"

"Uh-huh. No more steak for you."

"Mewtwo, you're not going to ignore me here, are you?"

"..........I am currently ignoring you........."

"Mewtwo?"

"............."

"Mewtwo!"

"..............."

"Mew-whoa. I just got the feeling that the universe hates my best guy friend!......And now I'm getting the feeling that the universe just made up with him! What the heck is going on?" I held my head durring my moment of insanity.

"Yes, enlighten us as to what happened that drove you to insanity." Mewtwo called out.

"I'm not insane! I just get the feeling my friend Tyler is in trouble. Like, he's off fighting some sort of Marvel comic villain and some evil dude named Slade just found a Millennium Item that has made him even more powerful and Tyler is being harassed by a Duel monster card!

"What?" Every one said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Lloyd said.

"Well I said it was a feeling. It's not like it could really be happening in some sort of alternate universe. Who knows, maybe he writing a story where all that stuff happens and I'm just picking it up some how."

"No, I'm sure you're just insane." Mewtwo insisted.

"*Sigh* Never mind." I said in defeat.

"*Whine*" An animal called out.

"Noishe!" Lloyd called out when the big green and white protozoan came running out of the woods.

"Noishe!" I squealed as I ran over to him.

"Um Stacy, he doesn't really like strangers so....." Lloyd stopped when he saw that Noishe and rolled over onto his back and was now the happy recipient of a tummy scratching.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" My accent was getting more baby-ish by the second.

"Wow. I have never seen Noishe warm up to some so quickly." Lloyd said in an I-don't-believe-it tone. Noishe then got to his feet and proceeded to pin our young heroine to the ground and began licking her.

"No! Noishe! Stop it!" Through my cries of protest, I was laughing. Genuinely laughing. I couldn't remember when I had felt so sunny on the inside just from laughing. But even though I tried to push Noishe away, he continued to assault me with his tongue. "Noishe stop! Lloyd! Help out here! Help!" I was laughing so hard, I wished I could take Noishe home with me. Forget Regal, I'm switching to being a Noishe fangirl. "No, not my ear! Noishe!" I covered my ear with my free hand as Noishe's big, wet tongue came over me again. "Quit it! Ninja arte. Transform!" In a puff of smoke I had changed into a wolf, a beautiful, white wolf. I pulled myself out from under Noishe's huge protozoan paws. The poor 'dog' cocked his head to the side, confused by what just happened. I brought my head low to the ground while raising my hind quarters (yes I do mean my butt, feel free to laugh.) Noishe copied this while wagging his tail.

"Bark!" Whoa, I just understood Noishe! "_What do you want to play?" _Was what he had said.

"Woof!" I replied. _"You up for wolf tag?" _

For those of you who don't know, wolf tag is like normal tag, you just tag the person with your teeth.

"Howl!" _"Yeah! You're it"_

"Gruff!" _"You're on!"_ I push off the dirt and charge at Noishe. But wouldn't you know it, when they say that he can run like the wind, they weren't kidding! Finally when I thought I was going to catch him Regal's voice broke my concentration.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"Gruff." I responded.

"What?"

"I believe she is saying that she's playing tag with Noishe." Mewtwo clarified. "And now that I've help you, you can help me, by keeping those two away from me."

"Why?" Zelos asked.

"I hate dogs, or anything of the sort."

"But isn't Stacy a dog right now?" Lloyd pointed out.

"Grrrrrr." I snarled at Lloyd.

"She say's she a wolf, not a dog. And honestly that just makes my feel less comfortable."

"I don't think were going to get a strait answer out of him." Zelos remarked.

"Harooooo!" An old wolf howled. I looked over to the edge of the forest to see Crescent, Twiler and Shade emerging

"Well, well, if it isn't the little werewolf we found eh." Twiler laughed, his reddish coat glowed in the sunlight. Crescent flicked hit rugged silver tail.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The old Alpha male roared with mirth.

"You two are morons, you know." Shade insulted.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"It's nothing Lloyd. It's just a few friends have a conversation. Nothing to get worked up about." Mewtwo explained.

"These are the wolves that attacked Stacy." Regal muttered to no one.

"Heh, it seems that the humans here don't have much of a liking for our kind." Crescent stated. "You know Stacy; we need a female in the pact. We might have a _use _for you in the future." Again the old wolf tossed back his head a laughed.

"What is with you and the perverted jokes? The last time we met you said 'I'd prefer to 'wrestle' if you know what I mean.' Just so you know I hate it when humans or wolves say stuff like that about me."

"Lighten up. You're too young for anything we have in mind. You should be grateful." Shade snapped.

"I am. So what bring you here? I knew that you were in turf wars, but I didn't think that you'd lose."

"Ah we didn't lose. And this area is still part of our turf. We just don't come here as much."

"If I were you I'd be grateful that we even allow a mutt like you onto our turf." Shade braked.

"Why you! Who do you think you are?" I charged at them, but was stopped when Noishe grabbed my tail with his teeth and whined,

"Don't do it Stacy. They aren't worth it. Well, Shade isn't worth it."

"Ah Noishe, it's been awhile." Shade said.

"You two know each other?" I said when Noishe let my tail go.

"Yeah, whenever Lloyd and the others came here I wasn't allowed in the city so I would hang out with Shade and the others.

"Heh, I still think you're more of a cat that anything else." Shade scoffed, his black coat adding to his menacing look.

"And you're still a jerk Shade." Noishe countered.

"Fellows, fellows, lets not fight eh. We're all friend's right? Now Shade if you're going to be mean to bitches like that, then you'll never get any." Twiler point out.

"Bitch? Oh yeah, the terminology. You know that's a human invention?" I yip.

"Yeah. We know that. We just find it so amusing!" Crescent roared again in laughter.

_Why is it that _I'm _the one who meets all the weirdoes?_ "So why did you all come out here? You never answered that." I pointed out.

"We came here bearing news that concerns you." Crescent's demeanor suddenly changed.

"What is it?"

"Well you know how animals can detect the heart's true motives."

"Yeah."

"Well a little bird told us-"

"Literally." Twiler cut in. Crescent shot him a death glare. "Um...s-sorry boss." The reddish wolf whined.

"Told us that there is a person in the house that you're staying at who has a vendetta for you."

"Who is he and what does he look like."

"Look like? Ha, wolves tell by scent, but since the info did come from a bird the scent was not mentioned. Let's see, appearance, appearance. Ah, yes, he has short hair." Crescent said, obviously proud of himself for remembering such a fact. Well, that ruled out Regal.

"Um...that's great. Anything else?"

"Well....the bird did mention that he seemed old. And I mean _old. _In wolf years he'd be about....thirteen."

"Thank you. I'll keep an eye out for him." _Thirteen that's....eighty-four human years._

"Be careful."

"Don't get killed pup." Shade taunted as he headed for the forest with Crescent.

"Don't let the attitude fool you Stacy." Noishe assured. "Shade is a good guy. He's just rough."

"Yeah eh. He's only that mean to the wolves he likes." Twiler said. (I swear this guy was trying to be Canadian.)

"But I'm not even a real wolf."

"Oh, he knows that. You're just special. You know eh?"

"Are you two talking about me?!" Shade half growled half roared.

"And there's my signal to get going. Farewell!" Twiler called as he disappeared into the bush.

"Bye." Noishe and I howled out together to our departing friends. I returned to my human form and stood up to walk away. _Only one person at the Bryant manor is that old._

"Stacy." Lloyd said. "Is something wrong?" His voice was serious.

"It's nothing." I slipped on a facade smile. "They were just asking if I could get a female or two to join their pack."

"Well that's understandable." Zelos said.

"Foolish mortals." Mewtwo said to himself.

* * *

I was sitting out in the courtyard on a rock when night had fallen. The cool air of Altamira felt so nice after everything that happened in the past few days. The whole journey I had gone on with Mewtwo was good, we had gone to Flanor to get my new cloths; we spent a two days in Mizuho loading up on gear and supplies (nothing beats ninja gear!). But being at the Bryant manor felt strange. For one, I got the feeling that Gorge didn't want me here. Two, I was weird being around Regal this much. And Three, I was never comfortable in really classy situations. I felt awkward here. My hand moved to my belt where a pouch for my ocarina was tied. Sliding my hand in, I pulled out the instrument. It was still smooth, just like the day when I first got it. The day I met Mewtwo. My mind wavered to the one time I had run into Regal after I had talked with the wolves.

* * *

"_Stacy. How have you been? I haven't seen you all day."_

"_I'm fine. Just been, hanging around."_

"_I see then." Regal started to walk down the hall._

"_W-wait."_

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"_Regal, be careful around Mewtwo. I...I think that he's mad about something. So...be careful okay?"_

"_I'll be careful. And Stacy. Tank you."_

* * *

I didn't even know why I had felt so compelled to tell him that Mewtwo was irate. But then again, Mewtwo had been giving him the evil eye for the past few days. Mewtwo was up to something, I just wished that he'd me tell what. I hoped that he wasn't going to hurt Regal. I looked down at the flute. I only knew how to play the song's from Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask. How did I play Lugia's song again? Ah, yes.

"Ninja arte, sing." With this arte I could sing any song I knew perfectly. And if I combined it with my flute, then I could play that song. I brought the instrument to my mouth and began playing. The song that I had chosen was 'Be My Escape' by Relient K. I could feel my self pouring my soul into the song. Even though I couldn't hear the vocals, and there wasn't an ocarina in the actual song, I could still hear the original melody coming from the flute. I felt so much better just from playing the song. I felt like I was giving my all for something that was worth it for once; not that I'm lazy or don't do my best, but this felt good. Almost as good as the demonic powers. No, this was better. I was feeling good from something that was good, not evil. After I had let my soul out, I pulled Lugia's ocarina way from my mouth, and took deep breaths.

"So what song was that?" His voice echoed inside my head before I turned to look at him. "I've never heard anything quite like it before in my life." Regal said from several feet away.

"It's called 'Be My Escape.' It's one of my favorites. It's a song from my world, so it's no surprise that you haven't heard anything like it. Earth music is as unique as it is diverse."

"I see. Do you know any other songs?" I stood up to answer.

"I know lots of them. I just don't think that most of them will transfer that well."

"What do you mean by 'transfer'?"

"All the song's I know are not meant to be played on an instrument like this. So I don't know how they will sound." The sound on a snapping twig made my head jolt towards the forest on my left. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"No. Something's there. Show yourself!" Little did I know, I would regret saying that. Someone jumped out and grabbed my right arm, twisting it so my wrist was next to my neck.

"Ah." I grunted between my teeth. I felt them push something against my back. It had a blade, but it was either dull, or it wasn't meant for cutting meats. Mewtwo then appeared next to Regal and held a dagger to his neck. It was the dagger I had gotten him in Mizuho. The blade was shaped like an eye; fat in the middle and narrow on the ends. The curved green spikes that served as a hilt could also do damage.

"Mewtwo." I said, unsure if I was mad or scared.

"Release my master, and he will not be harmed." Mewtwo ordered, in an almost robotic voice.

"Mewtwo, what's going on?" I begged. The person pulled my arm up higher, making me lean to the right.

"Master Regal, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." That voice. That old withered voice. I was taken hostage by Gorge! I have reached a new level of lame!

"Gorge, what are you talking about?" Regal asked.

"Silence human." Mewtwo commanded.

"Mewtwo enough of this!" I said, trying to put power behind my voice.

"Silence demon." Gorge said, copying Mewtwo.

"Gorge what is the meaning of this?" Regal demanded.

"I thought I told you to be quite." Mewtwo said. "Let go of my master hand I will let this human go."

"Looks like we got wrapped up in something that's beyond our control." I said.

"I said silence!" The old man snapped. "I won't let you hurt Master Regal."

_Wait, you think _I'm_ going to hurt him? Heh, yeah right!_ "I would _never_ do such a thing! Mewtwo, let him go!"

"Once you are safe, then I'll let him go."

"I don't believe it. We're in this mess 'cuz our two _faithful _servants thought that we were in danger...." I started.

"And they stepped in to protect us, which in turn put us in the danger they were trying to prevent." Regal finished.

"Well I for one have had enough of this." I quickly slipped my left foot in behind Gorge's and kicked forward. This pulled Gorge's foot our from under him, forcing him to the ground.

"Sorry about that." I said, dusting myself off. I looked down and see the knife that he had used. Picking it up I stare at it in disbelief. To quote my drama teacher, "'Are you flipp'n kidding me?' A butter knife. A bloody, forsaken, butter knife. And I thought I was lame." I toss the 'weapon' like a kunai into the ground. As it came to a stop the handle waggled from the force exerted on it. I walked over to Mewtwo. "Drop it." Mewtwo lowered his hand, and I removed the dagger from it. As I did this a familiar scent caught my attention. _Yuan._

"Master, where is he?"

"Right there!" I threw the knife at the tree where Yuan was. I could tell he was there because all of my senses where heightened from working with Alto. The knife flew to the tree where the clinging of metal was heard, followed by the dagger spinning to the ground. Mewtwo teleport himself and Regal a safe distance away. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to get messy. Yuan soon followed suit of the dagger and dropped to the ground.

"So I guess you heard me." He still didn't know that I could locate him from by his scent. I glared back at him, not wanting to say anything to such a scum bag. Yuan charged me as I pulled out my swords. I had them in an X-block when Yuan tried to bring his swallow down on my head. Man this was heavy. I wouldn't be able to hold this for long. Yuan wiped the swallow to the side, pulling my swords from my hands. One went flying over to Gorge and got planted in the ground, the other slid over to Mewtwo and Regal.

"Any last words?"

"If we're going to fight them at least let me be armed."

"You've go one minute, and you have to do it where you stand." Blimey, you're mean. Well, I've got one tool left in reserve . I reached into butt pouch I had bought in Mizuho (like what they have in Naruto) and pulled out two metal gantlets with long metal claws attached. They were a new weapon that Bernie (the smith from Meltokio) had come up with and wanted me to have. The gantlet part extended to about mid-forearm, with metal parts only where it was needed. The claws would sit over my fingers, but there was a bar to grab hold of to give the wearer leverage. I took a new fighting stance.

"Let's go." Yuan swung again, but I dodged it. This was dangerous, I had a new weapon, one that Yuan wasn't familiar with, but with my hands inside the gauntlets I couldn't use ninja artes. This could end badly. Yuan could pick me off at any time, and why the devil was Regal not helping?!

"Stalking fox!" I run towards Yuan on all fours, jumping last second. Yuan brought up his swallow to defend, but I vanished. I reappeared behind him and did and X-slash with the claws. "Metal claw!" The claws glowed as energy build up in them. This is what all my training with Mewtwo was for. So I could implant a ninja arte into a weapon and call on it when I needed it, with out using hand signs or Mana. I got in several slashes before Yuan blocked and pushed my away. Jumping into the air he called,

"Thunder Explosion!" Yuan said as he came down in front of me. Numerous bolts of lighting came down on me. The electricity coursed through my body, bringing pain to every inch of my innards. This was just like before when I faced Yuan alone, my body was too electrocuted to do anything. Shit.

"See what happenes when you resist." I wasn't going out like this. Not now, not ever! I brought my hands up to do the only hand sign I was capable of. The one Kakashi used in the Lightning Edge Jutsu (A.K.A Ox.)

"Ninja arte." No matter what I did it'd be weak. I needed either the tiger or ram had sign for strong techs. Any other hand sign would make it weaker. "Sky upper cut!" I brought the claw up to Ka-Fai's jaw, lunching him into the air. I jumped up to follow my target, and to finish him off, only to be intercepted by Yuan using the weight of the swallow to slam me back to the ground. Thankfully before he had hit I had blocked. But now my arms hurt form the impact and Yuan was going to kill me. Shit. Again. After Yuan landed he picked me up by my neck.

"So are you willing to give up yet?"

"N-never." I managed to get out. Yuan was strangling me with one hand, and no one was stopping him. Regal, you suck! Yuan tossed me over to the sword that was sticking up out of the ground. My back slammed into the flat of the blade, pushing it out of the ground slightly. Yuan walked over to me with a death glare on. The sound of rapid foot steps turned his attention from me to Regal who was now going to join the brawl. But Yuan was already a step a head and swung the swallow at Regal, catching him in the shoulder throwing him off course. It was almost over. Yuan just had to take me back to the base and it'd be Game Over. No. This isn't a game! This is real. You die here, you die for real! I can't let that happen. I grabbed the sword and slammed it's blade on the ground.

"Dragon breath!" I called. An orange colored shock wave came out in a strait line and ripped across the earth to Yuan, digging up grass and soil as it went. Yuan looked over his shoulder from Regal to the incoming doom like a deer in the head lights.

After sliding the sword back into its own sheath I pulled off the gauntlets and used recover. Yuan was going down.

Yuan was staggering from the hit, but he would snap out of it soon enough. I re-equipped the gauntlets and took a deep breath. "Dragon claw." I called. The claws changed. They had the appearance of the Dragon Fang that Regal could get in the Tower of Salvation. I ran to impale Yuan with the tech. But just as I got close enough to strike him, he brought up that bloody swallow again to shield himself. Again he pushed me back.

"It looks like you have your limitations." I did have limits, and unlike most people I live well within them.

"Wolverine!" Regal had snuck up on Yuan and had launched a surprise attack. Yuan was now air-borne and was struggling to regain some type of balance. Now was my chance.

_Alto! I need you to unleash ninja artes as I ask for them. I don't have time for hand signs!_

'_It'll cost more Mana, master.'_

_Just do it!_ I jumped up and place my claws under Yuan's feet. Using my body's weight I flipped backwards, propelling Yuan further from ground level. Pushing off the ground once I landed I shot up again and tried again to attack him. All I had to do was think about the arte, and Alto would take care of it. But how much Mana did he need per arte? I had caught up with Yuan and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Let go!"

_Seismic Toss!_ I pushed down on Yuan, giving my body momentum. The arte then activated and I found myself doing a mid-air summersault with Yuan before I threw his body to the ground. The half-Elf hit the ground with a sizable force. And I fell back down, landing lightly on my feet like a cat.

I was near the end of my rope, seismic toss takes a fair bit of Mana to use it normally, but now I had used a lot just for that one attack. "Shadow claw!" I called. Mewtwo and I had managed to get several artes infused into my claws since I wasn't adjusted to fighting with my hands yet. I only needed to take a few steps when the dark purple energy came out of the claw and raced over to Yuan to claw him down. I almost didn't have to move, since it was a ghost type tech, body movement was not needed. The attack pinned Yuan to the ground, begging me to finish him off.

I knew something that would take care of him. I would need some Mana, but it wouldn't cost as much as using an arte without hand signs.

"Ghostly, Metal Dragon!" All three techs combined onto one. The hard steel from Metal claw, the dragon qualities of Dragon claw, and the dark energy of Shadow claw. I now had two metallic Dragon claws with a dark aura surrounding them for a weapon. This was going to be sweet. I ran at Yuan.

"Not again!" Yuan said as he fought his was to a standing position.

"Prowling Wolf!" I called. I had vanished just like when I had used 'Stalking Fox' but this time I didn't appear behind Yuan, I appear in front of him, but a lot closer. Using all of my strength and my body's weight I slammed my right arm into Yuan's stomach. Yuan was shot back a few feet, right into a tree. Yuan was sitting on his sorry tail, breathing heavily, blood rolling out of him mouth. I ran in to give him the last of my strength when he vanished in his familiar Yuan way. He had escaped. Darn it.

Now that the adrenaline had stopped I noticed how tired I was. I could barely stand, my legs where shaking with a level nine magnitued. I looked back over at Regal; blood had cascaded over the left sleeve of his black jacket. Gorge came out of hiding from a tree that he had jumped behind during the battle; Mewtwo looked at me with concern.

"Master, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I made my way over to Regal. "How are you holding up?"

"Been better." He said coolly.

I was breathing just as heavy as Yuan had been now. Just standing was an effort.

"It's my fault you got hurt. I'm sorry."

"Master Regal are you sure that you don't want your arm looked at." Gorge said as he approached.

"I'm fine." He said. Mewtwo handed me my sword and I returned it to its home. I still had some Mana left. It was the lest I could do for Regal now that I had gotten the hang of it. I pulled off the claws than were now plain old metal, and slipped them back into the security of their pouch.

"Ninja arte." I brought my hands into the ram hind sign.

"Stacy what are you?" Regal started to ask.

"Moonlight." Moonlight was a recovery arte that was more effective at night, but used less energy than Recover. Energy collected in the palm of my hand, when it reached the desired level placed my hand on Regal's arm. The blood and the jacket had cooled from the air. I could feel the muscle under the thick jacket, it was still warm. After the effects of the arte had finished I pulled my hand back, now colored blood red, and looked up at my friend.

"I see that you're abilities with healing artes had increased. I'm glad that you can now heal others." Mewtwo said.

"Stacy you didn't have to do that." Regal said. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was tired, Mana deprived, and exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep. At that thought I lost my balance. My vision blurred beyond comparison, I felt so dizzy. _Is this....Mana deprivation?_

Well that the end of that chapter. Fifty point's if you can guess where I stole all of those lines! Please review!

* * *


	24. That isn't love

I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is late! But I had to go into the city all morning on friday, then on Saturday I when to Otafest for the whole day for my birthday. And yesterday I kept getting distracted by my new Ouran Host club mangas! (It's May long weekend for me which is four days long.) I hope that you do enjoy this chapter even if it is short. And please review for check out my new poll.

**I do not own Tos, Naruto, Pokemon, Nintendo or it's products, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Loy or the cheese wiz ads!**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, following a two steps forward one step back pattern. I was so tired. Every part of my body felt weak. It was all so limp, like I was a rag doll. Using the only working muscles I had, my 'abs', I pulled myself up in bed. I could see I was in the guest room again. The curtains were drawn, the fireplace was put out and only dead silence lingered in the air. I lifted my arm to brush my hair away from my face and realized that it was now clean of blood. _So I had been dreaming before, when Regal was talking to me. _I had had another dream about Regal tonight, but this time it wasn't a nightmare, it could only be called a dream.

* * *

I don't know why or how, but somehow I thought I had ended up at Ouran High School Academy, at the Host Club. It was there that I had seen Regal. He wasn't one of the customers (thank gosh). No, he was one of the hosts. No one had requested him yet, but for some reason I ended up at his table. We had been talking about something. But what was it? Something about the two of us....something about....how much I liked him. That was it; I had confessed my love to him. And....had he accepted? I don't remember an awkward silence, but I do remember he kept looking at me with affectionate eyes.

* * *

It was a nice dream.

"Are you awake?" Loy's voice shattered the quite atmosphere like a rock toss thru a glass window. The muscles in my neck twitched as I looked over to the doorway.

"I saw what happened last night. You're incredible when it comes to fighting."

"No, I'm not. Yuan almost got me. The only reason I was able to come out on top like that was because Regal stepped in. But why did he wait so long?" My head turned back to hide its shame.

"Mewtwo held him back."

"What?" Loy had gotten my attention again.

"Mewtwo was keeping Regal back. I think he wanted you to go as far as you could with your power."

"Mewtwo...."

"Hey, you should get something to eat. No one else is up so it should be fine if you help your self."

"And why can't you do it?" My head rested on my fingertips as I asked Loy this, tiredly.

"Because I have morning chores to do!" She said; glad to have an excuse to not wait on me, hand and foot.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked out. I trudged along to the kitchen of the Bryant manor.

* * *

Well now seems like a good time to tell you about how everything is organized. On the top floor are the storage rooms like the wine cellar, ect. (Because in Altamira basements aren't normal to have) then on the third floor is where the servants rooms. There are a small set of stair for the servants to use, so that guests don't see them, that lead to the second and first floor. The second floor has all of the regular bed rooms as well as the master bed rooms. (There are two. One for Regal and one that belonged to his parents.) They are at the end of the halls so that the servants can get to them quickly. And finally on the first floor is all of the utilities, like the kitchen (no bathroom 'cuz each bed room had one) the laundry room, the bar (stocked with Flanor potions!) the dinning room, which leads to the garden and the library. It was pretty cool, but I still like my house better (we have a Game Cube and a Wii!). Now back to the story.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen under the ides that it would be empty, I was wrong. Because right there, fixing himself a cup of tea, was Regal, shirtless and sweaty from morning training. I wanted to scream. Not because of my fangirlyness, but because I wanted to kill Loy. She was always trying to fix me up with Regal. I personally, was much happier to admire him from afar, discreetly. If this was an anime, the artist would have not bothered with my eyes, and colored my face red. I felt a chill run down my body. There was something attractive about a man who chooses to drink tea after a workout. But seeing all of his well developed muscles out in the open like that, made him look a little intimidating. So what do I do? Do I stay here until he acknowledges me and I'm force to start a conversation with him? Or do I run now and kill Loy for doing this? _Mmm...to be held in his arms against that chest of his...Wait no! Stop thinking like that!_

"Stacy?" I heard my name being called out from across the room. _Blast! He saw me!_

"Are you feeling better?" Regal said as he used a towel that hung around his neck to wipe off more sweat. My brain just wouldn't work. I was too embarrassed to think of anything. That and seeing Regal like this was really throwing me into a loop. It wasn't that I had an issue with shirtless guys, it was just Regal could be masculine and still be gentle. Come on! Think of something! Say something. Anything! Say 'screw the rule I have green hair!' Anything will do!

"Stacy?" I jumped inside. Somehow he had crossed the room without me noticing. "If you are still not feeling well you should go back to sleep." Regal said as his placed his hand on my forehead. Things were getting bad. I was so close to saying 'just take me to be yours' it wasn't even funny! I couldn't move. I was, as the Pokémon games put it, immobilized by love. I just couldn't bring myself to leave him. I had to think of something that would get me to move. This was just like when Sasuke stabbed himself with a kunai to get away from Orochimaru. I just had to come up with something that would force me to move. Like what if he tried to.......Okay that one will do! I threatened myself with the idea of losing...._something _so that my body would be under my control again.

"Bye!" I called as I turned and ran down the hall, back to the stairs that lead to my room.

* * *

Well this was new to him. Regal knew that Stacy liked him, but he had no idea that he had such an affect on her. But he did have to admit, she did look rather..._cute _when her face was all red. If he was mean he would have tried to get that reaction from her more often. But since he wasn't, he won't.

_I should probably go talk to her._

* * *

Now safely behind the door to my room. My face was still red from the encounter.

"So how was it?" Loy was sitting under the window, looking very pleased with herself.

She was still here? Wait! She set it up!

"That isn't funny Loy."

"I'm not doing this to be funny. But come on! You know you want it!"

"Quit quoting the cheese wiz commercial! I'm not that type of person!"

"Yes you are! Otherwise you'd like someone else!" Loy pointed out, grinning like a gossip.

"No! I'm not. I didn't even like him that much after he joined Lloyd. It wasn't like love at first sight for me."

"Oh really? But that doesn't change the fact that you are a fangirl!"

"So what!? I have control over it! Unlike you!" Loy took offence to this, surprisingly.

"You'll pay for that one."

* * *

Regal walked up to the door to Stacy's room, only to hear an argument that was underway.

"I'm not that type of person!" Stacy had shouted.

"Yes you are!" Loy countered. "Otherwise you'd like someone else!"

"No! I'm not. I didn't even like him that much after he joined Lloyd. It wasn't like love at first sight for me." Hm. So she hadn't always liked him. Well this was news to him.

"Oh really? But that doesn't change the fact that you are a fangirl!" Fangirl? What does that mean?

"So what!? I have control over it!" Not really. "Unlike you!" What did Stacy know about Loy that he didn't?

"You'll pay for that one." The door then opened up and Stacy was forced outside.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself face-to...um...chest with Regal. I had to stop being so short. While my brain shorted out from being this close to Regal, my hand kept trying the door, desperately. _Before your mind runs away with you, get away from the situation. _I dashed down the hall, well away from Regal.

I soon was sitting outside, below the window that belonged to my room.

"So...when do you think she'll show up?" That was Sheena's voice. Why was she here?

"I'm not sure. She might still be drooling over Regal. I'm just glad I was able to get her out before you showed up." Loy said back to the ninja. Get me out? What are they up to?

"Ninja arte." I whispered. "Jump." I jumped through the open window doing a midair summersault prior to landing.

"What was that about me?" I said darkly.

"Stacy! There you are!" Sheena greeted joyfully as she hugged me.

"W-what's going on here?" I said in a shaky voice.

"We have the offer of a life time for you!" Loy said with gusto.

"Yeah, you're going to love it!" Sheena said when she let go.

"Um...what is _it?_"

Loy slipped in behind me and whispered into my ear. "A love potion."

"L-l-l-love p-potion?" Sheena then pulled a crystal bottle with a pink liquid out of nowhere and held it in front of my face. She then tossed it to Loy.

"This potion will make who ever drinks it fall madly in love with you. Even Regal."

_Regal? They wanted Regal to drink this? But...but that would....that would change everything. I couldn't do something like to him, never._

"So, what do you say?" Loy said in her own dark voice. "Do you want the man of your dreams to love you the same way you love him?"

"Well....um...." I really didn't know what to do. This seems like such a mean thing to do to a person, especially someone I cared about so much about.

"All of those fantasies you've had about him.....will finally come true." Loy in my ear.

"But...what about....Regal?"

"He'll be fine! I made it myself." Sheena assured. "Just think about it. Wouldn't it be nice if he treated you the way you wish he did? Just a put some in his drink and for a few days you will have your happy ending."

_God, please tell me what I should I do. No, I know what I should do. I'm too young for Regal. We could both end up with scars from this. And what about Alicia? He loves her so much, who am I to try to sway his heart?_

"I can't accept this."

"What? I thought you would have wanted this more than anything." Loy said in disbelief.

"Well, I just can't. I know you won't understand why, but I can't." I was all choked up and about to cry. "I just can't."

"But Stacy!" Sheena placed her hand on Loy's shoulder.

"Loy, if she doesn't want to, we can't make her."

"Fine." Loy forced the bottle into my hand. "Just keep it. In case you change your mind."

I looked down at the bottle. This could change my relationship with Regal. But for what? If I go through with this, he'll never trust me again. What will he think of me after the potion wears off? _Regal...as much as I love you...I couldn't do this to you. Not ever._

"What's going on in here?" Regal opened the door. "Sheena? When did you get here?"

"I'm just dropping off some stuff for Stacy. I heard that she was staying with you. Sorry, I sort of let myself in. Bye Stacy, bye Loy." Sheena walked away.

"It was nice meeting you Sheena!" Loy called as she headed down the other end of the hall, leaving me alone with Regal, a love potion and a moral dilemma.

"What's this?" Regal said, taking the potion from my hand. I could lie to him. I could say something that would get him to drink it. But no. I don't want to lie to him, and I don't want to hurt him. I took the bottle back.

"This....could make or break me as the person I thought I was." Regal stared at me in confusion. I slipped bottle into my bag, to never be seen again. Or so I thought....

* * *

The rest of the day went about as normal as things could get when your in an alternate world with a demon and a Pokémon with a passion for scientific endeavors. But the best point of the day was when Mewtwo had finished repairing my Rheaird.

"Oh, I found _these _while I was working on the control system." Mewtwo held out a tracking device and a mini microphone. "Would you like to deal with them?"

"Heck yeah!" I took the devices that Yuan had used against us for long and choose the best way to rid myself of them.

"Ninja arte mimic!" I pulled my hands back to whip up some magic. Blue energy began to build up. The surrounding area began to darken. "Hyyyy-doooo-" Mewtwo tossed the spy wear into the sky. I pushed my hands forward sending out a blast at the tracker and mic. "Keeeen!"

Nothing of either spy wear remained after that attack.

"Are you sure you didn't over do it just a little?" Mewtwo asked.

"Nope. I wanted to do that. It's not like it takes much Mana thanks to the way I do it. Besides, Tyler needed some type of tribute."

"You miss your friends back home."

"Yeah, but I'm fine! It'll be okay. Right?"

"........"

"Mewtwo?"

"Right."

* * *

Well I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as exciting as some of my other ones. But even a great writer needs to take a lazy day.

Oh, and please check out my profile for a poll that is underway. (After you review of course!)


	25. The story of Jason

Hey, I'm back! Here's a new chapter of 'fallen insert' I hope you enjoy it! And please check out my profile for a poll that I have posted. I really want to see your votes!

Warning: Some young children should not read this chapter due to scaryness. Please enjoy if you have nerves of steel.

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Pokemon, Loy, Naruto, Z-skit Theater, Friday the 13th or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"A Haunted Mansion?" I repeat.

"I never said 'haunted'. But we are going to the old Bryant manor. The one my great, great, great grandfather had."

"Great." I pull the sheets back over my head. I am not wasting my day in some old, falling apart house when there was Zelos to torment, Rheairds to rebuild and Loy bother. "Wake me when you get back."

"Nice try, but you're coming with me."

"May I ask, why?"

"Because the others will be joining us today and it might be a good idea to do some catching up with them."

"Come on Stacy!" Loy shouted as she jumped in from nowhere. "You've been in your room since for the past three days."

"You need to go outside!" She continued with enthusiasm.

_I have been outside. You where just never around to see me. _"I get the feeling you wish you could go instead." I mumbled from under the blankets.

"Come on! It's time to get up! I thought you where an early bird."

"I am. I just want to sleep today."

"Hey Mewtwo, can you help us out here?" Loy looked over to the sofa that Mewtwo had claimed as his turf.

"No." He said, giving the maid a death glare.

"Mewtwo didn't sleep well either." I explained. "Right Mewtwo?" I sat up a looked over to my companion.

"I was up all night. I can just go to sleep?" Mewtwo said in a harsh, malevolent voice combined with his own death glare.

"You know, you kind remind me of Kyoya when you're in a bad mood." I said grinning. "Its kind of cute."

"Screw you." He muttered as laid down again.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight." I lay back down as well.

"You're still coming with us today." Regal said as he left the room.

"Screw you Regal." I say into my pillow.

"Just get up soon." Loy says before she too, leaves the room. I push myself up. I hate the day already.....

* * *

"So this is it?" Lloyd asked as we all stood outside an old falling apart building that, possibly, had looked grand back in the day. The forest had seemed to have swallowed the building after years of neglect and abandonment.

"Uh-huh." Regal responded.

"So _why _are we here again?"

"Because I need to get some documents that where left here and I thought you all might enjoy exploring this place."

"In other words, he needs us to go with him so he doesn't get scared." I explain.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Zelos said.

"It looks creepy." Colette commented.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Sheena mumbled.

"I'm sure Regal wouldn't take us somewhere dangerous." Presea said in defense of the noble.

"I for one would like to skip this out." Mewtwo announced. "I still have some work on the Rheaird I must finish."

"I thought you said you were done." I point out.

"Yes, with the repairs. That doesn't men that I'm finished with it."

"You going to do some sort of paint job on it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cuz if you're going to do something like that to it I want you to remember what I say about things like that."

"'Simplicity at it's finest'? I won't forget."

"Alright. Later."

"Hold on. I have something for you." Mewtwo tossed a small object towards me. I grab it midair and open my hand to examine it. It was small, round, and a arm on it like from glasses and was a silver blue color. "It is an earpiece. I have it set to a different frequency than what the Renegades use so you'll be able to communicate with me." Mewtwo then pointed to his own ear which had a metallic band on it. "I have one too so we will be able to keep in touch."

"Thank you Mewtwo." Mewtwo gave me one of those classic smirks of his and teleported back to his work while I pocketed the communication device.

We all started up the old steps to the house, unsure if this was a good idea. Both Zelos and I were lagging behind.

"Man, this is going to be so boring. I don't want to have to check out some dead guy's house for the day." Zelos moaned.

"Same here. Hey Zelos, I have an idea."

"Does it involve scarring the daylights out of the others?"

"You bet. But how about we make this a little more interesting?"

"How so?"

"We'll write up a contract. With it we'll be able to determine how much a person will win for causing certain types of fear. And whoever fails to do that one 'event' has to pay the winner a pre-set amount of gald. You up for it?"

"A chance to win gald and scare all of these chumps? I'm so in!"

"Good! Let the fear trials begin!"

(For those of you who are interested, you can try to keep track of how much either Zelos or I win during the game.)

The front entrance was different than that of the current Bryant manor. It too had a staircase. But it was much smaller, more...humble. There was a hallway to the right of the stairs and a living room to the left. It sort of reminded me of my grandparent's house. But then again, they didn't live in a mansion. We headed down the old hall, the floor creaking with every step. Regal turned into a room and we all followed suit. In there was an old table in the middle with chairs and an assortment of drawers lined the walls.

"I will just be a second. Please sit down." Regal said as he began his hunt. As instructed, we all found a chair around the table.

"Boring!" Lloyd calls out. "This isn't even scary."

"Does anyone know any scary stories?" Regal asks from over his shoulder.

"Oh! I do!" I raise my hand. "Earth is LOADED with scary stories! Now which one should I tell?" I stroke my chin while thinking. "Hmm...Nessy...no...Bigfoot....no....UFOs...no....Hm....Oh! Jason! Yeah! Jason is scary! Okay I'll tell you all about Jason."

"Who's Jason? And why is he considered scary?" Lloyd so boldly asked.

"Jason Voorhees was like any other boy you would meet. Seemed nice, normal, you know average. Until one summer he attended Camp Crystal Lake. He was swimming out on the lake, but due to the negligence of the two counselors, he drowned. His mother, infuriated by them, head to the lake to have her revenge. After killing most of the staff at the camp, Jason's mother is decapitated by last surviving counselor.

"Years later, it is discovered that Jason is alive, and fully grown, wanting the blood shed of his mother's killer. Once is vengeance is complete, he heads back to the place that has been a symbol of hell for the Voorhees family, Camp Crystal Lake. Jason guards the gates from all intruders.

"For five years he stood by, waiting for some one to stumble upon the cursed lake. A group of teens come, planning to rebuild the camp, only to be slaughtered by Jason. One of the teens manages to run away, only to find the shrine where the decapitate head of Jason's late mother sits. Jason follows him, but the boy fights back, nearly chopping Jason's arm off with a machete.

"The boy was rushed to the hospital, while Jason was left for dead. After staggering around, looking for a place to rest, Jason comes across an old barn on the property of Chris Higgins.

"The girl Chris had a few friends over that night, and one of them decided to go to the barn. Jason rips the man to shreds, taking the deceased's hockey mask to hide his own face, then leaves to kill the rest of them."

Every one was on the edge of their chairs, listening intently as I told the story of Jason. Even Regal had forgotten his reason for coming here and was now listening to the story as well.

"Jason soon lays waste to the others and goes after Chris, poor innocent Chris." I said in the eerie voice. "But when he tries to confront her, she grabs the closest weapon she can find, an axe. She slams it into his skull, killing him. After the night's events, she falls into hysteria, and is taken away by the police, while Jason body is taken to a morgue to be examined.

"Once there, it is discovered that Jason is alive, when he kills the coroner and the nurse. Jason breaks out of the morgue and heads back to the lake, to kill a group of adolescents who had rented a house nearby."

Every looked at me in shock. Jaws dropped, eyes enlarged by fear. A few of the girls whimpered in fear, the boys made futile attempts to breath deeply. I had them eating out of the palm of my hand.

"Once Jason finished his latest massacre, he headed down the road to the house of Tommy Jarvis and his sister Trish. It is when Trish distracts Jason, does Tommy finish what many people had tried to do in the past, kill Jason.

"It is said that Jason still lives on though...his spirit will always find some one to resurrect him is one way or another.....In fact...he might even be in this very room as we speak."

"DIE!!!!" A pink clad figure said as he jumped out from behind the door way, sporting a white mask while wielding bloody dagger. It goes with out saying that every one, with the exception of Zelos and Stacy, was scream their lungs out and possibly clinging whoever had chosen to sit next to them.

"Ah-hahahahaha!" I laughed while I held my stomach as Zelos pulled off the mask that I had slipped him.

"You all should see the looks on your faces!" Zelos mocked.

"I didn't think you'd all get that scared from the story! Epically you Regal." I said still laughing at the fruits of my labor. Zelos and I continued laughing while the others try to convince us that they weren't scared, just surprised that I knew such a horrific story. During this, both Lloyd and Regal were oblivious to the fact the Colette and Presea were clinging to their arms respectively. I'm sure that Sheena would have grabbed Zelos if he had still been sitting next to her.

"I-I wasn't scared! J-just startled." Lloyd said in his defense.

"Sure....And I'm an angel." Zelos mocks. I kept glancing over at Regal and Presea. I was getting kind'a irked that she got away with holding onto him for so long. I wanted that to be me.....

"Hey Stacy, can I talk to 'ya?" Zelos said as he grabbed my upper arm and dragged me off. Once finding a safe room to discuses the fear trail game Zelos let me go.

"Okay, so do we have a clause for joint effort scares?" I pull out a very long sheet of paper and rifle through it.

"Hm...Let's see....joint efforts....joint efforts....joint-ah, here we are. 'In the case of a joint scaring, a scaring which involved two or more players, all parties will receive 500 gald depending upon scaring success.'"

"Cool! So we each get 500 gald for scaring every one in the room!"

"Wait! There is a clause for a 'full house scare'. Let's see. 'In the case of a full house scare, the person who had the initial fear factor going gets 500 gald."

"So what about me? I had everyone scared!"

"Um...not me...so you don't qualify for the clause."

"But-"

"If you're going to say that I don't qualify, I must point out that I saw you're teeth chattering until I gave you the mask."

"Gah, fine...So how much do we each get?"

"Well the joint scare doesn't count 'cuz the only people to collect from are you and me. So the two pay-offs cancel out. But since I did get the full house scare I do get 500 gald pay-off. I'll take it in cash please. Oh, and if I'm reading this correctly I also am entitled to a 'stoic bonus'. I scared two people who hardly show emotion so that means I get an extra 500 gald."

"This is so unfair." Zelos grumbled as he dug out the gald. "Here, take it." I swiped the gald from the air.

"Thank you." I said in a sly voice. "Hey, which one should I do next?"

"Let's see." Zelos takes the contract as scrolls through it. "Oh I like this one."

"Which is it?"

"The 'bathroom run scare.' Looks like you have to get some one to run to the bathroom or at least announce he's going due to a 'scary factor'."

"Sound fun! I'm going to try it on Lloyd!"

"Why not Regal?"

"'Cuz all I need to do that is a six-pack of potion. Trust me; this will be way better with Lloyd."

The stupid Chosen and I walked back into the room with the others.

"Hey, what happened to you guy? Hoe did you both disappeare like that?" Sheena stated. I pulled the hood of my cloak up and walked over to her.

"Because I am a ghooooost." Sheena then playfully bonked me on the head.

"Cut it out will 'ya?"

"Sorry Sheena." I said, pulling my hood back down, not really meaning what I said. "Hey Lloyd. Do you want to hear another ghost story?"

"Um...well...." The red swordsmen looked very uneasy. I walked over to him, making it obvious that I was glaring at Regal. "What's with you? Are you mad at Regal?"

"Sh!" I held a finger over my lips as I hissed out the sound. I looked around the room to make sure know one was paying us any mind. Presea and Colette were helping Regal by going through files, and Sheena either was pressing Zelos for answers or yelling at him for prank he pulled earlier. I pushed Lloyd into a far corner of the room when we'd be out of ear shot.

"Okay, if I tell you have to keep it to your self, oaky?" Lloyd silently nodded in agreement. "Alright. I have some suspicions about Regal."

"What type of suspicions?"

"Have you ever seen sleep, or go to the bathroom before?"

"Well no."

"Well I think, he's a ghost."

"Uh-huh...and do you have any proof?" Do I have proof? No. But I had read 'Z-skit Theater' by Twilight scribe. And as bad it is to scare someone with a sorry that could make them turn on their own friends, this is a fear trial! There are no friends in a fear trial, only victims!

"Look at the facts Lloyd. Regal suddenly shows up in the Labyrinth Forest, wait for you guys, _a group of travelers_, and admits he's committed murder. Then at some point in your journey, he pulls out this extremely valuable gem. Doesn't that kind'a sound like the story of the thief from the forest?"

"But Regal went to jail for killing Alicia. He didn't kill anyone else."

"Yeah, he killed her when he was alive. Who knows how many victims he took after he died. Maybe when they were taking him to jail de got killed in the forest, or maybe he died while he was in jail, but just isn't aware that he's not really alive anymore. Regal is still shrouded in mystery if you ask me."

"W-well w-when you p-put it that way, i-i-it does sound-"

"What are you two talking about?" Regal said.

"N-n-nothing R-Regal." Lloyd stammered. "I-I t-think I h-have to go to t-the b-bathroom." Lloyd walked out of the room, tripping over his own feet numerous times. I slid my hand into my pocket, as to have an excuse for what I was about to say.

"Ah, cryp! I lost the earpiece Mewtwo gave me. Maybe it's in the other room. Zelos, will you help me look?"

"And why should I?"

"Because you're always bragging about your observation skill and this might be a good time to put them to the test. Now come on!" I grabbed the red-head by his shirt collar and dragged him into the room that we had been in only moments before.

"I get the feeling this isn't about the earpiece."

"You're right. It's got nothing to do with it. In fact I still have it, right here." I pulled the small device out on my other pocket. "What we are here for is to talk about the fear trial. I got him."

"You did? How?"

"I told him the Regal was a ghost, gave him some strong evidence, and when Regal walked up and asked what we were talking about really pushed the poor kid over the edge. Oddly enough, I don't think that going to the bathroom will spare Lloyd's dignity, or his underwear."

"So did he say he was going to the bathroom?"

"Yep. He didn't shout it, but he said it. That still qualifies as a bathroom run. That will be 500 gald please."

"Man, I didn't think I would have such a hard time winning at this game." Zelos moaned as he pulled out even more gald.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next few hours where great....but only for those who were contestants in the fear trial, otherwise the day would have been pretty crummy for you. So far I was in the lead with 5,000 gald. I had gotten 1,000 from the Jason story, 500 from convincing Lloyd Regal was a ghost, another 1,000 for making Sheena think that I was scared to go near her from having a spider in her hair (she also hates spiders). And finally 2,500 for getting Colette to pass out after I claimed a ghost dog was trying the break the fence in the back yard down. (All it really was, was just me moving the fence with my ninja artes.)

It was now late in the afternoon and Regal had finally tracked down that document. We were once again walking down that long hallway to the entrance when I noticed that Zelos had pulled one of his famous disappearing acts. Where was he? I bet he was going to jump out from behind a corner to try and up his winnings before we all left. I slowed my pace and fell to the back of the group. Where is that idiot? I walked past a turn off for a different corridor. At the mid-way point I felt something on my shoulder. What ever it was pulled me down the hall, wrapping an arm around my neck.

"Ahhhhhh!" My scream was loud enough to gather the attention of the others. I looked down at my shoulder and saw the hand of a skeleton on my shoulder. "Ahhhh!" I pulled out of their grasp clung onto the person closest to me....Regal. He was not so amused to have my arms wrapped around him from what happened, because from where he stood, he could see who it was who grabbed me. It was Zelos with a fake skeleton arm in hand.

"Got 'cha." Was all the pervert had to say. My heart was still pounding hard. It felt impossible for me to catch my breath. I felt like throwing up. So it was a trick?

"Stacy." I didn't hear Regal say my name. "Stacy." This time he got my attention. "Would you please let go?"

"Sorry." I back away from him, into the wall. This just wasn't a good day from me. I couldn't get my heart to stop race. I could only pray that I wouldn't have a heart attack.

"We'll talk later." Zelos said as he walked past the others. I had a new found hate for the guy now. Reluctantly, I followed the jerk to the door.

"What was that all about?" I demanded while the others were still further down the hall.

"What? I wanted a chance to earn my money back. Now according to this" Zelos pulled the contract out of his pocket "you owe me double your earnings for scaring you."

"I hate you." Was all I said as I handed over my money. Well, there goes 10,000 gald. Bye-bye gald....

Regal and the other then walked in.

"Shall we leave?" The Duke asked.

"Sure." I said, in a dull, disappointed voice. I tried the door, but it was locked. "Hey, the door is busted." I pointed out flatly.

"What? No way. We came in through this door. It can't be busted." Zelos said. "Here, let me try." Zelos pushed me to the side and also tried his luck at it. Same result. "Damnit! Why won't it open?"

"I could say something...but I think everyone hates me enough at the moment." I mumble to myself.

"We could bust down the door." Lloyd suggests.

"We could, but I doubt that the house would remain standing after a blow like that." Regal points out. While everyone debated the possible ways of opening the door I pulled out a kunai, a small black throwing knife used by ninjas. I clench it in my fist and aim it at the lock. The idea I have is to smash the lock so that the door will open. As I follow through with the plan, a spark of light flashes as the kunai draws close to the lock. Electricity runs up the knife and into my hand, which flinches open, dropping the knife. The kunai 'tings' as it hits the floor, smoke rising up from it, as if threatening to burn the house down.

"Oww." I nurse my hand. It tingles painfully from the shock.

"Stacy, you're hurt!" Colette exclaims. The Chosen walks over and examines my hand. My palm is all red, like its been burned. "Ah, don't touch it!" I pull my hand away as she tries grabbing it.

"What happened?" Colette asked, full of concern.

"There some sort of barrier or spell or _something _the bloody, forsaken door." I say, trying not to swear like Zelos. I grit my teeth in pain. This _really _hurt. "I think something is trying to keep us here." I said as I held my wrist.

"What? You do mean like a ghost or something." Sheena stammered.

"I don't know." I just want to get out of here. I pull out my earpiece with my good hand and set it on my ear. "Mewtwo, come in. Mewtwo, come in." After a long pause I pocketed it again. "He's not answering. All I'm getting is static."

"So what do we do?" Presea asked.

"Is there a back door?" I ask Regal.

"Yes, but it only leads to the backyard. But there are no gates to get out."

"It's better than nothing. I might be able to get a signal from Mewtwo there. Besides, its pointless to stay here." I start off back into the deeper part of the house. Something wasn't right. Mewtwo would never build something that couldn't get proper service at all times. It wasn't like him. Something had to be interfering with all of this.

"Aren't you going to heal your self?" Lloyd asks.

"No. To do that I'd need to use a hand sign. And right now I'd rather just bear this for a bit than irritate it right now. Once I can get some water on it I'll be fine."

"I have a better idea." I look at Regal with an expression that said, 'oh yeah?' Regal walked over to me and began cast a spell.

"Healer." It felt like cool water was pouring over my hand. It was weird. My healing artes didn't come with this type of sensation. I looked down at my hand. The skin had regained it's normal fleshy tone.

"Thank you." I closed my fist and walked onward, into the house of evil....

* * *

Hey, it's me again! Just so you know, I DO NOT watch the Friday the 13th movies. I can't sit through a single scary movie. I swear I had nightmares after I saw the move 'Coraline'. (I think that's how you spell it). Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I had to do a lot of research for it. Trust me. So please check out Twilightscribe's 'Z-skit Theater' and their other fics.

Well, I'll see you all next time!


	26. Vharley's return

Here is part two of the house of evil! This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I was at a camp for part of the weekend due to school so I could only get one day to work on it. I hope you like it anyways!

**I do not own Tales of symphonia, Naruto, Pokemon, Alfred P. Doolittle from 'My Fair Lady' or 'lets start a riot' by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

I continued my walk down the hall, indifferent from the rest of the group. All I wanted was to get out of this house. Oh, how I missed the sunlight that had once accompanied Mewtwo and myself on our travels around Tethe'alla and Sylverant.

The musty smell from the years of dust and neglect was starting to fade, probably because I was starting to adjust to it.

How I wish I could keep that forsaken floor from creaking under my step. I wished for many things that day, but alas, they could never come true.

"Zelos, is it just me or did Stacy under go a huge personality change?" Lloyd whispered to the Red-head.

"Yep. I see it too. She's just like that old geezer, Kratos." Zelos whispered back, meaning _every_ word he had said.

"Lloyd, Zelos, I can hear you two." I said to the two swordsmen who had chosen to insult me, directly behind my back, and within ear-shot. "And the only reason I'm so different now is because the situation calls for more spine than usual, so I've decided to show a little more back bone. Got it?" My voice had power behind it.

"Got it." The two idiots said together, nodding their heads.

"Good. Because I don't want to be referred to as 'Kratos' myself." I turn to face forward again "So when do you think-AHHHHHH!" Out of fear I jumped and grabbed onto the person closest to me, in this just happed to be-not Regal-but Zelos. I buried my face into he shoulder as he held me, bridal style, in this arms. (Readers, feel free to laugh or crack jokes.)

"There, there. It's just a spider my darling hunny." Zelos said, very happy with the current situation.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Colette said, referring to the eight-legged monstrosity. The chosen walked up to where the spider hung to its thread and took it into her hand. Eww. Once she had her new 'friend' in hand Colette walked down one of the other halls and set 'spidey' on the ground. That girl was going to be the death of me. "It's okay Stacy, he's gone now." She said, a little_ too _cheerfully regarding our location, that being a haunted Mansion.

"Um...thanks Colette."

"You're welcome!" She said before she returned to her spot next to Lloyd.

"So....does this mean we're dating?" The _other _chosen said. I looked over to him and realized that I was _still _in the pervs' arms.

"Ah! Zelos let go of me!" I yelled, trying to pry myself free from the grasp. I had succeeded in getting my freedom, only to become better acquainted with the floor. At lest it was better than being with Zelos. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Stacy...Um...do...you have a fear of spiders?" Sheena asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I have arachnephobia. So what?" I replied as we all started down the hall.

"What's A-rack-ne-phob-ya?" Lloyd asked. I was about to reply when Presea cut in.

"Arachnephobia, a fear of spiders, scorpions and other creature of the like. Most commonly associated with the fear of spiders inclusively." Presea rattled off like a speaking encyclopedia.

"Um...yeah. What she said Lloyd." I told the Eternal swordsmen, pointing to the Lone girl.

"Oh, okay." Lloyd replied, having lost all interest in the subject.

_You are such a loser Lloyd. _I thought to myself.

"Man! I did not expect you to be afraid of a measly little spider Stacy!" Zelos laughed from behind me. While the rest of the team ignored him, I saw the opportunity to get my money back. I pulled out one of my oversized, badass swords (I will curse for the sake of scaring Zelos) and held it in front of the 'Casanova'.

"If you keep going on like that, I'll stick this somewhere painful. And for the record, I believe that the likes of you shouldn't be capable of breeding."

"Eep." Zelos looked completely white.

"That will be 20, 000 gald." I held my hand out.

"Aw man, I can't believe I fell for that." Zelos muttered as he dug out the last of his gald.

"Thank you! Ohh, bank notes. Heeheehee."

"Don't you think that's kind of mean?" Lloyd asked as we continued our trek.

"No. Zelos agreed to the fear trial fair and square, which by the way is concluded as of now." I said in matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay, now that is mean." Zelos stated.

"Hey you could have called it a day when you came out with the winnings, but no, you didn't, so now I end up the big winner."

"That's kind of cold." Lloyd remarked.

"It's a numbers game Lloyd. Zelos has more money that he knows what to do with while I, have to live coin-to-coin struggling to survive. To quote Alfred P. Doolittle: 'I don't need less than a deserving man, I need more!... I ain't pretendin' to be deserving. No, I'm undeserving. And I mean to go on being undeserving.' And there you have it. My reason to do things like this to the populace."

"It still sound like a rotten thing to do." Lloyd stood by his earlier comments.

"I suppose you can see through the words of a true guttersnipe like Alfred. But that doesn't change the fact that the only way to survive in this world is with money, something that I lack."

"So you're just going to steal it!"

"No. I'm going to put myself in a situation where I have a higher chance of winning than my opponent. Besides, this is the best way to get money where you're on the run."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were being perused."

"That's doesn't justify anything I've done. It's just a course of action I took when I was faced with the fact that I can't stay in any area for too long. In fact, I may have to leave Altamira any day now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm a dirt bag just like the rest of them."

"_Them_?"

"The other people in history who have had to steal and plunder to survive. I'm no better than them."

"I see." Lloyd said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

"Huh, why are you sorry?"

"'Cuz I'm making you feel bad."

"Ah it's alright!" Lloyd said with joy.

* * *

We were finally getting close to the end of the house. It had felt like such a long trip, maybe because I had no reference of time. The dark atmosphere did have its effects on me. I was also dark, quiet and indifferent. Darkness...even though I had been afraid to go into that ebony curtain that came with nightfall when I was young, I learned to walk into it long before my sister. The only way I could feel more at home in darkness was if I moved into the basement with my brothers. But that would never happen. I still liked having light be the first thing I see when I wake up at 6:30 in the morning. My living room, glowing a golden yellow pigment was so breath-taking that I wouldn't trade it for sleeping in 'til noon. Both Light and Darkness had their differences, but in their simplest forms you got the same thing, a view that could stop time and calm the most anxious of minds.

"Is that the exit?" Presea asked as we neared a door that was made of glass, leading to the yard.

"Yes. That should take us outside." Regal responded.

_Teh, like it's going to lead us anywhere else._ Regal opened the door with the rest of us following him, silently outside.

The backyard was like the rest of the house...dead. Dead trees towered over concrete fence, dead flower bushes adorned it. Everything was grey, and/or lifeless. I could taste the melancholy in the air. My chest ached. I could feel something lingering in the air. It was strong. It was dread...disappointment...doom. I felt like....we were all going to die. Please don't let that be the case God.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Presea asked.

"Yeah...Like...like were going to die." I said.

"Are you two scared?" Zelos asked us.

"No...It's...just a feeling that I can't shake." I responded.

"Yes." Presea concurred. I pulled out my earpiece, remembering why it was that we came this way.

"Mewtwo, come in. Mewtwo, come in." There was still no answer, and the static was louder. This didn't make sense, we were outside. I _should _be getting a stronger signal. Unless......

"So it looks like you finally arrived." A familiar, bastardy voice said.

_Where do I know that voice? Why is it so familiar? Who is this person?_

"Is that....Vharley?" Presea asked the group, unsure if her ears were deceiving her or not.

"It can't be! Vharley is dead!" Regal exclaimed.

_Vharley! That's who it is! Oh how I_ loath_ that guy....I can't wait to get my hands on his oversized carcass._

"What are the odd that we might be talking to his ghost?" I said coldly.

"Ghost?" Lloyd repeated.

"I've talked with Alicia as a ghost, Vharley could be no exception."

"Well, well. They weren't lying when they said you were special." The bastard said.

"Show your self you coward!"

"I'm right here." The Fat jerk appeared in front of us at the far end of the yard. I brought my hands together for the ram hand sign.

"Ninja arte. Fore Sight! There's no escaping me now."

"Come, play with me." He taunted. With my hand grasping the hilt of my sword I charged at Vharley, pulling my sword out to swing at the piece of scum. But as my sword ripped through him, he faded away like a shadow in the light.

"What?" _How could he disappear like that?_ As I scrambled for an answer, Vharley re-appeared at my side, slamming his fist into my jaw at full force. I rolled for a few feet before I stopped. Warping my hand around my jaw, I moved it, checking to see if was still in right.

"Shit. How can such a fatty move so fast?"

"I'm not fat!" Fatty replied. I got to my feet. This guy was obviously disillusioned.

_Okay, physical attacks won't cut it. I guess I'll try elemental next. _I pulled out my other sword. I held both swords in front of my body, blades pointed towards the ground.

"Combination jutsu! Dragon breath, Dragon rage." Orange energy flowed around the blades, glowing brighter as I channeled more Mana into them. "Dragon Trench!" I pulled the swords apart, jumped into the air, completing a flip, and slammed the swords down on the ground, releasing the tech. A huge shockwave like a pumped-up version dragon breath rolled over to Vharley, who dodged it easily.

"Drat!"

"Stacy! Why are you trying to fight him?" Lloyd called out.

_That's right...the others are here._ "I'm only fighting him because he might be the one who's holding us hostage in the place!"

"What?" Regal gasped.

"Think about it. Do you think it's just a coincidence that he's here when we get locked inside an old mansion? Besides...this guy has every bit of it coming to him." My voice hardened. Vharley was going to wish he was still alive just so that he could look forward to an end of his suffering.

"Stacy..." Colette whispered. I charged again at Vharley, this time with the intention of getting him to move. Just like I expected he vanished and rematerialized beside me.

"Watch this! Dragon Tail whip!" Digging my swords into the ground as I when I cart wheeled over to him, bringing my sword down on the ground. A strait blast of battle energy shot out of the sword over to Vharley. But to my dismay, it went right through him like he was nothing. Wait, he was nothing. He's dead for blood sake!!! Time for a different approach. With 'Lets start a riot' playing in my head I activated 'ninja arte, mimic' for my next attack. I began casting the spell. Feathers of Mana floated around me, like cherry blossoms caught in a whirlwind. "Struggle against this holy chains." Two Mana wings came from my back, a brilliant color of yellow. A circle of light sounded the ground under Vharley's feet as well as my own. Glowing chains encircled him, sending him into the air. "Shining Bind!" I unleashed the rest of the Mana I had build up. The blinding light sent Vharley further up into the air before gravity had its way and pulled the dead man back down. When the bastard got to his feet he started laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Lloyd sound ticked.

"You think that you can beat me with something like that." He was right. Since he was dead there wasn't much that could hurt him. Except maybe...

"Ninja arte! Fait Attack!" I dashed towards the sack of lard. Midstride, I vanished.

"What the-?! Where'd she go?" Vharley looked around, confused that I could pull a 'Houdini'. I re-appeared next to him and tried to attack, only to be stopped when he grabbed my wrists.

"Shit." I hissed. Ghosts were supposed to be weak against dark type moves. The sack of crap held my wrists in his oversized, pudgy hand while his other fat flabby hand held a knife to my neck. I felt so sick being this close to the guy.

"Let go of me..."

"A feisty one. I like that." EWWW!!! He was hitting on me! EWW!

"I said let go of me!" I let going to let Alto take over. I didn't want to have to deal with this bastard anymore.

"What was that." Vharley teased. My teeth began to turn to fangs, claws grew on my hands. This was just like the last time at the coliseum, when Alto took over for me to fight.

"Let go of me you fat sack of crap!" Alto had full control of my body now. It was his voice that rang out when 'I' spoke.

"It-it's you." Vharley let my body go and stepped off.

"Yeah it's me! Who else would be stuck in a body like this?" Alto was furious.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you."

"Of course you didn't. Now about you messing around with my host. Anything she goes through, I go through. For that you will pay."

"What?! Surely you wouldn't-"

"Surely I would. Back to the abyss with you. Demon claw!" I snarled, swiping my hand across his throat. Vharley fell to the ground, clinging to his neck and his ghostly form started to disappear. "May you rot in hell."

* * *

Well I'll cut it off there. I hope I can see you again next week. And please Review!


	27. Alto Vs Freyr

Hello people. I know it's a day early so I hope that you enjoy this!

**I do not own ToS, Ouran High School Host Club, Pokemon, or anything from Norse Mythology.**

* * *

Vharley's ghostly form faded away in a stream of light. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Vharley, it might have been considered a pretty sight.

Lloyd and friends looked to 'Stacy' in shock.

"Who...Who are you?" Lloyd asked. 'Stacy' walked up to Lloyd and looked at him.

"I am the Dark Lord of the New Moon. I watch over the shadows, and despise the light. And with the help of this girl's soul, I'll become the High Ruler of the Moon."

"The High Ruler?" Zelos repeated. "You mean like a High King?"

"What do you mean Zelos?" Colette asked.

"A High King is a King who rules over several other kings." The red-head explained.

"The same goes for the High Ruler. I will be the almightily god of the Moon. Not matter what." 'Stacy' said.

"What do you plan to do with Stacy!?" Lloyd shouted. 'Stacy' looked back to Lloyd. Spinning around 'she' back fisted Lloyd in the jaw.

"Silence mortal. I have no need to answer to you."

"Just who do you think you are!?" Sheena yelled, glaring at the demon while Colette ran to the aid of the swordsmen.

"I will become all powerful. Humans are only a waste." The demonic girl said before 'she' walked back into the house. Lloyd and the others remained outside to discus the situation.

"How the hell does that demon think he is?!" Lloyd shouted.

"Yeah! I Have HAD it with that chump!" Zelos roared.

"Please calm down you two." Presea said.

"Yes. We need to focus on what just happened. Besides," Regal spoke in a stern manner. "I'd like to know the demon's relationship with Vharley."

"I did sound like they knew each other." Sheena noted.

"To me it sounded like Vharley was working for our little friend." Zelos stated.

"Do you think that the demon who saved Stacy's life would really be working with Vharley" Colette asked.

"I don't know." Lloyd shook his head as he spoke. "Maybe we should talk to the demon, and get some more answers."

"Indeed." Regal replied. And with that said, the heroes followed the demonic girl into the house.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually buys this crap." Alto said as he examined the kunai that lied on the floor.

"Hey! Um....spirit, wait up!" Sheena called.

Alto turn around to face the team while pocketing the knife. "And what the hell do you want?"

"We want some answers!" Lloyd commanded.

"Humph." Alto turned his attention tot he door. "Crescent's edge!" Purple energy covered Alto's claws, and then he swiped 'his' hand over the lock, cutting it in half. The door slowly swung open, revealing a sunset on the far off horizon. Stacy would have been moved but such an image, for Alto, it only reminded him of how much he had come to hate the guardian spirits of the sun. And it had just so happened that Stacy, with out ever realizing it, had found one and befriended it.

"Hey! Stop ignoring us!" Lloyd shouted. Alto, of course, ignored the red-clad boy's words and continued outside. "Hey! Listen to me!" Lloyd ran out, put his hand on 'Stacy's' shoulder and supper 'her' around to look at 'her' in the eyes.

"Don't touch me." Alto said, as he back fisted Lloyd in the jaw again, in the exact same place.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried out and ran up to help him. When Lloyd was on his feet, Colette did her best to death-glare the demon, only to end-up looking more like an annoyed squirrel more than anything else.

"Hey you demon! Answer us when we talk to you!" Sheena shouted.

"Don't call me a demon. I am a Guardian Spirit. Not a demon."

"What's your relationship with Vharley?" Presea asked, in a very stern voice.

"I merely had him put her into a situation that would allow me to examine her awakening." _Shit! Did I just say that to these mortals!? Shit!_

"Awakening?" Lloyd repeated in a stunned voice. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing an inferior under breed* like you should worry about."

"Under breed?" Regal whispered. "What do you plan to do with her!?"

"Why, I could ask you the same thing. How is it that you can disrupt her train of thought simply by standing next to her? Well...it won't matter for much longer."

"Excuse me?"

"Today....you DIE!" Alto ran at Regal, so ready to spill his blood. So ready to put an end to all the nonsense he had to put up with when Stacy thought about him. So ready, to destroy the last thing that would anchor Stacy to the world of the living. "Night Shadow!" Stacy's body was covered in the colors of twilight, eyes glowing red. Alto was so ready, to kill Regal Bryant.

"Shadow Ball!" The orb of dark energy slammed into Alto, knocking him off to the side. Mewtwo stood adjacent to the wolf spirit, glaring him down like the wild animal he always was.

"You. I thought that you wanted him dead as well." Alto said as he staggered to his feet.

"It's true that I despise him, but if I let you do anything to him, Stacy will never forgive me."

"Oh, I see how it is. She means more to you than yourself. Well then, you'll die with the rest of them!" Alto started up the prehistoric war between cat and dog, fully believing he could win. Mewtwo was forced to attack with the only move that would work against a creature of dark elemental status. Shadow ball. But, despite it being the most powerful ghost type move, it did little against a raging shadow wolf. Things were bad, neither of them was giving an inch, and both were getting tired. It was the fight of the pokeriginals vs. the clones all over again. When suddenly....

"Chill Out! Avalanche!" A huge mound of snow shot out at the Wolf demon. The voice that rang out did not belong to one of Lloyd's friends or to the demon or Mewtwo. Instead its owner was a reddish-brown haired maid with a liking for Kratos.

"You...you're!" Alto said in surprise.

"Freyr**, I need your help!" Loy called. An orange monkey with a staff, a long triangle shaped beard and a pointy hat appeared next to the Heroine. He had yellow circles around his eyes and seemed energetic while still coming off as an old man. With a voice that sounded like Rafiki from 'The Lion King' he responded. "What is it Mistress Loy?"

"Help Stacy!" Loy commanded. "Something is wrong with her!"

"As you wish."

"You! What are you doing here Freyr!?" Alto roared. "Have you pacted with this human?"

"Yes. She was a spirit of the sun, just as Stacy once was a spirit of the moon. But have no intent of using Mistress Loy for my own desires."

"You fool! You could become the ruler of the Sun, instead of just having a fertility relation with it."

"It does not matter. We were all born into life with our own roles. You just can't accept them." The orange money reasoned.

"Die!"

"Gold Radiance!" Freyr held up his staff. A circle of light appeared under the feet of Stacy/Alto. It grew brighter until there was nothing but a blinding light, cutting Stacy off from everyone else visually. When it faded, Stacy stumbled to the ground, drained of the demonic energy and its evil side effect IE being her demonic appearance.

"Thank you Freyr. You can go now."

"I will see you when you call on me next time Mistress Loy." Loy walked over to her dear friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stacy. It's time to wake up. You've been asleep for along time." Loy said, shaking my shoulder to wake me.

"Screw you. I'm tired." I mumbled in my sleep.

"You know, acting like the Kyoya guy when you first wake up won't win you any points with me." I lift me head and look at her.

"Do I look like I want to be disturbed? Wait. Why am I outside?" I look around at my surroundings and realize that Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Presea, Zelos and Regal have all developed a fascination with my sleeping habits.

"Stacy, are you alright?" The pink haired girl asks. I sit up, feeling like I was just shot out of a snow blower, plus the snow.

"I don't feel well."

"Ah, that would be my fault. I sort'a attacked you with an ice attack."

"I'll ask questions about this later. First, I'm going back to bed. I was up all night, and now I'm drained of energy. So screw you I and your antics, I'm going to sleep."

"I'm glad you are back to normal Master." Mewtwo commented before he teleported me and himself to the Bryant Manor for a well deserved rest prior to dinner.

* * *

Later that night, I was feeling guilty about have Regal and the others kept in the dark about all that happed. I had talked with Alto. He refused to give up any info on Loy. So I would have to talk with her later. But what I did know was that Alto was testing me. And that he had tried to kill Regal. Turns out that Vharley was hired to try to force me to use some of my unwoken powers. But it was a failure. He had other plans for me instead. Plans that didn't involve listening to Alto, but instead focused on tormenting Regal. Vharley should be grateful that he's dead; otherwise there would nothing stopping me from going after him.

I found Regal out in the garden, looking out at the large pond that has existed near the back of the property. Man, Regal really was rich. I stopped and just watched him, planning how to approach the conversation. I looked down at my hands, which had long ago been restored to normal. _Regal...I'm so sorry. I could never apologize enough for what I've done, nor can I thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Please, please don't hate me after all that has happened today._

The twinkling stars overhead helped to calm me down. Lately at night Loy would point of constellations that she had learned about in a book from Regal's study. The Waning Moon was out. How beautiful it looked. It wouldn't long before the next Full Moon came out. The Waning Moon, Alto had said that there was a different Guardian Spirit for each phase of the Moon. For the Waning Moon there was the Turtle Spirit. New Moon had the Wolf Spirit, Alto. The Waxing Moon was a Dove and the Full Moon; it had a Goddess, with long flowing hair and a gown. She was said to be more beautiful than anything else in existence. They was Alto had described her, was it possible that he liked her? Maybe. Love is the closest thing we have to magic, right? So who says that even spirits can't fall in love? I looked back at Regal......._Love_...._Hmm_....

I could still see in the dark, a never ending gift from Alto. I started to approach when I was something slithering through the grass. What was it? It was moving towards Regal. _Regal! _I took off to intercept the creature, which I assumed to be a snake. When I got close my suspicions where confirmed, but the snake was ready to strike. One thing I never knew about snakes was how tall they could sit up. The snake was up to his knee, and that was when he was still coiled. Before I could stop the serpent, It sprang out and latched onto Regal's arm. Regal was very shocked to suddenly have a snake hanging off his arm, injecting him with venom. I couldn't back down, I had to save Regal. I reached him soon enough and, with out thinking about it, I pull the snake off, tossing it to the ground where my foot came down on its neck. While doing this I brought my mouth to the snake bit, trying not to think about how Regal would react to all of this, and began sucking the poison out. Once I could no longer taste poison, but instead blood. I let go. Everything felt so strange. It felt like the world was not only spinning, but it also felt like I was a cement mixer, while the drum kept turning, and turning. I was so disoriented I couldn't keep my footing, even though the ground was perfectly flat. I stumbled over my feet be fore falling to the ground. Gosh my head hurt. What the heck was happening to me? Was this from the poison? The poison! I forgot to spit it out as I went! Shit! I was killing myself. My chest began to ache, my eyes couldn't focus on anything, not that the blurry vision I had gave me much to focus on anyways. _Please, Alto...Help me...._

* * *

_*Under Breed-a creater of inferior breeding, eg. a dog in comparason to a wolf. (or vice versa, how ever you look at it.)_

_**Freyr- the God of the Sun by fertitlity reason from Noris Mythology._

Yes I know 'Norse' is probably spelled worng. I'm too lazy to look it up again. Also the other Guardians of the Moon are made up by me, because their isn't that many Gods/Goddess from the Moon that fit the role I need them to play. But Freyr is related to the God of the Sun by some means. But I'm too tired to look it up and I know that he is not supposed to be a monkey, but I like having animals play the roles of the Guradian Spirits. Okay?

Bye-bye for now!

~RBL

* * *


	28. Dr Theodor James Wattsmen

Hello I have a new chapter of 'Fallen Insert' for you today. Sadly I may have to take a break from writing for a week or two because Exam week approaches. But I will return soon with new chapters so theres no need to worry!

**I do not own Tales Of Symphonia or Pokemon.**

* * *

Stacy curled up in the fetal position on the ground, shacking uncontrollably. Regal watched in horror as the young girl's eyes slowly rolled back into her head. Finally, and what felt like forever to the Eternal Sinner, she stopped. Her body laid motionlessly on the ground, like an old rag doll that had been forgotten about with the passage of time. Regal rolled Stacy onto her back and began checking her vitals. Her heart was still beating, but it was very rapid. Once again, the thing that made his blood run cold in his veins was the sound of her breathing. It sounded like she was being strangled. This was bad. She could die any second now...and it was his entire fault......

Regal knew that his options where limited, but the one thing he could do was get her back to the house and pray to the Goddess Martel that a Panacea would help. Slinging her over his shoulder, Duke Bryant headed off towards the Manor. Once inside he set her down on the floor. Gorge walked into the peculiar scene and asked, "Master Regal, what's wrong?"

"Gorge, I need you to get some Panacea bottles out here. Stacy," Regal hesitated about telling the true. "...was bitten by a snake." Lied the Duke. Loy then came running in with Mewtwo hot on her tail.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Loy asked in shock of the condition her friend was in.

"There's not time for that." Mewtwo interjected. "Loy get some Panacea bottles here stat. I'll go she what type of snake bit her." Mewtwo took complete control of the situation, much to Regal's relief. Loy dashed up the stairs to the storage area while Mewtwo headed over to analyze the snake.

* * *

Four Panacea bottles later and still she was about to die from the venom. Regal officially hated his life; this much drama at 4:00 AM was not good for anyone! Loy had forced the contents of fifth bottle down Stacy's throat. The sad part was that Loy was getting better at this. Mewtwo had been standing off to the side the whole time, holding the bag that he had put the deceased body of the snake in. The cat had refused to look Regal in the eye since he came in. And Gorge hadn't been of much support either. The he just stood off to the side, like Mewtwo looking very impatient.

"Don't worry." Loy's young, light voice cut through the troubled Nobel's thoughts. "She'll be alright." At lest Loy was helping to reassure him. Everyone else hadn't taken the truth about the incident very well. Once the last bottle, number six was empty, Stacy began to look better. Her eyes returned to normal, her skin re-acquired its healthy fleshy tone. Thank you Martel... Regal finally took a deep breath and realized that he had practically been holding his breath the whole time. No wonder he felt so exhausted.

"So...what now?" Loy asked the adults.

"We'd be best off finding a Doctor who specializes in snake bites and venom treatment." Mewtwo pointed out. "If she did swallow it like you said, she could be in even more danger then if she had been bitten."

"What about the Doctor in Flanor?" Loy suggested.

"No. I imagine that if Flanor is anything like the Antarctica, then he may not have much experience with snakes." Mewtwo countered.

"Well we have to do something." The maiden protested.

"Perhaps Sybak." Regal suggested. "I've heard that they have an impressive amount of research done on venomous monsters."

"True, when I was there with Stacy I did notice the scale of their intelligence in that particular department." Mewtwo said.

"But will there be someone there at this hour?" Gorge stated the obvious. It was too early in the morning for ANYONE to consider to be still awake.

"There might be. They _are _Academy students after all. No doubt that one or two of them should be awake doing research by the time we get there." Mewtwo reasoned. "Loy, grab your stuff."

"W-what?"

"You're coming with us. I can see right now that we'll be gone for awhile. It'd do you good to have your stuff with you."

"Alright." Loy went off to her room to gather her things. She appeared shortly after in a pair of black leather pants, and green triangle blouse with a long, hooded jacked that's hem stopped just over the top of her black boots. A simple backpack hung onto her shoulders.

"Miss Loy, what are you wearing?" Gorge asked the teen.

"Clothing that acutely looks good. Now Mewtwo, Regal, let's roll!"

"I've never seen you in anything other than that maid outfit before Loy. You look nice." Regal complimented.

"Stacy might start mimicking your style at this rate. I have no doubt about that." Mewtwo stated as they walked out the front door.

"So how do we get there?" Loy asked.

"We'll take my Rheaird." Regal said.

"Y-your Rheaird...." _Great...I have to ride with Regal the whole way there. This is going to suck ass!!_ "Can't I just ride Stacy's?"

"No. Her Rheaird is still being repaired. You'll have to ride with Regal." Mewtwo said, shooting Loy's only hope down. A large, cold, sweat drop rolled down the back of Loy's neck. _Shit! Why Regal. Anyone other than Regal. Shit! Everyone knows that Kratos is _way _hotter!!!! Gahhh!!!!_

"Fine, fine. I'll ride with him." _But heads will roll....._

* * *

Apparently Regal isn't the best person to fly on a Rheaird with. Especially when you have the constant fear of him not being able to control the machine with his hands shackled. When they finally reached the city of point-Dexters and nerds, Loy had come to the full conclusion that Regal...was an ass-hat. That's right an ass-hat. (Whatever that means....) _What on Earth dose Stacy see in this guy?!?!?! If it was Squall Leonhart on the other hand.....Mmmmmm. He was sooo sexy...Focus Loy!!!_

"Oh, God where finally here!" Loy said as they walked into town. "It's about time!"

"Loy, quiet down. Some people are still asleep here." Regal cautioned seeing as it was just six in the morning.

_Yep...a total ass-hat._

"_I couldn't agree more."_

_Whoa! Mewtwo! Don't walk in on my mind like that!_

"_Sorry. I just thought that I'd say hello."_

_Oh, you are _so _funny. Hey, I have a question._

"_What is it?"_

_Do you.....like Stacy?_

"_Are you suggesting that I should hate her? She is my master and nothing more."_

_Oh...'cuz from the way you always talk to her and act around her I just thought that you....might love her._

"_No. That is not the case. It is my job to protect her."_

_Then what is your excuse for always being jealous of Regal when ever Stacy is around him?_

"_I just think that it is unsightly for a young girl to have interest in a man that is more than twice her age."_

_Really? Because when I over heard you and Stacy talking about what to do with the potion I gave her, you seemed pretty adamant about her giving it to you._

"_Because I didn't want her to do something stupid with it. You should see some of the stuff she thinks about when it comes to Regal."_

_No thanks. I can guess what happens._

"_You're right. And for the record, its all 'G' rated. There are children's movies with more adult content."_

"We're here." Regal said, breaking up the mental conversation between Mewtwo and Loy. They walked down the path that lead to the Imperial Research Academy's door. It was there that they saw a man with well maintained mint green hair and a lab coat on, opening the door with a key.

"Excuse me," Regal said to gather the man's attention. "But we are looking for someone in the Department of Venom and Poison studies. Could you tell us if any of their students are up yet?" The man shuffled his clipboard to his other hand and replied to Regal.

"Well none of the students are up yet, but I am the professor in charge of that Department. Perhaps I could be of help."

"Really? You'll help us!" Loy said with enthusiasm.

"Dr. Theodor James Wattsmen, at your service." The Professor said holding his hand out for our heroes to shake.

"Pleased to meet you Doctor. I am Regal Bryant."

"As in Duke Regal Bryant?" Regal nodded. "Well then! I am honored to have the pleaser of your acquaintance."

"Loy Leonhart." Loy said with her fangirlness on her sleeve.

"Mewtwo."

"Ah, you are quite and unusual creature, you know that?"

"That I have been aware of my whole life. Please don't try to flatter me by any means."

"Very well. Please, come into my Lab so we may talk in peace." Dr. Theodor led the group up the stairs to and down the hall to where his lab currently stood. When they walked in tones of books and papers where scattered around the room. The only thing that looked organized was a collection of beakers and test tubes and an assortment of other thing that looked like they may contain some sort of hazardous chemical.

"I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess. The Head Director is planning on moving into this room next year so I've been trying to get organized."

"Isn't this counter intuitive?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, it probably is. I'm sorry to get off topic, but I have a question I need to ask you. Have any of you heard of a half-elf named Miles? He disappeared from Meltokio and I haven't heard from him since."

"A half-elf named Miles...." Loy pondered over the question. "Nope, can't say that I have. Mewtwo?"

"No. Neither Stacy nor I have encountered such a person."

"Oh, I was just asking because I am worried about him."

"He's your brother if I'm not mistaken." Mewtwo commented.

"How did-?"

"I can read minds. But I suppose this makes you a half-elf as well?"

"Yes. Do you have anything against them?"

"No. My Master says she might as well be called one, due to the amount of ridicule and harassment she faces."

"I see. Now, before you mentioned the name Stacy, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah, you see she broke into the Academy once awhile back. I'd have to be almost two months ago. I think she was being chased."

"Yes. The Chosen of Tethe'alla was bothering her so she tried to get away from him."

"Ah, I see. Yes, she is the girl receiving all that unwanted attention from the Royal Family, right?"

"Umm, excuse me," Loy interrupted. "But why is a half-elf working at the Imperial Research Academy? I thought that the half-elves who worked here were locked up in the basement."

"Oh, well I didn't work here while that rule was still in play. I came here after the world was regenerated and the half-elf oppression laws were abolished."

"So how did you become head of the Poisons and Venom Department in such a short time?"

"I studied venomous creatures out in the field, and when it was safe to come here I took all their exams and passed with scores higher then any of their students. And the rest they say is history. Oh, please forgive me. It seems I've gotten you all of track from why you came here. Please go ahead."

"You see," Regal started to explain. "We've come in regards to Stacy. She had an incident with a snake just before midnight and we would like to know if there is an antidote."

"Please tell me what happened. And don't leave out any details." Regal explained what had happed that night while Dr. Theodor listen intently.

"Six bottles of Panacea. That must have been some snake to do that. And this all happened at Altamira?"

"Yes."

"Odd. None of the snakes in that area should have poison. Most snakes there just constrict their prey, not load it with venom. Could you tell the name of the species please?"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with any breed of snake."

"Actually," Mewtwo interjected. "I have it right here." The cat held up the bag that he had put the dead snake in earlier. "I think that this might help sooth thing along with tracking down the antidote." Dr. Wattsmen took the bag and examined the snake.

"Its neck is crushed. I'm guessing from the size of the imprint that this 'Stacy' kid killed it."

"Most likely."

"Very well. If one of you could tell me her weight, height, body index size, and experience with toxic substances that would be a big help."

"What?" Loy asked, completely confused on how any of this correlated to snake venom.

"I need to know this so I know how fast the poison will progress, and how just used is her body is to fighting off substances that could cause harm, for example potion, or alcohol."

"I'll tell you." Mewtwo offered.

"Thank you." As the two 'non-humans' talked Loy and Regal started their own conversation.

'So do you think that Stacy will be alright?" Loy asked Regal, looking for some words of measurement.

"I hope so. That poor girl ahs been through so much since she came to this world."

"Is it just me, or dose this world have it in for girls with blond hair and blue eyes?"

"What do you mean by that Loy?"

"It's just.....first it was Colette when she set out to save the world. Now it's Stacy. And she didn't do anything wrong. Neither of then did. So why...."

"I cannot tell you why thing are the way they are. All we can do in times like these is stay strong and hope for the best." The Director turned to the rest of the group and said,

"Well things don't sound good for this girl. Seeing as she is so small and here body is not adjusted to fighting off foreign tissue or cells in the form of a solvent, I'd have to give here two days before she dies."

"TWO DAYS!!!" Loy shouted, enraged by the news. "She isn't going to die in two days. No way! She is way to though for that!"

"Loy calm down." Regal said.

"No! I'm not going to stand by as Stacy dies!"

"Well that's the thing. You won't be standing by; you'll be out get the medicine to save her." The Doctor interjected. "You see, I only have enough of the antidote to help Duke Bryant. Don't forget he was bitten too. Besides the amount I have won't be near enough to help your friend. So instead you are going to head out to the badlands north of Gaoracchia. That is the area where this species of snake is found. Now it is very important to get an antidote made up soon, because normally snake venom, if consumed will not be harmful to the body, but the venom from this type of snake can be absorbed by the body and still enter the blood stream. This is why we don't try to make an antivenom for this; the patient's body would absorb it just the venom and we'd be back to square one. Now Loy, Mewtwo can I trust you to get this type of flower for me?" Theodor held out a picture of a blue flower with bight yellow lines on its petals. Mewtwo took the picture from him.

"So where do we find this flower?"

"There is a forest that grows at the base of the mountain next to the badlands. Please head there. You'll have to cut through Gaoracchia forest to get there though. Please be careful."

"What will you do while we're gone?" Loy asked the professor.

"I'll stay here and treat Duke Bryant. Just to be sure that there still isn't active venom in his blood stream."

"Okay. Can we take your Rheaird Regal?"

"Loy, Regal will need it to get back to Altamira. We can get to the forest by foot." Mewtwo pointed out. "Now let's go."

"But-" Loy objected as she was dragged out the door. Once they where outside the academy Mewtwo teleported both Loy and himself to the entrance of Gaoracchia forest.

"Mewtwo...I don't want to go in there. The forest of death....I don't. I want to help Stacy but...what if we die along the way?"

"Well then...there's only one way to find out."

* * *

Stacy had been moved back into her own room while Loy was changing. But unbeknown to everyone at the Mansion.....Stacy was stirring in her sleep.....

* * *

So what will happen to me in the next chpter? Will Loy find the flower in time? And how did that snake get all the way to Altamira? These questions and more will be answered next time!

**~Also I have a new poll posted. I simply want to know if I should revise the first chapter of the story. Please Tell me what you think!**

Thanks for reading!

~RBL


	29. The death of a loved one

Hey guys, short cahpter this week. Warning: It could get graphic so you may want to make sure you can handle blood first. Also please check out my profile for the new poll. I want to see if I sould remake the first chapter. So please vote! And enjoy the story!

**Regal Bryant Lover** **does not own Tales of Symphonia, or Pokemon.**

* * *

Time had begun to pass slowly. I changed from the young girl who had entered this world by mistake, into the young woman who would have to learn to call this world home.

Things were different now; Loy had left to find Kratos, only to discover that he had gone to Derris Kharlan a week before she arrived in Iselia, so she moved to Luin and became a tenant for a family that lived in the city. Loy had become well know within the city, and everyone loved her. She had friends wherever she went. Sadly, the same could not be said for me.

After I had given up trying to get home, Regal adopted me as his daughter. This was heart breaking for me. Not just because I could never come forth with my true feelings for Regal, but because I was groomed to be the perfect lady. I never spoke, unless spoken to. I always stood at his side, back strait. After awhile all the comments on how I became such a lovely young women started to fall on deaf ears. I became indifferent from everyone else. Loy, the only person who could understand my heritage and life, had left. And Mewtwo had disappeared the day after Regal became my official guardian. I was all alone, in a world that didn't understand me. This was seventh grade all over again. But this time, people were not trying to hurt me, this time I had been forced into a roll the made me hide my true self. I was no longer living, but existing.

Life at Regal's house was great. He hired a tutor so I could continue my education. He did everything he could to ensure that I was healthy, like a good parent. But that was the problem. Our relationship was that of a parent and child. What I wanted would never come. I wished so many times that I was at lest ten years older. But no. I had to resign to the fact that Regal....was just not interested.

Months went by and one day Regal said that he was going to Sylverant to get a feel for the market, so he could expand The Lezareno Company. I had wanted to go with him. I didn't want Regal to leave. Being with him was the only thing left that reminded me that I was still alive. But in the end, Regal left without me, saying that it would be too dangerous for me to go.

After that day, I fell back into depression. The same depression that almost claimed my life two years ago. Two years. Part of one year trying to learn how to face those people again. Over one year since I became a prisoner in my own life in this world. Every day without Regal became even harder to bear then the pervious. I tried to keep my mind off of Regal, tried to focus on my studies. But it was no use. I missed him to much to think of anything but him.

One day, after many moths of dealing with Regal being gone, I had heard he was back in the city. I was so happy, Regal had finally come home! But when I tried to get to the Head Office, where Regal was, one of the maids told me to come back to the house. The city was under attack by a group called the Sylveranti Liberation Front, the Vanguard. It was much too dangerous for me to go. How I wished that I still had my powers. For you see, not to long ago, after Regal adopted me, Alto stopped talking to me. He had vanished, with my powers and with my ability to see in the dark. Reluctantly I returned to the house, and waited for the catastrophe to be dealt with. It lasted for several days. And what was worse, was the fact that Regal had been taken prisoner. I died a little inside when I heard the news. I was sure that Regal was going go be killed.

Apparently Regal had been traveling a boy and a girl who were around my age. No one knew their names, but I wanted to meet them. I wanted to have friends in my life again.

On the third day, the Vanguard had been stopped, and Regal was rescued. The people who saved him was the boy and girl he had met, and also, by Lloyd and his friends. But...When Regal was saved, he didn't even come to say hello. Or to even check to see if I was alright. In fact, he didn't even come to the Manor. He just stayed at the hotel and left early the next morning. I was so.....so.....How could he have done that?! He knew that I missed him and that I was worried about him. So how come he didn't come back to see me?! Did....did he hate me?

Regal was gone for about two weeks before he did come back. But this time, my vision was blurred by rage and sadness that I didn't care if I ever saw him again. How could he do that to me.....How could he just abandon me like that? When Regal had first come through the door, I just walked away. I didn't run to greet him. I didn't cling to him and say 'I missed you so much.' No. I just walked out into the backyard, pulled out my claws and began training.

Regal an area built for the two of us to train. It was loaded with different types of weights, training equipment and practice dummies. Unable to verbally convey anything, I just consoled myself by beating the stuffing out of one of the dummies. I pushed myself hard, real hard. I tried out so many new combos I couldn't possible remember them all for battle. Finally after giving my all for about twenty minutes (several breaks were included) I sat down to catch my breath, which was getting hard and harder to catch ever five minutes. I was going to sleep well tonight. Once I was breathing normally I stood up, removed my claws and was about to start some Tae Know Do training when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked back and lo-and behold, it was Regal.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"Are you upset with me?" How I missed hearing his voice..._Don't cry Stacy, don't cry. _I repeated it in my head a few time, but even then, tears started to fall with out my consent. Everything just hurt. Regal pulled me into his arms and held me. It's funny, how you can be so mad at someone and yet, just being with them can help to take away all the heart ache and pain you've held inside for so long. It was then when realization struck. I couldn't live without Regal....

* * *

Another year had gone by. It had been three years since World Regeneration. Three years since I came to this world. Three years, with out my family and friends back on Earth. Three long years....

I had some how adopted a stoic nature. Indifferent and de-attached from everyone and everything. The only person that mattered to me now was Regal. I had lost who I truely was. I was no longer that girl who came here by unknown forces. I had changed. Just like I had changed after the seventh grade, I had changed into a different person. I was now as old as Colette when she received the Oracle. But unlike her, I was infinitely more mature that she was, even at age nineteen.

I never told Regal, but I had been keeping track of when I first came here. Mewtwo had figured the date out, and had told me before he walked out of my life. To this day, it was exactly three years since I showed up at Altamira, being dragged along by Zelos. I should really send him a card one of these days. But that night, everything in my new life would change again. And this time, everything would be taken from me.

* * *

The sound of thunder roaring forced me awake in the middle of the night. I don't know why, but I was breathing heavily. It couldn't have been from a nightmare. I had stopped having those when Alto left. My hand moved to the spot on my shoulder where the mark of the Guardian Spirit of the New Moon had once been visible. Now that Alto had left, and the mark had vanished, I knew that my pact with him had been broken somehow. Somehow, with out my death. I rubbed my eyes. _What time is it?_ I looked over at the clock. 4:23. _Regal should be up._ _I hope he's not out in that storm right now._ I slid out of the warm bed and pulled on a bathrobe the hung by my door. I walked over to the window and tried to spot Regal. A flash of lightning revealed through the dark rain that the training area was empty. _At lest he's not outside._ I left my room and headed into the kitchen. Also empty. _Where is he? _Deciding that Regal must have been sleeping in, I went to go check on him. I was a bit nervous. This was going to be my first time in his room. I had never went in there before, a little voice in the back of my head just always said 'don't go in there Stacy.' And every time, I listen to it. But this was different. I couldn't hear that voice this time. In fact, I felt like I knew what the room was like already, like I _had _been in there before. _Just your imagination Stacy, get over it._ I walked further down the hall, and thought that the two doors to Regal's room looked different than usual. When I got closer, what I saw may my blood run cold. There were huge claw marks on the door. The largest ones seemed to have ripped the locked door ajar. My eyes grew wide with shock. _No. Regal...._I slowly approached the doors, gently pulling the door to open it further. I held my breath, scared of what I might find. Slowly, I poked my head in, still not giving my lungs a satisfying full breath. I saw on the far side of the room sat a Canopy bed, but the post had been broken and the curtains had collapsed onto the bed itself. There was a splatter of some sort on the wall behind it. Both my pulse and breathing be again to race out of control. I saw the shaded figure of a person lying on the floor next to the bed. My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, something I had to get used to after Alto left. The person was in there sleep wear, but it was torn, and bloody. I began hyperventilating. I kept thinking that if I didn't name the person it wouldn't be who I thought it was. _Please no. Please God, no. Please!_ My legs force me to walk over to him. They continued even when my feet touched the pool of blood. I slumped down to my knees next to the person, still trying to convince myself that it wasn't him. My hand reached out, slowly, with every muscle stiff, and grabbed his shoulder. I was cool to my touch. I could see that what ever had done this had targeted his jugulars and Esophagus. He had died from suffocation and blood loss. Tears rolled down my cheeks. He was gone, and he wasn't going to come back this time. _No...._I sat there in his blood, bawling my eyes out until some one found me. I didn't want to leave him there. I kept thinking that none of this was real, but it was. A monster of some kind and broken in and had killed............Regal Bryant.

* * *

The funeral was going to be in a week, but I was already in morning. Because I wore white all the time, I bore a black band on my arm every day. Everything hurt, everything was empty, every thing...was meaningless.

Sheena took me to stay in Mizuho, even though they were just about to move the village. It was a beautiful village and the cherry blossoms where blooming, but that did nothing to distract me from my pain. She had tried to comfort me, but with no avail. Even Colette had come over to help me with my grievance, but I couldn't cheer up. I felt like I would never feel happiness again. In fact, I had already forgotten the feeling all together.

Because they were about to move, most of the houses had either been torn down, or packed with either people of supplies. The only place that had room for me was a small shack that had held farming tools. It was a short walk from the village, and since it had all of its equipment removed from it long ago, I was sent there to stay. It had a futon and a small table with a candle. That was all I was going to need for awhile. Sheena brought food over and we spent my whole first day in that shack. I was already going to miss it when the village was moved. It was an island in a perilous storm. It was sanctuary.

On my second night in the village I couldn't sleep. I was filled with too much dread. I sat up and prayed to God. _Lord, why did you take Regal from me? I know that everything you do happens for a reason. But why?_ I started to cry again. Crying was pointless. Holding them back was pointless. But the tears, they just didn't stop. I wanted Regal so badly. I wanted to die right along with him. But Sheena had taken all of the gear, so I wouldn't hurt myself out of depression. I hugged my legs and cried into them. After all these years in this world, I had become depended on Regal's presence to calm me down. To make me feel better. To give me strength. Now, even if I could go home, I didn't think I could face the world. And to make things worse, in my world, no one would understand why I would be so sad. Why I would be so upset. No one in my world could offer me anything anymore. I needed some one to be with me. I forced myself to my feet and walked towards Sheena's house. When my hand grabbed the door to slide it open, I saw that it was already opened a bit, and there were claw marks....._Oh God no!_ _Not again!_ I opened the door, and just like with Regal, Sheena, the former Chief and the Vice-Chief were all slaughtered. Sheena's eyes were left open, from watching her killer take her life. _No! _I ran out of the hut, I had to get help. Someone here might be able to help them. But each house I went to where people stayed, everyone inside was killed. I was the only living soul in the village. After I realized this I slumped down to the ground and grabbed my head. My breathing was shaky. My heart was beating to fast to register. Or rather, it wasn't beating at all. I couldn't tell the difference anymore. My hands felt so weird so I pulled them down to look at them. A thick coat of blood covered my palms. But I hadn't touched any.....one.....I.....I was......A vision flashed through my mind. It was Regal sleeping. A hand came out and dragged him out of bed. I was looking through the eyes of Regal's killer. Regal had such a shocked look on his face. He didn't fight back. Why? The glint of metal caught my attention. The metal, was one of my claws. _Oh God. Don't tell__ me......that I..............I.........._

"Ah. AH. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

So how was it? Plesse tell me in your review. And don't forget to take the poll I have posted! I'll see you next time! And Tiger, sorry I posted on a Saturday!


	30. Are we there YET?

Hey! I finally got the next chatper done! I had a lot of problems with it, most of wich stem from me getting writter's block......Well anyhow! I'm back, new chapter. Also I have a new poll up. (the same one from last week) and I still want to know if I should rewrite the first chapter. I know I'm being a nag, but I only have one vote so far and I'd like more.

**I do not own Takes of Symphonia, Norse Mythology or its contents or Pokemon.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Augh. This is taking forever! Why can't we just find this flower and leave?"

"Because it is in the forest near the bad lands. We are in Gaoracchia Forest, where is too dark for this flower to thrive in."

"Mr. Know-it-all." Loy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, wishing she had just stayed at the Bryant Manor instead of coming.

"If you don't want to save Stacy you can backtrack your way out of the forest." Mewtwo said, after giving Loy's mind a quick scan. "But I'm going to keep looking. I owe her my life so it is only fair that I do everything in my power to protect her." Loy looked at the cat real hard or about a minute before saying,

"You know... Loyalty to someone else because you believe it is your 'duty' or 'your job' is just a fancy word for ass kissing." Suffice to say, Mewtwo was not amused.

"With that information aside, are you really sure you still want to be apart of this?" Now Mewtwo _was _trying to get rid of Loy.

"Yeah, Stacy's been cool to hang with. And she did promise to help me meet the super yummy and sexy Kratos. So I guess this is the least I can do."

"Glad you feel you that way. Maybe now you'll be quiet for the rest of the trip."

"Not likely. So, hey. Why do you feel that you have to save Stacy?"

"When she found me I was trapped inside a Master Ball. I couldn't get out, not matter what I tried, and I was beginning to starve to death."

"Whoa. Does Stacy know that?"

"No. Not all of it. But that is why I have to protect her. The people in this world, I don't know if they really do care about her."

"Hey, I care about her!"

"But the others, some of them may not trust her the way they trust each other. Stacy...is alone, even amongst Lloyd and the others."

"I never knew."

"It's not just the fact they have suspicions, it's also that she doesn't let anyone close to her heart anymore. I've noticed she has a wall built up around her. People think that they are close to her, but in reality, she is indifferent from them."

"What about me? What about Regal? What about _you_?"

"I am close to her. She isn't aware of the wall, yet. But even though I can see it, I can't cross it. You, sadly, were under the impression that you where very close to her. Don't get me wrong, you are special to her, but she is still distant form you. And as for Regal. She sees that he has his own wall. But she wants him to cross that wall she had unknowingly built. Maybe because she is in love with him, maybe because she wants him to break out from behind his own wall. That is all I know about it."

"Why does she have a wall? How did it get there? She doesn't seem like the type that would only pretend to be friends with someone."

"She isn't pretending. She is your friend. And perhaps you'll become close the more you learn about her. That is...if we can save her." Loy's head shot up.

"That's right! S-she about to die back over at Regal's place! We have to find that flower. Let's go!" Loy took off down the trail that led to the north exit. It was the only trail that did not lead to Ozette or Mizuho. Mewtwo silently followed his young comrade, thinking to himself that once he repaid his debt to Stacy, he was no longer going to travel with teenaged girls. Ever.

* * *

Sheena looked down at Stacy. Her teeth were clenched and she had been stirring in her sleep for a long time. _She must be having a nightmare. _Sheena and the others had stayed over at Regal's house last night, but when Sheena woke up Regal was gone and there was a note on the dinning room table explaining everything that happened last night. It looked like Stacy wasn't going to make it, other wise they would have had a Doctor or someone here to save her by now. At the sound of the door knob turning Sheena's head turned to see Gorge entering.

"Ah, Miss Sheena. There you are. Do you want me to watch her for awhile?"

"No thanks. I think that Stacy would feel better if she woke up with one of her friends nearby."

"...Very well." Gorge turned and left the room.

* * *

Gaoracchia Forest hadn't proved to be too difficult for the two. Any monsters they ran into were easily beaten by Mewtwo and his awesome psychic powers. The path that led to the north Badlands wasn't very long apparently and after only about two hours of travel the two had made it.

"Finally! Where out of that dark forest. I forgot how nice the sun was." Loy said in a distant, lovey-dovey voice. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and kept moving onward.

"We still have a long trip head of us. If we stop every five minutes to bask in the sun then Stacy will..."

"....I'm sorry. Let's keep going. I'm sure that the flower is nearby. How much time do you think we have?"

"...We should try to get the flower to Dr. Theodor by nightfall tonight. That would give him the night to make the antidote and we'll be able to treat Stacy first thing in the morning. "

"Good plan. Now let's go!"

Loy and Mewtwo did make it to the forest at the foot of the mountains, but finding the flower was proving to be next to impossible. It had been four hours since they had started looking and all they had found were trees, and lots of them. It was noon; they only had six hours before nightfall and Stacy need the medicine by tomorrow.

"This isn't working." Loy said in defeat.

"We need a different approach than just running in circles and hoping by some off chance we see the flower." Mewtwo muttered. "Or rather, _you _need a different approach. I'll keep checking with the local wildlife to see if they know anything."

"Hey! It was a good idea at the time! Besides, don't animals have to ability to see more colors than humans? What if you're describing the flower the wrong way?"

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I didn't think it would be polite to bother you!"

"I hate you so much right now. Alright, let's just put an end to this fracas and try something else."

"Well...maybe the wildlife knows the flower has special properties. We could try asking that."

"Alright. Now stop talking."

"Why?!"

"Because at this rate, you're going to make me sound as intelligent as Lloyd. Now moving on, what we should do is start asking the locals about the most poisonous snake in the area and see if there is a natural remedy. Their likely response would be the flower that we are looking for. We can then ask to be taken to that flower and we can compare it to the picture we have."

"Okay. Hey look! Monkeys!" Loy pointed out a group of them and immediately started climbing the tree.

"Stop it. You'll scare them." Mewtwo informed as Loy can back down.

"I guess you're right. Change!" Loy held her hand up in the air and with a puff of smoke her body changed to that of a Tamarin Lion Monkey. "Well, don't I look cute?"

"What did-how did you do that?"

"Because I have a pact with Fryer I can take on the form of a monkey. I wonder if Stacy can turn into a wolf."

"She has but only with her transformation arte. Now go talk to those monkeys."

"Hurray! Monkeys!!!" Loy scrambled up the tree again and talk to the simians. Loy soon returned with an older female in tow.

"I take it we have a guide?"

"Yep, yep! Let's go find that flower!" The monkey led them down a winding trail that seemed to go on forever until the monkey stopped at an opening in the forest. The sun's warm light shone in without being blocked by the trees, illuminating the ground below. But more importantly, the thing that was the most beautiful part of the scene was not the shadows of the tree leaves, or the small creek the sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight, but instead, it was the field of blue and yellow flowers that where just waiting to be picked. Mewtwo was not amazed by the sight, nor that Loy was drawn to tears, but what did amaze him was the _he _was drawn to tears too. Stacy wasn't going suffer anymore. She was saved. The other monkey left, Loy returned to her human form and started to gather lots of flowers. The more they had the better. Once they had collected an armful each Mewtwo teleported them back to Sybak.

"Why didn't you just take us to the field in the first place?" Loy asked.

"Because I only can teleport to paces I have been to before. And since I have never seen that field before today, I could not teleport to it."

"You fail at life," Was all Loy said as they walked back into the Academy to deliver the flowers to Dr. Theodor.

"Ah, welcome back! I see that it was a success." The Doctor greeted when he saw all the flowers. "It looks like you went at just the right time, when all the flowers were in full bloom."

"Yeah. It was so pretty. I wish Stacy could have seen it."

"I think she'd be more grateful for the product of the flowers and not the actual flower itself." Mewtwo commented as they handed the bundle to Theodor.

"Give me about an hour or so and I'll have the antidote made up. Until then you should both head over to the Library. Duke Bryant is there waiting for you."

"Very well."

"Ciao Dr. T." Mewtwo and Loy left the Director's office, exited the building and set off for the library.

* * *

Inside Regal was in the back flipping through a book the best her could with his hands bound. The Duke looked up when Loy and Mewtwo approached.

"Did you find the flower?"

"Yep! We brought back a whole bunch just in case." Loy gloated. "So what'cha doing?"

"I thought that I should make use of the vast information they have here to see if anything would be useful to Stacy for getting back home. But so far I haven't found much." Mewtwo picked up one of the books sitting next to Regal and began flipping through it himself.

"The information on inter-realm existence is severely lacking in substance." Mewtwo remarked. "I doubt that any of the conventional writers would understand the situation that Stacy is in. We would need some one from a different world, or someone who understands different worlds if we wish to get anywhere. But that is unlikely. Our only hope would be if an Earthen Astrologist with an understanding of different worlds showed up. And that might not even be of any help with the low grade of technology in this world."

"Huh?" Loy cocked her head to the side. "You lost me there."

"Essentially we're screwed."

"Ah, much clearer."

"Twenty books on the subject and they are all on Sylverant." Regal said as he closed the book he was reading.

"Maybe the Wonder Chef could help!" Loy suggested. Both Duke and Cat stare at her with the expression '_What _have you been eating.' "It was just a thought."

"This might be a sign that we should all get some sleep while we can. It's been a long day and we all need some time to get our heads together." Mewtwo stated while pinching the bridge of his nose. The tree headed to the inn and paid for three rooms. Regal was so ready to doze off. He had barely been able to focus on the text in the books he had read. Loy crawled under the cool covers of her bed and was out like a light before she could get her head up to the pillow. Mewtwo, who had never been one to get a full night's sleep ever, laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling wishing he could help Stacy get home. That is, if she still wanted to go home. She had a habit of changing her mind on something things. She wanted to be with Regal, but she accepted the fact that he was too old for her, but she was still thinking of him all the time. But if anything happened to Regal...it would just kill Stacy on the inside. _Hating Regal for being who he is won't me anywhere. But how the _hell_ did he become so important to her when they have barely even spoken to each other?_ Mewtwo relaxed on the bed. Couldn't Stacy see how much she mattered to him? But then again, Regal couldn't see how much he mattered to Stacy. Sooner or later, something was going to give, and Stacy was going to have to make a choice. The choice between the person she loved, or the person who loved her. _If only I were human..._

Theodor had finished the antidote and everyone was ready to head to Altamira. Mewtwo was going to teleport himself and the Doctor there and Loy and Regal would have to take the Rheaird. Mewtwo could only teleport so many people at once things had to be done this way.

* * *

One in the after noon. Sheena had sat by Stacy's bed side all day, not leaving for a minute, and now Sheena was starved. Just as the ninja was planning on calling a maid to bring her lunch when the door flew open. Standing there was Mewtwo and a guy with green hair wearing a lab coat.

"Um...what's going on here?"

"Sheena? What are you doing here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Umm...I-I here to keep an eye on her. What where you doing the whole time?!" Mewtwo could see that she was mad at him and Regal for leaving Stacy like this, but the important thing was that they had help now. "And who is this guy?!"

"Sheena, this is Dr. Theodor James Wattsmen. He is an expert in the field of venomous snake and creatures and he is here to treat Stacy. If you could give him some space I'm sure that he will be able to save her."

"Oh, o-okay. I'll leave now." Sheena walked out the door, embarrassed by how she acted in front the doctor from Sybak. Theodor turn his attention away from the prime example of female body shape and towards they young girl lying in bed who looked to be having a nightmare of sorts.

"I'm detecting mental distress." Mewtwo said. "Does the snake poison affect the mind at all?"

"No. It shouldn't. The poison is meant to attack the heart, not the brain. None the less let's begin the treatment."

* * *

Two hours. That's how long it took to get to Altamira by Rheaird. That's who long Loy had to sit with Regal on the angst-y flight back to Stacy, to see if she was recovering. It was now three in the afternoon, and Regal was very worried. When they finally got through the doors to the Manor Loy took off for Stacy's room at full speed while Regal solemnly walked down the hall, alone with his thoughts. Regal thought about all the hard ship that Stacy had faced since she came to this world. Everyone did seem to be against her. It wasn't fair, that someone who didn't do anything wrong, was being prosecuted like a hardened criminal. Regal reached the open door to the young girl's room. Dr. Theodor, Mewtwo and Loy all stood next to the bed.

"She's still sleeping. But I am sure that she will make a full recovery. But what I'm worried about is how that snake got here of all place."

"Could one of the guests at the hotel be responsible? It could have stowed away in their bag." Mewtwo suggested.

"No. Not likely. The house is much too far for a snake to makes its way over here." Regal reasoned.

"Then it is possible that someone planted it here." Theodor said, holding his chin.

"Who ever the culprit is knew that Stacy would have been out in the garden at night." Mewtwo stated. "So who here would know that?"

"Um, I would." Loy raised her hand. "But I was with you at the time of the attack. And why would I hurt Stacy?"

"True. Any one else?"

"Gorge!" Loy called out. "I noticed the other day when he was watching us outside. I bet he's the one who sent the snake on Stacy."

"It's a good theory, but don't forget it attacked Regal as well. Are you sure that Gorge would take that kind of a risk just to kill Stacy?"

"Yes! He wanted her out of the house the minute she set foot in here!" Loy yelled in protest. "Besides, he's our only suspect." Regal looked rather uneasy. Gorge was a good worker and a loyal friend. He didn't want to believe that the person who he had known his whole life would have tried to kill Stacy.

"Regal." Mewtwo's voice broke the Duke's thoughts. "I'd like to confront Gorge on this issue. I would appreciate it if you would join me."

"Yeah!" Loy said, pumped up for a good interrogation. "Let's go harass him 'til we get the truth!"

"Loy, I'd feel better if you stayed here with Dr. Theodor and Stacy. If Gorge comes back before we can talk to him and Stacy is by herself, he'd likely kill her."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything when we get back. Take good care of her, alright?" Mewtwo said, reassuring the young burnet.

"Alright." Loy said sadly. No fair, she wanted to go out and bitch slap that ass-hat for what he did to Stacy.

"We won't be long." Regal said as he followed Mewtwo out. The door closed behind the two firmly, leaving the half-elf and the two Earthens alone. They stood in silence until,

"Regal!"

* * *

Yep, that's right! I live!!!!!!! I hoped that you liked that chapter and that you will vote on my poll and review this chapter. C'ya all next time!!!


	31. Stacy awakens

Hey peoples. Okay I have a new FanFic I'm working on so I may not beable to devot so much time to this one, but I will strive to updated this one every two or three days. Also I have to build a fence for our yard this summer so I will be very busy for about a week. I'm sorry it's short but I don't have as much time as I used to.

Hurray! I now have a scroll bar for my Fanfic!! Waaahooo!!!! I am very happy to have gotten this far! So please keep reading!

**I don't own Tos, or Pokemon.**

* * *

"Regal!" I called out as my body jolted up into a sitting position. My breathing was fast and rapid. A cold sweat, educed by fear, rolled down the back of my neck. _Where am I?_

"Stacy! You're awake!" I looked over at the person speaking. Loy.

"Where...am I?"

"You're at the Bryant Manor."

"What year is it? Regal...Where's Regal?!"

"What's with you? Why are you asking all of these weird questions?"

"The year is 304." Theodor said.

"Huh? So then...it was...all of it was just....a dream? But how.....?"

"Stacy what are you going on about?" Loy demanded.

"It's nothing. Please, tell me where Regal is!"

"The Duke left with your friend to find someone named Gorge. He should be back soon." Theodor reassured.

"Um...who are you?"

"I am a researcher from Sybak. I was brought here to treat you for ingesting snake venom. I'm glad to say that I was able to save your life."

"Snake venom..."

* * *

"Ah, Gorge, there you are. Could I have a word with you?" Regal said as he walked into the old study where Gorge was.

"What is it Master Regal?"

"We know that you tried to kill me master." Mewtwo said as he stepped out from behind Regal. "So what will it be? Do you want to confess, or do I have to drag it out of you." Mewtwo started charging a Shadow Ball in his hand. Gorge grew scared. If that Demon Child, Stacy, was rumored to be a hard killer, then what about her servant?

"Mewtwo, that's enough." Regal said. Mewtwo let the attack dissipate before saying,

"I know you did it. It's written all over your mind. You thought you were protecting Regal from her, didn't you?"

"Yes. I don't trust that girl. All those rumors about her killing people had to come from somewhere, right?"

"She isn't a killer. If she ever killed someone she would never be able to handle it. She might have tapped into some truly dangerous powers, but in the end she is still just a kid who is only trying to live to see tomorrow so she can get home. You had no right to unleash that snake on her!"

_W-what's going on? _Stacy's voice echoed through Mewtwo's mind. _What happened to Regal!?_

"Regal, she's awake." Mewtwo said dryly. "I think she's looking for you." Regal left the room and headed back to Stacy's.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Gorge said.

"Nothing. I am under orders to not kill unless in defense or if I am so ordered to. But right now...I don't think it's even worth the effort to kill you." Mewtwo turned his back and also headed back to his master.

* * *

I felt so lost. Did those three years happen, or not? But they said that Regal was alive. But everything...had felt so real....What_ is_ reality?

"Stacy?" I heard my voice being called as the door opened. Everything inside began to break down at the person's voice. I didn't need my eyes to know who it was. I jumped out of the bed and threw my arms around him. I should have held my tares back. I should have been stronger. I should have just kept everything inside, like I had taught myself to do after the seventh grade. But I couldn't help it. He was alive. I didn't care if I had almost gotten myself killed by protecting him; I was just so happy that Regal was alive. Back when I was attacked by the Royal Tethe'allan Army, Regal had protected me. After wards he had held me in his arms, just like now. But things were different now. Back then I just had a crush on him. But in a very short time, that crush had grown into something so much more. I was truly, completely, eternally in love with Regal. And nothing would convince me other wise.

"Stacy...What's wrong?" Regal said it so softly. I forced myself to let go, and to look Regal in the eye.

"I was worried, that's all." I said, turning my back to him. I still couldn't convey my feeling to him. Whether it was because I knew I shouldn't or because I wasn't ready to come forth with them I wouldn't know. But it still didn't change how important Regal had become to me. Two arms wrapped around me. One around my stomach and the other around my shoulders.

"Mewtwo..."

"I will protect you..." Mewtwo whispered in my ear the way a lover would. "Why are you scared?"

_I don't want to talk about it._

"_Please tell me."_

_Not right now, but later._

"_I want to know if your demon is tormenting you. Please tell me."_

"Will somebody say something?" Loy asked. Mewtwo immediately let go of me.

"Stacy was being tormented by her inner demon while she was subjected to the poison." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo..."

"'If you don't like something in your life then change it. It's not that hard to figure out.' Now tell me, who said that?"

"Me...But Mewtwo...you don't understand. I'm still....I'm still plugged into the nightmare."

"What are you talking about?" Regal asked.

"In my dream I....I was still in this world three years from now. Mewtwo had left, the demon left, even Loy had gone off on her own. But something....something happened." My teeth clenched and I began to shake. "Something had killed Regal...."

"What?" Regal was shocked. He didn't think that Stacy would dream about him dying.

"It goes on. After Regal was killed Sheena took me to Mizuho, and one night, everyone but me was killed. I can smell it...the blood in the air. I can still taste it. I.....I can still see the blood on my hands. I was.....I...." I gasped for air. This was just too much for me to deal with now.

"It turned out to be you in the end....the one who killed them." Mewtwo speculated. I buried my face in the palm of my hands. Mewtwo placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me into his chest. I brought my arms around his back and grabbed his shoulders. "Could we have a minute." Mewtwo said, not asking, but demanding. Everyone quietly left the room.

I was so upset. I couldn't get a hold of myself. I was grateful to have Mewtwo there to comfort me. My breathing slowly returned to normal and I a calmed down.

"Mewtwo, would you ever leave me?"

"Never." Mewtwo smirked. He was happy that his Master was holding on to him. This was something he had wanted for a long time. When he first met Stacy and she told him about the emotion 'Love' was when he had started to see her as someone who could love a monster like him. Even though she loved Regal more than anything, if he could do anything to show Stacy that she mattered to him, then that was fine with him, even if Stacy would never return his feelings. But that must be how Stacy feels about Regal. She could see the barrier that stopped her from being with him, and she accepted it, even though it hurt.

"Mewtwo...."

"Master...I will always protect you. I will never let anyone hurt you." I let my head rest against Mewtwo's shoulder, as his head rested on the top of mine.

"And...I will always protect you too, Mewtwo."

"Hm, if you want."

* * *

I had been in my room for about an hour now. Mewtwo had given me some alone time to cool off and take a shower. The cool water running down my body felt so good. I could feel the negative energy being washed away with it. I took deep, cleansing breaths, the kind that one would use to refocus after a great loss. I began to think about Mewtwo, he was always there for me, no matter what, even if it involved him throwing his life away. He was such a good friend; he must feel grateful to me for releasing him from the Masterball....

* * *

"So it was Gorge who tried to poison Stacy." Loy said to everyone after they had all gathered in the study.

"Yes, but I understand his motives." Mewtwo said. "He was under the impression that Stacy wanted to kill Regal. So he felt that this was the way to protect him. But after seeing Stacy almost throw her life away like that he might reconsider his first impression of her."

"I will see to it that Gorge understands Stacy's position and make him promise not to try something like that again." Regal said.

"I duh know. I would still like to teach Gorge a lesson myself." Loy said while punching her own fist.

"I think the important thing is that Stacy is alright." Colette reasoned.

"Yeah, she came really close to dying from the sounds of it." Lloyd commented.

"As long as Stacy is well that is all that matters." Presea said.

"You got that right." I said as I leaned on the door frame, arms crossed.

"Master you should be resting. You may feel better but Dr. Theodor said that you still need some down time before you get active again." Mewtwo announced.

"I'll be fine for now. So did he go back to Sybak? Boy that sounded weird." I walked inside the room.

"Well her sense of humor is still intact." Loy mentioned flatly.

"I'm fine guys, stop worrying about me."

"Then if you are feeling better then could you tell us about that dream you had?" The ninja requested. I looked down at me feet.

"I'd...I'd rather give it more time to settle before I tell you guys."

"What? Why not?" Zelos asked.

"I have noting against you guys, it's just that I'm still in a bit of turmoil over it. Maybe some day, but not now."

"Alright. We'll give you all the time you need to get over it." Lloyd said.

"Thank you." I looked over at the clock. It read 4:47. _That can't be right. _"Ugh. I'm going to bed. My heads killing me." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I can't believe it's only been...wait, how long was I out for?" Mewtwo appeared to be doing so mental calculations.

"I'd say about sixteen hours." The Pokémon finally responded.

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to sleep some more. Later." I waved as I left the room and headed back to mine own.

"Awww..." Loy said as if describing a kitten. "She's all worn out. Now that I think about it, I've been awake for about that long. I'm hit'n the sack too. Ciao."

"I too need some time to rest." Mewtwo concurred as he and Loy left the room.

* * *

It was late at night. Regal should have been asleep, but he had to check on Stacy one last time before calling it a night. The Earth adolescent was rolled over on her side with the covers up to her neck, but her servant, Mewtwo wasn't present in the room. Regal passed it off, assuming Mewtwo had retreated to the Masterball to sleep. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. A brown notebook was sticking out of Stacy's bag as it sat under the window. Regal knew that it was never a good thing to read someone's private journal, and would have never done such a thing normally, but something was telling him to take a peak. Just to help him get into Stacy's mind. Flipping through it he saw that there were two different types of writing. One seemed to be more readable than Lloyd's, but only just. The second one was neat and could have rivaled Raine's. There was lots of information in the book. There was a page on all the rumors that had come to rise about Stacy. And there was a few of them. Another page was dedicated to the blue prints of what appeared to be a 'house', if one would call it that. The next few pages had what appeared to be timelines, but it was too dark to tell what they were about. After that, the rest was written in the neater handwriting. They were all filled with information. Some had 'Nightmare' at the top with a number. Others had 'Dreams' and a number but a few just had question marks and a number. Regal looked back at Stacy. What was she up to? Guilt pains started to dig in, so Regal set the book down and turned to leave. Whatever was going on with Stacy, it would be hard to unravel. Taking one last look at the girl Regal thought to himself, _what is causing her so much pain?_

FINALLY! I have this chapter uplaoded! I'm turning into Tiger, only posting short little blurbs he calls chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review and check out mu poll!

* * *


	32. What are Guardian Spirits?

Sorry! It took me foever to buckle down and get to work on this. I had MAJOR writers block when I started this, but I have it done now, so it's all good.

**I do not own ToS, Pokemon, Naruto, or the Coke Zero commertial. And Tiger002 owns 'Tales of a Parody of a Self Insert' I do NOT own any of the Gods or Goddessess listed below. I only own Alto. The Lunar Spirits are from Greek Mythology. Fryer is from Nores and the other Sun Gods listed are from Egyptology.**

* * *

"No! Not the duct tape!" I sat up in bed, begging for mercy from the man named Tiger from my dream. I looked around the room, and no one was there. Okay, I HAD to stop drinking hot chocolate before bed if it was going to do this to me. But was just one crazy dream I had.

* * *

I was trapped in this cave with Lloyd, Tiger, Genis, some guy named Cheez, another named Names and Regal. What the devil was that all about? We had been fighting all these evil doers for weeks, and for some reason 'Tiger' wanted to duct tape me to a wall. And then he left me there! What in the seven circles in of hell was that all about?

* * *

Answers, I need answers.

I sat on the bed legs crossed, and began to meditate. Meditation was the best way from me to get in contact with Alto. It allowed me to enter the deeper part of my mind where Alto sat. I was so sick of being in the dark, and Alto knew something.

_Alto, I need to talk to you._

'_What is it?'_

_What was the deal with that dream?_

'_Simple. You had hot chocolate before bed _again, _and it gave you a nightmare.'_

_Well that was helpful. What do you know about Loy? No one will tell me._

'_You'd have to ask her yourself. Dealing with creatures like that is something that is beyond my abilities.' _

_You know what's going on so tell me! I bet you even know how I got here!_

'_I know nothing. As to how you got here that is not something I or any of the Guardian Spirits would have a hand in. We cannot take a person from their world and place them in another.' _

_So why am I here?_

'_You will have to look for than answer by yourself.'_

_......Why were you working with Vharley? And I want a real answer this time._

'_Like I said before, you have untapped powers waiting to come out. I did not know that that man had connections to Regal or that he would be out for vengeance against him. I thought he was someone that you despised and that anger you had towards him would awaken your powers when forced into confrontation against him.'_

_So were they?_

'_No. It seems that instead of wakening your powers, this 'Vharley' person tried to torment Regal, thus putting your emotions in a fever pitch, making you lose control forcing me to step in.'_

_Ha! Like you wanted me to get stronger._

'_If you get stronger, then I too, will get stronger. But what happened was that you were losing it back there. You couldn't keep yourself calm enough to fight him, so I stepped in on your behalf.'_

_You tried to kill Regal afterwards!_

'_Yes. I cannot deny that. I am just so _sick _of you going on about him all day! I can't stand it anymore!'_

_Well get used to it! I love him and I will do _anything _to protect him! So stay away from him!_

'_I will _never _understand you, my master.'_ I opened my eyes and cut off the connection with Alto. He was so arrogant! If he didn't want to listen about Regal, then he could have just walked away!

_.....But he's trapped in my mind, and must see and hear anything I do. Ahh....this is so unfair._

I needed to talk with Loy. Something was up with her. And I needed to find out.

_Life is just getting stupid now....._Rubbing my face I walked into the bathroom, turned the water on and filled to sink with hot water. I soaked a wash cloth in it and carefully rung in out before washing my face with it. The warm steam rising up from the water felt good against my face. That was it; I was going to see if Regal had a sauna and if not, I was going to make him build me one so I could take a steam later. Why did living in this world have to become so difficult? _Anything worth getting in life requires some effort..._The quote ran through my mind like a forgotten memory after you find your old photo album. What was I going to do? To stay in this world was suicidal, but going home. That might prove impossible. No. Nothing is impossible. If something could bring me here, then that same something could take me back home. That is...if I want to go home. I had completely lost sight of who I was as a person. I didn't even know if I wanted to live the rest of my live away from my old friends and family, or if I wanted to return to a world where my future was approaching at an ever increasing rate. I only had five more years to live at home before I graduate from High School and am forced to take on the outside world. I wasn't ready for that yet.....I would never be ready for that. I loved the system were I had to get up five day out of a week and got to school and then be guaranteed that I could have Saturday and Sunday off. I didn't want any of that to change. I hated going into a situation where I had to figure out everything on my own. I hated being stuck somewhere where I had to be at different places at the same time, where I was always running around trying to figure out what to do or where to go next. I just couldn't handle that type of stuff. I would get all chocked up over it and stressed out, and....I stopped myself there. Exhaling deeply, I rest my hands on the edge of the sink. _What should I do? God, if you can hear me, I could really use some advice or a sign right now...._Nothing. Just nothing came to mind. I am an insignificant sheet of blank paper. Without a use or a need, all I could do is sit there; occupying space, fulfilling no purpose in life. I am nothingness, and I will forever linger on the edge of life, unsure of what life even is....

The faint sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door dragged me out of my poetic state and back to the real world. I turn off the tap and went go to let them in. Indifferent from the world, I opened the door to find Regal standing there.

"Good morning Regal." I said flatly.

"Good morning Stacy. Everyone is waiting to see in the dinning hall for breakfast. Are you alright? Your face is red."

"What? Oh, I was just washing up. I'm fine. Could you excuse me?" I closed the door before receiving Regal's answer. I walked over to the Master Ball and picked it up. "Mewtwo, come out." Mewtwo appeared in a flash of red light.

"What is it Master?"

"I need you to document another dream." I said as I picked up the brown notebook from my bag. I stopped when I caught a whiff of the scent on it.

"Ninja arte, Mimic. Heightened senses." I inhaled deeply, trying to ID the scent. "Mewtwo...this is Regal's scent. He's seen the notebook."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing. Let's just leave this matter alone for now. I'll deal with it later." I flipped through the book, looking at all the pages. Pages of the rumors, pages with my plans for a safe house, pages with times lines for Alicia's life, my time here and Loy's. Then I got to the parts that Mewtwo wrote. His neat handwriting outlining the events that took place in each dream. I tossed the book to my companion.

"Put this one under 'I have no clue what the bloody heck happened'."

"Of course." I sat down on the bed, and tried to bring as much of the dream to the forefront of my mind so Mewtwo could analyze it.

* * *

Mewtwo had collected enough of the dream to analyze it so I was free to go. I closed the door behind me and I walked to the dinning hall. Everyone was there, sitting at random spots around the long table, eating an assortment of different foods. It was the first time I noticed that Loy wasn't wearing a maid's outfit. She had on a green triangle blouse with a long black jacket with a hood, and leather pants. _Aren't her legs going to get hot in those?_

"Stacy! You're up!" Colette squealed with delight.

"Yeah, yeah, don't everybody jump up and say 'hi' to me." I said in a very dead tone.

"Awww..." Loy cooed. "Did somebody have a rough sleep?"

"Not in the mood Loy." I pull up a chair near the corner and lay my head on the table. "So....hungry....can't....think....need....food....now....ahhh....." I moaned.

"So what do you want my princess?" Zelos asked.

"Any. Just make something of substance."

"Bacon, sausages, and pancakes it is then!" Loy said. "I'll go tell Regal."

"So Regal is making breakfast? Sure, whatever..."

"So how 'ya feeling Stacy?" Sheena asked.

"Hungry."

"Of course." Zelos said.

"Hey guys...have I changed at all? Like, since you all first met me?" I asked.

"Why do you ask Stacy?" Presea said, asking her own question.

"Well, I've just been thinking, I've been in this world for a long time and I think it might be affecting me."

"How so?" Lloyd asks.

"I think...I've grown up mentally just from being here. Maybe it's me. I don't know.....I am so confused." My voice is as weary as I am.

"You're just in a low mood." Loy says as she remerges from the kitchen with a huge plate of the requested food items and set it down in front of me. I picked up my knife, cut off a large piece of the pancake and stuck in my mouth while adding my own sound affects. "You're a noisy eater you know that?" Loy added was she slumped into her chair.

"Bite me." I say with a mouth full of pancake and maple syrup.

"Why did I hike all the way out to the Badlands just to find some dumb flower to save your life again?"

"'Cuz I'm too awesome to die." The worlds were mumbled from the amount of food in my mouth.

"Maybe I should have left you for dead..."

"Don't say things like that Loy." Regal said as he walked in. "How are you doing?" He asked as he walked past me.

"Fine." I answered as I finished my pancakes and moved onto the sausages. "Mm. By the way....When did Loy learn magic?" I asked very casually.

"Since never." Loy barked. "Of course I can use magic! You didn't notice?!"

"No!" I said, not with a piece of bacon hanging out of my mouth. "So...who'd you pact with?"

"Freyr."

"Fryer?"

"No. _Freyr._"

"Never heard of him."

"He's the God of the Sun by fertility reasons! How could you not know him?"

"Simple. I don't."

"Doesn't Alto tell you?"

"No he-you know Alto?"

"I've heard about him. And how could you make a pact with that low-down traitor?!"

"Hey. I didn't know he was evil 'til _after _the pact. And by then it was too late."

"How so?"

"I based the pact on my life. The only way to undo it is to die, and that an't g'nna happen."

"So you pact with a total du-"

"-If you say what I think you're going to say..."

"_Sorry. _I didn't know that Lunar Spirits were _sooo _sensitive."

"Well I didn't know that Solar Spirits were so arrogant!" I pushed myself to my feet, hands on the table, looking for a fight.

"Hey! Don't you say that about Fryer!" Loy was now on her feet too.

"Will you two shut up!" Mewtwo shouted from the hallway entrance. "Look, you both have connections to some very powerful creatures and you both respect them. But if you two can't get along, I'll make you eat dirt." Mewtwo said pointing to Loy. "And you'll have to wear the onion sombrero." He said in my direction. "All. Day. Long." We both sat down, mouths shut, with an expression that said, 'we are sooo in for it now....'

"How did you do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Simple. No one wants to eat dirt and no one likes onions. Now is that all?"

"Um...yes sir." Lloyd said nervously to the Pokémon. Mewtwo could be scary at times.

"So who is Fryer, and please, provide as much detail as you can." Mewtwo requested.

"Fryer is the fertility God of the Sun but he is also the Guardian Spirit of Sunlight. Meaning that although he has no real official power as a Sun God or Guardian, he is still powerful with his light magic and healing abilities."

"I'll assume that there is more than one Guardian Spirits for the Sun, as with the moon." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the moon has several Guardian Spirits; each one has his or her own lunar phase they represent. For instance the Waning Moon has the Turtle, Waxing has the Dove, New Moon has Alto, a Wolf and the Full Moon, has the Moon Goddess. Does the sun have other spirits like that?"

"Yeah. It does. The Raising Sun has Khepri, a Scarab; the Setting Sun has Khnum, a Ram and the Midday Sun had Ra, the Falcon."

"Ah." I muttered as I held my head.

"What's wrong?" Presea asked.

"Alto, he's telling me something. But why....is my head hurting so much?"

'_It is hard for me to speak with you when Loy is near. Lunar and Solar Spirits are at constant ends with each other. I will tell you the names of each Guardian Spirit that I can. Selene is the Dove spirit. Phoebe is the Turtle spirit.'_

_Why are you telling me this now?_

'_I can't let you be shown up by some Solar Spirit pacter.'_

You're such a Jackass Alto." I said out loud, in front of everyone. "Um...if you all could just pretend that you didn't hear that...that would make my day."

"Let me guess, you don't like Alto." Loy scoffed

"I don't hate him. He's a jerk but other than that he's a good guy."

"So what was he saying?"

"He told me the names of most of the other Lunar Guardian Spirits. Like the Dove is Selene and the Turtle is Phoebe."

"And why now?" Loy said with her arms crossed.

"So that I don't get shown up by some Solar Spirit Pacter. According to Alto, we're enemies."

"I could tell. Fryer said the same thing just now. That and 'no way was some know-it-all Lunar Spirit was going to out shine the Solar Spirits'." A puff of smoke came up next to Loy and when it faded Fryer stood there, with his pointy beard and cane.

"What the-?!" I said jumping out of my chair. "It's a monkey!"

"Show some respect to your elders!" Fryer said as he jumped across the table just to whack me on the head with his staff.

"Oww!" I said as I held my head. "What was that for?"

"You youngens could learn some manners." I rubbed my head while he said this.

"I still don't see why I'm the one who got smacked here. Is there some sort of lunar discrimination going on here?"

"Why if I was a few years younger!" Fryer left the threat open-ended.

"Fryer, be nice to her, she's my only friend." Loy said, coming to my rescue.

"If you say so Mistress Loy." Fryer scampered back beside her.

"So, hey, how is it that he can exist out here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Colette asked.

"Well Alto can only come out of my mind for a few minutes before he get physically weak."

"Your mind?" Zelos repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Well Alto sits in the back of my mind where he watches over everything I do or think. Actually I'm surprised he hasn't cut me off yet."

"'Cut you off'? What the hell that's supposed to mean?" Loy said.

"Alto can make me shut up if he so chooses."

"That is _sooo _mean." Loy said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Thank you for your condolence." I said flatly.

"You're welcome!" This time her voice was overly cheerful. Loy really was a pain in the neck....But she was a good pain so.....

"Uh...never mind. So Fryer what can you tell me about Alto? It seems that everyone knows everything about him except for me."

"Well now, Alto is a traitor in the eyes of the Moon Kingdom."

"Moon Kingdom? I've never heard of such a thing." Regal said.

"The Moon Kingdom exists on the Moon and is basically just like any other Monarch Castle system." I explain. "The Goddess of the Moon lives as a Queen while the Goddessess of the other planets warship her."

"That not exactly right." Fryer interrupts. "It is true that Moon Goddess lives as a Queen but it is the other Guardian Spirits that serve and protect her, not the Goddessess of other planets. But since you are from Earth, I can see that you would be more familiar with the Earthen Version than the real one I just explained."

"So who is this Goddess of the Moon you two keep going on about?" The _Unfaithful_ Chosen asked.

"The Goddess of the Moon is said to be a women of incomparable beauty. In fact she is so beautiful that all men are forbidden to gaze upon her." I explained.

"Yes, that is correct. Each of the Guardian Spirits have their own roles to play while at the Moon Kingdom. Selene, the Dove, is to provide health, Phoebe, the Turtle, provides growth and nutrients, and Alto, the wolf you have pact with, was the Captain of Guards. He was in charge of protecting the Queen on matter what. And for years, he did just that. He was the only one who would accompany the Queen to Earth during a full moon."

"Why would the Goddess got o Earth?" Sheena asked. I explained what the deal was.

"The Goddess would go to Earth to bathe during a Full Moon. I assume that it was Alto's job to protect her from the eyes of the Mortals."

"Yes. Alto, it appears, was very diligent in his work." Fryer explained further. "They say that the reason why people are lunatics is because they got to close to the Queen and Alto put a light curse on them, which usually wore off within a few hours. But one day, Alto revolted, saying that 'as the Lord of the New Moon he should have the same rights as the Queen. Now normally the Queen would have fought back, for she was the most powerful out of any of the Lunar Spirits. But sadly, she was gravely ill when Alto revolted, so she could not fight back. Soon, Alto's own men, the creatures of the night that he had spent so much time training to protect the Queen, has turned against him and banished him from the Moon. But, the Queen is still sick and now one knows what Alto meant by the rights of the Queen. And now Alto has found his way to you." Fryer pointed at me. "A former Goddess of the Moon. With you he could become all powerful and turn the Moon into a void of Darkness, just like his heart."

"No!" I objected. "Alto is not evil. Sure he's done evil things, but I think we're missing a part of the story. There is no way that Alto is that dark or malevolent."

"But Alto refused to tell the Council his side of the story. After his meeting with the Council he was banished to this world."

"Why this world?"

"This world, as I am sure you've noticed, has two moons. It is here that Alto will have the best chance of surviving."

"But when I found him he was laying on the road, ready to die! How do you call that surviving?!"

"Because the council knew that you where here!"

"But, I met Alto the day after I got here. How did the Council know that?"

"They know everything."

"Hey I have a question." Sheena said. "Who is this 'Council' you guys are talking about?"

"The Council is a group of Gods and Goddess that are well known throughout the realms. Some are only know as God. Some are known by other names."

"Is Martel one of them?" Lloyd asked.

"No. She was never a Goddess to begin with, so she is not part of the Council. Regardless, the watched over all that happens in every dimension or realm, making sure that the Celestial and Terrestrial Spirits carry out their duties, without causing a mass influence towards anything that could destroy a world."

"Um...are they skipping Earth? 'cuz Earthens are sort'a looking down the wrong end of the gun if you ask me." I said.

"Earth is to blame for its own mistakes. The Gods have nothing to do with it." The monkey replied curtly. "Now back to the Council. Alto, it seems, choose to go to this world without any struggle but only made it a day before he collapsed."

"So, I came to this world at about the same time that Alto was being trailed for Treason against the Moon Kingdom, right?"

"Yes. Now I would like to speak to Alto in person. I have a few questions that I'd like answered."

"Like I have anything to say to you Fryer." A deep, growling voice next to me. Everyone looked to the old white wolf as he stared down the monkey with his dark onyx colored eyes.

"Well, well Alto. Long time on see, eh?"

"Shut it you coot! I have nothing to say to a Solar Spirit."

"Everyone, this is my pact partner, Alto." I introduced.

"So he's the demon." Sheena said.

"I'm not a demon. I'm a creature of darkness but I'm no monster." The wolf said as we walked around to the other side of the table. I bent over and whispered into his ear "If you do anything to anyone, I'll kill myself and end what ever it is you have planed." Alto sat down, reluctantly and started to breath heavily.

"Just keep Loy away from me. I'm much too weak to get any closer to her."

"Huh? Why?" Colette asked.

"Loy is the re-incarnation of the Eclipsed Sun Goddess, just as Stacy is a Former Goddess of the Full Moon. Because Alto is the Guardian Spirit of the New Moon, Loy is he opposite and they will harm one another if they get to close." Fryer explained.

"Is there a God of the Eclipsed Moon?" Presea asked.

"No. Because a Lunar Eclipse shows all the different phases of the Moon in one night, all Lunar Spirits become more powerful on that one night. But since the Sun has no phases, it has its own Goddess for an Eclipse."

"So Loy is a former Goddess too. I knew we had a lot in common!" I said.

"Just keep her away from me." Alto restated.

"Alto are you going to be alright?"

"I can handle a few minutes, so make it quick."

"Alto, your pact partner knows that you have done some terrible things to her and yet she feels that you have a good reason for all of it. Do you?"

"I....*huff, huff, huff, huff* Need to go back." Alto faded into nothingness as the last of his energy faded.

"It seems that he really has lost power since he came here. He can barely even brave sunlight. The poor devil."

"Fryer." I speak up. "Did Alto ever get banned from the light side of the Moon?"

"What? No. Never. It was his job to accompany the Queen where ever she went. He would never get banned from the light side."

"So he lied to me..." _What else have you lied to me about?_

"What was that?" Mewtwo asked.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to myself. Please excuse me." I said as I turned to head back to my room. Once behind the door I sat down on the bed.

_Alto. Are you alright?_

'_Yes. I'm better now that I'm back here.'_

_Why did you revolt against the Queen of the Moon Kingdom?_

'_You wouldn't understand.'_

_Try me!_

'_No. For the time being, I cannot tell anyone. But I do promise you, once I can tell you the truth I will. But you will have to wait awhile.'_

_Alright....I hope that your feeling better soon Alto._

'_.......Thank you......My Master.'_

* * *

Back in the dinning hall Loy and Fryer were giving an explanation as to why Alto has suddenly left.

"Alto draws power from the shadows. Being in light weakens him." Fryer said. "The only reason that I'm still out her is that I can draw energy form the Sun. But Alto need pure darkness to last outside of this pact partner's body."

"Each Guardian Spirit needs a pact partner so that they can exist on the world they are exploring." Loy continued. "Fryer found me so that he could stay connected with this world while he kept tabs on Alto."

"So each Guardian Spirit has something they draw power from?" Lloyd asked.

"No Lloyd." Mewtwo interrupted. "The Lunar Spirits draw power from three main elements; Water, Ice and Darkness. Depending on which Spirit they are, and what they control will depend on what gives them the most power. Alto, being a New Moon Spirit, draws his power almost exclusively from Darkness, while Stacy, a former Goddess of the Full Moon, will draw power from all three equally."

"Yes. It's the same how Fryer will draw power from light, while I draw power from fire and lightning." Loy explained.

"The Solar Spirits all draw their energy from Fire, Light and Lightning, just as the Moon Spirits draw theirs from the elements that Mewtwo listed." Fryer clairified.

"I wonder what Alto's reasons where for revolting." Colette said.

"Yes. It seems odd that he would do that after he was so loyal to the queen." Presea commented.

"I bet he got sick of following her around and not being able to flirt with her." Zelos stated.

"No I don't think that's the case Zelos." Regal.

"I am more curious about what Alto wants with Stacy." Mewtwo said. "He seems to be keeping secrets from everyone."

"There is no way to know for sure what is going on with him unless he tells us." Fryer said. "Alto has been revered as the strong silent type as far as Guardian Spirits go. I bet he is just waiting for the right time to strike again at the Moon Kingdom."

"Can't you stop him?" Sheena asked.

"I am a Solar Spirit. I cannot interfere with the matters of the Lunar Spirits. It will be up to Stacy to stop him in the end."

* * *

_Alto, what was it that you were going to tell Fryer?_

'_Did not plan on telling him anything. But Stacy, please do not forget that I have tried to hurt you in the past. You maybe making a mistake by trusting me.'_

_But you have saved me too. I don't think that you are all evil. Besides, don't you love the Moon Queen?_

'_WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?!'_

_Sorry...I was just curious. I'll leave you alone now._ I laid back on the bed and thought to myself, _I really want to find out about what happened with Alto and the Moon Kingdom. I know he has a good reason for all of this. I just know it...._

* * *

Selene is a Titian Goddess of the Moon. In a Hymn, she is adressed as 'far-winged' an epithet ordinarily applied to birds. That is why I chose to have her as the Dove. Funny how this stuff works out?

Phoebe is the other Goddess of the Moon, accroding to the Greeks and I chose her because I she was associated with Selene.

The Sun Gods (excluding Fryer) are the three gods of the sun from Egyptology and their rolls have not been alter after placed into the story.

I am no athourity on any of the Gods/Godessess listed above.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I know not a lot happened but I needed to get some clarification on the Guardian Spirits as well as Alto's back story.

**_If you have ANY questions please feel free to ask. I will do my best to clarify it for you. _**

* * *


	33. Inprisionment

This will be my last chapter for ANY of my stories for two weeks. I will be in Japan durring that time and I have a lot of stuff planed. Like Mt. Fuji, and swimming in the sea and visitng a samuri village! So Bear without me for two weeks and I will return soon.

Also I have a new keyboard! Yay! No more food stuck in it making the quation key stick! Hurray!!!!

**I don't own TOS, Pokemon or anything here....**

* * *

I laid back on the bed and thought to myself, _I really want to find out about what happened with Alto and the Moon Kingdom. I know he has a good reason for all of this. I just know it...._

"Stacy?" I sat up and saw Mewtwo standing in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"I have something for you. But I can't give it to you here. You'll have to come outside with me." Cocking my head to the side I said only one word.

"Why?"

"Well I can't bring it inside. So you have to come outside."

"Sure, whatever."

"I'll wait for you in the backyard." And with that said Mewtwo teleported away.

"That Mewtwo is one strange cat." I said, standing up from the bed and left my room. As I walked past the main doors to the house a voice called out, "Excuse me. Servant girl. Where is Duke Bryant?" I looked down the stairs and saw a rich elderly couple standing in the doorway. I looked around me for the servant girl they were addressing. After seeing no one else I pointed to myself.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" The woman replied curtly. "Who else could I be talking to?"

"Someone who actually works here."

"Well if you don't work here." The husband started with. "Why are you here then?"

"I live here sir."

"No you don't." The woman objected. Well I could see that this conversation was going no where fast. "The Duke doesn't have a daughter."

"Riiiiiight. Goodbye." I attempted to walk away but Regal then had to come around the corner, grab my arm and swing me around to face him.

"A word with you please."

"Sure can we make this quick? You have guests."

"I am aware of that, but you need to be more polite while they are here."

"Sure, as long as the grasp the concept that I am not servant girl. Got it? Good." Second escape attempt, also failed. This time he got me by my shoulder.

"Stacy. You have to be courteous to our guests."

"They are not _our _guests or even _my _guests. They're _your _guests. I just so happen tohave a room in this house. Now if you'll excuse me." I pulled away one last time a made it to freedom. A.K.A The backyard.

"Took you long enough." Mewtwo greeted.

"Shut up. I ran into some rich snobs who are visiting. By the way, remind me to get out of the house as much as possible."

"Deal. So are you ready to see what I have for you?"

"Not sure. For all I know you could be planning to blow this place sky high........With Regal trapped inside."

"Nothing of the sort I assure you."

"Alright, so why am I outside?"

"I have a gift for you."

"Gift?"

"Yes, but since you seem so unsure about it...."

"No my, gift, good, gift, friend, gift, Mewtwo...Gift!"

"Well you're obviously excited. Very well, here it is." Mewtwo pulled out a wing pack and unleashed the greatest gift in the whole wide world!!!!! My _new _Rheaird. It was amazing. It looked like what the Sky Hawks used minus the wings and it had all the same coloring of the original Rheaird.

"Can it fly?" I asked.

"Yes. And it can be adjusted for traveling the ground too. You see...." I could feel a LONG explanation coming along. "I have added additional Mana thrusters here," Mewtwo pointed where a wheel would be place. "And I have it angled so that as long as there is Mana in the air it will be sucked into the craft here." Mewtwo pointed the front of the machine. "And be projected here and here." He pointed to the area for the wheels and the main thruster at the back. "Now because the Mana is shot out at this angle." He was back at the wheel area again. "It will hit the ground and create a hover affect, thus standing in and eliminating the use of the wheels that a person would normally need for on road travel. And," Oh no he's going to talk more. "Since there is no real physical contact with the ground, the rider feels no jerking or jumping from the ride, so even the roughest roads feel paved."

"Watch out. I think you're turning into Billy Maze."

"Funny. But here is one of the better components. Come here." I walked over to the steering apparatus. Mewtwo flipped open a small cap and revealed a button. "If you push this, the wings will extend, just like in Sky Hawks."

"Get out my head."

"That aside. Once the wings come out you will be able to fly. I would prefer it if you used the wings when traveling over bodies of water, like a lake. I don't trust the 'Mana Wheels' to have the ability to function on water the same way they would on land, so be careful. And as for steering, it works just like a motorcycle. Pull this for speed." Mewtwo placed his hand on the right lever on the right handle bar. "And this one to brake." He moved his hand to the left one. "And other than that you should have the same control you would have with a bike, you'll just being going at a higher velocity."

"Thanks Mewtwo! You're the best." Mewtwo just soaked up all the complements like a sponge. "I love you." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I...." Mewtwo's face was red, but it went unnoticed due to the fact I only come up to his shoulder, but then he remembered his place in the world and pushed me away. "Will you let go of me."

"Sorry." I giggled.

"It's fine." He said before teleporting away.

"Bye Mewtwo." I said sweetly to the open space.

"Stacy!" I looked over to the patio. Sheena was there and it seemed that she was looking for me.

"What is it?" I yelled.

"There's someone out front asking for you!" Called back. "I think that you should head there right away!" I ran back to the house, wonder who in the world would be asking for me. Once inside Loy almost bumped into me. She was back in her maid uniform.

"Stacy there you are."

"What's wrong? Does think have to do with those two people that were here earlier?"

"No. This has to do with the Tethe'allan Royal Family."

"What!?"

"The King has sent someone here to collect you. Regal's outside now talking with the guy."

"Thanks Loy." I pushed past her and made a break for the main doors.

"Regal what's going on?" I said as I emerged from the Manson. Regal was out there talking with a person in the armor of the Tethe'allan Royal Knights (the King's Body Guards).

"Stacy...the King has request you to have an audience with him today. You will be escorted there by his personal body guards." Regal explained.

"So I see." I eyed the armored man. "Fine. Just let me grab my bag. I-it has my medication in it."

"Alright. But make it quick kid!" I really didn't need my bag, or medication for that matter. But something was telling me to bring it. Something....of a higher power.

* * *

I looked around the room one last time. I left like there were so many lose string I had to tie before I left. But I was coming right back....right?

"Why is everything so confusing?"

"Everything will dissolve in its own time." I mysterious voice said from behind me.

"Whose there?" I turned, but no one was there. "You're just paranoid. Get over it." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. Once the room was empty a man with short white hair, a monocle, dressed in an old-fashioned white western suit re-appeared.

"Your time will come, Keaton." He said before fading away again.

* * *

Outside Altamira a carriage was waiting for me. It was made of dark cast iron and had bars on the windows. It was clearly made for criminal transport. I looked over at Regal, Lloyd and Sheena, the people who had came to see me off. I was nervous. Something just didn't feel right. And I was not talking about the mode of transportation. I said my goodbyes and climb in for a three hour ride to Meltokio.

* * *

Regal had a hard time watching Stacy climb into the carriage. It was the same one that he had been taken away in when he killed Alicia. He just hoped that this would go better for Stacy that they had the last few times she had been to the Castle.

"Let's go." He said.

"Huh? Go where?" Sheena asked.

"To the Castle. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

* * *

I had been tuning in and out of the guard's conversation all afternoon. I just couldn't focus when I knew that death could possibly by my fate. Even though I didn't show it, I was still exhausted from the snake incident, and from Alto coming out. Whenever he was physically weak, he would drain my energy to survive, leaving me in a weakened state. It was getting hot inside the iron carriage. I felt like I was in an oven that had been turned up to 8000 C. When it felt like I was about two seconds from becoming a 'flambé' dish, we arrived in Meltokio. They opened the door and escorted me to the castle, all the while everyone in the city was staring at me with dark, spiteful eyes. That had to have been the longest walk in my life. Time had never passed so slowly before. I felt like I would never reach the castle. But when we did, we saw that Lloyd, Sheena and Regal were already there talking to the King.

"Ah, here she is now." The Royal Tyrant said. "It's been awhile since you were here last, Demon."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"The offer I made is still open."

"Not interested. What makes you think that a child will be of any use to you in the battle field anyway?"

"The answer is simple. You have incredible powers that turn you into a killer once engaged in battle."

"Sorry, but it doesn't work that way. I only change into that demonic form when my life is in danger. So even if I do find myself in the middle of a war, unless I am on the edge of death, I will remain a pathetic, weak child who will be of no use to you."

"Well let's just see what your inventory says about that."

"What?!" The two Knights who had been standing one either side of me sprang into action. One grabbed my arm the other pulled off my bag and tossed it to a Solider standing next to the King.

"Show me what she has."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Silence! I am merely checking her for anything that could lead to the destruction of Tethe'alla."

"You're still going on about that!?" I asked. "I would never destroy this world. I-"

"Enough. What does she have?"

"Well, from the looks of things she has swim gear, an old toy ball (the Masterball) an old notebook." He set he bag down and quickly flipped through it. "Nothing but some useless drabble." My book was then returned to the bag and the Solider then started to dig through it again. "Let's see...we have some sleepwear, some miners clothing, (must be my jeans...) and this." The man held up a small red book with gold lettering on it. My eyes popped open at the sight of it. _T-th-that can't be here! _

"Let me see it." The King asked followed by the swordsman complying. The King flipped through the book, looking to see if there was anything that would prove to him that I was plotting to overthrow the world. But all he could find was lines upon lines about some senseless drabble that didn't even make sense.

"What is this?" He asked as he held the book up.

"A book. People sometimes like to read them to improve their intelligence." I said in a patronizing voice. The King let the comment roll off his shoulder.

"There is a list of commands in here. Would care to explain that?"

"Oh, you're talking about the Ten Commandments, right?"

"What is this book about? And why do you have it?"

"Well three years ago some guy was handing them out to all the students at my school for some reason, and I kept mine, unlike some other people, but anyways, I don't know how that book got in my bag, or even how it got into this world. And as for what it's about, I haven't read it yet so I can't say for sure, but I think has to do with the New Testament, like it says on the cover!" I said in an overly cheerful, Colette voice.

"What is it for?"

"Religious practices. It's called a Bible, and if you do anything to it you'll be sent to Hell."

"And what makes you think that _I'm _going to Hell?"

"Well you might not. I'm just saying that defacing a Bible is one of worst things you can do to upset God."

"You think you are so mart, don't you?"

"No. I'm nothing compared to my sister."

"I've had just about all I can take of that smart mouth of yours. Guards!"

"Wait, your Majesty. Please do not do anything rash." Regal said.

"Forget it Regal." I said coolly. "I'm unwilling to bow down to him as my King, so he's simply trying to get me to do it by force. And by the way, the only King I will _ever _yield to is the God depicted in that book."

"So you will never obey my orders?"

"I guess not."

"Then you can rot in prison."

"If that is enough for you to send me to jail, then so be it. I'll go. Just stop dragging innocents into this mess."

"Done." And with that I was lead down the hallway, to the dungeon, where I was sure I was going to remain for the rest of my days.

* * *

As I sat in my cell, I realized something. Finding that book that was so significant to me. God hadn't forgotten about me. He had sent me a message that He wouldn't let me be left behind. He had something planned for me in this world. All I had to do was trust him, and all would work out. _God if you can hear me, then please show the King that I mean him no harm. _

For days I sat in jail, my hands shackled together, receiving water as my only source of nourishment. My white clothing had been revoked and I now sat on the old floor that was covered in dried feces and bile, in prisoners clothing that was a size too big. It was after day one that I became adjusted to the smell of mildew, and human waste. After day two I began to get light headed. And after day three, I was sent to the arena to fight for my life. All my gear had been confiscated. My swords, my knives, my claws. All of them had been taken away so I was forced to fight with my bare hands and use up all of my Mana and energy. With me barely able to stand, I was dragged back to my cell to vomit on the floor. I was starting to come down with 'cabin fever' but I hadn't noticed. Alto didn't say a word to me the whole time. I was starting to give up.

* * *

Regal couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go see how Stacy was holding up in jail. Sure, she had Alto with her, but would that be enough? After four days since she was locked up, the Guards finally allowed him, Loy, Zelos and Lloyd to visit her. But Regal wasn't prepared for what was waiting for him. Through the dim lighting Regal could make out the shaded figure of some sitting in the back of the jail cell.

"Stacy!" Loy called out. Slowly, the figure lifted its head to look at the group of people.

"W...what are you all doing here." It said in a slow, weak voice.

"We came to see you're holding up." The red-clad swordsmen said.

"I'm fine." A guard handed Zelos a lantern so that they see the prisoner better. Regal felt his hear drop into his stomach. Her blond hair was matted with neglect and blood while her bare ribcage showed off its bones. Her eyes were dark from sleep deprivation. Dried blood was evident on her jaw, from being battered in the Coliseum. She looked like the living dead, but worse. The Duke looked into her eyes, trying to find that spark of life they had always possessed, only to see a faded blue color that only made her look that much more washed out.

"Stacy you have to end this." Regal finally said. "You're going to die if you stay here any longer."

"I know. But...there is...nothing...I can...do...I'm sorry."

* * *

As I looked through the bars at Regal I realized something. When ever I felt like crying I always wanted to hold on to him. And now that my feelings for him a deepened, I wanted him so kiss me so badly in those hard times. Especially now. I needed his protection, his comfort, his kindness. I needed him. But...I could never be with him the way I wanted...

Unable to hold on any longer, I let go, and let the darkness of my mind pull me in, as another one of Alto's nightmares haunted my mind.

* * *

Stacy had passed out on them. That wasn't a good sign. But with the guards beckoning to them that it was time to get lost, Loy was forced to leaver her friend behind in such a cruel state. _I'm sorry Stacy. _Loy said to herself as the walked out.

* * *

I was running, running from something, but I couldn't tell what. I kept looking over my shoulder, but I couldn't see anything. I could feel darkness closing in around me, but I couldn't stop running. I dared one more look back, but when I brought my eyes back to look in front of me, I barely stopped short of running into a wall of stone. I looked around the area, but I was trapped. The only way out was in the same direction that.....that shadow was coming from. Then _he _appeared. Scythe in hand, hood up, cold glass eyes.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, followed shortly by a thunder clap. I dropped to me knees and started to beg him to spare my life. I tossed out empty promises as I pleaded, "Please, don't kill. Please!" But he didn't want to listen. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, he slammed me up against the rocks. The pain in the back of my head was sharp; I wanted to cry; black dots floated around in my vision as the world around me began to spin. My small fingers wrapped around his hand as I tried to get him to let go. But my struggles stopped when The Grim Regal brandished a small dagger.

I couldn't move. My eyes were frozen, looking at the dagger that now threatened my life. I tried to take a breath, but my lung had turned to stone. Regal pulled the dagger back, giving the impression of a snake bearing it's fangs before the strike. My heartbeat flat lined. I could feel a knot in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to over flow as I gave Regal's hand one last squeeze. "Please no...." Was the last thing I could squeak out, before Regal did what I thought he would never do. Silently and swiftly, the dagger was plunged into my neck; bones shifted to make room for the strip of metal while a light splatter of blood tarnished the blade's hilt; Regal finished by dragging the knife across my neck; sending out more blood and coming close to fully decapitating me.

* * *

Two people where standing at the end of a trail, one was clothed in white, the other in black. The person in white was a young girl with blond hair, while the other one, was a man with blue hair and he carried a Scythe. The man had pinned the girl to the stones at the end of the trail, and as she begged for mercy, he drove a dagger into her neck and slit it. He then left the body on the ground, head hardly still attached to the body; blood pooling next to it. That girl, it had looked like she....like she....knew the man....in some means deeper than just as acquaintances........

* * *

"Alright! Wake up!" The voice was combined with the sound of clicking metal. My eyes fluttered open to see the guard banging his sword on the bars of my cell. "C'mon you twerp, it's time for the arena."

"Arena?" I said in a daze.

"Yes. Time for you to get the living shit kicked out of 'ya." He said as he opened the door and forced me to my feet.

"What?" Was all I could in the situation. I didn't know why I was here. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't even know who I was. I could have asked the guard, but I stayed quiet. I had a bad feeling about everything. I was lead down a long hallway then came out in an unusual room. It had two beds, carpet, and weapons. But I wasn't taken to the beds, I was taken to a set of large doors with bars over the wood. When they opened I was pushed through them into this stadium. My whole body trembled as it tried to support its own weight. I could hear lots people shouting and cheering, but I didn't know why. On the far side of the arena, a man dressed in lots of armor came out. He had a shield and a sword. I wondered what he was going to use those for. His dark auburn hair was thrown to the side as a gust of wind swept through the stadium.

"I'll give you no quarter." He said. _Why would he give me a quarter? _As I thought that, he man came barreling down towards me, sword drawn, ready to spill blood. I brought my arms up to defend myself from his attack when,

"Time heed me....Stop!"

* * *

Everything was frozen in time. "This will just take a minute." Stacy was cowering before the might of the Legendary Swordsmen, Kratos, who was also frozen, midstride, sword ready to lung and kill. The man with the monocle, white hair and the white suit walked over toward Kratos while saying, "You who bears a heavy cross, what does eternity hold for you? And..." A number of dagger appeared around Kratos while a larger one hung over heard. "Time marches on..." This set off that attack. The smaller daggers shot past the Mercenary, leaving deep cuts across his body. As he fell to the ground injured, the large blade came down as well, plunging into his back. The white haired man pulled out his stop watch and said, "Right on time." Before he faded into a time vortex.

* * *

"Time heed me....Stop!" A strange voice called out. But when I looked around to find the source of it, the man with the sword had fallen to the ground and now laid injured from some unknown attack. I couldn't believe what just happened. Whoever this was, had just been defeated by thin air. He must not be a good fighter....

I was brought back inside the dungeon like place and put inside the cell, still unsure as to why I was here.

"_You are Stacy. And you house great power within yourself."_ It was the same voice I had heard earlier. But why could I hear it?

'_Stacy? Stacy? Can you hear me?' _Another voice said inside my head.

"Whose there?"

'_It's Alto. Your memory is slipping from the lack of food you've received. Give me a second and I will help you.'_

"Where are you Alto?"

'_I'm in your head. One second.' _A massive wave of pain washed over me as I gripped my skull to stop the pounding feeling that made me feel like my head was about to explode.

'_Do you remember now?'_ Everything came flooding back. I knew who I was, what I had seen, why I was here......Right. I was going to be here for the rest of my life. Great. Just great.

_Alto, can you get me out of here?...................Alto? Jerk._

"Okay, in you go." Some one was being dropped off into the cell across from me. "Now stay put or there'll be trouble." The knight warned before walking off. I looked across at the guy, he too was in prisoners' clothing. His body was leaned up against the wall, knees bent as he rested his elbows on them with his head hung between his legs. His mint green hair dangled down in front of his face, hiding his eyes. I continued to stare at the guy. He looked to be about Sheena's age. But why was he here? His head rose and he stared back at me.

"You." He said. "You're that girl....the one the King wants for his army."

"Yeah. That's me. Stacy. But who are you?"

"You want to know my name?"

"Yes."

"But I'm a half-elf."

"You still have a name right? Tell me what it is."

"I'm....I'm Miles."

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter. I hope that you all enjoied it. I hope that you will all rememeber to continue to read this once I get back. (Why am I saying this? I only have one person reading this story......I am SO lame!) Guess what! I still have a new keyboard!!!!!!!!!!Wooooo!!!!!!


	34. The Escape

I'm back baby! Did you miss while I was overseas? Well anyhow here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for!

**I don't own ToS, Pokemon, Fable or anything else here. and Tiger002 has longer disclaimers than me.**

* * *

Regal couldn't focus. No matter what he did it didn't take his mind off of Stacy being in jail. It had been five days now, since she was taken away. The King was taking things way too far now. She was just a child. He had _no _right to do this to _anyone_!

Regal walked into his study, in hopes that he could take his mind off of the troubling world with one of his favorite books, only to find the room already occupied by and unlikely guest. Across the room Mewtwo was standing by the window, looking outside.

"What are you doing in here?"

The psychic cat turned his attention towards the noble duke and replied;

"Stacy has asked me to do some research involving her financial issues. She wants me to figure out how much gald she owes or is owed."

"So, you're taking a break, then?"

Instead of responding, Mewtwo gestures towards the large wooden desk at the far end of the library. It was there, that an average-looking pen emitting a blue aura caused by Mewtwo's psychic powers whilst writing down numerous facts on a sheet of paper. Regal made his way to the desk in an attempt to read the information on the sheet, only to watch it flip over, and the pen set itself down as if a ghost had abandoned it. Mewtwo then spoke up;

"For my Master's eyes only."

"How can you sit there so calmly while Stacy is in jail? I would have figured that you would at least try to rescue her. It's been almost five days."

"My Master wishes for people to understand that she is not the one committing the crimes. Therefore she has to remain in jail so that people understand she is not capable of doing them."

"But when I saw her yesterday, she looked as though she was about to die."

"If the situation does get so critical, I will step in to rescue her."

"But why not rescue her now? She is in trouble at this very moment."

"She would be resentful if I stepped in at the moment."

"Very well."

Regal realized that he would not be able to sway the situation, and left the study and Mewtwo with his thoughts. Mewtwo returned his gaze to the window and resumed writing the financial document.

_If things do become dangerous, possibly from her getting close to death or someone tries to rape her, then I will indeed have to intervene. Master, I sure hope that you know what you're doing._

* * *

"Miles, eh? I had a computer whiz named Miles working at my school. You look nothing like him."

"Lemme guess, fat with a ponytail?" The Half-elf said jokingly.

"How'd you know?" I said in shock.

"Just a lucky guess."

"So, what are you in for?"

"Over three weeks ago, I was captured by the Royal Tethe'allan Army to verify that you were in fact of the human race. In short, it's your entire fault that I'm here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You should be. I was kept in an underground cell beneath the knight's quarters for days after you escaped. Sure, they gave me my freedom for a day, only to drag me back and throw me in that infernal cell. You know, the world would be a whole lot better if you hadn't been born."

"Heh. That's what a lot of people seem to say about me these days. I can't say I don't plan on dying, but at the moment, I think I'm just gonna show 'em what I'm made of."

"For the most hated person in the world, that's a pretty brave thing to say, if not stupid."

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not drop the 'stupid' comment so easily."

"Goddess. I can't believe I'm stuck here with you."

"Well Mr. Minty-green hair, I don't really like being here with you either. But we don't really have a say in that now do we?"

"Minty-green hair? What kind of name is that?! If my hands weren't chained together I'd fireball you to Flanor!"

"Bring it o-"

"Shut up!" One of the guards bellowed. "We are sick of you two belly aching!" After that both the young adult and I didn't bother to look at each other, let alone speak to each other. Once again the light headed feeling I had gotten when talking to Regal and the others overwhelmed me. Staying awake was too much for me these days. I was starved and exhausted. Nothing could save me now.

"Sorry." I whispered so faintly that a mouse could have done better. My eyes shut, and I drifted into a different realm. The realm of dreams.

* * *

Everything was in a haze. I was in a forest full of dead, rotting trees; a sick grey fog covered the ground. I was running. Something was pursuing me. This was just like the last dream.

"Please, go away!" I shrieked. I was stressed out by the situation. I never did handle the feeling of being chased well. Even playing a game like tag set my nerves off. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stumbled over tree and rock trying desperately to get away. I jumped over a fallen log, but as my right leg came back down to earth, I felt it plunge in between two rocks, unable to be pulled out again. I started tugging on my leg, franticly trying to get it free. Two hands came around and grabbed me. The left hand pressed into my stomach while the right hand covered my mouth. I was terrified. I was going to be killed.

"It's me." A familiar low voice said softly. The inside of me shattered. Thank God it was him. Being held next to him like this felt so good. "You're safe now." He whispered in my ear as his right hand moved to my collar bone. It was so easy to let myself believe him. I loved him so much it would have been impossible not to trust his word.

"Regal." I said in a voice so quite and distant, I myself couldn't even hear it. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck. But, I never noticed that he was bring his mouth closer to it, until two sharp vampire-like fangs dug in.

"Ahh!" I screamed in a high pitched shriek.

* * *

My head shot up so fast I slammed it into the wall behind me.

"Ah." I whined. Why did I keep hurting myself?

"Hey, are you alright?"

* * *

Miles stared over at the girl in the cell across from him. She was just so pathetic. How could the King possibly believe that she would be able to help him out on the battle field? But then again, he had heard that she was being starved to death. She wouldn't last too much longer if she only had water. And if she died, what would happen to him? Sure, they might let him go, but he might be the only person outside the castle who would know how she died. And then he might have to resign to same fate. Right now, helping her might prove more worth while than letting her die.

"Did you hear me?" He asked. She brought her hand up to her head, probably in attempt to sooth her headache. "Hey, did you-"

"Yeah. I heard you. I'm fine." She said curtly. Miles strained his eyes against the darkness to examine her more closely. She had large dark circles under her eyes, her ribs were sticking out badly, and there was still all that dried blood left on her from the fights in the Coliseum. She honestly looked like crap.

"Are you sure? You're-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

I couldn't help but snap at the guy. I wasn't feeling well, my head hurt and I was dying to get some solid food in me.

"Okay, okay. That's enough you two. Look, if you're going to fight like this, we might as well send you guys to the Coliseum." One of the guards suggested.

"Ah crap." I said.

"Shit." Miles added. So now we where being removed from the safety of our cells and were trudged out into the arena to pound the living daylights out of each other. Personally I didn't like hitting Half-elves. Bad karma.

* * *

Personally Miles didn't like hitting girls. Bad karma. But what'cha gonna do about it?

"Are you ready?" He asked over the roar of the crowd.

"Yeah. Just bring it." Miles charged the girl and threw a punch, but Stacy made a feeble attempt to block it. She was in no condition to fight. Miles knew he might as well help her. His life would be in the balance if she died anyway. Might as well make the best of things.

"Listen up." He whispered quickly before throwing a kick. Stacy managed to block it to, but he had made sure that she would be able to catch it. "The reason I was moved into a normal cell was so that when the Pope, who escaped a week ago, was captured again they would have the under ground cell open for him." Stacy then swiped his other leg, the one planted on the ground out from underneath him, knocking him down.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"They say the Pope was in your cell when he escaped. But no one knows how he did it. When we go back inside look for it."

"Okay. Quick, follow my lead." Stacy started to kick him in the stomach, but softly. And Miles acted like each hit was solid and viable. This continued for awhile before two guards came out to break it up. Both the human and the Half-elf were lead back to their cells, and left alone for the rest of the day. After an hour of resting Miles walked to the bars that cut him off from the outside world and looked around. All the guards where gone. Stacy had exhausted herself today and they had expected him to be all beaten up. It was just the two of them.

"Stacy." Miles called. But the girl only stirred in her sleep. "Stacy." Miles hissed louder. She still didn't wake up. Miles looked around is cell for something that could wake her up. Once settling on a pebble (what else would there be?) he tossed it across the room so that it could strike the girl on the head.

"Oww...Why is it raining rocks?" She asked when she awoke.

"Hey! Over here." Miles whispered. The guards might be gone, but that didn't mean it would last long.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Get up and look for anything the Pope could have used to escape."

"Forget it. He probably had one of his min...ions......." My eyes zeroed in on one spot on the ceiling where it looked like someone had tampered with it. One block in particular looked...different. I stood up, shaking like a new born foal and stood under it.

_Was this how he escaped?_ I was about to climb up on the bars to get a closer look when Miles said.

"We should cut your shackles off first."

"Huh?"

"Hold your arms away from your body and I'll use the last of my magic to cut the shackles."

"Um...okay." I did as he instructed while he charged up a water based attack. _What is he planning to do?_

"Aqua edge!" Miles called and two water disks shot out and cut bit that held the two parts of the cuffs together.

"Thank you." I said before proceeding to climb the metal bars. Once at the top and pushed my hand against the odd brick, expecting it to be heavy, but instead found it to be light. _A fake brick?_ It turns out that there was a space between the ceiling of the prison and the floor of the castle. I pulled my self in and replaced the block to its original home. There was only enough room to army crawl. Thankfully I didn't have to go far before I found a second fake brick and moved it out of the way. It let down outside the cell I had been in just seconds before.

"So there is a way to escape." Miles speculated.

"I'll get the key." I sprinted over to where the keys were hanging on several pegs. I picked the key that looked like it would fit the jail cell doors and headed back to Miles to set him free.

"Thank you." He said once outside the cage and had his own cuffs removed. "But what do we do now?"

"We keep escaping. But we have to move quickly. Or they'll catch us again."

"We should get our equipment before we leave, other wise things might get risky on the way out."

"But I didn't see it over where the guards were sitting."

"I bet they keep it in the same room where the guards stay. That's where they put mine anyways."

"Okay, let go there." We walked up the stairs that lead to the rest of the castle and tried to be seen. Miles lead the way.

"Our stuff should be in the room right over there." Miles pointed out a set of doors that were just on the other side of the large staircase. "But it's probably crawling with guards. I doubt we'd be able to get in there easily."

"Yeah." _This isn't going to be like Fable Stacy. Guards will be swarming in there._

"Get back." Miles hissed in my ear as he pulled me into the dungeon room.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"A maid was coming. She could have seen us."

"Lunch time!" We heard a cheerful voice call from up the stairs. Miles returned to the top of them and watched what was transpiring.

"It looks like they've all left the room to go eat. Or at least to get their food. Now's our only chance. If we don't go now we'll be caught." We took off for the room and didn't pay any mind to the possibility that someone could still be inside. Thank heaven that everyone _had_ left for lunch. Miles instintly grabbed a key that was sitting on the table and used it to unlock a chest that should have held his clothing and such. While he did this I looked all over the place for my bag or any sign that my things were there, but the search turned up empty handed.

"Where the devil is my stuff?"

"We'll have to leave it for now." Miles said as he pushed the last of his things inside his bag. "The guards will be back soon and we can't afford to get caught."

"You're right." We chose to escape through the passage way that lead to the Pope's office. There would likely be less guards there than the path to the coliseum. At the end of the small hallway Miles opened the passage by moving the bookcase out of the way. He was about to leave the room when I grabbed a priests' cloak and pulled it on. Miles then followed suit. At lest now we could sneak out without being noticed. We managed to get out of the noble district but were dishearten when we saw that the main gate tot he city was closed.

"Shit. Either they planed to have as much security as possible while you where in jail or our escape had already caught wind." Miles muttered.

"I know a way to get out. Follow me." I lead Miles down the street full of merchants when a set on hands flew out a door way and dragged me inside.

"Stacy!" Miles stopped to pound on the door as it closed. "Stacy!" He hollered again. The door opened again and this time Miles was dragged inside.

"Hush boy. I can't have the castle finding you here." An old man with a round hat on his head said.

"Um...sorry."

"Bernie! It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"Oh Stacy, it is good to see that you are doing alright. How are the claws doing that I made you?"

"They are the best. No one does weapons like you."

"You know this guy?" Miles asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Yep. Bernie here makes all the weapons that I use. He's really talented."

"I have some new swords for you to try out, if you are interested."

"I'd love to, but sadly this isn't the time for that and I don't have any money on me."

"So I see. I didn't expect you to have much after being in prison." The old man said, eyes my prisoners' clothing. "But you do need something to fight with in case you get into a scuffle. You can take my new swords for now and you can pay me later."

"I don't know..." I started to say when my dear friend uncovered the two swords that were lying on his table. One was a Katana with a long red ribbon tied to the hit.

"This blade is blessed by the Summon Spirit of Wind. I hired a Mizuho Summoner to take it to the temple to have it blessed by Sylph." I looked closely at the blade. It had an inscription that said 'Silver wind', which I assumed to be the name of the sword. "And this one," Bernie showed off a sword with a purple blade and a black hit that looked like the sword Emil use, but the sharp end of the sword was serrated, like a steak knife. "I had the Summoner girl take to be blessed by Volt." It too bore an inscription, 'Thunder cloud.' Looking at the sword again it really did look like a purple thunder cloud.

"Alright. I'll take them."

"That is good to hear. I can't have you running around without any protection, now can I?"

"No. I guess not. I promise, once I get the money I'll pay you back, for everything."

"Yes, yes. All in due time. Why do you stay here for a bit? Regain your strength. I don't think that you two will be able to get far from the city before one of you collapses."

"Thank you Bernie." I nudge Miles in the ribs.

"Um...yeah. thanks." I could hear the distrust in Miles voice. It was understandable seeing how he was treated at the castle. I hoped that he would be able to trust humans again soon. Not all of them were bad like the King.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. please forgive me! And please review if you are reading this.


	35. In sickness and in health I love you

New chapter up! This foucusess on the relationships between the three main characters.

**Don't own anything here. Just the word formation. (long diclaimers are over rated.)**

* * *

That night was one of the worst sleeps I've ever hand. It wasn't that I couldn't sleep; it was that my mind continued to dwell on issues, well after my body had shut down. So many voices where running through my head, I thought I would never be able to escape them. When I finally awoke, I found myself on the floor of Bernie's house, next to the Half-elf I had escaped with. I tried to bring the voices from my dream back to the front of my mind, but I couldn't hear what they sounded like, or even the words they had spoken. Except for one.

"The Sands of Time flow differently for all." I said out loud. I looked out the small window and could see the sun starting to shine through. I grabbed my fellow escapee by the shoulder and started to shake him.

"Hey, time to get up. We have to get a move on."

"Uh, shut up human." The guy sat up, glared at me, and then proceeded to leave the room with out another word to me.

"Well aren't you Mr. Friendly." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Bernie Masé had always been a humble blacksmith, until he discovered an ancient scroll once when mining for ores. It contained the details for used the body's own Mana to attack the enemy's Mana. With the scroll in hand, Bernie took blacksmithing to a new level, but only in secrecy. It seems that no one was interested in a sword that could cut Mana. But desperate to not let his lively hood fall apart, Bernie began to learn every possible style of blacksmithing. Anything that would get people to buy his swords. It wasn't that he wasn't any good. He was one of the top blacksmiths that Tethe'alla had ever seen. But, his sword designs where new, and unconventional. People did not want a blade that looked as good as it could kill. Swords were either for show, or killing, not both. But when Stacy had show an interest in his swords, he was given hope. Even though people hated and despised her, there was still those who supported her, and were trying to imitate her style by purchasing swords that only he could make. He also knew that Stacy was an honest person. He had let her pay for the swords cheaply. But Stacy always knew that she owed him more. She was planning on paying him as much as possible when she could. Goddess bless her soul.

* * *

Bernie provided the two with food for travel. He gave whatever he could spare. Miles got most of the higher quality food since he could stomach it the best. Stacy was given bread, apples and water. Since she had been starved, it would be best if she was re-introduced to real food slowly. Giving her something like meat would be too hard on her stomach at the moment. The old man wished he could help the two more, but it would be suspicious if he left town with them. Stacy and her comrade had told him that he had to pretend to not know them in public, as to save him from the scorn of others. Bernie took one last look out his window as Stacy and Miles left in the early sun. _Good luck you two._

* * *

I lead my friend down the twisting path of the sewers, until we got close to the exit. We stopped so that Miles could get dress in his clothes, while I stayed in my priests robe. Miles changed into a pair of blue pants, and short sleeved, green tunic and a brown vest. A rolled up, red bandana hung from around his neck.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

Traveling with Miles wasn't bad. But because I was so weak, we could only get so far before I would collapse. Last time I had to get to Altamira by foot, I was in the body of an Espeon, and it only took me a day of traveling. But that was because I was running most of the way, at a speed few humans could match. This time, it was taking longer. We were going at a crawling pace, and had to stop for a rest whenever I fainted. At one point we had to abandon the colorful priest's robes I had, or risk being noticed by other travelers. So I was back to wearing just the prisoner's clothing.

* * *

Mewtwo stared into the crystal ball he had acquired in Mizuho. For the past two weeks, he had been making attempts to predict the future with it. So far, he was three for three. He had seen that Stacy was going to be possessed by Alto at the former Bryant Manor, and he had to fight off the wolf himself. Then he had seen that he and Loy would be the ones making the trip to find the flower. Sadly he hadn't seen where the flower _was_. And the day before Stacy had been taken to jail, he had foreseen her escaping. If he was right, Stacy should be arriving any day now. Mewtwo leaned back in the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose. The ability to see into the future was incredible, but he could only see some many days ahead. And on top of that it was tiring trying to focus his psychic powers in such an obscure way. He just hoped that Stacy would be alright when she arrived.

* * *

It had taken us two days to get to Altamira. Miles was eager to get away from Meltokio so he had carried me for part of the trip. At the moment I had my arm slung over Mile's shoulders while we worked our way to the city gate. It was the middle of the day, and we had run out of food yesterday. An employee was standing outside the gate with a look of shock on his face.

"W-what happened?" He said as he came up to us.

"I was traveling and I found this girl collapsed by the side of the road. She says she is an acquaintance of Duke Bryant." Miles lied from behind a poker face.

"I-I see. Please wait right here while I get him." We watched the man run off towards Lezareno Head Office and slowly fade off into the horizon.

"Are you sure that this Duke Bryant guy will want to see you?"

"Yeah, I've known for awhile and there is no way that he would turn me away in this condition." I said weakly.

"Alright, if you say so."

"So, why do you hate humans?"

"Huh? What was that?" He said in an irked voice.

"Why do you hate humans?" I repeated.

"I don't know, maybe because they forget my name like you did."

"I did-"

"Can you really say that you didn't?"

"Okay, okay, I forgot. But it was.....Mills?"

"Miles."

"Give me a break. I wouldn't be surprised if I my brain matter was being digested for food right now."

"Really?" Miles asked skeptically.

"Okay, that, and I have never been good with names."

"Then why didn't you ask for it again?"

"Because I was too prideful to ask."

"Of course. You humans all have so much pride."

"Same could be said about Half-elves."

"Point well taken."

"Stacy!" Miles and I turned out heads towards the four people coming out to greet us, who were Regal, Sheena, Loy and good old Mewtwo.

"Whoa, Stacy. I knew you were doing badly, but I had no idea you looked this much like shit." Loy joked.

"Oh ha-ha-ha. Very funny. If I was in a better condition then I would-"

"Master I am glad to see that you're a well for the most part." Mewtwo interrupted.

"Hi, Mewtwo." My voice said, still in a very weak tone.

* * *

Regal couldn't stomach the situation. It was just too much for him to see Stacy covered in blood and filth while wearing prisoner clothing. She still had the shackles on her wrists, and her stomach, which was horribly exposed from the clothing, was thin from the lack of nutrients she had received while she sat in jail. Parts of her blond hair were stained red with blood, and there were matted in allsorts of places. It was both heart breaking and gut wrenching to see her like this. Regal just couldn't look at her anymore. So in pain, Regal turn his back to the young girl, not wanting to deal with his emotions any longer.

* * *

I was kind of hurt when Regal had started to walk back into the city without even saying anything. I didn't want him to go just yet. With tears threatening to fall, I pulled myself away from Miles and tried to follow Regal. My legs were wobbling under every step, and my breathing was very heavy. But I couldn't let Regal leave like this. I needed to be with him. My whole body ached for the sensation of having my arms wrapped around him. As I was about to call out his name to get him to stop, I could feel the blood running from my head down to my legs, and I felt like I was top heavy. I with one more step, my leg buckled and body slammed down on the ground, just as everything went black.

* * *

"Ahh...That's the fifth time today that's happened. I'm really getting sick of this." Miles complained as Mewtwo picked up Stacy and Regal forced himself to return.

"That isn't a really nice thing to say when someone has just fainted." The Pokémon argued.

"Well for the last two days I've been looking after this kid, even though it's her fault I was in jail to begin with."

"What?" Sheena said in shock. "What does she have to do with you being in jail?!"

"If she wasn't born, the King wouldn't have had to have me captured to tell him if she was human or not, then he kept me in jail because I was the only person who knew that! He wants people to keep on thinking that she is a monster. Well I've had all I can take of her for now!"

* * *

Regal didn't know what to say to Miles. But it wasn't right that the King was doing this type of stuff. Regal didn't care if he could end up in jail for the rest of his life, the King must be stopped. Not just for Miles sake, but for Stacy's too.

"Is it alright if I take Stacy back to her room?" Mewtwo asked the Duke. "She needs time to recover."

"Go ahead." Regal said, masking the iciness that he now felt.

"I'll come with you guys." Loy said. And with that, Loy, Mewtwo, and Stacy were gone.

"So what is up with that monster thing?" Miles asked.

"It's a bit of a long story." Sheena explained. "Basically he is just very loyal to Stacy. You know, you look kind of familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I sure I'd remember a girl with a chest like yours." Miles said, foolishly.

"Why you pervert! Where have you been looking?!" She yelled as she smashed her fist on his head.

"Oww! I was just saying!"

"Excuse me, but do you have a brother in Sybak?" Regal asked, trying to break up the fight.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I met a Half-elf there who was looking for his brother Miles. I believe his name was Theodor Wattsmen."

"Theo was looking for me?" Miles said in a very childish voice, contradicting his 'mature' mannerisms.

"So I take it you are Miles Wattsmen then."

"Yes. I am Theo's younger brother." Miles answered, now having regained his 'manliness.'

"Younger?" Sheena repeated. "Now I've seen him and you both look to be about the same age.

"Yeah, Theo has always looked young. In reality he's twenty-six and I'm barely twenty."

"You can tell us more about it back at the house." Regal suggested. "We should go and check on Stacy."

* * *

Once evening had set in, I had awoken to find myself back in my room at Regal's place. I really wanted to see him. I had seen that look in his eye from earlier. It looked like him seeing me in such a mess was hard on him. So I forced myself into the bathroom and filled the tub up with hot water and soap. I let myself soak for awhile and then washed off my body. I then drained the tub and refilled it with fresh water and soap so I could clean my hair.

It had taken a lot of shampoo and conditioner, but finally my hair was back to normal. All I could say was that I did NOT envy the person who would have to clean out the bathtub, I.E. being Loy. I came back into my room with a towel on and realized that I had _nothing _to wear other then the prison uniform. Just my luck.

"Master." Mewtwo said while coming in. "I believe I have the answer to your problem." He said while holding out a set of grey clothing and roll of bandages.

Once again I had my whole body wrapped in the bandages with the plain grey shirt and pants on over top. I didn't know why, but I liked having the bandages end at my toes and the middle knuckle on my hands. But this time I didn't bother to have any going across my nose or up my neck; that was just a bit too over the top.

The lose clothing was much more comfortable then what I usually wore, mainly because this wasn't made from Penguist quills like my white clothes; the material was plain old linen. Now that my body had relaxed, I could feel the amount of damage I had taken over the past few days. My back hurt, my neck hurt, my arms hurt and my feet really hurt. But despite my discomfort, my mind lingered on something other than pain. I couldn't pull myself away from the idea of Regal looking after me while I got better. I wanted to snuggle up next to him so badly it put my other pains to shame. But that...that wasn't a possibility. My life was separated from Regal's. I shouldn't even think about being with him in a more meaningful way. This is what I had in life, and it was this that I would have to settle with. There is no sense in changing things that only others could control. All you have to do is settle sometimes. With a deep sigh, I crawled back in bed. As much as I wanted to see Regal and the others, my body was holding me back to much to consider even a few minutes with the others. Utterly exhausted, I pulled the covers up under my neck, and laid still for a few minutes, just to take in the comfy sensation of resting in a proper bed for the first time in a week, before I finally fell back into the world of sleep.

* * *

Regal was sitting in his armchair staring at the fireplace in his room, mauling over the events of the past week. He was still getting over the shock of seeing Stacy is such a lowly state the previous day. The Duke's mind could not understand how someone could do something so cruel to a child. And what was worse was that people were supporting him in these malicious endeavors. It was sickening to think that a person would be deprived of food for so long. Regal's eyes drifted to the clock that stood next to his closet door. 9:41 it read. His gaze then scrolled over to the window to see the sun had risen and was encouraging life in all creatures. Regal saw no further point of hiding out in his room and pushed himself to his feet. But still unwilling to leave his room just yet, Duke Bryant stood next to the fireplace, trying to gather himself. He knew in his heart that he should check on Stacy, but seeing her covered in blood and......His chest began to ache again. It was draining emotionally to know that some like Stacy had suffered so much without anyone to turn too. The only person, who was there to help her, resented her because she was the one who gave rise to his suffering. No. Stacy was not at fault. All of this was the King's doing. He was the one who had tried to capture Stacy for military use, and had her imprisoned when she declined the offer. He was also the one who had Miles locked up to keep information on Stacy from reaching the ears of others. Regal rested his bound arms on the mantel of the fireplace and allowed his head to hang. He chose the wrong week to cut back his potion intake.

"Master Bryant." Loy's soft voice broke the trance in mind had entered. Regal let out a deep sigh before lifting his head, and turning his eyes towards his youngest worker.

"Yes Loy?"

"I have just check on Stacy and I think that she has fallen ill." The news caught Regal off balance. _Ill?_ Regal's worry for the young girl grew. Concerned for her well being, he headed off towards her room to see for himself. When he opened the door his saw Stacy buried under the dark red sheets, face just as red. As he got closer he saw that the blood and grime in her hair hand been washed away. But now it was drenched with sweat. Regal knelt down next to the bed and placed one hand at the base of her neck while keeping the other curled up in a fist.

"Stacy?" He said softly to her. He watched as slowly, her two blue eyes fluttered open. When they were able to focus on him, it was impossible to tell if Stacy was blushing or not from her fever.

"Regal?" She said in a dry, raspy voice. "What's wrong?" She was asking him what was wrong? Regal let out a small chuckle. She really was a sweet kid.

"Nothing. I just had to come check on you." Regal gently squeezed the base of her small neck as he spoke. "So how are you feeling?"

"Sick." Her voice was still raspy and she soon let out a cough. He didn't know how, but she had found someway to endear him to her in the time they had known each other.

"Then you can rest for the day." As he said this, he rubbed her neck between his thumb and fingers. "I'll be back later to check on you." As she looked up at him, he could have sworn that her face had gotten redder, but it could have been his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Okay." She said in such a quiet voice, most people would have missed it. Getting to his feet, Regal walked away. Once the door was securely closed behind him, Regal made the decision that he had been going over for the past few weeks. If Stacy had to stay in this world, he was going to be the one who looked after her. He didn't want to admit it to Lloyd and the others just yet, but had Fatherly, protective feelings towards her. If she couldn't go home, he was going to adopt her. He was so tired of being alone in life. He needed something to love and be loved by. He wasn't going to tell her just yet though. He would only tell her if fate dictated her to stay in this world. And with that thought Regal walked off to join the others in the Dining Hall.

* * *

I pulled the bed sheets up over my nose and tried to calm down. Regal was being so....sweet on me. I could feel my face burning from he fever and my stomach burning from my emotions. I wanted to kiss him so badly back there. I let out another cough. My throat hurt, my head hurt, my nosed was stuffed and I was burning up. The back of my neck where his hand had laid was still tingling. I never wanted that feeling to go away. Regal was just so....so...

"Knock, knock!" Loy said as she walked into the room.

"What is it?" I asked, trying not to strain my throat too much.

"I just came to see how you where doing after Regal visited. So what happened?"

"I have a sore throat. I shouldn't talk much."

"You're no fun."

"Am I a pervert?" I asked. I hid under my covers for a minute, waiting for Loy to either say something or to go away.

"Where did that come form?"

"I always feel like kissing Regal. Does that make me a pervert?"

"No. You're just in love. Now if you were imagining him-"

"Loy." Mewtwo said as came into the room. "I think my Master needs more rest for the moment. Why don't you see to the others in the Dining Hall?"

"Thanks Mewtwo." I said when Loy left, peeved.

"Just go to sleep. You want to get better don't you?"

"Okay." I said before settling myself in the bed for a long day of rest.

* * *

Content that his Master was now relaxed, Mewtwo left the room to continue the calculation he had been doing. Normally determining Stacy's financial standing would have only taken two hours, but he had been doing this and other odd jobs that Stacy had needed to be done before she left Altamira permanently. Mewtwo wished that she would find someplace where she could settle down for once. But she was always pressed with the fear of being pursued, so staying in one location for long would prove more and more unlikely as time progressed. Mewtwo only wanted her to be happy in this world, if she ever had to call it 'home' for the rest of her life. That thought brought up another concern Mewtwo had about Stacy. She wasn't yet aware of Regal's intentions towards her. Of course, Mewtwo wasn't going to tell her. That would only break her heart. The thought that Stacy wanted to be with Regal more than him was....No. Mewtwo halted the idea. Stacy had said that she wasn't going to chose between them. If Stacy was going to be with Regal, then it was Mewtwo's duty to stand by her side and protect her if the time ever came. It was foolish to think that something deeper would ever exist between him and his Master. She didn't like him that way. She did love him. Just not in a romantic way. Regal was the love of her life, while Mewtwo was her knight in shining amour. Either way, if Regal ever did develop deeper feelings for Stacy, which was highly unlikely, Mewtwo would not let him have her without making his own feelings known first. Stacy was _his_ to protect. Not Regal's. But, he wouldn't defy Stacy's wishes. If she really wanted to be with Regal, who was he to stop her? _Maybe, I can do one thing for her._

* * *

It was late in the morning and Regal was preparing a lunch for Stacy. It was difficult to think of something that would be good for her while she was ill, but she also needed something that her body would be able to handle. In the end chicken soup won out. As he took the tray of food to Stacy's room, something Mewtwo had said flickered through his mind. 'I can't be around today to watch my Master, so if you want, you can keep tabs on her for the day. Just don't let a bunch of people bother her. She's already feeling bad enough without adding humility to the list.' In all honesty, he was surprised at what Mewtwo had said. He didn't expect Mewtwo to just hand Stacy over to him like this. But, Mewtwo was always doing what Stacy asked for without fail, so maybe he had been given orders of some sort for the day. Sometimes he just didn't understand what Stacy and Mewtwo were trying to do.

* * *

I was so embarrassed that Regal was the one who was looking after me today. All day he had been brining me ice packs, meals, medicine, everything! Once the sun had set I was feeling much better. Or, at least well enough to sit up in bed without getting dizzy. That was when I had asked him a question that had been burning within me all day.

"Regal. Why are you...?"

"Why am I fussing over you so much?" Regal finished for me when my voice faded. He looped his arms around me and held me close. "Because I never get to fuss over you normally." My breathing became shallow. I was touched by his words. I had no idea that....that he worried about like this.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I heard Regal's deep chuckle. I always felt so small whenever I heard it.

"Don't be." He whispered in my ear. The feeling of his breath against my ear made it tingle. I feared that Regal would notice my heart beating faster, as it pounded from excitement. The aching feeling I had been feeling in my chest for the past few weeks had faded away. But I knew it would return. Nothing would quell my emotions for Regal. If Regal would ever die before me, then I would follow him gladly. And just as soon as the moment had started, it ended just the same. Regal let go and left the room after promising to come back later. I felt like my heart was too big for my chest then. I wanted to indulge in my emotions for him, but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to force my feeling onto Regal. But it still didn't change why way I felt. Now I know why Alicia had left me that note. She wanted Regal to be happy in life. She could tell that he was still hurting from spending all of those years by himself after she died. She wanted him to have someone in his life who would love Regal just as much as he had loved her. But Regal was unwilling to move forward. Be probably thought that he didn't deserve a second chance at love. _If I was an adult I would do anything to show that he doesn't need to live like this any longer._

Yeah, long chapter, changes point of veiw a LOT. But it shouldn't be too confusing. Please review!

* * *


	36. New Moon

* * *

Here is the next chapter. I don't think I'll be writing to many after this. I have other stories that are shorter an I am planning to finnished them first.

**You know who own's what by now.....**

* * *

When my eyes opened the next day I felt instantly better. Well, at least, I didn't feel sick anymore. But, everything inside was still aching for Regal. I pulled my arms closer to my chest, trying to calm the need to cling onto Regal. Seeing him everyday, without being able to love him the way I want to, it was just too painful for anyone to endure. I pushed myself up from the thick bed sheets and crawled out of bed. Was it wrong for me to want Regal to love me? Was it wrong that I even loved Regal to begin with? Finding the answers to these questions would be fruitless labor. A sound echoed throughout the room, reminding me of my only other true love; the sound of my stomach growling telling me that it needed to be fed. I was still in the 'recovery clothing' that Mewtwo had given me so I didn't have to get dressed, so I just walked out the door. But I found that walking was much harder than I expected and was soon using the wall for support. My legs were very shaky and I soon regretted trying to walk down the hall by myself. And Mewtwo was out working on the safe house today...

"Stacy?" My heart fell when I didn't recognize the voice as Regal's. Instead it was Lloyd's. I turn my head to look back at the swordsmen. "Are...you alright?" His voice was rather uncertain on whether or not he should help me.

"Lloyd, help." I said, wearing a sheepish grin. "I don't think I can walk."

"Uh, sure." Lloyd came up behind me and maneuvered under my right arm while placing his left hand under my other arm.

"Thanks." I said when he started to bear my weight for me.

"Wow, you're really light."

"Well I was starved for a week and I have yet to hit the 100 pound mark as far as weight goes."

"You're under a hundred pounds?!"

"Yep. Thin as a stick."

"Wow, how do you get so skinny?"

"Genetics."

"Huh?"

"You'll understand someday. Maybe."

"Huh?"

"Just ignore me." Lloyd took me down the stairs as soon we had made it to the Dining Hall where Regal, Colette and Presea were sitting.

"Stacy, what happened?" Colette asked as she stood up.

"I'm fine." I said as I slipped my arm off of Lloyd. "I'm just a little weak-kneed today." Regal got up from his chair, stood in front of me and squeezed my shoulder.

"You should be resting. If you're feeling that tired then you should take it easy for awhile." I could feel my emotions for Regal course through my body. But this time, I wasn't going to just take what he had to say. I....

"If all I do is sleep all day, then the muscles in my body won't recover. I'll just keep getting weaker, until..." I didn't want to end the sentence. I didn't want to think about how pathetically weak I was, or how much weaker I could get. "...I...I want become stronger. I'm tired of being weak. You understand that, right?" I looked Regal strait in the eye, nothing but seriousness could be seen down to my core.

"Alright. As long as you're feeling well enough. Just, don't over do it." Regal said as he ruffled my hair._ And we're back to him treating me like a child. I thought that ended after Yuan almost killed me._

So with Regal having said that I sat down to eat breakfast when,

"Hey, sewer rat." Miles said as he walked past me to take the free chair beside Lloyd's.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, irritated.

"Because you crawl around in the sewers. That's why?"

"And what evidence do you have of that?"

"The fact that you knew your way around the sewers when we where escaping." He said with taunting smile on his face.

"So Miles," Sheena spoke up. "Where should we arrange for you to meet your brother?"

"Brother?" I asked.

"Preferably somewhere the Royal Family won't find us." Miles answered Sheena's question, while everyone ignored mine.

"Hello?" I said, trying for attention.

"Maybe we should take him to Ozette," Lloyd suggested. "Like we did for Kate."

"I could say what ever I want and not get in trouble."

"But Ozette is still in ruin." Presea argued. "And there are lots of people around to help with the reconstruction. I don't think Miles and Theodor could meet properly there."

"I could say that Zelos and I were getting hitched and no one would care."

"Well, how about Altamira?" Colette offered.

"That also might not work." Regal provided his two cents. "The King is likely to suspect that Stacy would come here after escaping so this might be the first place he looks."

"I'm going to go bungee jumping off the roof of the hotel. Somebody stop me."

"I'd like to offer up Mizuho for this, but bringing Miles and Theodor there might draw attention to it." Sheena said.

"I'm going to get a tattoo, shave my head, take up cannibalism and assassinate the King." (As you can see, I am have a lot of fun with this.)

"Well, what about that city in the sky. What's it called?" Lloyd asked.

"You mean Exire?" Sheena said.

"Yeah, that one."

"Maybe. But we would need to drive both Miles Theo there." Regal reasoned.

"Yeah, but that King won't be able to follow us." Lloyd countered.

"I suppose it's the best idea we've come up with."

"I could admit my unyielding love for Regal and he wouldn't be any the wiser."

"What was that Stacy?" Regal said, finally giving me attention.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Really?" Regal skeptically.

"Really. You must be working too much." I quickly polished my plate and dashed outside to avoid further questioning.

* * *

It was late in afternoon and Regal had gone outside to see what Stacy was up too. The only time he had seen her after breakfast was when she came in for lunch. Regal walked off the patio and saw Loy and Colette off in the distance playing with something. As he approached them, he saw that it was a young, white kitten that they were amusing themselves with.

"What is this cat doing here?" Regal asked the girls while Loy was holding the kitten's arms over its head, forcing it to do some peculiar dance.

"This isn't just some cat. It's Stacy!" Loy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Could you run that by me one more time?"

"Stacy was practicing her transformation artes and she turned herself into a cat! And now she's stuck."

"Then shouldn't you help her?" Loy stared up at the man for a minute before giving her answer.

"No." Regal was far from impressed by her answer.

"Well we can't leave her like this."

"Sure we can! All we have to do is wait until a full moon!"

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Well she's practically part werewolf. She's bound to turn into something."

"Kitty?" A small voice said from behind Regal. Presea had followed Regal outside to see what was going on. The mature kid got to her knees and started to poke Stacy in the paw.

"Poke. Poke. Poke." As Presea attempted her third poke, the kitten's paws came up and grabbed the girl's hand. Stacy cocked her head to the side, and the opened her mouth and began to gently bite Presea's hand. The Dream traveler didn't even flinch. But someone else was moving. Regal was making an attempt to pick Stacy up. She quickly abandoned Presea's hand and bounced over to Colette, only to be scooped up by Regal's large hands at the last second.

* * *

I started into Regal's blue eyes. I had never been able to look into them so deeply before. I was, originally, expecting to see the darkness that always seemed to cloud him, only to see warmth. Regal Bryant....was a peculiar person. He may not have realized it yet, but maybe there was hope for his soul after all. Maybe he wasn't doomed to be condemned to Hell like he thought. _I hope you realize that you don't have to wait for your own death Regal; that there is still a chance for you to be happy in life._

At that moment, I felt the undying urge to reach out and paw at Regal.

"Paw pad." Presea said. This triggered a forgotten memory of one of the Game's Z-skits. Regal was the Paw Dandy. This was enough motivation for me to squirm free and jump to the ground, which I was roughly suspended six feet above. Once I touched down I bounded over to Colette, who was still sitting on the soft soil, covered in thick grass, and climbed up her sleeve.

"What is it Stacy?"

"Meow." I mewed, not really able to speak like a human. Now I was aware that most people would not go near Colette if they were in the body of an animal. But in this situation, Colette was my best choice. Regal and Presea would go all 'poke mania' on me and Loy would treat me the way InuYasha treats Kagome's cat. At least with Colette the most I had to worry about was being cuddled to death; which wasn't really likely because Colette was so gentle with any animal she had. Colette picked me up off her shoulder and cradled me in her arms, which actually felt pretty good.

"Aroooo!" I heard a howl come from deep within the forest. It sounded like Shade. I really hoped he was alright. No. A wolf wouldn't call out like that if everything was alright. As much of a jerk as he was, he needed help from the sounds of it. So, putting my personal safety last, I scrambled out of Colette's arms and dashed into the dark forest.

* * *

Following the sound of the wolf's howl, going deeper and deeper into the woods. I was running frantically, trying to find my distressed friend. I had almost missed Shade when I saw a large black tail thump against the ground. Sliding on the ground, I pushed myself in the right direction. There, hidden behind tall trees and thick bushed was Shade, lying on the ground with a slash from a bear's claws on his side.

"Shade! What happened?"

"What do you think happened you mutt? I was attacked!" The black wolf growled. I felt really sorry for him. He was bleeding out in front of me, and for as long as I was in this body, I couldn't do anything. Again, I tried to will my body back into the form of a human, but still no avail. I was stuck.

"I'm sorry Shade." I mewed quietly. "I won't be able to help you."

"Look out!" Shade sprang to his feet and picked me up by the scruff of my neck and ran.

"W-what's going on?" But Shade didn't answer he just kept running, despite his injuries. After awhile Shade stopped at a small clearing and set me down.

"What was that all about?!" I demanded.

"A monster was right behind you! How could you not notice it?!" He shouted back.

"A...monster..." Had Shade....saved me? I thought back to what Twiler had once said. 'He's only that mean to the wolves he likes. You're just special. You know, eh?' The white fur on my face hid the crimson color that was spreading across it. Did Shade...really like me? I light rain began to drizzle through the tree tops, making the soil soft and muddy. Shade picked me up again and placed me on top of a large flat rock nearby. He then laid down with his paws on either side of me as to cut me off from the rest of the world.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sarcasm ran through his voice. "I thought cats didn't like the rain. But if you want to get wet."

"No, no, no. I'm fine here. Don't trouble yourself." I was starting to kind of like Shade. Sure he was a jerk, but he wasn't all bad. Right? After awhile of listening to the rain patter against the ground, combined with the warmth that Shade was providing, I soon fell gently asleep.

* * *

The sun was setting and Stacy had yet to come out of the forest. _What in the world could she be doing out there?_ Regal thought to himself. _It just isn't like her to run off like this._ Regal reconsidered the thought and realized that it _was _just like her to run off. She could cause him a lot of worry someday. But she was still a good kid. She was probably just bored. But if she didn't come back soon....If she didn't start eating proper meals again soon she could end up much worse than she was yesterday. Regal had already been out looking for her once, but if she was still in the body of a cat, she would have been rather hard to find. _When she gets back she is going to be in big trouble._

* * *

The next time my eyes opened, the light of a setting sun was filtering through the tree, turning the forest an amber color. I wriggled free from Shade and jumped down off the rock. From the looks of things the sun wasn't going to be out much longer. Soon night would fall and I would have to wonder through the forest to find my way back to Regal's house. I noticed that I still wasn't thinking of that place as home yet. Maybe because I knew in my heart that it wasn't my home. At least, it didn't _feel_ like home to me. But someday, I _was_ going to find a place to call home in this world. I thought about the dream I had when I was bitten by the snake. Most of it had faded with time, but one thing always stuck out. It was the small shack that I had stayed in when Sheena took me to Mizuho. In the dream, it had felt like sanctuary. That is what I had needed. My own sanctuary. I watched as the sun slipped behind the horizon. At the sky darkened, I could feel electricity pulsing through my body. As every second ticked by it became more and more painful. This was the sensation that I had always gone through when Alto was first trying to posses me. But this time Alicia didn't appear. I was on my own. After an agonizing two minutes, two minutes that had crept by at the speed of two hours, I collapsed onto the ground, sliding my hands under the mud that had formed to try and keep the rest of my body from hitting the wet earth. I could see faint details of my face in a puddle. Cold wolf-like eyes, sharp fangs, and two wolf ears perched on top of a head of clear white hair. I started at my reflection, taking in the image, realizing that this is what people saw when they see me. Slowly I pushed myself to my now wolf like feet and my tail swished about. I looked down at my hands. The bandages that I had put on had ripped off from the transformation, along with the ones on my feet. I looked up at the sky as little specs of light started to appear, as if someone was punching holes in it with a giant pencil. I looked back at Shade. There still was that huge gash on the side of his body. I couldn't leave him in that condition.

"Ninja arte, Moonlight." I gathered healing energy as I walked over to him and placed my hand on his side. His torso shuddered at my touch, but I didn't pull away until new, regenerated skin closed over the wound.

"Thank you Shade." I said quietly into his sleeping ear and, without second thought, I leaned down and kissed the side of his black muzzle before I ran off into the forest. I continued to look to the east with vain hopes that the moon would surface soon. But after awhile, I soon understood why the moon wouldn't come out. It was the night of a new moon. My legs were tried and I could force myself to run anymore. So I leaned against a tree to recover some of my energy. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I stood like this for barely ten seconds when I felt something pulling away from me. It was as if it was trying to untie it's self from my body. I opened my eyes and there before me was an old white wolf with onyx eyes.

"Alto. What are you doing out here?"

"It's a new moon. I can go outside without losing energy."

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that before. But the last time there was a new moon you didn't come out. Why is that?"

"You were in the heat of battle, and your body was using my energy to remain in a demonic form, along with the energies of others. I didn't have the strength to go outside."

"So why am I like this now?"

"From pacting with me you are now affected by the new moon. This is what you will turn into every night like tonight."

"I see. Alto. I have some questions."

"Like what?"

"You said you were banned from the light side of the moon, but there is no record of that ever happening. So, what else have you been lying to me about?"

"Well for starters I didn't give you the appearance you have in this world. You gained it simply by coming here."

"Oh I see now. You just let me believe it was you so that you could gain my trust."

"Yes. I was lying to you to gain your trust."

"So you don't really want to be the ruler, you want something else. Right?"

".............."

"Alto." I said sternly.

"This is the first chance I've had to get outside of your body in a long time. Could I please enjoy it?"

"Alto..." But he didn't want to hear it. Alto took off down a path, but I didn't want to be alone in the forest, so I followed him. Before I knew it, I was outside the forest, starring at the lights of the Bryant Estate off in the distance. It looked like it was going to be a long time before Alto came forward with the truth. But then again, in the end, the truth always has a way of coming out and making its self known.

Exhausted, I made my way back to the large building, where I was sure that food and warmth would be.

_Alto, please tell me what happened. I want to know._

* * *

There's the end of that chapter. Also I have a poll up. Please go check it out.


	37. Compensation and Time Travelers

Here is chapter 37. I hope you all like it. (who am i talking to? No one reads this....)

**I don't own Pokemon, ToS, FFVII, Fable, or Castlevainia: Judgement. But Isaac is mine.**

* * *

I looked out to the white fishing yacht as it bobbed out on the sparkling blue water. I couldn't believe the owner used this to go marlin fishing. It looked way too nice for anything but show. Both Loy and Lloyd who were standing to the right of Regal were both gapping at the boat. At the moment, I was slightly irked with Loy. Sheena had given her some ninja sandals for me to wear and Loy had forgotten all about giving them to me until today. My toes strummed the sole of the shoes, now happy that they on longer had to bear walking on the rough ground, unprotected from the elements. My left hand traced down the grey fabric that clothed me to the katana called 'Silver wind' and wrapped around its sheath. I was also mad at Regal; partly from him yelling at me last night. His words still burn in my ears, like a fire that no one could put out.

* * *

"_What were you thinking going off into the forest alone!?"_

"_Well I'm sorry, but I heard Shade calling for help so I went to help him."_

"_Do you know how many dangerous creatures live in those woods? You could have been killed!"_

"_I can take care of myself. It's not like I don't know how to fight or anything!"_

"_That doesn't change the fact that you are still exhausted for the time you've spent in jail."_

"_I'm fine Regal. It's a new moon tonight. Because of my pact with Alto I am much stronger while I am under the moon."_

"_That still doesn't mean that it is safe for you to run around while you are recovering from starvation. In fact, for the rest of the week, you are grounded."_

"_What?! You can't ground me. You're not my parent or guardian or anything!"_

"_No, I'm not. But for the time you are living with me I will expect you to follow any rule I lay down. Understood?"_

_I had stayed in my room all night, unable to sleep, playing 'Numb' by Linkin Park in my mind over and over again. Regal....Regal didn't understand. Because of my pact I was powerful. I could take on anything. Nothing could stop me if I so choose. Why with one swipe I could kill- _

_My eyes flashed open, my body shot up in bed. What was I thinking? Kill Regal? Never. Even though I was so mad at him, my heart still pined for his affection, for him to console me. I was such a sad case. I couldn't even get mad at Regal without craving his love at the end of it. I wanted to be with him so much. But he...._

_I started to get choked up, from being able to have him in my life the way I wanted. If he ever found out how much I loved him....That. That could spell the end of our current relationship. He. He would never be able to trust me the same way again. There would be nothing he could say to me that he wouldn't fear that I would take the wrong way. If Regal found out that I was in love with him.......rejection........was imminent._

* * *

Our argument last night....it was too painful hear Regal shout like that. I hated it when people should at me or even in my direction out of rage. Admittedly I thought that Regal was rather scary when he was mad or when he shouted. After last night, I didn't want to be on the wrong side of his anger ever again. I mentally shook off my depression. I didn't need to be down in dumps today. I refocused on the ship and with out the presence of mind, I said one sentence, out loud, that didn't do much to help Regal.

"So you uh...compensating for something here?" _Oh devil! Did I say that out loud? Whoops!_ I could feel Regal glaring at me.

"What was that?" His eyes still continued to bore into me. I covered my head and turned away. "Quit it." I whined. "Just quit it with the eyes already. They burn!" By now Loy was laughing uncontrollably, holding her sides while hunched over, barely able to still stand. Lloyd was standing next to her and no clue what was so funny.

"What do you have to say?" Regal asked. I turned back around when I could feel the burn sensation ease.

"That....you are the last guy on the planet who has to worry about that type of stuff?" I guessed.

"That isn't quiet what I was asking for."

"Oh. That...I'm sorry." I said cheerfully, tilting my head to the side.

"Nice try but you're not getting off the hook that easily." Regal said as he walked onto his yacht.

"He resisted the face. No one can ever resist the face! Not even Mewtwo!" I slumped to my knees once I had entered my panic spiral.

"I can resist it only because Loy keeps trying to use it to get a raise." I looked over at my companion, who was in her green tunic, black leather pants and her long black jacket, rocking back and forth on her feet, whistling the tune of innocence.

"So it was you who made him numb to that technique." I said.

"Hey Stacy." Lloyd interrupted. "I didn't understand that remark you made about Regal. What does it mean?"

"If you don't know Lloyd, then don't ask."

"I'll tell you Lloyd!" Loy said as she slipped her arm around the swordsman's neck.

"Oh thanks Loy!" I chose that moment to follow Regal onto the boat.

"So this is how you plan to ground me. Hmm. Maybe if I really mess up next time I could spend the whole day at the amusement park."

"You are not here because of your punishment. You're here so that I can keep and eye on and so that you are not in Altamira when the King comes looking for you."

"That's actually a good plan, aside from me being grounded."

The sound of feet thumping up the gain plank echoed through the air as Regal and I turned to see what was going on, when Lloyd jumped on to the deck pointed his finger at me and started shouting "How could you say something like that to Regal?!"

"Yeah." Loy said in agreement. "I though you were like religious or something." She added, jokingly.

"Oh come on you guys. You know that I didn't mean it. Questioning Regal's masculinity is pointless. And Loy, please show me the commandment that says 'thou shall not maketh snide comments towards thine friends.'" I said in my most 'God-like' voice.

"Okay, you have a point there."

"But what surprised me is that Stacy would even say something like that." Regal said.

"Trust me, where I come from, you could that same sentence with a lot more profanity than what I use. And odds are that children who are younger than me would probably come up with something worse. I'm a saint compared to everyone else."

"Really?" Regal was skeptic of this information.

"Oh yeah totally. 'Childhood innocence' isn't heavily exercised these days....."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"When I first gave you the offer you agreed right away. How is that 'talking you into it'?"

"I just had no idea that I would be on stakeout inside the wine cellar of his yacht."

"You want your mother to live, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well if you don't keep an eye on her from here, you'll never be born."

"You're right. I have to make sure that my mother survives. I'm sorry."

"It is only natural that you would be anxious. Dealing with past events is always the hardest."

"My parents are so going to kill me when they find out that I have been working with you."

"Your mother trusts me. I'm sure that you will be fine."

"I don't know. You've only seen my mom on her good days. She can be scary if you cross her."

"How could you say something like that to Regal?!" Lloyd's voice echoed down the stairs when the two men were speaking, in the deepest part of the ship, the wine cellar. The oldest man, looking to be about twenty-five, looked up the stairs. _The hero of this world is still rather childish. _The monocle that he wore over his right eye flashed from the light as his white hair fell in front of his left eye. His white, western 19th century earth style suit did little to help him blend into the shadows, while he younger accomplice, a nineteen year-old boy with short blue hair that with bangs that fell short of covering his eyes, was much more concealed in his black dress pants and jacket, with a white collared shirt underneath that could be seen from under his jacket that never buttoned up. A long sword was at his left side with a gold hilt bearing a light blue crystal on the center of it.

"I don't even want to know what she said to him."

"The Keaton is most certainly an interesting person."

"Don't you get any ideas Aeon. Mom has to marry Dad. Otherwise you will no longer have your spunky side kick around. And let's face it, how many more humans do you know of who have a knowledge of both Earth and this world, a perfect understanding of the human body, someone who is familiar with the arte that I know AND someone with connections to members of the after life like me."

"You do drive a good point, but I am not interested in your mother that way."

"Oh, she'll be heart broken if you tell her that." The blue haired teen mocked.

"The Keaton is merely a fascinating person to keep watch over. How many other people would have handled everything life has thrown at them as well as she has?"

"Not many, but she has always been detached from reality. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"It is time for me to go. I leave the Keaton in your hands, Isaac."

"Alright. I'll do my best." Aeon turn the large 13 hour clock her carried with him sideways. The hour and minute hand grew in size and shot out either sides of the clock. Aeon then planted the minute hand into the ground and a time vortex opened.

"I will see you again, in time." Aeon said as he walked away.

_Mom was right to warn me about his time puns. He can't go five minute with out using at lest two of them. _

As Isaac grumbled to himself the ship lurched forward with a jerk, knocking poor Isaac onto the ground. Isaac sat up and held his crushed nose between his hands while mouthing the words 'ow, ow, ow, ow.'

"Excuse me for a moment, I think something fell over below deck." Isaac moved himself into a corner of the room before holding up his hands the Tiger hand sign. _Silencing Arte, disappear. _The arte that Isaac had use force chakra to flow through whole body, making it invisible to the naked eye. Isaac remained crouched on the floor, waiting for Regal to come down stairs, see that everything was alright, then go away. All of the practice Isaac had, learning how to use his body's chakra to make his movements and his breath silent was all going to come down to this. The boy could hear the large boots of the Duke coming down the stairs. Each one signaling that he was that much closer to the stowaway. Isaac didn't want to think about how painful it would be to be caught on the wrong end of an attack from this man. Isaac's eyes rolled up toward that tall masculine figure that was now in the doorway of the cellar. _Holy cripe. Twenty years from now he's going to be in his fifties all he will have to show for it is the odd grey hair. Did the Lezareno Company create the fountain of youth or something?! Wait, that's a good thing. That means I won't go bald anytime soon. But holy cripe, he looks way bigger than I remember. Oh, wait. I'm sitting on the floor. That's why. You are so smrt Isaac. I am so smart. S-M-R-T. Hehe. No. Don't laugh. You'll get caught. Focus._

Some how Isaac was able to hold himself steady until Regal left the room. The boy undid the arte and leaned against the wall. _That was close. Man, I have to stop thinking of all the crazy stuff mom says or sings while I'm no a mission. I am so smart. S-M-R-T. Hehehe. I love that song. No. Bad Isaac. You have to find the trap door and hide under it until the day after tomorrow. Now where is it? _Isaac silently crawled around the small room until he found the small door in the floor and crawled in. Just like he thought. It lead to the only space between the floor of the bottom deck and the haul of the ship. Isaac rested his hands on the floor. It was cool to the touch from being out on the water for so long. The young adult laid back on the floor and let the rocking of the boat send him off to sleep.

* * *

"So what fell over?" I asked when Regal resurfaced.

"It's odd. I know I heard something fall over but everything was in its place. It is very peculiar."

"Maybe you were just hearing things?" Loy suggested.

"No. I heard it too." I argued. "Maybe it's a ghost!" Loy pulled out a paper fan and smacked me on the head with it.

"No. I bet it was the sound of Stacy's mind finally snapping, like the thin and brittle twig it is."

"Hey I'm not the only one at the loony bar here."

"Well it sure seems like it."

"Why are we friends again?" I said as I let out a sigh. "Know what? Don't answer. I have to check over the documents that Mewtwo gave me." I pulled some paper out of my pocket. I was still grieving over the loss of all my stuff that the King took. This was just so unfair. I looked closely at the numbers Mewtwo had written down. I owed Bernie about 25,600 for all that stuff I got from him. I owed Sheena 5,000 for all clothes she gave me and for letting me stay in Mizuho. And it was then that I came to the last name on the list. The person I owed the most amount of money too. Regal. And I owed him. 1,000,000 gald. I figure I'd be hitting to one mill mark between all the food, doctor's visits, staying at the hotel, staying at his house, for all the times I've had to drag him away from Altamira for some reason or another and for all the times he saved my life. I was going to be paying Regal back for the rest of my life...._What if he is like Kyoya? Forcing me to pay back everything with no mercy like a heartless tax collector._

"WAH!? EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" I shouted, trying to cheer myself up. I don't know why, but that quote of Haruhi Fujioka always make me feel better. "How many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million?" I continued, moving my fingers to look like I was frantically trying to do math inside my head.

"What was that?" Regal asked.

"Nothing. Just me being a goofball." I called back. Both Regal and Lloyd were inside control room (I have no clue what else to call it) making sure we didn't crash. Well isn't that a pleasant though. Regal was standing behind Lloyd as he steered, making sure the adolescent didn't get us all killed. Oh look! Another pleasant thought! I was going to have to spend my whole life repaying Regal. There was no way in the afterlife I could pay all of this. Just Sheena and Bernie would keep my wallet empty for awhile. But the debt I had to Regal...It was hopeless. If I ever got married to the guy, everyone would think it was only so that I could pay off my debt with my body. Now I was getting really depressed. This was just getting stupid. But I had to pay it off. That was the type of person I was. _I have to think of something. I guess when I can get away from Altamira and the safe house is built I will have to instigate my 'Strife Plan'. But...if I had a body double...Then I could have my 'Strife Plan' going while my 'Scarlet Robe Plan' is running as well. Loy...I wonder...._

_

* * *

_Yes, yes. Short chapter I know. It's just that school is coming for me and I need to spend the last days of my summer well. In other words I need to finnish another year on harvest moon before School starts and I should finsih my 'evil file' on Fable soon too.

Please review and if you haven't already, check out the poll on my profile.


	38. Solar Vs Lunar take two!

Okay, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. And there is FIGHTING in it! Whoo! Also Active Gal, Please don't hate me for what happeneds. And tiger, you may want to be careful reading this.

**I don't own naruto, pokemon, Tokyo Mew mew, ToS, Castlevainia: Judgement or anything other than Isaac and the G.O.A.S.T.**

Please enjoy.

* * *

I sheathed my new sword 'Thunder Cloud' after spending my morning training with it and Silver Wind. I had been trying to place artes within the blades like what I had done with both Dragon's Breath and the Metal Claws. I notice that most of the weapons I used shared names with Pokémon attacks. That usually gave me an idea on which moves I should embed into them. I let out a deep sigh. I missed both the Metal Claw and the Dragon's Breath. Every time I had gone into the coliseum with out my swords I had felt so...naked. I really missed then. _I miss my swords more than I miss my family. Dear Lord I'm turning Dorzo Blint and Kylar! Now all I need is the Black Kakari and I'm set to become a Night Angel. That and the sword that Dorzo always carried, other wise the Kakari will eat my swords and my clothes and-I'm screwed. _The dry humor of the situation did little to remedy my grief. Seeing no hope in my future I returned to embedding artes and the practicing them for a while longer. But my mind was else were. I got that distant de-attached feeling again. Once again, I felt like someone had taken off my lid, scooped out my insides and then closed me back up like a bucket of ice cream.

I looked around the ship and saw that I was the only one still, who had even gotten up. If we were going to get any wear, we needed someone at the wheel to steer the ship, and not just have the boat anchored out at sea. I went to the Captain's Mess where Regal and Lloyd were staying and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked harder this time, but still a reply eluded me. Now I normally made a point to stay out of people's room if we were not family or if I wasn't invited, but I was stick of the boat bobbing in the same spot it had always been in for the past twelve hours and felt it was time for a change of scenery. With my gut filled with courage, I turned the door knob and pushed the door open. The room didn't have much. The guys' clothes wear tossed around the room, their sleep wear thankfully on their bodies. There was a hammock for a bed against the back wall that Regal was sleeping in and Lloyd had a pile of sheets and one pillow on the floor all pushed up against the right wall. The boys' room reminded me of the room below deck Loy and I shared only this room was cleaner. And they had a window.

I decided to try to wake up Regal since waking Lloyd would be like raising the dead, only the dead would be more compliant. Silently I made my way across the room until I was at Regal's side. Because he still wore his handcuffs he had both hand pulled up in front of his face. Seeing him like this, it was almost painful that Regal would still choose to suffer like this. I found myself wishing that.....that I had an air horn to blare into his ear. I didn't know why I was feeling so sadistic towards the guy. I just wanted to get under his skin. I must be going through my 'rebellious faze' I thought to myself. I crouched down so that my knees where under my chin and looked at the sleeping giant. Maybe the reason I wanted to be so cruel to him was because I knew that I couldn't be with him. I wouldn't be the person he would wrap his arms around at night. I wouldn't be the last thing he sees before going to sleep and the first thing when he wakes. I wouldn't be the person who would stay by his side when he is sick, no matter how ill he got. I wouldn't be the person who would one day bear his child. I would never be that person. But I would gladly give 10-20 years of my life just so I could be an adult and show him how I felt. It would be pointless to tell him while I was still a child. As a child, I was just a child with an obscure infatuation for him. As an adult, I would be a grown woman who had deep feelings for a man that I felt had suffered alone for too long.

I held my hands together and bowed my head. "Ten years God. That is all I ask. I just need my body to age Ten years." I knew I was fooling myself. God was not going to bestow a miracle like that on me. I wasn't even that strong of a Christian. The most I could expect would be the delivery of a happy and healthy baby that I hoped to have as an adult. Oh, how I wanted it to be Regal's child that I would give birth too. To have a child with hair as icy blue as Regal's. To be as articulate and intelligent as Regal. To be as kind and strong as Regal. But...this was all hopeless. Dreams like that....are never a reality. I would have to give up be a writer and a psychologist to be with Regal. I would never be able to see my little second cousin or his baby sister grow up. If I was Regal's wife, my parents wouldn't be able to attend the wedding. Pastor Rick wouldn't give the sermon. No one in my family would ever see the baby. And the child, it would have no extended family. All my relatives would be on Earth. And all of Regal's relatives were dead. On top that that, be would be raised by having the staff of the Bryant Manor wait on him hand and foot. It was easy to become selfish with that type of life style. But still, my heart yearned for Regal.

Shacking off my emotional troubles I reached out and rested my hand on Regal's shoulder. My hand tingled from touching the warm tissue. I wanted to pull back, but I couldn't. Even having the slightest physical contact with Regal was enough to paralyze my whole body.

"Regal." I forced the air escaping from my lungs to carry words before I froze up completely. "It's time to wake up."

Regal's eye eased open and I could see them zero in on me. My stomach grew tight and my face reddened. I quickly withdrew my hand, regretting ever having come in here.

"Stacy? What are you doing in here?" Regal asked in a sleepy and low voice that sent shivers up my spine.

I willed my body not to tremble as I spoke to him. "I just came in to wake you up." I said, barely managing to keep my voice steady. Why did Regal have to be so bloody good-looking when he was sleepy? Regal's large body sat up in bed as he swung his to the floor, while my legs mindlessly forced me to stand up. My hands came together as my index fingers began to paw at one another. I kept telling my legs to take a step back, but any connection I had between my legs and my brain had been severed. Even as Regal stood up my legs still disobeyed me. I could feel my stomach getting tighter and tighter until, Regal brought his arms around me and held my close to him. My face as burning a scarlet red now.

"Thank you." Regal said in low rumbling voice. How that sound of his voice eased my mind.

"You're welcome." I sad back, is a small sweet voice, wrapping my arms around him to return the hug. I was now no longer regretting my journey into the room. I fact, I was enjoying it very much!

"If you two are done having a moment," Loy's voice rang out from the door way. "Then I'd like to have something to eat soon." Regal pulled away from me and while 'Inner Stacy' cried 'No! Please don't let go of me! I'll die with out your affection!' Regal said

"Can't you cook for yourself?"

"Nope." She said flatly before walking away.

Regal let out a sigh before saying "Stacy could you wake Lloyd up while I get breakfast started?"

"Sure." I said quietly, my body still tingling from being in Regal's arms.

* * *

Isaac stared at the floor boards that hung over his head. This was the most painful thing he had ever had to look at since he saw his parents flirting with each other in the sanctity of their own home. It was absolutely disgusting watching his parents flirt with one another. They were already married, how much more affection did they need!?

"Great Cesar's Ghost, I'm going to die of boredom here." At the word, 'ghost' an idea formulated in Isaac's mind. The boy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small laptop like device that was about the size of two elopes laid side-by-side. On the top was the word 'G.O.A.S.T.' which stood for Global Optical Apparatus for Studying Terrestrials. In other words it was a small computer that members of the Council used to watch over anything and everything. It also had a search program that could look up almost anything. And by 'almost anything' it meant anything that wasn't related to the Council. Isaac loved being the assistant to Aeon. He was on the Council and also responsible for solving any disruptions in the Time Stream. Isaac had been selected at birth, but wasn't informed until he had turned eighteen, which was only a year ago. And it wasn't until he was nineteen (as of five months ago) was he able to help Aeon. That mainly had to due with the fact that his parents had only JUST gotten him a sword then. Isaac flipped open the device and punched the name of the game 'Tales of Symphonia' and started to play the game his Father was featured in.

"Dad, you are so emo." Isaac said to the game as he watch various Z-skits in Katz Village. After twenty minute Isaac saved the game and started to bring up files on all of Lloyd's companions from this time period. Lloyd's jacket had sleeves on and he didn't have a beard yet. Isaac found that interesting. Colette had more detailing on her dress rather then the plain white one with the blue trim she always wore. Genis was way shorter and had shorts and T-shirt on over top of a long sleeved shirt as apposed to the Mage clothes he wore as an adult. Presea had two pig tails instead of one fluffy pony-tail and her dress was more childish than the one from her adult life. Zelos was the same, Raine was the same, Sheena was the same and Regal was the same. Kratos was going to be the same no matter what, along with Yuan.

Isaac was rather irked with Aeon for dropping him off a whole day in advance, but that was the way things were done with the time stream. You showed up before you were needed, and left long after you were finished. He was going to be here for a few days at lest. But by tomorrow morning he could come out and hang out with everyone, assuming Regal didn't kick him off the boat. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." The teen reminded him self. He had to admit though hiding in the haul of a ship was much more enjoyable than dealing with screaming girls where ever he went. With that he turned his attention to the pocket book his father gave him and began to read the information it contained for the hundredth time since he received it. His Dad.....Isaac didn't have as much in common with his Dad he would like, but he was very close to him.

"What would you say Dad, if I became your successor?"

* * *

I stared into the eyes of my opponent, blood pumping with adrenaline, waiting for the battle to start. I was going to show her who's the boss around her. No one and I mean no one, gets away with making a mockery of the Lunar Spirits. I could see her hands re-gripping her staff, trying hold on tightly, but failing from the amount of seat that had built up on her hands. I could knock that staff into the ocean and it'd all be over then.

"Ready?" Regal asked the two combatants.

"Ready!" We both replied. I could see that she was sizing me up, choosing what attack to begin with. When she attacked, I'd move to the side and knock her feet out from underneath her. I'd then get her weapon out of her hands and make her surrender.

"Go!" Regal said. Loy charged down the deck of the ship, just as I expected, but last minute she jumped and used her staff's length to whack me in the back of the head. I dropped Thunder Cloud from my hand as I hit the deck. She was stronger that I expected, but then again Fryer had been training her while I just had myself and little help from Mewtwo. I barrel rolled to avoid a second attack and got to me feet. Loy now stood between me and my new sword. I pulled out Silver Wind and called out an attack "Air cutter!" Slashing the Katana through the air multiple time blades of razor sharp air shout out at Loy. She tried to defend but the attack was too consistent in its strikes. Loy started to lose her footing as the wind began to push her back.

"Silver Wind!" I called out. The blade glowed with a silvery light as power began to build. Once I felt sure Loy couldn't block the attack I unleashed it. Swinging the sword at full force, waves of silver winds rushed towards Loy as she dropped the metal staff she had and pulled out two green castanets with gold detailing on the with a pink heart-shaped jewel on the center.

"Bubble Shield!" She called as a round bluish-green bubble surrounded her body, protecting her from the burnt of the attack. But I could see that she still took damage from it when I saw her wincing in pain.

"So you got weapons like the ones Lettuce uses." I said my attack dissipated.

"Yep." She said when the shield dropped. "And what about you?"

"Oh, I think I could do better." I sheathed Silver Wind and placed my hands into the Ram hand sign. "Ninja Arte, Transform." I called. With a puff of smoke my body turned into the body belonging to Ichigo Momomiya (Zoey Hanson), while in Mewmew form.

"Alright. Two can play at that game." Loy said. "Change!" She called out. And with a puff of smoke she was in the body of Lettuce Midorikawa (Bridget Verdant) also in Mewmew form. "So you've heard of them too." Loy asked, now in Lettuce's voice.

"Yeah. I've heard of them. So we going to do this thing?" My voice was now Ichigo's.

"Bring it!"

"Consider it brought! Strawberry Bell!" I called out. A small heart shaped pick weapon with a bell on it appeared before me.

"Lettuce Castanets!"

I charged up my attack and unleashed it shouting "Full Power!" A beam of pink light shout out at Loy while she was charging up her own attack by clacking the castanets together. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" And a huge blast of water met with my beam of light, both attacks canceled each other out, sending the two of us flying from the shock wave. Loy slammed into the door leading to Regal's and Lloyd's room, while I smashed into the back of the boat.

"Oww." We said as our transformed bodies went back to normal. I tried to stand but froze when I saw Loy charging at me again. And before I could block, her fist collided with space right between my eyes.

Angrily she whispered, "This is what people get for watching the English dubbed version."

"You may....have a point....Loy." I said, wincing from the pain. Loy still hadn't withdrawn her fist yet. "But as L.....would say: 'Regardless of the reason....an eye for an eye...my friend.'" I muttered before spinning on my left foot, planting my hands onto the ground, and giving Loy the hardest kick to the face I could muster. "'I'm a lot stronger than I look.'" I said, still quoting the late detective. Loy fell to the ground in anguish, but still not ready to give up the fight. We both lunged at each other, grabbing the collars of the other's shirt and drew our free hands to punch the other into oblivion when Lloyd called out, "Hey stop! Just call it a draw guys!" Regal grabbed Lloyd's shoulder and said, "I find it best not to interfere when two women are fighting like this. I would suggest you stay quite." But Lloyd's outburst had given me enough time to rethink my attack. I pushed Loy away and was about to let my foot collide with her with a side kick when she grabbed it and swung me around to the other end of the boat before letting me fly. My body skidded across the deck, skin pealing from the road burn Loy had given me. My back was really tender now. Just touching it was agonizing, but I push my battered body to stand. _When in the seven circles of the after life did Loy become this strong?_ "Ninjaarte, recover." I used the healing arte to take away my pain that my body had been plagued with, so that I could focus better on my next attack. Loy should have been about as tired as I was, so I wasn't going to need to go too over board with the next attack. I just needed something simple and clean. But I also didn't to finish the battle with a whimper, but instead, a bang! _Thunder punch will do nicely. But...I still haven't gotten the hang of using electric attacks without shocking myself. And I don't want to risk a Fire Punch or even an Ice Punch. I need something strong, that won't get us all killed. What about...Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms. That might be better than the Pokémon attack. Those can get a little out of hand at times. Alright, let's do it._

I held my hand up once again in the Ram Hand sign. "Ninja arte, mimic. Byakugan." My eyes became as white as snow, erasing both the pupil and Iris that I had always had. It was amazing. I could see both Chakra and Mana in Loy's, Regal's and Lloyd's bodies. This ability was incredible, but I had to focus. Loy was sneaky; she could have a secret weapon up her sleeve.

"You're not going to try to use that on me." She called from the other end of the desk. I blinked, and the girl had vanished.

"Are you?" She asked from behind me. I turned my head in the sound of her voice and found her directly behind me. Loy placed her hands together and said, "Purity Pulse." Loy thrusted her arm into my chest and I could feel the jutsu undoing itself. She had a way do disarm any tech I use. I glared at her. I had to come up with an attack, but I was only drawing blanks. Something simple. That was all I needed was something simple. Even something like Gai-Sensei's dynamic entry....that was it! I spun around, making it look like a second kick was coming, but when Loy went to grab it, I dropped my foot and back fisted her in the jaw. Hey body spun from the force of the attack before she fell to the ground. But I wasn't finished with her yet. I grabbed her right wrist and tugged on it to bring her body back towards me. But as I was about to land a punch on her face, like she had done to me earlier, her left hand came up and gave me my second meeting with her fist today.

"You know...I'm really getting sick of being hit in the face."  
"Yeah, well I'm having a blast doing it."

I rolled backwards and kicked Loy off of me, sending her several feet away. "Ninja arte, Leaf Blade." I called, making a green blade appear in my hand. Loy climbed to her feet only to be met with my attack as I plunged the sword through her chest. Blood didn't pour out, but I knew that the longer the swords stayed in, the more Mana I could drain from her. I tried to take a breath, to let fill my lungs with air after the all the fighting had winded me so badly, but I couldn't. Something was stopping my lungs from taking in oxygen. I looked down and saw that Loy had a small dagger made of light stuck in my rib cage.

"Draw?" She asked.

"Draw." I said, finalizing it. We dropped the artes and we both fell to the ground, exhausted from out training.

* * *

The end. I hope to see you all next time,and don't expect ANY updates until saturday, 'cuz i'm going back to school tomorrow! Whooo...Somebody save me!


	39. Kraken attack

Okay, try to pay attention. The point of view changes a few times.

**Don't own anything but Isaac and the G.O.A.S.T.**

* * *

_I was swimming in clear water. It was a crystal blue and shone like diamonds in the sun. I was cool, but not cold. The word 'perfect' did nothing to do it justice. I felt so full of life, so full of energy. I never wanted to get out._

_"Then you shall be imprisoned here." As those words echoed through my ears something clamped around my ankle and dragged me under. I looked down and saw a Ball and chain were the culprits. I was held down just below the surface. Air was just an inch past my finger tips. I struggled to pull myself towards the surface, but the iron ball was too heavy. I looked up and saw the Grim Regal stand on the water's surface looking down at me. I wanted to call out for help, but I didn't want to drown. He could see that I was downing, but he made no move to save me. I began to struggle more as my lungs grew tired form the stale air. Finally I opened my mouth to shout 'Save me!' but water rushed in. I could feel my lungs tighten as water poured in, filling them, making them heavy. I made one desperate attempt to cough it all up, but it was too late. I could feel my dead body floating in the water, frozen in position of trying to swim up. Regal just continued to look down at me, eyes void of all emotion, except iciness._

* * *

The smell of salty ocean water wafted in and out of my lungs. The cry of gulls circling over head forced my eyes to open against the bright, clear blue sky that hung over everything. I continued to stare at it, dazed and confused as to where I was. Why could I smell the salt water and why could I hear sea gulls, and why did it feel like the ground was bobbing beneath me. I let my head roll back so I could see behind me. It looked like I was on a ship. The wind picked up and my grey clothing flapped in the wind as the smell of sea salt whipped past my nose, burning it. _Where am I?_

"Are you alright?" I heard a deep masculine voice ask me. When I sat up and saw Regal standing next to me everything came back. I was on Regal's yacht, and Loy had just beaten the crap out of me.

"I think so." I said as I shook my head to rid myself of my sleepiness. "How long have you been standing there anyways?"

"Only for a few minutes."

"Great...." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "I get the daylights beaten out of me and I get to look like an idiot. Hey, was I talking in my sleep at all?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I wasn't. Okay, good to know. Thanks." I pushed myself to my feet and collected the sword I had dropped in battle.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but were you holding back?"

I looked over my shoulder towards the noble as I slid Silver Wind back into it home. I turned my gaze to my feet and answered, "Yeah. I just didn't want to hurt Loy or risk getting us all killed." I turned around to face him. "That and you told us not to scuff up the deck so..."

Regal came up to me and ruffled my hair. "You are a person of exceptional character."

Despite his compliment I still felt like a five year-old. "Thanks for saying so but is my hair really that addictively awesome that you have to play with it?"

"Sorry." Regal said lightly.

_What's so funny?_ "I'm going to find Loy." I headed down below the deck and to the room that Loy had my self were staying in. Loy was there, snoozing on her hammock. With nothing else to do I pulled out a book that I had swiped from Regal's Study and began to flip through it. There isn't much else you can do on a ship.

* * *

The next morning all was quiet on the ship. All the passengers were still sound asleep. Regal was welcoming the time to sleep in with open arms. Lloyd and Loy both had never been the type to get up early and Stacy had stayed up way late reading because the romance novel had been too good to put down. At the moment, it seemed that our heroes would never rise.

"GRAAAAAAWWWRRR!!!!!" The horrible roar woke up our more alert hero and heroine while the lazybones continued to slumber. Suddenly the boat began to tip to one side and Stacy fell form her bed and slid across the floor to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall below Loy's bed.

_What the devil is going on!? _I thought as I struggled to my feet. "Ninja arte, string shot!" I sent out a spider thread that stuck to the door frame so I could pull myself out of the room. I had managed to make my way up the stairs to the main deck where Real was standing in horror of what was out on the water. I looked to the port side and saw a huge reddish-pink squid-like monster with one of its tentacles pulling on the boat. Pushing my weight against the door frame I readied a Ninja Arte. "Ninja Arte, Zap cannon!" I charged up a ball of eclectic energy in the palm of my hands, much like Yuan's attack, and unleashed it at the enemy. Normally this attack doesn't have a good hit ratio, but it was hard to miss a fifty foot squid! The monster recoiled from the attack and let go of the ship, making it sway to the other side as it regained balance. This was enough to bring Regal down, sliding him to the other side of the boat. If this wasn't such a serious situation, I normally would have been laughing at him. I thankfully had to doorframe to hold onto while my body recovered form the electric attack. I had to work on not shocking myself with techs like that. Once it was safe to move across the ship I headed to the side of the boat, Thunder Cloud drawn and ready for battle. "Ninja arte, surf!" I called, making my way over.

"Stacy, what are you doing!?" Lloyd called out as he and Loy made it to the top of the steps. Not concerning myself with the other's fears I jumped over board to face the sea creature. Because I was using surf I could stand on the surface of water for as long as my Mana held out. But that wouldn't be too long. I still have a low level of Mana compared to the others. I began slashing at the squid with my electrically charged sword, dealing massive damage due to the elemental advantage I had. I had gotten so caught up in trying to kill the thing I didn't notice when one tentacle came and swatted me away. I rolled over the surface of the water for several meters before stopping. I stood up, knowing that I needed something stronger. I held the sword down low, my left hand resting on top of my right as I charged up an attack. This is what I had been doing yesterday. Infusing artes like this into my blade to use them when I needed Mana for other techs.

"Long Lighting Edge*!" I called. Static came shooting out of the water towards my sword as it glowed with blue electric energy. I pulled to sword back and charged at the monster, giving it one final swipe of my sword, there by killing it.

The electricity coursed through its body, charging through its heart, forcing it internal organs to shut down one by one. I watched as it plunged back into the ocean, still holding my sword as a statement of 'who's that boss now?' Once satisfied with its death, I slid my blade back into the sheath and headed towards the yacht.

* * *

Isaac had come up top early this morning, and had remained hidden while the others had dealt with the Kraken. He knew what was coming and he had to be ready for it. He had already pulled off his jacket and left his sword sheath and G.O.A.S.T. off to the side. With sword in hand he anticipated the coming event. _Any minute now._ He thought. He just had to watch.

* * *

Once ten feet from the boat I got cocky about the monster. I knew that Long Lighting Edge was still weak, but that thing had to be dead. No way would it still be alive. As I took one more step, I could feel something wet and strong wrap around my leg. I looked down and saw the Squid's tentacle wrapped tightly around my ankle, but before I could pull out my sword to cut it off I was dragged under water. I quickly took one last gulp of air before my head was immersed in water. I looked up ahead and saw someone had jumped over board to save me. He had a double edge sword in hand. But my eyes grew sore from the salt, and I was forced to close them.

* * *

Isaac had dove into the water the second he saw Stacy go under. The ocean currents were strong be he fought through them. Nothing was going to stop him from saving her. He could see her eyes close as she plunged deeper and deeper. Isaac slipped his arm around her and swung his sword through the Kraken's tentacle. The small amount that was wrapped around her leg floated down, following the rest of its body. Isaac quickly swapped which arm he had around the girl, minding his sword's blade, and used his free arm to pull them both to the surface. They were pretty deep but they were rising fast. Soon Isaac's head broke through the surface as he pulled Stacy up with him and swam back to the boat. Stacy was safe now. His mission was complete, nothing more to do now than to wait for the ship to dock and for Aeon to pick him up. A lifesaver was tossed over the railing and landed on the water next to him. Isaac looped his arm through it and got a tight hold on the rope before calling "Pull us up!" He had to admit, Stacy was much lighter than he expected, but then again she didn't have a husband who kept an eye on her diet these days.

* * *

Regal and Lloyd help the boy and Stacy over the railing. Regal was surprised to see somebody like this kid jump over board to save a drowning girl. And he was even more surprised that this kid was even on the ship to begin with. Regal watched the young man lay Stacy down on the deck and tilt her head to the side.

"Um..." His voice sound very unsure of itself. "Does anyone know C.P.R.?"

* * *

Normally Isaac was the type who would do something like this for a person, regardless of gender, race, or status. But somehow he just didn't feel right doing it to his mother. Even if she was only thirteen and still had yet to even marry his father.

"I'll do it." Isaac looked towards the noble who offered.

"Great. Thanks! I'll be over here." Isaac scurried away, now having an escape. In all honesty, Isaac never was one to like to see P.D.A. _anywhere_, even if this was only a life saving procedure. He headed back to where he let all his stuff and gathered it up. He re clipped his sheath to his belt and was careful not to get water on his jacket and the G.O.A.S.T. even though it was 100% water proof. Stacy was already coughing up water when he got back and saw that Regal had distanced himself from the girl. Isaac was able to read Regal's thoughts just by looking in his eyes. He could see that the older man wanted a more fatherly relationship with the girl. But Isaac recognized this emotion as the same one his father had for Amy.

Amelia, or Amy or short, was the adopted daughter of his father and his wife. Amy originally was an apprentice of Isaac's mother, but when his father proposed, they agreed to adopt Amy when her family died in a tragic fire. But Amy had always resented his dad, mainly because she felt that he was taking all of his mother's love for himself, leaving Amy abandoned. Maybe that was why she was always so mean to him. Maybe his adopted sister was jealous that he was the son of her mentor, the Keaton, and that he was the son of the one person who threatened her relationship with the Keaton.

"Thank you for saving Stacy."

Isaac's mind was snapped back to reality. He turned to the Hero of the two worlds, Lloyd Irving. "It was nothing." He said bashfully. "I just did what I could." Isaac had learned that one should never gloat over anything. You just do your best and that is all you can ask for.

"But it was still brave of you to save her." Isaac turn his attention to the one person he didn't know. The girl with long brown, red streaked hair. Wait, he did know her. It was that old friend of his mother's who he never got to meet.

"It was nothing. Any of you would have done the same thing."

"Ugh..." A voice moaned from behind him. Stacy was coming too.

* * *

My head hurt, and my lungs felt heavy, and my eyes were sore. I sat up on the deck of the ship; everyone's eyes were glued on me.

"Stacy! You're okay!" Lloyd said gleefully.

"Awesome! I still have my best friend!" Loy said, adding to the excitement. The burnet crouched down next to her friend. "So Stacy. Are you going to fall in love with him?" Loy pointed in Isaac's direction.

* * *

Isaac was really taken aback by this. This was his mother for crying out loud! She couldn't fall in love with him!!

"Loy." Stacy voice was raspy. "What the devil are you smoking?"

"I was just asking because he was the one who saved your life." Stacy looked real long and hard at Isaac, not breaking her concentration for anything. She slowly turned her head towards Loy.

"Loy, do you think that I'm going to fall in love with someone just like that? I love you-know-who, so drop it already."

"So does that mean I can take him?" Loy asked in an innocent voice.

"Why the devil are you asking me? Go for it."

"Yippies!!!" Loy sprang to her feet and clung to Isaac's left arm.

Just once, just _once_ Isaac would have loved to go somewhere where he didn't have to put up with some woman falling in love with him for one reason or another.

"So what's your name?" Loy asked starry eyed.

"Um...I'm Isaac."

"Isaac?" Stacy repeated. "Isn't that the same as God's name? Oh wait...he uses a 'J' not an 'I'. Never mind."

"Wow, Isaac is a really cool name!" Loy continued.

_Good grief. At lest she is the only person on the boat behaving like this...._ "Listen I'm really sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." Isaac said thinking about the sweet girl named Cecelia who was the only person in the whole world who understood him. Isaac gently pulled his arm out of her grasp. "But...even if I can't return your feelings." Isaac used an old trick he once learned and made a red rose fabricate in his hand, as if he pulled it out of his sleeve. "The least I could do is offer you a rose." Loy took it with were face as red as the petals and thanked him.

"I wonder how well you could charm a snake." Stacy remarked in a sarcastic voice. Isaac hated his will to let any girl who fell in love with him down easy. But he just couldn't bring himself to be cruel to women. His mother remarked that his father possibly has the same trait.

"I'm not a 'charmer.' I'm just...not a jerk." Isaac said in his defense.

"Oh I see. So you aren't the 'Lady Killer' type?"

"Are you suggesting that I am on the same level as the Chosen of Tethe'alla?" Isaac totally offended by this. He and the Chosen may be popular with women Isaac never made it a point to dally with women.

"So you're not a skirt chaser?"

"No." Isaac wanted this conversation to be done right now!

"Alright. I believe 'ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you were like the _unfaithful_ Chosen you wouldn't have dropped the bomb that you're attached."

"Excuse me, but I would like to know what you are doing on my yacht." Isaac tightened every muscle in his body to keep from shaking at the sound of Regal's voice. Man was this guy scaring him.

"I am terribly sorry sir. I meant no harm in coming aboard. I was running form a monster and I took cover on the ship, but when I saw all of you coming I hid below deck, next thing I knew, the ship was out at sea." Isaac hate lying to these people but what other choice did he have? He couldn't just come out and say that he was sent to this time to save Stacy from drowning. That would sound bizarre! He just had to avoid saying anything that would indicate that he was from the future.

* * *

I kept staring at Isaac. Something about him was familiar. It wasn't his hair, even though the bangers were reminiscent of Regal's, it was those eyes of his. I had seen those eyes somewhere before I just couldn't remember where. But dear God did they look familiar. Why couldn't I remember? I _know_ that I had seen them somewhere. But I just couldn't place the 'where' part.

"So you were running and thought that someone's private yacht would be a good place to avoid trouble?" Regal was drilling holes in Isaac's excuse.

"I know that it isn't a good reason, but I was planning to leave before the ship took off. I am really sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and I hope that you could forgive me."

I watched him from my sitting position on the floor. I still had a little red flag go up every time I saw him. I almost felt like I should know him, but I didn't. I honestly did know who in the world this guy was. But then _why _was he so familiar?

"I suppose that there is nothing we can do but let you stay until we dock." Regal said. "I doubt you could swim back to shore by now." It almost surprised me that Regal had made a joke like that. I had forgotten the guy even had a sense of humor.

"Thank you sir." Isaac said with his hands together as if praying to the Gods with gratitude that the owner of the ship was so understanding. Regal strolled across the deck towards Isaac.

"Please, call me Regal." He said, extending his had to the teen.

"Of course Regal."

* * *

It felt so weird to call him 'Regal'. He had never called him 'Regal' before in his whole life! _I'm going to die before I get off of here._ Isaac thought, not believe his ability to keep up the lie for so long.

* * *

I stood up deciding that now was a good time to thank him for saving me.

"Thanks, for rescuing me." I muttered as I held out my hand.

"No problem." Isaac said rubbing the back of his head, still sounding rather uneasy.

"And I'm sorry for getting on your case back there. I just have it in for playboys."

"Don't worry about. My mom is the same way."

"By the way Isaac, do your parents know you are out here?"

Isaac thought back to his parents. They didn't even know he had gone through the Time Stream with Aeon, let alone gone back to before they were married.

"No. But it's fine. I live by myself."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, not hiding the interest in his voice.

"Yeah. I moved out about a year ago so I can do whatever." Isaac stole a quick glance at Regal before adding in a nervous voice, "N-not that I uh, do stuff like this all the time. I never go onto someone else's property unless it's an emergency."

* * *

Anyone could see that Isaac was scared silly. But why? He didn't have anything to be afraid of. Unless he's scared that Regal was going to kick him of the boat. Then he had every right be a little worried. But Regal wouldn't do that to anyone. I think...

"It's alright." Regal said placing his large hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I understand that you were in a situation where making a bad choice was the only option."

"But he has a sword. He could have fought off anything that came his way." I protested. I don't know why, but I wanted his cover blown so I could figure out who he really was.

* * *

Sweat rolled down the back of Isaac's neck. Stacy was trying to expose him as a fraud and Regal still had his enormous hand on his shoulder. Isaac had never been so afraid of the man his entire life. But then again, this time he was keeping secrets from him and that could be the cause of his anxiety.

"I was running from a Blacura." Isaac blurted out, knowing that Blacuras was the most impossible things to kill with a sword. And they could be found in the region that the boat had been docked in. _Hehehe...what's wrong with begin a smart ass now, eh Amy?_

"A Blacura? You were being chased by one of those bloody badgers. Man do I feel sorry for you. I must have been _sooo_ hard to out run it." Stacy mocked.

"Your empathy is as deep as it is obvious." Isaac remarked.

"Well look at that, pretty boy's got a snappy wit."

"Mock me if you will, you know you couldn't have done better."

Stacy opened her mouth to speak, but reconsidered it. "Okay you're right."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'm just agreeing with you. I never apologized."

"I know you didn't. I know when something counts for a victory."

"You know, you're pretty conniving."

"And you're fairly candid."

"Honestly, if you two are just too much alike for your own good." Loy commented.

* * *

*Long Lightning Edge- this attack is based off of Kakashi's lightning edge also know as chidori.

Please reveiw!


	40. Light Vs L 'I know who you are'

Here we are, chapter 40. Another milestone! Wohoo! Someone send me a card!

**I don't own ToS, Deathnote, Castlevania Judgement, only Stacy (just like you said Tiger), Isaac and Alto. **

* * *

"You've been staring at me for the past two minutes." Isaac speculated from across the coffee table while holding a fork in his mouth with one hand and a piece of cake in the other.

My eyes continued to bore into the young man's soul. I needed to find out who he was and why he was so familiar.

"Oh I get it." Isaac mumbled through the fork. "You're annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake."

My eyes drifted around the room we were all seated in. It was a room Regal had set aside for entertaining. It had a coffee table and two sofas facing each other. The table was covered in different fruits and also held strawberry shortcake. Everyone had a piece in front of them, but only Isaac had touched his. I brought my gaze back to the stowaway.

"So what's you're point?" I asked emotionless.

"Here." Isaac held out his half-eaten piece of cake, the fork now held between his teeth only.

I glared at the peace offering, then at him. Who did he think he was anyways? Was he trying to be like L? But if that was the case, I was acting like Light, and that wasn't a good thing. I had to turn the tables.

"You don't want the cake? Okay." Isaac pulled it back towards himself and subtlety started at me.

Tucking my knee to my chest I picked up my own piece of cake and fork and began devouring it.

"Umm...Why are you sitting like that?" Lloyd asked from beside me. Loy and Regal also had their attention drawn to me from beside Isaac.

"I don't sit like this because I want to; I have to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by 40%."

"Deductive skill?" Isaac repeated then remembered where he had placed his fork and pulled it out of his mouth.

_

* * *

_

Dang it.

Stacy was on to him. She knew that he knew about Detective L. It would just be a matter of time before she chose to expose him and forced the truth about his identity from him.

"Yeah. It's just.....It's nothing I just-I'm sorry." She muttered. Stacy didn't go back to her normal sitting position, but she did relax more. Or at least, she _seemed _to relax more. Stacy set down her now empty plate and looked over at Loy.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked, pointing to the other girl's dessert.

"No. I've been eating too much at Regal's place. Why? Do you want it?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to get fat at this rate."

Isaac stifled his laugh by coughing into his fits. Loy had set Stacy up perfectly for an L line.

"Actually I find that you don't gain any weight as long as you use your brain to burn calories."

"Are you calling me fat and stupid!?"

Stacy stood up and balanced one foot on the table while saying, "Your words not mine." She grabbed the cake sitting in front of Loy. "Last chance for cake!" She said quickly before squatting back down on the couch. Her eyes were still fixed on him though. She was thinking about something. _But what? _Isaac thought as he picked up his glass of water.

* * *

I knew that I had seen his eyes somewhere before. But why couldn't I remember? _Come on Stacy think, think!_

"Hey Stacy why do you keep staring at Isaac?" Loy asked, having recovered from the previous comment.

"I don't know...Something....something about him is...familiar." Loy looked at Stacy then peered around Regal to look at Isaac.

"Oh, is it because you guys have the same eyes?" Isaac had been taking a sip of water at that point and had choked on it. The twenty year-old pushed his lungs hard to cough up all the water before he drowned himself. Regal held the boy's shoulder for support as he hunched over from the force he was exerting on his respiratory system. Once Isaac could breathe easily again he sat up and said, "Sorry about that."

"Are you alright?" Regal asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying everyone like that."

Something about Isaac's reaction bothered me. Most people wouldn't have responded so violently to Loy's remark. Sure some would choke on their water, but not to the point that Isaac did. But then again, most people would have spit the water out instead of gasping, there by almost drowning themselves. Isaac isn't functioning on basic self-preservation. Normally the body would be able to take care of itself in normal situations. If Isaac had come here after his life was in danger from the Balcura then subconsciously he would be more focused on staying alive. But instead, his subconscious wasn't on living. It was on something else. Isaac was hiding something, and he was desperate to keep that something away from our knowledge.

"Stacy you don't seemed shocked by what Loy said." Lloyd mentioned.

"Because I'm not." My hand drifter over the bowl of strawberries like a crane and lowered in and plucked a ripe and juicy looking berry from the top and held it lightly between my middle finger and thumb as I brought it over my head and dropped it into my mouth. "You see, my older brother has a girlfriend how has the same cheekbones that my family has. But I know she isn't related to us because her cultural background is very different from ours, but still that trait remains. So two people having the same eyes is possible. Even if they have no biological connection." I said as I chewed the piece of fruit. I made grab for a seconded one, following my previous actions to a key. "So that is the reason why I'm not surprised."

* * *

Regal looked at the girl he had come to love as a daughter. Her demeanor had been off ever since Isaac showed up. Was she suspicious of him? Regal was feeling torn almost. He wanted to believe Stacy, who had always been able to wrap her head around the greater scheme of think due to the amount of time she spent thinking about all of it. But Regal had also found a good companion in Isaac. Even though they had just met they seemed to have an infinite number of traits in common. He watched as Stacy so crudely reached for her third strawberry, still acting like a different person. Why was she behaving like this? Regal was going to have to ask her about it later. Calling her out about it now wouldn't be polite.

"Isaac." Regal's attention was brought back by Stacy's voice. She was leaning forward with her hand at the side of her mouth as if what she was going to say was a secret for Isaac to hear. "I have something I would like to tell you about the Kira investigation." Isaac leaned in, didn't ask any questions or make any noise. He just complied.

"What I wanted to tell you is that...I'm L." She whispered the last part, making it barely audible to the others.

"Um..." Isaac seemed to be at a loss for words. "Does this mean you want me to call you 'L' instead of 'Stacy'?" He asked innocently. With a look of dissatisfaction of her face, Stacy sat back in the sofa, keeping her eyes locked with Isaac's the whole time. Regal didn't see why Stacy was acting of suspicious of Isaac. He seemed normal enough. By the way that Isaac spoke and presented himself, Regal assumed that he possibly had an aristocratic background. The Duke's eyes shifted towards Stacy. _What has she figured about Isaac?_ Regal asked himself.

* * *

I held the side of my thumb against my lower lip, copying another of L's trademark gestures as I contemplated Isaac's actions. Isaac's response was not normal for someone of Tethe'allan or Sylveranti background. Most people would question what I said. It was clear that Isaac had upbringings in a rich family, but surely even he would have questions the sanity of my last statement. Isaac looked way too intelligent to be the type to just let an out bursts of random statements slide like that. He was trying to pass me off as the curious one, not himself. This tactic was working on everyone, except the one person who mattered most. I was the only one who could see that Isaac was acting abnormal. Isaac was no Light Yagami. He wasn't as calculating as him. Nor was he able to construct a good enough lie to clear any of the suspicion I had about him. Light was able to only have 4% suspicion, and that was only from L and Near. But then again, Isaac had working his way onto everyone's good side in a matter of minutes. I didn't care if he had saved my life. He was hiding something big. And I had to find it. All I needed to do was focus.

"So Isaac what made you jive-W-what? Jive? Blah, blah." I let my tongue roll out. "Me...Just...Now learnt Egnrish. I stealing your bases!" I toppled to my side and buried my face in the couches' arm, laughing my head off. Lloyd slowly inched away from me, having never seen anyone act like this before. After about a minute I was starting to calm down as I came off my giggle fit. With one last sigh I sat up and faced the others with a huge grin on my face.

"I'm sorry. I have an estrogen-no wait. What? Why did I say that? I have an ecstasy imbalance. Meh~." I let my tongue drop out of my mouth again. "I can't speak." I whined. "Nya. My tongue isn't working today."

"If this is going to happen every time you eat cake, then I think we should cut you off."

"What?! Wait, no~! It's has nothing to do with the cake." I bleated in an oddly cutesy voice. "Why am I talking like that?" My voice was still 'cutesy.' "I don't wanna be cute~. I wanna be a warrior!"

"Yep. She's lost it." Loy announced.

"I...can't speak today. I'm going outside."

"Me too." Isaac said as he rose to his feet. "Thank you for the cake." He said as he followed me out.

* * *

After another day of our life at sea I was unable to find anything out about Isaac. He had been tight-lipped since he first showed up. But what Loy had said earlier. That me and Isaac had the same eyes. She was right. Now that she had pointed it out I could clearly see the eyes that had always been in my mother's side of the family. We all noticed that I in particular had this trait. It was the combination of our cheek bones and our blue eyes with a dark blue band around them that was most recognizable. Isaac had that family trait. Sure my older brother did have a girlfriend who did have the same cheek bones, but to have those plus the eyes, that was too much just to be a coincidence.

And that hair of his. I hadn't paid much attention to it before. But now, now I realized just how much it reminded me of Regal. Who was this guy? And could he know about L? He was acting just like him, and then when I acted like L he switched to acting like Light.

This guy knew about Earth culture. I just knew it. But he said he was from Tethe'alla. That was supported by his hair color. No one on Earth had naturally blue hair. I didn't want to think about who his parents were. But with the way he avoided talking about them I had to wonder...Could I someday be one of them? And if I _was_ hismother, did that mean....

* * *

"So you really want to fight?" Isaac asked.

"You bet I do!" Lloyd said with gusto, waving his swords around.

"Alright. If you say so." Isaac was so excited to be fighting the Hero of World Regeneration just months after it had happened. With his right hand, Isaac pulled his sword from the sheath at his left side. It had been awhile since he fought against someone besides his sister for training.

"Ready? Go!" Loy said, having made herself the referee. Lloyd charged in and took a swipe at Isaac, who blocked both swords easily. The Blue haired swordsmen saw that his opponent was struggling to hold Isaac's sword away. Isaac thought back to how this morning when Regal had caught him doing his morning Pilates he had explained that it was a way to build muscle without increasing his nimble size. This is one of those moments where he could prove that. Lloyd shifted his stance to give him more leverage and forced Isaac's block to come apart. Isaac took a few steps back to regain balance then got back into his fighting stance. Lloyd was good, but Isaac had learned a trick or two over the years. Lloyd came back with full swing, ready to show Isaac just how powerful he was. Isaac brought his blade up, but was only barely able to block the on coming attacks from Lloyd. He was just to fast and too strong. With each swipe of his enemy's blade, Isaac could see that he was closer to losing. He needed to switch tactics if he planned to win. Isaac held out until he had an opening and thrust his sword towards the red-clad teen. As Isaac expected, Lloyd dodged the attack, giving himself the time he needed to switch hands. Tossing the blade into the air, Isaac grabbed the hilt with his left hand and twirled it, running his middle and index finger down the flat of the blade as he took a new stance. Lloyd raised both hands over his head for his next attack, but Isaac was ready for him. The boy of unknown origins maneuvered his sword between the blades of Lloyd's and stopped the attack. Isaac twisted his hand to the right swiftly, forcing Lloyd's grip on his swords to break, sending them flying to the ground, leaving their master defenseless. Isaac held his mighty sword at Lloyd's neck in victory and said, "Whew. That was a hard one." The mystery boy sheathed his good friend quickly. "It's been a long time since I've misjudged a warrior to the point I've had to switch hands mid-battle. Nicely done Lloyd."

"Uh. Thanks. You know that was a cool trick there. The switching hands thing."

"My mother taught me it. Said that it is good to lend the enemy on with your weakest strengths and then knock them out with your best. She knows all sorts of battle tid-bits like that."

"She sounds amazing! I'd love to meet her!"

"That might be difficult." Isaac said, unable to hide the uneasiness in his voice. "But I'm sure she would like to meet you as well." Isaac said, this time unable to hide the fondness in his voice.

* * *

I hadn't spent as much time as I thought I would have thinking about Isaac's life. I was scared to find out the truth. Something's in life where just better left unknown. Night had come and I wasn't able to force myself to stay awake, even though the night was still very young. At some time during the day my thoughts had shifted. I had forgotten about Isaac and started to think about Regal. I had thought about what it would be like if I was an adult.

If I was an adult I could help take some of Regal's pain away. I could see that every time I looked at him that he had some loneliness inside him. How I wanted to hold onto him and never leave him. How I wanted it to be me who he would kiss out of emotion. How I wanted it just to be me in his life.

I thought about all of this as I sat in my hammock bed, hugging my pillow, trying to fight through that pain I was feeling in my chest. But it was of no use. The only way to make the pain stop is if it where Regal I was clinging to, not a headrest. I brought my legs up onto the bed and wrapped them around the cushion too. Squeezing the life for the pillow, I continued to think about what a life with Regal might look like. It could see it all so clearly. I could see myself as an adult curled up next to him in bed, his arms around me and mine around him. At the thought of what it would be like to be kissed by him my fingers dug in deeper into the pillow, my face buried itself in the soft cushion. My lips and body both burned for affection. The sensation was so over powering I felt it would never end. This was something I shouldn't be feeling for Regal. He was twenty years older then me. So why was I racked with this endless craving for him? It was because I had found someone that I loved every aspect about. But he would never want me as a lover.

I wished I had something other then this pillow to hold. I wanted my baby blanket. I wanted 'Teddy' my teddy bear. I wanted to old threadbare sheets I had on my bed as a child. I wanted them all because those where mine. Those things I had since I was young. First had come 'Blanky' my blanket, and then I soon got Teddy and then when I was old enough for a 'big girl bed' I got those old sheets that were always cool and had always kept the monsters in the closet away. All three of those things had kept my mind at ease as a child. I still had my blanket, but Teddy had been placed in a 'keep-sake' box and my bed sheets were long gone from age. The fact that they were still holding together the day we got rid of them still amazes me. I laid down on my side, still clutching the pillow as I tried to breathe deeply. I felt so alone. So needing of someone's love. My grip on the sack of feathers tightened yet again. I needed Regal so badly, but he didn't want me. He would never want me.

I continued to hold the headrest as my mind plunged into darkness as I convinced myself that I was the last person Regal would ever want in his life. I tossed aside all the times Regal had been nice to me and told myself that if I ever came forward with my feelings, Regal would walk away from me and never look back. After my mind had been spiraling into self pity for long enough, it shut down for the night. I was too tired to cry about my life any more so I retreated into my sleep.

* * *

_Blackness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything but the waves of darkness. I was all by myself in a shadowy void. I could feel emptiness all around me, closing in to make me a part of it. The sound of rustling leave caught my attention. Something was coming after me. But I could only see the ebony of the shaded realm. The sound kept getting louder and louder and I soon found myself running through the shadows, trying to escape. I covered my ears to shield them from the noise, which had gotten louder as I fled. My emotions became high strung and tears cascaded down my face as a waterfall. I begged and pleaded for the unknown predator to leave me alone. But I could still hear the sound. And I could tell that it was getting closer. I shrieked and continued to plea for mercy. When I thought I was surly going to be caught I felt the invisible ground beneath me fade away, as I began to plummet downwards. I didn't even have time to register that I was falling when I stopped. I hadn't landed on my feet because they still burned to touch ground. I looked to my sides and saw that my arms were each tied to a piece of wood. I looked upwards and saw that the wood extended over my head, looking down I could also see that my legs were tied to the same lumber. And that was when it hit me. I was tied to a cross, just like Jesus had been when he was killed on Good Friday. If Jesus, God's Son, had died on the cross to relieve us of our sins, so we could go to Heaven and join His Father, then what did it mean if I was tied to one? Was I to bear my sins? Was I going to be condemned to Hell? Please God, no. My head hung low as I tried to hold in my tears._

_"The hour of your punishment is finally at hand." I looked up and saw a familiar cloaked figure. It was the Grim Regal, come to cleave my soul. I looked at the scythe he held, its blade reflecting a light that I could not see the source of. My lungs began to spasm, not holding able to hold air any longer. My eyes grew wide, foreseeing my fate. I blinked, allowing my eyes to refocus after almost drying out. The Grim Regal held his scythe in both hands, ready to strike. Again my vision faltered, forcing my eyes to shut again for a split second. But before my eyes would open I felt metal rip through my left shoulder and through my chest, separating ribs and slicing innards as it went. All the air I had left in my lungs rushed out. I opened my eye lids, vision unable to clarify. I could feel my blood running down my body, taking chunks of my slashed organs with it. I tried to call out in pain, but even my voice failed me. In full exhaustion, my head dropped as the last of my life faded from me._

* * *

My eye drifted open the next day, my arms and legs still wrapped tightly around the pillow. I was really getting sick of those nightmares Alto gave me.

'_Can I help it if I need to get a point across to you?'_

_What are you yammering about? And when did you get back?_

'_I got back before sunrise on the night of the full moon. I would have died if I hadn't.'_

_And about the dream?_

'_I just get sick of those emotions you have for Regal. A Guardian Spirit of the Lunar Lineage can only take so much.'_

_Alto. Don't remind me about Regal._

'_This is why I tried to squash your feeling for him from the start. So that you wouldn't have to deal with this _now._'_

_I said shut up._

'_This is why I don't deal with affairs of the heart. There is just too much damage to be done.'_

_What are you talking about Alto..................Alto? Thanks for ditching me jerk!_

* * *

They soon docked that day and said their goodbyes to Isaac. The boy walked off into the forest and faded out of their lives. About thirty feet away Isaac climbed up into a tree and watched the others.

"You handled yourself well this time." Aeon's voice broke through Isaac's mind. He turned his head to face his friend who was standing on a branch from the tree behind him then returned his attention back to the others silently.

"I can't believe it." Isaac said. "Do you really plan to interfere with the flow of time just so that Mom can marry Dad?"

"Technically I already have." Aeon replied.

"True. So you made it so that the next time Mom and Dad meet, Mom will have aged ten years and Dad would have only seen ten days. That's something special if you ask me."

"It is as Fate dictates. Time, as you know by now, flows differently for all."

"I suppose even Fate can't argue against the feelings Mom has for Dad. No one could."

"It is time to go Isaac. Unlike me, your body cannot handle being in a different era for long."

"You're right." Isaac said, still not able to pull his gaze away from his parents yet. Aeon stood off the side on his own tree branch as the minute and hour hand of the large clock he carried grew is size and extended past the face of the clock and planted the minute hand into the tree, opening up a hole in the Time Stream and walked inside. Isaac took one last look at his mother and father Stacy and Regal.

_Goodbye Mom, Dad. I'll see you guys at the Hospital....when I'm born._ And with that jumped into the light himself following Aeon back to the Time Zone Isaac called home.

* * *

Yep, you all know what this means don't you? I have just finnished 40 CHAPTERS!!! You all thought I was going to say something else right?

None the less, I have every reason to be prideful of Chapter 40 and I hope you all enjoied the L vs. Light spoff, Fallen Insert style!

Please review! Otherwise you don't get a cookie!


	41. Enter the Keaton

Here you are. Only nine chapters from the big 50 mark. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

Also I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but I had to stop writng at one point and cuddle my Kyoya doll from all the emotional stuff I was going through. As lame as that sounds, I really have fallen in love with Regal, even more so while writing this story. Lolz. I am a loser.

**I do not own Loy, ToS, Pokemon, Naruto or anyhting.**

* * *

"But Father! She saved my life!"

"I don't care! She is a monster and a criminal. Not only have she proved herself a threat, but when she gave us her word that she would sit in jail she escaped." The King roared.

"She only left because she knew that she way dying here! She would have stayed if you had held up your end of the bargain and gave her more than water every day." The princess argued through her tears.

"Why should I bother myself with her safety, when she's the one causing all the chaos in the world?! The world would be better off if she had never been born!"

"How can you say that Father?! She risked her life to save me! I owe her my life! _We_ owe her my life."

"Hilda, I will not have you speaking of this matter anymore! I suggest you drop it!" With that said, the King stormed out of his private quarters, slamming the door shut as he went, leaving his emotionally hurt daughter alone in the aftermath.

How could her Father not care whether or not she was alive? Did she mean nothing to him? No. She was not nothing to her father, he was just too caught up in his vendetta for a young girl who did nothing wrong, too see what he had become. But then again, she was just as guilty as her father. When she first met the young girl she herself hadn't been very nice to her. She even had Stacy locked up out of jealousy. Was there any way for her to atone for her actions?

The princess mulled over her thoughts for a minute when the answer came to her. It wasn't much, but perhaps it would be a step in the right direction. Princess Hilda walked out of her father's room and headed to the servants quarters. It was there that she found her faithful servant and made a request of him.

"I shall carry out even your most whimsical of needs." He assured before heading off to the Elemental Research Institute where Stacy's belongings were being examined. The princess was planning to send them to Altamira. Even if Stacy had left the area by now, surly Duke Bryant would know where she was and would be able to send the girl her stuff.

* * *

A few days later.....

Regal had finally returned to Altamira with both Loy and Stacy. Lloyd had left after they docked so he could get back to work on his journey. Since Loy and Stacy were tired for their adventures out on open water they had headed back to the house to relax while Regal headed to Lezareno Headquarters to see how the paper work he left George was doing.

"Ah, Master Regal. It good to see your return. How was your trip?" The servant asked as Regal entered the building.

"Fine for the most part. We had a stowaway on board, but he didn't seem to mean any harm."

"A stowaway?" George repeated as they entered the elevator.  
"Yes. He was running for a monster and thought that hiding on my yacht would be a wise idea."

"How old was he?"

"Not too much older than Sheena in my opinion."

"Ah. I see. Probably was trying to get the last of his youth lived out before entering the stages of adult hood."

"I don't think it was that. He seemed very mature for his age and showed deep remorse for what he did. Personally I won't hold anything against him. Though I don't think Stacy was too approving of him."

"Stacy?" George repeated in shock as they entered Regal's office.

"Yes. She surprised me too. She was interrogating the poor kid the whole time."

"You don't say."

As Regal was about to respond he noticed a large package sitting on his desk. "What's this?"

"Ah, that was delivered here by one of the king's messengers."

_What would the king need to have sent to me?_

Regal picked up a letter that was attached to the box, addressed to him. Opening it he scanned through the message.

_Dear Duke Bryant,_

_This is Princess Hilda. I am aware that you are close to young Miss Stacy. I have sent you her belongings without my father's knowledge to try to make amends with her. Please have the contents of his box delivered to her as soon as possible, I am sure she is missing her possessions. And please tell her that I am sorry for everything that has happened. _

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Hilda_

_P.S. Tell her that she has one ally in the castle._

Regal was at a lost for words. The princess had gone from having a vendetta against Stacy, to now becoming her friend. The Duke clenched his teeth. Stacy was just now settling down, but if she did get her stuff back then it would only be a matter of time until she left again. As much as Regal didn't want to keep Stacy's things from her, he didn't want to see her out traveling when she was still weak from the time she spent in prison. This was a difficult position he was in, but when it came down to it Stacy's safety was the most important. All he had to do was keep her from catching wind of the arrival of her things and she would continue on thinking that the King was still holding them. He just wondered how long he could keep this ruse up.

* * *

I keep pacing from one end of the manor to the other, advancing a floor every time I had to turn around, and once I got to the top, I would go back down all the stairs until I was back at the beginning, then it would all start again. I was lucky that Regal had his house in a U shape, because the kept me from repeating my steps for awhile. I had been at thins for a half hour, and I was already off the loony bin. I couldn't stand it. After being trapped on a boat for several days and then only having a house to return to with no chance of going out and exploring was really getting to me mentally. I was coming down with cabin fever and I knew it. Sure I had Mewtwo to talk to and Loy when she was on a break, but that wasn't enough. I was in the world of Symphonia for crying out loud! I should be out beating monsters to a pulp and seeing all these different lands and people. NOT trapped in some nobleman's manor under house arrest. But what could I do? I only have two swords with me, none of my traveler's gear, and some bandages and thin grey clothing to wear. That wasn't going to cut it. Also when the king took my stuff, he also got my money. I was screwed.

I brought my hand up to bite my fingernail. I had to get out of this place, but what could I do? I need gear that I didn't have anymore and I doubted Loy would want to give up the job she hoped would fund her meeting with Kratos. But even if she did come, that would mean more food expenses. One more person for people to spot while I was on the run. One more difficulty that I might not be able to manage. Maybe I should just do either my 'Strife Plan*' or my 'Scarlet Robe Plan*' without anyone else. But which one? My Strife Plan would involve me working around Tethe'alla and Sylverant trading and delivering goods to others. It would take a lot of work, and it might take some time before business picked up, what with the E.C.s out there already making deliveries. But my Scarlet Robe plan, that would take money to instigate. I would need money to get a costume, and a mask. Not to mention the fees needed to enroll in the coliseum every time. But which one? Make a delivery service or fight in the coliseum for money...both would allow me to conceal my identity, but both would be tricky to start up on short notice. And without money I was a long ways away from going anywhere. That, and without my Rheaird I wasn't going to do anything that involved traveling anytime in the near future. And Regal would get suspicious if I started leaving everyday and came back with ether packages or battle scars. I needed my Rheaird and I needed my safe house. Things were going to be at a standstill until then. What to do?

"Master?" Mewtwo's voice called out as I passed my room for the third time that day.

"What is it Mewtwo?"

"I got you something while you were gone?"

"What? Did it cost money?"

"A bit. But it is of no consequence in terms of finance." Mewtwo then pulled a brown bag out from inside his cloak and tossed it at me. Opening it up, I found several pairs of socks inside.

"You know, under normal circumstances I would hate it if someone gave me something like this, but after the lack of clean foot wear, I'm and very grateful for this."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I never knew how much I would miss having clean socks to wear everyday when I've been stuck with the same pair for...."

"Fifty-one days?"

"Is that how long I've been here or are you just throwing a number out there?"

"No. That is how long you've been in this world."

"Wow. I've been here for almost two months. Wow."

"You're worried that you won't be able to turn home, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I've been here for that long and we still don't have any clue on how I got here. Maybe I should," My voice trailed off as I came to terms with reality. "Just accept that I won't ever see my family again."

"Master, you cannot give up hope just yet. There are still options. We just have to find them. Perhaps this 'Kratos' character will be of use to us."

"I'm not sure. I doubt it." My head hung low with despair.

"You know....."

My head picked up as Mewtwo began to speculate.

"I do believe Regal got a package not to long ago that seemed to contain something of importance."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I am saying is that you made quite the impression on the princess after you saved her."

"What? I saved her? When did I do that? You'll have to refresh my memory here."

"When you fought Yuan at the coliseum you save the princess from being killed by him. She sent you things her behind her father's back to try to make amends with you."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"I may have peeked at a letter addressed to Regal while he was gone."

"And since _when _did you start going through Regal's mail?"

"When I saw a large package on his desk and just had to know what was in it."

"Are you telling me to-" Mewtwo covered my mouth with his hand before dragging me into my room.

"_Shh! Remember this is Regal's house. If one of his servants over heard what you were about to say next then the two of us would be in big trouble. So for now we will talk by means of telepathy. Got it?"_

_Got it. So I have to break into Regal's office and steal my stuff from him?_

"_Yes. That is the idea basically."_

_Alright, I'll do it._ It was then that I noticed that Mewtwo still had one arm around my waist and the other hand covering my mouth. _Are you going to let me go or what?_

"Sorry."Mewtwo seemed a little ruffled by the comment as he let me go.

"Are you alright Mewtwo?"

"I'm fine." He answered, turning away. "I just got distracted by something."

"Are you sure that it wasn't you missing me?"

"I am quite sure."

"What ever you say Mewtwo." I turned and left the room.

"So Mewtwo...." Loy said as she came out of the bathroom. Mewtwo looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was cleaning up when you two burst in. So...are you sure that you don't like Stacy?"

"It is not my place to love her. I am merely her protector. Anything beyond that wouldn't be...."

"Be what?"

"Be beneficial to her well being."

Loy walked over to the Pokémon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mewtwo, if you love her then you should tell her. It isn't fair to the either of you to keep this bottled up. Even Regal knows that Stacy likes him, he just isn't aware of how much she loves him. And I think that if you keep your emotions from Stacy like this, things will just get messy in the end."

"But who am I to force my feelings onto Stacy. If she loves Regal then all I can to is support her by any means. Besides, the two of us could never be together."

"How could you say that?" Loy planted her left hand on his other shoulder. "If you love her then I'm sure that you two could..."

"Could what? I am a Pokémon. She wants a human partner. That's what everyone wants. Someone who is the same as them. That and I can tell that she doesn't have the same feelings for me. And she never will. The only on she can think about is Regal. And who would I be if I squashed her love for Regal by making her choose me? That is something I cannot do to her."

"But if you love her-"

"If I love her than the most I can do is allow her to live the way she wants to. If you truly love someone, sometimes the only thing you can do for them is to let them go, even if it hurts. That Loy...is something that Stacy learned a when she first met Regal. And that is something you have yet to learn yourself."

"What do you mean?" Loy's hands dropped to her hips. "I can understand love!"

"I do not doubt that. But I doubt you can understand some of the more painful forms of love."

At that remark Loy stormed off, not wanting to listen to Mewtwo blabber on about what 'love' is and what it means to love someone. Love is about caring about someone and wanting to be with them and thinking so highly of them that the sky is too low to compare.

_Hmph. Mewtwo... what does he know?_ Loy thought as she stormed down the hall.

* * *

I held my breath as the elevator came to Regal's office. Mewtwo and I were communicating with our earpieces. Turns out I left mine in my room when I got taken to jail, so I could have contacted Mewtwo while I was out at sea the whole time.

"Is the cost clear?" I asked Mewtwo. I didn't want tot step out of the elevator if there was any chance that someone was there.

"No. It seems the room is empty for now." Mewtwo said into the earpiece from outside the window.

"Good. I'm going in." I pulled the elevator gate open and shimmied along the wall until I was pushed up against a bookcase. I could see the crate sitting on Regal's desk was unopened, and was just begging for someone to take a crowbar to it. I pilled out Silver Wind and pried it open. Everything was inside. My swords, my clothes, my bag, everything! Making my hands into the ram hand sign I readied a ninja arte.

"Ninja arte, trick." Trick is an arte that allows me to trade my hold item with an opponent's, but I altered it so that I could put on my white clothing with out taking off what I already had on. Simply I just traded outfits with out getting 'nakie'. Next were the belts for my swords. I wrapped them around my waist and clipped the Dragon's Breath to either side of my hips. I moved Thunder Cloud and Silver Wind back further before attaching my butt pouch. Stuffing my grey shirt and pants in my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and turned to leave when,

"What do you think you are doing?" George was standing in the elevator and did not look happy.

"Uh-oh...."

* * *

"Owowowowowowowowowowow!" I repeated as George dragged me through Altamira, by the ear, to find Regal. "Let go. Let go. Let go. Let go. Let GO!"

"Master Regal there you are." George said when he saw Regal come out of the hotel.

"George? What is the meaning of this?"

"I found your house guest going though your office, stealing the contents of the package from the king."

"Hey, technically it's not stealing when it's my stuff." I protested as I pulled out of the old man's grip. "Besides, I want to know what Regal had it to begin with." Locking eyes with the Duke I tried to see if he would be willing to give up any information, but Regal remained ever silent.

"Not talking, eh? Very well, but don't think for a second you can keep me in the dark forever."

Regal let out an exasperated sigh before replying. "You don't need your equipment. You staying with me so you shouldn't have to worry about arming yourself. This is your home."

"Home.....no." I turned away from as I spoke, looking out to the sparkling water. "I'm sorry. I am grateful for everything you've done for me Regal, but I already have a home. Where my parents are. And I have to find my way back there."

"I understand that you and Mewtwo have been looking at every option to take you home, but neither of you have turned up a lead. Maybe you should-"

"I'm leaving." I said my back still turned to him.

"What?"

"You heard me." Facing him, I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I can't stay here forever. I need to leave. I'm....I'm going crazy here. I have answers I need to find and I know that they aren't here. I'm sorry, but right now...leaving is my only option."

"Stacy!"

I looked down the street and saw Sheena charging in, with a box under her arm.

"Stacy there you are!" Sheena stopped in front of me to catch her breath. "I'm glad I was able to get here before you left."

"You knew that Stacy was leaving?" Regal asked.

"Well, I just found out from a Mizuho scout I had keeping tabs on her."

"Why am _I _the one who need to have tabs kept on them?"

"Sorry about that." Sheena apologized before pulling the box out. "I just wanted to give this to you before you left the region. She opened the package to reveal a Mizuho kunai and shuriken holster, kunai and shuriken, a Mizuho ninja head band and grey single edge knife.

"Is this for me?"

"Yep! The people of Mizuho talked it over and we all agree that you have the right to be accepted into the village. And as proof, we have provided you with our Ninja gear so you can represent the Village where ever you go."

"Thank you Sheena." I started loading myself up with the gear, putting kunai and shuriken in the holster and my butt pouch, along side the knife. Finally, to top it all off, I tied the headband around my head in the same fashion as Sakura.

"Um...that's supposed to go on your forehead."

"I know. I just like it better this way. It looks cooler."

"You are one wacked out kid, you know that?"

"Since the day I was born."

"So you are really planning on leaving Altamira then."

"Regal, this isn't something for you to decide. I have to keep moving. Otherwise....I'm not sure what I'm running from. All I know is that staying in one place isn't getting me anywhere. Okay...did that sound as cheesy to you as it did to me?"

"Cheesier." Sheena commented.

"Oh well. I'm off now."

"Stacy!!" Another voice called out to me.

I looked over to the bridge that lead to the elemental railway and saw Loy crossing it in her leather clothing.

"Stacy! I'm coming with you!"

"Ahhh....another interruption. Man. This is taking all day."

"Please, Stacy!" Loy begged once she got close enough. "You said that you would take me to see Kratos."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes! And now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Hold up? Loy, I have to _start _it. It's you who will have to do the holding if we ever find him."

"So you'll take me then?"

"......No."

"What!? You said you'd take me to Kratos!!!" Loy turned into a rabid fangirl and latched herself onto me.

"I know I did, but right now I lack the money to support more than two people. So even if I did bring you along, you would have to stay in hiding with me and Mewtwo long before we would leave to see Kratos. It's just too much trouble to have a third person with us at the time."

"You are so selfish!!! I bet you want Kratos and his sexy ass all to yourself."

"Loy...I can promise you, that if you make that accusation one more time, I'm gonna puke."

"Please, Stacy. Let me come with you."

"Fine, but only if you do everything I say and don't question my reasons or actions. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good. Now hand over your paycheck."

"What!?"

"Hand it over. I need money, and you have it, so give it here."

"Fine. But only because you promised to take me to Kratos."

"Thank you."

"You know, you're becoming a lot like Kyoya Ohtori."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Dang girl, how much did you get paid anyways?"

"More than you'd think."

"Maybe I should just leave you here and take your wallet every two weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go already."

"What ever you say Loy." I turned to the exit as Loy stayed behind to tell George and Regal one last thing.

"By the way George, here is my two week notice. I quite, as of two weeks ago. Ciao." Loy said before scampering off after Stacy.

"Those two are quite the pair, don't ya think?" Sheena remarked.

"Indeed." Regal solemnly replied as he watched Stacy drive off with on her Rheaird with Loy. Regal didn't want to say it out load, but he was going to miss Stacy.

* * *

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time you've all been waiting for. Please join me as I welcome everyone's favorite newcomer to the arena. It's the Mistress of Mayhem. The Damsel of Destruction. The Lady of Lethality. Give it up for the Keaaa-ton!" As the announcer called out the woman's name, the people at the coliseum went wild. In the two days The Keaton had been fighting she had gain incalculable popularity with the people of Meltokio. She was the Coliseum's number one female fighter. No one could stand against her.

When the woman of legends walked out into the stadium, the fans really went wild. She was so poised in her knee length white jacket, with the hood that covered her hair and the yellow mask that looked like a real Keaton that hid her face. No one had ever seen what she looked like without that mysterious mask on. Not a soul in the crowd knew what her hair color even was. All they knew was that she was a girl, and she was willing to kick the butts of anyone who stood against her.

Zelos had started coming to the coliseum when he heard they had a new feminine warrior. But he was disappointed that he couldn't make out the curves of her body with that get-up on. But today was going to be different, he was going to take up the challenge the Keaton always had for the fans. If someone thought they could take her, she would gladly fight them right then and there. She was spontaneous. And Zelos really liked that about the woman. She was fiery!

"Ke-a-ton. Ke-a-ton. Ke-a-ton." The fans chanted eager for the fight to begin.

"Folks I'm sorry to say that the Keaton's challenger had just backed out last second. Does anyone wish to take his place?"

That was all the invitation Zelos needed. He jumped up from his seat and charged down the steps and sailed over the railing so that he would land in the pit with the Keaton. This was going to be great, Zelos thought to himself. He was going to fight her, make her surrender, and find out what type of woman she was tonight.

"You challenge me?" She asked, in her trademark monotone voice that was sexy as it was mysterious.

"Oh, you bet baby. The great Zelos Wilder has come to dazzle you with his moves today."

"We shall see."

"Challengers ready? Begin!"

The Keaton didn't need two minutes before she had the Chosen One on the ropes. With a single edge knife held to Zelos' neck she asked.

"Life or death?" She asked. This was another trademark of her's. She would always give her enemy the choice of dying or surrendering to her.

"I'll take life, thanks." The Damsel of Destruction pulled her knife away and walked off to the other end of the field where her entrance gate was. The next round was going to begin and the combatants from the current round needed to clear out.

* * *

Zelos was very upset that he hadn't been able to beat her, but he was also bummed that he lots track of her after the coliseum had declared her the winner again, for the third day in a row. As he walked out the _unfaithful _chosen bumped into a petite woman who seemed to be worried about something.

"Excuse me, but you seem to be a damsel in distress. Is there any way I could help a pretty lady out?" Zelos asked.

"Yes. I have lost my wedding ring and I need to find it before someone else finds it and sells it. It is very valuable."

"Anything for you my dear."

After twenty minutes of searching without success the woman thanked Zelos and told him that if he found anyone with the ring she would be willing to give them a 20,000 gald reward.

Zelos headed home, alone, unhappy that his day just didn't seem to bring him any luck when a shaggy man came up to him and said.

"I found this here ring over by the coliseum. I tried to catch up with the woman who was looking for it but I lost her. Could you give it to her?"

"Sure." Zelos reached for the ring when the poor man pulled it away.

"Hold it. I heard there was a reward for this. I'm not giving it to you until I get something myself."

Zelos pulled out 20,000 gald and handed it to the man and again tied to grab the ring.

"Thank you." The bum said before walking off. Zelos having now acquired the ring was going to give it to the owner and receive her sweet affections.

* * *

"This isn't my ring." She said when he presented it to her.

"What?"

"I don't know what type of sick joke you are trying to play here but just get lost."

And with that Zelos went to the local bar, to drown him self with beer, as the amber sun set in the evening sun set over the horizon, coloring the city in a stunning golden orange that made even the slums look rich.

* * *

I had made it back to my safe house just after eight. I was really worn out by all the day's events. I looked over the building I now called home. There were two futon beds against the right and left walls with a small table wedged in between. A closet was to my right as I stood in the entrance and a low table was to my left where Loy, Mewtwo and I ate our meals. I was pleased with the work of Loy and Mewtwo. Mewtwo had done a great job building the shack and Loy was great with moving in the furniture. I felt bad that I hadn't helped much with the main construction, but we needed money at the moment and I was going to expand the house by adding a basement. Right now it was very small. But this was all we needed. We had a fire pit outside, but once the basement was constructed I would figure something out so we could cook inside. Maybe I would build an indoor well while I was at it. But all of that was for a different time. I had to get myself something to eat or go without food for the night. I grabbed a frying pan a head outdoors to make myself scrambled eggs. I looked around the chunk of land I had selected to be the location of the safe house. It was an Island just south of Flanor, but the weather was mild due to warm front from Altamira. I had first found this Island when I played Tales of Symphonia and found a Z-skit circle (or Chat-circle as I normally called it.) staring Presea here.

"Stacy?" Loy had come back with the Rheaird and was now standing with me.

"How was your day in Meltokio with Mewtwo?"

"Good. I managed to scam Zelos out of some money."

"Stacy!" Loy hit my shoulder.

"Oww...what has the shoulder ever done to you?"

"You can't just scam money like that. You gonna end up in jail at this rate."

"Well sorry. We need as much money as possible and I couldn't help it. He was just so stupid."

"Stacy!" Loy hit me in the arm again.

"Okay, okay. I get the point, just stop hitting me already."

"Okay! So how goes the Keaton thingy?"

"Great. Everyone in the city is buzzing about it. I think I may have struck a cord here."

"That's good to hear. So where is Mewtwo? Did he leave after bringing you back here?"

"He's off at Location-X, depositing some of my winnings."

"Why do we have to keep so much money over there anyways?"

"So that if we get robbed, we won't lose everything."

"Ah, I see. And what if someone finds Location-X?"

"They won't. It's so deep in the woods that you'd need to fly to get to it."

"I can't believe we are actually doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Hiding from the king while making it big as a delivery company and a coliseum fighter."

"Yeah. But we have to life like this for awhile. Just until we can take attention off of me for a bit."

"I know. I just hope that Kratos hasn't left for Derris-Kharlan yet."

"Yeah. He might be the only person on the planet who would know about inter-realm travel. But even then the odds that he does aren't very high."

"Well you never know. We just have to keep going. Right?"

"Yeah. So how was your day?"

"Good. I still only have one or two customers but I'm sure Salvation Delivery Service will pick up soon. But I have to ask, why did you call it your 'Strife Plan?'"

"I called it that because Cloud became a delivery boy after the battle with Sephiroth."

"And your 'Scarlet Robe Plan'?"

"She entered the coliseum and made it big. You just watch, we'll be living the suite life soon enough."

"You'd better be right. Oh I almost forgot. I found this around Altamira. I thought you might want to see it." Loy reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Once it was opened Loy handed it to me to look at. It was a flyer for a talent competition held in the city. And first place was 10,000 gald. Just what we needed.

"You want to take part don't you?"

"Yes!" She said eagerly.

"Alright, but all three of us are going to enter, but we'll have to be in disguise. Got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

Here we are, at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed such a long chapter.

Please review with ANY comment you have!

~The Knife I got is like the one Baby Gaara tried to stab himself with.

~The clothes of the Keaton is just like the outfit from Assasin's Creed.

~The Mask is the Keaton mask from The Legend of Zelda: Ocrina of Time and Majora's Mask.

~I am also referanceing Fable with the 'Scarlet Robe' bit and FFVII with the 'Strife Plan.'


	42. Talent Competition

Here is chapter 42 and only 8 chapter are left before the fifty milestone. Readers, you still have time to get me a gift!

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Teen Titans, Utada Hikaru or her music, Chris Angel or anything **

* * *

"So tell me again, why do _I_ have to enter?" Mewtwo asked as the three of us prepared to leave for Altamira that day.

"Because," I set the things we would be leaving behind in there hiding spots. "We need the highest odds of winning. If you're there you can do some magic act or something and who knows? Maybe the judges will think it's awesome. But we'll have to disguise you in order to do it."

"So if we are going to be incognito," Loy started. "Can I be Starfire?"

"Sure! As long as you don't try to fly or use Alien beams."

"Awww...but that's no fun. So who are you gonna be?"

"I think I'll be Tifa. She is so cool and I don't think she'll draw too much attention to herself."

"And what about me?" Mewtwo interjected.

"Oh right. Hmm....How about we turn you into Chris Angel?"

"No way."

"Fine then. I'll turn you into some old dude in a tux. How's that?"

"Better..."

"Great! Ninja arte! Transform!" And with that I became the beautiful Tifa Lockhart from FFVII Advent Children.

"Change!" And with Fryer's power Loy became everyone's favorite green eye alien who's in love with Robin.

"I can see this only going so well." Mewtwo commented.

* * *

It was noon by now and we had all registered, at different times of course. Someone would get suspicious if all three of us came in to town at the exact same time.

There were several other contestants participating and some of them looked rather threatening to our chances of winning. One guy had a martial arts demonstration and was going to kick through six boards of wood. You'd think he would have been using an exsphere with that kind of strength. The harp player from Meltokio that Presea knew was also there and she had picked a great song to play. And that was just to name two of the participants. Both Loy and I had planed to sing. I was going to use my Ninja arte 'sing' for the competition, other wise the judges wouldn't be too impressed my vocals, but Loy said she was going to do it strait up, so I guess she had to be a good singer. And good old Mewtwo had the appearance of a wise old man with salt and pepper hair and was going to blow the crowd's socks off with a magic act.

Loy was the third one up and I was going to be number seven to perform. Mewtwo would be last at number fifteen.

As 'Starfire' walked out on stage I held my breath. I had never heard Loy sing before and I was unsure of how it would sound. And on top of that if she didn't choose her song carefully like I had, then the judges would wonder where she came up with something as ridiculous as Earth music, something they would have never heard before and probably wouldn't like.

She stood out in the center of the stage and took in a deep breath.

"T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S. Teen Titans, Lets go!"

Oh God no...She chose the Teen Titan's theme song...of all music she could have chosen it was the _Titan's theme song_!! We were so screwed.....

"T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S. Teen Titans, Lets go! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S. Teen Titans, Lets go! T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S. Teen Titans, Lets GO!"

_God, smite her! Smite her I say! Smite her good!!_

"When there's trouble, you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!  
From their tower, they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite. TEEN TITANS!  
Never met a villain that they liked. TEEN TITANS!  
They got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop until the job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!  
TEEN TITANS!"

_It's over...It's finally over......_

It wasn't that Loy was a bad singer it was that she had chosen a bad song to sing to a group of individuals who would have no idea what she was singing. And to have something as foreign as 'Teen Titans' repeated twenty time in the song was going to clue them into the fact that Loy was a nut bar.

Soon my turn came and I was more nervous than a cat at a rocking chair factory. Putting one black high-top in front of the other I walked out on stage when they called for me. As the fabric attached to my shorts swished against my legs, sweat began to moisten the interior of my leather gloves, making me even more uncomfortable. I kept telling my self to clam down, that I was the 'Kick-but, rock'em-sock'em Tifa' but I just couldn't settle down. I got even more nervous when I saw that Regal, George and a woman in a business uniform were the judges. My anxiety was made even worse from to stage lights making Tifa's black clothing warmer and very unpleasant to be in. But I had to keep my head together. I kept reminding myself that I was wearing a mask, that no one could see the real me. All I had to do was sing and it would be over with.

As I gathered myself to sing my heart out I heard music in my ears. It was an ear clip from the earpiece Mewtwo had given me so I could listen with both ears. Right now I only had the clip in and I could hear the music from the song I wanted to sing playing. It was Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean remix. I had to focus on the song, if I couldn't then the Ninja arte wouldn't work. Bringing the microphone to my lips I knew had to focus.

"You're giving me, too many things  
Lately, you're all I need~oh-oh.  
You smiled at me~  
And said-said-said

'Don't get me wrong I love you,  
But does that mean I have to mean your father?'  
When we are older you'll~understand  
What I mean when I said 'no  
I don't think life is quite that sim~ple'

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say 'please~  
Oh baby, don't go'  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard~to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all~all~  
Nothing like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all~all~  
Nothing like before!"

Finally I was done. The song was over and I could go sit down. My legs felt like jelly and I was ready to collapse. Even though the crowd was cheering loudly everything was silent for me. I just needed to get out of the spot lights.

* * *

For the rest of the talent show I watched from backstage as the others preformed their 'stupid human tricks' as my Drama teacher would call them. When it felt like there would be no end Mewtwo or rather Russ came out on stage.

"Now, for my first illusion, I will need a volunteer from the audience." Mewtwo read the minds of the people sitting in the crowd. Who had a secret that he could reveal without doing any damage? He couldn't pick someone who was cheating on a loved one, or somebody who had committed a crime, or was planning a surprise for someone. Something safe...that was what he needed.

"Excuse me, young lady in the green dress, could I borrow you for a minute?" Mewtwo pointed to a woman in an aisle seat.

"Why certainly sir." The woman had long black hair tied up in a braided bun and wore a stunning forest green gown with gold detailing around the bust and the skirt. She made her way up on stage and stood next to 'Russ.'

"Now your name...don't tell me...it is Clover."

"Why yes it is." Clover said excitedly.

"You are a noble on vacation here from Meltokio with your husband and son."

"Yes."

"And....." Mewtwo brought the index and middle fingers of each hand to his temples to make it look like he was really trying to concentrate on reading his mind. "You are planning to celebrate your boy's sixth birthday at the amusement park tomorrow."

By now some people would have said that he would have gotten all this info from people who worked at the hotel, or from the husband, but Mewtwo was ready for their skepticism. "I am sure that Jeremy will be quite pleased with that seeing as you left his baby blanket back home."

The woman had the look of shock on her face when Mewtwo said that. Not even her husband or Jeremy had known that the blanket was back at the house. She hadn't told anybody about it.

"How do you know that?"

"I am a mind reader. I know all." Mewtwo gloated, uncharacteristically. Mewtwo continued to do a few more tricks like going into a box and reappearing in a different one several feet away and bulling a bunny (me) out of a hat that was floating in midair. Generally it was a great show and everyone loved him, so it should have come as no surprise when Mewtwo won the talent show along with the 10,000 gald.

* * *

I sat alone in the safe house while Mewtwo and Loy were out and about dealing with the delivery business. Mewtwo had sent me back to hang out here while he and Loy delivered packages and tried to strum up some new clientele. They were so busy they were going to be gone until the next day. At lest they had left me the Rheaird so that I could get to the coliseum tomorrow.

This was such a drag. I was bored out of my skull, I had no books to read, and because the heavens had decided to open their wrath upon the island I couldn't even go outside to cook. I really had to build that basement soon. Sitting on the floor at the small low table, a solitary candle's flame flickered, lighting the room in an amber glow while I pushed a red apple that sat before me with my finger. The beauty of that moment. So simple. So peaceful. Not even a plastic bag in the wind could have compared to that moment. Just me in the light of a candle, rolling that apple back and forth, back and forth, back and—

*knock, knock, knock.* The sound trounced the harmony of the moment, losing it to time as seconds ticked by. My head turned towards the wooden sliding door, ears ringing from the tapping noise produced by the rain falling on the roof. Had I really just heard someone at the door?

*Knock, knock, knock.* "Hello?" A woman's voice called out. "Is somebody in there? My brother and I are lost, could we please come in?"

The ringing in my ears couldn't have done that...I stood up and slid the door open a crack. The rain was acting as a veil for them, making it impossible to see what the two people looked like, even with my night vision ability.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of the two individuals.

"Um...could we please come inside for a minute. We're lost and we're having a hard time figuring out where we are." The young boy's voice explained.

"Yes, of course." I stepped to the side and opened the door further. My eyes widened when the light from the candle fell across their faces, highlighting them. I couldn't believe who was standing in my doorway.

"Thank you." Raine said as she and Genis walked inside. Absentmindedly I closed the door and continued to watch them in shock.

"Are you okay?" Genis asked.

"Um..." I shook my head, forcing me to get a grip. "Yeah, I'm just surprised that two of Lloyd Irving's companions are in my house." I lied. "Just...wow.........wow......" I acted utterly speechless. Raine and Genis were alive. They were alive! This was great news! THEY WERE ALIVE!!!

"It's understandable that you would be in shock." Raine said. "We heard that some people believe we were killed recently."

"Oh yeah." Genis joined in. "I wonder if we'll meet that 'Stacy' girl, the person who everyone says killed us. I wonder what's she's like?"

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure about is that I wouldn't like to meet her, if everything they say about her is true that is."

_Yikes, I better go with an alias for now._

"I'm sorry, you were king enough to invite us into your house and we haven't had a proper introduction yet. I am Raine Sage and this is my brother Genis, but I suppose you knew that already."

"Yeah. I'm Mira. Nice to meet you. Is there anything I can offer you?"

"It's fine we have food and water with us. You don't have to offer us anything."

"If you say so..."

"Could you please tell us where we are Mira?" Genis inquired.

"Um, sure. We're on a small island just south of Flanor."

"It seems like our Rheairds were farther off track them we thought." Raine speculated as I leaned against the closet door where my cloak and other articles were stored. "We'd best be going now. Thank you for your help." The Professor said.

"Wait, you're planning on going back out in that storm?"

"Yes. We should get going before it get's any worse."

"W-why don't you just stay here? It'd be a lot safer than going back out there."

"We appreciate the sentiment but you only have two beds, one of us would have to sleep on the floor."

"So? I don't mind if you stay, I could sleep on the floor. But I couldn't live with myself if I sent two people out there."

"What do want to do Raine?" The young Half-elf asked.

"Well I suppose it would be safer to stay here then trying to make it through that storm, so I guess we can stay."

"Yeay!" Genis cheered. "I get to sleep in a real bed again!"

"You guys have been traveling for a long time I take it."

"Yes. We have going from place to place trying to get people to accept Half-elves since the worlds were reunited.

"Thank you so much Mira for having us stay over." Genis said as shook my hand. "I can't tell you how nice it is to meet someone like you after all the traveling we've been doing."

"You're welcome Genis." I was starting to like Genis more now that I had met him in person. The Professor too. Somehow you just couldn't experience the person properly until you've met them.

"So Mira, why are you living out here all on your own?" Professor Sage asked.

"My brother and I lost our parents to the Desians when we were young so when the worlds were reunited we went looking for a place to live. We ended up here and have living here ever since."

"I see. So where is your brother now?"

"He went out hunting on the far side of the island. There are lots of caves on that side so he should be safe for now. But if he doesn't come back by tomorrow evening then I'll go out and look for him."

"I hope your brother is alright." Genis consoled.

"He'll be fine. He's tougher then he looks." With that said the three of us settled down for a quiet evening together, sheltered from the storm, sharing stories of hard and happy times. It was during this that I noticed that something clicked with Genis and me when were spoke to one another. For some reason I was so willing to open up to him. I had never met anyone who I shared so much in common with, in terms of ideals and beliefs. It was like I was talking to myself, but a smarter and more innocent version. In that short night Genis and I had forged a life long bond, one that wouldn't be broken easily. But I didn't want to test its strength just yet. We had only just met and odd were that we wouldn't see each other again.

_Someday, if we meet again, I'll tell you about Alto and my conflicts with Regal, because you might be the only person who understands me. It might only be you how knows why I feel this way, why I can't face Regal anymore without heartache. Please be my escape......_

* * *

That's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed getting to meet the Sages finally and seeing me and Loy sing our hearts out at Altamira.

And just so you know when I use a '~' behind a word, that menas it a suspended sound or note. Just saying...

Also, go look for that song on Youtube if you haven't heard it by now so you know what it sounded like when 'I' was singing.

Until next time! C'ya!!!


	43. The Keaton's Resolve

Not usre what to say here...just enjoy the next chapter...

**Still own nothing....**

* * *

My eyes remained shut to sore to open just yet. My back hurt from the old traveler's mattress I had slept on. I rolled over, but with my hand extended it wracked the table making my nerves scream in pain as I tried to get my bearings. Why wasn't I in my bed? Why was I even using the traveler's rag-I mean mattress when I had a warm and soft futon to sleep in? I looked over to where my and Loy's beds where stationed. Two figures were curled up, asleep under the think covers. Raine and Genis seemed to be in a deep and peaceful slumber. That's right. Raine and Genis had stay over last night. I pushed myself to sit up and gain mental alertness for the morning hours that lied ahead of me. They would have to leave soon. The first two people I had met who understood how it felt to be discriminated against something you were borne with were going to leave and I might never see them again.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay the night." Raine said in gratitude as she and Genis prepared to head off.

"Yeah, it was nice of you to let us stay here during the storm." Genis added.

"It was nothing. You would have done the same for me."

"I hope we meet up with each other again someday." The boy genius chirped hopefully.

"Me too. I really like talking with you Genis. You understand my ways of thinking."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not many people get my ideologies right away. You're a really good friend."

"You're good friend too Mira."

"Take care Genis." I said with melancholy feelings nipping at my heart.

"Bye Mira." Genis waved.

"Farewell." Raine called as they started up the Rheairds and took off.

_Thank you God, for looking after them. For answering my prayers._

"Oi!" I looked out to the horizon and saw a large eagle flying towards me. Holding out my right arm the bird came down and landed on it gracefully, careful in trying not to impale me with its talons.

"Hello Loy. How goes it?"

"Good, we got lots of stuff delivered and more people are asking to have us deliver stuff for them."

"And stuff."

"What?"

"Never mind...where's Mewtwo?"

"He hung back to deal with some or another. I'm not sure what it is or what it's about but Mewtwo just said it was something he had to do and left."

"I'm sure he'll be alright. I'm going to head to Meltokio now so c'ya later." Loy flapped her wings and glided to the ground.

"Ciao!"

* * *

Heavy breaths escaped my lungs as I stared down the empty battle field, waiting for my next opponent. It was hard being the Keaton; I couldn't have any of my attacks reflect the ones I knew as Stacy. What I had done was quietly say 'ninja arte; mimic' then launch the attack by calling its name out loud. It had worked, but I could only use attacks native to this world, attacks like hell pyre and lightning. It was fun to cast spells in a fraction of a second and use them on someone who wasn't planning for the attack to come so instantaneously. But that didn't mean that I didn't encounter some difficulties. If I couldn't get away to use a ninja arte then I would be forced to fight hand to hand. Fighting with a sword at close range was alien to me. I found it so hard to block and anticipate oncoming attacks, but I did find away around this. The shanigan eye could let me see what my enemy was doing, and he would have no idea that I was invading his mind. The eye holes in the Keaton mask were perfect. I could look out and see into the fighter's mind, and he could see the glimmer of the eyes, but not so much that it would give away ability. If I so wanted, the Keaton could become the perfect killer. No. The Keaton would never live up to the legacy of Durzo Blint. The Night Angel was the only one who could kill those worthy of being damned and tell them apart from those who did the world a service by killing. _What would he see if he looked into Regal's soul? _

"Are you ready?" The announcer asked.

"Yes." I said in monotone. "Continue to the next round." I readied my grey single edged knife, the same knife that Sheena gave me when I left Altamira.

"I looked at the man I was set to fight; he was a thief who had tried to kill a Duke in the area when he was robbing the man. The Duke got out fine, but the young man had pleaded guilty due to that he was sick of the Tethe'allans living such decadent lives and that he wanted to live the same life as them. I hated fighting criminals; they never wanted to surrender because that would me the gallows for them. Was I going to have to take another life?

"Challengers ready?"

"Come on just start it already!" The man yelled.

"Salvation is not for those who kill in the name of injustice." I said, keeping to the Keaton's persona.

"Begin!"

The guy was fast, but I proved to be faster with my ninja artes and soon, like so many before him, the knife had found its way to his neck, all that was left was to pull it through the flesh and end it all.

"Life or death, misguided one?" I asked as I stood behind him, holding onto him by his shaggy hair.

"You're not sending me to the gallows, just end it now and get it over with." He said in a cocky voice, mocking the choice I had lain before him.

"Very well." _God forgive me…._ Pulling his head back and before I could freeze up I pulled the knife through his neck. I started to cry a little on the inside. I hated doing this. I hated take the lives of people who could have repented. But then again they never asked for forgiveness, all they asked for was a quick and dignified death, so that is what I gave them. _God please, I beg of you have mercy on my soul. _But, if I really did want God's forgiveness then why didn't I stop? Was it because I was now acting like a God and I had power over people?

"And that brings out final round to an end! Lets all give it up for the Keaton!"

I looked out at the crowd of people, all cheering for this symbol of power and justice. Heh…what justice? All I was doing was killing people. I need a way to repent my sins. The Keaton could be this person would punished killers; she needed to be so much more. Holding my hand up, fingers spread out, to silence the fans cheers, I prepared myself for what I was about to say. Once the stadium had quieted I lowered my hand and spoke. "People of Tethe'alla, please listen to what I have to say. I, the Keaton will on longer be participation in the coliseum's single knockout challenges. Instead I will begin to use my power to liberate those without a voice, those who are suffering, and those who are discriminated against. I have been watching this world for awhile and I think it is time that salvation came to all, not just some."

"What?!" One fan called out.

"You can't leave!" Another cried.

"Please don't go!"

"I love you!" A young man in his twenties called out. Who am I? Madonna?

"I am sorry, but there are those who are suffering and I cannot ignore their cries any longer."

"What a noble act for the Keaton to take on! Let's give her one last round of applauds!" Everyone was cheering for me, for this hero who had been sent to save those who had yet feel salvation's grace. But I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was that my own pains of guilt have robbed me of the best job I could find. Now what was I supposed to do?

* * *

Once I had collected my money I headed to the sewers were I could change back into my real self. Once I got to the exit my earpiece started ringing. Digging it out of my pocket I quickly brought it to my ear. Only one person would ever call me on this. Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo?"

"Stacy I……ack…....Ren…….age......away…………lp….."

"Mewtwo? You're braking up!"

"…cy pl…….p.."

"Mewtwo! Where are you?"

"Po…c…ta…….*shhhhhhhhhhhhh*." I shut off the earpiece. I knew I had lost contact with him. Had he gotten into trouble? Did the Renegades find him? I sent up a quick prayer to God to keep him safe and took off down the path that led to the entrance of the city. But as I turned to corner I rammed full force into some poor unfortunate soul.

"Ow…I am sooo sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine." A cocky and womanizing voice said. "It was only Lloyd you hurt."

"Yeah, ONLY Lloyd…" The red clad swordsmen said as he got up on his feet. I looked up and saw Zelos, Lloyd and Regal standing before me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here remember." The _unfaithful _chosen said mockingly.

"I meant Lloyd and Regal." I said, matching his insensitivity.

"Zelos was going on and on about some fighter we had to go see at the Coliseum and so he dragged us here." Lloyd explained tiredly.

"Please don't mind me asking, but what bring you here?" Regal asked.

"That is on a need to know basis and _you _don't need to know." I said, curtly as I stood up, dusting my self off. It was so hard to face Regal again. Everything inside was hurting from the time I had spent away from him. No, I had to focus, Mewtwo was in trouble and I had to save him.

"So…." Zelos slipped his arm around my shoulder. "Do you want to join us to go see the Keaton at the coliseum?"

"I don't have time. I got a call from Mewtwo and it sounded like he was in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Lloyd inquired.

"I'm not sure, there was too much static, but it didn't sound good."

"Do you want us to help?" Lloyd offered.

"Well….Yeah actually, that'd be a big help."

"Hold." Zelos budded in. "Are you saying we are going to pass up the chance to see the Keaton to go save some cat monster?"

"Yes we are." I said shortly. "I can't just leave Mewtwo to suffer like that, wherever he is."

"Do you know his location?" Regal asked.

"No. I couldn't make out the name of the area. Wait, I got an idea." I pressed a button on the earpiece and an orange screen came over my eyes. Lloyd and the others stepped back in surprise at the level of technology that was contained within my earpiece. "I might be able to trace the location from which he sent his last call from." A map came up on the screen and started to close in on the area from which the call came from, but it stopped when it narrowed it down to the area of Palamcosta and the mountain range next to it. "Dang it!"

"What's wrong?" Lloyd inquired.

"The signal was too weak for me to get an exact fix on his location. All I know is that he is somewhere in the Palamcosta region." I said, closing the screen.

"Then we better head out now, before he moves to far for us to find him." Regal stated.

"Yeah." With that the four of us headed to the remains of the city of Palamcosta to look for my friend.

* * *

Since Loy wasn't going to be able to stay by herself I told the guys to go ahead of me while I took Loy to Iselia just like I promised.

"So…I guess this is good bye." I said, looking down at my feet.

"Yeah. Good luck with finding Mewtwo, I hope he's okay."

"Me too. Good luck with tracking down Kratos."

"Are you kidding, I could sniff the yummy man out in a crowd. Now don't you worry about me, just go find Mewtwo." Loy said, pointing towards my Rheaird.

"Alright. Bye Loy." I said, hugging her.

"Bye Stacy." Loy said as she hugged me back.

I got on my air craft and gave one last look over my shoulder as Loy headed into town. I didn't want to say goodbye to her like this, she had become a good friend of mine since we first met, but I couldn't dwell on it anymore. I had to save Mewtwo. He saved me so many times before in the past, this was the least I could do.

"Hold on just a bit longer Mewtwo, I'm coming for you." I muttered as I drove away on the craft, eyes stinging from the tears that began to well up. All this pain. I had never felt anything like it until I had come to this world. What good was this world if all it brought to me was sadness?

_God please watch over Mewtwo and please grant me the strength to survive this world. I have become so sad here that I don't know what to do. Please show me the way my Lord. Amen._

We're at the end, sorry it is so short, I didn't really get alot of time to work on it this weekend. Sorry.

* * *


	44. Regal takes a step forward

Here we are, at the start of a new adventure for Stacy, on a quest to save Mewtwo!

**Don't own Pokemon, ToS, ToS2 or blah, blah, blah, blah, blah....you get my point....**

* * *

Because of the modification to my Rheaird I could now drive it over land like Cloud's bike from FFVII, but that also meant that I had to wear goggles to protect my eye while driving. I didn't mind though, my goggles looked really cool. Plain white ones with silver detailing that also reminded me of Cloud's.

As I drove towards Palmacosta I could hear the sounds of hooves thumping against the ground, coming up from behind.

"Halt, by order of the King you are to return with me to Meltokio at once!" I looked over and saw a Member of the Royal Tethe'allan Army mounted and carrying a spear.

"Why should I?" I shouted over my shoulder to him. "All the King has ever done is try to kill me!"

The horsemen pulled in next to me. "The King requests that you join his army, for the preservation of Sylverant and Tethe'alla."

"How is me joining the army going to 'preserve' both worlds?"

"There are powerful enemies arising and we merely ask that you lend us your power to defend against them."

"Too bad! I'm not this powerful fighter the King thinks I am! All my powers are weak compared to that of the Chosen's group. Go badger them!"

"They have their own issues to deal with!"

"So do I! So buzz off!" I pulled one of my swords out of their sheath and sung at the Knight, making his horse reel backwards, stopping dead in its tracks while his rider fell to the ground.

_That'll slow him down a bit._ I shifted gears from land mode to sky mode now that I had a chance and took off into the great blue yonder.

* * *

"Okay I know Stacy probably has a good reason for being late," Zelos babbled. "But I am getting _sick _of hanging around this disaster area. It's _sooo _boring!"

"Stacy said she had unfinished business she had to deal with before we set out to look for Mewtwo. I'm sure she is on her way here as we speak." Regal reassured his spoiled friend.

"Yeah, but she does seem to be taking her time with it." Lloyd complained.

"I'm sure she will be here any--" Regal was cut off by the sound of a Rheaird slamming down against the ground, hard.

* * *

I was coming down too fast. The fireball that that Manticore hit me with had really messed up my Rheaird. When I hit the ground the whole machine bounced as metal clashed with earth. My neck and back hurt from the landing along with my tailbone, who bared the worst of it, but I kept going. I had switched to land mode and was driving to the crumbled entrance of Palmacosta with the beast still hot on my tail when I saw the others.

"One second!" I shouted as I drove past them, turning my vehicle to the side to stop. Once dismounted, I pulled out Thunder Cloud and started down the enemy. It lion shaped head, and demon wing and scorpion tail didn't bother me, it was the dried blood on its claws and wings that really bothered me. Had something or someone, been slain by this creature? Holding my sword so that the blade was coming out of the right side of my hand, like Emil, I pulled it back to prepare my attack. I called out, "Long Lightning Edge!" And like that I took off towards the monster and slashed it's throat, but the attack was ineffective. I jumped back right away, keeping my distance from the Manticore and sheathed the sword. _Dang it. I forgot these things were strong against Fire and Lightning elements. If its strong against fire...maybe water? But water is weak against lightning...so then ice maybe? But when ever I use Ice elements the attack is always erratic. Something simple Stacy. In and out. Just like that. Ice punch!_

"Ninja arte, Ice Punch!" I could feel the sink on my hand freeze as I prepped the attack and waited as the monster drew closer. And POW! Right in the jaw. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be eating red meats for a week. The attack did what it was supposed to do, the monster cried in pain from the damage. It seemed I had chosen the right element. But what for the next attack? Ice punch alone wasn't going to be enough for this big guy.

"Ninja arte, multi combination jutsu*! Focus energy, charge, lock on!" I could feel power surging within my body; the next attack was going to end it. "Ninja arte, Aurora Beam!" I unleashed the most powerful ice attack upon the Manticore, dealing heavy damage from the status increasing artes and from targeting its weak spot. It's body laid on the ground, disintegrating into nothingness. That attack had taken more mana then I would have liked it too, but self preservation was a necessity if one wished to live for long. I breathed slowly, letting my energy come back to me on its own, no sense in trying to force it. I wanted to sleep. I was more sleepy then tired for some reason. This must have been a part of mana exhaust. When my vision started to go funny and my hands went numb was when I slumped to my knees and dropped my hands to the ground. I couldn't have used more then forty percent of my mana that time, so why was I so weak?

'_Your body is not attuned to attacks like that. All of your more powerful artes have drawbacks.' _Alto stated.

_So I've noticed. Am I going to have to go through this every time I use a powerful arte?_

'_Yes.'_

_But I don't remember going through this back in the beginning._

'_Of course not. Back then this was all new, but now your body is beginning to wear. It is like listening to the pitch made by metal striking something.'_

_You mean like a golf ball being hit by a driver?_

'_Yes, what ever 'they' call it in your world. At first it doesn't do too much to you, but after awhile it will slowly damage your hearing.' _

_But golfers love that sound!_

'_You're missing the point....'_

_No, I get it. If I keep using my ninja artes it will come back to haunt me._

'_It's not the ninja arts that's hurting you, it your mana. Your body isn't equipped to handle it.'_

_So I have to give up using mana?_

'_Yes...'_

_You're not lying are you.....you're telling me the truth this time._

'_Why are you so convinced that I'm telling you the truth?'_

_Because even if the other's don't trust you, I do. I know you wouldn't make up something like this. I know you're not a bad person. I just know it. So please...tell me what happened at the Moon Kingdom before you came here._

'_Master that is something I have no wish to divulge to you.'_

_Please tell me. I want to know..._

"Stacy, are you alright?" Regal asked as he rested his hand on my shoulder, delivering me from the depths of my mind. My body tingled where Regal's hand laid while I fought off the spasm sensations that erupted al over my body. My breath became still, too nervous to allow my lungs to move. Why did Regal have this effect on my body?

_Alto, what's going on!?_

'_You're........it's nothing.' _I could have sworn that for a minute, it sounded like Alto understood what I was going through. The empathy in his voice wasn't easy to miss...or, did I even hear it? Was my mind playing tricks on me? What was going on?

_Alto....I'm scared..._I didn't know why, but fear and terror just took over. I felt like I wanted to cry. _Alto please...._My lips were burning and my heart was pounding and my chest felt tight and ached so much. The tears in my eyes felt so heavy as they begged to fall. This...this wasn't normal. I had never felt like this before. Especially around Regal. I had always felt safe and warm around him, so why was I scared?

'_What you're feeling is a deeper form of love.' _Alto spoke with such a thick warmness that I forgot everything he had been accused of. No way was Alto evil. If he knew what real love was, he couldn't be some heartless monster with selfish desires.

_How do you know what this is?_

'_I cannot say....' _This time the pain in his voice, combined with the sorrow burned into my soul. He was hurting just as much as I was...but why? Why was I even feeling these things? This wasn't something that I should be feeling. This wasn't the same as before, when I first met Regal. Back then any affection or acknowledgment was enough for me. But now....why was my body burning like this? I pulled my hands into my chest, trying to subdue the emotions, the pain, everything. I just wanted it all to stop.

"Make it stop." I begged voice shaky and scared from hyperventilating. What was wrong with me?

'_Pain.' _Alto said quietly. _'Pain will always deliver you from this state.'_

_How do you know? _Alto made no response, but I took his word. His voice sounded of truth and experience. I lowered my right hand to my clave where the grey knife I had was hidden. Pressing my thumb against the blade I cut into my opposable digit, metal meeting bone. The sensation brought me back. All the pain I had inside vanished in the presence of physical aguish. I hated the feeling of having my thumb cut open so I raised my hand to my mouth and lapped up the blood in one the flick of the tongue before performing a healing arte.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Regal asked sternly. I realized that I must have been drowning out his voice the whole time if he was speaking so harshly. I felt a stab of pain at my heart from hearing his voice like that. I stood up right away to distance myself from him. If he was the reason I was in such pain before I should avoid contact with him.

"What happened just now?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"I'm.....I'm not really sure."

"But you're alright now, right?" Zelos checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said facing the _unfaithful _chosen.

"Well that's good!"

"Zelos!" Lloyd wasn't satisfied with the answer I had given him. "If you're not feeling well you should tell us." I felt like Colette during the Journey of Regeneration, when she was keeping secrets from everyone, just like me.

"I'm fine Lloyd."

"'You're fine?' Is that all you can say! You looked like you where having a heart attack and now you're 'fine'? What the hell is going on!?"

"I'm really not sure. But I'm fine now so it's probably nothing."

"No it's not fine. It looked like you were a lot of pain."

"Could Alto be behind it?" Regal suggested. They still didn't think that Alto could be a good person.

"No. I don't think so. He was talking to me during it. It sounded like he was in pain too. Besides Alto has never done anything to physically hurt me like that before. And if he did try to hurt me, it would have to be mentally, other wise he would feel it too, because I'm his host."

"Are you sure?" Zelos asked. "He has been pretty awful to you in the past. How can be so sure that this isn't another one of his plots?"

"Because I trust him. Besides, we can't stand around all day debating on whether or not Alto is evil. Mewtwo is still in danger and we have to rescue him!" I said, swaying the conversation. Again the earpiece came out and the orange screen came across my eyes as I turned away from the others. "I might be able to get a better lock on Mewtwo now that we're closer to his location." The map came up and it zoomed in on the location of where Mewtwo own ear piece was giving off it's signal. "It's still weak, but it looks like he's at the base of the Kamisra Mountains...Is that what they're called?"

"I think so..." Lloyd said with a noticeable amount of uncertainty.

"You didn't pay any attention is class did you?"

"Ah......no."

"Well I at lest _have _an excuse for not knowing the name."

"If we have his location then we should head before he gets too far." Regal said, defusing the makings of a fight.

"Yeah." I kept my back to Regal. If he was the one who was causing me that pain, any contact had to be avoided. "Let's head out." _Hold on Mewtwo, we're coming._ I walked over to my Rheaird and grabbed my bag, a regular backpack that hung down at the small of my back and had a belt to go around my waist so it wouldn't move too much. I then proceeded to put my Rheaird into my wing pack. I check to make sure I had all y swords next. The two halves of Dragon's Breath were at my sides, Silver Wind was also on my left hip, but a tad lower and Thunder Cloud was worn like how Emil wears his. I also had my butt pouch on, my kunai and shuriken holster was on my right thigh and the grey knife was still on my calf. (I think I'll call it Gaara's knife) Yep, I was all set to go! I walked ahead of the others since I knew the path that we should take, thanks to the earpiece. I only had the map and screen extend only across one eye, so I could watch the trail and make sure we were going to right way.

Zelos and Regal hung back as Lloyd and I went on ahead further, talking about swords.

"Do you think that that Alto guy is messing with her head?" The Chosen asked the Ex-convict.

"It seems likely. I hope that we will be able to save her."

"Totally. Young girls shouldn't have to suffer like that! Now let's hurry up before we lose them! On ward!" Regal watched Zelos walk off. Sometimes he thought the Chosen had a little _too _much enthusiasm.

* * *

"So you're saying that you found away to manipulate the weight of the swords." Lloyd repeated as he inspected one of the Dragon's Breaths while we walked through the forest.

"Yep, that way when I wield them they're not too heavy for me to swing around, but they are not so light that I lose balance."

"Wow that is so cool I wish I could use mana like that!"

"Trust me Lloyd you'll be bored of it before the day is out." Lloyd just scowled at the comment and didn't bother to retort.

"So Stacy..."

"What?"

"Why do you trust Alto?" I looked at Lloyd. Good old honest Lloyd.

"I trust Alto because I know that he isn't all evil. I think that he is good, he is just hiding something."

"So you trust him even though he's tried to hurt you?"

"Yep, just like how you still had some trust in Kratos even though he was your enemy."

"Alright, but you still should be careful, just incase."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Alto won't hurt me too much if he chooses to do so. I'll be fine. Hey, where's Zelos and Regal?"

"That's odd, they were right behind us." The sound of foot steps on the path echoed through my ears.

"That could be them."

"Where were you two?" Lloyd asked when they appeared from behind the bend.

"Sorry, did we keep you waiting?" Zelos said, insincerely.

"Whatever, you're here now so let's keep going." I urged. "I wanna find Mewtwo as soon as possible."

"Indeed. From what you told us it sounds like he could be facing peril." Regal noted. I nodded and turned around, still staying weary of Regal's position as to steer clear of him.

* * *

We had been walking all day when I looked up into the sky and saw strokes of orange and pink coloring the blue sky and the trees overhead.

"We should stop." I said in a wishy-washy voice. "And set up camp." I didn't look down yet. I was still fixated on the sky. The images that were placed before my eyes were so beautiful that I didn't even have the venom to curse the fact I lacked a camera. I never got to see a sunset like this back on Earth. There was always light pollution or and urban sprawl in the way. And out on my grandparent's farm there was only wheat fields, as far as the eye could see. Just gold wheat, spread out like an ocean, rolling hills as waves and the wild deer and foxes as the bounty. Clusters of trees collected in random spots were islands, offering the only break in that yellow sea. As rich and sunny as the sun it was.

"Stacy?" Lloyd said, trying to obtain my attention. "What's wrong, you've been staring at the sky for awhile now."

I looked back at Lloyd. "Sorry, I was thinking about home."

"You're really homesick, huh?"

"Not, really. Well maybe a little. But I'll be fine. This is good experience for when I do have to move away in the future."

"Why do you have to move away?"

"Because I can't live with my parents forever. I have to get my own home and find my own husband and start my own family."

"Is that what you're really looking forward to in life?"

"Yes and no. I do want to find a husband someday and have kids, but I'm also scared of the part where it has to be me doing this on my own."

"Hey, could you guys get some fire wood!" Zelos called.

"Sure."

"So is that all you plan to live for? Just having a family." Lloyd said as we headed down the trail.

"No, I do want to become a published author, but I would need to marry someone rich if I was going to do nothing but write for a living."

"Why?"

"Because it's expensive to get published and if the book is a flop then you don't get much money, not to mention that writing is one of the most competitive fields out there, right after sports."

"Wow, it sounds hard to become a writer."

"It is, so I doubt that I'll ever see one of my books on the market, but it would be great if I did."

"Good luck then!"

"Thanks!"

I had found a small cliff the dropped off to the forest we had been walking through for most of the day after diner. I sat there with one foot hanging over the side while the other was bent and hand my arm resting on it. I was surprised by how far we came. If I looked hard enough I could even see Palmacosta off in the distance. The stars were out now and everything looked so pretty. I had been thinking about how this world differed from mine all evening. In this world there was no war the ensued over oil and gas. The air was cleaner, there was less disease, but there were some people who were suffering, but then again, I had yet to see an area that mirrored third-world countries. This world was so much healthier, but I suppose that not everyone was happy. I had noticed that the people of Sylverant were cold towards the Tethe'allan, but the Tethe'allans were no better in being stuck-up and seeing the Sylveranti as barbarians. But once the level of technology had a chance to balance out then I'm sure that things would settle down a bit. But things like that could never happen on Earth. Everyone was going to judge others. Earth was past salvation by now.

A deep sigh rolled out. _I wonder what my parents are up to. Do they miss me? Are they worried sick about my disappearance? Are they looking for me? Or did they already give up? Do my brother and sister miss me? Probably not. They both hate me. Dodgie....my puppy-bie. Do you miss me? My cuddly-wuddly puppy-bie. _I could almost smell the scent of her fur, that strange nacho smell, so oily and cheesy. I could almost feel her curly terrier fur against my face, her soft puppy-like ears between my finger tips. For a brief second, I was in her company again, sitting in the middle of the living room, my arms around her as I kissed the top of her and snuggled with her. I missed her so much. _I love you Dodge._

"Here you are." The memory shattered around me, leaving me all alone with the person who dragged me back to the present. I looked over my shoulder, wanting to tear the poor soul apart and found Regal instead.

"Were you looking for me?"

"No one had seen you for a few hours." A little red flag went up in the back of my mind. Didn't Regal and I already have this conversation? "I was worried that you took off to look for Mewtwo." Regal said as he sat down next to me.

"Nope. I'm still here."

"It sounds like you have something on your mind."

"I've just been thinking about my family..."

"You miss them don't you?"

"Yeah. A bit. I mean I've spent time away from my parents before and my older brother left for University a long time ago so I don't miss him much, and my other brother and sister....well I'm glad to have some time away from them. It's nice to have a chance to be away from the two people I've been lumped with for so long."

"So I take it you don't miss any of your siblings."

"Not much. I mean, for my whole life I have always been so-and-so's sister. I've never been 'Stacy'."

"I've never had any siblings, so I don't know what it's like to be compared to someone like that."

"If you don't really think about then you don't notice it, but when you do, then you realize that that is all that you are recognized for. It's strange, people say that when you have a brother or sister that you're never alone. You always have someone. But I don't understand where they get that. I had three siblings, and last year I didn't think a single person would mind if I died. So..." I started to get chocked up, but I kept everything in check. I still wasn't going to let myself cry over this type of stuff.

"Is this why you keep a distance from everyone?"

I looked at him in surprise. How did he....?

"You've been alone for so long you've forgotten how to let someone get close again."

"Yeah..." I could tell that I was blushing, but like always it was impossible to fight. "Um how did you...?"

"I understand what you're going through. You want someone to come close but you don't know how to let them in."

I couldn't drag my gaze away from him. Sitting next to him under the moonlit sky, talking together like this...I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me so badly....

"But..."

I caught myself before I could let my fantasies wander any further.

"Things changed when I met Lloyd. I'm sure you'll find someone who will be able to help you the same way Lloyd helped me."

"Yeah." _But I already found him; the person that makes me want to open up again, is you. _I turned away. My chest was getting tight again. I had to get away before the crippling pain came back. Before I couldn't breathe anymore. "Thanks." I hastily stood up to dust myself off, but the part of the cliff where my foot sat broke off and I could feel my stomach shoot up into my mouth as I dropped. "Ahh!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the drop. Something closed in tightly around my hand, keeping me from continuing my plummet. I looked over head and saw Regal was reaching over the cliff and had his hands closed around mine. With that information I could feel the extremity go numb. I could hold onto him, my grip had already faded.

"One second." Regal let go with his left hand, but kept a tight grip with his right. The whole thing felt so surreal, I wasn't really sure that I was going to fall if he let go. It just didn't seem real at all.

"Hold on." Automatically I brought my left hand up and grabbed his right hand. Regal pulled his left arm away, breaking the link between the two shackles that bound his hands together for eight long years. Now it really didn't feel real. Both arms were numb and were losing their grip and Regal had just done away with his hand cuffs. He used his now free left hand to give him the leverage he needed to pull me back up. Using the only thing still working in my body, my legs, I pushed them against the side of the drop-off and walked up the side of it. Effortlessly Regal lift me up back onto the cliff and set me down on solider ground, were I rested on my knees. Squeezing my shoulders he asked, "Are you alright?"

I wanted to pull away from those piercing blue eyes, eye that put me in so much pain every time I looked into them, but my body was still numb and I was already losing feeling in my legs, coupled with the inability to breathe, I couldn't bring myself to verbally answer Regal. So instead I nodded my head as I tried to get a grip. I just felt so weak though. If Regal tried to do anything to me, _anything,_ I wouldn't have the will to fight back. Again I had to drop my hand to my leg and cut a finger on the blade of the so called, 'Gaara's Knife'. With blood dripping off my finger, I stood up and walked away. But not before I let out a faint 'Thank you,' to Regal.

I didn't head back to camp immediately, instead I headed off the trail to be alone with my thoughts. What was wrong with me? Why did I freeze up every time Regal looked at me? My heart felt like it was going to stop...on this was worse, it felt like something was crushing it. This pain...why me? Why was I in so much pain just from being next to Regal. Who was this possible? But why? Please...make it stop. "MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

*Multi combination Jutsu-a technique that allows me to combine three or more ninja artes. (an extention of Cominbation Jutsu)

Whew, had a bit of troouble getting this posted today, did want me to log in for some reason....

Also, I just realized how much I missed my dog since she dies last year. Last year as in 2009 year not 'The Year' that comes up a few times in the story.

Also please tell me what you thinkl about Alto. I think I came up with a really great character in him and I want to know what you all think of him.


	45. Love is pain

Hey peoples! Here is the next chapter! So do we find Mewtwo? Will Stacy ever be able to calm down about Regal? All this...might be answered sometime but not today!!!!

Sorry...there's lots of talking not much action

**Don't own what I don't own...so basically that anything beyond Alto, Isaac, the G.O.A.S.T. and my profile pricture.**

* * *

Once the pain in my chest had settled down I was able to absorb the impact of what just happened. Regal took off his shackles for me...What had I ever done to earn something like this....to be the reason why Regal was able to move on from that past event....No, it wasn't me. It was because of his promise to Alicia and from the help he received from Lloyd he was able to remove his bounds. I had nothing to do with it. I was diluting myself if I thought I was important to Regal. To him I was just some kid.

Ten years. If I was just ten years older then I wouldn't be some kid in his eyes. I'd be an adult, someone who could help him when he was in pain and love him without question, whether it is from others or myself.

I would never be accepted by Regal as I stood now. And that was so heartbreaking for me. I'd die for him, I'd do anything to be with him, but he didn't have same feelings for me. This was true torment.

"Stacy!" Lloyd's voice cut through the cool night air like a knife. "Stacy!" I stood up and dusted myself off. There was really no point in hiding out here any longer. I headed in the direction of the hero's voice, back towards the camp.

"Hey Stacy, did you know? Regal took off his shackles! Isn't that great!?" Lloyd said when I got back.

_I know...but what makes you think I can be happy around the man I will never have?_ "I know! I'm glad that he's able to move on now." _He didn't move on...he only took them off so that he could.......save....me....What the devil am I thinking?_

"Yeah, Regal has suffered so much since Alicia died. For awhile I thought he might never take them off. But it's great that he's finally forgiven himself."

I lowered my head. I didn't want to hear how much suffering Regal had gone through. I knew all that already. I was probably the only person on Earth who understood how Regal felt when he killed Alicia, and how much pain he was in afterwards. I knew that it was hard for him to give up that one thing that he felt was his punishment and live freely of his sin. I just didn't want to hear about it anymore!

"Aren't you happy Stacy?" Lloyd said, still exuding enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I'm really happy." I forced myself to look at Lloyd while bearing a painted smile. Everything was wrong, just so wrong. Regal shouldn't have taken those handcuffs off just to save me. I'm not worth it.

"Let's go talk to him!"

_No. Let's not. Just leave me alone Lloyd!!_

"I think....I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm kind'a tired."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but it has been a very long day for me and I just need some sleep."

"Alright. Good night."

"Night." I found two trees that were close enough together and made a hammock for myself with my spider web arte in which I went to sleep.

* * *

Something was very wrong with Stacy. When he had talked to her earlier it seemed as if she was in pain. Just what was going on with her? Regal had also noticed that when she walked away there was blood dripping off her hand. What was she doing to herself? Surely she wouldn't to as far as cutting herself to quell the pain he suspected her to be feeling. But why was this pain present to begin with? What demons were tormenting her? Regal wanted to find out, he wanted to help her. Stacy was too good a person to let suffer like this. But by the time he caught up with her again, she had already gone to sleep. He'd have to talk to her again some other time.

* * *

It was very late and once again I had proven to myself that I was unable to sleep through the whole night soundly like a normal person. Why did I have to wake from my deep sleep so often? I rolled over and looked over to the camp. I could make out the silhouettes of Lloyd and Zelos and Regal, all three of them fast asleep. Movement off to the side where out bags where piled caught my eyes. A forth figure was hunched over them; digging around as if looking for something. _One, two, three...four....._There shouldn't have been that fourth shape moving about in the shadows. Who was he? I knew I had to say something; that I should stop him. But my body, it didn't move a muscle. 'The mind is willing but the flesh is weak' as they say.

"Stop!" Regal called out as he sat up. _How long has he been awake?_ The person looked over his shoulder towards the Duke but swiftly returned to his rummaging before grabbing something and ran off, all with Regal hot on his tail. I followed as well. I wanted to know what was going on. I took off down the path, my arms trailing behind me like in Naruto, keeping my heels off the ground to run as fast as possible. Even though I wasn't a fast runner I was able to get close enough to follow them, despite their head start, due to my vision capabilities.

"Stacy..." Regal had taken notice of me following him and the thief. Regal, I doubted, had gotten a good look at the culprit, but with my eyes I could see a Renegade uniform. Yuan had sent him after us, but why only to steal our possessions instead of kidnapping me? And what was it that we had that Yuan felt we should be relieved of? I moved ahead of Regal and pulled a kunai out of the holster strapped to my leg. Taking aim I tossed it at the man, but I missed. Dang! This is why I prefer to use shuriken for Long ranged fighting and kunai for Close range; they were a lot harder to throw. I pulled out a throwing star this time but before I could toss it, the man turned, mocking us by running back wards before sending out a ball of electricity at us, just like the one that struck Lloyd in Triet at the beginning of the game. We were both forced to dodge the attack by jumping off to the side, but when we got to our feet the Renegade had disappeared.

"Drat! He got away." I hissed, squeezing my hand until I remembered I held a bladed star in it and was forces to uncoil my grip, dropping it, blood following it off my palm. "Ah! Okay, that was stupid." I looked at my hand, wringing my other around it to slow the circulation to the cuts made in my fingers and the lower part of my palm.

"Are you hurt?" Regal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just screwed up that's all." I kept looking at my hand. I had never been injured like this before. It was fascinating, to see my own blood pour out of my body in such a way. The crimson stains on my hand glowed from the moonlight that now had fallen on them. My mind was so transfixed that it even failed to register the pain I was in. The stinging that should have come didn't. That was when I noticed it. The cuts were slowly growing smaller and smaller by the second. Alto was still doing his job.

"Stacy, answer me." Regal's voice demanded, breaking through my mind. That harsh tone in his voice...I hated hearing it more than anything. I must have been tuning him out again. The crunching sound of his foot steps told me I had only second before he came over and tried to get an answer out of me, but if that happened I'd likely freeze up again, and this time I wouldn't be able to reach a knife to free myself from the chains I was shackled by inside. I may have left that jail cell in body, but in mind I was still there, unable to fight off the venerable feelings I had when it came to Regal. If I let myself, I'd be unable to fight off any request of his, even if I truly protest against it myself, if Regal willed it, then let it be so....I didn't need to see that Regal had his hand out stretched to me. Promptly I took a step beyond his grasp and chocked out "I need to find my knife." as I stooped over to pick the shuriken that I had forgotten momentarily. As I walked down the trail I could still hear Regal following me. I kept walking until I found the knife sticking out of the ground. Once I hand my hand around it I took off down the path as fast as I could go. I didn't want to be around Regal. _Please, just leave me alone! _As I ran it felt like I was drowning. Like no matter how hard I tried to breathe I couldn't get that breath of air I needed. My chest was heavy and sore and I felt like crying. Why was this so hard? Why did things between me and Regal to change? I want to go back...I want to go back to the beginning! I focused mana to the soles of my feet and ran up the side of a tree and settled on a branch, where I planned to remain for the rest of the night. I didn't want to be anywhere near Regal...But....at the same time I wanted him to come find me and ease my mind...I wanted him to love me the way I loved him. What ever he had felt for Alicia, what ever he had done with her, I wanted that for myself more than anything. _Gah!!! Why can't I just make up my mind! I want him, I don't want him! I'm so confused!_

* * *

Come morning I stumbled back to camp, really unsure about everything.

"Hey, where were you last night?" Zelos asked as I came in. "You weren't in your bed when we woke up."

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright?" Regal was very concerned and I hated that. Things would be so much easier if he just hated me....

"I'm fine." I snapped, using a harsher tone than I intended. All three men stared at me as if I had just grown a second head. "I'm sorry. I'm a little crabby today, so don't talk to me, okay?" I told all of them.

"...Okay..." Lloyd answered for all of them, uneasiness coloring his voice.

"So...does anyone know what was taken last night?" I buried my face in my hand, now fully healed from the cuts caused by the shuriken.

"I checked all the bags but yours; it seems that the wing packs were the only things taken." Regal explained. I headed over to our stuff and dug around my bag. My Journal was still there. Mewtwo's knife, which he had left at home the other day, was still there too. Even that cursed potion Loy got for me was there. How I hated that thing. But, despite my contempt for it I never could bring myself to get rid of it. I went back to checking everything in my bag, it was all there, with the exception of my Rheaird and wing pack, just as Regal suggested. My teeth grind against each other with out my notice. Why was Yuan out for my Rheaird? Was this a measure to slow me down from finding Mewtwo? Or was it so that I'd be easier to catch? Dang it... I slung the bag over my shoulder and did up the buckle for my waist. "Let's head out." I didn't care if I didn't get to eat yet. My mind had finally gotten back to what was most important and unless I threw myself into it I would surely forget in no time.

"Don't you want to eat first?" Lloyd and the other two had eaten already, I was the only one left unfed.

"No." My stomach was in too many knots to crave food. Just the thought of it make me feel sick.

"At lest have some water." Regal reasoned.

"Fine." I replied angrily, snagging my canteen and drawing the now uncapped bottle to my lips. I took a small sip, but made it look like I was taking a larger gulp. But when I went to swallow I had to fight the water down. Unable to drink anymore without drowning myself I spit the rest back into the container and pulled it away from my mouth, letting out a fake gasp that one has after a good long drink. "Happy now?"

Regal gave no response but he didn't retract his gaze just yet. He just stood there, eyes eating away at me, making both Alto and me squirm with irritability as we were tortured at ten paces. Even though I hated to have people stare at me like that I chose to square off against him, mimicking that look in his eyes. That look that was filled with disapproval and hurt. Those eyes....those....damn eyes. What was with him!?

"Shouldn't we get going?" Zelos blurted out, ending the glare off between me and Regal and dragging our attention to him. "But if you two would rather have your staring contest now I understand..."

I had to agree with Zelos. Mewtwo was out there somewhere and was probably in peril. I had to save my issues with Regal for later. Growling I pulled the earpiece out and returned it to its favorite spot and brought up the map. "I'll try to scan the area to see if we can get a signal." Mewtwo's location was narrowed down again, he was somewhat close, but it looked as if it would be a few days walk. "I got his location...let's go." I said, my voice able to match the winds of Flanoir, heading down the path without waiting for the others. I had gotten rather far ahead when the sound of boots caught my ear. Looking over my shoulder I found Lloyd running after me, obviously angry about something.

"What the hell was that all about?!" He asked when he caught up.

"What do ya mean?" I didn't even look at him, I just kept walking.

"What was with you giving Regal the evil eye back there?!"

I chose not to satisfy Lloyd with an answer.

"You...you care so much about Regal...so why that hell are you acting like this?!"

"Lloyd....there is so much you don't understand..."

"I'd understand if you told me!"

"Even if I told someone, no one will understand me."

"Try us." Regal and Zelos and caught up and they too wanted answers. Dang it...this was a real bind I had gotten myself into.

"You really want to know that truth?"

"Yeah." Lloyd answered, his determination speaking louder than himself.

"The truth is....Regal....I despise you....." It shocked everyone to hear that. But if I couldn't get myself to truly hate Regal I would have to get him to hate me.

"What?" He had never expected to hear this. Not from me at least.

"Last night...you should have just let me fall. Save me the trouble of dying later...." I kept going down that path; Zelos remained in tow while Lloyd hung back with Regal.

"Ya know...I never figured that you'd say something like that to Regal."

"What does it matter to you, who I like or hate?"

"Well normally I could care less about what a girl thinks about someone who isn't me, but I thought you and Regal were close. Did something happen? Did it have to do with that deal about last night?"

"I almost fell to my death. Regal save me. That's the end."

"So....you hate him for saving you?"

"No....I hate him merely because I hate him." The screen on the earpiece suddenly lost the signal. "Dang!"

"What is it?"

"I lost the signal. Dang it. Something must have happened."

"Can't you just re-track it or something?"

"No. I can't find the output signal coming from Mewtwo's ear piece. Without that I can't find with mine."

"What's going on?" Lloyd and Regal had come back now both seemed to be over the shock of my last bombshell.

"I've lost all means of tracking Mewtwo electronically. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

"How?" Lloyd was really baffled by all this.

"I'll just do my best to try to find Mewtwo's sent. We find that then I can get to him, in theory."

"How do you plan to track him by sent? I doubt that is something you can detect." Regal pointed out.

"I've got artes and stuff that I can use. I'm sure if we keep following the trail we'll...." There before us, a fork in the road sent the path off either up the mountain, or down towards the valley. But the problem was that the map didn't show Mewtwo's exact location, either trail could lead to him.

"We'll have to split up."

"Great! I'll go with Stacy!" Zelos was on board as soon as I had given the suggestion.

"No...I think I should go with her." Regal said, placing his right hand on Zelos' shoulder, free of the left for the first time in so many years.

"I'd rather go with Lloyd...." I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. "But...I doubt Mewtwo would be willing to go with Regal or Zelos. So...I suppose I'll have to go with either Regal or Zelos."

"What about me?" Lloyd piped up.

"Lloyd....." I though about Ash. The young Pokémon trainer that Mewtwo respected so much and how Lloyd was so much like him. "You remind him of someone he really respects. He should be willing to go with you."

"Well Regal seems set on going with you, so I guess I have to go with my bud here." Zelos looped his arm over Lloyd's shoulders, making the red-clad swordsmen take a big step away.

_But...I don't want to be around Regal._ "Honestly, I'd rather take the unfaithful chosen."

"Come on, we need to talk." Regal headed down the path expecting me to follow.

"One sec." I handed a small pouch to Lloyd.

"What's this?"

"These are pellets of condensed mana. They are like a solid form of the arte 'odor sleuth'. If you eat one you'll be able to track Mewtwo with your nose for a few hours."

"Oh wow! That is so cool! I can't wait to try it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I was up last night making those so don't go eating them all at once."

"Okay!"

"Come on Stacy." Regal called.

_Dang you Regal....._I cursed him in the back of my mind but followed him none the less.

* * *

We had been going by ourselves for a while, neither of us saying anything to the other. I could feel the tension between us. But I dare not break it. It was the only thing keeping us at a distance.

'_So what happened to loving him?' _Alto mocked.

_You know that I still love him...But if I could get him to hate me...that'd be the rejection I need to convince my feelings to die._

'_So you intend to break his heart so that he'll break yours.'_

_Yes. It's the only way._

'_I understand what it's like...to want something but to never have it for yourself.'_

_What do you mean?_

'_I have said too much....'_

_Alto.....why is it when ever I get anywhere with you, you just clam up?_

'_I have not intentions of speaking to you about this.'_

_Then...could you give me advice?_

'_Advice?'_

_Yeah...I mean you _are_ an adult right?_

'_Yes.'_

_Have you ever been in love with someone to the point that you feel like you're dying whenever they get too close?_

'_I take it that you're asking about what happened yesterday, when your body froze up.'_

_Yes. I just....I just don't know what to do._

"Stacy." Regal's voice was like knives to my ears....I couldn't handle being alone with him. Not like this.

"What?" I drained my voice of emotion.

"Have I done something to make you despise me?"

"No...." I was being truthful. It wasn't him, it was me.

"Really?" Skepticism lined his voice.

"Yeah. I just realized that after all this time I hate, that's all."

Regal sighed in exasperation. He wasn't going to get what he wanted out of me just yet.

_Regal...since you cannot return my feelings of affection then maybe you'll return my feelings of hate._

* * *

Regal was at a loss as to what was wrong with Stacy. Last night she was a different person from now. What could be clouding her mind? Was Alto driving a wedge between them? Forcing Stacy to withdraw from him and take shelter with that demon?

* * *

I had been trying to find a trace of Mewtwo's sent all day but it was impossible to focus with Regal looming over my shoulder. When we finally stop for our last meal of the day my stomach was still in notes from this morning. I had managed to avoid eating with Regal at lunch by sneaking off, but now he had me under lock and key. I wasn't going anywhere without him following right behind me.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Not hungry." I made my way up a tree.

'_I swear you're more cat than wolf sometimes...'_

_Yeah, well it's who I am._

'_March to the beat of your own drum eh?'_

_Always and forever. Hey can I get your opinion on something?_

'_What?'_

_Do you believe 'love is pain?'_

'_That...might the most accurate description of love I have ever heard.'_

_Yeah. It's nothing but heartache._

"Do you plan to stay up there all night?"

"If I said 'yes' what would you do about?"

"Well seeing as how I cannot follow you up the tree I suppose I'd have to wait for you to come down or fall."

"Hm....If I fell from here do you think that'd be enough to kill me if I landed head first?"

"You'd better knock wood while you're up there."

"Yeah, yeah. Once I tear up my death wish."

* * *

Regal knew that he was fighting an uphill battle. Seeing no further point in trying to coax her down her set about to make a fire while the dwindling remains of sunlight still made the ground visible.

* * *

I watched him. From the safety of branch I watched regal with the utmost focus as he gathered firewood and attempted to light it. Lloyd had the tinderbox in his bag when we spilt so we had half of the food, but no means of cooking it. I just could sit by and watch Regal like this. Me and my stupid crush on Regal....

Sore, I slid down the tree and knelt next to the fire pit. Regal had gotten everything you could need for a fire, minus the means of lighting it.

"Stand back." I instructed and Regal complied. "Ninja arte, ember." I blew a few sparks from my breath over onto the kindling to ignite it. It was small for now, but the fire was strong and healthy and only showed signs of growing bigger if we fed it.

"You're abilities never cease to amaze me." I looked up from the flickering light at Regal.

"Ah well...it's nothing special. Most fire Pokémon can do that at birth."

"Yes, but for a human to do that is rather exceptional."

_Don't think saying stuff like that is going to change my mind. Heh, that's Sheena's line._

"So what do you want for dinner?" And Regal was back to prompting me to eat.

"Honestly I would love to join you for a meal but every part of my digestive track is in protest."

"I hope it has nothing to do with me."

"No. That's not the case. I just don't have an appetite today..."

"Really...there's nothing you'd like to eat."

"Well....if you could find something with more chemicals in it than ingredients then I would eat it."

"What in Martel would fall under that category and still be called food?" Regal seemed insulted that I made such a suggestion.

"Trust me, on Earth, pretty much everything fall under that."

"Remind me to avoid earth cuisine in the future."

"If I feel like..."

So by the time I was ready to nodded off I wasn't behaving as badly as I was when the day started, but I still had kept my distance from Regal. It just hurt so much that...I couldn't be with him.

_Alto._

'_Yes?'_

_Do you ever wish that you could just die sometimes?_

'_No, not really. But I do understand where you are coming from. The pain has come back, hasn't it?'_

_Yeah...It feels like my chest is being squeezed and my lungs art full of water and...._

'_I am contained within your body. Your pain is my pain. We both feel it. Together.'_

_Thanks...hey, have you noticed that we're talking to each other more often?_

'_They say misery loves company. Perhaps that is why we found each other.'_

_Everything happens for a reason. Maybe you're right. Maybe we're here together so that I don't have to be all alone while facing the unknown._

'_But do not forget master that I have tried to hurt you.'_

_I know. But...I love my brother and sister and I'm sure I've hurt them in some way over the years, just as they've hurt me, but that does mean I stopped loving them. So even if you have done so mean stuff to me, I know that you really care about me in the end. Not matter what you say. I don't think you're evil....you're just not...._

'_............Thank you...........You'd best get some sleep after last night.'_

_No nightmares?_

'_No nightmares.'_

_Thank you. Alto. _I was too exhausted from all the action over the last few days to fight off the calls of sleep much longer, so I curled up in the new hammock I made, just like an abandoned kitten and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, before my eyes even opened I could tell something was off. The clothes I had slept in had a very like fabric, but for some reason they felt heavy. And that scent....what was it? And why was it so familiar? When my eyes did open I found a black jacket with gold trim draped over me.

"What the...?" I was still half asleep so even when I looked over and saw Regal tending to the fire with only a long sleeved dress shirt on my brain could not put the two together. I sat up, the coat completely engulfing my small frame, and tried to get my bearings.

"How was your sleep?" Regal inquired from the side of the fire.

"Is this...your jacket?" I was still trying to kick my brain in the but to get going, which is hard unless you have an alarm clock that plays 'it's a small world' at six thirty every morning for you.

"You looked cold so I figured there was no harm in lending it to you."

"Thanks...." I could help be let my face go red as I tilted my head so my hair would cover face. _Heh...I'm wearing Regal's jacket...oh god.....I'm turning into those girls who dream of wearing Kratos' cape.....wait, this is better....this is actually plausible...Ha! Take that Kratos fangirls._

It hadn't been long before we were on the rode again and I still have Regal's jacket on. I was going to enjoy every minute I had with it. Burying my face in it I took slow, deep, silent breaths, letting Regal's scent fill my lungs. Since he was leading the way, he missed seeing me in the moment of fangirl weakness. But I couldn't help it. I was drawn to Regal's scent, as a bee to honey I was.

'_Creeper.'_

_Shut up Alto. Let me enjoy myself for once._

'_You're sniffing his clothes...that what creepers do last I checked.'_

_You make it sound so dastardly. I'm merely indulging in the strong, masculine scent that is lingering on this article of fabric that just so happens to appeal to me. Got a problem with that?_

'_You are a creeper beyond all doubt....did it ever occur to you that you can't track Mewtwo's scent if you have your nose buried in Regal's coat?'_

_Not really...._

'_Then make up your mind on which is more important and stop drowning our senses with that smell.'_

_I don't know...it might be difficult while I have Regal's jacket on....._I loved teasing Alto like this...aw heck! I wasn't teasing him. There really was no way to focus with Regal's jacket this close to me! I had a feeling that today was going to be a good one!

* * *

Here's the end fokes! I hope you enjoied it! Aw..heck....no one enjoied right? That chapter must have been painful for all of you to read. I think I might have been the only one who enjoied it to ANY degree. But don't worry. I don't plan so torment for Regal......hehehehehe....


	46. The nightmare

next chapter is fianlly here. I'm sorry that I didn't update last week like I was suposed to, but things just got a little crazy with my writing and I needed a day off.

**Don't own this, don't own that...you get the point.**

* * *

The morning had faded long ago into the afternoon. Regal's jacket had been returned to its rightful owner and I was leading the Duke down the path, trying to find Mewtwo's scent. Some how I had gotten farther ahead of Regal then I realized and had to hang out until he caught up again. It had been nice to wear Regal's jacket all morning, to try to get my fill of his scent. But in the end, it wasn't enough. I wanted more than just bits and scraps of Regal's attention. I wanted something more then just to hold an article of his for a few hours. I wanted so much more than I should ever yearn for. But alas, what I wanted would not happen. While most people who would come to this world would be content with anything that would fuel their fangirl/boy tendencies, I was different. I didn't want to force Regal to love me. If he was going to kiss me, or anything for that matter, I wanted it to be from his own free will, and not just me jumping out from behind a tree and planting one on him. A kiss that is, not a tree.

"Haaa!" My hands dashed back and forth through my hair, ruffling it. "Am I so selfish!?"

"How are you selfish?"

"Because I..." I looked over to the person asking me the question. "Oh, Regal. You've...finally caught up to me." I said, voice shacking, my nerves openly bared.

"Is something wrong?"

_Dang it Regal, why do you have to be such a nice guy to me? Why can't you just ignore me like most guys? _"Nothings wrong."

"Really?" Regal wasn't buying it. He knew something was up.

_Dang it! Why is it so hard to lie to you? _"Well...actually, I was wondering...." I began to fidget with my fingers, pressing my right and left index up against each other as I struggled for words.

Regal cocked his he to the side in curiosity and confusion.

"Uh....I....um...I-if I...eh...is it wrong...to want someone...you love...to love you back just the same...even if...it will never happen?" _Awww devil. Why did I have to ask him that? He's going to catch on now._

Regal mentally replayed the question to make sense of it before answering. "So what you're asking is 'is it wrong to want someone to love you when they don't?'"

"Yeah...I think..."

"Then I suppose that would be regarded as selfish."

_Maybe I could have worded that better._ "Whatever. Let's go." I mournfully mumbled as I turned and headed down the trail. _I should have asked if it was wrong to want to wait for someone to love me back, or even asked if it was wrong to love someone and to....Awww, who am I kidding. I am a selfish brat. All I care about is Regal's relationship with me. Right now Mewtwo is probably in danger, maybe even facing death and all I can think about is how I can't be with Regal. Mewtwo...I'm sorry._

"_You can be sorry about your self later..."_

_Mewtwo! Where are you!? His scent! I found it._

My feet pounded the ground as I followed the smell of my lost comrade to a clearing nearby, in which the character in question stood in the middle of. His brown tweed cloak was tattered and ripped, but the damage to the article was of service to his rugged appearance. Kicking my right foot off the ground I launched myself towards my dear friend and latched onto him with the intent of never letting go again.

"Mewtwo-kun." I cried while we lay, sprawled out on the forest floor, my small body onto top of Mewtwo's.

"Master." Mewtwo said gently as he tried to sit up, which was difficult for I was resting my head on his chest. Instead he just lopped his arms around me instead.

Mewtwo was finally back with his master. As wrong as it was for Mewtwo to be enjoying the situation that they were in, it didn't stop him. He had his master all to himself and she was worried about him. Life couldn't get any better than this.

"Oi! Mewtwo, where'd you go?!" The idiot chosen called.

Then again, life could always get worse.

"Stacy!" I could hear Regal calling for me off in the distance, and from the sounds of it he wasn't too happy that I ditched him again. Both Lloyd and Zelos came jumping out from behind the bushes at the same time Regal came out, all three of them startled by the position that Mewtwo and I were in.

"What's going on here?" Zelos asked, the tone in his voice giving away his suspicions of a 'deeper context' between Mewtwo and I.

Reeling back from Mewtwo I tried to defend my case. "N-nothing. I-I...I just..." I let out a whine. "Mewtwo, help me out here."

_Stacy is so cute when she's flustered like this. _Mewtwo thought to himself.

"Mewtwo~."

The psychic Pokémon got to his feet, floated over to me, and held me tightly against his body. I wrapped my arms around him, one around his back, and the other came up to hold onto his shoulder. With Mewtwo back I had someone who understood me again. Mewtwo was the only person in this whole world who got me. Sure Regal sort of understood me, but Mewtwo was the only person I could be myself around and not fear judgement.

"See Lloyd. I told you that those two were a couple." Zelos explained to his friend.

"Really? Well aren't they just worried about each other?"

"You have a lot to learn about relationships Bud."

"If you are suggesting that we are lovers, you exceedingly off mark." Mewtwo retorted as he brought up a hand and rested it on my head.

"You're not hurt, are you Mewtwo?" I could feel my eyes welling up, but it wasn't painful like when I wanted to cry around Regal. It was just water this time, just me showing how strong my emotions were for this one _person_, whom I loved.

"Master, don't cry." Mewtwo's soothed into my ear.

My chest felt weird. It was similar to the feeling I got from being with Regal. But it didn't hurt. I didn't ache on the inside. Again I could feel the tug of tears that wanted to fall.

"Master please. Don't waste your tears on me."

"I can't help it Mewtwo." My grip on him tightened. "I was just so scared. Please don't do anything like that again."

Mewtwo wanted so badly to kiss his master, to alleviate her worries and pain. But that was something he could not do for her. It was not his place to act in such a way. To do that to her would only cause more confusion than she already had. All he could do now was look after her and protect her at all costs. Mewtwo gave her one last squeeze before letting go, not wanting that moment to end just as much as she did.

I felt a bit sad when Mewtwo let go of me, but I suppose that it was pointless to just stand around like that all day, regardless of how good it felt.

"Mewtwo, what happened to your earpiece?"

"I broke it."

"Why? Do you know how hard it is to track you without it?"

"Yes. I broke it so that the Renegades couldn't follow me."

"The Renegades where following us too. But they only took the Rheairds, not me. Are they following the signal from my earpiece too?"

"I doubt it. Yours has a different signal than mine, yours should be okay to use, but if we keep standing around like this they could still find us."

"Yeah. We'd better get going."

* * *

Since no one had means of long distance travel we decided to head to the coast line and follow the edge of it until we got to a town were we could find someone to take us to Meltokio. But so far we were still focused on phase one of the plan; the part where we had to walk to the nearest town.

"Aiya...." I whined over the sound of the crashing waves. "All this walking is brutal. I wish we still had the Rheairds."

"Well unless you can conjure them up out of think air we're stuck with walking, so quit complaining." Mewtwo grumbled.

"I know, I know. I was just saying..."

"Seriously, you're making _me _depressed." Zelos moaned from the front of the line.

"Ahh...this is seriously X-lame. If it was just me and Mewtwo I could put him in his pokéball and just use ninja artes to get myself to the next town, _instead of walking!_"

"None of us like the situation any more than you do but we might as well accept the fact that walking is our only option." Regal stated, trying to disarm the conflict.

"I know, I know...it's just--"

"RAWAAAARRRR!!!" We looked out to the ocean and saw a huge squid-like monster emerging from the water. Its skin was red and it had a round mouth with razor teeth just past its lips. Eight tentacles as long as two football fields each waved at its sides.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Lloyd speculated in shock.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall right? So let's take it down quickly!" I exclaimed. "It's just like the one from last time!"

"But that one almost took you down with it." Regal pointed out.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing this time!" The monster hadn't waited for me to strike before attack and sent a huge wave to the shore to wipe us out. The wave was easily thirty feet tall, if not higher. Having no where to run we all braced ourselves for the attack. It seems everyone was able to hold their ground except for me, who was too light weight to fight the undercurrent. So like a helpless puppy I was swept out into the open water, completely defenseless. And since I was wearing all of my gear that added an extra twenty pounds to me. Twenty pounds that I couldn't manage to keep afloat. The swords I carried with me, that had given me protection and confidence were now about to kill me! It was too much to try to fight my way to the surface, not on an empty stomach. I could barely keep my head above the water. The salt burned away at my eyes and throat as it washed over my face. I couldn't fight it any more. I couldn't even breathe. Every time I coughed up water more came flooding in. I already was going under.

Mewtwo watched from the shore as Stacy struggled to stay above the water while that monster thrashed about. The cat's eyes began to glow blue as he gather his psychic powers. Focusing on the monster he griped it with the power of his mind and started to crush it with his mind. The beast roared in pain, but it did nothing to save it from Mewtwo wrath. Mewtwo kept applying more and more pressure until its body couldn't take it any more and quickly died. The monster's dead frame was left to sink to the bottom of the ocean while Mewtwo flew out to where Stacy had disappeared under water and broke through the waves to find her. Her limp body was slowly drifted down further and further under the waves like an old rag doll. Mewtwo was going as fast as he could, be he couldn't swim, so he was forced to watch Stacy slip further and further away. Mewtwo also was having trouble holding his breath. If he did do something quick, they would both drown. Mewtwo gathered some more of his telekinetic powers and used them to pull Stacy closer to him. Once she was safely in his arms he pulled them both out of the water with him mind, which was weakened by the lack of oxygen it was receiving.

_I won't let you die, master. I promise._

* * *

I couldn't tell where I was. My head felt so dizzy. I opened my eyes, but the light from the room was too much for me. I was so disoriented, I couldn't tell if I was standing or laying down.

"Uh...my head." Again I tried to open my eyes, this time succeeding. I looked around the familiar room. I was back at Altamira, in the presidential suite. But how did I get here? My hand brushed against my leg, the fabric covering it was unfamiliar to my touch. I looked down and saw I was in a pink silk nightgown that had no room for modesty. My face turned bright red. Why was I in this thing?! What was I even doing here?

"So you're wake." _That voice...it can't be...not when I'm like this...._I looked over to the other side of the room where Regal stood, but something was wrong. His voice had sounded darker, more....malicious than it was supposed to. That look in his eyes, was so cold, so evil. I lost my breath and crumpled as if a weight was placed on my back. _Why is Regal here? And why isn't he wearing a shirt? _I felt so weak as he walked over to me; his eyes only promising torment.

"What's going on Regal?" I asked fearfully. _What is going on here?_

"You're finally getting what you wanted." He said in a mocking tome, stabbing me in the heart like a dagger. With a dark smirk on his face he pinned my hand under his on the bed as he knelt over me. Struck with panic I tried to free myself but Regal was too strong. It was like I wasn't even putting up a struggle against him.

"Regal, please let me go." I cried. I was so scared. What was going to happen to me?

"I thought you loved me. Isn't this what you wanted?" He teased.

_I didn't want this. I wasn't ready for this. I had never asked for this. _"Please, let me go." I cried again. _What is he going to do to me?_

Regal lowered his face to mine and cooed, "Why would I do that, now that I have you all to myself." He slid his knees back, lowering himself on me. I wanted to fight back, but my body wouldn't listen. Regal was too heavy. I was being crushed; I couldn't breathe. _Regal stop!!_

* * *

"So how do we get the water out of her lungs?" Lloyd asked as Mewtwo set Stacy down on the beach.

"Simple. I do this." Mewtwo focused more of his energy on the water in his master's lungs and guided it out through her throat. Once the water had left her body she began coughing, having choked on the water as it came out. Mewtwo tossed the salty liquid off to the side as Stacy rolled over, all curled up from the coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" He asked but when Stacy looked at him her grew concerned instantly. Her eyes were wide, detailed with fear. Grabbing both of her small shoulder's her asked, "What happened?" His worries lining his words.

* * *

I wanted to tell Mewtwo what happened, or what I thought happened. But I couldn't speak. I was still in too much shock to say anything.

"Master, what's wrong?" My breath became uneasy again as I started losing myself. The fear of the moment, that moment I was so sure had happened, that had shaken me to my core; it was so strong. I did all I could do and clung to Mewtwo as tightly as I could.

"Stacy. Please tell us what's wrong." Regal gently asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly wilted at his touch. For a split second I was back in that nightmare, unable to escape it. Mewtwo took notice of this and knew that something was very wrong.

_Alto. Help me please! I'm so scared._

'_Please calm down. It was only a dream.' _

_But it was so real. Did you make that one?_

'_No. That is too cruel for me to do believe it or not.'_

"Stacy, please talk to us." Regal requested his voice still gentle. But this did nothing to calm me. Every time I heard his voice, every time I felt his touch I was back again in that nightmare, struggling against him with no avail. I was practically crying in Mewtwo's arms in fear of Regal.

"Master, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I grabbed his hand and began to write letters on it like Colette did when she lost her voice.

_Please...make...Regal...let...go._

* * *

Mewtwo wanted to question why she didn't want Regal touching her, but right now she needed to calm down and if that was what would do it, then so be it.

* * *

Regal watched Stacy traced words on her friend's hand, and for a second, he thought he saw her writing his name.

"Regal. She wants you to let go of her." The Duke's hand recoiled, not out of compliance, but from surprise. Why didn't she want him near her? He looked down at the young girl who had now moved closer to Mewtwo and was holding on tightly to him. He could see the sadness and fear in her eyes so clearly, it was heartbreaking. He didn't want her to be like that. But was he the one causing it?

* * *

Mewtwo couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. Stacy cared about Regal more than herself sometimes, so why was she treating him like the monster in her closet? What was going on inside her head? He wanted to know, but it was so clouded from her fear that he couldn't see anything. But he was certain about one thing, what ever had happened to her, Regal was directly involved in it.

* * *

I couldn't stand to be around Regal any longer, but my legs were shacking to much for me to run away. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack if I stay near him any longer though. On a burst of adrenaline I ran into the forest, praying that no one would follow me. When my legs gave out I leaned against a tree and slumped to the ground. I couldn't do this anymore. I wanted all of this to end. I wanted to forget about everything that happened. I wanted to go home....

* * *

"I wonder what made her run off like that." Lloyd thought out loud.

"I don't know, but did you see that look in her eyes? It was like she had come face to face with a demon or something." Zelos announced.

"Whatever it is, it's clouding her mind too much for me to read it."

"Do you think it has to do with her drowning?" The duel swordsmen inquired.

"No. It's something else. Has anything happened to her recently?"

"No. But she did say the other day that she hated Regal."

"Really? Odd..."

"Hey, where's Regal?" Mewtwo and Zelos looked around at the Eternal Swordsmen's statement and noticed that the Tethe'allan Duke had disappeared.

* * *

I'll end it there for now. I doubt I'll update again for awhile scine Christamas is coming. And that means one thing....Going out to a town in the middle of nowhere with no internet!!!

So until January, Good-bye!!

**Also I have a new poll that I would like everyone to check out!**

Happy holidays!!!


	47. The Hitman

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of the new year!! To think...I started this allmost a year ago. Wow, and it's only been like, three monts in the story.

**Don't own ToS, Pokemon, 8-bit theater, or Linking Park's 'Breaking the Habit'. But I do own the poem that is included called Emptiness.**

* * *

In the amber light from the setting sun I sat in the dirt, my knees bent with my elbows resting on them as my head hung low, sea water still dripping from my hair, thinking only about the nightmare I had. If I had never come here I wouldn't have had to suffer through that. I was so drained. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, but if I did go to sleep, would I have that dream again? _No! I have to stop thinking like that. That was just a dream. Regal would never to that to me.....that's right...nothing like that would ever happen to me by Regal's hand. He isn't.....he doesn't see me as anything more than a defenseless child in need of protection. This is so hard. Why did things have to become this way? I want to go back, back to the beginning. Back when it was just enough for me to have Regal notice me and worry about me. In the beginning, Regal was always looking out for me, and I never understood why. Does he still worry about me? Or...or what? What am I so worried about. Am I scared that he thinks I_ can_ look out for myself? Does it bother me that....that....what _am _I worried about? I don't even know why I so upset about all of this. This is just stupid._ My eyes stung and my throat tightened as a lump began to grow, making it hard to breathe, which only furthered my misery. Even though I didn't think it, I could tell what I wanted. Like some stupid little girl I was Regal to kiss me and hold me until I didn't have any worries left, until all my pain was gone._ But, that's all wrong._ I really want to cry, but I couldn't let myself. All I could do was let my body be enveloped in pain. The feeling of being kicked in the stomach over and over continued to grow deep within me. I became so bound to this pain that I had almost forgot what it was like to feel anything when something closed around my right hand. With red eyes I looked up to face the soul who'd chosen to disturb me.

"Stacy, how are you feeling?"

_As an empty soul_

_I stand before Death's Doors_

_Awaiting their opening_

I felt like I had been kicked in the chest again. _Regal. Why did it have to be him?_

"Are you still having trouble speaking?"

I lightly nodded my head, unable to do anything more. This was hard for me. I could feel my lips burning, yarning for him to kiss them, but that could never happen. I could feel my body's impulse to warm around him and remain like that forever, but at the same time, I could feel something holding me back. Like I was chained to a wall and I couldn't move forward. I blinked. And for a split second I could see myself the way I felt on the inside. I was sitting like a Raggedy Anne doll next to a wall. Large cuffs gripped my wrists and ankles while slacked chains crawled over to the wall. That was what I really looked like. And I was miserable.

_Darkness is my veil_

_Only shadows console me_

_The ebony of night forever calls_

But this only lasted a fraction of a second. The image had come and gone before I knew it and I was back to facing Regal. Facing him with such powerful and painful emotions I would have been surprised if he didn't feel them. Why did everything have to hurt like this? Why did love have to be so painful?

_Hallow of life_

_I cry no tears_

_For I have none left to shed_

No matter if I am at a distance or right next to him I always feel like I'm looking in from another world, caught in confliction between two feelings. The contentment from just watching him and being near him.....and the burring desire to let him know how I feel, and have those feelings returned. But in the end, it can't happen.

_My lips burn_

_My arms, numb_

_My eyes, closed_

_Regal...even if I did tell you my feeling you'd only reject them. Not to hurt me, but because they would hurt you more. You are so in love with Alicia that I have no right to force any part of myself on you. _

"Stacy." His voice pulled me back, just like it always does, back to the moment that now existed. Both Regal and I alone in the forest, both dripping with salt water, our bangs falling in our eyes. His large hand engulfing my own, the other rested on my shoulder, so gentle with it's grip. "Please look at me." But I couldn't look at him. If I looked at him, it would only remind me of what wasn't possible. And break my heart all over again.

_As an empty soul_

_I stand before Death's Doors_

_And enter_

My heart was racing, even though I kept telling it to stop. I could feel my face go red, as the skin under my eyes tightened with embarrassment. Air rushed in and out of my lungs, unable to be stilled. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. I felt so sore inside. It was so hard to breathe. Like I was drowning. Oh, how I wished I could drown right now and be free from all this. To just let my lungs fill with water as my heart slowly stops.

_For without you, I am nothing..._

Regal's hand shifted to my neck and tenderly tilted my head back forcing me to meet his gaze. That feeling, of his hand holding my neck was so good. Unlike my hand that had gone numb a long time ago, it could feel the warm as blood pulsed through his palm and each finger. How I loved every little thing about him. I closed my eyes and let the sensation take hold of me. For a second I wanted to go back to that nightmare...that dream and let it go further. I wanted Regal to love me on his own terms. Even if he would lock me away from everything I cared about, if I could see him everyday, and have him love me back that was all I could ask for. _Regal...I love you._

* * *

Regal stood still while holding onto Stacy. Just by watching her he could see that there was so much going on within her, but he couldn't see what it was. All he knew was that something was causing her much pain and sadness. He saw in her eyes a mix of emotions, all varying from pain, to sadness, to fear, to.....yearning...._Yearning for what I wonder._

"A-Choo." Stacy sneezed the way only mice could; with a small voice and a small sneeze.

"We should get back to the others and dry you off before you catch something."

Silently she nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his. With nothing else said he led her back to where Lloyd, Zelos and Mewtwo should be setting up camp.

* * *

Regal was holding my hand. REGAL WAS HOLDING MY HAND!!! I was so happy. I almost wanted to wrap my arms around his left one and walk back with him like that, but that would have been silly. But that didn't mean I didn't like the way I felt right now. My heart was beat a little fast, but it wasn't at all like when I was intimidated by Regal. Right now it was just like this from joy. From happiness. I was back, back when liking Regal was this. When it was just me being happy with him, not worried about anything else. Just me and Regal.

* * *

Just as they came to the last of the trees, Regal realized he had been holding Stacy's hand they whole time and quickly retracted his grasp.

* * *

I was a little sad when Regal let go, but my hand was still tingling from touching his, so I held onto the feeling, making sure not to let my finger touch each other and have that feeling last for as long as possible.

"Regal! Stacy!" Lloyd ran up and greeted us. "Where were you guys? We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Regal said, his voice making my heart beat stronger. "I was looking for Stacy."

Since I still couldn't work up the will to fully speak I grabbed Lloyd's hand and wrote 'I'm sorry.'

"You don't have to apologize."

Again I took his hand and wrote 'I'm sorry.'

"Hey, quit acting like Colette." Lloyd joked. I could only smile back at him, having been on cloud nine just minutes ago made it hard not to be happy. _Maybe this is why Colette is always so happy. She is with Lloyd every day of her life._

"Master may I have a word?" Mewtwo asked. I headed over to him, wondering why he seemed so desperate to talk with me. As I headed to him I saw all out our bags on the ground, untouched by the water, including mine. My hand traced to my shoulder looking for the shoulder strap, only to feel my wet clothing.

_Mewtwo, what did you do?_

"_I just grabbed our stuff before the wave hit and set it out of harms way. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_Then what is it._

"_Someone has been following us. I am not sure who it is but please be on you're guard master."_

_Don't worry. I will._

* * *

"So Mewtwo what happened between you and the Renegades?" Lloyd asked that night as we all sat around the campfire. Wanting to know what happened as well I also listened in.

"There was a specific cave I was searching for in this area when I was ambushed by several members of the Renegades. Now normally I would have teleported away from the situation but they gave me no time to retreat, so I was forced to fight them off. Once I had managed to get away I called you." Mewtwo looked over at me. "After that I spend a few days in hiding until Lloyd and Zelos found me."

My head dropped. I already knew what cave Mewtwo was looking for in this area. It was the cave from my fic 'With Kratos.' It was a story where Kratos kidnapped Lloyd after the whole 'Father-son' episode at Altessa's. Kratos then took Lloyd to a cave in this area and held him there for days. Mewtwo was trying to prove something by looking for that cave. The Gadzook Theory. It was a Theory I had developed to explain why the Symphonia universe and Pokémon universe both existed, even though they were fictional. But I'll tell you more about that later.

'I'm sorry.' I mouthed the words my voice still failing me, but one on seemed to notice.

* * *

The rising sun press against my eyes, penetrating the depths of my mind, forcing me awake. I yawned, rubbed my eyes and looked around camp. Regal was gone. Since the sun was rising it had to be around six, and Regal is always up at about four. _Maybe I should some training too. I should start using something other than mana to fight with. Maybe I should use Chakra. That's probably a lot safer than mana, and it shouldn't be too hard to manipulate, I mean, I've been manipulating man this whole time so chakra should be easy, right?_

I didn't want the others to be around while I was practicing chakra manipulation, just incase they started asking questions and used up valuable training time, so I headed away from camp long the tree line until I came to an area where the trees had reseeded, like my father's hair line and were about twenty meters back. Only one tree was brave enough to stand in this area all by its self. I walked up to the tree, almost feeling a kindred spirit in, for being so alone. But just as I reached it I was two figures about ten meters away talking. I maneuvered myself to stand behind the tree and watched them out of the corner of my eye. One was Regal and the other was....Kratos! _What the devil is he doing here!?_ My hands came together for the ram hand sign. "Ninja arte, heighten senses." I said quietly. _Kratos couldn't have heard that right? No. Only Colette could. He ate Anions like Zelos, and we all know he didn't have super hearing._

"...ow where she is?" Kratos asked.

"As I have said before she is not with me."

"Hmph. I have a reliable source that says she is always with you."

_Who are they talking about?_

"Even if I did know where she was, I wouldn't tell you, know what you plan to do to her."

"Don't think you can protect her for long. I will find her, and then I _will _kill her."

"Not if I can stop you."

_Who is it Kratos going to kill?_

"Do you earnestly believe a demon is worth your protection?"

_A demon? Is he talking about....me?_ My back slid along the tree to the ground and tried to catch my breath. Kratos was going to kill me. He must have been the one who was following us.

_

* * *

_

Clutching my cure

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I have no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realized_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_And why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

* * *

"Whose there?" Kratos called, having seen the hilt of my swords stick out from behind the tree.

_Dang it._ Before I could blink Kratos was standing in front of me with his sword drawn, holding it above his head.

"So it is you."

_Dang it._ I kept staring up at him, mouth open. Was he really going to kill me right here? Why was he even after me?

"Hold still."

"Stop." Regal had jump between us and was now holding onto Kratos' shoulder and wrist, keeping the mercenary from swinging his sword. Regal pretty big compared to Kratos and normally one would think that Kratos wouldn't stand a chance, but he was an Angel after all, and that could prove to be deadly.

"Stacy, run." The ex-convict barked. It took me a second to process the command, but I managed to push my self way from the tree and headed into the forest where I was sure to find cover.

Kratos watched as I ran off then turned back to Regal. "She's mine." He said sternly, pushing Regal away and following my path into the forest.

* * *

I had gotten length of about a football field and a half when I use string shot to rocket myself into the tree tops to hide. My heart was pounding like crazy and I couldn't catch my breath. It couldn't tell if I was more afraid of Kratos or Regal at that point. Regal could be really scary if he wanted too. The sound of his voice when he told me to run...it was so hard on my ears. I hated seeing him like that. But...he had protected me...just like always.

"Why are you always saving me like that?" I said into my hand.

"Where did she go?" Kratos' voice drifted up from down below.

"You won't find her. She made herself known for ability to disappear." Regal said in my defense. "And now that she knows you are after her I doubt either of us will see her for awhile."

I looked over the tree branch and down at Regal. He was such a great person. _Why does he defend me like this? _

*Crrrrrrraaaaaaakkkkk."

_What was that?_ My head whipped from side to side, looking for the source of the sound when, *Snap*

The tree branch had given away under my weight and now I was free falling right towards Kratos. I closed my eyes, terrified and only opened them after something had caught me. _Please let it be Regal. Please let it be Regal. Please let it be Regal!_ I opened and eye and came face to face with the auburn haired emo Kratos. _Awww crap!_ I pushed myself out of his arms with my hand and foot, butt planting land on the ground. I whisked a kunai out of my holster and held in front of me, my left hand flat against the butt of the handle.

"If you intend to kill me I won't hesitate to kill you myself." I got to me feet.

"You think you stand any chance against me?"

"No. But I know every one of Lloyd's weaknesses. If you try anything I'll have him killed." The Mercenary's widened at the thought of losing his son.

"You can't get to him if you're dead." He snapped and thrusted his sword towards me. My body seemed to move itself as I found myself leaning back like Neo from the Matrix watching the blade pass just over my head. I had dropped my knife to use my right hand as a support for my body, but once Kratos retracted he could kill and I'd have no way of dodging.

"Heaven's Charge." Regal knocked Kratos to the ground giving me the room to get up and collect my knife.

"Looks like we only have one choice left."

"Indeed."

"Yeah....Run away!" I took off down the path before Kratos could get his footing. A large sweat drop rolled down that back of Regal's neck. He had been talking about fighting Kratos into submission. But this plan worked too.

"Sorry." Regal apologized and ran off without a hint of reluctance.

* * *

"Lloyd!!! Wake up!!" I hollered.

"Huh? What is it?" Lloyd asked is a sleepy quiet voice.

"I need you for a meat shield!" I pulled the kid out of his sleeping bag and got behind him. Regal then came along.

"Did you lose him?" I eagerly asked.

"No." He said out of breath.

"There you are!" Kratos shouted as he too ran up.

"Hold it!" I pulled the kunai to Lloyd's neck. "If you try anything Lloyd dies."

"What the-What are you doing!?" The teen panicked.

"I won't hurt you. It's just to stop Kratos." I whispered into his ear, my lips never moving.

"Let him go!" The angel bellowed.

"Alright." I kicked Lloyd in the back, forcing him to face plant and placed the kunai in my mouth by clamping my teeth onto the hilt before whipped out the Dragon's breaths for my new attack. "Take solace in knowing that your utter obliteration shall be so nigh-instantaneous that you won't have the chance to feel how excruciating painful it is." I cautioned the Seraph, swinging my swords about for emphasis.

"Hmph." Kratos wasn't scared. He could handle anything this little girl could throw at him.

"Two Fisted Monkey Style Attack!"

"Two Fisted..." Lloyd repeated.

"Monkey Style..." Zelos finished, just as stunned as Lloyd.

I shot across Kratos at all different angles waving my swords like a lunatic.

"You missed!" The swordsmen called when I landed a few feet away, on my knees with my back to him as I held my mighty blades at my sides.

*Damage: 999,999*

The full extent of the damage I had done then took affect after a delayed reaction, washing over the mercenary in a wave of pain and darkness, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"Kratos!" Lloyd called out, rushing to his side.

"He's....not...dead...." I informed, having to fight to stay awake from the amount of mana I had used up. "Just...sleeping...." And with that bit out news out in the open the last of my energy gave way and I toppled to the ground just as Kratos had done just seconds ago.

"Master!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoied me bringing Kratos into the story. So now that we've found, what should we do? Toss him to a hord of fangirls? Nah...even THAT is to crule for me....

I also think this is my first time being a marry-sue in battle....but don't worry, I promise not to make a habit of it!


	48. Reunion

Hello, I'm sorry to say but this is another short chapter. It's hard writing long chapters people! Even more so when you only have a 11 hours to do it! I say that because I only get the computer on the weekend and only for 5 1/2 hours. Sure it seems like a lot, but this is first thing in the morning and it is rather difficult to work 100% effectivly at that time, unless it is homework.

**Own nothing to be called 'epic' over. Except maybe the story line and Alto and Isaac. Those two are very epic in my mind.**

* * *

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

* * *

I stood alone before Kratos at the Tower of Salvation. Lloyd and the others I had been traveling with for the past few mounts had already fallen to his power, leaving me to face the Seraph by myself. But things hadn't gone so good. I was down on my knees, exhausted from the battle as Kratos held his sword high above his head, ready to bring it down upon me. This was the end of me, of everything. _Goodbye....Mom, Dad. I'm sorry._

* * *

"Master, please wake up." Mewtwo begged as he held me in his arms, supporting my head and back. I could hear him, but I couldn't fight off the weakness I was plagued with.

"Stacy." Regal gently called. His voice...His voice was always so comforting. I loved the way he said my name. I could feel his large rough hand wrap around mine. I never wanted him to let go. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to get out of this darkness just to be with him. My eyes came to life as they fluttered open, looking for Regal.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sleepy..." I responded sheepishly. When I was like this I wanted to push through my walls and curl up next to Regal, where I knew I would be safe. I looked back to where Kratos was, while Mewtwo still held onto me. He was tied up with rope while Lloyd sat next to him, obviously concerned for his father. I pushed myself to sit up further and Mewtwo and Regal backed off to give me some space.

"He's okay Lloyd." I said, sensing his fears. "He is just asleep. I made sure not to hurt him. But..." The boy looked over to me with sad eyes. "You have to understand that he is out for my life. As long as he is trying to claim my life I will have to fight him. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Lloyd wasn't listening. I mean, how could he? Here I was saying that I was going to have to fight his dad after Lloyd hadn't seen him in a while. I wouldn't want to listen to me either. When Kratos had passed out I had planed to have Mewtwo toss him into the ocean or something, out of the blind furry that he had betrayed everyone back at the Tower. But that isn't right. He is still Lloyd's dad, and it isn't fair to be so cold to someone the Lloyd really cares about.

"Master, what do you plan to do with him?" Mewtwo inquired as to receive orders on what to do with the angel.

"We'll leave him here."

"What?" Lloyd looked up, becoming animated again. "Why should we leave him here? Can't we take him with us?"

"Lloyd, I don't want him anywhere near me. I don't think I'll be able to knock him out again any time soon. Besides, I have a good reason to believe that he is not traveling alone. I'm sure his companion with show up and--"

'_Mater behind you!' _Alto called out from theback of my mind. I pulled out one of the dragons and held it in front of my face, holding onto it by the handle and resting my other hand on the blunt side of the sword.

"How could you do this to Kratos!?" A familiar female voice shouted as a metallic staff slammed into my sword.

"He's trying to kill me!" I answered already know who the attacker was. "It was you who told him where I was, right Loy?!" The fangirl retracted her weapon and held it at her side in shock.

"Kill you? So that's why...."

"Loy, what are you doing here?" Regal was shocked to see his former employee out in the middle of nowhere with an Angel of Crusix.

"Loy." I ignored Regal's question and glared at the girl. Even though Loy had lowered he weapon I kept mine pointed at her. I still had unfinished business with her. "The last time we fought it ended in a draw."

"So?" The staff wielder was beginning to catch my drift.

"I want a rematch." I pulled out my other blade.

"What is with you and fighting all the time?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well I would like one. But just so you know," Loy shifted into a fighting stance, the staff out in front of her body, "there is no way darkness can beat the light."

"We'll see about that." I planted my swords into the ground to make a hand sign. "Ninja arte, agility." I ran at Loy, leaving my blades behind, as started to circle her at a high speed. She looked around trying to keep up with my movements, but was not fast enough to stop me from coming in close and doing a hook kick to her jaw. Just as she reeled to the side I grabbed her jacket and pulled her in to knee her in the stomach. She gagged and spit up some saliva.

"That was for all the smacks on the head that Freyr gave me." I said sweetly.

"Light Ray." Loy muttered just before she pounded her open palm into my chest. I felt a burst of energy push through me as I flew backwards a few feet, the air in my lungs forsaking me.

"Can you two save your petty quarrels for later? We need to get going!" Mewtwo urged as I struggles to sit myself up. The two of us looked at the Pokémon.

"Why?" We demanded.

"It would be best if we managed to get past ten feet from our campsite before nightfall if we are going to get the Rheairds back."

"You know, he has a point." I reasoned, sounding like Captain Jack Sparrow as I flopped back to the soil.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Loy walked past me, not bothering to help me get up. I watched her and the others walk away, Mewtwo using his telekinesis to carry Kratos.

"Oh, _nooo_...Don't _bother_ to help me up, I can do it myself. No need to worry about me. I'll be just dandy on my own." _Gosh, when is the last time I said the word 'dandy'? It couldn't have since I was a little kid._ _'Dandy'...isn't Regal one of those? Gahh! Stop thinking about him!_

* * *

We had been walking for barely an hour when Kratos started to come to. Mewtwo gently set him down on the ground and we all backed up. Regal made sure that he was next to me when the mercenary tried to get to his feet.

"Ugh. Where am I?"

"Kratos! You're okay!" Loy squealed as she flung herself towards him and latched onto his neck like a parasite resulting in Kratos airing a cry of protest.

"Quick Sheena! I think someone is up ahead!"

"Wait up Colette! Presea is falling behind!"

"Please slow down." Everyone looked at each other as we identified Colette's, Sheena's and Presea's voices from within the trees. All of a sudden *pop* out came the Blond Chosen as she tumbled out of the flora and land right on top of me, pushing my face into the dirt.

"Ah...Colette." I choked. "Get off...you're heavy."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Colette apologized as she scrambled to her feet.

"*cough, cough* I'm fine." I gasped from having the wind knocked out of me as I stood up to dust off my clothes.

"Oh, Stacy it's you!" The sixteen-year old exclaimed as she surprised me with a hug, forcing more air out of my chest. "We were worried about you!"

"Ka! Colette...air....air." I gagged out, really having a hard time either breathing or speaking.

"I'm sorry!" Colette backed off, covering her mouth with her hands while I toppled to the ground, too winded to stand.

"She's fine." Mewtwo assured. "Just startled that's all."

"Colette!" Sheena called as she burst through the trees with Presea in tow, both panting from trying to keep up with the Angel. "Didn't we...tell you...not to...run...ahead?" Sheena said between huff and puffs.

"I'm sorry. But I thought Mewtwo and Stacy would be ahead."

"Me and Mewtwo? Were you looking for us?"

"Yes." Sheena replied having caught her breath. "A scout of mine said he saw that Mewtwo was in trouble a few days ago and another said that you were out looking for him, so Colette, Presea and I all came out here to help you."

"Thanks, but we kind'a beat you to it." I grinned, rubbing the back of my head. "Hey...you guys wouldn't happen to still have your Rheairds, would you?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Colette responded joyfully. "Why do you ask?"

"Yuan took ours back and left us out in the middle of no where." I explained in the shortest means possible.

"Same here." Sheena announced.

"One of his men asked us to hand over our wing packs so he could return the Rheairds to Yuan." Presea clarified.

"So none of us have Rheairds. Well this bites. I have to _walk _everywhere now!"

"Oh muffincake..." Loy patronized from around Kratos' shoulders.

"Oh, bah you and your kind."

"Kratos! Loy! You're with them too! And Lloyd!" Colette ran past everyone to the duel swordsmen and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you Lloyd."

"Me too Colette." Everyone watched the sappiness for only a second when Kratos spoke up. "Loy, let go of me."

That tone in Kratos' voice, irritation mixed with venom. It was for that sound, the acid like sound that I didn't approach Regal. Not only would it hurt him, but to pester him to the point of him shooing me away...I never wanted to experience that.

Loy pulled away from Kratos looking rather shocked. I wasn't as surprised until his hand lowered to his sword. In all honesty I should have stopped Lloyd from putting that blade back into its sheath but_ no_...we _had _to let the assailant keep his tools. Kratos spun around while pulling out his sword and unleashed a Double Demon Fang at me, but I was ready for it throwing up 'Protect', creating a green barrier bubble around my body, negating all damage. You see, this was the advantage of some of my artes compared to the Techs everyone else used. All of their defensive techs only cut the damage in half, mine canceled attacks all together. I pulled a shuriken out of my holster and discreetly slid a smoke bomb into the hold in the center like it was a donut and timbit and threw it at Kratos. Since he didn't have his shield with him he was forced to use his sword to block, but when the throwing star collided with the blade the smoke bomb went off, blinding the man, giving me the chance to runaway.

"What the hell was that for?" Sheena demanded getting up in the mercenary's face.

"I have no need to tell you." He replied before following me, leaving everyone behind and bewildered.

* * *

I ran as fast and as hard as I could down the trail. I couldn't let him catch up with me. All he was going to do was kill me. _I can't let that happen. I don't want to die this way...but I guess that I do want to die in _some_way. Why? Why do I want to die? Because I can't have Regal and it too much for me to be around him._ I slowed down to a walking pace. _Maybe I should just let Kratos kill me. Maybe I....I...._

"Mira!"

* * *

That's right, cliffy ending! Ha-ha, now you have to wait two weeks to see what happens next!!

To be honest, I'm not happy with the lenght of this chapter either but I have home to get done and it's aSunday. A day of Joel Olsteen and homework at my house, or at lest, in MY word it is, not sure about my brother and sister...Wow! I ramble like an old man!!!

**Also, I have a poll that I really would love to have a responce too. I really, really want to know what you all think of Alto.**

C'ya next time!


	49. It's because I love you

Phew. This chapter took forever to write, but I'm glad I was able to finish it!

**I think I'll stop the disclaimer some day...until then, still don't own anything!**

* * *

"Mira!" Genis' voice called out from down the path, where he and his sister stood. Maybe I wasn't going to die after all.

"Raine! Genis!" I called out and jumped behind the eldest of the two. "Please stop him."

"Stop who?" The young mage asks.

"Kratos! Stop!" Lloyd called desperately, as he and the mercenary neared the Sages and me. Once they were in sight of the three of us, the two swordsmen skidded to a halt.

"Professor! Genis!" Lloyd greeted enthusiastically.

"Lloyd!" Genis called out to his long time friend, but the celebrating was quick doused when Kratos approached Raine while saying "Step away from the girl."

"Please stop him. He's trying to kill me." I begged, playing up the victim role as much as possible. Both half-elves were shocked by this and Raine immediately turned to Kratos with death in her eyes.

"Kratos, why are you after Mira?"

"Mira?" Lloyd repeated. "Who's 'Mira'?"

"Lloyd are you stupid, this is Mira!" Genis pointed at me.

_Ah crap...caught in my own web of lies....no one tell Peter Parker or he'll laugh at me...._

"What?! But she said her name was Stacy!" Poor Lloyd was getting very confused.

"Mira." Professor Sage gently said. "Would you mind tell me what is going on?" Her voice was firm, but kind. It was a tone I hadn't heard in my own mother since I was a child. I looked up at her, my hands still coiled around the orange fabric of her coat, wishing I could just run away from all this. But...to where? I have no where else to go. Besides...I knew when I told Genis and Raine my name was Mira that I would have to come clean sooner or later...looks like sooner came faster than I expected.

"Okay...I'll tell you. But not here...we can talk back at camp. But..." My eyes darted to Lloyd. "You have to keep Kratos away from me."

"Okay." The boy nodded.

* * *

We had returned to the others who had chosen to hang back so that if Lloyd or I returned we wouldn't be all alone. After everyone had a chance to say 'hello' to each other I was thrusted into the spotlight. We all sat in a circle with me in between Loy and Sheena. Mewtwo headed for cover when he found out Raine was coming and was now tucked away in him pokéball.

_Now...how do I introduce myself without sounding like Regal? I can't rip off all of his lines..._ "Raine, Genis. I'm sorry I lied to you. My name isn't Mira. It's Stacy."

"Hmph. You got a last name to go with that?" The mercenary growled. I looked at him with defiance.

"Yes, but if I tell you what it is then that's all you'll refer to me as. That and you'd all make fun of me." I said candidly.

"Why? What is it?" Loy inquired.

"I'm not saying..."

"Awww come on....That's not fun."

"Trust me...I can hear the puns now....it's just better if I leave it out of the equation."

"Is it really the humiliating?" Sheena was getting curious.

"Well it's not that it's odd or anything...Its quiet a common last name where my ancestors are from...it's just very easy to make fun of..."

"You could at least make one up." Loy urged.

"Yeah...you know _all_ about that don't you?"

"Watch it..." She said wearily.

"Stacy..." Raine muttered just loud enough for me to catch.

"Yes?"

"Are you perhaps the same Stacy that all of those rumors are about?"

"Yes."

"I see."

".....I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on lying to you. But when you two mentioned having reservation not meeting the real me I knew it would be better if I hid my identity."

"So..." Genis' voice was line with apprehension. "Is what they're saying...all true?"

"No."

"What about the one including Zelos and Regal?" Loy asked, trying to stir up trouble.

"That is a complete load and you know it!" I said back to her, curtly. "And if I _ever _find the person responsible for that...they'd better. Run. Fast. I mean...to accuse _me_, of such atrocious deeds. How dare they, sully my good name with such poppycock. It's absolutely deplorable."

"Do you actually know what those words mean, or are you just throwing them out there?" Loy criticized. I didn't satisfy her with a response other than casting a death glare at her, close range and letting out a 'gruff' noise, similar to what a bulldog would make.

"Mira--err--Stacy." Genis piped up. "Is the rumor about you being an elf false as well?"

"Yes. I am a pureblood human. But I would gladly trade that for the chance to be a half-elf."

"Really?"

I nodded back at the twelve-year old. "As conceited as it sounds, I'm jealous that elves and half-elves have such long lives. I'd love it if I didn't have to die after another 70-80 years."

"Interesting." Raine speculated. "Not many people would wish to join the ranks of half-elves."

"Well for me it doesn't matter if I'm human or a half-elf or anything. I'm hated everywhere I go no matter what."

"Really?" The empathy that Genis had for me was almost heartbreaking. I might be the first person who could relate to some of his problems, and be able to talk to him about them, no offence to Presea.

"Mm-Hm. Everyone...thinks I'm this monster. That's......"

"Stacy?" Sheena grabbed my shoulder in an attempt to console me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not demon...I just want to go home." I said softly.

"Where is your home?" Raine asked.

"...Far away."

Genis came up to me, eager to rid me of my sadness. "I'm sure that Raine and I could help you find it."

"I'm not lost Genis. My home isn't here. I'm not from Tethe'alla or Sylverant."

"What?"

"My world is called 'Earth'. I don't know how I got here, but need to find my way back."

"Go back?" Loy interjected. "Why would you want to do that? This world is incredible!"

"You think it's incredible. I personally have yet to gain any fulfillment from being here."

"How can you say that?"

"Easy. Ever since day one this world has only brought me pain and suffering."

"That can't be the case. What about your life on Earth?"

"Also brought pain and suffering. But...at least I knew that it would come to an end."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well...school does come to and end, once you graduate. But I don't see my agony ending anytime soon here."

"Your..._agony_? I'm sorry, but _what _agony?"

"_My _agony! I might be _just_ a kid, but that does mean I don't have issues."

"What issues?"

I leaned in close to her face. "You know very well what my issues are."

"Oh _thooose _issues. Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I don't want to talk about them."

"Are you two talking in code or something?" Zelos butted in.

"Yes. We are. So lets leave it at that."

"It sounds like Loy knows all about Earth." Lloyd stated, trying to make sense of everything.

"Ya haven't told them?"

"No. It never came up before."

"What about with Kratos? You've been with him for a while now."

"Like I said, it never came up."

"What didn't?" Poor Lloyd just couldn't follow the conversation.

"Loy here is from Earth. Just like me." I cut-in. It goes without saying that no one in the group was ready from news such as this.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Raine had been polite enough for me and Loy to finish our conversation before switching into ruin mode with her eyes all lit up.

I foresaw what could happen and wasted no time in getting on the upper branches of a tree, leaving Loy to fend for herself.

"Stacy, get back here!" The ruin maniac demanded.

"Forget it! I know where this is going and I'm not taking any chances. I'd rather mono-a-mono with Kratos over there."

"I could arrange that." The swordsmen threatened.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because those are my orders."

"Orders from who, the king?"

"....."

_Great, he's about as talkative as Alto._

"Answer us Kratos." Lloyd pushed.

"He is working for the king." Mewtwo's voice came from no where. "He was asked to slay a demon that is responsible for the deaths of all those recently murdered nobles and members of the Royal Army."

"Who's there?" Raine looked around trying to find the invisible informant.

Mewtwo appeared next to me in the tree, with the expression of the calm before the storm. "He has been on our tail for awhile now. About since the time you where in jail. You were pitted against him in the coliseum."

"I don't remember that."

"Likely not. Your memory is fuzzy from starvation."

"Why didn't you kill me at the coliseum?"

"Someone stopped me. A man dressed in white took me down with a single attack. I want to know who is he and why he protects you."

"I don't know who you're talking about. I don't know anyone like that."

_What are his reasons for protecting my master?_ Mewtwo pondered to himself.

"I wonder..." Regal began to think out loud, a rare action to be seen from him. "Who is really responsible for the death of those people?"

"That's easy..." A Cheshire grin came to my face. I crossed my legs and held my chin between my thumb and index finger before giving me answer. "Whoever is _not me _did it."

"Oh yeah, _that _narrows it down." Loy commented; sarcasm as loud as an explosion. "If you're going to talk in riddles all day we should just throw you down a rabbit hole now and get it over with."

"Ah...give me break will ya? I was just playing with you. But seriously, 'sup with the 'guilty 'til proven innocent' garbage? We in France or something?"

"I believe you mean to say 'are we in France?'" Professor Sage corrected. "Please try to use proper grammar."

"Sure, whatever..."_ Mewtwo, can you tell if Kratos is planning to leave for Derris Kharlan?_

"_Yes. After his job with you is finished."_

_Ah great....even though I came here after the game I'm still screwing with the time-line._

"Hey, we've been hanging out here for awhile now. Maybe we should get going. Assuming of course, Kratos isn't going to try to kill me right away."

"I will not promise anything to you."

"Well that was productive. But I suppose if you try anything you'll be out numbered. Assuming the other members of the group are up for it."

"Sorry Stacy, I do not condone nor promote any violence towards Kratos." Loy chirped.

"Fair enough...I suppose we can just cross that bridge when we get to it." I said as I slid out of the tree.

"We have to cross a bridge?" Colette repeated. "Where is it? Is it a special one?"

"Yes Colette. It is a very special bridge." I said with my eyes buried into my palm. "So special I can't tell you anything about it."

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Lloyd was now falling victim to the lack of available brain cells as well.

_Seriously Mewtwo, just shoot me._

"_Yes, yes. In good time."_

"So where should we go?" Sheena requested.

"The Thoda Docks seems like a good idea. They should be close by." Genis answered. "Raine and I passed it this morning."

"Alright, let's head there." Lloyd commanded, now stepping up to be leader once again.

_Thoda Docks....also known as the Thoda House of Salvation. Wait...that's where Candy is....Lord how I _hate _her....Great, just what I need. This is going to be like hell for me..._

"Stacy?" Presea finally spoke up after being silent for the whole time. "Are you alright? You seem troubled."

"What?" I hadn't been paying to much attention to reality lately. "Oh...I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I see. Please do not push yourself."

"Okay. I'll take it easy for a bit. Thank you Presea."

* * *

"What a marvelous creature you are, Mewtwo." Raine gushed over my companion. "Now I am assuming that because you name is 'Mewtwo' you are the second of something, correct?"

"Yes. I am a genetic copy of a smaller creature know as 'Mew'."

"Fantastic!"

"Raine, you might want to calm down. If Mewtwo thinks you'll make him a research subject he might hurt you."

"What do you mean Stacy?" Genis got in on the conversation too.

"Well you see...." I explained Mewtwo's background and what happened to the scientists whom created him.

"You mean he killed all those people just because he didn't want to work with them?" The young half-elf was depressed by this information.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what he did, but you have to remember, they might have done things just as bad to him. I mean, if someone told you that you were going to be used as a research subject for the rest of you life and be held captive like some animal would you be willing to do what they said?"

"I guess not."

"It is a shame that all those people died though."

"I know. But...what they were doing. Playing with the rules of life and stuff. I hate it when people try to play God like that. It doesn't justify what Mewtwo did, but maybe...maybe it was meant to happen. I don't know...it just happened and we can't really change _what _happened so we might as well just move on."

"We're here." Lloyd announced, and about time too. It had to be very late in the afternoon by now. The sun was already getting pretty low.

_Ah wait...Candy...man I really don't want to meet her. Crap...this bites. Why do we have to go see her?_

"Hey what's wrong Sunflower?" Zelos asked, noticing the irritation I had growing on my face.

"It's nothing...I just...stubbed my toe that's all." I retorted angrily. No one seemed to buy it but with everyone exhausted from a long day of walking my response was shrugged off. We walked through the large doors of the building into the main room. There was more to it than the game showed, like several other doors leading to the mess hall and the bathroom and stuff, but the stairs for the second floor were still the same.

"Hello, welcome to the Thoda House of Salvation." A young man with short, greasy blond hair greeted. "Would you like a room?" Once I gave the kid the once over I concluded that it was my buddy Tyler's long lost twin...minus Tyler's stupidity.

"Skyler, there you are!" A young woman with short brown hair with a pink headband called out. "You need to do repairs on the boats."

I could tell that she was trying to get her co-worker out of the room.

"You mean the washtubs?" Lloyd pointed out.

"Okay _fine!_ I'll fix the washtubs!" Skyler grumbled as he headed outside.

_Ah crap, were alone with the ditz. _

"Oh hello Regal. I didn't see you there at all!" Candy greeted in the fakest way possible.

"What's with her? Why is she gushing over Regal like that?" Loy asked, being the only member of the party who didn't know about the scene* that took place here after the great Tree Rampage in ToS.

"Last time we came here," Zelos leaned next to her ear to explain. "Poor Regal starts getting nailed by all these questions that Candy was asking. Lloyd of course jumped in to save him, but he forgot what Alicia's name was when she asked if Regal had a particular type of women he liked. So Bud says that Regal likes girls with ponytails. He was ready to kill Lloyd by that point."

_So it looks like Lloyd doesn't know everything about Regal..._ I watched as Candy flirted with Regal, talking about how she was growing her hair out just for him. It was sickening. It wasn't too long before she started messing with his bangs, as if they need to be fixed or something.

"You look so sexy with you hair pushed back you know?"

_Gah!!! Did she just say that?! One, the word 'sexy' is to NEVER be used as an adjective towards Regal. And two, under NO CIRCUMSTANCE should Regal EVER have his bangs combed back. He looks way better with his hair covering his eyes. Gahh!!! I'll kill that woman!!!! _I felt like Catty when she wanted to kill what's-her-name from Mean Girls.

"What do you think?" A voice called out, interrupting my rage. It was Candy asking for a second opinion. "Doesn't he look sexy with his hair like this?" She had his bangs combed back so he looked like how he did in his noble costume.

"Why do you want my opinion?" I hid the pain in my voice as well as I could, but the girl was obsessing too much to notice what managed to leak out.

"You look like someone who has an honest opinion and isn't afraid to hold back."

_Darn right I won't hold back...._

"So..."

I lowered my head and muttered, "You look sexy with your hair pushed back." I could taste the venom that came from my mouth. It was bitter, and I felt like I wanted to cry. This wasn't fair. She got to have her paws all over Regal and I couldn't even work up the guts to reach out to him. And to make things worse, Regal wasn't even protesting to how she was treating him. This was like stabbing me in the heart and ripping it out all at once. It just wasn't fair! I was going to claw this girl into confetti! How dare she treat Regal like this?!

"See, you do look good with your hair like that."

Regal didn't reply, he just stood still and waited for it to end. But the girl wouldn't shut up! She kept jabbering on and on about all these stupid things that would make Regal better. What did she know anyways? Regal was perfect the way he was. Heck, the word 'perfect' was not enough to compliment such a person of his standing. He was the greatest person in the whole world, and all this bimbo could do was talk about what he could do to 'improve himself'. I couldn't stand to listen to her garbage anymore and channeled all my rage into one sentence, "I'm going outside!" and stormed off. No doubt someone would notice that I was mad, but I didn't care. I didn't care what anyone thought about me, except for Regal. Why? Why did I have to be so young!? Why couldn't I be an adult?

_Regal...I love you so much that...that it just hurts sometime. I hate that I can't...that I can't be the partner that Alicia was. Every time I see you I feel like crying because there is so much I want to do for you and I can't do any of it. _If Regal were to ask me for something I'd never be able to deny him was true. I was so in love with Regal that I wasn't able to say no to any request. Even if it meant going against what I had been raised to believe about marriage, I would give myself to Regal for his own benefit. I stopped next to an old tree and pulled on my claws.

"Why!" I took a large swipe at the tree. "Can't!" I launched a second swipe. "It!" A third strike was made. "Be!" Number four came out. "Me?!" I threw all my strength into the last one. A large X now stared back at me, a testament to my anger. My body was drained, but there was still so much pain inside. "RRRRAAAAAAA!-hah-heh....ah." My eyes hurt so much I just wished that I could rip them out. My heart was aching to the point that I wanted to send a blade through just to end it all. I fell to my hands and knees, ready to throw up or cry; which ever would relieve me of all this pain. "It's not fair." I whimpered. "I love him so much and yet...I...I...keh!" _Why? Just why? _

The water in my eyes burned like acid as a big ball of my emotions gagged me, deep within my throat. I wanted to be Regal's lover so badly. One would think that I'd be in tears, but I fought them all back, to the point that I was certain that my eyes would be engulfed by flames, just from burning irritation that grew inside.

_God, why? Why do you torment me?_ Everyday since I had started to love Regal I had been have thought...thoughts that started off so innocent, so pure, but like a wild fire their embers grew and spread, turning into something beyond that of limerence and into ardent love.

One could argue that what I was feeling was just the starry-eyed emotion of being 'in love,' but I knew what I was feeling wasn't normal. There was no other teenaged girl who was so tormented by thought of telling the object of her affection how she felt. I couldn't tell. I just couldn't do it. Regal had already been hurt by love and the last thing he needed was a thirteen year old girl saying she loved him more than anything. I would bend to his will and whim; anything would be given up for Regal. Anything....

"Stacy? Are you okay?" A small young voice quietly asked.

I rolled my head to look over at Genis; my eyes sad and lonely.

"You stormed out of there so fast and no one knows why. We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine." I squeaked out; sounding like a whipped puppy.

"Does it have to do with those issuesyou and Loy were talking about?"

"...Maybe."

"So what are they?"

I turned so I could face Genis and stop the kink in my neck from getting worse. Leaning in I signaled him to do the same. "What I am about to tell you is something that the others can't know about. Okay?"

"Okay."

My breath froze as I prepared to confide my deepest, darkest secret to Genis. My hand was cupped to his ear, turning back now was impossible. "I...I love Regal."

"......What?" Genis kept his voice low, despite the shock he must have been in. "But Regal is twenty years older than you."

"I know he's way too old for me, but I can't help it. I love him." As I spoke, an image of Regal kissing me flashed through my mind, like it always did when I was feeling bad.

"But, isn't it hopeless? I mean he is so much older than you and there is now way he would feel the same."

"I know that it is hopeless. But that doesn't mean that my feelings will just die like that. Believe me I've tried to let them die. I've tried to move on. But...I can't help but love every little thing he does or says."

"I know that feeling. Whenever Presea does something or says something I end up so captivated by it. But it seems no matter what I do she doesn't notice me."

"She'll notice you. Someday. And when she does, she'll be so happy that it's her who got to be with you."

"You think you so? Wait...how could you come to that conclusion? You just met me."

"I've heard all about you when you regenerated the world. You're a really nice person Genis. Anyone would be happy with you."

"What about you? Why Regal and not me?" The young boy joked.

"Because there's something there. Something that just calls to me. I'm not sure if Regal can hear it, but I can. And it haunts me everyday, reminding me that I can't be with him, no matter how much I want to."

"Yeah..."

Genis knew what I was going through. What it felt like to love someone and never have those burring feeling returned. It was beyond any type of mental or physical torture one could utilize. This type of pain hurt everything, all at the same time. I was so tired of feeling isolated. I needed someone there with me. Without knowing my own actions, my arms had found their way around him as I hugged him tightly out of hurt.

* * *

As Stacy held him, Genis could feel her quivering as the soft sound of her whimpers tickled his ear. She was so sad and so alone and no one understood why. But he knew why, and he wanted to be her friend, so that she wouldn't have to be this sad again.

"It's okay Stacy. You can talk to me whenever you need to."

"Thank you Genis."

* * *

Regal watched Stacy and Genis from a distance. He wished he could have been closer so he could hear what they were talking about. He was sure that what ever their conversation was, it has something to do with Stacy's flash of anger. What was troubling her? Movement by Stacy and Genis caught his eye and Regal saw that he should get away before he was noticed.

Genis and I stood up so we could return to the others before they got more worried. But I could let them see my face. I couldn't let _Regal _see my face. I wanted to hide from them all, so I pulled up my hood to cover my eyes and then pulled up the white material at the neck of my shirt, which could be used as a mask, like Kakashi's, and covered every thing up to my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding my face. I can't face any of them right now."

"Okay."

* * *

The two of us got to the doors of the rest house where the others had gathered.

"There she is!" Colette notified. "Genis is with her."

"This isn't the place for you to be wandering off on your own." Professor Sage scolded.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, not really sorry.

"Why the hell did you storm off like that?" Lloyd sound mad. "Everyone was worried."

"I needed some air." I scowled, my face hidden from sight.

"That doesn't mean you can run off on your own."

"I know." I snapped.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Loy asked, irritated by the whole deal. "You've been like this since we got here!"

"So!?"

"So you've been acting like a bitch since we got here and we're all sick of it!"

"What do you know!?" I stomped over to the door.

"Stacy, please talk to us." Colette begged.

"What's got you so mad?" Sheena pitched in.

"I want. To be. A-lone!" I slammed the door shut with such a force that I'm sure the whole building shook.

"Oh you're back!" Candy greeted. "Your room is ready if you'd like me to show you to it." She kindly extended her hand but I swatted it away like a mosquito.

"No thank you." I snapped and pounded my feet on the stairs as I went up. I stood in the center of the girl's bedroom, which was just across the hall from the boy's, and positioned myself into horse riding stance.

_Nice and deep Stacy._ I placed one fist directly in front of me and rested the other on my hip.

"Hana." I switched the location of my fists with the other to the count. "Dul." Again they switched, me punching thin air. "Ses." I shot off another punch. "Nes." I was punching to the count of Korean numbers, like I did at My Tea Kwon Do School. This was one of the floor exercises that we used to start our class. I was planning on doing this until my leg started to hurt, or I couldn't breathe anymore. For you see, when I put enough power into this, any breaths I took would feel hollow, and I am sure that if I did this long enough my body would soon be oxygen starved. "Hana! Dul! Ses! Nes!" Once I was done with this I was going to work on my guarding block in horse riding stance. I needed to work on switching between arms with that one.

"Stacy." Regal's deep voice called. "Can we talk?"

"Hana! Can't. Dul! You. Ses. See. Nes! I'm. Hana! Training? Dul!" I replied and continued counting, even though Regal was talking.

"I am sorry for intruding at a time like this but I think that we should have a talk."

"Ses! I might. Nes! Be. Hana! Traveling. Dul! With. Ses! You. Nes! But I. Hana! Need. Dul! Time. Ses! To my. Nes! Self. Hana! So. Dul! Please. Ses! Let. Nes! Me be." _Dang it's hard trying to count and talk at the same time..._

"...Very well. Take care."

_You're telling me to take care? What about you? You're still suffering from your guilt._

_

* * *

_

*If you wish to see this scene then please go to youtube and type in 'Regal Fangirl Event' and select the one with 'wrong answers' in the title. The vidoes posted are both by me and they have an explanation on how to view it for yourself in your own game!

There Tyler...I included you in this chapter. Now stop ragging on me!

I think that's all I need to explain, but if you need something clarified or just want to talk feel free to E-mail me! I love chating with people!!


	50. Mewtwo's secret

WOOOOWHOOOOOOOO!!!! CHAPTER FIFTY IS REACHED!!!! Time to celebrate!

**Also to mark this mile stone, NO MORE DISCLAIMERS!!!!!**

* * *

"So, is Stacy going to come down for diner?" Lloyd asked Regal as he walked down the stairs for the third time that evening, after unsuccessfully trying to get Stacy to come out of her room.

"No. She said that she wasn't hungry and she wanted to be alone."

"I wish I knew why Stacy was so upset." Colette moped.

Sheena, Genis and Presea adverted their gaze, but were discreet about it enough to go unnoticed. The two girls had a sinking suspicion about Stacy's reaction, while Genis knew the truth. Stacy was mad at Candy for flirting with Regal.

"She hasn't been eating much lately." Lloyd pointed out. "I hope she's okay."

"She hasn't been eating?" Mewtwo reaped, making sure that his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"No. She won't eat anything as of late." Regal explained mournfully.

"I see." Mewtwo lowered his head in meditation. "If she has come to the point of denying herself food then things must be serious."

"By what extent do you mean 'serious'?"

"I mean for someone with a healthy appetite like Stacy to start skipping meals is a _very _serious matter." Mewtwo headed to the stairs.

"What makes you so sure that you can help her?"

"...You may _think _you understand her, but in reality she knows that she is so twisted that you would even reel from her, thus she hides part of herself from you."

"I get it."

"No, you _don't_ get it. You _think_ you get it but that is not the same as _actually_ getting it, get it?"

Regal's teeth pushed against each other, trying to hold back what the Duke wanted to tell Mewtwo. To prove to him that he did understand Stacy and that he cared about her. But he fought the words back down into the pit of his stomach, where they burned and the smoke rose up made his eyes sore.

_Master, I may have just saved you from being adopted by this man, but I may have hurt him in the process. If you knew that, you would never forgive me or yourself._

* * *

I sat alone on my bed after Mewtwo had left. He had asked me why I wasn't eating and stuff and I told him that I just didn't feel like eating. My stomach was just too twisted for it. So he left me alone.

I hated this. I hated all of this. I was so sad and angry and confused and I didn't have any where to channel it. _Please God, cut out my eyes. For the pain in them is too great for me to endure._ When I had prayed to God, my eyes didn't hurt as much. But it still felt like someone used my stomach to make a square knot or something. I laid my head on the pillow of the bed and closed my eyelids to try and get some sleep. I hadn't sleep in a while now and that was probably why I was so worn out lately. For a second, I wished I had Regal there to snuggle with, but the thought was quickly banished. I had to stop letting myself think like that. All it would do is hurt me more and more, no matter how good it felt.

* * *

Everyone, saved for Mewtwo, sat around the diner table and was digging into the meal that Genis had made. It was roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"It's a shame Stacy choose to skip out on this." Zelos commented. "The squirt's gotten pretty good at cooking."

"Yeah! This is really good Genis!" Lloyd said as he raised his fork, still holding some spuds as a toast to the young chef.

"Thanks guys!"

"So what were you and Raine doing in the area anyways?" Sheena asked.

"Genis and I were traveling to make it easier for Half-elves to be accepted when we heard that some Desians where spotted in the area. Of course we suspected them to be Renegades so we came to see what Yuan was up to."

"And what about Kratos?"

"As that monster pointed out before, I am under orders to deal with the demon responsible for the deaths of those Tethe'allans."

"I really can't believe we were tracking Stacy the whole time, and I never knew!" Loy complained as she stabbed a piece of beef. "Hey Mewtwo, what were you investigating in this area anyways?" Loy called over her shoulder to the Cat who was propped up against the wall.

"A certain cave in question."

"Do you want to tell us about this cave? Like, why you were checking it out."

"Because it was necessary."

"Necessary for what?"

"For that of which is my own business and not yours."

"You're no fun."

"Mewtwo." Genis called from his chair. "Do you think that I could take a plate up to Stacy?"

"She said she wasn't hungry."

"I know. But I think that she should at lest have to opportunity to eat. Before Lloyd eats all of the food."

"'Ey!" Lloyd protested with enough food in his mouth to cause some spatter, which hit Zelos whom had sat next to Lloyd.

"Nice..." The Chosen muttered, wiping pre-chewed food from his face.

* * *

"Stacy? Can I come in?"

It was Genis. I didn't know why he was up here. He'd already seen me spill my guts once today. I didn't think he'd be up for more. "Door's unlocked." The half-elf came in with a plate with roast beef and mashed potatoes in one hand, and butter and gravy in the other.

"I brought you some diner. If you want it that is."

I looked at the food, unable to pull my eyes away. I could feel my stomach had pressed against my spine from being so deflated. The food looked so good.

"Do you want some?" He tempted, fully knowing that I wanted it. But I couldn't answer, only nod. _Fooooooood._

"Here you go." I was handed the plate and cutlery. I quickly cut the meat into bite sized pieces, which were about the size of your average iPod. Once the beef was gone I plopped a blob of butter onto the potatoes and considered my options.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Do I build a volcano first, or do I just eat it and build one next time?"

"Just eat it."

"OKAY!"

A large drop of sweat rolled down the neck of Genis as he pointed out, "You ate that whole meal in less then a minute."

"Your point is?"

"How do you eat so fast?"

"I'm not sure. I just can."

"You're weird." The boy chided.

"Yeah, I know I am!"

* * *

It was getting late now. I had already had a bath and cleaned off the dirt and grime I had been carrying around for weeks. Now I had retreated to the roof to be away from the girls. It had been a clean getaway. I was out the window and around to the other side of building before the door even opened. My wet hair soaked the back of my shirt as the warm moister evaporated into a refreshing steam in the cool night air. My lungs filled with the crisp breaths; satisfaction washing through my body like cool water. Crickets sang lullabies to each other as I stars over head dance slowly and gracefully. The night was quick to embrace me in a hug; chills running down my body and to the top of my head. Goosebumps rose to ward off the cold while my chest grew only warmer. The wind pulled the trees along, unable to keep from standing still, needing to dace to every song that was played, changing partners every few seconds. I pressed my back to the wall and held on tight as the breeze encircled me, begging for a turn. But sadly I had to deny it such a privilege. An idea formulated in my mind that prompted me to pull the earpiece from my pocket. "Ninja arte." I said so softly the chirping of the insects was louder. "Transform." The small device that had once resembled a fat blue-tooth was now a pair of headphones, adjusted to my preference. I slid the gadget over my ears and used 'ninja arte sing' so it would play the tune of my choice.

'_Now I've heard there was a secret chord. That David played, and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you?'_ Rufus Wainwright's voice drifted into my ears. How I loved to listen to him sing this song. The music kept playing until a voice rang out.

"Why do I have to stay with all of you?" Mewtwo's voice rang out. Instinctively I shut off the contraption and listened in to the conversation.

"Because it's not fair that you get to stay in the girl's room when you're a _guy_!" Zelos argued.

"Are you suggesting that I would sink to your level?"

"Well, you _could_."

"Must you two fight over everything?" Regal refereed from the other side of the room. I didn't dare look inside.

"Yes." The two guilty parties replied.

"Can't you guys just drop it?" Lloyd suggested in a begging voice.

"I would like to be with my master now that I am with her again, and because Kratos has joined us."

"I suppose that is a fair statement." The mercenary concurred. "But why do you feel this need to protect her?"

"Because I owe her my life."

"Really?" Lloyd had gotten curious.

"She saved me when I was very close to dying."

_Oh Mewtwo...._I wanted to go in a give him a great big hug. But I guess jumping through the window into the guy's room would look odd. I shimmied down the wall back to the girl's room to get some sleep.

* * *

My rest had been far from peaceful last night, as I had tossed and turned all night unable to find a comfortable stop in the bed. I looked out the window and the sky painted a red hue. It wasn't even six yet and I had no desire to remain in bed. Pushing my body up, I gently pulled the covers aside and replaced them to their previous position before tip-toeing my way to the window and exited. Back out on the roof I hung from the side and dropped lightly to the ground with a side roll. _How the heck does my little brother manage to do that every other day?_ I thought when the memory of my bother jumping off out play fort came to mind. I didn't want to be around the House incase someone saw me, so I headed off to the stop where I had so viciously attacked the poor tree. I stood in front of it, the X staring back at me, shaming me for my rage. But today was different. I wasn't mad. I can't be mad if other women approached Regal. I had no right to him. _Stop. That isn't what today is about. Today I am going to get stronger. Now focus. Sakura_ _told Naruto that he needed to focus on the tree to tell how much energy he would need to climb it. All I have to do is relax and be the tree._ "Haaa......" I exhaled, letting my body drop its tension and breathe, my fingers woven into the Ram Hand sign. _Breathe into every part of your body Stacy. Good. Now focus on the soles of your feet, right where you are ticklish Stacy. That's the spot to send your energy. I can feel it...I'm in tune with the tree. It's like I can here its own energy pulsing through it, like a heart beat. _I brandished a kunai knife from my holster (didn't bother to change into PJs last night) and held it tightly, until my knuckles turned white. I ran at the tree and made it up a few steps before my burst of energy got the better of me and my chakra bombarded my soles, with repelled me from the tree. _Dang...too much. I go over excited and lost my focus. This is going to be impossible. I mean...when Naruto and the others did it they at least had developed their chakra networks. Mine is just now being used. I'll never get this right...._

"Stacy? What are you doing out here?" I looked over and saw Regal. He must have been doing his morning training nearby and heard me.

I bit the thumb of the hand holding onto the kunai and explained. "I'm trying to master control of an energy called chakra so I can use that instead of mana. But it's hard."

"Is chakra that different from mana?"

"Yes and no. Chakra is with us naturally and had always existed in every world, unlike mana, but both can be used in numerous ways."

"Then seeing how you have already master your control of mana then chakra should not any more difficult."

"You might have a point there." I removed my thumb and let out deep sigh. "I'll try again. Thanks Regal." He then head back to where ever he had come from to resume this own training while focused on mine._ Alright Mr. Tree, you ready for round two? 'Cuz here I come. And this time...I'll be sure to leave a mark. _Again I charged the tree and ran up it as far as I could. This time my foot slipped when I was about ¼ the way up. Slashing the tree before I returned to earth I let myself fall back and I landed on feet and tumbled backwards. It was hard, but I was getting it. I was going to be black and blue from the number of time I fall out of the tree, but dang it I wasn't going to stop for anything! I could see where my chakra had gotten over charged on my first attempt. I had barely made it up past my own head. But on my last try...I had gone ¼ of the tree's height! That was a big improvement. I could do this. I could do this!

* * *

Regal watched Stacy on her third attempt form behind a different tree. She had grown up so much since he first met her. At first all she wanted to do was get powerful and do it quickly with no work. Or even avoid any work period. Now she was pushing herself just to get a little stronger. He didn't know who she did it, managing to fight against anything that stood in her way, without fear, without inhabitations. But she somehow learned aggression and never forgot it.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Hey Lloyd, have you seen Stacy anywhere?" Sheena asked as they headed off for breakfast after everyone had gotten up.

"Uh, no why?"

"I didn't see her go to bed last night, and when I woke up her bed was made. I didn't look anyone had slept in it at all."

"Huh. I wonder what happened to her."

"Zelos probably kidnapped her for something sexual." Loy commented as she over took them.

"I did not!" Zelos cried in protest, which failed to keep Professor Sage from smacking him upside the head.

"Hey Regal, did you she her this morning?" Lloyd asked as the come to sit down at the same table where the noble was drinking tea.

"As a matte of fact--"

The front doors of the house burst open, cutting Regal off.

"Found her!" Zelos called, pointing towards Mewtwo as he helped Stacy limp into the building.

"There you are!" Sheena cried. "Where were you?"

"Out training! Man, I swear I fell out of the tree at least fifty times! But I did it! I made it to the top!" I exclaimed with a big, bold grin on my face.

"Did you land on your head at all?" Loy mocked.

"Wouldn't surprise me at this point!" I joked between gasps for air. "Man, am I beat. I could sleep for the rest of my life after that."

"I take it your training went well?" Regal inquired.

"You bet! I climbed the tree all the way to the top with no hands!"

"You climbed a tree with no hands?" Lloyd recurred. "What kind of training is that?"

"Special training."

"Come on." Mewtwo urged. "Let's get something in you before you pass out again. I'm not going to carry you around like this all day." He led me over to the table and sat me down.

"Okay..." I felt great. I had did it! I got to the top of the tree all on my own. Sure it had taken me hours to do it, and I was sore and fully exhausted but it was so worth it. In fact, I was still holding the knife in my hand. But I was going to become so much stronger now.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Raine saw me cover in scrapes and scratches, some of them still bleeding a little. "What did you do to yourself to get so roughed up?" She spoke in the same way a worried mother would. Her tone caring, surprised, and worried all at once.

"I was training."

"Hopefully not with Regal. Otherwise..." She shot him a sinister glance.

"Nah...I was by myself. I just got a little carried away, that's all."

"You're young. You do need to give this type of effort just yet."

"You're wrong." I resisted. "I need to keep pushing myself. Otherwise I won't get any stronger. I'm tired of being weak. That's why I'll keep going no matter what."

"....Very well. Just don't over do it. Or else you will be in big trouble."

I folded my arms on the table and hid my face in them, the smile still glued to my face. "Okay."

"It's good that she's training so much." Kratos commented as he came in. "She'll need it."

"That's right. Kratos and I are enemies." My voice was soft and wishy-washy as I grew more tired. "We'll have to fight sooner or later." My eyes had shut now and everyone was certain that I was asleep now. "But..." Everyone jumped when I spoke; my voice was hardened like steel. "When that time comes, I'll be ready. And I promise I won't hold back."

Loy gently bonked me on the head. "Don't make such threats to Kratos." Loy teased. "You still have to beat me, remember?"

"In good time Loy. But first...I someone going to get me something to eat ere or am I expected to do it myself while on the brink of collapsing?"

"I'm on it!" Genis shouted and gather some food for me.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since I had wolfed down that huge load for breakfast but I was already back on my feet and feeling great. I was ready for the day and for what my soon to be fight with Kratos. But right now I was enjoying me music while walking down the trail with the others in peace. Nothing was better than a nature walk while jamming out to 'Fallen Leaves' by Billy Talent.

"What's that on your head?" Genis ventured a question as he walked in front of me.

"It's something I can use to listen to music."

"Really? Can I listen?"

"I don't think you'd like my taste in music."

'_Stacy, duck!' _I dropped to my knees, just as I had learned in my Tea Kwon Do class. I quickly somersaulted forward to avoid the next attack. Only one person would be after me here: Kratos. I turned around as faces him, his sword out and ready for blood.

"I thought only assassins attack wile their target had their back turned and was distracted. But I suppose since you've been hired as a hit man, such a tactic wouldn't be below you."

"Just hold still." I barely had time to move out of the way when a sonic thrust came at me and cut through my left side. I could feel the blade rubbing against my only protection and rolled off to the side.

"Stop it!" Lloyd called, getting between us. "You don't have to fight each other!"

"Well...we don't have to fight _now. _But sooner or later Kratos will be forced to follow orders. And I will be forced to resist."

"Lloyd I am afraid she is right."

"Stacy, are you hurt?" Colette came over to check out my injury.

"I'm fine." I put my hand through the hole in my shirt and pulled the chainmail I had on forward for everyone to see. "See? I had protection."

"That's a relief!"

"Yeah, but....Kratos here owes me a new shirt once we hit town. I can't go parading around in something this torn up."

"Hmph."

"You are _so _friendly. Hey, can you guys give a minute to change? The whole point of concealed armor is that it's _concealed_."

"Sure." Lloyd nodded.

"Thanks." I head behind several trees until I couldn't see the others and slipped into my grey hospital clothing and bandaged up my neck, legs and arms. I didn't know why, but I felt that I should have that on instead of my Earth clothes that day...

* * *

I am sooo happy that I amde it to fifty chapters, and I finished my other fanfic so I can give this one my 100% attention now!! Also I'm leaving to visit the states next weekend so don't expect an undate for a while. I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter, but trust me, the next one will knock your socks off!!

Here's a hint: We get to look into Alto's life a bit more!

And please check out the poll I have posted if you haven't already done so. I would very much like your input!


	51. Not all children of the night are evil

Chapter fifty! This took over five days to write, so you better like it!

* * *

My body was covered in the bandages I has specifically for wearing with my grey crop-top and slacks. The white fabric covered my knuckles to my legs. I had used my transformation powers to turn my white boots into blue ninja sandals, a type of foot wear that covers the whole foot, plus the ankle, but leaves the heel and toe open.

_Thank you, Alto._

'_Think nothing of it. You must remember that my only reason for protecting you is to protect myself. Anything I say or do is for my own benefit.'_

_Still doesn't mean that I don't own you my life for that. Hey, is it okay if I call you 'Black Ka'kari'? Or how about the 'Devourer'?_

'_Do not associate me with that Night Angel Trilogy you are obsessed with.'_

_Awww come on…you are just like the Black Ka'kari. You tell me what to do, you give me great unholy power and you make snide and unneeded commentary at my every move._

'_Can't I just stick with 'Alto'?'_

_Humph. You're no fun…_

'_Just get back to the others.'_

I smiled to myself and headed back. Alto might have been a jerk in the past, heck he still was a jerk, but he was a nice guy deep down. As I came through the bush I could hear the others talking.

"But it's not right!" Lloyd shouted in protest. "Just because she can turn into a monster doesn't mean she is one!"

"Then who do you suppose killed all those people?" Kratos reasoned. "I doubt that they all decided to kill themselves that day."

"But that doesn't mean Stacy did!"

"Lloyd calm down.' Professor Sage stepped in, grabbing the boy by this shoulder. 'For all we know Stacy _is _the person whom is responsible. Didn't you all say that she had a track record of heading off on her own?"

"Yeah." Sheena replied solemnly.

"I don't think that Stacy is like that." Colette chirped sadly. "I just know it."

I kept listening, waiting for Regal to defend me. But all he did was look at the ground, not saying anything. _Is he that torn? Or…does he really believe that I killed those people?_

"But the thing is Colette," Raine swapped into her teacher voice, 'We don't have any proof that she is innocent. All we have to go on is that people are dead and Stacy is known for losing control."

"But sis…"Genis grimaced, feeling the pull of loyalty to his sister and his friend.

"You don't have to prove anything." I said as I stepped out. "I know that I didn't kill anyone. But if you think that I'll stand by and let people persecute me like this then…." I couldn't find a threat to throw out there. I was hurt that Raine would be so two-faced to me.

"Look, if she said she didn't do, then she didn't do it." Loy announced, coming to my rescue. "I don't know why you're all giving her the third degree over nothing. So…just drop it okay?!"

"Loy is right." Regal choose then to speak up. "We have to trust Stacy and believe that she is innocent."

"Yeah!" Lloyd gave a fist pump. "Dwarven vow number eighteen! It is better to be deceived than to deceive!"

"I guess we should get going now." Sheena suggested, ready for a new topic.

"Yes, we need to get to a safer place before nightfall." Presea noted in her monotone voice, and everyone soon head down the path. Kratos held up long enough to give me a death-glare before following the others, leaving me and Loy behind.

"Thank you Loy." I hugged her, glad for a friend in this world.

"You're welcome. Now C'mon, I'll race you to the front of the group!"

"You're on!"

* * *

It had been a long day and we were all tired. Our lunch break had been a while ago, but I was still eating.

"You know if you keep eating like that you'll swell up like a balloon." Loy teased.

"So what? I'm carb-loading for tonight." I said as I bit into a biscuit that had cheese and bacon baked inside.

"Why?"

"So that I have energy for my training. If I have more stamina I'll be able to train longer, and then I'll be stronger in no time."

"Really?" Loy arched a brow. "Well, whatever, as long as you don't make me do any silly tree-climbing exercises."

"Don't worry, I won't." The bacon was so think and juicy. The grease flavored the bun, and combined with the cheese, it was a gift from God. _Soooo gooood…_

The sound of something sifting from branch to branch in the trees caught my attention. Forgetting about the bun I listened to what it was. I had made it a habit of keeping my senses heightened since the encounter with Kratos a few days ago, when he was confronting Regal about me. Whatever this thing was, it was big, like a bear, but it was agile and swift.

_Alto, any ideas as to what this thing is?_

'_It isn't Yuan that is for sure.'_

_It's big. But how can something that large move so fast?_

'_I have an idea. It could be one of my former men.'_

_One of your soldiers? _

'_Yes. Quite likely a Lycan or 'Werewolf' if you prefer.'_

_A Werewolf?…wow. But don't they only come out at night?_

'_Only the ones who do not live on the moon. If it is one of my men then he won't have a human form to return to, making it possible for him to be out in sunlight.'_

_Do you think he's after us?_

"Stacy! What's the hold up?" Lloyd called.

"You're falling behind again!" Sheena added.

"Sorry!" I ran to catch up, but still listened to Alto.

'_Could be. Let's be careful from here on in. Are you going to tell the others?'_

_No. I don't want to start a panic. And if they think I lured it here I might end up in the hot seat again._

'_Very well. Be careful master.'_

_I will. And you don't have to call me 'master' any more._

'_Good. I'm sick of saying it.'_

_You really know how to make a girl feel special…_

* * *

The gold amber of the sun had colored the trees, signaling to us that it was time for our trek to come to a temporary end so we could set up camp and rest for the night. Regal had volunteered to get firewood so that 'The Food and Sex God' Zelos could make diner for the rest of the party, while they set up camp. Kratos took charge right away, telling people what we needed and were things should go. Somehow I had the feeling for the Sylverant team, this was the norm. Seeing as how I was not trusted as far as I could be thrown by a few members, Genis was on babysitting duty, and I was the baby….

"So Raine really doesn't trust me…"

"Yep…"

"I should have figured as much. I mean, she didn't trust Kratos much either."

"Yep."

"But I suppose we should look on the bright side…"

"…The bright side? What bright side? The group is torn in two over whether you're good or not!"

"I mean the fact that we get to sit back and watch everyone work, while doing nothing."

"You're beginning to sound like Lloyd…"

"I am nothing like him. I understand the scientific meaning of the word 'work'. Lloyd can barely handle math at a third grade level! Heck! I could build a rocket and send him to the moon before he'll reach my level of finesse of intellectual prowess."

The young mage giggled into his hands.

"What's so funny?"

"You…" The Warlock laughed.

"Oh I am, am I? Well that's good. That means that my brother and sister are wrong and I can be funny!"

"So you do have a brother?"

"Two brothers actually. One who's seven years older than me and one who is a bit younger and my sister. The three of us are triplets you see."

"Wow that must be so cool! Do you have telepathy?"

"No, and to be honest don't think I want to know what my sibs are thinking."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

I looked over and saw the sky catch fire from the setting sun, red burring all the trees and members of our group.

"Hey, don't you think that Regal should have been back by now?"

"Yeah. Gathering fire wood shouldn't be taking him this long."

"I'm going to go look for him. He might have run into trouble."

"No." A stern and harsh voice said. Kratos stood in front of the sun, blocking my eyes from the light, his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword. "You can stay here where we can keep an eye on you."

"But Regal might be in trouble! And since I have nothing to do _and _can take care of most monsters that are around here I should go."

"You will stay here and that is final!" His voice erupted drawing the attention of the others over to us.

"I don't care what you have to say!" I growled back, the sun fading further and further behind the mountains; navy paint streaked across the sky. "I'm going to look for him!"

"You will do no such thing."

"Leave me alone!" I howled my voice filed with rage and malice. The fangs in my mouth began to grow, my eyes turned yellow, the muscles in my arms ripped the bandaging as the flexed. The wolf's tail and feet came out and claws soon adorned my hands. I was turning into a demon again.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Gins cried out in confusion.

"So...you really are a wolf in sheep's clothing." The blade of Kratos' sword '_shings_' as he pulls it into battle. "It appears I was right to come after you."

"If you get in my way you are _dead_!" I snarl through clenched teeth. The sun had vanished from the sky and now the twinkling of little stars, and the two moons, one full and one new, were only the light to befall the land.

"It seems that Stacy really is a monster." Raine speculated.

"No! Stacy!" Lloyd called out. "Come back to us!"

"Prepare for death demon!" The mercenary readied his blade, in the name of his son; he would not let this monster to plague the world anymore!

"Stop!" Mewtwo bellowed, his eyes glowing blue. He had used his powers to stop Kratos from striking, but that didn't mean Stacy was out of danger.

"Master, I do not wish to harm you, but you must calm down."

"All you want to do is to kill me!"

* * *

Stacy had become delusional from her power. She was no longer concerned about Regal, but rather was convinced that she was facing a death sentence.

"Stacy, please stop." Colette pleaded. "We are not trying to hurt you."

"Leave me a-LONE!" Stacy roared, rearing up for an attack. But Mewtwo was ready from her. He pushed his master to the tree with his psychic powers and held her against it, her head thrashing around as she struggled for freedom. All the while her hair faded to silvery-white and two wolf ears emerged from her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The howl echoed through the forest, making everyone wince in pain. "Let me go!"

"I do not want to do this to you master!" The cat closed his fist to keep a tighter grip on his demonic master.

"GAHHHHH!! LET ME GO NOOOOOW!!"

"You've left me no choice." The Pokémon's eyes turned blue again and locked with Stacy's. Her eyes became a dull blue, empty of life, as if her soul was swallowed whole by darkness. Her head drooped down and was followed by her body, which fell to the ground.

"On your feet." Mewtwo commanded, and Stacy obeyed. Fluidly she got on to her knees and stood, but her head was still hanging and her eyes were lifeless.

"What's wrong with her?" Presea asked.

"She is under my control." Both Mewtwo and Stacy answered; Stacy's voice distant and hollow.

"What?!" Sheena asked on everyone's behalf. "Why would you do that to her?"

"She would have attacked everyone if I had not stepped in." Both master and servant responded in unison. "It was the only way to stop her without hurting her." Mewtwo then whipped his hand out to the side and released Stacy from his mind control. Stacy began to stumble but was caught by Mewtwo before falling to the ground.

"Uhhh…What…happened?" Her voice was slow and dazed, but it was undeniably her voice.

"Master, are you alright?"

"Mewtwo? Why does my head hurt?"

"The demon surfaced again. I felt it was necessary to step in and use mind control on you."

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Stacy..." Genis' shy and timid voice squeaked out. I stood up and turned my head to him. He looked shaken and terror lined his face. I knew what he was scared of.

"Not you too Genis…I thought you would understand…" I was hurt deep inside. Genis knew what it was like to be judged like this, and yet how could be a part of it?

"It's just your…No. You're you." He muttered, trying to remind himself that it was me.

"It me in here. It's still me. I haven't changed…much."

He couldn't look at me. I felt so rejected. So hated. I could feel everyone's eyes on my and it burned. It burned so much I wanted it to stop.

"Please don't do this to me. I thought we were friends."

"You're right…You're right! We are friends!" Genis finally found the strength to look at me again. "And I'll always be your friend not matter what."

"Thank you. You don't know what it's like to have a friend betray you like I have."

"You're friends betrayed you?" Lloyd repeated.

"Yes. Some of my friends back home wanted nothing to do with me and…No. It's nothing. Never mind."

"So this is the demonic form I've heard so much about." Professor Sage marveled. "Fantastic! This is simply wondrous! A human taking on the partial form of a wolf. I wonder what biological changes she's gone under. What triggers it? I must know!"

"Umm…whenever I get enraged I will sometimes turn into this, because this deal I made. But I'll tell you about that later. Isn't Regal still missing?"

"Oh man. I forgot all about him." Lloyd moaned. "We'd better go looking for him right now." We headed down the path that Regal had taken earlier that evening in the hopes of finding him, leaving Loy and Mewtwo to look after the camp. We got part of the way in when we saw that a fight had taken place there. There was claw marks all over the trees, and some were even knocked down from the brawl.

"What happened?" Presea asked to herself.

"A fight. And a bad one. I can smell blood all over the area." I announced.

"You can smell blood?" Genis checked for verification.

"Yes. In this body all of my senses are heightened so I can smell more things...like blood."

"Do you think that Regal was here?" Zelos inquired.

"Yes." I gasped. "Some of the blood is his…" _Regal…_ My nose twitched and I locked onto his scent. I could tell where he had gone after the battle. _Regal!_ I bolted down the path, following my nose in the hopes of finding Regal, leaving the others in the dust. There hadn't been a lot of his blood, but it was enough to make me worry. I got to an opening that was flooded with Regal's scent. He was there, but was he hiding? _Why can't I see him? Where are you Regal?_

"Stacy!" Lloyd called. "Wait up!" He and the others had tried to keep pace with me, but I was too fast as a wolf demon. "Why…huff…did…huff…you…huff…take…huff…off…huff…like…huff…that?"

"I'm sorry. I found Regal's scent trail and was worried about him. I think he's somewhere around here."

"That's fine." Kratos said sharply, being the only one not winded. "But that doesn't mean you can run off like that."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about Regal."

"Why?" Zelos posed the question. "He's strong. I'm sure he can handle anything out here. You don't need to lose sleep over him."

"Sorry." Something was moving in the bush behind me. But it was very quiet, I was sure only Colette and I heard it.

"Is something there?" The Chosen asked.

I looked into the bushes and could make out two eyes looking back at me. Reading their emotion, I could see that the creature was planning to runaway.

"Look out!" Kratos somehow predicted that the monster was planning on moving and jumped into action to stop it. He stood next to me, blade drawn, shinning in the moon light, about to bring it down on the animal's head. But his sword stopped short of its target, for I had gotten in front of him and grabbed the blade with my hand, which had cut it open. A long river of blood flowed over the back and front of my hand; obese droplets fell to the ground and made a pool at my now wolfish feet.

The monster towered over me, standing on its hind legs, its brown fur windswept and rugged. Its large fangs peeked out from under its lips, while its blue eyes focused on me. I turned to look at it, and said, full of concern, "Are you alright?"

The creature lowered its head to mine as softly whispered, "Yes. Thank you."

His response, it was almost enough to make me cry.

Everyone else though, seemed to be taken aback by it. Even Kratos had pulled his sword back and gasped.

"It-it talked!?" Genis raveled. "H-how is that possible?"

I wanted to explain what was going on, but fearfulness and worry, and my sense of smell reminded me to do something else.

"I can smell blood on you..." I placed my clean left hand on his right arm, where a four claw marks were made. "You were hurt, weren't you? This is all my fault, I'm sorry." He didn't answer, but kept looking at my right hand, his eyes mournful.

"You were injured too."

I clenched my fist, but my claws dug into the wound and I had to leave my palm open. "It's nothing. A lick would heal it."

"Stacy," The Professor called my name. "Would you mind clarifying who this is?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" Colette guessed.

"You mean you don't recognize him?"

"No...Should we?" Lloyd stated.

My eyes drifted into his, I held my breath to allow his scent to linger just a bit longer. It was these two things that told who it was without seeing his face. "It's Regal."

"WHAT!?"

It was true, this creature was a bit taller than Regal, and had the body of a wolf-man. Two wolf ears, large claws, a tail; everything was akin to a wolf, all of which hid Regal's familiar features, all except those eyes of his. Those were still the same. That and his masculine frame which was the structure that his wolf-like qualities seemed to go harmoniously with. The only trace of him ever being human was the black trousers that managed to endure his physical change.

"How did this happen?" Presea muttered in a state of shock.

"We can all talk about this in group therapy back at camp." I urged. "But right now there's something out there and I think we should get away from it."

* * *

Loy was sitting by the fire she had prepared with her feet up when I came through the bush.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't InuYasha's littler sister. How did the search for Regal...go...?" Here voice trailed off as Regal the Wolf-man came into view. "What in the name of Azarath is that!?"

"Loy...this is Regal. He got turned into a Werewolf and now we have to save him."

"Ohhh...so now I guess he really is a 'sexy beast'."

"Oh, shut up." I said that way only a lover could. Everyone gather around the fire as Zelos went about fixing diner, as previously planned.

"I am humiliated to have everyone see me like this." Regal mopped.

"This isn't a death sentence, you know." I snapped, remarkably sounding similar to Kratos' variation of that line. Regardless, this seemed to do little to help him. On impulse, seeing him so sad, I rested my head on his shoulder as my tail darted back and forth in glee.

"What I would like to know," Professor Sage announced the questions of her mind. "Is how Regal became this...this..." She paused to look for the right word. "What would you call it Stacy? Being of a similar race and all."

"A Werewolf?"

"Is that what it is called, fascinating."

"So I am a Werewolf?"

"Well, there's another name for it...I think it starts with an 'L' but I can't remember what it is."

"So how much do you know about 'Werewolves' Stacy?" The Wise woman inquired.

"Not much I'm afraid. My culture has been all up on Vampires recently so not much Werewolf information is going around."

"So you aren't our resident Werewolf expert." Loy quipped.

"No...but! I know someone who is!"

"Who?"

"Alto!"

"You want to ask _Alto_?!" Sheena said again. "Why him!?"

"Because right now he's our only chance to help Regal. If there is anything I know, it is that Alto is highly affiliated with Werewolves."

"But do you really want to trust him?" Lloyd confirmed.

"Yes. I trust him, and right now we don't have any other choice."

"Who's Alto?" Genis requested for his and Raine's sake.

"He's the spirit I made a pact with so that I could be stronger, and he is also the reason why I took this form earlier."

"I see." Raine speculated. "But how do you plan to summon him?"

"I don't need to summon him. He is always with me. But he really is the one who controls when he comes out."

'_Why should help this human?'_

"If you don't I subject you to great lengths of mental torture."

"Excuse me?" Raine sounded mad, like I told I didn't feel like doing schoolwork.

"Ah, not you. I was talking to Alto. Sorry."

_'I may not wish to help Regal, but I will come out simply to get some time away from your mind.'_

_Go for it._

I felt Alto untwining himself from me as was soon sitting next to the fire, as if he had always been there.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want me to do?"

"Well why don't you just take a look around and tell me what you see. Oh and by the way, if you have time maybe you could, oh I don't, _help Regal_!?"

"Watch who you speak too, human."

"Hey, don't forget. I'm the one keeping you alive here. You'd better showing me some respect." I leaned into his mug, nose to nose with the old wolf.

"Please, if not for me, you would have expired by now."

"Fine then, we're equals. But right now we need your help and..."

"And...?"

"I need your help too."

"So you admit that I am a powerful entity that is in full position to be regarded with only respect."

"Yes...But, if you do anything I don't coincide with, you'll be in big trouble."

Alto glared back at me and as quick as lightning latched himself onto my ear, digging his canines into the soft tissue. I let out a sharp whine in pain. What I didn't notice was that Regal, who was watching, let out a deep, powerful, pack-leader type grow at Alto, who jumped back right away and remarked, "Well now, it looks like he's taken to his new blood quite well."

"What?" Regal was still cluing into his own actions just now.

Nursing my bitten ear I informed him that he had just given us a very wolf-like reaction to the situation.

"So it appears that not only did Regal physically change, but mentally as well." Raine continued with her observations. "What else should we expect?"

Alto sat back down to answer. "An increase is aggression, ambition, territorialism, instinctive responses, blood lust, craving the flesh of children, nocturnal vision, immunity to disease, reduce ageing, increased sensitivity to both smell and sound, increase muscular ability, speed and a higher sensitivity to females who are ovulating."

"Ah, one of my favorite things about the canis lupus. They get so affectionate while the female are in heat." I said dreamily.

"What, you holding out for something?" Loy sneered.

"Don't make me bite you..."

"Do I have to get you a choke chain?"

'Grrrrrr."

Regal just sat back with a look of pure misery and dismay on his face as the reality of his situation sunk in.

"Am I going to be cursed with this aliment for eternity?"

"Aliment? This isn't an ailment. This is one of the greatest things I've ever had happen to me!"

"Hey Stacy," I looked back at Loy. "Go fetch!" She tossed a stick off into the woods and I dashed after it like a puppy dog.

"Is that what I am to become like?" Regal started to freak out a little.

"Well you can't really hold a candle to her in terms of your new persona. Stacy is more of a puppy than anything. You will most likely show much more restraint than her." The Guardian Spirit of the New Moon clarified.

"U'm 'ack!" I said with the twig in my mouth. "'Uth's 'ong?"

"Just you."

"Grrrrrr."

"So Alto," Lloyd spoke up. "What can we do to get Regal back to normal?"

"Well first we have to determine what turned him into a Lycan in the first place."

"A Lycan?" I had spit the tree branch out now. "Is that the word?"

"Yes and it is the correct term, not the horrid 'Werewolf' term you humans came up with centuries ago."

"I see. Well taking notice of the large scar on Regal's arm, I'd say he got bitten or scratched by another Were--err--Lycan."

"Well that is rather abnormal. Lycans are not know for showing mercy to a potential meal."

"To be honest, something bearing wolf-like qualities did come after me, but left once I was able to fend it off for long enough."

"I see." Alto closed his eyes in meditation. "Like their wolf counterparts, Lycans will leave their victims be if they put up to much of a struggle. Simply put, both are lazy is some regards of hunting."

"I'd like to get a look at some of the composed knowledge of Lycans, if that is alright with you." I requested.

"Very well." A large, leather bound book appeared before me and landed in my lap. I began flipping through the pages.

"Look at some of this. Definition, Origins, Types, Powers, Becoming...This must have every detail about Lycans."

"It does."

"Let's look at 'Becoming'." The whole chapter was divided into thirteen other subchapters, all about the different way of becoming a Werewolf. "Hm...being conceived under the new moon, being born on a full moon, eating human flesh, eating the brains or flesh of a wild wolf," Loy took a peek over my shoulder. "Having se-oh...well that's interesting."

"Does that mean you are going to become a full Werewolf after tonight if you sleep with Re-" I swatted at Loy to make her shut up.

"-SHUSH! Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Hey. I'm just saying, with your _condition_ you may be unable to resist."

"Oh look at this one, being _bloodily murdered_ on a full moon."

"Okay, okay, point made.

"Excuse me," Regal interjected. "But could you please take a look at means of undoing the curse?"

I flipped through the pages until I found the chapter. "'How to deliver somebody from the curse of the Werewolf'. This sounds promising. 'Striking the person on the head with an iron rod, hitting him on the head three times with an iron knife, have a friend of the Werewolf give him three knife strokes'."

"I'm in favor of any of those." Alto yipped.

"Of course you would...but those seem...too easy almost."

"Well, they are. It is only temporary, and Regal would assume his Lycan form on the next full moon."

"What else is there?" Zelos said, trying to move things along.

"'Sweet water baths, drinking salt water, living off of milk and whey for three days'."

"All temporary." Alto proclaimed.

"'Draw the Werewolf's blood to fainting, draw three drops of blood, purge the Werewolf's colon and encourage vomiting, roll Werewolf in the dew, reproach verbally the Werewolf, log off the Werewolf's'--eh...let's skip that one."

"Yeah. That'd be a _hollow victory_ for you wouldn't it?" Loy scoffed.

"You, shut up!"

"Let's do it!" Alto encouraged.

"Oh go take a long walk of a short cliff why don't you. Let's see...'Flog the Werewolf'. What does that mean?"

"It mean to pummel, beat up, abuse. Something to that affect. But like the other cures, it is only temporary."

"What else is there...'Address the Werewolf three times with a Christian Name.' Well that won't work. Regal isn't even Christian, and I don't know how to convert him."

"That's right, I forgot you were Christian. Hey, Alto what's her whole name? I want to try that one!"

"Stacy D--" I grabbed the wolf's muzzle before the word could come out.

"Don't you dare say my name or I'll use method number..." I quickly recounted the place of the 'lobbing off the Werewolves' gentiles' "Twelve on you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Hey, I was studying to be a vet once, remember that!"

"Are there more permanent cures?" Raine regained control of the situation with her question.

"Yeah, are there?" I asked my wolf spirit friend.

"On the next few pages."

"It says, 'Cast a circle of 9 feet, and a smaller one only 4 feet in Diameter in the middle. Place a series of candles at equal intervals, and place a wooden altar in the south. Within the inner circle place the Werewolf. Build a small fire exactly opposite of the altar, and 1 1/2 foot away from the inner circle. Place a pot over the fire, containing 2 pints of clear water and add:

1/2 oz. camphor

3/4 oz. ammonia

1/2 oz. hypericum

2 drachms sulfur

1/2 oz. castorium

6 drachms opium

3 drachms asafetida

Mix thoroughly and then add a portion of mandrake root, 1 live snake, two live toads in a linen bag, and a fungus. Bind together with a red ribbon a wand of three sprigs, each from ash, white popular, and birch. When the toads cry out from being immersed in the low boiling water, the mixture is ready. Take a cupful of the searing liquid and douse the Werewolf, as well as lashing him/her with the wand exclaiming 'Foul spirit release this person's soul, return to the great unknown!' Repeat three times. Later, rinse, repeat...'"

"I does not say that!" Loy cried.

"Actually it does...right here...." I showed here the page.

"Lather, rinse...oh for God's sake! The hell with that?!"

"The writer obviously has a sense of humor. But I don't know what half of that stuff is..."

"Yes. It is a rather hard spell to do. Most just kill the Lycan and leave it at that."

The look of shock and fear gripped Regal as he struggled to breath. "Why are all these methods so...violent?"

"It must because no one _wanted _to be nice to the Werewolf." I reasoned. "I mean when most of the folklore was created, people didn't want to person to be around if they got infected by the curse."

"I must also inform you about the details about making the Lycanthropy permanent. It is found with the information on Beta Werewolves."

"Permanent?" Regal gulped.

I flipped through the pages as fast as my fingers would allow and soon came to the chapter.

"'Those who have been cursed or bitten by another creature are all involuntary Werewolves. They have little or no control over their changes from Man to Wolf and Wolf to Man, and are subject to phases of the Moon.

The relationship between Alpha and Beta werewolves is a complex one. Once a subject is bitten by a werewolf, his or her life and death are doomed to the werewolf curse. The victim does, however, have some hope - as long as they themselves do not taste of human blood, the curse is reversible.

If the Alpha werewolf is killed - through some action of the Beta - the Beta's curse is broken. It is important to note that whether the Beta werewolf was bitten by the Alpha werewolf himself or by another Beta, it is the Alpha who must be destroyed - the source of the original tainted blood.

It is also an interesting note that since Betas and Alphas share common blood, an Alpha cannot physically harm a Beta of his own bloodline by his own hands without inflicting the same injury upon himself. However, if a Beta is harmed or killed by another, it does not affect the Alpha.'

That's only the information related to beta-Werewolves, which it seems Regal is now one of. But I suppose if we can save him before he goes mental and bites one of us then everything should be fine."

"Actually, there is something else," Alto cut-in. "If we do not save him by tonight's end, then the affects of the curse will also remain."

"You mean we only have 'til dawn to save him!" Lloyd gaped.

"In a word, yes."

"No..." Regal grieved into his paw. I looked at him, my heart broken in two because of Regal's pain. I wanted to save him...

"Regal." I crouched down in front of his snout and looked him in the eye. "I will do everything I can to get you back to normal. I promise." I looped my arms around his furry neck and nuzzled my face against his shoulder. Somehow in this body, I wasn't so nervous around him. I could love with my whole heart and not hold back.

"We do have one final option." Alto pointed out.

"And what's that?" Raine asked skeptically.

"We hunt down and kill the Alpha Lycan that bit Regal. Thought it will have to be Regal whom kills it, but that will cancel the curse."

"Great!" Colette cheered. "Now we can save Regal."

I pulled away from Regal and glared at her. "You know, we _will_ be taking another person's life. An Alpha Lycan is just someone who was born a Lycan and/or can control their transformation. Besides, Lycans are very fast and strong. We'll be hunting all night and may not get twenty feet near him until the sun comes up."

"Stacy is correct." Mewtwo affirmed. "There may not be enough hours in the night to catch a Lycan."

"Then we make it longer." I stated.

"How?" Genis protested. "You can't just go around extending the amount of time it takes for the sun to go around the planet, let alone the moon."

"We can use dark magic. Right Alto?"

"Now this is what I like about you. Never afraid to break the rules when it counts. Though we do have a small problem."

"What?"

"I am unable to use any magic without a physical human form. Normally I would use your body, but I need a second Lycan for the spell."

"So just borrow Regal's body for a bit."

"Absolutely not." The Duke objected. "Have you forgotten that he has tried to kill me in the past?"

"No. I know that. But what else are you going to do? Either you trust Alto with your body for a few minutes, or spend the rest of your life running away from the villagers as they try to kill you. The choice is yours."

"....Very well. But just this once."

"Good. And don't worry. If Alto does _anything_ I'll rip him to shreds myself."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, _master..._"

"Oh stop your whining already. You know where my loyalties lie."

"Hmm." The old wolf turned to the Lycan. "I am ready when you are."

"Please just get this over with." The ex-convict stood up with dread.

"Fine by me." Alto charged him and vanished into thin air upon collision. 'Regal' twisted his neck to the side, making a noticeable cracking noise as the stiff tendons were flexed. "It has been awhile since I was in a physical form such as this."

"But you'll be able to cast the spell right?" Sheena checked.

"Yes. As long as we set things up properly."

"What do I need to do?" I requested.

"Like the spell for delivering someone from a Lycan curse, we need two circles, one nine feet, the other four feet, and candles need to be lit at equal intervals of the nine foot one."

"Sorry, no candles, could I use Willow Wisp instead?"

"That should work."

"Alight! I'm on it!"

* * *

We soon had the circle set up about twenty feet away from camp in a large clearing. The blue flames of my Willow Wisp arte gave the place an extra, supernatural touch. I stood on one end and Alto at the other. He was going to chant the incantation while I was there merely for a power boost. These types of spells are stronger if more 'Children of the Night' are present. And I had to give the sacrifice; Lycan blood. All it involved was reopening my cut in the middle of both circles and let my hand bleed for a bit.

"Lux lucis engulfed in umbra

ut EGO to order eternus obscurum

expleo explevi expletum is nox noctis*."

Alto let out a long howl that I joined to seal the deal. It was beautiful, in the most serene, calming way possible. I felt like I belonged there, like I was home. When we stopped a red light glowed from the blood in the circle, and little specks of red light began to drift into the air. More and more came out, like crimson fireflies released from a jar. A rune circle grew from the blood and engulfed the two we had drawn. Soon a burst of the ruby light came out and shoot strait up to the full moon. The navy sky was blood covered, and where the new moon had once sat invisible, it was now a black dot next to its brother; the only thing that remained pure in that night air. The light faded from below our feet and the runes vanished into the night.

"It's done. The night is young."

"The sign is nigh."

"This world isn't coming to an end. We just made the night longer. And for those on the other side, it will be a _long _day for them."

"I just hope this doesn't start some sort of panic. Well, that aside, you can get out of Regal's body now."

Again I was on the receiving end of a death glare.

"Now."

Alto had no choice but to listen, and soon there was three of us. I walked over to the man I loved. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But my head feels hazy."

"I guess you know what it's like when I get taken over."

"It certainly is not a pleasant experience."

"I _am _standing _right here_!"

"Ah, don't get your tail in a knot, we're just saying that your not much fun to be with."

"Oh, I won't take that to heart _at all_."

"Whatever, let's just get back to camp. I can smell diner being served."

* * *

"I take it the spell worked." Raine greeted when we came back.

"Yep. We now have an extra twenty-four hours to save Regal."

"What if we start to run out?" Lloyd noted. "Will you cast the spell again?"

"I'd bleed to death if we went with that logic. In order to cast the spell we need a sacrifice of Lycan blood and since I promised Regal that Alto wouldn't damage his body, guess who gets to play blood donor!"

"Okay, you made your point." Sheena pacified. "Now will stop talking about it so I can eat without being sick?"

"Sorry."

"Alto, may I have a word?" Mewtwo inviting the wolf to sit next to him.

"What word is there to be had?"

"Issues I have to deal with now that we can speak to one another."

"Very well."

"Isn't it marvelous how they speak to each other!?" Raine's eyes lit up.

"What is it?"

"What is your purpose of remaining bound to my master?" Mewtwo spoke quietly so only the two could hear each other.

"To allow myself the chance of survival. Is that not similar to why you serve her. And that you wish to keep Regal at bay?"

"So you know about that."

"I am in tune with everything that goes on in her mind."

"So why haven't I been able to read your mind, seeing how yours and here coexist in the same space."

"My dark magic is something your powers cannot penetrate, no matter how powerful they are."

"I see. You knew my weakness upon 'meeting' me."

"Yes. And on that note about Regal, I do have to side with you. What goes on in her head in not something I wish on anyone."

"True, the fantasies entertained by teenaged girls is a horror that no man should know."

"An enemy of my enemy, then?"

"Agreed."

"What should our next course of action be?" The Seraphim asked.

"I vote for getting some sleep now that we have more time. You guys have been walking all day and are going to need your strength for the hunt." I rationalized.

"Alright then." Lloyd concurred. "So who's going to be the night watch?"

"Me and Regal can handle it."

"You mean 'Regal and I'." The Professor corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Why you guys?" Zelos pried.

"Because for as long as this spell is in effect, were aren't going to get much sleep, being nocturnal and all. So we might as well make use of that trait."

"Won't you be tired?" Colette fussed.

"Nah, I can handle the night shift! Just watch me!"

* * *

Four hours later, Stacy had fallen asleep at her post, leaving Regal to be the lone watchmen, while everyone dreamed of the excitement that promised to follow. Even Mewtwo and Alto were dozing by the fire, at peace with everything around them.

Regal looked at them all with eyes heavy from loneliness and grief. He didn't want to burden the others with the chore of looking for the other Werewolf. It was very strong and when he first fought it he could barely hold his own. And what if he himself went berserk on the others before finding it? What if he attacked his own comrades? He couldn't put them in that kind of danger. His leaving would be the best thing possible. He silently sulked into the woods and had gotten about fifteen feet away when something pinned his tail to the ground.

"And where do you thing you're going?...On four legs." I asked, having got his attention.

He looked down and saw that he was in fact, walking on all fours, instead of on his hind legs like he thought.

* * *

"You know somehow, I just don't believe you're up because 'nature is calling'."

"It would be best if I just leave. I have caused enough trouble for everyone."

"Don't go. It was my screw up that turned you into this in the first place. I knew that there was a Werewolf around here, but I didn't say anything incase I got blamed for it. That, and...."

"Yes?"

"Well in all honesty you kind of suck as a Werewolf. I mean you are too self-controlled when you fight, and since you are custom to using your feet you may run into some problems now that you are no longer human."

"Are you saying that I am incapable of fighting?"

"No. It's just that if you go this alone you'll get your tail handed to you. Literally."

"I see. Then I will be gracious and accept your help."

"Thank you. I've already told Alto that we were going ahead. He's going to hang back with the others. If we kept traveling in a big group like that we would have had to slowed down for them."

"You already told Alto?"

"I knew that you'd try to sneak off. And I also knew that you would be willing to accept help from someone who knew how to give it."

"You are quite the strategist."

"No, I just know you."

Long into the night we followed the trail of the Lycan, unsure if we were getting closer or mindlessly following an old scent. We had time to even stop for a bit and allow me to give Regal a few pointers about fighting with his new body. During this time we had the opportunity for a few discussions. Some on the affects of being a Lycan, some on what the Alpha Lycan would be like, some on...us.

"It is very brave of you to come with me."

"I'm not being brave. I'm not scared so technically I'm not doing anything brave."

"But what if I were to turn on you?"

"So? That doesn't matter. Even if you bit me, I'd just bite you back. Besides, better me than one of the others."

"You must truly understand self-sacrifice."

"No. If you bite me, then you won't become a Lycan permanently, since I'm a half-Werewolf."

"Really?"

"See, you're a full Werewolf, even though you haven't bitten anyone yet, but as for me, I still have most of my human body, I just have some wolf parts attached. It's because of my pact that I only get about 50% of a Lycan's power, but that is because Alto is so powerful I don't _need _the other fifty percent."

"You must really trust him."

"I don't know if I trust him that much. He is still hiding so much from me. i just want to know what going on with him."

"But you do not believe him to be evil."

"No. I think he has a reason. I just know he does."

"It seems you are always trying to see the good in people."

"Is that bad?"

"No. Not many have the strength to do that."

"I haven't tried to see anything good about the people who picked on me. They could see that I was crying and that it hurt but they didn't stop. Why do people have to be like that?"

"Your true self is revealed in your words and actions, but if your true self is repulsive, it will show no matter how much you try to hide it. In their case, perhaps they were showing their true selves."

"I wonder what my true self is..."

"For you, I would say that your true self is pure. You know what is right and wrong and live accordingly."

"No...I've done horrible things. I've even tried to justify those actions. I'm a terrible person."

"What I have seen of you does not support such a statement. You may say careless and blatantly rude things at times, but you are honest and true in everything you do."

"I don't know. It's easy for someone else to assess someone other than themselves, because you never see everything about them. But when you look at you reflection you get so confused because you know everything and you can't figure anything out."

"You have thought about this for a while I see."

"I'm just trying to figure myself out. I don't really know who I am as a person."

"Few people do. All you can do is live they way that you feel is right and do what makes you happy."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you living the way you want? Are you doing what makes you happy?"

"Not yet. I still feel that I have much I must atone for."

"Really?" I was sad that Regal was still in pain like this. I could almost feel that pain for myself.

"No matter how hard I try to move forward, I am held back by the sin I have committed. I am so used to the weight of my sin I am afraid to let it go."

"I wish that you could move on soon. It really hurts to hear you say that."

"Really? You are hurt by this fact?"

"Well, yeah. I really care about you and I hate seeing you like this. When you get like this I feel like my heart is breaking."

"You have to be the first person after Alicia's dearth to say that to me."

"What about Lloyd and the others?"

"I am sure that they do care about me, but their minds are clouded with their own troubles, not mine."

_So Lloyd was paired with Colette here. At least that tell me what Lloyd's relationships with his friends looks like._

"I never expected you to be dwelling on my issues. It seems that you have your plate full as it is."

"That probably has to do with the fact that I'm a procrastinator. If I can't deal with a situation right away then I don't worry about it."

"You are able to step back from your situation and look at it as a whole. There are many who cannot do that effectively."

"I guess I better go join the club. If something is really stressing me out it'll take a while before I can step back and refocus."

"But you are still able to concentrate on what needs to be done and do it. You do not let other things distract you."

"Tell that to my fifth grade teacher, and parents. The think I always have my head in the clouds, which I do half the time."

"That is your way of stepping back. You have enough detachment to figure things out and come back to it when you need too. That is not an easy skill for some."

"I suppose your right. Granted, you're usually right."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but that might just be one of my faults talking. I'm always changing my mind and opinions after someone talks to me. Maybe what Alto told was true..."

"What did he say?"

"That I was a Goddess of the Moon in a past life. If that's so, that explains why I'm never consistent."

"How so?"

"Look at the moon, it's always changing and going through different phases. So if I was the entity of the Moon once, then maybe that had an effect on my personality now."

"I see. Do you think things just worked out that way. That you came to this world and happened to find someone who knew you from a different life?"

"No. I think that everything just happens. There are no coincidences in life. Everything happens for a reason, and even if we can't tell what that reason is right away, we'll figure it out someday."

"You speak with a wisdom not found in people of your age."

"I must because I mentally tried to grow up, so that I could be bigger than then people who put me down. Either that or I just was tried of being childish and set out to change myself."

"I would like to have the ability to change and improve myself they way you can."

"But I don't you to change. I like you the way you are."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Normally when I talk to adults I feel like I'm some stupid little kid who doesn't know anything, but with you it's different. You talk to me like I'm an adult, even though I'm not. And I really appreciate that about you."

"Thank you. I appreciate you they way you are too."

I got bright red at this. "Ah...well...ah...Thanks..." I rubbed the back of my head. _He likes me! he likes me! He really, really likes me!!_

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I've just never had a guy say he liked me the way I am. I don't even know if my dad as has ever said that to me."

"Then I am honored to be the first."

_Just say it. Just say that you love him...Now is the perfect time to do it!! _"Regal..."

"Yes?"

"I--"

"-RWAAAR!!!" A large monster jumped out in front of us, saliva fleeing from its mouth as it roared. I recognized the scent right away. It was the Lycan that attack Regal.

"Get ready Regal, this is the guy you have to kill!"

"I know."

"You can't beat me." He snarled. "I am the strongest in my ranking. Two weaklings like yourselves stand no chance against me."

"That's what you think!" I snapped. "Last I checked Regal put up too much of a fight for you to finish the job while he was still human. And don't even get me started on myself..."

"Then I'll take your advice and finish you now!" The Alpha lunged at me but Regal rammed him to the side, gibing me the chance to get out Silver Wind, the only tool I had that could hurt him and attack.

"Try this! Silver Wind!" I slashed my sword through the air, sending out waves of silver at the Pureblood. The attack sliced past him, leaving large lacerations in his body.

"Is that all?"

I put the sword away, knowing that I had to get closer if I wanted to strike him in the carotid artery, the place that would do the most damage. I charged at him with full force, aiming for the neck. But with a swipe of his large claw I was sent back, landing on my spine. The Lycan was coming after me, mouth salivating from the thought of tasting a child's flesh. I looked at him, fearful that I was going to be eaten alive when a shadow came over me. Regal stood over me on all fours, growling and snarling to tell the other Lycan to back off. When he didn't listen Regal collided with him and tried to rip him to shreds. But they were both strong, even with Regal clamping down on his neck, Alto's Solider was proving his worth and power. Clearly he had been taught well. Watched Regal fight and knew something was wrong. His eyes were wild and uncontrolled. He wasn't himself. He was become more like a Werewolf, and losing himself in the process. I couldn't let that happen to him, but right now, we needed to kill this other Lycan. I jumped from the frying pan and into the fire, digging my claws into his hide and bit into the scruff of his neck. He thrashed about trying to get free from the gang-up. All I remember a large paw grabbing onto me, followed by a quick flight through the air, and then nothing.

* * *

*What Alto said was "light engulfed in shade, when I command eternal darkness, to fill the night" in Latian. Please don't try to translate the first line because it is obscure if you do, so what I have posted here is as close it's going to get. The other two lines are fine though.

I spent my extra compute time at school writing this because I finnish my assignment early so I could do whatever I wanted, so I wrote fanfiction!!!

**!!!!ALSO, SO I POST CHAPTER TITLES NOW? SIMPLE YES OR NO IS ALL I NEED.!!!!**


	52. Last Howl

Sorry guys, short chapter this week. But I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to the Werewolf saga!

* * *

Regal felt really weak. His memory was foggy and every part of his body hurt. All he could remember was being ambushed by the Alpha Lycan. After that nothing else came to mind. But he felt that something important happened. Regal could see the battle field between his claws that rested against his pounding head. The other Werewolf was gone. All that remained of it was its scent.

"What happened?" Regal saw a figure lying under a tree. "Stacy!" He rushed to her side and protectively crouched over her. He combed his paw through her silver hair, as she laid motionless on the ground. Regal closed his eyes and tried to clam down, for Stacy's benefit. He took deep breaths to slow his heart rate and clear his mind, but something tugged at his memory. His nose twitched, trying to I.D. the scent that lingered in the air. It was familiar, but Regal almost didn't recognizes it. "Alicia." He could feel her small body in his grasp. He was never going to let go of her again. Regal opened his eyes, so he could see her face again, but he was greeted by the unconscious Stacy. _Right, Alicia is...dead. But why does Stacy have her scent?_ "Stacy..." Regal called gently into her ear when he noticed blood trickling out of her mouth. _Did she...Oh Martel, don't tell me I did that to her...please don't tell me she died by my hand. _

"_Aaaroooooooooo!_" The other Lycan called out, miles away, as if trying to remind Regal of what he now was.

Regal brought his paw to his eyes. "I'm a monster. I do not deserve my friends' trust." Mournfully, the Duke headed down the path that the other Lycan had taken to escape the battle._ Alicia, please forgive me._

* * *

Lloyd's group had awoken after five hours and found that both Stacy and Regal had left the camp. Alto had explained to them Stacy's thoughts and concerns about the group fighting the Lycan.

"But won't it be more dangerous if those two go alone?" Lloyd asked.

"I understand that you want to help Lloyd, but even so, Stacy is the only one with the equipment to handle a Lycan."

"What equipment does she have?" Zelos pried.

"She has a sword which blade contains silver. It is a material that is known to hurt Lycans."

"You guys don't need to worry about her so much." Loy reassured. "Let her play 'Monster Hunter' for a bit and then we can go bail her tail of out trouble later."

"What I am worried about is Regal's safety." Raine announced. "I'm not sure if it is safe to leave him alone with her."

"You're kidding right? I mean this is Stacy we're talking about. The worst thing she'll do is get all fidgety."

"Why?" Colette's pure innocence came through.

"Never mind Colette."

"May I suggest we go after them?" Mewtwo advocated.

"You are concerned about Stacy, I take it?" Alto speculated.

"Yes."

"Then I will make my nose of use to you."

The group was left with no choice but to follow Alto as his sniffed his way down the trails, looking for the two Werewolves of their group. It had taken an hour but soon they found what had been a battle ground, but was now deserted.

"Alto, are you sure that they were here?" Sheena check.

"Look at the tracks." Kratos pointed out, examining the forest floor. "You can clearly see that there were at the most three wolf-type creatures here. It's likely that two of the sets of tracks belong to Regal and Stacy. I can't tell which ones belong to Regal, but the smaller set is most certainly Stacy's."

"Which way did she go?" Genis inquired.

"Nowhere. They just stop over here, and don't pick up anywhere else."

"What happened to her?"

"Hmm?" Presea noticed something lying under a tree several feet away. "What is that?"

"It looks like a wolf." Lloyd put in his two cents.

"That's an awfully long wolf." Sheena remarked.

"It's Stacy!" Loy exclaimed and rushed to her friend. She grabbed the young Lycan's shoulder and shook it. "Hey, Stacy! Wake up!"

"Ugh." My eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Wait! Where's Regal?! What happened to him?!"

"Stacy, clam down." Mewtwo instructed. "You were likely knocked out during a fight. You should take it easy."

"But where's Regal!? He was here just a minute ago!"

"Of course. Regal is all you can worry about." Loy sneered.

"There's nothing wrong with me being concerned about him!"

"Perhaps we should look for him. Now that we found you it should be a much easier task in regards to your superior sense of smell." Alto reasoned.

"Okay. I'm sorry for getting all worked up."

_Please find my master...Please find Master Bryant._

I could hear Alicia's voice ringing in my ears. But was that just the memory of her saying that, or did I really hear it just now?

"What is wrong Stacy?" Presea asked when I spaced out.

"Nothing. I-I just heard a...bird or something...."

"You don't sound too sure." Raine pointed out.

"Well it just sounded really weird. But granted this world has a lot of weird animals." _Is that...Regal's scent? Why is it on me?_

"Stacy, do you have hit scent trail?"

"Yeah..." I took a whiff of it from the ground. "He went this way." I directed them down the path and zoomed ahead.

"Why can't she lead us like Alto does?" Lloyd complained. "It was much easier when he moved slowly for us to stay caught up with."

"Her way of tracking is a testament to her speed and skill. Now you can all follow me while Stacy keeps Regal for getting any further away."

* * *

I loved following Regal's scent, mainly because I could focus on that smell and nothing else. I loved him so much; anything he did or say would draw my attention. And, on top of that, because of this body I wasn't afraid of him. I was freed from my chains and could get as close as I wanted to him without the debilitating numbness I usually got. I wanted to kiss Regal so badly; and not just a simple kiss on the cheek. I wanted more than that. _I just want you to love me..._ I looked down the trail and could see something large and furry up ahead. It was Regal. _Regal...._

He turned around at the sound of my feet pounding the ground with a look of shock and surprise on his face. Nearly knocking him over I glomped him and nuzzled my head against his chest. It was good to be back with Regal.

"Stacy?"

"I have been sniffing all over for you. I was so worried." I said dreamily.

"You're not dead?"

"Dead? Why would I be dead? Do I smell dead to you!? I swear I took a bath the other night!"

A light chuckle rose from Regal's throat. "As long as you are alright." His large paw was set on my head affectionately.

"You thought that you attack me, right?"

"Yes."

"Well that can't happen. We're part of a pack now, and as pack mates we at lest know each other's scent enough to know who not to hurt."

"I see."

My hand wrapped around his arm and I could feel the tense muscles underneath. "Hey, you're really tense, aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You must be stressed out all the action tonight. If you crouch down I help you."

"Like this?"

I circled around to his back and wrapped an arm around his neck while leaning on him. I stroked his head and let out a soft whimper, a common sound for the 'Peace-maker' of a pack to make to calm quarrelling wolves.

* * *

Regal wasn't sure about what Stacy was doing, but it did help him to relax a bit. It felt nice to have someone do this for him. Stacy was such a sweet and kind person. He was glad that they met. And this moment, it only reconfirmed his decision to adopt her.

* * *

After several minutes I pulled away and asked Regal how he was now feel.

"Better. Thank you. But where did you come up with that?"

"It was just something I heard about wolves. I figured since you are technically just a large breed of wolf that it should help."

"I see. You are quite knowledgeable on these things."

"I just keep an opened mind."

"Found them!" Alto called to the others who were panting as they came in.

"Looks like the cavalry finally came in."

"_Rooooo~ooooooo!_"

"Sounds like our friend is giving us a challenge."

"Indeed. Perhaps we should take him up on it."

"Now you're talking. _Haroooooooooooool_!"

"Lloyd, would you and the other mind it if we were to ask you not to partake in the coming battle?"

"Huh? Why don't you want us to fight with you guys?"

"We if you guys get bitten or scratched then you'll turn into a Lycan you're selves." I explained. "I'd be better in the long run if it was just the two of us out there."

"Alright, but be careful." Lloyd instructed as they filed back into the bush.

"We will." We answer in unison.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Former Captain of the Guards Alto. It's been awhile." The Alpha Lycan said as he strolled into view.

"Convel*. So it's you who's been putting me through all this nonsense tonight, or rather today."

"It must be hard to be betrayed by your second-in-command. But you betrayed all of us first, so I suppose it's a fair deal."

"My betrayal has caused me enough pain without you stepping in."

"Hey, we going to talk all day or are we going to fight?" I shouted.

"Spoken like a true wolf." Convel got down on all fours. The look of excitement lined his face. "Ladies first."

I ran at him, and shot underneath him, placing my hand on his knee to squeeze past his hind legs and jumped onto his back. My fangs dung into his neck, the taste of fur covering my tongue. But Convel was ready for the attack and pulled me off quickly. His paw constricted my neck, as I snarled, clawing and biting for freedom.

"Midnight Howl!" I let out a long ear-splitting howl, forcing Convel to drop me. When I hit the ground I got ready for my next attack. "Crescent's Edge!" Dark energy covered my claws and they became as hard as diamonds; I jumped up and swiped them past the Lycan's jaw, leaving deep, bloody lacerations. But, being a Werewolf, the cuts quickly healed and the bleeding stopped. Again I was grabbed and tossed towards a tree, just like last time. Regal had caught me before impact and jumped into the fry himself.

"Regal! Move!" I needed space for my next attack. He complied and jumped back. "Blue Crescent Moon!" Again I swiped my hand upwards to the Lycan's jaw, but this attack catapulted him into the air. I threw my weight against a tree with my legs, pushing me past him as I swiped him. I continued this multiple time, gaining more and more speed until my attacks were almost simultaneous. With enough time for one last go, I used both sets of claws, making an X slash. "It's finished!" I skidded across the ground, dragging my hand to slow down. I stood up and brought my left hand in front of me. I snapped my claws apart from each other and glared at the Werewolf. "How's that?" But Convel was on his feet again, and rammed into me, retuning the favor for all the times I had bitten his neck, by clamping down on mine. Regal was ready though, and quickly pulled me from the Alpha's mouth while sticking his claws into the other Werewolves' eyes, blinding him. Convel protested, and slammed his paw into Regal's chest with enough for to knock him back. I rolled away, and watched the poor thing rub its paw against its eye sockets, trying to make them feel better. I really felt sorry for him. It was a harsh attack on Regal's part.

"You think that can stop me? Unlike you humans, wolves hunt, and kill by scent and sound. You may have cut out my eyes, but I am not blind!"

And like that, all sympathy for the Lycan was gone, and fear had surfaced. Everything we threw at this guy wasn't enough. With Mithos if he took damage he couldn't heal himself, but with a Werewolf, it would only be a matter of minutes before he would be back at full strength.

"Stacy." Regal's large paw gently squeezed my shoulder from behind. I looked him in the eyes and saw what he was thinking. He wanted to try a combo attack. We stood back-to-back as I called out the attack.

"Last Howl." We threw our heads back had howled and together we let out a huge shockwave that engulfed the battlefield. Blood dripped from the Lycan's ears, matting his fur as he staggered from the hit. But we gave him no recovery time. Regal moved behind him with 'Heaven's Charge' and while at the same time I used 'Prowling Wolf' to get in front of him, and Convel was caught in between the blows. I pulled out the katana Silver Wind and lobed it to Regal. "Heads up!"

Regal caught it and just as Convel was about to come after me, he froze, the tip of the sword could be seen sticking out of his chest, blood dripping off the blade, dying the earth below red. The sword was then pulled out and the Lycan collapsed on the ground.

"All I wanted...was for Captain Alto...to come home..." He muttered with his dying breath. A blue light drifted away from his body, like azure lightning bugs as they drifted into the shy. Slowly, more and more of his body faded with the light and before we knew it, there was nothing left.

"Fantastic!" Raine erupted. "I wonder what causes this phenomenon!"

"Raine!" I snapped. "Someone just died. Show a little decency!"

***Thump* **All our attention jolted to Regal, who was now passed out on the ground, shirtless and in tattered slacks...as a Human. I rushed to his side, a Moonlight arte already to go.

"Professor, what's happened to Regal?" Colette cried.

"It's the effects of Lycanthropy." Alto answered. "After the victim is back in their human form, whether it is temporary or permanent, they will be physically drained from the activities they experienced as a Lycan. Also, if any injuries have not healed by the time they regain human form, they will transfer to their human body. Stacy will also be bound by this affect at daybreak."

"Alto! I think Regal has some internal injuries. I need help!"

"As you know Lunar spirits are blessed with extraordinary healing powers."

"I know that. But I can't see where he's injured."

"Then would you like to borrow the eyes of Selene, the Dove?"

"Please Alto!"

"It will cost you."

"I don't care what the price is, just give it to me!" I cried out in desperation; I could feel Regal's energy fading.

"As you wish..." Energy flowed into my eyes and I could see into his body. Blood had flooded his chest cavity, keeping him from breathing or his heart from pumping properly. He was going to die f I didn't do something. I worked quickly and spared no energy to stop the bleeding. With the wound, which had been to a large artery next to the heart, now healed I had to force the blood back to his veins, having lost all the oxygen it carried. It was a long process. If I put too much in it could rupture the vein and I'd have to start over, but if I took too much time then Regal's heart would stop from the pressure on it and die.

Lots of people who played RPG's criticized that people didn't utilize stuff like Phoenix Downs and Life Bottles when someone died. But the thing is they only worked on healing the injuries that don't kill the victim. If the person is near death, they can be saved, but once they cross that line, nothing can be done.

Regal had taken a real beating during his time as a Werewolf. Convel had really brought it to him. I sat there, healing Regal for so long, so focused that nothing could draw my attention, saved for the raising sun that morning when I finally finished. Regal was saved. Alto retreated into my mind and my body was released form its curse. With all my energy spent I collapsed next to Regal, thinking I would never rise again.

* * *

*Convel is the name of a wolf worrior in Celtic lore. I got it from a list of wolf names....maybe I should have them add Alto's to the list....

Also the howls I had the Lycans use are what I hope are the correct type of holws a wolf will make to threaten, chalenge, or give location respectfully.

If you have any questions about Werewolves/Lycans or wish to read up on them some more then please go to werewolves(dot)monstrous(dot)com. That is where I got all my info!

And so far, most people think Alto's name is that singing soloist roll or I was just pressing keys. Well, truth is I just had that name in my mind that day, but might have been because someone said they sing Alto in the school quire on a TV I was watching...go the fan are right I guess!!!

And WOOOHHHH for forshadowing if you spotted it!


	53. I'm tired

Here you go! I am really happy with the begining of this chapter. I think I got Raine and Regal just right! So please tell me what you think!

* * *

Regal opened his eyes as the mid-morning sun presses against them. His body was exhausted from all the running around last night and from the lack of sleep. He sat up and wipe his face with his hand; relief poured into him from feeling his appendage's skin on his face, neither of which had any fur to lay claim to now. He looked around the camp and saw the others were still sleeping as well.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Professor Sage's voice rose from behind, making his head turn. Regal looked over and saw that Stacy's head was resting in the mage's lap, while Raine stroked her blond hair. "We all had a bit of a scare when we found out that you were bleeding internally."

"I assume it was your healing artes that saved me."

"Actually you'll have to thank Stacy for that. She also made some sort of deal with Alto, but I am not sure what it was about. All I know is that it was to save you."

Regal sat in silence as he pondered Stacy's actions from last night. "Would you mind if I held her?"

"Not at all. I am surprised that Stacy didn't have any serious injuries after last night. She is much frailer than you, and yet all she had to show for her time as a Werewolf was a few scratches."

Regal sat down next to the healer and gently laid the young girl in his own lap. This girl endured so much from unjust reasons. It wasn't fair to have a young girl suffer like that. Regal wanted to be the one to protect her, to keep accusations of the prejudice crowd away from her.

"But there is one thing,"

Regal tuned into the Professor.

"When she was trying to save you, the deal she made in order to do so sounded like it had side-effects, but she didn't even try to listen to what they were. She blindly jumped into the situation without think about the outcome."

"It is true that some of her actions are reminiscent to what Lloyd does, but I don't think that she is as rash as he is. She is more calculating than that."

"She is a sweet girl with a big heart, but that might not be enough to go on when judging her as a person."

"On the contrary, those are more than enough to consider when judging her character."

"You are going to stand by her no matter what I take it."

"Yes. She had no one else in this world. Everyday she is alone in facing the contempt people have for her. But she still bravely faces it all even when it hurts. She may take the form of a monster at times, but she is far from such a description as a person."

"I can see that you're not going to change your mind from anything I have to say. I hope that it is you who turns out to be right about her."

"Indeed."

* * *

I was so tired. I felt like I could sleep for the rest of my life and still need five extra minutes. It felt like someone had filled my eyelids with heavy sand and put rocks through out my body. My head was resting on something solid, but kind of squishy, and it was warm. My arms were wrapped something of the same consistency. What ever it was, it was moving and it was taking me with it. I finally was able to force my eyes open, despite their weight. Someone was carrying me piggy-back style as the group traveled to its next destination.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A deep, but fond voice said to me.

"Regal?" I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer; all I could do was tighten my grip around his neck and close my eyes. I was just too tired right now.

"She nodded off again." Genis announced. I could still hear their voices.

"She is still going to need more time to sleep." Mewtwo explained. "She used up more energy than Regal last night and she isn't accustomed to staying up so late."

"So it's still sleepy time for her?" Loy patronized.

"Precisely."

"Hey, when do you think we'll get to the House of Salvation?" Lloyd inquired.

"Soon." Raine affirmed. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good, I am sick of walking."

"Agreed." Kratos interjected. "We are all worn out from last night so it should be fine if we took a prolonged back once we reach the House of Salvation."

"Lloyd, do you remember our first visit there?" Colette reminisced.

"Uh...yeah. We ran into Sheena when we were looking for the Spiritua Statue."

"I remember that. I was praying to be able to save everyone." Sheena recalled.

"It feels like that happened so long ago."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Raine noted.

"I'm getting all excited. I can't wait to get there!"

"I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos denounced.

"Wow, now it's really starting to feel like old times!" Genis laughed.

* * *

It had only felt like a few minutes since I had heard those people talking, but when I opened my eyes again, I was in a bed, in a room I hadn't seen before. _What? Didn't Dad put me back in my room after we got home? Where am I? _I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes with my thumb and index finger._ Wait....was that even dad I was with?_

The sound of footsteps on a creaking wooden staircase drew my head to the door as it opened.

"Oh," Presea poked her head into the room. "You are awake."

_What the- Presea. What is she--right, I'm in their world, not mine._

"How are you feeling?"

"A little worn, but fine."

"That is good. I was worried about you."

"You were?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well, yeah. I mean I haven't exactly gone out of my way to be friends with you."

"It is because you remind me of my sister, Alicia."

"Really?"

"Yes. You should come down stairs; the others are worried as well."

_I'll have to press her for more info later...but what part of me reminds her of her sister?_ I followed there pink haired girl downstairs to where the rest of the team minus Regal was waiting.

"Stacy! You're awake!" Colette chirped.

"Yeah, people tend to wake up after a nap, don't they?"

"Yeah but you were _dead_ asleep!" Loy remarked.

"Something wrong with me taking a catnap once in while?"

"No, no...Oh, Freyr said he's going to beat you into stewed beef when he gets his hands on you an Alto for casting that spell."

"Oh goodie....Pain. Hey, why isn't Raine going ballistic about this?"

"Loy explained while you were sleeping." Professor sage relayed.

"Good, I get to take a break from making explanations for once." I noticed that Kratos was glaring at me from his corner of the room. "What is it?"

"I would like a word with you...outside."

_It's obviously a trap. I bet as soon as I close the doors behind me he pulls out that sword of his. But, he's expecting me to be clueless and naive. He won't expect a counter attack._ "Sure, whatever."

I followed him outside as turned my back to close the doors, just like he would expect me too.

* * *

"I wonder what Kratos wanted to talk to Stacy about in private." Genis pondered aloud.

"Well this is obliviously a trap to kill her when our backs are turned." Loy retorted, losing some faith in her idol. "I bet--" Loy was cut off from the sound of a sword being drawn and clashing against something metallic. Everyone burst through the doors and saw Stacy holding the twin Dragon's Breath in an X-block, keeping Kratos' blade just inches away from her head.

* * *

Kratos was strong; I could feel the strength in my arms starting to give. But I had to give it my all. One last push is all I need. I moved my back leg in closer to give myself leverage and pushed up while flicking my wrists. It was enough to send the Mercenary back, but only _just_. I held my swords in guarding stance, which meant my hands where place with my left in from of my mouth, and my right was in front of my other hand and my nose. I circled to the side of Kratos, while he moved over to his friends by the door. I had backed myself to the stairs that lead out of the pit where the House was built and bolted. I knew that it was Kratos following me, so at the top I dug my sword into the dirt and whipped it into his eyes, stunning him. I will admit to my disappointment when he didn't fall down the stairs and break his neck from my sneak-attack, but that is what war is about, back-up plans! Using my sword to launch myself into the air and did a cartwheel, followed by slamming my blade down and calling out 'Dragon Tail-whip!' which launched a shockwave of orange energy at Kratos.

"Guardian!" Even when he was blind the guy _still _didn't leave any weak points open.

"Dang it!" I stomped my foot and an orange circle appeared under my feet as I charged up energy. "Aaaaaaahh! Tempest Dash!" I ran at him as started somersaulting at high speed towards him, my blade out for blood. But Kratos was ready, having removed the sand from his eyes, and stopped my attack his a horizontal block, which then used to send my flying backwards. I had landed on my back and was enraged that I had only gotten one hit on him so far.

_Change it up Stacy. You know all his combos from the game, you just have to wait for one and exploit it! _What I didn't expect was that they would be so fast.

"Demon Fang, Lightning Blade, Super Lightning Blade!"

I was forced into throwing up a 'Protect' shield. No matter what I did I couldn't get ahead of Kratos. "Star Sweeper!" I started slashing my sword to make a six point star and was ready for the final movement, a dual thrust, when the hilt of Kratos sword met my collar bone. Both saliva and tongue went flying; thankfully the latter was still attached to my mouth. I laid there on the ground looking up at what was going to be the last person to see me alive when I had a stroke of inspiration. I abandoned both swords and made my classical Ram hand sign. "Ninja arte, Mimic." I was using chakra for the first time in one of my Ninja artes, but it was much safe than risking Mana. "Sharingan!" The red eyes of the Uchiha's signature technique came into my eyes, but this felt different from the other times I had used it. It was stronger this time, more vivid. I rolled away from Kratos and locked eyes with him, shocking him and the others with the appearance of my pupils. I pulled out my Thunder Cloud and placed myself in Kratos' stance.

"De--"

"Demon Fang, Double Demon Fang, Super Lightning Blade!" I called out, and launched each attack in turn, faster than Kratos could.

'What's going on?"

"I can see every move you're going to make, before you even make it. And that's not all. With these eyes I can see your future. And what I see is defeat, so give up now and you won't have to force my hand."

"You stand no chance against me."

"So be it."

Kratos held his sword out in front of himself and began casting a spell. "Sacred powers cast your purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Rest in peace sinners!"

"Judgement!" I called out before he had the chance. Beams of light fell from the heavens and struck the ground, including Kratos.

_Perfect, if I keep this up I'll be able to beat him in no time and I won't have to worry about him killing me...for today at least....but if I can prove to him how strong I am then he defiantly will think twice about killing me._ I charged at him, a powerful combo of his in mind and ready for execution when everything went fuzzy. Kratos and everything around me went really blurry and soon i couldn't tell what was what. "Ninja arte, release!" I undid the arte, but thing only went south from there. Pain flooded my eyes, like I had gotten a whole salt shaker dumped into each eyes, and they burned. Everything was black too, and I could feel water pouring from my eyes, trying to wash out what ever it was that had invaded my corneas. I wiped at my eyes, trying to help them, but the pain never stopped. _What's going on!? _

"Professor Sage! Something wrong with Stacy!" Lloyd called.

"I know!" I could hear her rushing over, and soon someone was tilting my head back. "The blood is coming from her tear ducts, but what could be causing this?"

"Blood!? I'm bleeding?!" I began to panic. What was going on? Why were my eyes bleeding and why did they hurt so much?

"Master calm down." I could hear Mewtwo next to me. "Didn't one of your friends tell you about the Sharingan eye at one time?"

_Yeah. Tyler wouldn't shut up about it one day. What had he said? 'The Sharingan does more damage to the eyes, the higher its level gets.' That explains it. With my chakra I used a stronger version of the Sharingan then my eyes could handle, and since I'm not even an Uchiha, I wonder if that does more damage._

"Stacy." Raine beckoned me back. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed. "I can't see anything!"

"What's going on?!" Regal gasped.

"Stacy has suffered some damage to her eyes, but I don't know what's causing it." Raine announced.

_Wait...does this mean I'll never see Regal again? No...Regal!_

"I believe I know the cause of this." Mewtwo divulged. "The technique she used in battle damaged her eyes since she tried to copy it."

"But how could copying a technique do that to your eyes?" Sheena demanded.

"It is a Kekkei Genkai, a blood line technique that can only be inherited. But since Stacy does not posses the blood of its users, it back lashed and did this to her eyes."

"Mewtwo...does this me I won't be able to see anymore?" I chocked.

"You should be fine given time. Since what you used is closer to the weaker forms of the Sharingan it shouldn't lead to permanent blindness."

"Stacy, would you like for me to use healing artes on you?"

"No. I don't have an exsphere so it might be better if I use my own."

"Very well." Some one lowered me to the ground so i could sit and not fall over. I have a habit of toppling over if I can't use my eyes.

"Ninja arte, Recover."

"Well, can you see anything?" Genis' higher pitched voice rang out.

"No...But could someone get me a wet cloth or something?"

"Here." I was Mewtwo as he leaned me back and gently pressed a soaked cloth to my eyes to clean them.

"Thank you." I said with the cool water filled rag still on my face. Mewtwo sat me back up again.

_Hmm...If I am blind for the time being I'll have to cover my eyes with something so that if I stare at the sun or something they won't get worse..._I reached into my butt pouch and pulled out the head band Sheena gave me. I hadn't worn it much, but now seemed a good a time as any to put it to use. In a flash it was over my eyes and tied tightly around my head. Thank gosh that I'm so good with knots I can tie them blind.

"Why are you wearing it like that?" Sheena asked.

"It'll protect my eyes until I can see again. Besides, since I can't see if _someone_ tried to do more damage it would be best it they had extra protection."

"You look like a Blind Prophet."

"I'll wake you when the Messiah comes to me in my sleep."

"You should rest for a bit." Regal suggested. His voice was all I had left of him for now. I wished that he would come closer so I could feel his breath. His large warm hand took mine and gently pulled me to my feet. I was so sad that I couldn't see him. I noticed that my hand was tingling. It seems that despite my time with him as a Werewolf didn't change this effect he had on me. I was back to being shy and timid around him once again; unable to profess my love.

* * *

I had no concept of time. I couldn't stand it. Had I been forsaken by God? Or was this punishment? _Stop it...you're beginning to sound like Regal. What would he say if you started talking like that around him?_

"Master, how are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You do not sound as if you are 'okay'."

"Did God abandon me? Did he have this stuff happen to me as punishment?"

"Do you not remember how your Bible was found?"

"When I was facing the king."

"Yes. In one of your darkest hours. And yet, you stayed hopeful that things would get better. So what about now?"

"I suppose you're right. But I just feel so lonely. This morning I was so sure that it was my dad who was carrying me here. I miss my mom and dad so much."

"I can see in you mind, that you wish you were curled up with Regal right now."

"I'm sorry Mewtwo...I can't stop my mind sometimes."

"That loneliness of yours seems to seek out Regal as a companion. Do you know why?"

"I'm not sure. It's just that whenever I start hurting inside I wish that I was Regal's...Kareshi*." I lowered my voice on the last part, to foil the plans of eavesdroppers.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's Loy! Can I come in?"

"Door's open."

"Hey! How are you doing?" Surprisingly, no matter how many times people ask me that, there is no change in my answer...I _wonder why_?"

"Geez, I was just worried about you. But if you don't want to play 'would you rather**' then that's fine with me."

"Wait! Can we play? Please?!"

"I thought you might like that game!"

"I take it that I am dismissed?"

"Yep. C'ya Mewtwo....when I get my vision back..."

"Okay, no more wallowing!" Loy urged. "Okay, would you rather...."

* * *

It was well after dinner time and although my stomach begged for food, I had to deny it. I wouldn't be able to see what I was eating and would need to be spoon fed. And I would have rather kiss Lloyd than give up that last speck of dignity, as Loy had found out during our game.

"Sucks that French fries don't exist here. You could eat those no problem."

"Yeah I know...Man I'm so hungry."

"Think you can manage an apple?"

"It's better than nothing."

"I'll go grab you one then. Be right back!"

"Alright!" I called at the sound of Loy thumping down the stairs.

* * *

Isaac knelt on the cliff next to the House of Salvation. He knew that he would have to be silent if he did this. If anyone heard him things wouldn't look go for him. Especially if Lloyd, Regal or Loy caught him. Not to mention Aeon would be pissed if he found out that he had gone behind his back to help him mom again. "Silencing arte, disappear." Isaac faded, like the setting sun and walked along the roof of the building and climbed into Stacy's room. He had limited time before Loy came back to heal his mother's injuries.

_Ninja arte, combination jutsu. Mimic Recover***, Recover. _Isaac held his hand next to Stacy's eyes and relived them of their aliment, for the most part. He hadn't done healing artes like this before so things might not be 100% for her yet. But it was something. _Now to get out of here. _And like that Isaac had left the room and was long gone by the time Loy came back. She placed the apple in her friend's hand.

"There you go."

"Thanks." I took a large bite out of the apple, using my teeth to rip of as much as possible before chewing. It was crisp, juicy, and crunchy, just the way I liked them.

"How is it?"

"Good! Thanks a lot!"

"Raine said she wanted you to see if your eyes were any better by now. So you'll have to take off your headband."

"Okay." I pulled it off, and opened my eyes. I was surprised that I could see, but things were very blurry.

"So?"

"It's a far cry of perfect vision, but it's something. I really only make out the general shapes of things, but not much else."

"I see. Well at lest that is some improvement."

"Yeah."

Someone recklessly charged up the stairs, sounding frantic.

"Guys!" It was Genis. "There are Renegades outside and they're looking for you Stacy!"

"What?!"

"Wait, you can see me?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. What was this about Renegades?"

"They're looking for you! You need to hide!"

"Dang it! Why me? Why all the time me!?"

"Loy peaked out of the corner of the window to see."

"Looks like there a few of them. We should go talk to the others." The three of us bounded down the stairs into the main room. When we got there we saw that besides Lloyd, Sheena and Colette, four Renegades were inside and didn't mind starting a fight in a place of prayer.

"Stacy! Get out of here!" Lloyd commanded as he blocked an attack.

"Run Stacy!" Colette begged. Two more of Yuan's men came in and Loy and Genis leaped into action, leaving me alone on the stairwell. Running was my only option, but I couldn't see to well, and I was out of strength. It would only be a mater of time until I was captured. It would be best if I just surrendered.

"What are you waiting for?" Sheena shrieked. "Get going!"

A seventh Renegade came in and since everyone had their own opponent he headed strait for me.

"You're mine."

"Bubble Blow!" A series of bubbles came blasting through the lattice covered window and struck the man.

"What was that?!" I looked under the stairs and saw a fat, pink, bunny-looking thing.

"Tokomon will protect you. Tokomon protect you!"

"Um...okay."

"What the-? It can talk?!"

"Bubble Blast!" Tokomon called out and shot a stream of bubbles from its mouth.

"Hey wait! I can fight! Why am I doing nothing?" I pulled out my claws. "Tiger Claw!" I jumped up while slashing and brought a second strike down on his head, just like Lloyd's 'Tiger Blade'."

"Fall back!" A Renegade who looked to be of a higher ranking ordered from the doorway. "Kratos is with them today! We'll get the girl next time!"

And just as their squad leader ordered they turned tail and ran like scared little forest elves from Final Fantasy.

I panted as I watched them run off, over whelmed by everything that happened today.

"Hey, you alright?" Sheena huffed.

"Yeah."

"It looks like you have your vision back."

"Some of it. Everything is really blurry, but I can sort of see."

"I suppose that's better than nothing." Lloyd commented.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You okay?" I looked down at the little blob of sugar pink that was addressing me.

"Thanks to you." I picked it up and cradled it in my arms. "So where did you come from little one?"

"Tokomon sent to find master. Find master!"

"So who is your master?"

Tokomon wriggled out of my grasp and plopped to the floor. "They said master would know what this is. What this is!" The creature pulled out a grey metallic thing that looked like a tomagochi toy. It had three buttons, two oval-ish ones on the right side of the screen, and one round one on the other and a small black antenna, but it looked too high tech to be some child's toy.

"Wait...is this a digivice?" I muttered.

* * *

*Kareshi-means 'lover' in Japanese. Stacy is saying this so no one catches onto her crush.

** Would you rather- a game that my best friend and I used to play while she still lived in my town. You play by giving the other person two insaid choices and they have to choose which they would rather do. (but you never have to do it, it's just for fun)

***Isacc is combining Raine's form of Recover with Stacy's. Raines-heals physical aliments. Stacy's-restors health.

So tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	54. What Stacy wants

Sorry guys, not much happens in this chapter. I've had a busy weekend.

* * *

Professor Sage and the other adults came in after the battle, but I remained transfixed on the digivice.

"Her vision seems to be back but I think she lost her hearing now!" Zelos chirped at my less than warm greeting. "Helloo~!" His hand waved in front of my face, making me reel back against the stairs.

"Don't do that. Ever." I growled.

"So what are all you looking at?"

"Yo mama." Loy cracked.

"You've been waiting for forever to say that, right?" I scoffed.

"Meh." Loy stuck out her though.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The Professor noticed both the Digivice and the Digimon.

"My name is Tokomon! Name Tokomon!"

"Why do I get the feeling that is going to get really annoying?" I asked myself.

"Stacy, is this creature anything like Mewtwo?" Raine inquired.

"No. Mewtwo is a Pokémon, this is Digimon, a monster comprised of data. Hence the name Digital Monster, or Digimon for short."

"Where did it come from?" Genis piped up.

"I have no idea."

"Well that's informative." Sheena remarked.

"Well you guys can't expect me to have _all_ the answers _all _the time."

"Tokomon was sent by them to protect master. Protect master!"

"Who's 'them' that you keep talking about?" Colette cocked her head to the side.

"Tokomon can't say anymore. Tokomon say no more."

"But how do you know who your master is?" Lloyd questioned.

"Master knows what this is. Master knows this." Tokomon tapped the Digivice.

"Tokomon, aren't you supposed to be looking for the Digi-destined?" I crouched next to him.

"Digi-destined? Digi-destined?"

"You know, the eight kids who can make Digimon Digivolve at will, all who have Digivices of their own."

"No, Tokomon sent here to find Master. Tokomon find Master! And Tokomon think you is Master! You is Master!"

"Tokomon were dropped on your head as a baby?" I stood up and towered over him.

"But Tokomon can prove it! Tokomon prove it!" Grabbing the Digivice in him mouth he jumped up onto my shoulder. "'Ake 'is! 'Ake 'is!"

I complied with the pink rabbit-monster and grabbed the gadget from his mouth. The screen began to glow green and a burst of light shot out, forcing everyone but the Digimon to shield their eyes. Soon the green light faded and Tokomon stood triumphantly on my shoulder saying, "You are Master. You are Master!"

"You know, I don't think T.K.'s Tokomon spoke in repetition."

"Master I found you! I found you!"

"Marvelous! Simply Marvelous! I must examine that device!!" Raine flourished into 'Ruin Mode.'

I defensively pulled the Digivice away from her while shielding Tokomon as well. "Raine, maybe we should deal with that in the morning." Genis suggested.

"Yeah, but for now, an introduction should be fine." I noted. "So as you all may have guessed this guy's name is 'Tokomon'. Lloyd, this is Tokomon!"

"Hey, I could figure that out on my own!"

"Tokomon, the hothead in red there is Lloyd. The kid in the blue next to him is Genis."

"Nice to meet you."

"The girl with the long blond hair is Colette."

"I hope we can be friends Tokomon!"

"The woman in the orange coat is Raine, but we all call her Professor Sage."

"I am interested in hearing about what your world is like Tokomon."

"The girl with the black hair over there is Sheena." I pointed to the other side of the room.

"Hey there."

"The young girl with the pink pigtails is Presea."

"Hello."

"The guy with the long red hair is Zelos, avoid him at all costs."

"Hey! That's no way to introduce the Great Zelos!"

"What 'Greatness' do you speak of? Anyways, the girl with the long brown hair is Loy, not to be confused with Lloyd."

"Hiyas!"

"And last but not least in Regal, the guy with blue hair."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, you're forgetting Kratos!" Loy interjected.

"I'm only introducing friends now."

"Fine, I'll do it! Tokomon, this guy here is named Kratos." Loy moved next to the mercenary.

"Hmph."

"He scarwy Master~!" Tokomon buried his face in my neck.

"Don't worry. He only bites when you cross him." I reassured. "Unless you're me. Then he bares his teeth more often."

"Master is funny! Master funny!"

"Right...I'm going bed." I felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?" Sheena came up and felt my forehead.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "I'm just tired. Goodnight." I slowly made my way up the stairs, ready to collapse any second now. I got to my bed where Tokomon jumped of my shoulder and sat next to where I crashed. I didn't care if I was still dressed. I just wanted to sleep. Today had been a long day.

* * *

"How's Stacy today?" Genis asked as Sheena came down stairs.

"She was passed out on her bed last night, but I think she left with um...Tokomon this morning."

"I wonder where she went." Genis munched on a piece of toast.

"All long as Kratos isn't around her she should be fine." Sheena sat down and grabbed an apple.

* * *

Today had started off great so far. My vision was back and I could finally re-start my training. Tokomon had been with me all morning as we had been training together in the crisp, pastel colored morning. The sun was just peaking over the mountains, coloring the sky pink, and blue and orange. It reminded me of a sweetly decorated cake!

Tokomon and I where both doing different training regiments. I was still working on my tree-climbing and Tokomon was practicing fighting, for when he needed to protect me. All morning a question had been burning in the back of my head. Just why was Tokomon supposed to protect me? And from what? But at this point I needed all the reinforcements I could get, so questioning them or where they came from was pointless. I needed help and God had sent it to me. End of story. Well...not the end of _this_ story that would be pointless and stupid. So anyways....

I had been working really hard on getting as close to the top without running lately, since I could make almost every time I sprinted, so now I was just trying to walk up. It was harder, that's for sure, but I was doing it. I had also added in an extra part of my training. If I has too much chakra built up, and I was about to be pushed off the tree, I would have to jump towards another tree and try to walk back down without falling. This is easier said than done, by a long shot. I kept sliding down the tree; my chakra only strong enough to just hold me to it, like a magnet slipping down the door of a fridge from a load too much for it to bear. But I was getting better. It was taking longer and longer for me to slide to the ground, and that wasn't because I was up any higher than previous attempts. I was getting better at chakra control.

"Stacy, what are you doing out here?" Regal asked as I was about to head up the tree again.

"Master is training. Master training."

"Is that so?" Regal said to humor the Digimon. "What type of training is it?"

"Clee trimbing! Clee trimbing!"

"I think Tokomon is trying to say 'tree climbing.'" I explained.

"So how does tree climbing help your chakra control?"

"The soles of the feet are the hardest part of the body to focus chakra at, so if I can do this, I should be able to do anything....in theory."

"May I see?"

"Certainly." I focused my chakra to my feet and was soon ready. I slowly scaled the side of the tree, moving at a pace that was the equivalent of walking up stairs. I was doing really well. I soon made my way to an over hanging tree branch and decided to try something. I stood under that branch, upside down with my arms crossed, to keep my shirt down, and said, "I think I'm really starting to get the _hang_ of this."

"Indeed. But how about you come down before you fall?"

"Alright, alright. I was thinking of calling it quits for the day anyways." I ran down the tree, glowing inside from being able to impress Regal like that all on my own! This was something _I_ did, not the powers from Alto, but _me_! I was so happy.

* * *

Mewtwo had met up with us at the House of Salvation and after a quick breakfast we all headed out again. Mewtwo and Tokomon were introduced while we walked to the Hakonesia Pass. It was going to be a day's travel, but it wasn't like we had much of a choice. Though there was entertainment. Lloyd and very one else who had an opinion on the matter of Kratos launching a surprise attack on me yesterday was chewing him out for it. Really only Mewtwo, Tokomon and I remained out of the conversation. It was amusing to listen to, but I didn't want to be part of it, seeing how I would have a biased view on it. All it really was just a chance for the party to fume their frustrations of Kratos to him. It lasted for almost two hours...

"Okay guys, as much as I love having you stand up for me this is seriously beginning to drag." I whispered to myself. _I should have ripped Kratos apart when I had the chance as a Werewolf. I miss that form. I was so brave around Regal in that body. But...Hey, Alto?_

'_What is it?'_

_What are the effects of having Selene's eyes?_

'_Well it would normally cause perfect obedience in the user towards the person whom they saved, but since you are of the Guardian Spirit of Moon's lineage you won't be affected.'_

_Oh, so you were testing me back there..._

'_Yes, I suppose I was.'_

_You're cruel Alto...._

'_I wasn't the one with my hands all over Regal that night.'_

_Eep! Oh my gosh. I was really close to Regal that night wasn't I? I can't believe I almost touched his bare chest. I can't believe I almost did that. I'm soooorry Re~gal~! Please for give me~!_

"_You seem to be really upset about that."_

_Mewtwo~! I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't be doing things like that~!!_

"_You did it to save his life. I don't think you'll be in any trouble."_

_But I shouldn't be getting close to him. It's not right for me to do such a thing~!!_

"_Is this about your crush on him? If so, Alto can listen to your plights of emotional pain on his own."_

'_You traitor...'_

_Wait, since when did you two start talking to each other!?_

'_Since we both understand how the other feels.'_

"_Yes. I do feel for you Alto, having no choice but to listen to my master's bouts of angst every day."_

'_I'll survive. I can have my revenge on her tonight...though her dreams...'_

_Speaking of which, are you sure that that nightmare I had about Regal wasn't your handy work?_

"_What nightmare? Did you have another one where Regal tries to kill you?"_

_No..._

'_She had a bad dream about Regal...how can I say this tastefully? He was...making an _advancement_ on Stacy.'_

"_I see. That's why you didn't want Regal to be around you. You were still shaken from the dream."_

_It was just plain cruel....I still get panicked just thinking about it._

'_Are you sure you didn't like it to some extent?'_

_Alto shut up!_

"_Actually I agree with Alto. Having Regal take advantage of you is right up your ally of what you find a 'turn on' in romance stories. It is part of that...what do you call it again?"_

_A wolf romance?_

'_Ah yes...your abnormal fetish for romances between a powerful, dominant male, and a meek, timid female.'_

_It's not just that! It's also the idea of the guy being protective of his partner while still being kind and attentive around his lover! But that doesn't mean I want t to happen to me!_

"_Alto, perhaps we should inform Regal about this nightmare of Stacy's."_

_Nooo!!_

'_I think that is a capital idea Mewtwo. When should we tell him?'_

_Nooo~! Don't tell him! Please don't tell him~!_

"_This evening maybe? When he sends Stacy off to bed."_

_Mewtwo~!!_

'_Brilliant! I suggest that we have him stay with her tonight. You never know when the mood might strike him.'_

_Ahhh~!!! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!_

'_We are invited to the wedding right?'_

"_What will your child's name be?"_

Having reached my limits I flopped down onto the dirt road, ready to be trampled by someone's feet as the walked over me, ending my life. Instead everyone stopped and looked at me with curiosity.

"Master are you okay? Master okay?" My Digimon came to my side.

"I swear to God that I am going to kill you two...."

"Master?" Tokomon twitched his head to the side.

"Not you Tokomon. Mewtwo and Alto...."

"Why you so mad at them? Why mad at them?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but was grabbed by the back of my shirt by Mewtwo, who was now carrying me like a handbag. "What-how-when-Mewtwo! Put me down!"

"Come on. We won't get to Hakonesia peak at this rate." He said nonchalantly as he carried me down the path, my arms and legs flailing to free myself.

* * *

Mewtwo had kept me in his grip for about fifteen minutes, all the while I was wondering when my shirt would rip and I'd be left traveling in bandages like a mummy. I had given up struggling against Mewtwo long ago; there was just nothing I could do about it. But the next second, before I could blink, I was face down in the dirt road from Mewtwo finally releasing me.

"You are just one great thing after another Mewtwo." I muttered, picked myself up off the ground before following behind Mewtwo. By now everyone was done yelling at Kratos so Loy took that moment to lay out the story of FFVIII featuring Squall Leonhart. As much I wasn't interested in the story, it was enough to distract me mentally until we got to Hakonesia Peak. The sun was going down when we got there, but we figured if we hurried, and no one took another bathroom break we could make it Asgard by nightfall.

Hakonesia was a nice place, aside from all the junk that was laying in Koton's yard. The red sun made the mountainside look like a wall of flames, so warm and comforting. It was in the large clearing in front of the 'Artifact Collector's' house that we saw the perverted old man yelling at the men Guarding the Pass.

"What do you mean you can't go any faster!? If I was your age I'd have that rock slide cleared by now!"

Lloyd ran up to him to see what was wrong.

"Well now, if it isn't the lad who brought me the Spiritua Statue, and I see you brought the Maiden of Beauty with you."

Raine looked just exasperated by the comment.

_Great. An older version of Zelos, just what we need. _

"Ah, and you have brought three new young ladies with you." He looked over at Loy, Presea and myself.

"Watch it. Last time a guy who was old enough to be my dad hit on me, I struck right back!" I taunted.

"Hmm...The aggressive, knows-what-she-wants-and-doesn't-want type I see."

"Senile pervert." I grumbled to no one.

"So what seems to be the problem with the pass?" Kratos pulled the conversation away from young women.

"There was a rock slide today. And at the rate these two are going it's going to be awhile before its cleared. Heck it might be near a fortnight before they're done."

"What? Two weeks!?" Lloyd complained before hanging his head. "That'll take forever."

"Do you know of any other passageway that we may use to get through the mountains?" Regal inquired, still lacking apparel for his upper body.

"There is an older trail, but you best wait until morning to use it. It can be rather dangerous."

"It looks like we don't have a choice." Raine sighed. "We'll have to camp out here for the night."

"Oh goodie. If anyone needs me I'll be in the tree over here."

"Why?" Colette blinked in confusion.

"It's to keep that pervert away from me."

"I don't think Koton will bother us." Lloyd reasoned.

"I'm talking about Zelos."

"Oh c'mon hunny. What do you have against me?"

"Everything." I started to climb the tree normally, not ready to show off my new ability just yet. Like always, I spun a web into a hammock to sleep in and resolved to hang out until dinner.

"So you just going to sit there and do nothing?" Loy criticized.

"Ye-ep. Why? You need something?"

"Well the others might want you to do something."

"She is to stay here where she can be monitored." Kratos ordered. "Under no circumstance is she to be let out of anyone's sight, understood?"

"Yeah, because _I'm_ the one who made three attempts on Kratos' life since I met him."

"Hmph."

"Hey Tokomon, you better come up here before Zelos tries something on you."

"But Master, I'm a boy!"

"What? Go figure. Should have seen that one coming."

"Hey Stacy." Colette called from the ground.

"What is it?"

"What does 'Kareshi' mean?"

_Hell, she's on to us.*_ "I what context did you hear this?"

"I think you and Mewtwo were talking about Regal."

_Hell, she's really on to us....and stop swearing Stacy!_

"Oh yeah..." A wicked grin grew on Loy's face. "I remember that. So what were you guys talking about?"

_Go jump in a ditch Loy! _

"_It looks like you plan failed."_

_Shut up Mewtwo. _"Hmm...What did that word mean again?" I lied is a tired voice. "Something about....something. I can't remember...sorry Colette. Some other time I'll tell ya."

"Oh, okay!"

_Phew, dodged a bullet back there. Okay next time I going to telekinesis. Screw the whole 'foreign language' plan!_

'_Serves you right.'_

"_Yes. You should know better than to admit your undying love for a man around someone with angel senses."_

_And you two need to learn how to knock first! _

"Hey Stacy, can you come with me to get some fire wood?" Sheena requested.

"Sure." I jumped out of the tree and followed her away from camp. Off in the distance we could hear Kratos shouting 'Do not leave her alone!'

"That guy has trust issues."

"You bet he does. Okay we should be far enough away now."

"For what?"

"I know what that word means." The ninja turned to me. "It mean 'Lover' in the old Mizuho dialect. I want to know how you know that."

"Well in my world we have a country known as Japan. I imagine that there is some similarity between your culture and theirs."

"So when you and Mewtwo were talking about Regal last night..."

"Yes...laugh all you want. It won't change a thing about me."

"I still can't get over that you like someone as old as Regal."

"Well get used to it. It's not like I'm going to stop liking him anytime soon."

"Hey, do you still have that potion Loy and I gave you?"

"Maybe...."

"Are you sure you don't plan on using it?"

"I am one-hundred percent sure that I will never use it."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes. And that is why I'll never use something like that on him. It isn't fair. Besides...what if something happens? I don't want to lose what I have with Regal. I just so grateful that he is spending time with me and cares about me."

"I understand."

"You'll keep quiet about, okay?"

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Sheena. I guess we better get some fire wood before we go back, otherwise we might raise some suspicion."

"I'm on it!"

* * *

*I'm quoting Kyoya's Voice actor in a blooper from Ouran High School Host Club.

I hope you all like Tokomon so far! I don't know why he talks like that, it just seems to fit him. Please review~! If you do, I'll tell you where to find a sneak peak of the Tales of Symphonia Tethe'alla chapter!!

(Has anyone else noticed that Regal still needs to buy a new shirt?)


	55. Picnic table change!

Another short-ish chapter but I hope you like it! Also Easter break is coming up so that means I can do more writing!

* * *

Sheena and I headed back to camp, both of our arms filled with wood. It was when I had collected my share of the wood did a though occur to me. How did the Renegades find out where we were? Someone or something had to be giving away our position. I was confused and a little hurt that someone would do that to me. But I kept my thoughts to myself. There was no point in crying about it now. We got back to camp and I made my thought known to Mewtwo.

"_Do you think that Kratos green-lighted our stay at the House of Salvation for the purpose of killing you?"_

_Yes. It makes sense doesn't it?_

"_So what do you want our next course of action to be Master?"_

_We flush Kratos out like the Traitor that he is!_

"Are you okay Stacy?" Colette asked. "You've have scary look on your face."

I leaned my weight to my right side, and supported it with my right arm whose elbow was propped up on my knee as I sat cross-legged. My left hand flourished as I gave my answer. "I'm fine. Mewtwo and I were just in a heavy conversation, that's all. Oh, by the way Kratos..." I pulled out my Dual swords and charged at the man, but someone had grabbed my arms before I took my third step. "Let go Lloyd." I snapped.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Kratos!"

"Lloyd, he set us up. He's the one who told the Renegades where we were and that's why we were attack at the House of Salvation. All I want is to cut off Kratos' means of communication with Yuan."

The sound of metal brushing against metal rang out through the air, like the final stroke of midnight, signaling the Grim Reaper to appear and claim his victim. Kratos had drawn his sword and had his eyes locked on me.

"Don't let go of her." He instructed. I could feel Lloyd's hands shaking, and his wet, sweat logged gloved twitched on my arms. Lloyd wanted to let me go. He wasn't planning on having Kratos attack me. But, Lloyd was too scared and torn to respond. Like everyone else, Lloyd was frozen in shock.

"I cannot allow this to transpire." Mewtwo announced, using his psychic powered to hold Kratos in place and slowly forced the man's body to the ground. "As long as I am her servant it will be my job to protect her, regardless of the threat." The Pokémon glared at Kratos. "Tell us how you were able to contact the Renegades and I will spare Lloyd."

I could feel the shock in the air as everyone gasped over what Mewtwo had said.

"Yuan gave me a transmitter when he found out I was looking for Stacy. He told me to bring her to him for and experiment."

"That experiment will take me life. He's going to use me to revive Martel. "

"I see. But that does not change the fact that you are a Demon of the Demonic Realm."

"_I'm _the demon? What is with everyone I meet thinking that they have the right to persecute me when I've done nothing wrong?" In one quick movement I had slipped my foot behinds one of Lloyd's and pulled it out from under him while pushing him back with two elbow punches. I closed the last of the space between the mercenary and pointed a sword in his face. "Where is the communication device?"

The Seraph seemed to meditate on his situation before uttering, "It's in my pocket." Tokomon ran up to him and dug the device out and set it at my feet.

"Is this your only means of contacting Yuan?" I checked.

"....Yes."

I brought my foot down on the transmitter hard, shattering it into a hundred pieces and replaced the swords into their sheaths. I turned, letting my foot drag so that the gadget would be ground into the earth further. I took about two steps before I unhooked the belts holding my swords to my frame, and let them drop to the ground. The butt pouch and kunai holster soon followed. Mewtwo let Kratos go; the adult's body toppled forward from the sudden need to bear weight.

"If you want to look for the murder weapon then go ahead. But you won't find it. I know my innocence. I might not be much of a hero, but I'm not a killer." I strolled over to the tree with my hammock and climbed up, not wanting anymore to do with him.

_Not a killer? Then what do you call those who died by the hand of the Keaton? _The voice in my head was mine, but it wasn't my own thought that came to me. It was my conscience talking to me, racking me with guilt over my actions. _I'm a horrible person._

* * *

Things were pretty quite that night. Everyone had avoided me, not really sure about what to think about me since I made it clear that Lloyd was nothing more than a bargaining chip to me. A few times it seemed that Regal wanted to say something to me, but he never got past opening his mouth and shutting it before heading back to the other's company. Tokomon and Mewtwo both knew that I was in no mood for their company and left me to brood in peace. I had turned to my earpiece for companion ship before too long, and once again had it in the form of headphones, listening to 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance. It wasn't that they were a great band or anything, or that I was a fan. It was just that this was a really good song.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

_Oh, well, now,_  
_Mama, we're all gonna die._  
_Mama, we're all gonna die._  
_Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,_  
_Mama, we're all gonna die._

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah._  
_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah._  
_You made us, oh, so famous._  
_We'll never let you go._  
_And when you go don't return to me my love._

_Mama, we're all full of lies._  
_Mama, we're meant for the flies._  
_And right now they're building a coffin your size,_  
_Mama, we're all full of lies._

I listened to that song for rest of the night, remaining in the tree saved for when I came down to eat. I took small bites but moved quickly as to get back to my solitude. Although I was tired, my body refused to sleep that night, as I laid wide away for countless hours. When I did drift off, it felt that it was for a brief second before the sun had come all too soon. The sound of clashing metal alerted me that there were others awake as well. I looked out onto the field at the base of the pass and saw Regal and Kratos locked together in combat. They were training together while the others were still sleeping.

I watched from my spot, captivated by Regal's movements. His ever strike was powerful but graceful. He was fast too, leaving Kratos with hardly anytime to block one of his kicks, and this Regal not using any techs. I had never watched Regal fight in real life before. I was so different from the games, stiff, simplistic attacks. He was able to stay balanced while switching from one foot to that other while launching off multiple kicks. I was awed and humbled as I sat transfixed on him. My breath shook as it came in and out. My heart went wild beating. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The pure ferocity of his demeanor and stature sent chills down my spine. I could have watched him for the rest of my life. My chest got tighter and my eyes became sore. I felt like crying for some reason. My whole body tingled in anticipation, awaiting Regal's touch. My lips burned as air passed them, desperately wanting to feel Regal's against them. I couldn't stop myself. My whole body was crying out for Regal and yet I couldn't bring myself to let that cry escape me. I didn't want to lose what I had with Regal, but I also knew that I wanted so much more than I should ever ask.

_God, please, if there is a way for me to be with Regal, let it happen. _

The two men paused and I quickly threw my body against my pillow, as to appear asleep before they saw me. But I still watched as headed back to camp, congratulating each other on their skills. I could hardly make out what Kratos was saying, but Regal rang out loud and clear, as if I was standing next to him. His voice resonated in my ears, bringing more water to my eyes that could only be held back. I wanted to feel his hands on my body so badly. Never in my life had I ever wanted to give myself to a person and lose my virginity. But I wouldn't mind it if it was Regal who'd be the recipient. But, all of this went against my Christian beliefs. I was contemplating things that I shouldn't even understand yet, let alone be aware of. But that didn't change things. I loved Regal more than anything. If I could do something to make him happy or ease his mind then I would do so, regardless of what would happen to me. I squeezed onto the pillow I had with arms and leg wrapped tightly around it wishing it was Regal instead. I felt so alone, and empty. What I wanted the most in the world would never be a reality. Not for me at least. With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep before the sun rose higher.

* * *

"Stacy." Sheena called. "Sta~cy."

"Yo! Up and at 'em, kidlen!" Zelos called.

The world came into view as the sun filtered into my eyes. I peeked down to see who was there.

"What?" I mumbled, still groggy, my arms and legs still coiled around the cushion.

"What are you hugging the pillow for?" Sheena scratched the back of her head.

"You know," Zelos gripped his chin and smiled. "If you feel that lonely at night you can come to bed with me."

"Zelos, if you make another offer like that I swear I'll put one of my swords in an _unusual _and _cruel_ place."

"Heh, heh-heh."

"'Bout time someone told him that. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

"You can say it to him next time Sheena!"

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?"

"'cuz you're a cad. That's why."

"Breakfast is ready!" Colette chirped from beside the fire. I climbed out of the tree and followed the Ninja and Playboy to the source of food.

"So we're going up into the mountains today?" I posed the question to the whole group.

"Yep." Lloyd munched on toast.

"So that means it'll get colder as we get higher."

"Yep."

"I'd better wear something warmer than what I've got on then."

"I can help you change!" Zelos volunteered before a pinecone collided with his skull at 100km/h.

"Again, the offer to be _acquainted _with my swords still stands." I reminded as I stood up.

"Speaking of which..." Kratos cut-in, "I believe that these" He held up my belt, holster and butt pouch, "belong to you."

"What? Didn't find what you were looking for?" I criticized as I took them from him.

"No. The blade that did those men in was a double edged knife with a thinner blade; a weapon that you seem to lack."

"I'd hate to say 'I told you so'...awe heck, I'd _love _to say 'I told you so' so I will! I told you so!"

"Humility might be something you should exercise Master." Mewtwo retorted.

"I'll do so when the world clues in to my innocence. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed. Tokomon, you're on watch duty." I order pointing towards the Digimon.

"Okay Master! Okay Master!"

In order to change without drawing any wandering eyes, I did what my family called the 'Picnic-table-change,' a means of swapping clothes for a bathing suit or something without being seen. (Usually by hiding behind a tree or a picnic table) Both me and my Aunt's brother-in-law, Shane were famous for our record times for the two individual genders. I was about to put on my pink T-shirt when a loud 'YEAOOOOOOWWWW!' could be heard through the trees. Seeing how I was fully dressed in my Earth attire I decided to go take a peek. I found Zelos on the ground, with Tokomon latched onto his foot, with the _unfaithful_ chosen trying to shake him off with tears in his eyes. The Digimon finally let go and wandered over to me. Zelos then stood up and tried to take a step in my direction when Toko spun around a flashed a set of large sharp fangs to the guy.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

"Dude! That is so totally wicked!" I gushed.

"Tokomon protect master! Protect master!" He jumped into my arms, now having put his teeth away.

"Wow...he's...kind of scary...." Genis noted.

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed as Zelos clung to his legs in fear.

"What is this material that you are wearing!?" Raine demanded in excitement as she pulled on my denim pant leg.

"It's called denim...It's really sturdy material."

"Fantastic! But wouldn't it make more sense for miners to wear this while digging?"

"Well, yeah. But that was decades ago. No one works in mines like that anymore on Earth. But everyone still wears them."

"But why do you wear them? This seems more like men's clothing than woman's."

"I'll have you know these _are _women's cut pants! They're just not _that_ feminine. Ah, whatever. I'll explain all this on the road. Let's just get going!"

* * *

Since Kratos had taken the trail we were taken now centuries ago, he lead they way while I explained the ins and outs of earth fashion and what-not to anyone who cared to listen. The rout we were taking involved us going along a narrow trail along the side of the mountain that was first used before the pass was built. It wasn't a very narrow path, but if you had a lot to carry then it would be really scary trying to balance it all without falling. But since we did have one wing pack with us were able to load out gear into that instead, and not risk anyone falling to their death. Since Mewtwo could float he carried Tokomon with him so no one would trip over the little guy, and Colette had her wings out as well. Kratos chose to stay on the path to be our guide and Zelos didn't seem interested in revealing his secret to the team.

"It's a little nerve racking to do this." I whimpered.

"Yeah." Loy whined.

"My legs and feet feel all tingly, like I could slip up at any moment."

"Me too."

"Then stop looking over the edge." Kratos barked.

"Y-y-yeah g-guys." Sheena's voice shook as she edged her walk along the side of the cliff. "Q-quit t-t-talking l-like t-that."

"Sheena, the path is wide enough for you to walk normally." Presea explained.

"I just feel safe going like this."

"Hmm." Mewtwo seemed to notice something the others couldn't detect.

"What is it Mewtwo?" I asked.

"I think were about to be hit by an up current."

"What does that mean?" Lloyd blurted out in stupidity.

"It means any second now we'll be hit by wind going up wards." Professor Sage explained.

"Brace yourselves." Mewtwo warned. Just as the words came from his mouth a huge gust of wind came shooting up, trying to take us with it. It seemed we all had a good grip on the edge, saved for me. I had lost my balance and was leaning over the path, looking down while flailing my arms for balance when I fell forwards. I twisted to face upwards and let out a String Shot, which stuck to rock that hung twenty feet over the group's heads.

"Stacy! Are you alright?!" Genis yelled down to me.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I push me foot against the rock to climb up, but it slipped; the stone was too lose to try to climb up.

"Hold on!" Regal shouted. "We'll pull you up!" I looked over head and saw that the rocks I was hanging from were slowly coming lose as well.

_If I hang on any longer everyone will be killed._ "I'm sorry." I whispered back before letting go of the String Shot. The arte dissipated as I fell backwards, head first to the ground that loomed far below.

"Stacy!" I hard my name called, but it was too late.

_Goodbye Regal..._

* * *

"I can't believe she just did that." Loy commented. Kratos had cranked his head to see what Stacy had been starring at in her final moments.

"What is it Dad?" Lloyd questioned.

"The rocks over head...They don't seem stable."

"My master was aware of this. That is why she choose to let go."

"She sacrificed herself to save us." Raine pointed out.

"I don't know why she would, after the treatment she's gotten from some of you." The guilty parties looked down in shame, their consciences chewing them out.

"Is Master dead? Master dead?" Tokomon sniffed.

"I don't think so. But we need to keep moving before someone else falls."

Reluctantly, the group agreed, and head further up the mountain. Thankfully since they had spent most of the day climbing already it was not long before they came to a leveled part of the mountain where they could set up camp for the night.

"We should be about half way there." Kratos said as they came to the location.

"I wish we could have saved Stacy." Colette remorse.

"Indeed." Regal concurred.

The sound of wings flapping echoed over the camp; no one paying any mind to it until something began to descend from the skies. A limp body, clad in blue jeans and a pink shirt descended to the ground, with two large, white angel wings extending from it's back.

"Is that an Angel?!" Sheena gasped.

"It's Master!" Tokomon squealed and ran over to Stacy with Genis in tow.

"Stacy! You're alright!" The young Half-elf declared.

"Mmmmm...." She groaned. "My head hurts....and I feel dizzy."

"Master is okay! Master okay!"

"W-why does she have angel wings?" Lloyd stammered.

"You don't think she's with Crusix do you?" Sheena worried.

* * *

"I'm not with Crusix." I muttered, holding my head. "It's a fighting technique of mine that lets me fly."

Regal thought back to when he thought he saw an Angel flying over Altamira, back when he first met Stacy. It could have been her that time.

'Wow, this is so cool!" Genis cheered. "Can you spread your wings out?"

I complied, fully extending my wings for him to see; but in return, I got only weaker. Genis was too absorbed in stroking the feathers to notice, but Regal realized right away something was wrong and came over to check on me.

"You're face is pale. You're not injured are you?"

"No. It's just that in order for me to use these wings I have to send blood to them, but I don't the blood volume to keep them out for long."

"Genis let her put her wings back." Raine requested. "She looks like she going to pass out."

"Okay." He took a step back, giving me room to pull my wings in. Lloyd immediately circled around to my back, looking for something.

"There aren't any holes." Lloyd announced in disappointment.

"What?" Most of the party asked in unison.

"Never mind." The boy grumbled.

I leaned against Regal in weariness, still recovering from the drop in blood pressure.

"Those wings really take a lot out of you, huh." Loy speculated.

"Yeah. Those wings need blood pumped to them in order to work, so my heart has to work harder to keep my body circulated properly." I divulged weakly. The Ex-convict wrapped his arms around me protectively. It felt good.

"Are you going to be alright?" He whispered gently in my ear, making my heart race.

I nodded my head, so happy to be held in his arms like this. _Don't let go of me, Regal. Please don't._

"Stacy, I have been meaning to ask you something." Raine admitted.

"What?"

"When you had tried to save Regal's life you made a deal with Alto. I would like to know what it was."

"It was a deal that would give me the eyes I needed to save Regal."

"But there was a draw back to it."

"Yes. But I wasn't affected because of who I am."

"I take it you are referring to your past life Loy told me about."

"Yes. Because of that, I'm not affected by the curse."

"What _is _the curse?"

"It's not important."

'_Mewtwo, may I have a word?'_

"_Will Stacy be joining our conversation?"_

'_Not at all.'_

"_Then what is it?"_

'_Should we tell Stacy that she is currently being held next to Regal's bear chest?'_

"_No...Lets let her enjoy herself a bit longer before we ruin the moment."_

'_The thing is she has almost nothing going on in her head.'_

"_Really. Then she must be too happy to think."_

'_That's what I figured. She really is an innocent person.'_

"_She is indeed."_

* * *

When Zelos said 'Kidlen' it was because that's what my older brother call me and my siblings sometimes so I thought it might be okay for Zelos to say it.

Also, for those of you who don't know, the second half of the Tales of Symphonia Animation, the Tethe'alla chapter' will be coming out soon, so if you find a place to watch it with subtitles then please tell me.

***And the Poll results are in! Four people think that Alto's name comes from the 'Alt' key, three peole think its from the soloist singing roll, two voted for random key hitting and there was a tie between 'balto' and 'Alto' with one vote each!**

**And the winner are.....I HAD THE SOLO SINGING ROLL IN MY HEAD THAT DAY!!!* Those three people are right about the origin of Alto's name!!!**

**Alto: so you came up with my name from some snot-nosed kid's roll in coquire from that Filmore show...**

**Me: Yep!**

**Alto: I hate you......**


	56. Father and Daughter

Happy Easter people!! I hope that you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the late update! I'm on Easter break so I'm trying hard not to get cocky and procrastinate.

* * *

I looked into the crackling fire as it slowly ate the wood we had fed it. I was by myself now; Regal felt that I well enough to at least sit up on my own now.

"Is Master okay? Master okay?" Tokomon bounced besides me as he spoke.

"I'm fine." I replied as I stared off into space.

"Is Master heartbroken? Master heartbroken?"

"What? What would make you say that?" I asked in a goofy, childish voice. "Come here." Plucking Tokomon off the ground I laid back while raising one of my legs and placing him on the soul of my grey shoe. "Wheee." I said as I looked up at the Digimon, who was now doggy-paddling with his stubby legs.

"It's only been a few days but those two are already thick as thieves." Raine speculated to Mewtwo, who eyes the pink Digimon with envy.

"Stacy has that power." He remarked. "Her heart is so alone that when it finds something to attach on to, it holds fast."

"Her heart..." Presea spoke up, "Is like an exsphere?"

"In a way, yes. But the special thing about her is that she takes care of whoever she bonds with and makes sure that they remain who they are." Mewtwo said, thinking about Stacy's love for Regal, another thing that made his body pulse with jealousy. But what could he do? Confessing his feelings to her would only make her more confused and lost. Both of which she didn't need. It was better if he simply stood back and supported her whenever he could.

"Ow!" Everyone jumped when Lloyd shouted out in pain. I sat up as Tokomon jumped down and could see that Lloyd had cut himself.

"Lloyd. Are you okay?" Colette asked with full concern.

"I'm fine." Lloyd held a spot on his shin. "I just nicked myself with the knife."

I dug into my bag and pulled out a wooden box. With it tucked under my arm I walked over to the Eternal Swordsmen to examine the cut.

"Lift up your pant leg, will 'ya?"

"What are you going to do?" Uneasiness lined Lloyd's words. He didn't trust me much after all I had said when I confronted Kratos yesterday. Squatting next to Lloyd I slid the lid off the box and pulled out some gauze, a glass bottle with a clear substance, and a cloth.

"I'm going to treat it, that's what. Now pull up your pant leg." I instructed as I doused the cloth with water.

Lloyd followed through with my request and showed me his injury. It looked like a red crack in his skin that blood was seeping out of. I pulled an eye-dropper out of the box and drew some of the liquid from the bottle.

"This might sting a little." I wandered him as I squeezed the rubber end and several drops came out. The brunette flinched as the fluid sunk into the cut.

"Ah. What is that stuff?"

"Ethanol." I muttered as I applied pressure to the cut with the wet cloth I had.

"Smells like Vodka!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Ethanol is the scientific name for alcohol; of course they're the same thing."

"Then why did you put that on my leg!?"

"It's to clean it. Ethanol is great for disinfecting. Thus leading me to the question as to why people choose to drink it." I pulled the cloth away and cut off a large strip of gauzing.

"'Cuz it tastes good!" Zelos explained.

"All I know is that if it can kill bacteria I don't want it anywhere near my system." I began wrapping Lloyd's shin with the gauze.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you didn't care about me." Lloyd blurted out.

"It's not that I don't care about Lloyd. You're a great person. It's just that you happen to be Kratos' weak spot too."

"I'm Kratos' weak spot?"

"You see, I could do what ever to him and he could care less." I looked him in eye. "But if I do anything to you then it's a different story. Kratos really cares about you so that, unfortunately, makes you a very useable, but indispensible, resource."

"I don't get it."

My head dropped in exasperation. "You're a very effective bargaining chip in short."

"I don't think I like being called a 'bargaining chip'."

"The world is complicated Lloyd. Not everything is always going to make sense." I returned my materials to the box and head back to the other side of the campfire.

"It's still weird hearing you call someone a 'bargaining chip'." Sheena commented.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a heartless witch. What else is new? And Lloyd...." I adverted my eyes from the group and towards the starry sky.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...about everything." _I should have just let myself fall to my death._

"Hel~lo! Sylverant to Stacy." Loy was tapping her knuckles against my skull. "Anyone in there?"

I looked at her, blankly.

"What's with you? You've been spacing out left and right today, girl."

I had been lost in thought longer than I realized. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just saying."

"I'm sorry."

Loy arched an eyebrow. "Hey Mewtwo. Is she stuck or something?"

"No. She's always like this. Just let her mind wander and she'll come back later." Loy walked away and I sat on earth. _It would have been so easy to just die back there. All I had to do was just fall. _I pulled myself back into the memory of falling from the cliff. The wind rushing past me, having nothing to look up to but the heavens. Why was I so captivated by it? And why, during what could have been my last moments alive, was I so at peace? I had had no fear of not seeing Regal again, or even my family for that matter. No fear of losing everything in life or even my future. All that was there was an easiness about it; a moment of bliss in my life. _But am I even sure that I didn't die? Who's to say that my soul didn't escape my mortal bonds; and those wings were true angel wings. Am I really alive, or am I dead?_

'_You are alive, Stacy.'_

_You are sure of this?_

'_You didn't die. But what is happening is that you are opening up to your old life more and more. You are being influenced by the elements under your domain.'_

_Which elements?_

'_Darkness, water, ice, wind, wood and soul.'_

_Wood and soul?_

'_The sun may allow many things to grow, but that is from the sun's dominance of earth. It is at night when the plants can really grow. And soul is our hidden self. Even if highlighted by the fake light we give off, it still has its own appearance.'_

_Wait, that sounds like the moon. How its light comes from the sun, but it still looks different._

'_Why else would the moon be so in tune with it? Our souls are who we are, and the moon has been known to have an effect on them.'_

_Hence the name 'lunatics'. People who go crazy because of the full moon._

'_Actually, I'm the one who turns them into lunatics. It's just to keep them away from the Goddess until she leaves.'_

_So what Fryer said was true._

'_Don't trust him?'_

_I'm not sure if I trust him, but I know I don't like him, what after whacking me on the head with his staff and all._

'_That's just like him. Give him respect or he'll give you a beating. Violet old man....'_

_We'd better keep this conversation to ourselves. We can't have Loy hearing about this and summon Fryer._

'_Indeed. Though, I could just rip him to shreds. Wolves are known for their merciless kills.'_

_I'm with you on that one._

"Loy!" Mewtwo called out. "Stacy and Alto are planning to assassinate Fryer!"

"What!?"

"Mewtwo! Stop making trouble! Or I'll feed you to Alto!"

The Pokémon just smirked to himself, pleased with the entertainment and himself.

"Are you really planning to hurt Fryer?" Loy asked darkly as she got up in my face.

"No. Alto and I were talking about how mean he is to us. That's all."

Loy pointed two fingers towards her eyes, and then at me before walking back over to Kratos.

"Well _someone _woke up on the wrong side of the horizon this morning." As I finished my criticism a white fleck wafted down in front of me. I caught it in my hand and saw what it was before it melted. It was a snow flake. Again, I became captivated by the moisture left on my hand. I really was becoming attached to the elements I was aligned with. _I wonder how much it'll snow tonight._

* * *

The next morning the fire had been engulfed in snow, and everyone had crawled deep into their sleeping bags to avoid the cold. Everyone carefully shifted under the white blanket to keep any of it from entering their warm air pocket. One by one they emerged from the snow, like April flowers to announce spring's arrival.

"Wow! It's so cold!" Colette chirped, being the first to come out as she held Tokomon in her arms.

"Cold! Cold!" The Digimon sang.

Loy popped out of her bag, annoyance written all over her face. "Why the hell did it have to snow?"

"Isn't it a little early to be cussing over the weather?" Sheena remarked.

"No."

"Hey, where's Stacy?" Genis asked, brushing snow off him self.

"Oh, yeah." Lloyd said, remembering a fact about Stacy. "She doesn't like the cold that much."

"Nor does she have a sleeping bag." Regal pointed out.

"I hope she's okay!" The Half-elf wailed.

"I'm okay!" A white furred wolf said as it crawled out of the snow.

"Stacy?" Genis cocked to his head, confused.

"I can turn into a wolf! Cool huh?"

"Did you sleep like that?"

"Yep! I was nice and warm all night long. Wolf fur rocks!"

"Glad to see you had a good night." Zelos sassed. "But my hair is just awful from being in the sleeping bag like that." He complained as he started trying to fix his bed head, which wasn't all that bad.

"We should head out now." Kratos urged. "Seeing how we can't make a fire here, it would be best to get to a location where we'll be able to eat, as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded and we all headed over to the trail.

"Hey. Where's Mewtwo?" Colette pointed out.

"He's in his pokéball hiding from the cold." I snickered as I changed back into a human and grabbed my backpack. I pulled my white cloak out and wrapped it around my neck. Since it was made of penguist quills I would be kept warm in the cold. We still had ground to cover before we could descend, but it was only a mile. At lest, according to Kratos it was.

Everyone, excluding Colette, Tokomon and Genis, were miserable from the after math of the snow storm they now had to deal with. I personally had two ideas that who make the whole situation better. One, being a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream the size of Nebraska, and two, glomping Regal for the rest of the day. If Noishe were there a third option would be available and would be very similar to number two, but with a change of target. _It would be great if Regal did give me a piggyback ride down the mountain. Heehee._

"Heads up!" Lloyd shouted and I fond a ball of snow smashed into my face.

I swiped the white powered off and hollered back, "What was that for!?"

"To wake you up!"

"You've been daydreaming again!" Loy added.

"Alright." I muttered, pulling on some gloves. Crouching to the ground I quickly packed a snowball and took aim at the famous red jacket. I missed of course, and got Lloyd right in face! _Whoops...my bad...NOT!_

With a smirk on his face, Lloyd used his arms and began to pull as much snow together for a massive snowball to throw at me. While still constructing I ran past him to avoid the large projectile that was sure to follow, laughing all the way. Two arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me away from the ground. Regal, who was my captor called out mirthfully, "Lloyd I've got her!"

"No, Regal. Let me go!" I begged in delight, giggling.

"Don't let her go!" Lloyd shouted, carrying the snow boulder awkwardly.

"No!" I pulled my legs up and covered my face with my arms. "Ah!" I was covered in snow, and a lot had gone under my shirt, sending shivered allover my body. But I was happy.

* * *

She was laughing. Regal couldn't recall the last time she had laughed like that. She had been so withdrawn yesterday that he was beginning to worry. But today she seemed to be better. Regal gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Ah. Regal!" Stacy squealed with joy. He loved having her around and he couldn't wait to have her as his daughter.

I loved Regal, I really did. And I could feel his love for me at this moment. I was happy. So, so happy. Everything inside felt all warm and fuzzy. I never wanted to leave Regal, not ever again.

* * *

"Those two really look like a father and child, don't they?" Raine commented to Sheena.

The ninja nodded. "Yeah. They really seem to love each other."

"Let's go!" Kratos roared, having noticed that no one was following him anymore. With a chorus of 'awww' and 'do we have to?' the group headed down the mountain, Stacy and Regal walking together; the duke's large hand on her petit shoulder.

* * *

The sky was painted red and our shadows were stretched like taffy across the mountain's base. Just a little further and we'd be able stop for diner before the sun dipped behind the horizon. We had only stopped once after all the playing in the snow. It was to eat lunch since it had taken so long to get away from the snow covered part of the mountain. Everyone was looking forward to two things at this point. One was dinner, which Regal was preparing and two, was us finally getting to Asgard tomorrow so we could get some supplies, get cleaned up and sleep in a decent bed. Regal was grateful to have the opportunity to get some new clothes, seeing how he still was in his ratty pants from the Werewolf ordeal. I on the other hand was going to get the chance to have my white shirt fixed up, after Kratos has put that deep cut in it many moons ago.

* * *

At the moment I was next to the fire, warming up after dealing with the cold winds we had to trudge through today. Dinner was almost ready and the stars had come out to play, now that the sun had gone home.

"Stacy would you like your water bottle?" Professor Sage offered.

"Sure. It's in my bag. I'd be great if you could get it."

The Elven woman opened the flap to my bag, but didn't pull out my canteen. "Well now, what do we have here?" She pulled out a small red book with gold letters on it. "'New Testament, Psalms, Proverbs.' What an unusual looking book. And the cover's comprising material is quite unique." She said as she rubbed the plastic cover.

"Ah, Raine. Could you put that back?" I whined, seeing her eye my Bible. "It's kind'a special to me."

Instead she opened it and started flipping through pages. "Marvelous. I've never seen anything like this. And they style in which the information is presented is truly one of a kind." Her eyes began to glow with fascination.

"Raine..." I squeaked. "Could you please...?" My words fell mutely on her ears.

She didn't listen. The Researcher only continued her investigation, oblivious to my protests.

I started to panic, thinking I might not get it back from her. "Raine!" I snapped, fearful for my only connection with my Holy Father. "Give it-!" I saw that everyone, including Raine was now staring at me. "Give it back please." I said softly. She looked mournfully at the book as she walked it over to me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I took it from her hands and headed away from the fire.

"Stacy?" Colette whimpered.

I paused to look back, but soon continued my trek into the darkness. I didn't want anyone touching my Bible. It was the only proof I had that God didn't abandon me. Once I was far enough away so that the fire's light didn't follow me I sat cross legged in the dirt and used my night vision to look at my Good Book. I wanted to be closer to God, just for a minute, so I copied what I had seem more religious people do, by touching my forehead, then my solar plexus, tracing my hand to my left shoulder and then my right and bowed my head to pray.

"Dear God. I'm lost in this world and there are so many hardships before me. I don't think I can handle them on my own. Please help me to find the strength to face the trails you have planned for me. And please keep me safe as I travel this foreign world with my friends and keep them safe as well. I know you have something planned for me my Lord, but I am so scared that I may not survive it. Please, please, please, keep me, your lamb, safe on this journey. Amen."

* * *

Done. **!!!I have a new poll up!!! Please go see it!!! Also I have some videos on Youtube that fetaure Regal. Go check them out, they are on my Pikachukid account!!!!**

I'll try to have an updated by Wednesday!!


	57. The Soul of A Sword

hey guys, I planned to have this out by yesterday, but I guess things don't always work out the way we want. I have enought time to do one more chapter before school starts again so keep your eyes pealed!

* * *

"Stacy?" Colette's voice pulled my eyes away from the Bible. "Are you praying?"

"....Yeah."

"I didn't know that you prayed."

"I haven't really prayed in awhile."

"Why not?" Colette came and sat down next to me.

"I don't know why." I said distantly. "Sometimes people just do things, or don't do things without an explanation. They're just too lost for reasons."

"Oh, okay! So what is your God like? You said you had a God once, right?"

"Yep. There is a lot of controversy over what He is like, but the way I like to think of Him is that he is kind, benevolent and...our Father."

"Why doesn't everyone else see Him like that?"

"It's because of the Bible. Terrible things happened to anyone who apposed God, if they stood in the way of the freedom of God's people." _Would He strike me down as he did Ramses and the people of Egypt?_

"I see." Colette seemed disappointed by this.

"He did it out of love for His people. But that doesn't change the fact the He killed people. My religion's history is so tragic because of that, and is disliked by those who are not a part of it, or by those who didn't want to serve this particular God."

"There's more than one religion in your world?"

"Yep. I think the three big ones are Christianity, my religion, Judaism, which shares the same beginning of my religion and yet, it's our most opposing religion, and then there's Buddhism, there belief that you don't need worldly possessions to be happy, but if you mass up in life you are reborn into something else to learn your lesson."

"Wow. But how come Christianity and Judaism don't get along?"

"I don't know. They just don't. It seems really silly to me, 'cuz were worshiping the same person, yet, we can't get along. Then there are Christians who can't allow people to have their own religion and give them a hard time for it. That really doesn't make sense because aren't we supposed to be God's people and help and look out for those who are in need?"

"If Master feels that way, Master should become Muslim."

Colette and I turned around as saw Tokomon sating behind us, listening to our conversation.

"Master should become Muslim." He stated again.

"Why?"

"One of the five pillars of being Muslim is to show kindness to the poor."

"And since when did you know about Earth Religions?" I patronized.

"Tokomon can't say. Can't say."

"Getting information out of you is pointless, isn't it?" Instead of responding, the pink rabbit just turned around and toddled back to camp.

"We better head back too." I stated as I scratched the back of my head. "I need to apologize to Raine."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." Colette chirped sweetly. A large smile spread across her face, reassuring me.

* * *

I looked down at my feet, having just said my apology and now waiting for Raine's answer.

"It's fine. I didn't know that it was so special to you and I should have asked you first before examining it. I hope that you'll accept my apology in return."

"Of course." I said, now locking eyes with her.

"But if it's so special," Loy interjected flatly, "Then why is it in your back pocket like some old wallet?"

"Because I didn't want to drop it before I could put it back in my bag." I rebutted coldly. "Seriously, dose Fryer egg you on all day when it come to taking a stab at me?" I grumbled as I stashed the Bible.

"Sometimes."

_Figures._

"Dinner's on!" I heard Regal call. I was starved for food by now, having skipped breakfast and having a late lunch. He had prepared stew to use up the last of our ingredients before we got to town. It had beef, carrots, peas, potatoes and was super good. I almost wanted to cry from eating Regal's cooking, but may have more to do with the humiliation of the situation than the quality of the dish. That doesn't mean to say that the meal wasn't good. It was incredible. The ingredients were just like the ones my mom would use, but the flavor of the dish surpassed it a way I couldn't even describe! Of course I made sure that no one saw my face while eating, it was too easy to read my emotions at this point.

After dinner the girls wanted to go bathe in a nearby pond, but I refused their invitation.

"But why?" Sheena pried.

"Isn't it oblivious?" Zelos put his arms around me, making my body tense. "She'd rather go with us guys. Isn't that right my Sunflower?"

"No!" I pushed him off. "I'd rather be bound, gagged and tossed to the feet Satan before I do anything like that!"

"She must be serious if she'd rather face the Devil." Loy quipped.

"I've got nothing against going with you guys, I just want to go by myself later."

"But why?" Colette repeated Sheena's question.

"I'm a shy person alright. I'd be more comfortable if I went by myself." I half lied. It was true I didn't like to have anyone see naked, but I had a selfish reason for wanting to go along. I had gotten really good at wall walking jutsu using chakra and now I felt I was ready to try water walking jutsu. But I didn't want anyone around while I practiced it. I lose my nerve when people watch me try things for the first time.

"It'll be late by the time you can go by yourself." Regal pointed out.

"I can wait." I replied, now becoming bored. _It's good to be a long night, isn't it?_

* * *

I quietly crept away from camp; the guys were still awake, having just returned from bathing, but something about the cold night air commanded silence. I followed Tokomon to the location of the pond, from knowing the path when he had gone with Regal and the others earlier. My rapid chest movements lifted the towel I had draped over my neck. My frozen hand struggles to keep a hold on the bottles of shampoo and conditioner that Sheena gave me, both being a specialty of Mizuho's various potions and lotions and such. A chill ran up my body, making Goosebumps on my bare arms and legs stand up from not being covered by my swim suit, a pair of swim trunks and a tube-top bikini with straps. I felt like my heart was going to bust trough the white material over my chest as I slipped further down the trail. I normally had no problems being out at night, but when ever I knew that even the adults were asleep I became much more fearful. It might have to be because I knew that if I needed help, I would have to wait until someone wake up. I hugged my pajamas closer to my chest and inhaled deeply, trying to sooth my nerves before picking up my gait. I pushed through a bush, the leaves swiping against my bare midsection and legs, sending my brain into a higher state panic.

"We're here Master. We're here." The Digimon said softly. I looked out to the pond. It seemed cold and lifeless and I found myself wishing I had gone with the other girl's earlier. But I had made my choice and I had to live with it now.

"Is Master going to be alright? Master alright?"

"Yeah," I wheezed out, "I'll be fine. You can head back to camp now. I'll just follow the light from the fire, so make sure no one puts it out, okay?"

"Okay! Okay!" The little guy scurried under the bush and back towards camp, leaving me alone with the wind rustled trees. I walked to the bank of the pond and carefully placed my sleepwear to the side, and set the towel and hair products closer to the edge. I wished I had Regal there to protect me. Who am I kidding? I just wanted climb into his sleeping bag with him to cuddle.

"Stacy," I leaned my hand against a tree as I spoke to myself, "even if that isn't a perverted wish, just the idea of a thirteen-year old wanting to be in the same bed as a thirty-three year old is just wrong. What would your parents say? Well for starters, Dad might kill Regal and leave it at that. Mom will likely yell at me, and then my sister will show up uninvited and yell at me too. Oh, then she'll never shut up about and so Mom will have to yell at _her_ to leave _me_ alone and I'll never be allowed to date until I'm Kratos' age! Sad part of all this, besides Dad wanting to killing Regal, is that it is really spot on. No. Now is not a time for moping. I came out here to train, so that is what I'm going to do." I pushed myself off the tree and began to focus chakra to my feet. I knew that this was going to be hard. A tree was a solid object and I just had to keep a consistent level of chakra at my feet. But water would require me to eject little bursts of chakra every so often, to keep me from sinking. Once confident with my chakra level I ventured a step out onto the surface. It felt solid. I lifted my other foot off the shore and took another step forward. And then another one. And another. I began to feel convinced that I was great at chakra manipulation and didn't need any further training until my right foot fell in, leaving my left leg stuck on the surface for several seconds before it followed suit and I was under water, mad at myself. _Well that was productive...._I got to the surface and tired again and again before noticing a pattern. I couldn't fine tune my chakra as much as I would have liked. With the tree I had at lease been given a yard stick on how much I needed. But this was like measuring micrometers with ruler-impossible! I trained late into the night, trying to remain on the water for as long as possible, but unable to maintain it for as long as thirty seconds. Devastated, I grabbed the shampoo and began the task of bathing, having no will to try anymore tonight. I just wanted to get back to camp and go to sleep. Once finished I wrapped my wet swim suit in my dampened towel and got my pajamas on so I could head back. Walking along the trail barefoot I could see the flicker of the campfire bouncing off the trees. A tall figure was sitting next to the flames, his shadow out stretched towards me. He turned around and spoke, "I was getting worried about. I'm glad you made it back safe and sound."

"What are you still doing up, Regal?"

"I volunteered to be the night watch for the first shift. I wanted to make sure you came back safely before Zelos takes over later."

"You...were worried about me?" I blushed, feeling very special to have Regal concerned about me.

"Of course. I am always worried about you. Fate hasn't been particularly kind to you."

_But it was fate that brought me to you._

"At any rate, you should have been in bed hours ago. It is well past your bedtime."

"Okay, _Dad_. I'll go to bed now. Goodnight." I strolled off to my mat and ducked under the blanket.

"Goodnight." Regal turned back to the fire, smiling to himself. 'Dad'. Even though he knew she was joking, it still warmed his heart to hear her call him that. As selfish as his wish was, he really did want Stacy to stay in this world so he could have her as his daughter.

* * *

Mewtwo came out of his Pokéball, knowing that Zelos had finally nodded off. He didn't have much time; in an hour Regal would begin to stir and possibly awaken to begin his morning training. The clone Pokémon floated over to his sleeping master and stood over her. She was so vulnerable, so defenseless. His heart began to race. He wanted her for his own so badly. Every night he would lie awake thinking about her. About how kind she had been to him, how understanding she was. And he had also though about how much she loved Regal, and what she felt for himself was nothing compared to it. He had seen in her subconscious that when ever she felt affection for him, it was because it had to be channeled somewhere, somewhere where it wouldn't hurt Regal.

Mewtwo took one last look at him beloved master. She was so peaceful in her sleep, so happy. Her dreams were weaving stories of love and romance between her and Regal tonight. Mewtwo gently pushed them further into her mind, where she couldn't remember them. Even if she did love Regal, these dreams would just nip at her conscience in the morning. Mewtwo didn't support Stacy's love for Regal at all, but he did what he could to keep her safe and happy at the very lest. Remorsefully, he pulled his eyes away from Stacy and returned to his pokéball.

* * *

I eyed down Kratos, both of us armed to the teeth for our fight. I was back in my grey clothing with bandages covering my abdomen and overlapping metal plates running along my arms. It was a piece of armor I had gotten from Bernie a long time ago and had forgotten about, 'til now. Kratos was interested in seeing my fighting style and my skills with the sword, so we agreed to a duel. I was going to start with the Dragon's Breath. The Twins were reliable and were the first swords I got. It was only fair they got to go first.

"Begin!" Lloyd called, having been selected to be the referee.

"Tempest Dash!" I launched the first attack, somersaulting through the air thanks to my swords, rolling towards Kratos, who dodged the attack and countered with Demon Fang. I too was able to dodge and closed in to use 'Star Sweeper.' I started the attack, slashing in the outline for a five point star when Kratos blocked the attack. One sword was caught by his shield, the other stuck on the mercenary's own blade. With the flick of his wrists both swords shot out of my hands and flew off to the sides. But just as fast I pulled out Silver Wind and thrusted it at Kratos' stomach. Again, my attack was blocked and the sword had been removed from my grasp. I was sweating so much I couldn't keep a handle on my swords! Thunder Cloud came out next, blade running parallel to my arm and collided with the Seraph's shield. I spun on my right leg and tried to get Aurion with the tip of the sword. Again, the tactic failed; the long sword of my opponent was holding my blade away as I stood with my back exposed to him. More force was applied by the both of us and Thunder Cloud was also pried free and set flying. I was out of swords and only had knives and claws left. Not wanting to risk an unarmed attack I jumped into another somersault to open the distance. The Metal Claws were quickly equipped and I shifted into Upper Knife-hand Block, a guard that had one hand over the forehead and one in front of the center of the body.

"Claws...humph. You seem to have no skill or experience in wielding a sword other than cheap techs, yet with claws you seem more sure of your self, why?"

"I though this was a fight, not twenty questions."

Kratos, having taken the bait, came in as I swapped into an X-block, and just as he came close enough to strike my hands twisted outward and pushed Kratos' hands away, leaving his face open for a follow-up. I right leg shot up to his chin, easily going higher than my own head and knocking Kratos back.

"Kratos!" His son and fangirl called.

"My fighting style doesn't exist in this world; good luck countering it." I taunted.

He got to his feet and slid in with Sonic Thrust, but I side stepped it, hooking my left claw onto his arm, and bashed his skull in with my right. Kratos though, kept his wits and used his hands to flip over and save himself. I didn't let up though; I jumped into the air drove my right heel at him with a mid-air swipe. Kratos dropped his sword and grabbed my ankle, keeping above the ground. This didn't bother me I was flexible with my body in ways that were not normal. My left fist flew in next, but Kratos caught it with his other hand. Holding onto his elbow, I used the leverage to slam my left leg into him, but he again, it was blocked from Kratos shifting his forearm to take the blow. I smiled as I looked at him from upside-down and brought my right claw under and into his ribcage, catching his diaphragm, making a large breath of air and saliva rain on me as I flopped to the ground. _Thank you_ _Sasuke. _After log rolling away I got to my feet, tossed my claws off to the side and pulled out several shuriken to be thrown at Kratos. They all managed to hit, but it was his shield that they clung too. I ran at him calling "Stalking Fox!" Lloyd's father sung his arm to pound me with his shield when I vanished, just inched from his grasp.

"Too slow!" I latched on from behind, my left claw under his neck and my right was brought down on his head.

"Gah!" I let go and pushed off his body. Again I landed on my butt, but was able jump to my feet and shift into Guarding Stance. When Kratos staggered to his feet I bounced in with Tiger Claw, a move identical to Tiger Blade, but with a different weapon. I was feeling my limitations and knew that I couldn't keep this up all day.

"That's enough for now." Kratos said as Lloyd helped him up. "I recommend that you continue to fight with claws and give up swordplay."

"I'm not giving up my swords. I might not be skilled with them but they have gotten me out of jams before, and they'll do it again. Besides, a true swordsmen knows that a blade that is respected and is well looked after will be stronger than anything. My heart resonates within my blades and even though they were tossed aside in battle that doesn't mean it was done in waste. They served their purpose and that is all I can ask of them." I slipped my claws off and began to retrieve my swords, one-by-one. They had been through a lot and today they deserved some attention.

* * *

So how did you like that fight with Kratos? Did I come off as a Mary-sue? If I did, I'm sorry. But you have to remember, the fighting style I use (Tae Kwon Do) really doesn't exist there so Kratos might not know how to deal with someone who knows it.

I hope you enjoied it and PLEASE LOOK AT MY NEW POLL!!!! PLLLEEEAAASSEE!!!!!


	58. Stacy's mental state

Last chapter I can post before going back to school. It's got a ton of infor in there so try to stay focused.

**Have to do a small disclaimer for Numb3rs and Schrodinger's Cat.**

* * *

Sheena attempted to make breakfast, but with the bulk of our ingredients having been used or were rotting, rice was our only choice this morning.

"Hopefully we'll make it to Asgard soon." Sheena muttered as she dished out the rice.

"Asgard isn't far from here. I'm sure will make it there before noon." Lloyd exclaimed with hope. I looked up from wiping down my swords.

"You mean we could go to a restaurant or something to eat?"

"Maybe." Raine said sternly.

"I was just checking."

"We are staying at an Inn tonight, right?" Loy m pleaded.

"Of course." The Professor assured.

"Good." Loy and I sighed in relief, simultaneously.

"Master what this? What this?" Tokomon toddled over with a rolled up paper in his mouth.

"Let me see." I grabbed it and opened it. It was a Wanted Poster for me put out by the Royal Army. "We're you in my bag?" I glared at the Digimon.

"No. No."

"You little liar. You were in my bag weren't you?"

"No, Master! No! Tokomon got it in town! Got in town!"

"In town? One: when were you in town and two: why was this there?"

"Tokomon got bored. Got bored. Went on a walk. On walk."

"But why is this there?"

"It obvious," Zelos stated, "The King is stepping up his game to catch you."

"Aww man. I'll be arrested just for entering the city."

"But when there was a wanted poster of Lloyd he was never caught." Genis pointed out.

"Yeah, but I heard that it looked nothing like Lloyd. This is on the other hand is a very good drawing of me. Actually I might keep this one too."

"You want to keep a wanted poster of yourself?" Presea repeated.

"...Yes."

"Stacy should be fine." Raine reasoned. "She'll be with us. And right now the people of Sylverant are more loyal to the Chosen than the King."

"I hope you're right Professor Sage."

"Tokomon will protect Master! Tokomon protect Master!"

"Thank you Tokomon." I thanked as Sheena handed me a bowl of rice. "Thanks."

"Can't wait to hit town." Loy moaned as she dug into her bowl of rice.

"Ditto."

"Once everything is packed up we'll be leaving." Kratos announced. No one answered, knowing that Kratos' word was law. And let's face it, no one is going to talk back to 'God'.

* * *

"Come on, bring it!" Lloyd taunted the swarm of Mantis' that were now attacking the party.

"Lloyd I don't think we should provoke them." Genis reasoned.

"Yeah. Just keep your mouth shut and start slashing." I snipped, annoyed from being surrounded with Genis and Lloyd by monsters. "Dragon Claw!" The claws turned to that of dragons as I slashed away at the giant bug.

"Stacy! Behind you!" Genis cried out in between spells. I was trapped between two bug monsters, one on either side. My claws were already impaled in the first one and wouldn't come out to attack the second.

"Dang it!" As I cursed my luck, the Digivice on my belt began to glow white.

"Tokomon Digivolve too......" The little pink rabbit Digimon began to glow white as well, and change shape on the other side of the battle field. When the light lifted Tokomon's body was larger and orange with a cream stomach and two bat-like wings on his head. "Patamon!" The Digimon flew over to me and called out "Boom Bubble." His body swelled and a large bubble was out of his mouth, which collided with the head of the second Mantis, drawing him away from me.

"Explosion!" Genis called and a ball of fire rained from the heavens, smiting the Mantis in a fiery blast.

"Okay. I'm only going to say this once, but that was awesome! Genis, you are the man!" I flashed a smile at him, ripping a claw through the Mantis' neck, severing the head from the body. Green blood splattered the ground, mixing with the dirt, oozing from the decapitated head and lifeless body.

"Nasty." Zelos crinkled face at the sight.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

"Master, you're not hurt are you?" Patamon inquired, his large blue eyes watery with concern.

"Nope, thanks to you."

"Good. I'm happy that I could protect you."

"And you Digivolved too! That is so cool!" I clutched one of Patamon's little black paws. "You're so cute~!" I squealed, scooping him into my arms and nuzzling my face in his fur. "So fuzz-ay, so fuzz-ay!"

"Why does Tokomon look different?" Lloyd pointed out while I cuddled him.

"Tokomon Digivolved to protect me. Now he's Patamon!" I explained.

"What does 'Digivolve' mean?" Raine asked.

"It means he's changed himself into a stronger form to protect me. But I think he'll turn back into Tokomon when he tired himself out too much."

"Yep." Patamon agreed.

"Fascinating. I must dissect him!"

"Master~!" Patamon wailed as he crawled into the hood of my cloak.

"Raine, just leave him alone." I sighed, exasperated.

"If you two are done, we need to get going." Kratos barked.

"So..." Lloyd spoke up sheepishly as we trudged along. "Who's up for a second round of monster sounds?"

"NO LLOYD!" Loy, Genis and I shouted, seeing how the first round caused the monster ambush we just survived.

* * *

I stood outside of the town looking in, fear and anxiety coiled around my body. Would I face persecution here? Would it be enough to just be with the Chosen One? I mean, she was hated for causing the Great Tree Rampage. How safe would I be here?

"So which hotel do we stay at?" Zelos requested.

"It seems that the Vortex is closed for repairs." Sheena noted.

"Then we should stay at the Fresco, since it is less expensive than the Cool Breeze." Raine reasoned.

"But that one at the top of the hill looks way nicer." Zelos complained.

"Yes, but we have to pay for three rooms. Since we can't stay at the Vortex our best option is the Fresco."

"Let's just go. I don't care where we stay, just as long as I can find some place were I can hideout for a bit." I argued, pulling my hood up and forcing Patamon to walk.

"Is this because of the wanted poster thing?" Loy observed.

"Yes. So let's just go, okay?"

"Very well." Raine sighed and headed towards the inn, the rest of the group following closely behind.

As we walked, I could hear the people whispering, 'It's the Chosen of Mana. She's returned to us.' And other such praises. But not a word was mentioned of the two girls and a small orange and white monster that was with the group. But even so, I couldn't afford to let my guard down. These people might not notice me now, but they will once they get over their initial hype. I was the last one into the lobby and got in just in time to hear the owner say which keys went to which room. Raine turned around and began to assign rooms. The guys would all be bunking together, with one of them sleeping on the floor. The girls would share a room, but Loy and I would have our own room to share, due to the lack of space in the girl's room.

"Both of you take a key." Raine instructed, holding out two keys. "These will not only get you into your rooms, but back into the hotel at night, so don't lose them."

Loy slipped her into one of the deep pockets of her leather jacket while I put mine on a string and hung it from my neck.

"Everyone can go off on their own if they want to, but they have to be back at the Inn by six, got it?"

"Yes, Professor Sage." We all answered minus Genis, who said 'Sis.'

* * *

Loy and I walked the streets, debating what out next move would be. Loy want food that second and I wanted to find a tailor to fix my shirt before we left.

"Well then you should have gone with Regal seeing how he was looking for the same thing."

"Yeah, but it is really hard to be around him when he's like that."

"You mean when he's shirtless."

"Aye."

"Ha-ha, you have a creepy fangirl crush on Regal."

"Loy you have two flaws with your argument. One, you have the same type of crush on Kratos-"

"But I don't plan to marry him. Kranna all the way dudet!"

"Okay...and second, I don't have that type of crush on Regal. Well, not anymore."

"No, you want him as your lover."

"W-what gave you that idea?" I laughed, trying to cover my tail.

"You're not the only one who knows what 'Kareshi' means."

"That's right, you watch Japanese voiced Anime. But seriously Loy, you can't tell anyone."

"I know, I know. I might like dangling this info over your head, but that doesn't mean I'll tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean it'll keep me from getting you some quality face time with Regal, if you know what I mean."

"Loy!"

"What? I though that that was what you wanted."

"Well yeah, but for it to become reality may be enough to make my heart stop."

"Awww...that's so sweet."

"I mean literally. I could have a heart attack if Regal made an advance on me."

"Really?"

"Yes! My heart goes nuts enough as it is without Regal invoking it further."

"Wow, being in love is really taxing."

"You bet it is. So keep quite about it."

"Okay. Hey look a cafe! Let's get some lunch!"

"You can go ahead. I still need to find a tailor. Here, take my gald, then you can buy me a sammich or something."

"Sure what kind?"

"Ham and cheese. Make sure it doesn't have tomatoes or something like that on it."

"Got. One ham and cheese for the picky eater."

"Thank you. And that's the proud-to-be-picky eater."

"Ciao, ciao."

"C'ya." I watched my friend run off into the store before saying, "I hope she doesn't realize that I only gave her fifty gald. But a sandwich shouldn't cost too much. I mean, look at the price of vegetables."

"Master, there you are." Patamon trotted up behind me.

"Hey, Patamon, were you looking for me?"

"Yep. I found a tailor for you."

"Great. Let's go!"

* * *

Everyone met up at the inn by six, just as Raine had wanted and after a long evening relaxing, we all decided to talk over some issues we were now facing. I didn't really care what we talking about, I was just happy my shirt was getting fixed and Loy had followed through with her promise on the ham sandwich.

We had gathered in the girl's room, where Loy and I were seated on a bed along with the others so the discussion could take place.

"So, what's this meeting about Professor Sage?" Loy questioned.

"I would like to talk about you and Stacy's being here and what has arisen from that."

"Hey if you think that I made myself an enemy of the Royal Family here, think again. All I've ever done was work at Regal's place so could get the money to find Kratos."

"It's true. She's virtually non-existent." I remarked.

"Hey. Watch it."

"We need to come up with a way of proving that Stacy is innocent of the crimes she is accused of, or in the case is guilty, fine a way to drop the severity of the penalties."

"Whoa, hold up. Are you saying that you're on my side?"

The Half-elf nodded. "After getting to know you in person my suspicions have been reduced, but I still am not sure on the matter, which is why I want to find a definitive answer."

"The problem with that is Schrodinger's Cat."

"What!?" Everyone gasped.

"It's a physics paradox I heard about from a guy named Charlie Epps. In Schrodinger's experiment he placed a cat in a box with a device that had an equal chance of either breaking open a bottle of poison or not. Since both are equal possibilities the cat is regarded as both dead and alive until the box is opened and can be observed."

"What the hell does some dude's cat have to do with you?" Zelos protested.

"Well currently I would be the cat, in the fact that I am unobserved and cannot be proven innocent or guilty until then so. But even then, some could argue that by being observed the results of such observation are flawed or changed due to the interference of observation. So no matter what we do, people will possibly go on believing that I am guilty of all crimes I have been accused of, regardless of any evidence we may present." I flopped back onto the bed. "Man, this is going to be like telling people the world is round and not flat."

"You can say that again." Loy concurred.

"So Stacy, where did you come up with all that?" Genis asked from the other side of the room.

"You know all those hours I spend with my mouth shut while we travel. That would be some of the fruit of my pondering during such time."

"Oh."

"You sound like an old man." Loy scoffed.

"Hey!" I objected.

"Well, you sound like Regal."

"Oh, that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sor-ry." Regal and I both rolled our eyes.

"Master." Patamon spoke up from my shoulder. "Mewtwo said that you had an idea on how all our worlds exist. What is it?"

"Oh, that theory of mine. It's nothing."

"You have information about all this?" Sheena repeated.

"Can you tell us Stacy?" Colette begged.

"Mmm...I don't know. It's not like it's important."

"Please Stacy? I want to hear what you think about this." Genis pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because you know all these interesting things and I like listening to you talk."

I thought back to the few conversations Genis and I shared and realized that he was being genuine in his request. "Fine. Now, if you'll excuse my pacing, I'll explain."

"Why do you need to pace?" Lloyd interrupted as I slid off the bed.

"It gets my blood pumping and therefore helps me think. That's why. Now without further adieu, the Gadzooks Theory."

"What type of name is that?" Kratos stabbed at my beloved theory.

"Allow me to explain the origin of the name and theory, and all will be understood. I heard a story once of a young man who wrote a book and in this book certain events happened that also ended up taking place in the real world. When he went back to rewrite part of the book, then events change not only in the book, but in people's memories too. He was able to do this from the help of a Writing Dragon called 'Gadzooks'. The theory I have based off of this, is that whenever a book or play or anything of the like is written, it becomes real in some other dimension. This is proven on my world because both Mewtwo's and Patamon's world were places dreamt up by some people and published and seeing how I can interact with them, they must be real in some form."

"So what makes you think that your world is the root of all this?" Zelos snorted, getting jealous of not being the center of the universe.

"I'm not saying that my world is the base of it all. But this is where the second half of the theory comes in. Some worlds have multiple stories that take place in them, but are indifferent from the events that others have outlined."

"I'm lost." Sheena confessed.

"Okay, let's say I was to write a mystery novel about Tethe'alla starting Presea. If the Gadzooks were to hold true, the events of that story would have to take place. But since it would interfere with the true events of the world it wouldn't be allowed to exist. So instead, a parallel of the world is created and the novel's events take place there, instead of the base world, thus the second world is called a 'World Parallel.' The more stories that are written about that world the more Parallels that world has. Does everyone follow?"

Everyone nodded. Some with more certainty than others.

"Okay, so with that now explained, that likely means that the world Loy and I came from is not the real Earth but a Parallel of it, where it is possible for two people to be pulled from reality and flung into a different realm altogether."

"So we are not the real 'Loy' and 'Stacy'."

"Right. And it is just as likely that Lloyd and the others are not the real ones as well, but Parallel, just like us."

"Are you calling me a fake?" Zelos turned up his nose, insulted.

"In the Grand Scheme of Things, yes. But remember, I'm a fake too so let's not let it get to us."

"So if we're all fakes does that me..." Loy started to deduce.

"Precisely Watson!" I shouted as I strolled past her, trusting my index finger into the air. "You and I may very well be nothing more than some person's muses in tale they have woven as means of entertainment. In fact our very lives may be nothing more than a pure fabrication to give depth to our characters and produce realism about us. Which means..." I stopped, with my back to everyone and hunched over, "all the hardship I'm facing, could just be some sick twisted jerk's way of amusement, tormenting their character for a cheap laugh at my expense." Loy grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Hold on girl. Let's try grabbing hold of reality here for a minute."

"Reality? What reality? Look around Loy! We are in Sylverant here. Last I check, that's not supposed to be a real world to visit!"

"Well somehow where here, so we better make the best of it and not have mental breakdowns because someone spends way too much time thinking to her self."

Mewtwo jumped out of the Masterball at that point. "I agree with Loy, Master. Whether or not you are real is irreverent. You could very well be a copy of the real Stacy made by her as an escape from her own world so that she could live out some of dreams through you."

"You hear that Loy, I could be someone's own personal escape from reality." I gloated.

"He said 'maybe'. It's just like that Schrogglers cat thing you mentioned earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Master I pray you choose not to become a philosopher." Mewtwo mocked.

"Master's sanity is dwindling because of her stress." Patamon expressed.

"You guys are mean."

"Is there any means to prove your theory?" Presea asked, encouragingly.

"Not really, unless I run into some characters from my own work, that would prove it."

"It's incredible that you came up with all of this on your own!" Genis gushed.

"Ah, it's nothing. It just put two and two together."

"But the fact that someone of your age could wrap their mind around and explain the phenomenon of inter-world relations is quite a feat." Raine praised.

"I'm a writer; it's in the job description." I answered nonchalantly. I pulled out the Digivice which apparently has a digital clock built into it, to check the time. "Blimey, it's that late? Night guys." I yawned.

"Goodnight!" Patamon called as he followed me out of the room.

"Mewtwo, you're sure that she is mental stable." Kratos asked cautiously.

"She's fine. It's just who she is."

* * *

_Here's the end of that chapter. If you want to message me to get anymore details then please do so. I really love getting messages. I know that most people reading this couldn't care less about reviewing and think that they don't need to. But it is proper curtosy to do so after reading someone's work. So I guess I'll see you all next week!_


	59. Dihydrogenoxide

Another short, but hopefully funny chapter. Didn't turn out the way I planned, but I guess it works. i hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

The inn had grown quiet, the children had settled down, Zelos had gone to a bar, and the three remaining adults were in the midst of a conversation around the table in the lobby.

"Who approached you Kratos?" Professor Sage repeated, looking for an identity.

"She called herself the 'Keaton'."

"Ah, yes. I've heard that name before. She is a coliseum fighter who Zelos has become quite the fan of." Regal explained. "If memory serves, he was complaining that the Keaton gave up the coliseum to fight for justice."

"She's become a headhunter." Kratos scowled.

"Really? I would have never expected that from what The Chosen told me."

"It's true. And her first target is the young lady you've become so attached to Duke Bryant."

"Stacy..."

"I take that she went to you because you were after her not so long ago." Raine theorized.

"Yes." Kratos crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. "I told her that Stacy was headed to the Hima pass, but by the time I had gotten there it was block by a rock slide, so I was staying in the city until it was cleared. Seeing how she took off, I assume that she has means of getting across."

"Well now, I never thought that you, Kratos, would be so eager to lie on Stacy's behalf."

"It was not a complete lie. Stacy was headed for the pass a few days ago, which was blocked off when I got there and I do plan to remain in the city until tomorrow at lest."

"I wonder just who is this Keaton person. There has to be someone behind that mask." Raine pondered.

"Indeed, I've asked myself that a number of times as well."

"Hopefully the Keaton does not become wise to the fact she was sent on a wild goose chase any time soon and returns to attack Stacy." Regal rationalized.

"Yes, well have to be careful--"

"Ahh!" Loy shrieked as she stumbled backwards, coming out of her room, and toppled over the banister, knocking over the plant on the other side as she fell.

"Loy! What is the meaning of this young lady?" Raine scolded. "Everyone is trying to sleep. This is no time for rough housing."

"B-but Raine. There's something in there." Loy pointed towards her room; the door wide open, revealing the hunched over figure of what could be called a demon; their arms tensed against the bed.

Kratos helped Loy to her feet and a pair of red eyes flashed in the direction of the foursome.

"Loy, it's the middle of the night." The voice, clearly Stacy's but heavily inked in darkness and malevolence, growled from the inner reaches of the room. "Would it kill you to for once in your life to. Shut. The hell. Up."

The young brunette clung to Kratos' arm at the threat, visibly shaking.

"Not much of a night person I see." Kratos remarked, risking adding fuel to the fire.

"All I ask is that I not be disturbed while I am trying to sleep." She snarled.

"A-are you possessed by Alto right now?" Loy quivered.

"No. I'm jut mad that _someone_ had the nerve to wake me up in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

"Stop shouting." Raine scolded. "Surely you can understand that the others might not wish to face the same fate as you right now, by being woken up so late."

Stacy didn't respond but huffed, to vent her anger. "Just make sure that Loy doesn't bother me again."

Patamon who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed stood up and trotted to the others. "Master gets cranky if she wakes up in the middle of the night because she can never fall asleep quickly, so when someone does wake her up she has top start back at square one."

"Patamon how do you know all that?" Regal questioned, having know Stacy for much longer but never having heard such a detail about her.

"Master told me the other day, so that I would keep you all away from her."

"Mission failed Patamon, I woke her up tonight."

"I got sleepy and dozed off. Mewtwo was supposed to be on watch but I forgot to wake him up."

"Does that mean this is all your fault, and I'm off the hook?"

"No." Stacy snapped from the shadows. "It means that you that the next time you wake me, you better run."

"Raine, can I stay in your room tonight?" Loy begged.

"With the way things turned out, certainly." Raine agreed exasperated.

"Good." Stacy huffed before rolling over and violently pulling the covers up. "Patamon, be sure to close the door when you come in." Stacy barking orders from her cave.

"Yes Master." Patamon toddled in and shut the door behind him with a head-butt.

"That is side of Stacy I don't believe I have seen before." Regal noted.

"Indeed. It is seldom that people with an upbeat personality have such a dark contrast." Kratos speculated.

"At any rate, Stacy does have a point. It's late and we all should be getting to bed." Raine urged as she lead Loy to the room perpendicular to Stacy's.

"Goodnight." Regal called as he and Kratos filled into the room next door, where the guy's were staying.

"Night." The young Bo staff wielder called as she shut the door to her room.

* * *

As I tried to catch my breath from training, the memory of interrogating Kratos yesterday came to mind. As the Keaton I had pumped him for info of my location, to see which side he was on: That of the king's, or mine. Seeing how he lied to me, start to my face I could only assume that it was my side he chose to stand on. But I didn't want to relax yet. Kratos was a double agent in the game, all the way to the end. Kratos could just be trying to get me to drop my guard and then had me over to the king first chance he got.

"Patamon, do you think that we should trust Kratos?"

"Hmm...Maybe. He is a strong ally, and as long as Lloyd stays with us we should be somewhat safe."

"Yeah, but don't forget he's attacked me when Lloyd was right there. The only way to guarantee Kratos' loyalty is to hold a knife to Lloyd's throat. But with that approach I make an enemy of everyone else."

"Not Regal. He is on the outs of the group just like you."

"Not really. He may not be best friends with Lloyd, but he is well respected and welcomed as a member of the group." I curled up in the fetal position next to Patamon. "With me, even though they tried to give me a warm welcome, they're still is suspicion about me. I don't think that anyone, but Regal and Loy fully trust me."

"But Master, aren't you the one who believes that if people don't care about you, you shouldn't care about them?"

"But...I really thought that these people would understand me more. But they don't."

"It is written."

"What?"

"Everything that happens is all written by the same hand."

"Everything happens for a reason, right?"

The Digimon nodded. "Things might be hard now, but that doesn't mean they can't get better. For every down in your life there's and even greater up."

"Okay, Patamon. Did you know that you're the best when it comes to pep-talks?"

"Heh." The orange Digimon blushed. "Oh, by the way Master, don't you think that the tailors will be open by now?"

I looked towards the horizon, which the sun risen well above by now. "Maybe, let's go check it out." I enthused as we headed back to town.

* * *

I sprinted to the store, so excited to get my shirt back when the sound of laughter stopped me. Patamon and I looked at each other and then in the direction that it was coming from, the tailors. Slowly we edged over to the building and peaked inside the window. Zelos was there, laughing his head off for some reason. We quickly ducked down when the shop owner looked our way; both asking ourselves 'What's so funny?'

"So what's the plan Patamon?" I whispered, delegating the decision making to my partner.

"Well we have to go in. It's not like you can try your shirt on out here."

"True. But Zelos is in there." I grumbled, peeking through the window again.

"I'll stand guard!"

"But you don't have your scary teeth anymore."

"But Zelos doesn't know that, right?"

"....Let's go." I plucked him off the ground and charged in. The bell over the door rang drawing attention to me and Patamon, who had now moved to my shoulder.

"Oh, your just in time," The shop owner, a middle-aged woman with heavy wrinkles and an apron greeted. "I just finished your shirt! Now...where did I put it?" She shuffled off to look for it in the back of the shop.

"So Zelos—muuu!" Zelos covered my mouth with his glove and shushed.

"Quiet, if Regal hears you he won't come out of the changing room." He spun me around so that I could look in the right direction which also put the pervert right behind me.

"What's going on?" Patamon quietly asked, still on my shoulder, Zelos' head leaning over my other.

"You'll see." The Chosen snickered, his hand still silencing me.

_No, I don't want to see. I want to run away right now and protect my virgin eyes..._I shut my eyes quickly then I heard the door open.

"Ah-hahahahaha! That never gets old!" Zelos laughed at the spectacle that I chose not to see, pulling his hands away to hold his sides.

"Chosen, what is Stacy doing here?"

I now chose to open my eyes; feeling that it would be safe, and saw Regal in what looked oddly similar to prisoner's clothing the only difference was that the white shirt covered his abdomen.

"Master I don't get it." Patamon said into my ear.

"That's because it's not _funny_." I answered, jabbing Zelos' stomach as hard as I could with my elbow.

"Ugh!"

"Oh, did I hit you Zelos? I am _so sorry_. I _completely forgot _that you were standing right behind me. _Pl~ease _forgive me."

"I hate to sound impatient, but why are you here Stacy?"

"I'm picking up my shirt that I dropped off. My stuff is fine and all, but I need something I can fit armor underneath.

"Here we are!" The old woman came out with the white long-sleeved tunic. "That will be 100 gald."

"Sure." I handed over the coins in return for the shirt and walked out. I was halfway down the street when Zelos and Regal came up behind me. "Ouch, that was a nice bite out of my wallet."

"You know...both of us are extremity wealthy." Zelos bragged.

"So what's your point?"  
"Well..." Zelos looped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a wink.

"Regal. Zelos sexually harassing me." I half stated half whined. Without a word Regal pushed Zelos with enough force to send him to the ground and we both continued to the hotel, leaving Patamon to deal with Zelos.

"So why did you end up with that outfit?"

"It was the only thing she had in my size on short notice. I pray to Martel the other's won't laugh."

"Well I doubt Colette, Kratos or Raine will laugh. Loy for sure will. And for the others, there a 50-50% chance of them going either way. Depends if they chose their respect for you over their immaturity or not."

"I'm hoping for the former."

"Me too, I don't feel like dealing with them today if they do laugh." I pushed the door open for Regal.

"Hi Regal. Hi Stacy." Sheena called from the table where she was helping herself to breakfast, glancing over in our direction while buttering her toast. When she turned back her hand froze as it moved the knife over the bread and took a second take. Sheena, trying not to greatly offend her friend, tried her best to stifle her laugh, but with little success. "Regal, why are you..." Her amusement was not easy to overcome.

"Be nice Sheena." I cautioned. The ninja held her breath to calm herself down. Epic fail. "You're sensitivity to the situation is unparallel." I criticized.

"I'm sorry Regal. But you have to admit its a little funny."

"At lest she's trying to hold back unlike Zelos."

"Indeed." Regal concurred gravely.

"Well I have vengeance I must doll out this morning."

"Still mad at Loy?" Sheena guessed, triggering a quizzical glace from me. "Raine told me."

"Ah." I strolled into the room was stationed in, my target asleep on the floor with an array of blankets and cushions. A wicked smile grew across my face as a plan formulated in my mind's eye. Swiping a pillow off the nearby bed I took aim and launched it at full speed towards my companion.

"Uff!" The sound of the pillow smacking Loy in the back.

"Ugh....what was that for?" She said sleepily as she sat up and scratched her head.

"An eye for an eye my friend."

"You still mad about that?"

"Well not anymore." I announced in a 'duh' tone. "No hard feelings?"

Loy didn't answer but tossed the pillow back at me, in the face. "None what-so-ever." She finally did say in a sweet, cheerful tone. I on the other had didn't want to grant her anymore satisfaction prior to noon hour so I retreated back to my room to swap clothes and bathe.

* * *

We had left Asgard about a half hour ago and were headed towards the House of Salvation in this area. My clean white shirt was back on my body after what had felt like an eternity and I could now wear the armor I had gotten, A.K.A my chainmail and arm plates.

"Hey Stacy." Colette's voice chimed.

"What is it Colette?"

"Did you do you hair this morning? It looks different."

"What do you mean?" I was really puzzled by Colette. I had done anything with my hair other than wash it.

"It's all wavy." She said as she stroked it, drawing the others' attention.

"Oh, I guess it's from my bath this morning." I clutched the end of my hair as more of the group fell into stride with me, my face slowly turning red.

"Your look really nice with wavy hair." Sheena complimented.

"Ya, you should have a hair style that utilizes your natural curls more." Zelos offered.

"Na, it'll undo its self after awhile anyways."

"But it's so cute. Don't you think so, Regal?" Colette asked.

The Duke turned around and looked at me with a warm smile. "She most certainly is."

I couldn't breath. Regal had just complimented me directly._ He said I was cute! He thinks I'm cute! Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!_

"Hey." Zelos poked me in the arm. "You not used to getting compliments?"

"Not from guys." _I can't breath. I'm going to pass out. Ohmigosh! I can't believe Regal just said that to me._

"_Alto, do you believe that we should inform Regal about that 'dream' of Stacy's?"_

'_Certainly, it must have slipper our minds the last time we planned to bring it up.'_

_Don't start you two! If you do, I might just trip while holding a knife in front of my neck._

"_She's being serious Alto."_

'_Yes. But I still would like to tell Regal about the dream.'_

"_Agreed."_

_Hold your conversations in someone else's head!!_

'_How about Regal's? Then he could listen in on the topic!'_

_God...I _hate_ you._

"You okay Stacy?" Sheena grabbed my shoulder. "You look like you're in distress."

"Alto and Mewtwo are teasing me." I grumbled, hoping that pouting would make them feel some guilt and lay off. Thankfully they got the message and firmly clamed up.

"Do they always tease you?" Sheena asked as she, Genis and I slowed our pace to talk in private.

"Only when I feel awkward around Regal." I whispered.

"You heart must be doing back-flips from what Regal said then." Genis concluded softly.

"It just gets so hard to breathe when he says or does anything nice to me like that."

"You really have it bad for him, do you?" Sheena sympathized, noticing that I was staring at his masculine frame as we walked.

"Yes." I hid my face behind my closed fists.

"She's fallen for Regal almost as hard as you have for Presea." Sheena mocked Genis.

"What do you mean by that?" The Half-elf huffed angrily.

"Well at lest Stacy is capable of communicating with Regal. You trip over your worlds like Colette tripping over her feet." And right on cue Colette took a tumble to the ground before quickly scrambling to feet to assure her wellness. "Case in point."

"Hey Stacy!" Lloyd called from the front of the pack.

"What?"

"This is your canteen right?" He waved the circular bottle in the air.

"Yeah."

"I'm going have a drink, okay?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer before unscrewing the cap.

"Lloyd!" I called out sharply, making him freeze in action. "That has my dihydrogen oxide in it! You better not drink it!" Lloyd looked at the bottle in shock and quickly replaced that cap before tossing the whole bottle back at me.

"What do you have something like that in it!?"

"Lloyd!" Genis shouted to his friend. "That's the chemical name for water."

"Oh....Stacy can I have some de-hy-grow-gen oxy-tide?"

"I already gave you my answer! And it's di-hy-dro-gen ox-ide."

"Shut up." He pouted, mad that he was out witted by a thirteen year old girl, which earned him a scolding from Raine for saying 'shut up' to a girl.

"That was brilliant Stacy, why didn't I think of that?" Genis praised.

"It comes from having a brother who gets his nose into a lot of information that is quite comical."

"I bet Lloyd will forget that word by the end of the day and we can use it on him again tomorrow."

"Maybe, but Lloyd isn't that stupid." Sheena objected, coming to the swordsman's defense.

"Stacy! What was that word again? Zelos said I was lying when I told him it means um...what did it mean again?"

"And maybe not." Sheena sighed, defeated.

* * *

Sorry guys! I wanted something longer, but I ADHD when I write sometimes....FORGIVE ME!! The next chapter will be better (I hope) and will include a fight with Loy! So Please be patient!


	60. tears on narrow plains

New chapter. I planned for the fight with Loy to be better, but I was running out of time to write and Stacy needed to win.

* * *

"I was impressed that you held your own against Kratos yesterday." Genis complimented.

"Thanks, but I think he was holding back during our fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think he was just observing my fighting style more than fighting."

"That makes sense." Sheena reasoned. "When I fought him the first time it felt like he was holding back on me too."

"It must be part of his strategy. He watches us fight and learns our faults and patterns and exploits them." I winced as I spoke; fearful of what Kratos learned when we sparred.

"You still think that he'll turn on you."

"Of course. There's no guarantee that he'll stay on my side."

"That's true." The warlock mopped. "I wish you guys didn't have to be on different sides."

"This must be really hard on Lloyd." Sheena said pityingly. "He had to referee his dad and a friend."

"I should apologize to him then." I confessed.

"It's not your fault. It's just-"

"-_RAAIIIIIIIII!_" The eye splitting shriek of a monster made everyone cringe. Cutting in front of us a Rider and his Velocidragon emerge; the dragon is the likely source of the screech we heard.

"Halt!" The Rider commands. "I was sent by his Royal Highness to retrieve the wanted criminal Stacy."

"I should be honored that the king deigned himself to remember my name. Too bad I'm not!"

"Don't be so foolish as to resist the king!"

"Hmph....I'll do what I want." I closed my eyes and pulled the holster on my right thigh open. "Even if that means...taking care of you!" A kunai was ripped out and I charged at the monster. I ducked under his jaw, leaving the carotid artery wide open for a strike. I brushed my heavily sharpened knife against its neck and blood began to pour out; I avoided the splatter by jumping onto his back. Just as swiftly, I sliced the man's neck as well. He toppled off the left side of his mount, as the creature began to tumble to the ground as well, forcing me to jump off. My heart was pounding rapidly. It was so hard and fast that I could hear it in my eardrums. But sadly, the sound was soon replaced by another. It was a horrid gasping and whistling sound. I cringed every time I heard it, dumbstruck as to what it could be. I then noticed the Rider. I had missed his artery with my knife and had gotten a much worse target, his windpipe. He was breathing through his neck and I could hear it! That sound....that guilt ridden sound dug into my skin like tics. I covered my ears, wishing it would just stop, but the man didn't want to die. I forced myself to look at him. His helmet had fallen off when he fell; revealing think locks of brown hair. That sound he made tormented me and promised to follow me to hell and back.

I had to make it stop. I had to make it stop. _I have to make it stop!_

On impulse my arm came up and tossed the throwing knife at his head, where it met with his temple and killed him instantly. He was dead. He was dead and didn't have to suffer any longer. _But I'm the one who made him suffer. I believe that everyone should be free to live and yet I take it away from them, one by one. What type of monster am I? Regal! What will he say about this? What if he hates me? But maybe...that is my punishment._

_Whiiiisssssssss._

I could still hear it. The sound of his breathing. Even after death it still haunted me.

My body began shaking and my own breathing became spastic. _I can hear it. Why can I hear it?_ I covered my ears and begged for it to stop. _Why can I still hear it!? Is this my own guilt trying to eat away at me? Please make it stop!_ I dropped to my knees; my body shaking too much to bear weight.

"Master, what's wrong?" Patamon asked.

"I can still her it. I can still hear it! Make it stop!"

"Master has a telltale heart."

"Shut it Patamon! Just make it stop!" I snapped, not in the mood for decoding what Patamon was trying to say. _This guilt is eating me alive!_

"Stacy." Regal called out to me, snapping my back to reality for a minute. He was knelt next to me with his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright." He pulled me in and held my next to his chest. My ear, desperate to escape from sound still echoing through it honed in on another. The sound of Regal's heartbeat. It was a strong, slow beat. It was a powerful sound. I wanted to listen to it for the rest of my life. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. Realization set upon me as I noticed Regal had one hand around my waist, the other holding my head next to his chest, and his breath was tickling the top of my head. I was so close to him. My face began to burn and I wanted to pull away. But I couldn't bring myself to fight his grip. He wanted me there, and I had to comply with that.

But deep down, a selfish part of me wanted more. It wanted me to be kissed. _But I'm not ready for that!_

_But you want to._

_But what about Regal? What will he think?_

_Just indulge yourself for once. No harm will come from that._

_But I don't want to hurt him._

_What if it helps him?_

_But he still loves Alicia!_

My heart went nuts. Torn between love for its self and Regal. I felt my body tingle; my nerves going haywire from Regal's touch. I need Gaara's Knife. I needed to cut myself before everything such down. My heart could take this stress much longer and I didn't want to risk heart damage of any kind.

I peeked through the corner of my eye and saw that the others were watching; Sheena, Genis and Loy snickering to them selves while the other's (not including Kratos) probably were thinking 'That's so cute.'

With them watching I couldn't cut myself. That would raise too many questions. I would just have to wait it out, even if it meant that I risked dying from heart failure. My lungs had stopped and I was starting to suffocate. I needed to get out of this situation fast. _What am I plagued with so much humility and embarrassment when I'm around Regal? Why can't I just enjoy being with him and be happy? Why did thing have to come to this?_

It was so sad. I loved Regal and wanted to be with him, but there was so much pain that came with it. All that pain from knowing that he didn't have the same feelings for as I did for him, and from Regal still being in love with Alicia. It wasn't that I wanted him to forget Alicia and move on; it was that I wanted to be the subject of those feelings.

Regal's grip loosened and I was able to breathe again. Until he lifted the side of my jaw up so he could look me in the eyes and ask, "Are you going to be okay?"

I could see it. I could see what my impulses wanted. They wanted him to kiss me so badly. I had to force myself to do something. Staring at Regal wasn't productive, so I nodded.

"Good." He said gently as he gave me one last hug before standing up and aiding me to my feet.

"Let's head out." Kratos ordered, and everyone followed behind him. Loy nudged me as she walked by while Sheena placed her hands over her heart and pretended to swoon. Patamon stood by me and stuck out his tongue in my defense. My eyes were trained on the dead body that laid before me.

_Did this man have a family? Did I just take away someone's husband? Someone's father? Someone's son? I'm sorry God! _Folding my hands, I decided to do what I always did when I found a dead animal or something; I prayed that they could go to heaven and that their family would not be overcome with grief. And finally I prayed that his soul would forgive me. I never wanted to be the type of person who had to kill others. I never wanted that for myself. _I'm sorry God. I failed you as your follower. I only ask that you punish me as you see fit._

"Master." Patamon called. "We should get going before the others get too far ahead."

"Y-yeah."

"God won't hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"God will allow killing if his people are oppressed. Now tell me Master, are you feeling oppressed?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then you have God on your side, wielding your knife with you as you fight in him name and yours."

"But Patamon...I've killed so many people."

"How many?"

"Well...I've killed about five convicts as the Keaton. I killed his guy and then there was the Renegades I killed while Alto possessed me...so that's about...thirteen. I think...."

"Master you have to remember that God will forgive you, but you have to forgive yourself first."

"I just wish...I could tell him I'm sorry."

"You require the Deed of the Dead."

"The what?"

"Ops! I'm not supposed to talk about that!"

"Patamon, you're becoming as bad as Alto." The Digimon paid my no mind and retrieved the knife from the man's skull.

"Hurry Master. We're halling 'ehind!" The orange monster ran ahead to catch up.

"Patamon!" I followed after him, stealing one last glace at the two bodies. _I'm sorry._

* * *

"Stacy, please cheer up." Colette urged; her own face mournful as well.

"How can I? I just killed someone."

"When we were on the Journey of Regeneration, we had to kill lots of Desians." Kratos said stiffly. "But it was necessary so we didn't dwell it. I suggest the same thing to you."

"This is different. The Desians were hurting people and killing them and being evil. This guy was just sent to capture me for the Royal Army. And I killed him on a whim. There's nothing that will justify that."

Mewtwo cut-in with his own point. "When you all fought the Desians it was because they were in the way of peace. But with Stacy, she is the enemy that is resisting and causing problems."

I covered my ears. "I can still hear it, the sound of that man's last breaths. Why can't this just end?"  
"It is written." Patamon stated. "God has every event of your life planned for you. You are His Missionary, His Knight."

"Missionaries kill those who reject God. Trust me, I'm no missionary."

"Then you are His Knight; fighting in the name of Goodness with God at your side."

"Patamon will you give it a rest? God had obliviously forsaken me and all I have let to do is curl up and die."

"Then why did He sand you your Bible? Why did He send me? He had plans for you but He needs you to cooperate first."

"Patamon, drop it! I'm not in the mood for a religious discussion!" I snapped, at the end of my rope.

"Are you sure that you should have pushed her like that?" Mewtwo checked.

"She's not sad anymore now is she?"

"Yes, but I doubt that furry is a good replacement."

"Master needs to know that she isn't alone here. God has something in mind for her; she just needs to accept her duties."

"What was all that Patamon was talking about?" Sheena inquired.

"He was going on and on about what my God has planned for me. Honestly I don't even know if God is on my side or not."

"That's the thing about faith. You can't be sure unless you want to be."

"*sigh* I know. It's just so hard."

"You're talking about killing aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"In battle you'll have to kill numerous enemies and not give a second to remorse." Kratos barked. "If you plan to fight I suggest you buckle down and pull up your socks."

"Right." I crouched down and did just that.

"...Um...I don't think he meant that literally."

"I know. I just have a sock here that driving me nuts."

"You do understand what I am saying to you?" Kratos growled.

"Yeah. It's not that I can't bring myself to kill someone. It's just when I can see that they are suffering that I get...." I didn't know how to end that sentence.

"Then kill them in a way that they won't suffer."

"Right."

"Maybe Kratos can give you some lessons!" Loy suggested. "Then you can fight better!"

"No thanks. I'm not one for Spartan training."

"What's a Spartan?" Lloyd asked.

"A very deadly worrier who trains the same way that he fights. To the death." Mewtwo clarified. I slipped back from the others and their discussion about ways of training and combat. Under normal circumstances I would have loved to listen to the different methods used in battle. But today all I could hear was the whistling of the man's breathing as he gasped for air. I walked the rest of the way to the House of Salvation in silence, the thoughts tormenting me with every step.

* * *

Loy had her staff drawn as she looked over at me, my eyes sad and mournful. Apparently her idea of 'cheering me up' was fighting. It wasn't like there was anything else to do since we got to the House of Salvation.

"C'mon. If were going to fight at least put some energy into it."

'_Even in hard times, you must have aggression when facing an opponent.' _

_Not now Alto._

'_This is not for my benefit, but yours Stacy. You better be willing to take some advice soon or you might not make it to tomorrow. Than and Freyr said that' the Night Angel could go hump and stump'.'_

_Fine, fine! I'll fight her!_

"So, ready to be cheered up?"

"Do your worst." I said deadpan.

Loy used her staff and swiped my feet out from under me. "You know...I was thinking that we should make things more interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you win I'll stop teasing you about Regal."

"And if you win?"

"I get to tell him that you are in love with him."

"...Deal." My blood began pumping and pulse raced. Sometimes the better things in life....involved beating the stuffing out of others.

"Hey!" Lloyd called out the window from the boy's bedroom. "Can Kratos and I watch?"

"Sure!" We called.

"You can have the first move Stacy. You'll need it."

"Ah-hahaha. Think we're funny, do we?" I pulled a Kunai out of my pouch and pointed it at Loy. "Rule one of fighting..." I tossed the knife into the air, letting it spin as it traveled upwards. Loy, who was focused on the knife failed to notice me until I slammed into her, pinning her to the ground with a claw pointed at her. "First strike equals first chance to kill."

"Lloyd, note how Stacy was able to use her weapon for a diversionary tactic."

"Thanks for the advice, but..." Loy brings her feet under my stomach and kicks me over her head. "I have personal space issues."

"Uff." I croak as I flop on my back. "Not fun." I mutter as I struggle to stand.

"Chill out!" Loy begins casting a spell, a blue-white rune circle is under her feet. "Avalanche!" A huge wave of snow appears and is locked on me. I slide my right leg back, pulling both arms in the same direction. A small ball of red energy appears between my palms. I shift my left arm to my other side and thrust my right arm, still holding the ball of energy, towards the ground between my feet and call out, "Din's Fire!" The ball of energy grows larger and larger until I'm standing in the middle of it, the snow melting as it touches the flames, the ball expanding as it dissipated.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Link. Now it's my turn." "Moorish wind, gather before me and transform into blade of air. Levanter!" A strong wind rushes towards Loy, slicing her and it passes.

"Okay, I know you couldn't have gotten that from Link."

"No, Alto taught it to me." It was true. Ever since Alto said the wind was in my domain I had been trying to find a spell to use. So what if I just came to me in the heat of battle? It's still worked.

"Light Ray!" Loy had charged in and struck me with an open palm in the gut, sending out a strong burst of light which knocked me back.

_No...I have to win._ When I hit the ground again I dropped the safety on my Claws. Loy had a large amount of Mana. It would take hours to bring her down normally. I ran back to her and tried to swing my claw up, but her staff intercepted it. So I countered my using my other claw and got her in the stomach, metallic claws cutting into her body. I pulled them out and kneed her, getting blood on my pants. Loy was too stunned to react.

"Game over." I said.

"Fine...." I said hoarsely. "But next time I'll win."

"We'll see." I said sighed as I strolled inside.

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling, my thoughts saddened by the sight of blood, a painful reminder of what I had done today. It was late at night now and even though I had cleansed my clothing of Loy's blood, I was still in a haze. When had I become so willing to use such....bloody means of fighting? Didn't I get these weapons because they can't spill blood? I don't want to hurt people...but when I fight it comes so naturally to me. I rolled over and looked at everyone who was asleep. How I envied them. I would close my eyes and wait for darkness, but it never came. I was trapped by my thoughts and couldn't unwind. I grabbed my Digivice to look at the digital clock on it. 4:15 it said. I had to face it; I wasn't getting any sleep tonight so I might as well start my day. Regal got up at about this time everyday and he was fine. I slipped out of bed and moved silently towards the window and crawled out, my boots in hand. I pulled them on and, like a cat, dropped myself to the ground without any difficulties. I was grateful that I hadn't taken off any of my gear, though it may have contributed towards my sleepless night. _Correction, you did get some sleep._ I thought back to the crazy dream I had after dinner, the only proof I had that sleep hadn't fully abandoned me.

In my dream I had been in a dark room, my arms tied to the end of a cross as my head hung limp, like a doll's. Then a man in white robes with a gold sash around his shoulders came to me. He was carrying a Bible in his left hand and a bowl of water in his right, but it wasn't until he stopped before did I look at his face. He had salt and pepper hair, a square jaw and a welcoming aura about him. It was the Pastor from the Church I attended when I was a child, when I still lived in my hometown, Pastor Rick, the man who baptized me and my siblings as infants.

"Your Baptism works forgiveness of sins, delivers from death and the devil, and gives eternal salvation to all who believe this, as the words and promises of God declare." He said then dumped the bowl of water over my head.

"Pastor Rick, what do you mean?" I asked through my dripping wet bangs.

"You have always believed in God, because of that He believes in you and forgives you of your sins."

I couldn't believe I was talking to the man I hadn't seen in five years. The man who was always standing at the front of the church, giving his sermon, always greet everyone warmly and did a cannon ball off the diving board at the end of Vacation Bible School.

"God...forgives me?" I repeated.

"You are His sheep, a part of His flock, and for that He will always aid you."

I had woken up after that, not sure what to think about it, and spent the rest of the night pondering it. This is why at 4:20 AM I am standing outside, in the night air, wondering what I should do next.

"What are you doing up so early?" Regal's voice, like always, brought me back to the present.

"You know, some would call this late..." I smirked.

"Avoiding the question like usual I see."

"Be nice. I'll have you know that I couldn't get to sleep, so I came out here. Figured I might as well do some training or something."

"Have you been having trouble sleeping for a long time?"

"A little. It's nothing to worry about. No one in my family gets a good night sleep. We just lie in bed and hope for the best."

"That wasn't what I was asking for."

"Sorry."

"By the way, how are you holding up?"

"*sigh* Better." I answered, knowing he was talking about the man. "I still feel a little lost about it all."

"It's harder to deal with when you are the one responsible for the person's death. Lloyd and the others have always blamed the Desians for the killing they had to do, but our cases are different."

"It's not that I want to kill anyone, but impulse to do so is the only thing I can hear sometimes...And seeing that guy suffer like that...I could stand it...." Regal gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"In the situation you found yourself in, I think it was for the best that you...put him out of his suffering quickly, rather than leaving him to die like he was before."

"It doesn't change what I did."

"No, and you will be forced to live with these feelings for the rest of your life, but you cannot let them stop you from doing the right thing."

"I know." I looked up to the Waning moon. Phoebe was looking down on the world tonight, giving the land and its people a chance to grow. I glimmer of blue light twinkled from the moon. "What was that?"

Regal turned his gaze to the Celestial body. A small ball of fire seemed to be come from the moon and grew as it headed towards us. "Could it be a meteor?"

"Maybe...but I think we should get some cover first."

"Agreed." We both dashed inside the House of Salvation, praying the building wouldn't be blown to smithereens. We heard an earth shattering impact and waited a few seconds before poking out heads out the door. A blue, glowing rock was now implanted in the road, a small crater around it.

"Could it be?" I asked myself as I slipped out the door. I ran over to it and picked up the stone, which was about the side of both my fists, side by side, in the shape of a droopy teardrop with a cross in the front of it.

"What is it, Stacy?"

"It's a stone called the Moon's Tear. They are a very rare moon stone. But I thought they only existed in the Land of Termina, an alternate dimension to that of Hyrule. Both are...fairytales on Earth."

"It's an incredible stone."

"I know. I'm going to hold on to it." I slipped the stone into my bag for safe keeping. "I wonder though, if the presence of this stone indicates trouble in Alto's world."

"You think so?"

"He was connected to the Goddess. Maybe this is some sort of sign or something."

"I could be. As you say, 'everything happens for a reason'."

"But why would the Goddess of the Moon being crying over a traitor?"

* * *

There you go! I hoped you liked it! My favorite part was the dream Stacy had. What was yours? Please answer....or review....


	61. Light Vs Darkness take three!

Next chapter is here! And just like I promised I have a good fight between Stacy and Loy. (I'm sorry Loy! But I like coming up with fight scene for us!!!!)

* * *

It was cool spring day. The birds were singing from the far off trees, the squirrels were chattering with excitement and all seemed peaceful....except where out hero's where.

"I can't believe you tried to stab me!" Loy griped.

"It was a fight! What do you expect!?" I retorted.

"For you to _not_ try to kill me!"

"Oh, cry me a river, build me a bridge and _get over it_!"

"How 'bout I just throw you under the bridge instead?!"

"Glad to see those two getting along." Genis mocked.

"I swear some things never change." Sheena sighed.

"Please stop fight you guys." Colette pleaded.

"No!!" We answered as we butted heads.

"Don't try to stop them. They were both opposing Guardian Spirits in a past life. It's only natural that they would get like this from time to time." Mewtwo announced.

"It also doesn't help that Master is the argumentative type." Patamon added with a sigh.

"I just wish they'd stop." Lloyd moaned.

"Enough is enough!" Raine shouted. "Stop it both of you!"

"If only they would put this much energy into training rather than arguing." Kratos commented.

"You know he has a point." Loy said slyly.

"True. No one could object to us training." I responded with equal deviousness.

"You're going to pick a fight with each other now?" Regal questioned.

"As things stand now there is still a tie between me and Ms. Otaku over here!"

"Who you call'n an 'Otaku'?! You're the Otaku!"

"Dream on Leonhart! You're the poster child for fangirls everywhere."

"Then why don't you count?"

"Because I have accepted reality and have made no advancements towards you-know-who."

"So what? You're still obsessed with him."

"At least I don't glomp him like a giant teddy-bear, Otaku!"

"You're the Otaku!"

"Enough!" Kratos roared, making us both flinch. "If you two say another word until we stop for lunch I'll have both of your heads, got it?!"

Dead silent, we nodded at him, trebling like scared field mice.

"Good." Kratos stormed to the head of the group with a dark could over his head.

Loy mouthed, "We'll fight then," and received a nod from me in conformation, despite the fact I was still reeling from the verbal attack from Kratos.

"Yeay!" Genis cheered. "Loy and Stacy are going to be quiet for the rest of the morning!"

_Well this sucks...I don't think I can be quite if I'm forced too. I rather enjoy talking...._

_Hmm...How long should I wait before testing Kratos' 'talking ban'? More than a few minutes. An hour or two. However long it tales for him to cool off. But, he's a serious guy. He might not be kidding about lobbing off my head if I speak period. Man this sucks...I hate having to talk to myself. It's so....ugh....I wanna talk to someone~!_

_'What about me?' Alto asked, offended._

_I always talk to you. And to be honest, I'm tired of trying to figure out what you mean._

_'That doesn't mean I'm bad talking companion.'_

_No, just that you're a bad conversationalist._

_'Oh you know what a 'conversationalist' is. I'm very impressed.'_

_Shut up. Who do you take me for, Lloyd?_

_'No I take you for a young girl who misses her home, family and dog.'_

_Well of course I miss Dodge! She's the best! She's so cute and cuddly and is just the best! Dodgie...._

_'You miss your dog more than anyone else.'_

_Well yeah. I've been away from my parents before and I welcome time away from my siblings and I haven't seen my brother since he graduated years ago. I'm used to not having my family around._

_'You don't think it's sad that you don't miss them gravely?'_

_Well when I do, I end up remembering all the negative things about them and I stop missing them so much._

_"What negative things are there about your parents?"_

_Mewtwo, don't walk in like that!  
"Sorry. But you were saying...."_

_Ah yes. Well, my mom doesn't seem to keep me in mind the same way she keeps my brothers and sister in mind and my dad is just...there...occupying space, not really interacting with me or anyone...._

_'And your siblings?'_

_I haven't seen my big brother in ages...and even when he did live at home he was that typical annoying big brother who was into strange and weird things and I could never connect with him. And the other two...my sister is off in her own world. All that matter is her, not anyone else and if I point it out to her, then I'm the one being a 'princess'._

_"And your little brother?"_

_He is so annoying! He's always bugging me and teasing me and I just hate him!_

_'Yet when you see a blond haired man with a sword it is that annoying brother of your that you think of.'_

_Well yeah. I've always looked up to him like a big brother, but then a part of me wants to mother him because he is my little brother._

_"You have a very interesting emotional connection to you little brother. I hope that it remains as you grow up."_

_'He certainly seems to be your favorite family member deep down.'_

_I think you're right. I do care about him a different way than my other family members, saved for Dodge that is._

_"Animals first as always. So typical of you my master."_

_Look on the up side, if something happens between either of you two and the rest of the group you'll know which side I'll gravitate towards._

_'Thus explains why you had a hard time making friends.'_

_Oh shut up._

* * *

For the remainder of the morning I had kept my nose in my notebook, writing down the details of my dream last night and doing math calculations to see where I stood with my debt to Regal. I had saved up enough to repay Sheena and Bernie, but the million I owed Regal was going to take awhile.

_How do I go about paying him back a million gald? Even if I did get enough it's not like he'll just accept it from me. Regal is way too much of a gentlemen to do that. Haa...but that is what makes him such a nice guy. He's so kind and thoughtful and he's just...not even 'perfect' is an accurate description for him. Regal is just...regal. _

Finally, after many hours of traveling we had stopped for lunch and Loy and I could speak without fear.

"Man, I never thought that I would miss talking so much." Loy muttered to herself.

"I knew that I'd miss it." I argued. "I just hate it when I'm forced to be quiet."

"That's 'cuz you never stop talking."

"Yep. I'm the type likes to hear the sound of their own voice. So when's lunch going to be ready?"

"In a while." Colette chirped, being the chef for today. (Yippee...fruit)

"Fair enough. Hey Loy, you ready for that rematch?"

"I was born ready!"

"Same terms as last time?"

"Sure, only because I', going to enjoy spreading your secret around."

"Big talk for someone who's going to lose."

"Oh come on, you know dwarven vow number seven.'Goodness and love will always win.'"

"What _goodness_ do you speak of?"

"Please, you and Alto are two of a kind. You're both maniacal, evil jerks."

"If that's the case, then I'm the one who's allowed to use underhand tactics. And FYI those usually are the deciding vote in a fight." I pulled out a kunai.

"You'll still lose." Loy taunted, taking out her staff.

"Yeah right!" I flicked the knife into the air like last time, but Loy was wise to the trick and stayed focused on me instead, blocking the swipe of my claw as I came in.

"See? I'm ready for you this time."

Irked, I gave Loy an upper-cut swipe with my left claw, hooking her jaw in the process. She dropped her staff as she stumbled back and still bore the look of determination on her face.

I placed my foot on her staff and flicked hit behind, separating Loy for her weapon. "Moorish winds gather before me and transform into blades or air." I called.

Loy came at me as I cast my spell, side stepping around me and stabbed my arms with her middle and index fingers in multiple places.

I dropped the spell in confusion and tried to bring my arms up to block, but they wouldn't move. Loy jumped back several paces and smirked at me.

"How are you going to fight if you can't move your arms?"

I then realized what she had done. Loy had attacked pressure point in my arms and now they were paralyzed.

I gritted my teeth. "Dang it..." Rolled back wards and with my foot, I kicked her staff farther away, it landing next to the spectators. "How are you going to fight without your staff?" I mimicked her mocking tone.

"So what? You still can't use your hands!"

"I don't need them." I said coolly. Loy ran in and tried to hook me with a punch. But I buckled my knees and easily dropped to the ground and just as quickly sprung up again and struck her with a rising kick to her jaw. Loy tripped over her feet and landed on her butt.

"Told 'ya." I gloated, followed by jumping back several paces. Loy got to her feet and raised her fists to block her face.

I ran at her and as I closed in, I spun my body around and let the momentum fling my limp arm at her, my claw meeting her arm, blood oozing from the wound.

"Tch." She flinched from the cut. Bringing my leg close to my body I launched at kick at her stomach, sending her back.

"You trying to be like Regal?"

"No. I preferred to fight with my feet long before I knew about Regal. Everyone at my martial art school with testify to that."

"Damn it." Loy cursed, regretting her choice on which body part she had disabled. Again I charged at her and leapt into the air mid stride, bringing my left knee up for momentum, and switching it with my right foot for the attack. Loy, sad to say caught my ankle and held my foot over her shoulder. She jerked me behind her, forcing me to face plant. I needed another way of attacking. Loy was already getting to familiar with my style. As I forced myself to stand, with great difficulty because I couldn't use my hands, I spotted my kunai knife, planted just past Loy, forgotten about once the battle started. She the target of my gaze and we both sprinted towards the knife. Shoving her to the side I dove for it, landing just in front of it, within reach of my mouth. With my head turned to the side I grabbed the handle and pulled it from the ground.

I looked back at Loy, ready for round two, victory lingering on the tip of my tongue.

"Why is Stacy wielding it in her mouth?" Colette asked, befuddled by my tactic.

Sheena was the one to come up with an answer. "In Mizuho, some ninja will carry a kunai knife in their mouth so that it is easily accessible in battle."

"But Stacy isn't able to use her arms." Genis pointed out. "How is she going to use it?"

Mewtwo provided the reason. "She plans to wield _with_ her mouth."

"What?" Lloyd asked in shock. "Why would she do that?"

"There are two swordsmen who both have used this tactic in battle before. One wielding a full sized sword in battle on a regular basis, and the other using a knife like Stacy when he was in a similar position. What Stacy is doing is akin to both of them."

"A knife in your mouth...okay then..." Loy commented. "We'll see how well that'll go over." I ran at her, and spun around and landed a back fist on the side of her face, followed up with a strike by my knife. I dug the blade into her shoulder, blood trickling down her black leather jacket as she screamed in agony. I jerked my head away, pulling the knife with me, and the blood flow increased.

Loy distanced herself from me, holding onto her arm. "Don't you think that was a little over board?" She snapped, obliviously pissed off at me.

I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't risk losing my grip on the knife my talking. Darting back in, I readied myself for another strike with the kunai, only to have Loy's fist collide with my stomach, making me almost drop it. I wanted to gasp for air so badly, but I couldn't let my teeth pull away from the knife. I looked at Loy with desperation, my lungs screaming for air but unable to comply with them. If I couldn't take some deep breaths soon this could end with Regal knowing my deep dark secret. _No! That'll ruin everything! I can't let that happen!_

I sucked in air around the knife, but Loy was coming back, forcing me to retreat and undoing every breathy I struggled to take. I toppled backwards in exhaustion as Loy used the chance to jump at me. I brought my legs up, with practice from wrestling with my siblings, and caught her on my feet and kicked over my head. I rolled onto my stomach and once again exerted myself to stand. I ran at Loy and quickly placed my foot on her collar bone, keeping her pinned to the ground. This would give me the chance to keep Loy busy and catch my breath. I wished I could drop my kunai so that it wouldn't obstruct my breathing, but I disciplined myself to hold on. _Man, to think...all that training with chakra gone to waste, just 'cuz I can't use my hands._ _I wish I could have used it. Then I wouldn't have had to be so rough with Loy. I'm sorry~! _Guilt ate at me with ease and I began to whimper with regret. _No. You have to finish this. Either you are hard on Loy for a few more minutes, or you can forget about having any type of relationship with Regal...EVER!_

Loy grabbed my ankle and tried to push me off of her, but she couldn't move all my weight with just her arms. I opened my mouth, letting the knife fall to the ground; its blade consumed by the dirt, right next to Loy's head.

"You done?" I huffed out.

"Yeah...can't really do any more in this position. I'll admit defeat...this time." She chided her smile like the Cheshire cat.

"So you'll stop bugging me about _it_?"

"I'll stop bugging you." She sighed. I pulled my foot away and Loy scrambled to my feet. Just as I put my guard down, Loy pushed me to the ground and walked over to her staff.

"What was that for?" I gasped, winded.

"For stabbing me in the arm!"

"Sorry." I huffed out. "I didn't much of a choice. It was either you arm or your neck." I coughed.

"You going to get up?" Loy stopped to talk to me.

"Na. I'll just hang out here till I can breathe again."

By now Regal and Raine had come over to deal with the damage Loy and I had done to each other. Raine went about fixing Loy's arm, which muscle was rather torn up from the injury while Regal help me into a sitting position as I could catch my breath.

"Stacy, can you wait a minute for me to finish with Loy?" Raine requested. "I want to fix the laceration in her arm before anything else."

"I'll be fine. My injuries are all superficial."

"Yeah." Loy agreed. "But I better fix your arms. Normal healing artes won't do any good on them."

"Where did you learn to do that anyways?"

"Freyr. He knows all sorts of things about the human body."

"Not surprised. So once Raine has you patched up you'll give me a hand?"

"I guess. Thought you did come really close to taking my eye out with your knife near the end."

"It is a nuisances trying to breathe with that thing in your mouth, trust me. And I wasn't aiming to hit you with it. Sorry."

"There, that should do it." Raine pulled her hand away from Loy's shoulder and the girl started to rotate and stretch it, making sure it was healed. "Thank you, Professor Sage."

"You're welcome, but now I think you should lend Stacy your aid."

"Okay." Loy sat behind me, but delayed the healing process by tugging on the small ponytail that was coming out of the back of my head and asked, "What is with the ponytail? You've had your hair like that all day!"

"It's is not a ponytail. It is a warrior's wolftail! And it is a proud symbol of the water tribe!"

"Dudette, it's a ponytail."

"It is not! Now fix my arms already!" I noticed a disapproving glance from Regal and quickly added, "Please."

"Fine." Loy sent her hands on my shoulder blades, but her right hand quickly recoiled. "Ah." She jumped in shock.

I wished I could grab my shoulder to sooth it, because when she touched it I thought her hand would burn through my body.

"What's with you back!? It's like ice! I almost got frost bite!"

"Maybe I just feel cold because you're running a fever!" I retorted, merciless.

"What? I don't have a fever."

"Well I sure as heck aint cold."

"'Aint' is not a word Stacy." Raine the grammar teacher instructed.

"Whatever!"

"Can I see your shoulder?" Loy asked.

I looked quizzically at her over my shoulder. "Why?....."

"Because I Fryer has a theory and wants me to look at it."

"Fine go nuts."

"...............You going to pull your shirt down or not?"  
"Unless I someone learn to do that with my feet in the next ten seconds, then no."

"Oh, right." Loy carefully pulled the collar of my shirt down until my right shoulder was exposed.

"Is this a tattoo?" Raine asked, having never seen the mark on my back before.

"No...It's Alto's mark."

"Wow. Fryer had you nailed when he said you were power hungry. Your body absorbed the pack pendant!"

"Yeah, yeah. What else is new? Can you just heal me?"

"Right on it!" Loy replaced her hands, careful of Alto's mark and began to heal me. Actually, heal is an incorrect term. It was more of pulse of energy that was surging through my arms, making them almost hurt.

"Done."

I first tired to move my fingers, then hands and soon I was flexing my arms and stretching my shoulders. "Thank you Loy."

"You're welcome. But I'm still peeved that I lost."

"Ah, you'll get over it."

"Lunch is ready!" Colette called.

* * *

I examined the setting before me. Everyone had eaten diner, Loy and I had made peace with each other and were not so ready to beat the crap out of each other and the sun was setting over the horizon after a long day of traveling. We were about half way to Lake Umacy, which we decided would be the best place to camp while traveling to Luin. Sure it was off the unbeaten trail, but it had food and water and most thieves stuck to the road rather than the bush. I leaned against the tree I sat under and closed my eyes.

"Throw me the idol; I'll throw you the whip." I hear someone criticize. Popping one eye open I spy Loy stand in front of me with a smirk on her face. I pull the fedora I made with my ninja artes down further. "Seriously, what's with the fedora?"

"Why don't you have a fedora?" I scoff. "Fedoras are epic!"

My friend gave no answer and merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Hey guys!" Zelos called out. "I have great news!"

"You're going back to Meltokio? " I enthusiastically guess. Several members of the group laugh in agreement.

"No." Zelos said without losing his pride. "I brought a potion with me and I feel like sharing it!"

Everyone seemed to gain a new interest in Zelos. Apparently everyone here can appreciate the person who brings potion to the party.

"Why?"

"Because my sweet Sunflower (Stacy) and lovely little lady (Loy) have made up."

"That's worth celebrating? Geez, what happens when someone does something important?"

"So, we all get to have some potion?" Lloyd double checked.

"You bet Bud!" Zelos have him a thumbs-up. "So my Sunflower, would you like the first glass?" He offered with a debonair smile.

"The consumption of alcohol is illegal for minors." I answered coldly, with the brim of my hat pulled down and my head resting on the tree.

"I'll have some!" Loy put her hand up.

With one eye open I look at her with a face that said 'Are you nuts?' "Why do I get the feeling that I'll be enjoying my own company tonight?"

"You don't want any?" Lloyd asked.

"No. It doesn't interest me in the slightest."

"Really?" Sheena was getting on my case too.

"Really, really."

"You sure. You'll be the only one not having any." Sheena pressured me.

"You hear that?" I hold my ear out to the wind. Silence falls over the group as they listen in. Not a sound can be heard for several seconds until I speak again. "That is the sound of my agreement."

"But, I didn't hear anything." Genis protested.

"Exactly."

Patamon crawled into my lap. "Does Master want company?" He asked kindly.

"Sure!" I scoop him into my arms. "I'd love to hang out with 'ya Patamon. Hey Mewtwo!" I call out to the far side of the campfire. "You going to stay her or are you coming with us?"

"I'll follow where ever you may lead, Master."

"Where are you going?" Colette inquired.

"Not far. We'll be back soon. I just need to do some training."

"Alright but do not stay out long." Regal cautioned.

"Don't worry." I reassured. _Yeah right. I don't want to be around a bunch of people if they're all drunk. Forget about it._

With that Mewtwo, Patamon and I headed into the woods where we would not be bothered by the others.

"You really don't hold well with alcohol do you?" Mewtwo checked.

"I don't." I said candidly. "I just didn't want to say what I really thought about it because I knew it would offend the others."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I just don't understand why people like to kill their brains cells in such a way. That and I hate being around people who are rowdy, loud and idiotic."

"All three plagues that come with drinking." Mewtwo noted.

"That and I really don't want to see Regal while drunk."

"Chances are, since Zelos only has one bottle, Regal isn't going to even get tipsy."

"I know, I know. I just don't like that stuff. Even in the game I only bought that stuff when I needed it for the story line, and not for the characters to drink."

"You march to the beat of your own drum. There is nothing wrong with that." Mewtwo reassured.

"I know. But it's because of that I always got picked on and haven't been able to make any friends."

"But if you could go back to that year would you change your actions?"

"No..."

"Then nothing is wrong."

"I know. I'm just tired of being alone."

"But Master," Patamon argued. "You have us."

"I know. But on Earth I have no one."

"Then stay here. Please Master?"

"I'll see."

* * *

Sorry if it seems rushed, I have a lot going on this weekend. In fact, I haven't even made a dent in my homework and it's Sunday!!!

Please someone other than Tiger002 respond to my story or I'll cry. I swear I will!!!!

Also, Tiger was the one who came up with the Chapter title for the last chapter. Thank you Tiger!!!


	62. Together in Time

Hey, here is the next chapter. It's kind of long since I had about three days to write it so grab a bowl of popcorn and sit in a comfy chair! You'll be here for a while!!

* * *

While I had been waiting for the shouting and ruckus to calm down for the camp I had nodded off at the base of the tree. A dream had invaded my sleep.

I was sitting in a room. Books lined the shelves that covered the walls. I sat before a roaring fireplace in a large, red, plush armchair. Next to me on a small round table sat a bottle of red wine and a glass, already half-filled. Gracefully I lift the glass by its stem and swish the beverage around in it. I examine the color and the scent before taking a sip. It tastes good. Not bitter or hot or sour. Just good.

As I slept, my head grew heavy. With no strength or control to do otherwise, my head dropped lower, startling me into wakefulness. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out while yawning. "Stupid dream." I muttered.

"You're still awake?" Regal asked in surprise as he came from the camp.

"As of late, yes."

"So you've been out here this whole time?"

I nodded.

"What happened to coming right back?"

"You guys were getting rowdy. I thought I'd be better if I hung out here for the night. Right guys?" I asked Patamon and Mewtwo, but only silence greeted me. I looked around quickly and notice both creatures had taken off. "Very funny guys. Way to ditch me."

"You will be going back to the camp I take it?"

"Nah. I'll just hang out here for the rest of the night."

Regal gave me an unimpressed glare that made me rethink my decision.

"Or I could go back." Regal, now pleased, helped me to my feet and led the way.

_Dang it Mewtwo, where are you?_

_'One of the king's men came while you were sleeping. He and Patamon led him away from you.'_

_Really? You're not pulling my leg are you Alto?_

_'No. They really did go the deal with a threat. Don't worry, they'll be back soon.'_

_I hope so. I need Mewtwo to decipher a dream I had._

_'You're not suspecting me of being the cause are you?'_

_Don't get your tail in a knot. I know you didn't have anything to do with it._

_'Glad to see we're on the same page.'_

_Yeah, yeah. You're an evil heartless jerk with no moral code, I get it._

_'You don't have to say it like that....'_

_But it's more fun that way!_

"Well looks whose still up." Loy remarked.

I slid my Digivice off my belt to examine the clock. "It's nine o'clock. What? I thought it was way later...go figure."

"Have you been out in the forest this whole time?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're so weird."

"Whatever."

"You going to bed?" Sheena checked.

"Nah. I'll wait for my two bodyguards to come back first."

"Where are Mewtwo and Patamon?" Regal inquired.

"I dunno. I wake up and I realize I'm alone."

"Shouldn't you know here they are?" The ninja criticized.

"It's their job to watch me, not the other way around."

"You're really co-dependent aren't you?"

"Depends."

"Master! Master!" Patamon's voice called out in joy as he came from out of nowhere.

"Patamon! Where did you go buddy?" I said as I scooped him up.

"Mewtwo and I fought a knight and then he took me to location X!"

"Hey! That's great! Who's my brave warrior?"

"Me! Me!"

"So where's Mewtwo?"

"Also right here." Mewtwo place his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, good to see you again."

"Sorry we had to leave."

"Yeah, I got the 4-1-1 from Patamon."

"You wouldn't make it two seconds in an interrogation." Mewtwo remarked at Patamon.

Patamon stuck his tongue out in response. "Muu!"

"Hey Stacy," Genis interjected. "What's location X?"

"See? This is why you can't say things without thinking." Mewtwo scolded.

"Cut him some slack, will ya? Location X is a hidden warehouse of mine that holds things that I need to keep...well hidden."

"Why do you need to hide stuff?"

"Because I have a staggering debt to someone and if someone were to steal all the money I had I would be in a lot of trouble."

"A debt?" Zelos repeated. "What'd 'ya do? Blow a ton of money at the casino?"

"No, nothing like that. I just got stupid, cocky and before I knew it I owed someone a sizable sum of money."

"Who's the lucky bastard that gets this 'sizable sum'?"

"I can't say. Someone could target him for theft or something."

"'Him'? So it's a guy you owe this money to."

"He's a friend of mine. If he were to make a request of me, I'd have no power to deny him."

"Really?" Colette blinked.

"They say cats only come when they want to. Well, let's just say I am more than willing to serve him."

"It's odd for you to say something like that." Sheena commented. "You usually take orders from no one."

"Well, if it wasn't for this guy, my head could very well be rotting on a spike."

"Wow."

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to steer this away from my personal choices."

"Sorry." Sheena apologised.

"No harm done." I sat down on the ground and laid back. "Good night." I said, activating my ninja arte, sleep, and faded out.

"Well that was strange." Loy announced, knowing who it was that Stacy owed the money too and why she couldn't deny an earnest request from him.

"She's been under some stress as of late." Mewtwo explained. "She starting to slip on what she holds deep in the shadows."

"Mewtwo." Lloyd spoke sternly. "Do you know who she was talking about?"

"I do. But it is not something that I have the right to disclose. It's Stacy's business; let her deal with it on her own."

"But if she needs money to pay back her friend she could ask Regal or me." Zelos offered. "I'm sure between to the two of us-"

"That won't work." Mewtwo interrupted. "Because then Stacy will be indebt to the two of you. All you would be doing is hindering her plans."

"What plans?" Regal inquired.

"Haven't you all noticed? She's been trying to cut her ties to this world."

"Why?" Loy's brow furrowed with concern. "Why would she...."

"She wants out."

"Out!? She can't back out! Not yet! Who in their right mind would want out!?"

"Stacy would. She still has things in her world she wants to experience and enjoy before they are gone."

"Like what!?"

"Her best friend is leaving at the end of the summer."

"....What?"

"Last year when she was suffering from depression she didn't do anything but sit in her basement and wait for her torment to end. She passed up numerous invitations from her best friend to spend time together and now there's almost no time left for her to do so."

"I...I never knew."

"But, if the flow of time in the world is parallel to Earth's then-"

"She won't get to see her friend again."

"Was this friend really important to her?" Colette asked.

"Yes. She was Stacy's only friend she had left last year. She hasn't been able to make many others. Or rather, neither of her two new friends are as close or special to her and her one friend."

"Poor Stacy." Genis sympathized. "She must be so lonely."

"I never knew....not at all." Loy moped.

Mewtwo sighed. "Of course you didn't. Stacy isn't one for intimate relationships."

"But what about that friend of hers?"

"That was before she lost all faith in people."

"What about us?" Lloyd questions.

"She trusts you." Mewtwo glances at Kratos. "Well, most of you. But there is a difference in trusting and loving."

* * *

By morning I still wasn't myself. I had let it slip that I owed someone money and that they had stolen my heart. It was going to back to bite very soon; I just knew it.

"Want me to analyse your dream?" Mewtwo questioned.

"Sure. It was really weird."

"You don't have to tell me, I can see it for myself once you focus."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the details of the dream.

"The room you are in indicates you're afraid of being stretched to thin mentally, or that you are living with too much stress."

"The second one is right."

"The fireplace is a premonition for carefree times with your relations. Mainly friendships and intimate relationships. As a woman, it also means that you are looking for human contact, affection, and warmth.....Now stop thinking about Regal and focus on your dream!"

"Sorry."

"The chair indicates a pay increase. Possible this means we'll come into possession of a large sum from our usual methods of gald collection."

"Winnings from the coliseum."

"Yes. And for the wine. Though before I proceed I must ask if that part of the dream made you slip up last night due to intoxication."

"Maybe."

"The wine, since it was 'good tasting' by your standards, means that an intelligent and interesting person will meet you soon."

"'Intelligent and interesting'. Sounds like Kyoya Ohtori."

"Maybe, or it could mean that you will meet an intelligent and interesting person."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"The others will be up soon. We should get ready."

I looked over to the horizon, the sun already half emerged. "I guess I slept in a bit."

"You needed it. You've been very tired lately."

"I can't sleep normally. I can still hear him panting. That sharp whistling sound in my ears just won't stop."

"I am not a religious Pokémon, but praying may be of help to you. Patamon seems to think so at least."

"Yeah. Maybe. I'll see. It just feels so weird talking to God after I stopped, and now that I've done all these horrible things I don feel like I can talk to him. Also...it's awkward with the others around. They don't understand. When ever Colette talked about the Goddess Martel in the game I felt really awkward with her, even though she was my first favourite character from the game."

"It's the clash of your two beliefs. It's only normal that the thing you were taught to believe since you were a child would be what you feel is right."

'I know...it's just..."

"You once told a boy in daycare that Jesus was real, and even though he said otherwise you protested against him."

"I remember him. He made me eat sand one day!"

"Keep your voice down. The others are still sleeping."

"Sorry."

"Now tell me, do you think that the little girl who believed with her whole heart that God and His Son were real would disappear?"

"No..."

"Then you should have no problems talking to God."

"You're right. Thanks Mewtwo." The Pocket Monster says nothing but smiles with the look of a happy, fat, Persian cat after a meal on his face. I pull out the notebook for him to record the dream's information in and I lay back, my though instantly on Regal. I really did love him. And I would do anything for him he really wanted me too. But...it was so painful that I couldn't be with him. _Why is my heart denied its greatest desire? No...It's wrong. It isn't fair to Regal to think like that. He loves Alicia, not me. Love is not about someone wishing for the other person's affections. It is about caring about them and helping them and protecting them. I might not be able to have a life with him, but I can do those things for him._

* * *

Loy, Regal and Kratos had been the only one up this morning before sunrise. Lloyd was supposed to join them, but after five fruitless minutes of trying to wake him the notion was dropped.

The two older men had chosen this time to gain some insight about Stacy from her only lose-lipped companion, Loy.

"Do you know what Stacy was talking about last night?" Regal requested.

"All I know is that she feel like she owes this guy a ton of money for helping her and stuff."

"Do you have any clue as to the identity of this man?" Kratos pressed.

"Nope." Loy lied. "For all I know it could be the Half-elf that treated her for that snake bite, or his brother who helped her escape from prison. I haven't known Stacy all that long so it might be someone else entirely." Loy said, fully aware that it was Regal to whom Stacy owed the debt.

"She is certainly good at keeping secrets." Kratos remarked about Stacy.

"But I'm not..." Loy whistled.

"What do you mean?"

An evil, cursed grin grew on Loy's face. _I might not be allowed to tease her, but she didn't say I couldn't drop a hint or two..._

"Well....I know that Stacy has a bit of a crush on Regal..." _Payback!_

Loy information that is well known to every member of the group is not a secret." Kratos informed while the Duke rolled his eyes.

"Well that's all the dirt I have on her! Take it or leave it."

* * *

"What is it Master?" Mewtwo asked when he sees my head shoot up.

"I don't know. But I get the feeling something bad just happened. Do you think we camped out on some native burial ground or something?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Well something just happened."

"Take it or leave it." The brunette girl's voice rings out.

"Oh look its Loy." I point out.

"I bet she is the source of the problem." Mewtwo wages.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Loy and the other two come over.

"Loy!" I greet cheerfully. "Running you're mouth again."

"What makes you say that?" A foux smile is painted on her face.

"Well, my ears have been burning* and when I saw you I just figured..."

"Well you have nothing to fear." She replied sweetly.

"Okay." I matcher sugary mood. _Yeah right you liar! Mewtwo, what did she tell them?_

"_She said you had a small crush on Regal."_

_Hmmm....I guess if it was obvious to Sheena, Regal would notice it too. I guess the damage done is more superficial than anything else._

* * *

We had been traveling for a little while now, and had the plan to stop for lunch in a few more hours. But at the moment we were taking a short break. I was situated under a tree while some of the others (Regal, Sheena and Loy) were talking to each other about fifteen meters away. I cursed that they were to far away for me to listen normally, and I would have used my Heighten Senses arte to listen in, but I was planning to duel Kratos tonight, and needed as much energy as possible to do so.

What I was unaware of was that Loy and Sheena were convincing Regal to ask me a rather interesting question.

"Come on Regal." Loy prodded. "All you have to do is ask if she has a crush on you."

"......." Regal was growing irritated.

"Just once Regal?" Sheena begged.

"....If I do this will you two drop it?"

"Yes!" They answered together.

"....Fine." Regal strolled over to me, glancing back at Loy and Sheena every so often.

"What's with you?" I asked. "You look.....mad almost."

Regal let out a sigh to calm down, then locked eyes with me. "Stacy."

I could hear the seriousness in his voice so I sat up strait.

"Do you....have a crush on me?"

_Well...it looks like I only have two options here. 'Yes! I am in love-love with you Regal-sama. There is not another soul in the world I am in love with as I am with you! The love I have for you burns with the intensity of a thousands suns! I shall forever and eternally love you, always!' Or...._

"What the heck kind of question is that!?" I snapped. "I'd expect that from Zelos, but you? I thought you were a gentleman."

Loy and Sheena both burst out laughing, even though it wasn't their desired response from Stacy, it was still very funny.

Patamon jumped onto my shoulder. "Master, I think Regal's been corrupted."

"Yeah maybe." I spy Loy standing several feet behind him. "And I think I know the culprit. Loy!" The girl in question turned tail and ran off. "Get back here!" I sprinted after her. "Loy!"

"We're going!" Kratos called out, making both Loy and my self skid to a stop. I point two fingers at my eyes, and then at her, followed by a quick cutting motion to my neck before I follow Lloyd's group.

I wasn't mad a Regal or even Loy. I was just having fun with them. Though I did have to say what I said so the others wouldn't catch on. I couldn't stand it if things became awkward between me and Regal, all because I love him. I didn't want thing to change. _Yes you do. You want to be his wife._

_But that doesn't mean I want us to drift a part._

_But if you're his wife, you two will always be together._

_But that isn't possible. I'm only thirteen! What am I supposed to do about that!? If there were a God of Time or something then maybe, but..._

"Ahh!" Presea stumbled to the ground, looking rather weak.

"What's wrong Presea?" Genis asked with enough concern for everyone.

"I'm...fine....My head is....dizzy."

"Ugh." Kratos also didn't look to good. He was holding his head as if he just came out of the 'spinning nightmare of doom' ride at an amusement park.

"Dad!" Lloyd rushed over to check on him. "What's wrong?"

"There...is something here." He gasped. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.

"Now that you mention it..." Raine spoke up. "The mana here feels off."

"Yeah." Her brother agreed. "It's like it's....frozen or something."

"What's going on here?" Loy panicked.

"Right on time. Welcome to the time rift." A voice rang out. A tall figure emerged from a type of portal that closed as he drew closer to us. He had beautiful white hair and wore a nineteen century style suit that seemed to be of a noble living in the Wild West, despite looking no older than Kratos (physically). He carried a large clock with his right hand and held a pocket watch in his left. A monocle covered his right eye, one half of his two hypnotizing white eyes.

"Time rift?" The Professor repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Speak sense!" Kratos ordered, now getting his second wind.

"I have come for the Chosen one."

"That's me!" Both Zelos and Colette spoke up before looking at each other.

"I do not mean the Chosens of mana, but rather, a warrior to face a powerful enemy who threatens the fabric of time."

"What is the name of this 'Chosen One' that you seek?" I asked, hoping it would be me.

"Kratos Aurion."

_Dang it!_

"Me. Very well. Take me to this enemy."

"It will not be so simple. For you see we have but once chance to defeat him. Therefore, there are many trails you must pass."

"I am no mere warrior, I assure you."

"I am quiet aware of who you are, immortal one. But very well; a trial of strength then. How many rounds?"

"All I need is one."

"Good....My name is Aeon. Shall we begin the first trial?" The minute and hour hands of the large clock grew and now served as a weapon to Aeon.

Kratos ran at the Time Traveler, prepping a lightning blade when,

"Extension!" Aeon called out while slipping backwards, the minute hand glowing blue and far longer than it was normally, and slammed it down on Kratos; the clock hand going back to its previous size. When he got to his feet Aeon slid in and slashed at Kratos with a powerful swipe, sending him back several feet. The clock flashed with a white light and again he called "Extension!" And the large blue minute hand returned, when Kratos rolled to the side, but his side was still caught in the attack. Kratos ran at him, while Aeon blocked the mercenary's slashes by holding the clock in front of him, so the larger blade would cover his face. His hand then shot out and grabbed Kratos by the collar and he tossed the man into the air. "Take this!" The white haired man lifted the clock up and the two hands came together where Kratos' body was. The sound of metal cutting metal screeched in our ears. Lloyd's father fell to the ground, both of his sides bleeding.

It was then that I noticed the clock was glowing green. _If it flashed when he does Extension, then what happens when it glows green like that?_

The strange man tossed the clock into the air and lowered his upper body, like a bow. The clock landed on his back and the two hand shot out, "Go on, flee." He said as the hands swept around the battle field, catching Kratos every time they came around. It reminded me of some of the traps in the Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time, when Link would get cut if he touched the blades that swept over the room.

This time Kratos didn't get up. He just laid in the dirt, unconscious.

"How unfortunate. I shall have to search for another." Aeon said as he pulled the clock away from his face, as the two hands came together and shrunk, and held it behind his back.

"He...Beat Kratos?" Lloyd gasped.

'_He's on the Council. Of course he beat Kratos.' _

_The Council? Alto is he really?_

'_He is the Guardian of Time. Not a second goes by that he doesn't have control over.'_

_The Guardian of Time..._

I looked over at Kratos, who was now being healed by Raine with Lloyd sitting next to him, ready to assist her if he needed to. I looked back at the Time Traveler, who looked to be about ready to leave. I ran after him, and as I cried "wait!" my fingers drug into the fabric which covered his arm. "Please wait." I gasped.

Aeon looked down at me with calculating eyes, but said nothing.

"I...I have a request of you."

He turned to face me, making me feel more self conscious, but I didn't let my resolve go.

"If I prove myself worthy of facing your enemy will you grant me my desire?"

"You have need for my control over time?"

"Yes. If I can beat you, then please fulfil my request." I pulled down on his sleeve so I could whisper in his ear. "I want to be an adult."

".....Clever girl. Very well. A trial of strength and a reward if you pass."

"Thank you." _God...please help me to win. Please...._

"How many rounds?"

"Best two out of three." I stated, learning from Kratos' mistake.

"Stacy, what are you thinking!?" Loy scolded. "You're going to be killed!"

"Stacy, please rethink this." Regal urged. "It's too dangerous."

"This is my only chance. I have to take it." I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and stood with full resolution. I had to win. I had decided not to use my swords or claws, so that I could fight exclusively with my artes, my most unpredictable (to the enemy) and reliable (to me) weapon I had.

I waited for him to make the first move, but he did nothing. He wanted me to strike first, so I pulled a shuriken out and tossed it at him and the fight was on. Aeon came at me with a punch, followed by two stabs from his clock, whose hands had now grown out again. Before I could regroup he shoot past with a final lunge, with enough force to send me skyward. As I came down, something latched onto my shirt. Aeon hand caught me before I hit the ground, but I knew what was next for me.

"Take this!" I was tossed up, but I knew what to do. As the blades came at me, I activated a substitution jutsu and was saved at the last second. Aeon looked at the two pieces of the branch I had subbed in for myself, but quickly turned his gaze to where I now was. I had moved myself behind him with the arte for a sneak attack, but he found me. _He's good, I'll give him that...and handsome..._

I brandished a kunai and drove at him, the knife pulled back to strike, but as I approached him, he vanished, making me stumble. "What?"

"Not quite."

_He's behind me!_ By my cape I was grabbed yet again, but only to be thrown back instead of up. Aeon's shoe collided with my stomach with the force to knock the wind out of me. I landed on the ground gasping for air, unaware that the clock was glowing blue. Finally after struggling to my feet I stood to face him, a flash came from his tool.

"Here I come." He said like a sly fox, jumping into a back flip. Upon landing a powerful laser like attack came from the clock and was aimed right at me. I had not the energy or time to run, and was met with the blast head-on. I flew back from the Time Traveler and didn't stop until I struck an emerged rock formation behind me. As the G-force that pinned me to the rock began to dwindle I just started to slide down when something else pinned me to the rocks. I cried out in pain and terror from something piercing my body. As more of my energy drained my head hung and I could see what it was. Aeon and placed the minute hand through my body and into the rocks. The muscles and bones in my body twitched, each movement enough to make my spine tap the side of his sword, assuring me that my backbone was not yet severed. Slowly he contracted his weapon from me and held it at his side. If I had been able to turn my head, I would have seen the trail of blood that followed me down the face of the rocks.

"Hold still." He commanded, his voice assuring and calming. I could barely bring my head up enough to look at him as he placed the end of the weapon in the ground and a large clock glowed from underneath us both. It looked like I was watching the battle in reverse on a projector or something. As I watched I noticed that it was becoming easier to breathe. At last Aeon pulled the end of the clock from the ground and held a black leather garbed hand to me. I lowered my hand to my stomach first and felt that the hole in it was gone. Had Aeon healed me somehow? In shock my hand landed on his and as a true gentleman he aided me to my feet. Little by little, I was starting to fall for him.

"Are you ready for the next round?"

I nodded, still working up the nerve to keep fighting. _I have to win. It's the only way I'll be able to be with Regal. I have to try harder._

"Then begin." Aeon trusted the end of the clock at me. In response my body back flipped; as soon as I landed I stepped around the blade sent a pulse of chakra through his heart. He jumped back, reeling from the attack. My heart was doing back flips inside, from being able to score at hit on him and from being so close to him. It was exhilarating. I spied a blue glow coming from the clock.

Swiftly, he pulled his clock to the side, both hands extended outwards as Aeon slid towards me. In one fluid movement, one so that I couldn't perceive it, he slashed at me with his weapon and brought his leg up for a turning kick. As my body drifted away from the ground a second kick landed on my chest, launching me higher above Aeon's head. Aeon had not only the kicking strength of Regal, but also an incredible flexibility and nimbleness that the Duke lacked.

Aeon followed me into the sky and with a spin he slashed my body with a vertical cut followed by a trust from the hands of the clock that were now over lapped. At impact, they spread apart and nearly sliced me in half. Once on the ground I quickly activated a healing arte, enough to stop the bleeding and allow me to continue for a bit longer. But I wasn't doing so well. I had lost a lot of blood already and my body was going to hit its limit soon. I had noticed that the clock was now glowing green, just like when he fought Kratos. I knew that a flash would signal an attack so I kept my distance.

Aeon shifted into a new stance with his hand in the air. "Heed me time...."

Something glowed beneath my feet. I looked down and saw a glowing clock face. _If Aeon could heal me with time, what else can he do?! _I jumped back, but the circle was bound to me feet.

"Stop!" Aeon called as he snapped his fingers. The face of the phantom clock shattered towards me. I was frozen in place. My arms coming out from my side and my head angles up slightly. I could see everything that was happening around me, but I couldn't move. What I saw was a distorted space, as if trapped amongst the celestial bodies. Shards of broken glass were everywhere, but mainly in front of me.

"This will just take a minute." Aeon lowered his hand and started over towards me, shards shattering into nothingness as he passed through them speak as he went. "No matter how hard to try to escape reality, time will always find you...." He now stood to my right, so poised and powerful. He turned around with his hand in the air, into a deep bow as twelve daggers resembling the hands of his clock appeared around me. A large thirteenth one hung over head.

"And...Time marches on..." The large blade overhead flashed and the smaller twelve all shot past me, leaving deep cuts in their wakes. Once the stopped I fell forward; Aeon pulling out his pocket watch. The final large blade came down on my back as the Guardian of Time spoke. "Right on time." He held his clock on his back and looked over his shoulder at me; the hands returning to normal size. "I cannot allow that which would disrupt the flow of time."

"No...I wanted to win..." _But...I guess he's right...It's better if I stay a child for a few more years._ Loy was soon at my side pouring healing magic over every inch of my body.

"You two are of a different world, correct?" Aeon asked.

"Weren't you leaving!?" Loy snapped.

"Yes." I answered in Loy's place. We're from Earth."

"The time to leave this world will grow short."

"What do you mean?" Loy barked, still mad at him.

"As of right now, you are both connected to your real bodies, but if you remain here much longer you will become attached to the bodies you now walk in."

"Are you saying if they don't go back soon something bad could happen?" Raine reiterated.

"Precisely. As things stand, they are still bound to the flow of time relevant to their home world. But once they adapt to this world's they will be unable to leave without and instantaneous death awaiting them."

"H-how much longer do we have here?" I panicked.

"Until the flow of time has caught up with you. But by then, it will be too late."

I felt my heart fall. I knew it was risky to stay in this world for long, but this meant that we would for sure die if we tried to go back. "I have...one more request."

Aeon came over and listened intently.

I whispered into his ear one last time. "I need you to recover an obsidian jewel that was broken by Lloyd around Luin. I need you to find it, fix it, and bring it to me."

"That I can do." He said softly back to me. "Time has grown short. I must leave." Aeon informed the others. "Farewell." With that Aeon walked off into the Time Stream and out of my life.

"Stacy...." Loy shook my shoulder to rouse me. I looked up at her.

"I'm going to run out of time, aren't I?"

"You really want to go home, don't you?"

"There is still stuff on Earth that I want to do before I throw my life away."

Loy let out a gasp.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

"You're not ready to give up you're life on Earth, is that it?"'

"Yeah. Maybe. I dunno. All I know is that I'm not ready to give up on finding a way home yet."

"We'll find it. I know we will."

"Stacy." Sheena called as her and the others came over to me.

I got to my feet to greet them.

"Are you okay?"

"You really took a beating back there!" Genis cried out.

"Please don't do something dangerous like that again Stacy." Colette begged. "You had us all worried."

"I'm fine. Nothing but flesh wounds. I'm concerned about Presea." I shifted the conversation away from me.

"I am fine. There is no need to worry."

"But who was that guy?" Lloyd stormed. "He was acting like he was all important!"

"He has every right to." I cut in. "He's on the Council."

"The Council?"

"I've told you about it before....It's the group of beings that rule...well everything!! And that was the guy in charge of Time itself!"

"Wow...no wonder you and Kratos didn't stand a chance." Genis remarked.

"Don't push it." I growled.

"Yeah, she was distracted." Loy said in my 'defence'.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were too busy drooling over him to fight properly, that's what!"

"Was not!" I stomped my foot.

"Come on! He looks just like Kyoya Ohtori. You could couldn't pull your eyes away for one second."

"He is nothing like Kyoya! Aeon has white hair and eyes, and a monocle and wields a giant clock! He's way cooler than Kyoya!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I present to you exhibit A."

"Oh shut up."

"You have a crush on him don't you..."

"So what? There's nothing wrong with me having a weakness for tall handsome men who are intellectually gifted." My face reddened.

"So you do like him!"

"Well duh! Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?"

"The girls who are sane."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Aeon is the greatest! What can be better than the Guardian of Time, nothing!"

"Gahh." Mewtwo groaned. "It looks like we're going to have a fangirl battle on our hands for awhile."

"At the least if we start moving they'll be forced to walk, and hopefully run out of steam faster." Kratos reasoned.

"Good idea. Or maybe if we're lucky, they'll miss the boat all together."

* * *

Cat fight!! Or maybe not. I think Loy and Stacy have had enough fist fighting for awhile.

*It is believe that if your ears are burning, someone is talking about you behind your back.

Until next time!!!


	63. Weakness will always remains

Sorry it's a short chapter! I got distracted by two things! One was a new anime (maid sama) that I'm watching and other other was aking a Lloyd costume for the anime convention next week! I have my jacket ready and it really does look like Lloyd's. (SOOO HAPPY!)

* * *

"Aeon is sooo cool." I gushed. "I could listen to him for the rest of my life and never grow bored."

"Yep, she's hooked." Sheena sighed.

"What is with you and Megane* characters?" Loy asked.

"They are so cool and interesting and...They're just the best!"

"Nothing beats stoic**."

"So what? Unless Stoic characters have some sort of soft side or something they're no fun."

"How can you say that?"

"Well if not, then it's like talking to a wall."

"You're impossible."

"It's weird." Sheena commented. "I would have never pegged Stacy as the type to gush over men."

"I'm a teen-aged Girl. Of course I'm going to gush over handsome men."

Zelos came over and slipped an arm around my shoulders. "So what about me?"

"Personality is taken into consideration and counts for 80% of the final score." I rebuttal coldly.

"You actually score men?" Sheena asked.

"No. If a guy has a heinous personality then I won't give him the time of day. If he does had a good personality I'll look at other aspects of his personality. Unless he's the Megane type. Then....."

"Megane Moé***." Loy whispered into my ear.

"Guilty as charged." I confessed dreamily. "There is just something irresistible about a man with a cool calculating gaze. That detached attitude. It's just so...Kyaaa!" I squealed.

"This is a side of Stacy I never thought I'd see." Regal noted, deadpan.

"All it shows is that she's human at the end of the day." Mewtwo speculated. "She is swayed by her emotions and thoughts and lives her life, with or without hardship. But people forget that, and only look at her when she is in the spotlight." _No one will see her for what she really is. A young girl who was hurt and scorned by people. Right now she needs someone on her side._

*BOOM*

"W-was that t-thunder?" Sheena questioned as her body tensed.

"Sounds like it." I assured, looking to the horizon for storm clouds. Sure enough, rolling over the skies was a large black cloud, with lightning flashing within.

"We best head for shelter." Kratos commanded and lead us down a different path.

I lifted my nose to the wind to catch the scent that was now lingering. It was light, refreshing and pure. _The air here really is different from Earth's. I wonder if this is what the world was like prior to the industrial revolution._

"You zoned in on Regal's scent?" Loy whispered into my ear.

"No." I hissed back. "It's just the air smells different, don't you think?"

"It's Ozone." Mewtwo responded. "It's being brought down to the surface because of the storm."

"Oh I see. I like the smell of it!"

"You're weird." Lloyd commented.

"No one will be able to relate to you if you're always using your wolf senses." Loy cautioned.

"I'm not using my heightened scenes." I growled. "This is my normal scene of smell."

"Weird~o." Loy chimed as she passed by.

I stood my ground and watched her walk ahead with fire in my eyes. I almost was going to launch some sort of attack at her when Regal walked by and quickly ruffled my hair. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and I could see the ends on his lips curled into a smile. Dazed, I placed my hand on my head and blushed, once Regal was no longer looking my way. For some reason, I wanted to cry. _All I'll ever be to him is a child! I hate my life! _An impulse surged through my body. I knew what it was. My instincts were telling me what my heart wanted.

_I want to be close to Regal._

_But I can't!_

_But I love him so much. I want to be next to his heart and hear it beating._

_But I can't do that! Not to him!_

_I want his arms around me....with my hands on him._

_But it isn't right! I shouldn't be thinking of these things!_

_I want to be bedded by him._

_Why did I have to read the Night Angel books and teach my heart such a word? But...It's not right. I'm only thirteen and he's thirty-three. _

_But you want it too. I can see it._

_I don't care! Even...even if being with him feels good I shouldn't think such things! I have no right to entertain the fantasy of me and Regal being together._

_But you still do it....Every time you want him to hold you. Every time you to be next to him. Every time you think about him kissing you. You love him and are praying that he will love you back._

"BUT IT'S NOT RIGHT!" I looked up and saw everyone was staring at me. "Um...Alto is being really...difficult today..." I lied.

"What are you two talking about?" Presea cocked her head to the side.

"Alto has been...giving me suggestions on ways to...scam money from people." I said nervously. Well, it wasn't 100% a falsehood. Alto did help a little with the planning of some of my scams. Every seemed to accept my answer and continued walking.

"Master." Patamon nudged my leg. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I reassured, picking him up and following far behind the others. "I think...my heart is a traitor."

"Why do you say that?"

"It knows that I shouldn't go after what I want, but it still is telling me other wise."

"It seems like you're the traitor, not your heart."

"What?"

"Hearts don't like to suffer, so if your heart feels so strongly about it desires, then it must know it won't suffer. You have to talk to your heart Master and get to know it. That way neither of you can betray each other."

"Patamon." I buried my face in his short fur. It felt good.

_This is real Stacy. Patamon is really here and he's your friend._

_But I can't see the connection between us. _

_But you can feel it, right?_

"Patamon..." Some small and wet brush against my cheek. It was Patamon's tongue.

"It's okay Master. You have a brave heart. Not many people do. You have to be open to life in order to live."

I couldn't saw anything to him. I just nuzzled my head against him and tried to soothe myself.

_You want him to kiss you...I can see it._

* * *

It wasn't long before we had found a cave to take refuge in. Once we had all settled in the heaven's opened to wash away all the sadness and pain in the land. I wished I could have gone out into the rain, so I might be cleansed.

"Wow." Colette gasped. "It's really coming down!"

"It looks like we'll be here for awhile." Raine announced. A flash of lightning illuminated the cave.

"One, two--" I counted.

*BOOM*

"The storm is almost on top of us." I stated as I gazed out into the storm. Suddenly, movement to my left caught my attention. It was Sheena, seated way deep in the cave, curled up in a ball shaking.

"Sheena?" Presea called out.

"Are you okay?" Genis asked.

"What's wrong?" Zelos placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sheena didn't even look up. It was like she was lost in a nightmare, running around, looking for a way to escape; only to be gripped my darkness.

"Sheena..." I spoke up. "Do...do you have Astraphobia?" A second flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder confirmed my suspicion. "Zelos." I motioned my head to tell him to get away for her. Silently he complies and steps back from her. With one hand I untie my cloak and whip it off, draping it over the ninja.

"That material is resistant to lightning and it should also keep you from catching a cold in the cool air."

Sheena still does not speak, but pulls the cloak around her. I also slide my ear piece off and transform it into headphone and slide them over her ears.

"This will help to keep you from hearing the thunder." I squat down in front of her and pull the hood over her head. "And this is to block out the flash of light." I then reach into the hood and turn on the headphones.

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just g__o my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)_

___Right here Right now (Bang!)_  
_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_  
_Right here Right now (Burn!)_  
_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_  
  
I sat down next to Sheena as the opening theme of Naruto blasted her ears. "Try to sleep, okay?"

She nodded in response and rested her head on my shoulder.

_Get some sleep...for the both of us._

Everything grew quiet. The sound of the headphones was audible to only Sheena (except for Colette).

"It's almost spooky it's so quiet." Loy chocked out.

"..." I look at Sheena. I wondered if her heart was as twisted up right now as mine was. Off to the side I made the ram hand sign. "Ninja arte, sing." I whispered to myself. "I run and run a thousand mi~les." I sang. "And I am barely breath~ing. Only the fuel of a passion heart keeps this body strong and mov~ing forward. But could it be I found a place to rest? How far until I'm o~kay? Trees of the town reveal the time has come. Once again to shift our shade and co~or. The world always changes around us but weakness will always remain. Through all the pain, believ'n who we are right here~ and now...Raise one hand to the sky; Raise them both, lift them high and you'll cut through the darkness make it go~! The time to start is now~! And I can show you how~! Start with me and the world will be even bigger than ever before~."

"That's a nice song Stacy!" Colette chirped. "Where did you learn it?"

"I just heard it somewhere." With that everything shifted back into silence.

_Why does everything have to hurt like this? Why can't I just go back to when I could obsess over Regal like I can with Aeon and Kyoya? That would make everything so much easier. __Patamon said I have to talk to my heart and get to know it. Heart, if you're listening, I need you to calm down. If you get when ever Regal is around then I could die from a heart attack, got it?_

_You still love him...._

_I know!_

_Then what is wrong with that? Do what you can for him. Make him happy. There is no shame in loving a person._

_Okay. I'll try to look out for Regal. But it still hurts...._ *Megane is a character in manga/anime who wears glasses (or something akin to glasses) and has a cold calculating personality. Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club and Aeon from Castlevania Judgement are both prime examples of this character type.

* * *

**Stoic is also a manga/amine character type who is quiet, reserved and kind of stern looking. Kratos is a classic example, but Mori (for Ouran Host Club) is an example of a stioc character with a soft side.

***Moe is a person who prefures one character type over others. Stacy is a die-hard megane moe.

The song Sheena is listening to is Fighting Dreams and is one of the openings from the Naruto series.

The song Stacy sang is shissou and is the ending them for Ouran High School Host club.

**Important! I will not be able to update nexk week for I am spending my weekend at the convention I am attending (I'm cosplaying as Lloyd!). I entered a fanfiction contest there so I want you all to wish me the best of luck! My entries are 'Kyoya's Christmas Carol' and 'Seven Drinks For Life'. I'll tell you if I win! C'ya!**


	64. The Masochist

Hey, I'm back! Sorry I didn't update last week but I was busy at a convention impersonating Lloyd! I ran into three sheena a colette and a zelos. I had a blast! And all the TOS fans I met said that they all like Regal! YEAY!

* * *

My eyes never closed for more than a split second that night. The cave was damp and cold, two factors which can prevent me from sleeping. I wanted to close my eyes and fade away, but the pain in my heart was too much. _Heart, why are you so persistent?_

_Because I love him._

_But this hurts so much._

My heart pulled my devastated mind onto a topic that would cheer it up. Regal kissing me.

_Stop! _I rid the thought from my mind. _That isn't right. I shouldn't be thinking about Regal kissing me._

_But you used to think about it all the time at home..._

_That was when he was a fictional character...not a real person._ I looked at Sheena who was fast asleep with her head on my shoulder, my headphones still covering her ears. She was a real person now too. No. Everyone here is a real person it's just my perspective on their realism that's changed.

"_Your heart is stronger than you are. It is ready for your Personal Legend while you are not. That is a very rare thing in the world. If your heart is so ready, then why do you deny it its dreams?" _That was the memory of what Patamon had said earlier tonight.

"I don't even know what a Personal Legend is." I muttered. It was late at night, and since I had been able to sleep, I was chosen to be the night watch. Yippee.

My tongue rubbed against the backs of my teeth, tasting the plaque on them. It had been a long time since we had found a river or something to bathe in, so we were all rather gross. I really hated this feeling. My hair was oily, my skin was dirty and smelly and my hated the taste in my mouth from not brushing my teeth. _I'm disgusting..._

With a deep sigh I leaned back against the wall of the cave, my mind so bored a mere second felt like a lifetime. I set my hand down on the ground to shift my position, hopefully without disturbing Sheena, when it touched something. I looked down at my bag which was laid next to me and was hit with an idea. I dug around with one hand until I could feel the plastic texture of my Bible and pulled it out. God had sent this book to me for some reason. I might as well read it. I flipped open the book to a random page and began to read.

**1**Jesus, full of the Holy Spirit, returned from the Jordan and was led by the Spirit in the desert,

**2**where for forty days he was tempted by the devil. He ate nothing during those days, and at the end of them he was hungry.

**3**The devil said to him, "If you are the Son of God, tell this stone to become bread."

**4**Jesus answered, "It is written: 'Man does not live on bread alone.'"

**5**The devil led him up to a high place and showed him in an instant all the kingdoms of the world.

**6**And he said to him, "I will give you all their authority and splendor, for it has been given to me, and I can give it to anyone I want to. **7**So if you worship me, it will all be yours."

**8**Jesus answered, "It is written: 'Worship the Lord your God and serve him only.'"

**9**The devil led him to Jerusalem and had him stand on the highest point of the temple. "If you are the Son of God," he said, "throw yourself down from here.

**10**For it is written:  
" 'He will command his angels concerning you  
to guard you carefully;  
**11**they will lift you up in their hands,  
so that you will not strike your foot against a stone.'"

**12**Jesus answered, "It says: 'Do not put the Lord your God to the test.'"

**13**When the devil had finished all this tempting, he left him until an opportune time.

The passage I had read fascinated me, so I turn to a page prior and discovered that Jesus wasn't much older than your average teen when this had happened. I had never known that about God's son before. I felt ashamed as a Christian to not know that. I flipped to the first page of the New Testament and began to read from the begging. When the sun decided to show I had made my way through about an eighth of the book and was determined to finish it before I left this world.

"Good morning." Regal's voice echoed through the cave. I looked over at him, my heart pounding while my breathing became shallow.

"Good morning..." I managed to whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. I wanted things to be like this forever. Regal and I exchanging 'good morning's with each other before anyone else. His warm body next to mine as we laid together in bed-_Stop! I can't go there no matter how nice it is to imagine. I hate this... I hate being around Regal while my mind runs wild._

"We should wake the others." Regal suggested, noticing my silence.

"Yeah..." I wanted to hug Regal really badly, but I couldn't. What would he think of me if I started acting around him like Loy was around Kratos? I didn't want Regal to hate me because I loved him...

I nudged Sheena to wake her up, since she was leaning on me I had no choice but to get her up first.

"Hey." I whispered. "Time to get up."

The ninja's head lifted while her eyes blinked several time from the light. She let out a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Time to get going." I whispered back before standing.

* * *

"Stacy!" Genis called out as we walked along to Lake Umacy. The storm was long gone, but the ground and everything was soaked. Everyone was ahead of Genis and I, and the ninja still had my cloak on, but I had taken custody of my headphones.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It was so cool that you knew that Sheena had Astraphobia."

"Oh that. That was nothing."

"But how did you figure it out? Did she confide in you?"

"No. I just made an assumption that turned out to be right."

"But how did you figure it out?"

"Well you know about Sheena's first encounter with Volt, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well think about it. There must have been a lot of lightning and thunder while all that was going on. Subconsciously she might associate those sights and sounds with what happened plus the feelings of fear and whatnot that also had arisen from the event."

"When you say it like that it does make sense that Sheena would have a problem with lightening and thunder. But how did you figure that out?"

"I'm planning on being a psychologist. I have to be able to look at a person's emotional state and possible their past experiences to figure out why they act that way and how I can help them get over it."

"Wow! Can you analyze some of the others that way too?"

"Sure. I can tell you why Zelos is so needy of female attention."

"Really? I thought he was just a playboy."

"No...No one ever wants to grow up and be like that. Zelos, from my understanding didn't have the best relationship with his mother, so he grew up lacking 'motherly affection', something that is usually needed for young children to develop mentally. Because of the lacking amount of it in his childhood, he sought it out the only way he knew how, by swooning ladies who shower him with attention."

"Wow! That's amazing. But where did you learn about Zelos' relationship with his mother?"

"I have my sources. And I can also tell you that Lloyd might have a similar problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, Lloyd was separated from his mother at a very young age, right?"

"Yeah. She died when he was three years old."

"Well, not to discredit Dirk's ability to rear children, but since Lloyd never really knew what it was like to have a mom, he might be more inclined to women who are willing to mother him."

"Now that you mention it, Lloyd did mention that his reason for liking Raine was because she was 'motherly'."

"My point exactly."

"So what about Raine's fear of water?"

"From what I heard she had an incident involving her falling into deep cold water so that's where her fear came from."

"So what have you figured out about Colette?"

"Hm...Since she was raised knowing that she would died in her prime I think she might be somewhat short sighted. But she is also very grateful for all life. So maybe she has that respect because she knew that her's was going to be so short."

"That makes a lot of sense. So what about Presea?"

"...I haven't seen enough of her personality quirks or her past to make an assessment. The same goes for Regal."

"Really? I would have though that you see him through rose colored glasses so much that analyzing him would have been impossible professionally."

"Oh shut up..."I pushed his head down. "If you keep saying things like that people may begin to misjudge my character."

The conversation between the Half-elf and I died when we saw that rest of the party was tensed.

"What's going on?" Genis asked.

"Shhh!" Raine snipped.

Patamon jumped onto my shoulder and whispered. "There are enemies around here Master." I nodded and relayed the info to Genis as silently as I could. Together we pulled out our weapons. Genis grabbed his Kendama and I, a kunai knife.

"Come out, we know you're there!" Kratos ordered.

About five men emerged, all carrying swords and armored to the bone. "Had over the girl. If you resist you'll suffer dire consequences."

"Not again." I grumbled.

"If you let the enemy see your reluctance they can use it against you in battle." The mercenary barked.

"I know...Gahh...I just wish we could end this."

"Yeah, well you can only go so fast with swords and stuff." Loy complained. A light bulb light up in my head.

"I have an idea." Into the ram hand sign my hands went as I called out transform. The two Dragon's Breath became two guns from Final Fantasy VII. I chucked one over to Loy and held the other for myself. "This might speed things up."

"I like the way you think." The brunette girl took aim at on of the hired swords surrounding up and fired, only to hit his shoulder. "Dang it! I missed."

"We're using mana as ammo. Take as may shots as you want." I called out over the sound of my own gun shooting. The mana bullets weren't going to kill them, but they would be mighty sore wherever they got shot the next day.

"What are you guys doing?" Lloyd asked as he fended off one of the men with Colette.

I turned and shot a man who had given up fighting Kratos to attack me. The bullet struck right between his eyes in a lucky hit. "We're making the fight end faster." I answered. As I spoke Sheena and Zelos unearthed a fierce unison attack and ended the battle.

"What magnificent weapons! I must examine them!" Raine flew over to examine the guns.

"Ninja arte, release." The two guns separated into particles and surged over to my belt where they reassembled my twin swords. "I'm sorry Raine, but I think this world is better off without understanding the workings of heavy artillery."

"Yeah. I mean it's bad enough the Renegades and Desians had robots and stuff?" Loy joined in.

"I know. Talk about an unfair advantage. The only ways things could be worse is if the had the Death Note."

"If that's was the case then we'd all be screwed."

"Yeah..." I was going to say more, but something in the bush caught me eye. It was an archer, wearing similar amour to the men we had just K.. He had an arrow knocked and it was aimed at...

"Look out!" I dove in front of his target, Regal, allowing the arrow to pierce my back, biting into my right shoulder blade. As my body winced from pain Regal held onto my arms to keep me standing while some of the others went after the now retreating archer. It was just my luck that the arrow head was so small it had managed to squeeze through my chainmail and latch onto me. If it were not for the pain in my shoulder, I would be numb and breathless from my close proximity to Regal. The Duke lowered the two of us to the ground where he held me close to his chest, careful not to nudge the arrow. Everything felt hazy and I just want some space. But I could feel the strength and reluctance in Regal's grip and knew pulling away would be a futile effort.

Finally, after an eon of waiting Raine made it to my side and collected me from Regal. She laid me on my side and removed my bag from my shoulders and simply asked that the men still hanging around (Regal, Kratos and Genis) leave while she treated me. I then sent Mewtwo and Patamon into the forest to keep the revenge party (Lloyd and the others who left) from walking in on me and Raine. Carefully Raine snapped the shaft of the arrow off so all the remained was a piece of it still attached to the head, so she could remove my shirt.

"Can you please hurry?" I requested, feeling very uneasy about only having a bra and chainmail to clad my upper body.

"I'm going as fast as I can. You'll have to wait for Loy to get back if you want this done with healing artes."

"What about an Apple Gel or something?"

"I'm not sure about the effect it will have on you, but if you really want to try one..." Raine pulled out a small red blob from her bag and handed it to me.

"So...I eat it?"

"What else would you do with it?"

"Well the exact method of application of gels is not mentioned in the notes I have and so there is a large controversy over weather they are consumed or applied directly to the source of pain."

"They are meant to be consumed. It would be like taking medicine that's meant to be drunk through a needle."

I eye the odd ½ palm sized blob before shoving it into my mouth. It tastes like sparking apple juice that was made into jell-o. I feel the jelly-like substance slide down my throat and into my stomach, and soon the pain in my shoulder is mostly gone, saved for some stiffness.

"It appears to have worked. How are you feeling?"

"Been better. But I've also been worse so I can't really complain here." I sat up and pulled my shirt back on, grateful to be covered again.

"Look's like Stacy has recovered." Zelos announced as he and the others came out of the bush, Loy pulling the archer along with a rope.

"We got the ass-hat!" She called, pleased with herself. Lloyd and the others started interrogation him while Loy did a quick patched job on my back. The little scumbag soon spilled his guts to us about what the king was trying to do and why he agreed to try and kidnap me and all that nonsense. With nothing better to do, we let him go so he could report me and my resistance to the king. Now that that episode was over, the spot light swung over to me next.

"What were you thinking?" Raine demanded, now having switched from 'healer' to 'mother'. I did open my mouth to speak but Raine kept going. "No, I'll tell you what were thinking: you weren't thinking at all were you?"

With no comeback or explanation I said all I could say. "In hindsight, no I wasn't."

"What would you have done if your heart had been struck?"

"I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure I would have died."

"Exactly! I see enough of this foolhardy type action from Lloyd."

"Hey!" The boy protested.

"The last thing I need is to have it from you as well."

"This is what? The second time you've done something incredible stupid to save Regal?" Loy commented. "If you're not careful you'll get yourself killed in his place."

I glared back at her, annoyed she wasn't siding with me.

"But...that was a really brave and selfless thing to do. And I guess it's not surprising considering how much you care about him..."

"Loy don't encourage her." Raine scolded.

"Fair enough. Next time I see an arrow pointed at you I'll be sure to not get in its way." I criticize.

"Don't be smart with me!"

"Yes ma'am." I filched from her voice.

A large hand came down on my shoulder. "Don't let her get to you." Regal said softly in my ear. My heart began to skip beats. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I am grateful, but I don't want to see you get hurt in my stead."

Since I was no longer in pain there was nothing to distract me from how close I was to Regal and how nice he was treating me. My right hand was already at my side. I just had to make a small cut and I could get through this. The cut was bigger than it was supposed to be. It went down the side of my thumb with blood freely flowing from it. I wrapped my thumb with my other fingers to hide the evidence. But in my pain I failed to notice Mewtwo's eyes narrowing.

"Can I have a word with you?" Mewtwo requested, his voice colored with annoyance.

"Um...sure..." I stood up and walked away from Regal, feeling very uneasy.

Mewtwo grabbed my wrist and examined it, looking for cuts or scars.

"Wh-what are you doin? Mewtwo!"

"You've been cutting yourself, haven't you?"

My eyes widened. Mewtwo was on to me. "What are you talking about? I haven't-"

"Don't lie to me!" Mewtwo snapped. "I know you've been hurting yourself all this time. Why couldn't you turn to me about it?"

"D-do you see any marks on my writs?"

Mewtwo's right hand shot out and grabbed me by the neck. His grip on my right wrist tightened. "Open your hand."

I kelp my fist coiled.

"Open it." He pulled my wrist while pushing on my throat. I still didn't comply. Mewtwo moved his grasp up higher on my wrist, to the base of my hand a squeezed. The pressure was too much and my hand was forced open, the blood in it smeared on my palm and fingers. Small scars left on my hand were visible from the other times I had taken the knife to myself. Mewtwo let go of my neck and pulled me into a hug. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I'm sorry Mewtwo." I whimpered back. I liked being held like this. Mewtwo's grip wasn't as tight as Regal's. It reminded me of when Regal used to hold me back when we first met. Mewtwo let me out of the embrace and I lapped up some of the blood before healing myself.

"Who would have thought that the demon to pelage Tethe'alla would be a masochist." Kratos remarked.

"I-it's not like!" I protested.

"But..." Lloyd looked at me with unease. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"I don't do it because to get a high off it. It's just...I've some messed up stuff to deal with. This is the only thing that keeps me from breaking down..."

"Can't you tell us what's wrong?" Colette suggested.

"No. None of you would understand it."

"Please tell us."

"We want to help you." Sheena urged. "Please talk to us."

"...There is nothing that can be done about it."

"If that's the case I'll need to take your swords and knives." Raine offered.

"What?"

"Until you are mentally fit to carry blades, Kratos be the one holding onto your weapons."

I eyed my swords. Whenever I didn't have them at my side I always felt defenseless. "But..."

"Hand them over."

Reluctantly I unclipped the belt holding my swords on and handed it over.

"And you're Kunai and Shuriken." Raine added as she swung the sword belt over her shoulder.

I pulled off my holster and removed all my knives and such from the butt pouch and handed them over as well. Raine looked me in the eyes to make sure I was disarmed. After five seconds she pulled her gaze away and handed my stuff to the Mercenary.

_No claws...no swords...nothing. Now what? _

* * *

That night we were closer to Lake Umacy, but it would still be a day or so until we got there. We had to stop early when Genis tripped and twisted his ankle, so we hadn't gotten vary far from yesterday. Everyone was lounging by the fire except for me. I felt like I didn't belong in the picture with them. Not after I was accused of being a masochist and them having what they thought was evidence.

_They'll never understand. No one ever understands me. What does Regal think of me after all this? Bet he is wondering if I have some messed up mental problem that I never told him about. I can't tell him about my real reasons for cutting myself. Would Sheena understand? Maybe, but she might be a little horrified by it. Colette defiantly wouldn't understand. Or Genis, or Lloyd, or Loy. Hmmm...Kratos might understand, seeing how long he's be alive, but since when have I ever wanted to spill my guts to him? Hmm...Presea might be able to stomach it, but I doubt I could get much support form her. I can feel that there are some awkward emotions between her and Regal still. What about Raine? She's the most level headed female of the group. But would she even listen to what I have to say. Would she be appalled about my love for Regal? I know that Regal would find it disturbing if I were to come forward. Mewtwo will understand no matter what, but he already doesn't like Regal. What if this just prompts him to hurt Regal? But Mewtwo has been very understanding about my feelings for Regal lately. I should talk to him about this though...he deserves that at least._

"Hey Stacy?" Lloyd came up. "Do you have any Life Bottles? I just checked my bag and noticed that I'm all out."

"Sure." I pulled my bag over and dug around in it.

"Wait! I think I saw one!" Lloyd reached in and pulled out a bottle with a pink liquid in it. "Huh? The color is different."

My eyes widened. It was the Love potion Loy gave awhile back. I had completely forgotten about it! "Oh. That must be an old one of mine. I guess I forgot about it. I wouldn't use it though if I were you."

"Yeah. I doubt it'll work." The swordsmen handed the bottle back. "I'll see if Genis has any instead."

As I buried the bottle in my bag, I didn't notice the impish eyes of Loy glowing as a plan formulated in her mind, having seen her potion still in my possession.

* * *

Duh-dun-dun-dun-DAH! The love potion makes it's return! What is to ensue? One can only imagine!

And for those of you who are wondering that bible passage is from the new testiment under Luke 4, 1-13.

And also I didn't win anything in the Fanfiction contest...T_T


	65. I hate this

Phew. Ladies (and the less macho guys reading this) you may want a box of tissue for this chapter.

**!Warning: the following chapter has some referance to subject matter that is not sutible for younger readers. Chapter is rated PG-14!**

* * *

As I stashed the potion in the farthest deeps of my bag, I glanced around to make sure no one else saw it. The last thing I needed was to have questions raised as to why I had this potion and what it did. Content with it's positioning I closed my bag and leaned up against the tree again.

"Hey." Sheena greeted as she came over to me, my cloak still hanging from her shoulders.

"Hey."

"I never did thank you for helping me the other day, during the storm that is."

"It's no problem. I have a cousin who has the same issue."

"I guess I should give you your cloak back now." Sheena undid the cloak and handed it to me. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome. But I should be honest with you. My cloak does nothing to repel lighting."

"But then why did you-?"

"It's nice having something to hold onto and believe in, isn't it? Soft fabrics are very soothing to feel and touch. I figured that and the idea of it protecting you would help a little."

"Oh...thanks..." Sheena looked down to the side to hide her blush. "So, what was that music you had me listen to?"

"Ahh...it's a song from some ninja thing that's really popular over on earth. I thought since the culture it originated from was similar to Mizuho's, you might like it. Did you?"

"Yeah. It was..." Sheena seemed to look for a word that fit. "Different, but really good."

"Glad you liked it."

"Oh, I should also tell you about the hole in your shirt."

"WHAT!" I turn around, frantically looking for the hole.

"It's where you got shot. But don't worry, it's small."

"Is that all?" I ask, unamused.

"There's a little blood too, but it should come out."

"Fine." I sigh. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who's good with a needle would you?"

"Actually I'm pretty good myself."

"Really?"

"Yep! See what I'm wearing." Sheena pulled at her kimono. "I made it myself."

"Wow, that's really good. Do you think you could fix my shirt later?"

"You bet!"

"Yeay!" I latch onto her with a hug. "I love you Sheena!"

"I love you too!" Sheena, sisterly return the hug.

* * *

Garbed in my sleep wear (white pants and a white T-shirt) I headed back to the tree I left Sheena sitting under with my clothes and remaining gear in my arms.

"I got the blood out with chakra so all you have to do is sew up the hole."

"Okay. It won't take long, I promise."

"Thank you Sheena~" I chime like a little sister before heading over to the campfire. Mewtwo, who is clearly ostracized on one side, looks into the burning pit, lost deep in thought. Standing behind him I place my hands on his shoulders and began to massage them.

The Pokémon cranked his head up at me and asked. "What are you doing?"

"It's the least I can do to atone for my sins." I say in the most sincere and earnest voice. "I'm actually pretty good at this."

"You say that so sincerely." Lloyd comments.

"That is because I am being sincere.

"Yo! Stacy!" Zelos called. "When you're done with him can you come over and take care of me?"

"No." I decline immediately.

"Awww, why not?"

"Because I hate you." I keep the same serenity in my voice as before.

"Ouch."

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder.

_I'm sorry Mewtwo, about everything. I should have told you._

"_It's okay. I understand. Everything."_

_Thank you. _"So, do we have a plan yet for the King's actions?" I ask Mewtwo aloud.

"Not yet. Remember, I haven't had a face-to-face with him yet so analyzing his mental state is nearly impossible."

"Right. How about Yuan."

"Mentally stable, but he's pining. Any guesses on whom?"

"Martel, duh. It's me he needs to sacrifice to resurrect her. Someone needs to tell him that only do I not give up my life for just anyone's dead girlfriend, but he is starting to act just like some snot-nosed swordsmen he used to travel with." I explain as I sit down next to my comrade. "Ugh...this conversation is making _way_ depressed. *sigh*"

"It's a shame we can't escape to my world." Mewtwo suggested. "No one could less about teen traveling with a Pokémon."

"I know. Compared to all the other kids doing that, I'd be considered 'old enough to handle it on my own'."

"You really want to go to Altamar don't you?"

"Heck yeah! It's the greatest place ever!"

"What is 'Altamar'?" Regal inquired.

"It's like Venice, but with better people and better food."

"As if that explains it." Lloyd remarks.

* * *

A few hours later the sun had gone down and the only light came form the campfire we all were seated around. I was eyeing my finger nails meticulously. They were the exact same length as before I even came to this world, when I last cut them. I still had time. Time in my world was still frozen; but for how much longer? Every second that ticked by could be my last chance to go home. Time was constantly running out of a hourglass that did not show how much was left, only how much had passed. As I blinked my head bobbed down and had to force my eyes open. Again my head went down as I struggled to remain awake. _I wanna cuddle with Regal..._ I was too tired to even shake off the thought.

Without a word, Regal stood up, lifted me up and carried me over to my hammock to sleep. I was too tired to register what had happened until I felt the blanket cover my body. I liked it when Regal put me to bed. My fingers dug into my pillow as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Genis you should get to bed too." Raine urged when Regal carried Stacy away.

"But *yawn* I'm not sleepy." Genis protested as he rubbed his eye.

"Come on, it's bedtime for you Genis. Loy, you should turn in too."

"In a minute." Loy answered, still very much awake. Loy had to wait until she was sure that the spell she put on Stacy had taken effect. The brunette didn't like doing this to her friend, but since Stacy hadn't been sleeping lately she had to make sure she was out like a light. It was the only way Loy could get the potion back and use it without being caught by the 'masochist'. Loy already knew enough about Stacy to avoid altering her to the fact that the potion was gone. She just had to be very careful to put everything in Stacy's bag back _exactly_ the way it was when she was done. Stacy was a very organized person and would know if her bag moved so much as an inch without her doing.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, not feeling refreshed from my good sleep, but more like a came out a coma. "Ugh...Go down sun...I'm still tired." I begged. "Tomorrow, Lake Umacy. Yeay..." I cheered without any energy. "I get to bathe again...ughhhh..."

"Are you feeling alright Master?" Patamon checked from the ground.

"Patamon there you are. No...I feel like the living dead."

"Then you're not going to like what I found out last night."

"What? Regal confessed that he hates me."

"No. I think someone was in your bag after you went to sleep."

"Who go into-" My eyes flashed open as I jumped at my bag and began pulling things out. "Where is it!" I panicked. "It's not here! Where'd it go?" _The potion! It's not here! _"Patamon, who was in my bag?"

"I couldn't see. It was too dark. But they had long hair and were about your height."

_There is only one person her who would know to look for the potion in my bag. _"Loy!" I tore over to the remains of the campfire and saw Loy handing Regal a cup of tea to drink from which he took a sip from before I could stop him.

GAME OVER

GAME OVER

GAME OVER

...

"Good morning Stacy!" Loy waved. "Was that you calling for me?"

I stared at her with daggers in my eyes, ready to kill her.

"Here." Loy held out my Bible. "I wanted to read it last night but I guess I should have asked you first. Sorry!"

Loy had come with an alibi as to why she was in my bag and now I couldn't ask her about the potion without raising questions aimed at me.

"You should be sorry." I snatched it away from her and took it back to my bag. "Taking something that valuable is just evil."

"I'm sorry!" She chirped like the cat with canary feathers in its teeth.

_I'll kill you Loy!_ I made a grab for a sword, but caught only air. "You be thankful I don't have any swords on me right now." I whispered into her ear. "Otherwise you'd be dead by now."

"I understand. You're bible is very important to you. I'm really sorry I took it."

_At least by her doing this, my tail is covered too. Everyone already knows I'm sensitive about my bible._ I snatched Loy by the back of her shirt and dragged her away, pulling Sheena, who woke up from the yelling, along too. Once we were far enough away to talk I began shaking Loy's shoulders out of rage.

"Why did you give him that potion! I told you not to give it to him! Do you know what's going to happen now?"

"Hey, calms down! I'm only doing you a favor!"

"What favor! Regal's going to rape me while he's like this and then he'll want nothing more to do with me afterwards! How is that helping me?"

"I thought you were having sexual fantasies about him!"

"That doesn't mean I want to do it with him!"

"So...you kept that potion?" Sheena clarified.

"I didn't know what else to do with it. I mean it's not like I can just throw it out!"

"I suppose not, but if you've kept it all this time, then the effects of it shouldn't last as long as they would if the potion was fresh."

"So that means Regal will snap out of it sooner?" I let go of Loy and clasp my hands together in prayer.

"He should. But that still means he will be in love with you for a day or two."

"Oh man I forgot about that part..."

"Is it really that bad to have Regal love you?" Loy piped up.

"Yes! If he tries anything I don't think I'll be able to stop him. I might love him but that doesn't mean I'm ready for a mature relationship yet!"

_I'll definitely be exploiting that information..._Loy thought to herself. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Do _you_ want to deal with a love-sick Regal? 'Cuz I don't!"

"On the bright side, Regal was raised a gentlemen." Sheena reassured. "I'm positive he won't try anything like Zelos would."

"How do you know? People are known to do stupid stuff while in love! Why do you think I took that arrow for him yesterday!" I wailed.

"Keep your voice down!" The ninja shushed. "Do you want the others to hear?"

"There you are!" Raine shouted. "You three need to get back to camp and help pack up!"

"Okay." We answered and ran back, not wanting to further provoke the wrath of Raine.

* * *

Breakfast had been served awhile ago (and I noticed that a certain mercenary chef failed to give me as much food as the others) so now we were traveling to Lake Umacy past a rather steep hill. I was somewhat happy that I didn't have all my heavy swords to carry at this point. If I toppled over then it was going to be a long way down. From the back of the group I peered over the edge. There were only a few rocks at the bottom, acting as a shore for the creek that was winding through the narrow valley. I turn my head back to the group, eyeing Regal. He had drunk all the tea which contained the apparently tasteless love potion and he had yet to come on to me. Maybe the potion was a flop and was really meant as a cruel joke to make me think Regal was in love with me and have me act like some stupid, love-sick teenage-oh wait, I'm already like that. But maybe, just maybe, God had taken pity on me and by some twist of fate, allowed Regal to consume that cursed potion and not be affected by it. Maybe things would be alright after allllllll~! I had stepped on a lose patch of earth and was now rolling down the hill at top speed, unable to stop. When my roll did come to an end I remained on my back with my eyes closed until the world stopped spinning so much. I could feel a presence, but I passed it off as a disillusion from my dizziness.

I finally forced my eyes open and found I was anything, but alone. Regal was on his hands and knees, standing over my body. The Noble then shifted from his hands to his forearms and brought his face closer to mine. He was so close...

My face burned scarlet red and my breathing became uneven. I felt so weak like this. What was going to happen? Did the potion actually work? I had no where to run, Regal had positioned himself so that escaping would be almost impossible. His eyes were locked with mine and were only inches away. I was so exposed in that position and I couldn't force my body to do anything. And my knife was too far away to grab. I could feel his warm breath and it only made me feel as though my own body had ignited. _Please, leave me alone Regal. I don't want do to do this. _The Duke's hand came around body and pushed up between my shoulder blades. His second arm wrapped around my waist as he sat up and held me tightly. _So close...so close..._ The window I had to resist and get away from Regal had closed. I was at his mercy now.

"Are you hurt?"

His voice, coupled with feeling his breath on my neck, set off every nerve in me. I flinched; my hands gripping his shirt. _Stop. Please stop._ Regal's breath grew warmer and I knew it was because his mouth was closer to my neck.

"Stop." I squeaked out, ready to cry. This was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed it to stop. I could feel that deep down inside, part of me loved this. It was ready for all this. I wanted Regal to go further. But I didn't. My sexual instincts were making their wants known, but I...I wanted Regal to let go of me. Duke Bryant pulled his head away from my neck, but I kept my face hidden in his shirt. I didn't want him to look at me right now. Not while I was scared and flustered. _Let me go. Please let me go..._

What Regal's next move was startled me further. He had hoisted me into his arms, bridal style and began to carry me back up the hill. My innards twisted as I begged for all this to come to an end. As we ascended my thoughts began racing through what the others would say or do when we reached them, asking why Regal was act this way. Of course the blame would fall on me, because I was sure it was obvious to everyone that I loved Regal.

"There they are!" Colette called.

"What took you guys so long?" Lloyd asked.

"Stacy was still dizzy when I got to her so I let her rest for a minute." Regal answered, his voice showing no change from his usual persona.

_How the heck can he lie so easily! I thought that Regal almost never lied...He didn't even lie when talking about his identity in the game he just left out his last name and title._

"Do you intend to carry her for the rest of the day?" Kratos criticized when Regal still hadn't put me down.

"Her ankle is twisted. It'd be best if she stayed off it for awhile." Regal quietly whispered to me, "Unless you would rather walk. All you have to do is ask."

_Damn that bastard...he knows that I can't say anything to him. Dang it, why do I have to be so shy around him! I hate this..._

* * *

Regal had carried me all morning and didn't put me down until we stopped to eat lunch. It seemed that despite the potion's effects Regal still had enough sense to know to avoid excessive contact with me around the others. I had planned to use some time during our lunch break to move my knife from my calf to my forearm, but sadly the knife was too long and would stab either my wrist or elbow joint, depending on how it was positioned. If only I still had my holster of kunai, I would have at least one knife in reach.

As I sat pondering my options (either kill Regal or kill Loy, guess which I'm leaning too) Colette came up and announced she had something to show me.

"What?"

"You'll see!" She ran off into the forest, expecting me to follow. I figured I might as well. Anything Colette had to show me might take my mind off my troubles for a bit. I caught up to her and found her standing next to a cave. Since the sun was directly above, the cave was pitch-black in the middle of day.

"So what is it?" I asked as I came near, trying to se inside. This was difficult because I was standing in light and my night vision couldn't activate. "Well?" I prompted a response from her and looked over my shoulder. Instead of Colette I found Loy.

"She's all yours!" She called to an 'unknown' third party and pushed me into the cave before running back down the trail. A large arm wrapped out me waist and a hand covered my mouth. I wanted to cry I was so scared. What was he going to do? Sure he had some self-control around the others, but we were alone, in the dark, and I was freaking out!_ Don't do this Regal...Please! _My fingers gripped the collar of my shirt for security. Regal moved his hands to go across my shoulders, pinning my hands under them. Hitting my limit I tried to fight my way out of his grip, but I was already becoming hysteric and couldn't put force behind my attempt.

* * *

Regal held on tightly as Stacy started to struggle. She felt like a weak kitten as she tired to push his hands away, but even the lightest pressure was enough to hold her back. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to hold on to her forever. He quickly spun her around and held her small frame next to his. He could feel her hands latching onto his sides, just below the ribcage. He could feel the uneven rise and fall of her chest as she tried to breathe. She was scared.

_

* * *

_

So close...he's holding me so close...I need to get out of here.

I could feel it growing...my appetite for him...it was growing. Impulses someone of my age shouldn't know were surfacing. My heart was trying to take over, but my head couldn't back down. I couldn't lose myself. Even if I did love Regal, I needed someone to love me back, truly, before I gave myself to them.

Regal's grip tightened yet again, and part of me liked. More...I wanted more...I wanted him to take it farther.

_Bed me..._ My heart said. _I want to be yours. You can do anything you want with me..._

_Do...I really want that? _I asked myself. _Do I really want Regal to take me? No! I'm not ready! Please...please let me go! _"No!"

With a burst of adrenaline I pushed away from him and stumbled backwards to the other side of the cave. I was stopped when I rammed my head into a stalactite.

"Ow..." I whimpered. It really hurt and I was already worn thin. "Ow..." Tears seeped out as I held my head. _I hate this..._

"Let me see." Regal knelt down in front of me and placed his hand over the bump on my head. He had his eyes level with mine and I could tell he wanted to kiss me. My heart stopped, my breathing increased and my lips began to burn. Even though I was scared and sad and hurt, every part of me was ready. I really did want him to at least kiss me. His head shot to the side and he quickly stood up. The others were coming.

"See? I told you Regal would find her." Loy assured Raine.

"I suppose you were right Loy." The Professor sighed with reluctance.

"Stacy, are you all right?" Genis asked, noticing my red face and teary eyes.

Regal's large hand rested on my head, his fingers toying with my hair. "Today has been a hard one for her, that's all."

I was somewhat grateful that Regal was covering my tail in all of this. But why did he have to toy with me like this? He was being so mean.

"Stacy's so lucky that Regal is always kind to her." Colette remarked.

Kratos spoke up to veer us back on track. "We've spent enough time here dawdling. We need to get going."

The Duke's hand moved to the base of my neck as we followed everyone else. _I hate this..._

* * *

All day, I don't how, but it seemed that the Universe had orchestrated a lot of alone time for Regal and I. He was always cuddling me and whispering sweet-nothings to me. The worst part of it all was that I was starting to fall for it. I began to break down, little by little, until I was sure that I wanted to die. Everything was hurting. I just wanted to gut myself and end it... But I couldn't get any alone time. Someone was always with me because of the cutting incident and from that stupid love potion.

We did arrive at Lake Umacy in good time, but its splendor was lost to me.

"Wow! The lake is so clear!" Loy exclaimed.

Mewtwo examined the waters. "There is nothing living it. It's a dead lake."

"What?" Loy was shocked, I was numb.

"The acidity level is too high for aquatic life to survive in. That's why the lake is clear."

"That's so sad..."

_It's just like me...Its dead on the inside, even if it doesn't look like it._

* * *

During dinner I slipped Loy a note to meet by the lake later that night (we camped away from it since the ground was cold and wet). I had managed to head down there claiming I needed to do some cleaning, and sat there waiting for Loy to come. I sat down on a rock and stared at the large stone that was next to the lake. The side facing me was smooth, like it had been cut in half. It was big too, taller than Regal. Regal...my mind and heart twisted at his name. I just hated all of this so much. I contemplated ending it all with my last knife, right then and there. But I held back. I wanted to punch Loy in the face first, and then I could kill myself. The sound of foot falls from behind alerted me that Loy had come.

"Before you say anything Loy, I want you to know why I'm so mad at you. When I told you how much I loved Regal, I never expected you to twist the knife. You just don't understand what I go through when I'm around him. Do you want to know why I was cutting myself? It was because it is so painful being around him knowing that no matter what I did I wouldn't be the one he loved. Its...its like torture, because what you want is right there, but you can't have it, no matter what you do or say. I'd rather die than go on like this.

And what you did to Regal. That's even worse because now I am getting a taste of what I want. I'm now craving it more than ever and I _still_ can't have it. And to top it _all off, now_ Regal is going to _hate me_ because he's going to think that this was all _my doing_! Do you know how hard it is to resist Regal when he's like this! It's killing me fighting myself every time I see...Regal..." I had looked over my shoulder and saw the person I had been talking to wasn't Loy at all. I had just spilt my guts to Regal himself. "No..." _He wasn't supposed to find out. Now Regal really is going to hate me..._

Strolling over Regal asked, "So that's how you really feel about me."

I backed up. I didn't want to deal with this. I kept going until I hit the slab of stone, tripping on a protruding rock that forced me to step onto it, to put as much distance between me and Regal, but by then he had already closed in.

Because I was standing on a rock, I came up to his shoulders now, not that this was beneficial to my situation. _What is he going to do to me?_

"I had no idea, that you loved me so much."

My eyes burned, wanting to tear up, but were dry. His left hand rested on my stomach while his right forearm was placed over my head for balance. Regal leaned in close.

"Regal...Please...don't." I shuddered.

"Just one minute." He begged softly. "Just...one..." Regal brought his lips to mine and kissed me. I had never been kissed before and didn't know what to expect, but it was nice. There was no tongue or anything gross. It was just a sweet, gentle kiss. I could feel his hand move from my abdomen to my ribs. The soles of my feet began to tingle, like I was falling. It was...beyond anything I could describe. When our lips did finally part, I knew he had me. I was under his spell now and he could do what ever he wanted. With the falling sensation still gripping me, I clung to his shirt, never intending to leave him, not for the rest of my life. I loved him too much. I felt so calm and content inside. Even though I wasn't smiling, I had never been so happy before. It felt so just to be with him and indulge in his scent. His left hand had wrapped around my waist and I didn't care if he ever let go. I just wanted to stay his. Carefully, he shifted his position so that he was the one leaning against the rock and I was leaning on him.

Reality set in all too soon. What was I doing? Regal was a thirty-three year old man and I was only a kid. What the hell was I doing, acting like this around Regal? I recoiled from his grip, trying to get away. Luck just didn't seem to want to side with me, for I soon tripped over the stone I was sitting on just moments before. Being a gentleman, Regal walked over, knelt down and offered his hand, but I pulled mine to my chest and gasped, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Is it that wrong to indulge for one night?"

"Yes! If its like this, then it is."

"I'm sorry." I could see that he meant it, but I couldn't let my guard down again. In a flash I was on my feet and tearing my way back to camp. _I'm sorry Regal..._

"Stacy." Genis called in surprise when I got to the camp.

I slumped to the ground under a tree and curled up, my whole body shaking.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Oh Stacy's back?" Loy came over. "How was your time at the lake?" Her tone mocking me.

I knew then and there that it wasn't by accident that Regal came. I lifted my head up with murder my eyes. "You ruined _everything_!" I hollered at her, springing to my feet.

She was completely dumb struck. "Wh-what? What did I ruin?"

"Everything!" I sobbed, barely able to control myself. "Because of you Regal knows that I love him!" I quickly covered my mouth, but everyone had already heard it, including the man in question who just returned. _No...Haven't I suffered enough for today?_

"What?" Everyone, who didn't already know, seemed to say.

"You..." Colette tried to say something.

"You're..." Lloyd also attempted but came up short as well.

"Well that's news to me." Zelos stated, rather stunned.

_No...God, just kill me now. Please just kill me!_

"I thought there was something between you two but this..." Raine almost couldn't hide the disgust in her voice. Presea nodded in agreement.

"Heh, figures." Kratos scoffed.

Patamon came to my side, knowing how hard all this was for me. "Its okay Master." I backed up against the tree. _God, just make this stop._ I felt so overwhelmed, and to make things worse, Regal was being dragged down too. I wanted to slug Loy right in the face, with all my furry. But those eyes, those burning, burrowing eyes pinned me to the tree. No one understood my suffering. I was all alone.

"Master?" Mewtwo stood in front of me, shielding me from the eyes, his hands holding the sides of my face. "What happened?" I didn't have to say a word before Mewtwo clued in. With indignation he turned to Regal. "You bastard. I'll kill him!" Mewtwo was only stopped by Patamon biting onto the cat's cloak and holding him back.

"No! Master's been through enough today. We can't kill him!" He said through clenched teeth.

I made no move to protest. This was too much. Why did things have to be like this why! "Why can't everything just stop!"

Everyone, including Mewtwo was taken aback by the force I had spoken with.

Raine was the first one to work up her nerve. "Stacy, can you please tell us what's going on?"

"Try asking _her_." I pointed at Loy, spitting venom with every word. All eyes moved away from me, ending the suffocation grip I felt on my chest.

"W-why me! Sheena was in on it too!"

"Don't drag me into this!" The ninja protested.

"You're the dummy who came up with it in the first place!" I argued against Loy.

"I thought I was doing you a favor!"

"What type of 'favor' involves screwing with Regal's head!"

"ENOUGH!" Kratos the God of War bellowed. "Now you three better start explaining what is going on _now_!"

"Stacy can do it." Both Loy and Sheena passed the buck to me.

"That's low, making the victim explain." I griped.

"Just start at the beginning." Raine urged.

I didn't want to come strait out about my feelings for Regal. I had done that enough tonight. "Loy found out about...how I felt..." I really didn't want to make any more indications about my love for Regal. "So she got Sheena to make a potion that would make anyone who drank it fall in love with me. And this morning, Loy tricked Regal into drinking it."

"Why would you want to use that on someone?" Presea inquired, still befuddled.

"I never wanted to use it. I knew that once Regal took it everything between us would change."

"What would change?" Colette pried.

"Regal has always been kind to me, and I didn't want to risk ruining that over something stupid." _Like my love for him._

"I'm more curious about why you feel attracted to a man who is twenty years older than you are." Raine stated.

"I bet it's his masculinity." Zelos wagered. "It's the only thing he has more of than me."

"That's what I thought too." Loy concurred.

"I-It's not...It's not like that!" I snapped. It was ever going to be that. Even if I did tell them they would never understand it.

"Then what is it?" Lloyd sounded confused and suspicious.

"Yeah, you never did tell me what it was." Genis reasoned.

"You knew?"

"Yeah. Loy, Sheena and I all knew."

"I knew as well." Presea spoke up.

"Really? You too Presea!" Genis began to get excited.

"I figured it out on my own." (Remember all the way back near the beginning of the story? That's when.)

"So what is your reason for liking Regal? And not Me?" Zelos pouted.

"You wouldn't understand." I slipped behind the tree, only show part of my face. "No one ever understands me."

"Try us!" The red-head challenged.

_I hate this..._"Its...its..."

* * *

So what did you think! Was it good? Please tell me! Also, I had some trouble writing this 'cuz I watched the second episode of the Tethe'alla chapter from the TOS OVA (raw version) and I couldn't focus I was so sad. (Presea beats up Regal! T_T)

Please, I want to hear from all of you really badly!

Also, for those of you keeping score, I now have more chapters than Tales of Cosplayers!


	66. I love this

Hey guys, here the next chapter and it is the sweetest thing ever. kyaa~! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Its...its..." I took a deep breath. _I don't want to tell them._ "Nothing you'd understand." I pushed back behind the tree, dropping my right eye to look down.

"Why?" Colette's head cocked to the side.

"I'm not explaining myself..." Defiance flashed through my eyes as I looked at her. They didn't understand how hard this was for me.

"But why?"

"..." They just didn't get it. Regal was going to avoid me for the rest of his life. I wouldn't be able to go on if that was the case. I loved Regal more than anything, and now that love was being used against me. "I hate being in love..." I confessed quietly.

"Are you sure you're in love?" Lloyd asked. "It doesn't seem like it to me."

I wanted to murder him for that...Here I was with my heart and feelings on the table and all he could say was that they were false. "Where do you get off...saying something like that?"

"Lloyd..." Patamon stepped forward. "Master's feelings are true."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious that Stacy is in love with Regal?" Genis prodded and mocked.

"But she acts so different around Regal than she did around that Eon guy."

"Aeon..." I spoke up. "His name is Aeon."

"Whatever! I just thought that since she didn't act the same around Regal as she did Aeon that meant she didn't really like Regal."

"Lloyd, I act this way because I..." I couldn't force the last words up. I just couldn't say 'I love Regal more than anything.'

"The reason she acts differently is because she cares about Regal's opinion of her." Mewtwo explained.

"That still isn't proof that she 'loves' him." Lloyd rebutted.

"No." Raine jumped in. "But perhaps it explains why she took that arrow for him the other day."

"And why she was so worked up at the Thoda dock's House of Salvation."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Loy reminisced. "Where you jealous that that girl was talking with Regal?"

"It wasn't that she was talking with him..." I snarled, my fingers digging into the bark of the tree. _It was that she doesn't know how incredible Regal is. Even as a poet, I could spend that rest of my life looking for a word or phrase that is worthy to compliment Regal and never find it._ The memory of my kiss with Regal tugged at my heart and mind. _No. I can't think like that. It isn't fair to Regal._ But the memory persisted. It felt good and bad all at the same time. I held my head as pain pushed at my eyes and squeezed my chest. _I want out. I want out of all of this!_ *THUNK* the sound rung though me like a toll of a large bell. I looked over and saw that Mewtwo's knife was implanted in a tree, just inches away from Regal. My knees buckled and I collapsed. The eye shaped dagger with curved green spike had almost impaled Regal.

"What was that for!" Lloyd raged, shouting at the Pokémon.

"He was trying to get close to my master, so I stopped him."

I couldn't breath. I tried but shock's grip on my body was too tight. _Regal was...Regal was almost killed._

Sheena and Colette came to my side, noticing that I wasn't breathing. How long had it been since I had taken a breath? I can't say.

"Stacy? Are you okay?" Sheena shook my shoulder to prompt a response, but got nothing.

"Heh." Kratos scoffed. "Pathetic." Everyone but Stacy and Regal eyed Kratos for his remark.

"What do you mean 'pathetic'!" Sheena sprung to her feet, looking for a fight.

"I fail to see the point of everyone get worked up over a topic of this matter. This has become rather farce for me."

I should have told him off, saying that a person's feelings are not a 'farce' but I was still stunned by Mewtwo's actions.

"Stacy."

Breath snapped back into me as I snapped back into reality.

Of course his voice would be the one to break through. Even in a sea of people, it would only be his voice I would hear. I could hear it, his foot steps. The sound that my ears would always look for when we were traveling together. I could feel his gaze too. The gaze that would make me want to close myself off, and open up at the same time. The sound of his footfalls stopped, but I could feel he wasn't standing next to me yet, he was cut off. But I still didn't look up.

"Don't you think you've cause enough damage for today?" Mewtwo criticized, blocking me from Regal. I still couldn't look up. Not yet. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I wished that I had; then I could have died as Houdini did years ago. My body twitched and I somehow stood up. I almost felt like I was going to die, from all the pain I was in. _I just want Regal to take it all away._

"Stacy." I couldn't tell who spoke that time. All I knew it wasn't Regal. I took a step back. "Stacy?" The voice repeated. I was running down the path away from everyone before even I knew. The feeling of running felt good. I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to keep going. I wanted to be far away from all this. My stamina though, didn't share my ideals and I was soon forced to stop. But thankfully, luck had decided to be kind for once. I was stooped over right next to a hollow tree that I could crawl into.

I tucked my knees under my chin and hugged them. I was so sad. All of this was too much for me. Why couldn't things have just stayed the same? I loved Regal and I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want things between us to change. But it felt so good when he kissed me. But it wasn't right. But I could feel something there. It was like a spark or something. I never wanted to leave his side. I wanted to be the one he loved. But I wasn't ready for that type of commitment. I was so confused. I didn't know what I wanted or anything. My thoughts were put on hold when I heard someone walking through the forest. I lifted my head and saw a very familiar pair of boots outside the tree.

"Go away Regal."

"Only if you come out." Regal sounded genuinely concerned.

"No."

"Then I won't leave you." Regal sat down next to the entrance to my little hide-away.

"What do you want?"

"I want just to talk."

"Well I don't."

"Then, could you please listen?"

"...fine. What is it?"

"Are you really worried about me hating you?"

"...you said I didn't have to talk."

"I won't hate you ever. That is what I can promise you."

"'Promise' is a big word. It's easily made, but not kept. How do I know you won't start hating me once the potion wears off?"

"Because the potion that was used on me will only work if the subject already has feelings for the target. All it does is amplifies those feelings."

"...you..."

"In all honesty I do love you, but apparently, not in the same way that you love me."

"Can we not go there? It's bad enough everyone else knows."

"Stacy, ever since we first met I have had this desire to protect you, more so when I found out you where all alone in this world. I don't think that will ever change."

"Nothing is for sure. Everyone thinks that everything will just stay the same, but it never does. Everything in life changes; whether or not we are a part of it."

"You seem so sure of this."

"When I moved away from my hometown I thought that everything would stay the same. Instead, everyone I knew changed into people I never imagined they would become. Even now, in my new town, the only friend I have left, the person I thought I would be friends with forever, is leaving next fall. After that I won't see her again." I held my breath in the hopes that it would hold my tears back as well. Again the though of when Regal kissed me flashed through my mind. I wanted to stop it, but it was my only source of comfort.

"I see." Regal looked through the opening at me. "Do you want to come out?"

"No. I'm in here because you can't get to me."

"Really?" His voice was skeptical and playful. He reached in, grabbed my foot, and pulled me out on my back. Before I could craw back in, Regal had me in his arms, sitting in between his legs.

"Regal please don't." I said firmly, my body beginning to ach in its usual way.

But he held on, took a deep breath and spoke. "It must be so hard for you to be around me all the time. I can see it in your eyes. You're always hurting but you never say anything." His grip on my waist tightened. "Why?"

I rested my head on his chest. "The only thing that will help is not something I should ask for."

"The last thing I want is to see you in pain. I'll always be there if you need or want me."

"...Don't tempt me like that."

"I mean it. You've been alone for so long and faced everything on you're own. It is alright if you lean on me once in awhile. I only want to help you."

_I love you Regal._ I let out a small moan from my weariness.

Regal's hand cupped my cheek. "You should try to get some sleep tonight."

"Okay." I whispered softly, whishing that this moment would never end.

* * *

Regal could feel Stacy's body relax against his as she dozed off. Her face was tinted red and she looked so peaceful. "Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're blushing?" She really was, but Regal couldn't be sure she heard it, for she gave no response. She did cuddle closer to him, her small hand gripping his shirt. She was so cute like this. Regal really did love her, with, or without the potion. Being careful to not disturb her, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to camp. Everyone was out looking for her and even though he was to have stayed put, he had gone to look himself. When he got there Kratos was still sitting by the fire, poking it with a stick. He was the only one who didn't care if Stacy was found or not and had opted to watch Regal and make sure he didn't leave...obviously he didn't care about the situation one way or the other.

"So you found her." The mercenary pointed out.

"She picked a good hiding spot. I must have been the only on who didn't walk past her." Regal explained as her carried her over to her hammock. He gently set her down and noticed she was still holding onto his shirt. Taking her hand in his he pried his thumb under her fingers and uncoiled her grip. She was so sweet like this. He lastly covered her with a blanket and took a seat by the fire where he could watch her. A half an hour later the other returned empty handed from the search only to find Stacy in bed.

"Regal..." Raine had a suspicious tone in her voice. "Did you leave to go look for her?"

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Mewtwo lunged at Regal only to have Patamon anchor him down again.

"I found her and brought her back." The Duke replied candidly.

"Can I trust that that was _all _you did?"

"Yes." Regal nonchalantly took a swig from his water canteen.

"Mewtwo just be grateful he found Stacy." Patamon nagged.

"You...how can you take his side in this?" Mewtwo visible shook with rage as he loomed over the Digimon.

"I'm only taking his side because you're a jerk!"

"Must you be so naive?"

"He didn't do anything to her. I can tell."

"Have you forgotten what he _did _do to her last time?"

"Hey what did you do to her?" Sheena asked the nobleman.

"I'm staying out of this."

"You!" Mewtwo looked ready to kill.

"No Mewtwo, violence is never the answer!"

"You do understand that she _is_ trying to sleep?" Regal remarked, and both creatures settled down, Patamon sitting in Sheena's lap and Mewtwo placing himself across the fire pit from Regal, between Stacy and the Duke.

* * *

I felt warm. So warm and tired. I opened my eyes and saw I was in someone's bed room. I was lying on a soft, plush bed in my pajamas. _Where am I? _I stood up and looked around the room. The door opened and Regal stepped in. "There you are." Regal strolled over and held me in his arms. My heart started beating faster and I felt so happy. Regal leaned me back on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." I looked up at him. He was so kind, and strong. I couldn't love him more if I tried. Regal rested his bent leg on the bed and leaned in close, locking his lips with mine. Correction, _now_ I couldn't love him more.

"Would you stay with me forever?" Regal pulled out of the kiss.

I sat up and kissed him back. "If you marry me I would."

"Then...I'll just have to marry you, my love." Regal pinned me down and kissed me again. "I love you."

* * *

I was so disappointed when the dream ended. I was really enjoying it. It was still dark out so I grabbed my Digivice for a time check. Just a little after four..._Hmm...Maybe fate is trying to tell me something..._I look around camp and quickly note who is missing. _With any luck Regal won't be at the lack and I can go bathe. I can't believe I didn't get a chance to do that yesterday. Ahhh...but Regal is so...mmh I love him so much._ I sung out of bed and gathered what I needed for bathing, including a swimsuit just incase.

* * *

I was letting myself float out in the middle of the lake awhile longer before I went back. I had gotten cleaned up and I had practiced my water walking jutsu, with the same results as last time...Right now I just needed to cool my head. I was still confused about a lot of things. Does Regal really love me? And if so, in what way? He said that his feelings for me are not the same as mine for him. What did he mean?

"Stacy?" I turned my head and saw him standing on the shore. I suddenly felt extremely grateful that I had put on my swimsuit. I took a deep breath and released. My body dipped below the water line as I sunk into the pond. I felt like was drowning these days, but right now, it all felt surreal; like none of this was happening. I watched the air bubbles escape from my mouth and drift to the surface. I decided follow them back up and soon broke through the surface. The sound of Regal letting out a sigh of relief caught my attention.

"You okay?" I inquired, not wanting to get to close to him.

"I was worried, that's all."

"Oh, sorry."

"Would you mind having a word with me?"

"Sure. I think we need to talk about some stuff." I swam back to the shore and rung out my hair before pulling my clothes on over my swimsuit. I began to dry my hair off with a towel when I asked, "Has the potion worn off yet?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Good. I hated seeing you like that..." I dropped the towel to my shoulders.

"...We can discuss this when we can talk in private." Regal sound raw as he spoke, so I said nothing. Silently I followed him through the bush to where a tree had fallen over and was now overlooking part of the forest. Far off in the distance, the sun was starting to peer over the mountains, paining everything golden orange and yellow.

Regal stood off to the side and made no move to start the conversation. Something was bothering clearly. His jaw was set tight and both fists were clenched. A shaking breath came out and his whole body quivered. I had never seen Regal like this before. But I knew exactly what was wrong.

"Regal." I called his name gently, wanting to call only that name for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry." He gasped, trying to apologize while holding his emotions back. "I'm sorry for what I put you through." He was shaking so badly. I could feel his pain in my own body without even touching him. "Please forgive me." My heart tightened at his words. Just as much as I didn't want Regal to hate me, he didn't want me to hate him. I clung to him tightly; I didn't want him to try to push me away.

"I don't blame you Regal. You didn't do anything wrong." I murmured.

"I...I can never forgive myself for what I did to you." He was in so much pain and it hurt, because I wasn't sure how I could make it stop.

"Don't talk like that. You weren't well."

"But I..."

"You couldn't help it. It was because of that potion. I'm not mad at you."

He sat down on the log. "I do not deserve your forgiveness."

I put my arms around his neck. "Stop blaming your self. You didn't do anything wrong. The reason why I hated seeing you like that was because part of me enjoyed it, even though you were suffering through it all. I'm so sorry." I was getting emotional and started to gasp for air. "I'm...a...terrible...person." _I hurt Regal so much..._

The Duke's large hand pressed me against his chest, where I could feel his heart beating against mine. "I...don't...want...you...to...hate...your...self." I continued to sob. As I began to unravel more, Regal seemed to regain some composure. Tenderly, he rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"Any better?"

"Um-Hm." I nodded, feeling weak and childish.

He pulled me out to look me in the eye. "I promise I won't start to hate myself, okay?" Again I nodded.

"Good." He pulled me onto his lap to sit as he cradled me in his arms. It felt good to have his attention like this.

"Regal?"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what you said to me last night? About how you felt about me."

"Yes."

"What did you mean?"

"You're like a daughter to me, and I want to keep you safe and to myself."

_Like a daughter..._ It wasn't the most romantic thing I was expecting, but he loved me.

"I'm sorry. That must be heart-breaking to hear."

"I'm okay with it. I'm still going to love you, if that's okay."

"It can't be helped. So..." Curiosity rang in his voice. "What is it about me that you are attracted to?"

I was willing to tell him this time. I wanted him to know. "What I love about you is how much you love Alicia. I've never seen someone that in love before and I wanted it for myself." I nuzzled against him, happy to tell him my thoughts.

"You don't find it strange that you love someone because they love someone else?"

"No. It's because I love you so much."

"I love you too." Regal gave me a loving squeeze. I was so full of that warm fuzzy feeling I felt like I had to be dreaming. Regal was holding me in his arms, saying he loved me. I couldn't have dreamt a better moment than this. Life was good again.

* * *

Before you say anything, Regal is NOT still affected by the love potion. he is back to normal. he is just being extra nice becasue he was so mean to Stacy in the last chapter.

**Don't go away just yet! i need your help! I need a last name for Stacy so I'm going to ask that you guys help me on this. Rules:**

**has to start with a 'D'. It has already been established that her last name starts with a 'D' so we need it to be consistant.**

**2. I would like it to be European (french, german, irish, don't care) it has to be some european name because Stacy's roots are european (not japanese or anything funny...)**

**3. You can send in as many name suggestion as you want, that is not zero. I need SOMETHING to work with.**

**4. Me and my two best writting budies will pick the top names and have you all vote on them later via my poll. But we won't get to that stage if you don't send them in first.**

**5. I WILL cridit the person who's suggestion I use. **

**6. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DO THIS FOR ME! PLEASE!**

**7. HAVE FUN!**


	67. I want this to end

Sorry I took forever to update and sorry that it's so short. The week before exams was crazy and then the next week my cousins came over and this chapter was hard to write in general. I swear I had at least three different ways for the battle scene to go. One of them ended up having Stacy ride on Regal's shoulders for the rest of the day. (she injured her ankles and couldn't walk) and another involved Stacy turning herself into a Pikachu and staying like that for the rest of the day. (sweat drop) I think I've been working to much...

* * *

Loy glanced over her shoulder for the twelfth time that morning. Stacy and Regal seemed to be on good terms, but Loy was not so lucky. Before everyone finished eating Stacy had made it clear something bad was planned for Loy. Stacy had left her threat open ended, but the brunette knew Stacy would carry it out. After giving Regal that love potion anyone would want revenge. _She's go to kill me I just know it..._Loy stole another glance. The blond was walking happily next to Regal. _When is she going to do it? When is she going to attack me? I wish she'd just hurry up and get it over with!_

"So what do you plan to do to Loy?" Regal inquired.

"Why, nothing at all."

"So why did you say that would do something to her?"

"I told her that so she would get paranoid and start self destructing. All I have to do is sit back and watch the show. It's the one true 'hands free' method of vengeance!"

"Master." Mewtwo called. "We've got company."

My eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"The Renegades."

"Dang it. Just what I need. Something to put me out of my good mood."

"Would you rather sit this one out?" Regal offered.

"You kidding? No way am I missing out on bring these guys what they deserve."

"Come out, we know you're there." Kratos ordered. Everyone looked around as Renegades came out of the bushes, easily surrounding and out numbering us 10:1.

"Hey Loy." I shouted. "You have to feel sorry for Yuan at this point. He has this many pay checks to hand out every month."

"Yeah, that's gotta suck."

"Give it up!" One of the footmen demanded. "You're clearly out numbered."

"Yeah? Well we're not the ones out matched." I shot back. "Mewtwo. Show them your _real_ power."

His eyes became illuminated with blue energy; the same flowed around the Renegades. Mewtwo held is hand out from his body and began to clench his fingers together; the men started hollering in pain. Mewtwo was crushing them with his mind.

"Patamon, now. Ninja arte, beast mimicry." I crouched low, my center of gravity now closer to the ground, forcing me onto all fours. My expression was wild and unruly coupled with long claw-like nails and fangs emerging from my mouth. Patamon jumped on my back, knowing what was coming thanks to Mewtwo's telepathic explanation. "Ninja arte, man-beast clone." The Digimon took on my current form, that of a savage human and snarled. He jumped from my back and copied my position. "Man-beast ultimate tai-jutsu." Mewtwo lifted the injured men into the air for our attack. "Fang over fang!" I called, pushing off the ground and spun like a human twister, with Patamon following suit. Together we slashed our way through the cloud of Renegades, blood splattering as we went. Coming out of the attack, Patamon and I slid to opposite side of the battle field facing each other. The Digimon still bore the appearance of some wild child, but I wasn't even comparable. I was dizzy and disoriented from all the spinning and I couldn't see strait. _Dang it...I'm a sitting duck. I can't do anything like this._

"Look out!" Loy called as she jumped in front of me. "Stay low."

I kept my low position as she swung her staff over my head in a big circle, repelling the approaching Renegades.

"Sun Ray!" A bright light shone from overhead, raining beams of light down on the enemy, dealing massive damage everywhere.

"Whoa."

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked over her shoulder.

Dumbstruck, I nodded. _That was flipping awesome!_

Loy turned around in time to block the sword of a Renegade and quickly called out, "Don't just sit there, do something!"

Suddenly, the red light of fire runes appeared under a mages' feet as he began casting a spell. "Fireball!" He called.

On instinct, I called out "Ninja arte, mimic!" A large broadsword appeared behind me. This sword was none other than the 'Head-hunter' of Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village. I grabbed the handle and swung around to the other side to shield myself from the magic attack. _That was close! I don't know how I'm going to handle a fight like this. I'm not used to dealing with armies._

"Master!" Patamon's voice cried out from the other side of the battle field. The blood in my veins froze. He was in trouble, but how could I help him? There was too much going on for me to focus. "MAS~TER!"

_Patamon! _I pushed the blade down so that the curved blade was embedded in the ground and griped the handle with both hands. _I...I have to do something!_ My head darted around, looking at everyone fighting. They were all so skilled and strong, even Loy was incredible. But then there's me. I'm not a fighter. I can't handle situations with lots of people; so all of this was just too overwhelming for me. But...now wasn't the time for that. Patamon is calling for me and I need to help him.

"Stacy!" Loy snapped. "Pull you're head together and do something!"

Loy had defended me the whole time during this battle, even though I was so mean to her when she gave Regal that potion. I even argue with her all the time and yet she is still fighting for me. _Thank you Loy._ Using all my strength I swung the large sword to clear a path to Patamon, but the blade was so heavy that I had turned around with it. I started dragging it through the crowd until I reached my friend. I planted the sword into the ground and made the ram hand sign. "Ninja Arte, mimic. Hidden Mist Jutsu." A dense fog covered the battle, bringing a stop to the bloodshed...for now.

As the Renegades staggered around I calculated where I would strike. With both Strength and Agility activated I was darting all over the place, cutting down anyone in my path. When the fog lifted, a good dozen men were on the ground, bleeding into the ditch. A few others were still standing, but were morally wounded. But that was all I had managed to do. There was about a hundred men still swarming up. I let the sword fade; I couldn't keep swinging something that heavy around to fight with. I watched the others. Blood was flying everywhere. Limbs were being cut off with either blades or magic. It was a nightmare. It was like a chapter out of the life of Vlad the Impaler. My body ached as I saw men get their bodies bashed into nothingness. A sound whistled through my ears. It was the sound of the solider I had killed, trying to breath. _Stop it. Please stop it!_ I clutched my head, trying to hold everything together. My lungs spazzed into hyperventilation and my mind buzzed. It was too much. It was all too much for me to handle.

"Master look out!" Patamon yelled into my ear. Some of the Renegades were coming at me, seeing how I was no longer a real threat in the fight. Without the command of my mind, my hands wove the ram hand sign again as I called out, "Ninja Arte, mimic. Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." Before I could even blink, a raging fire ignited and consumed the men approaching me. I could hear their screams as their clothing and skin burned, but I couldn't face it. I closed my eyes, covered my ears and looked away. _What have I done?_ _This is too horrible to do to anyone! What if...what if Regal or one of the others got caught in it! No...That's...That's... _"Haah. Haah. HAAAAAAA!" The screech that rose from my lungs didn't seem real, but it was. Nothing seemed real at this point. It all seemed like a bad dream that I was trying to wake up from. But it was real. I could see the flames, the bodies, I could hear them screaming for help, I could smell their flesh as it burned. All of it was real! And it was happening because of me. Another scream rippled out from me, horsing my throat and making my light-headed.

Loy rushed to my side and grabbed my shoulder. She was talking to me, but I couldn't hear her. All of this was just too much for me. My stomach tensed and I was barely able to bring my hand up in time to catch the projectile. I saw in my hand the murky water I had just vomited. _Make it stop. Make all of this stop. I want this to end. I can't do this anymore!_ I stumbled away from Loy, only to collapse onto my side immediately. I couldn't see the death and destruction that laid before me. I had blocked it all. The only thing that could get through was my guilt. I had killed all those people, and by burning them too. A third blood-curdling scream erupted from me as I held my head, my body curled into a fetal position. _This is too much._

* * *

Mewtwo knew the amount of anguish his master was in and proceeded to end it. Gently, he took control of her mind and put her in a trance. _At least now she'll have some peace, even if it's only temporary._ Regal was soon by her side with Loy, rolling the young blond onto her back, looking for a response. But all they got was two blank eyes holding their reflections. Mewtwo strolled over and carefully closed the eyes of his master.

"Mewtwo what's wrong with her?" Loy pleaded.

"It seems she's reached her limit."

"So...what do we do?"

"There is a simple solution to this." Mewtwo announced, drawing everyone's attention now that the battle was over.

"What?" Genis prodded.

"We kill her."

* * *

Sorry to drop a bomb shell like that then give you a cliff hanger, but I really needed to finish this chapter. Again, I'm sorry!

**Don't go away just yet! I need your help! I need a last name for Stacy so I'm going to ask that you guys help me on this. Rules:**

**1. Has to start with a 'D'. It has already been established that her last name starts with a 'D' so we need it to be consistent.**

**2. I would like it to be European (French, German, Irish, don't care) it has to be some European name because Stacy's roots are European (not Japanese or anything funny...)**

**3. You can send in as many name suggestion as you want, that is not zero. I need SOMETHING to work with.**

**4. Me and my two best writing buddies will pick the top names and have you all vote on them later via my poll. But we won't get to that stage if you don't send them in first.**

**5. I WILL credit the person who's suggestion I use. **

**6. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DO THIS FOR ME! PLEASE!**

**7. HAVE FUN!**


	68. What it means to die

Hey guys, you ready for the conclusion to that last chapter? Well here it is!

* * *

"There's a simple solution to this." Mewtwo announced.

"What?" Genis prodded.

"We kill her."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"How...how could you...how could you suggest that?" Genis stammered as he reeled from the suggestion."

"You bastard!" Loy shouted in furry. "I thought you cared about her!"

"I do. I'm not posing the suggestion for my benefit, but for hers."

"How the hell is killing her going to help her!" Lloyd hollered.

"I'll explain later, but now we should get her away from here. The last thing she needs is to wake up to this nightmare again."

Regal was forced to put his anger on hold and comply with the notion of moving Stacy, but he would never allow her to be killed. He had already failed to protect the person he loved once; he wouldn't make the same mistake again. With Stacy resting like a rag doll in his arms, Regal followed Mewtwo in the direction of Luin. Reluctantly, every followed suit, eyeing Mewtwo with daggers.

"Okay Mewtwo, this is far enough, explain yourself." Loy ordered once they were far away from the death site.

"You are all aware that Stacy is facing hardships from being here right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well you see Stacy no longer has the will to face these hardships. That coupled with the idea that dying in this world is her only possible way of leaving, has led her to the notion of committing suicide."

"What?" Loy gasped. "But she can't die! What if it doesn't work?"

"She sees no other option."

"The whole concept of suicide is delusional." Raine pointed out. "How can we be sure she is thinking clearly?"

"Because the amount of logic and reason that is behind her suicidal feelings. Last year she was suffering from depression and had no logic behind her thoughts what-so-ever. This time she has meditated on the idea heavily and believes with her every fiber that it will benefit her in the long run, which it will in this case."

"Just because the logic is sound that doesn't make it right!" Lloyd argued.

"This isn't a matter of right or wrong. It's a matter of what is best for Stacy!"

"How can you say that? I thought that you were her friend. How could you betray her like this?"

Mewtwo's body tensed as he froze midstride. In a flash he turned and punched Lloyd in the stomach. Then, grabbing the boy by the collar of his jacket he answered. "Don't you _ever _question my loyalty to my master. I would prefer it if she didn't have to die, but this is not about me. This is about what she wants. And right now she is begging for death. It would be cruel of me to force her to life, rather than die. So don't you dare say that I don't care about her. Or I'll kill you." Disgusted by the human, Mewtwo let pushed him to the ground and continued walking.

"She..." Loy spoke up. "She really does want to die, doesn't she?"

Mewtwo stopped again and eyed her with sorrow. "...Yes."

Loy looked at the Pokémon long and hard. "You're telling the truth. I know how important Stacy is to you and I know that you wouldn't suggest killing her unless you really felt that it was the right thing for her."

"Loy?" Genis spoke in shock. "You're not taking his side are you?"

Teary-eyed, Loy nodded her head and walked over to the Pocket Monster. "I don't want Stacy to die either, but if she really is that unhappy here...maybe we should-"

"No." Regal cut in. "We're not killing her."

"Heh." Mewtwo scoffed.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I've been struck by the irony of the situation. Back when Stacy first came here, wasn't it you who tried to end it for her?"

"..." Regal had tried to forget about that incident ever since it happened. He was ashamed that he ever thought of doing it.

"And now we stand on the opposite side of the debate we had once already. Granted, you didn't put up much of a fight."

"We are not going to kill her." Regal restated.

"You can go on thinking that she's happy enough here with you looking out for her, but you don't know that truth. You don't know how much anguish she faces everyday."

"I am sure that I do."

"No. You have no clue about any of it!" Mewtwo snapped back. "Do you know how much she has cried over _you_!"

Regal stepped back in shock.

"You may think that she is happy with things the way they are, but inside she is suffering so much because of you. I know this because I'm the one who she talks to when she can't sleep, when she can't figure herself out, when she is in pain and can't quell it. You know nothing about her so don't even pretend you know what's best for her!"

"Mewtwo is right." Patamon piped up. "Master is suffering so much, that it would be kinder to let her die."

"At this point it is selfish to force her to live." Mewtwo added.

"You're wrong. It's selfish to die. You hurt everyone who loves you just to make yourself feel better." Lloyd argued. "There is no meaning in dying!"

"Don't think of it as dying, but rather as starting anew."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Sheena barked.

"No it's not!" Patamon cried out. "You're all forgetting something important! Master isn't happy here. She's sad. She's so sad that she feels like crying all the time, but she can't, because it hurts too much. All she wants is to sleep, but she is so torn up she can't. Death is they only way she can find peace again."

"Patamon, surely you don't want Stacy to die." Colette asked. "Don't you want her to stay?"

"I do. And I know that she can't die yet, but she is so sad that I think maybe she should die. I just want Master to be happy again."

"But that doesn't mean she has to die first!" Lloyd countered.

"When are you going to get it!" Mewtwo pushed back. "If she stays here not only will she suffer but she will have to forfeit everything in her old life. She wants to die on the condition that she'll go back to her own world from it. The longer she stays here the less likely that will be. Keeping her here is the same as damnation!"

"How do we know that you are not suggesting this so that you may benefit from her death yourselves?" Raine inquired.

"How would either of us prosper from her dying? Patamon was sent here to look after her and as for me, my sole purpose is helping her and protecting her. We would be the ones who would suffer the most if she died! And yet we are still able to accept the fact that that is what she wants and we have to aid her in that objective even if we don't believe in it ourselves. That is what defines our loyalty."

"Loyalty is not about following orders mindlessly!" Regal shot back. "It is about doing what is best for that person. And I don't see how killing her is going to help."

"Did you even hear her screams earlier?" Mewtwo demanded. "She was in so much mental anguish that she couldn't even control herself. Unless we kill her she will live on with that burden, slowly being driven to insanity by her own guilt. She doesn't handle that type of weight well. It'll kill her form the inside, turning her into what people already see her as; a monster. Sometimes the only way to save someone is to say 'good bye' and let them start a new chapter of their life, one where they can forget their pain."

"What good will come of her death?" Regal demanded.

"Are you _stupid_! Haven't you heard a word I said? When Stacy wakes up from this she won't be able to handle her guilt. If you cared about her well being you would end her life here and now! She can't live like this anymore. Can't you see that?"

"No. I can't."

"Then you can all sleep knowing that your selfishness destroyed this girl's life."

"If you are so set on her dying..." Kratos butted in. "Then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Patamon is not capable of killing a person and I have far too much mercy for my master to take up arms against her."

_Mewtwo...he really does love Stacy_. Loy thought to herself. _I hope that he can tell her that someday._ "If Stacy really does want to die..." Loy muttered. "Then...we should respect her wishes, even if we don't want to."

"Loy how can we be sure Mewtwo isn't lying?" Sheena reasoned. "What if Stacy does want to live and we kill her? Think of what a waste it would be."

"But Mewtwo is telling the truth. I know he is!"

"But Mewtwo can manipulate the minds of others." Presea pointed out. "He may be doing that to you."

"No! He's not! I know for a fact that he cares about Stacy more than anything and if he thinks that she would be happier if she left this world, then she probably would be!"

"Look, instead of bickering about thins until we all die of old age how about we wait for her to wake up and ask her ourselves. Then we'd know for sure!" Zelos suggested.

"I am telling you!" Mewtwo shouted. "If she wakes up she could snap mentally and lose herself permanently!"

"That's a chance we'll just have to take." Lloyd responded stubbornly.

"So you'll risk this girl's well-being but not her life? You are all sick bastards?"

"If she is sick mentally then I don't see how we can't cure her later!"

"Your world lacks recourses to treat mental illness. Compared to the people you have working here, Stacy is a far more reliable doctor than any of them! What you're doing is insane!"

"We're not listening to you anymore!" Lloyd shouted back. "You don't care if she lives or not so why should we care about what you say?"

"Lloyd!" Loy protested. "Listen to yourself! If this is going to push her off the deep-end then we have to do everything we can to keep that from happening!"

"How could you say that? You're her friend!" Genis cried. "You should be telling Mewtwo off right now, not siding with him!"

"I'm siding with what Stacy wants!"

"If you feel that Stacy is better of dead..." Regal trembled as he tried to hold back his rage. "Then you are not welcome to travel with us..."

Loy glared at the noble, not believing what she had just heard. Regal had just told her to get lost, to go away, all because she understood the situation better than him.

"Fine." Loy stormed off, Mewtwo and Patamon in tow.

"What you're hoping for by keeping her alive...will only hurt her more." Mewtwo taunted.

"I can't believe them!" Lloyd raged. "How could they think of killing her like that?"

"Yeah!" Genis agreed. "Real friends wouldn't do that, ever!"

"At least Stacy is safe now." Regal noted, his grip on her body tightening.

"We should keep heading for Luin. The long we are out on the road the more likely the Royal Army or the Renegades will attack." Raine reasoned. "I doubt that they would risk hurting the innocent in their attempts to capture Stacy."

"Alright." Lloyd nodded and lead everyone in the opposite direct that Loy and the two monsters had gone.

* * *

The sun was gone by the time Lloyd's team had found the road to Luin so they were forced to stop and set up camp for the night. Regal, who had been carrying Stacy the whole time had noticed she still had yet to awaken. She was lying in lap and hadn't moved and inch. It was then that he decided he was going to protect her with his life. He might have failed with Alicia, but this time he was going to succeed, no matter what. The small body in his arms jolted to life with a gasp, startling him. Her breathing was rapid, her eyes were wide with terror and her whole body was shaking.

"Stacy, are you okay?"

* * *

I looked around the camp, expect to see the bodies, but they were gone. I noticed something else was missing too.

"Where's Mewtwo...and Loy...and Patamon? W-where are they?" _Did they die? Did they get caught in that attack? What happened?_

Regal didn't answer me, but instead he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I should have been delighted, but something was wrong. I could feel it. There was something in the air that told me that things weren't right. "I'm sorry." Is what Regal said when he did answer me. "We asked them to leave."

I felt like the rug had been put out from under me. Loy, Mewtwo, and Patamon...had _left_?

"Why?" I pulled away from Regal.

"They suggested that we should kill you." Lloyd explained solemnly. "So we told them to leave."

"That's right! If someone wants to hurt you they have to go through us!" Genis boosted.

"Mewtwo...said...then why am I still alive?" I growled.

"What?"

"If Mewtwo asked you guys to kill me, then why didn't you?" My body shook with rage as I stood in front of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean you actually _want _to die?" Zelos gasped.

"I want to die. I want to go home. Can't you understand that? What I've done...I can't face that."

"I get it." Lloyd consoled. "But no matter how painful things have been for you, you can't dwell on them forever."

"You don't get it at all! None of you understand where I'm coming from!"

"We're trying to." Colette exclaimed. "Please let us help you. I'm sure if you talk to us about it-"

"You don't get it! Do know how many people I've slaughtered since I came here! Do you know what that does to a person like me! I can't handle it anymore!"

"Calm down." Raine instructed. "I'm sure you're just exaggerating."

_I'm exaggerating! You're not the one whose kill so many innocent people out of fear. _"I hate you..." I whispered.

"What?" Genis didn't catch what I had said.

"I hate you." I spoke louder. "I hate you! _I HATE YOU!_" I wanted nothing more to do with these people anymore. I turned and tried to run away, but someone was running after me. I knew who it was before they grabbed me; their arms wrapped around my torso to hold me back. "Ninja arte, Bite!" I sunk my teeth into Regal's arm, forcing him to withdraw his grip. Then, taking on the body of a wolf, I ran away to find Loy and the others.

* * *

Long into the night followed the scent of my friends in the hopes of catching up to them. They were the only people in this whole world who understood me and it was them that I needed to be with. Finally, when I found them, they were sitting around a pitiful fire sulking. At my approach, Loy's head lifted and turned to me. In turn, I resumed the form of a human and staggered over.

"Master!" Patamon greeted with joy on his face, until he saw mine. The whole time I had been looking for them I had been alone with my thoughts. The memory of the day's battle ran through my mind more times than I could count. The blood. The screams. The fire. All of it was too gruesome to think about and yet, I couldn't escape it. One of the most horrific scenes I had ever witnessed in my life, and I had been the cause of it. I was a monster.

"Stacy!" Loy grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"They're dead. I killed them. I killed all those people." I babbled.

"She's in shock of her actions still." Mewtwo clarified.

The brunette pulled me into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Patamon jumped onto my shoulder.

"It's okay Master. Remorse is the first step to forgiveness."

"But what I did...it's too horrible."

"There will be more joy in Heaven over one sinner who repents than one man who lives without sin."

"What?"

"Even if you lose your way Master, God will welcome you back all the more if you try to atone for what you've done."

"But...how do I go about repenting?"

"God will show you if you ask him."

"'Kay." I sniffled into Loy's shoulder.

"Just let it out." Loy encouraged. With that I began bawling into her shoulder, saying how sorry I was for I had treated her in the past and that I was really happy to have a friend like her around and how I could only hope that she would forgive me.

"Hey, It's okay, it's okay!" Loy pulled me to sit down next to her by the 'fire' so I could calm down because she had a feeling there was more bothering me than what I had said so far. She was right. I told them about what Lloyd and the others had said and what I had said back to them. Long story short, by the time the fire died out, we all felt pretty crummy.

"So..." Loy started. "What do we do now?"

"Lloyd and the others will likely come after us tomorrow to 'rescue' Stacy." Mewtwo theorized. "It would be best if we headed to Luin."

"Won't we run into them on the way?" Loy asked.

"If we teleport there they won't catch us."

"So, you could teleport this and never told us?"

The Pokémon nodded yes.

"Well what about all that walking we had to do with Lloyd's group?"

"It's near impossible for me to teleport thirteen people at a time. I'm afraid that the size of our current group is all I can handle."

"I suppose that's a good point."

I let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I always thought that the characters of Tales of Symphonia would be able to understand me. But after today...I don't know what to think anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Last year when everyone was bullying me, I was also playing Tales of Symphonia for the first time. While I was facing all sorts of crap from my classmates, the characters of the game were also standing up for those hurt by discrimination and stuff. They were fighting against what I was forced to deal with everyday. I wished that I could meet them, so that I wouldn't feel like I was all alone out there. But today...they sent away the people who were trying to help me. They made you guys leave."

"It's okay. I think that they have a harder time with the concept of 'death' because to them death has never done any good other than bringing justice to the Desians and Crusix. Maybe they just wanted to protect you."

"Yeah, maybe. But that still doesn't change the fact that I can't stay in this world forever."

"I know." Loy started to cry. "And if I could kill you to send you home I would. But I can't, I just can't."

I pulled Loy's head onto my shoulder and rubbed her arm. "I know. And I'm sorry for giving you a hard choice like that. It isn't fair to you. I'm sorry. To be honest, I would never expect you to do that for me. I was hopping that it would be Kratos to take the bait. I'm sorry Loy."

* * *

It think that may be the saddest chapter I've written yet. When I told my uncle (who was visiting at the time) about the summery for the chapter he said it sounded pretty deep. I hope that it's deep. I've always wanted to write or say something profound in my life, so that someday it may be posted on someone's porfile on this website. (LOLZ)

**Don't go away just yet! I need your help! I need a last name for Stacy so I'm going to ask that you guys help me on this. Rules:**

**1. Has to start with a 'D'. It has already been established that her last name starts with a 'D' so we need it to be consistent.**

**2. I would like it to be European (French, German, Irish, don't care) it has to be some European name because Stacy's roots are European (not Japanese or anything funny...)**

**3. You can send in as many name suggestion as you want, that is not zero. I need SOMETHING to work with.**

**4. Me and my two best writing buddies will pick the top names and have you all vote on them later via my poll. But we won't get to that stage if you don't send them in first.**

**5. I WILL credit the person who's suggestion I use. **

**6. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DO THIS FOR ME! PLEASE!**

**7. HAVE FUN!**

(I'll keep posting this until I feel like enough people have entered.)


	69. Idleness and music

Sorry this took so long! I've helping my parents with renovations at our new house (trying to fix it up before we move in next year) and then we had a family reunion (the only good that came out of it was I got noise cancling headphones while shopping...)

Anyways I worked long and hard ont his for you! So please enjoy!

* * *

The crickets had long ago turned in for the night, leaving the open field with an empty and sad atmosphere. I couldn't get past today no matter how hard I tried. I must have really hurt Regal today, but that didn't change that I couldn't handle living here. I had to go home sooner or later. But by then, it may be too late.

"Stacy." Loy whispered. "You still awake?"

I rolled over to look at her. "Yeah." I answered from across the dead fire bed.

"I'm a bit confused about something."

"What?"

"How come you are so sure that dying will send you back home?"

"There's something called the 'silver string' and it's a tether that ties our souls to our bodies. When our souls leave our bodies through our dreams or near death experiences it pulls us back in. I was thinking that since this isn't my real body my silver thread should still be attached."

"I see. So if you've known that then why don't you commit suicide?"

"Alto will interfere. If I die, he dies too."

"Have you tried it?"

"Once, and only once. I was holding a kunai to my neck and was going to slit it when my arm froze. I couldn't move it, I even pushed on it with my other hand but I wouldn't move. It wasn't until I dropped the knife did I regain control of it." I mentioned, recolection on the moment from one of my sleepless nights.

"Wow. Its...scary how much Alto can interfere with your life."

"Not really. I guess I've gotten used to it by now. That and I know he's just looking out for me." A shiver ran up my spine. "Burr. I'm freezing."

"Yeah. It's been getting colder every night lately. I think winter might be coming."

"Ahhh..." I moaned. "Winter just ended."

"It was the end of May when I left. And since you came here about when I did, it should be the same for you."

"You don't know how long a Canadian winter can last. We get cool weather until May long weekend."

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's a Canadian holiday where we get a Friday off school and stuff to honour the Queen. It's called Victoria Day."

"Cool."

A second wind flowed past me sending a chill running through my body. "You can say that again." I whispered, my gaze directed towards the heavens that were shielded by clouds. Even though there was supposed to be a moon tonight, it may have been a new moon with the overcast.

Then the hot, moist sounds of panting brushed my ear and neck.

"Alto?" Loy spoke up in my place. I turned my face to him and nuzzled his snout.

"Hey Alto. What brings you out tonight?" I asked joyfully.

"It's dark enough for me to venture out of your body without weakness."

My hand found its way to his soft, furry head where my fingers rubbed the back of his ear. "It's good to see you again."

"You seem to like him a lot for an ass-hat." Loy commented.

"I've told you, he's not evil. He's mean, but not evil."

"Where she got this trust I will never know." The white wolf joked.

I hugged his neck. "Be nice." His fur was so soft and warm. He had the scent of a cool night after a rainstorm.

"You guys seem close."

"We are." I explained. "I met Alto on my second day here."

"You remembered. Well, don't I feel special." The wolf chided.

"We've been together since that day. I couldn't imagine being here without him."

"Was Alto the one who told you about the silver string?" Loy asked with scepticism.

"Actually, I told her." Mewtwo spoke up.

"Oh, well I thought Alto told her about it since it involved her dying."

"No." Alto countered. "Keeping Stacy alive is a priority of mine."

"Whenever I've suffered from a mortal wound Alto has always healed me. He's had my back in a way that the others haven't."

"I see. But doesn't Alto plan to do something horrible to you?"

"You know that I don't like being referred to as if I'm not here."

"I'm not sure if Alto will do something horrible to me. Are you?"

"No. Truth be told, I just need Stacy to gain a specific level of power for me to execute my plans."

"I knew it." I buried my face in his neck.

"So what are these plans?" Loy prodded.

"Nothing that concerns you. If Freyr found out my plans it could compromise everything."

"Sounds serious." Loy held her chin.

"It is. And if I am unable to achieve my objective then I will have no reason to go on living."

"So...if you die, what happens to the moon? You are the Guardian spirit of the New Moon, right?"

"When a Guardian Spirit dies a new one is born and the old spirit descends from the heavens to live the life as a human. Both you and Stacy have experienced this."

"Alto." Mewtwo drew the wolf's attention. "I have a serious question I must ask."

"What is it?" Alto responded by putting on his game face.

"What...was it like to be kissed by Regal?" Alto sprang to life, about to lunge at the Pokémon if I had not grabbed him by his tail.

"Let me at him!" Alto's paws kicked up dirt as he walked in place.

"That's right..." Loy thought aloud with a smirk on her face. "Alto sees and feels everything you do."

"Can we please not revisit that chapter?" I begged, my grip on Alto dwindling. "It's too humiliating..."

"Aww...and here I thought you enjoyed it."

Alto then redirected his energy towards mocking me. "She did." He announced with a smug expression.

"Oh hush up!" I scolded.

"Stacy loves Re~gal, Stacy loves Re~gal." The brunette sang.

"Shut up!"

"Stacy and Regal sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.-Oww!" Loy picked up the pinecone of convenience that had been sitting next to me until it was thrown.

"I'd rather face a week of 'Stacey's mom' comments than this."

"Stacey's mom, has got it going on!" The staff wielder changed songs.

"I take it back. I'd rather just beat you up."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Oh muffin-cake..."

"Master." Patamon crawled into my shoulder "Are you sure you don't want to travel with Regal anymore?"

"That's good question." Alto commented as he sat down next to me. "If you don't travel with the others it will be only you four keeping the Renegades and the Royal Army at bay. And not to discredit your skills in battle, but I doubt you would last long in those circumstances."

"He has a point." Mewtwo noted. "It's obvious that both Yuan and the King have stepped up their game to capture you. Maybe we should rejoin the others."

"But...will they want us back?" Loy worried. "I mean, sure they're going to take Stacy back but what about the rest of us? They made it pretty clear they wanted nothing to do with us at this point."

"Stacy's outburst probably has them all thinking tonight." Alto mentioned. "I'm sure that they will reconsider."

"I don't know if I can face them after that." I moped.

"You were feeling bad because of what you did and were just expressing it the only way you knew how." Patamon cuddled my shoulder.

"No...I was upset that they sent you guys away."

"But it was that anger that also served as a vent for your pain." Alto rationalized. "You can't express your rage like most people. You like to hold it in until it calms or bursts out.

My eyes stung and I knew I was going to start crying again. "I could use a hug now..." I sniffled. Loy got up and complied, but it didn't ease my sadness.

"It's no use Loy." Alto observed. "She wants Regal."

The brunette pulled back and sat down in her spot again. "You really love him don't you?"

With my chest feeling empty and my stomach hurting I nodded, my eyes about give. Alto invaded my space and forced himself into my arms, knowing that having something soft to cuddle would help me a little. Whimpering I snuggled him and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Alto was lying on the ground with Stacy resting her upper body on his large back. She was like a wolf cub without its mother. So sad, so scared and so lonely.

"You're so good to her." Loy sighed, feeling the love between Stacy and the wolf.

"I've have been with her for a long time. It's only natural that I would get attached to her after some point. Besides, she did save my life."

"Really?"

"When we first met I was dying by the side of the road from being forced to live in the light. She found me and offered to help me. If she hadn't been willing to forge a pact with me, I wouldn't be alive today."

"Wow."

"Stacy has a strange habit of saving others even if it puts herself in danger." Mewtwo recalled. Watching his master, the cat thought, _It's good to see her sleeping. She hasn't had a good sleep in so long._

"So Alto..." Loy started up a new conversation. "Since you are so close to Stacy why do you hate Regal so much?"

"If you were to listen to an Edward Cullen fangirl all day wouldn't you want to push him off a cliff?"

"Okay I see your point. So, how do we go about meeting up with the others?"

"Perhaps we should just let them come." Mewtwo suggested. "Regal will want to save Stacy from us so all we would have to do is wait for them."

"So we're just going to sit around here for the day?"

"Would you rather spend the day trying to find them on our own...by walking _all day_?"

"Sitting here is fine!" Loy smiled as she laid back. "I wish the stars were out tonight."

"You like star gazing?" Alto asked.

"Yeah, for a long time. I love it."

"It must because those starts are the same as our sun, only far away. Your past like must resonate with them still."

"Maybe...I hope that others will let us come back."

"They will." Mewtwo encouraged. "They have to..."

* * *

Regal stared into the roaring fire, his eyes and heart aching. The stinging words Stacy had said still rung in his ears; _'I hate you!'_

"We have to find her." Regal said aloud.

"Yeah." Genis mumbled. "If the others find her first..."

"We cannot allow her to be killed." Presea spoke up with raw determination.

Raine crossed her arms. "It not just the others we have to be weary of. Both the King and Yuan are after her."

"Not just them, but the Keaton as well." Kratos added.

"The Keaton?" Zelos repeated. "What would she want with Stacy?"

"I'm not sure of her intentions, but the Keaton is a powerful fighter and could easily capture Stacy on her own."

"Dad, how long have you known about this?" Lloyd asked.

"Since we stopped in Asgard."

"And you didn't tell us?" Sheena snapped.

"Actually both Regal and I were informed that night. We didn't mention it to you in case Stacy found out."

"Indeed. She bears enough weight from the Renegades and the King pursuing her. Any more would be too much for her." Regal noted.

"It must be so hard for Stacy." Colette recollected. "People are always saying such mean things about her."

"We have to find a way to make them stop." Lloyd cringed. "We have to help Stacy."

* * *

I felt like I was floating in water, slowly sinking to the bottom. I was wrapped in coolness and gently brushed with the undercurrents. My head was pointed down as air bubbles ran from my lips. The refreshing water pressed my eyelids relieving them of their aches. Finally I did open my eyes as saw that I was in am endless body of water that light was flickering through, even though it seemed as though the surface was a lifetime away. It was calm and peaceful. Soon, the bubbles rising from my lungs turned to water. But it was not clean and pure like what I was floating in. This water was dark and murky; tainted water that not even Satan would give to a sinner. And it was coming from me; being dispelled into the vast ocean I assumed to be my location.

As I dreamed something nudged my shoulder. Thinking it was just my imagination I ignored it, embracing the feeling of the water drifting out of my mouth. Again something pushed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and my watery surroundings popped into reality. I looked over and found Alto's snout next to me.

"What is it?" I questioned with a soft and tired voice.

"The sun will be up soon and I will have to return to your body soon. I thought you might want to say 'good-bye'."

"You're not going away. You're just going back into my mind."

"Yes, but you seemed to enjoy having a wolf to cuddle and I thought you would miss that once I re-entered your body."

"I see." I sat up and hugged the old wolf one last time. "Hey Alto."

"Yes?"

"The Goddess of the Full Moon had a human body, right?"

"Yes."

"Does she also have an animal body like you?"

"Yes, but it is seldom used."

"Does that mean you have a human body as well?"

"Of course. But I won't be able to take on that form at present because of the lack of energy I have."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was wonder what you would look like if you were human."

"To see if I looked like a good guy or a bad guy?"

"Yeah. I would kind'a like to see that someday."

"Well it's not going to happen anytime soon, I assure you. So don't lose sleep over it."

"Got it." I looked over to the horizon. "The sun is almost up. You better get outta here."

With a nod Alto walked back into my body, where I could feel him stirring as he settled himself.

_Do you plan to walk in twenty circles before you sit, or will fifteen do?_

'_Ha! Did you stay up all night thinking about that one?'_

_No, it's just easy to mock you._

'_The feeling is mutual.'_

_Same old, same old..._

"Master?" Patamon was tapping my knee with his diminutive paw. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine. Why are you so worried?"

"Because when Alto left, it looked like you were going to cry."

"Okay...maybe I'm a little sad that I can't have Alto physically with my all the time. But he's with me as a spirit so..."

"You like having someone to hold onto." The Digimon rationalized. "You like it when Alto is around because he lets you cuddle him. You don't get to do that with Regal."

"Yeah...you might have a point there. But I'll be fine. So don't worry, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Morning Stacy." Loy greeted in a groggy tone as she sat up.

"Morning."

"Hey is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

I looked into my bag and produced an apple and a dinner roll. "Here. I have enough for everyone but we should ration as much as possible until we run into the others or make it to the next city. With ever happens first."

"Thanks." Loy chomped into the apple. "So what do we do while we wait for them?"

I pulled a second apple out for myself and ripped off a chunk. "I dunno...Anything you want to talk about?"

"...What's Canada like?"

"What? You thinking of going there sometime?"

"Well I dunno...I just have a friend in Canada and I want to know if she's pulling my leg or not."

"Which part?"

"Alberta."

"Hey! That's where I live now!"

"Cool! Is it true that you guys have sudden weather changes?"

"In Alberta, yes. In the eastern parts...not so much. I heard that the weather is more mild. But in Alberta it DID snow during summer."

"That's scary."

"Tell me about it. We could put our winter coats on and everything. We even made a snowman."

"Nice! Is it true the drinking age is eighteen?"

"Yep in most provinces and stuff. I think its different in Quebec."

"What's Quebec?"

"It is the most French province in Canada and is kind of different from the rest of the country. I don't know much about it myself but it doesn't seem that friendly to me."

"Okay. Hey, does everyone like Hockey? For real?"

"Well Canada was the first nation to have hockey, but I think Canadians are into sports in general. Its just that Hockey and Football are the big ones in Canada."

"So does everyone say 'eh'? I was wondering 'cuz everyone says they do but my friend doesn't."

"I have yet to meet a Canadian that uses 'eh' in daily speech without the intent of making a joke."

"So it's baloney?"

"I think that myth got started from some old Canadian show that got aired in the U.S. and the two people on it were from Newfoundland."

"Nice name. But why would they be the cause of the 'eh' thing?"

"The people of Newfoundland have a peculiar speech pattern and I think that those two idiots weren't thinking much."

"Okay..." Loy nodded intently. "*Sigh* When are they going to show up?"

"I have no idea...Hey, I was thinking...ah never mind. It's stupid."

"No, what?"

"We should get them back for sending you guys away..."

"How..." Loy asked slyly.

"Come here." I waved my hand. Loy leaned in as I whispered the plan's details to her.

"Oh, wow, that's cruel."

"They deserve it."

Loy laughs lightly. "Oh man, this is going to be hilarious."

"What are you planning to do Master?" Patamon cocked his head to the side.

"Yes enlighten us." Mewtwo commented as he sat up.

"How long have you've been awake?" I demanded.

"Long enough. So what are your plans?"

"Alright, I doubt you'll take part Mewtwo, but this is the plan..." I whispered to them in a hushed voice. "Got it?"

"That's evil..." Loy pointed out. "I love it!"

"I knew you would."

"Master." Mewtwo pointed over to the horizon where nine figures emerged.

"What are the odds that Regal forced all of them to get up before six?"

"Pretty high considering how upset he was with Mewtwo's notion of killing you." Loy remarked.

_Killing..._ For a moment, I was gone from this time. I was back in the moment of the fire. The hot flames running through the battle field, consuming all in their wake. Their screams rang out as they begged for forgiveness or help. Blood had painted the grass red and filled the air, entwined with the cries of pain. The inferno crackled, as if laughing at its victims. Searing embers licked at the back of my neck, popping as they went, taunting me. My body tensed; guilt and pain gripping tightly like I was a cloth to be wrung out. Moisture collected in my eyes, trying to flush out the smoke. My lungs burned with the gas, scarring my throat.

Something else grabbed me and physically shook my body. Blinking, everything faded. The backdrop was no longer painted scarlet with cinders and blood. The bonfire was replaced with cool morning air, the blood by dew. The entity that now held on to me was Regal, trying to pull me back from the brink. I couldn't hold myself up and would have fallen over if Regal hadn't been holding my arms. I tried to grab hold of reality, of the now moment, but I couldn't find a handle, a grip or anything; it was just a haze. I was reaching out for a part of the cliff to hold onto when I couldn't see, as I fall back into the precipice. Regal tried to move his hands, but I slipped between them and landed on my butt. I was still dazed, but I had one way of getting back. With my arm moving like a marionettes', my hand was brought to my mouth where I bit down on my thumb. Blood didn't surface, but pain did. And it was enough to draw me back. With my hand hovering just past my lips I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. With only fatigue running my body, I flopped back, my head making a thud against the ground.

"Master?" Patamon propped himself up on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I gasped. "No sleep. I need to wake up." I saw that Regal was also crouched next to me and for a second I wished that he would be over top of me, ready to...Stop. _What's messing with my head?_ The look in Regal's eyes caught my attention. He wanted answers and proof that I was safe. But I couldn't offer those at the moment. I was screwed up inside. I sat up, my hand rubbing my eyes, collecting oil from my face.

"Headache?" The Noble asked.

I planned to answer 'no', but mustering the word was too much. The whole situation I sat in felt off. But it was real, but I didn't want it. I wanted to be somewhere else. But where? No matter what my mind picked-home, school, anywhere-it all felt wrong. _What's wrong with me?_ Someone jerked me to my feet by grabbing my left underarm and yanking it up. A water bottle was thrusted at my stomach, forcing my hand to grab it. I looked at the culprit, Mewtwo.

"Drink it." He ordered.

"I don't feel right." I muttered just before collapsing into his arms, the canteen slamming into the ground at my feet. My legs shook as I tried to bare some weight, but I was so tired.

"It looks like the second wave has set in." The Pokémon said gently.

"Nugh..." I was almost out like a light. I needed to wake up.

"Master." Mewtwo held me away from his body with one arm. I struggled to hold me head level with his when something splashed my face.

Wiping water Mewtwo slapped me with off myself I moaned. "'T heck was that for?"

"It woke you up didn't it?"

I delivered my answer to his shoulder in the form of a fist.

"Ah, your typical response." The noted casually. I let out a small chuckle. That was Mewtwo for 'ya. Always knew just what to say. It soon registered that Regal was still standing right there and was probably hoping to talk with me. But I wasn't in the mood. Spying his movement to grab me again I shifted away, just out of reach.

"I want some time to myself." I retorted perhaps too harshly.

"..." The company president blinked in surprise but didn't speak.

Right now I just needed to hide somewhere until I could focus. Even if everything around me felt like it was shifted, distorted, unwelcoming, I still had one place to go where I would always be welcome-my music. Producing the ear piece from my pocket I transformed it into the headphones I would use to block out everything. I slid them over my ears and let the song 'Given Up' by Linkin Park bombard my ears. My hands clutched the speakers as I zoned in on the lyrics. My eyes shut to increase the wall between me and the others. But someone didn't see the wall or the 'Do not disturb' sign. I glared at the person who grabbed my shoulder. Determination met with concern as I locked eyes with Regal. His lips where moving but the words were filtered out by the angry music.

* * *

"She can't hear you." Mewtwo informed.

Regal cast an annoyed look at the young girl's servant and quickly went back to trying to get Stacy's attention. Granted, he knew he had her attention. She was staring right at him, but she made no move to remove the contraption from her ears.

"Let her have her peace." Loy nagged. "She's been through enough in the past 24 hours to choke a goat."

"Master just needs some time to straiten herself out." Patamon explained.

* * *

I had been watching the conversation, only able to guess at what was said, but once Regal back was turned I walked away from him with complete disinterest of everything around me. Sadly, it was that disinterest that allowed Zelos to come up behind me and try to start a conversation that involved him patting me on the back unintentionally hard, knocking the headphones off.

The device fell to the ground, hitting the volume button, blaring the song loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_Put me out of my miser-RAIIIIIIII...Put me out of my miser-RAIIIIII...Put me out of my...Put me out of my fucking miser-RAIIIIIII~AHHHHH!"_

Aware everyone was watching me in shock I picked up the headphones, turned down the volume and returned them to my head. I watched as Raine marched over and knew to quickly pull the listening device down to my neck before the Professor could rip them off. The look on her face reminded me of my mom when I was in big trouble; it was a scowl mixed with determination that would only been seen on the war path.

"What is the meaning of this...this...atrocious music?"

"It sounds scary." Colette commented with her hands clasped with nervousness.

"Its therapy." I said softly.

"Therapy!" The woman snapped. "Do you know what that word means?"

"Which word? Therapy or-"

"The word in the song that is inappropriate for you to hear."

"I know what it means." I was tempted to say I learned the meaning from the Night Angel Trilogy, but thought better of it. "My parents have had '_the talk' _with me." I announced, providing air quotes.

"Do you think that is enough to justify it?"

"No...And I don't care. Heck when my parents heard me listening to this for the first time all I got was a quizzical glance from my Dad and a mock disappointed 'Stacy' from my mom."

"Does it look like _I_ care what your parents' reactions are?"

"No. And I don't care what you're reaction is. This is my music and I like it."

"Well," Zelos sassed from behind me, "its no wonder you're so angst-y if you're listening to something like that."

"I'm not suicidal because I'm listening to this. I'm listening to this because I'm suicidal."

"Huh? Isn't that the same thing?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"No, they're different Lloyd." Genis rebuked. "The cause and effect are switched."

"I still don't get it..." The teen said flatly.

"This isn't the time for that Lloyd." Raine scolded. "Stacy I want you to stop listening to that rubbish, do you understand?"

"Point one, it is not rubbish. It is Linkin Park therefore it is not 'rubbish'. Second Point, You know nothing of my culture ergo you have no right to pass judgement on it, or its traits. And my third point, there is much worse stuff I can choose to listen to and this would be the optimum choice for me to make. So _back off!_" I said in one rushed breath.

"You will not use that tone with me young lady."

"I'll listen to what I want to! You can't tell me what to do like...like I'm a child!"

"You _are _a child and you will listen to what I and the other adults of this group have to say."

"This is it! This is why I never told you guys anything. You just don't get!"

"We do understand!" Colette cut in. "You're really hurt inside. Maybe if you listen to something happy you'd feel better."

"I'm in no mood for 'happy'. If I'm going to suffer, it might as well be to a suitable soundtrack."

"You will not be listening to music with such profane language." The teacher ordered.

"Look! Does it really matter what I listen to? As long as I don't start saying stuff like that it should be fine then!"

"It's not fine!"

"Lay off will 'ya?" Loy jumped in. "It's just music alright! It's not worth get thing worked up about!"

"Loy, don't you start with me too."

"You have to understand that music is our world is like this. What she is listening to is widely accepted not to mention popular."

"That may be true in your world, but here is it unacceptable."

"Just let me listen to it in peace!" I protested. "I'll switch to something else when I'm in the mood for it, but right now I just want to listen to _this_. I've been denied everything else..." I clenched my teeth. "Let me have this one...bloody...escape!"

"It's not good for someone of your age to listen to such things." Regal joined the fry.

"What do you know? Music is different in our world." Loy nodded. "It isn't all the same whimsical crap that's over here. In our world music fits people's moods and feelings. If you can't grasp that then screw off!"

"..." The look in his eyes hardened and I knew he was mad, but I didn't care. I might love him, but that doesn't mean he can tell what to do.

"That song you heard is how I feel on the inside right now. Don't like it? Though! This is the only thing I can relate to."

"Why are you choosing to be so defiant?" Regal pressed for answers.

"I'm acting like this 'cuz I'm mad! Everything is flipp'n screwed up! I'm sick of it all!"

"This is how she copes." Mewtwo explained. "Listening to this type of music gives her something to associate with until she can relax and let go."

"How do you know that it's not adding fuel to the fire?" Sheena inquired.

"Because I have monitored her mental state while she is in these moods and I can tell you right now she is responding emotionally to this conversation more than she would the music."

"How does that work?" Sheena snapped back.

"I can't express my anger like most people." I growled. "Because of my siblings I was forced to learn keep everything bottle up. This is the only way I can let it out."

"Please let master have this one thing." Patamon begged. "It's all she has left of her old life."

_My old life...before I had to kill people. _I slide the headphones back on, not wanting to hear anymore of what they had to say.

"Take those off!" Raine demanded.

_I thought these were noise cancelling headphones...I guess even they can't stand up to Raine. _"I'll listen to a different song if you get off my back, okay?"

Raine didn't look pleased, but she nodded her head. I selected 'Fallen Leaves' by Billy Talent.

"Can you tell me the lyrics?" Raine could still cut through the noise barrier I set up.

"'In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found/Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground.' It doesn't get too different from that."

"Very well." She still didn't look or sound satisfied yet, but she was leaving me alone now. Without another word we headed back towards Luin, during that time I switched to 'Holiday' by Green Day. All this song had for bad words was 'fag' the one time. What Raine didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?

What the significance of music was to me was that it could help me deal with my emotions. I had a habit of listening to song that matched my mood, and I would play it over and over until I was sick of it and the emotion attached to it. This would allow me to change my pace and keep me from brooding all day or just letting the resentment or anger inside fester. My listening habits for music were purposeful and it did work. Once I had gone through 'Holiday' about five times I wasn't so depressed. I was now in more of a groove than a funk, if that makes any sense. For this I swapped to 'In Too Deep' by Sum 41, a song that was fun, energetic and light, if you can understand what I'm saying.

Loy came up to me and mouthed something, signalling for me to take off the headphones again. The brunette repeated her statement. "You seem to have cheered up."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were bobbing along to the song...which I'm guessing isn't screemo at this point."

"No, it's 'In Too Deep'."

"Good choice. I have no problem with your taste in music as long as it's not Heavy Metal."

"Oh Lord. My dad is in his midlife crisis and always has Aerosmith or something like that blearing in the car."

"Poor you."

"Yes, poor me. Now if you'll excuse me." I pull the headset back on and continued to bounce along to the music.

"You're like a cartoon!" Loy exclaimed just loud enough for me to hear.

"My little brother is a better cartoon. He has the funniest facial expressions." I laughed, pulling the headphones down to my neck again.

"You both should be a cartoon!"

"I'd rather be in an anime personally. Then I'd look super cool!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"So what do you plan to do in Luin?"

"I have no idea. I'm just happy that we'll finally get there this evening~!" Loy said dreamily.

"You really like Luin?"

"Yes! It's one of my favourite places in this world, right next to Hima!"

"Wow, so you'll be in seventh heaven for the next week, since we get to go there next."

"I know! I'm so excited! So what are you're plans for Luin?"

"Me? I'm aiming for the three C's. Chocolate, caramel, and cake."

Loy's eyes began sparkling with admiration as she gasped. "Take me with you..."

"Sure!" I shouted pumping my fist into the air. "We'll go on a dessert spree!"

"Hurray!" Loy jumped into the air.

"Cake, cake, cake, cake!" I jumped up and down several time.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Sheena asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing~!" We smiled sweetly, snickering to each other. Our evening in Luin was going to be the best one ever!

* * *

phew, we have a lot of emotions running wild in that chapter, but I hope you all liked it!

**Don't go away just yet! I need your help! I need a last name for Stacy so I'm going to ask that you guys help me on this. Rules:**

**1. Has to start with a 'D'. It has already been established that her last name starts with a 'D' so we need it to be consistent.**

**2. I would like it to be European (French, German, Irish, don't care) it has to be some European name because Stacy's roots are European (not Japanese or anything funny...)**

**3. You can send in as many name suggestion as you want, that is not zero. I need SOMETHING to work with.**

**4. Me and my two best writing buddies will pick the top names and have you all vote on them later via my poll. But we won't get to that stage if you don't send them in first.**

**5. I WILL credit the person who's suggestion I use. **

**6. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DO THIS FOR ME! PLEASE!**

**7. HAVE FUN!**


	70. You don't really care for music do you?

Sorry Guys! It has just been one thing after another this past week and I was lucky to get two hours on the computer some days! But please forgive my lateness and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

With a look that was a million miles away, I gazed into the campfire with utter depression. Because of the detour I caused this morning we didn't make it to Luin yet. We'd get there about midmorning, and we had permission to stay until the next day.

The golden, orange light flickered off my face, making it burn from the heat. The sun was steadily going down and like the shadows that were stretching further ahead, I was drawing closer to the end of my time here. Darkness was setting in and it was in that cloaking that I could hide myself from the eyes of others in. But darkness wasn't coming fast enough for me tonight. I could feel everyone's gaze fixed on me. Concern, sadness, confusion, pain; I could feel all of it through their eyes. I could almost hold the awkward tension that lingered in the air, as they tried to think of something to say to me, or, if they should even say something period.

I was a paradox to them, and none of them were sure if I was even worth figuring out, or if I should be left alone and unsolved. My good mood had been dissolved a while ago, so my soundtrack had switched back to the works of Linkin Park, not that Raine or Regal were aware of course. 'In the End' was about to play a second time when Raine intruded my head space with her voice.

"What are you listening to?"

I tugged off the headset for what had to the millionth time today and let her listen to the opening. It was the sound of a piano being played, with a hint of an electronic beat far off in the background. But I knew Raine would never hear it.

"Very well." She nodded, finally looking pleased.

It was almost too much to bear, holding back the smirk that came with knowing I had successfully tricked her.

"I didn't know that you had an interest in music such as that." Regal commented.

I pulled one of the speakers behind my ear so I could talk with Regal without blowing my cover or turning off the song.

"This song is twisted...like me." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Colette cocked her head to the side from across the fire. "Could we hear it maybe?"

_Dang...I shouldn't have said that..._ "I don't really feel like sharing." I laid back, bending one knee to make it clear I wasn't open for conversation. With nothing else to draw my eyes, I stared into the heavens, painted red and orange by the angels. It seemed as though no matter where I was or what I did, there was always something to remind me of the fire...of my mistake. I felt so helpless. So powerless. So useless. Nothing I could do would change what I did. In the end...I was a murderess. I was a damned soul with no future. I felt like falling deeper and deeper into my depression.

But oddly enough...even though I felt like the living dead, with out purpose or soul, one word echoed through my head. Redemption.

_But how do I redeem myself? What can I do to fix this? I killed so many people simply because I was scared...nothing I do will change that fact..._

My mouth opened to exhale and it felt like air bubbles were darting out of it, left and right. I couldn't see them, but I felt them. They were being pulled from my body along with my pain and guilt. I wanted to drown. To be tossed into the ocean and never surface again seemed so peaceful. I wanted that to be my death.

It hadn't dawned on me that the music had stopped playing until Colette called out "Stacy?"

I cursed that I couldn't be alone with my thoughts for more than a minute before someone budded in. _What a nuisance. _With my hand I covered my eyes and sighed. "Yes?"

"Well, um...If you feel like you're suffering you can talk to us about it. Okay?"

"I'm not open for conversation." I replied coldly, shutting down Colette's offer.

"Oh."

"But you have to talk to someone about this!" Lloyd jumped up in concern.

"Last year the only person I could talk to was the sound of my own voice echoing through my head. That is the only thing I'll ever want to talk to. Other people...are and inconvenience to me."

"What?"

"I don't need a big group of friends to be happy. After last year...I don't want anyone around." _All my friends abandoned me...just because I wasn't like the other preppy girls at my school. I was stabbed in the back and kicked in the stomach over and over...all because I'm me._ "People have proven to me that they are a waste of time. If they don't care about me, why the heck should I care about them?"

"You know what?" Loy shouted as she stood up. "Damn those bastards! Damn everyone on of those ass-hats that picked on you! How they hell could they not see what a great person you are! _Sure _you're a bit goofy and crazy at times, and you're a pain in the ass when you're in a bad mood, but you are strong enough to be yourself and that makes you an awesome friend! So, t'hell with all them!"

I tilted my head to look over my body at her. Her eyes were so fierce and true to what she said that I felt tears pooling behind my own eyes. I sat up and covered them while taking deep breaths so my voice wouldn't crack while I spoke. "You know..." My breath shuddered. "Not even my siblings said that about me when they found out..." A small gasp came out; holding my emotions back was getting harder. "I don't think anyone has said that about me...ever..." My hand was wetted from my tears. I slowly broke down and more water flowed from my eyes as I chocked and gasped for air. I was so lonely.

* * *

Regal had been watching Stacy all evening...actually he had been watching here ever since she first came to his world, but it was tonight that he was doing more than ensuring her safety. He was watching her in the hopes of solving her emotional trauma.

He wanted to understand her better; he wanted to understand her ways of thinking and, more importantly, her as a person. What he had seen tonight was not a thirteen year old girl coping with hardship. Her tone, her expressions, her actions was that of a seasoned adult. A _cynical_, seasoned adult who had come to the understanding that life ultimately ended with death.

But right now, she was a young girl who had been hurt badly as was trying to move past her scarring and sadness. Stacy was a strong person but she had her limits. And when she reached them, she didn't know what to do. Just seeing Stacy this torn up weighed on his heart. She lived in isolation, even when she had her family, even when she had Lloyd and everyone at her side, she sentenced herself to exile. Was it because she was that hurt by humanity that the idea of 'friends' was no longer fathomable? Or was it because that was her nature and the idea of 'friends' wasn't something that she craved, but rather, avoided? Regal wanted to piece this human puzzle together, to see the whole picture in its magnificence. _But how do you put a puzzle together when you can't get close to it?_ Regal was about to go over and consol her, but four individuals had beaten him to it.

* * *

"Master?" Patamon cocked his head to the side and lifted an ear/wing up. Colette's hand rest on my shoulder and both Loy and Genis were crouched in front of me.

"..."

"Stacy, it's okay." Loy comforted.

"Just leave me alone." I was in no mood to be around people. It was at time like this that I would crawl into my basement and play Tales of Symphonia to cheer up. But that isn't an option here, now is it?

"Please talk to us." Genis begged.

I curled up into the fetal position and dropped my forehead onto my knees. "Just leave me alone." I was aching inside. And no matter what people did or say I wouldn't help. I pulled my headphones securely over my ears and turned on 'The Good Left Undone' by Rise Against. Listening to the lyrics, I was reminded of my relationship with Regal. I was drowning out here wishing I could reach out to him, but instead I was held back. It was his voice I was following as I tried to keep my head above water, but because I was following him I had gotten to the point where I could no longer stay afloat. I was drowning because of him. It was because of him that I couldn't sleep anymore too. The dream I had last night came to mind. If I did sleep I was even dreaming of drowning. The amount of mirroring between this song and my situation was uncanny. Then again...the amount of mirroring between Regal and I was pretty uncanny too. I was talking like him, getting angst-y like him. _Oh God...How low have I sunk?_

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

My head lifted in confusion from the sound. The others around the campfire also froze, trying to identify the odd noise. The people surrounding me backed up now startled.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

My hands moved from pocket to pocket, looking for the likely source of the beeping.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

At last, my hand closed in on my ear clip (an additional part of the earpiece that is smaller and is used when the earpiece is in use) and pulled it out into the open. I brought it to my ear.

***BEEP* *BEEP*-**

I pushed the button and answered the call. "Yeah?" I said my voice no better than a drunks'.

"Master," Mewtwo said on the other end of the line. "We have a situation at Location X. It appears to be an infiltration attempt."

"What? Dang it!" I snarled my face twisted in rage. "Take me there, now!"

"What do you plan to do about it? I happen to know that crime scene investigation is not part of your curriculum at school."

"I'm not going alone. Kratos! You're coming too!"

The mercenary only blinked, but made no other signs of protest.

"Mewtwo take us there." And just like that I was soon on the side of a mountain with only Mewtwo and Kratos around for miles.

"Why did you bring me?"

"Some one has tried to break into my storage house. I figured you might now enough to help us piece together the story behind it."

"True, but wouldn't Sheena, a highly trained ninja of Mizuho be a better choice?"

"You may be right, but I also got questions for you. So unless you want to stay here you'll help us and answer me when I ask you something. Got it?"

"Hmph." Since 'no' wasn't much of an option for me, I took his grunt as a 'yes'.

"First off, I want my stuff back!" I said, jabbing my finger at him.

"Hmph." The Angel took my swords and gear out of his wing back and tossed it to the ground.

"Hey! Don't throw them on the ground you jerk!" I exclaimed as I scooped them up and proceeded to return them to their rightful spots.

"So this is Location X?" Kratos eyes the building. It was a small metal building protruding from the mountain side, build form the same materials as the Renegade base. "Renegade technology...Hmm..."

"In the name of personal security we _liberated_ some materials and machines from the Renegades a while ago." Mewtwo explained.

The Seraph turned to me and said, "I didn't think someone like you would be able to utilize the Renegades' technology properly."

"Hey, don't look at me. I just gave the word. Mewtwo is the master engineer here."

"Really?"

"Don't underestimate my abilities. Now, to get to the reason why you're here..."

"Right. It seems some_one _or some_thing _tried to get into my storage house. I need you to help me figure out what that something was, and why."

Without a word Kratos began circling the building, examining every square inch of it.

"It seems that an animal or monster was drawn here and tried to get whatever is inside. But it appears it was unable to penetrate the building."

"Good." I sighed.

"What would be in here than could draw the attention of a monster?"

"...I'll show you..."

"Master are you sure you want to? Showing him could jeopardize our safety."

"It's fine. I don't want to run the risk of attracting unwanted attention from monsters or humans for that matter. Maybe Kratos would be able to tell us what's causing this."

"Don't blame me if he proves untrustworthy."

"It's a risk we have to take." I cast the swordsmen a quick glance. "I'll show you in." I grabbed the lock on the door and channeled chakra to the tip of my finger and traced over the 't' on the face of the lock. Pulling it off, I proceeded to open the door and allowed the Angel to look inside. The inside had a large workbench on the right hand wall that was covered in machine parts with the other walls were lined random objects. I watched him as he examined the shelves that were filled with bottles and Petri dishes holding water and plant samples respectfully.

"What's this?" Kratos grabbed a cylinder shaped object from a shelf that also held a water sample of Lake Umacy. "A Unicorn horn?"

"When we were traveling before we stopped at Lake Umacy and found it at the bottom." I swiftly explained.

"I see."

"So...what caused that monster or whatever to try and break in?" I inquired as he placed the horn back on the shelf and continued to browse.

"I'm not sure. What's this?" Kratos picked a small bottle of nectar.

"Oh, that's nectar from the Fandalia that grows at-"

"I know where the flower grows." The man growled. "But why do you have a dried specimen of the flower and its nectar?"

"Just 'cuz."

"That's your reason? 'Just 'cuz'?"

"I'm a scientific person. I like to have samples of this stuff on hand. Now put that back on the shelf before you drop it."

"Hmph. It looks like nothing is the cause of the monster attack. It's likely it was only looking for a place to hide and decided this would be suitable."

"So I don't have to worry about random monster attacks?"

"No, not really."

"Good. And while we're on the subject of 'attacks', why didn't you take the chance to kill me when Mewtwo offered it?"

"It seemed suspicious and I decided that it would be safer to wait it our rather than take it."

"That makes sense. Fair enough. We're done here, so you can go back now."

"If I recall correctly, you have a large sum of money hidden away here, don't you?"

"Yes, I have said that. But this place won't divulge its secrets so easily."

"I was only curious as to how a child could accumulate such a staggering debt."

"In all honesty I owe my life to someone. And since I have a natural love of myself, I'd say that I'm worth every coin."

"Hmph. Indeed."

Outside I locked the door once again and had Mewtwo teleport us away, but not to the others. We were in the middle of a huge field at the bottom of the mountain, miles away from Lloyd's group.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't the others to see what I'm going to do next." I announced, taking a few steps away from Kratos.

"..."

"Ninja Arte, Amnesia!" I turned around and stared into his eyes, which progressively became dull and lifeless. The mercenary stumbled back, clutching his head. What had happened was that I erased his memories of being at the storage house. The last thing I needed was Kratos to end up betraying me and use his superior knowledge to find the place on his own and ransack it. "Alright Mewtwo, take us back."

The three of us were swiftly returned to the campfire where the others were seated with looks of anticipation greeting us.

"What?" I asked as Kratos sat down, looking very groggy.

"We were worried about you, that's what!" Genis cried out.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Lloyd commented.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying 'sorry' you dork!"

"...I'm...I'm sorry." I said sheepishly, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay!" Loy slapped her hands on the ground. "You are officially banned from saying the words 'I'm sorry.' Got it?"

I stood still for a second to consider my options and then, having come to a decision I slowly said "Je suis désolé."

"Oh man!" Zelos laughed. "I don't know what she said but it sounded sexy! Wooohoooo~!"

"Of course...the Canadian knows French." Loy grumbled.

"I can also say it in Japanese." I gloated.

"Really?"

"Hai (Japanese for Yes)!"

"What did she say Loy?" Genis asked in a frazzled voice.

"What just now or what she said before?"

"Before."

"Well I don't know French, but if I had to guess I'd say 'I'm sorry'. Right?"

I nodded.

"How much French do you know?"

"Only a little. Nothing more than a typical Canadian from the West would know. F.Y.I., the West doesn't see much French culture."

"Fantastic!" Raine jumped in front of me, clinging to my shoulders. "You world has more than one culture? You simply _must _tell me!"

"Wha-Raine, could you let go of me? I have personal space issues." I pleaded, trying to pull away.

"Raine leave her alone." Loy sighed. "The last thing she needs is you to give her nightmares by acting like that."

"Thank you Loy." I sighed as Raine released me and sulked back to her spot.

"So..." Sheena decided to swing the conversation to another topic. "What happened at your hide out place?"

"A monster or something thought it would make a nice nest or something and tried to get inside. Thankfully it's built well enough to keep pests like that out."

"Why did you need Kratos to come with you?" Presea asked.

"I figured that since he's been alive for four thousand years he might be of use to me."

"I don't remember going to such a place." He admitted.

"Yeah...I had to wipe your memory of being there. If ANYONE found out about it I'd be in hot water. I've got stuff there that needs to be kept a secret."

"You think I can't keep secrets?"

"I think you're untrustworthy."

"You don't trust Kratos?" Colette inquired.

"Well it's not that. I'd have probably done the same to whoever came with me. Having even one person know about my safe houses could spell disaster."

"You have more than one safe house?" Regal prodded.

"...No comment..." I turned away.

"You have to understand." Patamon pleaded. "Master is being hunted by two powerful forces, both with vast resources. She has to be weary of everyone."

They were questioning me again...I hated that. They could never take me at face value. The sudden urge for solitude hit me and I began to walk away from them when Regal called out "Where are you going?"

"I want some time to myself."

"Wouldn't you rather spend some time with us?" Lloyd asked, knowing that I was in the habit of secluding myself from everyone.

"...You know...one of the best ways to set me off is to have someone with me _constantly_. Even if the person is doing nothing it still bothers me more than anything to someone in the same room as I am when I was to be alone with my thoughts. I don't flee from isolation, I run towards it." With that said I walked off where I couldn't hear their voices or see the light of the campfire on the moonlight earth.

'_Are you saying that you don't like having me around?'_

_Shut up Alto. You're different. You're not physically there so I don't get bothered as much. That, and when you stop talking I sometimes forget I even have a pact with you._

'_Well aren't you a _kind _and _loving _person.'_

_Ahh...don't be so sour, you know what I mean._

'_The truth still hurts.'_

_Can I have that minute to myself I asked for? Geez, you're as bad as my sister!_

'_Oh well _now _my feelings are hurt.'_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. Can you leave me alone now?_

'_Fine, bothering you has lost its charm somehow anyways.'_

_Thank you! _

I pulled the headphones that had been hanging from my neck back over my ears and turned on Rufus Wainwright. I need to calm down and he would be the guy to do it. 'Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk' was a good song for when I needed something to resonate with my cravings and confusion. I was bobbing my head along to the music, taking in the drunken mood and hung over tone. Near the end of the song the music calmed down, like the morning after a great storm with the birds singing and everything felt light and dreamy.

Abruptly though, that peace was shattered by an unwelcome visitor. The sound of his boots swiping the grass as he walked altered me that he was coming, but I didn't want to face him. Guilt stabbed at me with the memory of biting him last night. That...that was just bad on my part...

"Stacy." I could hear his voice since I didn't have any music playing, but I pulled the headphones down anyways. My chest hurt and I felt like crying.

_I always feel like crying..._

"Can we talk for a bit?"

Solemnly I nodded. The Company President sat down next to me and placed his hand upon my head and began stroking my hair. I felt like my heart was in a vice grip, and the fluid being squeezed out was going to run out my eyes. I really wanted to be more than a child to Regal.

"I'm sorry." I whispered so that my voice wouldn't crack. His hand stopped moving and its fingers curled around a lock of my hair.

"Sorry about what?" His voice was as soft as an angel's wing.

"About biting you yesterday..."

Regal's hand regained its movement and he replied, "I forgive you. You were worried about the people you love and acted like that to protect them."

I knew I should have looked him in the eye, but I felt horrible inside, and I didn't want him to see it.

* * *

Regal could easily make out the signs of distress in her expression. He knew that she wanted to get off this topic. For a split second, her face was tinged with pink. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew what had flashed through her mind; the kiss. It didn't surprise him, if one considered the extent of which she cared about him. Ever since her confession Regal was able to fully understand her actions towards him, including taking the arrow the other day. He could only wonder how Stacy felt all those time when he had held her next to his body to reassure himself that she was still alive. Stacy was a sweet and delicate girl even if she had a rough exterior at times. She wasn't afraid to walk her own path in life, even if it met with resistance every so often. The Duke looked at her in profile and saw pain deep in her eye. Regal then found the urge to call her name, and did so and soon found two, blue, watery orbs looking back at him. That look she was giving him, broke his heart into a million pieces, and convinced him to pull her in for a hug. She settled in right next to his heart, her lungs' breathing rate more like a small animal's than a human's. He wanted to say something to reassure her, but knew that what she had faced was not something that could be alleviated by words alone.

Holding her, Regal never wanted to get her go. He wanted her to be there with him forever, more so when she announced her death wish. He brought his lips to the crown of her head briefly and tightened his grip. Stacy was so precious to him that if she should leave...he didn't know what he'd do with himself. But...she did want to go home, even if it was a hard fact to accept. He had no right to keep her from her dreams, despite how much he wanted her to stay. But deep down, in the darkest part of his heart, he wished, secretly, that she would be forced to stay in this world.

"Regal." Stacy's small voice peep, "Thank you."

Regal knew to let her out of the embrace, but he didn't expect to still see sadness flickering beyond her eyes, only to be cut off when Stacy closed her eyes as she visibly tried to calm herself down. She needed a topic change. As much as it was going to kill him, Regal decided to ask her about music. Stacy was obliviously passionate about music, even if it was rather crude.

"What was it that you were listening to before?"

She looked up at him with curiosity before answering, "Rufus Wainwright. Why do you ask?"

"I was just...just wondering." Maybe this was a bad idea...

"You're still weary of Earth music, aren't you?"

"I suppose so."

"Music...it isn't all like what you heard. In fact, that band's usual sound is nothing like that. It's not as angry as that song was."

"Really?" Regal couldn't help but be skeptical of what Stacy said. That music had been quite a culture shock for him. "Then what is their usual sound?"

"...Hmm...How do I describe it? They usually have more energy in most of their songs, but for the most part there's..." She seemed to hesitate, to look for the right word. "Understanding."

"How so?"

"The band appeals mostly to teenagers, so the songs they write tend to correlate to what teens could be feeling. At least, that's what it feels like to me."

"Is that the only type you listen to?"

"...No. There are other types."

"Hmm." Regal doubted there would be much variation. "I doubt that there would something to suit my taste."

"Your taste..." Her voice was very distant as she pondered. "Hm...my dad doesn't really like Rufus Wainwright, but you're more refined than him so..."

It felt awkward for Regal to be compared to Stacy's father. In fact, he was having trouble even seeing her being treated as a daughter by anyone else. The sound of a piano being played caught his attention.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Regal had never heard anything quite like it. It was slow and calm. It was a beautiful piece that Stacy had chosen for him.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Regal quietly listen to the rest of the song, awed by both the music and Stacy. When it finished Stacy asked him, "Did you like it?"

* * *

The look in Regal's eyes had softened from before. I could tell that I made a good choice.

"It was wonderful." He said, a smile pulling at his lips. It was good to hear that; Halleluiah was my favorite song by Rufus Wainwright and I wanted Regal to like it too.

"See? Earth music isn't all that bad, now is it?" I smiled at him.

"No, it's not." He said lightly as he ruffled my hair. "We should head back, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."_ So much for alone time..._

* * *

Here's then end of this chapter and I hope you all liked it! Please leave ANY comment you have! I want to know what you think! Even if its just a simple 'I liked the simily here.' or something. I really like hearing from you all!

**Don't go away just yet! I need your help! I need a last name for Stacy so I'm going to ask that you guys help me on this. Rules:**

**1. Has to start with a 'D'. It has already been established that her last name starts with a 'D' so we need it to be consistent.**

**2. I would like it to be European (French, German, Irish, don't care) it has to be some European name because Stacy's roots are European (not Japanese or anything funny...)**

**3. You can send in as many name suggestion as you want, that is not zero. I need SOMETHING to work with.**

**4. Me and my two best writing buddies will pick the top names and have you all vote on them later via my poll. But we won't get to that stage if you don't send them in first.**

**5. I WILL credit the person who's suggestion I use. **

**6. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DO THIS FOR ME! PLEASE!**

**7. HAVE FUN!**


	71. I am Justice

Sorry I took so long! I've been just horrible to you guys with updating! I started watching Tokyomewmew on Youtube and I keep getting distracted. But next week I'll be at my grandma's house where there is not internet to take me away from my writing! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

I should have seen the stars twinkling up above, but I couldn't. I should have heard the crickets and the grasshoppers chirping, but I couldn't. I should have felt the cool soil under my back, but I couldn't. All I could see were the dead bodies that I was responsible for. All I could hear were Loy's words, as she pointed out my iciness. All I could feel were the tears welling in my eyes from my sins. Everything else in the world was nonexistent to me. All I could dwell on was what I did. What had I done? I had taken brothers, and sons, and nephews, and uncles, and fathers, and...Husbands. I had taken away people who loved and were loved. Those connected to them would be so sad once the news reached them. Especially the wives. The one person that they loved more than anything in the world, the one person they could count on and trust in; I had taken that person away from them. The pain and guilt in my heart was nothing compared to what they would feel and there was not a thing I could do would make it better. My head rolled to the side giving me a view of the camp. Everyone else was asleep. But for me, no matter how long a lied still with my eyes closed, my mind would keep buzzing, warding off any and all drowsiness. I unclipped the digivice from my belt and checked the time. It was past midnight. I sat up and looked around. There really wasn't anything to do here, seeing how I was likely not going to be spending the rest of the night sleeping, so I stood up, dusted off my clothes (since I didn't change into PJs) and walked off into the night.

I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do, but being out in the night air did help. It was like a cool wrap closing around my body, calming my mind from all its hardships. After awhile, I found myself by a stream surrounded by wildflowers. I knew it was no accident that I found my way to a river. I tended to gravitate towards water lately, for some reason or another.

As I listened to the trickling of the water and the chirps of insects, the dull roar of fire grew in my ears, and brought with it the sounds of men's screams. This time I could make out what they were saying, either by a fuller recollection of the memory or by further disillusion, either of which I am not sure, but I could hear them as they cried for help, begged for forgiveness from their families or Martel, or simply saying to a loved one that they were coming to heaven to meet them. All those men hand families and people they cared about, and I ruined everything for them. _I'm sorry..._

I could pull myself out of the memory this time, but it didn't stop the vomit that came up. Again, it was a strange watery muck that I had expelled instead of the contents of my stomach. _What the heck?_ _What is this? Maybe Mewtwo or someone can tell me._ As I closed my eyes to ponder my situation the mixed smell of flowers and night air reached me, slowing my mind down and revitalizing my body. An idea formulated in my head; it would be my chance to at least honor the lost lives of those I faced and help me move forward as a Christian. I gathered up a large bouquet of wild flowers and bound them with long blades of grass. As I dropped it into the river to be carried away, I bowed my head for a moment of silence. _Lord, please forgive me for my trespasses and sins. I never wanted to go against Your teachings or Your way. Please show how I may go about earning Your forgiveness and mercy. I know that I deserve Your punishment and I am prepared to face the consequences for my crime. Please watch over these souls in Heaven and their families who must be grieving for them. I am very sorry for what I did and I wish there was a way I could make this better. If You know of a way, please show me, so that I can repent in a way You find favorable. Amen._

I had started to cry while I prayed, still in deep turmoil from my actions as I though of not only the Renegades I had killed, but also the lone solider I had taken out before. A thought, deep in the back of my mind came into light. Those people knew that by working for Yuan or the King would eventually result in their death. Every time they went out on a mission they knew that they may not come back. This was also known by their families. All of them were prepared for the possibility of death, and they accepted this. This realization didn't change what I had done, but at least I felt better knowing that they were not just innocent people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But even if they were prepared I still had to live my life knowing what I had done and carry that burden with me. _I'll never forget what I did, but I won't let that stop me from living my life they way I to!_

With the memory of the memorial behind me, I headed back through the night to camp where hopefully I could make it to my bed without the others knowing about my midnight adventure.

"And where have you been?" The voice made me freeze as I tiptoed back into camp. _Busted! _My head jolted towards the speaker. "On a walk..." I said sheepishly to Regal.

"You shouldn't go out on your own in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry."

Regal pulled me into a hug. "What if something had happened? What if the Army or the Renegades caught up with you? You would have been all by yourself."

My heart was beating so fast and I could almost see the red glow coming off my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"That isn't like you. You normally would bring Mewtwo or Patamon with you."

"I haven't been sleeping much so maybe that's why I'm not thinking clearly."

Regal shifted into a kneeling position so he could speak to me eye to eye. "You haven't been sleeping?"

"No. I don't even get drowsy at night lately."

"Are you telling me you just lie awake all night long?"

I nodded. Whenever the sun goes down, all I can do is pull out my Bible and read. If I were to lay back and try to sleep, I only end up staring at the back of my eye lids until the boredom becomes too much. "No matter what I do, I just can't get to sleep."

"What do you think is causing your insomnia?"

"I'm not sure. I'll try asking Alto about it. He might know something, being the Guardian Spirit of the New Moon and all."

"Do you want to try and rest before the others get up?"

"Nah. It won't make a difference. I'll just wait for the others to wake up." I pulled away and stretched my arms out.

"Staying awake for this amount of time isn't good for you."

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose. Besides, I need to force myself to stay awake during the day otherwise I could end up completely nocturnal."

"I see your point. But you still should try to sleep after dark."

"I know. I've _been _trying. Nothing works."

"Is there I could do to help?"

I looked him in the eyes. Regal was really concerned about me. That touched me. I never was the center of someone's attention like this before. With my parents they had three other children to look out for, and since I caused the least amount of trouble, I would get over looked time to time. But Regal was always focused on protecting me. That made me love him more than anything else he could do. "Thank you." I smiled back at him. "But I'll be fine!" I could feel my heart swelling inside my chest. I was so happy! Regal cared about me! He really cared about me!

"There you are!" Someone latched on to my shoulders causing me to scream at the top of my lungs in a panic and my knees to buckle. As I sat on the ground attempting to recapture my breath, everyone else, excluding Regal and Raine (the perpetrator), was waking up from my not-so-good-morning call.

"What the hell was that?" Lloyd asked, slightly startled from my screech.

"Are we under attack?" Sheena panicked.

"Where have you been young lady?" Raine demanded.

Still coming out of shock I wheezed out, "I'll tell you...once I'm out of...cardiac arrest."

"Why are we up so early?" Loy groaned. "It's too early to be up..."

"Answer me young lady!" Raine was getting very impatient.

"I was out for a walk, okay? I couldn't sleep so I thought the night air would help but I guess it's a little late to try and sleep." I rattled off in one breath, still trying to get air back into my lungs.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself late at night!"

Jumping to my feet I rebutted. "And you shouldn't scold me when Regal has just done so. Seriously, I get it." I had almost told her to 'screw off' but remembered I should at least treat her like I would my own mother.

"If you get it then why did you leave last night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I just walked away."

"Who was the night watch?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side until I realized the question wasn't directed at me.

"Oh...uh...it was me." Lloyd confessed.

"And you let her leave in the middle of the night?"

"Uh...I guess...I didn't hear anyone one so..."

"Hm...My sneaking skills must have improved since I came here." I muttered to myself.

"So you let her just leave!"

"Raine, leave him alone." I cut-in. "It's not his fault he didn't hear me, I was trying not to be found out."

"You know..." Sheena started to add, "You've been in a bad mood for awhile now. Is that because you're staying up so late?"

"Can't sleep." I answered tiredly.

"You can't sleep?" Genis repeated in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just can't." Talking about not sleeping was making me more tired. I wanted to grab my pillow and curl up with it somewhere I could pass out. _Wake up Stacy. You need to stay awake. Dang it...am I becoming nocturnal already? Need to stay awake..._

"Stacy?" Colette called my name. I shook my head to shake my sleepiness away, but it was of little help. I was exhausted. "Please talk to us."

"I can't sleep at night. I'm not sure what's causing it or how to make it stop, but don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"You're used to not sleeping?" Genis gasped. "How long has this being going on for?"

"It's not what you think Genis. Even at home I can't sleep soundly. I was blessed with a brilliant mind for writing...but it is also my curse. At night I can't sleep because my mind keeps buzzing. And here, the only change is that my senses and attention are heightened at night, making it even harder to sleep." _Dang it...I can barely keep my eyes open. I need to wake up._ Something tickled the back on my neck..._Spider! It's a spider!_ My body flew about ten feet away as I screamed. As I stared back at everyone, holding my neck so nothing else could get to it, I noticed Loy with a reed in her hand and a Cheshire grin on her face. In my heart wasn't pounding so hard and my lungs weren't so airless I could have clobbered her.

"What...the heck...was that...for?" I huffed out.

"I thought it'd wake you up!"

"Giving me a heart attack isn't going to wake me up!"

"Well are you sleepy?"

"...No..." I pouted.

"Then mission accomplished!"

"Just don't do that again. Please."

* * *

We had to be close to Luin now...we had been walking for almost two hours now and if we didn't get there today I was...I was...I was going to spontaneously combust into flames! _I wanna eat cake~!_

"Poke." Presea narrated as Patamon nudged the inside of my ear with his nose, just like he had been doing _all morning_.

"Please don't..." I begged, completely annoyed.

"It's to keep you awake master!"

"I don't care...Just stop poking your nose in my ear. It's annoying."

"Patamon will continue to help master, no matter what!"

"God have mercy..."

"Stacy..." Presea's soft voice called out. "May I hold Fairy?"

"You mean Patamon? Sure..." I lifted him off my shoulder and handed him to the gothic Lolita.

"Hello Fairy."

"Master~!"

The pinkette let out a gasp. "You have paw pads. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."

"Mas~ter!"

Coolly, I slid my headphone in place and turn on some Madonna to listen to, instead of the sound of my Digimon calling for me. With any luck the upbeat music would keep me awake.

"You're so cruel to him..." Loy pointed out.

"Do _you _want him poking you in the ear with his nose all day? 'Cuz I can make it happen if you want."

"No, no. I'm fine. Oh, and uh, thanks for making breakfast this morning. Even if it was just scrambled eggs."

"No problem. Anything to avoid a meal made by Professor Sage."

"I honestly expected you to screw up in some spectacular way."

"Its kind'a hard to kill someone with eggs...unless you don't fully cook them...then it can be easy."

"They were almost over cooked by the time you were finished with them."

"I stayed at someone's house for a week once and everyday I was given scrambled eggs that were horribly undercooked."

"Did you say anything?"

"No...I didn't want to offend them...but I did notice that everyone else who got eggs had them done perfectly."

"Think they were sending you a message?"

"No. I don't think it was on purpose. But ever since then I promised myself that I would never serve eggs in that condition."

"Good for you."

"Why does that sound like your patronizing me?"

"Maybe I am...maybe I'm not." She flashed a smile then ran next to Lloyd to talk with him.

"Oh Loy...what will I do with you..."

I had only enough time to listen to 'Let It Will Be' by Madonna before we arrived at the gate of Luin. Next to the entrance to the city was a sign board with a large X craved into it. It read:

SALVATION DELIVERY SERVICE

PICK UP TIME: 6:45AM  
DROP OFF TIME 1:45PM

SMALL PACKAGE 50 GALD  
MEDIUM PACKAGE 100 GALD  
LARGE PACKAGE 200 GALD  
ONE PERSON 1,000 GALD

"Who the heck mails a person?" Lloyd questioned.

"Obviously someone who need to travel fast and light." Loy pointed out. "And not to mention is rich. That is one heck of a price."

"I've heard about the Salvation Delivery Company." Regal announced. "They've been competing with EC drivers employed by my company."

"Yeah?" Genis asked.

"They are quick to deliver packages, but are known for being cold and unfriendly towards clients."

"Hey, wasn't there a sign like this at Asgard?" Sheena scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yeah!" Zelos exclaimed. "I saw that too. But it had different times posted on it."

"Well they do have a lot of ground to cover between towns." I reasoned, knowing fully how Salvation working, being my own company and all. "They couldn't say that they would be at Asgard at the same time they would need to be in Luin."

"Yes, but they are still able to deliver products at a rather high rate." Raine cut-in. "Genis and I saw one of the Deliverymen out in the field and it seems that they use a modified Rheaird."

"I wonder how they got a hold of some Rheairds." Lloyd inquired.

"Oh I know!" Colette chirped, clasping her hands together. "Maybe Yuan lent them some like his did with us!"

"Yeah right." Sheena rebutted.

"It doesn't matter how they got the Rheaird at this point." Regal stepped up to calm the situation. "In fact. It is likely they don't have them any more because it seems Salvation had shut down."

"Really?" Lloyd gasped.

"Yes." Presea spoke up, still holding onto Patamon tightly from earlier. "There is a large X in the sign here and in Asgard. They seem to be out of work."

"Do you think the Renegades took back their Rheairds?" Zelos queried.

"It's a possibility." Raine stated.

I crossed my arms with impatiens. "Are we going to stand around all day talking about how small time businesses are crush by the Monopolized strangle hold created by Regal's company or are we going to _into _the city?"

"Monopolized?" Lloyd repeated. "I thought Regal's company did lots of things."

Both Loy and I faced palmed at full force. "You're thinking of monotonous Lloyd. A monopoly means to have complete control of a market or to have a company with out competition." I explained.

"In other words..." Loy was going to dumb it own further for the idiot. "She's saying that Regal has full control of certain services and products that are produced and can charge what ever he wasn't because the people have no other choice."

I turn to my fellow Earthen. "You know if we were in the U.S. Regal would get in trouble 'cuz it's illegal to have a monopoly." The noble in question started to look rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah. If Regal didn't relinquish some of his control of the open market he could go to jail and have his company revoked."

"You're making that up!" Genis accused.

"We are not!" I scoffed. "It was made illegal to have a monopoly after Henry Ford had one with his company and made the price of vehicles too high for anyone to afford."

"She's telling the truth." Loy nodded.

"Thank you Loy. But we are just saying this to freak Regal out. No way is he going to go to jail because of the Lezareno Company."

"Well that's a relief." Sheena sighed.

"Master, you're so funny!" Patamon giggled from Presea's arms.

"Ah, see. Patamon gets it."

Regal let out an exasperated sigh, possibly wondering what he was going to do with me and my mischievous ways as he lead the way into the city. As Kratos passed by me I eyed him. He had been quiet all morning. Mewtwo checked for me that the only thing I touched when I erased his memory was of the time spend at my safe house. Perhaps he was holding a grudge against me and was plotting some type of revenge. Either way, it's a small price to pay for security. If Kratos turns out to be on someone else's side, it's better that he has little knowledge of me, rather than believing him and letting him exploit me. At least this way, even if he did strike against me the others will come to defend me. I hope...

As we headed towards the market to restock our supplies I made a point to stay close to the others. The townspeople hadn't noticed me yet, but that was only a matter of time before they did. A flash of color and the sound of wailing caught my eye and ear from the other side of the street. A child had dropped a doll and was now crying to their mother to find it. I watched the others march on ahead without me and then looked back at the doll before making up my mind. I squeezed past a few people and grabbed the doll. It was hand made with brown yarn for hair with a blue dress and apron on. It was a rather cute doll; its owner must really love it. I glanced over at the crying girl and pushed my way over to her. I got down at eye level to her and held out the toy.

"Here, is this yours?"

The girl stopped crying and looked at me. "Sally!" She cheered. She was about to grab the doll when her mother yanked her away.

"Rebecca! Don't go near that demon!"

"But! But Sally!" The girl tried to reach her doll but the mother jerked her away again.

"Leave it!" She snapped, bearing the appearance of a real monster from the disgust and anger on her face. The little girl began to cry louder and was trying her hardest to escape her mother's grasp.

"Hey you!" A man in his late thirties with thinning brown hair stormed up to me. "What the hell are you doing tormenting my daughter?"

Dropping the doll I scrambled to my feet. "I-I was just-"

"Shut the hell up!" He grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and slammed the back of my head into a wall with a loud thud, catching the attention of everyone nearby. "I know you. You're the demonic little brat who's been running around causing trouble. I heard you even tried to kill Raine Sage, the woman who helped to revive our beloved city!"

"Please...you have it all wrong...I didn't do anything to her."

"Shut up!" He snarled in my face, slamming me into the wall again. Leaning in close to my face he growled out, "You are a menace to society. You go around killing and slaying for the fun of it. I've heard that you're the little bitch who goes around sleeping with nobles from that Tethe'alla place for money. Let me tell you something; people here do not tolerate that kind of behavior no matter how old you are. So why don't you do the world a favor and drop dead."

"But-"

His answer was delivered to my stomach with his fist, causing me to double over and gasp and wheeze for air. I was chocking and about to throw-up when his hand coiled around my neck and squeezed. I tried to grab at his hand, so I could dig my finger nails in and make him let go, but since my body wasn't aging in this world I had only my short finger nails to use which were ineffective against his thick rough skin. The look on his face was seething. This man really seemed set on killing me.

_No...Am I really going out like this?_

"That's enough!" Lloyd's enraged voice rang out. The man's grip loosened and I was able to slide to the ground where I could try to catch my breath.

"It's Lloyd the Great!"

"Why is he standing up for the Demon child?"

"Perhaps she's brainwashed him..."

"I wouldn't doubt it..."

_These people...even when someone they respect takes my side they still see me as a monster..._

"Please stop it!" Colette cried out. "Stacy hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yeah!" Genis jumped in. "You leave her alone!" The boy threatened the best way a twelve year-old could, which isn't much to say the least.

The man, thankfully turned around to confront the trio, giving me the chance to stand up, now having caught my breath. As I stood up the man froze, aware of my movements like some highly trained assassin. I watched him shift his weight, his jaw slide from left to right, and his neck as he rolled it; stiff joints cracking as he went. His next move blindsided me. It was a fast and hard fist to the side of my head sending me to the ground and making my vision swim with the fishes. As I laid on the ground with my eyes closed and my body limp, I had chosen then to be a good time to play dead, or at least, unconscious. I could hear gravel shuffling as someone skidded to a stop on it and was soon supporting my head and checking me for injuries. I knew it was Regal. No one else would have the same warm but rough hands he had. I had to fight the urge to cling to him and play up the victim roll. I had to stay still and keep quiet.

_Alto, I need you to activate a Shadow Clone Jutsu for me._

'_You want the Keaton to make an appearance?' _

_Yeah, I think its time she started taking action._

'_One clone jutsu for the price of two coming up.'_

_You mean you still need to use twice as much chakra or mana? Man...I'm going to feel that in the morning._

'_Awww stop griping!'_

_Fine! Just do it!_

* * *

The white clad figure stood on the roof tops, observing the conflict below. An adult male had knocked out a young girl, who was now being aided by a large, masculine man with long blue hair. The Chosen of Regeneration and her comrades were arguing with the townspeople over the actions that the girl was accused of. "Enough!" She called out. In a graceful leap, involving a mid-air summersault, she landed on her feet like a cat, and strolled over to the fracas with the attitude of a fox in each step. All eyes were on her as people whispered about the deity before them, The Keaton. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked sternly.

"This demon tried to attack my daughter!" A plus sized woman with black hair pulled into a bun said as she trusted he finger at the young blond teen.

"Is that so?" The Keaton hissed with disapproval. Her attention turned to the daughter who had first been approached by the 'Demon Girl'. "Child, come forth." The voice of The Keaton became serene while addressing the young brunette girl.

She nervously glanced at The Keaton while clinging to her mother's long skirt, before looking to her parent for answers.

"Please, I do not mean to harm you."

The little girl shuffled forward timidly. With big brown eyes she looked up at the mystery woman. "Y-yes?"

"This girl who approached you, what did she do?"

"She-she-she found Sally."

"And what was she doing with Sally?"

"She...she was bringing her to me..."

"Thank you, return to your mother now." The child shuffled back to her mom and resumed her position of clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Are you people all so blind, that even an act of kindness is seen as a threat? Truly you all must not be so blind that even a child viewing the world through blissful innocence can see more of the situation than you can!"

"You don't know what acts this girl has committed!" The woman barked back.

"How do you know that she has committed them?"

"If the rumors exist then there has to be some truth to it all*!" One man in the crowd shouted out. The woman nodded with him as other members of the riot shouted agreements. The Keaton faced the woman, took a deep breath and began, "You daughter is charged with acts of civil disobedience, sexual entanglement with older men, and is plotting the deaths of two of the Heroes of Regeneration."

"She is not!" The woman gasped, laying her hand on the head of her child. "I'll have you know that my daughter would do nothing of the sort! She is nothing like that Demon girl!"

"That girl you are so willing to persecute is not all that different from your child. She has a mother and a father; both who have raised her to the same level you've raised your children. But unlike your child, her parents are no where around to defend her honor. So don't you dare attack her in such a way without knowing the facts. If it was your daughter being ridiculed without you by her side, wouldn't you want someone to stand up and defend her?"

"That's different! My daughter isn't some..._beast_!"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Listen Keaton." The father stormed over and jabbed his fat finger into The Keaton's face. "I get that you're this powerful fighter, but what the hell do you know about this girl?"

"I have been watching her."

"Well I don't care! If this little bitch has been going around causing trouble I'll be the one to deal with it."

"She is innocent. It is you who is sinful."

"Where the hell do you get off!"

The Keaton didn't let him finish. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, like he had done to Stacy, and slammed him into the wall at full force. "I could kill you right now with the slightest move of my hand. You say you are on the side of justice, but do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do! Do I look like a fucking idiot to you!"

"Justice is standing up for the weak, the abused, and the neglected. What you are doing is not only bearing false witness, but attacking the innocent, thereby tarnishing your own hands with sin's dirt."

"But Keaton!" Someone shouted from the crow. "We thought you were going to protect us from the Tethe'allans!"

She turned to the crowd and gave her answer. "I am not on the side of Tethe'alla or Sylverant. I am on the side of those who are victims. Even if the rumors of this child doing wrong are true, she is the one here who is abandoned in no-man's-land**. She is trapped between two enemies with no back up, with no resources and no way out. This message is for those who have found themselves in her position. 'I am the Keaton. And I am Justice! I am the symbol of Salvation for those who have been forgotten. I am the protector of the judged. Humans, Elves, and Half-elves all have their victims. And it is my job to save them. I stand before this world as its impartial judge and jury. I shall be the one to pass judgement, and decide who has the right to live or die.' Now, who wishes to question my alliance? No one? If so then I shall take my leave."

The Keaton started to walk off when the man called out, "Get back here!"

The Keaton remained poised, but just as he was about to grab her shoulder, a wicked fast back-fist flung around and slammed into the side of his face, knocking him to the ground.

"That...is for attacking a child.

Everyone gasped, shocked to see what their idol, The Keaton, did to one of their own.

"Daddy!" The little girl with brown hair cried as she ran over to her father's side. "Daddy..." He hugged his neck as she cried for him. He bought his arms around her to reassure her.

"It's okay Rebecca. Daddy is okay." It was heartwarming to see the love between a father and his daughter. Perhaps he had been so ready to fight both Stacy and The Keaton was because it was he precious daughter that was on the line.

"Sir, I want you to remember that your daughter is not the only precious child out there that can be threatened. If you defended others the same way, some of my burden will be lifted."

The man stared up at the woman who had punched him and understood. He cast a glance at the girl who was being tended to by the Chosen's group. She was someone's daughter. And that someone would probably fight for her, just like he would for his daughter.

"Alright. I'll do my best."

The Keaton again tried to walk away but Lloyd Irving stood in his way. "I heard that you are after our friend. Why? Why are you following us and watching her? What do you want?"

The Keaton glanced around, noting that most of the group was squaring off with her, ready for a fight. "Even I lack the confidence in my skills to take on all the Heroes of Regeneration by myself. Farewell." She reached into a pocked and pulled out a small brown nut and threw it to the ground, from which a bight and blinding flash emerged. When everyone opened their eyes again, The Keaton had left.

Regal look at Stacy who was still in his arms thankfully. She had been through to much today. He was just grateful that she hadn't been conscious when The Keaton appeared. To see so many people willing to harm an innocent girl was almost enough for Regal to lose hope in other people. But the Keaton...the person who was supposedly hunting Stacy stood up for her and defended her to the bitter end. Carefully he scooped her into his arms and proposed the notion of going to the inn first so that Stacy could recover. With everyone's agreement they left the now dwindling crowd and headed to the Phoenix Inn.

Duke Bryant set Stacy down in a bed where she could rest. Tenderly he brushed her bangs off to the side so he could see her face. Even though it was emotionless she looked sweet when she was sleeping. Regal could only hope that the world would soon choose not to be as cold to Stacy as it was today. With one last stroke of her hair, Regal got up and quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

I sat up once the sound of the door closing registered in my head. The whole time Regal had been there all I could think about was wanting Regal to lean over and kiss me like I had seen in all those classic Disney Movies as a child. Violently I rolled over in the bed and squeezed my pillow. _Why do I always think like that when it's just me and Regal? Why can't I just be happy with the fact that he loves me? Regal..._

* * *

*I am referring to Japanese saying that means something along the lines of 'where's there smoke, there's fire' which is being used to say that where there's rumors, there's the truth. I got it from the Japanese version of Tokyo Mewmew. (This is also why I get distracted and don't update as often as I should

**No man's land is the area between the trenches in war where there is landmines and bullets flying and where the soldiers do not want to be.

Well for the next week I'm stuck in my hometown so I'll see how much writing I can get done. I brought my jump-drive with me so I might get some writing done for you guys!

**Don't go away just yet! I need your help! I need a last name for Stacy so I'm going to ask that you guys help me on this. Rules:**

**1. Has to start with a 'D'. It has already been established that her last name starts with a 'D' so we need it to be consistent.**

**2. I would like it to be European (French, German, Irish, don't care) it has to be some European name because Stacy's roots are European (not Japanese or anything funny...)**

**3. You can send in as many name suggestion as you want, that is not zero. I need SOMETHING to work with.**

**4. Me and my two best writing buddies will pick the top names and have you all vote on them later via my poll. But we won't get to that stage if you don't send them in first.**

**5. I WILL credit the person who's suggestion I use. **

**6. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DO THIS FOR ME! PLEASE!**

**7. HAVE FUN!**

(Still going to keep posting this, just for you guys! I want to have lots of suggestions...Geez, what am I going to be like when i have to shop for a wedding gown someday? BTW I'm NOT getting married. But my Big Brother is! YEAY!)

Someone please review...I am ever so loney without reviews...


	72. Dreams and Nightmares

Sorry I took so long! I had driver training, and gym appointments and I tried to finnish TokyoMewmew in one shot. Phew. And now summer is almost over...But I know that if I work really hard I can get one more chapter up before school starts!Or failing that, I'll have it up by next weekend. (supper short week of scool...like two days...)

Please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

My feet thumped down the dirt path as I run. I was meeting a friend today and I didn't want to be late. His name was Pou, and he was a good friend of mine. As I headed down the last of the back ally I finally spotted a familiar sand colored cat. His tail flicked and he quickly bounded over to me.

"_Marow." He greeted._

"_Hello, Pou*!" I picked him up. "We're going to your house today, right?"_

"_Stacy, my dad is home today."_

"_What?" I freeze in my tracks._

"_He doesn't like human. We'll have to go somewhere else today."_

"_Don't worry! I have a plan!" I set the cat down and transformed myself into a small white cat. "See! Now we can go to your place."_

"_I hope you know what you're doing Stacy..."_

_Pou and I headed towards the golf course where he and his father lived in a huge castle. As we neared the castle a large lion was roaming the grounds by the castle. _

"_That's your dad?"_

"_Yep...still want to go?"_

"_Pou!" The lion roared with mirth as he strolled over to us. "Who is your friend here?"_

"_Um...this is Stacy, Father." _

_The lion eyed me, examining every angle of me to make sure I was really a cat. He even took a sniff of me, just incase. "Alright, you kids can go along and play now. I'll be out here if you need me." The King of the jungle laid back in the shade of a tree to relax. Swiftly, Pou and I ran to the castle, where I could change back into a human. The castle was an unremarkable building made of large yellow-ish blocks, and had no real fancy design or anything. Pou took me upstairs, where tree windows pointed out to the backyard of the medieval building. In that room where three things: A sign on the wall that had 'Home, Sweet Home' done in embroidery. A large hula-hoop sized ring with a diamond as big as a head. And a large brown speckled egg that sat in the corner in a pile of straw. Pou told me that all three of those things belonged to his family and where every special. I marveled at all three of them in earnest. As I looked on, I heard something. Something like...someone was sneaking around. I turned and saw the shadow of a Ninja Rat running around._

"_I see you!" I called out, making the rat retreat. With him gone I noticed the shadows of others and started exposing them as well. "And I see you!" I called out to the last one._

"_Very good detective Stacy." A sinister voice said as the shadow turned to face me. Then a large, tall, red rat stepped out with a long dark cloak on his shoulders. I knew from the dark French Fork style beard on his face and the small knife blade fixed on his tail's end that this was the leader of the Ninja Rats. I quickly grabbed the three objects in the room, told Pou to get his father, and ran. I dashed down the back steps of the castle, around to the east side and climbed up into the tower when I re-hung the sign and set down the egg and the ring in a new pile of soft straw. With that done I climbed back down and saw the Ninja Rat Leader following me in a cloud of dark purple smoke. I knew I had to keep him away from the three treasures so I ran down the fairway towards a chain linked fence. I knew that if I could clear it I would be safe. I jumped, and started to soar over it when my back foot got caught on the top of it. With the feeling of utter defeat I slowly came closer to the earth, awaiting the inevitable that would follow._

* * *

I shot up in bed, my heart pounding from the nightmare. As I fought to catch my breath I looked around and found myself in a very unfamiliar room. It was a large room with five single beds, five night tables and one large dresser with a mirror. On the wall across from the door was a window with wooden shutters. By now my heart rate how gone down and I felt calm enough to try standing. Quietly I slipped out of the room with the same feeling a child would have if they had woken up before their parents to watch T.V. on a Saturday morning. I had entered the lobby of the Inn where everyone was scattered about. Regal and the Professor had occupied a table in the corner where they seemed to be discussing something or other that I would find boring. The Summoner, the Lone Swordsmen and Loy had taken a table closer to the center of the room and where actively chatting about something that looked rather exciting. Presea, Colette and Genis had taken Patamon hostage and were now torturing him by poking his paws. And last, but certainly least, Zelos was over at the front desk flirting with the Inn Keeper's daughter. Oh, yeah...and Kratos was just standing off to the side because he isn't important. Since Mewtwo wasn't part of the scene I could only assume that he was still hanging out in the Masterball and wasn't planning on coming out just yet.

"Mas~ter!" Patamon squeezed out of the trio's grip and ran over to me, tears in his eyes, and climbed up onto his shoulder. I set my right hand on his head to calm him down as the group looked over at me.

"Stacy!" Colette greeted. "You're awake!"

I should have responded, but I was still groggy and I hadn't done any stretches after I had woken up. "What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"It's the middle of the afternoon." Raine clarified.

"How long have I been out for?"

"The better part of six hours." Genis announced, gleefully.

"Six hours?" I moaned. "Why did you guys let me fall asleep in the middle of the day?"

"You're the one who said that you haven't been sleeping lately." Sheena pointed out. "So we thought you could use some rest."

"Yes, but now I won't be able to sleep tonight, and I'll just doze off in the middle of the day tomorrow. Now tell me, which one of you feels like carrying me around all day?"

"Regal already volunteered for that." Lloyd answered.

"Of course he did..." _God kill me..._ I shuffle over to the window, hoping the sunlight or something would wake me, only to be greeted by dark clouds, beckoning a storm, to which I greet, "Oh, overcast, how nice." Catching myself saying something nice about bad weather sincerely, I turn my head to the said and ask, "Stacy, did you just say that?" I turn my head the other way and respond, "Yes Stacy, I did."

"Do you..." Loy started to ask, "Do you want me to pick you up one of those nice white jackets with the long sleeves that can wrap around your body?"

"Oh no. Those are much more _your_ style. Why don't you get one for yourself?"

"I'm not the one talking to myself."

"Talking to one's self is perfectly sane."

Loy turned to the ninja, "Sure it is."

"If you keep this up I may decide not to take you with me when I go out for cakes..." I threatened gently from the window, cuddling against Patamon.

"Awww c'mon, you know I was only joking! You know how much I love cake!"

"Okay, okay. You can come along." I said smiling as I turned back to Loy.

"Yeay." Loy cheered to herself.

"Wow." Lloyd commented. "I didn't expect you to be in such a good mood after this morning."

"Lloyd, perhaps this morning's events are not something Stacy wants to revisit." Raine scolded.

"Don't worry about me Raine, I'm fine."

"But those people were so mean to you!" Colette protested.

"Yeah. They were about to rip you to shreds!" Sheena added. "If the came any closer I would have beat them away myself!"

"Thank you Sheena, but really I'm fine. This experience has made me realize something. There are people on Earth who get treated the same way. I've been aware of that, but now I know what it feels like. When I go back home I'll be able to use those feelings to help put an end to the discrimination on Earth."

"That sounds great." Loy smiled back.

"I'm just tired of seeing humans being treated as anything less. I want to help end that."

"That's very noble of you." Professor Sage praised.

"I'm just doing the right thing. It's nothing really.

"If you say so dear..." Raine backed off, knowing better than to argue with someone who was truly modest.

"Hey Master," Patamon chimed in. "Why are you in a good mood?"

"I just had a nightmare."

"How is that a good thing?" Sheena debated.

"It was a recurring nightmare I would have back on Earth. If I'm having it now that means my subconscious is refocused on what ever it was that was on my mind on Earth."

"Can you tell us what you were focused on?" Presea requested.

"No. To be honest I think I got that nightmare in the first place from my mind rehashing some of the things I had seen over the past day or two and made a nightmare out of it. Now enough about that; I'm craving cake and I know I won't get any standing around here. Let's go Loy!"

"Yeah!" Loy pumped her fist into the air.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Sheena butted-in, "Stacy is wanted by the people of the city. If she goes outside alone she'll be ripped apart."

"..Hmm...That's a good point. What if I wasn't me? What if I used a transformation arte to change my appearance so people couldn't recognize me?"

"That might work, but you may want to have more than just Loy around for backup." Raine suggested.

"Alright. Sheena, Colette, Presea, do you guys want to came too?"

"Sure!" The first two girls answered.

"No thank you." Presea declined. "It is my job to prepare diner tonight."

"Fair enough. Then it's the four of us for cake!"

"You better pick your disguise before we go out." Loy cautioned.

"I'm on it. Ninja arte, Transform!" In a puff of smoke I had transformed into a teenaged girl with long crystal blue hair, bright brown eyes, wearing a blue skirt and a white blouse with a blue ribbon around my neck.

"That's your disguise?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking us out for cake Stacy-I mean Ion."

"Colette, you have to remember to call her 'Ion'. If someone finds out who she really is then we're toast!" Sheena scolded.

"What's this 'we're' you're talking about? I'm the one who'd going to be in hot water." I protested as we headed over to the cafe.

"But we're going to have to step in if things get that bad."

"Point well taken."

"This is the place!" Sheena pointed to a cute cottage looking cafe.

"Kyaa~! It's adorable!" I squealed. "I wonder what types of cakes they have."

"There's shortcake, cheesecake, angel food cake, double chocolate cake and cupcakes!" Colette listed.

"I'm in heaven..."

"Me too..." Loy chimed.

"Okay, what would you guys like?" Sheena asked, taking our orders.

"Cherry cheesecake!" I called out.

"Double chocolate!" Loy cheered.

"Angel food!" Colette chirped.

"Than I'll get short cake then." Sheena resolved before going to purchase the cakes.

"Hey Ion, I thought you were supposed to pay." Loy leaned in.

"Oh, that's right...Oopes."

"It's okay." Sheena reassured with a tray of cake slices in hand. "You can pay for the next around."

"That's fair." I sighed as she sat down and passed out the cakes.

"You wish you didn't have to pay at all, don't you?" Loy nudged me with her elbow.

"Well yeah. Money is my first and greatest love." I answered candidly as I took a bite of cake.

"Really?" Colette cocked her head to the side.

"That explains why she loves Regal." Sheena sighed.

"T-that's not it! I'm not that shallow!"

"Then...do you love him because he's so sexy?"

"WHAT?" My face felt like it was bursting into flames. "Okay, there are so many things wrong with that sentence that I don't even know where to being...Oh wait, here's a good start; That word should never, _ever _be used as an adjective towards Regal-sama."

"Sama?" Sheena and Loy repeated.

I quickly covered my mouth. "Forget I said that."

"That's so cute..." Sheena cooed. "Is that your nick-name for him?"

"I bet it is!" Loy joshed.

"What does 'sama' mean?" Colette inquired.

"It's something you add to the end of someone's name if they are really important, like a God, or something." Sheena explained.

"In other words," Loy explained. "Ion thinks very highly of 'Regal-sama'."

"Shut up."

"So, while we're interrogating you, can you tell us why you insist that you don't love Regal because of his body?"

Annoyed I punched Loy's shoulder. "Will you drop that already?"

"Uh, before we drop the topic, I want to hear your answer." Sheena spoke up.

Turning away with my face red I responded, "Really masculine guys are kind'a a turn-off for me."

"No way." Loy exclaimed. "Than what about Regal?"

"I'm I really that fascinating?" I whined.

"Yep! Now spill it."

"It's awkward." I set my chin on the table and held my head. "I can't really explain it well. I just get so embarrassed being around him sometimes." I laid my face on the table and covered my head. "It shames me to be both a writer and a poet and yet, I'm unable to conjure a description that is worthy and befitting of Regal."

"I didn't know you were a poet!" Colette gasped with pleasure.

"Yep. But if I can't even come up with a way to describe Regal then I must not be very good."

"Or maybe you're opinion of Regal is too high for you to come up with a description." Sheena suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." I looked at my now empty plate. "I need another piece. What about you guys?"

"Sure!" They responded collectively.

* * *

Mewtwo sat alone in the dark surroundings of the Masterball, his psychic powers focused on the crystal orb before him. In the past, when he first acquired the ball from Mizuho he had only been capable of for seeing the future by a few days. Since then his skills had improved and he was able to see further ahead, but only by a week or two, if he tried hard enough. What he had seen was terrible, and it hurt Stacy more than anything else. Some would argue that the images he had seen were wrong, mistaken, but the Pokémon knew better. Every time he had used the crystal ball his predictions were dead on. He had seen Stacy being possessed by Alto at the former Bryant Manor, Stacy getting sent to jail and her escape; he had seen the encounter of Aeon and Stacy taking an arrow for Regal. Now he had seen something far worse then any other event. Mewtwo knew that if some people knew of these coming events, they would want to inform Stacy, but this was fated. Having her know about this before hand would only make it hurt more when the time came. _Be strong my master._

* * *

We were headed back to the Inn since we all had our fill of cake and were on a rather unusually conversation topic.

"I can't believe you ate five pieces of cake and three cupcakes." Sheena remarked as we walked down the winding streets.

"I was hungry." I said in my defense.

"That is still a lot of cake" Loy pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm like Honey-senpai, I know."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Are going to eat dinner?" Colette asked me.

"We'll see. It depends on how soon dinner is served."

"Why's that?" Loy questioned.

"Well if we have dinner soon I'll still be full from the cake. If we have it in an hour or two I will have digested most of the cake by then and I'll be hungry again."

"You must have a digestive system like my aunt if that's the case. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to go for a run to work off all that cake."

"Ugh. Sounds bothersome."

"It's like I always say 'Enjoy sweet delicious cakes and eat as much as I can now, and worry about getting back in shape immediately later'."

"Why don't you go for a run too Stacy?" Colette proposed.

"Nah. My body will burn the fat off on its own. That, and I'm going to do some training before going to bed tonight, so I'll work it off then."

"That's better than nothing I suppose." Loy sighed in defeat. "I just hope you don't end up fat on day."

"Please don't joke about it. That'd be my worst nightmare. I don't want to be fat~!"

"Than don't eat so much cake."

"I can't help it. It's sooo good." I whined as we opened the door to the Phoenix Inn. This was the first chance I had to take a good look at it since we got here. Unlike the game, where there was two rooms, there was four, but the two our group was staying in were accessible from the lobby. There was also a breakfast nook in the corner and a bathroom stationed between the two rooms. The front desk was off the right side of the room if you were standing in the doorway.

"Did you have a nice time out?" Raine greeted.

"Yes." We replied in unison.

"Well I'm just glad you returned before the storm hit."

"St-storm?" Sheena repeated with unease.

"Oh yeah. Those storm clouds that are hanging out about us." I thought aloud. I glanced at the very shaken Sheena. "Don't worry." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it will just rain, so don't worry Sheena. Anywho, when's dinner? I'm starved!"

"You just ate half a cake!" Loy spazzed. "How the hell can you be hungry?"

"I have an athlete's metabolism." I gloated, crossing my arms behind my head.

"Ugh...I need to go for a run. I'll see 'ya guys later." Loy walked out the door and could be seen running down the street from the window.

"That reminds me, I need to pick up something." I slipped back over to the door. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

I had finished my meal, made by Zelos, when I decided to pull out what I had purchased not long ago in the market. *Thunk* was the sound the bottle made as I slammed it down onto the table making the heads of the others, who were scattered around different tables, pop up. In front of me was a one liter glass bottle of milk; my hand was firmly wrapped around it. I ejected the cork with my other hand and stared at the bottle. It had been a long time sine I had had milk to drink. All this traveling around make it impossible to have my favorite beverage at meals, so I was severely lacking in calcium.

"What's that for?" Genis inquired.

"Milk is supposed to have a calming effect. With any luck if I drink this whole thing I'll be passed out until morning."

"You're still trying to sleep at night, aren't you?" Sheena posed the question as she crossed her arms and let her hip stick out.

"Yep. Being nocturnal is _not_ something I want as my 'stupid human trick'."

"What's that?" Genis piped up.

"It's just what my drama teacher calls peoples weird talents or abilities. It's nothing." I eyed the bottle as my dingers danced by my side. I could almost hear the theme of the final confrontation in every western movie made. It was like the sheriff and the villain were about to have their last confrontation for the sake of the town. I had to fight the urge to spit off to the side, seeing how it wouldn't go over to well with the others.

"Are you having a staring contest with it?" Loy criticized.

"Do ya think I could chug it?"

"Go for it! Go! Go! Go!" Loy encouraged by pumping her fist. Lloyd then got in on the cheering as Genis protested that I could suffocate doing this.

"You're not really going to try are you?" Regal tried to steer me away from the challenge.

"Alright, on the count of three." Loy instructed as she and Lloyd came over to watch. "One...Two...Three!"

In a flash the bottle was in my hand and at my mouth, delivering its wholesome goodness to me. The more I drank from the bottle, the more I had to lean back in the chair to get the liquid out, resulting in me leaning way back in the chair with only one foot on the table as a balance. I wasn't sure I could make it. I was running out of air fast. Any longer and I could suffocate. But then I saw hope, the bottle was almost empty. 5...4...3...2...1...I dropped my foot from the table and with the forward momentum I slammed the bottle on the table as I hunched over to inhale. Air, sweet air.

"She did it. She actually did it." Loy announced shocked.

"Alright! Way to go!" Lloyd high-fived me as I still tried to fight air into my lungs.

"*Huff* Thanks."

"Stacy, that was incredibly reckless." Regal scolded.

"Don't care." I huffed. "Man, I feel good." I felt really refreshed from that drink of milk, either that, or my brain was oxygen starved.

"Does Master feel like she can sleep?" Patamon asked.

"We'll see. I'll take a hot bath first and hopefully that will do it for me." I slip out of my chair and glided over to the girls' bed room. With the door tightly closed I slipped out of my clothes and grabbed a towel. With the aid of my ninja artes it was turned into a bathrobe so that I could sneak into the bathroom in modesty. Once safely behind the bathroom door, I turn the towel back into its original form (which was still wrapped around my body) and look around the bathroom. There is no toilet in here since all the ground floor rooms have one, and there is an out house around the back of the inn. What is in here is a large wooden tub in one corner, a shower head next to it, and a big table that serves as a counter to hold clothes and other articles while people bathe to the right of the door. I then spotted a pair of shoes under the table and knew who they belonged to. I stared at the white and yellow boots and noticed them shifting their position. Like a flash I was out of there, leaning against the other side of the door panting. _What the hell is Zelos doing peeping on me! _I was seething at that point and was about ready to go back a murder him right then and there when I looked up. I was standing in the middle of the lobby, with only a towel on, in front of everyone but the two red heads. _God kill me._ In a heartbeat I found Mewtwo next to me, draping a large white bed sheet around my body to hide it while Loy sprang up as well, tearing off her jacket as she rushed over to me, her face flaming red. Once her heavy black jacket was over me she glared back at the others and snapped, "Look away you jerks!" And with that she pushed me into the girls' bed room and locked the door. I could hear someone lean against it and her Mewtwo tell the others that he wasn't letting anyone in to see me until I was ready for it. It had all happened so fast I wasn't sure if it was really or not.

"Oh my gosh, I feel so embarrassed for you. What made you run out of the bathroom like that anyway?"

"Zelos..." I hissed.

"THAT PERVERT! How dare he do that to you!" Loy ranted as she paced the room. "Gah! This is why I hate males! They are always treating girls like eye-candy!" Loy then spotted me still standing off to the side with both the bed sheet and the jacket on, ready to cry. "Oh, hey, are you okay?"

"That...that was so...embarrassing." I cried a little."

"Awww...come here." Loy pulled me into a tight hug. "I feel so bad that happened to you. You're really shy about your body, aren't you?"

With water in my eyes I nodded back.

"Awww...Zelos is just so evil, isn't he?"

"Regal saw me in a towel." I wailed a bit as I crouched to the floor.

"I'll murder that Zelos."

"I wanna get out of here..."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'll go down to the lake and do some training. After that episode I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep tonight."

"Okay. Be sure to change into some clothes before you go."

"Right." Loy then stepped out leaving me to change into my swimming attire before jumping out the window.

* * *

With Mewtwo leaning against the door to the girls' room every was satisfied that Stacy was safe. The bathroom door then swung open and out came an unhappy red-head Chosen. "Man, I can't believe she saw me..." He moaned.

"You pervert!" He was greeted by Sheena and a slap to the face.

"Oww!"

"How could you do that to Stacy?" The ninja demanded.

"Okay, okay. That was a bad decision on my part. I shouldn't have done it." He responded in an unapologetic tone.

"THAT PERVERT!" Loy's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"It seems like Stacy isn't the only one out from Zelos' head. From the sounds of it, Loy has joined the hunt as well." Mewtwo speculated.

"I can't believe you would choose to do something like that to such a young girl." Raine scolded.

"You're disgusting." Presea stated.

"I feel so sorry for Stacy." Colette clasped her hands together. "That must have been so embarrassing for her."

How dare you do that to Master!" Patamon shouted, rearing up to attack when Loy emerged.

"Loy!" The Digimon exclaimed. "Where's master?"

Stiffly she replied, "Stacy went out to train and isn't coming back for awhile." Her eyes shot towards Zelos. "As for you..." She marched over to him and gave him a harder slap than what Sheena delivered. "You shameless pervert! I hate you!" Loy pushed him up against the door and began her verbal assault. "Where the hell do you get off doing that to Stacy! She isn't just a piece of eye-candy for you to play around with. It's because of stuff like this that I hate males!"

Mewtwo stepped in behind Loy and grabbed her shoulders. "Alright, calm down."

"Why should I?" Loy turned her anger towards the Pokémon.

"Because, I have yet to have a shot at him and I have a feeling Stacy would rather have her revenge on Zelos while he's still living. A corpse won't do much to satisfy her."

"...Alright. But I'll be watching you!" She gave one last glaring look at the pervert before being lead away by the Pocket Monster.

"Chosen," Regal spoke up.

"What is it Duke Bryant?"

"I'd like to have a word with you. Outside..."

Zelos back up against the door, knowing what Regal had on his mind wasn't going to be pleasant for himself.

* * *

I sat on the small dock that was next to the chapel in my blue and white swim trunks and bikini tube top, with my feet dangling off the edge. This dock was going to be how I got in and out of the water while practicing my water walking jutsu. I still had a long ways to go before it was perfected and I hadn't been training at all lately. I stood up and began to channel chakra to the soles of my feet. I had to get this just right; otherwise it would be a long time before we came to a place with water for me to practice my jutsu.

"What are you doing?" The deep voice behind me, although dead pan, was startling enough for me to fall into the lake. I met with the icy water and shivered as I came to the surface. I could then see the person who so poorly chose to walk up behind me. It was Kratos, the only person who hadn't been around at the inn during the towel incident.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" He snapped, growing impatient.

"Well I was trying to practice a special technique that would allow me to walk on water but since you startled me I lost my focus! Are you happy now?"

"I'm never happy."

"Figures..." I scowled off to the side.

"Why is such a technique important?"

"If I can do it, that means I'll have really good chakra control and I'll be able to utilize it better in battle."

"So you're having doubts about your skill, is that it?"

"Maybe. But what's it to ya? I thought you wanted to see my head on a spike."

"That isn't the case at present."

_This guy is good at answering without providing a real answer..._ "Whatever." I swam closer to the dock to pull myself back up onto it. I had got most of the way up when a boot connected with my chest, sending my flying back into the freezing water. "What the heck was that for?" I demanded as I surfaced.

"I still had to get you back for tampering with my memory the previous night."

"Look, I told you, I have nothing personal against you. I just needed that place and its contents a secret."

"For someone of being overly apologetic, you certainly don't live up to your name when it counts."

"So...Oh...Kratos, I'm sorry." I said with my eyes down.

"Hmph." The mercenary crouched down and offered his hand to pull me out of the water.

"Thanks."

"I doubt you would want to stay out here much longer." He rationalized.

"Huh? Why?"

The sound of thunder echoed off in the distance.

"Oh, that's why."

"We should head back to the inn now otherwise we could get caught in the storm."

"Okay." I nodded and we soon were both running back to the Phoenix. We had only gotten to main street before the clouds opened on us, not doing much damage to me, but the once dry Kratos was now as wet as I was. We opened the door and inevitably drew our comrades' attention. I spotted Zelos off to the side, nursing both a potion and a black eye. _Who gave him that?_

"Where were you guys?" Lloyd asked worriedly.

"I found her out by the lake. She was practicing some sort of technique."

A chill ran up my body forcing a sneeze out. "A-" My head shook as pressure built up. "Cho." I let the force of the sneeze out softly.

"What was that" Loy asked, amused by this.

"That was a weird sneeze." Sheena chortled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I sneeze weird. So what?" I barked, entering into a bad mood.

"Alright, that's enough." Mewtwo stood up and came over. "Come on you sad, miserable, little thing." The affection in his voice was only too evident. "Bedtime." He ushered me towards my room where I could change and get some well needed rest. With my wet swim stuff hanging off to the side and my soft and cozy white pajamas on, I slipped into bed, where I would lie awake for a few more hours before the others girls came in.

* * *

The storm drew much closer during the night and by the stroke of twelve, it was right on top of us. All the other girls had gone to sleep, except for Sheena and myself. I could hear her quivering on the floor from the thunder and lightening. Then a large flash of light and the loudest crack of thunder drove an "Eppp!" from her. Next thing I knew, someone was standing by my bed side, with blankets pulled over their body like a cloak, shaking like a foal.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sheena begged.

Seeing how my bed was furthest from the window and how I was likely to still be awake, I supposed I was her best choice.

"Muh." I groaned, pulling back the covers on the empty side of my bed for her.

"Thanks." She ducked in and pulled the sheets over her head. "I somehow feel safer just having you here." She whispered.

I was stunned by this. No one had ever told me something like that before. It felt kind of nice... "Your welcome." I said back so softly, I was sure Sheena couldn't have heard it, but something told me she did. The ninja inched over to me and rest her head next to mine. I could feel the warmth of both her breath and her hand as it laid on my shoulder. I knew that I wasn't going to sleep tonight, but I stayed put. I didn't want to abandon Sheena went she was counting on me. "Goodnight Sheena." I murmured.

"'Night Stacy." She muttered back, half asleep.

* * *

*The cat's name is pronouced Pow, not Poe, or Poo (for those who are really immature)

Stacy's dream is one I have every so offten and I started having it 'cuz I saw an episode of Sagawa where she had a friend who is the cat in the dream (his name might be different thou...) And I also saw an episode of Mraven the Worrior: The Tale of RedWall. The Rat is based off one of the evil villian rats. (Don't ask for speciffics 'cuz I don't remember them.) As for the egg and the ring and stuff...I have no idea! *grins*

Also, I want to see who is the most popular OC in my fic (even though Loy,Mewtwo and Patamon/Tokomon are borrowed they all count.)

And I think I have enough last names now...but that could change when I want to...

Until next time! C'ya!


	73. The hopelessness of a romantic

Hey people, just got through the first week of school and somehow survived. I hope you all anjoy this next chapter, even though not much happens in it.

* * *

If morning hadn't come with it did, I swear Sheena would have woken up next to a corps today. I could understand why people who stayed up late always had bags under theirs eyes. It was so that there was extra weight pull on the bottom eyelid to keep them open so the person could see. But just as strong as that pull was, I felt as though a rubber band was trying to close my eyes; fighting against gravity to put the person to sleep. I sat up in bed, my eyes aching from the war they were in the midst of, and looked over at my sleeping companion. Sheena was curled up in a ball and had kicked the sheets off her body during her sleep. From her doing so at 3:48 AM I was now able to see what her sleep wear looked like. This had to have been a first since I usually turn in before or after everyone else did. She had on pants that went down mid-calf and a top that wrapped across her chest and tied up on both sides in a distinct Asian style. The whole outfit was a light violet, which was even lighter in color then what she normally wore. My eyes wondering the room I saw that we were the only ones still there. But I supposed that did explain the sound of the door opening and closing about twenty minutes ago. The Mizuhoian rolled over in the bed, so that she was facing the window, which sunlight was pouring from, making her eyes flutter open. The ninja sits up and stretches out with her hands over her head, unleashing an orchestra of stiff joints cracking.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Morning, Sheena. How was your sleep?"

"Pretty good."

"That's good."

"Sorry if I kept you up..."

"Nah, it's no problem. I've let my dog into my bed during thunderstorms before and trust me I'd rather have you there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My poor dog gets so scared she makes the whole bed vibrate with her shaking. How can I sleep at night when the creature next to me is that frightened?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." My stomach let out a loud growl. "And now I believe it is time for breakfast." _And revenge..._ I opened the door to the lobby and surveyed the area, looking for the unfaithful chosen. Spying him sitting in the corner, trying to hide his black eye I charged over and jumped onto the table. Squatting before him, I glared deep into his soul, wishing the looks could kill.

"Whoa, I don't remember ordering the special." The Chosen then leaned back in his chair. "But I think I can make an exception."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. "Shut up." I snapped. "Alright buddy, pick your poison. I know numerous torture and execution devices from Earth. So, what will it be? The finger lock, the skull crusher, the Pear of anguish, the Rack; or how about the guillotine? They say that your head remains alive for ten whole seconds once it's been fully severed. Maybe I should just hag you from the gallows. But the Spanish did create a much more satisfying device; the Garrote. They say it was used on those suspected to be unfaithful to God. The accused was placed in chair and had their head stabilized with a metallic band, so that when they drove the screw into the back of their head, they wouldn't be able to move. It was supposed to cut the skull off from the nervous system and kill them quickly, but sometimes the screw would go through their mouth instead." Zelos was sweating like a turkey at Thanksgiving, so I kept going. "Perhaps it would do me better to lock you in a Brazen Bull. You know the inventor was killed by the ruler whom he invented it for. He was told to climb in to it, where he was locked in. The tyrant then set a fire under the bull, and killed the inventor by suffocation. The selling point of this device is that the complex tub works inside bend and twist the screams of agony from the victims into the sound of an enraged bull, serving as musical entertainment for higher ups of society. So what will it be Unfaithful Chosen? It's your funeral."

"That's enough of that young lady." Raine yanked me off the table and dragged me across the room.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww, oww!" I cried.

"Honestly, if you don't want people to make you out as a demon then you shouldn't act like that in public!"

I winced. "Sorry Professor Sage."

"Um, stupid question." Loy raised her hand from her table. "Why do you know all that stuff? Better yet, how can you stand that stuff?"

"Funny, my dad asked me the same thing once. I'm not sure. I guess I have a morbid curiosity. That and I think it will be invaluable information to have when I venture into the world of fantasy writing."

"Okay, that makes sense."

I slid into the chair across from her and planted my face on the table.

"You okay?"

"Tired. So tired..." I let out small moan. "Need coffee."

"You drink coffee?" Regal's voice was very disapproving.

"Only when I needed it." I groaned back.

"I'm sorry." Sheena apologized again.

"It's not your fault." I said into the table. "Thunderstorms can be very scary to some people."

"Is that why Sheena was in your bed?" Colette asked.

Before I could answer Zelos spoke up. "Oh, if you were so scared Sheena you could have going me last night. You would be perfectly safe with me. He-he."

The ninja stomped over to him and bashed the side of his head. I turned my head to the side in time to see Zelos hold his skull in pain.

"Aw...could you hit him again? I wasn't watching that time."

Loy started laughing as I heard Raine go "Tsk, tsk."

"Awww...c'mon." Zelos pleaded. "Do you think I've had enough pain in the past twelve hours?"

Sheena, Loy, Mewtwo, Patamon, and I all answered "No."

"Aw...you're all being no faaaaaair."

"Seriously, Loy. Coffee. Now. Please." I ordered tiredly.

Being the dear friend that she was, Loy left the table to gather the coffeepot, the sugar bowl and the cream on a tray for me and swiftly returned to her seat.

"Thank you." I sat up a bit and dropped two cubes of sugar into my cup before adding the black liquid, and finally poured some cream in. Once happy with the light brown colour I stirred it in and placed the spoon into my mouth. The warmed metal rested against my tongue, calming my body and mind.

"Hello?" Loy started snapping her fingers in front of my face to wake me from my trance. I jumped back at little in my chair, startled. "Your coffee's going cold!"

"Oh, thanks." I set the spoon down and took a long sip. It was that perfect combination of cream, sugar, and bitter coffee that slid down my throat, warming my whole body, tickling my taste buds as they went, cleansing my soul in the process. It felt like drinking a big hug. Not those hard bear hugs your older brother gives you; more like one of those big, squishy, squeeze-y, awesome feeling hugs you get from your mom or grandma when you've had a hard day and they make you feel all better. Those are good...

"You look happy." Loy commented.

"Sorry, I zoned in on the awesome feel-goodness of my coffee."

"I don't know how you can stand to drink that stuff." Regal criticized.

"Hey, don't be so hard on coffee. Coffee's the best. Don't insult coffee."

"Lighten up on her Reg." Zelos requested. "Coffee must be a delicacy for someone poor like her."

"What! I'm poor?" I gasp. "I'm...poor. I'm poor. _I'm_ poor. I'm _poor_...Nope, no matter how you say it, it just doesn't sound right."

"Wait, you're not poor?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"No. I'm not poor." I protested. "My parents have plenty of money."

"Gosh, how rich are you?" Loy questioned, somewhat stunned.

"Um...less then upper-middle class, but enough that we can afford a _ton _of luxuries. Like our new flat screen." I add under my breath with excitement.

"Ah...I see."

"'Upper-middle class?'" Zelos repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I guess that doesn't exist here." I face him to explain. "Basically it means that the person income is more than average, but he's not super rich like Regal or anyone like that."

"So your family's income is average?"

"No, a little above average. Were not at upper-middle class yet, but give it ten years and we might be."

"Ugh." Lloyd moans. "This is so confusing."

"Simply put Lloyd, my family is well off. Money isn't a big thing to worry about, but we do have to take it into consideration a lot of times. Mainly when dad complains about vet bills."

"Oh, your dad is one of those guys who aren't into the whole family pet thing." Loy notes.

"Nope, but oddly he is more than willing to blow one grand on his motorcycle, but not on our beloved puppy-bee."

"'Puppy-bee?'"

"Ah...it's a nickname she got. Actually she's has a lot of nicknames. And she responds to all of them...Wait, what were we talking about before?"

"Your money."

"Right, right."

"I honestly don't see Stacy being rich." Lloyd announced.

"Well I'm not rich per say, my family just has more freedom of what we can spend money on."

"It just doesn't make sense to me because you always seem obsessed with money."

"I am obsessed with money."

"But why are you if you're rich?"

"Because money is used to buy things Lloyd. And I, I like to buy things, so, I like to have lots of money to buy these things."

"Like what?" Loy leaned her arm on the table.

"Ice cream, video games, plush things."

"I love how you said 'ice cream' first."

"Ice cream's great! Everyone loves ice cream!"

"You're so childish."

"Yep!" I grinned moronically while reclining in the chair, reaching for another sip of coffee.

"So what did you family do to gain their wealth?" Regal pried.

"I'll give you a hint, it involves selling coffee."

"You own a Starbuck!" Loy jumped up out of her seat with pure excitement.

"No!" I shot back, completely offended. "Those guys are our enemies. We have a Tim Hortons."

"What's that?"

"The Canadian version of 'Starbuck'. Actually it's better than Starbuck 'cuz we sell more than just coffee and are menu is written in English, not some weird English/Spanish hybrid. And we were created by a hockey player."

"Who? Wayne Gretzky?"

"Do you even listen to you're self some times?"

"I don't know a lot of Canadian Hockey players."

"It was Tim Horton."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

"Yep, and if Starbucks hadn't partnered with the Chapter's book store chain, they'd be non-existent in Canada."

"That's a monopoly."

"No, we have other competition, but Starbucks is our only real threat. And number one enemy."

"You really have it in for those guys."

"I'm a passionate person." I took another sip of my now cooled coffee and finished it off. "So Raine, when are we shoving off here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, okay so that gives me-wait. Tomorrow?"

"It's was decided that we'll stay in Luin for an extra night so that you can get some rest."

"...Sweetness."

"We have a whole extra day in Luin?" Loy's excitement was building again. "Hey Lloyd, do want to go look at that statue of yourself by the fountain?"

"Sure!"

"Alright! Let's head there after breakfast!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd pumped his fist into the air.

"Wow, a whole day to do stuff. Aw man, what am I going to do?" I crossed my arms.

"We could go shopping or something later." Loy suggested.

"Alright, I'm in!"

* * *

"Man, I wish I had a statue made after me." Loy dreamed out loud as we walked through the shopping district.

"I don't. Birds would crap all over it and stuff." I counter pointed, my arms crossed behind my head.

"Ah, true. Then I'd make someone clean it everyday."

"That'd be a _crappy_ job, wouldn't it Lloyd?"

"Huh, yeah I guess." He said, missing my joke entirely.

I noticed that he was thinking about something else. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to get Colette a gift, but I'm not sure what."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Loy encouraged.

"Well, since she's so bright and sunny, I was thinking maybe some yellow roses. Zelos said that roses are the best gift for girls."

"Yellow roses?" I repeated with full disgust. "You send those to people you haven't seen in a long time, or are stuck in a hospital or something. Lloyd what do you want to convey to Colette?"

"I...I don't know!" The teen clutched his head.

"Do you want to be 'just friends' with her for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you want to take the first step into a deeper relation ship with her?"

"Kind'a. Sort of. I don't know!"

"Lloyd you have to ask your self the big question and answer it. 'Do you want to be with Colette?'"

"Yes!"

"Good! Now we're getting some where!"

"But I still don't know what to get her..."

"Well, since you still seem unsure of you're feelings, red roses are out."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because they are for those who are passionately in love. If you're unsure then it would be too strong of a message. Deep pink would be good if you want to show gratitude, but a paler color would be best if you wanted to convey joy instead. But that would imply you wouldn't want things to change...Lavender might not work either, since its for love at first sight...White is more for brides or to say someone is worthy of your love. But it also symbolizes innocence and purity." I conjured up a white rose with my artes and held it under my nose, gazing fondly at it.

"What about other colours?" Loy suggested, getting me back on track.

"Right." I slid the rose over my ear.

"You like Regal, right." Lloyd cut in.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well if you were going to send him roses what would you pick?"

"Hmmm. I guess I'd send him a single blue rose."

"Do blue roses even exist?" Loy inquired.

"Not naturally, so I would have to have a white one dyed blue."

"Why would you pick blue?" Lloyd scratched his head.

"Blue stands for the unattainable, the impossible. Basically it's a very poetic way of saying to someone 'I can't be with you.' It's a very sad rose actually." Two large hands came down on my shoulders making me jump. Looking up I saw Regal towering over me.

"And how is it that you know all this?" He had obviously been listening in on my lesson of rose colours.

"I'm a hopeless romantic with too much time on her hands." I shrugged, trying to keep my nerves under control from how close Regal was to me.

"So what should I send to Colette?" Lloyd sighed.

"Hmm." I crossed my arms with Regal still holding onto my shoulders. "Peach is no good. It's more of a 'thank you' colour. Coral is closer but it still is mostly for gratitude than 'I like you'. I guess orange is you best bet Lloyd."

"Why, what does it mean?"

"Well since it's a cross between yellow and red, which are friendship and passion respectfully, 'id be the perfect rose to send Colette."

"Great! I can't wait to buy some for her!"

"How many are you going to get?"

"I dunno."

"Well with roses, the number you send is just as important as the colour."

"Oh boy, here she goes again." Loy sighed.

"Oh hush you."

"Well geese, how many should I send to Colette?"

"Ten."

"Ten?"

"Ten. Then stands for perfection, and is the only number of roses that says something nice without implying deep feelings of love."

"Really?"

"Of course! For example, one-hundred and eight roses means 'will you please marry me?' where as fifteen means 'I am truly sorry'."

"Alright Einstein," Loy remarked. "What does nine-hundred and ninety-nine roses mean?"

"Everlasting and eternal love."

"Okay...what does one rose mean?"

"Love at first sight. The same as lavender roses."

"Seriously, why do you bother learning all this?"

"I get bored and distracted easily...That and I was curious so I googled it."

"Is 'Google' a word in your world?" Lloyd inquired.

"Recently, yes." Loy explained.

"You have to love Earth sometimes." I commented.

"Yep, good old Earth."

"Hey, can one of you lend me some gald, I don't have any?" Lloyd begged.

"I just gave you invaluable information, why should I give up any of my gald?"

"You're planning on spending it all, aren't you?" Loy said, leering at me.

"Yes I am."

The Duke rolled his eyes before offering to pay for the roses himself.

"Ah, thanks Regal." The two then headed off to the flower shop in town.

"So Stacy...If you had to pick being rich or finding true love, what would it be? The money right?"

"Nope. I'd pick true love."

"Really?"

"Of course. There's plenty of money in the world, but your true love is one of a kind. Besides, money doesn't make good company in bed."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm a lonely person, so shoot me."

"You are such a weird person."

* * *

Several hours later I was laying face down in my pillow at the hotel, but it wasn't because I was sleeping.

"I...feel...horrible..." I whimpered.

"Master, I know it's hard but you have to be will to face this head on." Mewtwo urged.

"But I can't! I hurts too much."

"Is seeing Regal everyday that hard?"

"Yes! He's right there and I can't even look at him sometimes I'm so embarrassed."

"Master, it's okay." Patamon patted me on the back. "Love in never easy."

"I know. But it still hurts. I want him to love me, but I'm just a daughter to him." I wailed.

"It's a good thing we're the only one here." Mewtwo muttered. "Otherwise the others would be hounding us for detail about now."

I hugged the pillow between my arms. "I hate being in love."

"Is it really that bad?" The Digimon cocked his head sideways.

"Sometimes I'll start thinking about things. Things that shouldn't be only my mind. Not at this age. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Mewtwo knew what she was talking about. Late at night while the others slept, her subconscious would entertain the idea of a married life with Regal if Stacy were older. Even though the thoughts released feel-good hormones in her body, she was left traumatized and broken hearted. Those burring feelings she had were only worsened by her pact with Alto, with invoked her dormant animal instincts and impulses. It was too much for her. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking. But he couldn't do anything to remedy it. What she needed was someone to love her, the same way she loved, without any restraints. Mewtwo wanted it to be him, but he knew that he couldn't. Stacy was confused enough by her feelings towards Regal. Having him join the mix would make things harder on her. She really needed a lover.

* * *

Regal sat next to the fountain with his head hung low, his chin resting on the web his fingers had woven underneath. His eyes were trained on the tiles, but his mind was lost in deep contemplation. _I'm a hopeless romantic..._ Stacy voice echoed in his head. She had said that so matter-of-factly. A heavy weight pulled on the inside of his chest, threatening to pull him down to the planet's core. Stacy had been avoiding him. She tried to ignore him every time her attention was directed to him and only was able to look at him in eye if she was teasing or criticizing him. But that didn't stop him from watching her. He could see pain she held back reflected in her eyes. The way she would grab her chest, as if trying to alleviate the aching in her heart. She was always so sad around him. And he knew why. He'd been the one to do that to her. And it hurt, knowing that he caused so much pain for the person he cared about. Every time he held her close he could feel her trying to pull away. The last time he forced her to meet his gaze, she looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the wind.

* * *

Now we've reached the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you think! I liked the description of coffee I have here, and even showed it to my mom and sister.

Also, has anyone noticed that none of the music Stacy listens to is current? That's because the time when this story was placed was several years ago! So that means no Owl City or Lady Gaga for her!

C'ya all next week!


	74. Otaku Attack!

Yes, yes. I know. It's another short chapter. But sorry! Stuff happeneds and I lose time on my presious computer.

Anyways please enjoy this chapter, even if nothing happeneds.

* * *

I was sitting alone at the table, my face flat down on the surface, wish I could end my boredom. Tick...Tick...Tick...every second that passed by felt more like a minute; each minute and hour, and every hour, a day. _This...is...killing...me_. I thought, in time with the clock. _So bored..._

"If you're so bored, then why not find a way to amuse yourself." Mewtwo suggested out loud.

"I can't help it. There is just nothing to do..."

"Perhaps you would like to go over the plans for tomorrow." Raine commented.

"What is the plan?"

"Currently..." Sheena started. "nothing."

"If what Aeon said is true," Raine began to recollect. "Then Stacy and Loy may not have much time left to return to Earth. We need to use every opportunity to gather information that could send the both of you back. _Without killing yourselves._"

"But I don't wanna leave!" Loy protested.

"Give it another two weeks Loy, you'll be begging whatever God you believe in to send you back..." I muttered coldly.

"Finding information that applies to the situation may be difficult." Regal pointed out. "I examined a number of texts at the Sybak Library and none of them were of any help."

"What about the Tower of Mana?" I offered.

"The Light Seal?" Colette chirped. "Why would you want to go there?"

"That's where you found Blotzman's Book, right?"

"Yeah, but does that have to do with anything?" Genis asked.

"I think that the other energy the book talked about was Chakra."

"Chakra, that energy you are learning to use?" Regal inquired.

I nodded. "I suspect that Master Boltzman was referring to Chakra, since Chakra has several different types, one of which is used for very high level healing techniques."

"Really?" Loy sat up, gaining interest.

"I've seen it done before. It's so advanced that it is actually used in surgeries, but it is very difficult to master."

"What has this got to do with anything?" Lloyd complained.

"If a book that talks about an energy that is unobserved in this world was found in that tower, what other resources might be there as well?"

"I see." Raine crossed her arms in contemplation. "You would like to examine the other books there in case any of them have the answer."

"But the Tower of Mana was attacked by the Rampaging Giant Tree!" Sheena protested. "How do you plan to get inside?"

"I'll have Mewtwo teleport me in, along with Professor Sage of course."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lloyd question.

"Mewtwo will be with us, and I know for a fact how powerful he is."

"I'm honoured to have your trust." Mewtwo announced.

"None the less, it still will be a risky expedition." Regal pointed out.

"We'll just have to be careful then. It's not like we have the best of options right now."

"It's possible that the Tower of Mana may no longer be standing." Kratos reasoned.

"That still doesn't mean we can't check it out." I countered. "It's worth shot, right?"

"You bet it is!" Genis cheered.

"Man..." Lloyd complained, we have to go through that place _again_."

"What do you have to complain about?" I retorted. "You'll be sitting outside on the grass. I'm the one risking her neck going inside."

"But that sounds boring."

"...Okay moving on. Do we have _any _alternative methods of transport yet?"

"Sick of walking are we?" Sheena taunted.

"Well, it's not that...actually...it is that. So what if I'm sick of walking? I've never once been forced into a situation that involved me walk so much."

"I hate to say it, but the same goes for me. If we could get a wagon or something that'd be great."

"Normally it would be a simple matter to acquire such a method of transport," Kratos began to explain "but seeing how people have a negative view of Stacy no one is willing to provide us with much aid, both here and in Asgard."

"Yes." Raine concurred. "In fact we were lucky that the owner of the inn was even willing to allow us to stay here."

"So it's my fault that we're walking..." I moaned. Patamon jumped up onto the table where I had once again planted my face and patted me on the head.

"It's okay Master. We still love you."

"Oddly enough, this isn't making me feel any better." My eyes began to their struggle to stay open and my body became limp. _Dang the coffee is wearing off. Need to stay awake..._

_"Master, it's evening. You can sleep if you want to."_

_Right..._I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head in them. But as soon as I closed my eyes, they snapped open, protesting to sleep. _Dang it..._

I pushed out of the chair, using other tables and furniture to make my way to the bedroom without collapsing.

"Stacy?" Colette called out.

I felt a very familiar warm hand on my shoulder that offered comfort, but was only adding to the amount of weight my body was burned with carrying.

"How are you feeling?" His deep voice asked in pure kindness and concern. I wanted to tell him I was tired, but my body was too exhausted even for that. I wasn't sleepy, but my body was sluggish and almost unresponsive.

"Let her go." Mewtwo ordered gently. "She's fighting just to stand."

My head bobbed down, and I knew my body was going to follow soon. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my underarm and forced me to remain standing.

"You really have reached your limit, haven't you?"

I looked at Mewtwo, who was holding me up. _Can't move...help..._

"Please excuse us for a minute." Mewtwo requested as he lead me into the room where I was laid back on the bed. Leaving the room, Mewtwo promptly shut the door so I could rest. My eyes were wide open, my mind was sharp and alert, but my body was acting as a cage. As I stared up at the ceiling I couldn't help but wonder, _Is this what it's like to be trapped in an Exsphere? _

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Genis question as Mewtwo shut the door.

"Her body is giving up on her. Because she's forcing herself to sat awake during the day, she gets no time to rest."

"Colette didn't have problems like that when she was becoming an angel." Lloyd pointed out.

"Yes, but that was because the angel transformation eradicated her needed to sleep entirely." Professor Sage clarified. "With Stacy she still has to sleep, but now it is only possible during daylight hours."

"Poor Stacy." Colette pitied.

"She should know that sleep is a good thing, even if she's nocturnal." Sheena scratched the back of her head.

"Try telling her that." Mewtwo remarked. "She's never been one for staying up late or sleeping in."

"I just wish we could figure out what's causing this and help her." Lloyd cringed.

* * *

You know I pretty sure that I'm the only one who could tell you how many knots there are in the ceiling of this room. In fact, I'm positive no one else could, because I'm the only one with the time to kill and the alertness to count properly. Oh, are you dying to know the answer? I'm sorry. There exactly 56 knots of wood in the ceiling. I know that because I have nothing to do other than count them...What was that? Why not count the planks that make up the ceiling instead? Now you're talking crazy my friend.

I picked up my Bible and flipped it open to the last page I was reading. I had made a fair dent in it, now that I couldn't sleep at night and had _lots_ of down time.

16 Ye have not chosen me, but I have chosen you, and ordained you, that ye should go and bring forth fruit, and that your fruit should remain: that whatsoever ye shall ask of the Father in my name, he may give it you.

17 These things I command you, that ye love one another.

18 If the world hate you, ye know that it hated me before it hated you.

19 If ye were of the world, the world would love his own: but because ye are not of the world, but I have chosen you out of the world, therefore the world hateth you.

20 Remember the word that I said unto you, The servant is not greater than his lord. If they have persecuted me, they will also persecute you; if they have kept my saying, they will keep yours also.

21 But all these things will they do unto you for my name's sake, because they know not him that sent me.

What I had just read, I answered my two big questions. 'Why was I here?' and 'Why did everyone hate _me_?' I was here because God had chosen me to be here. And everyone hated me because I did not belong to this world. Now some would say that it would be acceptable for me to hate God and become an atheist. But I wasn't like that. God had me placed here for a reason and I couldn't throw that away. I set the Good Book on my nightstand and rolled over. I was so worn out, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Part of me had to ask, 'Is this punishment?'

* * *

The next day was not welcomed, but I faced it the best I could. I was still beat, but I had no choice but to trudge on. We were headed to the Tower of Mana, the Light Seal. Hopefully the book we needed would be there. I followed everyone in the back of the group, my nose buried in a book that I felt I needed to read.

"What are you reading back there?" Lloyd asked from the front.

"Nothing..." I said innocently, my face bright red.

"Is that..." Loy stole a glance from the middle of the troop. "You're reading Ouran High School Host Club volume Three! What the heck is that all about!"

"It's nothing. I've just decided to resort to more...primitive ways of keeping myself awake. And this works just fine for me..."

"You're such a pervert." Loy mocked.

"Did you just start that book?" Genis asked.

"No. I've been glued to it the whole time..."

"But you're still on the first few pages."

"Genis, it's a type of book that is read from the right cover to the left." Loy explained. "But now I'm really curious. What are you staring at that's on the last few pages."

"The drawing of Long-haired Haruhi and Kyoya that Bisco Hatori did." I held the book to my chest. "I wish it was me he was holding..." I said dreamily.

"Otaku." Loy taunted.

"But I'm a Kyoya Otaku, therefore I must be smarter and more cunning than the average Otaku." I rationalized.

"So what? I bet you're back there drooling over him in the one scene where he's shirtless and stuff."

"What?" Sheena exclaimed. "Stacy wouldn't be looking at stuff like that, right Stacy?"

"...I could confess...but I don't want to..." I buried my nose back into the book, on the same page as Loy had just described.

"I give up..." The ninja sighed.

"You can't really blame her in this situation." Mewtwo speculated. "This is mainly an attempt to stimulate her mind so that she doesn't pass-out mid-day."

"And she's a pervert."

"Hey, you have no right to criticize what I do with pictures of my future husband." I shot back.

"Oh hon...does this mean it's over between you and Regal?"

"Loy there are two problems with that sentence. One, me and Regal were never a couple." _No matter how much I want to. _" And Two, heck yeah I'm marrying Kyoya! He's the best!"

"I still don't see what's so great about megane characters...they're all geeks."

"Geeks who will rule the world one day. Just Look at Aeon!"

"The sad thing is that you have a point there..."

"Stacy..." Raine's voice was that of a strict mothers. "Is that something you should be reading?"

"Nothing happens!" I shout quickly.

"Are you sure?" Zelos asks, slyly.

"Yes!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look." Zelos wanders over and tried to grab the manga, unsuccessfully.

"No! Geeze, who do you think you are, my older brother?" I doge him and scurry ahead. With my ninja artes I transform the book into a different volume of Ouran High School Host Club. "Ha-ha now it's a different one!" I sang like Nelson from the Simpsons.

"That's Volume Seven! What is there for you to look at!" Loy called out.

"The Low Blood Pressure, Evil Lord!" I shout back.

"What's so great about a picture of Kyoya death-glaring?"

"The 'Kyoya Death-glaring' part!"

Both Loy and Mewtwo face palm with sizable force. "She is such a fangirl..."

"Hey Loy!" I call out from far ahead of the group, waving the book over my head.

"What?"

"This volume also has the bonus story where we see the Twins as little kids and they get tricked by their evil Nanny!"

"...GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Loy takes off after me at full speed, trying to steal the book from me.

"Ah-ha-ha!" I laughed. "The Shadow King for the Win! Ah-ha-ha!"

"Give it here! I need to see Hikaru and Kaoru as children!"

"Never!" I holler back.

Everyone else walked far behind us, pretending that we didn't exist for the sake of their own sanity. "Is she usually like this?" Regal inquired to the Pokémon.

"No, but she is like this when she get excited about that 'Kyoya' character."

"I fear I may never understand here."

"You're not the only one."

* * *

I hope that last scene was comical enough to make up for the shortness of this chapter...

Also I have a new poll that I would like to see more responces to. And in other news, Aero Blue has become a better reviewer than Tiger002. I say this because she posts her reviews long before Tiger does. (he has yet to READ the last chapter...)

The pasage from the bible I included is the New Testement, John 15, versus 16-21. I found that in my real bible the other night and thought to include it.

For this chapter part of the orgininal plan was to have Stacy teach Zelos, Sheena and genis how to play cheat, but I didn't have the energy or will to write that. I might do it in a latter chapter, but I might not...Blimey I'm tired...Stacy isn't the only one with insomnia...


	75. The Sheild

hey people! I've been sick all week long here, so if you want to send me some yellow roses, now is the time to do so!

* * *

I trudged along to the Tower of Mana like the living dead. All my running around only...I checked the Digivice...half an hour ago had already worn me out. And since it was the _Light _seal we are going to, you can only imagine how I was feeling. Thank gosh it was at least cloudy again today. Wait? I was _happy _that Mr. Golden Sun hadn't come out today? I must be losing my mind...

"Ah." Loy froze up as her hand grabbed her chest.

"What's wrong?" Genis checked.

"I felt a jolt."

"You're feeling it too?" I inquired. The brunette nodded. "Yeah, ditto for me." _Heh, I love how they called the Pokémon 'ditto'. Focus Stacy..._

"Do you think it's because we're from Earth?" Asked Loy.

I answered, "Maybe. Since our bodies are absorbing Mana from the air, we much be getting over charged from being close to a location where Mana is built up."

"What does it feel like?" Raine questioned.

"It's like a little shock you get after walking on a carpet then touching a doorknob or something. But it only happens once in awhile." Loy explained.

"Really?" I winced. "For me it's more like a bad sunburn. It stings whenever I move."

"Hmm..." Raine began to speculate. "Since we are heading into an area that is filled with light Mana, and seeing how Stacy is affiliated with darkness, she must be feeling harsher effects from the Mana levels than Loy."

"Are you sure you want to go to the Tower of Mana after all?" Lloyd double checked.

"I'm sure." I nodded. "This information is too important to pass up." _I need it to get home._ "...We should keep moving." I kept walking towards the looming tower, my body stinging with every step. My eyes were drooping again, and as I walked I noticed it was getting harder and harder to see the tower. With my mind running at the breakneck pace of a snail, it finally dawned on me that there was this huge bind spot in the center of my vision. My weariness combined with the building pressure in my head from the Mana was blocking my vision receptors. Or whatever they were called...

"_Are you feeling alright, Master?" Mewtwo asked in concern._

_I'm fine Mewtwo._

"_If you want I could tell the others-"_

_-No, don't. I'll get through this. This is nothing._

"_Do you feel tired? Or Sleepy?"_

_No. I think the Mana in the air is charging me too much to sleep. I wonder how long it will be before we get there..._

"_Not for a while. I'd say about an hour or two."_

_Dang...Ah..._

"_What is it?"_

_The big hole in my vision is growing again, and solidifying. All I've got left is peripheral. _

"_Now do you want to tell the others?"_

_No._

'_Drop it. She's too stubborn to admit any weakness right now.' _Alto interjected.

"_I'm just worried about how she'll be affected when we get to ground zero."_

'_She'll be fine. She won't be feeling her best, but she'll be fine.'_

_I'm right here you know..._

'_We know.'_

"_We know." _They said in unison.

* * *

The sunburn feeling in my body soon changed. It felt more like I had hundreds of needles in my body, all of them burning as electricity ran through them. This was now coupled with the black spot growing bigger, forcing me to turn my head ninety-degrees just to see strait ahead. I knew all of this was because we were so close to the tower. I could see the base of it by now and it was only a matter of time before we got there. My hands were spamming now and going numb despite the constant twitching of my fingers. With only a football field's distance away, the burn became more intense. I felt like my whole body could catch fire any second now. Mewtwo observed my discomfort and knew I wanted attention to be kept away from me at all costs, so he said, "Loy, how are you feeling? Has the shocking sensation died down yet?"

"Yeah. It feels more like I'm under the sun on a really bright day. It feels good actually."

"That's a relief." Sheena sighed. "What about you Stacy?" Sheena looked over at me, just as I clenched my fists to hide my ailments.

"Fine." I gasped out, losing more control the closer we got. Thankfully no one seemed to notice much and continued walking towards the tower. Just twenty feet away I could see that the roots of the Great Tree were still warped around the building, which had started to sink into the ground, similar to the Leaning tower of Pisa. We were so close, and now sparks were flying through my body. I had to wonder if this is what a clock potato felt like. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably, my fists had uncurled themselves and were back to doing spastic twitches. I could see out of the farthest corner of my eye that we were only steps away from the crumbled stairs, leading to what once was the entrance, but now to a window that had sunken to ground level.

"Ah!" Raine shirked in pain. "How could this have happened to the Tower of Mana!" As if she totally forgot that they were single-handedly responsible for this. Just out of the smallest edge of my right eye I saw Freyr appear next to Loy.

"Ah...don't you just love the feeling of Light Mana?" The old, orange Monkey sighed in contentment.

"Yeah. It feels really good. Like I'm at the Beach or something."

Suddenly a huge jolt went through my heart, catching my breath mid-throat, and fully blinding me. As I fell to what I was sure the ground I thought, _Did...did my heart just stop?_

"No!" I heard Mewtwo shout, but only faintly. My hearing was going now too.

"What's wrong with her?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest!" Mewtwo announced.

"What does that mean?"

"It means her heart has stopped!" Genis shouted in a near panicked state.

Part of me could still feel my body, and knew that Mewtwo was supporting my neck as my body convulsed in his hands. It was a traumatizing experience. Everything was pitch-black, even though my eyes were wide open, and I could barely make out what people were saying. Worse was that I could tell what my body was doing but I couldn't control it. _Am I going to die this way?_

* * *

Mewtwo had never been so terrified in his life. Stacy, the person he loved more than anything, was about to expire in his hands, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. True he had a vast knowledge on Pokémon physiology and an unmatched understanding of machines, but this was something he knew nothing about. He didn't know how to re-start a human heart once it stopped beating. All he could do was watched the body of his beloved spasm with her now glass like eyes starting back at him.

"What are we going to do?" Genis wailed.

"If only we had a deliberator!" Loy cried out, having the only understanding of what ER doctors would do in this situation. "Freyr, can't you do something?"

The old Spirit fidgeted with his staff, feeling uneasy about helping Stacy and Alto.

"Can't we just get her away from here?" Sheena frantically suggested.

"That won't work." Mewtwo shot back. "It'll stop the convulsions but it won't re-start her heart."

"Freyr please!" Loy begged.

The Spirit seeing no other option jumped over to Stacy and with the wave of his staff life returned to her eyes, but she quickly rolled away, curled up in pain and agony; tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

My heart was beating again, I could feel it. But I could also feel the sparks jolting through my body. God it hurt. I needed to stop this...but what? Synthesis? No, that'd just draw more Light Mana into my body...Protect wouldn't work; Mana in the air could pass through the barrier. A barrier? That's it! I spastically pulled my hands together into the ram handsign. "N-n-nin-j-ja...arte...m-m-m-mim-mmmic...C-c-cl-llaaa-oowww...ca...rd. SH-sh-she-iilllll-d...ca-carrrrrrr-d." Faster than I expected the protective bubble came around my body, blocking it from any Mana in the area. I let out a sigh of relief. The pain in my body subsided, but I had to wonder, how used to Mana was my body? If I was completely cut-off from it, and I had become Mana depended like every other living thing in this world, how long would I last before I died in here? I should have spent more time worrying about that, but right now it felt so good just to lie down and take in some deep breaths for once. The time I had been fading out in Mewtwo's arms was the most traumatic experience of my life. Not being able to move, see, or even breath, but to be aware of it all is the worst thing for someone to feel. My first thought was to sleep, but since I had been so scared, adrenaline had been released into my blood stream and I couldn't calm down. My heart had gone from a standstill one minute ago, to suddenly running a marathon. This was too much almost.

"Stacy." Regal spoke.

I heard his voice, I could feel his gaze, and I wanted him. I just wanted him. But that wasn't going to happen. Not even a fairytale would have that for me. With an achy, heavy heart I stood up, the bubble following my movements, and faced the others; my eyes directed towards the ground.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Regal pressed.

"We need the information in the tower..."

"But if being here is going to do that to you, is it really worth it?" Lloyd expressed his worry.

"I'll be fine now. Besides if the answer is in there, we might not get a second chance to retrieve it."

"Are you sure about going inside?" Raine reasoned.

"Yes. I'm the only one here who can see in the dark. Besides...I wanna know."

"Want do you want to know?" Genis asked.

"If the answer is there or not." I murmured.

"You want to go in there no matter what." Presea noted.

I nodded.

"I can understand. Even when I knew Alicia was dead, nothing was going to stop me from seeing her at her resting place. This is very important to you, isn't it?"

"My whole life hinges on whether or not we find something."

"Stacy, if you're talking about-" Lloyd started to say, but I interrupted.

"I'm not talking about that. If I can't get home I won't be able to accomplish any of the things I've planned to do in my life. That it self, is enough to kill me."

"I know what you're talking about." Loy consoled. "There are places and things that are exclusive to Earth. And you don't want to give those up yet."

"I can't. My hopes and dreams are all tied to them. I would just die if I lost those dreams." The feeling of someone putting their fist into my chest came over me, and it didn't seem like the person was planning on pulling his hand out anytime soon.

I looked at the tower and could see the fiery light from the sun making it glow, as the large celestial orb dipped behind the horizon. "We should do this quickly." I suggested to The Professor and Mewtwo.

Raine seemed to hesitate for a second but finally said, "When ever you are ready, dear." I looked over to Mewtwo, who nodded back with confidence.

"Okay." Again my fingers wove into the Ram handsign. "Ninja arte, transform." With a puff of smoke I had taken the body of Umbreon, a small black panther like Pokémon with yellow rings on my body and two long ears that looked like two cones stacked on top of their larger ends. The tail I now had also was of the same shape. The Protective bubble around my body had also changed size with my transformation.

"I doubt the structural integrity will hold out if we just walk in there." Raine rationalized.

"That is why I'm coming." Mewtwo explained. "With my psychic powers we won't even have to touch the ground."

I nodded and leapt up the stairs where I was pacing from foot to foot with anticipation. I wanted to other two to hurry up so I could find the book! "Bree!" I whined.

"Calm down, we're coming." Mewtwo hushed. The then levitated Raine and himself over to the broken window I was prancing beside, which drew the following reaction from Raine: "This is wondrous! To think that such a creature exists with the mental strength to move people with his mind! This is simply fantastic!"

I'm sure that I wasn't the only feeling a large dew-y sweat drop rolling down the back of their head, but I didn't feel like asking." As Mewtwo carried himself and Raine inside I jumped in after them, only to have Mewtwo catch me with his powers before touching the floor. It was very dark inside. Well, actually, I couldn't tell. My night vision was unparallel, and because of the very species of Pokémon I had chosen to be, the rings on my body has light up, brining light into the forsaken tower. I could taste the dust in the air, mixed with the fine powder that was made when the Light Seal was damaged. "*Cough, Cough*"

"Are you alright, Master?" Mewtwo called back.

I nodded and began to look through the books.

Some had been written in English, or at least, this world's equivalent to English, but lots were written in languages that likely were Angelic or Elven, making it impossible for me to analyze them. While searching, I tilted my head back to look at a higher shelf when I saw just how high up the ceiling was. It seemed that it went up a fairly long ways, and probably stopped where the first puzzle room in the tower was. I then looked over at Raine and Mewtwo, who were at the opposite side of the room and center respectfully. Raine was almost to the end of her strip of book shelves and I was barely on the second one. But then I figured that she wasn't wasting time trying to figure out with book had English writing it or not. I say this because some of the characters of the languages looked a little similar.

"Mewtwo, I'm done over here. Take me over to the other side." Raine ordered, obviously excited about being able to look through all the books here. Tucked under her arm I noticed about three books, all written in languages I could not read.

"Um-Umbre!" I called.

Both Raine and Mewtwo looked at me, before the Psychic provided the translation.

"Stacy is asking if any of those books you have, have any information."

"I'm afraid these are not what Stacy is looking for but they are valuable resources none the less." My ears drooped. It felt like we would never find an answer at this rate.

"Stacy, could you please come over?" Raine requested. "I need more light." Mewtwo drifted me over to the Professor at work, where I watched her go through all the books on the shelves, even pulling some of them off to double check the contents. I eyed the shelves with concern. Their numbers were growing smaller each passing minute and I knew that it wouldn't belong before they ran out.

* * *

The others sat outside the building waiting for Stacy, Mewtwo and Raine to emerge from their expedition, but it was a time consuming process. The crescent moon peeking over the mountains was a testament to this.

"They are really taking their time." Lloyd complained.

"Raine's just excited to look at all the books in there." Genis argued.

"Yeah, and Stacy is probably going through everything with a fine toothed comb." Loy added.

"Master has always had a zealous nature." Patamon pointed out.

"Zealous?" Lloyd repeated. "You mean she acts like Zelos?" Lloyd concluded in shock.

Deep inside the tower, the others could hear the sound of some type of animal laughing at what was said.

"Stacy heard that!" Mewtwo shouted out to them.

"Lloyd, zealous means the same as meticulous." Presea recited.

"Oh..." The swordsmen stood still for a second, taking in the information. "What does 'meticulous' mean?" Everyone face palmed simultaneously.

Kratos was the one to provide an explanation this time, hoping his son would interpret it better from him. "Lloyd, to meticulous is to be very precise and focus on your actions."

"Yep, that's Stacy alright..." Loy snorted. "Speaking of which." The brunette got, walked over to the broken window and called out, "Hey Stacy! That spell you used earlier, was that from Card Captor Sakura?"

"Umbre!"

"She say 'Yes'." Mewtwo called back.

"Japanese or English?"

"English!"

"You!" Loy suddenly tensed. "Don't you know that English Dubs are evil!"

"Um-Umbre! Bre!"

"She says 'I like how there's no yaoi or yuri parings in it.'"

"Okay, point made!" Loy then went and sat back down with everyone else.

"Was that really necessary?" Regal commented.

"Yes." Loy answered proudly.

As they sat, contemplating the unusual obsessions of both Loy and Stacy, the sound of large wings flapping echoed from over head. Everyone looked up and saw a Wyvern flying over head. It flew towards the top of the tower, where it grabbed onto the altar, and sought to rest there. Sensing that the tower was going to give, the dragon monster took off once again, leaving the building to cave in.

Inside...

* * *

My ears twitched. I heard something, something big... We were just about to finish the last shelf when a distinct rumbling noise could be heard from above.

"What was that?" I asked Mewtwo, in Pokémon speech.

"The roof is caving in!" He exclaimed. "We have to get out of here!" He floated Raine and me up to the window, while he stay down by the shelves.

"Mewtwo come on!" I urged. As I spoke his eyes began to glow blue as a sphere of blue light emitted from around his body.

"Go!" He ordered, forcing us through the window with his powers. We were flung through the window, and landed on the hard soil in heap. I quickly scrambled off Raine and, taking the form of a human again, began to weave handsigns. "Ninja arte, psychic!" I called. With this arte I was able to move things with my mind, and I could feel the weight of the tower pressing on my skull. But I had to hold it. Mewtwo was in there and he couldn't teleport if he was holding the ceiling up at the same time! _Please...get out...Hurry! _It was one of the most grueling tasks I had ever done. This tower weight a thousand tons. Any second now my strength would give out. _No...just a little bit longer...just a little...long...ger..._

I had blacked out after that...

* * *

My head hurt, I felt like someone had driven over it with a steamroller. I could feel light pressing against my eyelids, so I chose to open them. I bright light from a campfire shot into my eyes and stabbed my brain. "Gah!" The sound of my own voice groaning stabbed another part of my brain. I slammed my eyes shut and covered my ears. All of this was painful, but why?

"_Master." _Mewtwo's voice echoed in my head. _"Don't open your eyes."_

_Why? Where are you Mewtwo? Are you still alive?_

"_Yes, thanks to you. But you have a migraine from using such a strong psychic move back there. You'll hyper sensitive to light and sound for awhile. I've asked the others to use my psychic powers as a means of communication with you."_

_Thanks. So what happened? Why did the roof cave in?_

"_Apparently, a wyvern saw fit to land on the roof while we were inside. The whole tower is in ruble now."_

_What about the books? Did we find anything?_

"_You need to rest now. That is the only way you'll get better."_

_...What time is it?_

"_One."_

_One? Wow, I've been out for a whole day...okay...I'll get some sleep._

"_...It might be best if I don't tell her its one in the morning, not one in the afternoon."_

* * *

Sorry that its so short...but I make up for that with lots of excitment, right?

Also...I noticed that the last chapter title I posted was one of the titles I used in my other fic 'Mori and the Mouse Princess!'

Anyways, I want to tell you the current score of the poll I have posted so far. (there's still time to vote)

Me: you know its been a long time since I did author comments like this.

Alto: Yes, the last had to have been with you Kypya fic, when you did the bonus chapter.

Me: Yes...ah...good times...anyways! Let se whoes in the lead...Hmmm...It seems that Alto is the favorite OC of this story.

Alto: Ha! I'm number one! Take that Loy!

Me: Shut up. Its onyl one vote. And I bet you got that because your basically a disney villian!

Alto: No, it's becuase I am the greatest thing to decend from the stars.

Me: Oh wait...this vote got dropped. Let see who its for...Me!'

Alto: What! We tied!

Me: Yeah...go figure!

Alto: It's still only one vote!

Me: Says the guy who thought the wold loved him based on one vote.

Alto: screw this...I'm going back to the story...

Me: Aww...don't be such a poor sport...


	76. Card attack rest!

I'm sorry! I keep updating with short chapters! That's horrible but I only have two days to do it!

Reader: But why not work on it durring the rest of the week then?

Me: Because I only have a few minutes every morning to be on the computer before schoo, and I need that time to read other fics.

* * *

It was dark out. Black clouds dominated the sky, with the ferocity of a panther, but on the hem of the horizon was light pink kisses, caressing these panthers, calming them into nothing more than timid kittens.

The inside of my head had stopped pounding, but the after shock still hurt. When I tried to open my eyes, it felt like they were sown shut. They were still tired from staying open and awake for so long. I didn't blame them. After being up for about four or more days I wouldn't want to get up either.

I could hear fire crackling off to the side. Unlike last night, when the sound would have been a spike driven into my head, it was just a sound to me; a sound that signified that someone else was up. I listened as they placed another log on the fire, knocking the older, charred logs out of their spots as embers jumped from the flames and popped, leaving their decaying bodies on the soil much like a graveyard.

I had to force my eyes to open, and then continue to force them to stay awake. It was like trying to get a child that wanted to stay home from school ready for the bus and their day at the wonderful building of knowledge and teacher, all while said child puts up a huge struggle against you. Simply put, I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. When my eyes did stay open long enough for the blurry morning vision to fade, I was able to take inventory of who was up presently. Basically, everyone was there, including Freyr.

"Oh, Stacy's awake!" Colette noted joyfully.

I rubbed the crisp sleep from the corner of my eyes and tried to gather myself, despite my exhausted mind dragging me down.

"Morning, Stacy!" Genis greeted with delight.

"Morning..." I muttered back. "What time is it?"

"It's almost seven." Raine answered.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Over twelve hours."

"Twelve?" I repeated, thinking that I had fallen asleep yesterday, after I had woken up mid-day after passing out.

"_Master, you woke up at one o'clock this morning. You've only been out for twelve hours."_

_Oh...thanks Mewtwo._ I looked over at the Pokémon sitting next to the fire. He seemed paler than usual and looked like he was going to collapse. "Hey, are you okay?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." He retorted.

"You just look tired. Come to think of it, you did over work yourself yesterday. Why not take a rest in your pokéball?"

"I don't need to."

"But you should!" Patamon protested. "Not only did you hold up that huge tower with your powers, but you also teleported all of us to the other side of the mountain range!"

"He did?" I asked in confusion.

"You bet he did." Loy remarked. "Didn't you notice how low the mana levels are here?"

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, it does feel calmer here."

"That's because we have a whole mountain range between us and the Tower of Mana."

I turned back to Mewtwo. "Are you really sure you don't want to rest for a bit? Holding up the tower and teleporting all of us like that must have been really taxing."

"Fine...I'll take a break."

"Okay." I pulled the Masterball out of my bag and pointed it at him. "Mewtwo, return." A beam of red light shot out and engulfed his body, quickly followed by the red light retreating back into the ball, leaving the space by the fire Mewtwo had occupied empty. Holding the ball to my chest, I whispered, "Take a long rest Mewtwo." Gently, I placed the ball into the bag, inside a special pouch just for that purpose. With a yawn I asked, "Why is what's-his-name still here?" I rubbed my eyes aging, hoping the stimulation would help keep them open.

"Who are you talking about?" Lloyd asked back.

"The monkey thing..."

"Freyr?" Loy offered.

"Yeah, him..." The rubbing wasn't working. It was just making my eyes sore.

"How dare you! Just the ignorance I'd expect from a Lunar Spirit."

"Sorry. I'm almost brain dead. I can barely remember my own name."

"And it is...?"

"Something-somethin."

"Wow, she is tired." Sheena remarked.

"Mmmmm..." I groaned, my head drooping. "Tired..."

"Maybe you should take the advice you gave Mewtwo for yourself." The Mercenary suggested.

"Nah...you're all planning on leaving soon, right. I'll stay awake." I pushed my thumb and index finger against my eyes, arching my back to relive it of its kinks.

"I know what will wake her up." Freyr taunted as he headed over to me. I would have reacted, but in my drowsiness I failed to sense the danger that was looming when,

"Hey what are you doin!" Freyr protested, making my eyes pop open.

There before me stood Alto, tall and proud, his teeth clamped firmly down on the staff the monkey was trying to bring down on my head. With a jerk of his neck, Alto tugged the 'stick' from the other spirit's hands and trotted away with it. The white wolf soon spat it out and gave his response. "Fryer, don't you think that, that sort of method would put her into a permanent sleep rather than wake her up?"

"Alto!" I exclaimed happily. "What brings you out here?"

"The fact that this," The wolf nodded towards the chip, "miserable specimen is trying to bash your skull in."

"Thank you Alto." I chimed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kratos going for his sword. I quickly and silently wove chakra threats over to him and with the grasp of my hand; his own hand was tied to the sheath, unable to move. "No one hurts Alto, understood?" I recited coldly before the others, my eyes locked on Kratos.

"What?" Colette gasped in shock, not expecting the others to still bear hostility towards the old wolf.

"You were reaching for your sword, were you not?" I integrated Kratos.

"Hmph."

I looked over at the wolf. "We can take that as a 'yes' I assume?"

"It's because of swordsmen like him that the term 'backstabber' was coined."

"Why you guys still don't trust him is something I'll never understand...Which reminds me, I thought you only came out at night. It's daybreak now. You are usually heading for the hills by now."

"Look at the sky. It's covered with clouds. That and I have been regaining some of my strength as of late."

"I can see that. You've got a body any alpha would be jealous of." It was true; Alto's body was no longer thin and lanky like when I had first met him. He had put on more muscle mass, possibly from his strength returning.

"If you're trying to get on my good side, flattery will get you anywhere." Alto mocked.

"Same old Alto." I sighed leaning back, my right arm being used as a prop for myself, thereby forcing the chakra threads on Kratos to dissipate.

"You two seem to be getter along better." Raine noted, recalling the last meeting during the werewolf episode.

"Last time you two were going at it!" Genis speculated with excitement.

"That last time was when we were on rough terms. The actual last time between us was when I was off with Loy and the others, and Alto decided to join the party."

"It was sooo cute." Loy giggled.

"Who knew that Alto of all people would have a soft spot?" Freyr shrugged.

The wolf, not taking kindly to this remark panted his paw on Freyr's tail and growled, "Oh look...a chew toy."

The ancient monkey screamed and tried to pull away but was unsuccessful. "Hey Freyr, how about a game of tag? _I'm it._" Alto taunted. This only made Freyr struggle more, adding to my amusement.

"Hey Alto." I raised my hand. "If I turn into a wolf, can I be it too?"

"Be my guest." The wolf said slowly and menacingly.

"You two are horrible!" Loy announced as she stood up, pulling Freyr from Alto's grasps.

"Sometimes I think Master and Alto have too much in common." Patamon sighed.

The wolf padded his way over to me and sat down.

"I almost forgot, do you want me to maim Zelos for you?"

I glanced over at the Chosen, who was now very nervous. "Nah...I'd much rather just play mind games with him all day."

"It's your call." The wolf sat down

I looked at him, stroking his head, wishing I knew more about him. In the time I had known him I learned very few things about him. _Just who are you Alto?_

"Oh, hey, did we find anything in the Tower of Mana?" I asked, suddenly remembering what happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd apologized.

"None of the books we brought out contained any information that would help you and Loy." Raine explained.

I dropped my head, the light from the fire caused shadows to cross my face. "We should get going then." I had put Mewtwo at risk for nothing...absolutely nothing...How could I face that?

"Stacy." Alto called. "Don't worry about him. You're both the type to do stupid stuff for each other."

"Thanks Alto." I stroked his head.

"If it's any consolation, I know one group of people that will have the answer..."

"Who..."

"The Council."

"Those guys...I bet Aeon knows how I got here and how to get back."

"Good luck contacting them..." Alto scoffed. "The never talk to regular humans on a whim. You have to do something pretty big for them to summon you."

"How big?"

"Big enough that the world maybe better with you dead."

"They why didn't they get Hitler?"

"It was decided long ago that your world was left to its own devices. Your world has been untouched since then."

"When was 'then'?"

"Well, in your world it'd be referred to as 'the last coming of Christ', or something like that."

"What happened? Why did the Council abandon us?"

"I don't know. Only the Council knows."

"Than I guess gathering information in useless. We're stuck here until the Council changes their minds."

"They can take their time for all I care. I'm in no hurry to get home."

"I am..." I winced.

* * *

Everyone was quite after that. Alto left, along with Freyr, and soon we were out on the road, heading to Hima. No one said much, probably contemplating my alliance with Alto. Well at least one person wasn't so bothered by me taking Alto's side, and she could prove it.

"Why is the weather so crappy lately?" She moaned aloud. "It's noting but black skies everyday! What I would give for sunlight..."

Thankfully her rants didn't last long, and we were once again plunged into silence. At least it came with a sliver lining. I could think about what I would do to Zelos without interurption. My plotting, sad to say, only lasted for an hour, when my nocturnal instincts told me it was nappy time. The sun had finally come out by mid-morning, much to Loy delight, but I on the other hand had pulled up both the cloth mask of my get-up over my face and my hood as means of protection from the light. The sheer brightness of the day only made me weaker, driving me into further fatigue.

* * *

Regal looked towards the back of the group, checking for Stacy. It might be paranoia, but he was sure she was falling further and further behind each time he looked. Sure enough, Stacy was a good twenty feet behind Lloyd, where she had only been ten feet away last time.

"Stacy, are you alright?" He called out. The blond didn't answer. "Stacy?" Regal tried to prompt an answer from her, but still with no response. This time the others looked back and Lloyd even stopped. But Stacy just kept moving forward until she hit Lloyd's chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lloyd grabbed her shoulders in concern, trying to get her attention.

"I'm...awake..." Stacy answered softly, as if it were a struggle for her to speak.

"Is Master sleep walking?" Patamon asked as he pawed at her leg. Mewtwo even came out of his Pokéball to examine the phenomenon.

"Interesting..." He looked at his master closely. "This has to be the most prime example of being 'half-asleep' there ever was."

"You mean she's awake?" Loy asked.

"Partially. She can hear everything that is said and understand it to some extent, but her reaction time and her ability to remember are inhibited. Bear in mind thou, that is this common for her, but she is normally not capable of physical movement."

"So...she's awake?" Genis inquired.

"In a way, yes."

"Then it should be fine to wake her up, correct?" Raine suggested, knowing that people who are sleep walking can become violent if disturbed.

"We could, but we have to keep in mind that she hasn't been sleeping much lately."

"Oh yeah. She noctunnle now isn't she?" Lloyd said.

"What the? I think you mean nocturnal, Lloyd." Zelos criticized.

"Whatever! She must be really tired after being in card-attack-rest yesterday."

"That's cardiac arrest. Gosh, Lloyd how stupid are you?" Genis complained.

"Hey shut up Genis!" Lloyd shouted back.

"Will you both shut it!" Mewtwo ordered. "You'll wake her up."

"So...do we just let her follow us like this until we stop again?" Sheena inquired.

"I doubt she'll follow you again. Now that she's stopped her body will probably remain stagnant."

"So someone will have to carry her." Presea speculated.

"I'll do it." Regal volunteered.

"Fair enough..." Mewtwo and Lloyd moved out of the way for Regal to pick up Stacy. With that taken care of Loy dropped back to talk with Mewtwo.

"So...what do you think her reaction will be if she wakes up in Regal's arms?"

"That's a good question. She might start blushing violently and demand to be put down or she'll blush violently and keep quiet."

"Either way she'll be embarrassed."

"Precisely."

"Out of random curiosity, does she really end up half asleep as often as you say she does?"

"You know those long car rides that people are forced to endure every so often?"

"Yeah."

"She tends to nod off to the sounds of the radio and her family talking, hearing every word they say, but not able to respond."

"Okay, that makes sense...Do you think that she'll ever find a way back to Earth?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope she does. But I'm surprised by you Loy, you don't seem to want to go home."

"Well I don't, not yet at least. Being here is a once in a life time opportunity, why would I give that up for anything else? Why would anyone give that up?"

"Stacy would."

"Why?"

"There is so much she still needs from her world before she gives it up. And her dream to be a writer and study psychology are only part of it."

"What else is there?"

"...That's something you'll have to ask her yourself."

* * *

Grrr...I think I am turning nocturnal...I fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon slept for about an hour or so...I need to go to bed before ten at night...

Also please take part in the poll. I really want to know who's the most popular OC here.

And please leave a review. I have come down with writers angst and the only cure is good reviews.

'Till next time everyone!


	77. Girls will be Girls

Hello everyone. Man this week was crazy. On thursday it was my brothers birtherday. then the next day it was my sister's BF's birthday. Then it was my buddy's birthday, and today its my mom. Talk about craziness! Phew, anyways, please enjoy the chapter.

_

* * *

_

I should have been alone in my house, but I wasn't. Someone else was here with me. Someone I didn't want here. It was my future husband, Lord Hanazono. He was an awful brute of a man. I had heard one of his lovers couldn't stand him and ran away. And now, I was engaged to him, for my family's sake.

"_Why are you here?...Lord Hanazono!" I shouted as he closed the sliding door on me, trapping us in the same room. "We are not husband and wife yet! I thought you went home!"_

"_Even if you yell, no one will come, princess. I've already dismissed everyone." He grabbed my kimono aggressively and pulled me into a rough kiss. The sound of the door being slam open altered us that there was a third person with us. We both looked to the door and saw a man, with look brown hair pulled back into a lose ponytail. It was none other than the thief, Kuronekomaru. The man that had stolen the Scroll of the Rising Dragon. And my heart. _

"_I thought I dismissed you!" Hanazono began to shout, thinking it was a servant of mine._

"_I've come to carry you off, princess. It's just as I thought – I can't resist beautiful things."_

"_You idiot thief..." I sobbed. "It's too late..." Tears began to well up in my eyes and quickly over flowed. "I have to protect the Kogami family!" I shouted, asserting my duties with pride. _

"_Who are you?" Hanazono demanded as he pointed a knocked arrow at the thief. _

"_Stop!" I cried, jumping in front of the thief. The arrow plunged into my back and through my heart, protruding from my chest. Kuronekomaru's arms were wrapped around me as he gently lowered us to the ground._

"_Pr...Pr..Princess!" Hanazono stammered._

"_You're too reckless...why would you save my life?" The thief scolded._

"_I just did...what I wanted too..." I gasped for air. "I just...lived freely...Like...you..." My bloodied hands caressed the side of his face, his beautiful face. "Kuronekomaru?"_

"_Yes?"_

_I looked into his eyes with pure joy and love. "Are you the man the Dragon God sent me?" My strength faded, and my hand slid away from his face, trailing my blood along his cheek. _

"_Princess!" Was the last thing I heard him say...*_

* * *

I shot up, my heart trying to beat, but couldn't break the vice it was in.

"Stacy!" Lloyd exclaimed, startling me.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You fell asleep while we were walking." Loy explained. "So Regal carried you out here."

"Right now we should be north-east of Luin." Sheena noted.

"Okay." I said with more unease than I would have liked.

"Are you alright?" Presea asked.

"Huh?" Yeah, fine." I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you sure?" Genis started prying too. "You sound winded almost."

"Yeah. Nightmare. It's nothing."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Colette suggested.

Even though I do know what the dream was about and what was going on, I decided to not to tell the others all the details about it. "I just got shot in the heart by an arrow. That's all."

"That must have been some nightmare." Lloyd speculated.

"Nah. I've had worse." I shrugged, hoping no one would press the conversation further.

"You're talking about the nightmares Alto gave, correct?" Regal guessed.

"Surprisingly, no."

"What?"

"While it is true Alto would force nightmares on me, the worst one I had had nothing to do with Alto."

"Really?" Genis asked in disbelief, possibly from the things the others had told him about Alto.

"Yeah, believe it or not our minds can be pretty twisted at times."

"Do you want tell us about it?" Lloyd questioned.

"About this dream or the twisted one?"

"The twisted one."

"Not really. I don't really want to touch on that yet."

"It was that bad, huh?" Sheena could relate, having experienced nightmares of when she first met Volt.

"Yeah. But enough about that." I steered the conversation the other way, finally noticing that the sun was about to dip away behind the sky. The hues of ember and amber reflected deep within my eyes, turning into all consuming flames, heralding the memory of the fire and its victims.

"Master?" The high pitch of Patamon snapped me out of it.

"I'm fine Patamon." I patted his head gently to reassure him. I leaned to my side; my elbow planted on the ground so my hand to prop up my head. "I was just thinking about what I would do to Zelos for the other night."

"Aww come on. You still upset about that?" The redhead inquired.

Several 'Yes's were shot back at him from various members of the group including me.

"Stacy why don't you just beat the crap out of him?" Loy suggested, Sheena, sitting next to her nodded her head in agreement.

"Physical torment is the obvious choice. But it ends so quickly and the wounds soon heal and it is ultimately unsatisfying. Psychological torment is the other option, but sadly I have no idea how to go about it so that method is out."

"I thought you were studying psychology." Genis announced.

"I am, but I am studying how to heal with it, not to torment. So I guess until I figure this out...Alouette, gentille Alouette / Alouette je te plumerai / Je te plumerai la tete," I sang, a dark smile spreading across my face. "Et la tete / Et la tete / Alouette, gentille Alouette / Alouette je te plumerai."

"Its scary how you can make a children's song sound so sinister." Loy commented.

"Well it is a sinister song. It originally was a song that the fur traders would sing to pass the time while on the river. It was in no way a children's song at birth."

"It was still creepy hearing you sing it. It was like something out of horror movie."

"Zelos you'd better take that song as a warning." Mewtwo advised.

"A warning! I had no clue what she was saying! How can I take that as a warning!" The _unfaithful _Chosen wailed. Latching onto our great leader he begged, "Lloyd, you're my buddy, right? You'll protect me won't you?"

"I'm staying out of this."

"Sheena, you'll help me!"

"I'm with Stacy on this." Sheena turned up her nose aggressively. "I think she should do something horrible to you, and I don't care what it is."

"Come on guyyyyy's. Stacy, you remember all the good times we had. Don't you remember the fear trials? That was fun, wasn't it?"

I held my chin in contemplation. "I do remember it Zelos. Ah...Good times...good times..." I said nostalgically.

A look of hopefulness and joy came to Zelos' face.

"But that doesn't mean I'll spare you this time."

The _unfaithful _Chosen shot back from me, terror painted on his face. "Ah...I...I...Oh look we're out of fire wood, I'll go get some more!"

"Hurry right back, little skylark." I sweetly taunt to him as he runs off.

"Little lark?" Lloyd repeated, confused. "Why are you calling him that?"

"Alouette, gentille Alouette / Alouette je te plumerai." I answered.

"Um...okay..." Lloyd seemed nervous about pressing for more information, like the rest of the guys. The girls on the other hand seemed quite at ease around me.

"So what are you going to do to him?" Sheena pried, hoping to take part.

"I'll think of something."

"You really are sadistic aren't you?" Loy commented.

"I am not sadistic. I just like making Zelos suffer. It's different." I protested.

"Sure, what ever you say."

"It's the truth." I whined.

"But I thought only Megane characters were like that."

"I am one."

"How can you say you are one?" Loy objected swiftly. "You don't even wear glasses." Silently, like a swift fox, I conjured up a pair of blue half-frames and with practiced ease, slid them over my ears and sat them on the bridge of my nose. With a look that said 'See? Told ya.' I stared at Loy, letting her take in the sight.

"Wow Stacy!" Genis exclaimed. "You look a lot older with glasses on."

"Thank you Genis."

"You look really sophisticated." Sheena pointed out.

"Why thank you Sheena." I was soaking up the comments like a sponge, enjoying every word of it.

"Okay, you're a Megane." Loy reluctantly admitted. "So when do you and Ohtori get married?" Regal look like head was going to have a heart attack.

Not missing a beat I answered. "Next fall, Hokkaido Japan, and it will be a formal dress function. Please do attend Loy." This made the noble's mouth gap a little.

"I'll clear my schedule." She answered in satire.

"Sure you'll be able to make it?" I taunted.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Loy answered, not changing her tune.

"You guys are joking right?" Lloyd tested the water. "Isn't Stacy too young to get married?"

Instead of answering with words, both Loy and I let out a deep sigh.

"Lloyd, you are truly one of a kind." I moaned.

"Nothing else like him in existence." Mewtwo added.

"Truly a scientific marvel." Some of the others started to smirk in amusement, knowing what Mewtwo and I really meant.

"One in a billion."

"Awww...you guys don't have to say that." Lloyd blushed.

"Lloyd," Genis flatly called out, "They're insulting you."

"But!...It doesn't sound like insults!"

"That's just how clever we are." I purred.

"And how just how much you fit our insults." Mewtwo piped.

"But you said I was a 'scientific marvel'."

"Yes, because when God made you he broke the mold." I quipped.

"Thank goodness." Both Mewtwo and I said together.

"You guys are so mean to him." Loy claimed, coming to Lloyd's defense.

"That we are." I responded, losing interest.

"I don't get how you can be so mean to the nicest guy on the planet."

"Easy. He has a low I.Q. How can I not make fun of him?"

"Well you're a jerk."

"What's with the hostility? Wait...You like Lloyd don't you?" I smirked, knowing I was getting the upper hand. From the red of Lloyd's jacket leaping to Loy's face, I guessed I was right. "When did all this happen?"

"After Zelos did that awful thing to you, I decided that I liked Lloyd better than Kratos." Loy said, trying to sound prideful and save some face.

"This, coming from the girl who questions my reason for liking Regal." I side-commented to Mewtwo. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. So...does this mean that you no longer support 'Colloyd'?" I asked, providing air quotes.

"I still support it! I just like Lloyd. That's all." Her face was still flaming.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, knowing when to call it off. I pulled off the glasses and with a flick of the wrist they were gone. "Oh before I forget, Mewtwo, I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"Hold on one sec, I need my notebook." I pulled off my backpack and began digging through it. "Hmm...I don't see it..." I dug deeper and soon hand most of my upper body submerged. "Ah-ha! Got it!" I resurfaced to be greeted by, "Did Marry Poppins give you that bag?" Loy remarked.

"Oh, ha-ha, aren't we funny?" I held the book out to Mewtwo. "There's some stuff for you to go over in the back. You can take care of it at Location X."

"Very well." With a nod to the others Mewtwo teleported away.

Everything fell silent for a few minutes...The randomness of the last conversation was still wearing off some people.

"I have an idea!" Sheena sprang up making Genis, Loy, Patamon and I jump a little.

"What is it Sheena?" Colette inquired.

"Before Zelos gets back all the girls should go out for a bath in the river." Then eyeing me she added, "_Together_."

"That sounds great Sheena!" Colette applauded.

"That does sound nice." Raine said softly.

"Can't I just go by myself?" I flinched, really not wanting to go out with the other girls.

"Please come with us Stacy." Colette begged.

"Yes. You should go too." Presea urged.

Loy seeing my discomfort then proposed, "Maybe the reason she doesn't want to go is because he's really a guy." Regal's head bolted up and he gazed locked on me to see if this was true.

"Loy!" I snapped. "Of course I'm a girl!" I turned to the side and said to myself, "I'm just really shy."

"Okay then, you're coming!" Loy grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in the direction Sheena was now headed.

"But-but!"

Whispering in my ear Loy said, "Or maybe it's because you'd rather bathe with Regal."

"What?" I spun around and faced her. If my face wasn't red before, it was now. "Don't...say such things!"

"Great! Then you'll come with us!" Loy spun me back around and continued pushing me along.

_But I don't wanna~!_ As I cried on the inside I could feel Alto stirring, and soon he was separated from me completely, sitting on the side of the road, waging his tail 'good-bye'.

* * *

Alto, now able to enjoy the night away from Stacy, turned back to where the men were stationed.

"Alto?" Lloyd gasped. "What are you doing out here?"

"You know the reason why Stacy had always avoided bathing with the other women was because of me, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh that's right!" Genis remembered something Stacy had told him about Alto. "You see what she sees, right?"

"Yes, and for the most part I am happy sitting right here." The old wolf said as he laid down where Stacy was once sitting.

"But wait doesn't that mean when she's..."

"It takes a great deal of my strength to cut off the visuals I receive from her, but in the end it works."

"That's considerate of you." Kratos remarked in a deadpan voice.

"Surprisingly I'm not that evil once you get to know me." The wolf huffed, his eyes closed.

_He's surprisingly decent. _Regal thought to himself. The white wolf lifted his head and looked at Regal.

"I was wondering if we could have a word."

Regal knew that the reluctance was readable on his face, seeing how this wolf had made it clear he didn't like him, but if he was able to treat Stacy with courtesy, perhaps Alto could show that same to him. "Alright."

Alto stood up and lead Regal away from the others so they could speak privately.

Alto spoke first. "You're worried about her."

"Pardon me?"

"You're worried about Stacy. I saw your reaction during the conversation she and Loy were having and I wanted to tell you it will happen."

"..." Regal was silent, no sure what he was referring to exactly.

"Stacy will grow up, where she is in this world, or her own, and soon she'll want to be the wife of someone she cares about. That bothers you doesn't it?"

Regal looked at the ground. So that was what he had been talking about. Regal didn't want to admit it, but he never wanted Stacy to grow up. He wanted her to stay here, with him, forever.

"It isn't fair, not to her, that you keep her here as your canary. She wants to grow up and have her own life and family someday. Even if she was once satisfied with a one-sided relation ship with you, she won't stay like that for long. And soon, she'll want to leave to be with someone who will love her back. If you kept her with you like that, she might learn to resent you."

Regal let the words sink in. Alto was right. But part of him couldn't cope with the idea of letting her go.

"I think she might be more mature than you."

"What?" Regal eyed the wolf in disbelief.

"You're conflicted now, aren't you? You know you should let her go, but you can't do it. In that regard, Stacy is more mature than you are, for she has already learned how to do that. To love but still let go. In fact, she is so good at it, with you particularly, that she believes you'd been better off without her."

Now Regal was heart broken. Stacy felt...that he didn't want her? How could she have diluted herself so much? He wanted her to stay with him no mater what. He loved her.

"I can see that you want to think this over by yourself." Alto excused himself from the situation and trotted back to the other men. Regal felt drained. How could Stacy convince herself that he didn't want her around? He would do anything to protect her. Anything! If anything happened to Stacy he...

* * *

"Please don't make me do this..." I whined, my eyes shut tightly.

"Come on, you're being a baby!" Loy scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Just take off the towel!"

"No!" I cried, gripping the towel to keep it on. "You can't make me!"

Raine, Colette and Presea looked on from the pond.

"On the count of three." Sheena ordered.

"No!" I cried.

"One...Two..."

"Stop!"

"Three!" They grabbed me, tossed me into the pond, all while keeping the towel in their grasp and out of mine.

"There? Isn't that better?" Sheena asked from the bank.

"No!" I shouted, freezing in the cold water, my eyes still shut somehow.

"Is being naked with other women this big of a deal for you?" The ninja prodded as and Loy slid into the pond.

"Yes!" I pouted loudly.

"Masters just shy, she doesn't like to have people see her body, or for her to see theirs." Patamon explained as he swam around the pond

"Yeah." I agreed. "Wait? Patamon! You're a guy!"

"Get out!" Sheena shouted as she delivered an uppercut to the underside of his body, launching him high into the sky. We all looked p to watch his little orange body become lost in the sea of dark blue overhead. "Wow, he went higher than Zelos usually goes."

"I think that's because Patamon is a lot lighter than Zelos." Loy reasoned.

"Can I leave now?" I closed my eyes again.

"Oh, please stay Stacy. Don't you think this is fun?"

"No~."

"You are certainly a conservative one, aren't you?" Raine speculated.

"Yes, and I wanna go put my clothes back on now."

"Come on," Sheena came over to me, the water just high enough to provide some covering for her body. "It won't kill you to spend sometime with us tonight, now will it?"

"No..." I sighed, knowing that I was losing.

"Do you not think it is a good idea for us to spend time together?" Presea inquired.

"It's not that..." I said weakly. "I just don't like being...like..._this_."

Raine had a bemused grin on.

"Don't be shy Stacy." Colette encouraged. "You have a really nice body."

"I don't care..." I gripped.

"I should be so lucky. I'm almost as flat as Colette." Loy moaned.

"I don't wanna see." I covered my eyes again, making the other girls laugh. This was going to be a long night for me.

* * *

*I'm using a scene from volume three of Captive Hearts a manga that I've been reading lately. I won't spoil it for you, but its a really funny, silly, shojo manga and I have litterally looked up from the page and said 'am I REALLY reading this?' It is just LOLZ!

Yep, thats right...Stacy hates to show skin even around her friends.

Also, Stacy, Mewtwo, Alto, and Patamon are tied for first place in the poll. (Poor Loy has no votes...)

Okay, I'm off to the book store now! C'ya all next time!


	78. Being Batty

Shortish chapter again, but it has a lot of content about Stacy and I hope you all enjoy it! This chapter might have been longer if I wasn't so sidetracked with finding images of Alice on the internet or watching 'Black Butler'. It's graphic and gothic but if you can tolerate it then its a good show.

* * *

My head was half submerged in water due to my attempts to try and calm down, which involved me dunking my head into the water up to my eyes. _Dang it...why couldn't I just stay with the guys? _I wasn't enjoying my time with the girls much. The only thing I liked about it was how cold the water was.

"You're really hating this, aren't you?" Loy asked.

I pulled my head above the water quickly, "Yes." And then re-submerged.

"You have to be the first person I've met who was this shy about her body." Sheena remarked.

"I'm a conservative person." I huffed to myself.

"Yeah, me too!" Colette confessed.

"Agreed." Presea concurred. Both of their comments gave me a little more confidence.

"Not the type to show skin?" Raine chided.

"I don't like showing it, _or_ seeing it." I retorted off to the side.

"Even if it's a _guy_?" Sheena taunted in my ear.

My face flash red, and is a spastic reaction I said, "Especially if it's a guy!"

"What if it was Regal?"

"Gaah! Don't put images into my head!" I duck my head back under, the red on my face threatening to boil the water around it.

"Sheena, stop it." Raine gently scolded. "This is obviously a touchy subject for her." She announced with a mocking tone.

"Not you too Raine..." I whined, knowing I was going to find no solace.

"Oi, you guys remember what Stacy said back in Luin?" Loy asked.

"What did she say?" Sheena cocked her head sideways.

"About guys like Regal being a turn off."

"Oh yeah! I still think that it's funny!"

"What did she say about men like Regal?" Presea inquired.

"That she isn't attracted to guy who are really masculine."

"But then why does she like Regal?"

"I don't know, she hasn't told us yet." Loy laid back against the bank with her arms crossed. Springing forward she then asked, "So why do you like Regal?"

"I'm not saying!"

"She said it wasn't because of his money." Sheena reasoned.

"I still bet that it's his body." Loy tossed in her two cents.

"Shut up!"

"I think Stacy likes Regal because he's so nice to her." Colette joined in.

"That could be _part_ of it." Loy said with a lurking voice, making her way over to me.

"Can you guys shut up _please_?"

"We're just asking some questions."

"You know, I've been wondering about what happened between you and Regal since the love potion incident." Sheena declared.

_Oh God, the kiss..._My face went back under the water, my hand covering my lips.

"How do you know that something happened Sheena?" Colette asked.

"If nothing happened do you think she's have that look on her face?"

"C'mon, tell us Stacy!" Loy begged. I shook my head no.

"If I had to guess based on body language," Raine speculated. "I'd say that Regal kissed her."

_God kill me._

"What?" All the girls gasped.

"Ohmigosh! Stacy!" Colette was practically bouncing.

"You don't suppose that was Stacy's first kiss, was it?" Sheena gasped.

"It could be!" Loy exclaimed. "Well, was it?"

"I'm not saying!" I wailed.

"I think the answer is 'yes'." Raine concluded.

"You guys~!"

"But is so cute." Sheena teased.

"Guy~s~!"

"Okay, that enough you three." Raine again scolded. "Leave her be. We've pried deep enough for a week."

"Awww." The ninja and bo-staff wielder whined.

"Now that that's settled we should start washing-up." Raine stood up, above the water, giving me just enough time to turn away.

"Whoa! Raine!" I shouted, holing my hands up to cover the view. It's almost over...It's almost over!

* * *

Alto trotted back to the warmth of the campfire, the cool air nipping at his tail. He returned to the spot that Stacy had once sat, now cooled long ago by the night air, and laid down.

"Where's Regal?" Lloyd asked with suspicion.

"He is busy mulling over the details of our conversation." The wolf's head then lifted. "If you think I did anything to him I have not."

Genis jumped to his feet. "How can we be su-" The mage was cut off by the sound of someone yelling...

"MAAAAAAAAAASSSSS~TTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRR~! AAAAAAAAAAH!" And like a rocket, the orange blur slammed into the ground and slid along, face first for several yards. All present men stared at the dirt covered heap that was dubbed Patamon in disbelief. Alto was the first one to move towards the Digimon. He nudged the little body with his nose and when no response was given he started pushing on it with his large, formidable paw.

"Hey, hunk of data*, are you still alive?"

Surprisingly the Digimon stood up, shook out his whole body, ridding himself of the dirt and turn to Alto and said, "I was trying to protect Master!"

"I think that she'd be in more danger here, than she would ever be with her female companions."

Zelos then came charging out of the woods, the fire wood he left to gather laid abandoned on the side of the trail.

"What's going on? I thought I heard on of my hunnies screaming for me!"

Alto muttered, "Speak of the devil..."

Lloyd jumped to his feet, fumbling to draw his swords. "What! Where's the Devil**?" Kratos extended his hand and pulled Lloyd back down into a sitting position.

"It is a figure of speech. He doesn't mean a real Devil is present."

"Oh..."

"So," Zelos' hand flourished while the other was placed on his cocked hip. "Who was the lady calling for me?"

"This rodent," Alto planted his paw on Patamon's back.

"Ahhh! Mas~ter!"

"Right here. And not for you I might add."

* * *

I stumbled back to camp, following the other girls by about ten paces. I was drained. I normally feel all calm and refreshed after a cold bath in the river but tonight I just felt violated. "Never again." I kept mumbling to myself. "Never...again..."

"You sound like the U.S. Government after 9/11." Loy criticized.

"Meh." That sound was my favorite answer when I didn't want to talk. I could hear the fire crackling up ahead and could see the stretched-out shadows of the guys. _Lloyd, Kratos, Genis,..._Zelos_...,Patamon and Alto...where's Regal?_ With a deep sigh I slugged my way over to Alto.

"You're in my spot."

"I'm keeping it warm."

"For who?"

"Me."

A second deep sigh escaped.

"What wrong with you?" Genis piped up, not intending to be rude.

"Overexposure."

"To what?"

"Them." I glared at the other girls who had taken their seats.

"Hey, it's your own fault for not being able to get naked around other women." Loy scoffed jokingly.

"Is my life really the only topic that will amuse you like some Shojo manga?"

"I wouldn't say that...It's more like some really crappy and lame soap opera."

"Thanks...that makes me feel _sooo _much better." I sat down next to the wolf, still annoyed to the core. My fingers were woven and my eyes were shut in an effort to block out the world. Heavy footfalls alerted me that Regal was approaching. _Just what I need when I'm stuck on that kiss._

"Stacy." The solemnity of his voice was hard to miss. "Can we talk?"  
I stood up, but faced away from him. My heart was already in overdrive, frantically trying to get oxygen to my body since my lungs had stopped. I walked in the other direction saying, "I'm not feel well. I need some time to myself."

"So the loyal guard dog turns tail at it Master..." Alto chuckled, bemused by my actions, leaving Regal and the others more confused.

I paused, enraged by his comment. "You know better than anyone that I'm not a dog personality."

"No..." He sighed. "You are a bat to the bitter end. Nonconformist to a fault, awkward social habits, poor vision, heightened awareness at night, intelligent, creative and spiritual type person, abnormal romantic interests, full loyalty and altruism towards friends and family and most importantly are doomed to great difficulties when it comes to _maternal matters_."

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut to fight back the tears. Everything Alto said about me was true. And that's why I hated hearing it. I stormed off, the dagger in my chest protruding too much for me to bear the other's comments.

"What was that all about?" I could hear Lloyd ask as I stomped off.

"Nothing, just a simple dialog between us."

Regal must have tried to follow me because I could hear Alto say, "Leave her be. It seems like she's had enough excitement for tonight. I'm sure she'll talk in the morning."

* * *

I cut into the woods where I could calm down in peace and quite.

"Master?" A tiny voice called out. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Patamon had followed me, despite what Alto said.

"What do you want?" I growled, my heart ready to die in my chest.

"It's about what Alto said. It made you so sad. What was he talking about?"

I broke down. I crouched into the fetal position and began sniffling. "Patamon, what do you know about bats?"

"Huh?...Um...they are nocturnal and have a bad rap because of the few blood sucking members. Oh! And they always hang upside down! Even to sleep."

"That's not all. Patamon, female bats also give birth to their young upside down. So not only are they fighting the limitations of their bodies, they also have to fight gravity. It is a tremendous and grueling task that's only made harder for them because of who they are. And once the child is out, there is still the chance that it could fall to the ground and die."

"What does that have to do with you Master?"

"I am a bat personality, which means that I will have difficulties when it comes to having a child."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Patamon, I am old enough for my cycles to start, and when they did I noticed something. Tampons are normally used by girls very easily. But for me, I can never insert them for some reason. I found out why just a few weeks before I came here. I can't remember what it's called, but basically it means that intercourse could very well be both painful and fruitless for me." My voice began quivering as my whole body shook. "There is a way to treat it back on earth, but I doubt that the remedy exists here. That is why it's so important for me to go home." My shaking worsened and I was beginning to lose a grip on my tears.

Patamon drew closer and propped himself up on my legs. "Master?"

I parted my legs and pulled the Digimon close. "Patamon, I'm going to tell you a secret, and you can't tell anyone else, got it?"

I could feel his head nod against my chest. Oh how good it felt to hold another against my aching heart. "I want to be a mother more than anything..." I whispered so softly I could barely hear it in my own ears. "That is my secret wish...If I can never have it fulfilled then I would..."

"I understand Master. Some wishes are that strong. Don't worry. You'll get home soon. I know it."

"Thank you." I quietly sobbed into his ear.

* * *

"Can't you tell us what you were talking about?" Genis begged the wolf who was laying flat on the ground, his head never lifting for responses.

Colette with a furrowed brow and clasped hands pleaded. "What you said seemed to really hurt Stacy. Please tell us. We want to help her."

"There really is no way for you to help her even if you did know. Her ailment can only be cured by one of two specialists, which none of you happen to be."

"Alto!" Colette cried.

"Hey, if she has scars she doesn't want touched that her problem." Zelos remarked off to the side. "All we could end up doing is re-opening wounds that she wants closed and then we have to go through the whole spiel of crying and all that ya-da, ya-da."

"Zelos." Most of the party protested at his comment.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" The _unfaithful _Chosen said in defense.

"Mr. Alto, are you sure that there is nothing we can do." Presea tried asking again.

"Yes. Like I said it would take on of two medical specialists to remedy her condition and I doubt that it would be taken seriously by medical community of this world."

"If its medical related couldn't we just have the Professor heal her?" Lloyd suggested.

"Lloyd healing artes are not necessarily a cure-all." Raine rebuked.

"Now when you say 'specialists,'" Loy started to dig in. "you mean like a doctor, right?"

"Yes, I am referring to two distinct types of doctors. A physiologist and a psychiatrist."

"A doctor for physical problems and a doctor for mental problems...That doesn't make any sense!"

"If you knew of her condition it would make perfect sense."

"What condition could possibly be like that?"

"The one that Stacy has. Though now that I think about it, I doubt the psychiatrist would be of much help..."

"How do you know this?" Regal asked with skepticism.

"Well considering I do nothing but sit around her mind all day, I tend to riffle through any information of interest to pass the time between New Moons. But as of late I can come out much more often so it's not so much of a burden."

"Cruel bastard."

Everyone looked up to see that it was Stacy who had said it, with Patamon hanging off her shoulder.

* * *

I walked back slowly, the odd taste of the word still hanging off my tough. I never did enjoy swearing. I sat down next to the old wolf as he spoke, "Ah...I see I've been promoted." No one laughed at the joke.

"We agreed that we wouldn't talk about that. It's my problem and I'll be the one who decides how it is disclosed and to whom."

"I have shared only the lightest information with them."

"Which information?"

"Who could provide treatment."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Very well." My third sigh for the night escaped. "You prove to be a constant headache Alto. I suggest that you fix that."

"And here I thought we were on good terms."

"You're comment was unnecessary. That is the last thing I needed to be reminded about right now. As things stand I'll die physically or emotionally long before I can get help. But I guess you wouldn't understand that, being a male."

"Why so hard on the diversity between men and women all of a sudden?" Raine pried.

"...This isn't a conversation I want to have with those outside my circle of those who I am intimate with. I hope you can understand that much." My fourth sigh.

"Are you tired Master?" Patamon inquired.

"Yes."

"Do you think you can sleep tonight?" Sheena posed the all important question.

"No. There is no longer a place for me to sleep."

"What?" Colette gasped, unable to tell it was just a metaphor. "You mean you can't sleep anywhere?"

"...There is one place..." I said solemnly. Everyone looked at me, hanging off my words. What was I talking about? Surly I could sleep any were I wanted. "'Far away beyond the pine-woods.'" I said softly, my voice distant and dreamy. "'There is a little garden. There the grass grows long and deep, there are the great white stars of the hemlock flower, there the nightingale sings all night long.'" Patamon's eyes began to shine with tears, but not for the beauty I was describing. "'All night long he sings, and the cold, crystal moon looks down, and the yew-trees spread out its giant arms over the sleepers.'"

"No, Master! No!" The Digimon cried into my ear, but I didn't flinch.

Lloyd sprang to his feet in victory and hope, ignorant to Patamon's tears. "So all we have to do is find this place and you can sleep? Let's do it!" His fist was pumped high into the air.

"No...You don't understand..." Patamon slid into my lap and sobbed... "It is no ordinary garden Master wishes for..."

"What do you mean?"

"It is Death's garden."

"Death's...garden?" Colette repeated.

"What's that?" Genis abruptly asked.

"Why it is Death itself," I explained, my heart beating calmly for once, "as described by famed author Oscar Wilde in his story, 'The Canterville Ghost.' How wonderful death must be." My cheek rested on my knuckles, my eyes closed with serenity colouring my features. "To be at eternal rest and eternal peace. I couldn't imagine something more wonderful."

"You...how can you say that!" Lloyd exploded, rudely forcing my eyes to open.

"Easy..." I sighed. "I am a tired soul who seeks sleep. But no matter how long I lie with my eyes closed, no matter how long the stagnation of my mind, I am never rested. Only more tired and more hungry for that which I've been denied."

"My, my. I am impressed." Alto congratulated. "You recited that passage perfectly."

"It's my favorite part of the story." My eyes shut again with a dreamy look spread across my face.

"I thought it would be when they say Love is stronger than Death."

"It is, but that is only assuming one has it. I have no such luxury so I am left with my cynical reality."

"But to say that you would rather die," Regal objected, again throwing my eyes open, "to say that you would rather throw your life away simply because life has been unfair in intolerable. Can't you see that we are trying to help you?"

His words stung, but not because of what they were, but because of the emotions that were coming from him particularly. Again I shut my eyes, but this time no pleasured expressions came to my face, only grimness.

"Regal. I am tired. I've had basically two separate worlds tell me that I should just die. I have a group of people holding me hostage away from my family and life. And I also cannot receive the medical treatment that could very well change the ending of my life story and how it is written. So don't you ever tell me that dying is 'intolerable'. I have lost everything to the full extent of that word. I have no one whom I can turn to for parental support or advice. I have no one I can forget my troubles and hardships with. And because of the mediocre state of this world, my greatest dreams in life have wilted on the vine. All I have left is the book of a God that hasn't done anything for me or my people in the past two-thousand years, if he even existed to begin with." The shocked look in Regal's eyes urged me further. I needed to tell him this. I sat up strait and leaned forward, bracing myself for the force that was going to come. "And if you think that I'm going to throw away my only chance to get it all back just because you're pinning for Alicia then you're a damned idiot!" Knowing that what I said was too below the belt for forgiveness, I stood up and turned tail once again.

_I can't believe I said that to him...but it is the truth. Presea said awhile ago that when Alicia was young she was like me. All he wants from me is to act as a replacement for Alicia. Well I can't do that!_

* * *

Alto watched as Stacy ran off. _So she did notice. I guess I should have given her more credit. She is a bat after all._

Regal sat next to the fire in a daze. The large sword that had been plunged into his heart was pining him to the ground. Stacy's words scalded him, not with rage, but with the truth. He had never noticed it until now, but Stacy and Alicia had some commonalities with their personalities. But was that it? Was that the reason why he couldn't fathom the idea of letting Stacy leave? Alto had been right. Stacy wasn't going to let him hold her back from whatever it was that was called to her from Earth. But what was it? What could call so loudly that would make her turn on him like this?

"Regal." Lloyd's voice rang through his head. "Are you alright?" He could hear the boy's voice, but the words he spoke had no meaning to him. Regal felt like his world had fallen out from under him, letting him free fall into the depths of despair. With blank eyes looking onward the image Loy, Sheena, Genis and Patamon all ran off to find and console Stacy was reflected. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. All that filled him was regret and loss. To him, Alicia had died once more.

* * *

*Hunk of Data- Alto's nickname for Patamon. A pun on the fact that 'Digimon' are comprised of data.

**I think Lloyd is refering to a monster, but I could be wrong on there being a monster called a 'devil'.

To those who are interested, the site where I got the personality description for the bat is Animal In You dot com (all one word) . It's really good and professional and they don't ask for your fav colour.

I don't know what the aliment is called, but what Stacy and I both have is real and the information I have posted is acurate.

Truth be told, I never planned for this chapter to get so dark and moody like that, but sometimes these chapters write themselves.

I think that next chapter will have Stacy and Regal making up.

Well that's all for now, oh, Mewtwo is currently in the lead for the poll with two votes, Loy still has zero.

Happy Canadian Thanksgiving Everyone!


	79. The Fleeting Butterfly

I know it's short but what ahppened last chapter wasn't part of the planned story so I didn't have anything planned for this chapter in advance. But hopefully it turned out well! Aero Blue, this one's for you!

Also I think that this is the first chapter I wrote where the paragraphs out run the conversations. That is a good thing.

* * *

"_I don't want to tell you!" _She had said that through her tears again and again. It was the only answer Stacy had given Loy, Sheena and Genis. The girl was so sad when she spoke, but she wouldn't let anyone try and comfort her. When the trio had to turn back to camp some of the other gave it a try, but got the same results. The only ones who didn't even attempt to console her where the three tough guys of the group; Regal, Kratos and Alto. Kratos didn't do anything because he felt it was a waste of time and energy that could be spent better. Alto already knew what was going on with Stacy and knew that she wasn't going to talk. And Regal; he was too heart broken to even speak. So in the end...Stacy was left by herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

I quietly stumbled back into camp. The others had retired for the long ago and the fire had burnt itself down to ashes. This is what I hated about my curse. I was doomed to this fate; this silent, lonely fate. Everyone was asleep but me. I was jealous of them. I wanted to be one of the people whose breath was steady, whose eyes were closed, and whose mind was left adrift in a vast sea of peace. But instead I was watching on from the other side of a window, unable to cross over and join them. I didn't fit with them, I didn't belong. I wanted to be in that state with them but I couldn't. I wasn't one of them anymore. I was an outsider. An interloper. An outcast. I looked at Patamon, my dearest companion, and saw him curled up at Loy's feet. He was my loyal companion and yet even he was of a different realm than me. He was with them, those who could sleep under the moon and the stars and run and play under the sun to no end.

My gaze shifted towards Regal. He looked so lonely. I wanted to curl up next to him and fill that void in his heart. I didn't want to be Alicia's substitute, but I did want ease Regal's pain, even if it was just a little. A nightly wind caressed across the ground, picking Regal's scent up with it, carrying it to me. My body shuddered at the sensation. _God, why do you test me?_ His scent reflected him as a person, strong and warm.

_Why am I so captivated by him? When I first played Tales of Symphonia I only gave him mind when he attacked Zelos. After that I could only question his purpose in the game. Every time I found armor or weapons for him I would ask, 'Why Regal? He's useless. I don't even use him in battle.' But, the more I played the more I noticed about him. But did I force myself into loving him? Did I want the sensation of fanaticism so badly that I singled him out as the character I could stand to have as my muse? But then, when did that forced love turn into the real thing? Every time he called out in battle, even if it was just some recording, my pulse raced. My hands began to sweat when ever I got close to scene were he confronted all the angels and whenever the scene with Alicia came up my hands just went numb. They way I fell in love with Regal is so different from love at first sight. It is stronger than that because I learned to love him. Little by little I learned to love the way he spoke, they way me moved and now, even the way he breathes. I love it all._

Tears burned my eyes and my cheeks. My tongue lapping up the sweet saltiness of them, letting them burn on my tongue so that I may feel something other than this type of pain, even if it was for a fleeting second. I wanted the sensation of my body next to his so badly it burned. My skin was singed by this desire. I could almost smell my skin being burned, if not for Regal's scent. That was all that was holding me together. The breeze died. And in the wake of its funeral my senses snapped back into place. I had no right to him. I couldn't be with, even if it felt good. God had whetted my appetite for Regal and his love and then denied-

I was thinking of him like he was a meal. Something I could consume to satisfy my hunger. But that wasn't the case. This was Regal. He was worth so much more than that type of comparison. My head rolled back towards the heavens.

"I really am a Wolf." My voice was so faint, so soft I almost failed to hear it myself. The tug on my neck pulled my mouth open and the cold air trickled down, its claws like knives on my throat. _Regal..._My breath froze in my lungs. _How badly did I hurt you?_ Another flood washed over my face, but was unstoppable this time. _I'm sorry Regal. I'm so sorry._

* * *

My body was so warm. My heart had been in over drive since I got back from the river. I had been practicing my water walking jutsu for awhile, but right now I was partaking in something else. Watching. Whatching what you ask? Well...what do you think?

The calm and quiescent expression on his face suited him far better than the one he usually wore. He looked so much younger and healthier when he was happy. But then again...I hadn't really been doing anything to promote that expression from him.

I examined his sleeping position. It was the opposite of mine which was laying stomach down with my head turned to the right. Regal's was face up, head to the left. He remained in that position all night, never rolling over or shifting from that pose like the others. He remained perfectly still; like nothing could bother him in his dreams.

*Beep*

The sound was from my belt. I pulled the digivice off and checked the time. Four o'clock. Regal was going to wake up any second now. That was one thing we shared. We both had trained ourselves to wake up in the early hours of the day. When I was just a few years younger I would sleep in until the last half-hour before school started and throw myself together. But lately I started training myself to wake up at six every morning on the dot, relying on sheer will to force myself out of bed every day.

Regal shifted. I flinched. He was waking up... My body dashed to the nearest tree and ducked behind it. I watched Regal's body become animated. My heart started glowing from the event. I watched to watch him like this everyday-every morning. He looked around him, searching for something. The faint sound of a sigh of despair caught the wind. He was looking for me...I wanted to reach out to him, to show that I was there, but I was held back. My own inhibitions had chained me back long ago when it came to Regal. I could never touch him at my own will. I could never approach when I wanted to. I was used to telling my self 'no' that I didn't know how to say 'yes' any more.

Regal took one last look around and walked away. I had seen the smallest hit of sadness in his eyes, and it had transferred to me.

In the second book of 'The Night Angel Trilogy' Brent Weeks introduced a different kind of wedding band. Two earrings instead of two rings. Each earring would go to each of the couple. The larger one two the man, and the smaller one to woman. The wife would be the one to pierce both hers, and her husband's ear. Once the rings were on, and special connection was made. You see, she rings were made with a spell cast on them, one that would allow the couple to be connected to each other through their feelings no matter where they were. I might as well have been wearing one of those earrings, because I could almost feel all the torn-up emotions in Regal's heart right now. Like an obedient, whipped puppy I followed him, being sure to maintain distance between us.

Regal turned into the trees, away from the others, and like a shadow I crept after him. I allowed my self to fall back some, feeling weary of tailing him. When I caught up with him again he was standing in a small clearing. The trees were still close together enough that it was only twenty paces in diameter. There in the center stood Regal, his hand out stretched to a butterfly as it fluttered over each finger as if dancing. I watched him from the trail, enchanted by the scene. But I could tell that Regal was somewhat absent. He seemed to be elsewhere in his mind. I wanted to know where he was going in that mind of his. I wanted to go with him down that trail his eyes seemed to reflect. _Regal..._The butterfly suddenly fluttered away from Regal, making his head turn, and wafted over to me. It flew right up to my face and quickly fleeted away.

"Stacy." Regal called in surprise. I loved it when he said my name. I caught the look in his eyes head on and was swallowed by guilt. He was hurt, and by my hand. The serenity of the past moment had gone the way of the butterfly, leaving me in my awkward state yet again. I opened my mouth, hesitated, and shut it, retreating back within myself.

"I think we need to have a talk." Regal said, taking lead of the conversation.

Glancing to the side I nodded. I was panicking on the inside. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I as going to cry. And then possibly vomit.

"To start, I feel the need to apologize."

This brought my gaze back to him, my face painted with disbelief. I had insulted and criticized _him_ and he felt like he needed to apologize to _me_. How did that work?

"I have been scolding you for your selfishness, when in fact I was blind to my own."

Looking into his eyes for so long was making my heart skip beats, and it hurt. Regal strolled over, got down on one knee and held my hands. _This pose..._Blood flooded my face and I would have forgot my breathing if his scent hadn't been so alluring.

"That isn't fair to you and I am sorry."

My knees turned to jelly and the butterfly must have gotten into my stomach because I feel something fluttering around in there.

"You were right about me. I've been pinning for Alicia so much that not only have I use you as a replacement, but I have also been forcing you to stay for my benefit."

My feet were tingling, like I was hanging off the side of a building and was going to fall. More tears tugged at my eyes and my throat clogged. I couldn't breathe. I could see reflected in Regal's eyes the panic on my face. The Duke's hands came to the sides of my face as concern bloomed on his face.

"Stacy, are you alright?" He leaned in.

With a gasp of air I slid out of his hands and curled up into a ball with my arms wrapped over my head. He had been so close. So close that I...

His hands grabbed my shoulders and his breath brushed my head. "I'm sorry. Was I too close?" His voice wasn't remorseful, but rather amused.

"Mm-hm." I whimpered while nodding.

"I suppose I like having you close to me."

His voice was so warm. It gave me confidence and reassured me. He liked having me around. He liked having me around! I lifted my head up slowly. Regal had a kind and welcoming expression on.

"Do you think you can stand?" He held his hand out to me. Silently nodding I took it. His hands were always warm but his grip was never too tight. The way he held your hand was with enough force to feel that he was there and he wasn't going to leave, but never so tight that it hurt.

He gently pulled me into standing and escorted me to a log where we could sit. It felt like someone had turned a furnace on inside me.

"Now..." His fingers wove in front of his mouth as he glanced at me from the side. "I think is time to move onto the next topic."

I kept my gaze locked. What else did we need to talk about?

"The condition Alto mentioned; the condition you have. What is it?"

That was it...That's what he was curious about.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I whispered, breaking eye contact.

Regal, reading my body language started, "...If it's something you're ashamed of-"

My head shot back to him in surprise. "-What? No. Heaven's no. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

I felt very small next to him. Very fragile and delicate. "It's something that you don't have to worry about. It won't hurt me."

"It sounded serious from what you said last night. If you need me to find a doctor-"

"No, it's fine. I don't need a doctor yet. I still have a lot of time before then."

"I'm just worried because it seemed to really bother you. Are you sure it's something that won't hurt you?"

"Well it is and it isn't...It's something that's only going to affect me so..." I looked away again.

"I still want to know."

My eyes trailed back to him. "It's a personal thing and the only other person who would be affected by it would be who my husband is."

* * *

"You're husband?" The thought bothered him for some reason. The idea that Stacy could be with someone else. Someone that wasn't him...

"But..." Stacy was looking away again, but this time her face was red. "If you wanted to know that badly then I guess you'll have to marry me." Instantly her hands covered her face as she said with embarrassment, "Ohmigosh, I can't believe I said that..."

Regal had to admit to being a little stunned by the comment. But part of him could see that Stacy was pulling away and he didn't want that. On its own will, his hand extended and pulled her close to him. She became so still and her breathing was light and fast. He pressed her tightly to his chest, just to make sure she was still there beside him. He never wanted to let go, never.

* * *

SYSTEMS FAILURE. SYSTEMS FAILURE. INITIATING EMERGANCEY SHUT DOWN.

I was going nuts on the inside. Regal had just grabbed me and was holding me so tightly I didn't know how to react. All that came to mind was '_So close. So close. So close.' _

"I'm sorry." He whispered without remorse. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

I loved him so much. "It's okay...I don't mind." I barely gathered the air needed to say it. _I love you Regal. I love you. I love you. I love you._ "I'm sorry." I whispered to him. His grip loosened.

"What are you apologizing for?" His voice was sweet on my ears, almost like the sound of sugar.

"Being around you...hurts sometimes...and I think that's why I yelled at you." I buried my face in his shirt.

His grip tightened again. "You don't have to apologize for it." Silence lingered for several seconds before Regal spoke again. "Does it hurt now?"

My heart was overflowing with love for Regal and I felt that the seams holding it together would burst any second. "Yes...but in a good way." I said timidly. Regal squeezed me for a second. A light chuckle rose from his lungs, "I see."

I liked that sound. I wished I could hear it more often. Regal lowered his head next to my ear and whispered in, "I think it's Raine's turn to cook breakfast. Do you think we should try to beat her to it?"

My heart was so full and happy I threw my arms around his neck and hugged. "Yeah." I whispered back. I felt so complete now. I didn't have the empty feeling in my heart that I had started my day with. All that was left was...joy.

* * *

Kyaaa~! I really hope that chapter left you with a big warm fuzzy feeling. ~_~

Lolz. :p I think its cute that Regal doesn't want Stacy to get married.

I think the next chapter will be a little more on track with the planned story.


	80. A full day

First off I am SOO sorry that I didn't update this on time. I just had NO time last weekend. Second of all, if you think this my halloween tribue, it's not!

* * *

The fire crackled as everyone enjoyed the omelets that Regal and I made. Okay, that Regal made, but I chopped up the vegetables for it! That counts as helping! As I was eating a purple blob caught my eye. In fact this purple-ish blob was the shiner on Zelos' eyes. With a deep sigh I finally asked, "Okay, I've been holding this in for days now but I gotta say it; Sheena it was sheer brilliance on your part, giving Zelos the black eye."

"Huh?" She looked up. "I'd love to say 'thanks' but I didn't give him the black eye."

"You didn't?"  
The ninja shook her head.

"Was it Loy then?" Both girls shook their head.

"What? Then who did it?"

"Regal." The whole group answered saved for the three tough guys.

"No, really who did it?" I brushed off the answer with a grin of suspense.

"It was Regal." Presea said candid flatness.

"You're kidding..." I started back at her blankly.

"I am not kidding."

"Huh..."

"You're really shocked by this, aren't you?" Regal inquired.

"Well yeah. It seems really out of character for you. You're not the type to jump strait to physical violence." The look in Regal's eyes told me he was surprised to hear this, from me no less. I then noticed that Alto was inching away from me ever so discreetly. I grabbed his tail and dragged him in front of me. "Alright Alto, start talking."

"In my defense I did nothing to him." Alto's voice was full of confidence and assurance. "It was Convel!" The wolf came out with less dignity on the last bit.

"Convel..." I turned away. "Why does that name ring a bell?" I let go of Alto and held my chin in contemplation.

"It was our Lycan friend that attack Regal."

"So what does he have to do with this?" I leaned back into the wolf's face.

"You see, there is one side effect of Lycanthropy I failed to touch on."

"What is it?" Lloyd pressed.

"You see even after one is cured of the curse through means that don't involve death, some...peculiarities remain."

"Like what?" I growled.

"Well as you all know the effects of Lycanthropy are not limited to just physical changes but mental as well. Even though Regal was cured, his character has been permanently altered. For the remainder of his life Regal will be more impulsive when it comes to protective instincts and...more _adult_ matters." Regal said nothing. He just buried his eyes in his palm, sighing deeply. "Stacy, you're no exception to the rule yourself." Alto added.

"You mean I'm going to turn into a rabid fangirl?" I said taken aback, slightly offended.

"I thought you were already a rabid fangirl." Loy commented.

I looked over at her fully un-amused. "Must we re-examine to components of a rabid fangirl?"

"Sure! The components of a rabid fangirl are what you are."

"Look whose talking." I criticized.

"Face the facts, you're a rabid fangirl and you're only going to get worse."

"Loy, Stacy won't be showing most of the effects until she's older." Alto explained.

"Does it look like I care?" I complained.

"I must say that I am not thrilled with this news either." Regal remarked.

"...I'm actually becoming a _wolf_." I moaned.

"Now don't take it like that." The wolf rebuked.

"Hard not to since it clashes with my nature."

"Now look, just because the impulse is heightened doesn't mean that you'll succumb to it. You have a surprising amount of self-control for a teen."

"I learned quickly that barking back to my brother and sister results in them _biting _back to me. So what?"

"You're siblings sound rough."

"They are...okay I'm sick of depression. Let's change topics!" I clapped my hands together. "Where are we going today?"

"Will be heading towards the coastline."

"Okay." I tilt my head back. _I can't believe I was in such a good mood two minutes ago..._

"The coastline?" Lloyd repeated. "That means we could go swimming! Alright!" The teen pumped his fist into the air.

"Do you think the water will be warm enough to go swimming?" Genis asked. "It's starting to get late in the season."

"I bet it'll be warm enough by the afternoon." Zelos brushed off the reality check with a wave of his hand a smirk. "Besides, how could Mr. Golden Sun resist coming out and illuminating this glorious masterpiece?" Zelos gestured to himself.

"What masterpiece?" Sheena and I both asked critically.

"Ouch." The redhead dropped his head. "You two are sooo mean."

"I can't wait to go swimming!" Loy jumped in place.

Patamon flew onto my shoulder. "Master, are you going to swim?"

"I'll see. I'm not sure if I really want to."

"You still have time before we get there." Lloyd pointed out.

"Yeah." Colette chirped. "You can decide along the way."

"I'll try."

* * *

"Honestly Lloyd. I've been your teacher for five years and yet you still can't do simple math."

Ah, the blissful sounds of Raine screeching at Lloyd for guessing the wrong answer, again.

"Stacy." Raine's voice called, making me look over my shoulder. "Can you give us the answer to the problem?"

I turned around fully and began walking backwards. _Okay, so it's a math problem. But I didn't hear what the problem was. I guess I only have one choice. _"Um...42?"

"Thank you. I'm glad _someone _has been paying attention." She glanced back over at Lloyd who flinched.

"Hey Stacy." Genis whispered. I turned back around and leaned in.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"How did you know the answer was forty-two?"

"Because, 42 is the answer to life, the universe and everything."

"So you took a shot in the dark, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Good grief."

* * *

It was around noon now and lucky for us Genis was in charge of the meal plan.

"So how does everyone feel about tomatoes risotto?" The mage inquired.

No one aired any complaints except for...

"Could I have something else?" Lloyd moaned.

"Lloyd I'm not making two different meals just because you don't like tomatoes!"

"Actually I too would rather have a different meal." Kratos confessed.

"You two are unbelievable!"

I raised my hand. "Hey, if I got in on this deal too, then would you make us something else?"

"Not you too." Genis moaned.

"She is a _very_ picky eater." Alto commented.

"Will you hush up?" I snapped.

"I was just saying." The wolf snorted. "Just because you're crappy from the heat doesn't mean you can lash out like that."

I pulled my hood up. "Buzz off Alto."

"How can the heat be bothering you?" Lloyd questioned. "It's cool out."

"The sun is too bright." I complained.

"She's just a little light sensitive." Alto explained. "It's nothing to worry about. She'll be fine once she eats and has a nap."

"Like you're one to talk, you senile old wolf!"

Alto could help but laugh. Stacy was always amusing when she was touchy.

"So I still have to..." Genis started to say.

"That's right." Lloyd taunted. Then turning to Kratos and I he asked, "So what do you guys want?"

"Fried rice." I answered. Kratos didn't give any response either way so fried rice it was, much to Genis' despair. Sheena was kind enough to offer to help him though.

* * *

Finally, after falling asleep and having Regal carry me, _much _to my delight, *sarcasm* we made it to the shoreline where we could go swimming.

"Look Lloyd!" Colette pointed out to the water. "Doesn't it look great for swimming?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out there!"

"Are you going to swim too Stacy?" Genis asked.

"Part of me wants too, but I dunno. I don't really feel up for it." I said flatly.

"Awww..." Genis' face fell, taking my heartstrings with it.

"But I could play with you in the sand if you'd like..." I suggested, making his smile return.

"It's a deal!" The mage pumped his fist into the air.

"It so nice to see Genis with a friend his age." Raine commented like a mother.

"I could say the same about Stacy." Regal mentioned back. "She only seems to interact with Alto and Mewtwo lately."

"It must because they have a mental connection with her. To me it seems like she wants people to know her without revealing herself to them."

"How do you suppose she became like that?"

"It's likely from the treatment she received from her classmates or her siblings. She has mentioned that her siblings are hard on her. She may not be able to open up to people properly."

"Hmm..."

I sat at the top of a small cliff over looking the ocean, clothed in my swim suit, with my boy's trunks and blue and white pull-over over top. I had played with Genis for a while, but now he was playing in the water with Lloyd and the others.

"Are you not going to swim?" A deep voice behind me asks.

"Nah...I feel like there's a huge weight in my chest right now." I answered, looking over my shoulder to see Regal in a pair of dark green swim trunks.

Regal came over and placed his hand on my shoulder. The warming of his hand flowed through out my body. "What's bothering you?"

"I think I'm tired."

"Are you sure that's it?"

_No. _"Yes."

Regal kept starting at me so I explained.

"I haven't slept properly for a long time. It's really draining at times. Even now I have to fight my eyes open." _If I couldn't open my eyes I'd never see you again. That is why my chest aches so much. Eternal sleep is calling to me, but I can't let you go just yet. Just five more minutes...Just five minutes..._

"MAS~TER!" Patamon's voice cried out. Regal and I looked out towards the sea. Patamon was washed out by the undercurrent and had waves bombarding his small body.

Regal stared at the Digimon in shock. "He'll drown at this rate. Stacy what are you-" He looked beside him, but I was already gone.

*Splash*

I had dove off the cliff head first into the water. As my body hit the water I could feel the trunks slide off, leaving only the bikini bottom to cover my lower half. With strong powerful strokes I swam over to the floating orange blob, kicking as hard as I could. Salt water scraped my throat raw but I kept going. My vision blurred and my eyes burned but I didn't stop until I had Patamon in my arms.

"Master." He cried as his head nuzzled next to my neck.

"Deep breath." I croaked out, my throat raw and sore. Another wave came and before it could hit I took one last breath. I quickly conjured a surf board and climbed on, just as the wave crashed behind me, thrusting us forwards. I had never ridden a surf board before so I kept my stance as low as possible, clutching Patamon to my chest. As we slowed down I jumped off in the shallow water, the soft sand and water absorbing the impact. As I strolled to dry land I could feel the quick back and forth of Patamon's exchanged breaths.

"It's alright." I whispered to his ear. Patamon's small paws didn't un-grip my shirt he just seemed to snuggle closer to me. He didn't speak, he didn't move, he just clung to me. _And I thought you were sent to protect me..._ I thought, grinning to myself as I nuzzled him with my head. His fur was already starting to dry and his body was still warm. Don't you ever leave me Patamon. Don't leave me just yet.

"Uh, Stacy?" Sheena's voice arose from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was holding a pair of blue and white swim trunks. "These wouldn't happen to be yours, would they?"

I turned around to address her find. "Thank you Sheena." The ends of my lips curled upwards.

She stood still for several seconds before asking. "Are you going to take them or not?"

With a flat face I answered, "I'd love to take them but I seem to have my hands full right now."

Sheena dropped her head and scratched the back of it. "Ah, yeah. I'll help you put them on if you want."

"Thanks." My lips curled again. Sheena knelt down and held the trunks open while I stepped into them, using her shoulder for balance. Once in, Sheena pulled them up my legs and tied the knot for me.

"Thank you." I said again.

"You're welcome." With that done Sheena headed back into the water where some of the others were playing still. I instead wandered over to my bag and pulled out my canteen and took a sip. All the scratchy salt was pulled down my throat and I could speak and breath easily again. Maneuvering my hand to go around my shoulder I held the round bottle next to Patamon's mouth for him to take a drink too. He took a few small sips because of his size and soon went back to resting on my shoulder. As I was replacing the bottle I heard someone come up behind me.

"That was some impressive swimming." It was Regal again. It was like he couldn't leave me alone today.

"It was nothing. There are better swimmers on our team than me. Namely my sister..." I didn't bother to look at him when I spoke.

"You're on the same team as her?"

"Was. I quit."

"Why?"

"I hated it. After one point I just couldn't force myself to go to practice. I had found something else by then."

"What was it?"

"I had started practicing martial arts. And I liked it." My voice softened. "It was different than anything else I had done. And the best part was that it was only me there. My brother and my sister weren't part of the equation. It was just me for once."

"It's good that you found something to do that your brother and sister weren't involved in."

"It didn't last long. Soon they wanted to join too and I was forgotten again."

"Forgotten?"

"Master has always had to share a spotlight with her siblings." Patamon spoke up, his voice soft and wispy. "But since they were better than her at most things, she was forgotten about."

"The only way I've ever stood out from my siblings was from be less than them. Lately my parents don't seem to notice me either." My eyes watered and I took a stabilizing breath. "Everything I do is done quietly and swiftly. My parents know that I'm always ready for school on time and have all my chores done, but I never see any praise. It's because I work silently that I've become surrounded in silence. All my parents can focus on is their work, my brother's reluctance to do school work and my sister's petty problems. I've been forgotten by them, at a time where I really need someone notice me..." More tears gathered, pushing at the gates. "Even my only friend has forgotten me. She's found other people she wants to spend time with. And now I almost never see her."

"Master..."

Regal came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against his bare chest. I didn't struggle. It felt nice to have his attention like this, but I hated spilling my guts to him like this. It always made me feel weak.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, whether for my family's neglect or for making me talk about it, I didn't know.

"It's fine." I said solemnly. "Things will be different when I grow up. I won't have to be with my family anymore."

"You could always stay with me..."

"I need the education they have on Earth...I needed so I can pursue my dream."

"...I'll always be here for you." Regal gave me a gentle squeeze before leaving.

My heart called out for him as he let go, but he was unable to hear it. I wanted to be an adult so badly. Then I could be more than just a child in his eyes. I wanted to be that person he would confide in and love. A sigh of lovesickness escaped my lungs.

"Master if you want to be with Regal that badly, then why don't you look for a way to make him younger, instead of changing yourself?"

"Because Patamon, I love him too much to ask him to change for me. I'd much rather that I bear the hardships instead of him."

"But it makes you so sad."

"I don't mind. As long as it's for Regal's sake."

"You really love him."

"Of course I do. He's..." I didn't know how to end the sentence. There wasn't a word of the right caliber to match him.

"It's okay that you love him." Patamon squeaked. "You need someone like him in your life."

"I don't want someone _like _him. I want _him_." I stated.

"I know Master."

* * *

After swimming we had all changed back into our clothes (me in my grays again) and walked to a place that would make a more suitable camp. We ending up close to the edge of a forest like usual. All our swim stuff was hung up to dry on a clothes line, bathed in the fiery light of the rapidly setting sun and we were now eating the dinner Kratos had made. My eyes and stomach were still stinging from my talk with Regal so I mostly picked at my food while listening to music. I was enjoying 'I'm Just a Kid' by Simple Plan when someone roughly, and uncoordinatedly tugged the headphones off. I looked to my side and saw Alto, his tail wagging.

"What?" I asked as I paused the music.

"You have show a great disliking towards the actions of your sister so I thought I would help by preventing you from mimicking one of her unwise decisions, being listening to music during dinner."

"Thanks." I said, my voice flat.

"Stacy what kind of music were you listening to?" Raine sternly asked.

"Leave her be." Alto came to my defense. "Music is a thing of personal taste after all. In fact I rather like that one band you list too. What was their name gain? 'Red Week'?"

"'Red Week'? I think you mean 'Green Day'." I said gently. Loy started giggling from across the fire pit.

"Ah yes. And that one song of theirs...what was it? 'Vacation'?"

"That'd be 'Holiday' you're thinking of."

"Yes, yes. They really...how do you describe it? Bolder?"

"It's 'rock' Alto." Loy had burst out in laughter by now and was holding her sides.

The wolf let out a low growled, not appreciating his pride being damaged like that.

"Don't feel bad Alto. I was exactly like you when I started getting into music. I got band names and song titles wrong all the time."

"But I bet you knew the 'rock on' terminology." Loy pointed out.

"Loy! Quit making him feel bad! You're being mean!" I said, more sarcastic on the last part.

"I'm sorry Alto." Loy said in a foux tone.

"Oh trust me...you will be." He taunted, getting to his feet.

"Okay Mr. Ego. That's enough out of you." I pulled on his tail and brought back to a sitting position.

"Back to my earlier question," Raine interjected. "Is the contents of the song suitable for public broadcast?"

"Wow, I didn't think the world 'broadcast' would exist in a world where the only form of media is the town bulletin board." I remarked.

"Answer the question young lady." Raine pushed.

"It's one word and it isn't even that bad."

"What is it?" Raine quickly pressed.

"Well it's not a word I would say personally."

"Now, Stacy." Raine ordered.

"Alright, alright keep your shirt on."

"You're not actually going to say what I think you are?" Alto questioned.

"Out of my head, nosey." I barked. "Okay, the word is H-E-Double hockey sticks."

"What the hell?" Loy toppled back, laughing. "Is that really how you spell it in Canada?"

"The sad thing is that I don't remember where I learned that."

"I don't get it." Genis stated openly.

"I didn't expect you to get. I'm just being stupid."

"So what's the word?" Lloyd asked befuddled.

"It's 'hell' Lloyd." Loy explained through her laughing fit. "Hockey sticks are shaped like the letter 'L'."

"Oh."

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Alto asked while Lloyd was filled in on what a hockey stick was.

"I couldn't help it. You know how I am."

"Sadly, yes."

"Master is so weird." Patamon chided.

"None the less, Stacy can do the dishes later." Raine scolded.

"What? Why?"

"Because you didn't ask if you could listen to that song before hand."

"This is just like at my house." I grumbled. "I'm always stuck doing dishes."

"But you have two siblings. How do you get stuck doing dishes?" Loy inquired.

"Because they don't have to do a thing and I'm stuck working like a slave." I pouted at the injustice.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly, sweep the floors-"

"If you're aiming to get both of your legs broken you're doing everything right." I threatened. Loy instantly clamed up. Sighing I laid back and pulled an in-progress wood carving and knife from my back and went to work.

"What's that?" Sheena posed the question.

"My revenge on Zelos." The red-head chocked on the food in his mouth.

"That?" Lloyd looked at the figure oddly. "How is that going to exact your revenge on Zelos?"

"You see Lloyd, this is no ordinary doll. It's Belzenef the curse doll*!" I held it out forwards for emphasis.

"I thought it looked familiar." Loy commented to the side. "Hey, if you get to be Nekozawa-senpai, can I be Reiko-chan?"

"Sure! You can even help me with the curse!"

"Awesome!"

Before I could get back to carving out the round cat doll, the wood was pulled from my hand, slammed on the back of my head and tossed into the fire.

"No~! Belzenef!" I cried, tears in my eyes from the pain in my skull. I looked behind me and found Freyr standing behind me. "You'd better run, dead man."

The monkey didn't run but rather have me a tongue lashing about the immorality of practicing the Dark Arts.

"Do I look like I care?" I snapped.

"How dare you talk to your elders that way?"

"Freyr just calm down and poof back to where ever it is that you go." Loy refereed. "The sun gone and soon it will be dark out." Reluctantly the senile chip complied just as the last few sunrays streaked across the sky.

"You can do the dishes now Stacy. Here's a bucket for water." Raine handed me a wooden pail.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." I walked over to the forest's edge where there was a spring of water when I stopped. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't bring any air into my lungs. I released the bucket and dropped to my knees. _I can't breathe! Why can't I breathe?_

* * *

Everyone watched as Stacy collapsed to her knees, gasping for air. Suddenly a blood curdling scream erupted from her with a great magnitude.

"Wha-what's going on?" Colette asked.

"Stacy seems to be in pain." Presea noted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She hollered.

"Alto, what's happening?" Kratos demanded.

"She's transforming." The wolf answered.

"Transforming?" Lloyd repeated. "But I remember being in so much pain the last time."

"Every other time I was with her and was able to not only dull the pain, but subdue the effects. But as of right now I am not entwined with her so she is facing the full front of the Lycanthropy metamorphosis by herself."

"But why is she in pain?" Genis demanded fearfully.

"In order to transform the body has to reshape in some places. For example the bones in her feet are elongating and thickening, thus giving her wolf-like appendages. Stacy threw her head back and another roar exploded from her lungs.

"Can't we do something?" Sheena asked. "What if Raine used healing arts on her? Would that help the pain?"

"No. You'd only make it worse. True the pain would dull but she would be left deformed if we intervened in such a way."

"Why would that be?" Raine questioned.

"Her body is changing structurally. Healing magic would make it stop part way through the process. If that were to happen, her body would be left in that form for all eternity. Is that something you would want to force upon her?"

Everyone grimaced as the screaming went on for several seconds. Abruptly it stopped though.

"She's not screaming..." Colette pointed out.

"It's good she's not in pain anymore." Lloyd stated, despite that Stacy's was still in a twisted pose, mouth wide, barring sharp fangs.

"You're wrong. She's still in great pain. It's just that now her vocal cords are being pulled to taut to make a sound. On top of that her lungs are being ripped apart, preventing her from breathing."

"Ripped apart?" Regal repeated, stunned. "How long have they been like this?"

"I'd say since she started screaming. You see Lycan have a larger body than their human counterparts, so when they transform certain organs, muscles and bone structures are forced to grow rapidly. The lungs and the liver are a prime example. Larger lungs are needed for the sheer amount of oxygen her oversized body need and the live must grow to accommodate the mass amounts of protein she'll be aiming to take in."

"It all sounds so..." Raine didn't know how to describe it appropriately.

"Wonderful." Alto finished.

"'_Wonderful_'?" Loy repeated this time. "How the hell is that 'wonderful'?"

"This type of creature, the Lycan, cannot evolve through time, it can only be created. This type of creature that bears being dragged through hell-alive-can only be crafted by a higher god. Ah, look now, her face is changing."

In fact it was. A muzzle began to protrude from Stacy's face, where her mouth and nose once sat, with long, gleaming fangs shining with saliva.

"Right now the skeletal structure of her skull is being warped, to accommodate a larger nasal cavity, jaw and brain."

"Why would her brain grow?" Genis asked. "Wouldn't it shrink?"

"Lycan's are highly intelligent and have sharper senses. Because of this the brain also grows during the transformation.

Stacy's hand began to grow, the fingers and nails elongated as her feet turned to that of a wolves and gained new fur. Two wolf ears rose from her head, her hair like silver. Sound echoed from her lungs once again in a long, horrifying howl. From her snout two long fangs, gleaming with saliva protruded; her tongue pushing open her mouth to lick them. A set of brilliant, burning amber eyes glowed, crazed and wild. Regal searched them looking for any sign that Stacy was still in there, but it was in vain. Stacy was gone. Growl-like breathes huffed from her lungs, providing the only sound to be heard. Her eyes locked on Regal and again she licked her chops. A hungry look glazed over her eyes as she stepped towards Regal.

"You'd better draw those weapons of yours." Alto cautioned. "There's no telling what she'll do next. She's ferial now."

* * *

Again, I am sooo sorry I made you wait so long for a crappy chapter like this! I'm sorry!

*Belzenef is the name of a cat puppet from Ouran High School Host Club and Stacy is making a curse doll of it, that is used by the Black Magic Club of the same show. Both Stacy and Loy are talking about two of the club's members.

I promise the next chapter will be much better!

*Reader question time! If you had to draw a scene between Mewtwo, Regal, Alto or Patamon to showcase their relationship, what would it look like? I really want to know!*

And Happy Halloween! (it's a little late for that I guess...)


	81. The morning after! not in that way!

I don't know what to say here today...

* * *

"She's ferial now." Alto cautioned the group.

"You don't really think that she would really attack us?" Sheena asked nervously as everyone drew their weapons.

The Guardian Spirit of the New Moon sighed. "Right now I'd say that's all she has on her mind."

"So we must fight her into submission." Kratos declared.

"I understand that the majority of you do not trust me, but if you could comply with a simple request of mine, I'd be forever grateful."

"And what's that?" Raine asked skeptically.

"Don't kill her. Don't let her die like this. She deserves better than this."

"...We'll do our best." Lloyd nodded. "Patamon, you might want to get out of here. I don't think you want to watch this."

"Okay." The Digimon flapped its wings/ears and flew off to a safe distance.

"Hmph. I honestly can't conside with your request Alto, seeing as how I feel that mad dogs" Kratos grunted before running with his sword, sliding into a sonic thrust, "need to be put down!" Stacy's body instantly twisted and caught the sword's blade in her mouth. Kratos tried to pull it out but she had a vice-like grip with her jaw.

Regal watched as though it was all a nightmare. Because of the dream-like surrealism of the moment, the Duke was made observations of Stacy, ignorant to the battle before his eyes. What he saw was that her stance had changed. As she held the mercenary's blade, her knees were deeply bent and her arms remained in front of her, as though the idea of using them for more than traveling had not yet occurred. She really was a wolf now.

Stacy had had enough of Kratos, so she jerked her head to the right, pulling the sword from the angel and tossed it off to the side before running towards Regal. Sheena was ready to intercept her and slapped a pyre seal on the werewolf's chest and activated it, sending the small girl flying backwards.

"Don't let her bite you. Don't let her scratch you. Don't let her do _anything _to you." Alto nagged. "The curse has been activated in her and she is now able to spread it."

"Will you stop nagging and fight already?" Loy shouted back, clearly _finished_ with what the wolf had to say.

"Look out!" Alto called. Loy turned and found Stacy charging her this time. Alto weaved around the brunette and lunged at the Lycan, biting into her neck. With Stacy pinned on her back Alto shouted to the others, "Don't expect much from me here. Because I beget the cruse in Stacy I'm having difficulties fighting her."

"What do you mean?" Presea asked.

"Lycans prefer not to fight the victims they infect. Just as Convel didn't like to fight Regal, I don't like fighting Stacy." Before Alto could say more he was kicked off by Stacy who rolled back onto her feet and snarled. Blood was freely flowing from her carotid artery, but it was slowing. The wound was healing. She wasn't even fazed by the blood loss and ran at Regal once again.

Regal couldn't find it in him to attack her. He had already been through this once with Alicia. Once more would be too much for him. _I can't..._

A flash of metal cut through Regal's mind. Lloyd had his swords in an X and was holding Stacy back, blood rolling down her shoulders as she pressed against the blades, trying to snap at Lloyd.

"Regal I know this is hard for you. But we need you to pull it together...for Stacy's sake." Stacy then pushed herself between the blades, leaving long cuts down her arms, and jumped off Lloyd's head, landing squarely in front of Regal. Seeing her snarling, deformed face this close was one of the most disturbing images Regal had ever witnessed.

"No!" Colette cried, tossing a chakram at Stacy, cutting the side of her muzzle open. "Please Stacy, we're your friends. We don't want to fight you." The Chosen of Mana pleaded.

"Colette I don't think she'll listen to you." Raine announced.

"Gentle winds gather before me and transform into blades of air. Cyclone!" Genis cast, creating a large green vortex of wind mana wrap around Stacy, hoisting her into the air.

"Ray!" Raine called beams of light slammed Stacy back into the ground. "Get ready."

"Prism Stars!" Shards of light began pelting Stacy's body, forcing out more blood, but by the time the attack finished the wounds from the first shards were already healed.

"She's healing to fast for us!" Genis cried. "We can't do any damage to her like this." The werewolf only offered a quick snarl at the mages before going after Regal again. This time Presea jumped in the way and slashed Stacy with an infliction tech. The girl landed square on her back, and held still for a few seconds, blood flooding from her chest.

"Please be careful Regal." Presea politely asked, as though they were not in the middle of a battle.

"Alright."

"Hey Loy!" Genis called. "Do you think your magic will work on her?"

"Now way Genis! Since there a new moon out tonight, I got nothing!"

"Damnit!" Lloyd shouted. "How can we stop her?"

"How about we just let her attack Regal?" Zelos suggested. "He's the only one she's targeting."

"Zelos!" Everyone shouted.

"What? It was just a suggestion!"

"How long are we going to have to keep this up?" Lloyd grunted.

"Until dawn, when she changes back to normal." Alto explained.

Sheena gasped. "How do you expect us to keep this up until dawn?"

"Even with the aid of our expsheres we won't last as long as Stacy while she is in that form." Presea rationalized.

"Damnit. We have to think of something." Lloyd said as he clutched his swords tightly. Stacy was on her feet again and was pursuing her usual target.

"Double Demon Fang!" Zelos called, the attack ripping open Stacy's side. "Hell Pyre!" The Red-head jumped up with a slash and shot a ball of fire at the werewolf, making her cringe from the burns.

"Please stop Stacy." Colette begged.

"Save your breath." Kratos ordered. "She's beyond reasoning."

Alto stood next to Regal glaring at Stacy who was now licking her chops, eyeing Regal intently. _Isn't this funny? She's always had an appetite for Regal, but I guess now she really does want to consume him._ "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Regal asked.

"I need you act like an alpha."

"How will that remedy the situation?"

"I think that Stacy will back down if you gave off a more dominant vibe."

"How can I be sure that this plan will work?"

"If it goes south I'll take the hit, just act tough for now."

Regal didn't know how to be tough in this situation. He only felt weakness. Weakness from facing the same trails he had with Alicia. He couldn't fight against Stacy, not like this.

A sharp whine cut through the air, snapping Regal out of it. Stacy was standing over Alto's body, ripping and tearing at the wolf. Crimson blood stained the pure white fur of Alto's coat as he curled up in pain. Stacy had lunged for Regal while he was lost in thought and Alto had intercepted it, just like he promised. Flames of irritation were being fanned in his chest. The noble let them grow, waiting until he had something to grab onto until, "That's enough!" Regal roared.

Stacy froze, starring at him. There was a flash of human emotion in her eyes; sadness and confusion. Regal took a step forward and Stacy's ears dropped back. Another step and she backed away from Alto. A third step and she dashed off into the forest.

"Wait!" Lloyd called after her. The teen started after his companion when Kratos grabbed his shoulder.

"Seeing as how we fought to hard to send her away, perhaps it would be best if we let her go for now."

"But Stacy-"

"Lloyd," Raine cut in, "considering the state that Stacy is in it might be best if we let her tear around the forest until morning." Loy, who was tending to Alto called out, "Raine I could really use your help! Alto is hurt pretty badly."

Raine came over and cast first aid on him and began examining the wounds. "I'm surprised that Stacy did this much damage." Raine began to tug on Alto's right foreleg when he whined. Gingerly she set his leg down and cast another spell.

"I thought your strength was coming back, how come you're so weak?" Loy inquired.

The old wolf huffed out a sigh. "In order for Stacy to take a Lycan form some of my energy is drained. Since she is currently in full Lycan form more of my energy has been drained."

"Alto isn't going to die is he?" Patamon asked as he flew back.

"I won't die as long as Stacy lives."

"Stop talking." Raine ordered. "You need to rest."

"I wonder if Stacy will be alright out there by herself." Sheena mumbled.

"She held her own against all of us." Kratos pointed out. "I'm sure she can handle a few monsters."

"But still..."

* * *

Stacy ran through the forest at top speed, leaping over fallen trees and rocks until she reached a deep flowing river. This was as far as she was going to go. One drawback of Lycanthropy; no swimming ability. With a river as deep and swift flowing as this, it would be certain death for a Werewolf to enter. But Stacy was thirsty and that was enough to just approach the river. She lowered her head a lapped up the brisk, cold water. Feeling refreshed from her long drink she lifted her head but stopped. Her reflection was gazing back at her from the water. She cocked her head to the side and the image mimicked the movement. She reached out with her paw, swatted at the water and jumped back. Inching closer again, she looked for the 'other' wolf and found it. She lowered her head to inspect it and it moved closer as well. Her head bolted back and so did the 'other' Lycan's. Once more she leaned in, the reflection copying her actions. It was then that her feeble mind grasped the fact that it was her looking back at herself. Her hand came up and brushed the side of her snout. Her ears flicked and she cocked her head to the right. Her ears dropped back as she realized what she was and let out a long mournful howl. She was...a monster.

* * *

The Eternal Swordsman sat up, with heavy bags under his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Man...Last night was horrible." The teen moaned.

"Yeah." Sheena joined in the complaining as well. "I hate getting up in the middle of the night to stand guard.

"It seems we've become too depended on Stacy to be the night watch lately." Raine speculated, being much more alter and awake than the others.

"Indeed." Regal concurred from the fire where he was preparing breakfast. Colette's head shot towards the forest.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"I thought I heard someone scream." The blond answered.

"Do you think it was Stacy?"

"I could be." Raine reasoned; a flock of scared birds flew over head.

"I wonder what she was screaming about."

"We'll have to ask her when she comes back."

_

* * *

_

I ran through the village, clutching the sacred jewel tightly in my hands, my long silver hair and red kimono flowed behind me. I finally had a way to become a full demon! "InuYasha!" My dog-like ears altered me to the voice that called my name. I turned around to face her, Kikyo when and arrow pierced my heart. I was pinned to a tree and I dropped the jewel. I called out to her, confused as to why she would do this to me. My eyes began dropping and it was there that I have remained...at death's door.

* * *

I rolled over in my sleep, the odd dream spurred by episode 1 of InuYasha twisting in my head. The smell of blood seeped into my nostrils. I rolled back to my other side, but the ground was goo-y and smelt just as foul. I opened my eyes and saw red. In an awkward twitch I was propped up on my hands, examining the scene around me. I was lying next to a deer carcass. Or rather I was lying where the buck's stomach _should _be. I say 'should' because there were guts and intestines all around me, the body where my head was laying, its torso ripped wide open. I knew I was shrieking, and I knew that might draw the attention of some large, unwanted animal or something but I couldn't stop myself. I was _sleeping_ in a _deer carcass_! I bolted away and just stared at the animal. A twinge of my nose altered me to something else. I looked down at my body and saw it was covered in mud, blood and possible other bodily fluids, either of my own or the buck's. (To those of you have eaten recently or are going to go eat, I apologize.) I also noticed my grey clothes were all torn up. There was a long slash down the center of my shirt and the sleeves had been sliced on the shoulders. _What happened to me last night?_ I took in my surroundings. I was in a forest. _Wasn't I near the entrance with the others? The others! _I gasped and held my head. I didn't hurt them, did I?

"Maaaaaa~steeeeeerrrrr!" A small voice called out. I looked up through the tree tops and saw Patamon flying over head.

"Patamon! I'm down here!"

The Digimon spotted me and went into a nose dive, pulling a recovery at the last second. "Are you alright Master?"

"I'm fine Patamon." I said. Standing up, a heaving movement from my stomach stopped me. In a second I was leaning over, displaying my stomach contents on the forest floor, consisting of large chunks of...meat(?). "Oh God, what was that?" I asked, not caring for religious etiquette. The Digimon eyed the deer then me before giving his answer.

"It might be the deer you ate Master." Patamon said in a candid, straightforward tone. Wiping the puke off my mouth I stated, "I really wish you hadn't said that." The thought of eating an animal in such a barbaric manner made me want to throw-up more.

"Do you want me to lead you out Master?"

"Please." I begged, holding my abdomen. And just like that Patamon toddled through the forest, me following him until we saw people up ahead. Let me tell you, walking up to a group of people who are all giving you a wide-eyed stare is not the most welcoming feeling to get.

"S-Stacy." Sheena stammered. "Y-you're-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Blood and dirt." I snapped, feeling really irritable all of a sudden.

"...Did she say 'mud' or 'blood'?"

"_Blood_." I barked, my arms crossed.

"Is there anything you want?" Colette asked with concern.

"A bath." I grumbled. Then sniffing the air again I added, "Make that three."

"We heard screaming." Raine spoke. "Care to explain it?"

"It was nothing. I just woke up to something...unpleasant."

"I couldn't be any worse than waking up to Zelos." Sheena commented.

"Do _you _want to wake up next to a gutted deer?" I snapped again.

"Why were you next to a deer?" Genis so boldly asked.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure if it was a deer. I couldn't tell if those were broken antlers by its head or its ribs."

"Eww..." Several people moaned.

Pain began to rise in my abdomen and I dropped to my knees. "Ahh..." I groaned.

"Hey are you okay?" Loy started to approach, but backed away again from the smell.

"No. My stomach really hurts."

"Do you think food will help?"

"_Please _don't mention food." I begged.

"Why? I thought you loved food."

"Apparently I had a mid-night snack last night...that I woke up to."

"Wait...So that deer..."

I nodded.

"Gross." Zelos made a face.

"I really don't want to talk about it..." I whined. Something in my belly began churning. _Oh God, not again. _I closed my eyesand stooped forwards so I wouldn't get vomit on myself. When I opened my eyes I was in the forest again.

"I can't leave you alone for one day, can I Master?" I looked up and saw Mewtwo standing over me.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Then feel free to get it all done with now. I doubt I can keep teleporting you back here just to save your dignity."

"If that's the case we might be here awhile. How long were you there anyways?"

"Long enough to see you were going to be sick."

"Ugh...I really need a bath."

"I'll take you to a place where you can get clean up shortly."

"Thank you."

"Once that is out of the way we'll have to have a talk with Alto." Mewtwo crouched down next to me and leaning in real close. "I won't let him do this to you anymore."

I began quivering and tears started to spout.

"You know Mewtwo...this is the first time I ever really felt like this was a curse...I'm scared."

Mewtwo sat quietly for a second before responding. "I know you are. Don't worry, I'll be with you. Always."

* * *

It is NOT fun writing 'sick' scene when you're eating dinner. Bleh...

Also, I joined Otakuzone so if you have an account then go find me under the name 'AliceBryant' (this means nothing!)

If you haven't guessed it yet, that dream was the first part of InuYasha, episode 1.

Also, I have gotten on the the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) bandwaggon and have posted a new fic as a result of so. Please check it out if you have the time/interest.

~I would also like to draw attention to the post from the last chapter. I meant to ask something more along the lines of 'if you were going to draw a picture that would showcase Stacy's relationship with Alto, Patamon, Regal or Mewtwo what would it look like?' Instead I ended up with that messed up...mess. Kudos to Aeroblue for sending in a suggestion despite the post not making ANY sense.~

Thank you so much for being there for me Aero Blue! Fans like you make me feel bad when I miss my update deadline!

Random and crazy,

~RBL

P.S. The current poll will be taken down due to inactivity and as such, Mewtwo is declared the Most popular character in terms of O.C.s. Superherofan, you can stop doing back-flips now...


	82. Closeness

I'm really sorry...This is the best I can do right now. I had a lot happen in my family this weekend and this is all I can muster to write. I'm really sorry. I know you all were looking forward to something much more. I am really sorry.

* * *

I shook the cold water off my head as I gasped for air. The river water was like Celsius' breath but I had to endure it. I needed to rid myself of the blood and grime that coated me. I grabbed the bar of soap Mewtwo had left me and after accumulating enough suds I began to wash my hair. I started to feel nauseous again and had to fight off the urge to vomit in the river. When impulse was too great I rushed to the side bank and just as I rested my chin on the grass more contents from my stomach flowed from my mouth to flood the carpet of grass. That was the fifth time this morning I had puked. I didn't know how my body could find more bile and deer parts for me expel. My throat was sore and it burned from the acid. My state of nausea and lightheadedness made me glad that I would never take up drinking but morbidly depressed and hopeless for relief. I pulled away from the pile of bodily excrement and stared at my reflection. I was me at least. I plunged my body back under the water one last time before climbing out, careful to avoid my vomit. _Wait…Did I just _claim _it? Ugh..._ Next to me was my white clothing. I didn't want to wear it since it was white and I was retching, but I didn't have my grey clothes and my Earth attire would be harder to replace, so I wasn't with an option. Mewtwo came to my side when I started back and with his hands placed on my hip and shoulder he led me back to camp.

"Mewtwo, the world is spinning, please slow down." I begged feeling disoriented.

"The world is always spinning Master."

"I mean more than usual."

"The sooner you are back with the others the sooner you can rest. Please endure for a bit longer Master."

"I'll try." Thankfully we emerged from the forest and were reunited with Lloyd and the others. Again, everyone stared at me. Colette instantly sprung to her feet along with Sheena and rushed to my side.

"Please give her some room." Mewtwo requested, waving the girls back. "She isn't feeling very well."

"You seem to be standing pretty close her…" Sheena remarked, cocking her hip to the side and setting her hand on it.

Mewtwo wrapped his arms across my shoulders and hip. "Because I am needed." I tried push out of his grip, but he only held me closer and whispered into my ear, "If you are tired you can lean on me. I'll always be there for you."

I hated it. I hated being weak like this. I was so much stronger than and yet I was dependant on Mewtwo to keep me standing. I hated it! I glared at Alto, lying off to the side, watching with amusement in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked out loud, wanting an answer from Alto.

"You're just tired from your transformation."

"I've been throwing-up all morning and I'm so dizzy I can't even stand. Why?" I barked the 'why'.

"You've been sick all morning because your small human is too small for the amount of meat your Lycan stomach can hold so it is being thrown back. The reason why you are dizzy is due to the fact that your liver has had to digest a considerable amount of protein, which I must say is far too much for a human liver to handle, so your kidneys are draining your body of fluid to flush out the toxins that were released by your liver. This is making you dehydrated and therefore, dizzy."

"Here Stacy." Sheena held out my canteen so I could take a drink from it. I only took one sip but it wouldn't go down. I pried my arm under Mewtwo's so I could drop to the ground. I spat out the water, now entwined with specks of bile and partially digested deer.

A burning sensation ignited in me. Someone was staring at me…someone I really didn't want to see me like this. I could always tell when his eyes were on me. The feeling of flames licking my body only came when he stared. I shook my head to refocus and tried to ignore Regal's peering eyes.

"I can't keep it down…" I muttered. "Mewtwo." My voice became harder. "I need an I.V. Drip."

"What is an I.V. Drip?" Regal asked. His voice made burned my ears and the increased body heat from embarrassment only make feel sicker.

"It's a fluid that is slowly pumped into the body while it is incapacitated to prevent dehydration and starvation." Mewtwo explained for me. "Master," He leaned next to my head, "I doubt that an I.V. would be available in this world. Besides, you hate needles."

"Than knock me out me out first with a frying pan or something."

The Pokémon crouched to my side. "Now I know you are not well. You seem to have forgotten your orders for me to not allow any head trauma to happen to you."

My whole body felt warm. Too warm. It was suffocating. It was like I was in an oven. "Mewtwo get out of here."

"I can't do that. You are much safer here."

My eyes started dropping and they felt fat and swollen.

"You need rest. You've been awake for days; today would be a good one to spend sleeping." With his hand pulling on my under arm I was lifted into standing and led over to the hammock I had made last night to sleep in. Mewtwo helped me into it and I curled up in a ball.

"Master if you sleep with your arms like that you'll make the muscles sore." He readjusted my arm position and then said, "You should try sleeping on your back, so that you do not disturb your organs further. I rolled out to my back with my hands folded over my solar plexus, closed my eyes and was plunged into darkness and silence.

* * *

Regal watched Mewtwo's interactions with Stacy with interest. There was something else there, a subtext he couldn't read. No….He could read it…He just didn't want to. He knew what was there. It was between both of them. Just as it had been between him and Alicia. But in this case Mewtwo wasn't even human. Surely Stacy wasn't that type. Was she? The noble shook his head. No, she wouldn't. He looked back at the two and something else nipped at him. She wasn't bothered by his touch. Mewtwo was able to get much closer to her than he could. Whenever he tried to hold her she went ridged but with Mewtwo she relaxed. Regal wanted Stacy to open up to him. He cared about her, couldn't she see that?

"What's the matter Lloyd?" Presea asked as the swordsmen hung his head and kicked a rock into the fire.

"I wanted to know why she was going after Regal last night." He confessed. "Don't you think it's strange that she was trying to hurt him?"

"It's not strange at all." Alto answered.

"But I thought she loved him. Why would she try to attack him?"

"You do know that 'attacking' doesn't always include physical violence, right?"

"What do mean? How else can you attack someone?"

_Ah…so that was why she was targeting me_. Regal coughed into his fist.

"The kid doesn't even realize that she wouldn't go through with it, whether or not she was in control."

"You think so?" Zelos asked, knowing what they were talking about.

"She'd stop herself before getting too far. No doubt she'd knock Regal to the ground and retreat immediately."

"Stacy is incredibly shy and innocent." Mewtwo pointed out. "Even if manifested by a wolf she'd hold back."

"I don't think it's that." Patamon argued. "I think it's because Master cares about Regal so much."

Regal was a little stunned to hear that. She cared about him deeply, but her actions would sometimes deny that fact. _I care about you too Stacy._

"None the less, we better not tell her about that part of her actions." Mewtwo said. "She'd be mortified by it."

"Indeed. How such a conservative person became a Lycan is beyond me." Alto chucked.

"Stacy doesn't seem that shy." Genis stated.

"Underneath it all, she is. And that's why…" Alto's tail began to wag. "She is so nervous around Regal."

The duke thought back to the previous morning when the two of them had talked. When had been able to hold her so tightly. He wanted to be closer to her, but she continually pushed him away. But she had a lot of scaring, he had to remember that. She was hurt over and over again and didn't even have her family to turn to. It was no wonder she didn't let people get close, she didn't know how to do it in the first place. The give and take on conversation snapped Regal out of it and he was again listening to the banter of the others.

"So do we wait for her to wake up?" Loy asked.

"That would be best for her." Alto said. "After transforming like that she'll need plenty of rest to get better."

* * *

It was nearing noon and Stacy was still resting. The others took this as an opportunity to get some proper training in, under the instruction of Kratos. Regal on the other hand took this as a chance to talk to Mewtwo.

"So what is it?" Mewtwo asked coarsely.

"…You are to Stacy, correct?"

"Yes…"

"What would you recommend to-"

"Hold it." Mewtwo cut in. "If you want to get closer to Stacy than I suggest you figure her out for yourself. She'll appreciate that much more than you just asking how to do it. Besides, she wants you to figure her out. She wants you to understand her. This way you're both getting what you want." The Pokémon then walked back to camp, leaving Regal alone in the middle of the plain.

She wanted him to understand her. And he wanted to understand her. It was so simple. Regal promised that he would figure her out. It would take time since she was so quiet around him, but he would do it. He wanted to know her, he wanted to see what went on inside her head. She had said that she wanted to be a write. If that was the case he would read everything she wrote, every word on every page.

* * *

I know...there is almost nothing there...I'm really sorry. On another note I am currently in a writing conest, but it isn't NaNoWriMo or what ever its called thing. It is a conest where I just have to write the first chapter of my own romance novel and submit it with a synopsis by Dec. 15. I really hope I win, because it is a novel that I have been dying to write for some time. Fun fact, the orignianl idea for the story I'm writing was a sequal to Fallen Insert where Stacy's friend Stenven (doesn't exist in FI) builds a machine to send her to Symophonia right before he dies, and the story is about Stacy's and Regal's developing romanic relationship as they come back and forth from Symphonia and Earth and how Stacy shows Regal all these different aspects of her interests (Video games and anime). Of course I can't have this in the contest so Regal's character was editied into a normal Earthens and the whole travel to the other demention thing was scrapped. But the same characters and themes come into play. If I do win and am asked to finnish the novel, then I will slow down or stop FI production (but not permanatly). But I doubt I'll win, I'm only a teen after all. I bet there are lots of other really talented writers taking part in it. I guess I just have to wait and see who I do.

If there is enough interest in you guys to read the first chapter of the novel then I'll post it on Fictionpress for you all. If not, then you'll have to wait until I publish the novel to read it. Until then, please wish me the best of luck!


	83. Mixed Emotions

0.0 eleven hours...that is how long I have been sitting at my computer today...I never thought I would do such a thing...but I really hope that this chapter is satisfactory...Please enjoy.

* * *

My waking up mid-day was everything less of spectacular. I sat up, looked around and wished I hadn't woken up.

"Hey! Stacy's awake!" Genis announced.

I scratched the right side on my head, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up...I don't see what the big deal is."

"Why are you sexually harassing your pillow?" Loy asked. I looked down and saw that my arms and legs were wrapped around the feather bag as it was held captive against my chest. At this moment, I really wanted to say something sexual or stupid but with the adults around I stifled my options.

"...I don't know..." I said flatly, my expression matching.

"So you just sexually harass it for kicks?"

"No..." I clutched the pillow tighter. _Though it _does _feel good holding it like this..._

"Master's just a lonely person." Patamon noted.

"Patamon I don't think you should say that considering whose in our party." My eyes shifted between Zelos and Loy.

"Why Master?"

I looked into those large green eyes of his and couldn't find it in me to corrupt the innocent little creature. For a second, an image of my little brother's face flashed through my mind. I held the sides of my head and tried to suppress my anger. My fingers dug into the pillow as if I were to rip it apart.

"Master..." Patamon saw the pain and rage in my eyes. I couldn't hide it. I had been harboring those feelings since I was a small child. When they began to stir it was impossible to control them or channel them properly; these feelings of anger, resentment, abandonment and torment. Memories always came with them. Today I could feel myself pinned to the ground, my ten-year old body squirming for freedom from my brother's grip as he tried to force a dead warm into my mouth. My lips hadn't parted yet, but I could feel the dried blood and guts from it all around my face.

"Stacy?" I flinched away from Sheena's touch, still wrestling the recollection of my little brother. I turned my head away from her and let the hurt feelings build up. I was always nice to him. I got him some of his favorite gifts for Christmas and his birthday. I always looked up to him like and older brother and protected him like a younger one. I loved him day-in and day-out but did he care? No! I chocked on my fury, trying to hold back my fist from slugging one of the trees the held up my hammock.

"Master," Mewtwo spoke up, "If you are this restless then perhaps some _exercise_ would help."

I scowled to myself or a minute before discarding the pillow and following him. I was led out to an enclosed part of the forest where no one would see us. I knew what Mewtwo had in mind. We were going to fight each other. I pulled out the Dragon's breaths and tossed one to Mewtwo. Both of us took a stance with them; Mewtwo levitating it in front of him and me holding it parallel with my body like a fencing foil. We remained in that tableau for a second before lunging at each other, me twisting my wrist and arm to maneuver the sword while the Pokémon did the same with his powers. I began to get more violent with my attacks and was soon slashing at him. But Mewtwo had expert control and pried his swords into my hand and forced my grip to fail, sending the large orange sword flying off into the bush. Losing grip of my sword was almost liberating, and I began to swing at him with my hands and feet, but every time he held up the sword to block my punch or kick, leaving my body shuddering from the shockwaves. Finally Mewtwo pushed back, the momentum high enough to send us both to the forest floor. The Psychic Cat crouched over me, both of us filled with fiery blood and adrenaline, Mewtwo's sword poised at my neck.

"Finish it!" I shouted back, wanting him to deliver the next blow.

* * *

Mewtwo looked into his master's eyes and saw the meaning of her words. She wasn't asking him to send her back to Earth; she was asking him for a full death. She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to stay, she only wanted to runaway...From everything. Tossing the sword off to the side he grabbed the collar of her shirt and jerked her into a hug. He held her tightly against his chest, his fingers curled around the small of her back and the nape of her neck. His head pressed against the side of hers as took in her scent. She was so sweet and delicate, and so in need of love.

"Master." He said with a shaky voice in her ear. "If you are so obsessed with Regal to the point that you think I would render the same fate of Alicia onto you, then you are terribly mistaken." Her body shuddered against his and her arms curled around his frame.

"I'm sorry Mewtwo." She whispered back. Wet droplets fell onto his shoulder and he knew she way crying.

Mewtwo shifted his body so that her face was next to his collar bone. "Your brother was horrible to you, wasn't he?" She nodded as her little hands gripped the collar of his cloak. "He still is, isn't he?" Again, her head nodded. "I would whisk you away if I could. If I could I'd take you to my world." Her breathing slowed and she seemed to calm down some. Mewtwo hunched over some, to make his body like a cave for his bat-like master. He wanted to be the place that she felt warm and safe, where she would weather any storm without fear. Her breathing fell into a rhythm and he knew she was falling asleep. It didn't surprise him; she was fatigued from all physical, mental and emotional exhaustion she had faced for the past few weeks. But with Alto's influence she couldn't sleep at night and was left only a few hours of rest during the day, none of which were make easier by the fact that it was Regal carrying her. Stacy slipped her arms around his neck and the Pokémon snapped out of his dark contemplation of Regal. The feeling he had welling up in his chest was new to him. He had never felt it while in his world but oddly here, in this strange world, whenever he was with Stacy it began to flourish. It was like sunlight was emitting from somewhere deep inside him. He could feel Stacy's heart beating against his own chest. He held her tighter. He wanted to kiss her so badly, to shower her with his affection until nightfall.

"Mmm." She moaned in her weariness. She didn't share his feeling of the situation. She felt more like she was hugging a close and trusted family member, not a lover. Sadness was felt in Mewtwo's eyes but he didn't let it reach his heart. Stacy still trusted him more than Regal. She would always go to him if she needed help, not Regal. That was important. He was the one person she'd reveal her weak side to, her vulnerabilities to. She'd lie before, stomach exposed to him and only him.

* * *

I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to let go of Mewtwo. I felt so safe and calm with him that I didn't want the moment to die. I nuzzled my face against his chest and let out a deep breath. It felt nice having someone's attention like this. Mewtwo always knew just what I needed. He was such a good friend.

"We should get back to the others." Mewtwo suggested solemnly. He rose to his feet from my arms and offered a hand. He helped me to my feet and coldly collected my swords before returning to camp. I was miffed about the sudden change in Mewtwo's demeanor. Not ten seconds ago he was holding me tightly in his arms and now he was putting as much distance as he could between us. Far off I could tell that lunch was being made. It was steak...and Zelos was making it...and he burnt his finger. Oh the smell of burnt pheromones. My nose twitched as the smells wafted into my lungs, like music notes to ears. _Meeeeeaaaaat. _I thought as we drew closer.

"Master have you mentally reverted to a wolf yet again?" The Pokémon asked.

"Me~at." I moaned in a long bleat as we approached the others. Sheena approached me right away.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Can't you please tell the other to not ask me why I was upset earlier?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

"I just...remembered someone..." I said, turned my face away from hers.

"If you don't want to talk about it I understand." She then hugged me and whispered in my ear. "We're all here for you remember that." The ninja pulled away and sat down next to Lloyd, who already had a plate with a slab of meat on it. I plopped down next to Alto to ask him some questions.

"Hey."

"Hey." He answered back.

"I can't turn off my heightened senses, do you know why?"

"It's the after affects of your transformation. You'll be back to normal within a day or two."

"That's good to hear." I responded flatly.

"Stacy do you hate your senses?" Colette so innocently asked, being the only one who could understand what it's like with superhuman abilities.

"Not really. I just hate it when i can't control my sense of smell."

"Why?"

"Well between the smell of Lloyd's rancid boots," I pointed towards the brunette.

"See!" Genis exclaimed. "I told you your feet smell bad!"

"And the walking pheromone over there," I flick my thump towards Zelos who shouted in protest, "I don't really know where to start."

"Ha!" Sheena laughed. "I knew you were nothing more than a pheromone!"

"I believe she is calling me out on my overpowering masculine sexiness." Loy, Sheena and I tossed out head back laughed loudly.

"It's overpowering alright," I criticized, "but in no way is it attractive."

"How so?"

"I'd rather stand next to a feedlot with the cows out in the locks than put up with your natural stink."

"I once heard that a good way to judge if you like someone is to see if you can stand the smell of their body odor." Sheena stated.

"Well there you have it Zelos. You and I were never meant to be." I smirked in victory.

"Fine then. You can forget about having steak then!" The red-head pouted.

"Oh, you'll give me that steak..." I growled.

"I'd give in if I were you." Alto cautioned the Chosen. "Wolves are very dangerous when they're hungry." The old wolf began to salivate, his tongue hanging from his mouth with a cascade of saliva dripping from it.

"Bad dog." I said half-heartedly. "Sit. Stay. Well I've done all I can."

"Okay, okay you can have some!" Zelos relinquished a plate to me and Alto settled down.

"Thank you Alto." I sang, trying to keep the deep sea of saliva from pooling out of my mouth. My first instinct was to just eat up like a dog from its food bowl but with Regal around I quickly dismissed the idea and grabbed a knife and fork instead. It might as well have been a two-bite brownie. The large slab of meat that sat so nicely on the plate before was soon deep in the crevasses of my body where it would be broken down into amino acids for growth. (Such lovely imagery!)

"You really go at your food don't you?" Genis commented.

"Where do you think the term 'wolfing it down' came from?" I boasted; a fox's grin was on my face.

"Even without my influence you eat like a wolf." Alto pointed out.

"Oh shut up." I dropped a fist on his head, letting out a huff. As I restored the air in my lungs a smell pulled at my attention. "I smell blood." I announced frankly.

"Don't look at me." Sheena said instantly.

"No..." I took another sniff of the air. "It's far off in that direction." I pointed towards the woods. "...but something is...odd..."

"Odd? What do you mean?" Lloyd inquired.

"The smell is off...I don't know how to describe it. It's just...odd."

"Do you think someone's hurt?" Colette clasped her hands together.

"I hope not." Lloyd looked down.

"Aren't there a bunch of monsters in these wood?" Zelos asked.

"Indeed." Kratos answered. "If someone is out there bleeding it'll be a matter of time before they're attack."

"We should look for them." Presea put forward.

"If you all want to go Genis and I will stay and watch the camp." Raine offered.

"Then I guess we'd better head out." I stood up and started following the scent. "Alto, Mewtwo, Patamon, conceal yourselves. This could be a trap after all." They nodded and made themselves scarce.

* * *

As we head towards the smell of blood at full speed, Kratos remained strangely close to me.

"What?" I barked.

"In another life you'd have made a good hunting dog."

"'The wolfhound is fed by the fire while the wolf is hunted in the cold.'" I quoted Kylar Stern from the Night Angel Trilogy to him.

"Hmph."

"You don't really think is a trap, do you?" Colette asked, referring to what I said earlier.

"I can't be too careful. As of now there are only few people I can fully trust."

"But you trust us all, don't you?"

"...We're here." I announced, seeing the source of blood. It was a young woman dressing in a plain shirt and skirt lying in the middle of the forest. I approached her side and began looking for blood on her body, but without much success.

"What the matter?" Loy asked.

"I can't find any cuts on her. But I can smell blood coming from her..." My hand trailed down to her lower abdomen and quickly pulled away from the warmth it felt.

"What are you doing?" Kratos asked harshly.

_Warm...why is she warm..._Like being smacked up side the head realization hit. I pulled back from her body, feeling rather embarrassed for her. "Heh...so that's why the smell of blood is off..." I laughed nervously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lloyd cocked his to the side in confusion.

"You don't mean..." Loy started to ask, but when I nodded she and Sheena both got the answer.

"Oh!" Zelos exclaimed. "So it's _that_."

"The blood is full of nutrients and decayed tissue, that why it smells weird." I explained.

"Hey...how do you and Loy know about this?" Sheena question.

"Awww..." Loy cooed. "Are you jealous that Stacy and I reached womanhood at a younger age?"

"Loy can we _please_ save it for when the guys are _not _right here?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Colette asked innocently.

"What?" Loy gasped. "You mean you never-"

"Whoa! Hold it!" I shouted, making my hands into a 'T' shape. "I refuse to have 'the talk' with Colette right now! Not with them here!" I wildly pointed towards the men.

Thankfully Presea changed topics for us all. "We should take her away from here. It is not safe."

"Yeah." I looked downward. "There are lots of animals that can hunt just by the smell of blood. We should take her back to camp." I looked around for a male volunteer to carry her and only Lloyd and Zelos didn't seemed uncomfortable about it. Lloyd because he didn't know what we had been talking about or what 'condition' the woman was in and Zelos was used to handling women of any hormone level. Zelos was selected on the bases of that any woman with raging hormones could hold her own against him, and that Lloyd was too innocent to corrupt.

"So..." Loy was trying to break the awkward silence that had engulfed us. "What'd your parents do for 'the talk'."

"I was locked inside the car with my brother and sister while going at highway speed for twenty minutes. Then we split up into boys and girls and drove back...Worst forty minutes of my life..."

"Wow...All my mom did was sit me down in the living room. Why the car anyways?"

"They decided to use the trip into the city as a 'learning expereance'."

"At least it's all over now."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Let's go to back to camp." In awkward silence we all agreed.

* * *

Once back we laid the woman down to rest and let Raine tend to her. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered open and her body came to life.

"Where am I?" She asked with a very feminine voice. Zelos swopped right and began to 'explain' how he found her and so bravely and gallantly brought her to safety. After a bunch of sweet nothings being said and checking to make sure she was alright she left.

"I don't know why...but I didn't like that woman." I announced.

"Why?" Genis questioned me.

"I'm not sure. I just didn't like her. Besides, isn't it odd that she was out in the middle of a forest by herself?"

"Nah, you're talking cr-" Zelos stopped mid-sentence as he patted his belt, looking for the Gald pouch. "Um...Who has the money?"

"What do you mean' who has the money'?" Sheena snapped. "You're supposed to be looking after it!"

"You don't think..." Genis started to say.

"It's likely. She could have easily grabbed it when Zelos was carrying her." Raine speculated.

"The foods gone too." Regal announced after examining the bags the woman had sat next too.

"You mean we don't have any food or money?" Lloyd whined. "Damn it!"

"Weren't you supposed to be watching the food Lloyd?" I complained. "Jeez, who put winggus and dinggus in charge anyways?"

"Who would want to rob you guys though? I thought you were heroes to everyone." Loy inquired.

"Not everyone is happy with the reunification of the worlds." Kratos explained. "That woman was like one of those people who are displeased with the Chosen One."

"We shouldn't be worrying about who that woman was, but rather how we plan to purchase food when we get to Hima." Raine scolded. "Since it is a poor hamlet I doubt people would give us hand-outs."

I let out a calm sigh. "I suppose it's no use..." I pulled off my boot and dumped out a small pouch that 'chinked' when it hit the ground.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked dumbly.

"What do you think it is? It's my money."

"You mean you don't pool your money in like the rest of us?" Loy asked in annoyance.

"What? If you don't want my money fine! I'll take it back! Same goes for my food."

"You have your own food?" Regal arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, just incase I get hungry in the middle of the night or something."

"But why do you keep your stuff separate from ours?" Lloyd spoke up again.

"Incase something like this happens. Look, I'm a territorial person. It's nothing against you guys I swear. I just need my stuff to be with...my stuff. Get it?" Now I was getting a little annoyed, wishing someone would just say 'thank you Stacy, how very kind of you.'

"Thank you Stacy, how very kind of you." Raine thanked, shooting a glare at the others, prompting them to do the same. Once my ego was fully stroked we packed up and headed to Hima, where we could hopefully rest at the inn for a night. With the sun dying the ocean waters orange and the sky red we settled down for our last stop of the day to eat and rest.

* * *

Phew...I hope that was an okay chapter for you guys...I tried to make it funny at least.

Like I mentioned in the last chapter I am in a writting conest and I would like to know if you guys want to see my entery for it. If so, please leave a review for me and I'll post it on FictionPress for you all. If not then you'll have to wait for the full book to be published.

I also have a new poll posted, please go check it out!

And finally, this is for all of you 'Phantom Readers' as I like to call you, who NEVER have review a chapter of this Fic and yet read chapter I posted and even favorited. Please don't be Phantom Readers, leave a review for me. I'm getting lonely.

***I am looking for a beta! If you are interested PLEASE PM me!**

Random and crazy,

~RBL


	84. Bloody Mary

Grrrr! Another short chapter! I hope its exciting enough for you guys! I'm sorry, I had a busy weekend. I've been stressing over a writing contest I'm in and I finally got my synopsis finish at last. Now I just need to edit it and my entry and I can FINALLY let my heart rate drop. I'll post my enerty on my fictionpress acount whenthe contest is ower so that you'll see my best possible work and so that no one can steal it from me for the same contest.

* * *

With the black night backdrop Loy leaned over the fire, its flames casting long shadows across her face as her lips moved vividly during the story she was telling. "So when the girl's parents found her, her right eye, nose and mouth….were _missing_. It was then that they saw next to their daughter was the doll, with round pouty lips, a cute little nose…and a green eye."

I shook in my seat, trying not to panic from the ghost story. I never liked dolls, or even Barbie, and this tale wasn't helping me. Something brushed against the back of my neck. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. My body jumped and I found myself lying on the ground on top of Mewtwo.

"Loy _must _you tell scary stories?"

"Awww…but everyone else doesn't mind. Besides, you both seem happy enough to be in that position." The brunette instantly flinched, but I was too shaken to even throw a pinecone or something at her. All I could do was try to catch my breath. I let my body collapse off center of Mewtwo's and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Loy I recommend you stop." Alto huffed. "Otherwise Stacy here will die of a heart attack before daybreak."

"Aw….one more, please?"

"Fine." Alto relented, having assumed a roll that was very close to Lloyd's leadership status in a short period of time. I let a moan that sound more like a wail from Mewtwo's shoulder. _Not another one…_

"Hey lovebirds!" Loy called. "Will you two break it up already? No one wants to see you commit bestiality." This time a pinecone collided with her forehead at mach 1 speed, leaning a large red mark in its wake. "Okay, I deserved that."

I got off Mewtwo but I held Patamon (whom had brushed against my neck earlier) tightly against my chest, trying to hold back my wildly beating heart. As Loy stood by the fire, she was holding something behind her back. "This shall be out last tale for the evening." She said, trying to make it sound like an episode of 'Are you afraid of the Dark?' "For this tale I have chosen…" Loy whipped out the hand mirror she had been concealing. "Bloody Mary."

I could feel the blood run from my face and into the ground. I wasn't going to sleep tonight. Oh, wait. I already don't sleep at night. Well, then I guess the others will have to put up with my screams of terror.

"A long time ago, there was a young girl named 'Mary'. One day, Mary was in an accident and fell into a deep coma. But this was a time when 'comas' were not known to the medical word, so she was buried, _alive._ Mary's mother was beside her with grief and refused to go inside. The Doctor, concerned for her mother's welfare told her that a string had been tied to Mary's wrist and that it was connect to a bell. Once he showed her the bell hanging next to her grave he was able to take her inside. The next morning when her mother went to the grave she found the bell on the ground; the grave was immediately dug up but when they opened the coffin, it was already too late. Mary was dead, her fingernails embedded in the coffin lid from her trying to claw her way out. And now…that say if you chant her name three times while standing in front of a mirror, she'll drag you back with her into hell, never to be seen again." Loy closed her eyes and lowered her head. But in a sudden movement her head shot up and her eyes snapped open and she asked, "So Stacy, wanna give it a try?"

"No way! I am NOT summoning Bloody Mary!"

"But you're our resident ghost expert."

"Just because I _study_ parapsychology doesn't mean I want to _become_ parapsychology!"

"Oh come on! All you have to do is say her name three times while spinning and that's it!"

"'That's it'? Did you forget the part where I'm killed?"

"It's just a rumor."

"Yeah. You seemed fine telling us about that Jason guy." Sheena rebuked.

"But Jason is some character dreamed up by a Hollywood horror writer. Bloody Mary could actually be real!"

"For my master's sake, I request a veto of this." Mewtwo suggested.

"No way!" Zelos refused. "This is way too scary to pass up!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd jumped to his feet. "I wanna she Stacy summon Bloody Mary too!"

"Honestly, I too would like to witness the summoning of a ghost." Raine confessed.

"Yeah, I want to see how creatures other than Summon Spirits are called forth." Sheena exclaimed.

"But Blood Mary is an evil, malevolent spirit who's out to kill her summoners!"

"I'm sure that Mary isn't an evil spirit. I bet she's just sad and lonely." Colette tried to comfort me.

"Colette's right! We should help her!" Genis pumped his fist into the air.

"You don't get it!" I lowered my head and held Patamon even closer. "There are dark, evil spirits in the world. If Mary really did die from being buried alive, she'll hurt or even kill anyone who gets close."

"Master is right!" Patamon squirmed onto my shoulder. "We should let the spirits rest undisturbed."

"They can rest once we summon Mary." Zelos scoffed.

I pulled him off my shoulder and cuddled him. "Regal don't you have something to say about this?"

"…." The noble held his chin while contemplating. "This seems to be nothing more than a ghost story. There is nothing to be afraid of."

_Nooo Regal….You have to protect me….._

Alto padded over to me and sat down. "Don't worry I'll be there to protect you. From the sidelines of course."

"Alto, you Jackass."

The old wolf let out a chuckle before lying down.

"Stacy, there is nothing to fear." Presea stated calmly. "We will all be here with you."

I looked over at Loy who was grinning while she held the mirror.

_God Save me…_

"Come on Stacy. All you have to do is say her name three times while spinning around. An idiot could do it."

"They why aren't you doing it?"

"Because I need to hold the mirror. Now just do it…"

"No go…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Loy had a sly look on her face.

"No go..."

"Wha~at?" Loy held and hand to her ear, still grinning.

"No ghosts!" I shouted, turning to run away, but Loy grabbed my cloak.

"Come _on_! You're the only one who knows anything about ghosts."

"I'm not doing it and you can't make me! Haaaaa!" I wailed.

"Loy, if Stacy is this scared about doing it perhaps someone else can do it." Regal interjected.

"But she's the only one who knows anything about ghosts."

"I'm not going to turn around," I spun towards her, "and say 'Bloody Mary'!" Once the word escaped my lips I knew that it was too late to call it back. A strange dark energy started radiating from the mirror. I turned and bolted, but I felt something like a hand grab me by the neck and drag me into the mirror.

* * *

Loy dropped the hand mirror as when Stacy was pulled in. Another wispy, ghostly hand hand shot out and pulled her in as well. Everyone watched, stunned that the curse of Bloody Mary was real. This time multiple hands shot out, grabbing everyone and pulling them into them mirror. Two hands shot out at Alto and Sheen, but reeled from them and swerved after someone else. Sheena looked around as Presea and Zelos were the last to be dragged off, tears in her eyes. With her bosom heaving from panicked breaths, Sheena dropped to her knees in terror. All her friends had just been taken by some ghost, and she didn't know how to save them. Her eyes jumped to the mirror. If they were trapped inside it, then breaking it should release them! The ninja grabbed a large rock and spastically crawled over to the mirror. Just as she was about to slam the rock onto its reflective surface, Alto set his paw on it.

"Hold it!" He barked. "If you smash this thing they might not be able to escape."

Tossing the rock off to the side Sheena yelled, "Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"We'll have to wait. I have a feeling that whatever pulled them in there won't let them go until it's defeated."

"So we can't help them?"

Alto closed his eyes and lowered his head "...No."

* * *

Ebony...that's all I could see. Just blackness outlining my body. For minute I thought I was alone, but soon Loy and the others appeared too.

"Where are we?" Regal asked as everyone looked around.

"Are...we in the mirror?" Genis asked aloud.

"Damn it Loy!" Zelos swore. "What did you do my mirror?"

"Nothing! How the hell was I supposed to know that Bloody Mary was going to do this to us?"

"Hey, has anyone seen Alto?" I looked around for the wolf.

"No...But now that you mention it isn't Sheena missing too?" Lloyd noted. "I wonder what happened to them..."

I spotted Mewtwo of to the side, looking very weak. "Mewtwo!"

"I'm sorry Master. Something is repressing my powers. I don't think I can protect you here. Forgive me."

"Don't talk like that." I scolded, "I'm your trainer. It's my job to protect you, remember?"

"Stacy!" A voice I hadn't heard in months called out.

"Stacy!" A second voice my ears had not heard in a long time called out. I looked out into the darkness and saw two figures that I never expected to see. My brother and sister. I dove behind Mewtwo to hide. My sister's long dyed brown hair trailed behind her, while my brothers shaggy blond hair only bounced.

"Stacy, come give us a hug!" My sister squealed.

"Don't touch me!" I demanded.

"But Stacy..." My brother's long face was crestfallen.

"Get the hell away from me..." I growled.

Mewtwo instantly knew something was wrong. Sure Stacy hated her siblings, but she never swore at them. She only swore when she was really, really mad.

I glared at the figures. They couldn't be...

"But Stacy. We've been looking all over for you." My sister cooed.

"Don't you want to come back with us?" My brother said. "We love you."

"Shut the hell up you damn lairs!" I roared. My sister took a step closer. Sensing the danger my body reacted the only way it knew how. My fist slammed into her cheekbone, sending her sprawling on the floor.

"Stacy!" Everyone else shouted, aghast that I would punch my own sister.

"You're such a princess!" I shouted at her, trying to prompt a specific reaction.

"Stacy...why are you doing this? We love you!" My brother cried.

My suspicions were confirmed. "You two are fakes..." I huffed.

"What? How could you say that?" My 'brother' asked as he help my 'sister' to her feet.

"My brother and sister wouldn't say those things to me. Why haven't you told me to shut up yet? Why are you not accusing me of being a princess myself? Why the hell are you not pinning me to the ground to beat the living crap out 'a me yet?" I saw red as I looked at them, blood red. "You two should be swearing at me right now. I should be flat on my back screaming bloody murder for help. You are not my brother and sister..."

"We _are _your brother and sister!" The boy asserted.

"I love you." I said in satire.

"I love you too!" He said back earnestly.

"If you _were_ my brother...you'd have said you _hated_ me." I slid back into a stance. "Ninja arte, mimic. Din's Fire!" I trusted my hand towards the ground and a large ball of flames spun around me and quickly flared outwards, burning the imposters. Panting from anger I watched them fall to the ground. As disturbing as it is to watch look-a-likes of your own siblings burn, something in me smiled. The beings that tormented me since birth, were finally tasting some of their own hell. The smile faded like a blackout. The two things got to their feet, ablaze, and grinned. Their bodies were almost as black as the space around them. Yellow eyes gleaming with twisted dreams shone back at me. With a turned tail I tried to run away, but behind me the demons had evaporated into smoke, and shot at me in the form of two hands. One squeezed my waist while the other clasped my mouth, holding back the scream that made my vocal cords tremor. Flying through the darkness I stopped when I collided with a tall, dark figure in a long black cloak...

* * *

Grrr! Why did this chapter have to be so short! gah! I've been pluaged with writers block and I really hope I can conquor it soon. I don't like doing this to you guys! BTW who do you think it si that Stacy collided with?

Also, Riders are going to win.


	85. Brother and Sister Dearest

First off, The Riders lost. I hate my life...

Second, here's the next chapter of FI!

* * *

His dark cloak encompassed my vision; rich ebony drawing me into the shadows. His large shot out and gripped my neck, pushing my head back so I was forced to look at his face. His long, combed back, silver hair shone even in the light voided black space. His wolfish ice blue eyes reflected my scared, childish face. My hands tried to pry his hand from my throat. I gasped for air, but his grip was so tight I could barely breath.

"Struggling is futile, Stacy."

"Master!" Mewtwo and Patamon called out. I began to claw at his hand like a frantic kitten.

"Let...go." I managed to croak out at a faint volume.

The old warlock reached around my back and clutched my wrists and spun me around to face the others with his left hand now on my shoulder.

"I never expected you to be here..." I hissed.

"My dearest Stacy, I could never leave you alone." He cooed into my ear.

Lloyd spoke up from across the room(?). "Alto, is that you?" Shock and hesitation flooding his words.

The man lifted his head and coolly replied. "Although I bear the blood of a wolf, I have no connection to that foolish mutt who's bonded with Stacy."

"Don't insult Alto." I again hissed.

"Stacy, do you know this guy?" Zelos asked.

"I am Aden Lone. One of the six most powerful warlocks the world has ever seen." His head lowered to just over mine. His left hand traced my collar bone up to my jaw-line where he cupped my cheek. "But I could be so much more powerful with your cooperation."

"If you don't take your hand off I'll bite it off." Aden lifted his head, put off by my stubbornness.

"Let her go!" Regal ordered, seeing that Aden was a dangerous person.

"I'm terribly sorry," Aden addressed Regal, "but we are trying to have a private conversation." He waved his left hand and with the use of his magic a large barrier came up cutting us off from the others.

"Stacy!" I could see them calling my name, but I couldn't hear them.

"Don't worry. They can still hear your voice my dear." I watched the others, they were talking about something. It looked like they were deciding what to do next. Lloyd then got that look in his eye and drew his swords and charged at the barrier.

"Lloyd! Don't-!" Before I could stop him he struck the wall and was sent flying backwards, his body twitching from the shock. As Colette and Genis rushed to help him, Raine began to speculate their position aloud, making the other's cringe with despair. Regal turned towards me and was saying something, but I couldn't hear his voice. I couldn't read his words. My breath quivered, I wanted to hear his beautiful words, spoken by his strong by kind voice. _I need you Regal._

"She can't hear you." Lone taunted, making the noble glare with furry. "Now Stacy, I have a special request of you."

"What's that?" I seethed.

"What I want is for you to change the ending of the story. It should be alright since you haven't written it yet."

"You want it so that you win the final battle, is that it?"

"So cleaver."

"What makes you think that I would work with you?"

"Don't you see? I am always with you. I'm that shadow that lurks in the back of your mind. That darkness you've always know. Why not succumb to it?" His voice was soft, alluring and seductive. "I know you want to try on villainy. Why not go with it? Everyone would know your power. They would never dare to attack, knowing what you're capable of. Strip yourself of these white rages, and dawn the robes of shadows."

"I...I can't."

"Do you forget just how powerful of a warlock I am?" Lone waved his hand and an image phased in before me. It was my dog, pawing at the other side of the screen she was on.

"Dodgie!" I called out her nickname. "Oh, dodge..." I missed her so much. I wanted to scoop her up into my arms like a cat and breath the scent of her head. That sweet, foul nacho smell. I wanted to feel the softness of her puppy-like ears. I wanted to kiss that golden head of hers over and over again, my fingers running through the black wired hair of hers. Dodge...My puppy-bee. The clicking of her claws on the kitchen floor filed my head.

"You could go back to her. I have that power." The vision faded. _I could have dodge again?_ "But going back would also mean your brother and sister are present. Maybe I should take your beloved pet here. But with your current body, what you want most would be so far out of reach. Wouldn't it be nice to have an adult body?"

I gasped. The thing I had been searching for. A way to be with Regal, it was possible now.

His voice got real soft and quiet. "You would live so happily as his wife. Wouldn't you say so? You would be in the lap of luxury everyday of your life, your dear pet at your side, and the man you love as bed company."

Dodge would be here with me...and Regal..._Mom..._My mom loved Dodge as her own child. What would that do to her if she lost both of us? That...that would just kill her. I can't do that to her...despite never being there for me she still loves me. I couldn't do that to Mom. Never...

And Regal...Would he be happy with me for a wife? No...even if I became an adult I would still be just a child to him. Even if I had an adult body he would never take me for his wife. I am only a child. the last thing Regal wants right now is a romantic relationship. He still has wounds from his time with Alicia that are healing.

And what of the Altains? I can't betray them. As the author it is my job to protect my work!

"I won't work with you Aden."

"What?"

"I will _never _betray the Altains. I may have control of the story, but that doesn't mean I would change a word of it just for you!"

"I thought you wanted to be with Regal? If you defy me that will never happen."

"I'm with Regal now. That is enough for me." _Even if he doesn't want me as his wife, Regal still wants me around. He wants me..._ "If you were the real Aden you would know better."

"What? How did you know?"

"You make the mistake of toying with the author's perception of their own character. Aden isn't about winning. He only wants his pack back-his family! He wants to be with his wolf pack, that's all. He's done what he has to bring them back. And you...you're a fake, just like the other two."

"If that is how you feel, then this realm shall be your burial ground." He wrapped his hand around my neck again and began to squeeze the life from it as he suspended me in the air.

Mewtwo saw what was happened and was engulfed in rage. "No!" He cried out, his psychic powers overflowing from his body. The barrier shattered as a fierce blast of energy shot through it and continued towards Aden. I fell to the ground as his body was eradicated from the psychic energy. A new form began to take shape. It was circular but wispy, almost like gas. It had a dark body with purple gas emitting from it. It had two large, but angry eyes and a set of fangs.

"It's-it's a Gastly!" I exclaimed.

"I think you mean it is ghastly." Regal corrected.

"No, that's the name of its Pokémon species. It's called Gastly!"

"Hey Mewtwo!" Loy shouted. "You're a Pokémon! Get in there and fight!"

"Ah, a psychic cat type." The Ghost Pokémon spoke. "Well then, how about a dark wolf to play with?" With a puff of smoke a Mightyena appeared and took pursuit of Mewtwo, who hardly had the strength to run away.

"Mewtwo!" I called.

"Don't worry Master!" Patamon shouted. "I'll stop him!" The Digimon flew at Gastly, but it didn't seem bothered.

"A guinea pig? As you know 'guinea pig' is another term for 'test subject'!" With more smoke there was a mad scientist carrying test tubes and needles, giving chase to the frightened Patamon.

"Damn it!" Loy swore. "I bet even if we attacked it, it would just use our weaknesses against us."

"How the hell are we supposed to beat it then?" Zelos swore.

"How should I know?"

"Even so, it's still a Pokémon." I declared. "Which means I can use this." I pulled out the black pokeball that Mewtwo had invented and given to me months ago. "Go Pokeball!" Like a pitcher on the mound, I wound up for the throw and sent the ball rocketing at Gastly. It hit the Pokémon square on and pulled it inside the ball with a flash of red light.

_It's over. _I let out a deep sigh and dropped to my knees.

"Isn't it supposed waggle around for a bit?" Loy asked, poking the ball.

"Hey, stop it! If Gastly come out again were all screwed!" I shouted. Loy instantly pulled back.

"That there is a type of pokeball Mewtwo created to catch other Pokémon for cloning. Although it has a perfect catch rate the captured Pokémon will not become loyal towards its capturer."

"So if we release Gastly it will attack us again?" Genis inquired.

"Most likely..." The sound of shattering glass cut through the air like knives.

"What's going on?" Lloyd gapped. All around us the darkness started falling apart in large jagged pieces as the ground violently shook.

"Mewtwo!" I called out, running to him. I slid to his side and shielded him with my body. Patamon flew over and cowered in the space between me and the Pokémon. I held my eyes shut, only concerned with protecting Mewtwo and Patamon. With light pressed my eyelids, making them glow red, I opened them and looked at the outside world. We were back at the camp site, and Alto and Sheena were there.

"See? I _told _you that smashing the mirror would work!" The ninja nagged.

"Yes, yes. Next time everyone gets pulled into a charmed mirror that can be our first plan of attack."

"Sheena! Alto! You guys are alright!" Lloyd joyfully greeted as I got off Mewtwo.

"Yeah, we've been out here the whole time. But what was all that anyways?" Sheena scratched her head.

"It was some weird ghost thing."

"You mean Bloody Mary?"

"No Sheena! It was a Pokémon!" Loy corrected while I collected the pokeball.

"A ghost Pokémon...Hmmm." Alto lowered his head to think. "If that's what attacked us then I'm not surprised that it didn't attack me."

"Ghost types are weak against dark types." Mewtwo announced. "Seeing how Alto draws power from darkness, and ghost Pokémon would have a hard time against him. But why was Sheena spared?"

"Sheena, you wouldn't happen to have Shadow's pact ring equipped, would you?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think the ring has made you a dark elemental type, therefore you were protected from Gastly, the ghost we fought."

"'Fought'?" Loy repeated. "All you did was live out every five year-old's fantasy and captured it."

"Stacy, I have a question." Raine stated.

"What is it?"

"Do all Pokémon speak human tongue?"

"No. Very few do. Only some psychic types and the few Pokémon that have trained themselves to do so."

"Yet Gastly could speak."

"Not every Gastly is like that one. If memory serves,"

"Which it usually does in your case." Alto remarked.

"Then that Gastly must have been the same on that attack Ash and his friends at a festival."

"Uh...what episode was that?" Loy tried to think.

"It was in season one. I remember that much. That aside, we'll have to wait until dawn to talk to it."

"Why dawn?" Genis piped up.

"It hates sunlight. So at daybreak, when it's half twilight and half light will be the perfect time to confront it."

"Indeed. It appears that this wasn't some arbitrary attack." Kratos stated.

"It is likely that whoever is behind this is targeting Stacy." Regal noted. "The visions that appeared were all directed at her."

"Hey Stacy, what's your connection to that Aden guy?" Sheena asked.

"Huh? How'd you..."

"I was able to watch it all from the mirror with Alto."

"Okay...About Aden. He's a story character I created. He's the main antagonist of the book I was writing before I came here."

"It sounded like he was trying to strike a deal with you." Regal spoke up. "What was it?"

"He wanted me to change the ending so that he would win."

"He showed you something. What was it?" Colette clasped her hands together and cocked her head sideways.

"It was my dog. I really miss her. He said that he would bring her to this world for me."

"He promised you something else too. What was it?" Regal look at me with concern, worried about what I would say.

"His other offer was something that as much as I want it, I could never accept it. It would drag someone else into it. And I couldn't do something like that to that person." I looked away. "I love him too much."

"I think it was amazing how you faced all those fakes!" Genis cheered. "You even tricked the copies of your brother and sister into thinking that they had them wrong."

"It wasn't a trick Genis." I looked at the ground, heavy tears pulling at my eyes. "What I told them was the truth."

"What?"

"My brother and sister really are like that. They're a tyrannical King and Queen. My brother is so arrogant, even when he steals from me he thinks it's justified; saying that because I have a large stash of chocolate in my room I am a gluttonous ruler, withholding the spoils from everyone else, and that he is Robin Hood, taking from my riches to lavish himself, the poor, with. I spend my own money on it, and he says I take it from whatever my parents buy for all of us to share. I can't even reason with him anymore! My sister is no better. She is a spoiled princess who has no problem taking what's not hers if she feels she needs it. I once asked her to hold my purse while I was at the dentist and told her not to spend any of my money, but she did so anyways. She was blessed with looks, intelligence and athletics, yet all she does is whine that life is so unfair to her. I...I can't stand them!" I gasped for air, my throat beginning to constrict from sadness. "To make things worse my parents don't even try to punish them. They walk freely while I'm hiding in the shadows trying to avoid them. But because we all live together I can't be free from them. Should I ever talk back to them or make any defensive strike towards them, they take it as a chance to exert their authority over me. It's only minor stuff. The most I've had is when my brother drew blood my digging his nails into my arm. But mostly I get punched or smacked in the arm. Even last year...when I was being bullied, all they did was add fuel to the fire!" I gasped again, finding it harder to breathe. I couldn't look at them. I couldn't look at the others, not when I was like this. I had scars all over my body from the emotional lashings my siblings gave me. I always offered my heart to them, I loved them like any sister would, and yet all they did was claw at me; tear me to shreds. Every Christmas present, every Birthday gift, I put so much effort into choosing something they would love. And yet, all they could see in me was a rat. A foul creature that needed to be sent back into hiding. My throat started to burn and my vision blurred. I tried to say something but I was already gagged. God, what have I done to deserve such a brother and sister? Why am I facing this punishment?

"I'll have to request on my master behave that you refrain from asking questions of her triplet brother and sister. But please feel free to ask about her older brother." Mewtwo announced, noticing I was having a breakdown.

"Why her older brother?" Presea posed the question.

"Her older brother has done less to wrong her. Or rather, he's done exactly what is expected of an older brother, which is having little or no involvement in her daily life."

Again I tried to summon words to my lips, but they were caught in the road block erected in my throat. All the bad memories of my home life came flooding back, sweeping me away in the currents. The images of not only my brother and sister, but my mother too, invaded the deepest reaches of my mind. I should have taken Aden up on his offer. I should taken my mom's precious dog with me and never return home. Finally there was something that could push through the knot in my throat. "Ahhhh!" Erupted from my diaphragm and like a wounded animal I took off into the forest. I kept running and running, trying to escape my reality, but it was closing in evermore. My foot caught a root and my face slammed down on the forest ground, my body only moving from heavy sobs. My life was horrible. Even here it was horrible. I was unvalued at home and here, the world all wished I was dead. God, I wanted to die. I wasn't loved at home, and I sure as hell wasn't loved here. _Why do you do this to me God? Why?_ I slammed my fist against the ground. Why the hell was it my life that had to be so screwed up!

* * *

"Aren't you going after her?" Zelos asked while Mewtwo, Patamon and Alto made no move to follow Stacy.

"She needs some time to herself. Her thoughts are completely erratic from the pain." Mewtwo answered.

"The pain?" Lloyd repeated.

"She just remembered what some days of her life are like for her."

"It sounds like she's had it hard growing up." Sheena stated solemnly.

"Her childhood was much better. It's only been the more recent years that have done this to her." Alto explained. "When Stacy was being bullied her mother sought to resolve it by changing her. She tried to get Stacy interested in clothing and other things that girls her age liked, but Stacy can't conform it that way of life. She marches to her own drum, no matter the consequences. It doesn't help that her and her mother have different personalities and respond to social stimuli in opposite ways. her mother would warmly engage new people in conversation and jump right in. Stacy is less skilled with this and prefers to make friends slowly, or not at all. Even then she doesn't get too attached to them."

"Because of the diversity between Stacy's nature and those of her family members she has lived in isolation." Mewtwo added. "It wasn't notice able to her when she was younger, but Stacy has always been by herself. Lately she'd been asking herself if she was adopted."

"Master is a quiet person, so it's easy for her parents to forget her from time to time." Patamon stated. "It's not that they don't love her, it's that they don't have the time for her that she needs. I bet there have been lots of times where Master's gone to her room to cry and no one even notices."

"How do you know this?" Raine asked.

"I know because Master always looks so surprised when someone comforts her when she's crying. She's a very affectionate person, but I don't her family is like that, so she ends up withering away. All Master really needs is attention from someone."

"I..." Presea started to speak. "I could never imagine having a sibling that would be so cold me."

"In Stacy's case that is the only relationship that can exist between siblings." Alto mentioned. "Whenever she meets someone who says they are best friends with their sibling or parent she doesn't know a relationship like that could exist."

Raine and Genis looked at each other with shock. They could never fathom the idea of siblings being so distant from each other.

"I can sort'a understand how she feels." Zelos announced, glumly. "My parents didn't do much to make me feel like I was part of the family. It's really hard when your parents of all people are giving you the message to change or they don't notice you at all. Must be even worse for her since her own brother and sister are so terrible to her. From the sounds of it, those two get way more of their parent's time and energy than she does. She's probably gone to her parents looking for that same attention only to get brushed off to the side. I bet the reason that she hasn't named either sibling is so that no one compares her to them."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd raised the question.

"She's grown up with two siblings her age who, from what I gather, are very dominating personalities. Especially her sister."

"How do you figure that?"

"Did you hear that description Stacy gave her? Sounds like her sister is something else."

"Zelos, don't you even-" Sheena started to say.

"No, it's not that. I think Stacy's had to live with being compared to her sister for quite some time. It wouldn't surprise me is Stacy has struggled to be on par with her, only to fail time and time again."

"I had no idea that her life was like that..." Loy muttered.

"She hides it well." Mewtwo pointed out. "She knows how to sever her emotions from herself and live in the moment. But because of that, all the turmoil she holds back becomes too much for her and it all spills out, in pools to large for her to sort out and resolve."

Colette look down in shame, knowing what it was like to force a smile when your whole world was falling apart. "Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

"I think the only thing Master needs is affection." Patamon stated again. "It's amazing what a little attention does for loneliness."

Regal considered this before heading down the trail Stacy had taken.

"Where are you going Regal?" Presea asked.

"I would like to help Stacy. I'm going to go find her." _If she is hurting that much, then she'll need someone there to help her._

* * *

I sobbed so hard I could hardly breath. My chest felt like it had been hit with a battering-ram. I coughed as cold air pricked my lungs, but I couldn't stop gasping for air. I hugged my legs closer to my chest to ward off the cold as I laid on the ground. My mother...my mother didn't love. She only thought of me as a dress up doll to play with. My-my sister was always hitting me and slapping me and stealing from me. I always tried to be nice to her when she was upset, but then she would turn around and steal from me. And my brother...He-he was... he was always hurting me and say mean things to me. Both of them told everyone about my imaginary friend last year, then all the kids in my class were bothering me about it. I was so alone. Mom and Dad didn't care about me. They always went to my sister's volleyball games. They always had time to counsel my brother, but...They never asked me about my writing. They never wanted to know about what I did. I was just a waste of space for them. I...I hate...my family... Another sob came out and I thought I would choke to death on lump in my throat. I wanted my dodge-y..._I should just die! I don't want to live this anymore. My family hates me! I don't wanna go back home!_ More tears spilled out, prolonging the existence of the red tear stains on my face.

"Stacy!" Regal's voice called out. I wanted to run away, but I felt like ton of rocks was in my chest, keeping me pinning to the forest floor. I covered my red, puffy face and looked away. I could hear him coming closer. If I squeezed my eyes tight enough, maybe he wouldn't see me. "There you are." His voice was soft with relief. Even though I didn't want him to see me looking like I did, I still turned to him, my eyes shining brightly from the dewy water in them. "Come here." He requested gently, holding his hand out. My hand was like a small snowflake compared to his, but he knew how to handle me. He pulled me next to his chest, and I started breathing rapidly. My arms where around his neck, and I was close enough to hear his heart beating. His large hand glided along my back as he whispered, "It's okay if you want to cry." That was all it took to break the last of my composer. I started wailing in his arms like a child, but I couldn't stop. This was just something I needed to do. Regal said nothing more, he just kept rubbing my back until I cried myself to sleep in his arms, utterly exhausted.

* * *

Ah...I need a nap after that...(with Regal...)

Also, as I wrote this chapter, both my brother and sister had their girl/boy friend over and I was litterally in the middle of a couple-fest. ick!

I really hope you enjoied this chapter! I put a lot of work into it and I finally got over my writer's block!

Also, Please vote for the poll I have posted!

_**AND **_I'm stil looking for a beta! please send a review or PM if you are interested!


	86. The Sadist

Well, here it is, chapter 86. Only four more until chapter 90 and only 14 more until chapter one hundred. 0.0

I've been at this for a long time.

* * *

I stared off into the dark night despite the protests of my weary eyes. Even though I had fallen asleep earlier that night, I had woken up since then. I was still depressed about my life. Even though my mom hadn't fully accepted all of me and my siblings were mean to me, that didn't me they didn't love me. Mom did buy me caramels once as a surprise and my brother did lend me his jacket in gym once, when it was cold outside. And my sister did play Kirby Air ride with me all the time. I guess my life wasn't that bad, but it was still far from bringing me happiness. Carefully balancing myself in my hammock, I reached down and picked up a rock.

"Ninja Arte, transform." With the help of my chakra the plain rock became a book. I flipped it open to the page I wanted.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_  
_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'_

* * *

I remained stationed in that pose, hunched over the book, it's words swirling around in my head, 'Nevermore' echoing like a ghost's cry. Nevermore. Nevermore. Nevermore. As though the Raven himself could speak to me from beyond these pages, his voice echoed in my head, chanting his only means to out pour his soul.

"Stacy."

With a scream I juggled the book in my hands until I was holding it to my chest, my heart pounding against it. I stared at the figure that called out my name.

"What are you still doing up?" Regal asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read for a bit." I crushed the book in my head, forcing it to fade back into a rock and tossed it off to the side. I then pulled out my Digivice and checked the time. A little after four...I swear you could set your clock by Regal.

"We better start waking up the others. If we're going to stand a chance against Gastly we'll need everyone ready to fight."

"Do you really believe that will be necessary?"

"It's not like we have another option. Wake Loy last. We need her to help control Gastly the most. If she's tired things could get risky."

"Indeed. Which is why I don't want you to take part in this."

I glared at the soil. "I have to take part. As you pointed out, this all has to do with me. I need to be there." I lifted my gaze to his.

"I suppose so."

* * *

In a matter of minutes we had everyone up, just in time for the faint glow signalling the sun's arrival like a herald.

"Loy, be ready with your spell." I ordered, holding the ball in my hand.

"I'm ready."

I took a deep breath and tossed the Pokeball in front of Loy, where it opened like a clam and a white light burst from it, relieving Gastly.

"Urethral bindings, hold together these souls in eternal light. Shining Chain!" Loy called. A long chain of golden light wrapped around Gastly and tied him to the ground.

"Alright, we got some questions for you." I stood in front of him, a fedora on my head like an old Noir detective. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent here." It answered, rather irked.

"By who?"

"The one I serve."

"Who do you serve?"

"Give it up." Alto sighed. "He isn't going answer you strait. He serves the council."

"How do you know this?"

"You forget that I was once before the Council. Every one of them has an assistant. It looks like we found the right hand of Death."

"Your memory is sharp I see." Gastly commented.

"Then let's see how sharp you are." I glared at the Pokémon. "Why were you sent after me?"

"Death has decided to test you."

"Test me? For what?"

"That is for the Guardian of Fate to know." The Gastly went into a maniacal laughing fit, right before it disappeared, like a flame the flame of a candle, leaving the magical chains laying on the ground.

"What? It escaped? No way!" Loy exclaimed.

"Of course it escaped." Alto huffed. "Since that Gastly is working with Death, it's only natural that it could handle some simple light based spell."

"But what where they testing me for? And, more importantly, did I pass?"

"Is that all you can think about?" Alto barked.

"Oh, well so~rry for having a competitive nature." I pulled the fedora down to my eyes.

"None the less," Raine cut in. "We need to be careful from here on out. We have no idea what the Council has planned for Stacy."

"What do you think they want her for?" Lloyd asked.

"There is no way to tell at this point. All we can do is remain on guard."

"So Alto..." My voice was smooth and sly. "If the Council is studying me, does that me Aeon is studying me too?"

"I refused to answer that and support your fan-girlish tendencies."

"Hey, were going to Hima next, right?" Loy inquired.

"Yes." Raine answered.

"Awesome! I love Hima!"

"That's where you were found when you came to this world, right?" I checked.

"Yep!"

"Maybe we can do some investigating while we're there. Find out what it is that pulled Loy to this world."

"If I may interject," Alto interrupted. "It is likely to assume that the reason why you two were brought to this world, is because of the Council's agenda."

"So they brought us here?"

"Possibly. We can't be sure until we find evidence. It isn't in their Modus Operandi to simply steal young girls from their homes and deposit them into strange worlds."

"Modus Operandi?" Lloyd repeated.

"If I'm right..." I muttered. "That's Latin."

"Correct."

"Wow! I didn't know you spoke Latin Alto!"

"Why do you think I was speaking Latin when we cast that spell months ago? It wasn't just for kicks!"

"Do all Guardian Spirits know Latin?"

"Yes. It was the original language we all spoke."

"But why are you speaking English?" Loy inquired.

"I speak it because it is now the most wide spoken language in existence. But we still use Latin back at our own domains."

"That is awesome Alto!" I shouted. "Do you think you could teach me some Latin?"

"Um, Stacy?" Genis piped up. "What's Latin?"

"Latin is an old language from Earth that has become dead, but a lot of modern words, mainly those related to science drive from Latin words. I'm going to learn Latin! That is so cool!" I could barely hold in my excitement.

"You look like a five year old on Christmas Eve."

"I can't help it. Latin is a beautiful, intelligent language. Not to mention it's going to help get the upper hand in Bio and Math."

"And her true motives are revealed." Alto sighed, not surprised at all.

"Don't get me wrong. Latin is wonderful Language, it's just that I can also use it to further my schooling."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just always struck by your personality, that's all. Well enough about that, we need to get ready."

"Right." Everyone nodded as they spoke.

* * *

"We're finally here." Loy cheered. "We finally made it to Hima."

"It's been a long time since we were here last, right Mewtwo?" The Psychic cat nodded in agreement, reflecting on the time he and Stacy had been traveling together.

"We're not there yet." Sheena pointed out. "We have to climb the trail first." With that said, we began our ascend. It was less treacherous than the trail we had to take at Hakonesia peak. It was a simple trail leading up to the mountain side with enough room for two full carts to travel side by side. When we climbed over the last ridge we were greeted by the quaint little hamlet. There were more buildings than the game suggested, but there still wasn't many to account for. There was only three buildings. The inn, and bathhouse and an outhouse. I didn't say that had to be big buildings. Loy suddenly grabbed my hand and started dragging me down a path.

"Come on! Let's go see that Dragon Tamer and go for a ride!" She pulled my further up the mountain to the peak where a man in coveralls with an afro was tending to the creatures inside a fourth building, the stables he constructed. As we came running up to the door, the man came outside and immediately recognized Loy.

"Hey, Mystical flying girl! What are you doing back here?"

"I've been traveling with some friends and since we were close by I thought that it would be fun to ride some of the dragons!"

"Loy!" Colette called out as she and Lloyd came running up behind us.

"You guys shouldn't be running off by yourselves. Besides..." Lloyd scolded. "We want to ride the dragons too!"

"Lloyd Irving and the Chosen! I couldn't possible charge any of you money to ride my dragons. To allow my dragons to carry such people is enough for me!"

"Isn't this awesome Stacy! I've never ridden a dragon before!" Loy turned to me an squealed.

"Wait! Did you say Stacy!" The man gasped. He quickly ran inside and emerged with a poster of sorts. "Oh...so you _are _that Stacy. I thought you looked familiar."

"Is there a problem?" Colette innocently asked.

"Ah, well you see...I couldn't possibly lend a dragon to such a dangerous person. For all I know you could fly off and attack someone..." He flinched.

"Stacy wouldn't attack someone!" Loy protested.

"How could you say that?" Lloyd shouted.

"Stacy is a good person. She isn't evil." Colette asserted.

"Forget it guys. People like him won't listen to reason. He's too scared of what he's heard to listen to anything else."

"But Stacy-!" Loy cried as I started to leave. "If Stacy isn't allowed to ride the dragons then I don't want to. I'm not going to support someone who discriminates other based on false rumours."

I turned back and grabbed her shoulders. "Loy, you've been waiting for a long time to do this. If you make a big deal out of something stupid like this then I'll start crying. And you don't want me crying now do you?"

Her brown hair veiled her face like curtains as she lowered her head. "...No..."

"Then you go and enjoy the dragons. I'll be fine. I'm used to this."

"But..."

"No 'buts'! I'm not so pathetic that I need a pity party every day of my life."

"...Okay..."

I let her go and walked down the trail. It really hurt inside. I was really excited to ride the dragons...I felt like I was going to cry. _Life is never fair Stacy. You know how this works. People hurt you and then they forget that they ever done so and think they can be your friends. I hate people like that...Everyone thinks that after they hurt me that they can pretend it didn't happen and expect me to be nice to them...But...I can't really blame that guy. From what I've heard I wouldn't want to be around me either...I'm...I'm a monster._ Dragging my feet, I walked out of the village, down the mountain trail to be alone. No one really understood me. Raine and Genis had passed themselves off as Elves their whole life so the small scraps of discrimination they faced where just that...scraps. They had no idea what it was like to walk into a town where your only reputation is that of a mass murderer. Even back home, I never did anything wrong and yet people felt it fit to torment and ridicule me for simply being who I am. I can't change myself. This is who I am. If some people don't like it, then tuff. I'm still going to be here, in this world. In this life! I'm not changing myself just for those who don't like; to me...people like that are worthless.

I was walking around the base of the mountain, the darkness of my mind twisting my perception. People were all the same, if we fit the mould then we were recognized, but if we didn't, then we were torn apart for things beyond our control. Human live a blood thirsty savages in wait for their next kill. Blood lust was all that they had on their minds. Even if the crimson dye wasn't drawn, just to make a person bleed on the inside was enough. Humans loved to see people in agony, that's why bullying and war were never laid to rest. That's why the Golden Rule never prevailed. The humans that did follow it were in short supply. They were mutants of human nature. Kindness, empathy- both were the product of deformed minds that needed to be exterminated to leave the gene pool clean and bountiful. I stopped when the village was just over head. No one in the world could understand what I was going through. I was left on a deserted island without food or shelter from the hard storm to rot. Humanity had abandoned me...

"Well hello there." A childish, but adult voice called out. "What brings you all the way out here?" I turned and saw a girl with cream blond hair and large amber eyes talking to me. She had a cute face, a really cute face and was carrying what looking like a type of fencing foil in her hand. Her body was clad in pink frills and a cream jacket over top, with a matching hat upon her head. I didn't answer, but kept staring at her in wonder. I had never met someone as cute as her before.

"Well? Don't you want to talk to me Stacy?"

The sound of my name on her high voice caught me. "You ...you know my name?"

She let out a childish giggle. "Everybody knows your name. You're the famous demon girl that has everybody so scared."

I looked down at my feet in shame. Everyone was scared of me...

"What's with that sad face?" She had a purring smile on.

"Everyone in the world...hates me..."

"So?" She flipped her hair as if it was nothing to be hated. "Why should you care about whether people love you or hate you? The only thing that should matter is if you love yourself or not."

I looked at her. She had said exactly what I had always believed. I said those words to myself when my family disappointed me or when the outside world became too cruel.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah. No one in the world really cares about me. I'm always alone."

"Then why not come with me?"

"What?" This girl, this beautiful, beautiful girl wanted me. She wanted me to be with her. "Why?"

"Because not only do you have power, but I can tell we're the same." Her voice wasn't so childish and she had a serious look in her eyes.

"I don't have power...All I have is what's been given to me by other. On my own I'm pathetic."

"So? It doesn't matter if the power you have comes from you or others. In order to survive this world you need power. It doesn't matter where it comes from as long as you can use it."

What she said, all of it made sense to me. I was tormented last year because I didn't have the power needed to make them stop. I was too weak. "But...why do you want me?"

"You have control of monsters and you can use magic and attacks that no Elf could ever use."

"The monsters I travel with are only there because they want to be with me."

"So? If they want to pledge loyalty to you as a weapon then go ahead and use them."

"But...I still don't understand why you want someone like me..."

"I want you because we are the same. We are both Halfers who seek power."

"Halfers?"

"You're a Half-Demon and I'm a Half-Elf."

"A Half-Elf?" '..._I've been treated like a half-elf...'_ The words I had once said filtered into my mind.

"Seen I know exactly what it's like. People treat you differently because of things that you couldn't control. I grew up in an orphanage where everybody was so mean to me." Her voice switched back to being whiney and pouty. "But in the end I was the one who gain power and with that power I was able to raise above them had show them what Divine Punishment really is."

"What did you do?"

"Does it matter? If I hadn't done anything they would have paraded through life thinking that they were all so great, but really they are nothing more than a bunch of weaklings."

"Yeah...but..."

"Only those with power have the luxury of being kind to others. That's why everyone is so eager to attack each other; because they are weak."

"...You're right." I said quietly. I lifted my head again and looked into her eyes. "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Of course not!" She flashed a smile and gave a flip of her hair. "I'm Alice!" Her name...I liked it. I like her.

"Alice...you are a strong person Alice."

"So are you. I would love it if you came with me."

"I still don't know why you want me to come with you."

"Aren't you tired of being so alone. Being surrounded by people who couldn't possible understand your feelings of rejection? People who could never understand why you need to have power."

That's right, no one from Lloyd's group knew why I needed to be powerful. "But what would you do if I joined you?" Alice was avoiding the question.

"Believe it or not but I do care about you. When I heard all those rumours I just had to meet you. You must be really powerful! You took down both Tethe'alla's chosen and Duke Bryant."

"It was a rigged match. I drained their strength and defences during the fight."

"So? You still beat two very strong warriors. I could never do that. That's why I want you. You have untapped power."

"You...just want me because of my power?"

"Well it's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"I also want you because I know I can trust you. Since you are a Half-Demon-"

"I'm a human, not a demon."

"But you still have powers that other humans don't." She got that serious look on her face again. "I know that you wouldn't betray me. Not like other humans."

I looked at her. She must have been betrayed by other humans before. She must be very lonely.

"I can see it in your eyes. You want someone who will understand you and I want someone who will stay by me. That's why we need to be together. You know what it means to only be able to trust yourself; it's exhausting. You have to do everything on your own. But I can see that you're different. You won't betray me. And I know that you want me."

How could see know this about me after just meeting me? "How?"

"From what I've heard is that you've been traveling with the Chosen's group. It should be great, shouldn't it? But deep down you are different from all of them. You aren't afraid of the dark. You know how to unlock your cruelty in battle."

"But...I hurt people..."

"I never said you had to hurt people, you just have to scare them! If people believe that you are powerful then you won't ever have to fight them."

"...I...won't have to fight?"

"Not if you come with me. The Chosen doesn't have authority over people because she's a hypocrite."

"W-what?"

"She said that she would save the world, but look at all the damage that she's done. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind hypocrites with power. It's only the powerless ones that I despise."

"Yeah...I...I get what you're saying."

"If you want to change the world then you have to change yourself first. But I don't want you to change."

"You...don't?"

"No." Her voice was soft and sugary again. "I like you just the way you are."

_She likes me..._

"So even if others tell you to change, don't. Live for yourself and enjoy life."

"Alice...I...I don't think I've met anyone who understand this dark side of me. The others are always shocked when I do something for my own gain."

"See? That's why you should come with me. I don't care if you do something for yourself. If it makes you happy then there's no problem."

"But...some of them...have been really kind to me..." _Could I really leave Regal?_

"You seem conflicted by all this."

"Yeah. I want to go with you...but there are a lot of people after me...and I don't think I could stay alive with just you protecting me."

"So you want to the others to protect you. I knew we had a lot in common. You like to use anything you can, right?"

I nodded.

"Then I guess I can't match the protection offered by the chosen's group. But I do hope that we see each other again real soon. Ta-ta Stacy."

"Bye, Alice." I waved as she walked off. The first person who I really felt connected with was leaving...I felt like a part of me was walking away with her. Ever since she called out my name I had felt a...resonance. Like there was something connecting us...like...a spark. Whoever she was...she was...amazing.

* * *

So there you ahve it! Stacy meets Alice. (My favorite character from dawn of a new world!) I really hope that Stacy was believable back there. If not, then I need to work harder than. Alto, there is only three days until the contest I'm in closed. 0.0 three days...I need to get to work on it! And once the contest closes I will post my entry on Fictionpress under the name Alice Bryant (a combination of my two favoite Characters.)

AndieArmstrong has also requested to be my beta but has yet to start. **Andie!** You need to register as a beta first! And then tell me what happens next because I have no clue about how this works. *sweat drop* (Yes I rely on others...I feel no shame.)


	87. Admiration or Adoration?

Ahhh...Sorry. Another short one. I'm not trying to do this on purposes, I just didn't plan enough for this chapter. I'm real sorry guys. But on another note THIS IS THE FIRST BETAED CHAPTER FOR FALLEN INSERT!

* * *

As Alice got further and further away, I began to feel panicked. She was leave, and I couldn't stop her. I took a step after her but froze when my name was called out.

"Stacy!" It was a high pitched voice, but it wasn't _her _voice. I turned around and saw Genis, Raine, and Regal running towards me. "What are you doing out here? Everyone's been looking for you!" The little mage huffed.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time to myself." A glance was stolen over my shoulder, but Alice was long gone. The window of opportunity was closed._ Drat._

"Stacy? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing."

"Then could you come back with us to the village?" Raine requested. "We need you to pay for our rooms at the inn."

"Fine." I wiped my face. "But you guys owe me." _Alice..._

As followed them back up the trail, Regal tried to talk to me.

"Lloyd told me what happened."

"…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…"

"Stacy..."

I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't force words up to my mouth. He placed his hand on my shoulder. My heart rate picked up and I clenched my fist. Not in rage! Not like that. But more like...I was nervous. But still, all I could think about was Alice. She said that she wanted me. Had anyone ever said that to me before? My siblings didn't...My parents didn't...I don't think Regal had even said that to me. He said that he loved me, but Alice said she _wanted _me. No one ever wanted me. Regal gave me shoulder a squeeze, forcing me to look at him.

"We'll find a way to prove your innocence. I promise."

My gaze trailed to the ground. "Thank you." I said softly, but half-heartedly, I wanted to go after Alice. It was like she said; the others didn't understand me as much I would have liked them to. The fight I had with Regal invaded my mind. He didn't understand me. But I really wanted him to. I wanted him to understand and accept me like Alice did. Regal stood up and led me by the hand to the area in front of the Inn where the others were gathered. Lloyd was telling everyone-except Mewtwo who was in his pokeball-about what happened with the dragon tamer.

"Stacy!" Colette called out as I approached. I suddenly had a warm feeling in my stomach. A really uncomfortable, warm feeling. Like I was homesick or something. I pulled my hand from Regal's and took a step back. I wanted to go find Alice. I wanted to talk to her more. I wanted to be with her.

"Aww." Loy cooed. "Are you embarrassed about Regal holding your hand?"

Her comment caught me off guard. "What? No." I said dumbly.

"But your face is all red."

"Yeah." Sheena smirked. "You only get the look when you're thinking about Regal."

"I'm not thinking about Regal." I pouted as I inched away. I didn't want to tell them about Alice. I wanted to keep her separate from them. I wanted to keep her a secret. I covered the lower half of my face with my hand and looked away. My face was warm, just like when I would blush. Wait! I was blushing over a chick! What's wrong with me?

"What's the matter?" Presea noticed that I was confused about something.

I turned around in full disbelief. I couldn't be in love with a girl! No way! But...Alice was really cute, and I did like her. But I couldn't be in love with her, right? _This is so confusing. It's not like I don't like Alice. I really like her, a lot! But not like that! I think..._ I brushed some of my hair back, revealing the unease on my face.

"What's with that look?" Zelos scoffed.

"Well now, it seems were witnessing the beginnings of love here." Alto commented.

"Shut up!" Snapping at the wolf, I felt very flustered and confused. "I'm really confused right now."

"About what?" Genis asked.

"I met someone..." I confessed.

"You met someone?" Loy 'oohed' "Who?"

"Does this mean you've given up on Regal?" Sheena prodded, making both Regal and I look away, red faced.

"Who is it?" Loy begged.

"I'm not saying." I mumbled. Kratos started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Away. I've had all I can take of this conversation."

"Ah, forget about him, Lloyd; he's no fun." Zelos reassured. "Now," The _unfaithful _Chosen leaned on my head. "Does my princess want to tell me about this guy?"

"You just want to beat him up because she likes him and not you!" Genis pointed out.

"Shut up, brat!"

"Leave her alone." Alto came to my rescue. He pushed his head against Zelos' thigh and butted him away. Alto then stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws on my shoulder and his jaw on my head.

"...Okay. I get it. You're taller than me." I sighed, annoyed.

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to say that it's okay if you appreciates someone's physical appearances. As long as you know the difference between admiration and adoration."

"Thanks." Alto hopped down and started to walk off when he added, "It doesn't matter if you like that girl because she's cute."

"Shut up!" I stomped my foot as I shouted.

"What?" Everyone gasped when what Alto said had fully registered.

"You like a girl?" Presea asked, the only one with blank expression.

"Man! Now that's kinky!" Zelos laughed, getting a kick out of this.

"Shut up." I growled at him, feeling really humiliated. For security, my mind went back to my conversation with Alice. She wanted me. The more I dwelled on it, the more I found myself asking, 'Is this what it's like to feel wanted?'

"Stacy, do you want to talk to us about this?" Raine pushed.

"No...I just need to think about this. Just...give me some time, alright?"

"Alright. If you feel you need to do some sorting out we'll give you that."

"Thank you..." _The difference between admiration and adoration. I didn't know there was a difference. _A hand landed on my shoulder. It was Raine's. "We need to pay for the room now, okay?"

"Okay." I followed her inside the Inn.

"Good afternoon, Miss. What can I do for you?" The old man behind the counter greeted.

"We need three rooms."

"I'm afraid that we have a large numbers of travel's staying here at the moment. I could offer you our largest room. It's here on the ground floor, and it can hold up to about fifteen people comfortably."

Raine sighed before saying, "I guess we'll take it. Thank you. Stacy, your money." I quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching before pulling off my boot and shaking a coin purse out from it. Raine thanked me as I handed it to her and she took out the appropriate amount if gald. When I stepped forward to collect it from the counter, the Innkeeper had a look of horror on his face.

"Ah! It's that girl! It's the demon girl! G-get away from me!" Raine pulled me away from the counter.

"She is one of companions who will be staying here."

"I'm sorry. I can't allow it. What if she attacks someone here?"

"I can assure you she wouldn't do such a thing." Raine remained calm and handled the situation like a mature adult.

"I still can't let her stay. The other guests have a right to stay where they will feel safe."

"But she is a guest, too. The temperature drops to below freezing at night here. Surely you wouldn't send a young girl to her death like that."

"It doesn't matter that she is a young girl. She is still a demon!"

"If she stays with us, we'll keep her in check."

"..." The old man closed his eyes to consider the offer. "Fine, she can stay. But only during daylight hours. When the sun goes down, she'll have to go outside."

The Professor groaned before agreeing and marched outside, dragging me behind her.

"So? How'd it go?" Sheena asked.

"Stacy isn't allowed to stay in the Inn after dark." Raine announced bluntly.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Why?" Lloyd demanded.

"The Innkeeper refuses to let her stay the night as a safety precaution for the other guests."

"That's horrible!" Colette exclaimed.

"How could they do that?" Genis cried.

"Easy," I stepped in, "I'm a demon remember? Now will all of you stop making such a big deal out of this?"

"But, Stacy."

"I don't want to hear it. So what if people don't like me? If they don't care about me, then I shouldn't care about them. End of story."

"That's a really cold outlook on life." Regal pointed out.

"And it's a great way to get along with the world."

"How can you say that?" Colette asked with a concerned look on her face.

"With great ease." _Alice was right. These people don't get me at all._ "Look, just forget about it, okay? I don't care if I have to sleep outside. It's no big deal."

"You don't have to act so tough." Sheena remarked.

"Well, if I acted weak I wouldn't make it so far, now would I?"

"I'm just saying that you don't have to put on a brave face for us."

"It's not good to keep things bottled up, Stacy." Presea noted. "If you're hurting, you can talk to us about it."

"Will you guys just drop it? I'm really sick of this."

_I wonder..._ Regal thought to himself. _If what she said about her home is true, does that me she doesn't know how to open up to people? It must be hard for her, to have no other option but to swallow her problems and hide them, all the while, keeping a smile on her face. Surely she must be hurting inside._

_

* * *

_Again, thank you Andie for betaing my chapter. I know I kept a lot of the 'I's in, but when it's in first person, it's hard not to use them.

**Also! For those of you who don't know, I've been in a writing contest as of late (Not NaNoWriMo) and my entry was originally a sequle to Fallen Insert. (But it was adapted to be an original work) I have it no fiction press right now for you all to read. My Pen Name is Alice Bryant and the story is Oddity. (I suggest you type in my pen name in the search bar instead of the story title). I hope you all give it a look and tell me what you think. Like always I accept annyomous reviews!**

**And I still have my poll posted! If you haven't voted yet please check it out!**


	88. Dr Phil! not really

Sorrry I'm so late with this chapter! And I would also like to give a big thank you to my editors Doodlebug and AndieArmstrong! I can never say 'thank-you' enough for you guys giving up some of your free time to go through all my crap-tastic errors and correct them for ! I love you guys!

* * *

We were all in our room at the Inn, everyone having just been informed that we were all sharing it. Zelos was making some comment about the situation, which earned him a shot to the stomach from Sheena. So basically, it was just your typical day with Lloyd and the others.

"Master," Patamon's voice squeaked, "Are you sleeping?"

My eyes fluttered open and I lifted my head from the slouched position I was in against the wall. "No, I'm awake. What is it?"

"You've just been leaning there with your eyes closed for a long time, that's all."

"Are we really that conversation-starved that Patamon has no choice but to guess the status of my consciousness?"

"I thought you were asleep, too!" Genis piped up.

"I wasn't asleep," I answered flatly. "I could hear everything that was said."

Sheena then remarked. "Then why didn't you do anything when Zelos made a pass at you earlier?"

"…I didn't want to do anything."

"Oh give it up already!" Alto moaned. "You were asleep, and you know it."

"Was not!"

"Admit it; you were. You go into the same semiconscious state half-way through an episode of Dr. Phil, daily."

I pulled my hood up and held it over my eyes to cover them.

"Is it Master's nappy time?" Patamon asked.

"It's hasn't been my 'nappy time' since I was five. Frankly, the only person here that term could be used towards is you."

"But still!" Raine exclaimed. Her eyes shining with the prospect of a new discovery. "The concept that one could sleep standing up, as Lloyd and Stacy have displayed, is simply marvellous! I must examine them!"

"Whoa!" I pushed my back against the wall. "If you want to examine something like that, go find a horse!"

"Why a horse?" Lloyd asked.

"Horses sleep while standing up."

"Just like you." Sheena remarked.

"How do you know that I'm not choosing to sleep like this so that I don't crush my internal organs and thereby shorten my life?"

"So you do admit that you were sleeping?" Alto interjected.

Ignoring the wolf's outburst, Sheena asked. "And why would you follow that logic?"

"Because that's why horses sleep standing up."

"Do you make it your business to know the most pointless things?" Loy asked.

"I don't go looking for knowledge. It goes looking for me."

An awkward silence filled the room. Like the others, I looked down at the floor.

"We've totally run out of conversation topics, haven't we?" Loy noted.

"Yep," Genis responded flatly. Everyone shifted positions or let their eyes dart around as if looking for the topic that would fill the empty void between us. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. I was the one who was supposedly falling love with a girl. My eyes jumped from person to person until they stopped at Raine. Something was gnawing at her. She obviously had something on her mind but didn't know how to address it.

"Stacy." I jumped a bit when the Professor called my name.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me more about the woman you met?" Raine's eyes were trained on the floor, a common sign of nervousness.

"Sure." I knew what I had to say wasn't what she was looking for. "She was..." I wanted to give Alice the best description possible, but, like with Regal, my words were failing me.

"Was she of elven blood?" Raine asked, void of emotions.

"Half-elven and young."

Raine seemed to become even more depressed. Her eyes glazed over and she looked beaten.

"You were hoping it was someone you knew, right?" I questioned.

"Yes." Her voice was shaky. "Mother…." She whispered, her eyes becoming teary. "How could you? How could…."

"Raine," Genis wandered over to her side and held his big sister's hand. "She did it to save us."

"I know why she did it, but how could she…how could she forget us?"

It was a bit strange to see Raine so emotional. She was always calm and level-headed. To see her like this was…almost painful. A little voice inside me squeaked 'Postpartum.'

"What was that?" Zelos inquired.

I didn't realize that I had said it out loud, but since I already has everyone's attention I figured I might as well give them an explanation. "I was just thinking about a psychological illness I read about. I was just thinking that it could apply to Raine's mom."

"She was sick! Sick and twisted!" Raine sobbed, clearly still hurt by her mother's actions.

"Raine...After Genis was born, do you know if your mother was depressed or moody?"

Rained calmed down to give her answer. "I didn't notice it a first, but I remember one day….she snapped at me. She had never done that before. And…she was crying; always crying."

I knew that look on her face. It's the same look every child gets when they are scared or confused by their parents' actions.

"I see. How long after Genis' birth was it before she sent you to Sylverant?"

"…I can't remember the exact date, but it would have to have been only a few weeks after Genis was born."

"I see." _That had to be it. There's no other way…. _

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Loy joined in. "You sound like a psychologist."

"I wanted to know that facts and details before I made assumptions." I assured.

"And what is your conclusion?" Kratos patronized.

"It's just my uneducated hypothesis, but Raine's mother likely developed a psychological disorder called 'Postpartum Depression'. The name translates to 'after childbirth depression'. I think that the Sage's mother was afflicted with this aliment."

"Are you saying it was Genis' fault that we were abandoned?" Raine shouted, defending her brother.

"No! It's no one's fault. Postpartum Depression is very common with mothers. Seeing how your family was being pursued during the months Virginia was pregnant, having her hormones drop after giving birth would have left her with the full weight of the stress, causing her to develop the condition."

"But after we met her she didn't even _know_ us!" Raine wailed.

"I think that's because the trauma of giving up her children, having her husband – her only source of support, and the only thing that can treat her illness – pass away, leaving her to deal with the stress along drove her into a state akin to amnesia."

"You think so?" Genis, who was much calmer than his sister, asked.

"When the mind experiences something too traumatic for it to deal with, it blocks that event, producing the effect of memory loss. Her mental state could have also been produced by Postpartum Psychosis, which is where the subject has disillusions and showcases psychotic behaviour. The Psychosis could have developed from her Postpartum Depression if that was the case."

"You're wrong!" Raine erupted. "She did it because she was selfish!"

"Snap out of it!" I shouted back. "Her mental state was induced by the pain of having to give you up! She loved you and Genis more than anything!"

"How would you know? How would you know if our mother loved us or not!"

"Did you even stop to realize _why _she thought she still pregnant with Genis and you were still with her? It's because it was during that time in her life that she was so happy." I started to cry a little. "What mother wouldn't be happy to not only have a wonderful daughter like you, but also have a second child coming, too? She loved you two so much that it was tearing her apart." I covered my eyes to block out the pain. Mom…would you be that hurt if it was me you had to give up? Would you want to go back to your happier times with me if I disappeared?

"I've heard enough! You don't know what you're talking about! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound? You're just a stupid little girl!"

That was it. A nerve was struck with me. My eyes widened and my vision became vivid. I almost lunged at Raine, but someone had put me into a Nelson Hold. "Don't you dare call me that!" I shouted, my heart beating so loud all other noise was muted.

"Master." It was Mewtwo's voice. He had come out of his Pokéball and was the one holding me back. "I think it is time that you calmed down." He let me go and I left the room. My pride was still in pain from being stabbed. For the second time that day, I stormed out of the village to clear my head. Only this time, I wasn't going to have the pleasure of encountering Alice.

* * *

It had been several hours since Stacy left, and the sun would be going down soon. Regal couldn't help but worry about Stacy. The villagers clearly had misgivings about her and most of them were travelers or adventurers who wouldn't mind taking up the hunt for the bounty on her head. To make things worse, neither Mewtwo nor Alto had gone with her.

"Regal," A small voice called from beside his foot.

The noble looked down and found Patamon staring way up at him. "What is it?"

"You don't have to worry about Master. If someone goes after her, she'll find a way to avoid them. Master can be very stealthy when she wants to. Besides, Master doesn't like it when people worry about her too much."

"I think that she is unused to it rather than disliking it." Regal returned his gaze to out the window. "She needs to learn that when people care about each other it's only natural that they worry about the other, especially in these circumstances."

"Master knows that. She just doesn't want to trouble you with her problems. She wants you to be happy."

Regal faced towards the Digimon again. Stacy was worried about his happiness. But that shouldn't have taken him by surprise; she was a sweet kid after all. "Let's go look for her," Regal suggested.

"Huh? Why?"

"Even if Stacy can take care of herself if someone goes after her, she'd probably still sore about what Raine said." Stacy always tried to prove that she was strong and grown up. What Raine said to her had set Stacy off in a way that Regal didn't usually see. The amount of pain and anger in her eyes was so clear that Regal could have felt it. The duke turned to the wolf and Pokémon and asked, "Are you two coming with us?"

"Heh." Alto half chuckled. "You couldn't force us to go. We know better than anyone when to give Stacy her alone time."

"My master is off trying to calm herself and lift her mood. Having people bother her is the last thing she needs now," Mewtwo pointed out.

"But if you want to get your heads bitten off, then go right ahead."

Regal ignored the two and left with Patamon in tow. They walked along the base of the mountains, looking for Stacy, when they came to a low waterfall. The walls of the valley were light orange and soft red thanks to the setting sun. The cascade of water had also been dyed in these colours, and had almost hidden the figure sitting upon a rock at the bottom with her legs crossed. Her swim attire was soaked and her blond hair was darkened by the water and was clinging to her face. Regal could also hear music playing. It was...not whimsical, but almost transparent with its sound. He couldn't understand the language the woman was singing, but she had such a light and gentle voice that it was hard to hear over the roar of the waterfall. Regal called out Stacy's name and her eyes opened.

* * *

In a daze, I looked around for the person who called my name; that is, assuming I wasn't hearing things. My eyes quickly landed on an unmistakable tall figure with long blue hair. Standing up, I dove off the rock and swam across the start of the river towards him. "Yes?" I asked when I surfaced.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Is Master meditating?" Patamon asked.

"No. I just saw this waterfall and figured that I'd use it to work out my back pain."

"And how has that worked out for you?" Regal inquired, not sure how good of a job a waterfall could do for a deep tissue massage.

"Really, really good actually. I'm not the least bit stiff now." I crossed my arms on the bank and rest my head in them.

"Master looks very relaxed," the Digimon stated.

"Yeah, but now I'm a bit sleepy."

"We'll take you back to the village, then," Regal offered.

I yawned. "Okay." I swam back to the other side of the pond to gather up my stuff. I threw on my white clothing over my swimsuit and slung my bag over my shoulder. I then picked up the headphones and turned off the music it was playing. The song I had been listening too was a song our Drama teacher played when we were doing relaxation and grounding exercises and was very calming and mystical. I ran back to where Regal and Patamon were waiting, jumping the river along the way and we all headed back to Hima.

* * *

"...And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone shooting off my mouth like that on a topic that was so touchy for you," I sighed after my long apology to Raine, feeling a little tired.

"I apologize as well. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's okay, as long as you don't call me that _ever again_."

"I promise I won't."

"Thank you." I smiled back at the Professor, feeling much better now that we had talked this out with each other. I hated it when I got in a fight with people like this. Even though Raine didn't say she accepted my apology, I knew I couldn't drag out the matter. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Alright!" I heard Zelos say. "I'm off to the bath house, if any ladies wish to join me!"

I sidestepped towards the door to the inn and spied Zelos about to exit. "Three...two...one..." The Chosen opened the door and what appeared to be flour and water with blue food dye fell down over his head, covering him in the sticky, violet concoction. You could just see his red hair and face from behind the blue paste.

"Who the hell did this!" He shouted in furry. I burst out laughing as Loy and Mewtwo climbed back into the building from the roof window, also laughing. Alto flopped onto his side and cackled like a hyena. The red-head glared over his shoulder at me with a fire burning in his eyes. "You." He growled. "You're behind this."

By now, the others were poking their heads out of the door to see what the commotion was all about. Sheena, Lloyd and Genis of course began laughing their heads off while Presea and Colette offered to get a towel. Both Raine and Regal called out my name with a disciplining tone and Kratos said his catchphrase.

"I told you I'd get you back you perverted skylark*."

"You mean, you waited this long to exact your revenge?" Sheena asked.

"You bet. Do you know how long it took to think up this plan _and _find a good location to execute it?"

Between laughs Sheena responded, "I see your point."

"Blue is a good colour for you, Zelos." Genis pointed at him.

"This isn't funny!" He roared.

"Yeah. It's a riot!" I commented.

"You're just as bad as the brat!"

"I am not a brat!" Genis protested at the same time that I said, "He is not a brat!"

"I swear; the world would be so much better without kids like you."

The mage and I looked at each other and then pretended to be chocking to death.

"Stupid kids," Zelos muttered as he stormed off to get cleaned up.

"Stacy..." Raine's motherly tone cut through the laughter coming from Genis and I. "Do you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Yes," I answered with a straight face, which earned an un-amused look from Raine. "What? He deserved it! Did you forget what he did to me in Luin?"

Raine just sighed and dropped her face into her hand, muttering that I was such a handful.

"Stacy." This time it was Regal settling into giving me a lecture. "You are not going to make a habit of this, right?" He asked sternly.

"As long as Zelos doesn't sexually harass me, then I won't."

"Very well." Regal let out a sigh as well, obviously tired from keeping up with me all day.

"Excuse me miss," The innkeeper spoke up. "Since the sun has set you'll have to go outside now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." I turned back towards the others. "Well, goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight," They answered solemnly, knowing that nothing they said or did was going to change my mind. As I exited, Alto followed me outside and we stood by the graveyard.

"Are you really not bothered by this?" The Guardian Spirit of the New Moon asked.

"I'm sure. It isn't the first time someone told me that I wasn't invited to stay the night. It probably won't be the last. You know what Kylar Stern said: 'The Wolfhound is pampered by the fire. The wolf is hunted in the cold.'"

"That doesn't mean that you're a wolf. No...I'd say you're more of a cat."

"I thought you said I was a bat."

"In personality, yes, you are a bat. But in terms of behaviour, you are much more cat-like."

"Meaning?"

"You like to take things easy. You don't do much other than sleep and eat all day."

"Thanks Alto; I'm really feeling the love here."

"I'm not finished. You are observant, patient, usually relaxed and..."

"And what?"

"A 'cuddler'."

I began pouting. "And what's wrong with that?"

"It's not really the thing I would want in a lover."

"Is that _all_?"

"I was just voicing my opinion on your habits. Nothing to get defensive about."

"Humph..."

"Besides, Regal seems like the type to go for that sort of woman."

"Shut up." I let a punch fly towards the wolf, but it did little damage upon impact.

The old wolf only chuckled. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you."

I still glared at him, my cheeks completely flushed.

"To change topics, do you know what you're going to do about that girl's offer? Are you going to join her?"

"…"

"It's not like you couldn't follow her scent and join her later. What do you plan to do?"

"...I've tried to think about it carefully. I've been weighing the pros and cons so that I could make a smart choice, but still…."

"You're not sure."

"Even if I left the others, I know that you, Mewtwo and Patamon would come with me, but I…I don't know."

"It must be hard. You've finally found someone who can understand you and can accept even your darkest thoughts, and yet, you are compelled to stay with people who don't fully understand you for your personal safety. It's a difficult choice."

"I really want to be with her…but I don't want to leave Regal either." My face darkened to a deep red.

"…How is it that something as simple as imagining holding is hand stirs such a vicious reaction from you?"

"I can't help it! I really like it when he does that."

"Thank the Council that you are so simple-minded."

"What do you mean by that?" I pouted.

"I'll tell you when you've grown up some."

"I hate it when adults tell me that!"

"Get used to it. You got another five years before you become a legal adult and another eight before you're a _real_ adult."

"Just you wait Alto! I'll be an adult before you know it!"

"Of course. Thirteen years passed by quickly. What's to stop another eight from slipping by?"

"Don't say that…you know that I'm scared of my life slipping by like that."

"Then find the fountain of eternal youth."

"Oh yeah, like that's ever going to happen."

"Good luck nonetheless."

"Yeah, thanks," I huffed, my options still buzzing in my mind. _What should I do?_

* In case you've forgotten, Stacy sang a French song to Zelos that is about a Skylark who's feathers are plucked off by the singer. She used this song as a threat to him after trying to peep on her in bathroom.

Thank you all for staying with me to chapter 88. You know, when Doodlebug helped to edit this chapter, she was shocked to see how much my writing had changed since chapter one. She also was a bit lost by the fact that Regal had a fatherly attachment to Stacy and that Mewtwo and Patamon where calling Stacy 'Master'. Lolz! A lot happens in this fic, doesn't it? And don't worry! I have a lot more planned for it still!


	89. unwinding paths

Sorry about the late update guys, but thank you Doodlebugg and AndieArmstrong for editinh this chapter for me!

* * *

Soft, light hair. Round, clear eyes. Slim, agile body. Sweet, gentle voice. A creature of perfection, no less. I was so entranced by it I didn't hear Raine calling for me. Or Alto. Or Kratos.

"Stacy!" Of course, one person's voice would make it through the clutter no matter what. I looked over my shoulder, knowing I would find Regal. "We're leaving soon. Is your bag already packed?"

"Yes." I turned back to the animal I was so entranced by. Pure white fur. Delicate limbs.

"Meow!" the kitten mewed. Seeing this cat reminded me why I had always been in love with the species all my life. It also explained to me why I was so drawn to Alice. They way she curled her lips, the way she walked, the way she got along with the world; it was all just like a cat.

Off to the side, I heard Colette gasp. "Stacy found a kitten!" She exclaimed before hurrying over to see it. "It's so cute!"

"Aw!" Sheena leaned over my shoulder to see the baby cat. "I didn't know you liked cats, Stacy."

"Are you kidding? I love cats." I pressed my lips against its soft head. "Cats are amazing."

Alto must have approached us because Colette asked, "Alto, do you like cats, too?"

"Somewhat, but I could never eat a whole one. The taste gets tiresome halfway through."

"Alto." I shot a glare at him, aghast he would say something so horrific. Sensing the danger in Alto, the kitten wriggled out of my grasp and ran off to its mother. It was saddening to watch it leave. I really liked cats, but I almost never got to see them.

"Well, it's time to go, kids." Alto ushered us three girls, offering no remorse for scaring the kitten. Sheena and I scowled at him while Colette looked off in the direction the kitten ran.

"Master," Patamon called as he jumped into my shoulder. "It's okay. The kitten is back with its mother now." The Digimon had a point; it was for the best that the kitty was with its mother.

"Come on, Stacy." Sheena put her hand on my free shoulder. "The others are going to leave without us."

"Okay." I swung my bag over my shoulder and followed the ninja out of the village. At the base of the trail, I took one last look at Hima. It was a nice village, but this time it hadn't borne any pleasant memories for me.

"Good morning Stacy!" Genis bounced in next to me.

"Good morning Genis," I answered back with a significant lesser amount of enthusiasm. I looked at the Half-elf and knew that behind his cheery smile he had a question. "What is it Genis?"

"I wanted ask how you knew all that psychology stuff," he replied with bright eyes filled with interest.

With a huge yawn I explained, "Mewtwo talked me through it. He helped me remember what I had read about…whatever it was." Dang I was tired.

"Did you sleep well, Master?" Patamon asked.

"I don't sleep at night, remember?"

"And you were awake for most of yesterday, as well." Alto pointed out. "No doubt you're tired right now."

Regal quietly observed Stacy from the back of the party.

"Don't even think about it." A voice suddenly said from beside the Duke. Regal turned and found Mewtwo walking beside him.

"Think about what?" He answered coolly.

"You're thinking about carrying her so that she can rest."

"And why is it that you don't want me to think about it?"

"Because I'm carrying her." Mewtwo quickly levitated over swept Stacy into his arms.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing?" she inquired with an exhausted voice.

"You looked tired, so I thought I would carry you."

"Thanks Mewtwo." she whispered before nodding off in his arms.

As Regal looked on, he couldn't help but think that there was something odd about Mewtwo's actions. He didn't know why, but it seemed as though something was weighing heavily on the Pokémon's shoulders.

* * *

Mewtwo looked up at the black sky, beaded with white pearls of the far off stars. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to enjoy this image with Stacy much longer. He looked back towards the campfire where his master was sitting, enjoying a conversation with the others. Things wouldn't be the same without her.

The Pokémon was so lost in remorse and longing that he almost didn't notice the arrival of his close friend.

"I take it you know," Alto solemnly guessed.

"Yes, I have known for some time now."

"To think that we're so close to it..." The wolf shook his head. "I always knew my time with her would be short, but now..."

"We both knew that time was not on our side. I can only hope she will have enough strength for coming events."

"Few paths are fated to be entwined for long." Alto sighed. "I can't help but wonder what her path looks like."

"You are not concerned for your own path?"

"I can see my path. I know the potholes and the forks in the road. Stacy doesn't."

"Yes. She tries to look ahead, but even the ground she stands on is covered in a thick fog, muddling her view."

"But, if anything, she is determined."

"You think so?"

"Even though she knows that Regal wouldn't have a romantic relationship with her, a small part of her hasn't given up."

"What can be born of that determination...?"

"Only the Council would know." The Guardian spirit sighed.

"I can only wonder at what the true colours of the individuals who rule the world would be."

"I've met them. I was brought before them saw each and every one of them. I can only hope Stacy doesn't share that fate."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Some are, and you can tell right away who is. But some have a finely crafted mask on. No matter how hard you look, you won't see their malice until they decide to show you."

* * *

"Hey Lloyd, what's the square root of a hundred?" Genis tauntingly asked the brunette as he inched closer.

"Ah…um…"

"Hey Lloyd, how do you spell 'antidisestablishmentarianism'?" I questioned as I, too, approached with an imp's grin.

"Um…" Lloyd began to sweat.

"Hey Lloyd, what's the difference between a metaphor and a simile?"

"I uh…"

"Hey, Lloyd; how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood?"

"Hey!" Loy jumped between us and 'Lloydie-kins'. "I won't have you tormenting Lloyd like this!"

"Oh, no, Genis!" I feigned concern as I leaned over and commented to Genis, "It looks like the fangirl has come to his rescue. We'd better get out of her before she goes rabid."

"Yeah." He copied my pose and tone as he spoke back to me, "if she bites us, we'd get rabies too."

"Then we'd better run for it!"

"Like you're one to talk! Last I checked, you're a fangirl too!" Loy protested.

"Yeah, but I don't have rabies!"

Freyr appeared on Loy's shoulder and spoke. "Mistress Loy, don't let her get to you. Someone who's been in close quarters with a wolf shouldn't be expected to have civility."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you Freyr," Alto remarked as he strolled back into camp, "except that you're kind tends to throw _certain things_."

"You're just as bad as the girl."

"No," I denied. "Alto's more of a jerk than I am." The wolf chuckled as he lay down next to the fire.

"Excuse me, Alto," Raine spoke up, "but may I have a word with you?"

"I have to get up, don't I?"

"If you could, please."

"Very well," Alto sighed as he rose to his feet, proceeding to follow Raine.

"Take care, Black Ka'kari*." I whispered.

* * *

Once out a ways from the camp, Alto parked his tail and asked the Professor, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been wondering about this for a while, but how is it that Stacy gained combat abilities from forging a pact with you?"

"Ah, I've been wondering when this question would come up."

"From what I've seen, the means of her attacks shouldn't be probable. Since she is human, she shouldn't be able to magic, and she should not be able to fight with the attacks that she uses, even if they are the same one that these 'Pokémon' use."

"You are correct. It is absurd that a normal human could use such techniques, but this is where I come in. Stacy has the idea of these attacks all within her head. All I have to do is imitate the one she is thinking of by casting the correct spell. I hate to say it, but I have been deceiving her since I met her. She thinks she is the one using the attacks in battle, but in reality it is me who is attacking."

"What about the hand signs she makes?"

"Those do have an effect. They help pool up her body's mana or chakra, which ever she is using, and that allows me to cast the spell for her desired attack without gathering the energy myself."

"So without you, she would be powerless."

"Not completely. During my time with her, I have been able to embed some of my spells into her weapons. Although not as powerful as any of my own spells, they should be strong enough for most foes."

"How will Stacy be able to use them?"

"They are simple enough to only require the mana in the surrounding air. All she will need to do is call the name of the attack and the spell with cast."

"I see, but why go to all this trouble? Surely the terms of your pact force you to stay by her side."

"Unlike the pacts of the Summon Spirits this world houses, the pacts of Guardian Spirits are not absolute. Now, if your curiosity has been filled, I would like to return to camp." Alto turned to leave when he stopped. "Oh, and don't mention the contents of our conversation to Stacy. Knowing how powerless she is would crush her."

"Why would I tell her that?"

"Because you are still miffed about what she said yesterday. I've been alive long enough to know when people are planning revenge. Don't stoop to levels so far below you, Miss Sage. It's not befitting for someone of your intelligence. Just something to think about…" Alto turned ahead and padded back to the campfire, leaving Raine alone in contemplation.

_Once we're separated, I won't be able to help you anymore, Stacy…_ Alto thought to himself broodingly.

* * *

*For those of you who probably don't remember, the Black Ka'kari is a round jewel from the Night Angel Triliogy that grantsit's owner eternal life, great power and the ability to see the sins of people. It will alos eat what ever weapon you cloak it over so it has the nickname of 'the devourer'. Stacy sometimes calles Alto this because in a way, her serves as her Black Ka'kari.

I really can't thank my editors enough for all the effort they put into fixing my fic. Thank you!

Please tell me what you think! I love to get feed back! So why not spread the love?


	90. Reflections

Haa...exams are finally over, and now I can get back to writing. I am very sorry to have taken so long to update, but please understand that exams are a big thing in life. Thank you Andy for editing my chapter, even when you were sick! You and Doodlebugg are great editiors and I'm really happy to have you both!

* * *

My ears twitched as the sound of Alto's paws padding the ground grew louder. I turned to greet my over-sized wolf companion. "Hey, Alto."

He didn't respond, but instead, he sat behind me and rested his jaw on my head.

"What's with you?"

He huffed out a sigh before answering. "I thought I told you not to call me the 'Black Ka'kari'."

"I meant it affectionately."

"How I've managed to put up with you for this long, surpasses my understanding."

"It's just because you love me." I joked.

With another sigh, he answered, "There are worse people I could be bonded too."

I pulled my head out from under his and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay? You seem depressed." I wrapped my hands around his ears and scratched behind them.

"It's nothing. Just an old wolf getting….old."

"Aww…you're not old. You could rival any twenty-year-old out there. Even Madonna, in all her middle-aged glory, couldn't compare."

"Is that so?" Alto considered my praise. "Well I'm not one to argue with the opinion of a young woman…" With a beaming smirk, he laid down, his tail happily thumping against the ground.

"You two must be really close." Colette noted.

I laid my head on his back and hugged him. "We should be. Alto has been with me for a long time. Oh!" I gasped, noticing that someone was missing, "Speaking of long time friends, where's Mewtwo?"

"He was by the bushes earlier." Alto announced.

"I'm going to go look for him." I said standing up, feeling like I needed to spend more time with him. What Alto said was true; Mewtwo was still staring up at the sky all by himself.

"Mewtwo?"

The Pokémon turned towards me. "Master?" He seemed a little surprised to see me. "What are you doing out here?"

"It feels like we haven't really talked to each other in a long time." I stood next to my partner.

"You've been busy with your own problems. It's all understandable."

"That doesn't mean I should just ignore you! You've been there to help me since we met! Alto didn't help me unless he felt like it. It's only been recently that he and I haven't been cold to each other."

He let out a chuckle.

"Hm? What's so funny?"

"Do you remember the last time we traveled through here?" A smirk tugged at Mewtwo's lips.

"Oh yeah! That feels like so long ago..." I looked down, my eyes starting to feel sore.

"What's wrong?"

"I remember what happened when we finished that journey together. Yuan ambushed us at Altamira and you were kidnapped."

"..."

"I don't want that happen again. I don't want to lose you..."

"That won't happen."

I looked at him in awe. Mewtwo seemed so sure, unlike me. "But what if Yuan does catch one of us?"

"Do you remember when we infiltrated his base and made off with two wing packs full of Renegade technology? I think we can handle him."

"Yeah...you're right. We can handle Yuan. Together we can handle whatever this world throws at us! Nothing can stop us!"

_Except maybe fate..._Mewtwo mournfully thought.

"Mewtwo? What's wrong?"

Mewtwo took a long look at his master. He couldn't tell her. She would try to fight what was inevitable. She would struggle against it with all her might, and would only end up more defeated than if she was left in the dark. "It's nothing, Master."

With a feeling of uneasy, I turned back to the sky. "I can't believe how long I've been in this world for. It almost seems like I'll never get home."

"You'll go home. Someday."

"Yeah...wait! That's means we'll have to say goodbye to each other!"

"We might have to."

"But I don't want to say 'goodbye'. I don't want to leave without you!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Mewtwo asked, almost mockingly.

"Come back to Earth with me! Yuan and Giovanni won't be there, so you'll be safe."

"What about the other inhabitants of Earth? What will they do with me?"

"...I'm not sure...I just...I just want there to be somewhere where we can be together without anyone trying to capture us."

Mewtwo took my hand in his. "We'll find a place. Somewhere."

"Yeah," I smiled up at him, "I'm sure we will."

* * *

The cool air refreshed my body as I inhaled deeply; my blanket keeping the same air from sinking its icy fangs into my body. I was cursed to this every night; Forced to stay awake despite my weariness. Let along whilst others slept. It was a scary feeling. To be so alone and isolated even though so many people were right there. I looked over at them. My breathing was just as slow and serene as theirs, but I couldn't follow them. Not into the dream world. A page of discomfort shot up through my body. Spastically, I threw back the covers, cursing my luck when my foot got caught on the hammock and haphazardly stumbled into the forest. Partway through, I took the body of a wolf and looked for a good spot. I pulled my hindquarters close, squatted and relieved myself. As soon as my business was finished I practically galloped back to camp. Spying my hammock ahead, I took on my human form once again and jumped into the air, planning on landing on it and not disturb a soul. I came in closer, but saw that I had over shot the jump and was going to land on the side not the center. My feet made contact, and the whole thing flipped over, throwing me to the ground with a loud thud, waking everyone else up. So much for coming back quietly.

"Oww..." I hissed as quietly as possible, holding my nose.

Lloyd jolted up into a sitting position, still mostly asleep. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Stacy?" Genis mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"What's happening?" Zelos groaned, still lying down.

"I tripped." I answered bluntly.

"What reason could possibly have for tripping in the middle of the night?" Raine demanded.

"I really had to go to the bathroom." I was too sore to care about saying it in tactful manner.

"Then be sure to be quiet next time!" Raine scolded.

"Yes, Raine." I winced as I crawled back onto the hammock and pulled the covers over me. "Sorry for waking you all up." I apologised, envying their ability to sleep. It hadn't been very long when I heard the sound of a twig snap. I didn't sit up, but I surveyed the area. _I see one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen sleeping bodies. So it's not one of us..._. With my hands in the ram hand-sign I cast 'heightened senses' and listened for the intruder.

"The kid should be around her somewhere."

"She has blond hair, right?"

"Yes, just be sure not to mistake the Chosen of Mana for her."

_If I just stay quiet until they get to me, I'll take them out without causing a commotion. If the King or Yuan sent them, they probably have back up."_

"Everyone, wake up! There are people trying to kidnap Stacy!"

_Thanks a lot, Colette..._ I tore off the bed sheets and ran into the forest. I found a tree and began running up it, jumping up to the nearest branch. I climbed higher and higher until I had a clear vantage point of the camp. Everyone else had followed suit and scattered. My vision was so sharp, probably because I was using heightened senses with my night vision. I spotted my swords still leaning next to my hammock. I checked the rest of my body, but all I had on me was my kunai holster. It wasn't much, but at least I could attack from a distance. When I saw the uniforms of those attacking us; I got scared. Both Renegade and Royal Army uniforms were visible, and it looked like they were working together. The King and Yuan had joined forces.

I decided to get away and started jumping from tree to tree. I had to find one of the others, I wasn't safe by myself. I stopped when I could hear clinking metal, the sign that someone was fighting. I looked below and saw Regal fending off a Royal Army Soldier. He hit the man several times in the chest with triple kick, sending him towards the ground, but instead of letting the man fall, Regal changed the direction of his momentum and kicked the man in the head, sending him flying towards the ground from a different angle. While watching him, it occurred to me that I never actually seen him fight. I was either too busy fighting my own battle to see or it was a practice fight for Regal. But this was something else; such power, such skill, such ferocity. My heart was skipping beats in excitement. It was electrifying, yet terrifying; My body was trembling so much I had a hard time keeping my breathing steady. Regal was...

A Renegade soldier had come out of the bushes and was going to attack Regal from behind. Without a thought, I drew a shuriken and tossed it, stunning him long enough for Regal to see him and finish him with Wolverine. My hands began to shake so badly that I couldn't grip the side of the tree and risked falling. During this, Regal glanced around his surroundings before moving on. I stayed, fixated on the two soldiers. The one that had taken the blow to the head from Regal was surely dead, but the second one, he could still be alive. I felt bad for him. He was forced into this because Yuan had ordered him to catch me. If it wasn't for me, all these men wouldn't be out here risking their lives when they had families who cared about them and loved them. That man didn't deserve this. The least I could do was heal him...

Just as I was about to climb down Kratos ran in. He saw the man, who reached out to him for help, begging for aid. Kratos stood next to him before raising his blade.

_What is he.._.

The mercenary stabbed the man with his sword, not pulling the blade from the body until it stopped moving. Content with the condition of both men in the area he moved on, possibly looking for more warriors to kill. I was...shocked...Kratos just killed that man. Wasn't it enough that he was defeated in battle? Why did he have to be killed, too? I felt sick. Even in my daze, I could still hear the sounds of battle all around me. I didn't want people to die because of me. I didn't want there to be any more fighting. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

I wanted to go to the man, but I remained frozen. I could feel tears pressing on my eyes to come out. I felt scared. Scare of this world, of its people, of its ways. This was not what I had wished for; not now, not ever. I wanted to go home, to go away from this place full of death and killing. I wanted to hide under my covers, hugging my baby blanket and forget it all.

_Wake up, Stacy, wake up! Wake up from this dream. All this needs to be a dream. I can't really be in this world. I can't! I don't want to be here!_ I opened my eyes; I was still in the forest. I was still in this twisted reality with no escape. _God please, if you can hear me, if you really do exist, please send me home. Please send me away from this world._ I prayed and prayed and prayed, but God did not answer. He wanted me right where I was, watching all the bloodshed around me. This was retribution.

I wish I could tell you about the rest of the battle, but after I watched the man die, I blocked everything out. I don't remember climbing down the tree or going to the man's side, but there I was, holding the hand of a corpse, praying for him to have a peaceful assent to heaven. It was in that condition that the others found me when the fighting subsided.

"Stacy?" Lloyd's voice called out.

"Why? Why God?" I quietly sobbed.

"What's wrong, Stacy?" Presea asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't work up the strength to even answer her.

"It seems she's upset about Kratos killing this man." Mewtwo clarified.

"She is?" Lloyd asked.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Zelos flashed a cocky grin, "if he hadn't been killed, you could have been killed yourself."

"That doesn't matter!" I turned around, tears building up around my eyes. "I don't want people to be killed because of me!"

Kratos was the next one to speak up, "Right now, you are in the middle of a battle involving the King and the Renegades. It doesn't matter if you want people to die or not, as long as this struggle continues, lives will be lost."

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted, aghast.

"That doesn't mean you can just kill everyone who comes after us!"

"When are you going to realize that in battle, killing is a necessity? What makes you think that by showing mercy to your opponent, they will show it to you?" The mercenary stomped over, picked up my shuriken shoved it into my hand, making it bleed a little. "This is yours." He angrily muttered before storming away. I gripped the throwing star tightly, making more blood run from my veins, I lifted it and was about to throw it at Kratos' back when a hand caught my wrist.

"Master," Mewtwo spoke calmly, "now is not the time for regretful decisions."

I sunk to my feet, sobbing once again, crying that I didn't want people to die, that there had to be another way. "I don't want to do this anymore. I wanna go home." The tears started seeping, and then flooding down my face.

"Master, you must realize that if your god has placed you here, then it must be for some reason."

"But I don't want people to die because of me. Why can't I be the one who dies?"

Mewtwo grabbed my neck and lifted me to my feet. "You know I would kill you if I could Master, but I can't. You know that."

I nodded at him, my face red and wet. The Pokémon then pulled me into a hug and whispered something only I could hear. "You must remember, life is wonderful..."

Life is wonderful. Those were the dying words of Ambertwo, a clone of the head scientist's daughter from the first Pokémon movie. She had said those words to Mewtwo as her vitals failed and she died, and it was those words that where the only thing left of Mewtwo's encounter with her. I clung tightly to his shoulders, feeling weak and helpless. But Mewtwo did have a point. If God really did send me to this world, it was with reason. I had to find my reason for being here. _What do you want me to do God?_

The feeling of claws pressing into my arm pulled my attention away from Mewtwo. It was Alto, standing on his hind legs, balancing himself with his forepaws on my arm.

"Stacy," the look in his eyes was very serious, unlike Mewtwo's which had been soft and warm, "you are only one of us who can fight and defeat opponents without taking their lives. If you want to do something about the bloodshed, you will have to take up arms in battle. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Alto." I answered quietly. Alto jumped down, but remained at my side.

"Master," Mewtwo brought her gaze back to him, "remember what you said earlier. Together we can handle this world."

Mewtwo's heart winced at the lie he told his master. He wasn't going to be with her for much longer, he knew that, but...he couldn't bring himself to share this fact with Stacy. He wanted her to be blissfully ignorant of it until the time came. _Be strong Master. Please be strong..._

"We should head back now." Loy suggested.

"Yes. We all need our rest." Raine said in a motherly tone.

* * *

As everyone walked back to camp, Regal stole a look over his shoulder. Stacy was walking in the back, clinging to Mewtwo's arm with Alto at her side. The relationship she had with them...it was...

"Regal?" A high-pitched voice rang in his ear. Patamon was perched on his shoulder and was talking straight into his ear.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you worried about Master?"

"I'm just curious about her relationship with Mewtwo and Alto."

"Really? Why would you be worried about that?"

The question took Regal by surprise. Why was he bothered about Stacy's relationships? "I suppose it's because I want to protect her."

"Then you shouldn't worry about Master being with Alto and Mewtwo."

"Why is that?"

"Because Alto is always going to protect Stacy and Mewtwo really loves Master."

"Is that so?" Regal couldn't help be feel contempt towards Mewtwo. A relationship like that was...

"Mewtwo is willing to do whatever it takes to make Master happy. I think it's because Mewtwo has a really big heart."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why? You don't Mewtwo is kind?"

"Stacy told me about his past. What he did to those people...I do not think that those actions could be described as kind."

"What Mewtwo did was for the sake of the Pokémon. He thought that had suffered because of humans, and was planning to save them. Even though what he did was wrong, his heart was in the right place. Mewtwo is a very loving creature, just like Master."

"I am still concerned about their relationship."

"You shouldn't be. If you love Stacy, then you should be happy she has someone she can trust and depend on like Mewtwo."

The Duke knew he should have been happy, but for some reason it hurt. It hurt knowing that Stacy trusted Mewtwo more than him. He remembered the argument everyone had about whether it would be best if Stacy lived for died. The idea of Stacy leaving this world was painful for him. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to be with her and look out for her.

"I know you care about Master," Patamon spoke softly, "but you have to understand Master isn't comfortable opening up to you, not the same why she opens up to Mewtwo and Alto."

"Why?"

"Because Master is really shy. She isn't as shy now because of Alto, but deep down she has a hard time talking to you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Master gets very nervous around you because of her feelings. That's why she can't open up to you. The reason why she can open up to Mewtwo and Alto is because their relationship is a friendship."

Regal wanted to believe what the Digimon said, but the subtext between Stacy's and Mewtwo actions said more. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what that subtext was, but still weighed heavily on his mind. Ever since Mewtwo came into the picture, Stacy had a strange bond to him, a bond that couldn't have been formed in such a short amount of time. Something about it bothered him. "Patamon, how do you know these things about Stacy?"

"I can't say. They would get mad at me."

"Patamon, when you say 'they', who do you mean?"

"I can't say. I'm not allowed to say anything about them." With that Patamon jumped off Regal's shoulder and scurried over to Stacy. Regal watched Stacy, viewing the creatures surrounding her with suspicion. All three of them were holding secrets and all three of them were unnaturally close to Stacy. If only there was a way to separate her from them...

* * *

Yeah...Regal is getting a little over-protective of Stacy, but if you think about what happened to Alicia, he has good reason to be over-protective.

In other news, Durarara is now dubbed in english and I think all of you would reconize two of the voice actors. That's right, Raine and Regal's VA are in Durarara as Celty and Shizuo respectfully, and they sound like Raine and Regal. You may also find it amussing that Celty has an...unorthadox way of cooking. And for you Regal fans who want to here the CEO rage once-in-awhile, listen to Durarara Cast list part 2 and you'll hear a pissed-off, bad-ass Regal telling Izaya to get lost. *Drools* Oh...the awesomeness...I'm serious, go to youtube now and listen for yourselves. It's Epic!

And finally, for those of you who have read my 'Oddity' story on and were waiting for more, chapter three is up, but the title was change to Moé. If you can't get the dash over the 'e', then please type in my penname (which wasn't changed) Alice Bryant. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy chapter three of Moé.


	91. Auribus Teneo Lupum

Sorry for the late update! I screwed up and sent this chapter to someone who wasn't my editor. I didn't realise until Saturday the reason WHY I didn't get the chapter back. It was 'cuz Andie (my dear, beloved Editor Andie) never got the chapter to edit. That was my mistake and I am sooo sorry Andie for putting you through that! You are such a great person!

I will warn you that the first bit changes POV a lot, but it's clear to see who's POV it's in.

Yes Andie, I know I should have changed it, but I didn't know how else to do that scene...*head hangs in shame*

Also, if any of you know what 'Neko Ramen' is, you'll be in for a funny surprise...

_

* * *

_

It was evening at Altamira; the sun was setting and everything glowed with a warm, orange hue. But this was not enough to calm the Duke's nerves. Vharley had yet to bring Alicia, and every second she spent in the clutches of that man was enough to make Regal sick. Finally, the vile man showed up. Regal begged for Alicia, but what he was presented with did not look like his beloved. It was...a monster.

_"W-what?"_

_"This is Alicia. She wasn't compatible with the Exsphere experiment. It worked just fine on another from her family."_

Master Regal...Please...kill me.

_Her left arm swung at him, pushing him back as he blocked. When the assault stopped, Regal cried, "I can't. I could never kill you with my own hands."_

_Alicia pressed her arms against the side of her head and begged, _It's because I love you that I want you to do it.

_Tears muddled his vision as his body shook. How could he kill her? How could he kill Alicia, the one he loved?_

I'm sorry, Alicia...

* * *

Regal shot up in a cold sweat, his lungs gasping for air painfully. It had been a dream...only a dream. That night...that horrible, ghastly night still lingered in his dreams, haunting him with his sin. The noble took a quick look around to see if he had disturbed anyone, but they all seems to still be sleeping peacefully. Regal's hand reached up to brush the wet hair from his face. Tears were rolling down his face freely, soaking him.

"Regal?" The quiet voice made him jump as he spun around and saw it was Stacy who spoke. She was staring at him with worried, scared eyes.

He wiped his face before speaking, "Shouldn't-" His voice was shaky so he stopped, cleared his throat, swallowed and started again, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I don't sleep at night." Stacy said softly, crouching down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Regal turned away, too ashamed of his past sins to face the innocent child beside him. "It was nothing. Go back to bed."

* * *

I grew more concerned about Regal upon telling me it was nothing. Regal didn't wake up in the middle of the night choking on his own breath. Something was really bothering him. I reached out to him, but hesitated. I was still shy around him, but my concern for Regal won out and I soon had both arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

Regal felt something come around his neck and was surprised to see Stacy's head resting on his shoulder. Regal had seen Stacy take this pose with Mewtwo before, but she would seldom touch him. Guilt nipped at him. He didn't deserve this kindness, not after what he had done. "Stacy..."

"I'm really worried about you." Stacy whispered, "I hate seeing you depressed like this."

* * *

I wanted to cheer him up, but I didn't know how. Alicia probably would, or even Lloyd, but I didn't. And that fact really hurt, because I cared about him so much. And yet I still couldn't help him...

* * *

Her words...they echoed what Alicia would say to him years ago. It then struck him why he was so bothered when ever Stacy would cling like this to Mewtwo. Alicia would do the same thing with him...

"I want to help you." She said it so softly Regal was sure it had to have been the echo of a dream. With a deep sigh he whispered back, "Thank you."

* * *

I glanced over at Regal for the tenth time later that morning. He was still asleep. Truthfully, almost everyone was still asleep except for Kratos, Alto, Mewtwo and myself. _The nightmare must have taken a lot out of him if he's sleeping in._

"What's the matter?" Alto asked from my feet.

"I'm worried about Regal."

"Leave him be. For a man like him the odd nightmare isn't foreign. But you on the other hand..." The wolf gave me a scrutinizing glare.

"What?"

"Dreams that are so ominous should be heeded."

"What are you talking about?" I laughed, trying to be nonchalant.

"I've seen them. The dreams where your heart is stabbed or pierced. You should take that as foreboding."

_Foreboding? What does that even mean?_

"It means-"

"-Don't read my mind when you're not in it!"

"So you want to figure out the meaning on your own?"

"Well, I know that 'fore' is like 'before' so it probably means something like 'premonition' or something, right?"

"Close enough. And while we are on the topic of 'words and their meaning' I want you to tell me what 'Auribus teneo lupum' means."

"Ah well...'lupum' means wolf."

"And the rest?"

"No clue..." I hung my head in defeat.

"And I thought you wanted to study Latin."

"I do! You just haven't been teaching me!"

"Well, then that is your first lesson. That phrase is on my Coat of Arms and I'm not going to just tell you what it means. I want you to figure it out on your own."

"Fine." I pouted.

* * *

It was long since morning and we were now having lunch which was Miso soup prepared by Zelos. As I ate, I kept dwelling on what Alto had said-that my recent dreams were foreboding. In my dreams, my heart had been pierced or 'broken'. So maybe it meant that I was going to suffer heartbreak? But in what form? Was Regal going to reject me soon? The thought scared me a little. I didn't want Regal to push me away. Even though I was nervous around him, I still wanted to be with him, even if it was for a limited time. As much as I loved him, I still had to go back to Earth. I couldn't sacrifice my dreams for the impossible: romantic relationship with Regal.

"Just look at my little sunflower," Zelos bragged, "she is so in love with my cooking, that's she's lost all train of thought."

"..."

"I think she's thinking about something else." Alto offered. "Hey kid, the unfaithful Chosen is suggesting you like him."

"Grow a brain, Zelos." I instructed. Using my chopsticks, I ate the last square of tofu and then tossed back the broth before asking, "Can I have more?" holding my empty bowl out towards him.

"You're still hungry?" Genis asked in shock.

"Yes." I answered as Zelos filled up the bowl.

"But this is your third bowl!"

"The beast demands a sacrifice." I explained as I tucked into my third serving.

"You're just a bottomless pit, aren't you?" Sheena remarked.

I nodded, "It's not really something I can control."

"By the way," Alto interjected, "Have you figured the phrase out yet?"

"I'd need it to be in English first."

"Don't give up, you're one-third of the way there."

"I've been 'one-third of the way there' since dawn! Just tell me what it is in English!"

"Fine, fine. 'Hold the Wolf by its ears'."

"Hold the Wolf by its ears..." I repeated.

"It is on my Coat of Arms, so I would like to see you solve it. Besides, aren't you the type who enjoys puzzles?"

"Dang you and your well made points."

"So you have a Coat of Arms?" Kratos asked curiously.

"Yes. Although I am 'Captain of the Guards', I am also of Noble blood, being a Guardian Spirit and all."

"That's so cool, Alto!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about yourself?" I inquired with rising excitement.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we've known each other for a long time and I still know next to nothing about you, while you, on the other hand, know everything about me."

"Yes, down to even your favourite quotes from your 'future husband'."

Loy joined in, "What is your favourite quote from Kyoya, anyways?"

"Don't say it!" Alto ordered.

"But I must. The fans demand it." I quickly polished off the rest of my soup and made my way over to Loy. I laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her other arm towards me. With a cruel grin I said, "You can pay me back with your body."

"What the hell!" Loy pushed me of her. "That's your favourite Kyoya quote?"

"Isn't it awesome?"

"I can't believe you said it." Loy stared laughing. "It's so...augh..."

"I know, right?"

"I didn't think you were like that, Stacy." Sheena pointed out. "Just what type of person is this Kyoya guy anyways?"

"Ah relax. He was bluffing."

"Or was he?" Loy asked with mock suspicion.

"Oh God." I flopped back and laughed. "Don't go there."

"What? You want Kyoya all to yourself? What if he wants to be with Haruhi? Would you force them apart?"

I pulled out a handkerchief and bit it. "I couldn't do that." I whined. "I could never come between two people in love."

"Even Regal and Alicia?" Loy asked quietly. I nodded. It was true, if Alicia was still alive, then I couldn't come between them. Not if she was making Regal happy.

"I've done it!" Raine exclaimed euphorically from the other side of the camp.

"Done what?" Genis called.

"I have created dessert Ramen!"

"Dessert Ramen?" Some of the others shouted while I examined the bowl the Professor was holding.

"Why would you make 'Dessert Ramen'?" Sheena demanded, offended that one of her villages traditional dishes had been subjected to this.

"Well all servings of ramen are quiet large, which makes it hard for women to eat all of it. But women also seem to be able to eat a large amount of dessert, so that's why a Dessert Ramen is perfect!" Raine's eyes were glowing brightly as if she had just discovered a cure for cancer. "Here Stacy, you can try some. I know you love dessert."

"I picked the wrong day to love dessert." I looked into the bowl Raine had placed before to see strawberries and noodles floating in milk.

"Raine...I don't think this counts as dessert..."

"Hmmm...Not enough strawberries..."

"I think you're missing the point." I had to watch what I said. Raine was probably still ticked at me for our fight in Hima. "Cooking is a little like chemistry. You can't just go in and start mixing random thing together to see what happens. You need to know what you're doing."

"Where the heck did you come up with that?" Loy questioned.

"I watched _The Magic School Bus _when I was little."

"Oh yeah! I remember that show!"

"Are you two high on something?" Zelos inquired.

"No." We answered together, amused that our Earth culture was so foreign in Aselia.

"Well, I think my Dessert Ramen is a brilliant idea!" Raine insisted.

"Maybe we should try it out on them." Patamon suggested.

"Who?" Presea furrowed her brow.

"Them, over there." We all looking in the direction the Digimon was pointing and saw a fleet of Renegade and Army soldiers.

"Damnit!" Lloyd swore.

"Master," Mewtwo called out, "remember what we talked about."

I nodded. "Right." I pulled the Dragon's Breath from their sheaths. If I could knock out most of them, then that would be less for Kratos to kill. But, I didn't know where to start. There were just so many. Suddenly, a tingling sensation came into my eyes, and I could see the mana in everyone's body._ What the-? The Byakugan?_ Ahead of me, I could see Alto gesturing to me to get in the battle. Lloyd and the others were already fighting. One of the men took a swipe at Raine with the mage narrowly dodging it.

"Sis!" Genis cried. "I'll show you your powerlessness..." He growled as he began casting his spell. A large circle appeared on the battle field as lightning bolts fell from the skies, strike dozens of men. "Indignation Judgement!" A large sword of electricity struck the center of the circle, sending out massive shockwaves through the earth. Finally, a large bolt came down and landed like an explosion upon those in the center of the circle of death. Now was my chance. I charged in and slashed at anyone who came near. Because I was using the Byakugan, I could see any angle they chose to attack from. But it was exhausting.

"Stacy!" Lloyd shouted as he rushed over. Together we stood back-to-back as the enemy closed in around us. "Hunting Beast!" Lloyd slammed into the crowd with a lion-like shockwave and then became air-born to crash into the ground with a large wave of energy to push the men back. While he was doing this I balance myself on the tip of my sword and began spinning. "Twister cut!" I called, causing a vortex to encase me, pulling the men closer to my blade. When they fell to the ground I pushed myself into the air for my next attack. "Geo Tempest!" With several mid-air summersaults I descended towards the men still standing and smashed them into the ground. Only one guy, a massive man in heavy armour remained. "Lloyd! Unison Attack!"

"Right! Here we go! Demon fang!" The blue shockwave crawled along the ground and stunned the man.

"Dragon's breath!" This time an orange one ripped through the earth to the soldier. I quickly jumped over him to Lloyd's side.

"Now!"

"Dragon fang!" A shockwave looking like a serpent dragon tore over to the man, opened its mouth, and crushed him into the dirt.

"Oh! I'm pissed now!" Loy roared. "Oh Mother Earth, surface your indignation upon these pitiful souls. Return them to the earth from whence they came. Earth Bite!" A large ball of electricity surrounded several men, fully electrocuting them before two jaws of earth came up and snapped shut.

"Nice going, Loy!" Lloyd flashed her a quick thumbs up before returning to the fight.

Sheena on the other side of the battlefield has also become enraged "I call upon the hammer of godly lightning. Come, Volt!" Another large circle appeared on the battle field and the Summon Spirit of Lightning flashed into appearance, sending out a massive storm a lightning bolts. Once the bright flashes of light cleared, I looked around me. There was still a horde of soldiers and Renegades coming at us though. It was beginning to seem like it would never stop. My eyes dropped. _Dang...not now..._ I was falling asleep. I had a full stomach of food which took energy to digest, and I hadn't been sleeping much, even during the day, so now I was about to crash. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I just couldn't do it. They were so sore and heavy. I dropped the Byakugan arte and rubbed my eyes. They were still sore and they felt puffy.

"Master!" Mewtwo's voice rang in my ears, and I found myself pushed to the ground. I was a little dizzy, but I forced my eyes open. A knight was standing over Mewtwo's blood stained body.

I could hear Colette's voice from far off in the distance, still trying to take in the sight before me." O Holy One, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Light of Judgement. Judgement!" Colette cast.

"Sacred powers, cast your light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners. Judgement!" Kratos also cast. Both spells brought blinding beams of heaven's light down on the battleground, eradicating those who stood against us.

"Fall back!" Someone called, obviously aware that the tables had turned. The man who attack Mewtwo shot off a cock grin before running away, all the while, I just stared at the scene. Mewtwo was lying on the ground before me, a large slash was in his side with lots of blood pouring out.

"Mewtwo..." I gasped, "Mewtwo!" I frantically crawled to his side and leaned over him. "Mewtwo, Mewtwo!"

"Master..." His breathing was heavy, and he looked so weak.

"Hold on...I'll heal you." I stared to make the ram hand-sign when Mewtwo pulled my hands apart.

"Master..." I locked eyes with him, wondering what he was doing. For a second, his eyes glowed blue, and I could feel like something inside me was...closed; like writer's block.

"Mewtwo, what did you..." My voice trailed off when realization hit me. Mewtwo got the clones and originals to fight by blocking their powers. Could that mean... "No." My voice squeaked and tears welled up. I put my hand back into the ram hand-sign. "Ninja arte, Recover!"

Nothing happened.

"Ninja arte, Recover!"

Still, nothing happened.

"No..." I began to hyperventilate. The tears came through and I couldn't breathe. Mewtwo was dying and...and I...I couldn't save him. I was losing him...my best friend. He understood me better than anyone. He knew of all my skeletons and didn't reject me. He had been there for me since we met. We had promised to stay together...

I looked into his eyes. They were dulling and he couldn't focus. "Mewtwo, Mewtwo, stay with me!" I begged. I looked up and saw Raine, "Help! Please, help! He's dying!" The mage was far off, but she started running as fast as she could. Gently, I lifted his head to my chest and pleaded, "Please don't go Mewtwo. Please don't go..." My throat felt like it was ripping to shreds and my eyes were clawed out. Tears streamed down my face to his.

"Master...don't waste your tears on me."

"You can't go..."

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. I held him so tightly, I was sure that God couldn't pull us apart. I then felt my arms press against my chest, and mortification hit. Gagging was all I could manage as salty water hung from my lips. I crouched over the remaining pool of blood and let my tears get lost in the red puddle. "Nooo!" God, why did you do this to me? Why? Why did you take Mewtwo from me? Mewtwo! Come back! I wailed so loudly my voice became horse. Hiccups shook my body in a spastic rhythm. Tears mixed phlegm, making my tongue lick away the salty, slimy mixture. The burning of the salt brought the sensation of its own type of pain, crossing paths with my bleeding heart. When I started choking, part of me wanted to cough up my heart so the pain would stop. Another part of me said it wasn't real. That Mewtwo was still there. I pulled my eyes open again, but the only sign of him was his blood, and even that was being sucked into the ground, as nutrients for the plants. He was gone...and I would never see him again...

* * *

I know you're all asking this 'Why didn't Raine use Resurrection?' Because Mewtwo's body had already left the world and was beyond saving. The same thing happened to Convel from the Werewolf Arc.

Question two: Why did Mewtwo die?

Answer: Because it was his time...and further questions will be fielded by me, so please feel free to ask them.


	92. Given Up

Sorry, short chapter. I really couldn't get into the writing grove with this one. But I guess you all understand why considering what happened inthe last one...

I do not own the lyrics below. They are property of Linkin Park and are from their song 'Given Up'.

* * *

I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared

I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow, somewhere  
And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say

Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong  
With me

* * *

My vision was obscured by tears. I felt like I was suffocating. _Mewtwo!_ I felt like I was in the ocean, the waves washing over my head as I kicked towards the surface, fighting for air. Salt burned at my eyes, and water filled my lungs. It burned. It all burned. I threw my head back and hollered. It was as if yelling was the only way for my torment to escape. Even with my air diminished, I kept screaming, as if to etch my pain and rage into the air. When my chest could give no more, I held my lungs closed for a second longer to preserve the sensation of near-death. God, why did you do this to Mewtwo? What did he do to deserve this? Why did you take him? He didn't deserve to die! I do!

Despite how everything felt so empty, somewhere deep down inside me, power erupted. It coursed through my veins, filled my eyes, and swarmed in the air around me. These shadows danced around my body, mutilating it. This fire that burned in me had been there once before. Back when Mewtwo was captured by Yuan, I had felt this fury...this hatred of the world. With teeth and claws bared, I roared to the Heavens as a warning to my God. He had taken Mewtwo from me, and I wanted him back.

These emotions...this power...it was all consuming. I could see everything. I could hear everything. I could feel everything. Like this I could—I could what? Bring Mewtwo back? My anger subsided and again I couldn't breathe. Oh God...if you have any mercy you'd bring him back...Please...What was I thinking? God wouldn't bring him back. Nothing would bring him back. There wasn't a thing I could do to save him. I felt like my insides were being scrapped out, bit by bit. Why? Why did Mewtwo leave me? I could have saved him. More salt water trickled down my face as I sobbed. "Why?" I called with a wheezing and hoarse voice.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. It was Raine. She had finally made it to my side, but it was too late. I hunched over, bawling into the ground with my ears flat and my tail tucked under my body.

"Stacy...I'm sorry." That was all she offered.

* * *

Sheena glanced at Stacy who was laying on the ground with her back turned to everyone. The ninja could sympathize with her. After Corrine died, Sheena felt like curling up and dying. She guessed that Stacy was feeling the same way now.

"Master..." Patamon nudged the back his master, only to receive a forlorn sigh as an answer.

Lloyd shuffled next to Sheena, "I can't believe he's gone."

"Yeah. It was just earlier today that he was with us, but already it feels so long since then."

Alto quietly watched from afar. _She's been crying since his death. I knew that she was an emotional person, but I didn't think she could cry for even this long...I guess all those tears she held back since last year are finally coming out._

"There's one thing I don't understand..." Genis muttered, "If Stacy has healing abilities, why didn't she save him?"

"From what I saw, it looked like Stacy was unable to use her abilities." Presea explained.

"Do you think Alto stopped her?"

"It was Mewtwo..." A small, squeaky voice offered. All eyes turned to Stacy, who had said the first her first words since Mewtwo's death.

"W-what are talking about?" Sheena demanded. "Do you mean...he was trying to die?"

Stacy let out a gasp, and Sheena new she had said the wrong thing.

Regal felt horrible. Stacy was in so much pain and there seemed to be no way for him to help her. Raine crouched next to the girl.

"Stacy," She said gently, "it's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry." The girl whispered back.

"You need to eat. Starving yourself won't bring Mewtwo back."

_Nothing I do will bring him back... _"I'm just not hungry..." I insisted. The sound of some very familiar footfalls floated in the air.

"Could I have some time with her?" The old, gruff voice asked.

Raine sighed and relented, taking Patamon with her, leaving Alto and I alone. He walked around to my face and laid down.

"There's nothing wrong with you crying."

"..."

"You can mourn him for as long as you want. There is no disgrace in that."

"..."

"But you can't let this make you weak. If you go numb now, you'll never make it to the end of the story."

"What if I want the story to end now?"

"Life isn't a book you can put down at your leisure. Even if you go through a bad chapter, you have to make it to the end still."

"…I want to go home…"

"Don't say that." Alto softly scolded. "Mewtwo died for your sake. Do you want his efforts to be in vain?"

"….No."

"Then you need to stay alive. Even the dead can lie still and do nothing. But you still have your life. You can do something. Don't make this an opportunity to become weaker. Use this as your chance to get stronger.

"…I can't…." Tears began pushing on my eyes.

"You forget that your comrade just fell in battle. That is one less person to watch your neck; he covered a large part of your neck. Now it is up to you to cover that part yourself."

"…."

"Honour his memory by _doing_, not by crying. 'Auribus teneo lupum'; Hold the Wolf by its ears." Alto sat up and looked towards the sunset. "This light isn't without meaning. Nothing is without meaning."

I shoot up and demanded, "What reason could there be for Mewtwo dying?"

"….I'm not sure…but you'll find it. You have a knack for finding things as well as figuring them out." He turned to me and said, "No matter what happens, you _need_ to hold on. No matter how much of a struggle the wolf puts up, no matter how tired or apathetic you get, you _must_ keep holding on. Even if the wolf snarls and bears its teeth, don't let go. Can you promise me that?"

I nodded.

"Good." The Guardian Spirit of the New Moon got to his feet. "This means I can train you."

"Train me?" The worlds were lost to me.

"As I said, you need to protect yourself since you no longer have Mewtwo. This means we are going back to basics, and you are going to start practicing Tae Kwon Do again."

"Why?"

"You need something to lose yourself in. Something where you can just focus and forget everything. And I think Martial Arts are what you need to lose yourself in."

"Okay…" I lowered my head, not really in the mood to do anything…

Alto started to walk away when he paused and motioned for me to follow.

* * *

"You're too high in your stance. Drop lower."

I sat down lower in my Horse Riding Stance and began punching to the count. "Ha-na." A punch came from my waist and shot in front of my chest. "Dul." My left fist then swapped places with my right. "Ses." My right came back out while my left retreated to my hip. "Nes." Repeat.

"You have no power in your punches."

"Sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry. Just do it!"

"Sorry."

"Gahh..." Alto moaned. "You're not really into this are you?"

I dropped my arms and shook my head.

"I guess I can't force you to train. Let's go back. It's already getting dark."

"Okay." I said so quietly mouthing it would have been louder. With my eyes directed at my feet. Realize that if I hadn't been doing this, I would have seen Alto turn around, run back towards me and prop himself up on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I almost stumbled back from having a wolf face right in my own.

"Honey, if you love me won't you please, please smile?"

Sighing, I pushed Alto off and walked one ahead.

"Of course. The only time she wins that game is when she's depressed." Alto huffed; annoyed that he couldn't cheer up Stacy.

* * *

Back at camp, I was laying on my stomach while the others ate. Some rational part of my mind said I was hungry, but I didn't believe it. How could I think about food when Mewtwo was just killed? I flinched at the memory of seeing his body covered in blood with a large gash in his side. That wasn't something anyone should have seen. The idea of Pokémon being connected with that kind of violence and gore was….incomprehensible. No one had ever thought about Pokémon in that way. It was something silly and innocent. But what I had just seen today….It was like seeing for the first time that your parents aren't perfect. Realizing the truth that they swear and do bad things just like other people; thus shattering your image of them.

"Stacy…" Colette stood before me with her hand outstretched to me. I hid my face behind my crossed arms.

"Leave me alone."

"Colette, give her some space." Regal instructed.

With a furrowed brow Colette replied, "Okay." Glumly, she came back to her spot next to Lloyd. Sheena looked from Colette to me before rising to her feet and heading over in my direction.

"Sheena, didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard it. But I think I can relate to how Stacy is feeling right now." She knelt down next to me. "Stacy, do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

I nodded.

The ninja then took me by the hand and led me into the forest.

"…She…" Lloyd started to say, "She reminds of Presea and Colette before we saved them."

"Yeah." Genis agreed.

"The kid is usually so energetic…" Zelos noted. "It's kinda freaky seeing her like this."

Genis nodded, feeling a little bit scared for the well-being of his friend.

"Master…" Patamon sighed, worried about how she would face what was yet to come.

* * *

Ii am really sorry that this chapter is so short. I really don't want to write short chapters, but with my alotted time, this was the best I could do. Once again, Thank you Andie for all you're hard work with this chapter. You catch things I could never see. I owe you a lot. Thank you.

Also, this is the last chapter I will write...Wait I'm not done yet. The last chapter I will wite-Using my mom's or dad's computer. As of today, I will be getting my VERY OWN, BRAND-NEW LAPTOP! Part of the reason why my chapters have been getting shorter is that I am constantly booted off one of the two computer's we have in this house. We used to have a third one for my and my siblings to use, but then it crapped out on use. And now, after a good year off begging, I finally have my own laptop that my sister can't use! In the words of Kalona "Waahooo!" That is all.


	93. In the Shade

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER WRITEN ON MY NEW LAPTOP! Okay, now that that is out of my system, please enjoy the rest of this chapter that Andie Armstrong, my editor, was so kind as to...well edit for me!

* * *

Sheena sat next to me under an old tree, the shadows blanketing us.

"I know what you're going through." The ninja stated.

"…."

"After Corrine died…" She paused to take a deep breath. "I felt like a part of me died with him. I remember how depressed I got. For a little while, I really did want to die. So I don't blame you if you feel like that. Mewtwo was really close to you, wasn't he?"

I nodded.

"But you know, this might not be the end. When Corrine died, I was so sure I would never see him again. But you know what?" Sheena lifted her head and smiled at me. "We found him again. Sure he had changed a little, but it was still him. Who knows? Maybe it will be the same with Mewtwo. For all you know, he could be out there somewhere looking for you."

I wanted to return the warm smile I was getting, but I was just so dead inside. So much had already been stripped away from me; I didn't know how to handle it anymore. I didn't want to deal with this world anymore.

Sheena's hand gripped my shoulder. "It's okay if you're sad. I'll be there for you if you need me." Sheena offered.

"Thanks."

Sensing I was still depressed, she pulled me into a hug. It felt really warm and soft. It reminded me of the hugs I would get from my mom when I was little. "Sheena." I whimpered.

"What is it?"

"I'm feeling really homesick right now."

She held me tighter. "Yeah, I would too. You've been away from home for a really long time, haven't you?"

Again, I nodded.

"You must miss your home a lot."

"Mm-hm…"

"It'll be okay."

* * *

Sheena had gone back to camp at my request, leaving me to think in peace. Curled up under the tree, I thought about my life at home, about the time I had spent in this world and about what I wanted from life. It was all so confusing. My dream to be a writer would only work on Earth, but that would mean going back to my brother, sister, and all those kids at school. If I stayed here, then I would never face those people again, but I couldn't be a writer and the king would still be after me… It then hit me. I was comparing bullying to having a bounty on my head. How much of an idiot was I? I couldn't stay here; even if Regal was here and wanted me to be with him, I couldn't stay. It's suicide. I had to go home. I had to get back. Even if there were a lot of people I didn't like in that world, it was still my home. It was where my family was, even if my siblings were a pain, even if my parents overlooked me, I was still loved by them and my other relatives. Besides, I only had to live with my family for five to seven more years. I could move away if I wanted to. I dealt with them for thirteen years; surely a few more would be no problem. My thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. Thinking it was an enemy, I jumped to my feet, kunai in hand. I held my breath as the rustling of bushes grew louder.

"Damnit!" The person swore. "It's so damn hard to walk like this!" The voice was familiar, but it wasn't until they let out a growl-like moan did I place it. It was Shade, but his voice sounded a little odd.

"Shade?" I called, a little surprised that he would be out here. Wolves seldom left their territory unless it was for a food source.

"Yeah?" His voice rang out, but it still didn't seem right. I could hear him drawing closer, but I couldn't see his furry self. The only thing I could see drawing near was the silhouette of a human, outlined by the moonlight.

"Shade?" I gapped.

"Who the hell do you think it is?" He took another step forward, revealing a young, thin face topped with thick black hair. A set of dark chocolate brown eyes glared at me.

"Shade…you're…you're a human." I stammered, completely blown away by what I was seeing. _I guess this is why he sounded weird, he was speaking actual English._

"Oh? Really? I hadn't noticed!" He mocked. "Of course I know I'm a human! Do you think I would have been walking around like this months without noticing?" I shouted.

"Well you don't have to get so mad!" I yelled back. "But bloody heck. How did this happen?"

"The hell should I know! I wake up one morning and I'm like this!"

"Stop yelling at me! For bloody sake I was just worried about you!"

"You were?" The look on his face was like I had just said something gross. "Why?"

"Well, we're friends aren't we? Friends look out for each other."

"So…you really care about me?"

"Well, yeah! You might be a jerk at times, but you're still an okay guy."

"Thanks." He smiled at me. It was weird to see him smile. I didn't think he had the ability to do so. He started to approach me, unveiling more and more of his torso until-

"Whoa!" I covered my eyes and looked away before I saw anything. "You do have pants on, right?"

"What are pants?"

_God help me!_ "Ah…pants are a piece of clothing that cover your…uh…"

"Legs?"

"Yeah, those too, but also…your…your…umm…you know." I alluded to the best I could.

"Oh, you mean Shade Jr."

_Oh, God! He named it! _"Yeah, is that thing covered up?"

"No, why would I cover up Shade Jr.?"

_Oh, God help me! _"Uh…well could you please put something on?"

"Why? I've been walking around like this the whole time and nothing bad happened." Shade shrugged.

"Please. Just put something on. People don't walk around in the buff like that."

"I don't have anything to 'put on'."

_Gah!_ "Well…" I grabbed a leaf that floated down before me and called out, "Ninja arte, transform!" In a puff of smoke, the leaf became a pair of black pants that I tossed over my shoulder to Shade.

"Do I have to put these on?"

"Yes! You can't keep walking around like that!"

"But why not?"

"Because that's what you do when you're a human!"

"…being human sucks."

"Just…put them on." I aggressively begged. Thankfully, Shade did as he was told and pulled them on. "I smell food." He announced.

"I guess I have to feed you, don't I?"

"Alright runt, show me where the food is."

"Follow me." I said in defeat, leading him back to the camp. _How am I going to explain this to the others?_ When I was close enough I could see that everyone was there except Regal.

"There you are!" Genis jumped to his feet. "You should have come back with Sheena. We were all worried."

"Sorry."

"Hey, who's that behind you Stacy?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah, this is Shade. He's a buddy of mine that wandered all the way out here."

"Shade?" Loy repeated. "Isn't that the name of one your wolf friends?"

"Yep. This is the one and only Shade." I announced sheepishly.

"Wait! _That's _Shade the wolf?"

"Funny story, he somehow got turned into a human."

"You're kidding!" Genis exclaimed.

"I wish she was." Shade huffed.

"He talked!" Colette gasped.

"Of course I can talk! I'm not an idiot like this runt!" He gestured to me.

"You take that back! I could think circles around you, wolf-boy!"

"They get along sooo well." Zelos remarked.

"Just like us." Sheena quipped.

"Oh," I dropped my argument with Shade, "Where's Regal?"

"He left to get more fire wood." Presea recited.

_Great, because the last time he went to get fire wood, it went _so_ well. _

"What's with you? You look depressed." Shade said with a teasing voice.

"It's nothing."

"What? You can't tell me?" He asked, hanging his arms around my neck and leaned in. "I thought we were close enough to lick each other's wounds." I then felt something wet and rough brush against my ear.

"Ahh!" I pushed him off and held my ear. "Did-did you just lick my ear?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"I don't want you licking my ear! Raine, you're an adult, please tell him to stop."

"Like I'm going to listen to anyone other than Crescent."

_If only I had Mewtwo…he'd protect me…_ Again I felt Shade's heavy arms on my shoulders.

"Stop being so depressed." Shade whined. "I wanna play with you."

"Will you get off?" I snapped.

"What?" He twisted around my body so his face was in mine. "Don't you want to play?"

"Get off!" I punched him in the chest, pushing him back a few steps.

"Leave her alone, already." Sheena stood up and came to my side. "If you don't quit it, I'll smack you!"

"Yeah!" Loy put herself between Shade and I as well.

"Sheesh, what's will all this? I just wanted to talk to her for a bit." Shade complained.

"Talk? It seems like something else to me." Sheena pointed out.

"Wait." I held Sheena back before she lunged. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Good. Then we'll talk." Shade came over, grabbed my hand and lead me back to the campfire. "After you've fed me my dinner." He stated, opening his mouth wide.

"What? What the heck are you talking about!"

"You said earlier that you would feed me, right? Well, I want my dinner now, so get to it!"

_Dang it…I did say something like that, didn't I?_ "I hate my life…"

* * *

Ah, I am so evil to Stacy. I do really feel bad for her...too bad next week's chapter is going to be worse. Well as I say, you can't spell 'Malice' without 'Alice', whom I greatly admire.

And now! The results from my latest poll!

In last place with one vote: Aeon!

Aeon: Hmm...I would score higher given time.

In second place with seven votes: Kyoya!

Kyoya: I find this odd. She has two fics out where Stacy and I are the pairing...perhaps the Ouran fans wish for me to remain availible?

And finally! In first place with a perfect ten!: Regal Bryant!

Regal: Is that so? But I do hope the readers realise that Stacy is twenty years younger than I am.

Stacy: But Aeon can fix that...

Regal: What was that?

Stacy: Oh nothing... (blushes)


	94. Demons and Angels

Here you are, the next chapter of FI that will show more of Shade's and Stacy's time together. Please enjoy! Thanks once again to Andie for not only editing this, but doing it really quickly too!

* * *

I stabbed the food on the plate with a fork and held it up. Sadly, the mouth it was in front of wasn't my own. It was Shade's.

"I can't believe I have to feed you."

"Well, get used to it. You're my bitch after all."

On its own, my fist shot out and collided with Shade's shoulder. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Well for one: it's an offensive term for humans. Two: We're not wolves! And three: I'm technically an alpha, so you're not allowed to hit on me."

His hand pulled my face close to his. "But you just said that we're not wolves…doesn't that mean we're free to do what we want to?"

My face was red, and my heart was pounding, but this was different from when Regal caused that effect. "You bloody pervert!" I punched him in the chest. "Will you drop it already?"

"But isn't this what you do when you're hot for someone?"

I sunk to my knees. _Did he really just say that?_ "Shade…you're killing me here…"

"I don't get. How am I killing you?" Shade asked stubbornly.

"Never mind…" I sighed. "Hey, did you want to talk about something?" I reminded him, hoping to steer the conversation to something less crude.

"Oh, yeah; I did." Shade's face was completely blank as he remembered. "Come with me." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can talk in private."

"Private? Why?"

Shade squeezed me next to his body and whispered "Because I want only you." I then felt something small and sharp nip my ear.

"Ahh!" I jumped away, holding the assaulted ear. "What was that for!"

"Well you said I couldn't lick you anymore so-"

"That's not the point!" I whined. "If you don't get serious, then you can forget about talking to me."

"Fine…" He pouted. "Just come with me." He took me by the hand and led me away.

"Um…shouldn't one of us go after them?" Sheena suggested.

"I think Stacy will be fine." Raine offered with an amused smile. "She knows how to handle herself with men."

* * *

"This is far enough." Shade let go of my hand.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"….I'm really….restless…."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have all this energy….but I don't what to do with it."

"Well…then go for a run or something." _Why is he talking about this? Didn't he have something important to say?_

"It's not that kind of energy…"

"Well…then what kind is it?" I began to get nervous. The air around Shade seemed to change.

"As I said before…we're not wolves anymore…so…"

_That was it!_ I turned away from him and thought out loud. "Now I get it. You want the right of an alpha, and since you know me you…." I ground my teeth together. "As if I'd ever give myself to you!" I spun around and lifted my right leg into the air, planning to drop it on him with an axe kick. My leg came down, but Shade's hand caught it just above his shoulder.

"Uh-oh."

Shade pushed my leg up, toppling me over, leaving me wide open. He pounced towards me, but I was ready. I brought my feet together and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying over-head. He too landed on his back, allowing me to get up and take a fighting stance. As he staggered to his feet, I ran at him, turned him around, and slugged him in the face. Holding his face, he stumbled away. Blood dripped through his fingers, and I couldn't help but wonder what damage I had done. He pulled his hand away, and I saw that the blood was coming from his mouth.

"You really are a pain, you know that?" He prowled over to me menacingly. I began to back up, but he was quicker and soon was gripping my arm tightly. "I knew there was a lot of fire in you. But why is it only for that man?"

I didn't answer; I only tried to release his hand from me.

"When you tried to protect him when we first met, I could see your eyes were screaming for something. You wanted to be his."

I was getting panicky. If I didn't calm down and focus, I wouldn't be able to—

"Do you know what it really means to give yourself to someone?" Shade jerked me towards a tree where I felt to the ground. Shade was quickly on top of me, pulling on my shirt. I tried to pull it towards my body and keep it covered.

_Mewtwo! Mewtwo, please come back! I need you!_ I tried to push him off, but was panicking too much to do anything. My muscles weren't listening to me. I felt something warm, wet and rough brush against my neck.

"_Ahhhh!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs for help.

A deep, low growl cut through the air, and in a flash Shade was pulled off me.

"Leave her alone." The voice growled.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fake wolf." Shade criticized as he stood up. "I was wondering when you would finally show up."

"Alto?" I gasped. "What's going on?"

"This guy gave me a human body so I could have a night of fun, but I couldn't find you the next day, so I've been stuck like this for months."

"You….Alto…"

"I didn't know it was you who he wanted to go after." Alto cringed, feeling guilty for his actions.

"When did all this happen?"

"When you kissed me that one night." Shade explained.

"When I…." I thought back to my last meeting with Shade. It was when I was stuck as a cat and found him injured in the forest. "But why Shade?"

"I told you before. I'm so sick of not being allowed a mate. Crescent gets to have one, but I can't. Do you have any idea how….painful that is?"

"But humans aren't like wolves! When we get a partner, it isn't just to screw them!"

"If you let me screw you, I wouldn't screw anyone else."

"That's not the point!" I protested.

"Shade…" Alto snarled, "You'd better leave her alone."

"Why? I can finally do what I want."

"I'll turn you back into a wolf."

"Really? You know…as much as it is a pain to not be allowed a mate, being human is far more unpleasant."

We were all suddenly distracted by the sounds of someone approaching. Shade took a quick sniff of the air and said, "Oh, it's him…" He turned to me, "Well, before he gets here, let me repay the favour."

"Huh?" And just like my head was twisted sideways as Shade's fist slid along it, bruising it. Regal emerged from the woods just in time to witness it. With this act completed Shade's body reverted back into its familiar black, furry form. I slumped against the tree feeling lost.

"See you around, pup." He taunted before running off. Two more wolves came onto the scene, and I recognized the immediately.

"Stacy!" Twiler called as he ran over to me. Crescent approached at a much slower gait and instead headed over to Alto to gather information. Meanwhile, the red furred wolf was busy asking me how I was doing and even licked the open wound on my cheek.

"I'm fine Twiler. You don't have to worry about me."

"Twiler!" Crescent barked. "Come one! We need to go after Shade. He needs us. Alto, can I count on your help in tracking Shade down?"

"Of course. Follow me." The Guardian Spirit of the New Moon instructed before taking Shade's exit.

* * *

Regal looked around in confusion. What was going on? Who was that person and why did he turn into a wolf? Wait, none of that was important. Stacy was just attacked. The noble rushed to her side to see if she was alright.

"Stacy!" He called. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She answered gruffly. Steadying herself against the tree, she rose to her feet.

"You should rest for a bit." Regal lectured with concern.

"I can't. I have to go after them." Stacy replied stubbornly. "I have to make sure Shade doesn't do something stupid."

_Shade? _"Isn't that the name of a wolf you befriended?"

"Yeah…and he's running around like an idiot." Stacy grinned wickedly. "I need to help Alto and the others find him before he's killed." The blond started to move out when Regal spoke.

"But didn't he just attack you?"

"Yeah…but that's all the more reason I have to find him. If he's going to do something stupid to me, then chances are he'll do something even more stupid to someone else." With that said Stacy took off into the woods. Regal was about to go after her when Patamon flew past him, shouting "I'll protect Master!" The duke didn't want to leave Stacy's well-being in the hands of a creature that couldn't protect its self, but after several failing attempts to find the trail Stacy had taken, Regal was left with no choice.

* * *

I ran wildly down the path in a state of panic. Because I hadn't forgiven Shade, I still felt anxious and scared, like something bad was going to happen.

"Grrrrrrr…" I slowed to a stop when I heard the growl.

"Shade…Crescent…Twiler. Is that one of you? Guys?"

"Look what we got here boys…" A dark tawny coated wolf said as he emerged from the bushes, tailed by at least a dozen wolves

"She's got the scent of those other wolves on her, Boss." Another wolf, a subordinate, pointed out.

"We were kind enough to let those others come through here, but I'm at my limit now…" The leader stated.

"Please, let me go." I begged.

"Get her!" One of the wolves jumped at me and bit into my arm.

Blood seeped out and I began striking its head, but its grip didn't waver. "Let go!" I screamed. "_Ahhh! _Someone help me!" As I cried and begged for help, a bright light exploded from my digivice, blinding me along with the wolves.

"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!" When I opened my eyes, a very tell man with orange hair and six angel wings wearing white clothes, a blue loincloth, and a metal helmet stood before me. In his hand, he was holding the wolf that had been biting me like a toy. The Digimon tossed the wolf off to the side before building up power in his fist.

"Hand of Fate!" The attack launched and collided with the other wolves, sending them all flying.

_Whoa, is that…Patamon?_

"The threat has been eliminated, Master."

I sunk to the ground, completely blown over by what I had just witnessed. Patamon-er-Angemon was really powerful.

"Will you allow me to carry you back to your comrades, Master?"

Dumbly, I nodded. Angemon's large arm came around me and scoped me up, leaving his right arm free. I was sure I was higher from the ground than I would be if Regal was carrying me. _I never thought Patamon would Digivolve into Angemon. Does this mean that he's my guardian angel? I guess that would explain why he knows about much about spirituality and my home life. But if he was sent by God, couldn't he say so? Just who is he? _

* * *

Regal had gone back to the camp to wait for Stacy with the others. With each passing minute, he grew more worried. Stacy was off in the forest by herself where she could be attacked by monsters or bandits. If she was attacked, would she even have the will to fight back? Mewtwo just died after all, and Stacy could be apathetic right now. For all he knew, Stacy could have been taking her own life right now! Regal shook the thought away. Worrying like this wasn't going to help, but it was dark now and too risky for anyone to go out and look for her. After all, she was the only one who could see in the dark; the chances were greater that she would find her way back soon…right? Colette abruptly jumped up and spoke, "Someone's coming."

"Really?" Lloyd questioned. "Who?"

"I can't tell."

Kratos then noted, "They have an…unusual presence."

"Yeah." Genis nodded. "I feel it, too. I wonder what it is."

"Look!" Loy shouted, pointing towards the shaded figure that drew near.

"It's an Angel!" Sheena exclaimed.

"What's an angel doing out here?" Zelos asked. "Didn't we defeat Cruxis?"

"This isn't an angel of Cruxis." Kratos announced.

"Lloyd, look." Presea pointed to what the Angel carried in the crook of its arm.

"It has Stacy!" Genis cried.

"Damnit!" Lloyd swore. "We gotta save her!" The brunette drew his swords and charged at the angel. Angemon held out his hand and a gold staff appeared and blocked the attack.

"If you do not desist, you may harm my master." The angel answered calmly.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at Stacy, who was in fact sound asleep. "Wait, if you're not trying to hurt her, then who are you?"

"I wonder…" Raine muttered with a look of deep thought.

"What is it, Sis?" Genis inquired.

"Well, who else besides Mewtwo calls Stacy 'master'?"

"You don't mean!" Sheena gasped.

Regal decided to take a closer look at Angemon and was embarrassed to find that Patamon's new form easily stood a half-foot taller than he did.

"Master." Angemon spoke gently to his master, "I cannot stay in this form much longer, so I need you to wake up."

Stacy's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small moan. Angemon carried her next to the fire where he gingerly placed her on the ground and was quickly encased in white light soon afterwards. His glowing silhouette changed shape and size and when the light dispersed Tokomon was in Angemon's place. The pink rabbit then opened his mouth wide, yawned loudly and flopped to his side in a dead sleep. Stacy's only comment was "Wow…I guess nose-bubbles do exist."

* * *

I really wish this chapter was longer...actually I wish all of my lastest chapters were longer, but for some reason, I'm almost reluctant to write...I guess it's because I don't get many reviews lately...if it's just one person then you feel a little...neglected...But I'll never stop. I'll keep trying until I get to the very end! What do you think about Angemon? Weak, little, can't-do-anything-for-himself-let-alone-his-master Patamon/Tokomon finally proved his usefullness that extended beyong being cute. I'm sorry Patamon...I love you!


	95. Not in the mood

Wow...it's just dawned on me that it took abour four chapters just to show case the events of one day...I need to start pushing myaelf harder when I write...  
Big thanks to Andie for editing my chapter like always in really great time!

* * *

I sat in front of the fire, curled up in a ball, thinking about….everything. I thought about Shade's actions, Mewtwo's death, when I killed Yuan and the king's men, why God sent me here, and what I was supposed to do here. All of it made me feel helpless. My hand lingered on the spot where Shade had licked my neck. I felt so…violated. This world was very scary. It was so different than mine. Here, just traveling from point A to point B could be enough to get you killed because of all the monsters that roamed about. I wanted to go back to where things were simpler; where you wake up at seven in the morning, get ready, and then go to school for the day. I wanted that monotony back. Even if it was boring and everyone complained about it, it was a life I was happy with. There, I could be invisible and hide from everything; I had escapes in that world. Here, there was no dark room to hide in or a rock to crawl under. In this world, people noticed me, and it was terrifying. On Earth, no one would have assaulted me like Shade did. I asked for adventure and people who understood me. What I got was a quest for survival and people who would watch me constantly. I wanted to go home. I glanced at Tokomon. He had said that he was sent to protect his master, a weakling from Earth like me. I looked over at Loy. She was from Earth, too, but she didn't have someone like Tokomon to protect her. Did that mean she was strong enough to get along without a protector? Of course that's what it meant; I was so pathetic. The only reason I didn't fail gym class back home was because of 'effort', but other than that, I had nothing. Even when it was just Shade I had to fight off, I couldn't do it. Thinking about Shade reminded me of what could have happened if Alto hadn't stepped in. I squeezed my eyes shut, but a tear still slipped out. I really wanted to go home.

"Okay, you've had long enough to brood." Alto remarked, making me look up. He placed his paw on me, and I suddenly fell to the ground. _What the heck?_ I looked at my body and realised that I was not only smaller, but also a…puppy? No wait…a wolf cub. "Alright, come here." Alto's jaw came over my back, and I was picked up by his mouth. I instantly began yowling and squirming with surprise.

"Alto what are you doing?" Colette asked sweetly.

The wolf set me on the ground, where I tried to scramble away, but his big, fat paw dropped onto my back. "I think Stacy and I need to have a little chat."

_He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me. _Alto then picked me back up and carried me off. We were far enough away to talk in peace, but we could still see the campfire behind us. He placed me back on the ground and set his paw on me again.

"So…" Alto began, "it's been a long day, hasn't it?"

I let out a long wine.

"You can't let Shade get to you. I thought you didn't worry about guys like that."

"…"

"…Are you upset because you liked him for a bit?"

"…He protected me that night. I thought he was…" I started to say.

"You started to like him even though he was a jerk."

I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You're young. You still have a lot of time before you need to find the right person; though, I suppose you already found him."

"I only want Mewtwo." I hiccupped.

"Heh, I guess that's all you can focus on today."

"…I wanna go home." I sniffled.

"Anyone would after being in your shoes."

Tears started to fill my vision, and my breathing became erratic.

"Hey, calm down." Alto shushed in a gentle voice. "If I made a deal with you, would that cheer you up?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked between sniffles.

Alto brought his muzzle close to my ear and whispered. He then pulled away and asked, "Would that be a good deal?"

I nodded, feeling very grateful for Alto. At least I would have him until the end. "Thank you, Alto." I said softly.

"…You're welcome." Alto felt a little bad about what he had promised, but it was what Stacy really wanted. Hopefully, if it worked out, Stacy wouldn't have to face the hardships that were lined up for her. If it didn't work, all he could hope for was that Stacy's stubborn side would keep her going. "Alright, let's get back to camp."

* * *

Silence…That's was my only company; silence and darkness. I was the night watch yet again, but I didn't mind. It was logical that the one person who didn't sleep at night should be the one who was the look-out. The time it took for the sun to rise was always the worst part. Two hours before it was to show up, Regal would always wake up. That meant until the others got up, I would be alone with him. Truthfully, I didn't want to be around Regal right now. What Shade had done and said to me made me feel dirty, and I didn't want to be around him while I was like that. Quietly, I slipped away to clean the wolf slobber off my face and neck. The only source of water nearby was a small creek, but it was enough for me. I dipped my hands into the icy water, splashed it onto my face, and scrubbed off the saliva from last night. Deep inside, I knew that no matter how much I cleaned myself, I would never be fully cleansed. When I was looking through my bag for something to dry off with, one of the scraps from my grey clothes that was torn apart during my night as a werewolf fell out. Mewtwo wasn't there at time; I had sent him on an errand. Thoughtfully, I wove my chakra through it, dying it black and tied it tightly around my arm. With that, I packed up my bag and headed back.

Later, everyone started to wake up, and they all had questions from last night. 'What did Shade and I talk about?' 'Why did Angemon appear?' 'What did I do to get hurt?' 'Why didn't I want anyone to touch me?' I should have answered those questions, but my mood had already soured. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Come on, Stacy!" Loy pleaded. "You can't cry about Mewtwo forever!"

"Loy, leave me alone." I told her flatly.

"Awww, come on. At least let me try to cheer you up! How about a round of sparring? That always makes you feel better!"

"Not in the mood."

"Well, then...how about counting your money? Surely Ohtori's girlfriend isn't too depressed for that?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then how about…cheese! You love cheese! It was your favourite snack at Regal's place! I know you waaaant it!"

"I'm not hungry…"

"Not even for candy?" Loy gasped.

"I really don't want anything sweet right now."

"How about a game of 'Would you rather'? I know it's your favourite!"

"I don't feel like playing games right now…"

"Okay." Loy sighed. "Oh! What if Regal was in Pirate Captain Cosplay? Then would you cheer up?"

"No." I said bluntly, my face turning red.

"Then what if I-"

"Loy, just leave me alone!" I snapped, having reached my limit.

"Oh…okay. I'll leave you alone now…" She glumly answered before walking away. I knew it was wrong to be so mean to Loy when she was only trying to help, but right now I didn't want help. I just wanted to disappear.

"Are we still sulking?" Alto asked as he passed by.

"Yes." I huffed.

"Maybe for a change of pace, you should check in on your psychology experiment."

"Fine…" I groaned, knowing that Alto would be harder to get off my case than Loy. I got to my feet and walked past Lloyd.

"Hey, Lloyd," I called.

"What?"

I let out a specific whistle and watched his reaction. Drool began to drip out the side of his mouth and he frantically tried to keep it from spilling over with his hand.

"What's going on?" He cried.

"Nothing…." I answered with a disinterested tone. "I just train you to salivate on command."

"How the hell did you do this?"

"I whistled right before calling you for dinner. Simply put, you are as trainable as a dog." I explained like a computer would.

"What's this about training dogs?" Genis asked as he came in.

"A famous psychology experiment* based on association and reactions that I replicated with Lloyd over the past month." I announced in deadpan.

"Really? How did you know about it?"

"It was in one of my psychology books."

"And so you used it on Lloyd?"

"He was the only one who wouldn't catch on if I whistled everything before saying 'dinner's ready!'"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Don't take her side, Genis!" Lloyd protested. "Hey, how do I stop it?"

"I dunno. I only know how to trigger it."

* * *

We had been traveling all day now, and thankfully, everyone agreed to give me some space, except for Tokomon who had curled up inside my hood, but I didn't mind. Luckily, he had enough of a brain to know to keep quiet today.

At every meal, either Raine or Regal insisted that I eat, but I continued to turn down their offers. I just didn't have the will to eat today.

Loy didn't approach me either. After I snapped at her, she kept her distance, not that it was unwelcome or anything. She just didn't understand what I was going through. Mewtwo died protecting me. If I hadn't been so useless that day, he could still be alive. After he died, I could tell you how many times I prayed to God to either send him back, or to make sure he was happy in Heaven. But this was all so screwed up. I should be the soul watching from the clouds, not Mewtwo. I had been asking God to take my soul and instead he had taken Mewtwo's, one of the least deserving people in this group. _God, why do you test me? _I leaned back against the rock I sat next to. The others were quietly eating dinner, and I was sitting off to the side. Even with twelve other people around, including Tokomon and Alto, I still felt so alone. Why did things have to happen like this? Why? I let out a troubled sigh. Alto promised he'd do something about all this; that he would fix it. _I really hope you can Alto…If not, at least bring Durzo Blint here to kill me…now that's the way to die. Being killed by a world famous wetboy, doing what he does best, ending lives. Couldn't ask for a better death than that._

"Hey, can you get off your murderer fetish for five minutes?" Alto shouted. "I'm trying to relax."

"I do _not_ have a murderer fetish." I growled, really not in the mood to have this conversation, and not with the others listening.

"What do you mean, Alto?" Colette asked.

"Stacy's top list of guys is all murderers."

"Are not!"

"Really? Well, now I know why you aren't attracted to me." Zelos gloated in his own way.

"Drop dead. You, too Alto."

"You deny it? Shall we look at the evidence?"

"No!" I snapped.

"Actually…I'm a little curious myself…" Sheena confessed.

"…To have such a taste in men…" Presea commented.

"I do not. Have. A murderer fetish!" I insisted.

"Okay, then explain, Durzo Blint, Kylar Stern, Roronoa Zoro, Zabuza Momochi, Kyle Hyde and…well I'm sure everyone knows the last one."

I death glared him before answering. "You really want me to explain everyone on that list don't you?"

"That's the idea."

"Fine. Durzo Blint is not a murderer; he is a highly skilled artist in the field of assassinations and I do not have a crush on him or Kylar Stern for that matter! I'm also not in love with Zabuza; I just have the utmost respect for the guy since he went out avenging his follower's honour. And why the heck would I have a crush on Kyle Hyde! I'm just interested in noire type stuff, that's all. As for Zoro, he is a pirate hunter!"

"But do you like him?" Loy asked coly.

"No." I turned away, but everyone could still read the expression on it.

"Awww…I didn't know you liked him, Stacy."

"Shut up!" I barked.

"So….who was the last guy on the list?" Lloyd finally asked.

"Uh Lloyd, don't you think it should be obvious by now?" Genis remarked.

"Well I don't know! Stacy likes too many different people!"

Raine chimed in with amusement. "I believe Alto is referring to-"

"Don't say it!" I retorted, already embarrassed enough without reminding Regal of my feelings for him. "Just don't say it!" I shouted prior to storming off.

"Wait, Master! Wait!" Tokomon called as he followed close behind, only to be stopped when I started scaling a tree a few feet away.

"Where's Master going? Where going?"

"Away. From all you jerks!" I climbed up onto a fairly high branch and poked my head out of the foliage. I didn't want anyone to bother me. It was bad enough that Mewtwo died, but did Alto always have to remind everyone of my stupid crush on Regal? _I hate you, Alto…_ With my pride hurt, I looked out to the horizon to try and calm myself, but what I saw did nothing to put my mind at ease. Off in the distance, there was a whole battalion of Renegade and Royal Army Soldiers. And they were coming this way…

* * *

Yep, you can probably guess whats going to happen next time.

The psychology experiment was one that was carried out by some psychologist I don't remember the name of who would ring a bell before feeding his dogs so that they would associate the sound of the bell with food. This caused to dogs to salivate once they heard they bell ring and not when they saw food. Stacy has been carrying out a very similar experiment with Lloyd fir the past month.

Also, to anyone who cares, I am getting one review per chapter...I'm not complaining it's just...don't you think it's rude to read a stroy for this long and not leave reviews? I think so. I once tired to read a fanfic once without reviewing at all and it was the hardest thing ever! So please, observe the proper fanfic curtosy and review! Please? If you do, I'll send you a Angemon.


	96. Give and Take

Ah...I'm hapyy with this chapter. I got play with Loy and Stacy's relationship, I got to delve into Alto's personal life and I made it longer than 2,000 words! Thank you Andie for editing and Xylek for giving me the title for this chapter.

* * *

I ran down the tree and skidded to a halt in front of the others.

"Hmm?" Colette cocked her head sideways. "What's wrong?"

"Renegades and the Royal Army are coming this way!" I exclaimed. At the news Alto's head shoot up, and instantly he knew to return to my body.

"What?" Lloyd gaped.

"Oh no." Genis wailed.

"They must be reinforcements from last time." Kratos rationalized.

"I don't care _why_ they're coming." Lloyd stated, "I wanna know how we stop them!"

"Well they probably don't know that we're expecting them, right?" I began to explain my plan.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded.

"Then why don't we hide-"

Kratos interrupted. "We should hide in the trees, and when they approach, anyone who can use magic launch the first assault, followed by a wave of physical attacks. Understood?"

"Right!" Everyone confirmed aloud.

_But…That was my plan… Gah! Kratos is such a jerk!_ While grinding my teeth down, I took cover in a nearby tree, just next to the one Regal had stationed himself in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"…I was just worried since…the incident yesterday might make this harder for you than usual."

"I'm fine. What happened yesterday was because I didn't fight. I'm not making that mistake again." I could feel that Regal was still staring at me, but instead of dealing with it, I slid my headphones on. I couldn't take all this at once. I needed to focus on these things one at a time. I thought about the music I wanted to listen to, but none of the rage music I liked seemed to fit with me. I started to think about songs with good guitar riffs when 'Be My Escape' by Relient K started playing. Usually I would have changed songs right away, but I stayed with it. For some reason, it was what I needed to hear.

"Stacy." Regal called, just loud enough for me to make out. I pulled one of the speakers back so I could hear him better. "Are you sure you are alright? You seem to be blocking things out right now."

"I'm just clearing my head." My heart pounded as I spoke. The coming battle had me scared witless, but I knew I had to fight. I just needed a way to fight without being in direct confrontation.

'_You're creative, I'm sure you'll think of something.'_ Alto said in my mind.

_But what? What is big enough to target all of them that won't get out of hand? _The song started playing the chorus when an idea hit. _Music…I could attack them all at once through sound waves…_

'_Didn't I say you were clever?'_

_I'll wait until after the first part of the plan to launch my attack._

'_You can still help with phase one.'_

_Right!_ "Hey Loy, get over here!" I called. And just like a monkey, she was swinging from branch to branch and was soon at my side.

"What's up?"

"I've got an idea." I grinned and whispered it to her. My wicked grin spread to her face; her eyes began gleaming.

"And I get to be part of this?"

"Yep, you just have to switch with me at one point, though."

"No problem!" Loy gave a quick thumbs-up and crouched down next to me.

"Seeing you two together brings the phrase, 'as thick as thieves' to mind." Regal commented.

"I guess that's accurate." I admitted.

"Stacy has roped me into some of her schemes for money in the past." Loy confessed.

"They worked didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they were still evil."

"Not evil, just…Kyoya-esque."

Loy rolled her eyes. "Sure…and I'm Santa Claus."

"Who?" The duke asked.

"Never mind." We dismissed together.

'_Focus, they're coming.' _Alto cautioned.

"Ready yourself!" Kratos ordered.

We all waited silently for the troops to approach. Our heart beats could be heard in our ears. Some of us were panting, others were holding it. My legs shook as my hand gripped the deep wrinkles of the tree bark. They were almost here; I could smell them. Lord, did they smell awful. They definitely hadn't stopped someone to wash up. And this was just the Renegades, who lived on the same side of the world we were on. I couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to have one of those suits of armour keeping all of your sweat and stink inside.

We watched the hundreds of helmets file into the large clearing, all of them glowing fiery orange from the setting sun. This was it!

Genis was to start us off, "Infinite powers, grant me thy strength. Meteor storm!" And like a gunshot erupting through the air, bring all too full alertness, we too came to life.

Raine stood up and began casting her own spell. "Spirits that dance in the atmosphere play this melody of purity. Fairy Circle!" Four very large butterflies of golden light began circling the center of the field and flew out towards the edge of the forest while a circle spanning the distance between the four hidden angels. "To us the holy protection, and punishment to the enemies." She called just as a blinding light covered the area and inflicted massive damage to the soldiers.

Kratos started casting Judgement with Colette, but the Chosen of mana got off track, "Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honour us with the special..." The spell finished casting without her, but it looked like nothing was going to happen. "Ah, woops. I messed up, heheh." Cheerfully she stuck out the tip of her tongue and giggled. "Wha-?" Suddenly the Angelic crest of her family appeared beneath her feet as a circle of light closed in around her and then shot out across the battle field; at the same time, beams of light fell from the heavens, striking those on the ground. Kratos then finished casting his Judgement spell and soon inflicted more damage on the army.

During all of this, I just stood in awe. Everyone here was so powerful…and yet I couldn't work up the nerve to fight as of late…

Sheena summoned Maxwell who launched the same attack that Genis had just minutes ago, but only with more power.

Everyone here was incredible. Was I even worthy of standing next to them?

"Stacy." Loy nudged me. "Watch this!" The brunette bounced to her feet, toppling me over so I was forced to hang from the branch by my legs, and began her spell. "Light, be thy sustenance and destroy the enemy. Sacred Shine!" Rings of this light closed together around the men, condensing into a ball when they all flew outwards, rendering multiple hits of hard damage to all of them. Loy was as flipping epic as the rest of them!

"Okay, my turn!" I called from my upside-down position. With my finger woven into the ram handsign I called out, "Moorish winds gather before me and transform into blades of air. Levanter!" The wind swarmed together and built itself into a translucent green army that crashed into the Renegades and Royal Knights. It did damage, but not as much as the others. _Dang it…I'm always bringing up the rear!_

"Nice!" Loy flashed a thumbs-up and pulled me back onto branch. Down below we could see that a lot of the warriors were already down for the count.

"Let's go!" Loy grabbed my arm and we jumped out of the tree. I quickly tossed her my headphones as I started conjuring up what I needed. Basically it was two things that were going to serve for my idea. One was an electric guitar and the second was an amp for me to place my foot on. "Uproar!" I shouted, casting the last spell for my plan. With the theme for the Green Forest level from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle in my mind, I began jamming on the guitar, filling the air with a loud shockwave. With my fingers flying back and forth across the cords, my heart pounded to the same rhythm as the bass. It was so forceful that I almost couldn't breathe, but it felt good. It was like…everything was good again, like I could be happy again.

Everyone in front of the speaker was holding their ears as the sound pierced and possibly split their eardrums, prompting a chorus of painful screams. But I couldn't hear them; all there was for me was the music. Loy, being protected by the noise cancelling headphones, used the soldier's defencelessness to pummel and beat anyone she crossed.

I was completely breathless, but I didn't care. This energy that had possessed me was something I was sure I had lost forever. For the first time in a long while, I felt alive again. Like I could do more than just react to life, I could live it again. My arm was getting a little sore from my rapid strumming, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was alive and I could do something with it!

"Okay!" Loy hollered. "Trade up!" She came running back while I laid down the guitar. I ran towards her; our paths crossed and I was passed the headphones while she dive-rolled to the amp. I slid the head-gear on and drew my swords with Loy's music blaring behind me. I could just make out the tune from the faint sound I could hear.

"Really Loy? 'Ballroom Blitz'?" I shouted at her.

"It's, it's a Ballroom Blitz! It's, it's a Ballroom Blitz!" She sang.

"Only you would pick that song in a battle…" I sighed before remembering myself and scanned the area. Some of the soldiers were getting back to their feet, probably already deaf from my attack and were now immune to the sound attack. This is where I came in. I would go slash-happy on those still standing. Since they had already been through so much already, they had to been hitting their limit soon. I charged at one man calling, "Dragon Tail whip!" My first sword dug into the ground, which I pushed off of to become mildly airborne. I spun mid-air briefly before landing at full force on my other sword, sending out a strait shockwave that snaked its way over and struck the man, knocking him to the ground.

_Alto, I need you to tell me if someone is going to attack me from behind, got that?_

'_Don't worry, I'm watching.'_

It was beautiful. A simple slash was all I needed to take anyone I encountered. I was beginning to enjoy fighting again. It wasn't that I was in so much control this time; it was because I could fight them and not have to kill any of them. They would still wake up later and be able to go back to their lives. Sure the music had deafened them slightly, but that was healable. None of the men here were going to have to suffer after being defeated. That was how I wanted things to be, to win but to not harm others. This was great!

'_Stacy.'_

_What is it?_

'_I think something's—_

"AHHHHH!" Pain cut through my body as the lightening spell came down over me. I didn't realise I had fallen to the ground until there was nothing but grass and dirt in my vision. My body was warm—no, burning. I was so hot and everything hurt. I tried to move my arm, but instead of coming to my side, it moved forwards. I couldn't control my fingers! I wanted to scream for help, but it was like I couldn't remember how. I knew there was someone I had to call out to for help, but I could think of his name. He was someone important. Someone very important, but who? What letter did his name even start with?

"Stacy!" Something scrapped at my back. It felt like claws. "Stacy!" The voice called again. "Oh for the love of-" Something pushing itself under my body, and hoisted it up. "Hold on." It instructed. Whatever it was, it was soft and furry. In front of me I could see two wolf ears bobbing up and down. Slowly and awkwardly, I traced my hand through the white fur towards the ear and grabbed it. It was really soft. Soon, whatever I was riding stopped, and told me to get off.

"We should be safe here." The wolf spoke, and finally it dawned on me that it was Alto. "It looks like you were hit by a surprise attack. Hopefully one of the others saw where we went and comes over to protect you."

"What do we do until then?"

"I'll heal you up real quick. Hold still. Moonlight Shadow." A wave of cool energy washed over my body. It almost felt like floating in water under the moon. "It looks like everyone is heading over here." Alto noted.

"Good." I exhaled, still feeling a little fragile.

"Not good you mean. Yuan's there."

"What?"

"Looks like he's the one who attacked us."

"You can't hide her for long!" Yuan shouted, not sure where we were hiding.

Colette then pleaded, "Please stop trying to capture Stacy, Yuan."

"Yeah!" Genis joined in. "You leave her alone!"

"Yuan…" Lloyd spoke up, "I know we're supposed to be allies, but if you try to kidnap Stacy…I'll have to stop you."

"Indeed." Regal asserted. "If you do anything to her I cannot guarantee there will be rationality behind my actions."

My heart skipped into the air. Regal just said he was going to protect me, and in such a rough tone, too! I was going have fangirl fit or something! Regal wanted to protect me. Me, of all people. I was the one he wanted to keep safe. I felt so happy and almost sad, too. The emotions I was feeling were all so overwhelming. I just…I just…

"Fine. If that is how you feel…Then I'll take care of you first!"

My heart stopped. Time stopped. Everything stopped. Slowly I could see Yuan charging and energy ball to hurl at Regal.

Th-thump.

My body began to move. Each foot fall feeling like a lifetime.

Th-thump.

I couldn't run to him fast enough. I was fighting against time in the form of a strong current, unable to overcome it.

Th-thump.

I had to make it. Losing Regal wasn't an option for me.

Th-thump.

No way would I let him die. After Alicia had tried so hard for Regal to live, I couldn't fail her.

Th-thump.

I was going to protect him. No matter the consequences because...

Th-thump.

I love him. I LOVE REGAL!

I dove in front of him just in time. The ball became embedded in my arm. It felt like my felt would melt off my arm, but it didn't matter. Regal was safe. That's all that mattered now.

"Stacy…" Regal's voice was stunned and breathless. "Why did you…" I had never heard him be at such a loss of words. He always knew what to say.

"I once couldn't protect someone very important to me." Images of Mewtwo flashed through my mind. With heavy tears, I glanced over my right shoulder and took one last look at Regal. "But this time I will succeed. I'm going to protect you." With that, my knees buckled, and everything was black.

* * *

Yuan's mind reeled at the sight before him. The only person who could have been used to revive Martel properly was facing certain death. Even though the attack didn't hit any vitals, the after effects would kill her in a matter of minutes.

"You bastard!" Loy called out, enraged that her friend was hurt. "I'll kill you!" The brunette from Earth charged in and swung her staff, only to have it blocked by Yuan. The half-elf's eyes widened with realisation. This girl was giving off the exact same mana as the other girl. Both were a perfect match for Martel's mana signature. His hand shot out and gripped the girl's neck.

"Loy!" Members of Lloyd's group called out to her. But Yuan had already teleported himself and the girl away. Loy was gone.

* * *

"Stacy…Stacy…"

I could hear Regal's voice. Once more…I had to see him one more time. I could feel his hand griping my left shoulder tightly. _Regal… _I noticed his other hand was also on my right shoulder…but I couldn't feel it. _What?_

"Is something wrong?" Regal asked with great concern. I should have heard his voice, but my mind was racing for the answer as to why my right arm was numb. It was then that I noticed my hand was an odd colour. Grey. I tore away my sleeve and revealed the current state of the limb. It was all grey covered in burn marks and open fissures of flesh. My arm was completely dead.

"No!" Raine cried. "If the dead flesh in her arm circulated into her body she'll die!"

"It'll have to be cut off then." Kratos stated.

"Cut off? You're not cutting off my arm!" I insisted.

"Stacy…I'm sorry but if we don't…" Regal tried to reason with me.

"No!" I shouted. "If you cut off my arm then I might as well be dead!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Lloyd question.

"If I lose my arm I won't be able to write anymore." I hung my head. "…If I can't write anymore…then…" I couldn't lose that. Writing was the only thing I could always escape to. My game disks would get scratched or lost, but as long as I had a pen and paper, I could always find solace.

"Then maybe in the arms of death is where you belong…" A voice said. Something passed through my body and collided with my heart.

"Alto…" I huffed out. "Thanks…" Behind me Alto stood with what appeared to be a bluish, translucent heart in his mouth, with its veins and arteries still connected to my body.

"Alto what are you doing?" Genis gasped.

"This is what she wants." He answered solemnly. "I promised her I would take her life when the time came."

"Thank you, Alto." I wheezed out, feeling the effects of my heart beginning to stop. "I just have one last request…" I was starting to get light headed. "You said that you would show me what you really looked like someday. Since this is it, could you please show me your true self now?"

"Fine." Alto closed his eyes and his body began emitting a white glow. His formed changed to that of a man's, and soon the light dimmed, allowing everyone to see his real body. In the light of the now risen moon, I could see he was tall and muscular, with light white blond hair falling to the base of his neck. His body was covered in light gold armour with dark sliver trim. In his hand, he still held the essence of my heart with his gloved fingers tightly coiled around it.

"Heh…" I partially laughed. "I knew it. You are handsome." I smiled but continued to gasp for air. My time was almost up. He turned his head, and with his azure eyes peering through the fringes of his parted bangs, he gave me one last look of remorse. He closed his eyes and started to give my heart one last squeeze…

_I'm sorry, Loy. I guess we won't be having fun times together anymore._

"Halt!" Two soldiers wearing armour that was coloured dark blue, light blue, white, and sliver with downward facing crescent moons on the chest plate came running in; their eyes were covered by the shadows of their helmets. "Captain Alto, you are under arrest for the attempted assassination of the former Goddess of the Moon. Drop the heart essence and step away from the girl!"

The other one directed himself towards Regal. "You too mortal. Step away from the girl." Regal looked at me, then at the soldier and finally backed away.

"Who called the cops?" Alto asked.

"Don't look at me…I don't have a phone."

"Captain Alto, drop the heart essence and step away from the girl!" The first one instructed.

Reluctantly, he let go, and the essence shot back into my body, my colour and ease of breathing coming with it.

"Alright boys, I did what you want, now tell me what's going on here." He said in a cocky and lax voice.

"The Queen would like to speak to you."

"Oh, so after the whole kingdom flips out over what we did, sends me to this hell-hole, makes a ridiculous lie for the Council just to cover it all up, and forces me to lose face with all the other Guardian Spirits, you _now _decide that the Queen and I can talk?" He stared walking off to the side, overly flourishing his hands. "Oh, well isn't that all well and good?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Watch what you say Captain Alto." One of the soldiers pulled a sword on him and pointed it in his face. "You're not in the position to be calling the shots!"

Two more soldiers marched in, and one of them proclaimed, "Avert your eyes mortals, the Goddess approaches." Everyone closed their eyes and pointed their heads towards the ground, not sure what was going on.

The Goddess of the Full Moon strolled in, accompanied by two more guards following at her heels. "Raise your head child; you are the predecessor of us." A melodic, gentle and whimsical voice requested to me. Slowly, I lifted my head and opened my eyes. The vision that was before me was something beyond all forms of beauty in my world. Before me stood a slender woman with long flowing white hair, with crystal eyes. Her face was soft and gentle, almost like a dove's or a swan's, with an extending glow and kindness to it. The dress she dawned was a light cream colour with blue and white detailing on it that reminded me of frost on a window. Her skin was fair, but it seems radiant too, truly like the moon itself. But it was those eyes I kept getting lost in. They were so deep even the ocean seemed like nothing more than a tidal pool. I was so entranced by them; I almost didn't notice the most distinct thing about her. She had a large protruding stomach.

"So you are the child Alto has been watching over this time." She said sweetly and softly. "We can see why he was willing to protect you, Stacy."

I was not only shocked that she knew my name, but to hear it on her voice was like ear candy. It left them ringing and tingling.

"We thank you for providing our beloved with your company all this time." She then placed her hand like a feather on my injured arm and brought it back to life.

"Stacy, what's happening?" Presea asked.

"Silence mortal!" A guard ordered.

"Enough." The Goddess spoke with the same gentleness as before, but somehow it seemed forceful as well. "We have no hostility towards these beings. We ask that you do not treat them with such severity.

"O-of course Your Highness."

"…But if any of you look at her you're all dead…" Alto muttered.

"Alto…" She said sweetly as she glided to his side. "We do not wish to see your jealousy get the best of you." She gently paced her hands on his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't butter me up, Sonata…"

"We are very pleased to see you again, Alto." Her lips moved with delicacy as she sang in his ear.

He let out a groan, like he had been holding back in some way, and pulled her into a kiss. Instantly, I looked away. The guards seemed very uncomfortable and didn't know how to handle the situation. When Alto finally pulled his lips from Sonata he barked at Stacy, "Yeah you better not be looking kid!"

"What? I think couples should have some privacy when they kiss and stuff." I grumbled.

"What are they doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh shut it!" Alto ordered. "Unless you want to see the inside of your skull!"

The Goddess let out a sugary-sweet laugh. "Alto, we find it so funny how embarrassed you get sometimes. We truly have missed your presence."

"Alto missed you, too!" I announced, knowing he was too 'macho' to admit it himself.

"Do you want to die?"

"Alto." Sonata called his name with such love and gentleness that I'm sure everyone could tell her feelings for him. "We feel that what Phoebe was wrong to have you sent off, and we wish for your return." The smile she gave seemed to push him over the edge because now he had tears rolling down his face as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I've missed you so much…" I heard him whispered. He stayed like that for a bit before straightening himself up and addressed me. "It looks like we really are parting ways tonight."

"Alto…" I was starting to feel a little sad. I wasn't going to have Alto with me anymore. The idea of being in this world without him was…lonely.

"Come here, I've got some last bits of advice for you." Sniffling, I got to me feet and shuffled over to him. Bracing himself on my shoulder, he leaned over and whispered, "Be strong and do your best and never forget 'Auribus teneo lupum', got that?"

I nodded. Alto started to stand up, but I latched onto his neck fist. "I'll miss you…" I was happy that Alto was going to go home with Sonata, but it still hurt that he was leaving. We had been together for so long and now….

"What are you doing?" He asked mockingly. "Are you trying to get me in trouble with Sonata?" He pulled away. "See you around, kid." He said while flicking me in the side of the head as he and Sonata left with the six soldiers to return home. I was really sad…I wouldn't see him again…but…Alto was finally going home…that's what he always wanted. Everything he said…all his talk about being evil, it was all a lie to protect her.

"Is it safe to look yet?" Zelos ventured to ask.

"Yeah, it's safe…" I announced. "…"

"So…Alto's gone…" Sheena stated.

"Yeah…Alto's…gone…" It didn't matter how I said it or how many times I rolled the words around on my tongue, it still felt weird that I didn't have Alto with me anymore. "Oh, hey, where's Loy?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't around. "Did she run off when the goddess came or something?"

"You mean…" Lloyd started to say but lost his nerve.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Loy was kidnapped by Yuan." Kratos calmly pointed out.

_Loy…was…kidnapped?_

_

* * *

_

Phew...I'm glad I was able to sit down and wite something more than potatoes for once, I actually got some meat in this time!

Also, next week i will be leaving for London, England So there might not be an update unless I do an early one.

Oh, I also heard a write's comments about muses. It's something along the lines of "Most writers wait for thier muse to come knocking at their door, but sometimes you have to go over to their house...walk up to the door...and kick it down! Then put your muse in a head lock and drag him over to your house and say, 'Okay muse, this is what we're going to do today, so get ready to work!'" Or something to that effect. I heard this six hours after I finished this chapter, but it was stillsomething I needed to hear.

BTW I have pokemon white now. Bo-ya.


	97. Dispair

Hey guys!...I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Before you all yell at me for not updating allow me to explain. First, I had a really busy weekend the week beofre a trip so I couldn't write anything at that time. Then while on said trip, I spent both weekends in the airport (without a Laptop) so no writing got done then. Oh, where was I? goog question! I was in London ENGLAND! One of the best trips of my life. I can't decide between London and Tokyo (Yokohama to be exact). Any how, I'm back now and I am going to get to work and start writing.

Thank you Andie for editing this chapter.

* * *

_Loy was kidnapped. _It was those words that rolled around in my head like shoes in a dryer; banging and thumping with each cycle. There were so many things I wanted to do right then: I wanted more info from Kratos, I wanted to run off and find Loy, and I wanted to scream to the heavens for help. These and so much more pulled me until I was coming apart at the seams. I looked into the heartless eyes of Kratos, seeking answers. _How could Loy be kidnapped? She's strong!_ But the only thing I saw in his eyes was ice. He didn't care. But it was his son that made up for that.

"Don't worry. We'll save Loy." Lloyd announced. "I promise."

I should have nodded back, but I was just dazed. Loy couldn't have been gone. She just couldn't. This was just too much. I had already lost Mewtwo and Alto, I couldn't lose Loy now!

"We should rest for the night before anything else." Raine pointed out to Lloyd. "It's getting dark out and we all need to rest first.

"Yeah…" The hero sighed. "Alright."

"No, it's not alright!" I sobbed, my eyes red and puffy from tears. "Yuan could be ready to kill her right now!"

"We understand your concern," Raine reasoned, "but after today's battle we are all exhausted. Besides, we have no means of pursuing them in the dark."

"Raine is right." Kratos joined in. "It would be foolish to go after them in a weakened state if we wanted to save Loy."

"Maybe you don't care about getting Loy back, but I do!" I shouted before turning around to run.

"Wait!" I heard Lloyd shout. He had grabbed my wrists to hold me back. He was about to say something but I screamed, "Let me go!" followed by sending a back-kick into his stomach. This was enough to break free from him, so I ran. I noticed it was getting hard to see, but that didn't matter. Only Loy mattered.

Her scent. If I could find that, I might be able to find them, assuming that Yuan hadn't gone directly to his base. With my hands in the ram hand-sign I called out "Ninja arte, heighten senses." I inhaled deeply, expecting a blast of sights, sounds, and smells but nothing came._ No…_ Still keeping my stride, I repeated my prior actions and again, nothing happened. Panic began to set it, why wasn't it working? Was it because I was so worked up? I grounded myself and closed my eyes. _Okay, calm down…focus. Now try it again._ When I slowed my breathing, I could feel how sore my eyes and throat were. I tried one last time, but still nothing happened…

No…no… "Nooooo!" I hollered. I was going to lose her. I couldn't lose Loy. Not yet! She had protected me for so long, and now I couldn't even help her. Dang it. If I hadn't been protecting Regal, Yuan would have taken me instead and Loy would still be safe. Why did I have to resist? If I had just given up and let him take me, then this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault.

"Loooooy!" I called out until my lungs went flat. I started running again, my vision blurred from tears. I brushed them away, but I still couldn't see clearly. I passed it off as stress. My eyes still stung and my breathing became hoarse as the cool night air constricted my throat and lungs. I started wheezing, but still I didn't stop. I had to find Loy. I had to save her! My vision grew even darker, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Every time I blinked, it took longer for my eyes to open again, and I could feel my energy leaving me. I kept pushing myself, but soon something gave. My leg crumpled under my weight, and I was out long before I hit the ground…

* * *

Warm…that was my first thought when I started to come, too. I didn't have the strength to move or even my eyes yet, so I remained silent. But still…what was this warm thing next to me? I wanted to find out what it was…but I was just so tired. I felt like I could sleep forever; I was so tired. I was just drained, like I had been go gung-ho for 34 hour day*. If someone said they had a means to wake the dead, I'd like to have seen how well that would work on me.

But this warm thing…what was it? Whatever it was, I could feel that part of it was wrapped around me. _Alto? Did I fall asleep with Alto? Is that his tail on my waist?_ I could feel his body raising as he breathed. It sounded slow and deep, like he was sleeping. Wait…was I laying down or sitting up? I shifted and my head rolled to the side, but I could feel gravity pulling it down. Sitting up maybe?

I could pick out the scent of someone. It wasn't strong like what I could smell with my abilities, but normal senses could detect it. It wasn't Alto's smell though. It didn't smell like ozone on a cool night. It was more…human…more…like…something…something important…Why was this smell so familiar? Why was it so special to me? I lifted my head and shifted it to my right and laid it against the warm thing. What was this warm thing? Whatever it was, I liked it.

"Stacy." A voice called. _That voice…whose is it? _"Wake up." The voice called gently. My left arm came up and clung to the warm thing. I wanted to stay like this forever, where it was warm and safe.

"Stacy." The voice whispered again. "Wake up."

"Mmmm…." I groaned a little. I just wanted to sleep. To sleep and cuddle.

"Stacy, can you please wake up?" It asked sweetly.

"Mmh?" My eyes started to open, but from the way my head was tilted I could only see white. _Where am I?_

"Good morning." The voice called again and this time I knew who it belong to.

_Oh, God…_Realisation of the situation came down like a safe from those old cartoons with Buggs Bunny. My face flushed to the deepest, hottest red when I discovered I wasn't curled up with some_thing_, but rather some_one._ I was sleeping against _him_ this whole time. I was so embarrassed and I didn't even know how I had gotten there. I had been leaning against Regal all night, with his arm around me, and I was freaking out now.

"Good morning, Master. Good morning!" Tokomon came over to greet.

_Tokomon! Please read my mind and get me out of this mess!_

"How was your sleep, Master?"

_No…save me Tokomon…Mewtwo, come back. I need you!_ This was so embarrassing for me that I actually started to tear up.

"Stacy, are you not feeling well?" Regal asked as his free hand settled on my forehead.

All I could do was keep my head down and avoid eye contact. I was just so flustered and nervous, and now I was about to cry…this was just too much for me.

"Uh…hey, Stacy!" Sheena came over, noticing my distress. "We should go…get clean up, right?"

I nodded and let Sheena pull me away from Regal, silently following behind her as she held my hand.

"So…umm…"Sheena paused, trying to figure out what question she was going to ask. "You-you seemed really nervous back there."

I nodded, not ready to trust myself with speaking.

"Yeah, I guess waking up to your crush like that would be pretty nerve-wracking for anyone."

Again, I nodded my eyes still watering and red.

"Come here." Sheena pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me down. "You know, we were all shocked to find you passed out like we did."

"Yeah?" I asked, now having found my voice.

The ninja nodded. "Especially Regal. He insisted on staying with you all night just to make sure you were okay."

My gaze dropped instantly to my feet in humiliation. This was really too much.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you get this withdrawn about Regal before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, usually you can say something, but this time you were so…shy. It seemed like you couldn't even look at him."

"Yeah. I was so embarrassed just to be that close to him. Actually, my heart is still pounding from before."

"Why do you think you've become so…sensitive about Regal?"

"I don't know. For some reason just being next to him was really hard on me."

"Hmm…maybe it's the stress from last night. Losing a friend like that can be pretty traumatic."

"Yeah, maybe." I could just imagine how Loy was captured, the look on her face as she was taken away. "We have to save her."

"Don't worry, we will." Sheena assured me. "We'd better head back to the others now."

"Yeah…" I dropped my gaze, not feeling too eager to see Regal.

"…If you want…I could run interference when you want me to."

"That would be great, Sheena."

"It must be really hard for you right now; having Regal constantly around without Mewtwo or Alto to help."

"It is…I really need those guys."

Sheena nodded with understanding. "Well, I'm going to head. You coming?"

"In a minute…"

"Alright. Don't take too long, Genis is making breakfast today."

"Don't worry. With motivation like that, nothing could keep me away." I responded, feeling a bit better now.

When Sheena had left, I wandered over to the stream that was nearby and stared at my reflection. I had been feeling…different since I woke up, and I wanted to see if I had changed. My appearance hadn't changed, but right then, it dawned on me that this really wasn't my face I was looking at. The face I had called my own since I got here was more like what Sadie Sly's face would look like. Sadie was a character from the same book as Aden Lone. She was one of the heroes, but despite that, she was a bit of a rule breaker and a rogue. I suppose I had always wanted to be more like her, seeing how she was strong, brave, and just plain awesome. Even the clothes that I was wearing were like hers; nothing but white head-to-toe with a white cloak. In a way, I hadn't really been me since I got here, since I met Alto, but now I guess that was going to change. Alto wasn't with me anymore, and that left me feeling weak and…more like my old self in a way.

I decided that I would try to use my arts again. Last night I had been really stressed and unfocused, but now I might be able to concentrate better. But as soon as I got my hands into the correct hand-sign, I lost my nerve. What if I had lost my artes forever? How would I rescue Loy if I couldn't use them? I could get to Yuan's front door, only to be slaughters two seconds later. It would all be a waste. Loy was captured because of me. If I had just handed myself over to Yuan sooner, then this would all be over. _I'm sorry, Loy…_No. Now wasn't the time for a pity party. I couldn't be 100% sure that I didn't have my powers anymore, so there still was chance I could save Loy. I couldn't get depressed now; I still had to save Loy. I had already been on that train of hopelessness once before, and I knew it didn't go anywhere. I was going to do exactly what Alto told me. I was going to be strong and remember 'Auribus teneo lupum'. I was going to hold on, no matter what! _Please hang on Loy. I'm coming to save you! I promise!_

* * *

*a 34-hour day is roughly how long I was a wake for when I flew to London. I got up at five, got on the plane at 1 (there was a delay) and we flew to Toronto (sp?) where we got on a new plane and I was placed by myself waaay in the back. Everyone at the end of the flight was like 'hey...where's Stacy?' So that flight was twevle hours. And thanks to the time change we got to London at seven thrity in the morning and we they kept going until 11. PM not AM.


	98. Letters and Fetters

Yes, I am a week late, and I am very sorry. Sometimes life happens and you have to call in a favor from one of your fanfiction buddies who don't read said fic. Thank you Xylek for pulling this off in one night!

And for those of you who read the chapter titles "Fetters" are bindings. Thanks again to Xylek.

* * *

It felt like I had a million tiny strings pulling on me from the inside. It was like I was a red giant about to collapse into myself. But I kept my promise to Sheena and was heading back to camp. That and I had a feeling that the breakfast Genis was making would help me feel less…hungry. Actually, now that I thought about it, I was starved. When was the last time I ate? Thinking about made the sides of my stomach press together. Slowly but surely I made my way back, following the distant smell of cooking eggs.

"Good morning Stacy!" Colette greeted when I came back.

"Good morning," I said with less energy, not feeling that it was a 'good' morning.

"Do you want an omelette?" Genis asked.

"Yes please. No pepper please…" I moaned, starting to hit the wall. Walking over to a good spot I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes.

"Hey Stacy are you sleeping?" Lloyd asked as he towered over me.

"No…I'm thinking deeply with my eyes closed." I lied. I was so tired I didn't think I could make my open again.

"Stacy! You're omelette is ready!" Genis called from the campfire.

My head shot up like a prairie dog after hearing a hawk. "I'm awake. Where's the food."

"This way Master. This way!" Tokomon nudged me towards Genis. Getting to my feet, I shuffled over to the mage and plopped down next to the fire to eat.

"Here you go!" Genis passed a plate with a hot, tasty looking rice omelette. I took a bite of the gooey over easy, rice omelette. There was cheese, rice, red peppers, orange peppers and…

"Can you taste the ham in it?" The mage asked.

"I was wondering what kind of meat that was. Good choice."

"You're really tired aren't you?"

"Yes."

Zelos then sat down next to me. "So how was your sleep last night?" He inquired with a large cocky grin. A shoe came flying across the camp and hit the unfaithful chosen in the back of the head. I picked up the violet shoe and noticed it was oddly similar to what a certain ninja wears.

"Thank you Sheena." I called.

"You're welcome. Can I have my shoe back?"

"Sure!" I tossed it in her direction, falling only a few feet short.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"What is going on here?" Raine demanded as she came over.

Instantly I pointed at Zelos. "He started it."

"Why am I getting blamed?"

"Because you started the conversation off with the rudest topic possible."

"I just asked how was your sleep was!"

I turned to the red head with death in my eyes, "How do you think?"

"Okay, okay. No need to be so touchy. I just wanted to know how your snuggle with Regal went." This comment earned him a smack from Raine. "Ow!"

Silently I got up, found my bag and started digging through it.

"What are you looking for?" Genis question.

"Something to kill Zelos with. Do you think strangulation or hacking him into pieces would be more satisfying?"

"Um…I'm not sure."

"I'd strangle him if I were you." Sheena offered. "You get to see him suffer more that way."

"Thank you Sheena." I sang and returned to my digging. "Hello!"

"What is?" The ninja question as she came over.

"I have mail apparently." I furrowed my brow. "If this turns out to be an acceptance letter to Hogwarts I'm going to be really freaked out."

"To _where_?"

"Some school that has the best mail system in the world. They can even send letters on Sunday."

"Impressive. So whose it from?"

"Not sure. But it smells familiar."

"What does it smell like?"

"Paper." I stated.

Sheena just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm reading it." I tore open the envelope and opened the letter. "Oh, it's from Alto." I speculated with bemusement.

"How do you know?"

"Because it starts off with, 'Hey Kid, it's Alto'."

"Ah, that's how. So what does it say?"

"It's about all that happened before we met. For some reason I feel like I'm getting dumped."

"Stacy is getting dumped?" Zelos repeated as he bounded over.

"No. I was just commenting on this letter I found from Alto."

"Alto sent you a letter?" Presea inquired as she approached.

"Yes he did and if the interruptions cease I will be able to read it at last." I replied shortly.

"Then I'll round up everyone for Master! I'll round up!" Tokomon offered and scurried off before I could stop him.

"But I wanted to read it now…"

* * *

It wasn't long before Tokomon had round up whoever wasn't already gathered. "I got them all Master. Got them Master!"

"…Thanks…" I said with my head hung. I really hadn't planned to practice my public speaking first thing in the morning.

So are you going to read it?" Zelos urged when I hadn't begun yet.

"I never said I was going to read it out loud to you all." I muttered. Turning away my eyes rolled over the page, this is what it said:

Hey kid, it's Alto,

I understand you have a hard time reading cursive, so I'll try to print.

I wanted you to know the circumstances under which we met, but I suppose you've started to piece it together…

I am the Guardian Spirit of the New Moon, and as such it is my job to do train and fight alongside creatures of the night, so that they may protect the Kingdom and the Goddess. It is also part of my duties to accompany the Goddess to Earth on the night of a full moon, to shield her from the eyes of humans. Should anyone approach her I use magic to dwindle their minds for the night. It is this that I have been doing for thousands of years, ever since I came into my position. We Guardian Spirits are born into our rolls, including you and Loy. When one dies, another soul in Heaven is selected depending on their deeds. Despite the number of Goddesses we've had between you and myself, there is still talk about how your time as Goddess was incredibly short, because your soul wanted to go back to Heaven and wait for your family. Both you and Loy must have suffered greatly in your previous lives if you were both selected to be Guardian Spirits. But now I seem to be trailing away from my intent of this letter…

Due to the nature of my role, I was constantly by the side of the Goddess including when…you see my point. Soon we began to have feelings for each other and one day…

Anyways, Phoebe, who was responsible for overseeing the health of the Goddess, was the first to find out what happened and that is when all Hell broke loose. Such _exchanges _were not normally allowed between the other Guardians and the Goddess in our kingdom (Unlike those good-for-nothing sun spirits…). Due to its scandalous nature, Sonata and I were separated and lies were made to cover it all up. I was brought before the Council to validate those lies, and even though they knew better, they still felt the need to go along with what my kingdom had started. And so I was sent to this world, where I found you.

I still remember how hard that first day was. My energy depleted in no time and I was grateful to have made it to the second day, the same day I met you. And from there you should know the rest.

Since I know that _all _women ask this, we are expecting the baby in a few months and the wedding will be held before then. Didn't think we could get married or have kids, did you?

And also, Guardian Spirit's don't need a vow to make a pact. I just like messing with you.

"That jerk!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked.

"It just Alto being…Alto." I huffed and returned to the letter.

…On the note of 'messing with you', I would like to apologize for what happened with Shade. I wish I could have spared you that experience. I know you hate those types of situations and yet I unknowingly led you into one. Try to forgive me Stacy, I didn't intend for you to get hurt.

Take care, don't play the victim and remember what I told you,

Alto

_Why did he have to bring that topic up?_ My face burned thinking about that situation I was in…I really wanted to disappear.

"What did it say?" Genis prodded.

"Oh, um." I stammered as I came back to reality. I summarized the points about Alto and his actions but left out the information concerning me.

"So…what happened?" Lloyd crossed his arms as he tried to still make sense of Alto's vague answers.

"Bud, allow me to explain." Zelos laid his arm across Lloyd's shoulder's and whispered into his ear.

With a look between disgust and shock the brunette asked, "Why is that a big deal?"

"From his letter it sounds like the Lunar Spirits aren't allowed to 'intermingle' much. But I seems like it varies for each group of Guardian Spirits." I noted, looking back over the letter. "I feel kind'a bad for him. But those two much such a cute couple together!" I squealed.

"You think so?" Sheena pried.

"Yeah, you should have seen them. It was so sweet." As I spoke, the letter slipped from my fingers and floated to the ground where Presea picked it up.

"Stacy." Her voice flatly called. "This part at the bottom mentions and incident with Shade. What is Alto referring to?"

_Dang it! That was the one thing I didn't want to talk about! _

"Now that I think about it, the night Shade was with us, Stacy returned from talking with him in a battered state." Raine recollected.

"I was able to see the end of their confrontation." Regal confessed. "Shade had struck Stacy before he ran off."

"You should have seen what was happening earlier." Zelos pointed out.

"Yeah." Sheena jumped in. "Shade was hitting on her the whole time. I was ready to slug him before too long."

That memory, the moment, it came back and pulled me into it. The red colour came back to my face and I felt short on breath. My right hand held the spot on my neck that Shade licked. I felt unclean again and violated. To just disappear was all I wanted. To be gone. Forgotten. I really wanted that right now. Slowly I stepped back from them, hoping they wouldn't notice if I left.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lloyd posed the question, thrusting me into the spot light. My eyes were watering, my face was red and I clearly was trying to catch my breath. Everyone could see that there was something very wrong with me.

"Stacy, can you tell me what's wrong?" Regal requested gently.

Instead of answering I took another step back. This was getting to be overbearing. Not only was I still gripped by the memory, but now Regal was getting too close. I felt so expose. Like I was tied down to an operating table, completely naked, with doctors all poking around inside my body while I was still awake. There was nowhere to escape to. I would try to block what was happening around me, but my mind was already filled with that nightmare of an event. When I tried to leave my mind I was bombarded with questions I couldn't answer. _Mewtwo…Alto…_

Seeing that I proving difficult to get information out of Kratos decided to take a crack at me. "Are you not saying anything because something did happen? Something you don't want us to know?" He asked sternly, like a hard-boiled detective from the Thirties.

I gasped at his assumption. He was closing in on the truth.

"Something serious happened between you and Shade, didn't it?"

I kept my head low. I really didn't want the others to know what happened, especially Regal. I was worried about hurting him with that information and now, I was also scared of him staying too close to me. I couldn't handle being around Regal right now.

"The reason why you refuse to say anything is because he assaulted you, correct?"

And there it was…the ugly truth. I, Stacy, had been assaulted by a guy I thought I liked. My own skin felt disgusting to me. I wanted to take a hot bath and scrub it all off. Scrub away my filthy skin. The thought of Shade licking my neck came to mind and I cringed; my fingers dug into my shoulder to protect the violated spot on my neck.

"Is that what happened?" Regal asked in shock. "Did Shade assault you?"

I still couldn't answer him or anyone. I was just so…ashamed.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lloyd gently pressed. But I shook my head.

"Considering what happened," Raine stepped in for me, "I doubt she'll be willing to tell us anything."

At this point Regal knew better than to crowd me, so he remained as far from me as he felt comfortable, which wasn't the same distance I would have chosen. The only person near me was Tokomon, whom I instinctively picked up to cuddle. I was filled with unease and if not for the others' presence I would have started sobbing by now. I just felt scared and alone. I really wished that either Mewtwo or Alto was with me now.

"We should start packing up now." Kratos announced. Looking back over his shoulder at me he added, "All things considered, perhaps Stacy should be given a few minutes to herself."

I took this as the chance to curl into a ball, with Tokomon at the center. The feeling of his small body against my chest helped me somewhat. It made me feel less alone, but I was still scared. To sleep…to fall asleep and never wake up…that's what I felt like doing.

Regal gave another look at Stacy. To hear that she was assaulted was…beyond words. He wanted to hold the world at arm's length just to protect her. For such a young girl to have that sort of trauma…He wanted to talk to her about it, but he also knew she was going to need some space. Regal decided when Stacy seemed ready to open up then he would talk with her. But right now she had been through enough. She had almost died, Loy had been was kidnapped, Mewtwo had died and Alto had left her. All this with the assault thrown on top was just…so cruel.

It was just like last night when they had found her passed out in the middle of the road. He was so concerned about her that he kept her close all night, just to make sure she was safe. Ever since they had first met, Regal had felt pity for her. She was just a little kid, running around without her parents and looking for a safe place in the world. Back then he was worried about what would happen to such a young girl if she was alone, so he had allowed her to stay at the hotel for free and then eventually allowed her into his home. In the beginning he knew that her parents would be worried about her, so he looked after her in their stead; but now, knowing that returning her to her family was futile, it seemed like the best idea for him to just take up the torch of raising her. She was a good kid and he felt like a father to her now. Just to keep her happy and safe was good enough for him.

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter was late, but I promise the next one will bring some new air into the stroy! Also, we are in the middle of moving. We sold our house and we've had the new one since last year and have been doing some refurbishing and whatnot all this time, and now we're at a point where we have some new furniture moved in and we can live here on the weekends, then go back to out house in town for the week. I have a bookshelf now, and the top shelf get's all of my manga. I only have on free space left on the top shelf. That tells you I spend too much money on manga...

Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Even if it's something simple like 'this was cool' or something, just having a little review means so much to me. So please send me your thoughts.


	99. The Dollars

Phew. I'm glad I made it to the weekend. This week seemed like a year in of its self. But now that it's the weekend I happy, because I get to sit down and write again. Lately I've getting hit by inspiration for short stories left and right. Also, next week will be my birthday and the same time that Otafest rolles around. I'm so excited to for Otafest, I always meet a bunch of ToS fans. Also, last year I notcied that quite a number of said fans are also Regal fans. I guess Calgary is where Regal is the most loved...

Thanks again to Xylek, my dear friend who has gone from 'good friend' to 'shining knight' in rake due to his help with editing. Poor Andy has been sick and Doodlebugg has wicked social class. I comepletely understand their situations and I wish them both the best of luck for their finals.

* * *

"How long are we going to be on stakeout for?"

"Just until I can hack the security system and find a good time to rescue Loy." Isaac explained while his fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard of the G.O.A.S.T.

"But _why _are we rescuing her?" The woman moaned, dropped to her butt next to Isaac. The pair was currently hiding behind a large rock, not far from the Renegade base in Triet.

Isaac let out a concerned sigh. "Mom would be so sad to hear you say that, considering all of the hero training she gave you Amy."

"Yeah well, growing up on the streets doesn't exactly make you want to help every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"But you're still the Keaton. You have to help everyone you meet."

"I know, I know." Amy snapped. "And I'll do my job like supposed to, but I just don't…"

"Don't what?" Isaac gently asked.

This time Amy let out a sigh. "I don't know. I guess…I'm just selfish."

"Mom's selfish and she helps people."

Amy turned to the bluenett and remarked, "I hate it when you win."

Isaac was taken aback by this. "I wasn't trying win."

"Oh whatever!" Amy groaned. "You're too effen' polite Isaac! Goddess, you're just like Regal."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. And why don't you ever call him 'dad'?"

"Because I _have _a dad. He's just…"

"I'm sorry." Isaac hung his head as his hands froze in place.

"It's fine. I have Mom after all."

Isaac knew better than to point out that Regal was no more Amy's father than Stacy was her mother. Amy had always been like this. She only accepted Stacy as her relative and no one else.

"…Why don't you consider me you're little brother?" Isaac questioned with a tone of sadness and watery eyes.

"Huh? You're still on that?" The thirty-one year old woman complained.

"Well, yeah. You're my sister but you never call me your brother." Isaac looked at his sister. Her dark green hair was pulled into a high ponytail that dangled down to her lower back. For clothes she wore dark purple mage clothes, minus the cloak and hat. These were the trademarks of Amy that she had ever since he could remember. He had always loved her like a sister, even though they weren't related.

Amy's fierce brown eyes turn towards him and burned into his skin. "You're not my brother and I'm not your sister. We just happen to legally have the same last name." The woman turned away, fed up with family matters.

"…But you are my sister." Isaac said quietly.

"I'm your _adopted_ sister. It doesn't mean we're actually siblings."

"I don't care about that. You're my big sister and that's it."

"Isaac, I _had _a brother once. But he's dead now. And I don't want another one…"

"I'm sorry Amy."

"Stop apologizing, you sound like mom." Amy then sat up and looked on the G.O.A.S.T. screen. "So when can we go in?"

"Not yet. They're still running around all over the place. We need to wait for them to go to sleep or something first."

"…The way the scurry around reminds me of ants." Amy shivered, reliving the nightmare of mistakenly standing on an ant hill.

Unleashing a sigh only a bored teen could muster, Isaac laid his head against the bolder and closed his eyes. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"…something."

Both sat silently for a minute.

"We can't play games on the G.O.A.S.T. right now, can we?"

"Nope." Isaac answered.

"And we didn't bring cards?"

"Nope." Isaac repeated.

"Goddess, I'm so bored."

"I brought my harmonica."

She stared at him; he was dressed in a black tunic and matching windsock cap. She finally let out a laugh. "And let me guess, we're going to sing Beatles songs all night?"

"We could." Isaac offered.

Amy broke into another burst of laughter. "Oh Goddess, someone would think we were related, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah." Isaac started laughing.

"Good thing Aeon will kill you soon." Amy noted.

"WHAT!" Isaac's head towards his step-sister. "Why would he kill me?"

"Because you went back in time without his permission, that's why." Amy smiled.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead." Isaac stared off into the distance, reliving his life mentally.

Smiling to herself for successfully killing the mood, Amy lied down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Amy." Isaac tapped his sister with the back of his hand. "Amy, wake up!"

"Hm? What is it? Did we die yet?" Amy asked in a daze.

"No, we can go in and save Loy now."

"I don't wanna. I wanna go back to sleep!"

"Amy!" Isaac shouted. "Act your age for once!"

"Geez." She whined, "You're really pain when you get all serious."

"Come on, let's go!" Isaac jumped over the rock and started running towards the dome shaped building.

"…Stupid Isaac." Amy muttered before following suit of her younger brother's actions. When she finally caught up to his stride she was cursing his youthfulness, wishing she was still young.

"Isaac I hate you." Amy stated.

Not unused to his sister's words of scorn, Isaac didn't even blink at the comment, knowing it was from jealousy of sorts. Amy was always jealous of Isaac since he was the child of her idol, Stacy, A.K.A. The Keaton. But it didn't bother Isaac; it just meant that Amy really loved Stacy as a mother. Though he did wish Amy didn't have so much animosity towards Regal, the man Amy saw as a threat to her relationship with Stacy. The boy had to feel bad for his father. He just didn't have any luck when it came to father-daughter relationships. First Stacy told him she never wanted to be his daughter and then Amy came in and tried numerous ways to scare Regal off. Of course Stacy protected Regal and Amy was harshly punished every time. _And people say I have it good…_Isaac then thought about it some more and realized that he wouldn't change his life. Amy had learned to accept Regal as an authority figure and things calmed down when she got into her twenties.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The voice instantly interrupted Isaac's thinking and both he and Amy froze with their hands up. A Renegade solider came over to them with his crossbow pointed at them. "State your business here." He ordered.

"Come on Isaac, let's go." Amy urged. "We don't have to listen to this guy, he can't do anything."

"Let's just humour him for a bit. I'm sure he hasn't talked to anyone in years."

The Renegade sighed. "I suppose it's no surprise that you know what I am, seeing how you could hear me. So tell me…how did you two gain the gift to see us?"

"I was born with it and Amy…."

"I signed the Deed of the Dead, just like my mom."

"I see. So you two must have seen plenty of ghosts in your lives." The Renegade speculated.

"I mostly summon ghosts." Amy explained. "Isaac here is the real Ghost Whisperer."

"It's true." Isaac answered bashfully. "I saw them even when I was still in the crib."

"Do your parent's know?"

"I inherited it from my mom." Isaac answered.

"And I was told about and given the Deed of the Dead from my mom as well."

"That's good. Sometimes parents aren't the most supportive of children who can see the dead." The Ghost recollected. "So what brings you both here?"

"A young girl was captured. We came here to rescue her." Isaac heroically declared.

"Lord Yuan isn't going to like that…"

"But you're not even on his payroll anymore." Amy pointed out, making the ghost grin.

"True, so I suppose there'll be no trouble in helping you." He turned away and started to lead them in, "But…"

The pair froze again, knowing where this conversation was going.

"I am still loyal to Lord Yuan. So if you want to save the girl, you'll have to find her on your own." He taunted, signalling the twosome to keep going. The door and closed them as they passed inside. Hiding behind pillars, Isaac took out his G.O.A.S.T. and began 'editing' the security footage while Amy kept watch.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Go!" Isaac called. They entered the next room with the GameCube, but it was filled with guards.

"Intruders!" One of the guards called.

"Isaac, I'll take the right," Amy started to say.

"And I'll take the left." Isaac barrelled into the fight swinging his sword with great skill. Most of the men he was fighting were caught unawares, due to Isaac being left handed. They didn't normally fight people who were left handed, and of course, there weren't any lefties in the room to match Isaac.

The bluenette blocked a swing from one of the men and pushed him back. Before he could recover, Isaac had stepped in and delivered a blow to the head with the golden hilt of his own swords. The man went down quickly, allowing Isaac to focus on the others. Another man crashing into him, blade meeting blade. But this was only a distraction. While Isaac was forced to defend, other guards moved in closer to him. The teen closed his eyes and began focusing his energy. While doing so, the blade of his sword glowed with a blue colour, and then changed to orange.

"Hiya!" He shouted, spinning in a full three-sixty, sending out the magic energy to the surrounding enemies. Some of them collided with a wall and were knocked unconscious that way. Others fell into the electrical pit to the far left, and were stunned by the voltage. The swordsmen took one last look at his side of the room and quickly incapacitated anyone still standing. He then turned towards the side Amy was on. It was like someone had drawn a line down the center of the room with blood. People lied everywhere, gutted and maimed, their blood splattered everywhere. In the middle stood Amy with crimson fluid smeared on her face and hair.

"…Amy…" Isaac was too shocked to finish his thought.

"We need to go!" She ordered.

"But…Amy…why?" He was still stunned and dazed, not sure how to take in the sight before him.

"Look Isaac. I know you hate killing people, but it's survival of the fittest out there. You know that going into a fight means killing."

"…but…why does it…have to be so…" He paused, rolling the words around in his mouth, looking for the right way to describe what was before him. "Brutal?"

"Look, I'm not sorry for what I did, but if it will make you feel better then I'll do away with them like the Keaton would. Okay?"

The teen nodded, not yet stable on his feet, and turned and vomited. Amy took this moment to rip a piece of cloth off one of Isaac's victims and handed it to her brother to wipe his face.

"Better?" She asked, growing impatient.

"A bit." Isaac gasped.

"Well hurry up. Coming out here was your idea after all."

The teen closed his eyes and refocused. He was here to save Loy, because the Heroes of Regeneration weren't going to get there fast enough. They had to either save Loy completely or slow down Yuan's process in Martel's revival. "Alright, let's go."

"Do we go past the office or over to the cells?" Amy interjected before they headed out.

"Good question. If we go past the office first we may find a clue about where Loy is being held."

"I guess." Amy looked away with uncertainty. The style of fighting she used wasn't too different from Yuan, so facing him could be hard. Her Axial Pike* wasn't too different from a Swallow.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head as she came back from her dark thoughts. "Nah, I'm fine. This is the New Keaton you're talking to, remember?"

Isaac smiled and nodded. He pulled out the G.O.A.S.T. and began opening the doors they needed from outside the system. "We should be good to go now." He said, slipping the electric notebook-like device into a special pouch on his belt.

Amy and Isaac charged through the door, weapons drawn just in case, and headed over to Yuan's office. Pressing up against opposite sides of the door, they counted down to three silently before bursting in. Yuan was inside and was taken by complete surprise.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Instantly Amu dropped her Axial Pike and pulled out her kusarigama (a sickle with a chain and weight attached) and caught Yuan with the chain around his neck. Using all her strength she pulled him over the desk and right to her feet. The man was gasping for air now as he struggled to pull the chain from his neck. Amy dragged him to his feet and held the sickle and the opposite end of the chain over Yuan's head, thereby supporting the man's weight.

"We can't have you sounding the alarm just yet," Amy threated, "so we need you to stay out of the way."

"Who…are you?" Yuan wheezed.

"We are…" Isaac started to say.

"The Dollars!" Both Amy and Isaac shouted together.

"And don't you forget it!" Amy added, punching Yuan in the face, knocking him out. She then dropped his limp body on the ground and began digging through files on Yuan's computer.

"So…I take it you liked Durarara**?" Isaac asked as he typed away on the G.O.A.S.T.

"It's really good actually."

"So who's your favourite character?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima!" Amy shouted in time with Isaac.

"You do know he has the same voice as Dad." Isaac pointed out.

Amy froze, looked at her brother then returned to normal saying, "I guess he does." And just like that, she was back at searching through Yuan's computer.

_She must be blocking the thought…_Isaac theorized. "Any luck?"

"I can't get into the guarded files. And there's nothing on where Loy might be."

"Found her." Isaac announced.

"Okay, why do I even bother with regular computers when you have that?"

"You should have brought yours along."

"I didn't want to lose it!"

"That," Isaac started to say but lost energy, "is a good point."

"So where is she?" Amy asked, coming up to look over his shoulder.

"Not in the cells, that's for sure."

Amy furrowed her brow. "Wait, I don't recognize this part…"

"I guess Yuan expanded since the game…or maybe the game didn't have all the details." Isaac speculated.

"Well, how do we get there?"

"It looks like we just have to go into that round room that had the Ring Charger or whatever it's called and go through a door on the right side."

"So we get to glide past the hanger?"

Isaac let out a chuckle. "Nice."

"For a second I didn't think you'd catch that." Amy smirked. "Come one, we're wasting time."

"Why is it that _any _expression using time feels like a really bad pun when you're time traveling?" Isaac thought out loud as they ran off.

* * *

"Okay, this is creeping me out." Amy confessed. "Shouldn't we have seen more guards by now?"

"The ones at the entrance were mostly lookouts, but they never got the chance to signal the alarm. We also took out Yuan and disrupted the security system."

"But where are the other goons?"

"From the looks of this surveillance clip, the rest are sleeping. And that's probably for the best. It's three in the morning already."

"Yeah, because we wouldn't want them to be tired when they capture us." Amy remarked with a sneer.

"Says the girl who took Yuan out with one punch." Isaac countered, forcing Amy to accept that they were bad-ass enough to survive. "I just realised something." Isaac skidded to a halt.

"What now?" Amy demanded.

"When we get back to our time Yuan is going to kill us for this!"

"_If _Yuan figures out it was us." Amy corrected.

"If…" Isaac repeated. "If is good."

"Good, now stop being a pest!" Amy ordered as they picked up speed again.

Finally they came to a large room that extended off to the left. On that side there was machines, computers and all sorts of complicated technology. It reminded the twosome of the lab Mewtwo was created in.

"Do you think we're too late?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. Loy should have only been here for a day." Isaac continued to scan the room when his eyes fell on a cell across from him. "It's Loy!" He exclaimed, running towards the cage. Inside, Loy was curled up in a ball, crying, her back facing towards him.

"Loy." Isaac called. The girl rolled onto her stomach and sat up, her eyes wide in terror with a miserable look on her face.

She seemed speechless at first, her mouth gaping open before saying, "Isaac?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here to rescue you." He pulled his sword of the sheath on his back and inserted it into the lock.

"What are you doing?" Amy criticized. "You're not going to open it like that. Move over dip-stick."

"Who's she?" Loy questioned, still in a bit of shock.

"She's my older sister, Amy."

"Nice to meet you." Amy said, deadpan as she worked on the lock.

"Wait…" Isaac spoke with uncertainty. "Why would Yuan use a regular lock, when he could have installed an electronic one?"

Amy's fingers became perfectly still. She pulled her hands away and smacked her forehead. "Because it's a decoy to make us waste time. Damn that bastard!"

"Amy! There is a lady present! And girls shouldn't even use that language to begin with."

"What are you gonna about! Tell mom?" Amy then considered what she just said and spoke a retraction. "Never mind, just don't…don't tell mom…" She then quietly whispered under her breath "I don't wanna get soap in my mouth…"

"How did you guys find me? How could you have even known I was here?"

The siblings looked at each other, deciding if they should tell her or not.

"We can't tell you." Isaac answered.

"I think we can." Amy interjected. "Considering how much shit we're already in, it won't matter if she knows or not." The greenette argued.

"Tell me what?" Loy demanded.

"We…we're…" Isaac started to say but Amy decided to finish instead.

"We are from the future. Twenty-one years to be exact." The thirty-one year old stated. "My brother has connections with the Council, and when he was going through some old documents, he found out you had been kidnapped."

"No way…" Her jaw dropped as she backed up.

"Hey, calm down." Amy said in her adult tone. "We get that it's a shock, but look at the dynamics of this world. Do you really think Time Travel is impossible here?"

"I guess not. We did meet…whatever his name is…Aeon before."

"You've met Aeon?" Isaac repeated.

"Yeah. He asked Kratos to fight him to see if he was strong enough for a task. When he lost then Stacy challenged him. But how do you know him?"

"Isaac here is Aeon's gopher."

This comment irked Isaac. "Don't refer to me as a 'gopher'!"

"Dude, you're a gopher. You do all the lame running around stuff that Aeon doesn't want to do."

"I still don't want to be called a 'gopher'."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hack open the cell door, Gopher."

With a scowl Isaac did as he was told and soon the door was sliding open.

Loy thanked them as she stepped out.

"We should get out of here now." Isaac noted. "It'll be dawn soon and they might have a guard coming to check soon."

"Right. Isaac, protect Loy. And Loy, no falling in love with this idiot."

"Why?"

"Because this bonehead has enough girls chasing him."

"Need I be reminded of what awaits me upon my return home?" Isaac asked as the started to leave

"Um Isaac…" Loy started to speak, "You…sounded a lot like Regal with that last sentence."

"Well they are father and son." Amy announced.

"WHAT?" Loy gasped. "No way! Wait…if Regal is your dad, then who's your mom?"

"Guess."

"…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Loy shouted. Isaac covered her mouth quickly.

"Two points: one, we need to be quite and two, I can see I'm the only one here who doesn't swear."

"But how can Stacy be your mom?" Loy reeled.

"Simple. Aeon…played with the flow of time."

"But how?"

"Are you two going to stand around all day or was the plan to juts give Loy back from the beginning?"

"Sorry." Isaac crept close to the corner to check the coast.

"Shit!" Amy swore.

"What's wrong?" Isaac was starting to feel the strain off all the interruptions.

"I left my Axial Pike in Yuan's office."

"I guess we have to go back and get it."

"Like hell we do! That was a gift from mom."

"The only problem with that is Yuan might be awake by now." Isaac contemplated. "Is this something we really can't leave without?"

"If it was your sword we'd be there by now!"

"…I see your point."

"What happened to getting out of here?" Loy panicked.

"If we leave it behind it'll just cause problems with the Time Stream. Besides, both Amy and I will need to fight if we're going to get out of here."

"Are you sure we have time to backtrack?"

"If not, we sure have time to get killed."

* * *

*Axel Pike- A staff with short blades on either end. It is the same weapon used by Hunter Steele in Spider Riders (yes, I watched it)

**Durarara- one of my favorite animes currently. The line "We are the Dollars" is from the show. The Dollars is a gang that has no means to I.D. their members except that if you ask they are part of the Dollars you must answer 'yes'. The gang is a little unorthadox since instead of commiting crimes, most of the members do good deeds under the gang's name. Both Amy and Isaac are big fans of the show. (go watch it. NOW)

Again, if you missed my pre-post then I'll tell you again here. My birthday is next week! I'm gunna be a legal adult in a week! wehooo!

Also, should I post information on my OCs (character bios)? I won't do it on Fanfiction, but I'll post it on my Otakuzone account and post a link there.

Please tell me what you think!


	100. Those connections we want to save

Hey readers! Guess what! I'm now an adult! So look out Regal, I'm of marrying age! Also, this chapter is being posted without edits due to a lack of willingness to edit on my own. You may insult and critisize me at will...

But I'm still really happy I got to Ch. 100 and in time for my 18th birthday too. That's special if you ask me. yeay for double milestones!

* * *

Isaac peered around the corner, slowly scanning the hall for any sign of movement. Once satisfied with the state of the coast, he pulled back to where Amy and Loy where hiding; an old utility room. Renegades need to wash their undies too! Inside there were a number of machines, some turn on, some not, and the room was filled with warm, dusty air and the humming rattle of the washers. The bluenette sat down on a stool, realized there was something there and, when discovered a pair of unwashed underpants, opted to lean against the wall instead.

"So what's the plan?" Amy ventured to ask.

The teen closed his eyes and sighed in contemplation. "We'll have to take the long way around."

"Why?" Loy questioned.

"We left half a room of guards unconscious near the entrance. Some of them should be coming to by now."

"So we'll have to go through the rear of the base." Amy speculated.

"But isn't there a puzzle that you had to solve?" Loy interjected. The girl then remembered she was talking to people who lived in this world, not people who played Tales of Symphonia. "Er…."

"It's okay, we've played the game." Isaac reassured.

"Really?"

He nodded. "We both have it downloaded onto our G.O.A.S.T.s."

"I still don't know how you get those two chests on the far side of the room." Amy muttered.

"You have to get all three of the boxes," Isaac explained, "and put two of them near bottom of the screen, where the stairs that go nowhere are and then put the third one in the gap between the chests and the other platform."

"Are we really having this discussion?" Loy asked in disbelief.

"Ah, yes. It seems we've wondered a little off topic."

"We should move before we're found out." Amy suggested. The other two nodded and they slipped away from the warmth of the room, into the cold, dark halls of the base.

Loy heart pounded inside her chest and her eyes stung. She felt like they could be caught at any second. Even a single breath seemed loud enough to give them away in the eerie, dead silence that lingered around them. Something was sure to jump out at them, she thought. They couldn't get out of here as easily as Lloyd did. He had only gotten away because Kratos and the others showed up to save him.

The girl now knew why Stacy had wanted to go home so badly. It was terrifying being in this world. People could do things to each other and face little consequence. Monsters could come at you at any time. And then there was the fighting. Even though Loy was able to hold her own in battle, she was still a little scared when she fought. This world seemed to be trying to consume her, and she knew she had to get out, but how? Stacy had been looking for an answer for a long time, and she still hadn't found anything.

"This way Loy." Isaac took Loy's hand in his and pulled her down the hall. The young girl was still breathless and scared, making the moment all the more surreal. She wished she could have heard even her heart beat in her ears, but her body was too afraid to make any noise, so the unreal silence clutched her tightly. Isaac seemed to be affected by the quietness of their escape too, for his profile was lined with uncertainty.

The trio turned towards the door that brook off to the right, instead of continuing strait and enter the hallway that passed the hanger. Inside the room there was a translucent blue touch-screen and a pit filled with water. A staircase was on the other side.

Loy's chest vibrated as it wavered between breathing or not. Her eyes started to feel wetter as tears began to build up from the thought of being captured again.

Isaac noticed the brunette's distress and so he pulled her into a hug. He felt a bit guilty, for this wasn't purely for Loy's sake, but also for his. His nerves were on edge too, and the risk of getting caught tormented him with every step. The teen wished his parents were there to help them, to rescue them. _I want my mom and dad._

"Isaac!" Amy hissed. "Man up!" She spat, seeming to have read his mind. "You're just making the girl more scared."

The teen looked at the girl in his arms, who was now quivering and clinging to him tightly. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I'll protect you Loy. Don't be scared." Even though Isaac has said those words with ease, the tension in the air was enough to gag him.

"Isaac, can you hack the machines with your G.O.A.S.T.?" Amy requested. "I can't do anything from this terminal. While you do that, I'll take care of Loy."

With a deep tension in his chest, Isaac nodded and pulled out his small Laptop-like device and started going through files. Amy on the other hand moved over to Loy and sat her down.

"You don't have to be scared." The adult reassured. "Isaac might be worried, but I'm not."

Loy was still too fearful to speak aloud.

"Both him and I were raised by our mom for the most part. Regal usually had work, so Mom stayed home and looked after us. She showed us so many things from her world I don't know if I can remember it all."

Loy only stared. How did this woman before her become so brave?

"I'm grateful to Mom. She took me in off the streets and raised me like her own daughter. Even though I was part of a stigma, she didn't let anyone bad-mouth me. It was because of that love that I grew strong. And that's why I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You were a friend of my mom, so the least I can do for her, is to try and rescue you."

"Thanks." Loy finally said, feeling some of Amy's courage flow into herself. "So…what kind of mom is Stacy like?"

"She's…affectionate." Amy carefully selected her word.

"How so?"

"She always has lots of hugs and kisses for her children. Though Isaac gets it the worst."

"But I love it when Mom hugs me, so I didn't ask her to stop." He said in a childish voice. "Well…actually my favourite thing that mom does is when she stroked my head and runs her fingers through my hair. I like the feeling of her fingernails caressing my scalp."

"For me it's when she lays down next to me and rubs my tummy when I'm sick." Amy declared.

_Those two really love Stacy…_Loy was starting to feel better. The cold air seemed less charged and felt more calm and warm. Loy supposed it was because Amy and Isaac had been talking and thinking about the people they loved, and that love had now filled the air. It was a good sensation to be encompassed by this emotion, even if it wasn't directed at her. Maybe it was because she and Stacy were friends, that she was able to appreciate these feelings from the two siblings.

"I've got it." Isaac announced. He hit one key on the keyboard and suddenly the lift came down, but without any boxes on it, and became submerged in the water.

"Hey, bonehead, what are we supposed to do now?" Amy criticized.

"One second…" Isaac muttered.

"How do you guys know how to hack?" Loy inquired.

"Well...I guess 'hacking' is the wrong word for it." Amy rationalized. "With the G.O.A.S.T.s we can view files, profiles, videos, anything that has happened in any realm or universe. When we 'hack' a system, we're simply pulling up the information about it and sending signals to the system. It's really the G.O.A.S.T. that does all the work."

"How did you guys get those things?"

"They were gifts from the Council. Mom has one too, but she doesn't use it for this purpose."

"Why do you have them?"

"We got ours because Isaac works for the Council and called in a few favours to get mine for me. Mom received hers as reparations from her treatment while in this world, and as a reward for finding a way back."

"So Stacy found a way to leave? And she came back too!"

"You bet." Amy smirked.

"Nothing could her away from Dad for too long." Isaac announced.

"But how?" Loy demanded.

"That we can't say. The Council will have our heads if we touched on those details." The teen said in a serious voice. "Okay, this time for sure." The platform that had come down now rose high enough to walk across. "Yeay." Isaac half said, half cheered.

Together they crossed the makeshift bridge and ascended the stairs. As they neared the top, the sound of footsteps came down to greet them. They pushed themselves against the wall and held still, hoping it was the echo of their own steps that they heard. But it wasn't. Someone else was in the room.

"So how do we kill them?" Amy slowly mouthed to Isaac.

"We are not killing them." Isaac mouthed back; irked that Amy would suggest that. Feeling the pressure to do something, Isaac pulled himself up to the floor above him to look around. There was a lone guard pacing the room on duty. Amy realised that Isaac would be able to lower himself again without making noise, so she moved under his body and took all his weight onto her shoulders. With this delicate balancing act, Isaac reached into a pouch on his side and pulled out a slingshot with a small pellet. Carefully, he aimed it at the man's head. He let go and for a second, nothing happened.

"Agh!" The man groaned as he went down, the pellet smashing into the side of his skull and rendering him unconscious.

"Okay, go!" Isaac ordered, with followed with Amy setting him down and all three running for the door. "Sorry." Isaac whispered to the man as they left the room.

On the walkway over the hanger, they all caught breath, unaware that they all had been holding it for the past two minutes.

"Okay…does anyone have dry underwear still?" Loy asked.

Somehow Amy was able to keep the beat and replied, "We can always steal the Renegades 'gotch' later."

They knew it was no situation to laugh in, but somehow that little comment was what they needed to release their stress with and burst out laughing.

"I wonder what Yuan's underwear looks like." Loy laughed.

"It must be something Martel told him to wear." Isaac suggested.

"I bet it has pink bunnies on it, and Kratos would tease him about it!" Amy imagined. They laughed until their sides hurt and they couldn't breathe. The fear and terror that tried to cling to them was now permanently disbanded. As they gasped for air, a ray of hope shone within them, filling their bodies with the energy to keep going. Once recovered, they moved down the hall to Yuan's office. The long hall were disorienting and tiring, but Isaac and Amy steeled themselves as Loy followed behind, only feeling determination to escape. It was about four in the morning when Amy and Isaac returned to Yuan's office. The Renegade Leader had been knocked out almost an hour ago, and there was a chance he was awake by now. The two passed into the room and emerged again before Loy could even approach the door.

"We have to go, _now!_" Isaac shouted as he came out. He grabbed Loy by the arm and dragged he away as Amy cast a spell from the doorway of the office.

"Violent flames bend thy self to thine will and burn as a colossal tower. Flame Pillar!" A wall of flames came up through the doorway, and Loy could see Yuan skidded to a stop before hitting it. "C'ya Yuan." Amy saluted as she followed after Isaac and Loy.

"So did you get it?" Loy asked as Amy ran behind her.

"Right here." Amy touched the weapon on her back. It was a purple staff with a blade on either end. It made Loy think of the staff she had used in battle. Yuan had his men break it when she was taken in. She had that staff for a long time, and for it to be broken, it made her feel…incomplete, like a part of her was broken.

They passed into the GameCube room, still filled with the bodies of those who were killed, while those left unconscious and awakened and fled. Loy was stunned at the sight. Half the room was dripping with blood as it rolled down the walls and pooled on the floor. She noticed that Isaac was averting his gaze while Amy didn't regard it at all. She couldn't help but wonder, what world did their eyes reflect? What was it like in their time? Was it worse or better than now? What did they see here in this time? What did they see when they looked at her? Had they ever seen her in the future?

Loy's mind would have continued on like this, if not for the siren that went off. A red light started flashing and a loud bell spilt their ears. But still they kept going. Despite the sounds. Despite the burning in their legs. Despite everything, they keep going until they reached the door. When the icy air embraced them the two siblings pulled out a set of wing packs and took off.

Isaac held the handles of the Rheaird in a death grip. All other sounds were drowned out by his heart pounding. He felt weak now that the adrenaline had left his body and he was ready to breakdown and start crying.

Loy's eyes watered and overflowed as she clung to her hero. The world of Aselia suddenly felt very big and scary, like going to the zoo for the first time and getting lost. There was danger all around her, and even though she knew it couldn't get at her, she still felt it-still feared it. Her arms wrapped around Isaac like a snake and she buried her face in his warm back. Isaac was a kind person, and it was that quality that made Loy want to cling to him forever. Finally hitting the end of her rope she began to cry as they drove through the night sky to a safe place.

Amy watched off to the side silently, recollecting on the trials of young love. Although she was still immature Amy was past youthful puppy-love. She had her beloved Zinc back home, who was waiting with bated breath for his wife. Even though they had been married for three years, they were planning to hold off another year or two before having kids. They were having just too much fun to want kids right now. The greenette stole another look at her step-brother. He was too kind in her opinion. He couldn't send away someone who needed help, and always ended up giving more energy than he should while trying to help them. It exhausted him to the point of depression.

Isaac was always drained from studying so hard, helping ghosts to cross-over, and meeting in secret with his girlfriend Cecelia. Isaac had it hard in life. He was born with the ability to see ghosts and felt it was his duty to help them. He also needed to study hard to be the successor of Regal, which meant he stayed up late working to understand all his classes. He also had to deal with a large number of Fangirls who would love to be the wife of the next Lezerano Company President. But because of that, other males in the school where jealous, and some even attacked him on occasion. It didn't help that Cecelia's parents didn't take kindly to their daughter affiliating with a child of Stacy the Half-Demon. His life was hard, but he somehow bore it with a kind face and smile.

Amy suppose that the reason why Isaac was able to cope was because Stacy and Regal had always been very supporting parents. Their kindness was what gave both Isaac and Amy the energy to get up in the morning. Her eyes began to water too. She really wanted to see her mom right now. Amy hadn't visited her in a while and now Amy was missing Stacy deeply.

As everyone flew in silent misery, the sound of the engines died, snapping everyone from their depression. The Rheaird lost speed and altitude and Amy and Isaac began pulling levers and pressing buttons in a panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy shouted at Isaac. "Why are we out of power all of a sudden?"

"It might be because Volt doesn't know to supply power to our Rheairds yet!" He called back. "Since Sheena doesn't know us, she never told Volt to power our Rheairds."

"Damn you Time Travel Paradoxes! Damn you!" Amy erupted.

The machines Came close to a mountain range, but managed to barely fly over. But once they passed the summit, the Rheairds dropped like flies and slid down the side of the mountain. Isaac and Amy tried everything they could think of to get the engines restarted, and even Loy tried to use her magic to power the engines. Nothing worked. Finally they came to the bottom where the impact threw them from the Rheairds, and they lied like limp dolls, scattered around the mountain's base, unconscious…

* * *

I had finally slipped away from everyone. But it wasn't so that I could run off and save Loy. As much as I wanted to, a nagging voice told me to make sure if I even had the power to save her. With a feeling of calmness cloaking me, I wove my hands into the Ram Handsign and called, "Ninja arte, transform."

I didn't have to open my eyes to tell it didn't work. I took a deep breath, as to not panic, and tried a different arte, "Ninja arte, water gun." I slid into a fighting stance and waited for the attack to launch. But still…nothing happened. Fear creped in and realization hit hard. I couldn't use my artes at all. Did that mean my pact with Alto was severed?

I pulled out his letter again and scoured through it, looking for any hint, any explanation as to why this had happened. But all it said about our pact was that it didn't require a vow. Maybe that was it. Because a vow wasn't needed, the strength and validity of the pact was weaker than what one would expect from a Summon Spirit.

What the heck am I talking about? I didn't have my powers! Even if I could get to Loy in time I wouldn't be able to help her. I was…dead weight. That's all I was. I couldn't fight even when I had Alto, but now I _really _couldn't fight. There was nothing for me to protect myself with. It would be so easy for someone to kill me right now.

Ah, that's right. Since both Alto and Loy were gone no one could heal me if I got hurt. I didn't have an exsphere so Raine's healing artes would be useless on me. At least with Alto around they would have some effect, even if it brought pain. I remembered the one time Raine tried to heal me. Since her magic was light based, and I was aligned with dark elemental types so I would be in pain while she healed me. At least with Loy's magic it wasn't all light based, since she was the Goddess of the Eclipsed Sun in a past life and because her pact partner, Fryer, wasn't a full Guardian Spirit of the Sun. _Loy…_

We had to save her. Loy just couldn't be abandoned, especially since it was me that Yuan was originally after. I had to take responsibility, even if all I could do is offer up myself in Loy's place. It was just…devastating for me to lose my powers like that. I had come to rely on them so much and now…

What could I do? I wasn't very strong before I met Alto, and now I was right back to where I started. A weakling. That's all I was. Just weak and pathetic and useless. Would the others even want someone like me around? What about Alice? She said that part of the reason she was interested in me was because of my powers…but she also said she wanted me because I wouldn't betray her. Would she still want me? Would anyone want me? _No. I can't think like that!_

I sat down with my legs crossed. I could let myself fall into a slump like that. Whining about losing my powers and being weak weren't going to get me anywhere. If I couldn't fight using strength then I'd think of another way. I was a writer for bloody heck! If I couldn't think of something then I had better give up on my dream profession. I started digging through my bag for anything that could help. There was the Moon's Tear, my notebook, my candy from Luin, my Earth clothes, an envelope, a First Aid kit, a money pouch, a bag of rice, Mewtwo's knife, and a small sack of pellets. _Pellets? _I pulled them out an examined them. They were the mana pellets I had made back when Mewtwo went missing. I had made them so that I could use my ninja artes without depleting my own mana. But did they still work? If I ate one, would I be able to use one of my artes?

With no other options I had to all my hope in the pellets. I had no other means of fighting without them. I popped it into my mouth and called, "Ninja arte, surf!" A large wave appeared and washed over the area before breaking and dissipating. It worked! It really worked! I checked to see how many I had. About twenty…

My spirits fell again. There was no way I could use these on a regular basis and still have enough to save Loy. I couldn't rely on these in battle. I would have to find something else. What else did I have? My swords! I was so stupid! I had artes embedded into them so I could use them and still use some artes in battle. Jumping to my feet I started to pull the Dragon Fangs from their sheaths, only to meet with a great problem. Large swords are apparently very heavy and I lack the arm strength to pull two swords of such a size out with one arm each. I let go of the right one and focused my efforts of the left, using both hands to separate it from its home. Awkwardly and lacking grace, I pulled it out and held it tightly with both hands.

All the arm strength Alto had given me was gone, and I couldn't adjust the weight either. There was no way I could fight like this. _I need to see if I can still use the artes embedded in my swords. _"Dragon Breath!" I called and slammed the sword down on the ground. The attack launched in its familiar orange snaky form, and charged over to a tree and burst out in an orange shockwave. It was the right attack and looked normal, but something was off. Something about the attack didn't seem right to me…like it was…different somehow. But what? What could possibly be wrong? I returned the sword to the sheath and drew a different one; this time it was Thunder Cloud. I didn't use it much in battle, but at least it had a more manageable weight, but I was still wielding it with both hands.

"Long Lightning Edge!" Electricity built up inside the blade and I charged at the same tree and slashed it. The attack had worked, but…the burn marks on the tree were small and it didn't seem like I did much damage.

Damage! That was it! My attacks were weaker than usual. Was this also caused by Alto leaving? No…no, no, no, no, no. Every attack I had was weak. I was even more pathetic than before! There was no way I could save Loy in this state. Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it! "What do you want me to do!" I shouted, looking up at the sky. "Am I just supposed to give up and die? How much do you plan to take from me?" Tears started to build as I hollered at my God. "If You have a plan for me then I don't get it! What am I supposed to do anyways? I can't fight, I can't go home, I can't do anything!" The tears had now gained enough momentum and were trialing down my face. "Just tell me what you want me to do! 'Cuz I'm tired of guessing. I am just so tired, you don't even know!" My voice was starting to get hoarse and my face was getting puffy from the tears. I just looked at the sky and waited for my answer. Something cold and wet hit my forehead and it wasn't too long before a light rain had started.

Someone more religious than me would have said the rain was God's tears, but I was just too tired and upset to give it any thought. I gathered my stuff and headed back. It seemed God was intent on teaching me something. I just wished it didn't have to be such a hard lesson to learn.

* * *

I'm glad I was able to finally post this, even if it didn't get edited though. What do you all think of Isaac and Amy? I really want to hear your thoughts on them.

On a side note, I found a bit of irony in my life. Before my birthday I started reading a manga online called 'Hapi Mari' (Happy Mariage), which I really like, since the heroine is a bit like me in the fact that she is a super virgin. Any way, by the time I turned 18, I discovered that it had sex scenes in it (currently there are two) and I read through those scene right after I had turned old enough to read them legally. Thank gosh no male parts were shown...

*sweatdrop* I wonder what's changed in me that has made it so I can stand reading that stuff. Maybe it was watching 'Sheakespreare in love'...It wasn't like the manga was screaming 'sex' all over the place. I was a little shocked when the first sign of nudity showed up, but I didn't think it would turn into a 'smut manga'. I suppose I like it because bits a peices of it make me think about what a married like between Stacy and Regal would look like. If you want to know more about Happy Marriage please feel free to ask!

I guess I have a lot to ramble about in this post...I also spent this weekend at a anime convention in Calgary. I ran into a familiar face I reconized from last year. He still thinks Regal is awesome, but he wants to see my husband (as he was reffered to by me all weekend) in a yaoi relationship and believes him to be bi. Ah...as much as our opinions on Regal's sexuallity differ, I still exchanged e-mail addresses with him. I love going down to Otafest seeing how I always meet other Regal fans down there. The only reason no one cosplays as him is because they know they can't do him justice. I love you Regal...

While I was there I also cosplayed, but not as Lloyd, but Tamaki Sou from Ouran High School Host Club. "But I thought you were a Kyouya fan RBL." That is true but Tamaki is a little more fun to play around as. I alos now have something else in common with Regal from my time as Tamaki. Both of us have proposed to a maid. For it was Alicia, for me, it was to my maid at the maid cafe as Tamaki, but it was jokingly of course.

As a birthday gift to myself, I bought a grey wolf hat (which I'm wearing as I type this) but I'm sure Alto would punch me if he were real. All in all I had a great time and I can't wait for next year.

...I must be old if I can ramble like this so easily...


	101. Building up Chi

Haa...number 101. The same as I'm going to be seeing when I go off to college this fall. Thank you all who have supported me for this long be reading and reviewing Fallen insert. If I keep going maybe someday Fallen Insert will be able to stand next to 'Two Worlds Combined', 'Tales of Yet Another Self-Insert', 'Confessions of a Self-Insert' and 'Tales of Cosplayers'. That would be great, but those stroies are up so high I'm not sure I'm worthy of being next to them...

Also, this chapter hasn't been proof-read either, so please brace yourself.

* * *

The fire roared before me, drawing up memories I'd have rather left buried. I still thought about those men and the kind of death they suffered. While I sat in the cold night air, they had suffered in a raging blaze. The heat made my skin feel dry and I could almost feel it turning red. There was just so much I had done wrong I didn't know how to fix it, but I had to do something. I couldn't go on with my ways. I had killed so many people for my own sake, I had let Mewtwo, the one person I had been able to really open up to in my life, die and Loy had gotten kidnapped in my place. I was just a…epic fail. That was it. Epic Fail. Those would be the words written in my grave. Not as a cause of death, but a statement about my life.

I closed my eyes and covered my mouth and nose with clasped hands, cutting them off from the heat of the fire. Smoke blew in my face, making my eyes water and burn at the same time. Part of me wanted to ask the others for advice, but a bigger part was too shy to speak up. My throat began to feel sore and I whispered 'White Rabbit', but the fire never heard my spell and continued to smoke me. It was like it wanted to smoke out the truth from me, like it wanted me to say something.

Pressure began to build up, deep down inside me, like something was going to come out. I knew it would have to come out soon, but I didn't want it to be now. I really didn't want to have to run off and pee in the bush. You see, while I had Alto, I was able to turn into an animal when I went to the bathroom. This ensured that if someone came across me, I wouldn't be caught with my pants down. Or, so to speak. You can take that sentence however you want, either way I still have to pee really badly.

My leg began shaking, either to distract myself or as pent up tension from holding it in. Irritation must have overcome my face because Genis asked, "Stacy, are you mad about something?"

"No, I'm fine." I answered the best I could without letting any liquid go. I thought back to the last time I relieved myself. It was just before Loy and I launched our attack. Dang that was a long time ago. Good thing I hadn't drank any water today; otherwise I'd have an even harder time. Dang, I really had to stop thinking about 'pee'.

"Are you sure?" Lloyd butted in. "It looks like something's bothering you."

_You don't even know the half of it. _"I'm fine, really." _Dang it! I have to pee!_

"Then why is your leg shaking?" Presea inquired.

I looked down at it. It could have been used as a paint shaker in this state. I put my hand firmly on it and the shaking stopped. Lifting my hand, I wanted to see if the effects were permanent. They weren't.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Sheena questioned. Reading my defeated expression she assumed she was right. "Come on, I'll take you." She offered her hand and led me into the forest.

"Thanks Sheena." I said, really embarrassed about what just transpired.

"Don't worry about it. But why could you say you had to go pee?"

"…Because I don't remember how to pee as a human…"

"Okay-wait! What?" The ninja turned with a shocked look.

"Well, you see…I would always go pee as an animal, so I haven't peed in the bush like a human for a while, so I don't remember if a push my pelvis forward or backwards to avoid peeing on my pants."

She just stared at me before saying, "I don't know if I should pity you or laugh at you…"

I hung my head, "I'm really pathetic aren't I?"

"Um…a little I guess." She started walking again. "Let's just go in far enough that someone doesn't walk in on you."

"Yeah."

"And if you really don't want to wet your pants you can always take them off."

"This is so humiliating…"

"I'll hold your pants if you want."

"Thanks." I traded my garments with her for a roll of Mizuho brand Toilet paper and jumped behind a bush. Peeing like this was horrible, awkward, somewhat violating and disgusting. I felt a lot safer when I was wolf peeing. A snake could jump out and bite me or something while I was like this. But I did have to admit, I did feel better now that I had done my business. I pulled some of the paper off the makeshift roll and cleaned myself up. I finally pulled on my undies and asked Sheena for my pants back.

"I miss indoor plumbing." I sighed. Sheena only laughed.

"We better head back. It's past your bedtime." Sheena teased.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled. _I wanna go home._

* * *

Everything was covered in a fine mist. The sun, peeking over the mountains, illuminated the fog and gave the area a mystical feel. Birds chirped to say 'good morning Mr. Sun' as the cold darkness was pushed away. Blades of grass boldly stood tall as it was weighed down by fresh dew, sparkling like emeralds. But even amongst their ranks there were interlopers. Weeds of poison Ivy and poison Oak. Ants also marched between the skyscraper-like grass blades, their redness somehow hidden under the brilliant green. Under a tree, whose leaves gleamed in the sun and dripped with moister, a snake remained coiled-deep in sleep from the cool air, his fangs tucked away for now.

The scene was ever peaceful except, two Rheaird were crashed into the soil, smoke rising from the wreckage. Three bodies laid in the grass, dew covering their hair and dampening their clothes. To the world, they seemed to be but in a peaceful sleep; fairies napping in the woods as they awaited the arrival of Oberon, their king, their sun and sky.

The blue haired fairy was the first to rise. His shadow cut through the mist, giving him a godly aura. Pushing through his dizziness and the lingering fog, he made his way to the green haired fairy.

"Amy." He called as he shook her shoulder, "Amy wake up."

The greenette growled.

"Fine." Isaac relented and instead started to heal his sister, but stopped when pain shot down his right arm. _Did I land on it?_ "Chi Healer." He cast on himself quickly then did the same with Amy. "Amy, please tell me if you're alright." Isaac begged.

"I'm fine, just let me sleep!" Amy snapped as she shot up and shouted at Isaac.

"You're okay!" Isaac beamed as he glomped his sister.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amy demand, annoyed there be so much affection so early in the day.

"I'm just happy my sister is unharmed."

"Well get off." She pushed the bluenette away and crossed her arms. "So, where's Loy?" She asked, hopping to distract Isaac from glomping further.

"Oh, shoot. Loy!" he got up and started running around frantically looking for the brunette. "Loy!" He called until he found her, still unconscious but alive. He began healing her while Amy strolled to have a look. _I can't believe I'm part of the same family as this doorknob. _Gently Isaac tried to wake Loy.

"Good morning." He greeted as Loy came too.

"What happened?" She muttered, looking a little confused.

"Well," Amy started to explain, "We were flying in the sky, and then we heard a noise from the Rheairds, next thing we knew, shit hit the fan."

"What fan…?" Loy squinted, trying to focus her vision.

"She seems dazed." Isaac noted. "I'll heal around her head just in case." When Isaac was finished they tried talking to Loy again.

"Do you know who we are?" Amy asked.

"You're Amy and he's Isaac." Loy answered clearly and candidly.

"Do you know where you are?" Isaac probed.

"I don't even know where we are!" Amy cut in.

"Ah, right. It was dark when we crashed so I guess we won't know until we look around some." Both girls nodded in agreement and the trio set off.

"Wait, are we really going to leave the Rheairds back there?" Loy posed the question.

"I'll get them." Amy volunteered and ran back to put them in a wingpack, but something had already approached the Rheairds. It was a Bear, and it looked hungry. Amy skidded to a halt and watched it move about. Slowly the woman pulled out her Axel Pike and readied herself for battle. The bear lifted its head and growled at her. She pushed off the ground and charged at it. The Bear went into swing, but it was an easy block for her. She pushed the oversized arm away and slashed at its chest. It flailed and let out a roar. She got away with a backflip but instantly jumped back in with a Jump slash, cutting the Bear's face down the side. It didn't take kindly to this and swatted Amy away with its large, powerful arm. Her body went flying and her Axel Pike flew from her grip. Amy flew like she'd hit a brick wall and knew if it wasn't for her exsphere she would have died right then. Instead of lunging for her Axel Pike, she pulled out her kusarigama and began swinging the chain like a lasso. With a flick of her wrist, the chain sored over to the bear and wrapped around its neck. She pulled with all her might and brought the Bear to the ground. But this only antagonized it. It lowered itself and rushed towards Amy. She dodged the tackle, but now the chain of the kusarigama was taught and she was begging dragged along.

"Fireball!" Amy cast, sending a small ball of flames at the bear. It stopped to growl at Amy and charged at her again. This time Amy was ready for it. She didn't try to dodge, but instead held the chain tightly in one hand, and the sickle in the other. She pulled on the chain and launched herself towards the Bears where blade met neck. She landed a few feet behind the Bear, who's stood up for a second before flopping to the ground headless. The head came down from the sky and rolled over to Amy's feet. She collected the bloody chain and tucked her kusarigama away and retrieved her Axel Pike and the Rheairds.

Walking back, she noticed she was bleeding from her abdomen. Her skin had been rubbed raw when she was being dragged and now the wound was bleeding. _Just my luck. I have to tell Isaac I injured myself. That idiot is going to fuss over me all day now._

Just like she predicted, Isaac hounding her with questions in a state of panic. She only told him that she was fine and only needed a bit of healing, which he quickly complied.

"Hey Isaac," Loy spoke up, "how is it that you can use healing artes?"

"These are the same artes that my dad knows so I can use them without needing elven blood."

"So if stand three feet away they won't work anymore?"

"Damn right!" Amy joked.

Isaac just sighed. "So, what kind of monster was it that you fought?"

"A Bear."

"A Bear?" Isaac repeated. "Hm…that must mean we're over by the Ossa Trail."

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"…In the game bear's appear all over Ossa trail…" Isaac answered flatly.

"Smart ass." Amy muttered as Isaac finished healing.

"So if we're over by Ossa trail," Loy jumped in, "does that mean the closest town is Izoold?"

"Yep." Isaac nodded. "We best head to gather some supplies and get a proper rest."

"But what if the Renegades catch up with us?"

"They don't know how far we made it." Amy said, taking the lead like an adult. "If we play our cards right they might start looking for us in a far off place."

"I wouldn't count on it." Isaac stepped in with his level-headed thoughts. "They'll mostly dispatch men to every city they can and have them gather intelligence on our whereabouts."

"So what do we do then?" Loy inquired.

"Only Yuan actually knows what Amy and I look like, so if we change our appearances his foot soldiers can't find us."

"Isaac that's brilliant!" Loy cheered! "Hey, wait. How are you guys going to disguise yourselves?"

"Quiet easily actually. Allow me to demonstrate." Isaac pulled the black windsock hat off his head and ran his fingers through his blue hair. As the hairs passed his fingers, they changed colour from cool blue to a vibrant yellow blond.

"Oh my God." Loy said stunned. "You look like Link!"

"You look like our youngest uncle!" Amy shouted.

"Please don't tell mom though. You know how much she misses her little brother."

"Yeah, no problem. She compares you two enough as it is."

"So…" Loy started to say, "Why is Isaac dressed like Link anyways?"

"Well I figured that if it was going to be a rescue mission it would be best to have on clothes that are easy to move around in and good for traveling." Isaac answered with a hint of unease.

"Truth is," Amy whispered to Loy, "Isaac's a major Legend of Zelda Otaku. He's always pretending to be Link."

"I can hear you, you know." He pointed out as he replaced his hat.

"So what will your disguise be Amy?"

Give me one sec." The greenette winked. She dashed into the bushes and didn't emerge for a few minutes. When she did, she was dress in white robes that Loy recognized from Stacy's Keaton get-up, with the trademark mask over her face.

"Ah, so you plan to be the Keaton." Isaac remarked.

"Why does Amy have those clothes?"

"Mom originally took Amy as an apprentice to be the next Keaton, but when Amy's family died in a fire, Mom adopted her as her daughter."

"So Amy is also the Keaton?"

"In our time she is. But Amy, if you are going to wear that then you have to be serious about it, got it?"

"Yes _Mom." _Amy retorted. "So what will your disguise be?"

"This! Change!" Loy called out, and in a puff of smoke she was gone with only a glowing ball with fairy wings floating in her place.

"Oh Goddess no! Not Navi!" Amy smacked her forehead.

"It should be alright. No one would think that an escapee from the Renegades would be a fairy."

"But won't she stand out like that?"

"It's fine. Although they are very rare, fairies do exist in this world. If anyone asks we can just say we got her in Ymir Forest or something. And if we need to, we can just have her hide inside my hat."

"I can't believe it about was actually have something that resembles a half-decent plan."

"This is the best we can do on the fly. When we get somewhere secure we can think of a better plan." Isaac explained.

Loy made a jingling noise then spoke, "What is out plan anyways?"

"We're going to try and meet up with Dad and the others."

"Oh yeah, we'll just drop in a say, 'Hey Regal, you don't know us yet, but we'll be your children in twenty years so could you just protect us from evil for a few days?'" Amy retorted.

"We don't have to say that exactly. I'm sure they'll let us hang around without us needed to explain our background."

"Are you, Isaac Cecil Bryant, planning on _fibbing_?"

"It's not a fib. We just aren't going to answer question based on our past. And please don't use my middle when addressing me. Only Mom and Dad can do that."

"Says what rule?" The greenette demanded.

Keeping cool Isaac answered, "The same rule that states that I don't call you 'hummingbird' like Mom does."

"…fine, I see your point."

"Good, now shall we head to Izoold?" Isaac said, bearing a bright smiled.

"Yeah!" Amy and Loy cheered, and the trio set off on their adventure.

* * *

The sun had set by now and so the only light we had was from the fire. It wasn't very late, but for some reason my eyes were dropping. The fire also seemed to glow brighter than usual, like someone had turned a magical dial and increased it. I would have complained more about it if my eyes weren't closing so much. I would be listening to someone's conversation and when I blinked my eyes would stay closed for seconds, or even minutes. When Presea asked if something was wrong with me I couldn't answer her. I had no clue what was going on with me; just that I was feeling really sleepy.

Regal offered up his usual suggestion of it being fatigue. Truthfully, if I hadn't been so tired at that moment, I would have been too shy about Regal speaking to me to say anything.

"Perhaps someone else should be the night watch for tonight." Raine proposed.

"Good idea…" I mumbled, barely audible. I stood up and was about to go to my hammock when I remembered that I didn't make one. I could never make a spider web hammock again. I was on the verge of breaking down. My routine was out of whack, and when things got like that I became miserable and easily broken down.

"Master." Tokomon's tiny voice cut through my mind's clutter. "Why don't you use Loy's sleeping bag?"

Even though I was against it I didn't out rightly protested. It seemed…dishonourable for me to use Loy's sleeping bag while she was changed somewhere…waiting for rescue…Damnit. Life was so frigging eff'd up right now.

Weariness washed over me again and I had to sit down again. Now with my back to the fire I looked out into the forest. It seemed darker to me than it normally did, even with the warm glow of the blaze behind me. _Don't tell me…I've lost my night vision too…_ Hanging my head seemed to be the only thing I was doing these days.

"Here." Kratos growled, tossing Loy's sleep sack to my feet. With some internal pain, I unrolled it and crawled inside, feeling like an intruder. I wished I still had my powers so that I could pick out her scent and hold onto something. Something…anything that would keep her from slipping away. Loy…

Something small and soft crawled in next to me. It was Tokomon.

"Goodnight Master." He said quietly as he pressed his body against my chest.

"Goodnight." I whispered into his bunny ear, holding him tightly. Everything was slipping away…

* * *

Now I guess I should write next weeks...

But before that I have an announcement!

**I will now be taking requests for 'fluff paragraphs'. These paragraphs will be posted in the post story author notes and can feature any pairing with Stacy that you want. Yes, that includes StacyXZelos. They won't be 'intense', but 'fluff', so don't worry about 'would this be considered beatiality?' Please send in your requests and I will post them as soon as possible!**

Oh...and about the title, 'chi' can mean either 'energy' like what Isaac and Regal use for healing, or 'pee' in some cercumstances in Japanese. I thought it would be funny...


	102. Second Childishness

Okay, this will be the last un edited chapter I will post, I rpomise! My editors should be done exams by now (but I haven't asked them yet). Hopefully they are done so I can get my stories fixed and I can get the help I need as a writer to become better. Also...I hate writing scenes between Lloyd and Kratos.

* * *

Lloyd looked over his shoulder. Even though everyone else wasn't watching him as he slipped away, he knew that they were all worried about him. Right now he needed time to think. He had promised Loy he would protect her and yet Yuan was able to capture her. Damnit! His fist slammed into a tree, but the pain never reached his brain. He thought that he was finally able to protect those around him, after failing to have protected Colette and Chocolate. Hadn't he gotten stronger? Then why? Why did this happen? He was right there! He could have done something, but still…

"Damnit!" He shouted, taking another shot at the tree.

"So it would seem that despite becoming the hero to overtake Mithos, you are still a child." Kratos said as he drew near.

"I failed again…" Lloyd grunted his face twisted with agony. "I messed up…"

"So…?" Kratos condescended, "I thought you believed all mistakes could be corrected."

"…"

"No matter how strong you get you can always get stronger. If you feel that you were lacking in strength to protect Loy then change that." Kratos paused for a second before adding, "I thought you had stopped hesitating."

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd admitted. "I can't start mopping because of what happened. I will save Loy. I promise."

A small smile tugged at Kratos' lips. "Heh…I'll hold you to that promise."

* * *

The morning sun had arisen. I wish I could say that the light dragged me from a deep sleep, but as the author I have the obligation to regale you with this tale, while keeping to the truth with the strictest of discipline. A sound sleep was something that took effort in my household. No one in my family slept well; even gusts mentioned it was hard to sleep properly while staying the night. You could call it a curse, say we were haunted or put it down to some crazy scientific explanation. In the end, it didn't change that we all had a hard time sleeping at night. It was me though who bared the worst of it. The curse I had was a little different from my families. Mine was coupled with a different curse; the curse of a writer. Late at night when my body would await sleep, my eyes to sore it even consider opening, my mind would race from one thing to the next. Because of this, it would take time for me to fall asleep, and even then I would constantly wake up throughout the night. When I first came to be with Alto, he helped me sleep at night. He would calm my mind so that I could properly rest and when Mewtwo came along, he helped too. But now neither of them was here, and I was back to my usual nights. I'm still not sure what's worse, being forced to stay awake while the others entered a realm you were banned from, or being woken up by even slightest twitch of your body and find that everyone around you was beyond your reach. The night brought loneliness with it. Only loneliness.

I sat up in Loy's bedding, feeling like I had betrayed her.

"So you are awake." A rugged, harsh voice stated. I had forgotten that Kratos was the night watch. I had been awake when the others were deciding it.

I ignored his statement and said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't get lost." He patronized.

I moved further away from camp, praying that Regal wouldn't be around. He hadn't been at camp, so he must have been out training by now. Even just thinking about meeting him made me nervous and my palms began to ache. I couldn't even picture his face I was so nervous. _He's not here..._I told myself, trying to calm down. Refocusing, I decided that training with my shuriken would be a good idea. Even though I couldn't use special attacks with the same strength as before, the effectiveness of my throwing stars and knives should be fine.

*tonk*

*tonk*

*tonk*

*tonk*

While throwing them at a tree, I found them relatively easy to aim. They flew fairly strait and were easier to aim than a Frisbee. I stopped after a while, realizing that not all fights would include battling trees. A sigh rolled out. I could the apathy dripping from me so I tried to shake it off. If I got complacent then I wouldn't be able to save Loy. She needed my help! It was my fault she got kidnapped so I had to be the one to save her!

But…I was still weak…No! I couldn't think like that! Even if I was weak, I could still get stronger. If I trained hard enough, maybe I could…could what? Defeat Yuan? That most I could accomplish like this would _helping_ the others rescue Loy, not saving her myself.

So what! If that was all I could do, then so be it! I would still be helping to save her, and Loy's life was the most important thing right now! Through my mind, the image of Loy caged filtered in. I could see her struggling to get free, like a caged hawk, struggling to spread its wings. _I'm coming Loy, don't worry._

* * *

"So what did you and Kratos talk about last night?" Colette asked Lloyd as he tended to the fire.

"He gave me some advice, like how he used to back on the Journey of Regeneration."

"That must have been nice, getting to talk like that with your father again."

"Yeah." Lloyd smiled softly to himself. Then it changed to an expression of unwavering determination. "We're definitely going to rescue Loy." He announced standing up.

"Yeah!" Colette joined him at his side causing both to smile brightly at each other.

"There you Mr. Company President." Zelos said as he approached Regal.

"What is it Chosen?" Regal asked, pausing from his training routine.

"Raine asked that I round you up for breakfast."

"I see. Very well. I will just be a minute." Regal resumed his training where he left off, unleashing a series of kicks.

"So Regal…" Zelos started to say, trying to sound casual as he approached the subject.

Again Regal paused, "What is on your mind Chosen?"

"I'm just curious about something. It's about you and Stacy."

"Go on." Regal instructed, his eyes reflected a serious gaze as he turned towards the red-head.

"Doesn't it bother you that Stacy seems to be so in love with you?"

Regal closed in eyes and contemplated before saying. "Not particularly."

"Really?" Zelos' eyebrows shot up.

"Yes. From what I have seen, Stacy seems to be enamoured with a number of other men, including myself, so I believe that her feelings for me are no different than for those she has towards those other gentlemen."

"Hmm…Yeah, I guess you're right." Zelos offered with a cocky smirk. "Well let's head back!"

It shouldn't have surprised the Duke that Zelos was so carefree by now, but somehow it still did. But something else weighed on the bluenette's mind. Something had transpired between Stacy and Shade, and he wanted to know what. It obviously was something bad enough to traumatize Stacy, but what? From how Stacy had been acting when they questioned her about it, was it possible that she was sexually assaulted?

* * *

Dragging my heels, I made it back to camp. From a quick survey I could tell that Kratos was cooking breakfast while keeping Raine from 'helping', Lloyd and Colette were far off to the side chatting about something, Sheena and Presea were off doing something, the same applied to Regal and Zelos who were also absent, and Genis was playing with Tokomon.

"Master!" The Digimon called out. "Master, Master!" He came running over to me in a full panic. "I woke up and you weren't there. You weren't there!" He jumped into my arms and was shaking violently.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked while cuddling him.

"Tokomon was scare Master was gone. Master gone."

"Awww….it's okay." I cooed, kissing the back of his head.

"Tokomon must protect Master. Protect Master!" He insisted looking up at me.

"I know and thank you Tokomon." The little Digimon crawled onto my shoulder and buried himself in my hood. "You wanna stay in there today?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, Master. Yes, Master." I was glad to have him. He was willing to protect me no matter what. He had to be my guardian angel. He Digivolved into Angemon and he always talked about 'they' and he also knew all sorts of spiritual advice, if that didn't say 'Angel from Heaven' I don't know what did.

* * *

Our trio of unlikely heroes made their way to Izoold, under the disguises of the Hero Link with his Fairy and the renowned Keaton. Now usually Amy was very dignified as the Keaton, acting as her mother would under the same title, but since they were alone, Amy took the timely journey to Izoold as a chance for some much needed stress relief.

"Isaac, you know that you don't count as a man, right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Isaac questioned, sensing a great offence coming.

"I'm just saying, I've never once seen you hock a loogie on the sidewalk before. If you never do that, then how can you be a man?"

"I'm pretty sure Dad's never done that, and yet he has the title 'Testosterone'."

"…Point made." Amy agreed, begrudgingly. "But I still wanna see you do it."

"No way Amy, it's disgusting."

"Pfff. Wimp. Watch this." A weird, nasally sound came from Amy as she pulled back her mask and started building up mucus to spit. Once satisfied with the amount she shot it out at full force, sending it flying a good three feet. Loy pulled out a sign that said '9.8' (despite that fact she currently didn't have arms to hold it with). "Okay, now it's your turn."

"Indeed." Isaac said, lacking all enthusiasm. With a deep sigh, knowing he couldn't get out of it, Isaac puffed out his chest, gathered up some spit, and tried to shoot out the saliva like Amy had done. But instead a long beaded thread of spit hung from his mouth with no intent of letting go.

Loy, being a simple fairy, jingled in laughter.

Noticing Loy's amusement Amy continued, "If you think that's funny listen to this. Isaac is smaller than Regal…in _every_ way."

The fairy looked at Isaac blankly, who was now freed from his misfire.

"That may be true," The boy answered with dignity, "But I am the one who can wear skinny jeans without losing my ability to father offspring."

Both Amy and Loy flinched from imagining Regal in skinny jeans.

"DAMNIT ISAAC!" Amy hollered, "Do you really think I want that image in my head?"

"I cannot control what your mind conjures up…" Isaac said slyly looking off to the side.

_This must be what Isaac got from Stacy…_ Loy thought to herself. _Knowing that he's both Regal's and Stacy's son makes me worry about his mentality. _

* * *

"Hey Stacy." Genis called out as I was handing my now empty plate to Zelos, who was on dish duty. Everyone had come back now and we were all finishing our breakfasts.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen my kendama anywhere?"

"No. Did you lose it?"

"Yeah. Will you help me look for it?"

"Sure…" I said as I stood, dusting myself off. "Where did you last remember seeing it?" I asked as I approached him.

"Hmm… I think it was over here." The mage lead me over to an area full of tall grass.

"Okay, you take that side," I pointed to over to the left, "and I'll take this side." Together we started digging through the long grass, our arms tickling from brushing the blades. Tokomon jumped out of my hood and offered to help.

"I don't want to loss you here too Tokomon. Sit where the grass isn't as overgrown."

"Okay Master. Okay Master."

The search was getting tedious. I had been at it so long I couldn't remember what parts I had checked, and which I didn't. But it did give me time to think. I thought about my plan to rescue Loy. If I was going to go through with it then I would have to work harder so I could be strong enough to face Yuan. To do this I would need help from someone, someone who could teach me how to fight. Initially I thought about Regal, but just thinking of his name was enough to make me lose my composure and I started to get embarrassed and short of breath. Then I wondered if Kratos would be a better choice. I wasn't in love with him but I doubted he would help me even if Lloyd asked.

_Dang it. How can I save her if I can't_—"CRAAAWK!"

I looked over to where the squawk and come from and saw a Cockatrice towering over Genis. He was on his back, trying to crawl away, but he seemed too scared to run.

"Genis!" I called, running over to his side. I slipped on the grass, and fell on my right arm beside Genis. I held my left arm up as a shield and propped myself up on my right.

"BRAAAAK!" It squawked as a strange fluid dripped from its beak. It then slammed its beak into my arm and began pecking it over and over again. After a while it stopped and cocked its head to the side, as if confused. It tried pecking my arm again, only to become more confused.

"Genis…" I said quietly, "pull the purple sword out of my belt."

He was staring at me dumbly, but he soon pulled it together and slowly the boy reached over to my left side and drew the Thunder Cloud. I wrapped my hand over his on the hilt and steadied his aim. "Zap Cannon!" I called. A ball of lightening fired out of the blade and struck the Cockatrice in the chest, pushing it back.

"Photon!" Raine cast, stunning the lizard-bird for a minute, giving Genis and I time to get to our feet and move away. It looked like both her and Regal were headed over to help in the fight.

_Not Regal…I can't focus around him…_ I closed my eyes and looked away. It felt like there was a knife in my chest and it was stopping my heart and keeping me from breathing. Just knowing that Regal was nearby was enough to break me.

"Heaven's charge!" His voice delivered its own blow to me, bringing me to my knees as I tried to hold everything in.

"Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into blades of air. Cyclone!" I peeked to what was happening. The Cockatrice was engulfed in a huge cyclone of magic wind. When the spell finished, the monster fell over dead. I tried to release a sigh, but it came out shaky, and I could feel my pent-up stress.

"Are you both alright?" Raine asked, rushing over

"Stacy, are you hurt?" Regal questioned as he knelt next to me.

_I can't…breathe. _

"We're fine!" Genis protested, "Stop treating us like little kids!"

_I really can't breathe. _

"Master! Master!" Tokomon came running over. "Are you okay? You okay?"

"I'm fine." I gasped. _No I am not fine! Regal is just two inches away from me and I'm freaking out!_

"It doesn't seem that way to me." Regal stated. "Professor Sage, would you mind taking a look at her?"

"Not at all." Regal thankfully stepped back and traded places with Raine. "Her face is red, but her temperature seems normal."

I could breathe a little more easily now that Regal wasn't right next to me, but I was still a little flustered that he was standing right there.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get petrified earlier." Raine commented.

"Yeah?"

Raine pulled back my sleeve to examine my left arm, but she relaxed when she saw I had my armour on. The scale plates on my arm had protected me from the Cockatrice's attack.

"So this is how you avoided petrification."

"Yeah."

Raine smiled to herself and stood up. "You don't need to worry Regal. Stacy is fine. It seems she's just a little worked up. I'm sure she'll feel better after a minute's rest."

"I see. Thank you."

"So Genis…" Raine's motherly tone came out, "what were you two doing out here?"

Shuffling his feet Genis answered, "looking for my kendama…"

"Oh, I have it Genis."

"You do?"

"Yes, I found it lying around earlier. You should try to keep better track of it."

"I'm sorry Raine."

"And Stacy," I jumped at Raine's tone, "please try to not behave so recklessly in the future."

"Yes, I'm sorry Raine."

"Now gather up your things you two, it's time we left."

"Yes Raine!" We said together and ran off.

"Those two are quite the handful." Raine sighed.

"Indeed." Regal agreed.

* * *

**Okay, now like I promised, the bonus fluff:**

Over head the stars twinkled in the sky as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Stacy leaned against the tree behind her, panting heavily . Today she had been playing with Genis in an attempt to lighten her mode. "Wow Genis..." She huffed. "You're way faster than I expected."

"You two..." The mage returned the compliment. "I'm surprised you could keep up even without an Exsphere."

"Thanks." Stacy sat down to catch her breath. "I can't remember the last time I enjoied a game of tag so much."

"Yeah. When ever I play with Lloyd it's no fun because he's so fast." Genis said as he sat down next to Stacy. "We should play together more ften."

"Yeah! I'll teach you how to play some Earth Games next time."

"That'd bet great! I can't wait!"

Suddenly a lizard crawled down the tree and scurried past them.

"Hey look Genis!"

"Cool! A lizard!"

"Quick catch it!" Both made a dive for it, but it slipped out of their grip, leaving the two in a dog-pile.

"Aww..." Stacy moaned, but remained in good spirits, "it got away."

"It was really, really fast!"

"Yeah! We should try to be that fast!"

"Yeah!" Genis said, but his voice lacked energy and the young boy let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Sracy asked, her eyes dropping.

"Yeah..."

"Me too." Stacy rubbed her eye and laid down. "Night Genis."

"Night Stacy." Genis said as he laid his head on Stacy's stomach, and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Pretty cute right? I hope you all enjoied this chapter and if you have any requests for a bonus fluff please tell me and I'll post it in the next avilable chapter.


	103. The White Rose Lady

Hello readers. Sorry I didn't post this last week, I was trying to get one of my editors to...well...edit this thing. But they are both busy so I have to find either a) a new editor or b) continue to post these without someone checking them.

Also, when I started to write this chapter I had a different idea f where the story would go, but then it turned into this! Don't worry, what I was originally planing will still happen, but in NEXT week's chapter!

* * *

A cold wind had set in, howling as if to sing, forcing two of the threesome to pull up their collar as a shield. Having no means to guard herself against the wind, Loy had hidden herself away in Isaac's hat, and rested on the nape of his neck.

"How the hell does that hat stay on?" Amy demanded as they made their way Izoold.

"Bobby-pins!" Isaac shouted over gale.

"Can I officially disown you now?"

The boy hung his head, "you're so mean Amy…"

As Izoold loomed on the horizon the siblings' demeanours changed into that of a brave hero and a stern judge. The instant they entered the village whispers began to take flight. For the Keaton to appear like this had to mean that something was going to happen. For the villagers who had only known the quiet and peaceful life of a fishing village, this was as colossal.

"Why is everyone starting at us?" Loy whispered to Isaac.

Being careful to not move his mouth too much, Isaac answered, "It must be because Amy is dressed like the Keaton."

Slowly, the group made their way to the inn, the same inn that Stacy and Mewtwo stayed at, and Lloyd and the others had gone to during the Regeneration Journey. Inside there were three rooms. A communal dining hall/check in, a large room for traveling groups with more than two people and a two person room.

"Th-the Keaton!" The Innkeeper stammered as Amy entered the room. "D-do you n-need a room?"

Silently Amy nodded at the women.

"Is he staying with you?" The innkeeper pointed at Isaac, making Amy's head turn.

"Yes." Amy answered in monotone.

"But…But I didn't know you had a comrade."

"He will be aiding me in my travels. Even for me, traveling alone is treacherous and so I asked him to come along as well."

"V-very well!" The woman gave a deep bow as her face burned red. "I take it you will be needed the two person room?

_I guess for people like her, meeting the Keaton is a big deal, _Amy thought. "Yes. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh!" The woman gasped, "It's on the house. I couldn't possibly take money from the Keaton."

"The Keaton's job is not to do or accept favours. My only concern is the wellbeing of the oppressed." Amy set out the required amount of money for the room and headed inside.

_Amy…is really ridged when she's the Keaton…But I guess the same can be said about Mom._

Isaac moved into the room and pulled off his hat, allowing Loy to fly out.

"Hey!" Loy exclaimed, "Where am I going to sleep? There's only two beds!"

Amy flopped onto one of the beds and stated, "Not here."

"…you are so kind Amy."

"You could sleep here tonight." Isaac patted the spot next his pillow as he lounged on the bed.

The ball of light emitting from Loy started to glow a faint pink colour.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go!" Amy announced, heading for the door.

"She has a point." Isaac gave a sheepish grin. "None of us have eaten anything today so it would be better if we went out, rather than napping in here." The teen sat up and followed his adopted sister out, with Loy trailing behind. As they made their way to the docks Isaac began to pick out the words of the whispers around him.

"My, isn't he handsome."

"But just look at that hair. It's like sunflowers."

"You don't suppose he's related to the Chosen of Mana?"

"I don't know of any other family that has that hair colour."

"Wait, what about that demon girl?"

"Her? Creatures like that should be condemned. I hope the Chosen of Mana does something about her soon."

Isaac froze in his tracks. It was the same in this time. People were still asking for the execution of Stacy.

In their time, Amy and Isaac had to grow up facing the fact that there were people who wanted their mother dead. With Amy she was always looked down on and treated like dirt because Stacy had taken her in as a daughter. With Isaac, he bared less of a burden, since his father's company was very popular with the people of both worlds. But that didn't change some people's feelings. Because he was the child of Stacy, there were those who were convinced he was a demon too. Thankfully, most of the world's inhabitants had realized that Stacy wasn't a demon and didn't deserve death, but still… There was always some who thought poorly of the three of them. Two of those people where Mr. and Mrs. Forrester; the parents of Isaac's girlfriend Cecelia. They wanted to see Stacy burn for a long time, and thought that she should have perished in the Blood Purge, or have been killed during the Vanguard Revolt. Of course, Stacy had been perfectly safe, for the most part . . .

* * *

"Mistress Stacy!" George called out as he burst into the manor. Stacy, who had fallen asleep on the stairs (again), sprang to life. "What? What's going on!"

"Mistress Stacy, the Vanguard is attacking Altamira."

"No!"

"Master Regal has returned, but headed out to deal with the situation. It sounds like the attack is due to him kidnapping the daughter of the Vanguard's leader. You wouldn't happen to know what they mean, would you."

"I bet it's a misunderstanding, but…I'm going out there!"

"You can't! If Master Regal were here he wouldn't allow you to go. And what about your daughter?"

"Amy'll be fine here! The house is cut off from the rest of the city so as long as the Vanguard doesn't find out where it is Amy will be safe. Promise you'll take care of her while I'm gone."

"But Mistress…"

"I'm not going to stand by as my husband's city is destroyed. I'll be fine!"

"But Master Regal gave me direct orders when he left on his trip to keep you from acting recklessly."

"Oh, but he gets to go fight the Vanguard all by his lonesome? Yeah right!" Stacy made her way to the door. "Besides…" She added softly, "if anything happened to Regal…I would lose my reason for coming back."

"I can see that nothing I have to say will stop you." George hung his head. "Please be careful Mistress Stacy."

"I will. And I thought we agreed that I wasn't supposed to be addresses as 'Mistress'." Stacy flashed a determined smile before slipping out the door and left the safety of the Bryant Manor.

* * *

Stacy peered around the old memorial relic that stood beside the Hotel. To see Vanguard banners erected and Sylveranti Liberation Front symbols scrawled everywhere gave the happy city an almost nightmarish feel.

_I just have to go in, tie up brute or something and stop them from capturing Regal._ Stacy thought to herself, not caring how her interference would affect the reality of the world. All she knew was that Regal was going to get captured and get severely injured in the process.

"You know married woman shouldn't use violence." The sound of the old gruff voice made Stacy's knees buckle, leaving her clinging to the memorial for support.

"Dang it Alto, don't scare me like that." She hissed. "And while I'm yelling at you, why did you pick _now _to come visit me?"

"Because you were about to do something dangerous." The Guardian Spirit of the New Moon explained. "And whenever that happens, I have to step in."

"Well but out. My _dearest Husband_ has gone and gotten himself in trouble, again, and I have to go save him."

_If she's calling him 'Dearest Husband' then she must be pissed._ "You must be mad at him."

"Oh, you have _no idea _how mad I am at him. When I get him home he's going to be so far into the doghouse that when I leave him alone he'll be in a kennel!"

Alto covered the young woman's mouth and whispered, "Shht! They'll hear you dingbat!"

"Sorry." Stacy whispered back. The two then turned back to scan the cost.

"So what's your plan? If they see you, you'll be captured for sure. I'm positive Alice has made it clear to everyone that you're Regal's wife."

"They won't capture me if I look like Alice."

"….You just want an excuse to run around looking like her, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"Just be careful okay. Because our new pact doesn't have me actually existing within you I can't protect you like I used to."

"Don't worry. I got a month's worth of miracle gels."

"Alright then. Don't do anything too stupid. Oh, wait, I forgot. This is _you _were talking about."

"Oh hush Alto." As they watched, they was Alice leaving the hotel and heading to the casino. Regal left, followed by Sheena and the two went their separate ways. Stacy wove her hands into the ram handsign and said, "Ninja arte. Transform!" With a puff of smoke, Stacy's body turn into that of Alice's.

"Why not go see him?" Alto suggested, sympathy dripping from his voice.

"…I want to. I really want to…but I have to make sure he doesn't get captured later."

"Fine. You'd better get going then."

"Okay. Bye." Stacy, now looking and sounding like Alice, headed to the Hotel where the hidden entrance for the second office building was located. I pressed the designated button and felt the elevator plunged lower and lower. Once the doors opened Stacy slipped down the hallway, opening the large security door along the way until she reached the entrance. Quickly, she passed through and headed for the elevator.

"Hold it!" Someone shouted. It was a Vanguard grunt. And he brought a friend with him.

"Yes, what is it?" Stacy asked, her voice reflecting Alice's perfectly.

"Aren't you supposed to be stationed at the casino Lady Alice?"

"But I was just going to report that Commander Brute's daughter has come back to us."

They exchanged looks before saying, "Then we will accompany you Lady Alice."

"Why thank you!" They boarded the elevator together and when the doors shut, Stacy's heart began beating like crazy. If they found her out it would be game over. Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened again.

"Come this way Lady Alice."

Stacy followed them out, but when she stepped out she instantly knew something was wrong. The two men hadn't taken her to the top floor. Instead, they were a number of storage rooms, all with high quality locks installed.

The second grunt came up from behind and grabbed Stacy's hands. The pair then led Stacy over to one of the makeshift cells and pushed her in.

"We knew from the start you weren't Lady Alice. She warned all of us about you. She said that there was a woman who could disguise herself to look like anyone. So if we met someone who wasn't doing what they were supposed to, we should bring them here and lock them up."

"Take care, _Lady Alice_."

Stacy thought to herself, _dang it. I screwed up. Regal's probably planning the rescue mission for Marta this second…_

* * *

Elsewhere, Regal, Emil, Sheena and Tenebrae where headed to the casino.

"Regal, I'm sorry about earlier." Emil apologised, pausing in the middle of the bridge.

"Hm?" Regal turned around to face him, his hands bound by handcuffs.

"The thing I said about presents needing a ribbon. It was a stupid joke. I shouldn't have made fun of you like that."

"It's all right."

"I mean, I actually sort of think wearing a ribbon would suit you. You know, being an aristocrat and everything. Or maybe not a ribbon, but a rose?"

"A rose…" Regal's head hung as he went into deep contemplation.

"Like, you could wear it in your hair, or clench it in your teeth."

"A white rose…" Regal was still lost in thought.

"Um…" Sheena came in, "I don't think he's listening anymore."

"Is Regal okay?" Emil questioned.

"I think your 'rose' comment got him thinking about someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, it's no one. Besides, we have to rescue Marta, don't we?"

"Oh yeah! Marta! Let's go Tenebrae."

Sheena came to Regal's side. "You really miss her don't you?"

"Yes. Once we are done here I'm going to go see her."

"Just make sure you don't have handcuffs on." Sheena laughed.

* * *

One hour later…

Alice approached the cell with a leash and collar in hand. "Come here Stacy, it's time for your walk."

Stacy moved towards the door of the cell, her hands bound behind her back. "Alice, please drop the act. We're the only ones here." She sighed, feeling depressed.

"I was just trying to cheer you up." Alice said in a pouty voice. A pair of dull, tearful eyes looked back at Alice. "Hmm…I suppose your still mad at me for telling the Vanguard about you."

"…You told me we were the same; you said you cared about me!" Stacy shouted.

"I do care about you. If I hadn't told them about you they would have killed you on the stop."

"What?"

"Commander Brute gave the order that if anyone tried to break in that they should be killed. So to protect you, I told everyone to bring you to this cell instead."

"…Thanks…"

"But really, you do need to come with me now."

"Why?"

"We have someone here you might like to see."

_Regal…_

"Come on," Alice urged as she opened the door, "I won't hurt you."

Stacy stepped out where Alice placed the collar on her and led her to where Regal was. With his hands shackled behind his back, he was surrounded by several Vanguard grunts, and he was bleeding from his side.

"Regal…" Stacy gasped.

"Stacy…What are you doing here?" He asked weakly.

"Alice," Stacy begged, "please let me help him."

"But what if Regal tried to escape then? I'm sure Commander Brute would be mad at me if I did that. But…" Alice held her foil under Stacy's neck. The fine, jagged edge of the blade rip at Stacy's skin. "I'm sure Regal wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She gave an icy smile to the Lezerano Company President. "I'll let her heal you, but only if you stay put like a good dog. If you try anything I'll make my way to Stacy's cell and have all sorts of fun with her."

_Is Alice planning on raping me?_ Stacy asked herself as her face reddened.

"Hm? What are you thinking about?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing! I swear!"

"Stacy…" Regal gasped for air.

_That's right…Regal is here too. Darn you contending loyalties. _Stacy stole a glance at Regal, and then gave Alice a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Well Regal? What's it going to be?"

"…If Stacy is not harmed…I promise I won't resist."

"I'm glad to hear that." Alice pulled her foil away and undid Stacy's cuffs. She slid next to her husband and began healing what she could.

"I'm so sorry Regal." She murmured into his ear, kissing his temple afterwards.

"Times up." Alice then pulled on the leash a jerked Stacy away. "I'm sorry. Did you two want more time together?" She asked with a taunting tone. "Too bad. You have to go back now." She pointed her foil in Stacy's direction. She then flicked it towards Regal, "And Commander Brute would like to have a talk with you later."

"Forgive me Stacy. I do not think I can save you this time." Regal apologised, unable to look Stacy in the eye.

"Don't be sorry. I'll be fine. I can take whatever Alice throws at me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice cut in, "but I want be watching you. Commander Brute wants me to keep an eye on Regal instead."

"What?" Stacy gaped. One of the guards came up and took Stacy's leash while the other replaced the bounds on Stacy's wrists. "Alice, please. Don't hurt him."

The sadist stood still for a minute, tapping the blade of her foil on her palm until, "I can't make that promise to you…" Her eyes were fierce as she spoke, as if I wild lion had been released inside.

"No…" The guard started to pull Stacy away. "Alice!" She hollered, but it was for not; her outcry only fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Stacy had been in captivity for over a day now. It was maddening. There was no way to tell the passage of time and the constant darkness made her weary. She couldn't tell if something was a dream or if it was really happening. Her only means to tell time was through her internal clock. If her eyes started to hurt from being open, it had to be past midnight. And so, with her eyes aching, she laid back in her cell and tried to sleep.

"…ow, I thought I heard some of the guards mention that our friend, The White Rose Lady was here." Stacy sat up and listened closely. It was Zelos' voice.

"Oh yeah!" This time it was Colette's voice. "I wonder where they have her."

"Who's this 'White Rose Lady' you guys are talking about?" Emil's voice rang out. "Come to think of it, Regal mentioned something about a white rose earlier too."

Stacy saw their shadows through slit under the door.

"She a friend of ours." Colette explained.

"_Especially _Regal." Zelos remarked.

"If she's here, shouldn't we try to rescue her?" Emil suggested.

"I don't think Regal would be too knee on us bringing a Lady into battle." Zelos remarked.

_Try saying that to my face, jerk. I'll show you what I can do in battle…_

"If it's agreed that we will rescue her later, then we should keep moving." Tenebrae said, "We'll be captured if we stop to chit-chat every five minutes."

"Sorry." Emil and Colette apologized. Stacy listened to the sound of the footsteps becoming more and more faint until she was left with only silence. Some would say that she should have called up, but she knew that they wouldn't have rescued her then. They were right; Regal would hate it if she had gone into the battle against Brute. At least during her time spent detained, she had been able to bring her handcuff to the front of her body. She continued to wait until she heard the sound of a guard coming. Now was the time to put her plan into action.

"'I'm so sorry to say this to you Stacy, but it looks like your husband is going to be killed by Commander Brute if Martmart and her pet don't hand over their Centurions cores to him.'" Even though she couldn't make handsigns, Stacy could still imitate Alice's voice perfectly. "But Alice! I thought you agreed that you wouldn't kill him!" Stacy moved close to the door of her cell and hid in one of the corners. "'I didn't make any promises like that. If Martmart and her pet are okay with Regal dying, there's nothing I can do about it.' You bitch! 'Ahhhh!'"

"Lady Alice!" The guard shouted as he burst into the room/cell, looking for Alice in distress, only to see and empty space. Stacy jumped him from behind and wrapped the chain around his neck. She kept the chain taught until the man stopped moving, and his limp body dropped to the floor.

"Sorry, but I need to find Regal…" Stacy said as she grabbed the key from his belt, hoping that she hadn't killed him. With her shackles now laying on the ground, Stacy headed for the President's office. Regal was going to be saved by Lloyd, but he would still be hurt and she needed to be at his side. Because everyone was so concerned with the Heroes, Stacy was able to slip by unnoticed. It took a while, but soon she found her way to the top floor. As she rounded the corner she was almost knocked over by someone coming the other way. It was Alice and Decus. If they were fleeing the President's office the battle must have ended. Lloyd passed by her with Zelos, Genis and Sheena in tow. Stacy rushed into the office just as Marta and Emil were leaving, but they were too concerned with finding a doctor for Brute to pay her notice.

"Stacy." Regal called out, surprised to see her before him.

Knowing what was to happen next Stacy said, "Presea, go with Emil and Marta, I'll help out here."

"Okay." The girl answered in monotone and left, leaving Raine, Regal, Stacy, Colette and an unconscious Brute alone.

"Stacy, I heard you were here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Stacy said as she passed the Chosen. "Regal are you okay?" She noticed he was holding his arm, which seemed to be bleeding.

"I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Stacy could you take care of Regal while I work on Brute?" Raine requested.

"Yeah." Stacy led him over to the side where she began healing. "What did Alice do to you?" She asked quietly.

"I believe Alice is jealous of me." Regal commented.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that Alice feels like she can trust you more than others. Perhaps her hostility towards me is due to her being jealous about our being together."

"…That makes sense." Stacy responded without looking up. "Amy was—is—the same way. It wouldn't surprise me if that's the case with Alice."

"Stacy." Regal called.

Stacy lifted her head, "Ye-" She was cut off when Regal pressed his lips to hers.

Colette giggled off to the side while Raine just smiled.

"Wh-what was that for?" Stacy asked, her face burning red.

Regal leaned in close. "Just making sure I don't lose you to Alice."

"Don't worry…" Stacy said softly, "that won't happen. I love you Regal."

* * *

**And now for the Bonus Fluff…**

Stacy approached the camp after finishing her bath in the river. When she came into the light of the campfire she saw that no one was there…well…almost no one. If you count that idiot, red-head, chosen guy as a no one, then yes, 'No one' was at camp.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Zelos shrugged. "Everyone went to go take a bath."

_I hope he means separately. _

"So what are you going to do?" The Chosen asked.

"I'm going to bed. It's late." Stacy explained as she crawled into Loy's sleeping bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't go to sleep like that!"

Stacy rolled over and shot him a glare. "And why not?"

"Well first, and most importantly, sleeping with your hair wet will damage it, and second you could catch at cold." Zelos grabbed a towel and sauntered over to Stacy. "Here, I'll dry it for you. Sit up."

Stacy obeyed as Zelos draped the towel over her head and started rubbing her hair with it.

"You know…it's a crime that you don't do more with your hair. The colour is good and it has a silky feel to it…"

"So? It's just hair. It's only dead cells, it's nothing important…"

"Then what if I shaved it off?"

"DON'T DO THAT!" Stacy hollered.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding." Gave a cheesy grin.

Stacy looked at him with worried eyes. "It still wasn't funny…"

"But I thought you didn't care about your hair."

Stacy spun around and cried out, "That doesn't mean I want to go bald!"

"Then take good care of yourself." Zelos said, swiping the top of Stacy's head as he retreated back to the fire.

"…Stupid Chosen…" Stacy muttered as she crawled into bed, her cheeks turning red.

* * *

I must say, I'm really enjoying the Bonus Fluffs (not sure if they are fluffy enough to be called 'fluff' though...). Please, if you have any requests for a fluff, please tell me and I will be too glad to do them. Remember, they are for any character to be paired with Stacy. If someone died, they'll be brough back to life for the sake of the fluff! (but not in the actualy storyline...that would be crazy.)

So what do you think of my take on the Vanguard Revolts and the Siege on Altamira? Please tell me! Any and all words lend themselves to my improvment.


	104. Flawless

Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Last we was my last exam for highschool so things were a little crazy. Also, I will be leaving next week for a trip to Mexico so I will not be able to update for next weekend and the following weekend. If you want something of mine to read during that time then please check out my other stories either on Fanfiction or FictionPress. I have a like to my FP account on my profile so please make use of it if you wish. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter.

* * *

Isaac pulled himself out of his reminiscing. Ever since he and Amy had learned about the limitless functions of the G.O.A.S.T.s they had been examining everything they could that interested them, including what happened in Altamira during the Vanguard Revolts. Though, he wasn't alive yet by any means when the revolts were going on. That was why he was so curious. No one talked about those days, when the Vanguard was still running ramped. It was just too dark for the people of the world to deal with. It was because of that darkness that Isaac wanted to help people, so that they wouldn't have to suffer that darkness again.

Loy, growing annoyed with Isaac's dawdling, fly over and bonked him on the head. "Hey! Let's go!"

"Oh, sorry." Isaac shook his head and came into tune again with the real world. The sweet-salty smell of long dead fish filed his nose as he stood in the middle of the port. Off to the side the boy could hear two middle-aged women whispering.

"Look, it's the Keaton."

"I wonder what she's doing here."

"You don't think she's here to punish someone?"

"It's possible."

Isaac looked around. Everyone seemed to be buzzing about the Keaton. This was a big as the Heroes of Regeneration coming to visit. He had to admit, his mother had created a real legend with the Keaton.

*Boom* All the people in the port halted and looked skyward at the sound of thunder. Isaac moved to Amy's side and whispered, "We should head back to the inn."

"Once we get something to eat." Amy hissed back.

Suddenly, an old woman ran past them shouting, "My husband! My husband is still out there! You have to save him."

The two Bryants and Loy watched the unusual scene. The woman was begging for someone to go out to sea and save her husband from the storm. Sadly, it was due to that same storm that everyone said 'no'.

Isaac's heart went out to the old woman. For her husband to be in the kind of danger, and to be powerless to help him, it must be agonizing. He started to approach the women when Amy grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" She hissed.

"I'm going to go help that woman's husband." He said quietly, as not to be over heard. Again he started for the woman but Amy grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Not now Isaac." She warned, sounding like her teeth were clenched.

"I understand that you're hungry but I won't be long. If you need to you can eat without me, but I'm going." Isaac pulled away from Amy's grasp and headed out onto the docks.

"Stupid Isaac." Amy huffed. She marched up to him, just as he was about to call out to the old lady when she whipped her cloak around them both, and they vanished into thin air.

* * *

On a moist, sandy beach, with wooden planks for a sky, three figures appeared.

"What was that for?" Isaac demanded. Amy jumped at him and covered his mouth.

"Shht!" She shushed. "They can still hear us up there."

"Amy, where are we?" Loy asked.

"Right now we're under the docks." Amy looked up towards the planks of the dock that glowed with the water's reflection.

"But why are we here?"

"We're all down here so we can talk without people noticing us. I'm sure the Keaton shouldn't be seen trying to keep some kid from rushing out to sea to save someone."

"So you admit that you don't want me to save that old man." Isaac accused.

"Of course I don't! Do you know how long it would take for you to just _find _the man, never mind getting back to shore?"

"But we just can't leave him out there to die!"

"Keep your voice low." Amy snapped. "Look, we don't have time to save him. We have the Renegades after us right now. If we don't keep moving they'll catch us and take Loy back."

"But what about the man?"

"Forget about him! Goddess Isaac, you can't save every person who needs help!"

"I can! I just-" Amy's hand collided with his cheek, knocking Isaac to the ground. At this action, Loy gasped and flew to Isaac's side. As he picked himself off the ground Loy demanded, "What was that for?"

"Look Loy. Isaac has a bad habit of trying to help everyone he meets, even if he is in no position to be of aid."

"What do you mean?"

"If someone he knew was kicked out of their home he'd want them to stay at the mansion for the rest of their life. But that kind of solution isn't always right."

"How?"

"What if that person needed to learn how to get a job, or start their own family? They couldn't do that while mooching off Regal."

"…I guess you're right…"

"But I don't see why I can't help people who need it!" Isaac protested.

"Isaac it's a simple matter of giving a man a fish versus teaching a man how to fish."

"What's the difference? As long as the man is helped its fine, right?"

"No it's not! This is something Mom taught me when I was training to be the Keaton."

"Fine, if you know so much then why don't you tell me!"

"Then you wouldn't learn anything! Goddess Isaac you're so stupid!"

Loy thought to herself, _I guess even Prince Charming has a flaw or two…_

"Don't call me stupid! I just don't see why we can't help that man!" Isaac continued.

"Look, if you go after that man, you'll be looking for him for days. Then it will take a long time for you to get back here. Don't you think the Renegades will show up within that time?"

"Hmm…." Isaac scowled.

"Tell me Isaac, who was it who wanted to come and rescue Loy 'no matter what'?"

"But that man-"

Amy grabbed Isaac by the collar of his tunic. "-Will be saved by someone. But not you." The two stared at each other with an intense change between them.

"What's more important Isaac? Loy or some random guy?" Amy asked.

The teen dropped his gaze, his eyes hidden by his furrowed brow. "Loy…" He muttered quietly in utter defeat.

Amy let go and Isaac flopped onto the cold sand. "Take Loy back to the inn. I'll be back soon with dinner." Amy turned and crawled out, leaving the two in silence. Loy looked at the bluenette, feeling sorry for him.

"Don't worry Isaac. I'm sure someone will help that man."

"Let's go." Isaac said coldly, getting to his feet.

"Isaac?" Loy followed after him, but got no response. It was like that even after they got to the in their room Isaac ripped off his hat and threw his sword to the side. Loy wasn't used to seeing this side of Isaac. She had always assumed that because he was Regal's son he wouldn't get moody like this. Then again, he was also Stacy's son, and Stacy definitely got moody and childish like this. The girl hovered a few feet away, watching Isaac as he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head. She flew closer and called his name.

"Go away." He moaned, muffled by the sheets.

"It's okay Isaac. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"No it won't." Isaac pouted.

* * *

Rain started to pound the roof with the occasional rumble of thunder. It wasn't for another ten minutes until Amy returned with some fish for dinner. It had been cooked over a fire on a stick, but it was still edible. When Amy came in Isaac was still lying in bed.

"Dinner time Isaac." Amy said as Loy changed back to eat.

"Not hungry." He groaned.

"Fine." Amy sighed. She placed a single bottle of milk on the table next to the bed and returned to her meal. "If you have no appetite, then drink that instead."

A couple seconds passed when Isaac threw back the covers, sat up, drank his milk and crawled back into his makeshift cave.

"Taking a nap?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah…" Isaac said weakly.

Loy could hear the sound of his breath shaking from under the covers. It sounded like he was crying. _Poor Isaac, _Loy thought. The sobbing became more prominent, and one word became prominent; Mommy.

"What a baby." Amy muttered with disgust. Isaac was always a crybaby, never able to handle his darkest emotions. If things were too depressing for him or if he didn't understand why things were happening the way they were, he would crawl off to find his mom in the hopes she would coddle him. But Amy had noticed that Stacy's coddling was on the decline, and she was slowly forcing Isaac to 'man up'. All that was left for Amy to wonder was when the cut-off point would come. It couldn't be for too much longer that Stacy would baby Isaac. Amy knew that Isaac was going to get the same treatment she got when she got too clingy during her teen years. First Stacy would wean him off the coddling, and then she'd give him a swift kick in the butt and push him from the nest, so to speak. The greenette then noticed that Loy was inching over to her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amy asked harshly.

"Um…" Loy froze as she tried to gather her wits. "I thought since Isaac was…so upset that I could…maybe," Loy stammered, feeling intimidated by the older adult, "I could…sleep with you tonight?"

Amy waited for no pause before giving her answer, "Hell no."

"What?"

"I thought I made it clear that I wasn't sharing. If you want to sleep in a bed crawl in next to that blubbering idiot over there." Amy stated as she jumped onto her bed, her back towards the young girl. "Goodnight." She said, as if to further ridicule our young heroine. Loy looked at each bed, standing between them and sighed. _Talk about a rock and a hard place._

* * *

The days were becoming tedious. They all muddled together as soon as they passed. Unless something significant happened I wasn't able to recall pervious days. I was filled anxiety to find Loy and to get home. The battle that morning's battle with the Cockatrice had left me shaken; not just because I had been attacked, but because Regal had been there. These days I was thrown off balances more easily when Regal was around. But what was wrong with me? Why was I so shy around Regal? I mean, I had made a comment about Regal's 'man-hood' when I saw his yacht! How could I turn into this…this…weak little girl? This wasn't the 'me' I had been earlier. But…That me wasn't 'me' either. It was who I would have liked to be, Sadie Sly. She was strong, brave, intelligent, and powerful. Then there was me, who could barely wield a stick of all things. Everything I had been while staying in this world had been a lie. Who was I anyways? Was I really that brave girl I had emulated for so long, or was I this weak mouse who couldn't even look at the person she liked? And what about my feelings for Alice? Was I gay or something? I had no clue as to what kind of person I was anymore. After hiding everything inside last year, I didn't know how to open up to other people or even 'be myself'.

What was I thinking? I had Loy to worry about! I could figure out who or what I was once she was safe! Right now that was the most important thing, that Loy was rescued. An image of her lying on a cold table, body punctured with needles like a pin cushion, flashed in my mind. Mewtwo had already suffered a similar fate when he had been captured by Yuan long ago. I couldn't let Loy go through the same experience. But how could someone like me save her?

"Master. Master." Tokomon called from my shoulder. I slowed my pace from within the group and dropped to the back.

"What is it?"

"I will protect Master. Protect Master."

"Thanks." I said, not really feeling much better. "But who's going to protect Loy?"

Raine look back at Stacy and Tokomon, her eyes sharp and analytical. Regal noticed the intensity of the woman's stare moved next to her to speak.

"Is there something on your mind?" The Gentleman asked.

"It's about Stacy." Raine said.

The look in Regal's eyes changed when he heard Stacy's name. His gaze narrowed and became serious. "What is it?"

"As a teacher I see a number of students, all of varying ages, so I am quite familiar with the habits of each age group."

"I see..."

"And what I've noticed with Stacy is that only some of her habits are consistent with her age group."

"What do you mean?"

"For her age group, ages twelve to fourteen, it is common that they keep more secrets than usual and only choose one or two people to disclose these secrets to."

"Really?" Regal said, not at all surprised.

"But what bothers me is that Stacy seems to be more disposed to 'imaginary friends' than real people."

"Imaginary friends?" Regal though about Stacy's actions, but none of them seemed to suggest that she had an imaginary friend. "I am not sure that I follow." He stated.

"In Stacy's case, when I'm talking about 'imaginary friends', I am referring to Mewtwo, Alto and Tokomon."

"You do not consider them to be real?" Regal questioned, lost in Raine's reasoning.

"I'm not suggesting that they are not real like us, but that they are not people."

"Now I see what you are saying. You do not think that Mewtwo and the others are helping Stacy to learn how to interact with others."

"Correct. Although they seemed to have provided her with companionship, their existence has given Stacy the chance to avoid contact with Genis and the others."

"I must admit that I have held some reservations against Stacy's closeness to Mewtwo."

"Yes, Stacy will never learn who to connect to people if she is used to having Mewtwo and Alto read her mind and know what's wrong. She'll just learn to keep everything inside and expect people to instantly know what's on her mind."

"Indeed. I would not like to see her end up alone due to her inexperience with social interaction."

"Perhaps that Mewtwo and Alto are gone…" They two both stole a glance at Stacy, making sure she didn't over hear them. "Stacy will interact with the group more. Even though Genis and Stacy seem to get along, I don't see them play together like Lloyd and Genis do."

"Indeed."

"Okay, everyone." Lloyd announced for all to hear. "Let's stop here for lunch."

* * *

I wanted to eat with the others, but I couldn't bring myself to sit that close to Regal. Because it was a circle, there was no place for me to sit where I wasn't either close to Regal or across from him. So instead, Tokomon and I sat off to the side and ate our meal, beef stew, alone.

"I'm such a mess Tokomon…" I sniffled. "Everything's going wrong. I don't know what to do…"

"Don't worry Master, don't worry. Tokomon will protect you, Tokomon protect."

"Thanks…"

"Hi Stac-"

"AHH!" I screamed when the voice came up behind me. Thankfully I had not been holding the wooden bowl which contained my meal, for I'm sure I would have dropped it in my fright. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was that had spoken. With wide, shocked eyes I turned and met Genis' gaze. "Oh, hi Genis." I gasped, still catching my breath.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"I was not scared…I was startled. Totally different things."

"Uh…sure…" Genis said, sounding unconvinced. "So why are you eat here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself, I have Tokomon here."

"I mean, why aren't you eating with the others?"

"Oh…that." I started fidgeting with my fork. "You get…nervous around Presea, right?"

"Yeah…" The boy sighed. "When I try to talk to her, my mouth just stops working…Hey wait! What does this have to do with you!"

"Well I…I get nervous…around the person I like too…"

"How nervous?"

"Nervous enough…that I can't…eat around him…"

"I know how you feel. When we had our first meal with Presea I had to face away from her to eat properly."

"We're pathetic, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

My talk with Genis hadn't improved my mood, but I was able to eat now. I watched the others, while keeping Regal out of the line of vision, as Genis finished eating.

"How do you manage to eat so fast?" The mage asked.

"I guess I've always ate fast. My whole family does it so I probably didn't notice."

"Well you're faster than anyone else. They're still eating, see?"

I looked back at the group and saw that Colette was getting up. "What is she doing? Is Colette done?"

"I don't think so. Colette always chews her food really carefully, especially now that she has her sense of taste back."

"Then what do you think she's doing?" I watched the blond Chosen head over the tree-line with a scrap of meat in hand. A wolf came out and sniffed at the meat.

"Come here doggy." Colette beckoned.

When saw the wolf crouch low to the ground I knew something bad was going to—

"Ahhh!" Colette screamed. The wolf had jumped at her and bit her. It now stood over the meat, growling fiercely as Colette backed away. Lloyd and the others, including Genis and myself sprang up to help, but everyone froze as the sound of growling grew louder. The rest of the pack emerged from the bushes, out numbering us five to one.

"Stacy!" Raine called sharply. "You can talk to wolves, correct?"

"Um…"

"What are they saying?"

"Uh…" I tried to listen, but all I could make out was snarls and the ilk. Absolutely nothing sounded like English to me. "I…I don't…"

"What are they saying!" Raine snapped.

"I don't know!" I shouted, starting to panic.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sheena demanded.

"I mean, 'I don't know'! I can't understand them."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with them the old fashioned way." Lloyd announced, drawing his swords.

_Great…now I have to fight these guys…_ I pulled out my katana, Silver Wind, and held it tightly in both hands. Like my other swords it felt heavier than before because my pact with Alto was severed. Like this I had a hard time keeping the end of the sword up.

"Tokomon, stay close, okay?" I ordered the small, pink rabbit Digimon.

"Okay Master, okay." Tokomon said as he crawled behind me. My hands were shaking as two wolves approached Genis and I. The mage ran off to the side to cast magic, leaving me to act as the decoy.

"Fireball!" He called, sending three balls of fire at one of the wolves. When the spell it, the second wolf lost all interest in me and went after Genis. Terrified, the boy ran towards the others for safety, leaving me alone with the other wolf. My heart pounded so loudly I couldn't hear the rest of the battle raging off to the right. There was only the wolf and I. The wolf leapt at me, causing me to roll to the side. It was right then that I realized I had never learned how to use a sword without Alto's help. Every time I had gone into battle, in every confrontation I was a part of, Alto had been the one pulling the strings. He moved my body, letting me think that I was fighting, when really it was him controlling me. And now, because I didn't have him anymore, I never learned how to fight for real! DANG IT ALTO! I was dead. I was so dead. There was no way I could kill the wolf. I hated killing, and had never killed anything on my own, while the wolf on the other hand had been hunting and killing since cub-hood. I couldn't send Tokomon into battle; this thing would eat him whole. If only Mewtwo was still alive. If only Alto was still with me. I can't do anything on my own. I'm completely useless. This wolf could eat me alive and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

My hands started to shake so violently that I couldn't hold the sword and it dropped to the ground with a 'thud'. The noise signalled the wolf jumped at me with a snarl and I closed my eyes, not wanting the last thing I saw to be the wolf's open mouth.

I waited…and waited…and waited….

Nothing happened.

Oh God! I'm dead. I'm dead and my body is being devoured by the wolf and I'm dead. What am I going to do? Am I going to go back to Earth? Or and I dead for good? Do my parents know I'm dead? Do they know that I love them? Am I going to see Janessa again? Will I see Mewtwo, or Alto? What's going to happen to me?

"Master, Master!" Something nudged my arm. "Master!" The little voice got louder, and the nudging turned into pounding. I opened my eyes and saw Tokomon beating his stubbly little arms against me.

"Tokomon…" I gasped. When I looked back at the wolf and uncontrolled scream came forth. Silver Wind was impaled in the wolf's head with blood splattered on the creature's silvery fur.

"So," The harsh, condescending voice of Kratos cut the air, "how long have you been unable to fight?"

* * *

Sorry to cut it off there and then leave on a trip but...I guess that's how the world works sometimes. Also, I am sorry to say that I did not have time to write a bonus fluff this time. I know that one reader was looking forward to it ut sadly I hadn't come up with a suitable plot in time. I promise I will think about it very hard while away so that I post a really good one with the next chapter. And people, please don't feel limited to only one fluff suggestion, if you want to see more of one particular pairing I will by happy to write something for you.

Thank you for reading and I hope you will be patient for my next chapter.


	105. Guardian

hey, sorry I took so long to post a new chapter. I was in Mexico and I took a little time to get back into the flow of writing. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of 'Flawless'.

* * *

With a single question, Kratos has exposed so much. Everyone knew now just how weak I was. They knew that I couldn't fight. They knew I was useless.

"Well?" Kratos urged, his death glare cutting me to the bone.

I couldn't admit that I lost my ability to fight; it would be the same as saying I was weak, useless…worthless.

"Stacy," Raine's voice called. "Can you explain what Kratos talking about?" I looked at her for help, but I saw the same look Kratos had given me. She also knew…

"I…" Gasping was all I could manage.

"Professor Sage," Lloyd interrupted, "how can you say that Stacy can't fight? We've all seen her in battle before. We know she can fight!"

Kratos spoke up, having been the instigator of the conversation. "But in this last battle, she was unable to even defeat a simple wolf on her own. Considering how she was able to take down strong opponents in the past, doesn't it seem odd that she should fail now?"

"Maybe she didn't want to fight the wolf!" Colette offered, knowing that Stacy was an animal lover. "I'm sure Stacy didn't want to hurt any of the wolves."

"That isn't the case Chosen." Kratos rebuked. "I saw how she wields each of her weapons when I fought her. Her stance and posture today didn't match up from back then, so I can assume that something has significantly changed her fighting style. Namely it would be her ability and proficiency at combat."

"So?" Genis rebutted, "You don't have to be so hard on Stacy about it!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Tokomon jumped in.

"Stacy didn't do anything wrong!"

Kratos turned to the mage. "She deceived us and not only put her own life at risk, but yours as well."

"What?"

"In a team, if one person conceals the fact that they cannot fight, the lives of everyone is put at risk. Instead of having someone they can depend on should they fail, the deceiver is unable to provide assistance to their comrade. At that point they become a liability and pose a threat to the whole group. When you were fight with her earlier, if you hadn't run when you did, chances are both of you would have been hurt."

"Now do you see why this is so serious Genis?" Raine asked her little brother. "Because of Stacy's decision, you could have gotten hurt."

I collapsed to my knees. Everything Kratos and Raine said was right. I could have gotten Genis really hurt today. But I didn't mean too.

"Stacy," Presea spoke up, "why didn't you tell us you couldn't fight?"

"…I…I'm a weakling…even when I still had Alto I was weak. I didn't…want to be a dead weight."

"But you're not dead weight." Lloyd reassured me.

"Because of me Loy was captured by Yuan. I want to save her…I really do…but..." Tears started to trickle down my face. If I couldn't defeat even a wolf, how could I save Loy? "I'm so useless…." I sobbed.

"Don't say things like that." Colette encouraged. "You're not useless. Even without Alto you're trying your best."

"That might not be enough…" Kratos quipped.

"Leave Master alone!" Tokomon shouted. Before the scene I witnessed could register, Tokomon was charging at Kratos, jumping into the air with his bright white fangs gleaming.

"Tokomon!" I called, but it was Kratos' fast reflexes that reached the Digimon first. His small pink body bounced as it hit the ground and rolled to a stop. I called his name again and rushed to his side when Kratos intersected me.

"If you want to help him then you have to get through me. Prove to me that you aren't just 'dead weight'."

I eyed his gleaming blade, knowing that it was meant for my torso. My gaze shifted to the small pink lump lying behind the mercenary. I really wanted to help him, but how could I get past Kratos? I couldn't wield a sword and Kratos was crazy powerful, there was no way I could beat him.

"Enough of this!" Regal shouted. "She doesn't have to prove anything."

"She does," Kratos growled, "because I don't trust the word of a demon."

So that was it. Kratos didn't trust me because of the demon rumours. That's he was doing this, he wanted me to prove that I really couldn't fight by backing me into a corner.

"I'm not a demon…" I stated, trying to be strong. "I'm not…" I started to back away, feeling threatened. I noticed that Kratos still had his blade out. I got the feeling that right now he would be like a wild animal; any sudden move would set him off.

"Tokomon Digivolve to…" A white light came from both his body and the digivice. "Patamon!" Just as Patamon's orange and cream body was visible he was once again encased in white light as he continued to Digivolve. "Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Whoa! He changed twice!" Lloyd pointed out.

Angemon summoned his staff to his hand and held it at Kratos' throat. "I believe I have already said to leave my master in peace." He said calmly but with authority. Knowing that fighting Angemon now wouldn't be received well by the others, Kratos sheathed his sword and moved away.

I was still nervous and desperate for protection, so I rushed to Angemon's side where my small hands wrapped around his large fingers. The wings on his right side folded, acting as a cloak to hide me. "Thank you Angemon." I whispered. I felt more relieved now, with Angemon's wings shielding me I had the chance to calm down.

"My sole duty is to protect you Master." He whispered back. "Due to the current circumstances," Angemon announced to everyone, "I will guard my master in battle solely." He then added in a hushed voice, "If you so desire Master."

"Mm-hm." I nodded, holding his hand tightly.

"You plan to protect her?" Regal restated, feeling some unease.

"This works out perfectly." Zelos exclaimed. "Now when we fight, we don't have to worry if my shining sunflower is in danger!"

"You're so kind Angemon!" Colette beamed.

I slipped my hands from his grip and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Angemon…are you my Guardian Angel?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I am." He said softly.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Isaac buried his face deeper into the pillow, his eyes now dry and crusty from his tears last night. _The bed's warm…_In a daze, his hand came up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes so they could open. With light from the room now arousing his senses, the image he saw before him hit him like a bolt of lightning. Loy had crawled into bed with him as a human.

The young girl's eyes soon opened as well, and upon seeing the expression of her dear Isaac she asked, "What's wrong?"

Isaac reeled out of bed, somehow making it to his feet without stumbling, and bowed. "Please forgive me!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Loy muttered, still half asleep. Suddenly, a pillow flew over Loy's head and bounced off Isaac.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Amy growled, pissed that her morning was already disrupted. "Who gives a damn if you shared a bed with a girl? Just fucking shut up so I can sleep!"

_Wow…_ Loy thought. _I just saw a flash of Stacy there._

"But a gentleman-"

"Fucking grow a pair Isaac!" Amy barked.

"Don't talk to Isaac like that!" Loy bounded off the bed and stormed over to Amy's, answering in place of the now stunned noblemen's son.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

The trio froze at sound of the next room's occupant banging on the wall. "If you kids don't shut the fuck up _right now_, I'll come over and deal with you myself!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…" Isaac finally said, softly. "Who wants to check out now?"

The girls quickly nodded. In a crazed frenzy, the team scrambled about grabbing their belongings and pulling on any clothing that had been removed.

"Loy, be sure to change into a fairy before we leave!" Amy nagged. "Damnit! Where's my axel pike!"

"Under the bed!" Isaac pointed out, hopping on one foot as he pulled on a boot. While those two were busy, Loy, being the only one who didn't have to get ready, darted around the room as a fairy to do a proper sweep for forgotten items.

"We got everything?" Isaac questioned.

"Yep!" Loy answered.

"Then let's go." Amy directed from behind the Keaton mask. In the lobby the very sleep daughter of the inn's owner sat at the front desk as Isaac, Amy and Loy exited.

"Huh? Oh, good morning." She greeted.

"Ah, good morning!" Isaac greeted.

"You two are going to have breakfast this early?" The teen watching front desk asked tiredly. "If you wait a bit I'll have coffee made soon."

"Ah, no, we're actually leaving."

"Leaving?" The girl snapped awake from the shock of people doing _anything _at seven in the morning. _Whoa…_ She thought to herself. _This guy's…kind'a cute._

"Thank you for the hospitality." Amy/The Keaton thanked before dragging Isaac outside with Loy trailing behind.

* * *

"Um…aren't we going to eat breakfast?" Loy finally posed the question when they were out of Izoold.

"That's right. They had breakfast included there didn't they?" Isaac recollected.

"They did. That's why I took some bread and stuff while the girl at the desk was making googly eyes at Isaac."

"That's stealing Amy!" Isaac protested.

"It's free for the guests and we we're guests, so it's fine." The greenette retorted as she bit into a piece of toast with jam.

"…A heroine with no morals…" Loy commented.

"Indeed…" Isaac concurred.

"Oh Isaac!"

"Yes, Loy, what is it?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better…" Isaac rubbed his eye. "Sleeping help to calm me down a bit."

"…" Loy wanted to talk to Isaac about last night, to see how he was doing. But the sadness in the young man's eyes told her all she needed to know. "Ah, yes, before I forget, Loy, please forgive me for this morning."

"Wha…? What are you apologizing for?"

"I've conducted myself in a way that is most un-gentlemanly." The boy took a deep bow, during which time Amy smacked him.

"Isaac, you're an idiot."

"But-but, I was so rude as to suggest that Loy and I share a bed! I should have taken the floor instead!"

"Uh…what's wrong with him?" Loy hesitantly asked.

"Behold, this is what happens when a hopeless romantic and gentleman reproduce." Amy narrated. "Did you notice that what he said rhymed?"

"I don't think even the author noticed…"

"The author? You mean Isaac?"

Loy sighed, "Never mind…"

"Am I the only one here who feels it's wrong for two members of the opposite sex to share a bed outside of wedlock?" Isaac asked, still panicking from guilt.

"Yes," Amy quipped, "and if you follow that logic then you are saying that it's fine for homosexuals to do it before marriage."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Alright, already, calm down bonehead. You're in a panic spiral. Fucking hell, you're worse than Mom."

"Sorry…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but try to be a little more like Regal, for the sake of our sanity."

"I'll try…" Isaac sighed, feeling very embarrassed.

"Hey, wait…" Loy slowed in her flight as she thought, "I'm curious about something…"

"What is it Loy?"

"Well, I just have a hard time picturing Regal as a dad. Like, I've seen fan art of Kratos depicted as a daddy, but I just can see it for Regal."

"So you want us to share our stories about having Regal for a father."

"Yeah!"

"Well you're not getting any out of me." Amy huffed. "Regal is _not_ my dad."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Isaac reprimanded. "Dad is your dad too!"

"That bastard is not my dad. Besides I'll never forgive him for what he did!"

"What did Regal do?" The fairy asked.

"He got Mom pregnant, and with this idiot of all people!"

"Amy you're so mean…" The teenaged boy whimpered.

"Kya!"

'Huh? What was that?"

"Wasn't me." Loy announced.

"I don't 'kya'." Amy notified, deadpan. "Besides, that didn't sound human."

"Kya!" The trio looked skywards and saw a hawk circling above them, letting out the screeching sound.

"It's Gale!" Isaac exclaimed. The teen held out his right arm for the bird to land upon.

"Who's Gale?" Loy questioned.

"He's a messenger for the Council." Amy explained. "Isaac's taken a like to him and vice versa. But why is he here?"

"It looks like Gale has a message…" Isaac noted, indicating to the cylinder strapped to the bird's back.

"Is it a mistake?" Loy flew over next to Isaac.

"It shouldn't be…" Isaac muttered, "Gale never makes mistakes." Isaac reached out and opened the message case revealing a letter. "It has to be for us. He'd attack if we were not the recipients."

"So what does it say?" Amy pushed.

"It says, 'I know where you are and what you're doing. -Aeon.'"

"Um…"

"Uh…" Loy gapped.

"That's…" Isaac stammered.

"We're fucked!" Amy shouted. "Aeon's going to catch us and then he's going to hand us over to Mom!"

"What if Mom takes our side!"

Amy froze to consider this. "We're safe! We'll be safe!"

"…Is Stacy that strong of an ally?" Loy inquired.

"No…but I'd rather not have her punish us."

"Last time we got in trouble she made us play CDi games." Isaac confessed.

"…That's sooo cruel!"

"Yeah…but even so…Aeon knows what we're doing right now. No matter how you look at it, we're in a lot of trouble right now.

**Bonus Fluff!  
**Sorry Tiger, I know you were waiting a long time for this...

* * *

****The floor of the inn creaked beneath my feet as I crept towards the other side of the room, where the other occupant laid asleep. I held my breath as I inched towards her bed, my heart pounding like a drum. I clutched the bed sheets tightly and buried my face in them. Only two more feet. Only two more feet!

"Stacy, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Presea asked flatly as she sat up.

I dropped to the ground and wrapped myself in the blankets like a cocoon.

"Oh. I am sorry. Did I scare you Stacy?" The taciturn girl asked, sitting up in her bed.

"N-no, I-I-I-I'm f-fine." I stammered, popping out of the sheets.

"But you seemed scared after Zelos told that story about the killing doll earlier this evening."

"What are you talking about?" I turned away and played dumb. "I wasn't scared by a story like that. Y-you must be mistaken."

"Stacy." Presea with a tone of an elderly sister. "It is impossible for a doll of any sort to become animated. Even if a doll was possessed by a ghost the limbs of the doll are too still for the doll to walk around properly, let alone murder someone."

"I knew that!"

"Please try to be quiet. It's very late and the others are probably asleep." The pinkette then laid down in her bed and pulled up the covers.

"Presea…" I whimpered wrapping the blanket around myself tighter. "Can I sleep with you?"

"…Yes…"

"Thank you!" I jumped in next to her a formed a cave with the blanket so I could look out from under the sheets. _Good…now if an evil doll comes after me I can see it beforehand and run away._

"Stacy."

Her voice made me jump a little. "What is it?"

"…It is proven that dolls possessed by evil spirits do not hunt prey that is in groups of two or more. So you should be fine since there are two of us."

"…" I poked my head out of the cave and looked at Presea. She had a faint smile pulling at her lips. "Thank you Presea…" I smiled back and went to sleep.

* * *

I'll admit it...The bonus fluff this time was hard for me. I put lots of thought into what I wanted to but in the end I just came up with this on the fly. Please tell me what you think!


	106. The 13th Hour

Hey, sorry it's short, but I got it updated really quick, right? So that balances it out, right?

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Isaac asked as they continued to move away from Izoold. "When Aeon catches up, what is going to happen to Loy? Will we have to leave her here? What if he takes her back to the Renegades?"

"What?" Loy gasped. "Would Aeon really do that?"

"…He's the Guardian of Time. If he thinks something is messing with the time stream he'll do whatever it takes to put it back to normal." Amy explained.

"So he really could make us abandon Loy…" Isaac mumbled.

"Don't worry about me you guys!" Loy reassured, "I made it all the way to Altamira from Hima once. I'm sure I can meet up with the others easily!"

"I just hope that Aeon will let her go free…" Isaac worried.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you both right there." Amy stated. "You two are getting too worked up on empty stomachs." Amy passed out some bread with strawberry jam on it, forcing Loy to take a human form to eat.

"Do you have peanut butter?" The Brunette asked.

"No."

"Aww…."

"Thanks Amy…" Isaac took a bite but he didn't seem to calm down. His eyes were very sullen and lifeless; the gleam that had once made them shine brilliant blue water had sunken into the darkest and bleakest depths of his soul. He had wanted to save Loy, and yet, his decision had been marked as something bad by Aeon. How could saving a life be bad? Everyone deserved to live and no one should ever have to face the torments that awaited Loy in Triet.

"Hey." Amy's hand came down on Isaac's shoulder. "Calm down, alright? You won't be able to face Aeon if you're like this."

The boy took a deep breath. "You're right. But still…"

Amy grabbed both shoulder and said strait to his face, "No. More. Worrying."

"Alright, I get it." Isaac stepped back. "But aren't you scared?"

"No. Our team is made up of you, me and Loy. I'd say we're bad-ass enough to take on Aeon."

"Heh…" Isaac a weak laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

"Yeah!" Loy shouted, pumping her fist into the air. "We're team bad-ass! Nothing can stop us."

Isaac turned away from the two girls who were shouting about being 'bad-ass' and muttered, "I think I've heard more bad language on this single trip than I have for the whole of my life."

"Then perhaps, it is time for this 'trip' to come to an end?"

"Yeah…Wait?" Isaac turned towards the new voice…and there he stood, clad in white, his eyes glaring at the teen. "Aeon…"

* * *

Night had come again, offering me cover from the gazes of the others. They knew now…they all knew how weak I was. Of course I still had Patamon at my side, but that wasn't enough. I didn't want to be protected all my life. I wanted to be strong, to stand and fight, like everyone else. I looked off to the side and watched Kratos as he instructed Lloyd. Even though Lloyd had bested him at Origin's Seal, Lloyd still knew that Kratos was more experienced and had gone to him for training. He seemed to have the right idea, so I decided to follow suit, as opposed to sitting next to the fire doing nothing. I took a deep breath and pushed myself off the ground, hoping my courage would hold out long enough to ask for training instruction from Kratos.

"Good. As long as you swing from the shoulder and keep your arm ridged you shouldn't have hyper extension problems while fighting." Kratos coached as Lloyd swung his swords against the open air.

I took one last deep breath, trying not to falter. "Umm…Kratos?"

"What is it?" The mercenary said far too harshly.

"Nothing! Never mind!" I dropped into a deep bow. "Sorry to bother you!" I turned around and made a bee-line to the fire.

…_That was pathetic…_I couldn't even ask him for training…I had failed at the most basic of requirements for a Self-insert. At this rate I would be killed by a bunny or something…I am so lame…

An aura of depression came around me in a dark purple cloud. I felt like there was a black hole in my chest and everything was being pulled into nothingness. Suddenly, I felt like something small was on my head.

"What the-?" I heard Genis remark. "Stacy, what's with the mushroom on your head?"

Presea came up behind me and plucked the supposed mushroom from my head and stated, "Abiectum Agaricum*, commonly called 'Depression Mushroom'. A species of ovate fungi that grown on or around depressed people." The girl then took a bite. "Edible both raw and cooked."

"Thanks for the head's up, Presea…" I sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Isaac's hand was in a white-knuckle grip around his sword as he stared down the Guardian of Time.

"Get behind me…" Amy pushed Loy behind her as she drew her Axel Pike.

"I really thought you knew better Isaac." Aeon said. "You've been so obedient in the past, why would you choose now to revolt?"

"This isn't a revolt. I came here to save Loy."

"Can you not trust that fate has everything set as it should be?"

"I can't just leave someone to die!" Isaac shouted. "I understand that things have to happen a certain way but-"

"You understand nothing." Aeon interrupted. "The only reason why you are able to carry out missions in time is because I am able to make adjustments on the time stream. When you can here without my knowledge you risked the very future you inhabit."

"But-"

"Just because you cannot for see the future of others does not give you the right to act upon your concerns." Suddenly a grin came to the face of the Councilman. "Though, I have reason to thank you for your actions. It seems that this new outcome that you've caused will be far more delightful than the one I previously anticipated."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, pulling his sword from the sheath a few inches.

"Since I've been able to stop you, all that is affected is what awaits the young heroine at the Renegade base when she arrives to rescue her dear friend in a few days."

"What's going to happen to Mom?" Isaac demanded, ripping his sword from the sheath.

Aeon gave no answer and only chuckled. Rage began to boil over in the two siblings from the thought of what Aeon planned to have happen to their beloved mother.

"You realize…" Amy growled as she stepped towards the man, holding her Axel Pike, "if you do _anything_ to our mom, that's reason enough for us to send you to the grave!"

"We won't let you do anything to mom and we won't hand over Loy! We'll fight you if we must." Isaac asserted.

"What a coincidence," Aeon held up his large clock and extended the hands to serve as a weapon, "in this place, I too can fight."

Amy gritted her teeth. She pushed Loy back and charged at Aeon, "Then we'll beat the shit out of you right now!" The greenette brought her blade down on Aeon, but his clock blocked the blow.

"Amy! Look out!" Isaac hollered, running in with his sword, attacking from the side. Aeon tilted the clock so that the hour hand would stop Isaac's blade while pushing Amy's away. The thirty one year-old jumped back and retuned the Pike to her back and instead pulled her kusarigama off her waist, knowing that it'd be hard for both her and Isaac to fight close range at the same time. She twirled the weighted chain around like a lasso over her head, holding the sickle in her other hand. She just had to wait for an opening…

Sparks flew as Isaac's sword met and passed the minute hand of Aeon's clock again and again. The boy began to slow from his repeated attacks and that was when Aeon found his opening. His slid in and slashed at Isaac, quickly following with a hook kick. His foot returned to the ground, as Isaac's body lifted into the air, and his right foot slid past it, and in an incredible display of flexibility, struck Isaac in his chest. Before Isaac could land, Aeon jumped into the air with a mid-air slash; Amy now had the chance she was looking for…She let the weight fly towards Aeon, the weight pulling the chain to wrap around his leg. Like a pro cow-wrangler, Amy pulled the chain and disrupted Aeon's attack. She jumped, sickle I her hand, like a tiger going in for the kill. But Aeon rolled to the side, allowing the sickle to plunge into the earth and became stuck.

"Damnit." Amy swore.

Loy watched in fear. She wanted to help them, but Aeon had defeated Stacy easily; what chance did she have against this man? No, she had to try, even if she was scared.

"Light, be thy substance and destroy the enemy!" Loy cast, "Sacred Shine!" She waited for the spell to cast but nothing happened. _What's going on? _

"_With Alto gone I have no need for our pact."_ The old, creaky voice of Fryer filled Loy's head.

_Fryer! What are you talking about? Why is Alto gone? Isn't he with Stacy?_

"_I have no need to explain myself to a human."_

_Fryer what's wrong with you? You aren't acting like your usual self!_

"_My 'usual self'? You know nothing about me…"_

Suddenly Loy felt very weak and dropped to the ground.

"Loy!" Isaac called from the battle field. He ran to her, but Aeon's sword clock was glowing yellow.

"It's time!" Aeon called trusting and minute hand into the dirt, and everything froze…

* * *

Since I did update so quickly I'm not going to post a Bonus Fluff this time...Sorry guys. It WILL be there next time though!

*Abiectum Agaricum- Latian for Depression Mushroom (or according to google translate when I ran it backwards, depression with mushroom). Yep, it's a bad joke, but I couldn't help it. I got the idea from Ouran Highschool Host Club, episode 10 in case you are wondering.

Please offer me your feedback and requests for bonus fluffs.


	107. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Greetings! I know my last update was stupid short and not that good aside from the fight with Aeon, but this one is much longer and better! Just...be careful...It gets a little sad at points...

Also, for fear junkies, I recomend listening to .Hack/SIGN's OST on youtube with the song 'fear' when you read the first part.

* * *

The sun had long ago retired along with the other heroes. I kept closing my eyes, but knew it was pointless to try and sleep. I had to go pee really badly, but the dark night fought my resolve into nothingness. I poked my head out of Loy's sleeping bag and looked over to the night watch, Zelos. Even with the reassurance that I wasn't completely alone, I still couldn't pull myself out of the safety of my little sleeping bag cave.

But I also couldn't hold it much longer. I had to go. I crawled out and slipped my boots on, carrying Patamon's sleeping body in my arms and moved towards the forest.

"Where are you going so late?" Zelos asked as I headed into the woods.

"Bathroom." I called back, careful to not be too loud and wake the others.

I clutched the Digimon to my chest, feeling his heartbeat against mine. Everything was completely dark, and I could almost feel a set of eyes following me. I looked behind me, but no one was following. Just darkness. Darkness and the forest.

_Wait…where's the fire?_ I looked for the faint warm glow of our fire, but it was nowhere. But that couldn't be right. I hadn't gone that far in, so why couldn't I see the fire? I spun around, but it was just blackness that awaited me. Figuring that if I couldn't see the fire, I had to be far enough away to pee in private, besides, if I held it any longer and something scared me, I'd have to find a way to clean my pajama bottoms.

Wait…did I have paper? Ah yes, I had some pinned down with my waistband. The plan had been to go before I went to sleep but I never got around to it. I set Patamon down on the path where I could see him from behind a bush, and pulled my pants off.

I still couldn't shake it…that feeling of being watched. Something _had _to be there, right? I looked over each shoulder, the fear making it easier to urinate.

Every instinct I had screamed to run away, but I was going to be here for a while. I had been holding it in since lunch today, and now I need to empty the tank in the worst way.

_Can you hear me?_

That voice…

I looked over my shoulder again, but still nothing. I knew I heard that voice before.

_Please help him. I know you can help him! You must save him!_

That voice…why did I know it? Could it be—

"REEEH!" An angry screech assaulted my ears, triggering the release of adrenaline into my body.

I was cleaned up with my pants on within seconds, carrying Patamon back to camp as my heart drowned out all other sounds.

_I wanna go home! I'm scared! I wanna go home!_ I ran back in the direction I came from…or at least, the one I _thought _I came from. All the paths looked the same in the dead of night.

_Stacy!_

I spun in circles. Had someone called my name? As my gaze darted around, flashes of something came back to me.

Was I…here before?

No…not here, but…

A forest…a dark forest at night.

I was lost and couldn't find my way back…

Just me and Teddy and Blankie.

Dark, scary things all around us…

_Mommy…Daddy…_

They came for me…in that dark and scary place…They found me…

They saved me from the scary things…hiding in the shadows…

But…

They can't…

They won't come this time…

No matter how much I scream…

It's only me out here…

I curled into a ball…just like before…When I had wondered into the woods while camping…and got lost…

"I wanna go home…" I buried my face in Patamon's warm fur, my tears and sniffles muffled. "No one's coming…" I cried. "No one's going to find me…I'm going to die out here…" My sobbing became more violent. " "I'm going to die and I'll never see my mom or dad, or my brothers and sister, or any of my friends again…" I started chocking on my emotions. "I'll never see my Dodgie again…or sleep in my own bed…or see my room again…" I began wailing. "I wanna, GO…HOOOOME!"

Teddy and Blankie…I need them…I really…really need them…

"Master?" Patamon's soft voice wasn't enough to pull me back. I only hugged him tighter and cried harder. "Master where are we?"

I couldn't answer him. I was sobbing uncontrollably, scared out of my mind, and my throat was now sore.

A twig snapped, setting even nerve on edge. Something was coming…something scary…

"Master…"

It was coming closer…

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Please don't kill me…Please don't kill me…_

"Master!" Patamon began wriggling in my grip.

Another snap of a twig.

I sprang to my feet and started to run, but the thing grabbed my arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing running away from your handsome knight, The Great Zelos?"

I looked at him to make sure it was really him. "I'm so scared, get me out of here!" I grabbed his waist and cried, crushing Patamon between us.

"Hey now, what's with the affection? Not that I'm complaining…"

"Please, just get me out of here Zelos…" I sniffled. Patamon wormed his way out and landed on the ground.

"Please help Master. I just woke up, so I don't even know where we…are." Patamon said in a drowsy voice before flopping onto his side, fast asleep.

"Never fear! The Great Zelos is here to save you!" The Chosen boasted, pounding his chest. Swiftly he took my hand and led the way back while I carried Patamon. "So what's got you so scared anyways?"

"…A couple of things…" I whispered.

"Like…?"

"…I thought I heard a voice earlier…"

"A voice? Don't tell me you believe in cursed spirits or something." Zelos laughed, trying to ease my fears in his own, insensitive way.

"…My ears must have been playing tricks on me…" I muttered.

"So what else was eating you up out there?"

"…A memory…"

"Of what?" Zelos pried with an understanding tone.

"…It was from when I was little…" I paused and waited for Zelos to respond. When he didn't I decided to continue. "My parents took all of us camping. It was dark out, but we all got to stay up late and have a campfire. At one point, I thought I saw a squirrel, so I wandered into the woods with my Teddy-bear and blanket to find it. But when I turned around to go back, I couldn't see the campfire anymore. I didn't know where I was or anything…"

Zelos had slowed his pace and we were now at a standstill.

"I remember curling up under a tree with my blanket wrapped around me and I was crying. At one point I heard my mom's voice, and then my dad's. When they found me they scolded me for going off like that, but they still gave me lots of hugs, even though they were mad."

"It sounds like they were worried about you."

"Yeah…I miss those times…."

"What times?"

"…The times when my parents still paid attention to me…"

The red-head let out a deep sigh and plopped down on a log. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that I understand everything that's going on between you and your family, but I do get that you're in pain from it." He was quiet for a minute before he said any more. "But I think I can understand where you're coming from better than the others." Zelos patted the spot next to him, signalling to me to sit next to him. I complied. "Before we get too deep into this, I just wanted to say that things in my family haven't been perfect either, and so…ah whatever. Where was I going with this again?" Zelos held his chin as he got back to his train of thought. "Right, right…parental neglect. So your parents do pay you any attention…"

I shook my head. "All they care about is work…or my brothers and sister…"

"Did you ever say anything to them?"

"…No…"

"Why not? Don't you think that it was unfair that you never got any attention from them?"

"They were busy with my siblings…"

"'The Tyrannical King and Queen', right. That's what you called them, your triplet siblings. Why were your parents so busy with them?"

"My little brother has been acting up lately. It's a fight just to get him out of bed. He's gotten to miss so much school simple because he isn't 'happy'. That retarded thing is that I didn't miss a single day of school even when the whole world was all 'F you Stacy!' And now he thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he's 'unhappy' and we should let him get away with murder just because it makes him feel less 'unhappy'." Tears started to stream again. "And my sister…She has such a God-damn perfect life. She so beautiful and smart and amazing and all she can do is whine about how life sucks. She gets straight A's, she's super athletic and is always recruited for the track team and she looks great even without make-up. She has all of that and she still has to cry about how horrible her life is and how I have had it easy so far! How could she say that! When I was getting bullied to death she was in with the popular crowd! I hate her!" I slammed both my fists in my legs and crumpled over to cry. I then felt a hand on my back.

"Okay, you've said why your siblings were so attention needy, but that doesn't answer why you didn't say anything to your parents."

"…If my parents weren't busy with work, or arguing over whether or not to send more money to big brother, then they were dealing with one of my sister's meltdowns or trying to fight my brother to do something other than be on the computer. Because of all that, they always seemed busy and I just thought that I shouldn't bother them. If I waited long enough, my problem would fix its self or I would come up with a solution…" My throat turned raw, like something had been clawing its way up from the inside.

"So you never felt that you could go to your parents about your problems…" Zelos muttered.

"Yeah…" I squeaked.

"I can see why you're always so pissed off about your family. You have a sister that you can't compare to, your little brother makes your life miserable, and your parents are too distracted with other things for you to ask them for help! That isn't right! Parents should protect their children, even if it's from their siblings."

I nodded. "That's why I won't be like them…"

"'Won't be like them'? What are you talking about?"

"When I grow up and have my own family I will never be like my parents and let _any _of my children feel like they have to suffer alone."

"Yeah! Good for you! Who needs parents like yours?"

"Hey! It's one thing for me to bad-mouth my family but don't you start with it!"

"What? What about all that crying you just did? Don't you hate them?"

"They're not perfect but they're still my family. Even if I don't like them I still love them!"

"Oh…so that's how you feel about them…"

I nodded.

"Ah, sorry for…saying all that stuff…"

"Don't worry about it…It was…nice talking to someone who understood for once…"

"Well if you ever need to rant about your family, I won't give you a hard time about it…"

"Thanks…" I looked down at my feet for a minute before adding, "I think you'd like my older brother…You guys are a bit alike…I think you two would get along together…"

"Really? But to be honest I'm not too interested in meeting guys, if you catch my drift." Zelos then pushed himself to his feet and started to head back. "Well let's get out of here; I've had all I can take of this forest."

_No matter what, Zelos is still…Zelos,_ I thought to myself. Wanting to know the time, I pulled my Digivice off my waist and pushed the top button on the right side. It was just past four-thirty.

"How long was I lost?"

"Hm?" Zelos looked back over his shoulder. "About…forty minutes…maybe longer. You going to go back to sleep?"

"Nah…I think I'll stay up and train…"

"You're not tired? Man, I could collapse right here!"

"I guess I'm just more of a morning person." I remarked. I could see the fire by now with both Kratos and Regal standing over Lloyd as he slept. If it turns into a yaoi scene I'm killing myself _right now_!

"You know, I think it's better to have a staring contest when the other guy's awake." Zelos commented as we drew near, drawing their attention.

"For you information we are trying to wake Lloyd up." Kratos huffed, shooting both Zelos and I a glare.

Regal then explained the situation in detail, "Lloyd had agreed to some early morning training, but we are having a difficult time waking him."

"Who the hell gets up before six to do training?" Zelos muttered, earning him another glare, this time from both older men. As for me, I just averted my gaze from Regal, holding Patamon close to my chest.

The duke continued his explanation. "We wish to avoid disturbing the others, but Lloyd is proving to be quite the heavy sleeper."

Regal was too close to me…I couldn't speak out of shyness. I wished I had something to hide behind; anything to cut me off from Regal's presence just a little bit.

"Here, I know what to do." Zelos sauntered over and pinched Lloyd's nose. It wasn't long before Lloyd's arms were failing, trying to find whatever it was that was keeping him from breathing. Finally he slapped Zelos' hand away and sat up. "The Great Zelos does it again!"

"Zelos!" Lloyd began to shout, but was quickly shushed.

I started to inch away; the level of testosterone in the area making me uncomfortable. While the two mature men pressured Lloyd into keeping his promise, and while Zelos withdrew to the fire in boredom, I walked off.

* * *

Even after that talk with Zelos, I still felt…separate from everyone, like I didn't belong.

I shook off those thoughts. Right now it didn't matter if I felt like I belonged with the others. It was trivial compared to everything else. I was still weak… Loy was captured…and there was still blood on my hands. There were the only things that mattered. I needed to become stronger, so that I could save Loy, and then I'd have to find a way to repent for all the blood I spilt. But how could I? I took the lives of so many…all those people who were dearly beloved by their friends and families. I had taken those precious lives….Those lives were worth more than anything to those who loved them. What could I possibly offer as compensation for taking something like that away from those people? I was worthless, and I had taken something so invaluable…Was there anything I could do?

I'm so sorry…

I'm so sorry…

I'm so, so sorry…

"Master?" I could feel Patamon moving in my arms.

"What…can I…can I do?" I whimpered between gasps. "I…I killed…so many…people…I'm so sorry…"

"Master you can't focus on that now!" He pulled out of my grasp and looked me in the eyes. "You have to focus on what you can do!"

"…But…I've taken so many live…so many precious lives…" My hand covered my eyes as a last resort to hold back my tears.

"Master snap out of it!"

"I killed them…I killed all those people…" I began to cruel up into a ball, hugging my legs with my free left hand.

"Master!" Patamon jumped at me, biting my hand. Quickly blood began to seep out of the wound, dripping down the sides of my hand. It stung; it felt like my hand was caught on a serrated blade.

"Patamon…" I hissed.

The Digimon pulled his mouth away and spoke, "You can't focus of the value of a soul, Master. Right now you need to focus on the value of strength."

"…But…" _Those people…_

"Do you really want to put the dead before Loy?"

"No."

"Then don't think about all those sad things…Be strong Master!" Patamon spread his ears out for emphasis.

I took a deep, body-filling breath. "Okay."

With no one to instruct me, I was limited to what I already knew when it came to training and exercising. But it had been a long time since I had done training of this nature. For a long time I had only practiced chakra manipulation, so to now go back and try to recall what I had learned in Tae Kwon Do was difficult. In my class we had a stretching routine that we always started class with, but it had been months since I had done it, so I now could remember very little of it. For what I couldn't remember, I would try different stretches I learn in swimming and gym class, to make up for it. The next part was harder. My instructor had us train with specific combos and movements for about half an hour. You would think that this sort of training would be easy; as a group, with students and teachers, it was, but alone, it was much more difficult. First one had to think of linking different techniques together without them repeating or becoming too difficult. Then you had to use those combos on another student and see not only how to target the right body parts, but also how to block the attack. Lastly, you had to be focused; without someone to guide me and keep my mind on track, I kept wondering about the value of a life, Mewtwo's death, what would happen when we caught up with Yuan and Loy, Patamon's background and origin, and if I ever would see my old life again.

It was difficult trying to stay so focus, so I instead switched to a different kind of training. Push-ups, sit-ups, planks, and squat kicks. The second and fourth exercises were easy, but it was number one and three that were hard. My core muscles and biceps were the weakest, but my legs were quiet strong and I could will myself to do a large number of crunches when needed. I could hold a plank position for a minute, according to the digivice's clock, I could do about twenty sit-ups when I pushed myself and the amount of squat kicks I could do was…Okay, so I lost count, but it was a lot. The only problem I had was with the push-ups. As I've been saying, I don't have much upper body strength.

…What was that? How many _can _I do?

…If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?

…You promise? For sure?

…Okay…I'll tell you…

Seven.

…

…No, not seven-_teen_. Just seven.

…_You're_ surprised. I didn't think I could get past five. But I guess fighting for your life everyday helps to build muscle.

…Didn't you promise not to laugh? Okay, fine. You can laugh…

Getting back to camp was no picnic. By six my legs were shaking and my arms felt like noodles and of course, I had to return in that condition. Thanks to my genius I.Q. I was able to use one of the Dragon's Breaths as a walking stick.

"And you're sure you can't Digivolve and carry me back?" I asked my little sidekick, trying to keep my sicky, sweat-filled shirt from clinging to my torso.

"I can only Digivolve when you are in danger, Master."

"Good to know…" I sighed. "What if I'm in danger of collapsing from exhaustion?"

"Doesn't count."

"That's no fair…" I whined as the camp came into view. It seemed like everyone was up, mostly due to the fact that the two sleeper-inners had either been the night watch or were dragged out of bed by Regal and Kratos.

"Good morning Stacy!" Genis called, waving.

Still shaking from earlier, I could barely wave back, my arm feeling like a hundred pounds.

"Where were you this morning?" The mage asked as he and Sheena came up to me.

"Training." I simply answered, wishing to sit down.

"By the looks of it you went a little over board." Sheena chided, gesturing to my swords/walking stick.

"A little…" I said softly.

"By the way…" Sheena whispered into my ear, "skip breakfast today…"

Genis leaned in next to my other ear, "Raine made it today."

"Goodie…" I stated with dying enthusiasm.

* * *

All of us had skipped breakfast this morning-even Raine after one bite-and had all opted to eating whatever morsels of food we had in our bags. It was bright and sunny today with thick fluffy clouds floating over the mountain range by Izoold.

I still felt a little homesick after the early morning's events, but I knew it wasn't fair that I should be fighting to get home when Loy was still in danger. Even with the others around my mind kept getting pulled into the darkness of murder, redemption, death and loneliness. Everything swirled together and for a minute I forgot where I was, until I bumped into Sheena's back.

"Hey, watch it!" She snipped.

I instantly backed up and muttered, "S-sorry." _I'm so awkward…_

"We'll be crossing the Continent Bridge now." Kratos announced, standing in front of said bridge.

"It's amazing it's still intact after the world's merged." Genis exclaimed.

"Hey, there are other travelers coming this way!" Lloyd pointed out as we stepped onto the bridge.

It was a group of three with a man in a large pointed, brown hat (that obscured his face) with a large backpack, an Elvan woman in purple clothes and brown hair and a black haired swordsman in armour.

"Hi there!" Colette called, forgetting that she was traveling with a wanted criminal. ( Me)

"Well, I'll be," The backpacker said as we approached, "it's the heroes of Regeneration!"

I peeked around Sheena at the travelers and spotted the swordsman. He looked my way and shot me a quick, threatening glare, making me draw back behind the ninja.

"We heard that you're all traveling with the Demon girl, is that right?" The Mage woman asked, tilting her head sideways.

"And if we were?" Raine countered.

"We were just wondering if we could see her."

"Why would you want to see her when I, the Great Hero Zelos, am here instead?" The red-headed idiot asked, trying to distract the woman as he took her hand.

"I was just curious…" She said, flirting back with Zelos.

"Cool it, Shay." The swordsman ordered. "We're not here to play."

"Why are you interested in seeing the 'demon girl'?" Regal asked with his eyes narrow.

"Yes," Raine agreed, "I thought Elves lacked a sense of curiosity." Her eyes also grew thin.

"It's not every day that a demon walks amongst humans. Anyone would be interested, right Cid?"

The guy in the hat, Cid, answered with a cool smile, "Of course, especially when…"

Hey…where did the swordsman go…?

Someone grabbed the hood of my clock and pulled me back into their grasp. A sword came to my throat and I knew who had grabbed me.

Cid then pulled out a wanted poster and finished saying, "when the King is offering a one million gald for her capture!" The poster he held was just like the other two I had, but this one had a one million gald reward posted at the bottom. Perfect.

"Keep a tight hold on her Rex!" Shay ordered. "We're going to eat well tonight boys!"

"Any of you try anything, and I'll slit her throat." Rex threatened, keeping the blade close to my neck.

"Won't that keep you from getting the reward?" Kratos questioned.

"Look at the top." Rex smirked as Cid pointed to the words 'dead or alive' on the poster. The mage and backpacker moved past everyone, smiling, while the heroes watched in agony. I was going to be taken to the king where I would likely be killed, assuming I made it there alive…

* * *

Okay, just like I promised; **Bonus Fluff!**

Sleepy…I was so…sleepy…

I wandered towards Dirk's house into the cool night air, ready sleep standing up. I put my hand on the door and tried to pull it open, but I was already exhausted.

"Mmmm…" I groaned. "Too heavy…" I could hardly keep my eyes open, opening the old wooden door was asking too much of me. Instead, my body moved on its own. It carried me a few feet to the right, where the smell of wet fur and hay mixed.

"*Whine*"

Big, white, and furry. That's all I could see by now.

"*Whine* *Whine*"

"So…tired…" I stumbled forward and was caught by the fluffy thing. "Soft…" I whispered, falling asleep.

"*Whine*"

The soft thing wrapped around me, pushing back the cold air with its warmth.

"G…nigh…" I muttered snuggling into the fluffy, furry thing, burying my face in it as I slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

So? Was it worth the wait, or did I fail all expectations? Please tell, I want to hear from you all. And to those of you who read this, but don't say anything, I shall place a hex upon you unless you review this chapter. Got it?

I am sorry that I took so long to update. I was rewtaching .Hack/SIGN on youtube before it got taken down, and my friends introduced me to FMA. Let's just say I get distracted easily...


	108. Bloody Remnants

Sorry everyone for the long wait! I started writing this chapter a while ago, but these past few weeks were the last ones I would have with my sister before she moved so...Well anyways, I won't be delaying my updates anymore because she's gone now. I will do my best to continue my work as a writer even though my sister has left home! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A blade at my throat. Three strangers taking me away from Regal and the others. That was my current predicament.

Rex, the swordsman pointing the sword at my neck, looked over at Sheena as his accomplices, Shay and Cid approached, and said "You know, I'd have rather met you in a tavern over warm beers." His eyes then lowered from her face.

"Shut up you pervert!" The ninja snapped, her face bright red.

"Rex could you stay focused for more than two minutes?" Shay hollered. "I don't want the girl escaping!"

"…But the babe is so hot! I'd rather kidnap her rather than this A-cup." He moaned, pointed at me.

_Great, my kidnappers are perverts. Screw getting there alive, I still wanna be a virgin when I make it to Meltokio. _

"Master…" Patamon called, looking at me with big, helpless eyes. I knew I couldn't call on him for help. I'd just fan the flames of the rumours that were already a wildfire. I had to think of something simple and effective, but first I needed to get to my Mana pellets. I unleashed a violent cough and hunched over and forced out another. Cough after cough, I kept playing sick even when my throat became sore and raspy, until finally, my captors were forced to stop.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Cid asked.

"I don't know!" Shay snapped, looking a little panicked.

"Get her away from me!" Rex freaked, being forced to hold the sick child.

"Medicine…" I gasped between coughs, trying to sound very ill. I could hear the footfalls of Lloyd's group coming across the bridge towards us. Hopefully someone would play along with my bluff…

"Stacy!" The crimson swordsman called. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Before answering, I forced out another set of coughs. "Medicine." I croaked.

Lloyd looked utterly baffled, but I could see a light turn on over Zelos' head.

"Oh yeah! You need your medicine to suppress that really contagious virus you have."

"Virus!" Rex gaped, pulling his hands away from me.

"Rex! I told you keep a tight hold on her!" Shay snapped.

Nervously the chicken—I mean, swordsman returned his grip with a look of grossed-out-ness on his face.

"We better give her the medicine…" Cid mentioned. "We can't afford to catch anything from her."

"Who has your medicine?" Shay asked.

"I do…" I said in a rough, raspy voice. "In my pouch."

Shay pushed Rex to the side and opened my butt pouch where she pulled out the bag on Mana pellets. "This it?"

I nodded and took it from her. I placed one ball between my teeth and crunched on it. "Ninja arte! Surf!" I quickly called. The three kidnappers looked to the side and saw a massive wave rapidly approaching. I latched myself onto the railing just before the wave hit, leaving Shay, Rex and Cid all be washed away. Lloyd and the others were fine, having exspheres and all, and were able to brace for the impact.

"Let's get outta here!" Lloyd shouted to everyone, leading us in a mad dash across the bridge. As I ran, I noticed I was falling further and further behind everyone. It was also getting hard to breath. The air felt cold and clawed at my throat as I inhaled. My legs then started burning and I was having difficulty pushing myself forward. I soon was regretting being such a couch potato in the past.

Pushing myself, I was able pick up the pace again, even though the others were mostly out by now, but my pace slowed again after only a few seconds. I staggered to a stop and hunched over my knees, panting like dog. Everyone was probably off the bridge by now, but I was still only 2/3 across. I grew wearier with every step. Mental images of my last fitness exam flashed through my mind, including how I collapsed during the thirty minute run. I had somehow made it past fifteen minutes, a large milestone for someone weak like me, but that was as far as my body was willing to go. My legs had just buckled from under me and I had face-planted in front of the whole class. Right now I could only hope that I had gotten a little stronger since that time, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to catch up.

* * *

"Okay…" Lloyd huffed out, "I think we're far enough away now…"

"How do those guys think they are?" Zelos demanded without sounding angry. "Trying to kidnap my darling little hunny."

"It would seem that the king has resorted to employing civilians in his hunt for Stacy." Raine stated, ignoring Zelos' comment.

"That's horrible! Why would he do that?" Colette asked.

"He probably figured we'd be less willing to kill innocent people than his knights."

"It's a clever plan…" Kratos mentioned. "He doesn't have to expend his own forces, but with the use of money, he has an unidentifiable group of followers willing to come after the girl. We'll have to take extra percussion with anyone we encounter from now on."

"But why would the king feel the need to send out civilians?" Regal questioned, "Even if he wanted to preserve the lives of his men, why would he get the public involved when his elite warriors in his army would suffice?"

"Who knows?" The Tethe'allan Chosen waved it off. "The king hasn't been acting like himself lately anyways. He's probably gone senile or something."

"Hey, Stacy," Genis spoke up, "you know psychology, what do you think?" Everyone looked around for the young blond but didn't see her. Anywhere. She was gone.

" . . . " Was the collective response.

"Did-did those guys catch her again?" Lloyd asked.

"What if she fell off the bridge into the water?" Sheena fantasized.

"Poor Master!" Patamon wailed.

"Maybe she ran ahead…"Genis pondered.

"I didn't see her pass us." Zelos pointed out.

"It would be best if we turned back to look for her." Regal suggested.

"Yes." Presea agreed before turning to head back. Abruptly, Stacy came down the path, staggering and showing signs of exhaustion.

"Flip…" She gasped. "You guys…" She took another deep breath. "Run too fast…" She dropped to her knees to gasp for air.

* * *

My legs burn like Hell while my lungs felt like a frozen tundra. The air was like needles of ice to me, despite it being a nice day. I could feel my heart beat pounding in my skull. I wanted to shout at the other more for leaving me behind, to help me stay, to say that I didn't want to walk any more, but all my efforts were channelled on just breathing. Bloody heck, it felt like my lungs had been ripped out. I had never pushed myself to this extreme before, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to catch up with them.

My chest then felt sore.

"Pata…mon…" I panted. "I think…" I had to stop and collect more air. "…I'm dying…." I tried to swallow saliva to make my throat feel better, but my mouth was dry. I started to get scared. What if I really had pushed myself too much? I had over done it already exercising until I couldn't walk this morning, so what if this was the straw the broke the camel's back? What if I had a heart attack right now?

Tears started to push on my eyes. No! I wasn't going to cry anymore! I'd had done enough of that already! Cry didn't solve anything!

Bloody heck…I felt like I wanted to cough up a lung.

"Master! I'm sooorrr~rrry!" The Digimon apologized with large, watery eyes.

I wanted to tell him it was fine. I knew I was a slow runner, but I couldn't speak. My body was demanding too much oxygen. Dang…I needed Mewtwo….

A pained gasp caught me as I breathed heavily. Dang it…why? Why him?

No…No, pull it together. I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

A large hand grabbed my shoulder and I could feel my personal space become crowded.

"Everyone, give her some space." I heard Raine say.

"We're sorry Stacy." Colette apologized for everyone.

"Yeah." Genis continued, "we didn't mean to leave you behind."

"Did that scare you, getting left behind?" Sheena asked gently.

I shook my head. None of them understood. None of them understood me…and I couldn't say anything to them…

I began to get panicky again. I didn't know why, but everything felt so out of control…and I needed Mewtwo…and I wanted to go home…and…and…I just felt like being sad. It was like…walking around in a dark room in your house, but someone rearranged the furniture on you, so when you walked somewhere you thought was clear, you bumped into something. This darkness…It was the same kind as before…during that last year…The darkness had come back. And it was scary. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to go back into the darkness!

Something rough and wet brushed my left hand, which was planted on the ground. The sensation continued for a bit on the back of my hand for a while. It felt nice…but I couldn't calm down. I felt so alone. No one understood me and I didn't have Mewtwo…and I couldn't go home…

My gasps got worse and it got harder to breath and I started thinking out chocking to death.

A tear trickled out.

Great! Now I was crying too! I was trying to be brave and strong but all I could right was cry! Damnit!

A big warmth then enveloped me. I didn't dare open my eyes, or even think about who it might be. Thinking about it would have been too much for me when I was already in an unstable state, so I blocked it. Sometimes it's better to not think about reality…

But really…isn't it cruel? The one person who's so good at calming me down is the one person I can't approach…

Mewtwo…Alto…I need you…

When I had stopped crying and was in more control of myself I pulled away from Regal and hugged Patamon instead.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lloyd asked, his brow furrowed, as he knelt before me.

"I'm fine." I said in a whisper.

"We won't leave you behind like that again, I promise." The brunette assured.

"…Okay…" I said softly, saddened that they didn't understand, but I didn't feel compelled to tell them the truth. The only ones who understood me were gone…

"We should keep moving." Kratos instructed, taking the lead.

My legs trembled under my weight as I stood, causing Regal to grab my shoulder. Patamon squirmed from my grasp, leaving me with the man.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

All I could muster was a nod. I felt too self-conscious and shy around him to say anything. I pulled my hood and mask up to cover my face and took a step forward. I shook with every step, like a new born foal. Regal's eyes were following me, I could tell. My heart ached a little; I loved him, but even though he cared about me, his feelings weren't the same. To always have a taste of his kindness, knowing there was nothing below the surface, is a harsh and cruel reality. No…_all _realities are harsh and cruel…

Just keep your head down and keep moving…that's the only way to make it through life…

Sensing Regal's presence, I turn my head away from him when he came up next to me. Anything to block the pain…anything to stop my heart from breaking-from thinking about him.

My feelings wouldn't be validated, because I was young. But who decided that only adults could be certain about their feelings? Sure, most kids didn't know what 'love' really was, but neither did most adults. Look at the divorce rates. This was because people were giving themselves to people who they didn't really love, but where 'hot' for. But I knew my feelings were real. My attraction to him was never from something shallow like looks or even his gentlemanly demeanour. It was because of how much he loved Alicia. He loved her with every part of his being, even after she passed on. I had never seen that kind of love before on Earth. It was grand, majestic, captivating, warming. So many words to describe it with, but on a single one in solitary could define it. Just like Regal himself. To capture his essence in one word, from one angle, from one moment wasn't enough. There was so much more that a whole movie, a whole dictionary would be needed to just to fall short of his description. Even having said that, my own words fail in comparison to him…But I will find it, that word that fits him, the word that is worthy of being held next to him without paling.

* * *

We had to stop for lunch soon…we _had _to. I was going to die if that wasn't the case. Why did Raine have to make breakfast this morning? I could have eaten a large breakfast to start my day but _no_! Raine just _had_ to be left alone with the food long enough to make-err…re-invent something to grotesque levels.

I lifted my gaze to the plain before me and knew I was delirious with hunger. Patches of the green grass were a bright, vibrant red. Wait...

"Wha-? What happened here?" Lloyd asked in a state of disbelief.

Kratos approached one of the patches and examined it. "There was a fight here, and recent too. The blood is still fresh."

"I wonder what happened…" Sheena thought out loud.

Kratos paced around the battlefield, taking in all the clues. "There were three of them…no, four." He strolled to the side where a set of footprints flattened the grass. "One of them stood off to the side and didn't participate in the fight. The other three, all wielding bladed weapons, all fought over here." He said, moving to the areas splattered with blood.

"Perhaps one of them was a mage?" Presea offered.

"I don't think so…" Genis announced, approaching the blood pools. "None of the blood gives off the mana of an Elf or even a Half-Elf. It's all human blood."

"There a lot of blood here..." Zelos commented. "I'm surprised they were able to get away."

"I hope they're alright." Colette prayed.

Lloyd turned to me and started to ask, "Stacy do you think you could…Oh, right. You don't have your powers anymore. I guess we won't be able to follow them…"

"Sorry…" I muttered, feeling a little weak. Who would do this? Why would anyone just attack a group of humans like this?

"That's odd…" Kratos remarked.

"What is it?" Raine came over to his side.

"Two of the tracks appear out of nowhere, as if they came through a portal of sorts."

"What makes you say that?" Lloyd also went over to Kratos' side.

The mercenary lead his son towards one of the tracks. "Look here." He pointed to the footprints in front of them. "See here how it looks like a person was walking, but they an abrupt starting point, as if they walked out of something."

"Yeah…"

"This area is too far away from the mountains and the forests for someone to jump from a high point, and I'm certain that only angels are capable of flight."

"I see what you mean…" The brunette nodded. Kratos then lead him over to the other tracks.

"The same can be said about these ones." He pointed to a set that started in a standing position that turned into footsteps.

"So two of these people just pop up out of thin air?"

"Hmph…" Kratos grunted, closing his eyes to think.

Sheena took this time to examine all the blood for herself when she noticed something. "Well that's odd…"

"What is?" I asked as Zelos, Presea and I wandered over.

"Well it looks like these people stepped in the blood while fighting, right?"

"Yes," Presea verified. "These people did run through the blood during their battle."

"If that's the case, then why are there so few bloody footprints?" The ninja asked. "Shouldn't there be some leading away from the battle?"

"Yeah…" I said absentmindedly, looking around. "But I don't see any…" Something else though caught my eye. It was long, triangular and black. _Is that…_I moved over to it and picked it up. It was a windsock hat. _This is…_

"What did you find Stacy?" Regal inquired, startling me.

"Uhhh…" My brain unfortunately had chosen now to reboot.

"Hey, what's that you have there?" Lloyd came up, taking the hat from me. "Is this…a hat? Looks kind'a dorky."

"Says the guy who wears belts _and _suspenders…" I remarked, taking the hat from him.

With a pouty and annoyed face Lloyd simply said, "Shut up…"

_Stacy one, Lloyd zero. But this hat…no, it couldn't be. Could it? If Mewtwo and Patamon could come here, who else could?_

"Master! Master!" Patamon called, giving me a chance and excuse to get away from Regal.

"Yeah? What is it?" I look at what he was sitting in front of. Now I KNEW I was hallucinating from hunger. The thing he was pointing at looked like a half-eaten piece of toast…with very good looking jam on it… "Okay, what do you see? 'Cuz all I see is something that's making me hungry."

"It's toast, Master!"

"Okay, so I'm not crazy…" I crouched next to the Digimon. "So those people were attacked while eating then…"

"There you are you bastards!" A womanly voice screeched. We all looked towards the sound's source and saw a very wet Mage, Backpacker and Swordsman, all full of piss and vinegar. "Kid! You're going to pay for this!"

"You again?" Lloyd asked, angrily as he drew his swords.

"Do you guys like getting your asses handed to you or something?" Zelos mocked.

"What are you talking about Zelos?" I demanded. "_I _did all the butt-kicking thank you!"

"Will you stop arguing so we can kidnap you!" Rex hollered.

I gritted my teeth in frustration; why did I have to crouch down? If they attacked, I wouldn't have the leg strength to stand, let alone run. This could be bad…

* * *

Another chapter done...I wanted it to be longer, but I felt you all waited long enough.

For those of you who read everything I post, you may have noticed the names of those kidnapers were used in another work of mine, Moé. If you want to read it, it is one my fictionPress account and you can find the link to it on my profile. So just scroll up to the top of the page and click my name! Both Rex and Cid are in character, but Shay isn't (Thank Gosh!)

And sorry, but no fluff this time. I forgot to write one this time...but next time I promise! Also, please keep the requests coming for Bonus Fluffs. I'll do what ever couple you want as long as Stacy is part of the mix.

Hey, if all of you review, I will update faster this time! What d'ya say?


	109. Discussions

Hello, it is your dear friend RBL. As I write this message I mourn my final days of summer before school starts. At this time I find myself thinking…about Kingdom Hearts II actually…Really need to get a PS2 so I can play it. Grrr!

Please enjoy this chapter of Fallen Insert and provide me with any feedback! (Or Slenderman will hunt you down…)

* * *

This was a bad situation. My legs, the strongest part of my body when it came to hand-to-hand combat, were utterly exhausted. I had spent my morning doing vigorous training and had just run at top speed to escape these guys earlier. My legs were just too tired to keep going. Did I mention that there were kidnappers after me? Yeah, the kidnappers are back.

"Stop." Presea asserted, holding her axe out with one hand. "We will not allow you to take Stacy."

Both Rex and Cid began to back up, eyeing the pink haired girl as she held the oversized axe.

"Fuck…" Rex muttered, looking like he crapped his pants. Cid just looked plain shocked, like Presea had two heads.

"Indeed." Regal said as he approached them. "If you wish to capture her this time you will have to deal with us first."

_Regal, I love you!_

The two men—who have been demoted to 'boy' status—backed away fearfully, realizing how much their masculinity was dwarfed when confronted by Mr. Testosterone himself.

"Will you two grow a spine?" Shay snapped, irked that her comrades where acting so pathetically.

As I watched the confrontation, I realized something. The reason why Regal and the others had this strong conviction to protect me was because they saw me as being too weak to protect myself. I was just as spineless as the two nit-wits over there. I couldn't like that anymore. I had to be strong; surely even someone like me had some strengths!

Suddenly Shay broke away from Rex and Cid and came running towards me. I could feel everything slow down as I watched Lloyd and Sheena try to make a grab for her, but she was quick on her feet. She was at my side in not time, grabbing the shoulder of my sleeve, dragging into a standing position.

I couldn't depend on the others to protect me forever. The only one I could count was me. I had already learned that lesson when it came to my happiness, I could do the same for my safety. I wasn't go to let myself be a victim anymore!

I swung my arm around hers so that it was pushing up on her elbow. I squeezed my arm tightly, trying to put as much pressure as possible on her's.

"Ah…" She gasped, clearly in pain. I felt her grasp loosen and I continued applying pressure. "Let go." She ordered.

"You first." I barked.

I could tell she was trying to tighten her grip, but was unsuccessful.

"You know, this technique can dislocate a person arm." I informed her, enticing her to let go. "So if you don't let go, I'll break your arm off."

"…Fine." As her hand let go I kicked her leg forwards, causing her to flop back onto the ground.

"Patamon, guard dog." I commanded. The orange and white Digimon jumped onto her chest and began growling.

"Is this thing supposed to be scary?"

"Just humour him."

Flatly she said, "Eek."

My stomach then believed it to be the correct time to let out a fierce growl.

"Was that him?" Shay inquired, pointing at the Digimon.

"…Yeah…" No one needed to know how hungry I was.

Zelos then sauntered over, prompting Patamon and I to step away from the Elven woman. He grabbed her arm, twirled her around and pulled her next to his body, holding a knife at her throat. And here I thought he was trying to put the moves on her.

"Well now," The idiot Chosen said, "it would seem that you're _our _captive this time, hunny."

Shay just looked away from him stubbornly, pouting. Cid then tried to run to her side, but was intercepted by Lloyd, pointing his sword at the man's face.

"Stop right there." The brunette teen ordered, trying to keep the situation under control. Raine then came to his side and took her 'teacher stance'.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you three came from this direction earlier today. Isn't that right?"

"Yes…" Cid answered cautiously.

"Then was this area in its current state when you came by?"

"It was…"

"I see. Then do you have any idea as to who was attack here?"

Before Cid could answer Rex shouted out, "I hope it was dick-heads that were in the room next to us last night!"

"No one asked you Rex!" Shay shouted back at him.

"What my traveling cohort means is that there was a group of, what we believe to be, three individuals who stayed in the room next to us at the inn, whom raised a bit of a ruckus early in the morning and caused us to be slightly…annoyed with them."

"More like pissed off!" Rex exclaimed.

"Shut up Rex!" Both Cid and Shay shouted.

"So do you guys know what happened to the people who got attacked here?" Lloyd asked.

"No, we don't." Cid answered. "As I said before, it was already like this when we got here."

"You don't think it could really have been those people in the room next to us?" Shay speculated with a bit of worry. "I mean…with the recent rockslide on Ossa trail, this was the only way they could have come."

Raine walked over to where Zelos was holding Shay and then prodded her for information on the inn they stayed in. It was the one in Izoold. As the leader, Lloyd made the decision to look into this matter further and wanted to ask around Izoold for information when we arrived. For the three kidnappers, Kratos gave them a clear warning that they would be killed, if not by him then one of us, if they came after us again. I wish he hadn't said that…It was bad enough that we—I, had killed people; there didn't need to be anymore promises of bloodshed. The only good news about Kratos' threat was that those three turned out to value their lives enough to leave us in peace, regardless of the reward money.

* * *

As we drew near the fishing village, a distinct aroma filled the air. It was a sweat and salty, but putrid smell of fish filled the air, making me wish for a gas-mask. I really didn't like this village; sure it was nice in the game, but that's only because smell-o-vision hadn't been invented yet. If it had, then I'm positive _everyone _would have tried to board the ship ASAP, or skip past it and just head north. Either way, I was not excited to spend the night here. Especially since the last time I visited Izoold I was with Mewtwo, and coming back was bringing more painful memories. I then occurred to me that this was my first time stopping in a town or village since Mewtwo died.

The old memories of the two of us running around the world together flooded my mind and heart, causing them to swell. I grabbed at my chest, feeling like my heart was really about to burst. Knowing that he died and that I couldn't save him was so…infuriating and…painful. With all this anguish stirring inside me, I felt like vomiting. I had to stop walking at this point, my legs were shaking from both physical and emotional factors and I felt like I was going to be really sick; the all over the ground kind of sick. The hunger pains weren't of much help either; Sharp fangs biting into my stomach, screaming to be fed. But all they got was a ball of emotion, sitting like a heavy rock, weighting down my entire being. The worst part of it was when I realised that it was Mewtwo who usually comforted me in times like this. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my body was trying to kill itself so that I could be with Mewtwo again.

Someone then came up next to me. "Stacy." It was Regal. I moved away from him, already feeling overwhelmed. "What is the matter?" His hand held my shoulder, but I pulled away. "If something is troubling you, you are more than welcome to talk to me about it." Regal encouraged gently, but I still turned away. Not discouraged by my actions, Regal crouched down and pulled me into a big, warm hug; one that I could not escape. It helped to ease the pain at first, but soon it was back, reminding me of my one-sided feelings. "If there is something bothering you, you can tell me." His voice was warm and soft, just like him, and so kind. It was making me break down, but I still couldn't talk to him, so I was left with clinging to his neck as tears strolled down my face. "Here," he said, putting an arm under my legs to lift me, "let's go somewhere less public." As he carried me, I didn't know how to feel. Should I be embarrassed that he was treating me like a little kid, like a daughter? Or should I be happy because he was doting on me to the point of shielding me from the preying eyes of others? I was just so confused…

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did, because if I hadn't fallen asleep, I couldn't wake up in Regal's arms, now could I? It still shocked me though, that I was comfortable around Regal enough to fall asleep. I would have thought that my current condition would have made it impossible for me to relax around him. My anxiety was still prevalent though, judging by how fast my heart was beating. Being around him was just too much.

"Stacy." Regal called when he noticed I was awake. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

With my instincts telling me to run and hide, I pulled away, shaking my head. I just couldn't talk to him…I couldn't. All my words became meaningless, pointless, empty. There was nothing for me to say to him.

With that in my heart, I turned away and ran.

It was now that I finally saw where Regal had taken me. We had been at the end of a long dock, about thirty meters, so that no one would disturb us while I…while I cried like a little baby.

My pace slowed to a walk.

I had let myself cry again, and after I had just said I wasn't going to be a victim anymore…Why couldn't I be strong? Was I doomed to always be weak?

…Maybe I needed Alto as well as Mewtwo…

What was it that Alto told me to remember? Auribus…Teneo…Lupum. Hold the wolf by the ears. I had to hold on, no matter how long, I just had to hold on. If the wolf would plunge it's fangs into my arm, then I'll only hold tighter. I still had one thing I could hold onto: Loy. As long as she was in peril, I would have reason for living.

Maybe that's why Mewtwo had died, so I could save Loy myself. If that was the case, then I was going to put up one hell of a fight when that time came! We were so close now…we couldn't be more than a day or two away from her. Loy was going to be rescued! Absolutely, positively, 100% for _sure _she was going to be saved!

With the fire reignited in my heart, I picked up my pace and passed Lloyd as I headed into town to find the others.

* * *

The swordsmen looked at Stacy as she passed by, her eyed burning with determination. "What's she so fired up about?" He then spotted Regal standing at the edge of a dock, also watching Stacy disappear into the crowd. Heading over to him, Lloyd asked, "Hey Regal, did you say something to Stacy?"

Regal turned to the approaching brunette and replied, "I do not believe so. Why do you ask?"

"She just had a fierce look in her eye and I thought you had said something to her."

"I'm afraid that there wasn't a dialog between us, but while we are on the topic I would like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"…Do you know if I have done something to offend Stacy recently?"

"Recently?" Lloyd pondered this, but he couldn't think of anything that happened or anyone mention something. "No…I don't think so…Why? Did Stacy say something?"

"No, but I noticed that she's been avoiding me as of late. I am worried that I have done something to upset her."

"I don't think that's the case. From what I've seen you've always been nice to her. So, there shouldn't be any reason for her to be mad at you…" Lloyd crossed his arms. "But I guess that doesn't explain why she would avoid you…Have you tried asking her?"

Regal stared out to sea, his mind and soul engulfed in a fierce undercurrent like the ones before him. "I do not think that it will be that simple…"

"Why not? I'm sure Stacy would tell you if you asked."

Regal closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Stacy will not speak to me."

"What?"

"I am not sure why, but for a while now, when I speak to her, Stacy will not reply to me."

"Hmm…now that you mention it, I haven't seen you guys talk to each other lately. Do you think something happened to her?"

"Indeed. To see someone as outspoken as she was to become so quiet is most unusual."

"I wonder why she's like that…" Lloyd thought aloud.

Regal thought deeply about when Stacy's change in character occurred when it hit him. She started acting differently after Loy had been kidnapped. Did Stacy…did Stacy blame him for Loy's capture? If that was the case, how could he make it up to her? "Lloyd…" Regal called the boy's name, fearful of what the answer might be, "do you suppose Stacy hates me, because Loy was kidnapped when she was protecting me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Stacy started acting differently around me after Yuan kidnapped Loy."

"Hmm…yeah, that sounds right, but since Stacy protected you like that I don't think she would suddenly hate you."

"Because she was protecting me, she was unable to protect Loy, though. Her sudden dislike of me might be due to her regret of not being able to protect her friend."

"I see, but I'm still not sure that Stacy would hate you over something like that…Do you want me to ask her, seeing how she won't talk to you."

"That would be much appreciated Lloyd, thank you."

Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "it's no problem; you're welcome."

* * *

Food. I needed food. As important as it was to rescue Loy, I could not do it on an empty stomach. So. Hungry. Wandering around the docks that reeked of dead fish wasn't helping. It only made my already pain filled stomach churn from the nasty smell. Why couldn't Izoold be a farming village or something, then I could find red meat or some other land animal to eat instead of sea food.

"Is this a test God?" I asked myself, grumbling. My stomach roared with the ferocity of a lion. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you…"

"Stacy?" Hearing Genis' voice I looked over my shoulder and confirmed it was him accompanied by Sheena. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hi guys. I was just talking to my stomach. And we both agree that it's time for lunch."

"Lucky for you, Genis and I we about to grab a bite now. Wanna come along?"

"Sure!"

"Hey Stacy," Genis called, "How come you aren't with Regal right now?"

I turned away, hiding my red face.

"Oh I get it…" A sly grin came to the ninja's face. "You were too shy to handle being around him alone, so you ran off, didn't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" I protested.

"Yes there is!" Genis countered. "If you keep running away from him, Regal might get the wrong idea and think you hate him or something!"

"I never thought of that!" I curled up in a ball, hugging my legs. "I'm so sorry Regal. I don't hate you. I really don't."

"That might work better if you say to him directly." Sheena commented.

"Directly? As in…to his face…in person?" I asked nervously, looking back at them.

"How else do you talk to someone?" Genis questioned in disbelief.

Resuming my ball I whined, "I miss Earth technology…" My stomach once again felt the need to make its demands known.

Sheena let out a laugh. "I agree with your stomach. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay…"

Finding something edible in this village proved to be harder than anticipated. The only things that we could find that weren't seafood were gels and barley rice, the latter being my lunch.

"Sorry we couldn't find you anything better." Sheena apologized.

"No problem." I waved it off. "As long as I have something good tummy I don't mind."

"You're such a picky eater…" The mage remarked.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, settle down children." Sheena stepped between us, ending the fight.

"We're not children!" Genis and I said together.

"As long as you act like that you are." Changing the subject, she then stated, "We should meet up with the others at the Inn now, it looks like it could rain soon."

"Yeah," Genis nodded, "I want to hear what they found out about those people who were attacked."

I thought about the black windsock hat I found and prayed it didn't belong to whom I thought it did.

* * *

Even though we didn't have rooms, the owner was nice enough to let us all sit in the main area.

"So did anyone find out anything about that group of three who was attacked?" Lloyd asked, bringing our meeting to a start.

"Nope." Sheena and Genis shook their heads as the mage held Patamon.

"No." Colette answered as she and Presea looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't find a lead." Kratos announced.

"All the Professor and I could come up with was that the only group of three that came though the village was those guys we ran into on the bridge." Zelos reported.

"Maybe we're asking the wrong people." I said from behind my cloth mask and hood, having pulled it up after I had heard people whispering while we were out and about. "Those yahoos said that they heard three people _for sure _in the room next to them. Maybe we should ask the people who work here if they've seen them."

"Good idea." Zelos said standing up. "We can pay for our rooms while we're at it."

"What 'we' are you talking about?" I rebuked. "_I'm _the one paying for everything, remember. Which reminds me, you're going to owe me double of what I spend, got it Zelos?"

"Why am I being addressed? It's not like I'm the only one you have to pay for!"

"I'm just assuming we get Meltokio before Altamira. If we get to Altamira first, then Regal can pay."

"Why do Regal and Zelos have to pay?" Lloyd asked.

"Show of hands, who besides Regal and Zelos has the means to pay me back?" At that moment a chirping contest for crickets began. "My point exactly." I remarked, moving to the front desk. Behind it stood a plus sized, middle-aged woman. Although I had taken the lead a second ago, I was now more than willing to give the reigns to someone else when it came to talking to strangers.

When Raine saw that I wasn't going to talk to her myself, she stepped forwards and began the line of questioning.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for some comrades of ours. Do you know if they stayed here last night?"

"Well if it isn't the Chosen's group!" The woman gasped in surprise. "Certainly I can help you! What did your friends look like?"

"Um…One of them…" I mumbled as I pulled the black het from my bag, "was wearing this." I held it out for her to see.

"Ah yes, I remember him. He was the young man with blond hair with the sword. My daughter told me that he and his companion checked out just this morning."

"Was there a third person with them?" Lloyd asked.

"No…I don't think…oh! The young man did have some creature following him."

"What did it look like?" I inquired, having a feeling what this 'creature' might be.

"It was a small glowing orb with wings. I've never seen such a thing. You don't think he got it from that other part of the world?"

I staggered back. It was Link. Who else could have blond hair, a sword and a fairy? No wait…there was one piece of evidence I was missing. "Do you know if he was left or right handed?"

"I can't say…I wasn't watching when he signed the guess book."

"You have a guest book?" I repeated. "May I see it?"

"Why on Earth do you want to look at it my dear?"

"I'll be able to tell his handiness from his writing."

"Alright, but I have to keep the other names covered, alright?"

"Yes." I nodded. The woman pulled out a large leather bound book and flipped to the correct page. I couldn't read then name, but it was what I was looking for. When a lefty writes, his hand is dragged across what they have written, smearing it to sometimes unreadable levels. And this was one of those times.

"Thank you." I began to panic again. It looked like Link really was here and had gotten himself killed in that time. But how did he get here? And did he go back to his world after he died? It looked like I had missed the ship on a great opportunity to finding my way home. Dang… I bit my thumb nail. How was I going to get home once I saved Loy? Was I really going to have to stay here forever?

"It doesn't surprise me that the Chosen is on the same side as the Keaton." The innkeeper said, her words snapping me back into the current time and place.

"What did you say?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"That young man was traveling with the Keaton. They are your companions, right?"

Link couldn't have been with the Keaton…I was the Keaton. There was just no way…

"That's right." Raine lied. "And it's important that we find them."

Did the Keaton have an imposter, like Lloyd and the others at the beginning of the game?

"Is it so that you all can slay that demon girl?"

Dang it…she was on that side…

"Uh…no." Lloyd answered.

"Why not? She's clearly a menace. That Demon needs to be killed!"

"We would never hurt Stacy!" Colette shouted, rushing to my side.

"Is that her?" The woman demanded. "Get out!"

"But I-"

"Just get out! You're not welcome here!"

"How can you turn a child out into the cold?" Regal argued. "Especially when there is going to be a storm tonight!"

"Who cared about her? She's just a demon! Everything would be better if she were dead!"

Those words…they were the very words that I didn't need to hear, for they were the same ones that had been rolling around in my head for all of last year. Again I could feel the darkness creep into my into my heart, enticing me to end it all. Clearly no one wanted me, so what was the point in staying? Once Loy was safe I could disappear, just like they wanted.

"How can say that! She's a human being! Just like you!" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm nothing like her! Do you even know what's she done?"

"I know that she's done nothing wrong!"

"Lloyd…" I gasped. "It's fine…" My body shook as I tried to hold back the tears. Colette tried to give me a hug, but I pulled out of it. "Here." I pushed my money pouch into her hands. "I don't need it."

"But it's your money."

"Master…" Patamon squeaked from Genis' arms.

"You guys need it for the room." I sniffed. "I'll sleep outside."

"We're not going to stay here using your money if you can't! It's not right!"

"It's fine." I gasped again, ready to cry. "I don't mind."

"Stacy…" Regal called my name, but I just went to the door and left.

"Master!" Patamon ran to the door and began pawing at it to get out.

"Stacy!" Lloyd shouted and was about to follow when Kratos put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We should take her up on her offer, unless you rather we all get sick from staying outside."

"But we can't just leave her out there!"

"She's not staying here!" The woman protested again.

"Damnit…I'm sorry Stacy."

* * *

With nowhere else to go I wandered over to the fence by the beach. Curled into a ball for warmth, I sat by the fence, my back against a post. I could feel rain drops on my shoulders and head through my cloak as the storm started. It almost seemed like the sky was crying with me. Iciness and isolation. Those were all that the world could offer me. No one cared about me. No one loved me. No one would miss me when I died. Everyone hated me…I was just a waste. I couldn't do anything right. Nothing I did mattered. I probably couldn't save Loy even if I tried. I was completely worthless. I should disappear; it'd make everyone's lives better…

"Are you okay?" A little voice belonging to a child asked.

I looked up and saw a small boy standing in front of me holding an umbrella.

"You're gunna get wet out here."

"Riley!" I assumed it was the mother of the boy who called him. "Did I tell you not to approach strangers?"

"But this girl is all wet." He said, pointing at me.

His mother then approached, making me tilt me head up, causing my hood to slide off. When she saw my face her eyes grew wide. "Let's go Riley!" Quickly she grabbed her son's arm and dragged him back home, confusing the boy as to why they left me out in the rain.

Feeling exposed sitting out in the street, I wanted to find a new place to hide. Somewhere safe…My eyes fell on the underside of a boardwalk that had a few meters of sand to sit on. It was cold and damp, but at least I was away from where people could find and out of the rain.

With my mask soaked with salty tears, I pulled it down, exposing my face to the crisp night air. The night air was just like the people of this world, cold and unwelcoming. Why did I ever want to come here? There was nothing good in this world for me. Nothing.

* * *

Inside the Inn, the Heroes of Regeneration were suiting up to go look for Stacy. Just because the Innkeeper was scared of the girl didn't mean she had the right to throw Stacy out into the cold. The group decided to split into three groups of two, since Kratos opted to stay behind, seeing how he didn't care if Stacy stayed out in the rain all night, and Genis and Presea were told to stay behind so they wouldn't get sick. It was decided that Rain and Lloyd would go together, Zelos would be with Sheena (by his request) and Regal and Colette would be the last group. The team arrangements were made so that each group would have a source of light. Rain could make her staff into a magic torch, Zelos could cast fire and Colette had her wings. Once they all had cloaks on to keep off the rain, they went out the front door ignoring the threats made by the woman behind the counter.

"Wait!" Patamon called as he ran out of the room after them. "I wanna look for Master too!" But he got to the door just as it slammed shut in his face. Pawing furiously at the door he cried, "Master…"

"Zelos and I will check around the outskirts of the village." Sheena said loudly over the heavy rain.

"Lloyd and I will investigate the docks." Raine reported.

"Then Regal and I will look around the beach!" Colette announced, proceeding to the groups parting ways. Although the wind was calm, the rain was coming down in sheets, cutting out most visibility. It also didn't help Regal and Colette's footing on the sand. Colette was falling down far more than usual, and that is saying something.

Regal could hardly see through the rain and darkness, even with the light from Colette's wings. He was worried that Stacy might be long gone and they would have to give up the search until tomorrow. If only that woman hadn't said what she did, then Stacy would be with them and safe. Hopefully she had found some form of shelter from the storm; otherwise…Regal didn't want to think about it.

"Hey Regal." Colette grabbed his arm.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard a noise come from over there." The blond Chosen pointed towards the space under the boardwalk.

Barely visible through the rain, Regal could make out a white mass huddled under the boardwalk, sheltered from the storm. "Stacy!" Regal called, running to her side. He could just hardly see her head bob up when she heard her name. When he got to her he could see that she had been crying and was still hiccupping from it.

"Colette, could you find the others and tell them to come back to the Inn?"

"Of course!" The Chosen nodded and flew away.

Regal crouched next to Stacy and held his hand out to her. "Let's go back. You will catch your death out here." Cautiously she raised her hand to his, looking like she could pull back at any second. Quickly he closed his fingers around her small hand before she could choose to retreat. It had been a while since Stacy had let him hold her hand, he'd almost forgotten how small and childish her hand felt in his. But there was something else this time. Iciness. Her hand was soaked with ice cold water and was shivering in his grip. Gently he lifted Stacy to her feet and put an arm around her protectively, shielding her from the elements. This tiny girl couldn't be left alone in the world, too many people thought ill of her. She needed someone to protect her. Regal felt that he was that one. If she was forced to carry a heavy burden, then at least he could offer her support.

Back in the warmth and safety of the Seagull Inn Regal noticed just how wet Stacy was, with water dripping off her clothes. But this fact would have to wait; the Innkeeper was fast approaching with a furious stride.

"I thought I made it clear that she wasn't staying here!"

"Please, it is but for one night. Surely you wouldn't send a young girl out to spend a night in that storm?"

"I don't care! I want her out of here now!"

Regal could feel Stacy clinging to his cloak from behind as she hid from the woman. He had to protect this little girl.

* * *

Even though I was nervous around Regal, I was far more scared of the woman. With every move she made I felt the threat of her attacking me. It was understandable that I wanted to hide behind someone, namely the only other person in the room.

"Master! Master!" I heard Patamon's voice as he darted out of the room and towards me, prompting Genis and Presea to poke their heads out the door. The orange and white Digimon began crawling all over my feet like a cat, looking for attention from his master.

"Is that…_thing _yours?" The woman asked.

"…Yes…" I said quietly, scared of the woman.

"Then take it and get out! Neither of you are wanted here, you…_demon_!"

"Master's not a demon!" Patamon shouted as he jumped in between Regal and the woman. "Master is a good person! Leave her alone!"

"Of course you would say that! You're that demon's pet!"

"Then will you listen to what I have to say?" Regal interrupted.

The woman locked eyes with him, but I could see her hands were still clenched.

"Stacy is just an innocent little girl who is in a tight spot. She is bearing the weight of her sins all on her own right now and I know that she has a kind soul. I can promise you that she will not do anything to cause harm while she is here. Please let her stay the night."

"…" We stood in silence as the woman's piercing gaze burrowed into us. Finally relenting, the woman allowed me to stay, but only if I slept on the floor and made it clear that I was to see to my own meals. It was about then that the others returned.

"Stacy!" Lloyd called as he came bounding inside with the rest in tow. "I'm glad to see you're alright!" But his merriment was short lived when Raine pushed him aside and towered over me.

"I've had enough of this running away business Stacy!" Raine scolded with her eyes truly like a demon's. "If you run off one more time you are going to be big trouble, do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor…" I mumbled, feeling bad from being yelled at so much.

Regal's hand landed on my head as he explained the agreement for my staying. And I was once again back to my scurrying away from Regal when he was too close. With Patamon following I headed into the room that Genis and Presea were spying from.

"You don't look so well." Genis commented when I closed the door.

"I know. I probably look like a drowned rat." I sighed, flopping onto a bed.

"That's not what I was referring to."

"…" I let a groan, knowing where this was going.

The boy grew a wide grin. "Your face is bright red."

"I can't help it! I'm just really embarrassed right now." I whined, covering my face with my hands.

"Presea, let's go listen to what the others are talking about." Patamon suggested, knowing that Genis and I needed a small of audience as possible.

"Very well." She answered in monotone, picking up the Digimon to carry him out.

"Okay, so what happened?" Genis asked.

"Well…when I was hiding…Regal was the one who found me so…"

"Yeah?" The mage encouraged.

"Well…" I could feel my hair drying from the heat coming off my face. "The way he took my hand was just so…!" I covered my face again and flailed on the bed a little.

"That's it!" Genis demanded. "Man and I thought I was pathetic!"

My head shot up. "I can't help it!" And again my hands hid my face. "I'm just so…I can't help but be shy around Regal." Turning to look at Genis I asked, "You of all people should understand! What about you and Presea?"

Shamefully he hung his head, "…Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"Why do we have to be so pathetic Genis?"

"I dunno, maybe the universe hates us…"

"Maybe…"

We both hung our heads and let out a collective, deep, lovelorn sigh. Sometimes young love is a royal pain in the butt…

…and the heart.

* * *

Sorry, still no Bonus Fluff. But I promise I will write it once I get an idea.

Also, I know I took two weeks to post this, but since I only got the usual reviews from the same two people, I felt no need to rush myself. On that note, I will be back to rigid weekly posting due to the fact that school has started yet again, and I will be entering College. Thankfully my first semester has a nice and easy week (with the exception being Monday) so I should have a little more free time to do writing, but then again, I haven't gone yet so I cannot say that will be the case…Cross your fingers that my classes are easy and I'll have lots of free time!)

I am glad that I managed to write a nice sized chapter for you all this time and I hope I can do it again next week!


	110. Resolutions

Greeting reader! I am sorry that I took two weeks to post this, I'm having trouble getting into my 'writing state', but I will keep trying and hopefully my weekly update schedual will be back in full swing soon!

And thank you Tiger002 for helping me with some of Zelos' dialog for this chapter.

* * *

Since everyone was soaked, we all took to bed early that night right after dinner, from which I was fed concealed table scraps like a dog. Well, the others took to bed, I took to the floor. Even though most members of the group offered up their beds for me, I felt it was safest to keep to the floor and not risk being thrown out in the middle of the night. Though I didn't expect what did happen in the middle of the night. While I was asleep, Regal put me in his bed and slept on the floor instead. And of course, with me being me, I couldn't work up the nerve to tell him not to do that. Why did Regal have to be such a nice guy? Didn't he know that that made him impossible to hate?

Because we were receiving hostile glares from the Innkeeper, the plan to have breakfast outside was quickly deployed. Everyone was settled around two tables with a plate of various breakfast foods in front of them. Of course, I hadn't been able to grab even a slice of toast thanks to our _kind _hostess. That coupled with me only having scraps for dinner made me a little more than irritable.

"…Uh…Stacy…" Sheena looked over at me, who was chewing on the mouth of my water bottle. "…do you want something to eat?"

"…Yes…" I grumbled, eyeing the piece of toast she had. _Ugh…my head feels like it's going to pop._

She quickly looked around, making sure that it was only our party that was watching when she pulled out a plate stacked with food. It was mostly fruit and toast, but it was something.

"How…" I gapped, lost in the magnificence of the food.

"Well I _am _a ninja from Mizuho." She gloated, feeling pretty awesome.

I sniffed strongly to pull back some flowing mucus. "You are the greatest person in the world! I'll follow you forever, Sheena!" I exclaimed, digging in to the wondrous feast before me.

"Ah, this is nothing." She grinned, waving off the comment.

"How did you get all that food out here anyways?" Lloyd asked.

"I bet she used here pockets right here…" Zelos said, reaching for her chest.

But Sheena quickly intercepted it and punched him so hard his face was buried in the ground. "Try that again and I'll kill you, you pervert!"

Zelos didn't move or make a sound.

"I think he's dead…" I commented between bites. Lloyd picked up a nearby stick and began poking him.

"Yeah, I think you're right." The swordsmen stated.

Sheena shrugged. "Then I guess we can just leave him here. He's useless either way."

"So Stacy…" Raine spoke up.

I looked over at her with a half-eaten piece of toast hanging from my mouth. "Yeah?"

"While inquiring about those people who were attacked, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to know one of them."

"Right…" I quickly finished of the toast before answering. "Um…well…I think that…" I gulped, not feeling comfortable with everyone's eyes on me. "I think that many one of those people might have been from another world…"

"Who is it exactly?" Raine asked, using her undeniable teacher voice.

"…He's called 'Link, the Hero of Time'." I explained, sniffing again. "He isn't from my world, but like this world, his is well known in my world."

"How can you be sure that it's him?" Genis questioned.

"He's left handed, wields a sword and the woman said he had blond hair and blue eyes. She also said he had a fairy with him. That plus the hat I found proves it was him." I said, looking down in mourning for the death of Link. "But…having said all that, it means that he was one of those people who were killed north of the village." I began to worry_. If Link could be killed like that here…then what chance do I have? I could be killed any day now...No. I need to live long enough to save Loy._

"But wasn't the Keaton with him?" Colette asked.

"Yeah…" Lloyd crossed his arms while thinking. "Do you think that she got killed too?"

"I hope not."

_That's right. There was someone out there pretending to be the Keaton…Dang it…_

"Knowing that it is the Keaton that was attacked," Kratos joined in, "I would assume that she's still alive. She did disappear from the middle of a crowd in Luin. It's possible that she and her companions were able to escape with similar means."

_No, they couldn't escape. The Keaton at Luin was an illusion. There's no way that Link and the Fake Keaton could be alive. Wait, if it was just Link, a fairy and the Fake Keaton at the Inn, who was the third person who died? Dang it, this just raises more questions…_

"Wasn't there three people who were attack?" Presea voiced my inner thoughts.

"What if it was a ninja from Mizuho!" Sheena gasped. "That would explain why one set of foot prints appeared in the middle of the field."

"I hardly think it will do us good to theorize what happened when we lack many of the facts." Regal pointed out, his voice driving me to sink into my chair.

"Regal's right," Raine announced. "What happened to those people doesn't concern us. What we need to focus on is rescuing Loy."

_Even if that is the most important thing, I can't help but wonder, what happened to those people…_

"If we're going to save Loy, then we'll need to prepare for our coming battle." Raine continued while I was off in my mind. My coin pouch was then tossed to land in front of me, narrowly missing my plate.

"Well, hello again money." I greeted, again, sniffing.

"Stacy, since you're the only one with gald, we'll be relying on your wallet to pay for supplies." Raine instructed. "Do you think you and Sheena can handle the shopping today?"

"Sure, no problem." Sheena agreed as she stood up.

"Okay." I sighed. "But I will be keeping track of how much I spend." Just then Zelos sat up from his spot on the ground. "And that way, Zelos can pay me back…" Suddenly a shiver ran down my spine, causing a sneeze that I was barely able to hold back.

"…I chose a bad time to wake up…" He muttered, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Come one, Stacy! Let's go!" Sheena said as she did her dramatic point.

"Yes! Onward!" I said with gusto, and the two of us headed off to the market.

"Wait for me Master!" Patamon called, running after us.

"Hey Genis, wanna head down to the harbour with me?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure!" The Mage the turned to Colette, "You're coming with us, right?"

"Of course!" The Chosen replied, "Presea, you should come too!"

"…Very well." And so those four headed to their destination.

"Then that leave us to pack the bags." Raine sighed as she, Regal and Kratos headed indoors.

Zelos crossed his arms and huffed, "I see how it is. Fine, be that way, I don't care. It's not like I get lonely…" He flicked some of his hair over his shoulder. "I can stand here all day and not get lonely, and when you all come back for me, I'm just going to stay here! I don't need you guys!" He uncrossed his arms and looked around. "Ah, Damnit." He swore and went to go find Sheena and Stacy.

* * *

"So why are you following us?" Sheena asked, not happy that Zelos had shown up.

"I have decided to turn over a new leaf and become a proper gentleman. And as a gentleman, I couldn't sleep at night knowing I let two beautiful hunnies wonder around without protection. That is why, I, your gleaming knight is here to escort you, my dear." He then dropped into a deep bow, took Sheena's hand and kissed it. The ninja was livid, to say the least.

"Wait Sheena!" I shouted, jumping behind Zelos and grabbing by the arms. "I'll hold him, you punch!"

"Be careful Master! He's dangerous!" Patamon called.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't do anything!"

Sheena let out a breath of fire, the embodiment of her rage as she wound up for the punch.

"Not the face!"

With the strength known only to pissed-off women, Sheena sent the red-head flying over my head as he sailed towards the docks, landing with a loud 'thud'.

"Holy crap Sheena." I gasped breathlessly. "You're like Wonder Woman!" I exclaimed, going into a crazed fanaticism, making me feel better despite my headache. "No, you're better than Wonder Woman. You're flip'n awesome!"

"Yeay!" Patamon cheered. "Superhero! Superhero!"

"Thanks…I think…" Sheena replied. "Anyways, we should start buying supplies now."

"Yeah, we should. I wanna get out of this village as soon as possible." I stated.

"Why?"

"Because the smell of dead fish is driving me insane." Another sneeze made an escape attempt, only to be stopped by me.

"You think dead fish smell drives people to insanity?" Sheena remarked with disbelief.

Two kids then ran past us, one holding a fish shouting, "You cannot escape the wrath of…de floppy fish!" The girl holding the fish then waggled it at her friend while making a weird face and the two ran off to continue playing.

"Behold! My point!" I said with over the top galore and hand gestures.

"Yeah, yeah." Sheena grabbed me by my hood. "Let's just go before that idiot wakes up."

* * *

Twenty-one years in the future...

A cool breeze swept across the open field, rolling over the two sill bodies that laid there. The colour red dyed their clothes, which formally had been white and black. The greenette woman tried to move her arm, only to stop when the broken bone screamed 'No!' Relenting to the pain, she let her arm lay on the ground and instead tried to turn her head to the side. "Isaac." She called, coughing up a bit of blood. She tried to see her brother, but her vision was obscured by blood that was seeping from a head wound.

"Ah…" The boy moaned and he tried to move. His arms were fine, but as soon as he leg moved pain shot up it. "We're…In bad shape…aren't we…" He gasped, starting to cry.

"It'll be fine…" Amy reassured him. "Aeon wouldn't kill us…would he?"

"That's what I'm scared about…" Isaac gasped as more tears started to stream down his face. "What do you think he did to Loy?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't… We're going to die, aren't we?"

"You're out of mana too?"

"Yeah, if I use anymore my body won't have enough to…to live…"

"Yeah…" Isaac said with a shaky voice. "…He really…laid a beating on us…"

"Yeah…I don't remember…that last time my body hurt so much." A tear trickled out of her eye. "Can you move?"

"No…my leg's busted pretty badly. I don't I can put weight on it." Isaac looked down at his body. There were deep lacerations everywhere and his clothes were sticky from the blood. "Amy…" Isaac wheezed, "I'm having a hard time breathing…"

"It's just because you're scared. You're just panicking, that's all!" Amy shouted, trying to justify Isaac's hard breathing along with her own. Pushing off with her good arm, Amy inched over on her back towards Isaac. "We're not dead yet. Don't panic!" More tears fell and mixed with the blood on her face. "'Cuz if you start panicking…" She voice was high and unsteady. "Oh Goddess! We're going to die!" She wailed. "We're going to fucking die!" She screeched before breaking down into wails.

"Amy…" Isaac croaked out. "I'm sorry…"

"Isaac!" Amy grabbed the collar of Isaac shirt. "Do you die on me! Don't you fucking die on me, you bastard. Damnit Isaac, don't die!"

Isaac only looked at her with glassy eyes. She let go of Isaac and hollered, "Goddess Damnit! WE NEED HELP. SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP US!" She yelled until her lungs hurt. "HEEELLLLLP!" She then flopped down next to Isaac, sobbing the best she could with a pierced lung. "No…" She quietly gasped. With a mighty cough, splattering the ground with more blood, Amy finally collapsed.

"Quick! Over here!" A security guard for Altamira shouted. "I heard a woman screaming over this way!"

His partner ran just a few feet behind him carrying the emergency First Aid kit they kept at the main gate. "Isn't that…The President's son and daughter?"

"What the hell happened?" The first guard said when he saw the amount of blood the two were drenched in.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The second guard was lightly tapping on the side of Amy's face.

The first guard crouched next to Isaac and checked to see if he was breathing. "Isaac's still alive. How's Amy?"

"Barely, but yes. You keep an eye on them; I'm going to get some more help and a couple of stretchers from the First Aid station. While that's happening, I'll have someone contact the President and his wife."

"Right!" The guard nodded from Isaac's side while his comrade ran back into the city. "What in the name of Martel happened to you guys?" He mumbled, hoping they would be alright.

* * *

Anxiously, the father of Isaac and Amy paced outside the room that had been transformed into a makeshift hospital for the two beaten heroes. He tried to settle down, but knowing that his children were seriously injured kept stirring his thoughts. While pacing, the sound of the door closing echoed down the hall, but Regal knew that it wasn't the doctor. Not enough time had passed yet for him to emerge with any news.

"You know…pacing is my thing." Regal looked up at the sound of his wife's voice.

"How is it going in there?"

"Things are going fine. Thanks to the G.O.A.S.T., the doctor has a live action, 3D X-ray of both Isaac's and Amy's bodies. That plus Mewtwo's psychic powers make for an easy surgery."

"I see." Regal sighed, finally sitting down in one of the chairs that had been set out for the two parents.

"It's usually the other way around…" Stacy remarked, taking the empty chair next to her husband. "I'm usually panicking at times like this while you're the one who's holding me together."

"…I suppose so."

Stacy put her arms around Regal's neck and hugged him. "I need to go back in, in case they need me to use more healing magic."

"…Very well." Regal kissed Stacy as she pulled away, heading back into the room. He brushed his bangs back and tried to let out a steady breath. He was their father, and he couldn't help them. His healing magic wasn't as strong as Stacy's, nor was it as effective on Isaac, who lacked an Exsphere, unlike Amy. All he could do was pray.

* * *

Up ahead loomed the Ossa Trail. I had never actually set foot on it when I was traveling with Mewtwo, due to the amount of monsters and bandits occupying the area, but I was glad I had the chance to see it now, even though my head was aching. But, as luck would have it, this mountain trail had also been the victim of a rockslide, making the climb up far more treacherous than originally in the game. It didn't help that the storm last night had soaked the earth, making the paths muddy and slick.

"It seems what we heard in Izoold is true." Kratos remarked as we stood at the base of the mountain. "There was a rockslide here recently."

"I wonder if it's connected to those skid marks we saw on the mountain side…" Raine theorized.

"But what would cause skid marks like that?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, I know!" Colette clasped her hands together. "Some dragons where sliding down the mountain on their tummies!"

I could almost see the collective sweat drop roll down the back of our heads.

"Sure Colette," Genis remarked. "That's what happened…"

"Does it really matter how the skid marks got there?" Lloyd said in his 'we're going to do Bad-ass stuff' voice. "What's important is getting over the mountains to rescue Loy!" He shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Several, more childish, members of our team joined in. I would have been one, if my head hadn't started pounding again. It felt like my brain had grown overnight and was now pressing against the sides of my too small skull to get out. It was making it hard to even focus on what the others were saying. _Dang it. What's wrong with me?_

"Stacy." I looked up and saw Colette standing before me. "Let's go!" The Chosen took my hand and dragged me along as we ran ahead of the others.

"Wait, Colette!" I didn't want to get away from the others in case we ran into monsters. Thankfully I didn't have to stop her, unthankfully, the slick mud puddle did. With her arms windmilling, Colette slid ahead several meters before her fell on her back, covering herself in mud. I on the other hand had also lost my footing, but I was headed straight to the ground. In desperation, my arm shot out and grabbed a nearby tree. I had stopped myself, but at the cost of scrapping the skin off my arm.

"Colette!" Lloyd rushed past me to aid his friend. Before he got to her, Colette jumped to her feet and smiled. "Don't worry Lloyd! I'm alright!"

"Yeah, but you're all muddy, you dork." Lloyd laughed.

Meanwhile Zelos came over to pry me off the tree, but when he grabbed my skinned arm the pain caused me to sink to my knees.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter?"

"Arm…" I gasped. "Let go."

He looked at the arm he was grasping. "Whoa!" He shouted letting go of me when he saw all the blood on my sleeve. "Hey, you Highness!" He called to Raine. "This little lady could use your help!"

"Here, let me see." Raine said as she pulled me away from the red-head. Carefully she peeled my sleeve off and examined the wound. "It doesn't look too deep. It should heal once it's bandaged and you've used an apple gel." Raine then dove into her bag and pulled out some gauze and rubbing alcohol. Taking a square of gauze soaked with the alcohol, she began cleaning the wound. It stung really badly, but I stayed still and dealt with the pain like an adult. Once she finished bandaging it Raine said, "What a brave girl you are."

_I am NOT a little kid!_ "Thanks…" I said quietly, pulling more mucus back into my head with my umpteenth sniff that morning.

"Colette, are you sure you can go around covered in mud like that?" Sheena questioned. I looked over at the display and saw that Colette wasn't just caked in mud, but she was pied and trifled too.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

"Colette dear, you really can't walk around like that." Raine stated, "Do you have a change of clothes?"

The blond Chosen's head dropped. "No…"

I gripped the shoulder strap for my bag tightly, torn between doing the right thing and protecting what was mine. I could offer her my earth clothes, but what if they got wreaked? We're talking about my favourite shirt and my good jeans here. But Colette needed something to wear. What if she ruined them? I'd never be able to wear them again, and they were some of the only things I had from Earth. Then again, it wasn't fair that Colette would have to walk around in muddy clothes when I had these…

"Here." I held out my clothes to Colette. "Just take good care of them, okay?"

"Thank you Stacy!" The Chosen thanked, her face beaming.

"You're welcome…" I said quietly, still feeling conflicted.

Once Colette was dressed we continued on up the mountain, but due to the rockslide the trail was treacherous. With plenty of things for Colette to trip on, my concern for my Earth clothes was well-founded. The nice clear cut path that had once existed was but a memory now, covered in rocks and rubble, making for a dangerous trek. At we climbed, we knew that at any moment the rocks could slide out from under our feet and drag us down the mountain with them where we would be buried under them. At least Colette had enough sense to fly over it all while she was borrowing my clothes. It wasn't too bad of a climb, as long as you were careful, but then we reached a cliff. It was easily fifteen meters high with only a rocky surface to climb up, but still…

"It looks like we'll have to climb it." Lloyd declared.

"I don't think that's a wise idea, at least not without a safety line." The Professor reasoned, "We should have either Kratos or Colette fly up and tie one for us first." Everyone turned towards the two angels, except for me. I moved close to the wall and placed my hand on it. Because I was weak, there wasn't much I could do, but this was something I could do. I quickly grabbed the rope Raine had set out, clenched one end in my teeth and began my ascent. It was easier than I expected, for the rock wall had plenty of foot holes and other places to grab. While thanking the local pool back home for putting in a rock wall, I slowly scaled the wall. When I was about half way up, someone finally noticed my exploit.

"Stacy!" Lloyd called. "What are you doing up there?"

I couldn't answer because of the rope in my mouth.

"Master, be careful!" Patamon called.

This is all I can do for now, but it is still something that I _can_ do. I reached up to the next grab able piece of rock when the wall started spinning. I felt so dizzy that I almost thought to step down off the wall, even though I was a good seven or eight meters up already. Thankfully my wits stayed with me, granting my mind the rationality to hold on tightly until the dizzy spell passed. Once recovered, I climbed to the top quickly and tied the rope to a tree. Giving it a strong tug to check its strength, I tossed the other end down for the others to climb up. With Colette carrying Professor Sage and Kratos taking Genis, the remaining members scaled the wall. When we were all met at the top Regal said, "That was a reckless thing you did Stacy. It was unnecessary."

I felt like had been kicked in the stomach. Could I do no right! "I'm sorry…" I whispered, wanting to turn invisible.

"All that matters is that we can keep going, right?" Lloyd stated his thoughts only on Loy's rescue. I could tell that was what he was thinking about just from the look in his eyes. It was that same determined look he had when he was trying save someone. Even though the game didn't fully show it, you knew how is eyes would look if you could see it. Everyone knew to listen to what Lloyd said when he had that look, so the debate on my 'unnecessary' was dropped.

* * *

We continued climbing until we reached the summit where we stopped to have lunch. Everyone sat in a big circle with the fire roaring in the center, almost like a circus show. When Regal was announced to be the cook that day, my heart began to skip beats. I had to focus on something else; dwelling on Regal was only going to give me a heart attack. I looked over at Colette who was still in my blue jeans and pink shirt. It was so weird to not only see her in earth clothes, but in my favourite clothes.

"It's so weird." Genis said.

"What is weird, Genis?" Presea asked.

"Well, the clothes that Colette has on are Stacy's, right?" Everyone nodded to this. "Well don't you think it's weird that Stacy would wear pink? I mean, Stacy isn't girly at all, so for her favourite shirt to be pink is kind'a odd. I don't think that pink suits her."

My head hung as what I heard sunk in_…Pink…doesn't…suit me? But on Earth I've always been 'that pink dot on Google Earth'! I guess I am here is really different from myself at home. But I'm still me, right?_

Raine then reached over to Genis and pulled his ear. "Eat your lunch before it gets cold Genis." Raine nagged, seeing my discomfort from Genis' words.

_Thank you Raine…_

Even though the day was already half over, something told me it was going to be a long time before nightfall.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! I did want to make it longer, but once again, I ran out of time and felt the need to post something. I'm sure one of you saw a little homage I made in this chapter. :D

**Announcment! In celebration of having over 100 chapter, and to get more readers, I have posted a video for Fallen Insert on youtube. To find it just type in 'Fallen Insert Promo' and it will be the first result to come up. Please watch it, tell me what you think, and share the video with your friends and family! **


	111. A difficult day

I'm sooo sorrY! TT_TT I didn't mean to take that long to update! I just didn't want to post anything that was short, but still...I made you all wait way too long! I'm sorry!

* * *

Lunch time; normally one of my favourite times of the day, but not today. Right now I hated it. Lunch was made by Regal today. As wonderful as that sounded I was at a dilemma. I was too nervous and embarrassed to even taste the food as I ate it, knowing that Regal was its creator. My nerves tingled and every part of my body felt like it was filled with pins and needles. While eating, there were several moments where I would have chocked if not for my water bottle. Even something as mundane as chewing was almost forgotten due to my nervous state. As soon as my plate was cleared, I choked out a 'thank you', not making any eye contact, and moved off to the side. Part of me cried for not being able to enjoy the taste of Regal's cooking while the other side cried for have the privilege of just having something made by him dwell within my body. _Stop! You sound like a psychopath or a stalker!_ I leaned my head against a tree. _I'm such a freak…_ A sneeze shot out, causing my head to bounce off the tree.

Other thoughts then began to weigh me down. Who was I? When I first came here I had started acting and dressing like Sadie, a character of my own creation. I had tried to be so much like her and now I was floundering to find my real self. Genis even said it; in this world associating me with the colour pink was weird. Back home it was different; my name was almost synonymous with pink. The way I was acting was different too. When Alto was around I was so brave and courageous, but now I couldn't even speak up in a group conversation. If I was that pathetic, how could I be expected to fight? And if I couldn't fight…then what would happen to Loy? No! I had to save her! I will save her! No matter what! I turned away and headed back towards the others.

Even though I stood resolute on my objective, I wouldn't admit, even to myself, that I could hear doubt whispering in my mind.

"Umm…Time to fly!"

What was this voice? I had heard it before, but where? Something told me it was something ba-

A fist suddenly collided with the back of my head, knocking me back against the ground. Looking through my now double vision, I could barely make out a human figure with messy, dark green hair with a pink flower on its head. _What the-?_

Another green haired humanoid came up next to it with e large reddish-brown bear behind it.

_Dang it…_ I reached into my butt pouch and pulled out my Claws. Kratos did say I was best with them, though, that also was when Alto was with me…Why does the universe hate me?

_I should deal with those two…green things first. Then I can handle the Bear uninterrupted. _

"Uhh…." One of the Mandragoras muttered, putting her/his/its hand on the ground, sending a spikey vine lashing at me. I jumped back just in time but the second one had time to nail me with another punch. I had to get out from between them. I lowered my body to the ground and somersaulted over my shoulder. Once on my feet I moved sideways until the two Mandragoras were lined up. I ran at them, calling, "Stalking Fox!" I moved in close to the first one, but then slid in behind it and did an 'X' slash at the second one instead. It went flying back while I looked over my shoulder and side-kicked the first one. So far things were going well, I just had to avoid the-

A large, hairy arm came down on me, planting me face first into the soil. _Dang Bear…_ My body only twitched when I tried to move; the Bear's attack was stronger than I realized. It wasn't looking good, I was out numbered and out matched, and by post-first temple monsters of all things!

"Watch out!" It was Lloyd's voice that rang out. "Rising Phoenix!" I watched as Lloyd leapt into the air and glided down in a fiery blaze, slicing the Bear in half with ease.

…_Just how lame am I?_

"Stacy!" Lloyd shouted, "Look out!" The red clad swordsman swung his sword over me and cut down one of the Mandragoras. "We're gonna die…" The Mandragora wailed as it collapsed.

Finally finding my strength I pushed myself to my feet. I had to take care of the last one, my pride as a warrior was on the line. "Prowling Wolf!" I shouted, running at it. As I got close, I dropped to the ground, startling it with my disappearance and unleashed an uppercut before jumping back. The Mandragora was still standing though. I ran at it one more time, planning to use Prowling Wolf, when an idea struck. "I'm flip'n brilliant!" I grinned. "Hunting Tiger!" I slid past the Mandragora baseball style and slashed its back with an dual uppercut, then brought both claws down on its head followed by an 'X' slash. As it lay on the ground I felt triumph for the first time in a long time. "Umm…." I heard it say with its high voice as it got to its feet. "Time to fly!" It wound up for a punch, and all I could do was block.

"Heavy Tiger Blade!" Lloyd called, slashing his swords into the monster's body, killing it as well

"We're gonna die…" I said with its last breath. As Lloyd and I stood next to each other in victory, a question begged to be asked.

"Lloyd, if you have to give your level of strength a number, what would it be?"

"Huh?"

"Like…does any number come to mind when you think about how strong you are, like sixty-five or eighty-seven, something like that."

"Uh…I don't know…If I'm strong, then I'm strong. I don't see what a number has to do with it."

"Never mind…"

Lloyd moved away. "Why did you want to know?"

"It's…it's nothing…" I said sheepishly following him. _Lloyd must be level sixty five or higher…maybe even level one hundred. If so, then that means I'm level…ten. I AM SO LAME!_

"Are you okay? You look depressed…" The swordsman noted.

"It's nothing…I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I just wish I was as stronger…" I whispered.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing." I gasped, trying to put energy I didn't have behind my words.

"Uh…okay…" Lloyd turned back towards came when he froze. "Oh yeah!" He quickly spun around and made a bee line for the Bear carcass. There he pulled out a hunting knife and began skinning the monster.

"What…are you…doing…?" I asked so quietly, I wasn't sure if_ I_ even heard myself, let alone Lloyd.

"There!" He declared, having successfully removed the monster's hide. "Now we have a beast hide! I better check to see if I can get any of its fangs too…" He seemed so wrapped up in his item gathering that I thought it would be best to head back on my own.

_I guess this is how you get those 'dropped' items in the game. _Another sneeze began its wind up, but again I stopped it in its tracks. My hand came to my head, trying to offer comfort even though it was futile. Was I warm? No, I couldn't be. I don't get sick that easily. I couldn't get sick, not now. We were only a day away from Loy!

With my head hot and throbbing, I sluggishly made my way back. As determined as I was to save Loy, my body seemed just as determined to knock itself off its own feet. As I debated whether a gel or something might help, I re-entered our camp, still holding my head. This of course, attracted some attention from Raine and Regal, the two 'parents' of the group.

"Is something the matter?" Regal asked as I passed him, but I was shy to answer him.

Raine then came over, blocking my path and forcing me to stand next to Regal. "Are you not feeling well?" She inquired, placing her hand on my forehead. "Hmmm…you do feel a little warm."

"I'm fine…" I said in a whisper.

"Master," I could feel Patamon climbing up my body, like a cat almost. "You okay?" He asked from my shoulder.

"I said I'm fine." I huffed breathlessly. I wasn't sick. I couldn't be! Why couldn't they stop asking me this? I was fine. I. WAS. FINE! I muttered quietly, "you don't have to worry about me."

"Hey guys!" Lloyd greeted as he came back with the beast hide on his shoulder and two beast fangs in his hand.

"Did you run into a monster Lloyd?" Genis inquired, drawing attention away from me.

Lloyd flashed his signature grin. "Nah, Stacy found them. I just helped." And welcome back everyone's attention…

"Are you okay Stacy?" Colette asked.

"I'm fine." I mumbled again. _Just leave me alone! _ "Lloyd…saved me…" I admitted begrudgingly. Why did I have to be so weak? Why couldn't I be strong like the others? If I couldn't beat those monsters, how could I face Yuan?

While everyone talked to Lloyd about his rescuing of me, I lowered my head, making my bands covering my eyes. "Excuse me." I whispered, moving past Raine to my bag. I whipped out my canteen and took a long drink of tepid water. My head was throbbing more now.

"Master okay?" Patamon questioned once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I snapped, making him tumble off my shoulder and draw everyone's attention back. _Dang, I didn't mean to be that harsh…_

"Well," Zelos remarked, "_someone _is in a bad mood today."

"Sorry…" Even though I really meant it, I'm not sure too many people heard me say it. _What's wrong with me today?_ "Ahh…" I wound up for my millionth sneeze today but repressed it once again.

"Was that a sneeze?" Genis asked, laughing.

"Yeah…"

"You have such a weird sneeze."

"Now that I think about it…" Raine speculated, "Stacy has been sneezing like that all day."

"Stacy, you're not getting sick are you?" Sheena questioned.

"I'm fine, it's just…allergies…" I grumbled, wishing I had a bucket of ice for my head.

Regal then spoke up, making my head hotter than it needed to be, "If you're not feeling well you shouldn't push yourself."

"…I'm fine…" I repeated softly, keeping my gaze adverted. If Regal kept worrying over me like this I was going to end up crying. No, I had to be strong. I couldn't start crying now! With a deep sniff I pulled my tears back and tried to calm down. I was going to save Loy. I could do it. I got to my feet and posed the question, "Shouldn't we head out now?"

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded, matching my look of determination with his. "Let's go everyone!"

As everyone moved forward, my head throbbed again, but I pushed through it. It didn't matter if I was sick, only Loy's safety mattered.

* * *

Traveling downhill was less gruelling than the upward climb, since this side of the mountain hadn't been affected by the rockslide. Every so often a monster would approach and we'd be forced to fight it. Well actually, I would be forced to the back with the mages for protection while everyone else went slash happy on it. I hate my life.

Patamon was at least living up to his word; every time we entered a battle he Digivolved into Angemon to protect me, but didn't that prove I was weak? I didn't want to have to rely on someone else like this. I wanted to be strong enough to save Loy on my own…

We continued down the mountain side with everyone caught up in their own conversations. Some were talking about the first time they went to Triet while others spoke about Loy's rescue. I was in the back with Patamon on my shoulder, watching them. Even though I was right next to them, I still felt a distance between us. That distance was probably for the best though; I didn't really belong with them anyways.

"Hey Stacy."

"Ahh!" I screamed when Lloyd came up next to me to speak, earning a look from everyone.

"Sorry, I did I scare you?" Lloyd apologized.

"No, I was just startled." I protested stubbornly, my heart still pounding rapidly. Thankfully everyone went back to their conversations, thereby taking the spotlight off me.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you." Lloyd said, slowing his pace.

I fell into step with him and asked, "About what?"

"Do you…blame Regal for Loy getting kidnapped?" He asked quietly.

"No," I answered in the same volume, "of course not. It was…my fault…" I whispered the last part.

"Oh I see…"

"Why did you want to know?"

"Well…Regal thinks you're mad at him for Loy getting captured, so that's why you haven't been talking to him lately."

"I'm not mad at him!" I declared in a loud whisper.

"Then why have you been so cold to him recently?"

"Ah…well…" I began fidgeting. I didn't know how to answer his question. I suddenly found it really hard to admit my love for Regal. I couldn't just come out and say-"AHH!" Something coiled around my ankle and hoisted me up into the air. As I dangled by right leg, my swords began to slip out of their sheathes and fell towards the ground, with Lloyd narrowly dodging them.

What the heck was going on! I looked up and saw a rope was tied to my ankle while suspending me from a tree branch. Apparently I had been caught in a rabbit trap. Oh joy.

"Hey Stacy!" Someone called from below, I think it was Sheena. "Are you alright?"

This was humiliating. If Mewtwo was here he could just teleport me back to the ground. If I still had Alto I could just cut the rope and do an awesome midair flip to get down.

Just then, I noticed my stomach was exposed. Quickly I pulled my shirt back over my midsection and prayed no one else noticed. Down below I saw Colette had pulled out her wings as was now flying towards me.

"Do you want any help Stacy?"

_Really? I'm being saved by the perpetual Damsel in Distress. I'm so lame..._ "…Sure…" I groaned.

Colette pulled one of her chakrams out and cut the rope, making sure she was holding onto me first. In a matter of seconds, I was safely on the ground once again with my swords scattered at my feet. While picking them up, I muttered, "I think the universe hates me…"

"What was that?" Colette cocked her head sideways.

"Nothing…" I began to feel lightheaded. Hanging upside down like that, then being flipped right side-up again must have messed up the blood flowing to my brain.

"Are you sure you're alright to carry on?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I huffed. Couldn't they see I was fine? They didn't have to make a big deal over me. Loy was the one they should be worried about.

"Are you sure?" Raine pressed. "That trap could have sprained your ankle."

"No, I'm fine. My bones are pretty solid." I waved off her concern.

"If you say so…" The Professor turned and led everyone down the trail. Patamon (who had fallen off my shoulder earlier) toddled over and jumped into my hood.

"I'm glad Master's okay."

"Yeah, me too." I said snidely, following behind the others. It looked like Lloyd had forgotten his question in all the excitement, thankfully. Now I wouldn't have to explain my awkward feelings for Regal.

My head throbbed again and another sneeze pressed on my sinuses. I held it back again, letting the pressure escape via my mouth, but it caused a dizzy spell. From there, I lost my footing and hit my head on a tree as I collapsed on my right ankle.

I didn't feel any pain at first, but when I moved my leg, a jolt of pain fired down my leg from my ankle. I had definitely twisted it. Carefully, I tried to stand without putting pressure on my ankle, but even just moving it caused enough pain to paralyze me. I looked up; the others were still going on ahead without me. They hadn't even noticed I was hurt! _Thanks a lot, jerks!_ I hissed and tried again to move, but I was still pinned down by my injured ankle. With that I just buried my face in the crook of my arm and took deep, unsteady breaths as I slowly lost my composure.

I could feel Patamon crawling around on my back. The sensation of his little feet pressing into me calmed me down a bit. It made me feel less alone. Just as I was calming down, the sound of approaching footsteps set all my nerves on high alert. _He _was coming.

Regal's concern for Stacy continued to mount. All day she had been showing signs of a cold, insisting it was allergies. Then she had gotten ambushed by monsters but denied medical attention. And just now she had gotten strung up by her feet in a hunter's trap. It seemed that everyday held some amount of anguish for the poor girl. The noble stole a look over his shoulder to assure himself that Stacy was alright, only to see her lying face down on the ground several meters back. He quickly turn around and rushed to her side. When he placed his hand on her, he felt her whole body flinch into a ridged state.

My heart was pounding out of my chest. Regal was right there, and I couldn't run away. Like a wounded animal that couldn't escape it's predator…wait, that's not the right analogy…

"Stacy, what happened?"

_Ah…_ My brain froze. Like the switch that made people able to communicate had been turned off.

"Master twisted her ankle." Patamon recited in my place.

_Thank you Patamon!_

"I don't think Master can walk, so she might need to be carried.

_I hate you Patamon!_

"Stacy, is what Patamon said true? Do you need me to carry you?"

_No! It's lies! All lies!_ Panicking, I forced my way through the pain, and managed to get on my left leg while balancing against the tree I hit my head on. Even though my ankle was held in the air, it still hurt from the energy I was exerting on it. That coupled with my headache and my love-pained heart would be enough to take down Abyssion.

"Here." Regal moved towards me and before I knew it, I was being carried back to the others, princess style. I could feel the warm of his large hand on my back, and only my legs. It was bad, this was sooo bad. Sure, every girl dreamed about being carried around by her crush like this, but to have it actually happen is a nightmare. Your heart is pounding so much you can't hear anything, you feel like you're always about to cry, and your breathing gets so shallow that you get all lightheaded and might even pass out!

I swear…the universe is trying to kill today…

* * *

...What's sad is that half of this chapter was written within a day...while the rest took me so much bloody time to write...I'm so mad at myself...

Also, please forgive me Tiger, but I don't think I can do the request you made to have a StacyXMartel fluff. I've tried to think of something, I really have, but I haven't come up with anything...But if I ever do get an idea I promise I'll post it at the end of a chapter!

I'm going to try really hard to get another chapter posted for next week! So send me some reviews to encourage me! (Who am I kidding...all my readers probably hate me after that long wait...and for this cruddy chapter no less...I'm sorry...)


	112. Determination

Phew...I got another one up. Another short one, but I think it ended at an okay place. I think we'll be getting into or close to some serious action in the next chapter, assuming I get a lot of writing done next weekend.

* * *

Regal hadn't put me down yet. I was still in his arms as he carried me down the mountain. Even though we were leaving the high altitude, I could swear my nose felt like it was going to bleed for some reason. D-did I hit it somewhere today? I don't…think I did…But seriously! Why am I getting a nosebleed! And from this position, Regal could easily see it when my nose starts bleeding. _This is too embarrassing!_ _Please put me down Regal! _Of course, Regal couldn't hear my inner screams and just continued on. Life…why must you torment me?

* * *

Regal looked down at Stacy. He head was hung low, keeping him from getting a clear look at her face, but he could feel how tense her body was. Could her tenseness be caused by her dislike for him? If she blamed him for Loy's capture then she probably was annoyed to be carried by him right now. Regal wished that Lloyd would get back to him about his talk with Stacy soon. Though…Stacy was right here and wouldn't be able to run off. Now would be a good time to as her himself. But…what if she rejected him like Presea had? That thought scared him, but he knew that he needed the answer. He slowed his pace until the others were out of ear shot.

"Stacy." He could feel her body go even more ridged than before. "May I ask you something?"

"…" Stacy turned her head away, but he could see she nodded.

Regal took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you hate me?"

* * *

"_Do you hate me?" _His words echoed in my head. Now I really felt like crying; I had hurt Regal again. I opened my mouth to say 'No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you! I love you more than anything!' But the words never came. It was like a filter had been placed in my mouth that wouldn't let even a grain of sand through. The words balled up in my throat, making it even harder to talk. My only answer was a shake of the head, 'no'.

"You don't hate me?" Regal restated, not reassured from my answer.

Again I could only shake my head. I wanted to answer him, I really, really did, but every time I tried to speak nothing wanted to come out.

"If you do not hate me, then why have you been avoiding me?"

The tone in his voice easily pulled at all my heart strings, making me want to cling to him and say 'I love you'. I even wanted to kiss him—ah, no, that's too embarrassing. I'd be happy just to cling to him.

"Master's just shy." Patamon stated as he landed on me, coming out of nowhere to answer the question for me.

"Is that so?" Regal chucked. Why do you test me God? "I never noticed she was shy."

_Is he teasing me?_ I had to steady my heart rate and try not to burn up as my face reddened. I pulled my hood over my face, not trusting it to hold up a façade. I felt exposed in front of Regal now and needed to get away from him for a while.

". . ." I had opened my mouth, but that was as far as I got. Three little word, that was all I needed to say and I couldn't push them out.

"Stacy, is something the matter?" Regal asked.

"P-p…"

"What was that?" His voice was so calm and gentle, almost like his infinite patience. No matter how long it would take, he would wait for me to say what I wanted to, gently encouraging me all the way. That would be enough to get me to say what I wanted, but only this time.

"Put…put me…"

"What do you want?"

_I want you to wrap your arms around me forever and never let me go! _ "Put me down…" I said in a small voice.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

Having used up all my courage in that one sentence, I only nodded 'yes'.

Patamon crawled to my shoulder and held on as Regal placed me on the ground. My ankle felt warm, as did my head, but I could still walk on my own. As we moved ahead, I could feel two different sides on me conflicting. My weaker side that wanted to be coddled wanted Regal to carry her as she clung to him, but my stubborn side wanted to show Regal how strong she was by proudly marching forward on her own. Finally, pride won out, and I was no longer just walking, but moving forwards with a powerful stride. As easy as I was to be weak, it could also be harder than being strong. If I let myself become weak now I would always be dependent on someone else, and for me that wasn't an option. I couldn't count on anyone but myself to make me happy, to do things the way I wanted them, to encourage me to go on. Other people would stop caring, or even run away because they didn't want to get dragged into what was happening to me. They only saw 'us' and 'them', but never realize that 'them' could be hurt too, that 'them' needed someone too. Even if I wasn't going to count on others, I at least wouldn't abandon them like I had been. That was why rescuing Loy was my job, because I couldn't trust anyone else to not abandon her. Even if I didn't lean on her, she could lean on me.

My eyes felt hot, but I pulled the tears back with a strong sniff, holding everything inside together. Thinking about my past had brought _her_ to mind, the one person who understood who I was better than the others. That mysterious girl who appeared and gave me hope; hope that I wasn't the only person in the word with these thoughts. Alice…If we ever met again, I wouldn't want her to see me leaning on Regal and the others for everything. I wanted to stand tall like did, unafraid and undaunted as she push forward on her own. Despite her doll like appearance she was fierce and awe-inspiring, terrifying yet beautiful. I loved that about her.

"Master…" Patamon butted his head against mine softly. "Why do you look so determined?"

"…Because," the ends of my lips curled upwards, "I know I can be a strong person." _Just like her…_

* * *

We got to the base of the mountain before the sun could set, leaving plenty of light for us to set up camp.

"Hey Lloyd," Colette called out.

"Yeah?" The swordsman answered.

"Isn't this the place where we first met Sheena?"

"Yeah! Wow, it's been so long since then…"

"Why did you guys have to bring that up?" Sheena asked with a sweat-drop rolling down the side of her head.

"Why?" Zelos butted in. "What happened?"

"Don't tell him!" Sheena shouted.

"Oh! Is it that mineshaft thing Lloyd told me about?" Zelos exclaimed.

"Shut up you idiot chosen!"

"Man Sheena! Even I didn't think you were stupid enough to fall down a hole like that!" The redhead held his sides as he howled with laughter. This only fuelled Sheena's anger, prompting her to march over and smack him upside the head. "Ow…"

"Stupid Chosen…" Sheena grumbled, stomping away.

"Oww…this really hurts…" Zelos moaned. He then looked in my direction. "But if my sweet sunflower kissed it, I'd feel much better."

"Uh, what are you? A pedophile!" I stagger. "Patamon, guard dog!" I called, but nothing happened. "Patamon?" I looked around, but the Digimon appeared to be gone. "Awww…come on! What happened to you protecting me?"

"Nope!" A voice called from the tall grass nearby.

"Come on Patamon…"

"Nope!" It repeated happily.

"Of all the days to be rebellious, why did you pick _today_?"

"Because I want to!"

"…Maybe we should have orange guinea pig for dinner tonight."

"Not a guinea pig!" Patamon shouted, jumping up out of the tall grass.

"There you are!" I charged into the tall grass, sweeping through it for Patamon. "Dang…those Pokémon games are completely misleading. There is no way looking for monsters in tall grass is that easy!"

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Genis questioned.

"Nothing!" I called. I then noticed a small orange and cream colour body sitting just a few feet ahead. _There he is…_ I dove at him, but fell short. When my body didn't hit the ground, I knew something was horribly wrong. I kept falling, down until my vision was cut off by the wall of the maintenance passage, unable to stop myself. If I didn't act fast I would hit the bottom and could die! How I wished I had Mewtwo. He would teleport down and catch me. But he was dead now; no one was going to save me here. _Wait! _ My hand flew to my butt pouch and pulled out the last thing he had built for me, a Hookshot. With only one chance to save myself, I aimed upwards and fired it.

"Oh no, oh no!" Patamon wailed as he scurried around panicking. "I'm sorry Master! I'm sorry!"

"I know I survived that fall, but I don't know if Stacy will be okay…" Sheena commented.

"We'll have to go over the mountain again to meet up with her." Raine announced, to which everyone responded to with moans. Suddenly a metal wedge with a chain attached shot up out of the hole and dug into the overhanging tree branch.

"What the-?" Lloyd started to ask.

"Shh." Colette hushed. "I hear…clicking…"

"Clicking?"

"Could it possibly be Stacy?" Presea questioned.

"We can only hope so." Regal said, gripping the edge of the passage tightly.

Everyone waited in silence as the clicking sound became audible to all.

Thankfully the Hookshot had found something to bite into, and now I was pulling myself up with it. I wished it would go faster though; my hands were getting sweaty and it was becoming harder to hold onto the metal handle. I could feel my fingers slipping. Up above, light sown down, telling me I was close to the opening, I could even see some of the others peering down. But…I couldn't hold on much longer…my hands were too sweaty. I readjusted my grip but my fingers slipped. The handle of the Hookshot drifted out of reach as I fell back in slow motion, down into the darkness. A hand then closed around mine with a strong, almost crushing grip. I looked into the blue eyes of my saviour and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to be with him. I didn't want to be scared of him. I wanted to talk to him and stand next to him without relying on someone else for confidence.

With a quick tug, he pulled me up onto solid ground and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" Regal asked me.

"Yeah…" I squeaked, happily clinging to his shirt. I couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for me to be strong enough to be with him. To walk right up and hug him when I wanted to. _When I'm stronger, I'll tell you how I feel._

…Maybe today wasn't all bad…maybe…

* * *

I'm sorry nothing really happened in this chapter, and I'm sorry it was short. I'll try really hard next time, so be sure to send your words of encouragement! DEMAND that I get to the action-y stuff and stop forcing you to read about Stacy's angst and her inner monolouges.


	113. Our Rescue Mission

Sorry for the super late update! I was going to post last weekend but I had friends over for a sleep over and I couldn't finish the chapter. But It's here and it's got lots of exciting action! And more will follow! Oh, and I'm not in NaNoWriMo. So unlike those authors on this site, I shall continue to update!

* * *

Last night hadn't been pleasant. I couldn't stay asleep for more than an hour or two, so I was constantly waking up throughout the night. When I heard Regal get up I decided that it was pointless to try and sleep anymore. I dragged myself out of Loy's sleeping bag and grabbed my claws.

Today was the day we get Loy back. We were going to storm the Renegade base and rescue her. I needed to get more used to fighting without Alto's help, and since I had no clue how to use a sword, I figured my claws were my best choice. It wasn't like I would need to take them off to use Ninja Artes anyways…

I spent an hour practicing my Tae Kwon Do so that I could use it with my claws properly. At five the alarm on my Digivice went off. We planned to leave around five so we could traverse the desert while it was still cool. When I got back everyone was up, with Lloyd, Zelos and Sheena all looking a little sleepy still.

* * *

Genis passed out an omelette to everyone, but we were expected to eat quickly. It was going to be a long day, so we were going to need a large breakfast. Off to the side, Sheena was making rice balls so that there would be something to eat when we got the Renegade base.

It all felt strange to me. It was like the morning of the day when you go on a long trip overseas, and you're still doing your last minute packing, but you do really believe that you're leaving that day. You can't bring yourself to accept that what is going to happen that day, is actually happening right then, and that the day you leave is really still a long ways off, but it isn't. You going that day, that morning, and when you comeback nothing will be the same. You will have this new experience that has opened your eyes so much, that even your own house looks different. But what would be different when we got Loy back?

"Does everyone have water?" Raine asked as we got our things together and did our last check of the equipment. Various 'yeahs' and 'yeses' greeted her in response. I for one had two bottles of water and a cloth with me. I was nervous about crossing the desert, since I have a hard time with hot weather, so I had a plan to keep a wet cloth on my head while I traveled. Everyone of course thought this was funny and laughed at me, aside from Presea who could see the logic in my plan and Kratos, who had no ability to laugh what-so-ever.

Thankfully no one noticed how scared I was…My body was still sore from two days ago when I had over trained and my head continued its pounding. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to save Loy in my condition. Maybe if I was lucky, the time we spent in the desert today would be enough to kill off any bugs in my system.

"We can't waste any more time." Kratos announced. "We need to leave now." Silently we followed him out of the mountain passage. Since it was still early, the sun hadn't come up yet so everything was cool when we reached the bottom. I reached down and touched the sand, feeling its coolness around my warm hand. When it was like this it made me think about snow. I squeezed some in my fist. Yep, just like snow it would be pressed into the shape of my closed palm, and hold that shape for a minute. Sadly, I knew that this sand wouldn't be like snow in a few hours. It would become hot and untouchable, unlike that beautiful white blanket that covered the North in winter. I let the sand roll back to the ground and dusted off my hands before catching up with the others. I opened my bag and pulled out my goggles, sliding them into place on my face. I then pulled up my mask and tugged my hood down over my face. To complete the process I slid my hands into my white gloves and took a deep breath. It was scary to think I would be crossing a desert like this. In the past I had either flown over it, or dug my way out underground.

"Hey Dad," Lloyd called as he jogged up next to Kratos, "how long do you think it'll take to get to the Renegades?"

"Judging by the map, we may be looking at a two hour walk."

"Well that's not too bad."

"Yes, but it's that second hour we should be concerned with. The sun will be out by then and it will get very hot before we reach the Renegades."

"Well if that happens, we can just have Sheena summon Celsius to keep us cool." Lloyd looked over his shoulder to the Ninja and asked, "Right?"

Before Sheena could answer, Raine interjected. "Lloyd, we are about to head into a long battle. It would be best if we didn't waste our Mana for needless reasons."

"Man…." The teen moaned. "It's gonna be so hot…"

"Maybe you could copy Stacy." Genis offered, snickering.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned to look. "Why-" He found me, dressed head to toe in white, with every inch of skin covered.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"White repels heat. So if I'm dressed like this, then I'll be able to stay cool and avoid sunburn."

"So that's your excuse for looking ridiculous?" Zelos questioned with a wily grin.

"Says the guy wearing pink." I rebutted.

"Hey, I'll have you know only real men wear pink." The Chosen boasted.

_Yeah, real gay men._

"Hey, watch it, Zelos." Sheena sarcastically remarked. "Your nose will get longer if you keep boasting like that."

"Isn't your nose supposed to get longer if you lie?" I asked.

"I'm not sure about your culture, but in Mizuho your nose gets longer if you brag."

"Cool, I didn't know that!"

"Why does your world believe that telling a lie will make your nose grow?" Colette inquired.

"It has to do with this story of a puppet called Pinocchio. When a Blue Fairy brought him to life, his nose would grow whenever he told a lie."

"Could you tell us the story?" Colette begged, looking very excited.

"Well…" I crossed my arms. "I don't really remember all that much…and what I do remember doesn't make much sense…I'm sorry."

"It's okay! You don't have to worry about it!"

"Okay…I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be! I'm sorry."

"Okay!" Zelos brought his arm down between us in chop. "I'm putting an end to this here. I see where this is going, and it isn't pretty. It's about as pretty as Sheena first thing in the morning."

The Ninja stomped over, smacked Zelos is the back of the head and asked with a smirk, "Does everyone with blond hair apologise excessively?"

"If they did, I'd get along with my siblings better." I confessed. Just then, another sneeze started to build up. I pulled down my mask-so I wouldn't get spit all over it or something-and covered my mouth with my elbow. "Ahh-choo!"

"Ah-ha!" Genis exclaimed, pointing in my direction. "You can sneeze normally!"

I sniffed. "Never claimed I couldn't."

"Why'd you sneeze into your elbow?" Lloyd question.

"'Cuz I'm supposed to…it's supposed to be more effective than sneezing into your hands." I said, digging in my bag for a hanky to clean my nose off with.

Zelos finally commented, "…Your world is weird."

"So's yours." I countered, blowing my nose.

"Let's cut the chit-chat." Kratos ordered, apparently in a bad mood. I balled up the hanky and stuffed it in my pocket, thinking about how I would have to clean it later. Maybe I could make Loy clean it. Lolz.

* * *

About two hours later (when everyone forgot Kratos' order to shut up), we were all taking a break, enjoying the rice balls Sheena made that morning. Since it was technically our lunch, I decided to say 'grace' for it. _God is great, God is good. Now we thank Him for our food. By His hand, we all are fed. Thank you God for daily bread. Amen. _

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" I jumped in place when Colette popped up next to me, rice ball in hand.

"Were you praying?" Colette asked, looking somewhat excited that another member of the group partook in religious practices.

"Uh…yeah…"

"You were praying last night too."

I nodded, remembering having said my evening prayers before trying to sleep. And Failing.

"What were you praying about?" Colette asked.

"….Just…the usual prayer to bless my family. Nothing special." Colette was satisfied with this and went back to eating.

The truth was…I was scared. I was scared witless. We were going to be facing Yuan soon and I wasn't sure I was strong enough to fight him. That's why I had been talking to God. At least I could ask him for protection while I did my best today. Hopefully it would be enough.

"We'll be at the Base in a few more minutes." Kratos announced while standing up, taking charge of everything. "Now will be our last time to check that we are ready, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

My heart pounded. I clasped my hands together and held them at my lips. _Dear Lord, please let us be able to save Loy without any loss. Please let us all come back safely from our mission._

"Master…" Patamon called from the ground. "Are you scared?"

I let out a deep breath. "Yeah, a little." I picked him up and followed the others.

"Perhaps you would like to sit this out?" Regal suggested. "You could head to Triet instead and meet us there later."

"No. I'm saving Loy." I stood firm, not looking in Regal's direction. "It's my fault she got captured."

"I'm…." Lloyd winced at what he was about to say, "I'm also at fault. I should have protected her better…"

"No Lloyd…" I bit the thumb nail of my ungloved hand, my forehead lined with deep frown lines. "It's my fault. Yuan wouldn't have taken her if I hadn't resisted…"

"Lloyd, Stacy." Raine called. "I understand that you both feel at fault, but right now it doesn't matter. We need to rescue Loy before Yuan can kill her."

Both of us sighed in defeat of her impenetrable logic. I had forgotten we were on a time limit. At this moment Loy could be…

I couldn't finish the thought. I didn't want it to become real; that single fact that we could be too late was more terrifying than the thought of fighting Yuan. _Please, _please _let us be in time!_ I begged.

As the Renegade Base came into view my heart started pounding. I was going to be fighting other people, to the death, for the sake of Loy. Could I really do this? Was I even strong enough to useful? Or would I be slaughtered the instant we stepped inside. Or…would Loy already be…

_Lord, please keep Loy safe…until we can save her. Please?_

"So how do we get in?" Regal asked.

"Do you have a plan Stacy?" Our leader in red asked me.

"Why do instantly assume I have a plan?" I slouched, feeling less confident about our mission now.

"Well you had a plan last time we broke in."

"But I haven't been able to check this place out for a long time. We would need Mewtwo right now to look for an entrance." I sighed as my heart lurched. Why did I have to start thinking about him now of all times? I couldn't my train of thought go down that path, so instead I tried to listen to the others.

"Why don't we just charge in?" Zelos offered. "It can't be that hard."

"What if there's a whole swarm of them just past the door?" Genis worried. "Could we handle a fight like that?"

"Not to mention Stacy would require additional protection." Regal noted.

"I…I can fight!" I protested.

Kratos eyed my trembling body before saying, "Your body language says otherwise…"

"You can tell that even when you can't see her face?" Lloyd gasped.

"In battle it is important know how to read your opponent, even if their face is hidden. It would be wise for you to learn this Lloyd."

Raine held her chin. "Maybe we should send Stacy to Triet, like Regal suggested earlier."

"I have to fight." I announced, trying to sound confident.

"You don't have to Stacy." Colette reassured. "We can handle this on our own."

"Yes. You do not need to feel obligated to join us." Presea joined in.

"No, that's not it…"

"If this is about revenge…" Sheena started to say.

"It's not revenge." I huffed. "It's vengeance. I know the difference between them so that's why I'm going, not because I'm mad at Yuan, but because Yuan's trying to bring back the dead, and with Loy's life no less. Doing something like that…goes against the Laws of Nature.

"Also…this is my cross to bear. I screwed up, and now Loy is paying the price for me…Fighting for her is the only way I can repent. I'm as much to blame as Yuan is, therefore I have to save Loy."

"If you're that set on it then I suppose it won't matter what we say to you." Raine speculated.

Patamon spoke up from the ground at this point, "Alto did say Master is as stubborn as Hell."

_That jerk! How dare he associate my name with the Underworld!_

"Well now that that's settled," Lloyd spoke up, "we should get inside."

"I guess we will be using the front doors…" Genis sighed.

"Sorry." I apologised, knowing that Lloyd had been hoping on me to have a plan.

"Didn't we make it a rule that you and Colette had to stop apologising?" Zelos remarked as we headed inside.

"Sor-er, never mind."

The doors whooshed open and we all moved inside. The first room was empty, so we all drew our weapons in case the next room proved hostile. I pulled my claws on and felt my pulse rise again. Although the air conditioning the Base provided was helping my headache, I was still so nervous I could have a mental breakdown. I shook my head trying to change my focus. I couldn't think about how scary this was going to be, I had to think about getting Loy back.

"Let's go." Lloyd commanded, charging into the next room with everyone following behind. The sight waiting for us was…

"Ghastly…" Regal muttered.

Half of the room was splattered with blood and had the remains of human organs scattered about. On the left side, the clean side, the only thing noticeable was a small pile of vomit. Flies darted around the room, wallowing in the stench of decay and blood. It was something out of a horror game where the only objective was to brutally kill and maim your victims. I didn't want to set foot on the right side. It was like a little piece of Hell that had come to the surface.

"What the hell happened here?" Lloyd asked no one.

Kratos, who was completely unfazed, answered, "I would say the Renegades were attacked."

"Who would do such a thing?" Colette asked, unaware that our mission was similar to the unknown assailants'.

Kratos took a few bold steps forward and began analyzing the scene, like he had done in the field before. "If I had to guess, based on the condition of the room, I would say there were two of them. One who didn't kill while fighting and one who did."

"Well that's an understatement." Sheena remarked. "It looks like a slaughter house in here!"

Kratos paced over to the left side of the room. "It seems this one had a weaker constitution than his companion." Kratos mentioned, noticing the bile.

"Can…we just get out of here already?" I complained. "Loy is still in danger."

"Yeah…" Lloyd said while staring at the right side of the room. Slowly, we moved across the room to the door all the while I was thinking about the person who would do this. In my mind I could see a talk, thin, gangly man. He didn't stand strait up and didn't center his weight. Instead he swayed when he walked and when fighting he attacked in strange motions, like he couldn't stand upright and swung his sword in wide circles. He had greasy black hair and had filed his teeth into fangs and had beady little eyes and—

-"Hey Stacy."

"Aah!" I jumped forward with a scream, getting shushed by everyone. "Sorry." I whispered.

I looked over my shoulder and found Genis.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." I whispered to him. "What do you want?"

The mage lowered his head. "I was worried about Loy. What if those people who broke in did something to her?"

I hadn't thought of that. I could see Loy lockup in a cell, with nowhere to run as that psychopath came over to her and…

I shuddered.

Loy wouldn't let that happen to her, she had Freyr with her and she's strong. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

"Stacy?" Genis called as we passed the entrance to the hanger.

"Huh?"

"You didn't respond to my question…You don't think…"

"No. Loy…isn't dead…she can't be…"

Patamon then jumped onto my shoulder. "Don't worry Master. We'll save her!"

"Shh…" I softly hushed. "We need to be quiet now." I said placing my hand on Patamon's back, minding my claws.

"Okay, Master…" The Digimon answered as we entered the room with the large round tower thingy in the center. To our left was the door leading to the room with the water puzzle and to our right was the door to the prison cells. It was the door that was directly across from us, though, that was important. It didn't exist in the game, for it was a new addition to the Renegade Base. The last time I had laid eyes on it was when we had come to rescue Mewtwo way back then. It was strong to be back here, especially when Mewtwo was gone. But last time was a success; hopefully this time would be successful too.

"This is it." Lloyd said. "Stacy…"

"Yeah…" I huffed, my lungs griped by my anxiety.

"When we go in there stay close to me. Then we can save Loy together."

"Yeah." I nodded, feeling like crying a little. I shook it off and told myself 'We're getting Loy back.' I couldn't take a steady breath and my knees felt as stable as Jell-O. This was going to be my first serious fight without Alto helping me. Thankfully I still had the pellets; those would help if I was backed into a corner. I had about twenty of them which meant I had about twenty special attacks I could use.

"Everyone ready?" Lloyd asked as our proud leader. We all nodded. "Then let's go." We charged through the door into the large room. To the far side there was an empty cell. To the left was a wall of computers and other various technologies and inside a pod-looking thing was an unconscious Loy. But we weren't alone with her. Yuan stood by the computers with a dozen subordinates running the machines. The Half-Elf looked over his shoulder at us then turned to his men and gave them an order. Nine of them moved away from the computer to fight us while Yuan set off the alarm. We didn't have much time; we had to get Loy now before backup came.

"Stacy!" Lloyd shouted as he charged towards Loy, urging me to follow. One of the Renegades ran at Lloyd to stop him, then the teen yelled, "Psi-Tempest" and summersaulted over the grunt's head, leaving me to deal with him. He sung his sword in a downward slash that I blocked with my claws in an X-block. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the stomach to push him away. He came at me again but I was able to sidestep the attack. He stumbled from the miss giving me to opening to attack. I swung my left claw at his back, hooking him the process. Bringing my leg up, I delivered a swift turning kick to his back, making him hunch over. I followed by raising my leg into the air and dropped my heel on his neck in an Axe Kick. As he hit the ground face first I realized something: I had just defeated my first enemy all on my own!

"Look out!" A deep voice called. "Heaven's Charge!" Regal was suddenly behind me, blowing away the Renegade I had thought was defeated. "Don't let your guard down." Regal instructed. Patamon jumped off my shoulder and stood next to him. "Leave it to us Master!"

"Yeah…thanks." I ran ahead to catch up with Lloyd. The sounds of the battle rang out around me, saying that I could be attacked from any side. What if someone stabbed me from behind while I was running to Loy? I looked over my shoulder, but it didn't look like I was being followed.

"Ahhh!" My gaze snapped forward where I saw Lloyd get knocked down by Yuan. As the brunette struggled to his feet he shouted, "Get Loy!" at me. My heart pounded, my mouth became dry, my palms began to sweat. This was it. I yanked off my right claw and pulled out a kunai. I got to the pod where Loy's sleeping body laid and began pounding on the glass with the butt of the kunai. I missed her so much. She has been the one I could joke around with and talk to about anime and stuff. She was the only one here who was from Earth. She is one of my best friends. And now we could be together again! We could laugh, and pull pranks on Zelos together and talk about random nonsense from Earth. A smile spread across my face at such warm thoughts.

"Do it now!" Yuan shouted to one of his subbornants whom pulled a switch.

I kept pounding though, watching as a tinny crack grew into a large web. I was almost there. I was going to save Loy. She was going to be able to travel with us again! A little more…just a little more!

Just then…Loy's body began to dissolve in a sparkly blue light. She was dying. The image of her with her black clothing and brown hair started to fad like a shadow. I could see through her to the back of the pod.

"Loy!" I screamed, pounding on the glass harder. "LOY!" I could feel the glass was about to give. Only a bit more and I could save her!

Her body vanished. The pod was empty. The blue light floated upwards and disappeared. Loy was gone.

I dropped to my knees. "What just…" I kept looking at the glass, ready to shatter, wondering why Loy was gone. We were going to save her…so why was she gone? Didn't Lloyd and the others always save their friends? So why…why did this happen?

* * *

"Lord Yuan…" The subordinate said with hesitation. "It seems…we failed…"

Yuan, who wasn't as lost as Stacy was, slammed his fists down on the control pad. "Damnit!" He hollered. "What when wrong?"

"It seems her mana had…been reabsorbed into the…uh…atmosphere." Yuan's fist flew out and collided with the man's face, sending him to the ground. The Renegade leader looked over at Stacy and quickly formulated a new plan. The room was then suddenly filed with Renegade soldiers. Noticing this, Yuan pointed at the girl and ordered, "Seize her!"

* * *

Loy...

Loy was…Loy was gone? Why? Wasn't God on my side? Then why…why did He let this happen? I had been reading the bible like I was supposed to, and I had even said all my prayers today. So why? Why did God let this happen? Why!

"Master!"

"Stacy!"

"STA—CY!"

People were calling my name. Why were they calling my name? Wasn't Loy who was dead? Had I died instead?

Yes. That had to be it. Loy was alive, and I was dead. That could be the only explanation…

Loy couldn't have died. But I did. Yes, I was dead, Loy was alive, and none of this was real, it was all fake. I'm just watching what I think is happening from the afterlife. Loy was freed and I died in the process. What would be the point in me living? I just caused trouble for everyone around me. The world would be better off if I were dead. And I was, how perfect.

"Master!" I turned and saw Angemon's back as he shielded me from a hoard of Renegades. "Master you need to snap out of it." He said sternly. "Loy might be dead, but you _must _live."

"No…" I muttered. "Loy's not…I'm…I'm the dead one. Loy…Loy's alive!" I smiled as I told him. "Don't you see? All of this is fake. Loy's not really dead! I'm dead, I'm the one that died…and Loy…she's alive!"

"Master…" He grunted and he pushed back some Renegades with his staff. "It is my job to keep you alive. I can assure you," He looked over his shoulder at me, "you are not dead."

"Wha…"

"Angel's Requiem!" Angemon called, spinning his staff in front of him, creating a typhoon and blowing away all the approaching Renegades. "I'm sorry Master…but Loy really is gone…"

* * *

Well, was it exciting? I hope so. And I promise even more action in the next chapter! (especially since this one didn't have much). Please tell me what you think!


	114. New Objectives

Okay, so it's not as long as last weeks, but it's an okay length...for one of my stories...I know I promised to stop it with the angst, but the plot kinda demands it at certain points. Though it IS getting harder to write angsty stuff since my mom has started playing Christmas Music at full blast in our house. Hard to get into the 'emo corner' when 'Hark the Herald Angel Sings' is playing in the back ground :P

* * *

Loy…was gone…

It was a simple fact. Anyone could understand it. And yet, I was having a hard time grasping it.

Loy didn't deserve to die. She loved this world and wanted to stay here for as long as possible, while I was looking for any means to get back home. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved better than this.

Wasn't I the one who ben bad? Wasn't I the one who deserved punishment?

If so, then why Loy? What had she done that deserved punishment?

Or…was this my punishment, living on in Aselia while Loy was dead…

"MASTER!" Angemon's voice called me back to the present.

The room was swarming with Renegades. Lloyd was fighting Yuan and everyone else was trying to fend off all the Renegades.

It was a bloodbath. Swords and other blades were swinging in every direction. Fingers, hands, and sometimes whole arms were sliced off.

Magic ran amok through the room, burning, cutting and drowning all in its way.

I could hear as men screamed in agony, their bones being broken or crushed from the blows they received.

Then…_that day_ returned. The wall of flames flickered in my eyes as men were consumed in the blaze. Blood soaked the ground as severed limbs roasted. And their screams…the screams of full grown men, begging for life, asking the Goddess 'why?'

Had I done it again? Had I caused more suffering for innocent people? Had I taken more loved ones away from their families?

"Master! Pull it together!" I large hand grabbed my shoulder and shook me. Angemon was towering over me with a fierce look radiating from his hidden eyes. "This is not the time to break down, Master."

"Look out!" Lloyd shouted. We both turned to see Yuan coming at us with his swallow, but Angemon blocked it with his staff.

"How could a mere human…" Yuan grunted, "control such a monster?"

Angemon deflected Yuan's swallow. "It is my job to protect my master." Angemon answered, standing up while holding his staff like a sword. "Angel Rod!" He swung his staff, catching Yuan with it and slamming the Half-Elf into the wall. "Master," Angemon turned to me, "you must escape."

He then scooped me up with his left arm and flew into the air. Down below the battle still raged. Sparks flew as metal hit metal and blood splattered when it didn't. I wanted to stop it. I didn't want to see any more people get hurt, even if they were working for Yuan or the King. They all had something important in their lives, something that drove them to fight with so much determination. Who were we to decide that they should die, just because they stood with the opposing team?

They were people. They lived, they loved, they made mistakes; just like us!

And yet…to my comrades they were faceless goons standing in our way, forcing us to either maul them, or kill them.

But it wasn't right. There—

My train of thought came to an abrupt end. I was falling. I could see Angemon above me as he was turning towards something.

Everything played out before me in slow-motion from the surrealism of it all. Angemon was slipping further from my grasp as he turned towards someone. Yuan had his wings out and was flying at Angemon. He pulled back his swallow, which gleamed in the lighting of the room.

I called out, "Annnnnn-geeeeeee-moooooon!" I reached for him, but then everything went black.

My head and back hurt and my face felt wet. When I opened my eyes, the scene bewildered me for a moment before everything came back. Angemon had dropped me, because Yuan was attacking, and I had fallen to the floor. I looked up and saw the results of Yuan's assault. Angemon has a large gash across his torso as he used his staff to defend against Yuan. When I brought my hand to my mouth from the shock, I felt the liquid on my face. I pulled my hand away and saw it was blood.

_Is this…Angemon's?_ "Angemon! Don't die! Please don't die!"

"Stacy, Look out!" I looked behind me, just in time to see Presea swing her axe over my head and cut down an attacking Renegade. "Angemon will be fine, but you must leave. It is too dangerous," Presea paused as she swung at another Renegade. "for you to stay here. We will take care of things here. Now," She pulled her axe back for an attack, "Beast!" She sent out the familiar lion shaped shockwave and repelled several Renegades, "Now please go." Some emotion had leaked into her voice, colouring it with desperation. "We cannot lose both Loy and you to Yuan."

"But…" I looked back up at Angemon. What if he died like Mewtwo had? Didn't want to lose another friend!

The Angel Digimon pushed Yuan back, forcing more blood out of his wound.

"Angemon, be careful!"

The Digimon's started to dissolve, until it reached his fist. Angemon's hand then began to glow orange with this strange energy. "Hand of Fate!" A massive wave of energy shaped like a fist shot out from Angemon's hand and collided with Yuan, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Sir, no!" Several of Yuan's underlings shouted as they ran to his side.

I looked back up to Angemon and saw his body was being engulfed in a scattering white light. "Angemon! ANGEMON!"

"Master…" He looked down at me with a gentle smile. "It is my duty to protect you. I won't leave your side yet. I promise I'll come back very soon."

"Angemon…please…don't die on me…please don't die." His body was fully dissolved now, leaving behind only a few feathers that floated down to me, landing in a perfect little pile. Suddenly they began to glow and reformed into an egg that had alternating orange and white stripes on it. I bent down to pick it up, when someone's heel knocked it away. _No!_ I had to protect that egg. It was all I had left.

I turned to the Renegade who'd hit it and swung my claw at him, catching the back of his head and spinning him around to face me. The then followed with an uppercut and knocked him on his butt. I then darted off in the direction the egg had rolled. Another Renegade saw me and decided to attack by chopping at me with his sword. I blocked it with the armour on my arm, catching the blade in overlap between the plates. I then swung my left claw at him, impaling his nose, and throwing him to the ground. A third Renegade was behind me, so I shifted my weight onto my left leg and delivered a Back Kick. He stumbled back, surprised at the power of my kick before coming at me again. I stepped down on my right left and swung the left in an arc, delivering a Crescent Kick to his head. My foot hit his helmet, but I managed to stun him, along with my foot. He took another swipe at me with his sword, which I barely dodged with a side-step. I took one last swing at him, leaving three large gashes on his cheek and ran off. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Renegade was following me with two buddies. I couldn't' fight all three at once; that would be suicidal. Up ahead I could see Sheena fending off another group of Renegades, dodging their attacks with her amazing acrobatics by jumping over their blades or even doing a flip off one of their heads.

"Sheena!" I called. She glanced at me and instantly knew what to do. She grabbed the arm of one of the Renegades and set up a small blockade. All I had to do was belly side my way underneath as Sheena slapped seals on all the men and called, "Pyre Seal!" causing a small explosion of mana around her.

The egg was up ahead, and unharmed, but a Renegade had noticed me and figured out that the egg was important. With a smirk, he held his sword over the egg, threatening to stab it.

That's when I felt it, that little instinct deep down inside that said, "Kill." I picked up speed and jumped into the air to pounce on the man. I came down on his hard, knocking off his helmet as my claw dug into his back. He had black hair and pointy ears. But I didn't care.

He was about to hurt my egg. That was all that mattered.

"Get off!" He chocked, struggling with me.

I didn't let him go. I brought my hand up and slammed my claw into his skull. I pulled my other claw free of his back, only to impale him again. I kept going, switching between arms as I pounded his back into mincemeat. Blood splattered as I continued on, but it only added to my satisfaction. The person who'd try to hurt my egg was now in pain. He was getting what he deserved.

I finally got off of him, stomping on his back before running to my egg. I scooped it up, but tripped over my feet in the process and slid into wall. When I opened my eyes I saw I was surrounded.

I was stuck, sitting on my butt, with no escape. I clutched the egg to my chest. I knew I had those mana pellets which would allow me to use my special attacks, but would I have enough time to get my claws off and get one into my mouth?

"Obey the ancient pact of the ages," A girl's voice rang out, as large ice spikes surfaces around me, threatening to impale all who came close, "and fulfill your duty! Fimbulvetr!" The ice turned into a massive storm, heavily damaging the Renegades around me.

_That voice…._

* * *

Alice watched from the safety of the doorway as the battle raged on.

"Darling Alice, forgive me. I couldn't find any exspheres. This Human Ranch doesn't seem to manufacture them." A man with purple hair in a ponytail said as he approached Alice.

The Half-Elf didn't say anything and just kept bouncing her riding crop off her hand.

"…Alice?"

Suddenly she turned around and headed for the exit. "Let's go Decus."

"W-wait my Darling Alice!"

* * *

I looked at the knocked out Renegades scattered around me. That voice I heard…It couldn't be, could it? Was _she _here as well?

"Stacy!" Colette called. "You have to get out of here!"

Genis began to cast a spell that would, hopefully, allow us all to escape. "Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits. Tidal Wave!"

Water filled the room as we all frantically ran away, finishing off the still standing Renegades. I held on to the egg with a death grip, my heart pounding in my ears. We quickly retraced our steps and were soon back out in the desert, with all its heat and sand to enjoy. I tugged up my hood and mask, carefully holding the egg in one arm, and silently followed the others all the way to Triet.

* * *

We sat in the large room at the Inn in perfect silence. We were all to stunned by all that happened to talk. I sat on a bed holding the egg still which Colette sitting on the bed across from me and Presea on the one beside me. Lloyd was hunched over on the bed by the door with Genis sitting next to him. Kratos was scowling over in the corner while Raine sat at the table with her hands folded in her lap while Sheena sat across from the Professor and fidgeted with her fingers. Regal stood next to my bed with his head down. Zelos, who was flopped out on the bed beside Colette, was the first to speak. "Today sucked balls."

Although no one answered, we all knew the opinion was unanimous.

"Today was…" Lloyd tried to say something, but he was at a loss for words.

Again we fell into silence, thinking about how we couldn't save Loy.

Correction, how _I _couldn't save Loy. I'm sure if Lloyd had taken someone else with him then she'd be back here with us. And we'd be celebrating right now…

I turned my head and looked at everyone. The setting sun and painted the room orange and red through the small windows, casting long shadows across our faces. Out of irritation, I began rubbing the egg, almost as if it were a magic lamp that could change what happened.

Suddenly Zelos got up off the bed. "I'm outta here."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going to see if there's a tavern or something in this dirt town. Later." He saluted, making his way to the door.

"What money do you have?" Sheena quipped, taking her anger out on the Chosen.

"Oh yeah…" The red-head froze in front of the door. "Hey Stacy, wanna help me out here?"

I sighed, feeling too apathetic to give him any money.

"Guess that's a 'no'." He turned back to the door. "Maybe a hunny will pay for my drinks instead." He muttered before leaving.

A second passed before I pushed the egg off my lap and slid off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Regal inquired as I headed to the door.

"I need to take a walk."

"Yeah." Lloyd said, getting up. "I need to take one too."

"I'll go with you Lloyd!" Colette volunteered.

"Thanks."

Genis looked between me and Lloyd before making a decision. "Wait Stacy!" He jumped off his bed. "I'll come too!" The mage called, closing the door behind him.

"Who else has the urge to go on a walk?" Sheena remarked sarcastically, earning a sigh from the remaining heroes. "Never mind." She huffed, curling up into a ball in the chair.

Regal kept his gaze locked on the door.

Raine noticed this and said, "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

The Duke sighed and replied, "Not just her, but Lloyd as well. Those tow seem be taking it the hardest."

"I'm sure Lloyd will be fine. He doesn't let anything get him down. Stacy on the other hand…"

"Indeed…There's no telling how she's going to react to this." Regal muttered as the last rays of sunlight faded, plunging the room into cold darkness.

* * *

"So how come you decided to come with me?" I asked Genis as we headed towards the lake.

"Well, I figured that since Lloyd had Colette with him it would be okay to go with you instead." The mage explained.

"Thanks."

We walked in silence for a minute before Genis pointed, "You're limping!"

"Yeah. I think I hurt my foot or something in the fight…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Hsss!" I sucked in air as pain shot up my leg.

"Do you want to sit down?" Genis offered.

"Nah…I'll be fine once we get to the lake."

"Okay." Genis quietly felt into step with my slow pace before calling out, "Hey, there's a chunk of your hair missing!"

"What?" I rushed to the water and looked at my reflection. There was, just above the cut on my neck, a section of hair missing, making it shorter than the rest of my hair. "Perfect." I hissed.

"You're lucky it was just your hair and not your neck."

"…Yeah…" I relented, forcing myself to look on the positive side. "So…" I huffed. "Is there anything else you want to point out about me, or are you done for now?"

"Sorry…" The mage apologised.

"No…I'm sorry." I retracted, regretting what I just said. "Today was just…." I covered my eyes as I sat next to the water.

"Yeah…"

Sand swept across the lake, close to touching it but not quite. It was a little like how our rescue mission could be described. Close, but not quite.

I stole another glace at my reflection. I looked like a stupid little kid who'd tried to cut her own hair. My hand reached into my holster and pulled out a kunai.

"What are you doing?"

I lifted the knife to the back of my neck with my other hand clenching a fist full of hair and pulled the knife through. I brought the hair in front of me and let it go, watching as the wind pulled it out into the desert, never to be seen again.

"Why did you do that?"

"…Remember…This body doesn't age, so my hair won't grow out. The only thing I could do was cut it."

"Oh…I see…"

* * *

Lloyd and Colette moved quietly through the town, their footprints providing the only proof they had ever come through. They came to the Hole Colette had made and stared at it, like it would offer us some advice or comfort for the pair.

"Lloyd…" Colette finally said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" the Hero sighed. "…I broke the promises I made…"

"Huh? What promises?"

"I promised Loy that I would protect her, but I failed…again."

"And your second promise?"

"...I promised Dad I would save Loy, but…"

They both hung their heads. "You tired your best Lloyd. I'm sure Loy and Kratos understand." Colette then got fired up. "And you protected Stacy really well today! I saw you fighting Yuan all by yourself! You did a great job Lloyd!"

Lloyd lifted his head. "Yeah, and besides we have something else we need to focus on."

"We do?"

"We still have to find a way to get Stacy home."

"That's right! We can't give up until Stacy can go home!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

I hugged my legs to my chest, trying to ward off the cool air. My reflection now showed a young girl with her hair cut to be longer in the front and shorter in the back. It didn't look bad, but it did look like I did it with a knife.

"Stacy…"

"Hm?" I looked over at Genis who was sitting in the same position.

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"We're actually really lucky that we even made it in time to see Loy alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Yuan had her captive for a long time. He could have done his experiment whenever he wanted. For all we know we could have walked in a whole day after he killed her instead."

"…Yeah…I guess you're right."

"That's why…I think it's okay that we didn't save her."

"How can you say that!"

Genis rose to his feet. "From how I see it, it was a long shot that we could even make it in time to see her. Since we did that I think all our luck was used up. Maybe we weren't ever meant to save Loy."

"….If you're trying to cheer me up you're failing epically." I mumbled.

"…Sorry…" He then shivered. "Hey, do you wanna head back to the Inn? It's getting kind'a cold out."

"…Yeah…"

* * *

When we got back the door to the room was open and Lloyd and Colette were talking to everyone.

"There they are!" Lloyd exclaimed, seeming to be in a better mood now.

"Stacy!" Colette gasped. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh…Genis pointed out that part of it had gotten cut off, so I made the rest shorter…" I explained as we came into the room.

"Here, I'll fix it up for you." Raine offered, gesturing to me to sit in the chair.

"So what were you all talking about?" Genis questioned.

"We came up with a plan to get Stacy home." Lloyd announced, piquing my interest.

Kratos uncrossed his arms and explained, "Lloyd has decided to reassemble the Eternal Sword and use it to send her home."

"Really? That's great! Isn't Stacy?" Genis exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I answered quietly.

"So how do we reassemble it?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd replied, "All we need to do is get the sword I left by my mom's grave and that should be it."

"So it will be a simple task to send Stacy home?" Presea inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"This is so exciting!" Colette chirped, practically bouncing in place. "Stacy can finally go home!"

"Yeah…" I said again.

"…You do not seem particularly thrilled about this." Regal noted. "Is something wrong?"

"…I just…Right before to this world, I wished that I could leave my world to come here…But now that I'm here I don't want to be here anymore."

"What are you saying?" Lloyd asked.

"I…I don't really know which world I'd rather be in right now…" Raine's hands stopped working on my hair.

"If you don't want to go back we won't force you…"

"…But I should go back…" I held the sides of my head. "I need to finish school and…and…" Tears started to build. "But if I go back then I have to be around those people again…"

A large, familiar hand then grabbed my shoulder. "It sounds like this is a difficult decision for you." He said with that gentle, understanding voice of his. "You do not have to decide right now. There is still plenty of time for you to think this over."

"Okay…"

"We'll all understand regardless of the choice you make." Lloyd offered.

Colette jumped in. "Even if you do choose to go home we'll always be your friends."

"Yeah!" Genis said with overflowing enthusiasim. "Then you can brag about having all of us as your friends back home!"

Sheena then added "And if you want to stay here then we'll do everything we can to make things easier for you."

I fought really hard to hold back the tears, but then Regal said really quietly to me, "If you do stay here, there is always room for you at my manor."

I started crying at that point, overwhelmed by their kindness. _Dang it Regal…stop making me fall for you! You're only making this harder on me!_

"That's enough." Raine intervened. "We've all had a long day, especially Stacy. I think it's time we all went to sleep." With that she shooed the men out of the room, clamming it in the name of the girls, and shut the door.

I wished that Raine hadn't been so quick to chase the guys out…because I'm sure that Regal was just about to give me a hug.

…or maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part.

* * *

Originally I was planning on having Stacy cast the spell Fimbulvetr herself, but a few months before I wrote this I realized that having her do that was too Mary Sue-ish, so I decided that Alice could do it instead. Hopefully her reason for being there is acceptable.

BTW if Stacy did cast Fimbulvetr, the incantation would be: Shadow of the New Moon swarm thine enemy and drag him into the frigid afterlife! Fimbulvetr!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me your opinion! *bows*


	115. Former Foe

Sorry Guys, I did it to you again. But this chapter is longer than my usual updates, so that makes up for it, right?

* * *

_It was another typical day at my school. Everyone was waiting in the courtyard for the doors to open. It was pretty early in the school year and winter was late for once. What a beautiful thing…not a winter coat for miles, just light windbreakers. I stood off in the corner, away from everyone. My brother was talking with some of his friends about some GameCube game that needed two disks because it was so long. I think it was an RPG. My sister was on the other side of the courtyard where her class congregated. She was talking to Janessa about the anime InuYasha and about their favourite characters. Actually, they were talking about drawings they made of their favourite characters, and seeing how I couldn't draw I didn't feel like joining their conversation._

"_Eeek!" A girl screamed._

"_It's a mouse!" Another girl yelled in terror. _

A what? _I thought. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd that had formed and saw a little mouse scampering along the side of the wall._

"_Someone kill it!" A third girl screamed._

"_No! Don't kill it!" I protested, holding my arms out to keep attackers away from the little critter. Two boys then approached. They were Ben and Travis, two of my tormentors. _

"_It was trying to eat its babies." Ben said, but I knew better. The mother was moving the babies before winter came. Ben then tried to push past me to get to the mouse._

"_Hey! Quit it!" I shouted. _

_Travis then tried to get at it too._

"_Just leave it alone!" I shouted, fending the two boys off by myself. "It's not hurting anyone! Please just leave her alone!" I pushed Ben away before turning to Travis. I looked down and saw the mouse was running away….towards Ben. He raised his foot up and brought it down on the little mouse before I could even call out. _

_The entrails of the mouse had been pushed out through her hindquarters. She now lay motionless next to the brick wall of the school. Whoever hadn't crowded around to see her alive was now trying to get a peek at her carcass. I just sat in the middle of it all._

_A tiny life had needed protection. There were about a hundred people around. But I was the only one willing to protect it. The little mouse wasn't trying to hurt anyone. She only wanted to get her babies somewhere safe. But now…they were going to starve or be killed by predators._

_No one cared…no one cared about the mouse or her babies. I was the only one who did. I had fought will all my might to keep those two away…but I…I failed…_

_How could he do it? How could he kill an animal like that? Didn't he think about what would happen to her babies? Or would he kill them too? I bet he would. He'd kill anything if he could get enjoyment out of it. _

_What a monster._

"_You…" I growled. "You murderer!" I shouted, jumping at Ben. I pinned him to the ground and began beating on him. I wanted to show him what it was like to be in pain, to be in peril and how no one on his side. I wanted to beat the stupid look off his face. My fist slammed into the side of his face._

"_Ohmigod!" Girls screamed._

"_Stacy, get off him!" Others yelled._

"_Stacy!" My sister shouted. She and my brother tried to grab me, but my arms swatted their hands away as I continued to pound Ben's face. _

_His face was turning purple from the bruises and his nose was now broken and bleeding. But it wasn't enough. He hadn't suffered enough. The mother might have met her death quickly, but her babies would slowly starve to their death. Bed didn't know what it meant to suffer! _

_Finally, someone succeeded in pulling me away, but I wasn't done yet. I couldn't reach him with my fists, so I stomped on his face with as much force as possible. There was a loud cracking noise and a small puddle of blood began to pool under his head._

_I froze._

_What have I done? I just attacked someone…possibly even killed them…how could I…?_

* * *

My body jolted awake as I gasped. Where was I? My head turned to look around the room. It then registered that I was in Triet with Regal and everyone, not back at school on _that_ day during _the year_. That horrible, horrible year of grade seven. A sigh rolled out followed by a shaky breath as I rolled over and hugged my pillow. I buried my face in it as tears started to seep out.

That day had been horrible. I didn't actually attack Ben, I had been too busy mourning the death of the mouse lunge at him. I had called him a murderer though.

In hindsight, that was probably one of the things that had made me a target for bullying. But even if my actions had made me a target, I knew I wouldn't have done things differently.

Another deep sigh came out. I had been so upset about how I was treated that year that I had missed a very important fact.

I had chosen to stand out from everyone. I had chosen to be different, to follow the beat of my own drum. I had made myself into something that the others would ridicule.

All the bullying, all the pain, all the loneliness…I had caused it.

_"You know what?" Loy shouted. "Damn those bastards! Damn everyone on of those ass-hats that picked on you! How they hell could they not see what a great person you are! Sure you're a bit goofy and crazy at times, and you're a pain in the ass when you're in a bad mood, but you are strong enough to be yourself and that makes you an awesome friend! So, t'hell with all them!"*_

The words Loy had said way back when we were headed for Luin suddenly came to mind. She said it was 'awesome' that I could be myself…

Was it good that I could be myself? Or was it wrong? Which is it? I had caused myself needless suffering because of my personality, but at the same time it was considered a good trait.

I pretended to sleep until Raine had gone around waking the others. Having been awake since having the nightmare I was now really tired, but I didn't go back to sleep because I was scared of having that dream again. Seeing myself fly into a rage like that was a little terrifying. The fact that I had attacked someone like that only yesterday only added to my fears.

I didn't want to hurt people, but I also wanted to protect the people I cared about. There wasn't an answer that would satisfy both conditions…

…Just like there wasn't answer for if being myself was good or not.

"Good morning Stacy!" Colette greeted.

"Morning." I said back, swinging my feet over the side of the bed. I looked at the egg sitting on the nightstand. It was sitting in a nest I had made from an extra blanket. I wanted to say good morning to it, but I wasn't sure how to address it. What kind of Digimon would be inside? Would it be some other form of Patamon's or would it be a completely different Digimon? There was no way to be sure because all I knew about Digi-eggs was what I learned from season 1 of Digimon, and that was a very long time ago.

"Come on!" Sheena called. "Let's have breakfast already, I'm starved."

"Okay!" I grabbed the egg and followed Sheena and Colette into the main room. The staff had set up some tables for us to eat at.

"Hey, Sheena, who's your friend?" Zelos asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I sunk to my knees.

"Oh, it's Stacy." The Chosen remarked. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"She cut it." Sheena explained, growing impatient. I staggered to my feet, still shaky from being startled.

"Why? Long hair is soooo much sexier!"

"If you're going to be like that then I won't tell anything!" The ninja snapped before heading to the table. Clearly Sheena was in a bad mood today…

* * *

After breakfast I decided to wander around a little since everyone else was out picking up supplies, _with my money…_ While I was out I was careful to keep my face covered since I didn't know who might decide to attack me in the middle of the city.

I had gotten to the lake where Genis and I have been sitting last night when I spotted the fortune teller's tent. Fortunes and palm readings had always been something that interested me. I liked having my future told or reading my horoscope. Clutching the egg to my chest, I ducked inside the tent. It was a little dark, but much cooler than outside. Behind a table and lone woman stood, wearing a smoky shirt.

"Welcome to the House of Fortune." She greeted. "Today I am offering palm and face reading. Would you be interested?"

"Um…what's face reading?"

"Our bodies are not shaped just by our genetics. They are also shaped by our experiences and personalities. I can divine these through reading your body. Would you like to give it a try?"

"Sure…"

"Very well! That'll be 100 gald please!"

_I guess I'll have to fight that dragon in the Earth Temple to make up for this…_ "Here you go."

"Thank you!" She sat down on her stool. "Now let's start with your palms."

I held out both my hands to her. Her hands slipped underneath mine as she gently pulled them closer to see.

"Hm…For your personality I can see you are aligned with the element of fire. This means that you are a little impulsive at times but that you are also creative and imaginative. You launch yourself enthusiastically into all your endeavours, driven by your passionate nature. You are a fairly straight forward person. You don't typically worry too much, though you may occasionally be prone to bouts of stress and need to be careful not to keep things bottled up, only to explode later.

"Your Ego says that a lack of ambition may very well be a dilemma for you. Your decisions tend to be driven by emotion rather than logic. You are probably more of a follower than a leader. You are a practical and realistic person. You possess the well respected and highly sought after qualities of loyalty and dependability. You are typically cautious and thoughtful, rather than impulsive in your actions. You think through the consequences before making a move. It would benefit you to occasionally go with your gut instinct instead and step a bit out of your comfort zone.

"Now your vitality…. You are possessive of relatively good health. You are full of vitality and energy. You have a positive, optimistic outlook on life, and are able to cope well. You possess a strong vitality. You are a vibrant, energetic person. You will live a full, eventful life. You have a high likelihood of success and wealth.

"For your intellect I see you have strong mental energy. You have a strong intellect. You are an intense and rational thinker. You are a clever person with a well-organized thought process. You are a positive thinker. You need to actively develop your imagination. At times you may not be so perceptive of your surroundings. Be careful not to pre-emptively judge a book by its cover. You can be very detail oriented, but you manage to keep sight of the end goal at all times.

"Now for your emotion I can tell that you have strong emotional energy. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You seek romance and grand gestures in your relationships. You are emotionally mature. When you get older you will prefer relationships to the single life."**

"Wow…" I gasped when she finished. "You can tell all that just from my hands?"

"Of course!" She took hold of my right hand. "See this line here?" She pointed to the large line arching around the base of my thumb. "That's your Life Line. I can read your vitality from it. And look here, near the top. It's connected to your Head Line." She traced the line that branched out from the top of my Life Line. "And up here," She pointed out the line that started at the edge of my hand and curved towards my middle finger. "That's your heart line. From the way it's curved I can tell that you are really feminine." She then let go of my hand, leaving it all tingly, like it had been enchanted or something. "Now would you like me to continue on with the face reading?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"…"

"…"

"Uh…you need to take off your mask first. And if you could also put that…thing down too, that would help."

"Oh, sorry." After gingerly setting the egg on the table I tugged my hood off and pulled my mask down, revealing my face. I then realized what a stupid idea that was. She was going to recognize me from the wanted poster outside the Inn!

"Hey! You're that girl!"

"Um…" I stepped back, not sure what to do. I had to run, but I couldn't leave the egg behind!

"Oh, don't leave!" She called, reaching out towards me. "I won't report you, I promise!"

"Huh? But…Aren't you scared of me?"

"No, of course not! All that demon nonsense is a load of hooey, isn't it?"

I gasped. "You don't think I'm a demon?"

She reached out and grabbed the sides of my face and leaned in. "A demon wouldn't have eyes like yours."

"Eyes? What's special about my eyes?" I asked, pulling back a little.

The Fortune Teller let go and answered, "I'll tell you during the face reading, got it?" She winked.

"O-okay…"

The Fortune Teller then got up and walked around her table and started circling me.

"Let's see…." She muttered. She did this several times before final stopping in front of me. "Well since you're curious about your eyes I'll start with those. The light blue colour of your eyes means you're a quiet person, but this isn't what told me you're not a demon. The dark band around your irises is what told me otherwise. It signifies you are a religious person and you spend time in deep spiritual contemplation. No demon I've ever heard of does that."

"Oh…I see…"

"Now for your ears. You have your hair tucked behind them meaning you like to listen in on others and are a bit nosey."

_Oops, I should fix that bad habit, shouldn't I?_

"Your ear lopes also have something to say. They way that they are shaped means you are a very emotional person, matching up with what I saw in your Heart Line.

"For your shoulders since they are back I can tell you conform to rules and authority figures. This is unusual in your age group since most teens like to rebel.

"The shape of your lips also said something distinct about you. The way your upper lip curves down means you are tight-lipped and quiet, but not because you choose to be. Possibly from some external factor?"

_Like my brother and sister…_

"Your bottom lip though, says that you want someone to see your emotions, even though you can't say them."

_How could she know that?_ I hadn't even realized it until she said it, but it was true. I _did _want someone to see what I was going through.

"Now…for your short hair…it means you have unresolved emotional issues."

_Miss! It could also mean that part of it got chopped off so I had to make it all short…_

"The part in your hair is on the left, which covers your right temple with your bangs." She pushed back my bags a little. "I see you connect with your dad more than your mom, so the reason why your hair in parted this way is because you want to hid this fact from your mom."

"What if my mom told me to part my hair this way?"

"Hm? Oh…then….maybe she worries about her dad all the time and projected it on to you…"

"Maybe…she does worry about Grampa a lot."

"And finally, your curve in your lower back…that says you are a people pleaser; that you bend over backwards for others."

I though back to the time when I retrieved a girl's backpack off the courtyard fence at school and didn't even get a thank you. Yep…I'm spineless…

"Is that it?" I asked as she sat back down.

"Yep! What did you think?"

"It was interesting. I might like to learn how to do that."

"Sorry, I'm not taking apprentices at this time." She said, sticking her nose up before offering me a cheese grin. "After all, you have to travel with the Chosen's group, don't you?"

"How did…"

She held her finger to her lips, "Trade secret." and winked.

"Okay, okay. Oh…uh…could I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Depending on what it is I might have to charge you though!" She grinned as she rested her chin on her weaved fingers.

"Um…let's say that there's this girl who doesn't like to follow the crowd and gets bullied because of it. Is that a good or a bad thing that she's like that?"

"Well…does she do anything bad?"

"…No…It seems more like the crowd is doing bad stuff."

"Then it's a good thing. I'm sure those people will leave you alone soon enough."

"Yeah…wait! I'm not…"

"You're talking to a psychic remember? You can't hide anything from me!"

"Yeah…I guess." I scratched the back of my head. "Well I better get back now. Bye!" I said, pulling up my hood and mask as I headed for the exit.

"Don't forget your…thingy."

"Huh?" I looked back and saw the egg still on the table. "Oh thank you! I'm such a scatter brain these days!" I scooped up the egg and scurried off, feeling bad for forgetting the egg. "I'm sorry." I apologized as I hugged it.

* * *

I arrived at the Inn soon and headed straight for my room, wanting to hide out for a while in case the other citizens weren't as nice as the Fortune Teller. At around noon everyone else had come back due to the heat. We sat around in the girl's room again, so we could discuss our plans in privacy.

"As soon as we finish with the supplies we'll have to leave Triet before Yuan and his men can catch us." Raine announced.

"Indeed." Regal nodded. "The longer we stay here the more risk Stacy is put at."

"Then we should head to my Dad's place as soon as possible." Lloyd joined in. "Then we can use the Eternal Sword to send Stacy home."

"Right!" Colette clasped her hands together. "Then she won't be in danger anymore!"

"Settle down you two." Raine cautioned. "Stacy still has to decide if she wants to go home."

"Yeah…" _Maybe I should make a pros and cons list or something. That would help me to think straight. _

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Hm?" Lloyd glanced towards the door. "I wonder who that could be."

"Come in!" Colette called.

The door opened and in walked a person with a long, dark blue cloak with light blue hair pulled into a ponytail. As soon as I saw him I moved towards the back of the room near Regal, who pushed me behind him. Right now I was more scared of Yuan than I was nervous of Regal and I was welcoming his hand protectively clutching my shoulder.

Sheena whipped out a seal card and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Zelos then drew his sword and pointed it at Yuan, "If you think you can waltz in here and kidnap our little princess, you've got another thing coming."

_Don't call me a princess you jerk!_

"Kidnap?" Yuan repeated, looking confused.

"Don't play dumb with us." Raine snapped. "Or do you really expect us to believe that you've forgotten what you've done to Loy and Stacy?"

"Actually the point of my visit is to ask about you all what I've done."

"What do mean?" Lloyd asked, choosing to give the Half-Elf the benefit of the doubt. "You do know what you did, right?"

Yuan looked down. "In truth…my memory of what has transpired over the past months is…unclear to say the least."

"'Unclear'?" Lloyd repeated.

"So…you really can't remember?" Colette inquired to which Yuan shook his head.

"Hm…" Lloyd crossed his arms as he thought. "'Dwarven vow number 18: It's better to be deceived than to deceive.' I think we should believe him."

As admirable of a trait it is to believe in someone no matter what, I couldn't help but feel annoyed by Lloyd. It wasn't his life of the line this time if we trusted Yuan; it was mine. And I wanted evidence that we could believe him. If only Mewtwo was still here…

I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought. I couldn't think like that, it wouldn't be fair to him and Alto. Neither of them would want me to weak like this; they'd want me to be strong on my own. Slowly, I lowered my hand to my butt pouch and drug around until I found the bag of mana pellets. I pulled two out and brought them to my mouth. Why two? I wasn't sure I could do this with one, so two was just insurance.

"So you really lost your memory?" I asked, keeping my hands hidden as I wove them into the ram handsign.

When Yuan opened him mouth to answer I activated 'Mind reader', a Pokémon attack that well, lets you read a person's mind.

"Yes," As he spoke, I could see all his thoughts connected to his words, "I cannot recall most of the events from the past few months." There…I could see it. Yuan wasn't lying; he really couldn't remember what he'd done to Loy and I. But…why?

"Do you think we should believe him?" Regal whispered.

Too distracted by the matter at hand to know _who _I was having this conversation with, I answered, "Yeah…he doesn't seem to be lying…"

"Professor…" Colette said pleadingly, "do you think there's any way to restore Yuan's memory?"

"We would have to find out how he lost his memory to begin with…" Raine held her chin. "Yuan, how far back to you remember?"

"I remember her walking in asking for help," Yuan announced, pointing at me, "but after that I don't recall much else."

_So Yuan lost his memory after just meeting me…wait…_ "But if you lost your memory then, how could you know to go after me? You would have had to know that I wasn't from this world, but back then you were the only person who could tell I wasn't from this world. He couldn't have found out from others because the rumours hadn't started yet."

"Agh!" Lloyd held his head as he tried to think it out. "You're making no sense!"

"What are you getting at?" Presea asked.

"…Back when Alto was first trying to possess me I would loss my memory of what was happed while Alto was in control. I think something similar happened with Yuan. I think he's been possess or controlled by something for the past few months."

"So…" Genis started to piece it together, "Yuan's been acting like a mindless puppet all this time."

"Looks like it." _Agh!_ My head started to hurt, like someone had driven an ice pick or an axe or something into it. It had to been from using a psychic attack earlier. _Owww_… The pain was so sharp I couldn't keep a train of thought going.

"So none of what Yuan did was actually his fault?" Sheena asked, scratching her head.

"I would seem so." Kratos answered.

"I guess this means we won't be able to recover his memory…" Lloyd said in defeat.

Zelos then butted it, "on the bright side, our little prince won't be in danger from the Renegades anymore."

"Who are you calling a 'princess'?" I remarked, already feeling volatile from the headache.

"Back to the matter at hand," Regal interrupted before I could decide to throw something at the Idiot Chosen. "If Yuan has regained his self-awareness, does this mean that whatever was controlling him is now done with him?"

"Possibly." I tried to say without showing my pain in my voice.

"It's quite troubling to think that something could control me for so long without be aware of it…" Yuan confessed. "Do you suppose it could return?"

Would it return? Would I have to go back to fighting the Renegades and risk the lives of more people? I hoped not…

"If it decided to leave you alone, it probably doesn't see a need for you anymore." Raine theorized.

"So Yuan won't be possessed anymore?" Colette asked hopefully.

"Maybe…" Raine said not wanting to give too much hope. "But if it happened once it could happen again."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yuan replied before turning to leave. Just as he reached the door the stopped. "I had almost forgotten." He turned back towards us. "A few days ago our base was broken into. The few guards who survived it said that it was two people: A woman will long dark green hair and a young man with light blue hair. Do any of you know about them? These two vigilantes have us troubled since they were able to hack our security system from the outside."

"That's impossible!" Raine exclaimed. "How could they enter your system from the outside? There is no way to make a connection."

"The managed somehow and were able to edit the footage our security system shot, making themselves invisible. If it wasn't for the fact that they not only killed some of our men, but also broke that girl out of her cell we wouldn't have-"

"Whoa!" I called. "Hold up. Did you just say they _saved _Loy?"

"Yes."

"But…how could anyone know she was there? The only people who knew were us, and I know _we _didn't…" I stopped myself what I realized what I was saying.

"It would seem we now know who caused that massacre near the entrance…" Kratos remarked.

Yuan continued, "We found evidence that they had headed towards Izoold, though, how they got Rheairds is beyond me."

"They also have Rheairds!" Genis exclaimed. "Just who are these guys!"

"Hey, don't you think these people could be the ones we heard about in Izoold?" Sheena suggested.

"But those two were the Keaton and…some blond dude…" Zelos said, with waning enthusiasm on the last part.

"I guess you're right…Hey wait!" Sheena turned back to Yuan. "If Loy was rescued then how did you guys end up with her again?"

"She was found unconscious two days later, literally on our doorstep." Yuan explained.

"How did Loy get there!" Genis gasped.

"Man, this just gets crazier by the second." Lloyd grunted. "Nothing's adding up!"

"Lloyd calm down." Raine scolded. "You're disturbing the other guests."

"Besides…" Zelos cut in with his usual Zelos way, "It's not like any of them matter, besides my Little Vixen, the Keaton."

_I'm sure even the Fake Keaton would kill you Zelos…_

"This topic has become quite confounding, hasn't it?" Yuan remarked, ignoring Zelos' prior comment.

"Perhaps it would be best for us not to dwell on it for too long." Kratos noted. "At this point all of these inconsistencies are a trivial matter."

"Indeed." Regal joined in. "Right now our objective is to find a way to send Stacy home."

"That's right." Lloyd locked on to what Regal said and clenched his fist. "Getting Stacy back home is all that matters!"

I wished everyone would stop talking already. My headache was getting worse and I just wanted to sit in a dark, quiet room for a few years.

"If the Renegades can be of any use feel free to ask." Yuan offered. "With that, I shall take my leave." This time he made it out the door, hopefully, for good. I was sick of listening to everyone by now. I pressed my hand against my forehead to supress the throbbing, but it made little difference.

"I guess we don't have to worry about the Renegades anymore." Lloyd said to everyone.

"Yeah!" Genis shouted, making me want to throw something at him, "Now we just have to stop the King and Stacy won't have to worry about being hunted!"

_Can you just shut up!_

"At least we won't have as many people after us while we try to send Stacy home." Raine pointed out.

Even Raine's voice was proving too much to handle.

"Is something wrong?" Regal asked, causing me to pull back from him.

"Headache…." I muttered, sensitive to even me own voice.

"Oh-no!" Genis wailed. "What do you think caused it!"

The sound of his voice turned into an ice axe that drove itself into my skull. I had to fight to supress the urge to punch him. "Please be quiet…" I half groaned, half growled.

"Would you like to lie down?" Presea asked, her voice begin to only one to not add to my suffering.

"Yes please…"

"Since we don't have to worry about the Renegades pursuing anymore," Raine began, "we could stay another night, see how Stacy isn't feeling well."

"That would be great."

"Then we will leave early tomorrow morning." Kratos stated, getting no backtalk from anyone. I really wished I had the same power to make people shut up…

Everyone left the room and I quickly crawled onto my bed, covered my face and tried to sleep.

* * *

*See chapter 70.

** I got all this info from an online palm reader that does a pretty good job. I won't wanted to use relevent information so some of it got cut out. The site is called 'onlinepalmreadings' and is run by an Indian couple.

I hope this was an enjoyable chapter! Please review! (Who am I kidding. No one will review the story of an author who makes her readers wait for an update...)

I cannot wait for November to end, then everyone will be done with NaNoWriMo and I can read my fav fics again!

Oh, I also have been working on an essay for English class. We got to pick our topics so I wrote about Mary Sues. I'll have it posted once I finish it and hand it in so I'll set up a link or something to it for you all to read.

Also, about the Face Reading stuff...a sub teacher at my school knew face reading so I wrote down some points from the reading he did for me. Some of the Frotune Teller's errors were the same ones he made lolz.

I know that the face/palm reading part was long, and I apologies for forcing you all for reading it...


	116. Braving the Desert

Sorry my update is so short this time, but I didn't want to make you all wait again.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room.

Something cold and wet was on my forehead. I reached up and found it was a cloth.

"Stacy's awake!" I heard Genis' high-pitched voice say. Thankfully, because my headache was gone the urge to hit him had dissipated.

I sat up in bed, holding the cloth in place. "How long had I been sleeping for?"

"About an hour or so." The mage explained while I took note of Presea's attendance.

"Genis and I decided to stay with you since you seemed unwell." The pinkette explained.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled at them. "But you guys didn't have to stay here with me."

"We wanted to." Genis replied. "You're our friend and friends help each other."

"Yes." Presea answered in mono tone.

"You guys are the best." I leaned over and hugged each of them.

How long had it been since I had friends like this? Only two years ago…Even that short period of time felt like a lifetime to me. The time during grade seven took the longest to pass. Most of my friends had been placed in different classrooms and the only friend in there had chosen to end it. Since then my best friend Janessa and I had been growing distant, since she found other students in high school she wanted to hang out with. I was left with two of my brother's friends, both how were cast to the side with me because of our geeky-ness.

Even now, when the end of grade eight drew near, the bullying hadn't stopped yet. Every so often I'd find that some put slime on my lock or posted a crude note on my locker. I was so tired of it.

But now I had Genis, Presea and everyone. All of them were looking out for me and trying their best to help me. They are all so kind…

That's right. That was the reason why I wanted to come here. I wanted to find people who wouldn't be like those I attended school with. I wanted to be around people who cared about other people, who saw everyone as a person and not just a freak to be mocked. Lloyd and the others knew what it's like to suffer. They know what it's like to be an outcast.

…maybe…they could understand me….

* * *

The rest of the day past without any notable events. I taught Genis, Sheena and Zelos how to play the card game cheat, only to have my experience tail handed to me by the pre-pubescent mage. Thankfully we had chosen to play a friendly game so my wallet was saved from being lightened. Kratos had thrown diner together, and when I say 'thrown' I mean it looked like he just tossed meat into a pan, cooked it, and served it. It wasn't bad but it just wasn't the same as….well, you know who I'm going to say.

Actually…Tonight I wasn't thinking about _his _cooking.

I was thinking about my mom's. What I really wanted to eat right now was my mom's potato soup. She hadn't made it in a long time and now I found myself really wishing I could have it again.

"Stacy," Colette spoke up from across the table, "you look sad. Is something wrong?"

"Oh." I snapped out of my daze. "I was just thinking about how long it's been since I ate something made by my mom."

Genis, who had been sitting beside me, patted me on the back.

"If you want I could prepare something for you." Professor Sage offered.

"No!" I said too quickly, earning _that look _from Raine. "Uh…I mean, even if you did make something you…you wouldn't have the recipes my mom does so it wouldn't…um…taste the same?" I floundered through the sentence, which wasn't a lie…it's just didn't express my true thoughts on Raine's cooking.

"So have you decided to go home?" Lloyd asked.

"Mmm…" I crossed my arms. "I'm still not sure…I still need to think about a lot of stuff."

"Don't push her Lloyd." Raine gently scolded. "This is a big decision for Stacy."

"Indeed." Regal joined in. "It will be some time before she can make up her mind."

My decision to stay or to go was going to be one of the hardest choices I would ever have to make. But what if I couldn't make up my mind? What would happen then? Would I have to stay her, or would I be forced to go home?

* * *

The morning had come quickly, even though I didn't sleep much, and soon we were ready to head out. Everyone walked quietly through the inn as the stars outside twinkled. Softly, I hummed 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' to the egg, figuring it would like hear something other than all the dark conversations that we had yesterday. Once outside Raine double checked that we each had at least one canteen of water and that all our belongings were packed. It kind'a reminded me of how acted when we were leaving a hotel to go back home.

I looked around at the sleepy town. Just yesterday everyone was running around, shouting and yelling as they haggled in the market for food and supplies. But now it was asleep. Cool night draped the sand and stalls as the moonlight painted everything blue. It was serenity that had manifested this place, and I wished I could stay longer, but we needed to leave before the sun rose. Cool air would turn hot, and blue would change to burning yellow, and it would be a harsh desert once again.

* * *

The sun had risen now and I cannot tell you how _badly _I wanted to jump into a snow bank. If it wasn't for the soaking wet cloth on my head I'm sure my brain would have fried long ago. Sheena and I had fallen into step with each other, both bearing the expression eggs must have in a frying pan.

"Damn…it's so hot…" She complained.

"Yeah…" I moaned.

"I should summon Celsius for ice."

"Don't waste mana for stupid reasons!" Raine shouted from the front of the pack, making her face redder than before.

Sheena sighed in response and started flapping the collar of her kimono to cool down.

"Your chest is going to get sunburnt if you don't cover it." I cautioned.

"I don't care about getting a sun burn. If the guys weren't here I'd walk through the desert naked."

"…Please don't…for my sake…"

The ninja let out another sigh. "It's too hot for me to even make fun of you…"

"Just think of something cold…"

"Like what?"

"…I'm thinking about how cold the water is in the pool during a swim meet."

"Oh…I'll think about when we were at the Ice Caves."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sheena then broke the silence. "It's not working…"

"Maybe it only works for dumb people…" I suggested.

"Is it working for you?"

"No…"

Genis then bounded up to us. "Hey, are guys trying that 'visualization' thing to keep cool?"

"Yeah…" I said/moaned.

"Doesn't it work great? Though I think Lloyd is having troubles with it."

"Genis!" Raine called. "Can you bring me my canteen?"

"Sure thing Sis!" The mage ran back towards his sister.

Sheena hung her head "…Maybe that 'visualization' thing only works for-"

"Don't finish that sentence…otherwise we'll be admitting to be at the same level as Lloyd."

"Good point."

Zelos then fell into pace with us, each arm slung over our shoulders. "So how are my two hotties doing?"

Together we elbowed him in the stomach, leaving him kneeling in the sand.

"Nice shot back there." Sheena complimented.

"You too."

I am well aware that most of my readers are from The States. I am not from The States, but instead Canada. In Canada we do not see weather this hot. Thirty Celsius (86F) is crazy hot in most parts of Canada. Forty Celsius is dooms day for us since it is so unheard of. Even in Alberta where all the crazy weather is, forty Celsius (104F) doesn't exist except in horror stories. Now minus forty on the other hand is a possibility and has been seen. In fact, the school district that runs my school says that minus forty degree weather is not a strong enough reason to close down school for the day. On those days, I either hike to school in that weather or get driven there in a car with a comparable temperature. With all that in mind, you can see why I don't handle heat well. I'd take the cold ANY day!

"Why couldn't we be in Flanor?" I whined.

"The last time we were there you hated it."

"Canadians are always like that. When it's cold we want it to be hot, and when it's hot we want to be cold." I answered flatly.

"Sounds like Canadians are really fickle." The ninja groaned.

"We are…" I pulled the cloth off my head and poured more water on it the proceeding to replace it to my head.

"That's a good idea…could I use that cloth?"

"Get your own."

"Come one, share with me" The ninja made a grab for my hood.

"No way!" I shout, pushing her arms away.

"But it's so hot!"

"Get your own."

"Will you two stop fooling around!" Kratos demanded. We both instantly straightened up and said "Yes, sir."

The mercenary 'hmphed' and continued on in his usually grumpy manner.

"…I can't tell more or less grumpy because of the heat…" I said quietly.

"You're not the only one…" Sheena whispered back.

*Hsssss*

"Did you hear that?" Sheena asked.

*Hsssss*

"What is that?" I looked around for the source. A group of green snakes—what was their name again? Sidewinders?—were slithering towards us.

"Uhh…do we have to fight? It's so hot." I moaned.

"Looks like it." Sheena grunted, whipping out a spell card.

Carefully I slid the egg into my bag before drawing the Dragon's Breath. "I really hate the desert." I slammed my bland on the ground and called, "Dragon Breath!" unleashing an orange shockwave that flipped a Sidewinder over. I figured that if I was around level ten then I should at least be able to hold my own against Sidewinders. How hard could it be to beat a few, really big, really scary…um…never mind.

One of them jumped at me, but I was able to block it with the blunt of my blade. After a second the snake realized that the sword wasn't its intended target and slithered around to me. I quickly stabbed it with my other sword, cutting it in half. Blood seeped into the sand as the body wriggled for a bit before embracing death.

Watching something die hadn't gotten easier for me. It was still just like the first time I watched one of my victims die, long, painful and filled with regrets. Sadly, this was a world where death was even more ramped and familiar to the inhabitants than my world. On Earth, for most people death was someone dying from age, illness or accident, and only those involved in war knew what this kind of death looked like.

Another hiss broke me from my thoughts as another Sidewinder charged at me (or at least the closest thing a snake can do to a charge).

Clumsily I swung my large sword at it, just missing it. I jumped back and called "Dragon Rage." Sending out a zigzagging, flaming shockwave that seared the snake, but as the flames died down I could see the Sidewinder was still alive, and ready for revenge. I swung at it wildly, trying to keep it at bay but missed with every swipe. Suddenly a long sword flashed across my vision as it cut through the Sidewinder with ease. When I looked up and saw Kratos I was so startled I fell back onto my butt.

"Uh…" I gaped mindlessly.

The Seraph flicked the blood off his sword and stated, "If you hesitate to kill in battle you will never be able to hit the target, understood?"

Dumbly I nodded.

"Good. Now get up." He ordered.

I quickly scrambled to my feet, just in time for him to walk away. _I'm such a loser…I'm lucky Kratos even decided to let me live…_ "Uh…how long until we get out of this over-sized sandbox?" I asked.

"Only a few hours." The mercenary answered.

"HOURS!" _I'll never make it out of here alive…_

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry this chapter was short, but hopefully you all found it amusing. Right now I'm glad that it's finally December. NaNoWriMo is over, so more authors should be updating and the Holidays are on the horizon.

Also, I finished my essay on Mary Sues. It's quite funny and if I recive enough inquary about it I'll post it somewhere for you all to read. So be sure to send in your reviews.


	117. Pros and Cons

I'm SOOORRRRY! I was going to update last week but I was distracted by the creepy pasta for LoZ: Majora's Mask: BEN

...I just got chills from writing his name here...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and can forgive an authoress who promises weekly updates but then doesn't follow through...

* * *

It was so flipin' hot in the desert. The sun was beating down on us, the air was dry and hot, and sand would be whipped against your face when the wind picked up. My head was killing me at this point. I had realized that the egg had no means of cooling itself off in this heat, and that it would probably be cooked unless I did something. So I had started placing the cloth on it, letting the water trickle down the oval object to serve as artificial sweat. Hopefully my efforts wouldn't be too late.

"Man…" Lloyd huffed. "It's so hot. How much longer until we get out of here?"

Raine looked over her shoulder and answered, "Soon Lloyd. We should be out in less than an hour."

"Thank goodness…" I moaned, hunching over as my arms served as a hammock for the egg. "I'm about to die from the heat."

"It could be worse." Genis commented.

"How so?"

"If we had left yesterday we would have been traveling in the afternoon, when it gets the hottest out."

"Ugh…That sounds like a nightmare…"

"Yeah, so aren't you happy we're traveling in the morning instead?"

"Yeah, yeah. I should count myself lucky…" I quipped.

Colette looked back at me, "Stacy, are you in a bad mood?"

"Yes." I growled.

Sheena smirked at me, "Is the heat making you crabby?"

"What about you?" I snapped. "You were pretty miserable earlier!"

"But I'm not spitting venom now!" The ninja rebutted. "You're still as pissy as you were earlier!"

"It's freaking thirty degrees Celsius out!" I shout. "My blood is boiling under my skin!"

"That's impossible!" Genis pointed out. "It'd have to be way hotter for your blood to boil in your body, not to mention you'd be dead first!"

Regal then intervened. "Perhaps she is overheating. She just said it was thirty degrees _Celsius_."

"Hmmm…" Raine held her chin. "Stacy, have you been drinking enough water?"

"Yes." I pouted. "I'm fine. I don't why you guys are all making a big deal out of this…"

"Thirty Celsius is really cold." Zelos explained. "It's the average temperature in Flanor."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Thirty Celsius is really hot. It's minus thirty Celsius that's cold."

"You use and positive and negative scale on Earth?" Kratos asked.

"Yes. Why? What do you all use in this world?"

Genis, needing to flaunt his genius, stated, "For hot temperatures we use Efreet and for cold ones we use Celsius."

"I see…" I muttered with zero enthusiasm.

"Not interested?" The little mage asked.

"Not interested." I huffed. "Just get me out of this desert." I really wished I had a second damp cloth for my head; but I didn't and the egg probably needed it more than me.

"Do you think you can keep going?" Regal asked me.

"Yeah." I exhaled, shifting the egg around and pulled my mask down so I could take a drink from my canteen. Hopefully my water would last until we got to a cooler area.

"Are you sure?" Regal placed his hand on my shoulder. "You seemed under the weather a few days ago."

"I'm fine." I insisted. "I don't get sick that easily." My headache started to intensify, either from heat, annoyance, or my heart rate going up. But I kept pushing. That last hour in the desert was the longest leg of our journey and yet, the time passed faster than I expected. The whole time I was focused on keeping the egg cool and whatever conversation someone engaged me in. My headed pounded with every step I took and every breath was hot and dry. Soon I stopped drinking my water in one gulp and instead let it sit in my mouth to try and cool off, even though the water was already tepid. Finally, when I was ready to my brains out from the headache, we made into a grassy area. I could already tell it was cooler than before, but my headache wasn't settling down.

"Lloyd, have you finished your math homework?" Genis asked. I froze midstride, my foot hanging in the air.

"Nah…it's too complicated…maybe if you could…"

"No Lloyd." The mage asserted. "You can't copy my work."

"Awww…please Genis." The brunette begged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Zelos interrupted. "You aren't planning on _cheating _now are you?"

"Uh…"

"I will have you know the Great Professor Zelos does not tolerate cheating in him class."

"Yeah, you're one to talk…" Genis muttered.

"What was that brat?" Zelos leaned over the mage. "You got somethin' to say to me?"

"Yeah! You bet I do!-"

"Where's Stacy?" Colette asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Stacy is back there." Presea pointed out.

"….She hasn't moved an inch." Genis noted.

My brain then switched on after being shocked. I scurried over to Colette, handed her the egg, turned around, and took ten long steps before dropping to my knees shouting, "Ahhhhh!" whilst ruffling up my hair. "Why did you have to remind me about math! I haven't any math homework since I got here!" I curled up into a fetal position and bit my thumb nail. "I've probably forgotten everything I learn this year by now! I'm going to fail my final and get held back a year and not only be stuck in a class of kids younger than me, but also have to graduate _after _my brother and sister!" I put both hands on my head to cover my face. "I should just die now…There's no point in going on…"

Genis was the first to speak. "Wow…and I thought _I _put pressure on myself."

"What's the big deal?" Lloyd shrugged. "It's only math."

"…Only….math?" I repeated. In a flash I lunged at Lloyd, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. "Math is the most important thing to learn in school, after reading and writing. Math is what determines the job you can have! It's a matter of life and death!" I howled.

"Okay, calm down." Sheena suggested, pulling me away from Lloyd. "This isn't something to freak out over."

"Actually," Professor Sage interrupted. "I can see why Stacy would feel pressure to not fall behind her siblings. Since they are all the same age, and attending the same school, it would be humiliating for her to be held back a grade while her siblings went on ahead."

"If that's what you're worried about then I, The Great Professor Zelos, shall be happy to tutor you. One on one." The Chosen offered, flashing me a cheesy grin of his.

I took one look at him before throwing myself at the feet of Raine and Genis, pleading, "Genis, Professor Sage, you two are my only hope! Please take pity on me and teach me math!"

"Of course." Raine said kindly.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Zelos demanded.

"Don't worry Stacy." Genis reassured. "Between Raine and I, you'll be getting an A plus in math in no time!"

"You guys are the best. You're such wonderful people…"

"….I still don't see what the big deal is…" Lloyd muttered.

"I get that she's worried about passing her class," Sheena sighed, "but her reaction waaay over the top."

* * *

"Hey," Lloyd exclaimed, "I can see the House of Salvation up ahead!"

The House of Salvation. That meant two things: Cold water and shade!

"Wow, Lloyd." Genis remarked, "Remember staying here when we took off after Colette?"

"Yeah, it feels like so long ago." The brunette admitted. "It feels kind'a strange coming here now though. Back then we were just starting our journey, but this time we're coming to the end of Stacy's."

"Yeah…" Genis' head drooped.

"Well it's not like I've decided to go yet." I said, hugging the egg to my chest. "I still have to think about it…"

"You haven't decided yet?" Presea questioned.

"It's not like we're in a rush." Lloyd pointed out. "Even after we reassemble the Eternal Sword, Stacy doesn't have to choose right away. We can all just hang out at my Dad's until Stacy is ready."

I could see Kratos flinch at the mention of Dirk being called 'Dad'. Poor guy.

* * *

We reached the House of Salvation pretty quickly, the Priest welcomed Colette with open arms, offering all of us to stay here and blah, blah, blah, you get the point. Once we had been divided into the rooms we would be using everyone just scattered. Colette was out front with Presea playing with a dog Colette had named "Kitty*". Yeah, I can't figure out her naming sense either…

Lloyd and Kratos were off training together in an open field. Raine and Genis were at one of the tables doing school work stuff (fun times!). Zelos was sleeping in his room and Regal was making lunch (actual fun times!) As for Sheena and I, we were sitting under a tree, basking in the shade as I made a pros and cons list in my trusty notebook. There was just so much useless crap written in here, most of which was stuff only I could understand.

"…So…" Sheena spoke up. "…What have you written down?"

"Well for Earth's pros I have my family, my dog-"

"Why isn't your dog grouped with your family?"

"She doesn't cheer when I get a sore throat and can't talk for a day."

"Oh…"

"Okay, what else…my best friend is on Earth, awesome technology is also on Earth, junk food is on Earth and some way cool travel destinations. Whoot!"

"And for cons?" The ninja asked.

"Uh…bullies, math homework." I stuck my tongue out.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad…There are only two bad things."

"Yeah…but bullies are weighted more than other items on the list. What else was there…My brother and sister…"

"Weren't they on the other list?"

"They have both good and bad moments. Uh…wow…I never realized how…_short_ this list would be. I feel really stupid for crying about…two items on a list…but one of them is math. _Math!_"

The ninja patted my shoulder, grinning. "There, there."

"Your condolence means so much to me…" I said flatly.

Sheena laughed at my sarcasm. "I'm going to miss your wittiness if you do leave." She confessed.

"Thanks…"

"So what are your pros and cons for this world?"

"Uh…I haven't started that one yet…not much at least…"

"How much do you have?"

"…One pro…"

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Uh…well…" I turned away and blushed. "Heh…" I started fidgeting with my fingers.

"So _he _tops your pro list." Sheena cooed. "I bet he'll be delighted if you told him that."

"Shut up!" I shouted, hugging my notebook to my chest. "Like I'd ever tell him that!"

"Tell who what?" I looked up to see Regal standing next to us.

"Ah! N-nothing!"

"Stacy and I were just talking about the reasons for her to stay here."

"Is that so?" Regal crouched down next to me. "Might I ask what those reasons are?"

"Uh…w-well…umm….OHMIGOD!" I shouted, pointing off into the distance. "The army of clams has breached the parameter!" I yelled very quickly, causing Regal and Sheena to look where I directed them.

"I don't see anythi-" Sheena started to say when she turned back, only to find I was gone.

"Where could she have gone?" Regal wondered aloud while Sheena flopped back against the tree, laughing her head off.

I dashed away at breakneck speed, hoping Regal wouldn't follow me. When I was past the other side of the House of Salvation I stopped to catch my breath. "Dang it, Sheena! I hate you!" I shouted. _I wonder if she heard that….she probably did…great…I made myself feel bad._

*Clink* *Sa-chink* *Sa-shing*

Off in the distance I could see Lloyd and Kratos training together with sparks flying from their swords as the blades met. I figured I might as well watch. If I was too wimpy to ask for training myself, then I could at least watch them and learn a few things threw observation. Sitting a safe distance away, I set my bag down and tucked my journal away to watch the fight. Even though Lloyd had two swords, and was swinging them with great speed, Kratos was able to deflect most attacks with ease. The Angel would constantly side-step an attack from Lloyd, causing the teen to stumble as struck only air. Our fearless leader seemed to be getting irritated by Kratos' constant dodging. "Raising Phoenix!" Lloyd called, jumping up into the air in a blaze. He swooped down at Kratos, only for the mercenary to evade the attack one more. Not expecting to hit open air Lloyd started running haphazardly upon landing, right in my direction. I sprung to my feet and out of the way just in time to see Lloyd catch his feet on the shoulder straps for my bag, causing my belongings to be strewn around us.

"Lloyd!" I shouted, upset that my stuff had suffered such abuse.

"Ah, sorry!" He apologized as he quickly set about picking up my things. Although still irritated, I gathered up my things with him while Kratos just watched off to the side. I had found the Moon's Tear (that sparkly blue jewel of mine), one of my runners (Lloyd found the other), my pink shirt and my bag of candy. Lloyd had found my first aid kit, the Knife I had given to Mewtwo, and my jeans. As I walked back to him I saw an envelope on the ground. It was the letter from Alto. I scooped it up and headed back to Lloyd. I knelt down next to him and started putting everything into my backpack when he said, "Oh, I also found that letter from Alt…o…." He looked at the envelope in my hand and I looked at the one in his.

"Uh…." We both gaped.

I peeked at the letter in my hand and confirmed it was the one Alto sent and then took the letter Lloyd was holding. I crammed everything into my bag without following my usual system, saved for the second letter, and headed away from the swordsmen.

"I'm going to go repack my bag." I called. "Sorry for disturbing your training." I headed away from Lloyd and Kratos, going east from the house of Salvation so that I could be alone. When I felt sure than no one would find me I opened the second letter. The envelope was completely blank and only showed a few creases from sitting in my bag. The letter itself was neatly folded into thirds with the greatest of precision.

_How could this have gotten into my bag? And how long has it been in there?_

I lifted up the top flap of the letter and read who it was addressed to when my heart lurched.

_Dear Master,_

* * *

*Yes, Colette does name the dog at this house of salvation 'Kitty'. Check the game if you don't believe me.

Okay, I'm leaving for the family farm in a few days so I can't update for a while, but I will have my laptop so I will keep writing over Christmas Holidays, just be paitent. Also I have my Mary Sue essay posted in two places. One is on Deviant Art under then name of RegalBryantLover and the other is on OtakuZone under my nom de plume AliceBryant. Please check it out when you have time.

And for those of you who want to be scared before the holidays google "haunted Majora's mask cartridge" and look for an artical with videos posted in it. I found it to be a great read.


	118. Inner Demons

*Peeks in* Uh...hi everyone...I'm sorry! I took too long to update again! My New Year's Resolution is to update one a week! I'm so sorry! I hope this chpater is good enough to apease you all from the long wait!

* * *

_Dear Master,_

Those two words made both my heart stop and my body shake. There was only one person who would call me 'Master', besides Patamon.

"Mewtwo…"

My eyes couldn't go over the letter fast enough, causing me to reread sections several times. I didn't want to miss a word. I _couldn't _miss a word. Each word was a precious gift from Mewtwo that needed to be treasured.

Here is what it said:

_Dear Master,_

_I know that by the time you read this, both Alto and I will have left you. Forgive me for putting you such a horrific ordeal. I had foreseen the events of that day and knew it would include my death. Do not feel guilt over my dying, I chose to submit to my predicted future, but I cannot tell you my reasons just yet. _

_My only regret with this letter is that I cannot reassure you that my death was without pain, for I have written this before any above mentioned events transpired. Please find peace Master; you have suffered enough in the time I was with you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your faithful Servant_

"…How many times do I have to tell you? You're not my servant; you're my friend…" I hugged the letter to my chest and tried to remember what it was like to hug Mewtwo. I missed him so much.

How much did he suffer when he died? Was he scared, knowing that he was going to die? How long did he know he was going to die? He must have been so scared. I'm sorry Mewtwo, I'm so sorry.

What was his reason for choosing to die? Didn't…he want to be with me?

"You really are a fool, aren't you?" A spry, but old voice mocked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a bearded, orange monkey with a staff: Freyr.

"You want to know why your companion chose to die. He did so to get away from you."

I dropped to my hands and knees. "N-no…t-that's wrong. Mewtwo wouldn't-"

"Can you really say that? Don't you think he left to save himself?" The Guardian Spirit glared.

"Save himself? From what?" I cried.

"You of course."

My eyes widened at him comment.

"You know what I'm talking about. That demon nature of yours. He left you before you could kill him yourself. Every day he lived in fear of that monster coming out."

"But…his letter…" I gasped.

"Merely lip service. The last thing he'd want to do is enrage a demon."

"…But…my pact with Alto is cancelled!"

Freyr closed his eyes half way. "Do you honestly believe that the 'Demon' that has every one scared is Alto?"

I lifted my head, trying to make sense of what he said.

"Can't you remember? What you did to that man?"

A flashback was thrown at my mind. Back at the Renegade Base, I could see myself sitting on the back of a Renegade, one claw poised over his head, while the other was buried in his back.

I reeled at the sight, but no matter where I looked, no matter if I closed my eyes, the image remained. I was clawing away at his back, blood splattering as I ripped through his skin. The angle I was watching from changed, and I was now floating above myself and the man.

I could see it then. His spine.

Had I really dug that deep into back?

Suddenly, I saw my past-self rip the spine from the Half-Elf's back. Bits of flesh hung off it and the ribcage that was still attached.

"No!" I screamed, shattering the vision. That didn't happen. I didn't do that to him….did I?

My stomach lurched at the image and I could feel my breakfast coming up. I managed to hold it back but only for a second; allowing it to splatter out between my fingers that covered my mouth.

"Are you sure of your innocence?" Freyr asked. I couldn't answer him though. I wasn't sure. Did I possess an inner demon? Or maybe…I was the demon.

No…I'm not a violent person.

_Except recently._

I don't hurt people.

_Except recently._

I'm not a killer.

_Except recently._

"Can you really claim to not be a killer?" The monkey asked. "Do you deny all the death you've caused?"

More flashbacks hit me. The man I had slit the throat of was once again lying before me, blood splattered around his neck. His green eyes had a glassy look from behind his brown hair.

"You killed him with the thought of how horrible the sound of his breathing was."

He was right.

…That…had been my motivation…for the ending strike.

"And how can you forget your dreams?"

"My…dreams?"

The scene before me changed again. It was a dark room. I could hear rainfall in the background. Someone was standing next to a large canopy bed. They seemed….not much older than me.

A flash of lightning laminated the room. The person was _me_, with my claws on, dripping with blood. And before them laid the deceased body of Regal.

The scene then changed again. This time I was running around Mizuho with my claws equipped. They were already dripping with blood.

Freyr didn't have to show anymore of the dream. I already knew what was going on. I had killed the entire village of Mizuho in one murderous spree.

"Stop…" I quietly begged.

"Can you see it?" Freyr asked. "The demon that you keep hidden. It seeps out in your battles and your dreams. It might be repressed now, but eventually your latent nature will be unleashed and you will become that demon that you hide."

"No…I'm not like that…I'm…not…"

"Are you sure?" Freyr taunted. "It seems to me that you are."

"…I'm…not…" I whimpered as I covered my face with my hands.

The Solar Guardian Spirit started circling me as he continued to taunt me. "But you are. Demons bring pain and suffering to those around them. _You've _brought pain and suffering to those around you."

I lifted my head a little, stunned by realization.

"If you hadn't come here none of your friends would have gotten hurt. Mewtwo would be alive, Patamon wouldn't be a Digi-egg, Loy wouldn't have been kidnapped and killed, and everyone else wouldn't have been forced to protect you instead of carrying on with their lives."

Tears rolled down my hot face. I squeezed the skin over my chest in my hands as I sobbed, trying to hold my heart together before it broke.

He was right. Everyone here had something else they needed to be doing. Genis and Raine were supposed to be helping Half-Elves find acceptance. Lloyd was supposed to be collecting Exsphere with Colette (I assume). Sheena was supposed to be at Mizuho as their Chief while they planned to move the village. Zelos was supposed to be in Meltokio, changing the rule invoked by the Pope. Presea was supposed to be helping to rebuild Ozette. Kratos was should have been on Derris-Kharlan doing Martel-knows-what! And Regal…

…Regal…he should have been using his company to help the areas devastated by the World Regeneration mishaps. Instead he was wasting all his time and energy on me…

…All those people who needed help…and I was chosen over them. Me. A worthless little speck of dust who wasn't even equal to her own siblings. All their efforts to help me were a waste…

What if I am a…demon? I could snap and kill them all…

Maybe…it really would be better if I wasn't around.

"That's right." Freyr said quietly. "Everyone has made sacrifices for you. Do you think you are worthy of their kindness?"

"No…" I muttered, feeling dead inside.

If I was gone everyone could get back to their lives. They all had more important things to do rather than protect me. It would be better for everyone if I disappeared.

I pulled out the knife I kept strapped to my calf. It was a gift from the Village of Mizuho. It had been the knife I would use to prick my finger tips on when I was too nervous around Regal to breathe. It was six inches long with a single edged blade and a loop on the end of the hilt. My hands coiled around the gauze wrapped hilt and held it before my neck.

I would die the same way my first victim died: suffocation from a severed windpipe.

"_STOP!" _

I could hear the faint echo of a woman's voice in my head, but I shook it off.

"_Please, you can't do this." _She begged. "_If you do this Regal will have to suffer again."_

"Silence!" Freyr shouted. "This…_demon_ has caused more suffering than you can imagine! How could you say that she should live?"

I looked around trying to see this person Freyr was talking to, but the only other person around was the Monkey.

"_She has to live! Stacy, please listen to me!"_

I knew her voice. I had heard it before…but who was it? It wasn't Alice…and it wasn't anyone from Lloyd's group…who could it be?

"What would a ghost know about life? You've been dead for years now. You couldn't possibly understand the altercation that will come if this girl stays alive!" Freyr held up his staff. "Now…be gone!" He shouted, apparently sending the ghost away.

Altercations? Was something bad going to happen? Was I going to turn into a demon?

. . .

Yes. . .

That had to be it.

I was going to become a demon and hurt everyone. I couldn't let that happen. Enough people had already been hurt by me, there didn't need to be any more victims. Especially not Regal and the others.

I pushed the tip of the knife closer to my neck, feeling the blade's pressure on my skin and bones. A little more and it will all end. . .

* * *

"_Master Regal!"_

The Duke lifted his head, breaking his concentration from the meal he was preparing.

"What's wrong?" Sheena asked, having joined him since Stacy wondered off.

"I thought I heard a voice just now."

"I didn't hear anything." The ninja stated.

". . . I must have imagined it." But Regal was sure he heard it. In fact, it sounded like—

"_Please Master Regal! Stacy's in danger!"_

The voice had been so clear and sharp Regal knew he hadn't imagined it. "Excuse me." He said quickly as he left.

"Huh? Wha-?" Sheena looked up but Regal was already gone. "What's with him all of a sudden?"

Regal took off in the direction he had seen Stacy go earlier. In the past he wouldn't have bothered following omnipotent voices, but after being on the Journey of Regeneration he was more willing to believe the things he couldn't see. It wasn't like this was his first encounter with a ghost.

But he did have to wonder, who's ghost was it?

His thoughts were put aside when he saw Lloyd training with Kratos.

"Pardon me." Regal asked loudly, not want to get too close to their mock battle. "Have either of you seen Stacy recently?"

Lloyd and Kratos paused while blocking attacks from each other and looked towards the Duke.

"Yeah." Lloyd answered. "She was here just a few minutes ago."

"Did you see where she was headed?"

"She headed over that way." Lloyd pointed with his head since his swords were holding back Kratos'.

"Thank you." Regal then headed east, the same direction Stacy had gone. Off in the distance Regal could make out two figures over by a cluster of trees. One was completely white and the other was a smaller orange figure. A flash of light reflecting off an unidentifiable object blinded him for a second, leaving him to wonder what was going on. Regal's instincts took over and forced him into a run. As he approached he could see that it was Stacy and the Guardian Spirit that Loy made a pact with. Another glint of light caught his eye, drawing the noble's attention to the knife Stacy held at her throat.

"Stacy!" He called.

* * *

I was about to push the knife in when a memory pulled me away. The night of my first suicide attempt filled my mind. It had been a cold winter night, in which the stillness and calmness only added more to the dead perception of the world.

_I give up! _

Those were the only words I that ran through my mind.

I was back in time to over a year ago, sitting at the computer desk in the living room. A blank word document was opened on the screen and a sheet of paper was at my side.

There were questions about Yoko, Ko and Hideyo. Most of them were about Yoko and dealt with bullying. Although the names were foreign, something about them tugged at my memory. 'Tugged' is an understatement though. I felt as through my brain would be pulled out of my head in trying to remember them.

Even though I couldn't remember anything about the names, I knew what was going on. My seventh grade teacher had assigned us a list of questions to answer that was due the next day.

And she had wanted it done on word document.

My heart sank. I was no go with word document. Having never learned how to type, it would take me ages just to write two sentences. And spell check didn't help either. My spelling was really bad so it would often suggest words that I wasn't trying to spell or give me no suggestions at all.

My eyes started to feel heavy with tears as panic set it. I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself. I could do it…I just needed to focus and I could probably get some of the questions done.

Oh…I would have to type out the questions too. A sigh escaped. It would take even longer to do the assignment now, since I would constantly have to look at the sheet to see what the next words were. Going back to the top of the page I started typing out the first question when a loud, booming set of notes came from the ancient up-right piano by the window. I looked over my shoulder and saw my sister sitting at it, forcing out a slow, bellowing, ill-played rendition of 'Moon Light Sonata'.

It was one thing for our mom to play the piano when people were concentrating, since she had ability, but my sister was another matter. For all the love she had for the piano, the instrument did not reciprocate. Each note was a rock to the head, making me wonder when I might fall into a coma.

"Will you stop?" I snapped, already stressed enough.

"No." My sister shot back, looking at me like I had told her to eat dog crap. "I'm allowed to practice if I want."

"Not when others are doing their homework!" I argued. "That's what Mom said!"

"She never said that!"

"Yes she did!"

"No, she didn't!"

"Will you two shut up!" My brother shouted as he came from the kitchen with a small bowl of trail mix.

"_* can do whatever the hell she wants, Stacy!" he shouted at me as he made his way to the couch.

"Thank you _." My sister thanked before returning to producing that skull-bashing tune.

"_, I really need you to stop so I can concentrate." I said, seething.

My brother then whipped a piece of trail mix at my head and shouted, "Stacy, just shut up and do your work!"

I turned back to the computer, but was unable to think with the noise blasting in the room. "_, I really, _really_, need you to stop." My sister turned up her nose as my brother tossed another piece of food at me, this time without a verbal response.

I turned to him and screamed, "Will you stop already!" making my voice hoarse.

"Shut the hell up, Stacy!" They both yelled at me.

The tears started to come back as I became more desperate. I took a few deep breaths as I faced the computer, trying to calm myself so I could speak properly.

"Please," I begged, "I have an assignment due tomorrow and I really can't focus when you're playing." My lips trembled, my face was red and my voice was hoarse from the ball in my throat chocking me.

"Too bad!" My sister snipped as my brother a fifth piece of trail mix at me.

With no hope of success, I turned back to the computer once again, and settled on just typing out the questions. The droning from the piano though, made it impossible to keep my train of thought on line. A sixth bit of trail mix bounced off my head.

My breathing became slow as I tried to hold myself together.

The sledgehammer –like music and the constant flinging of food began to wear on my nerves.

Finally, after what felt like years of torment, something snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!" I screamed, running from the computer to my bedroom.

If I was dead I wouldn't have to do the assignment. If I was dead, I wouldn't have to put up with my siblings anymore. If I was dead I would have to deal with the sneers, the concealed laughs, the whispers.

They buzzed around me like bees and mosquitoes, but were impossible to swat. I couldn't go to the teachers, they would only ask "what did they do to you?" That question could never be answered, since they didn't 'do' anything. At least, they didn't do anything that left evidence or a witness. I never heard what they were whispering about, but I knew it was me. It was me they were looking at when they whispered and sneered. But that wasn't good enough for the teachers. "Stacy, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that. How do you know if they are talking about you if you never heard what they say?" It was because of that, that they were never caught. Only the school counsellor was willing to help, but even then, I knew I couldn't have him talk to the students just because they were 'whispering'.

Every so often one or two of my classmates would slip up, usually one of the boys, and I'd have something to report about. But it changed nothing. The counsellor would have us in his office, all sitting at the round table there and have us talk to each other about how we feel about our actions. It was all the same, like the lines for NPCs. No matter how many times you talked to them, it would be the same thing over and over. "I'm sorry Stacy. I didn't know you were taking it that way. I just thought I was being funny." And the next day, it was as if the ordeal never happened. Nothing changed, except that they knew what they had gotten away with, and how to avoid being caught the next time.

I slammed the door to my room shut behind me. I dove into my toy chest and found a necktie from camp I made. With it in hand, I sprang up onto my bed and pulled the decorative mosquito netting I had hanging off the hook. I tied the cloth around my neck and was about to attach the other end to the hook when my sister burst into the room.

* * *

"Stacy!"

My eyes snapped open. That wasn't my sister's voice. I wasn't in my room. Where was I?

Everything came back in a flash. I was kneeling on the ground, with a knife at my throat, about to kill myself. Freyr had disappeared and before I could blink, someone pulled the knife from my hand and aggressively grabbed my shoulder.

I looked up into their eyes, and upon recognizing Regal's face, a flood of emotion came over me and I fell apart. I could feel him holding me in his arms, trying to keep me from falling over as I wailed. In a few seconds I felt myself hoisted into the air, with Regal's arms around me as I clunk to his neck.

On the night, over a year ago, my family had gathered in the living room. Only my older brother was absent since he was in Thailand. Mom and Dad were asking me why? My sister was crying. My brother sat in the corner denying that my attempt was for real. Everyone was talking. There wasn't even a second of quite.

This time, there was nothing but silence. I buried my face in Regal's shoulder as he held me tightly. The only sound came from our breathing. Mine was quick and shallow as I came off the adrenalin rush, while Regal's was slow and steady. I knew that this steadiness wasn't because he was calm. His mind was probably racing and the only thing he could control was his breathing. Regal then pulled me off him and set me on the ground. Crouching to meet my eye level he softly asked, "What were you trying to do?"

Still sniffling I answered, "I…I think I might be…a-a-a…d-demon…"

"What would give you that idea?"

"Freyr…" I squeaked out.

Sensing I was about to fall apart again, Regal pulled me into another hug. "You're not a demon." His whispered. "And I do not want you to hurt yourself because you think that, understand?"

I nodded against his chest.

Regal let out a deep sigh that I felt blow across the top of my head. "Do you feel ready to go back?"

Again I nodded.

"Alright. Would you like to tell the others or should I?"

I was about to answer when I heard someone call my name. We both looked up and saw Colette running towards us.

"Stacy!" The Chosen called. "Stacy! Something's happening with the egg!"

My heart stopped for a second. What was happening to my egg?

I sprinted towards her, meeting her half way then running towards the House of Salvation together. Once inside I flew up the stairs to my room where Presea was. The egg was on the bed, wriggling.

"Is it hatching?" Presea asked. I didn't answer, and instead pulled the egg off the bed and held it in my lap while sitting on the floor.

"Well?" Colette prompted.

"…I think it is…" I muttered, feeling something moving inside the shell. Just then, a loud cracking noise is heard, and the top half of the egg flies off. A round, white slimy thing poked it's head out and looks at us with a set of black, beady eyes. "Poyo…" It greeted with an open mouth, but toothless smile. "Poyo, poyo!" It says to me.

"Hi…" I greet nervously.

"Awww…" Colette coos. "It's so cute."

As I look at the baby Digimon, a thought strikes me. If I had killed myself back there, I wouldn't have gotten to see this little guy being born. "Yeah…he is…"

* * *

*I shall not name those two in this story. Those spaces are where their names are.

I really had a hard time with this chapter. Despite having become a grown up, I still can't handle disturbing content with a stone face. I thought that after the Haunted Majora's Mask creepy pasta I could handle anything, but Alice: Madness Returns proved me wrong.

Well, in this chapter Stacy has hit rock bottom. But once you hit that point, where else do you have to go? ;)


	119. Light to Dark Secrets

New Years Resolution: FAIL! Sorry guys!

* * *

A tiny life had been born. When I saw it, a strong but hidden instinct started whispering to me. _'Protect. Love. Nurture.' _All tough I never experienced this sensation before, I knew what it was immediately. This was my maternal instincts telling me to look after the little Digimon, which I was more than happy to do.

Downstairs everyone had crowded around the table to see the baby Digimon.

"…It looks like a slime." Lloyd remarked, referring to the monster.

"Poy-yo!" The Digimon said.

"I think you insulted it." Genis criticized.

"Hmph." Kratos huffed, glaring at it.

"How can you tell?" Sheena scratched her head. "It says everything with the same tone."

"Poyo."

Raine leaned over the Digimon. "I wonder what it's called."

"Poyo. Poyomon."

"Stacy, will you name it 'Poochie'?" Colette asked with the eyes of a begging puppy.

"Ha-ha, no." I laughed mockingly. "I think this little guy is called 'Poyomon'." I said, pulling out my Digivice and pointing it at the white blob. "Yep. It's 'Poyomon', the jellyfish Digimon."

"A jellyfish, huh?" Zelos commented, "Better not let Sheena near him! She might fry him up Mizuho style!" Earning Zelos a smack on the head from Sheena.

"Stupid Chosen." The ninja muttered.

"That explains why he looks slimy." Lloyd mentioned.

"Ewww~!" Colette laughed while 'ewwing'.

"Colette," Genis butted in, "I dare you to poke it!"

"I'll poke it, Genis." Presea offered.

"Uh…sure…" The little mage blushed.

The Ax wielder pushed her finger into the Digimon's body, muttering, "Poke…Hm?...he's squishy."

"Yeah?" I lifted Poyomon into my left hand and poked him with my right. "Heh…he is squishy." His body was soft and smooth, like how a dolphin's skin feels, but more spongy. Poyomon's eyes then started to tear up and he made a sound like he was going to cry.

"Ha," I gasped. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I cooed, holding him in both hands.

"Way to go." Zelos remarked.

"You made a baby Digimon cry." Genis said sarcastically, "What a horrible person you must be."

"I didn't mean to!" I turned my attention back to Poyomon. "Please don't cry." I rubbed my right hand over his head/body.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Colette suggested.

"Maybe…" I sighed. "Actually, I'm really hungry too."

Regal pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. "It is about time we have lunch."

_That's right. I get have Regal's cooking again. This is definitely a good reason to live._

* * *

We were all seated around the table that had been covered in the various things Regal and prepared.

"This looks great Regal!" Lloyd praised.

"Thank you so much for making this." Colette joined in.

I wanted to add my comments, but my shyness kept me quiet, though Regal was definitely 'God of the Kitchen'. I caught a quick glance from him across the table. He was buying me time so I could work up the courage to tell everyone about my suicide attempt. But he didn't know that there were other things on my mind as well. I still had to decide if I wanted to go back to Earth, and there was Mewtwo's letter.

. . . Not to mention, the fact that I might really be a demon.

What Freyr said was really getting to me. One of the images he had shown me flashed through my mind. It was me ripping the spine and ribcage of a Renegade out of his body. I couldn't even be sure if Freyr just made that part up, or if it really happened.

"Stacy, is something wrong?" Genis asked from beside me. "You're not eating."

"Uh, sorry. I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

I sighed. "A lot of stuff."

"If you don't eat soon Poyomon will clean your plat off for you." Sheena remarked.

"What!" I looked down at my plate and saw that Poyomon was in fact swallowing large portions of _my _food. "No~! Don't eat my lunch!" I begged.

"Poyo!" The Digimon called between bites.

"…My lunch…"

"Poy~." The baby Digimon sighed as it inched away from the empty plate.

"How can you eat so much! You're not even four inches tall!"

"Poyo." Poyomon sighed in contentment from a full stomach.

"How could something so small and cute be so much trouble?"

* * *

Lunch was over (thankfully there was enough food for me!) and so I had retreated to my room. My head was still spinning with everything that had happened today, and it wasn't even mid-afternoon yet. I plopped my bag on the bed and started digging in it for my journal, hoping to write down the day's events and clear my head. As I moved things around in my bag I noticed I couldn't see my journal. Starting to panic, I began pulling things out until the whole bag was empty, but my journal was not amongst the items removed. Where could it be?

Maybe I dropped it outside?

I dashed out of the room, only slowing to descend the stairs before bolting out the door. As I ran to where Lloyd and Kratos had been training my mind dwelled on the contents of that journal. Mewtwo had transcribed all of my dreams into it, with their meanings as well. Most of them were trivial though, but two of them held some real weight. The dream of me killing Regal and the people of Mizuho, and the dream where Regal raped me. If anyone saw those…

I got to the field and swiftly began my search. Since the grass was short and dried up from the heat of the desert, I figured finding my journal would be easy; it wasn't. A half hour passed before I accepted the fact it wasn't there. Next was the area where I ran into Freyr. I moved carefully over the tail, allowing my eyes to take in all details in case I walked past my precious notebook. When I finally got to where I encountered Fryer I did a search of the area only to come up empty handed. So for the next hour I walked the trail over and over, double, triple and quadruple checking that I hadn't missed anything, but nothing was to be found. It was gone. And so, with a stich in my side and the taste of defeat, I headed back to the House of Salvation to ask the others if they had seen it.

"Stacy!" Genis called as I approached the doors.

"What is it?" _Maybe Genis found my journal!_ I thought hopefully.

"Raine's about to start the math lesson! You said you wanted to join us, right?"

"Yeah, I do! Gimme one sec!" I shouted back as I ran to the door.

"Well it's starting _now_." The mage urged.

"Okay, okay, I'll go now." _But my journal~_

* * *

"For this triangle we have the lengths for side A and B." Raine said as she drew the details on her small slate and showed it to the class, consisting of Genis, Lloyd, Colette and myself. "Who can tell me what we need to find the length of side C?"

_Oh! I know this! P-something. . . Py-something. Py, py, py, py. What was it? Py…how do I say it?_

"Lloyd, would you care to venture a guess?" The Professor asked.

"Uhh…Pi?"

_That doesn't even apply to triangles!_ I wailed mentally.

"We covered this in Triet, Lloyd." Raine scolded. "Pi is used in equations relating to circles*. Stacy, can you tell the class how to find the length of side C?"

"It's with the…uhh…Py…thagorean theorem?"

"Correct. Now can you solve for C and show it to the class?"

"Okay." I was kind'a nervous. It had been a long time since I was asked to solve a math equation in class, even when I was still on Earth. Thankfully the question wasn't hard. Six squared plus eight squared equals…Oh, one hundred. So that means C is ten. I twirled my board around and showed it to Professor Sage.

"Very good." She praised. "Now to continue our lesson…"

* * *

I stared down the sheet before me. My mortal enemy: Math Homework. Right now I'd normally be shouting 'have at thee!' to my homework and be trying to conquer it, but I still hadn't found my journal. Slipped back into my room I quickly repacked my bag and set the homework on a small table, pinning it down with my canteen so it couldn't be blown away.

And so, my quest to recover my journal continued. Since Lloyd was the person who helps me pick-up all my stuff after it fell out of my bag, I decided he'd be a good person to ask. He might have found it after I ran off_. I just hope he hasn't read it…_

Lloyd was outside, practicing his swordplay on his own, completely neglecting his homework.

"Hey Lloyd!" I called, causing him to pause.

"What is it?" He asked, sheathing his swords.

"When we were picking up my stuff earlier you didn't happen to see my journal, did you?"

"Your journal?"

"It's about, yea big," I gestured with my hands, "brown, and full of my scribbles."

"Nope, sorry."

_Dang it. _"Thanks anyways." _Maybe Sheena's seen it. Wait…what if Regal sees it? I have to find it!_ Dashing back inside I charged up the stairs and burst into Sheena and Colette's room (Presea was sharing my room with me) where both girls were. Colette was diligently doing her homework and Sheena was playing with Poyomon.

"What's wrong Stacy?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like you're out of breath."

"I'm…fine…" I panted.

"Here," Sheena offered part of the bed, "you better sit down."

"Thanks…" I gasped. I wasn't used to running around this much.

"So what did you come up here for?" The ninja inquired.

"My…journal…" I huffed. "Can't…find it…"

"You lost your journal?" Colette repeated.

"It wasn't that book you were writing in earlier, was it?" Sheena questioned, to which I nodded. "I'm pretty sure you didn't leave it behind. Where was the last place you saw it?"

"In the field north of here, but I already checked there three times."

"Then someone must have picked it up!" Colette cheerfully offered. "If we ask everyone I'm sure we'll find it!"

"Poyo!" Poyomon bounced in excitement.

"At least you're in a good mood." I sighed in exasperation.

"If we're going to look for it we better come up with a plan." Sheena said, taking charge with her ninja expertise. "First, we should figure out who might have seen it."

"We can rule out you and Regal, since you I had my journal with me when I left you guys." I announced.

"Presea and I were together at the time, so neither of us could have seen it." Colette mentioned.

"And Raine and Genis were inside…" Sheena added.

"So that leaves our three swordsmen. "

"Two swordsmen." Sheens corrected. "Zelos was lounging around in his room."

"So either Lloyd or Kratos found it!" Colette exclaimed.

"But I just talked to Lloyd and he said he hadn't seen it…" I sighed.

"So that only leaves…" Sheena began.

"Oh man…" I wailed, my head hanging low. "There's no way I can get it back from him."

"Why not?" Colette cocked her head sideways.

"He scares me…" I confessed.

"Well now's the time to conquer your fears!" Sheena encouraged, patting me on the back.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" I muttered. Taking a deep breath I got to my feet, picked up Poyomon and trusted him at Colette. "If I don't make it through this, please care of him for me!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting…?" Sheena remarked with a large sweat drop rolling down her head.

"I'm sure Kratos will give you back your journal if you just ask." Colette said encouragingly.

"…Okay…" I muttered, head hanging as I left the room, dragging my feet with every step. I really didn't want to ask Kratos for my journal back. He was way scarier in person than the game led you to believe. Not matter what I did he always seemed to be glaring me, and not with his usual 'Death Glare'. No, this one I had dubbed 'Murderous Glare' for its intensity. He probably didn't trust me. He did take the job of headhunting me in order to protect Lloyd. I was probably up there with Kvar on his 'Most Hated List'.

I got to the door and was about to pull it open when someone else came in from outside, nearly hitting me on the face if I hadn't stumbled back onto my butt. Speak of the Devil and he shall arise. Kratos stood in the doorway, his shadow stretching across the floor and over me. In his hand was an old, brown journal.

_That's…_

Narrowing his eyes at me, the mercenary said, "It be best if you explain the contents of this book."

* * *

_*_I cannot remmeber for the life of me all the specifics of Pi from grade 8. If I have something wrong there, PLEASE tell me! All math knowledge has left me since highschool.

**_ANOUNCEMENT!_**


	120. Downs, Ups and more Downs

*Sigh* It's February this month…and I will have to live through another Valentine's Day knowing that Regal is a fictional character…(I am super lame!)

* * *

The mercenary towered over me, his shadow acting as a cage for me as I sat on the floor. The dark look in him eyes had become sinister—no, murderous. In his hand was a brown notebook, my journal, which had contained some of my darkest secrets; the same secrets that Kratos had just found out.

"It would be best if you explain the contents of this book."

I didn't know how to answer. It would be one thing if one of the others had found it, at least they trusted me. Kratos was a different story though; he wouldn't believe a word I say. He probably had enough reasons to kill me in his hand right now; my journal contained quite a few dark nightmares of mine.

"Well? Speak." The Seraph barked.

"…It's…" I tried to say, but my voice was shaking and my eyes kept darting to the floor. "G-give…" I swallowed a ball of my fear. "Give it back…" I said, trying to sound forceful (but I failed).

"I do not heed the words of those with twisted minds."

"The…the stuff…um…written in there…it…it doesn't mean anything." I muttered slowly.

"I beg to differ." He retorted, holding the journal open for me to see. On the left pages were notes about the dreams on the right page. I didn't recognise those notes; Mewtwo must have written them in secret before he died. "It would appear that these have some significance."

"…Those…" I choked, so I swallowed some spit and tried again. "Those are just bad dreams I had with notes made by Mewtwo…" My voice was uneasy as I spoke. Each word was a struggle to form. With my face turned away I covered my eyes. I just wanted to disappear or crawl into a hole.

"This isn't like you." Kratos growled.

I froze; not even breathing was considered a safe action.

"In the past you would have been enraged by now, but look at how you are now."

He was right. I was snivelling on the floor like a baby when a month ago I would have been drawing my swords on him, demanding that he return my journal. Did more than just my strength change when Alto left? Did my personality change too? But then…which personality was the real me? I felt so at home with being bold and assertive, and yet I had reduced myself to a weak little girl as soon as Alto was gone.

Was I that weak kid who needed her hand held? Or was I that courageous girl who stood up for herself?

I rose to my feet and growled, "I want my journal back," finally locking my gaze with Kratos'.

Carelessly, he tossed the notebook at me and turned away. Under his breath I heard "How long do you plan to keep that attitude?" He then started walking away, calling out one last taunt. "Did you honestly think I'd care about your senseless scribbles?"

Feeling embarrassed I slinked over to the stairs, but choose to sit down rather than climbing them because of the jelly-like sensation in my legs. Today felt like it had been as long as a week with all that had happened; Mewtwo's letter, Freyr's appearance, Poyomon's hatching and everything else.

Feeling like crying, I hugged the journal to my chest and breathed deeply.

"Oh yea~! That was a good nap!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Zelos coming down the stairs. "Whoa," he paused when he saw me. "You know if you sit there someone going to trip over you."

"Sorry." I muttered while getting to my feet.

"What's with you?" The Chosen asked as he came down stairs and circled around me.

"Nothing."

"C'mon. Give me a smile!"

"Leave me alone…I've had a crap day."

"Wanna tell me about?" He offered, almost seeming sincere.

"Nah…" I sighed.

"Aww, come on…Cheer up already! A cute girl isn't the same if she doesn't have a smile on!"

"Just leave me alone." I barked before heading up stairs.

"No need to get so grouchy…" The Chosen muttered before wandering off as well.

I stormed into my room, shit the door and leaned a chair against it to barricade it like had seen in so many Saturday morning cartoons, though I doubted it would actually work. I didn't want to be bothered, seeing how I felt like kicking any small animal or person who'd be dumb enough to come near.

I flopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow, feeling really agitated. Today was just horrible. Freyr had to go and dig up that bad memory from last year, and Kratos had to go and be a jackass to me.

I caught my train of thought and took a deep breath. I was letting myself fall into a negative spiral of depression again. In the past I would have just continued in my downward spiral, but it had been over a year since then. I could now catch myself and pull out of it. _Just think of something good from today._ Unconsciously my mind latched onto the memory of Regal hugging me this morning.

Regal had stopped me, just like my sister had…

My family didn't want me to kill myself and so did Regal.

I felt my cheeks glow red as I thought about him and my family. They all loved me.

With my spirit lifted I got a pencil from the desk and started writing in my journal while loafing on my bed (seeing how the desk's chair was leaning against the door). I poured my soul into the empty pages of that book, outlining my feeling on suicide, my questions about morality and God, what the significance of life is, and my desire to be strong.

_I think I understand what Alto's parting words better now. He knew I would go back to being weak when he left, and that's why he told me not to play the victim. I need to stop being 'woe is me, everybody hates me'. If people don't like me, then too bad. They get to miss out. I'll still be who I am, but stronger. I'm not going to let other's hurt me again. I'll stand tall with my chin up, not matter the circumstance. Not matter how dark or desperate or thing get I'll keep holding on. I'll hold the wolf by the ears until I die. Nothing will make me let go._

I closed the cover of my journal and looked around the small room. Only two beds with a nightstand with drawers between them and a small desk in the corner. It was quaint and cozy in my mind.

Realizing the chair was still propped against the door I relived it of its post and returned it to the desk where my homework sat. Finally looking over the sheet I noticed it was on adding and subtracting fractions and more Pythagorean Theorem stuff. It was a little strange to have math homework in this world, but it was oddly comforting at the same it.

As I worked out the answers to each question, everything else about the day just melted away. My mind was devoted to only math. It was all that existed for me. As weird as it is, even though I'm not good at math and I take a long time to even do one question, I really like it. I love being able to just concentrate on one thing for long periods of time and go at my own pace. The only time I don't like math is when it gets really complicated, but thankfully Raine hadn't given us homework that was like that. Actually, my favorite kind of math to do is long division. I know that everyone hates doing it, but I really like it for some reason. It's never complicated and you can keep working at it until you get the answer or until you keep going into the decimal places. It's almost never ending in that way. Don't you think that is really beautiful in a way?

A knock from the door roused my mind from the monotonous task of homework. Lazily I got up from my chair and opened the door.

"Regal?" I muttered dumbly, seeing as my brain was now overwhelmed again.

"Have you decided if you are going to tell the others?" He asked.

To be honest I hadn't thought about it at all today, but that was because I had my answer long ago. "No. We shouldn't…" I suddenly remember who I was talking with and felt my nerve falter. "Uh…shouldn't bother them…with that. Everyone probably has…umm…more important things to deal with…" I looked down and realized I was fidgeting like Hinata from Naruto. I am way too shy…

"I think it is important that the others know." Regal asserted. "You should also tell them what you heard from Freyr."

I couldn't bring myself to argue against him, even though I really rather keep everything hidden. No one needed to know. It wasn't that important anyways. I would just be wasting everyone's time and making them worry over nothing. "Alright."

* * *

In a matter of minutes Regal had gathered everyone in the large room the guys were all staying in. I really didn't want to do this…

"So Stacy," Raine said first, "What is it you wanted to tell us?" The look in her eyes was not a clueless one. Regal probably gave her some details.

"…You all remember Freyr, the Guardian Spirit Loy made a pact with?"

They nodded, aside from Kratos who was the impassive observer.

"Well…I ran into him today."

"You did?" Lloyd's eyebrows shot up. "Did he say anything about Loy?"

"Lloyd calm down." Raine instructed. "Listen to what Stacy has to say."

_This is so pointless. Everyone here is just worried about Loy. _"Freyr…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't find the words to explain what had happened. The whole event was a fuzzy memory to me. "He…he started telling me all these things…like…that it wasn't my pact with Alto that made me transform all those times."

"What?" Genis gasped.

"But Alto himself confirmed that it was because of the pact." Presea pointed out.

"I know…I didn't believe him either, but then…"

"…'Then' what?" Colette asked.

"…Freyr started showing me images…" my hands gripped my arms as the panicky feeling started to creep in.

"Images of what?" The Red-Headed Chosen prodded.

"…Images…images of when I…I killed or attacked people…" The scenes the Spirit had shown me flashed before my eyes in a spray of blood. The man I had first killed, his blood covered face flashed through my mind as he gasping for air. Then it switched to my clawing the Renegade's spine out in the heat of battle. Everywhere I look there was blood and innards splattered about. It was all too much to handle. . .

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was looking up at the ceiling from a bed. _Huh? When did I fall asleep? _

"Hey, are you feeling better?" I looked to my side where Sheena was seated in a chair.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Colette exclaimed from my left side with Genis next to her.

"Yeah, when you fainted mid-sentence your head hit the floor really hard." The little mage recounted.

That explained why it felt like I'd been hit with a sledge hammer.

"Genis, Colette, don't crowd her." Raine cautioned from across the room. Lloyd, who was sitting backwards in a chair spoke up, "You looked completely horror stricken when you fainted. Did you see something?"

Sitting up I shook my head. "I guess the images Freyr showed me are stuck in my head…"

"What did you see?" Presea inquired.

My hands came up over my face as I let out a shaky breath. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Here," Sheena picked up a glass of water from the night stand and held it out to me, "drink this." As I reached for it I noticed my hand was visibly trembling quite violently. Sheena's hand came over mine, with the warmth from her hand flowing into mine. "Or maybe should just lie down." I began to feel light headed so I agreed.

"I guess you guys still want answers about what happened with Freyr." I said softly.

"Actually Duke Bryant here went ahead and explained it to us." Zelos remarked, pointing his thumb at the aforementioned duke.

"Forgive me if I spoke out of turn."

"Nah…it's fine. Thanks." I sighed.

"Oy!"

"What was that?" Lloyd questioned, looking towards the door where the sound resonated from.

"Oyo!" The sound got louder but was still muffled. *Thump*

"What the hell?" Zelos muttered.

"POY! YO!" The thing sounded rather upset now. *THUMP*

Colette was the brave one to get up and check what was pounding away at that door.

"POYO!" It shouted when Colette opened the door. It moved (however it does so) across the floor to the bed I was lying in and tried to jump up onto it. Though being only a few inches tall and having the consistency of silly-putty this task proved impossible.

"Poy~" Poyomon whined.

"For bloody sake, someone help the poor little thing. He's gonna start crying on us." I moaned.

"I got him." Genis scooped the jellyfish thing into his hands and popped it on the bed. Poyomon inched over to me and nuzzled against my shoulder.

"Hey squishy." I greeted, rubbing a finger across his head.

"Looks like he was worried about you." Raine noted as the Digimon gently head-butted my shoulder for more attention.

"He might have just been lonely."

"He certainly has an aggressive way about getting attention." The ninja remarked.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked the Digimon in a baby-talk voice. "Uh…if you could all forget what I just said and how said it, that would really make my day."

"Oh no." Zelos held his hand out. "We're not letting you forget about that for _long_ time."

"Poyomon attack." I ordered.

"Poy?"

I let lose another sigh. "I guess it's too much to ask for you to remember everything from your past life…"

"Poyo…"

I glanced at Sheena who seemed to mulling something over in her mind. "Hey Regal…" She said. "When you left to look for Stacy you were acting kind'a odd. Can you tell us what was going on?"

But Regal didn't answer; he just kept his head down. When prompted to answer by Lloyd, Regal excused himself from the room. Regal wasn't the type to ignore a question except when he was hiding something. But what was he hiding this time?

* * *

Outside the sun was setting, colouring the world in warm reds and oranges that betrayed the cool dusk air. Regal stood away from the House of Salvation so he could clear his head. That voice he had heard, the one that led him to Stacy…surely it couldn't be-

"Regal." The Duke turned to see Presea approaching him. "Why didn't you answer Sheena's question earlier?" The pinkette asked.

"…This morning, before I had gone to look for Stacy, I had heard a voice. It was voice that altered me to Stacy being in peril."

"Is there some reason why you did not want to tell the others this?"

"Presea, I believe that voice was Alicia's."

* * *

Okay! Last chapter my **ANNOUNCEMENT **was somehow erased. But this week it WILL remain!

I have planned to alternate between this fic and another fic of mine. So FI will only be updated every second week from now on, until one of this fics gets finished. Also, last week nothing got updated due to massive amounts of assignments.

Sorry this chapter is sooo short! I keep sleeping in! GRRR! I swear I'm going to fix my sleep cycle so I don't keep ripping you guys off!


	121. Concentration, concentration

And yet another short chapter! I'm sorry guys, and also I don't think I can do the alternating thingy...but I'll keep at it for a few weeks since this reading week was kinda hectic will visiting siblings and all that jazz. I huge scene planned out for this chapter and yet we didn't get far enough to see it. Dang. :( Next time it will happen!

* * *

"…Alicia?" Presea repeated. "You thought you heard…Alicia?"

"Yes." Regal replied.

"Could this mean Alicia's spirit is still here?"

"I'm not sure. If it is her, I cannot help but wonder why she is staying in this world."

Presea's gaze lowered as she whispered, "Alicia…"

* * *

_Concentration, concentration…_

_People are dying, babies are crying._

Everything was dark. I couldn't even call it 'pitch black', it was more of a…void. The only sensation I had was a pounding on my back, like someone was hitting me with their fists.

_Concentration, concentration…_

_People are dying, babies are crying._

Bloody images flashed before my eyes. Men impaled on swords and knives, men covered in third degree burns, and men with their bodies ripped apart; their innards and bones strewn across the blood soaked earth.

_Stab a knife in your back, let the blood run down._

_Stab a knife in your back, let the blood run down._

Thunder boomed in the distance, illuminating the gore before me. They had all died by my hand. Horrified, I turned away to run, only to find I was at the edge of a cliff.

_Concentration, concentration…_

_People are dying, babies are crying._

_You're standing on top of a fifty foot cliff with spikes at the bottom._

Another flash of lightning reveal a perilous drop below to a pit of sharp, blood and body encrusted spikes. Footsteps then echoed behind me.

_Regal come up behind you and says 'Hi'._

Regal stood before me, soaked in blood that poured from his wounds. His blood mattered bangs barely covered an empty eye socket that stared back at me.

Suddenly the image was whisked away, only to be replaced by another.

_Kratos comes up and say,_

The mercenary's hand shot out and struck my chest, sending me reeling backwards…

…and over the cliff.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp. My heart was pounding from the ordeal. Those images were just so—

"Stacy."

"AHHH!" I screamed, slamming my body against the wall. I blinked a few times before I realized it was Presea who was next to me, and not the Kratos from my dream. Her hair was down and she was in plain linen nightgown with long sleeves.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to startle you." The Mature Kid apologised. "Were you having a bad dream?"

"Yeah…" I said, brushing my bangs from my eyes.

"What was it about?"

"…Kratos pushing me off a cliff."

"I see." Presea looked out the window where the stars still hung in the sky. "It's still early, you should try to sleep some more."

I grabbed my Digivice off the bedside table and checked the time. It was a little after five. "I think I'm going to get up…" I said softly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "You can go back to sleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to train a little before the other's get up."

"Alright." Presea said as she crawled back into her bed.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and threw on my pants and shirt, leaving my cloak behind as I headed outside. Quietly I crept down the stairs, moving slowly as the steps creaked beneath my weight. I pushed open the large doors and snuck around to the back of the building. The morning air was crisp and refreshing, perfect for clearing your head after having a nightmare like mine. The images I saw…they were too horrific for words, and yet…I couldn't help but wonder if Lloyd and the others had seen such things while on their journey. How many people did they have to kill? How many times did they wish that things ended differently in battle? Did they ever look back at the pain they caused and wanted to stop? Did they have dreams where the dead came back to haunt them?

There are all good people, and yet they had to suffer so much to bring about goodness.

God, why do things have to be this way? Why do the good people have to suffer the most? They are the ones who have to struggle with good and evil, they are the ones who lay awake at night wondering if what they are doing is worth it. Even if they do win in the end, does it really feel like a victory? Why can't the good be free from suffering? _Life is just too cruel…_

I took a deep breath and held my fists in front of my stomach in a _Choon bi _stance. I swung my arms out to my side as I inhaled, and then crossed them in front of my chest as I exhaled. Inhaling once again I swung my arms in an arch over my head and returned them to X position over my chest. This was the breathing pattern we followed in my Tae Kwon Do class to center our focus. Once my mind was cleared of the nightmare I sat on the ground and began my stretches. Hopefully no one would come along and see me at this point, because doing the stretches around people who don't do TKD is kind'a…funny looking to those people. For me I just feel like an idiot rolling around on the ground kicking in various directions. But Stacy, if you feel like an idiot doing the stretches why do them in the first place? Because stretches are important for martial arts.

Now I was at the meat and potatoes of my training. I was practicing my Free Sparing patterns. The idea was to showcase the move set learned at a yellow belt level and to display control (I think :P). I slid into a Back Stance and shot out a double punch followed by a snap kick-

"Stacy?"

"Ah!" Startled, my leg's upward momentum pulled me off my left leg causing me to land flat on my back. Lying on the ground, I rolled my head back and saw Regal standing behind me.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."

I quickly sat up to hide my blushing face. "It's okay…" I muttered, unable to tell him not to startle me again. "Uh, d-didn't you, uh, want something?"

"I was simply surprised to see you up at such an early hour. Even for you this is early."

"I couldn't get back to sleep after I woke up," I said, standing with my back still facing him. I wished that I had brought my cloak with me so I could hide my face with the hood, "so I figured I would do some training."

"I see, so was that martial arts you were practicing?"

"Yeah…"

"Would you mind if I watched? I'm interested in seeing more of your style of fighting."

"Ah…" _No you can't watch! I'll be too nervous to even throw a punch with you here! _"I guess…" _Mouth! Say what I tell you to say! _I quickly scrambled for an excuse, "but I'm not very good. I'm only a novice so you probably wouldn't learn much…"

Sensing my discomfort Regal then stated, "Though if you are the type who prefers to train alone then I will leave you be."

"Ah…thanks." I mumbled my face a bright cherry red. Regal was so kind and considerate. How could God be so cruel to him?

* * *

As Regal walked away he couldn't help but dwell on Stacy's body language. In the past she would always be able to look right at him while talking and stand right next to him, but lately she would always face away from him and keep a few feet away from him. What could have happened to cause this sudden change? Was it related to her ordeal with Freyr? Stacy had alluded to being shown some very graphic images that appealed to her guilt. The noble felt a tug at his heart. What kind of suffering did that young child have to endure? What were the thoughts that Freyr had forced into Stacy's young mind? He took one last glace at the young girl before rounding the corner. Just what had happened to her?

* * *

Genis took a step back from the table to bask in the glory before him. The breakfast he had made with Colette had turned out perfect. There was a pristine omelette on every plate with a dazzling fruit salad in the center. Even Regal would have to be impressed with this feat and would have to admit that he, Genis Sage, was the better cook! Not to mention how much it would impress Presea…

"This looks great Genis!" Colette chirped.

"Yeah! Everyone is going to be so impressed when they see what we've done!"

"We should probably wake everyone up now."

"Sure."

The light sound of footsteps drew the twosome's attention towards the door that Presea entered from.

"Good morning!" The Chosen gleefully greeted.

"Good morning Colette."

"G-g-good morn-n-ning P-P-Presea…" Genis stammered.

"Good morning Genis." The pinkette then noticed the table and the food that covered it. "Did you two make breakfast?"

"Yep." Colette answered. "Though Genis did most of it. I only made the fruit salad."

"Really? It looks very good, Genis."

"Th-th-thank you…" The mage blushed while rubbing the back of head.

Colette giggled. "Oh, Presea, you and Stacy were sharing a room, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could wake her up while Genis and I get the others?"

"Stacy got up early to train. She is probably still outside."

"I-I'll go get her!" Genis offered, quickly dashing outside to please Presea with his helpfulness. Once outside Genis realized that in his haste he passed up the chance to spend time with Presea for the sake of retrieving her roommate. With a sigh the little mage started wandering around the House of Salvation to look for his friend.

"—id you read?"

Genis paused when he heard Stacy's voice.

"All of it." Kratos' voice answered.

"You read all of it?"

"Keep your voice down."

"But-"

"Wouldn't it be bad for you if one of the others overheard us?"

Genis' breath froze as he listened. Just what could they be talking about? Why would it be bad for Stacy if someone overheard her and Kratos?

* * *

I dropped my gaze from the mercenary. We had barely been talking for a minute and I was already fed-up with him. This guy was just so…gah! "So…" I grunted, "Why did you read the whole thing?"

"To ascertain who the owner was."

"Lies!" I shouted.

"Have I not already told you to keep your voice down? Or, would you rather have the others know the contents of that notebook?"

"No…" I mumbled.

"Then keep your voice down."

"But didn't you say my notebook was filled with 'senseless scribbles'?"

"That was merely my personal opinion on the bulk of the contents, though that doesn't mean that some things written here are not without a degree of…danger to them."

"I really wish I still had the power to erase your memory…"

"Humph. If that is how you feel then perhaps we should end this conversation."

"No…" I sighed. "I just…" I paused to sort out my thoughts. "Why did you want to talk to me about my notebook?"

"As I said before, some of the content proved worrisome."

"Which parts?"

"Aside from your obvious desire to have intercourse with a man old enough to be your father-"

"Don't go bringing that up! And I'll have you know that was put into the 'nightmare section' for a reason!"

"Keep your voice down." Kratos growled.

"Sorry…" I whispered. "Anyways…as you were saying?"

"Humph. It seems that you would prefer to make a racket than to continue this discussion with me."

"I'm _sorry_." He was just so frustrating! "Just tell me what you were going to say."

"…fine. I was about to say, that the dreams you've had that depict you as a murderer are somewhat alarming. That coupled with what Freyr suspects about you…"

"Yeah…" The dreams I've had and the things Freyr said…all of it pointed towards something dark and demonic. "Wait…how do you know what Freyr said? You were with Lloyd when that happened."

The mercenary's response was him holding up my journal.

"You-! You stole it, and read it _again_?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low.

"After you told the others about your meeting with Freyr I thought it would be best to see what you had recorded about the incident."

"Gimme that." I swiped the book from his hands. "Well if you want to know what happens in the future you can just ask." I huffed.

"You passed out while attempting to recount it. I felt your notebook would be a more reliable resource."

_Jackass…_ "Whatever…" I muttered, turning away from him.

"From what I read it sounds like I have enough reasons to kill you here."

"…I know…"

"You won't try and stop me?"

I brought my hand up to my face. "…I think Freyr might be right about me, and if he is right then it's only a matter of time until I lose it and attack everyone…" I turned back to face him. "And if that is the case then…" I took a deep breath. "If I do turn out to be a demon, I want you to kill me before I can hurt anyone."

"You want to be killed?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone…but if I am a demon…" I hugged my arms as those dark and blood dripping images flashed through my mind. "You're the only one I can ask this of. Not even Alto or Mewtwo were willing to kill me, and I'm positive the others won't comply, even if it means dying themselves. I couldn't live with that…"

"Very well, but understand I am not agreeing to this for your sake."

"I know…it's to protect Lloyd, isn't it?"

"Humph." Was his last word before he turned around and headed back to the front of the House. Part of me almost wished that he would have just killed me there and got it over with, but I knew the others wanted me to live and I wanted to be with them until I had to return to Earth.

* * *

Genis staggered back, unable to comprehend all he heard. Was Stacy really a demon and was Kratos really going to kill her? Just what was going on? She couldn't be…could she? The little mage held his head as he sunk to the ground. Tears trickled down his face as he breathing became rapid and shallow. What was going to happen to Stacy? What did Freyr say about her? What was going to happened?

The sound of footsteps alerted him that someone was approaching. In a flash the boy was on his feet and running towards the doors of the House of Salvation.

What he had just heard; he couldn't tell the others, not even his sister.

* * *

Again, sorry that all my recent chapters are so short! I don't know what's wrong with me! Anywho, I originally planned for Regal to over hear the conversation with Kratos, but since it was a last minute addition to the story and because Regal is invloved with Stacy's life enough as it is, Genis got to be traumatized for once! (I'm a horribel person.) But having it this way might actually work better than if it were Regal, so all is good!

In other news I got Tales of the Abyss for my 3DS this past week and am LOVING it and Guy. (He's so cute 3)

Also, for those of you who are interested, the 'Concentration, concentration' bit of the dream came from an old schoolyard game I used to play while I was an elementry student (holy cow that was a decade ago!). Basically you have a friend pound on your back while reciting the line that are italicized and have them puch you forward when the second person (of their choosing) comes up. Though, the 'stab and knife in you back' part was replaced with 'break an egg on your head, let the yoke run down' so that the teachers wouldn't yell at us. Anyways, the idea was that you would see a colour (you keep your eyes closed the whole time) and then that colour would be used to devine your future. Like, white I think means your getting married and black would mean you die. Don't quote me on this part 'cuz only two kids knew what the colours meant, and it was their little siblings we went to school with. I tried googling it so I could tell you all, but that was bust.

Please tell me what you think!


	122. How the camel got his humped back

And once again the capter is really, really short. Hey guys! I know I promised that I'd write a certain scene in this chapter but well...the characters sometime jump into the drivers seat while I'm writing and steer us in a COMPLETELY different direction and it usually takes me a while to get us back on the road. Most of the road involving me poking fun at my lack of culinary ability...you'll see what I mean soon...anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

We were all gathered around the table enjoying the amazing breakfast that Genis and Colette had put together. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits for the day except for one aforementioned little chef. He was quietly picking at his food with a fork as he sighed continuously.

"Hey Genis, you're not eating." Lloyd pointed out to everyone. "Is something wrong?"

"…It's nothing…" Genis sighed.

"If there is something you have on your mind…" Presea started to say.

"I'm going to finish packing my stuff." The mage said as he got up from his chair, ignoring us as we watched him leave.

"I wonder what's bothering him." Lloyd said out loud.

Colette spoke up, "he seemed fine earlier."

"I wonder what it could be…"

Zelos butted in, "He's probably just going through puberty at last. Someone better him a training bra!"

Slyly I made a quick observation of where Zelos' leg was under the table and slammed my foot into his shin.

"Oww!" The redhead then hissed a few cusses then proceeded to demand that the perpetrator confess, all while I calmly finished off my omelette.

The mask of serenity shouldn't have fit me so well right now, not after that nightmare and my talk with Kratos. If I was a demon, how long would I have before I went berserk and killed everyone? Would Kratos even be able to kill me in time? Part of me was screaming that everything Freyr said was a lie, that it was only him messing with my head. But…

There would be no point in denying that I've had violent impulses. Even before I came to this world I would have days where I could see myself, in my mind's eye, destroying everything in our house. I'd start with throwing the T.V. remote at the big screen, then I'd knock the broken device off its stand, letting it break the window behind it. Next would be pushing the sofa backwards, letting it break the big window in our living room. To finish, I'd storm into the kitchen and grab all the plates from the cupboard and toss them in every direction throughout the house.

But all those we just thoughts. Hot steam escaping through fissures, created from frustration, that leaked into my imagination and stirred it with those wild, but horrible fantasies. Of course the fissures would be sealed and the steam would dissipate, allowing me to return to normal before anything of consequence happened.

Perhaps this mask of false calmness fitted me better than I realized. No one had ever seen a trace of those cruel thoughts, even if I looked the person in the eye while my mind spun with those images.

My heart winced at realization. No one had ever noticed my inner thoughts. No one had ever realized my suffering until it boiled over and flooded across the floor. Even now, while contemplating the existence of a demonic self, would anyone see this struggle I faced before it was too late?

Or was the mask I had dawned in the seventh grade too sturdy for anybody to see the cracks in it? Did my desperation to escape my classmates' torment deliver me into a world of isolation? A cold world, at the end of existence where the only beating heart was mine. All others were gone, off to a place full of light and warmth, while I was trapped in darkness. To only know the sound of my lone heartbeat…would that be my fate? To never have a person understand me enough, to get close enough, to never see my inner pain…how lonely would that be?

But then…to have someone get close to me, didn't that mean I had to get close to them? How does one get close to someone? How do you build understanding? What does it really mean to know someone? To be their friend?

It seems so easy when you're little, all you have to do is play a game together and you'd be best friends. With me, our family had moved when the three of us were going into the third grade. It was a grade two-three split class, and the only friend I had made was in grade two, so I didn't see her much in grade four. The only friend any of us really had that year was our friend Janessa, who my sister befriended. It was a perfect friendship. We all liked the same stuff, and Janessa only lived a few houses down from us on the street. We were all able to see each other every day.

That was the closest I ever got to understanding "closeness" and "friendship."

It was now our first year in high school and we had all drifted away. Janessa had been in another class in middle school and had made new friends. She had them over to her house a lot, instead of us, and by the eighth grade we had all drifted away. I hardly ever got to go over to her house and if I did, there was an unusual silence that took the place laughter and excitement.

The finishing blow was hearing Janessa would be moving away at the end of the summer. Our school year was drawing to a close and now there was little time left.

Due to all that I've been left to wonder if what we had was a real friendship…

Will I ever know?

"Stacy?" Colette's voice called.

"Hm?" I looked up at the Chosen, now pulled out of dark thoughts.

"You had a sad look on your face. Is there something troubling you?"

The mask I wore easily able to contort my face into a soft smile as I replied, "I was just wondering what was bothering Genis."

The brightness in her face dimed as her eyes looked down. "I hope…he's all right."

"Me too…" And just like that, another person had been fooled by the horrid mask I made, and once again my true thoughts were left unknown.

* * *

After breakfast we all took care of some last minute packing before hitting the road (once we were able to drag Colette away from the Fanboys—I mean, Priests).

Genis was still rather downcast, but seeing how he kept insisting he was fine we all decided to just let him be for a while. So instead, everyone's attention was turned to a more interesting topic: why was I screaming this morning?

"You really want to know?" I asked Lloyd as he followed behind me.

"Well yeah. It sounded like something really scared you."

Presea then spoke up, "It was due to a nightmare she has experienced during the night."

"A nightmare?" The swordsman repeated. "What was it about?"

"…Kratos pushing me off a cliff." I answered snidely.

"Humph." Kratos grunted at being mentioned.

"Oh, it was that kind of dream." Sheena remarked. "I remember having nightmares like that when I first joined everyone." She said with a laugh. "Don't worry, they shouldn't last long."

_Somehow Sheena, I don't think your nightmares were quite like mine…_

And again, the mercenary made his favorite response.

"Kratos, has anyone ever told you the story about the camel who only said 'humph'?" I asked brazenly.

Colette came up next to me, "You know a story about a camel!" she asked while clasping her hands together.

"Yep! This is the story about how the camel got the hump on its back! I'd listen to this if I were you. Kratos!"

"Humph…"

"So let me guess…" Zelos says as he saunters over. "It about a camel who only ever says the word 'humph', am I right?"

"Quit spoiling the story!" I shouted at him.

"The get on with it!" Sheena called from behind me.

"Yeah," Lloyd joined in. "I wanna hear about the camel too!"

I clapped my hands and said, "Okay!" as I spun around and started walking backwards so I could face me audience. "So a long, long time ago, in a vast desert," I said moving my hands to represent a large area, "all the animals lived together happily."

"Humph." Kratos grunted.

"It's not time for the camel's line yet!" I yelled at him. "Anyways, all the animals lived together happily, except for the mean, grouchy camel that only ever said…" I flourished my hands towards Kratos, who chose to remain silent that time. With a sigh I continued on my own, "he only ever said 'humph'."

"Hey Genis!" Lloyd called to hid friend, who was near the front of the group with Regal and Raine, "don't you want to listen to the story too?"

"Nah…I'm okay…" he said solemnly.

"Are you sure Genis?" I coxed while turning around mid-step.

"I'm sure…"

"Okay then…" I turned back to the others and continued my story. "Uh…where was I?"

"The camel only ever said 'humph'." Zelos answered.

"Oh, right, right." I clapped my hands together (again!) and restarted. "So because the camel only said 'humph' a Genii* decided to teach the camel a lesson so that he wouldn't be so rude to the other animals." I explained while waggling my finger. "When the Genii met the camel and told him to be nice to the others, the camel replied 'humph'. Having been given the warning, the Genii enacted his plan. Because the camel only said 'humph' the Genii crated a large hump of the camel's back, to mark the camel by his favorite word."

The group then looked back towards a certain purple clad warrior. Suddenly Zelos burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Colette asked.

Between gasping for air and his chuckles, Zelos answered, "I just imagined Kratos…as a camel!" which seemed to stir Lloyd and Sheena into their own fits of laughter.

"Chosen…" Kratos growled as she stormed over to the red-head. "I believe I could relieve you of your duties as a chosen, _right now_." Kratos snarled as he held Zelos by the collar of his shirt.

_Kratos is mad and is going to kill Zelos…mission accomplished! _

* * *

I looked from the fire pit to the frying pan I held and then back again. How did this happen? Aside from scrambled eggs, I didn't know the first thing about cooking! How did they expect me to make fried rice? Shouldn't I have a spotter or something? I looked over the ingredients that the Priests had been so kind to give us (hurray for not spending money!). We had gotten bacon, peas and eggs. This added to the green onions, mushrooms, rice and soy sauce we already had added up to fried rice for lunch.

I really had no clue what I was doing. The only instructions I had gotten were, "add the bacon first and then when it's cooked enough, add the rice and the other stuff," from Sheena. Everyone body else was off doing their own thing, like marking/doing homework or killing monsters to gather more food. I glared over at Professor Raine and Professor Zelos as they went over our math homework with Poyomon watching. Why couldn't Zelos at least help me out here! Or Genis (as he fought off Lloyd who was trying to copy the mage's homework again). I watched quietly as Colette aid something to Lloyd that made him blush and start kicking at the dirt. She must have offered to help him with his homework herself.

And I was here making lunch.

I set the pan on the rack we had erected over the fire to serve as a stove top, and tossed in the finely chopped bacon bits. I seriously had no clue what I was doing. I couldn't tell when it would be a good time to add the rice or any of the other stuff. Finally when the bacon looked brown I scooped in some of cooked rice we had saved from breakfast. Next I had to add soy sauce. I help up the bamboo bottle that Sheena used to store our soy sauce in. How much was I supposed to use? I pulled off the cap as gently as I could while still being forceful so the sauce wouldn't splatter everywhere. When I tilted the bottle way more sauce came out than what I was expecting, and I could quickly see that it was too much. The rice was a very dark brown now and there was still unabsorbed sauce in the pan. I quickly threw the other ingredients in, hoping they would help absorb some of the sauce, but no to avail. In my haste, I forgot to add the eggs as well.

Then I realised something that every cook should know. The cooking time. I had no bloody clue how long everything was supposed to cook for. And with a fire, I also had no means of regulating the heat either.

I'm screwed…

So it shouldn't be much of a surprise that when Lloyd, Sheena and Colette came over, the smell of burnt rice and soy sauce greeted them.

"Stacy?" Lloyd called when he approached, "why do you look so…defeated?"

"I messed up." I confessed, feeling ready to cry on inside.

"It doesn't look that ba—whoa." The swordsman gasped. "How much soy sauce did you put in?"

"It was an accident! Even if it wasn't, no one even told me how much to put in!" I shouted in my defence. "What's worse is that I think I burnt it…"

"It doesn't seem burnt to me." Sheena said as she stirred the brown…stuff in the pan, "Ugh, I just cause of whiff of the burnt part."

"You see?" I said, really ready to cry now.

"It's okay Stacy." Colette cooed as she hugged me. "It was your first try, right? No one ever gets things right on their first try."

"…But I wanted it to be good…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Sheena reassured as she ruffled my hair.

"Yeah!" Colette encouraged. "You tried your best and that's all that matters!"

"Thanks…" I sniffed as I put my arms around the two girls.

"Awww…" Zelos moaned, "You should have invited me to the love fest!"

"Shut it, Zelos!" Sheena snapped.

"So what did my darling little sunflower ma—what is that?" Sheena's answer to him was smack across the back of his head while Lloyd explained too much soy sauce was poured in.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

"This is one time were you are _really _not allowed to apologise, got it?" Sheena scolded, placing her hand on my head.

"Okay…"

Everyone was being so nice to me about my failed attempt at fried rice. They were all saying that if there hadn't been so much soy sauce it would have been perfect and that it was really good for my first attempt. The only ones who stayed quiet were Poyomon, who couldn't speak yet; Kratos, who just quietly ate his portion; and Genis, who was still down in the dumps about something. In fact, he didn't even seem to eat much. Genis had about three or four spoonfuls before setting his plate aside.

"Genis are you not feeling well?" Raine asked.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"But you've hardly eaten anything all day." Lloyd pointed out. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I said I'm fine!" The mage shouted. Everyone just sat in shock at his outburst. Turning away, Genis left the circle under the pretense to go finish his homework.

I could have sworn though, he shot me an angry look right before he left…

Looking down at my plate I thought about what I could have done to make him so upset. My gaze drifted over to his abandoned plate just in time to see Poyomon wolfing down Genis' food like a Gulpin.

"Poyomon!" I shouted.

"Poyo?" He looked at me with brown specks all over his little body (seeing how he has to push himself into any food he was eating.

"Bad Digimon! Don't eat other people's food without asking!" I nagged, shaking my finger at him like a mom. To this, his eyes got big and watery as he looked like he was going to cry.

"No, bad Digimon…bad…" I started to lose my nerve; he was just too cute when he was going to cry to yell at him. "Okay…someone else scold him…I can't do it." I whimpered.

"Poyomon…" Raine started, "it was very bad of you to eat Genis' food."

"Poy~yo." He whimpered and suddenly a white light engulfed him. "Poyomon Digivolve to…" A tiny, squeaky voice called out. "Tokomon!" It said fiercely (as fiercely a tiny, pink rabbit Digimon can…)

"Whoa!" Lloyd gaped. "He whatever-volved."

"Digivolved! DigiVOLVED!" Tokomon shouted at him.

"He can talk again!" I cheered.

"Master! Master! Tokomon can protect you now! Tokomon protect you!" The Digimon boasted as he jumped into my arms.

"Awww…I don't care if you talk in repetitions, I'm just so glad you're back!" I remarked as I hugged the little puffball.

"Tokomon back! Tokomon back!"

"…and his voice is already annoying…" Zelos remarked.

"Shut it, Idiot Chosen! No one asked for your opinion!" I was so elated that Tokomon was back, and with his original personality, I didn't let any of Zelos' comments get to me. In fact, I was so excited I almost ran off to tell Genis until I quickly remembered that he was is a rather foul mood today.

"It's great that Tokomon is back!" Colette chirped, coming up to pet him.

"Yes." Presea added. "If he strength continues to come back at this rate he will Digivolve into Patamon soon…and he will have his paw pads again."

"Yeah, it's great that you have your friend again!" Lloyd congratulated.

"Tokomon will stay with Master forever! Tokomon stay with Master!"

"I wouldn't if I were you…" A crackly, old voice cautioned. We all turned to face the speaker…an old, withered, orange monkey with a long beard and staff.

* * *

* I can't remember WHAT mysical creature it was (it if was mystical to begin with) so since it's set in a desert, I figured a Genii would be suitable. This is a REAL folktale I heard when I was little and there is more to the story that I didn't get to write here. Maybe you can google it... (being lazy)

And before anyone asks, the fried rice Stacy made WAS based off of a real life meal of mine. I failed epically at it (I burnt it and added too much soy, but kinda on purpose). It was edible, but really salty.

Also, a BIG thank you goes out to my real-world buddy 'LubzAnime' on deviantart. She's made a TON of fanart for Fallen Insert and In Wolves Clothing for me to make promo vid. She also made a picture of Isaac (i love it!).

I've kinda become obessed with the Zelda series (or, more than usual) since the 3DS remake of OoT and Skyward Sword. I have a Zelda wallet and this weekend I splurged a little and got the two volumes of the Ocarina of Time manga. (i'm such a dork).

In other news I've been reading Two Worlds Combined. I have an idea of FI that involves researching (reading) some of the famous SI in the ToS section, and unfortunately Freakyanimegal has taken down her SI. If anyone is willing to tell me story (and possibly waste five hours of their day/evening) I'd be vary greatful.

(let's see how many of you actually read my author comments...)


	123. Face off with Fryer

Sorry for the late update! But I managed to get everything I wanted to do in this chapter done! I was going to make it another cliff-hanger, but I decided that would be mean, so I cut it a little short. I hope I got all the character's personalities right in this chapter!

Happy Easter Everyone!

* * *

Everyone turned to look at the new speaker—a withered old money with orange fur who held a staff; Freyr.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, pulling Patamon close to my leg where I was kneeling on the ground.

The monkey narrowed his eyes, "I'm here to clean up after Alto."

"Ha!" Zelos mocked, "By 'clean up' do you mean 'kill Stacy'?" He asked with a light-hearted tone, "Because if you do, you are fucking dead." The Chosen threatened.

Lloyd stepped forward, "we heard what you did to Stacy." His hands were tightly clenched into fists. "How could you do that! Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"She's a monster…a demon." The Guardian Spirit replied.

"You're wrong! Wrong!" Tokomon protested. "Master is not a demon! Not a demon!" The Digimon shouted as he tried to squirm free of my grasp.

"He's right!" Colette joined in. "Although Stacy may take the form of a monster, her heart is still the same. Can't you see that?"

_Colette…_

"How could you defend a monster that is killing the innocent before your eyes?"

Lloyd reared up and shouted back, "It's not like Stacy kills for no reason! She's hates having to fight!"

Finally breaking free of my grip Tokomon cried out, "Master is a good person!"

"Can you really say that after what she did to that man-oh wait, you were in your egg form weren't you? You didn't see what she did."

_No…I didn't…I'm sure I didn't…_ I

"You know what I'm talking about…" Freyr glared at me as I curled my hands into fists, catching grass in them.

"That…that didn't…" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my hardest to remember what happened…_correctly_. Freyr was trying to get me to remember things differently so he could screw with my mind. _It's a lie. It's a lie._

"You ripped a person spine out of his back, all in a moment of wild rage."

"It's a lie…It's a lie…" I started to mutter, using the phrase as a sort of mantra to keep my head together. _He's just like Azula*…they both always lie…_

"Stacy…" Everyone looked over at who spoke.

_Genis…_

He had been sitting away from all of us for a while, but I never noticed when he came back. Just how much did he hear?

"Is it true what he said?" He asked with a painful and conflicted look on his face.

"Dang it." I muttered. "Genis…"

"Is it?" He demanded while tears welled in his eyes. He looked so hurt.

"Genis, he's lying." I hissed painfully. It was going to be hard to win Genis over right now. Raine once remarked that the two of us liked to see thinks in Black and White due to our naiveté. I was aware of that fault, having my family there to point it out to me but Genis was still ignorant. But why was he so willing to take Fryer's side?

"Genis you know Stacy isn't a monster." Lloyd assured. "You know that she's a good person!"

"Do not listen to him." Presea urged. "It is likely Fryer is lying to us."

Fryer started up again though, "you know the truth, don't you? You've seen her taking certain…precautions, haven't you?"

"What?" I gasped, and briefly glanced at Kratos before turning back to Genis. _What does he know?_

"Will you just shut the hell up?" Zelos barked at Fryer.

"Indeed." Regal joined in. "It is one thing to twist the truth, but to do so in order to comrades against each other is-"

"But I speak the truth." Fryer cut in. "The girl has been making deals again…"

"Deals?" Lloyd repeated.

Raine stepped up, "what sort of deals are you referring to?"

"Ask the ageless angel you travel with."

"You…" I growled.

"But it's the truth."

"Kratos…" Colette turned towards the Seraph. "What is he talking about?"

"You see you're 'friend' doesn't share the same faith in her humanity that you all do. She requested that Kratos kill her."

"JUST SHUT UP!" I hollered, making my throat sore.

"But it's true!" Genis shouted back! "I heard you! I heard you talking about it this morning."

"…What?" Lloyd gaped a little, looking from me to Kratos."

"Stacy, what is the meaning of this?" Regal asked.

"You're dead." I growled at Fryer. I drew my katana, Silver Wind, and unleashed the attack it was named for. As the blade emerged from its sheath sliver waves of air rushed towards Fryer but just as it touched him, he vanished.

_Where did he?_

"Genis!" Raine called out. Fryer was stationed right behind the mage, practically taunting us with his new hostage.

"Get away from him!" Lloyd ordered, drawing his swords.

"But Stacy's…" Genis mumbled.

"Genis!" I snapped. "It's not what you think!"

"Master's a good person! Good person!" Tokomon asserted.

"You know the truth about her…" Fryer said into Genis' ear. "She'll turn on you all in a second; she'll betray you."

"Genis!" I called. "You know he's lying!"

"You can see her for what she truly is—a demon."

"LIES!" I roar, trying to break through to Genis. Some deep down began pulsating. Something small that was now growing rapidly. "Fight" it said. This was the same as before…the little voice that said 'kill' when I was fighting the Renegade who tried to hurt Tokomon's egg. It was my killer instinct, but this time I wasn't as enraged. My mind was clear and my anger was being suppressed. Flying into a rage like last time wasn't an option.

Attack Fryer.

Protect Genis.

"You can see it, can't you?" He said to Genis. "Perhaps it is time she sees it for herself." He tapped his staff on the ground causing a purple mist to shoot out. It swarmed around me before collecting in a mass, separating me from Genis. It condensed into a reflective mirror-like plane where I saw my image looking back at me. My reflection had my scared and desperate expression, but she was wearing my clothes from Earth. Suddenly the image clouded and my reflection lowered her head. Her hair went black, along with her clothing, as strands of her hair began moving around, like snakes from Medusa. A twisted smile crept from her lips from behind her sinister hair as she lifted her head. A set of red eyes looked with my blue eyes as she cocked her head to the side.

…_Is that…me? _

I looked into the background of the image and saw mangled bodies lying behind her.

I staggered back, fearful she might pull me into the mad world behind her.

"Stacy, what is?" Sheena's voice asked, but from where I couldn't tell since some of the purple clouds still swirled around me.

"Can't…can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"You can't…" _She can't see it. This must be another mind trick of his… _

The apparition leaned against the other side of the mirror as if trying to get to me. My pulse began to race while my breathing became unsteady. Could it get to me if I went too close?

"Why so scared? You are only looking at yourself." Fryer taunted.

_That's…me?_

I wanted to look away, but something forced me to keep my gaze trained on the mirror. It didn't want me to look away.

As I looked deep into the mirror I noticed the faint images of Fryer and Genis standing behind it. Genis was still in danger.

Why was I scared? There was nothing here that could hurt me, and yet Genis had that _thing _practically hanging off him.

"Fryer!" I called, glaring at him through the mirror, "You forgot one _very _important thing about people like me."

"What's that? That people like you can easily be driven into death's arms?"

"No…" I growled. "People who have been suicidal have one ability no other group has. No matter how unclear or how unknown the outcome is, they can see through it all without fear. We possess a courage that even the God of Death can't make falter. You reminded me of that power last time we met. And this time…"

I charged at the mirror, passing through it like the smoke it was, and came out from the dark clouds to lunge at Fryer. I pushed Genis to the side as I flew past him, my blade pointed at Fryer. "This time I'll beat you." I growled. "I don't care if you were Loy's partner you've screwed with me enough."

"You think my connection with that girl is worth anything?" He scoffed. "She was only a tether binding me to this world so I could observe Alto."

"What…" I gasped as the others stared in shock.

"I never cared for the girl. The nature of our pact was merely give and take; just the same as your pact with that unscrupulous wolf."

"Don't you dare insult Alto!" I shouted back. "He's far greater than you could ever hope to be!"

"He is a wanted criminal."

"Are you still on about that? That was just a rumor to save face for the Moon's Goddess! Alto is innocent!"

"It doesn't matter. Since Alto left, I had no need for my pact with her so I left her."

"You left her…" Lloyd gasped. He then balled his hand into a fist and shouted, "What about the Renegades?"

"I had left her long before those fools could kill her."

"What?" It was Presea who spoke. "How could you do that to Loy?"

"By then it was up to the Council to decide her fate. Nothing you or those two imbeciles could change that."

"'Those two imbeciles'?" Raine repeated. "Who do you mean by that?"

"Only a couple of foolhardy mortals who went against the Council to take Loy with them."

"Two people attempted to rescue Loy?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, but it was a hopeless mission."

"Hopeless?" I yelled. "If you hadn't abandoned Loy, I bet she'd still be alive! How could you just ditch her like that!"

"My pact with her never permanent, either of us could have broken it off at any time. It's no different from your pact with that cur."

"Did Loy know?" I growled. "Did she know that you would abandon her? Don't _ever _say you and Alto are the same. At least Alto told me! _You deceived her!_" The pulsating feeling returned to my chest; it was the same sensation that had pushed towards the Renegade threatening Patamon's Egg and this time it was pushing me towards Fryer's throat.

"At least I didn't fail in saving her."

The image of Loy's body disintegrating in the pod flashed in my mind. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. He was right…I could have saved her.

"Don't listen to him!" Zelos shouted. "If this SOB hadn't ditched her then we could have saved Loy! Don't go blaming yourself for all this!"

"…But I…"

"Foolish mortals…"

"Ice Tornado!" A blue-white vortex of ice wrapped around the orange imp, impaling him with large shards of ice.

"Genis…" I muttered, shocked at his actions. He was shaking as he held his Kendama, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger at Fryer or fear of me that make him quake like that.

"What are his other weaknesses?" The little mage demanded, his voice copying his body.

I held up the magnifying lens-like object and examined Fryer through it. I can see two boxes with information pointing to the monkey. One with 'Weakness' and 'Strength' written in it, the other saying 'Stamina' and 'Mana'; it must mean HP and MP. "His weaknesses are Water, Ice, Wind and Darkness. All Physical attacks will be useless." I announced, reading off of the weakness list.

"You really think you can beat me?" Fryer taunted.

"Genis, I have an idea." I hissed to him as he stood behind me, hoping Fryer couldn't hear. "Use Tidal wave in a Unison Attack."

He nodded and began charging up his spell. At the same time I also started charging up the two-turn attack Razor Wind.

"Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits." Genis thrust his Kendama into the air and called, "Tidal Wave!" causing a massive wave to wash over the battle field, holding Fryer in places as the magic waves pounded against his body.

"Razor Wind!" I called unleashing the small cyclone that was wrapped around my Katana, and letting it encircle Fryer.

"The end is near." I said.

"Goo~!" Genis called.

"Razing Typhoon!" We called together as I jumped into the air, bringing Silver Wind down on Fryer as razor sharp wind and water gusted from my blade. The Solar Spirit staggered back, having taken significant damage from the attack.

"Impudent…" He started to say as he gasped.

"I'll make you pay for deceiving Loy." I growled, readying my blade.

"Amusing…that you would make _me _pay for deception….What of the mask you wear…" He croaked out.

"Shut up!" I hollered, swinging my sword at him, but only to hit air instead. "Where-?"

"I can't feel his mana anyone." Genis announced.

"He must have fled." Raine concluded.

Leaning on my sword, I took a couple of deep breaths, now realizing just how worked up I had been. My legs were shaking and I felt like I was going to collapse.

"Are you two alright?" Lloyd asked us.

"I'm fine." Genis answered.

"Stacy, how are you feeling?" Regal inquired from me.

"…Just…a little shaken." I said between gasps. Not feeling able to hold my weight, I sat down on the ground and placed my sword at my side.

"You sure you're okay?" Sheena checked.

"Yeah…" I said with a gasp. "I just…can't be that brave…for a while." I then flopped onto my back.

"Master okay?" Tokomon asked as he pawed at my shoulder.

"I'm fine…" I turned my head to look at the others. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Don't worry, we're all fine." Zelos responded.

"Nonetheless," Raine started up, "now would be a good time to check all of our wounds from Triet in case they got infected. Genis, I'll check you first."

"Okay Raine."

With Raine going about her business as the Healer, I remained flat on my back to recover from the ordeal with Fryer. Even though I knew that he had been lying the whole time, a little voice deep down in the back of my head asked _"What if he's right?"_

"Stacy." I looked to my side where Colette and Lloyd were standing.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to talk to you about what you said to Fryer." Lloyd explained.

"I said a lot of stuff to him…can you be more specific?" I muttered.

The couple sat now next to me, Lloyd with his legs crossed and Colette with her knees tucked under her chin.

_Good thing she wears tights…._

"You told Fryer that people like you are strong because you can see though death, right?" Colette questioned.

"Yeah…" I answered, sitting up a little.

"Don't you think that's…sad?"

"…" I pulled my knees under my chin and hugged them. "I guess it is sad."

"I was really hard to hear you say that." Lloyd commented. "But, I think it's good that you found strength from something like that."

"Please don't think that dying is a solution." Colette begged. "I made that mistake once and don't to see anyone else make the same mistake."

"Don't worry Colette, I won't die." I gave her a smile to reassure her. "We'll find a way to get me home that doesn't involve me dying. And it there isn't a way," I glanced at Lloyd, "then we have Lloyd on our side still."

"Yeah! I promise you I'll find a way for you to go home!" Lloyd pledged, standing up with his fist to his heart.

"Thanks."

Professor Sage then came up next to us. "What is it Professor?" Colette inquired.

"I wanted to check Stacy's wounds, since she is one of the youngest members of our group."

"Oh, then we'll get out of your way." Lloyd offered as she and Colette headed towards Genis.

I pulled off the cloth mask that was hanging around my neck so Raine could undo the bandages covering the cut. When I had gotten part of my hair chopped off at the Renegade base my neck also got sliced.

As Raine wiped it down with a wet cloth she suddenly pressed her free hand to my cheek and forehead. "Stacy, do you feel warm at all?" She asked.

"A little, why?"

"It seems that fever you had a few days ago hasn't gone away yet." Raine noted, referring to the high temperature I had before we went to save Loy. "Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded sternly. "We could have stayed at the House of Salvation until you were better."

"I'm sorry. But I didn't feel sick…I figured I'd was over it already."

The Professor let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess it doesn't do us much good now. Since were almost to Iselia it would be a waste to turn back now…" She shakes her head at me before asking, "Can you make it to Iselia?"

I nod, feeling really bad for making her upset.

"Alright then, just make sure not to push yourself." She adds, gently.

"Okay."

"Weee!" Tokomon cries, "Going to Iselia! Going to Iselia!"

"At least you're having a good day…" I mutter.

* * *

I suprised that I didn't get any comments concering the 'camel story' I used to poke fun at Kratos. Oh well...

By the way, I know that I post a lot of random stuff about my life in the author comments. I was wondering what you guys think about that. Is it annyong? Does it sound like I'm being rude and showing off? Please give me your opinon!

Also, if you could have Stacy wear anything in the world, what would it be? (i have plans for this information...) Please nothing that wouldn't be sold to a 13th year-old. I don't want to have to change the story rating for one chapter and insanity. (oopes, almost let the cat out of the bag...)

And I have a new fic up. It's a one-shot that takes place after Luin is destroyed by the Desians. Please read it. *bows*


	124. Don't baby her

I'M SOO SORRY~! I am scum, you are good. You are perfect and I am rotten! Please forgive me for not updating for a month! I though my life would get less busy when exams were done (back in _April_ but everything just got so hecktic.

* * *

Everything from the past few days was starting to take its toll on me; Loy dying, my encounters with Freyr, the nightmare I had last night…

I could see why people turned to alcohol.

Would I be able to go back home in this condition? I was so used to fighting for my life, that to go back to Earth could result in me hurting one of my classmates. There was my stress as well. How could I explain it? No one would believe me if I told them the truth, and with my track record of suicide I might just get sent to an asylum. Actually, that might be for the best, seeing how I couldn't guarantee my actions as of late.

On the flipside, there were the problems with me staying here.

I stole a glance at Genis. What did he think of me? Sure we had banded together against Freyr, but did he still trust me? Did any of the others still trust me after all he said? Would they stop wanting to help me? I know that they are good, kind-hearted people (well, everyone but the red-heads) but would they decide the risk was too great and just leave me? Was I just a waste of their time? A worthless—

"Stacy." Colette called as she slowed her pace and walked beside me.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, knowing that if I spoke any louder the sadness in my voice would be noticed.

"If something is bothering you, you can always tell us. Everyone here is a good person and I know that they don't see you as a monster. That's what you're worried about, right? You're scared about what Freyr said."

I froze after hearing her monologue, but she wasn't finished.

"You feel like everything Freyr said is true" She held her fists together hand shook them for emphasis, "and that everyone else should stop bothering to help you. I know what you're going through, I felt the same way after Rodyle told everyone I was 'a pathetic Chosen', but you don't have to suffer like I did. Everyone is here for you."

I wanted to hold my mask together so that I wouldn't cry, but everything she said was right and it made me feel that it might be okay to cry.

Colette could see I was fighting back emotions so she pulled me into a hug while the others continued on ahead. "Thank you." I whispered to her before we parted and hurried after the others. Just before Colette ran ahead of me I caught a glimpse of pitying eyes directed towards me.

…Of course. Why hadn't I realized it sooner. Colette knew what it was like to painfully hide everything behind a seamless mask. I had to wonder, did she also pray that her façade would both be unnoticed and discovered?

Maybe…maybe if I did tell them what I was feeling perhaps they would understand me.

…and maybe…my family might understand me as well…

As I brought up the rear of the group I stole a glance towards Regal, only catching the back of his head before tearing my eyes away. My action wasn't due to my shyness, but rather was caused by the nightmare I had last night, where I had seen Regal in that bloodied state with an eye missing.

I shook the image from my head. _It's just a dream. It's not real._

Without a doubt it was a warning from Freyr, about what he would do to the people I cared about and…

_[Kratos pushing me off the cliff in my dream flashed through my mind.]_

…and what Freyr would do to me to get at Alto.

"Master?" Tokomon called as he scurried along beside me. "Master worried?"

"A little." I muttered, looking down at him. "What if Freyr tries something and I lose control again?" As I walked I could feel my body quivering. "What if…"

"Hey!" Someone called loudly as they latched onto my shoulders, making me jump. "Why so glum?"

Instinctively I brought my arm back and elbowed Zelos in the stomach, breaking away from him. "Don't startle me like that!"

"Grr!" My Digimon growled. "Tokomon protect Master! Protect Master!"

The _unfaithful _Chosen stared at Tokomon with irritation before tossing a small empty sack at him. "Attack that." He ordered.

Tokomon began charging at the bag, trying to bite it and tumbled over at every attempt. "Nah, nah, nah!"

"Is he retarded?"

"Oh no…" I gasped, sinking to me knees while Tokomon got his head stuck in the bag and tripped over onto his back. "His poor little brains must have gotten fried in the desert!"

"…they're both retarded…" Zelos muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Sheena stormed over and grabbed Zelos by the ear. "What are you doing to Stacy?"

"Ow, sheesh, Sheena you don't have to get so jealous."

"Just leave her alone! The last thing she needs is you and your sexual harassment!" The ninja roared as she dragged the pervert off.

"If you wanted me to _play_ with you, you could have just ask-" Zelos was cut off by Sheena slapping him across the face with enough force to knock him to the ground.

"That was…a little…harsh…Sheena…." Zelos moaned as he twitched like a dying bug from the ground.

Meanwhile I picked up Tokomon and pulled him away from the cloth bag (it was nearly in shreds by now) and followed after the others. Now, I should probably mention something I have active avoided talking about since I started recounting this bizarre tale out of fear that I may go into a ten page rant. The bugs in this world are driving me flip'n bonkers! They are everywhere! You take one step into grass of any length and about a million come flying out. The little pests constantly fly into your face and hair. I swear one tried to fly up my nose. Whenever you eat you have to check to see if any are in your food before you bite in. Insects are constantly nipping at any exposed skin leave red bumps that itch constantly. If it were not for the Panacea bottles I'd have gone nuts and set the forest on fire or something. The worst part is the paranoia. Even if it's only one bug that you had to pick out of your hair, that's enough to make you feel like hundreds are crawling all over you. I can't stand it. But enough about bugs, I'm sure most of you not only share my sentiment, but have pained through it yourselves.

While I was mentally cursing all creatures with exoskeletons and legs counts that exceeded four, a new pest started to fry my last nerve. The, as of late, rebellious Tokomon had found a way to test my patience and my love for his idiotic, data-comprised fuzz-ball self. Apparently while wandering off into the bush for some reason or another, he had managed to attract a wolf, a hawk and a killer bee. I know, it sounds like the set-up for a very bad joke…

The wolf was staring down Tokomon, waiting for a good opening to attack and rip the Digimon's throat out while the hawk was taking a more direct approach, swooping at the little creature. Tokomon was able to dodge him, but only barely; he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Idiot…" I muttered before charging into the fray. The hawk had just finished another swoop at Tokomon and was now trying to gain altitude, giving me a perfect shot at it. I jumped into the air, trusting my knee upwards for momentum, followed by a snap kick with my right leg, landing a strong hit on the hawk's belly. The hawk was stunned for a minute, causing it to fall to the ground while I had equipped my claws and was now crouching over Tokomon protectively. This seemed too tempting of a meal for the wolf, so he came charging at us. I used Shadow Claw since it was my only claw tech that had a long reach, but without Alto to add his power all I succeeded in doing was knocking the wolf back. If all I could do was play the defensive then it wouldn't take long for the wolf to break that defense and rip me to shreds. Dang it Alto, why did you have to leave me?

"Demon Fang!"

"Ray Thrust!"

Together, a blast of energy and a chakram cut into the wolf, killing it easily. I looked over at Lloyd and Colette as they rushed over.

"Stacy! Look out!" Lloyd called out, turning my attention to a loud buzzing noise. I rolled over my shoulder to dodge the swipe from the Killer Bee. My body froze when I saw the monster. I had always been scared of bees, not because I had been stung in the past, but because I _hadn't _been stung. I didn't know if I would have an allergic reaction or how bad my reaction would be. For all I knew I could have a deadly allergy to bees and had just been lucky up to this point. Besides, wasn't this species called the 'Killer Bee'? Didn't that mean their stings were deadly?

I wanted to run away, or at least stop staring at it, but in an odd, morbid curiosity I kept my gaze locked. I could clearly see all its moving parts: its legs, its head, and its antennae, even its thorax was wiggling, as if to flip me the bird with its stinger. It was just so gross to look at.

"Bubble Blow!" Little Tokomon shout out a spray of bubbles at the bee, dealing a little damage to it. The bee then turned its attention to Tokomon, once again giving me a clear shot to dispatch the monster before it could hurt my Digimon. I flung off my claws and grabbed my Silver Wind katana, but my arm froze before I could unsheathe it.

I didn't want to get close to that…_thing_. Even if I killed it, it would mean having to get very close to that wriggling…alien…_thing_.

"Master!" His tiny voice cried out fearfully. I had to do something to help Tokomon or the bee could kill him, but my fear of the insect kept my hand in place. "Master!" Tokomon called again, this time with more desperation and fear that made my eyes close out of shame. I tried to draw my sword, but my arm was shaking too much.

Why had I ever wished to come to this world? I could be at home right now, quietly studying for finals or something. I would never have had to deal with all this killing.

"Look out!" Lloyd called, snapping my mind back to the battle and forcing my eyes to open just in time to see our crimson clad hero sail through the air and slice the bug in half. I watched its gross body parts curl up and twitch all on their own in a strange daze of morbid curiosity.

"Stacy!" Lloyd snapped at me. "Snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"The hawk!"

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the hawk had recovered and was now swooping at me. I was able to duck just in the nick of time as the hawk flew over my head. This would be an easy kill for me. The monsters in this area couldn't be any higher than level seven or eight so I should be able to handle this hawk with no problems…

Just past the hawk I saw the body of the wolf with his back sliced open from Colette's chakram. Could I really render the same fate upon this hawk? If we just ran off, it would leave us alone wouldn't it? Was fighting and killing really our only options when it came to monsters?

Suddenly a flash of violet jumped over the hawk. Upon landing Sheena shouted "Pyre Seal!" causing the card she had stuck to the hawk's back to combust, knocking it out of the air from the explosion's force. "That was disappointing…" Sheena muttered.

The bird of prey laid on the ground, motionless, as the burning card's fire spread to the rest of the body. The smell of the burning flesh and feathers reminded me of the fire I had killed so many men with months ago. The image of their burning bodies flashed through my mind again and again. I could feel the flames licking and nipping at my body from all around.

"Stacy…" Lloyd called my name as he placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to get my attention, but my mind was already lost in the flames.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sheena came up and saw the look of horror in my eyes. "H-hey!" Sheena grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me. "Snap out of it!" But my unblinking, distant gaze remained.

Kratos came up behind them, and instinctively the two moved away for him. Next thing I knew I felt a blow to the head and I was on the ground.

"Pull yourself together." The mercenary barked. "You have no excuse for that pathetic attempt at fighting."

I forced myself into a sitting position and looked up at him, his eyes looking at me with utter disgust.

"Are you satisfied with being this weak?"

I couldn't answer him. I wanted to be stronger but it didn't seem possible now.

"To think you are the demon that has the world in uproar right now. Perhaps it is best that you disappear from this world."

"Hey, Kratos!" Sheena shouted, angered by his choice of words to me.

He then turned his back to me and walked off, "I knew you wouldn't keep that bold attitude…" He taunted, leave me to wallow in my pity.

"I can't believe _he _is 'Mr. Popular'…" Zelos remarked while Raine came to my side and cast First Aid on my head.

* * *

Regal glanced from Raine and Stacy towards the mercenary. Deciding that Stacy was in good hands he took off after Kratos.

"Do you care to explain your rational for striking a young girl?" Regal questioned when he drew close.

Kratos sighed, "She insists on fighting even though it is beyond her capabilities. I was merely trying to make her see that."

"That is still no reason to use violence against her!"

"Unlike you I am not here to baby her." Kratos growled. "If she wants to fight, then she will learn the hard way that there is no easy means to end a battle without violence."

"As true as that may be-"

"If you understand that much, then you understand that battle is not intended for weaklings like her."

As much as Regal didn't want to agree with Kratos, he did have to admit that battle wasn't suitable for Stacy. Perhaps he could convince Stacy to give up fighting until she was able to go home. He would hate to see her hurt while fighting.

* * *

The rest of us were trying to catch up to the two stoic men that had gone ahead when Lloyd let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ah man…doesn't it feel like today has dragged on for over a month?"

"…Uh…not really…" I answered uncertainly, not sure what Lloyd was getting at.

"Ugh, never mind…"

"Do you know what he's talking about?" I asked Tokomon who was camping out on my shoulder.

"Nope. Nope!" The Digimon answered gleefully.

"Of course you don't…" I sighed as well. Was the intelligent Patamon ever going to return, or had dying caused him to become an idiot.

Tokomon then snuggled his little body against my neck. _Awww…I don't care if he's an idiot. He's my idiot!_ _Hey, maybe if I get Genis to help me, we can train him to be a little smarter!_ "Hey Genis!"

Although the Mage heard me, he looked away and ignored me. Even though we worked together to fend off Freyr, I guess he was still bothered by what he had overheard from Kratos and I. But how could I get him to trust me again?

I glanced back at him and saw he was now playing with his Kendama, allowing him to actively ignore me. I feel so loved…

"Master!" Tokomon shouted into my ear, "Owl! Owl!"

Covering my assaulted ear, I looked over and saw there was in fact a large brown owl flying towards us. My hand moved from my ear to Tokomon, seeing how the owl could mistake the little fluff ball for its next meal. But instead of going after the pink rabbit, it swooped down and grabbed Genis' Kendama right from the Small Knight's hand and flew off towards a large cluster of trees.

"Hey, wait"! Genis called as she started running after it. Even if Genis was ignoring me, I could leave him alone to chase after the owl by himself, so I took off after him, handing Tokomon off to Presea so the Digimon wouldn't get eaten. Since my legs were longer than Genis' and that I was a little faster than him, I was able to pass him. Behind us, I could hear Raine calling our names.

The two of us broke through the tree line and were now attempting to follow the bird as it twisted its way through the tree, while we barely avoided tripping over tree roots. Finally we saw the Kendama laying abandoned in the dirt, probably dropped when the owl had the toy ripped from its talons by a tree branch.

We stood huffing and puffing for a minute to catch out breaths when we heard Raine's voice again.

"There you two are!" She stormed over, practically breathing fire. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone is?"

"Sorry Raine."

"Sorry Professor Sage."

"Genis, come here." Raine ordered.

I exchanged a glance with the mage, both of us knowing what was going to follow. When Genis didn't comply immediately, Raine marched over, set him over her knee and spanked him so heard I could feel the force of the impact in my chest. With Genis now crying on the ground, my turn had come. Nervously I took a step back, but Raine was quick when it came to punishments, and I soon felt my stomach pressed against her knee followed by…

Well, let's just say I haven't been spanked since I was five, and I have _never_ been spanked so hard my butt actually stung for more than twenty seconds.

With both of us now moaning and a whimpering on the ground, Raine lectured us about running off on our own—

_SNAP!_

We all looked in the direction of the sound and found we were surrounded by soldiers from the Royal Army. Before we could react, each of us was grabbed from behind with a cloth shoved into our faces. I remember a sickeningly sweet smell before everything went dark…

* * *

Everyone hung around on the dirt road, waiting for Raine to return with the children. She had given them all the order to stay put so that no one else would get lost. Even though they all had faith in Raine, they were still uneasy. Neither Raine nor Genis were proficient with melee combat and Stacy was hesitant fighting even a bug. If they encountered a thief or some other ill-intentioned person they could all be in serious danger.

"Master!" Tokomon called, wriggling in Presea grip.

"Please calm down." The Ax Girl said to console the Digimon. "I am sure they will return shortly.

"No! Master! Master in trouble! Master! Must protect Master!" Tokomon then was engulfed in a white light while at the same time a bright green light shot up from where Stacy and the others were. Tokomon called out "Tokomon Digivolve to…Patamon!" He shouted like a war cry. Now bigger and stronger, he pushed out of Presea's grip and started flying off towards the cluster of trees that Stacy and the others had gone to. Sensing that something was wrong, Regal took off after the Digimon with the others following behind. When the duke finally caught up to Patamon, the Digimon was sitting on the ground with his head hung low. Before him lay a staff, a kendama and a brown messenger bag, with no sign of the owners.

* * *

I promise I won't leave you all hanging on the cliff for a month! I swear it!

Anywho, Otafest has come and gone. This year I got to go with my best friend who I was reunited with in College. She was going to cosplay as Lloyd, but the bag the costume was in got left on the stairs in my house. (Derp) Nonetheless, I had a great time! This year I got to see someone cosplaying as Aeon! (re-read chapter: together in time, if you forget who he is) I also found a copy of Tales of Phantasia (for GameBoy) in great condition! I'm loving Claus!

I also when to Arizona where my parents bought a summer house in. It was really hot, but thankfully for us Canadians we had a pool and really good AC. I also got to check out Barnes and Noble (never heard of that store until now!). My only regret is that in a shapping area called Santan Village (sp?) there was a bunch of cafes and we never when to any of them...

My siblings and I also whent to see 'The Avengers' in 3D. Thor and Ironman for the WIN! (heh, my brother joked that Jermy Irons would be a good Iron man)

In regards to my last authors note: thank you all so much for your feedback. I was really worried I was being annoying with all that stuff I blab to you guys.

I'm sorry I took so long to update! *bows while kneeling on the floor*

Oh, I want you all to have a say in this: what picture do you think would be a good cover for Fallen Insert?


	125. Through different eyes

...I did it...again...I'm so sorry! I probably worried you all since there haven't been many authors updating these days. I promise you though, that I will continue to post for this story right up to the end! I will never leave an ongoing story just hanging. It wouldn't be fair to you, who have all invested your presious time into reading this story of mine. I'm always so greatful that you all choose to read this story when there is probably better stuff out on the internet.

Also, Thank you Jackie for helping me with the names for the side characters here! You really helped me through a rough spot! (character names alway kill me!) And thank you Tiger002 and Happy Ametuer for all your advice with this chapter! Zelos, you are really difficult at the worst times! That jerk usually grabs the wheel and steers us down a detour, but this time he just slammed on the breaks! Big Jerk!

* * *

"No…" Colette gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

Lloyd knelt down and picked up the kendama, "what happened here?"

"Master…" Patamon sniffled as he sat before his master's bag.

The mercenary and ninja immediately started searching the area for any clues that would indicate what had transpired. As Kratos stalked around, he came across an old rag that was abandoned on the ground. When he picked up the cloth, he quickly pulled it away from his face and held it at arm's length.

"What is it?" Presea asked.

"This cloth is soaked in chloroform."

"Do you suspect that they were kidnapped?" Regal inquired.

"Master…" Patamon whimpered again.

"Damn…" Sheena swore.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked as he came over.

"The ground is too dry. I can't find any tracks they might have left…"

"So," The _unfaithful_ Chosen commented, "we can't follow the rats back to their nest?"

"If that's the case," Kratos joined in, "we should head to Iselia."

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd asked. "Will the kidnappers be there?"

The Cruxis Angel crossed his arms, "If we assume that the kidnappers had at least one man for each hostage they took, then that means they currently have a minimal of six people in their group."

"Oh I get it!" Sheena exclaimed.

"I don't!" Lloyd shouted!

"Lloyd, surely one of the farmers in the area spotted them."

"Then why are we going to Iselia? Shouldn't we be asking the farmers?"

"Lloyd." Regal spoke up. "Since Iselia is the only town nearby, that is where all the farmers in the area will go to sell their crops and gossip."

"Oh…now I get it."

"Hmph…" Kratos huffed as he headed towards the village. Sheena grabbed Stacy's bag and followed after him with Zelos, Regal, Presea and Patamon. Colette, carrying Professor Sage's staff, came up next to Lloyd and said, "Don't worry Lloyd, I didn't get it either."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Gavon muttered as he shifted Genis' unconscious body on his shoulder.

Arthur nodded in agreement, whilst carrying Raine. "Yeah…Kidnapping two of the Heroes of Regeneration and…" He cast a look behind him at Alexander, whom was carrying the demon girl.

"Heh, heh…" Alexander let out a weak, nervous chuckle. "Anyone want to trade?"

"Not scared, are ya rookie?" Stephan taunted from behind, with the owl that took Genis' kendama resting on his shoulder.

"Uh…"

"Can't believe she's the girl who has everyone so scared." Gavon commented. "I have a niece her age. Was she always this small? I could have sworn she was bigger."

"Yeah…puny little thing." Arthur said. "She doesn't look like the sort of person who could kill those noble men."

"I had…forgotten about that…" Alexander confessed quietly.

"Oh yeah…" Stephan mused, "They still haven't figured out who killed those two nobles."

"You don't believe that the girl did it?" Gavon asked.

"Are you kidding? The whole thing sounds fishy to me. Besides, didn't the former Pope escape from jail a few days before?"

"Is he your prime suspect?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just saying…maybe the King is just blaming everything on the girl."

"You mean as propaganda?" Gavon suggested.

"Yeah."

"I don't know…" Alexander replied nervously. "A buddy of mine actually saw her transform at the castle."

"Alex, just grow a pair!" The three men shouted.

"But-but Stephan you saw her transform once too!"

"…So?" Stephan replied.

"She's a monster! How can you not be scared?"

"When she fights…it seems like she's holding back." Stephan held his chin. "I'm beginning to think that there is no 'demon' in all of this."

"What do you mean 'no demon'?" Alexander shouted. "She transformed into some half wolf, half human…_thing_! How do you explain that?"

"If she was a demon, don't you think she would have killed everyone around her? But everyone who has seen her transform lived through it. It was only after the Chosen Zelos and his companions joined her did our comrades start perishing in battle. I think her transformation are not the work of a demon, but are instead linked to her own world."

"You're talking about that rumour that she's from a different world, right?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes. I think maybe her transformations may have to do with the magic in her world."

"I didn't know you were a scholar." Teased Gavon.

"I'm not, but my cousin is currently studying at Sybak and he was on the team that was researching the Declining world of Sylverant. Every time I visited him he would tell me all about his research and it got me thinking that maybe there were other worlds out there too."

"You always did have a thing for the supernatural Captain." Gavon remarked.

"I wonder if all people from her world have her abilities." Arthur wondered aloud.

"Who's to say?" Stephan questioned. He then leaned over Alexander's shoulder, "maybe everyone in her world _is _a demon."

"Don't say things like that!" The young knight shouted.

"Then fucking grow a pair!" The three shouted together.

Alexander released a heavy sigh. "How can you all joke like this when demons are involved? What if she is a demon from Niflheim? Couldn't she call more demons and have them destroy the world?"

"If she could, don't you think she would have done so by now?" Arthur objected.

"Well…"

"That's enough." Stephan interjected. "We're here."

* * *

In the main square of Iselia, Kratos stood with his arms crossed while he and the others were debriefing their plan of action. "It would be best if we spilt up while searching."

A grin spread across Zelos' face, "so we're going in teams? In that case-"

"Let's go Regal!" Sheena shouted, running towards the school. "You too, Patamon!"

Dumbly, Regal followed after the ninja with Patamon running alongside him.

"Hey…" The Red-head chosen moaned.

"Lloyd, we should check over by my house!" Colette suggested.

"Yeah!" The brunette responded enthusiastically. "Presea are you coming with us?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" Zelos shouted, "Don't leave me alone with…" The chosen stopped when the others were out of ear shot. "Damn…" He swore.

"…" Kratos glared at the chosen, with the chosen glaring back.

"Oh, hell no!" Zelos protested, holding his hand in front of the mercenary's face. With that, Zelos walked off in the direction of the Sages' former home, leaving Kratos completely abandoned.

"…"

After a minute of standing in silence, the lone mercenary headed off in his own direction by himself.

* * *

One hour later…

"Were you able to find out anything?" Regal asked Kratos while he, the mercenary, Sheena and Patamon were all gathered outside the item shop.

"I'm afraid not. With Fall approaching, all of the farmers have been too busy to pay any mind to travelers in the area."

"I see."

"We got the same thing…" Sheena admitted. "No one we talked to knew anything either."

"Master…" Patamon whimpered.

"Yo!" Zelos greeted as he jumped into the center of the circle. "How's the searching coming along?"

"We were unable to learn anything." Regal announced.

The Tethe'allan Chosen's demeanor suddenly became more serious. "I see. I couldn't find anything myself." He then cast a glance at Sheena, "Even the town gossips had nothing to tell me…well, about our kidnapper friends." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, I'm sure you talked to _all of them,_ didn't you?" Sheena stabbed in annoyance.

"Heh heh heh."

"Guys!" Lloyd's voice rang out as he ran up to everyone, with Colette and Presea at his heels. "Someone was the kidnappers!" He exclaimed when he reached them.

"What?"

"It's true!" Colette joined in. "Danny, who lives on one of the farms here, saw some men in armour training an owl to retrieve sticks."

"It is possible that the owl we saw was the same one these men trained." Presea pointed out.

"I wonder if those armoured men were with the Royal Army." Regal questioned.

"It makes sense…" Zelos thought out loud while crossing his arms. "The Royal Army uses owls as messengers during war. It's possible they trained that owl to lure us into an ambush."

"Do you think they took Stacy back to Meltokio?" Lloyd asked.

"No way." Zelos reassured. "Everyone is worried about her going on a demonic rampage. They wouldn't risk transporting her over a long distance while she's alive."

"They must be holing the others nearby then." Kratos concluded.

"But where do we start searching?" Colette asked. "There's a lot of open area around Iselia!"

"Maybe someone has seen something…" Lloyd suggested.

"But everyone we've talked to hasn't noticed anything!" Sheena pointed out. "If they do have a hideout in the area, it must be where no one would go."

"How the hell are we supposed to find a place like that?" Zelos complained.

"I guess we'll just have to start searching…" Lloyd commented.

"That might take too much time." Regal argued. "They might kill Stacy and the others before we find them."

"Damnit!" Lloyd punched the wall of the item shop. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Lloyd?"

Everyone turned towards the man who was exiting the item shop.

"Oh great, this chump again…" Zelos muttered to himself as the mayor approached them.

"Hello Mayor!" Colette greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Chosen." He then turned back to Lloyd. "I was hoping it was you I heard outside."

"Huh? Why?"

"Your father sent a letter to me recently; he asked that if you returned to the village, that I send you to his place immediately."

"My dad did?" Lloyd's brown furrowed as he turned to the others. "Is it alright if we go visit my dad? I promise it will be quick."

"It sounds like this is something important." Regal stated.

"I see problem with a minor detour." Kratos remarked.

Colette clasped her hands together, "You haven't seen Dirk in a long time. Of course we can go."

"You let me face Kuchinawa even though we had to save Colette. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor."

"I am fine with visiting Dirk." Presea said.

"I guess we're going bud!" Zelos declared.

"But what about Master!" Patamon protested, startling the Mayor.

"Wh-what is that thing?"

"My name is Patamon. It is very nice to meet you."

"It's not a monster, is it?"

"Don't worry!" Colette reassured. "Patamon is on our side!"

"…If you say so Chosen…"

Sheen crouched down to the Digimon. "If you like, while we're heading to Dirk's house we can keep an eye open for places Stacy might be."

"…Okay…" He agreed, reluctantly.

* * *

As Lloyd trekked up the familiar path, the thought of what his life had been like before the World Regeneration Journey. He had never thought that this path he took to the village and back every day, would have lead him towards one of his greatest sins. He had also never thought that his own footprints would begin to fade from the dirt road, caused by his infrequent visits.

It was almost half a year since the end of that journey, and almost a full year since the start of it. It had felt like such a long time while he and his friends were trying to stop Cruxis, but now he realized it was an incredibly short amount of time. The fact that he had been able to become close friends with Sheena, Zelos, Regal and Presea awed him a little and made him even more grateful that they were friends.

Just as he breathed a breath of contentment, he eyes locked onto a looming shadow. The destroyed Iselia Human Ranch. It was one the few places in the world he could bring himself to hate. What was worse was that his reason for hating it was caused by his own hand.

"Lloyd?" Colette reached out and touched his shoulder, breaking the swordsmen out of his isolation.

"…Let's get out of here…"

Colette took a look at the building and understood Lloyd's reason for wanting to leave. Both Lloyd and Genis had a pained look on their faces when they had come here to stop Forcystus.

As everyone moved ahead, Zelos noticed Presea was still standing in front of the path to the destroyed Ranch. "What's the matter my little rosebud? Do you need me to carry you?"

"…"

"Presea?" Lloyd called from over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Presea finally looked over at the others. "Oh, it is nothing. I apologies for causing you worry."

"Master…" Patamon moaned, once again, from Colette's shoulder.

At long last, Lloyd and his remaining comrades were making their way over the log bridge to Dirk's house. As they crossed it, Noishe, who was in his pen, came charging over and tacked Lloyd to the ground.

*Whine* *Whine*

"I missed you too."

"Hello Noishe!" Colette greeted as she scratched the protozoan behind his big ears, causing Noishe to move away from Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" The Dwarf greeted as he came out of his home. "I thought I heard you outside."

"Dad!" Lloyd rushed to his adoptive father. "I got your message. Is something wrong?" He asked with urgency.

The expression on Dirk's face turn grim, and solemnly he invited everyone inside to hear what his message was about. Once everyone was settled around Dirk's house, he explained why he had sent the letter to the mayor.

"Lloyd, do you still remember the Human Ranch here?"

"Yeah…what are you getting at Dad?"

With a sigh, Dirk forced himself to continue. "There…" He paused and took another sigh. "I've been seeing people coming and going from that place. I'm not sure what they are doing there, but I thought you should at least know."

"What?" Lloyd gaped.

"The Desians aren't back, are they?" Sheena questioned.

"It would seem unlikely, since Cruxis is destroyed." Kratos answered, "But it could be a group of revolutionists who are imitating the Desians."

Regal turned to Dirk and asked, "Could please describe to us the people you saw around the Human Ranch?"

"Well," The Dwarf began, "They wore some high quality armour and had crests on their chestplates that I haven't seen before."

"Wait!" Zelos stood up, grabbed some paper from Dirk's work bench and began scrawling an intercut emblem on it. "Did those crests look anything like this?" He asked as he held up his finished work.

"Yes! That's it exactly."

The Tethe'allan Chosen's brows furrowed. "…what is he doing?" He muttered to himself.

"Isn't that..." Presea spoke up from her seat on the staircase, "the crest of the Tethe'allan Royal Army?"

"Yeah…" Zelos confirmed, with reluctance in his voice.

"So that means…" Colette said with her hands clasped together.

"That means the Royal Army has not only kidnapped the others, but they are using the Human Ranch as a base." Kratos concluded.

"What's this about a kidnapping?" Dirk asked.

Lloyd turned to his father, "Genis, the Professor and our friend Stacy got lured into a trap and were kidnapped today. We were in town trying to find someone who saw where they might be when we got your message."

"Ah, I see…"

"Poor Master…" Whimpered in Sheena's lap.

"Hm?" Dirk looked over at the Digimon. "Who's this?"

"My name is Patamon; I'm here to protect Master. It is very nice to meet you."

"Who's this 'master' he keeps talking about?"

"He's talking about Stacy." Sheena answered. "This little guy showed up out of the blue one day and just started calling her that. None of us really know why he does it."

"Hmm…" Dirk moved over to his work bench and grabbed a rolled up sheet of paper. "Is this the Stacy you're talking about?" He unrolled the paper, revealing one of the wanted posters the King had made to capture Stacy.

"…Yes." Lloyd answered finally.

"Please don't say you think she's a demon!" Colette begged. "I know the rumours about her are scary but…"

"Don't worry. If you all trust her, then I'm sure she's a good person."

"Thanks Dad." Lloyd smiled at his adoptive father, who was always supporting him when he needed it most.

"You should go now. If your friends are in danger you shouldn't linger here for long."

"Right. Everyone…let's go…to the Human Ranch."

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the small ledge overlooking the ranch. Lloyd couldn't help but think back to when it was just him and Genis up there, watching as Marble got whipped, and them trying to save her. How much did she suffer after they left?

"Lloyd." Sheena nudged him. "We need you to focus."

"Sorry…" He looked to Colette. "Can you see anything?"

"Nope…the building is the way." She answered, referring to the large yard in the back that the captive were forced to do manual labour in when the Desians ran the Ranch. "Wait. I see something. There's a person tied to a post over there." She pointed to a smaller yard, where rebellious captives were made examples of. Sure enough, tied to a large 't' shaped post was a person, but the person was too far away for the others to make out who it was.

"Can you tell who it is?" Regal asked the blond.

"I think…it's…Stacy!"

"Master!" With that, Patamon flew off towards his master, ignoring the calls of the others to come back. The Digimon flew to his Master's side. Her arms were each wrapped around one end of the post that ran across the main pole, where her arms were tied to it at the bicep and the forearm. Her lower body was left to hang lose. Her white clothing was replaced with tattered burlap pants and a shirt. Patamon flew up onto the horizontal post and walked over to his Master's face and began to lick her temple.

"Hm?" She lifted her head out of her unconscious state and looked to her left, where Patamon was. "Patamon?"

"Master! Everyone his here! They're going to save you!"

"But what about…" Stacy turned her head towards the gate, where the other yard was. "Them."

Patamon looked around her and saw into the yard that Lloyd and the others hadn't been able to see. He was able to pick out Raine and Genis…from the number of other people who were also being held captive by the Royal Army.

"All of them…were captured…because of me." Stacy said.

* * *

That scene with Zelos and Kratos gave me a lot of trouble, but I think it turned out okay...what do you guys think?

Also, I'm working on a special project this summer. When it's finished I'll post a picture of it on my DeviantArt page. I'm under than same name there, but with no spaces in 'RegalBryantLover'. Yeah, just search for that in Google and I should come up.

When I was writing this chapter, I started thinking about what I might want to say when this story is finished. I ended up getting all emotional... :P I hope you all continue to read Fallen Insert in the future!

I FINALLY have setteled on a cover to use! Rejoice!


	126. An Exercise in Trust

Hey! It only took me two weeks to uplaod this time! And you probably noticed the NEW, new cover. Although I liked the one my friend Lizzy made, it looked to washed-out on the site, especially when comared to the other coloured covers. So while I was on DeviantArt, I noticed that Aero-spec (known here as Aeroblue) had a new picture posted. It was a cover for Fallen Insert she had done for the sheer heck of it. She is such a wonderful person, advertising Fallen Insert on her dA account! Please giver her stories and her artwork a once over!

* * *

Patamon stared across the yard, looking through the chain-linked fence at the other prisoners. There were almost a dozen people being held captive, including the Sage siblings.

"All of them…were captured…because of me." His master muttered pained voice.

"I don't understand Master. Why is it your fault?"

"Those people…they all helped me in the past."

Patamon looked back to his master.

Even though Stacy seemed to be consumed by utter defeat, she still said, "We have to save them."

The Digimon hopped down from post Stacy was tied to and walked around to face his master. "Don't worry, we'll save them Master; and I promise I'll save you too."

Stacy's head lowered, but Patamon could still make out the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said breathlessly.

Even though he didn't want to leave his master's side, Patamon tore himself away from her and headed over to the fence. Genis was standing there, in tattered brown clothes, from having noticed Patamon talking to Stacy.

"Patamon, what are you doing here?" The mage asked, kneeling down.

"Everyone heard from Dirk that there were some suspicious people here, so we came to investigate."

"So everyone else is here?"

"Mm-hm." Patamon nodded. "They're all up on that cliff." Patamon pointed over the building.

"I see. Do they know the other people here?"

"No. They only know about the knights and you three."

"Well, all of the other people were taken from their homes because they were accused of supporting Stacy."

"Master said the same thing."

"We have to get these people out of here! There's no telling what the king will do to them!"

'What do you mean?" Patamon cocked his head sideways.

"I think the king kidnapped all these people to use as leverage against Stacy." The mage grabbed the wire fence. "He might start killing them to back Stacy into a corner! He might even try to kill Raine and me!"

"I'll tell the others!" Patamon said before turning to go.

"Be careful!" Genis called. "It may not look like it, but there are guards everywhere inside!"

With that Patamon flew off towards Lloyd and the others, leaving his master and the other captives behind.

* * *

"C-Captain!" Alexander stammered as he ran up to his squad captain.

"What is it now, Alex?" Captain Stephan asked.

"A monster was spotted in the yard with the girl! It seems that the girl's familiar has come looking for her."

"Is it still here?"

"Well…no…it-it flew away…"

Stephan held his chin. "Move everyone inside. The king will have our heads if we don't do this job to the best of our abilities."

A grim look came over Alexander's face.

"…Look, I don't like doing this to civilians either, but it's better that our group is running things here rather than one of the others. Some of them would go to the same lengths as the king when it comes to threatening that girl. At least with us in charge we can things from getting unnecessarily violent."

"I suppose…"

"Now move everyone inside."

"Yes, sir." Alexander saluted before hurrying off.

"…This whole thing is just mad." Stephan muttered as he headed to the yard where the 'demon' girl was being held.

* * *

Even though I had tried to be brave in front of Patamon, I was really scared.

Waking up in that small, cramped room with that knight standing guard had to be one of the most terrifying events in my life. I had no idea what he could have done to me while I was out cold, and I had no clue on what he might try to do now that I was awake. Thankfully all he did was toss that ratty garb at me, said 'get changed' and left the room. Once changed, he came back in and confiscated all my stuff and grabbed me by the wrists. He led me down a long hallway and finally brought me into an even smaller room. (It was then that I realized I was in a Human Ranch of sorts. Since Iselia was the only one that was nearby, I guess it to be my current location.) I still don't know what that tiny room was used for during the days when the Ranch was active, but it was currently a high security prison cell. I was left in that room for God knows how long before that knight returned again. I knew it was the same knight from the scar on the back of his hand—a mark left from fighting a wolf or something.

"Come with me." was all he said. He led me outside where I was tied to the posts. Once I was secured he told me, "See those people there? They are prisoners of the King. They are charged with the act of aiding a dangerous felon—you."

Although I couldn't see his eyes, he seemed to drop his guard.

"Thank you for being so cooperative. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you or those civilians."

In my position, I should have kept my guard against him and take his words for just an act, but something seemed genuine about what he said.

And now, he was approaching me again, just after I saw Patamon fly away.

"I have to take you back inside now. It seems your companions are nearby."

I waited silently as he untied the ropes on my arms. Once free, he grabbed my wrists and held them together with one hand behind my back. There was no force in his grip, just like when he led me to my cell for the first time.

He was simply following orders to the most minimal of requirements.

"You don't resist much for a demon." He commented.

"…"

"Alexander should see you like this. It might reassure him that you're not going to eat him."

"….I'm not a killer." I said quietly, causing both of us to remain silent until we reached my cell. I curled up into a ball and faced the back wall as the sound of the door being such echoed through the small room.

Now that I was alone again I began to worry about the people I saw outside. Raine and Genis could take of themselves, but the others might be a different case. None of them looked like they were suited for fighting if it came down to it.

There was the two half-elf brothers, Theodor and Miles. Theodor had treated me when I ingested snake poison and Miles had escaped from prison with me. Then there was also Bernie, the blacksmith who provided me with all my weapons, along with his son, Zinc. I hadn't seen Bernie since I escaped from jail and I felt horrible that our reunion had to be like this. The fortune teller from Triet and the doctor from Flanoir also had been captured. The doctor had been good enough to treat me, despite the rumours of me being a demon, and the fortune teller had offered me guidance and even refused to believe the rumours. The last group I didn't recognize at first, but after I saw the little girl with her parents I remembered all three of them. They were the family in Luin. When the daughter dropped her doll, I tried to return it to her. Her parents got mad, thinking I was going to hurt their child, so the father had attacked me. I then pretended to be unconscious and made a shadow clone of mine look like the Keaton so I could talk to sense into the father. Had they been supporting me since I left Luin, or were they just living peacefully when the Royal Army took them here? The father must hate me again…

…Maybe they all hated me now…

* * *

Patamon flew towards Lloyd's group with great urgency, knowing the fate of those who were now taken prisoner by the king's army.

"There's Patamon!" Colette pointed out as he flew close.

"Well?" Lloyd asked, "Was it Stacy down there?"

"Yeah! Master's there, along with Genis and Raine!" The Digimon explain as he landed on the cliff. "But there's a bunch of other people there too!"

"Do you mean the knights?" Zelos asked.

"No! There's a bunch of regular people there. They were kidnapped because they assisted Master in the past!"

"Look!" Colette called out. "Someone's taking Stacy back inside!"

"They must have saw Patamon." Sheena commented.

"Master…"

"Do you know what the king plans to do with those people?" Presea asked the Digimon.

"I think he plans to kill them to make Master surrender."

"Damn that bastard." Zelos muttered. "Dragging innocent people into this."

"We have to get everyone out of there." Lloyd declared.

"Indeed." Regal concurred.

"How do you plan to rescue them?" Kratos asked.

"We'll have to break in there," Lloyd announced. "It'll be just like when we rescued the prisoners at the Human Ranches."

"Someone is coming out." Presea pointed out. Everyone looked down in front of the Human Ranch as saw a single knight looking up at them, gesturing for them to come down.

"Damn!" Zelos swore. "He spotted us."

'We should get out of here!" Sheena suggested.

"Hold it." Lloyd cautioned. "I think he wants to talk."

"Uh, he's on the king's side. What makes you think he wants to just 'talk'?" Zelos criticized.

"I think it's better than we trust him and risk being deceived rather than ignoring him."

"Dwarven vow number eighteen, right?" Colette recited.

"Yeah, let's go." Lloyd let his team down the cliff to the front gate of the Ranch.

"It's an honour to meet you, Heroes of Regeneration." The knight greeted, stretching his hand out.

As Lloyd took the man's hand, he noticed an old scar left from an animal on the back of the knight's hand.

"I am Captain Stephan, you must be Lloyd."

"Cut to the chase." Zelos remarked. "I know you didn't call us down here to exchange pleasantries."

"…You are sided with the demon girl, correct?"

"Yes." Regal answered.

"Just know that if you try to rescue her and we see the Heroes of Regeneration, we will be forced to execute the other captives."

"You…" Lloyd growled as Captain Stephan headed back inside.

"Remember!" He called, "If we see _the Heroes of Regeneration _we'll have to kill the captives!"

"Damnit! He just wanted to toy with us!"

"Lloyd," Kratos called his son's name, "we should return to Dirk's."

"…alright."

* * *

"That jerk!" Sheena fumed. "He just called us over to taunt us."

"How he use innocent people like that?" Colette asked no one.

"We have to save those people, no matter what!" Lloyd rallied, jumping up from his chair around Dirk's table.

"How?" Zelos asked angrily. "If we're seen they'll kill the prisoners."

"I wonder what they'll do to Master…" Patamon wondered aloud.

"If you all calmed down you'd see that knight was giving us a suggestion, not a threat." Kratos stated as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd looked over his shoulder to his biological father.

"I believe he was telling us to disguise ourselves."

"What makes you think that?"

"Did he not repeat 'Heroes of Regeneration'? It is possible he was subtly suggestion how we should go about rescuing the prisoners."

"So we'll be repeated what we did at Kvar's Human Ranch?" Sheena questioned.

"Yes."

"Uh, some of us weren't there." Zelos pointed out. "Mind filling the rest of us in on the plan?"

"Yes." Presea joined in. "I too would like to hear about it."

"When we first tried to enter Kvar's Ranch," Colette explained, "some of us were disguised as Desians."

"If the plan is the infiltrate the base while in disguise, we will have to be the men going in." Regal pointed out.

"Right, the Royal army doesn't employ women in their ranks." Zelos noted.

"Then we'll have Colette, Sheena and Presea escort the prisoners to Iselia," Lloyd commanded, "While the rest of us focus on finding Genis, Stacy and the Professor."

"What about me?" Patamon spoke up.

"Hmm…I guess you can wait nearby and if things go wrong, you can always evolve-or whatever—and help us fight."

"Got it!"

"We should instigate out plan tomorrow." Kratos stated. "Since we shut down the power in the Ranch on our last visit it should be very dark inside once the sun sets."

"Alright, we'll launch our attack in the morning."

"Do you think the others will have that much time?" Presea inquired.

"They were captured just this afternoon, right?" Zelos rationalized, "I'm sure they wouldn't kill them so soon."

"I hope you're right…" Lloyd said with a worried expression.

* * *

I sat quietly in my cell. I'm sure it was once a closet, due to its small size. There was barely enough room to lie down along the width of the room, with only a potato sack to serve as a bed. For these reason, it was understandable that I preferred to lean against the wall than to lie down. If it weren't for the fact that the room was longer than it was wide, I would have been struck by the door when it swung open. The knight with the scarred hand stood in the doorway, holding one of those long loaves of bread and a water skin. He tossed the loaf at my and set the skin on the ground and left without a word. Now I'm not normally big on bread-it all tastes like paste to me—but I was very hungry. The knight hadn't done anything to make me suspicious of him, so I felt I could eat without fear of being poisoned. Besides, if they wanted me dead right now, surely they would have tried to do so already. As I chewed the bread, another taste filled my mouth. Meat. The bread was stuffed with meat. I couldn't tell what kind, but it was tasty, whatever it was.

When I took a swing from the leather water skin, I half expected it to be juice, but it was just simple water. Oh well…it was astounding that he even snuck meat into the bread for me.

Tears started to press against my eyes. I didn't deserve to someone treat me so kindly, especially since I was an enemy. After all the pain I had caused, why would someone want to be so nice to me?

I couldn't keep fighting these men. They were too wonderful of people to face death because of me. I should just go home and put an end to all of this.

* * *

Genis leaned against his sister as they sat together in their cell. It was so strange for him to on this side of the bars after all the times he had helped break people free from them. He could hear a young girl crying while her parents tried to console her.

The knights at least allowed family members to all share a cell. If it had been Desians who captured them, everyone would have been separated. As far as Genis could tell there were four groups of family members there, including him and his sister; there were two half-elf brothers, and old man and his son, and the family three with the crying daughter. Since Genis didn't know any of these people he hadn't talked to them while they were out in the yard together. Instead, Raine had talked to them to get information while Genis questioned the two people he did know; the doctor from Flanoir and the Fortune teller. It was after he had Raine had finished discussing how everyone came to be at the Iselia Human Ranch when Patamon had shown up. After that they were all escorted back inside and placed in their cells.

"…Do you think…they'll kill us Raine?" Genis asked.

Raine couldn't answer her brother. She knew that they faced death while they were trapped here, but to tell him so…

"Dinner time." The voice of the knight brought Raine out of her brooding. He wore his visor up so the two Half-elves could see his face. Raine eyed him suspiciously. He had introduced himself as Gavon.

Gavon noticed Raine's staring and met her gaze. "I know you have no reason to trust me or any of the other knights, but all of us here side with our Captain, not the king. We think your companion is being unjustly blamed for things she didn't do."

"…"

"I know you've been told that we will have to kill you in order to twist the girl's arm, but none of us are willing to go through with it. We have no intention of following the king's orders. I would much rather see everyone here go free. Including you, Heroes." He then slid two bowls of stew through a small hatch at the bottom of the cell's door. The food was chopped up in large chunks, as expected of knights who saw to their own meals. "I hope that you can trust us." He said before heading away.

Raine contemplated the look in his eyes from when he spoke. They stayed locked with hers the whole time and had been very serious. She had noticed no nervous ticks in his body language, but she was still uneasy about trusting him. But he did say 'I' instead of 'we' at one point. Finally Raine relented, and handed a bowl to Genis and took the other for herself.

* * *

Gavon headed back to the room where his squad was lounging in.

"Finished delivering the meals?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah. I feel bad that we can only give the girl bread and water."

"The king would be suspicious if it looked like she well fed. At least the rest of them can have proper meals."

"So," Arthur spoke up, "how did things go with the rest of the Heroes?"

Stephan put his feet up on the crate they were using as a table, "I think one of them picked up on my message. The rest just got pissed off."

"Do you think they'll come?" Gavon asked.

"They should. Considering that they were able to unite two separate worlds, a simple breaking and entering should be easy for them." He then sat up strait and leaned on his knee, "Now remember, if asked why we let them in, we are only knights made for battle, not espionage agents. We can't help it if we're too stupid to not notice and extra knight or two wandering around." He added with a grin, prompting the same expression from Gavon and Arthur.

Only Alexander, who stood in the corner, seemed uneasy about his comrades' plan.

* * *

Yes, it's a little short, but I got it done really quickly this time! I might have another done next week, I'll have to see if I end up writing a chapter for this or my other story 'In Wolves Clothing'. For those of you who are into Black Butler, you can find this fic of mine in the 'M' section! (gasp! RBL writing in the 'M' section! Have heaven and earth been ripped asunder! lolz)

Also, I know I told you all about a project I was working on for my deviantArt account. I actually finished it the day after ch. 125. I made a little Regal plushie and it would be wonderful if you all checked it out and told me what you think!

I also watched a walkthrough of Tales of Graces F, since I don't own the system it's for. I love that game! It's my second favorite Tales game right after Symphonia! :D


	127. To trust you

Yeay! I have a decent length chapter for you guys! Sorry I took so long, things got hecktic with year two of college starting.

* * *

Once again, I ruined the lives of others. This time though, it hadn't been due to a direct action from me, but instead due to my own existence. Nine people had been taken from their homes and were brought here, to this old Human Ranch that the King had taken over. I don't know how long they had been here. I don't know how they were treated while here. And I don't know how much they hated me at this point.

Maybe the reason for why I was kept separate from them wasn't to antagonise me with the position of "you can't do anything to help them", but instead to keep them from killing me before my fate could be decided.

Maybe if I disappeared from this world, things here could be different. These people wouldn't have to suffer. Regal and everyone wouldn't have to put up with me. No one would have to live in fear of the 'Demon Girl'.

But…how would I disappear? Dying wasn't proved to send me away from this world (or even back to my world). Waiting for Lloyd to summon Origin would just prolong the suffering of the people here.

What sort of God would do this to a person?

I tried my best not to swear, and always prayed for forgiveness when I did. I went to church as often as I could. I tried to do the right thing, no matter what. My life followed what God had dictated and Jesus had been welcomed into my heart. Truly, I was a good lamb.

…And yet I was still in Hell.

What kind of God does this?

The people who deserved eternal fires lived in glory and the people followed the Shepard were tossed to the wolves. When I had asked God to keep Loy safe until we could save her she died just inched from my reach.

I had always thought that God had brought me here, once I had found my red pocket bible.

Now I wanted to rebel against God with everything I've got.

No God should force this kind of suffering onto those who cling to Him with such desperation.

Even though people used the words of God as a means of discrimination and superiority, I had always tolerated them. Now I wanted nothing to do with them, or their religion.

I wanted to find something with a better meaning. But what?

Thus was the conclusion of pondering that night.

Being alone in the small cell had left me only my thoughts and doubts. Being the type that was used to silence, I was able to plunge into my darker thoughts.

What Alice said about not relying on others is exhausting was true, but relying on something so uncertain as 'God' was ever worse. All it did was build up your hopes to unrealistic levels and shatter them before your eyes. Alice probably never relied on Martel, a Goddess who _did _exist. Why should I rely on a God who—

*Knock* *Knock*

Someone was at the door of my cell.

"So you're still up? I could hear you pacing." It was the knight with the scarred hand.

"…"

"Mind if we talk for a bit?"

My only response was the sound of my exhaled breaths.

"I guess I'll do the talking…"

The sound of his armour clattering against the wall echoed into the cell. I braced myself for his words. He was going to say that I would be killed soon, and that his kindness had only been out of pity to brighten my last few hours alive.

"You're not the evil demon the king claims you are."

_Huh?_

"The rumour that you killed the noblemen is a lie, isn't it? There's no prof one way or the other, but my instincts tell me that you didn't."

_He trusted me…all on his own? No…he…he must be lying…_

"If you're worried about the other people here you can relax. I'll understand if you don't want to trust me, but you should know that none of us here plan to hurt those civilians."

Part of me wanted to trust in him. Even after all the suffering I faced from my classmates and my siblings, I wanted to know that there were people in the world who would do the right thing. People who would offer help to those in need. People who were good simply because….because why? Why were people good? Was it to please some omnipotent Deity? Was it for self-satisfaction or personal gain?

"I've never agreed with persecuting people because of their harmless personal beliefs. It only causes unrest that can lead to unneeded violence. Although I am a solider, I'd rather not fight when it's a pointless battle. When I do fight…I…I scare myself at times. You keep that to yourself, got it?"

_You're scared of yourself? You don't have anything to fear…not like I do…for all I know I've been harbouring a demon all this time and never knew._

The knight tapped at my door again.

"You still awake?" When I didn't reply I heard him say to himself, "must have fallen asleep" followed by the sound of his armour clinking as he walked away.

* * *

As Stephan walked away from the girl's cell he thought of what she had said to him earlier that day, _'I am not a killer'._ The tone in her voice had told him that she hated the fighting that surrounded her more than anyone.

He thought about how his body moved on its own while on the battlefield and how he had struck down one of his own men by accident. His mindless way of fighting made him a force to be reckoned with, but it caused him more pain than any praise could erase.

He thought that the girl might be suffering something similar, and so he told her his darkest secret.

As much as he wished that such a small gesture could change the situation, he knew that nothing he could do would make a difference. If it could, then so many wars would have never occurred.

* * *

Alexander watched from the shadows of the hallway as his Captain walked away from the demon's cell. How could his comrades be willing to trust such a monster? They had all seen her fight and knew she was a demon from Niflheim, so how could they show her compassion? Besides the king himself had ordered she been captured, so why would they defy him? Sure the king had been acting strange lately, but who wouldn't when demons threatened the safety of the world? If Alexander was going to do something about the planned escape, he would ultimately have to defy his captain…

* * *

Patamon sat on the roof of Dirk's house, his gaze directed at the stars.

He had failed his only mission; to protect his master from danger. That was his sole purpose and he had failed. He knew that Lloyd and everyone would be able to save his master, but he also knew that he could not afford to mess up again. _Keep Stacy alive_. That was his only instruction, and that was how he planned to live his life, no matter how sad it seemed.

* * *

The next morning everyone left early, anxious to rescue their captured comrades. They now stood just outside the Ranch, waiting for their chance…

"I can't believe all this _extra armour _that we brought _doesn't fit_." Gavon said aloud as he and Arthur wheeled the cart full of armour out past the front gate.

"I can't believe it…" Zelos muttered.

"Yeah, we're really lucky all their armour doesn't fit." Lloyd commented.

"No, I mean that we found worse actors worse than those Katz at Altamira, no offence Regal."

"None taken." The duke replied.

"I guess we'll just leave out here for _someone to take_." Arthur said to his companion, with equally bad acting skills.

"Y'know…" Zelos said with his hand on his chin, "this is starting to look at little trap-like to me."

"But we don't have any other options." Lloyd argued.

"We can't just leave Genis, Stacy and the Professor with them." Colette added.

"We have to save Master!"

"_You_," Sheena started as she grabbed the Digimon, "will be waiting here with the rest of us."

"Lloyd and the others will take care of everything." Presea insisted.

"But-but Master-!"

"We will bring her back safe and sound." Regal assured. "You have no need to worry."

"Master…."

"We should go now." Kratos urged, moving towards the cart of armour.

Lloyd turned towards the girls and ordered, "You guys wait on the cliffs over there. When you see the other prisoners come out lead them to Iselia."

"Got it." Sheena nodded as she held an antsy Patamon in her arms.

As Lloyd, Regal and Zelos charged through the gate to follow Kratos, the Tethe'allan Chosen stole a glance at Patamon who was being pressed against Sheena's chest and muttered, "Lucky bastard…"

* * *

I awoke to a hot sensation that had engulfed my body. Touching my forehead I could feel it was covered with sweat.

What's going on? Why am I so hot? Are they trying to kill me with a heat chamber?

I pushed off the ground to sit up, but my head began to swim and I was forced back to the ground. The room was spinning and my vision was blurry. After a minute I tried to get up again and although I was still lightheaded I made my way to a wall to lean against. The metal felt cool on my hand so I pressed the side of my face against it.

Wait…the walls couldn't be cool if the room was being heated to kill me. That meant it was just me that was hot…maybe the cold I had been fighting since Triet had finally won.

Why now? The guards probably wouldn't have medicine to give me and I can't fight my way out like this.

Hopefully this was just a simple cold and nothing fatal.

The wall started to warm up from my body heat, so I inched over and pressed my other cheek to the wall.

* * *

Alexander stood atop the Human Ranch scanning the sky for their messenger owl. Late last night he had dispatched it to the camp the King and other knights were waiting at. The king had ordered them to contact him once the demon girl had been found and secured within the old Sylveranti prison. Once she was locked up, the king and the rest of the army was to arrive to make a deal with her; her life in exchange for those who supported her. If she did not submit then they would be slaughtered one by one until she either relented or everyone was killed. If it was the latter then they would tie her down and try to kill her by sheer force.

Alexander didn't want to drag innocent civilians into this, let alone kill them, but more people would be hurt if this demon was left to run around.

Maybe they should have tried to take either the Chosen Zelos or Duke Bryant as captives, seeing how there was a rumour that the demon whored herself out to them.

At last Alexander was able to pick out a brown speck against the blue sky. The owl was returning with a message from the king's camp, but he knew what the message said long before the owl landed on his arm. The king was bringing the rest of the knights here to kill the demon once and for all.

* * *

Regal marched down the corridor, checking every room he pasted for any sign of Stacy. Lloyd and Zelos had gone off looking for Genis and Raine, while Kratos was going to evacuate the other captives. With everyone separated it was vital that they find their respective targets and regroup quickly, especially if the invitation to invade the Human Ranch really was a trap.

"You okay, bud?" Zelos asked as he and Lloyd walked along in the knights' armour they took.

"Yeah…" Lloyd sighed.

"Awww…no need to look like that, not when you have the great Zelos on your side."

"…" Lloyd's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Seriously, what's bugging ya?"

"I just have some bad memories of this place…"

"Oh yeah, from when you got exiled from your village right?"

"…"

"I guess I can't really tell you to think about all the good we did on our last visit here, considering what we found out about our cutie Colette."

"….We should have destroyed this place after we stopped the Giant Tree."

"Say what?" Zelos gasped.

"…If we had destroyed this place, then the king couldn't have used it to capture Genis, The Professor and Stacy."

"Well it's too late to worry about that now. I'm sure even Raine couldn't blow this place to smithereens, besides, isn't the village too close for her to do that?"

"…I guess…"

"We should turn back and check somewhere else now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, now finally snapping out of his brooding.

"All that's left over this way is the Mana reactor, right? Well I doubt the king can do much renovation here with the power cut, so there's no way the knights here could be keeping people over in this area."

"I guess…"

C'mon, let's see if we can catch up with Mr. Doom and Gloom. Her Highness and the squirt might be with the other captives."

"Alright."

* * *

I lied on the floor trying to cool my body, wondering what would happen to me if I didn't escape. The knight said that he didn't believe I was a demon, but could I really trust what he said?

My mind drifted to question I had dwelled on last night; why would people choose to be good?

What benefit was there for him to trust me and have trust him in turn? Was it so that he could set me up for some great fall or a trap?

Why would he want to be kind to me? Why would anyone want to be kind to someone like me? In this world I was labelled as a demon and no one in their right mind would side with a demon from Niflheim? Demons were the most terrifying creatures in this world, and were feared for their destructive power. To be associated with them was like a death sentence.

Who in their right mind would side with someone like that—someone like me?

The door suddenly burst open, revealing the silhouette of a large, intimidating knight. Although my eyes were blinded by the light shining in, due to having no light in my cell, I could clearly see the back of the knight's hand and saw there was no scar on it.

This person wasn't the knight you usually came.

As much as I knew I shouldn't trust the scarred knight, I still trusted him regardless and was wishing that he would appear instead of this…stranger.

When I jumped to my feet to get away, I became lightheaded again and stumbled into the back wall as I held my head.

_I can't fight like this…_

"Here…" he muttered, moving closer to me, but I instinctively swatted his hand away. Again I got to my feet and was about to run when my light-headedness hit again, sending me to the floor, but I was caught by the strange knight. My mind was both blank and in a frenzy. With all the strength I could muster, I tried pulling away from him, but he had a firm grip on my shoulders. What was he going to do to me? What he going to hurt me? Was he going to kill me? Please, please come save me scared knight, please!

"Stacy calm down, it's me." He said, but I continued to struggle until he pulled his helmet off, revealing his face. _Regal…_

My body relaxed and went limp against the arm he had wrapped under me when I collapsed earlier.

'This is a dream', is what I told myself. No way would Regal come here to rescue me, not after all the trouble I caused. Not after what Fryer told all of them. Even had even said it himself, that if your inner self in repulsive it will show through, no matter what you did. My inner self must be some horrible monster of a person. I must have the heart of a demon, even if my body is human. No one would want save a monster like me. That knight probably wouldn't want to save me either…

Regal forced me into standing and steadied my body as he pressed his large hand to my forehead.

"Just as I thought…you're burning up. I have to get you out of here." He said, rising to his feet. Before I could blink he scooped me up into his arms and was carrying me down the hall.

If it weren't for the fever muddling my mind, I would have been too stunned to think. "My stuff…I need my stuff." I muttered, not able to speak properly.

"I will get you your things once you are save in Iselia." Regal promised.

I knew I should trust him, but my possessive nature urged me to get them myself.

As we approached the corner a knight came around and Regal skidded to a stop, just short of colliding with him. I quickly glanced down and saw the scar on the back of the knight's hand to confirm his identity.

He flashed us a smile, but with his eyes covered with his visor it was impossible to tell his true expression, but he quickly lifted his visor, showing off his hazel eyes that were lined with relief.

"I'm glad to see you came." His voice was sincere. "I was worried that you'd all leave her here."

"You are not going to stop us?" Regal asked sternly.

"No, I don't think this girl is as demonic as the king says. Ever since we took her into custody she has be quiet and obedient—if only every person at the Meltokio prison could be like that—which only added to my suspicion of the king and his reasons."

"What suspicions do you hold towards the king?"

"He hasn't be himself for the past couple months. Most people in the castle think it's because he's worried about this 'demon' wandering around, but I think it's something else."

"Such as?" Regal prodded.

"I'm not sure…all I know is that the king isn't acting like the king I pledged loyalty to. Even if it means treason on my part, I will get to the bottom of what's going on. Even the princess has fled the castle out of fear of the king's new demeanour."

"Princess Hilda has fled Meltokio?" Regal gasped. "Things must be serious if even the princess would leave his Majesties' side."

"You two should get out of here soon. One of my men has been uneasy about our defiance to the king, so he may try something."

"Very well." Regal nodded.

"I'll lead you guys out. This place is a real maze."

_So the Knights and the King don't know what this place is…they don't even know that Lloyd and everyone have been here before._

Regal thanked the knight for his offer and accepted it, even though it was unneeded. As we hurried down the halls the knight still tried to keep up a conversation. "Another one of my men also saw three of your companions trying to pick the locks of the cells for the civilians. He ended up tossing the keys to them from and overhead walkway. You guys really are heroes, aren't you?"

The way the scarred knight talked, it reminded me of a kid finally getting to talk to his favorite superhero and just being in awe that such an amazing person was standing next to him.

Though…I suppose Regal and everyone are like superheroes in a way.

Right…Regal came to rescue a worthless monster like me…It would have been easier for them to just look for Raine and Genis and the other captives, but he took the time to look for me.

"Thank you." I whispered, but I'm sure the sound of my voice was drowned out by sound of Regal and the knight running.

We soon made it out into the courtyard, but it seemed that things had gone horribly wrong.

The captives plus Lloyd, Zelos and Kratos were cornered by a group of Royal Knights. Raine and Genis stood right behind the three swordsmen to back them up with magic.

"What's going on here?" The scarred knight exclaimed. Another knight (there's too many people in identical armour around here!) approached us with a nervous look expression. "Alexander…" Our knight growled.

"Captain Stephan I know you think we can trust that demon, but…I can't risk it…everything we strived for as knights…how could you throw it away for a demon!?"

"As a knight it is my duty to protect the innocent!"

"What's innocent about that demon!?" The second knight, apparently named Alexander shouted while pointing at me.

At that point Regal set me down and moved in front of me protectively and I was forced to cling to him due to my dizziness. Were they going to fight, those two knights?

* * *

Stephan's worry began to grow. Although Alex was just a rookie, there was a reason why he had been able to become a knight at such a young age. He was a prodigy with a sword and could easily match Stephan's own abilities. The only reason why Alex wasn't higher in rank was due to his nervous demeanour and his lack of experience.

"…Everyone deserves a chance in life…" Stephan answered. "We can't write someone off just because the king says to."

"But the king is just trying to protect the good people of the world!"

"What 'good people'? There is no right or wrong! There's only doing what is necessary! Even a thief's actions can be justified if you look at it from the right angle! What matters is making a world where people don't have to resort to desperate actions just to survive."

"And the only way to do that is to kill of monsters like her!" Alexander shouted back.

"Look at those people" Stephan pointed towards the cornered civilians, "and tell me they are better off with us listening to the king. Tell that they are 'bad people' and that they should be killed for the greater good. Even the Heroes of Regeneration are going against the king, and I'm sure that they are the most concerned with the wellbeing of this world _and_ its people."

"How can you be so sure? They've been traveling with that demon for months! I bet she's brainwashed all of them!"

"Alex!" A pair of voices rang out. Two more knights emerged from the base, both looking very crossed.

"What's the matter?" Stephan asked as his men approached.

"There are more knights on their, this time with the king!" Gavon answered.

"It looks like Alex didn't just send for a few reinforcements." Arthur concluded.

"Damnit…" Stephan swore. "You two go and help those three with the reinforcements. I want those civilians out of here before the king arrives."

"Yes sir!" They saluted and ran off to aid Lloyd, Zelos and Kratos as they fought back the small group of soldiers.

"Damnit Alex! This is going too far!" He shouted while drawing his bade.

* * *

I gasped as Stephan drew his sword and charged at Alex. They were comrades and yet I had driven them to turn their own blades against each other. My guilt drove me out from behind Regal as I planned to get between the two knights and stop their fight, but a loud chorus of war cries echoed through the air. Everyone turned to the gate and saw at least fifty soldiers had arrived.

"Damn!" I heard Lloyd swore. "We can't get the captives out if we have to fight all of them!"

"You and Zelos fight off the soldiers while Genis, Kratos and I protect the captives." Raine ordered. "Lloyd, have Regal take Stacy back to the village."

"Got it!" Lloyd dashed over to us and relayed Raine's orders. "Also, see if you can find the girls. We'll need everyone for this battle."

"Understood." And once again I was hoisted into his arms and carried off.

Regal headed towards the door we came out from, but the king's army was swarming out, leaving us no room to escape. It seemed like we were trapped, but with this being Tales of Symphonia there is always some improbable means of escaping. For Regal, it was double jumping onto a lower roof, running up the side of the building and jumping onto the fence, while I clung to him for dear life screaming my head off. Soon we were safely (?) outside and away from all the fighting. Regal was about to jump up the cliff to talk to the girls when I shouted, "Put me down right now!" This startled the poor guy, probably since I hadn't talked to him much, and when I did, my voice would always be very quiet. But I would not stand for any more of this leaping around like a kangaroo. Those little Joeys (baby Kangaroos) are nuts to let their moms carry them around while bouncing!

Regal quietly set me on the ground and headed up to get Collette and the others.

"Master!" I heard Patamon cry as he flew to where I was laying on the ground. "I'm so sorry Master~!" He wailed as a cuddled him. "I didn't protect you~! I'm sor~ry!"

I tried to sit up again, but it was easier to stay on my back. My head felt like it was made of lead…lead that had been put through the spin cycle on a dryer.

"Stacie!" Colette called as Sheena, Presea and Regal followed her down the cliff.

"She doesn't look so good." The ninja commented.

"She has a fever." Regal explained. "I would like to take her to the village to rest, but I am also worried about Lloyd and the others."

"I'll take her to grandmother then." Colette offered. "It won't take me long to get back if I fly."

"We will leave Stacy in your care then." Presea said as she left with the ninja and duke.

"Patamon…" I muttered. "You help them too."

"But Master-!"

"There isn't much you can do for me right now, but the others need help."

"…Okay Master…"

Colette scooped me up, which was a little awkward since we both were around the same size. When we got to the trail, Noishe came running up, whimpering. He was probably worried about Lloyd and Kratos.

"Noishe!" Colette ran up to him and helped me onto his back. "Can you take us to the village?"

"Bark!"

"Thank you!" She climbed on behind me and shouted "Go!" prompting Noishe to run down the path and a wicked speed. I was surprised the ride wasn't as jarring as I imagined it to. I suppose being an ancient creature Noishe knew how to run without jostling his passengers.

Thanks to the protozoan's speed, we made it to the village in no time while avoiding any monsters. With my arm slung over her shoulders, (Colette's hair feels nice and cool against my face) Colette than dragged me to her house where Frank and Phaidra were sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying what _was _a peaceful morning. The surprise was too evident on their faces when Colette asked if this random person could rest at their house.

"Please," Colette begged, "Stacy is really sick and needs someone to look after her."

"Of course Chosen." Phaidra answered, "Come this way child," she said gentle like every wise woman from a good fantasy movie, "you can rest in the Chosen's room."

"Thanks." I heaved out, felling ready to faint. As Colette and I made our way up the stairs, my foot slid off the step sending me reeling back while Colette tripped over a higher step and fell forward. I managed to catch the railing, but Colette landed on her hands and knees with a loud 'thud'. Despite how much the fall must have hurt, Colette kept smiling and led me upstairs without any indication of her prior accident. The Chosen then helped me into bed and Phaidra took my temperature. "My, my, you have quite the fever. I'll get a cold cloth for your head."

"Thank you." I murmured, felling weaker now. I turned to Colette, "Make sure Regal gets my stuff."

"Huh? Do you mean your bag?" She asked.

"Yeah, and my swords."

"Well your bag is already here." She pointed to the far corner of her lacy covered bedroom. "I think it was dropped when you got kidnapped. So when we found it, I dropped it off here."

"Thanks…Colette." My head was spinning worse now and I felt like I was going to puke.

"I have to go help the others now, but I'll be back soon."

"…'kay…"

I'm not sure when I fell unconscious or for how long I was out, but when I awoke there was something cold and wet on my forehead. It was the cloth Phaidra had gone to get. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes again. My mind wandered to the battle at the ranch. How were the others making out? Did the scarred knight kill his comrade? Or was the scarred knight dead? The people who had helped me, who were now prisoners, were they okay? Were any of them killed?

My guilt began to twit my gut, but what could I do?

I rolled onto my left side and stared at the frilly décor of the room. My eyes then fell on my bag…which had my Keaton mask and mana pellets…

…Hmm…

* * *

You have no idea how many different scenarios I had planned for this chapter. Some had the knights being as bad as the Desians where Raine and Genis fled to the village with Stacy, others had Regal taking her back to the village. I'm glad with what I wrote though, it's more thought provoking and less disturbing than some of the other ideas I had. I really like how the knights turned out. They are both fighting for what's right, but they still go about it differently.

Also, I've been holding off on telling you guys this...but because my mom hated her iPhone and went back to Blackberry, I got her "old" iPhone 4 (or whatever the newest model is) and my friend got me addicted to DragonVale. So if any of you have game center accounts, please feel to friend request me at "doki doki kawaii" (yes, it is the most RANDOM name I have ever given myself). I also got the game "OkamiDen for the DS so that I could play along with Chuggaaconroy's "OkamiDen LP".  
...Yes, I have reached a new level of geek-hood. No, I am not ashamed.


	128. As bad as the world seems

Crap, I took too long to update again. :( But I saw a new 'story follow' alert message in my inbox, meaning some wonderful soul is following FI! I might start tearing up here you guys...  
Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

There were people suffering because of me. Since I had been labelled a demon, anyone seen associating with me was regarded with suspicion. In the case of nine individuals—nine people who had been wonderful enough to be kind to me—the king had decided they needed to be punished for their actions and had them taken to the abandoned Human Ranch by Iselia. There they were to wait for whatever punishment the king chose, which would likely be death.

Right now the king's forces were arriving while Lloyd and everyone were trying to protect them all. And what was I doing? I was lying in bed with a fever while the battle raged on. Great. People were getting hurt because of me and I was taking a sick day.

Guilt gnawed at my conscience as I laid there. I wanted to go help everyone, but one of them would just drag me back here, thus adding an extra hassle for everyone. When I rolled onto my left side I saw my bag sitting across the room and I recalled I had my mana pellets and Keaton mask inside. Maybe if I couldn't go, maybe the Keaton could.

Quietly I crept out of bed and dropped the wet cloth Phaidra put on my forehead into the bowl of cold water she had left on the nightstand. I tiptoed across the room and began digging through my bag for my mask and mana pellets, trying to be as silent as possible. I also grabbed the ninja headband Sheena had given so long ago. I should probably use it more often, since it _is _a type of armour after all. I grabbed the cloth and rung the water out of it and used the headband to tie the cloth to my forehead. I also quickly grabbed the Hookshot Mewtwo had made for me before he…yeah…

After sticking an extra pillow under the bed covers to make it less obvious the bed was empty, I climbed over Colette's bed, my stuff in hand when a dizzy spell hit. It was only momentary, but it made me worry about how I would fare once I got to the ranch. I opened the window and balanced myself on the windowsill and debated climbing down the tree that was there, or using the Hookshot. Since the Hookshot made a clicking noise when it's used, I decided to climb down the tree to avoid drawing attention from Frank or Phaidra. I step out on an extending branch and quickly grab an overhead one for balance. Shimmying across, I made it to the trunk of the tree and slowly made my way down, looking down to check for any branches I could lower myself to. The lowest branch I could get to was a good three meters up from the ground, so I had no choice but to jump. I landed flat on my feet with my knees and ankles taking all the impact. If only I had thought to roll to the side when I landed. When I tried to stand, pain shot through my right ankle, stunning me for a moment. It was still weak from when I had gotten caught in that rope trap back on the Ossa Trail.

Keeping the image of the people who were captured in my mind, I forced myself to move and limped away from Colette's house. I pulled the Keaton mask over my face and headed out of the village. No one seemed to take notice of me, since I probably just looked like some dumb kid running around with a mask on, playing. The village's guards don't seem too concerned when I ran past them, though I suppose their job is to stop trouble from coming in, not leaving.

I slowed to a walk soon, since I don't have much stamina, more so since Alto left me, and only manage a short jog every few minutes. With my unusual method of half running, half walking, I finally make it to the bottom of the hill that leads up into the forest. As I begin my ascent, I tried to remember the types of monsters that live in the area. There's killer bees (oh lord…), some evil rabbit things and…mushroom thingies? I couldn't remember clearly due to the panicked state I was in. I needed to hurry to the ranch and help save those people. I spotted a rabbit monster pawing at the ground a few feet away, so I slowly inch myself away praying that it won't notice me or that it's already had big lunch. If it did attack me I'd only have the option of running away since all of my weapons were on me when I was taken to the ranch and the knights had unequipped me there. I was almost up the first part of the hill when I saw a pair of long white ears poking out over the top of the path. Another rabbit was waiting for me. I turned to head back down the hill, thinking I should just scale the cliff instead when I saw that the first rabbit had followed me. The bloody rabbits ambushed me! I wouldn't be able to run, so I'd have to fight my way out while lacking a weapon. I grabbed the second rabbit by its ear and swung it into the first one, giving me the chance to escape, but they kept tailing me! I lifted one up by the scruff of its neck and side-kicked it as hard as I could, sending it flying for a few feet. I tried to grab the other one, but it had learned from watching its friend, and evaded my reach. It then leapt into the air and stuck me with its feet. When it landed I quickly did a snap kick, catching it under the jaw and flipped it on its back. Hoping that would be enough to ward them off, I headed up the hill towards the Human Ranch. As I rounded the bend I saw that everyone was still fighting in the gated yard, unaware of my arrival.

When I ran inside, I noticed that the wet cloth I had tied to my forehead was dry now, and my head was getting warm and fuzzy again. I needed to get my stuff, stop the fighting and get out of here before I was found out. Oh wait…I asked Regal and Colette to get my stuff, if I grabbed it now and took it back with me they'd know that I was here. Dang it…I much as I wanted to get my stuff myself, I had to relent and trust Regal to get it for me even though I didn't want to.

After making sure that my Keaton mask was in place I ate a Mana pellet and used Transform to change into my Keaton persona. It was a lot harder to maintain my form without Alto around. If I didn't keep a clear image of what the Keaton looked like in my mind I would start to change back. Since I was going to have to fight, I slipped another Mana pellet into my mouth, but didn't bite it so I could have it ready for later. Once again I adjusted my mask and headed towards the yard where the battle raged on. That path I had found took me out into the yard next to it (oops), so I quietly scaled the wire fence and crouched on it so that I wouldn't be as noticeable.

The battle was still raging. Lloyd, Kratos and Zelos were protecting the captive who were huddled in the corner of the yard, fending off any knights that came close. Other knights had removed their helmets as a sign of rebellion and were allying themselves with the World Regeneration Heroes. I wish I could have checked on the scarred knight, but I never saw enough of his face and I was too far away to see a scar on someone's hand.

The battle was bloody, there were already casualties being trampled on by the remaining warriors, but thankfully the numbers of the dead was countable on one hand. This battle needed to end right away.

The mana from the first pellet was about to wear off, so I needed to figure out an attack I could use to stop the battle. I could use Earthquake or Surf, but those could hurt the captives, as well as Lloyd and his group and the knights who sided with us. My mind raced through every Pokémon attack that would cover the field, but none of them had friendly fire involved. Maybe I didn't need to injure people to make the battle stop, maybe I could just knock them out or something. Besides, without Alto all of my attacks were very weak and probably wouldn't work to stop the battle. Maybe I should use Sing that would lull them to sleep. Oh, but it's not a very effective move, and if more of the enemy's forces stayed awake then things could go very badly.

_Something that will affect everyone…without fail…_

The only answer my mind could conjure up was Parish Song. It would take a little time, but everyone would be hit by it. The only problem was if 'fainting' in Pokémon was the same as fainting or dying for humans. Well, they had "Life Bottles" in the game, which didn't revive the dead, but just brought people back from being fully knocked out—which is kind'a like fainting. I noticed it was getting harder and harder to keep a grip on my Keaton disguise. If I didn't act now everyone will find out who the Keaton really is, and I could get captured by the king.

As I stood up, I suddenly got nervous. I had never done my Keaton act without Alto around. Without him I was just some weak kid. I knew I had to do something, but could I really do it on my own?

Swallowing my nervousness, I crossed my arms and bellowed, "FOOLS!" being careful to not swallow the mana pellet in my mouth at the same time. Everyone looked up in shock. Some pointed at me and whispered to their comrades, others just stood there, a few called out to me to join their cause.

"Silence!" I called again. "I am the Keaton, and I am Justice! I am the symbol of Salvation for those who have been forgotten. I am the protector of the judged. I stand before this world as its impartial judge and jury." I recited, trying to sound powerful and authoritative. "I have observed the events here and can see the actions of the Royal Army are unjust."

"We're only doing this to stop a demon!"

"That girl is no demon!" I called out. _Crap, the mana is about to wear off, I need to wrap this up quickly! _"It is you who are the true demons!" I bite down on the mana pellet and cast Perish Song. A dark, haunting hymn rings out over the battlefield as twisted notes dance in the air. I watched as everyone's eyes glazed over, praying that the attack wouldn't kill anyone, and jumped from the fence. Learning from the last time, I made sure to summersault at the end to soften the impact, but my right ankle still took some of the impact. I moved through the crowd of people, who were barely able to stand, and landed as many head blows as I could to those who still wore their helmets.

"Wait." Lloyd called weakly as he approached me, using all his strength to keep his swords held up. "Why are you…following…" He slumped to the ground before he finished his question. Looking around, I saw that the only person left standing was Kratos, although he was using his sword as a walking stick. Although he had a drowsy look on his face, the glare he was sending me came through loud and clear.

I took a slight bow and ran off into the building, just in time for Transformation to wear off and reveal my true identity. My conscience told me to go back and wake up the others so they could deal with the unconscious army, but I would have to disguise myself again, and I had already used two mana pellets today, leaving me with only seventeen. Only seventeen 'strong' attacks for when I'm in danger. It was too risky to waste these carelessly, but without them at my disposal situations like this would be impossible to deal with.

With a sigh, I relented and lifted my mask to pop another mana pellet into my mouth and reassumed my Keaton form. Stepping outside, I saw that Kratos had just succumbed to Perish Song as well, and was now lying face down on the ground. Figuring I should wake up someone from Lloyd's group to take charge I headed over to Regal, but froze. I'd be too suspicious for me to wake up Regal, and what if he started talking to me and realized who I really was? Instead I moved towards Raine and shook her shoulder until she came too, figuring that Lloyd or Kratos would probably just try to fight or interrogate me.

Her eyes fluttered awake, causing me to inwardly cheer that she wasn't killed by Parish Song, but the look of shock was evident on her face when she saw my mask. I stood up and stepped back from her. "I am not here to kill, only to quell the fighting. I ask that you and your comrades do something to take control of this situation."

Raine got over her shock and nodded, "V-very well." She was still uneasy around me, but I guess that was the reaction I should expect.

I turned to leave when she called out, "I have some questions for you."

But instead of answering I broke out into a run and scaled the other fence, and jumped down into the area in front of the Human Ranch. Okay, not the coolest exit, but only Raine saw and she isn't one to count style points.

I ran down the hill as fast as I could, not stopping for breath or even noticing when the mana wore out and I became Stacy again. I had to get back to the house before the others, otherwise they'd know I snuck out and realise I'm the Keaton. Even with a head start the rest of them were much faster than me so—Oomph! Something struck my back, causing me to tumble down the path. After landing on my back, I looked up and saw it was the two rabbits from before.

"Dang it, I don't have time for you guys!" I shouted at them, pushing myself off the ground to continue running, but they kept following me. "I don't want to fight you! Just leave me alone!" I shrieked. They continued to tail me all the way down the path. If I didn't get rid of them soon, they'd probably follow me into the village and cause trouble. Having no other choice but to engage them in battle, I grabbed a large stick and took a swing at them, hoping that would be enough to drive them away. _I'm sorry!_

The attack only enticed them further, forcing me to smash one of them over the head. "Please, I don't want to kill you!" I shouted as the injured rabbit shook off his dizziness. The second one then latched on my pant leg, so I grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and threw him off. _What am I going to do? I don't want to kill them, but I can't let them follow me into the village. Maybe if I could find a way to stop them from following me._ I froze at the thought. To stop them would mean breaking their legs. Sure, they were monsters, but it wasn't fair that I would doom them like that. With their legs broken they would probably starve to death or be eaten by a bigger monster. But what other choice did I have? The others would be coming back from the Human Ranch any minute now and if they found me I'd be in big trouble.

"I'm sorry." I picked up the one I had hit on the head and dangled him by his foot. "I'm really, really sorry." I whimpered, raising the stick. In and strong, swift swing I slammed the sick into his leg, hearing a snapping sound. The rabbit freaked out and bit my had, causing me to drop him. The second rabbit came to his side, allowing me to run off without being followed.

As I ran past the guards and into the village, tears rolled down my face behind the Keaton mask. _I'm so sorry bunnies…_

As I approached Colette's house, I scurried around the back where the tree was and paused to catch my breath and regain a little composure. The poor rabbit…I broke his leg…

Wait! I need to get back upstairs first! Since climbing the tree wasn't going to happen (no low branches), I was forced to use my Hookshot and pull myself up that way. Hopefully Frank and Phaidra wouldn't hear the Hookshot's clicking when I use it.

Once back in the room, my head started to feel warm again, probably due to the adrenaline wearing off now, so I was stumbling around as I tried to hide any evidence of me going outside. My Keaton mask, ninja headband, and Hookshot were soon stowed away in my bag, where no one would find them, the bite on my hand had been cleaned with a wrapping bandage over it, and I my boots were sitting by the bed. Slowly, I staggered over to the bed, just as the front door opened with Colette and everyone filing into the little house.

"I'm going to check on Stacy." Regal's voice drifted in from downstairs, causing me to quickly dive under the covers as the sound of footfalls on the stairs grew louder. I forced myself to take long even breaths to feign a sleeping state and fought every urge to flinch when Regal's hand touched my shoulder. This task is exceedingly difficult to do when you also have to maintain a 'sleeping face' as well.

Regal then took the cloth on my forehead and dipped it into the bowl of water on the nightstand and rung it out before putting it back. The cold water felt great on my aching head and I wished I could take a cold bath right now. Suddenly Regal's hand was on my cheek and I could hear him mutter something about temperature, while I somehow managed to keep up the facade. The duke then withdrew his hand and went back downstairs. I could hear Raine ask about my condition and Regal announce that I still felt warm. Colette was worried about me and Phaidra suggested that I 'sweat it out'. Sheena asked how I have been while they were gone and Frank said I never made a peep. The next part of the conversation was obscured by the sound of Phaidra climbing the stairs. A heavy blanket was thrown on top of me and Phaidra stroked my head. "Rest easy child." She whispered before heading downstairs. I tried to listen to their conversations but that extra blanket made me so warm it was impossible to hear my own thoughts, never mind trying to listen to others. The room started to spin so I tried to call out for a glass of water, but I could barely speak. Knowing the cloth on my forehead was still damp I planned to lower it to my mouth and suck out some water, but my body protested. Exhaustion had finally caught up with me and I couldn't fend it off, so I was soon plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

I wanted to be in a cold world filled with snow. Snow would cool my body quickly, but also would melt to water for me to drink. It was soft and cold yet comforting. I missed the snow so much. As much of a pain it could be and as vicious winter was, the snow was still something I loved. Like a sibling you could hate it as much as you want and yet still love it, more so when it was gone. I want to return to Canada.

When I woke I was surprised to see it was still light outside. My 'deep sleep' must have lost lasted an hour. I sat up in Colette's bed; the cloth fell from my forehead, and noticed my head wasn't spinning but my hair and skin felt moist and sweaty. I also smelled a little (Eww). Was I really out for only an hour?

I crawled out of bed and slowly headed to the stairs, just in time to meet Colette coming up them.

"You're finally awake!" She exclaimed. "Thank goodness!"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Over a day." She replied like it was nothing.

"A day." I repeated, not happy with this reveal. "A whole day."

"Yep." Colette, I love you, but you really are too clueless at times.

"Why didn't someone wake me up?"

"We tried, but nothing worked."

"Sorry…"

"Chosen?" Phaidra's voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs. "Who are you talking to?"

"Grandmother, Stacy woke up!" She reported happily.

"Is that so?" She asked as she made her way up to Colette's room. "How's your fever, dear?" She asked upon reaching the top.

"Much better." I said quietly.

"That's wonderful. Chosen, let's help her get cleaned up."

"Of course!"

"Wait, you guys don't have to—wait!"

One embarrassing sponge bath later, I was being helped to change into a spare dress of Colette's. Apparently her dress was made up of two parts. One being the actual dress, with a wide V-neck and four yellow buttons, and the second part was her cape with little slits for those buttons to put through to fasten it to the main dress. I was only given the dress part to wear, since the cape was only meant for the Chosen to wear. Oh, why am I wearing one of Colette's dresses? Well in all the excitement to get the captives and the allying knights to safety, _no one _remembered to grab my stuff on the way out! So my clothes and swords are still at the Human Ranch!

…And I forgot that my Earth garb was in my bag. I'm sorry…It's just that Colette's clothes always looked so cute and I just couldn't help myself.

"Thank you for lending me your clothes." I said as Colette and I headed down stairs.

"You're welcome!"

"Stacy!" Lloyd called from the table, where everyone (minus Kratos) was seated and having lunch. "You finally woke up!"

"We thought you were in a coma!" Sheena exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"You know…" Zelos cut in. "If you hadn't woken up yet, I was going to try a kiss."

"I'd rather never wake up." I said flatly.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't say that." Zelos rose from his chair, but Sheena punched him in the stomach, forcing him to remain seated. "That…was cruel." He gasped.

"I can't believe I was out for a whole day." I commented, ignoring Zelos.

Raine got up from her seat and moved towards me, placing her hand on my forehead. "It seems you were able to get over you fever in that time."

"Are you feeling better?" Presea asked as Raine headed back to her seat.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry right now." I had been eyeing the food on the table the whole time. My stomach was aching from the hunger-pains and I could almost feel the sides of it pressing together.

I shuddered when a large hand grabbed my shoulder. "Then why don't you have some lunch?" Oh thank goodness it's Regal! After all that's happened in the past few days, my nerves are shot. But where the heck did he come from!? Is he taking ninja lesson from Sheena or something?

My knees went weak, but I was able to make to the table and sit down. Genis was sitting across from me, but he didn't acknowledge my presence and just picked at his food. _I guess he's still mad at me. _

"Here." Regal placed a plate filled with cabbage and some sort of white meat that had been breaded, deep-fried and cut into strips. I cut one if half and took a bite. It was pork, and it was really, really good. I'd never had anything like it before and was blow away by the taste. It was simple, yet enchanting. I could eat nothing but this for the rest of my life and the taste would never get old. It was truly amazing.

"How do you like it?" Regal asked while a smile pulling at his lips. He must have been the one who made it.

"It's really good." I said quietly. "What's it called?"

"Pork cutlets."

I felt so over whelmed that I thought I was going to cry. Regal had not only come to recuse me, but he made such wonderful meals too. And he was always so kind and strong and…._regal_. Regal-sama is incredibly well named. _Regal-sama…I love you._ I slipped out of my chair and put my arms around him. Regal was probably stunned by this, but after a moment he was stroking the back of my head.

All I was to him was a helpless child who needed protection. But that was what I needed right now, someone who would just protect me and offer support.

"Maaaaas~ter!" Patamon called, flying out from under the table and tacking me away from Regal. "Master! Master! You're awake!" He greeted, unable to contain himself.

"Oh, so that's where he was sleeping." Sheena commented. Apparently Patamon had crawled off somewhere to sleep and chosen the table to be his 'cave'.

"Calm down, I was just resting." I assured him, making my way back to the table to finish the rest of the super yummy pork cutlets.

Raine then spoke up, "Once you've finished eating we are going over to the school. The captives and some of the knights are there and I'm sure they'd like to speak with you."

My mouth ran dry. Weren't they all made at me? They had been abducted from their homes and the knights were probably labelled as traitors thanks to me.

"Do I have to go?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." Raine insisted.

"Don't worry Master." Patamon said as he climbed on top of my head. "If things get dangerous I'll protect you."

"Thanks." I said softly, not reassured at all.

* * *

The time to venture outside came far too soon, and I found myself looking over my shoulder with each step, aware of the eyes that were following me. Patamon sat on my shoulder, vigilant for anything that could harm me, while Regal walked behind me like a parent. Turns out that Kratos was helping the village militia guard the entrance to the village in case the king's knights tried to attack, as a measure to protect not only the village, but me as well, since I was the king's target. But that didn't mean the people already in the village couldn't hurt me.

Silently we headed down the road to the school building when someone shouted, "There she is!" and Regal instinctively moved in front of me. It was the mayor and he looked furious. "Hand her over! I won't allow a monster to be housed in the village!"

"She's not a monster!" Lloyd objected.

"Silence! I allowed you to enter the village with a group of prisoners once before, but this is where I draw the line." Great, now the mayor was on my case too. I knew he was a pig-headed moron in the game, but in real-life he was just…uhh! I'd love to just grab a kunai and—

…And what? Attack him? What kind of thought was that? Normal people didn't think about attacking others, no matter how ignorant, right? I…I must be demon.

"We assure you," Raine stepped in, "Stacy does not mean to harm the village."

"Indeed." Regal joined in. "Surely you can understand that she is only a young child."

_Ouch, Regal, please choose if you want to defend me or insult me. _

"Stacy would never hurt anyone!" Colette insisted, making me flinch at my conscience.

"Can…can we really say that." Genis muttered.

"Genis?" Presea called his name.

"I mean…we've all seen her in battle. Can we really say she's harmless?"

"Wha-what are you saying?" Lloyd asked in disbelief.

"Well…Stacy's attacks can be really vicious."

"Yeah, so?" Sheena snapped. "She's only fought like that to protect herself! You should see how damaging some of your spells can be at times!"

"But what about what Fryer said?"

"Are you really going to take _his _word on this?" Lloyd was clearly angry.

"Stacy agrees with him!" Genis shouted.

"What are you all talking about?" The mayor demanded, but was ignored.

"Genis, you know he was only manipulating you." Raine insisted, grabbing her brother's shoulders.

Presea approached him as well, "You know what it is like to be judged for things you cannot change, so why would you do the same to Stacy?"

"But it was her choice!" The mage exclaimed. "If she didn't want to be a demon then she shouldn't have made that pact!" Raine smacked Genis over the head at this.

"Stop!" I shouted at long last. It was just too much to see everyone fight over this, "Just stop already! I don't want you guys fighting over this. It's probably true I'm not a good person—"

"Master, you are a good person!" Patamon cut in, but I covered his mouth and continued.

"It's fine if Genis doesn't want to trust me. I don't even trust myself right now so…" I'd much rather be hated by Genis then have him be hated by the others. He at least deserved to be happy in his group. An outsider like me wasn't important; besides, if we could summon Origin and have him send me home then I wouldn't be here much longer anyways.

"What's going on out here?" A familiar voice called. A knight came out from the school and once he was close enough I could see the scar his hand. It was the scarred knight! He had dark dirty-blond hair that pulled back into a short ponytail and a square face.

"Who are you?" The mayor asked rudely.

"I'm Stephan, one of the people the Heroes brought back here. It sounds like there's a disagreement here." He looked towards Genis and I, who were both hanging our heads.

"…I don't want Stacy to betray me…" Genis said softly.

What did he mean 'betray'? Did he think I was just going to turn around a massacre everyone on a whim?

The Half-elf then pushed away from us and headed towards where his house once stood.

"Sorry," The scarred—I mean Stephan said, "but I couldn't help but over hearing. It sounds like you have some trust issues, and some strange ones at that." He said to me.

"…."

"Why don't you stay out of this?" The mayor snapped.

"It's my job to protect people." Stephan explained. "And I find that the best protection comes from understanding, not prejudice." He sent a glare at the old man, knowing what was said earlier.

"Fine! If the good people of this village are harmed, then it will be on your head!" And with that the mayor huffed off towards his house to throw another hissy-fit.

Stephan then looked towards me again and teasingly said, "You look surprisingly feminine today."

Regal put his hand over my head and pulled me to his side.

"Hm? Are you her dad or something?"

"Yes, something like that."

_No! No! Regal is not my dad! I have a dad who's goofy and has a beer-belly! He's nothing like Regal!_

Stephan just shrugged and turned back towards the school. "There's some people here who want to speak with you."

'Want to speak with you'. That was a line that was always foreboding for children, more so for me. They probably would say 'I hate you', 'die', 'disappear' and so on. But with Raine ushering me into the school I didn't have the choice to run away. As I stepped into the class room I braced myself for the verbal attack that was waiting.

"You're safe!" Someone shouted before tackling me with a hug. It was the fortune teller from Triet. "I saw back at the ranch and you looked like death warmed over! I'm so glad that you got out okay!" She squealed. She finally let me go so that Lloyd and the others could enter the room, since we had been blocking the doorway.

"So the pipsqueak made it out okay." I looked over and saw the two Half-elf brothers with minty green hair. The younger one, Miles, was the one who spoke.

"It's good that we were able to meet again without poison being involved." The elder brother greeted. "Though I do hope our next reunion is under better circumstance."

"For me this is already a positive reunion." The Flanor doctor commented. "I usually only see her on the brink of death."

"But this kid is still getting herself into trouble." A middle aged man said. I recognized him from Luin, when he thought I was going to attack his daughter when I was only returning a doll she dropped.

"I'm sorry." I dropped into a deep bow, not able to face any of them. They all had suffered because of me.

"Now, don't you go taking what my darn husband says seriously." The man's wife interjected. "Most people can't tell that when he's being hard on them that he's really joking."

"Daddy, you're so mean." The daughter chided sweetly.

"No," I said, still keeping my body bent, "I am really, really sorry." My voice trembled as I spoke. "I didn't—" my voice cracked and I was unable to say anymore.

"Now, now." The elder brother half-elf said, "This isn't a time for crying. Everyone here is safe and sound and we can all return to our homes soon enough."

"Young Theodor is right." Said the doctor. "No one was injured and all will return to normal shorty."

"…I'm sorry."

"I think she's just going to keep on apologising." Sheena explained. "But I'm sure she's happy that you're all safe."

Hearing their kind words was far more punishing than any criticism or verbal assault. This was forgiveness. As freeing as it could be, it meant nothing until I was willing to forgive myself. I hadn't done anything to help them after they had been captured, and yet they were already forgiving me. How could people be this kind? Wasn't it normal for them to hate me? Why bother forgiving me?

"See Master?" Patamon gently whispered into my ear. "The world isn't as bad as you think."

* * *

Okay, now that I got the ball rolling again I think I can keep the momentum! It'll be much easier during Christmas break when I don't have Bio finals to worry about. (I really need to pass Bio! I don't think I can handle another term of it! DX) If any of you like the Zelda seriers I highly recomend that ypu get Okami for the Wii or OkamiDen for the DS! They are great games and Chibiterasu from OkamiDen is sooooo cute!

In my english class I have to read a short story of mine to a public audience at the library for our last class. Even when I write something really good it always sounds terrible when I read it to others. I might chicken out and have my friend read it instead, so I can hide in the bathroom. It's not that I have a fear of public speaking, but I alway get extra critical of my work when I read it out loud. :(

Anyways, what;s new with you guys? I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, but my muse has started to dead-bolt his door, so I can no longer burst in and drag him out. :P I went to the 'The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses' concert. I was so lucky it was being performed in a city near me. If you want to hear more about it I have a post about it on my deviantArt account (same username, minus the spaces, should come up on google).


	129. Verius and Videogame logic

Sorry for the kate update! I tried to make this one really long for you guys to make up for it! I think the last time I wrote anywhere near this length was chapter 51. 0.0 I just realized that I am really old and have been writing this story for a very long time! How lame am I!  
Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

No one was mad at me. No one blamed me. They were all so understanding.

"Sis!" Genis burst into the school house. "Sis, you won't believe it!"

"What is it?"

"It's our house! You have to come see it!" The little mage grabbed his sister's hand. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" He couldn't pull her out of the building fast enough. The others all had knowing smiles on their faces, and quietly followed the Sages outside.

I chose to hang back. Genis was upset with me and I'd rather not be around him.

Did he really believe what Freyr said? Ah, but I guess I can't blame him, even I believed Freyr a little bit.

There was something wrong with me. Normal people wouldn't think about hurting others, no matter what the situation was. I must have some demon side that I never knew about.

But what could I do about it? There had to be some way to seal it away. How does one go about sealing away something that's part of them? If only I had Alto around, he'd probably know something.

"You're not going with the rest of them?"

I turned towards Stephan, but instantly dropped my eye-contact. "I'll wait for them here."

"You're worried about what that young boy said, right?" He guessed.

I nodded.

"Don't be. You strike me as a pacifist, so if you are hurting people it must be for protection."

"But I'm a demon."

"That doesn't mean anything. I've been a knight for a long time and I've seen some things I'll never understand, but I know that fighting doesn't make a person a demon. So even if you've formed a contract with one doesn't mean you are one. There are people far more demonic than you are, and they've never seen the likes of one. It's all about a person's heart, understand?"

"Yeah." I said softly, unsure about believe him or not. How could he know? He never saw me at my worst. But one thing he said did give me an idea. If demonism is based on a person's heart, then in order to seal away something within my heart, I needed a creature that held power over peoples' hearts. "Thanks." I whispered and headed outside.

* * *

Raine stood in the yard that once belonged to her and Genis, tears pushing at her eyes. She knew that the others were standing behind her, so she tried to hold her tears back but she was struggling with the task for once. She was never one to cry, even in the most emotional of situations, but right now she was so overwhelmed by joy that she almost couldn't contain herself.

She gazed up at her and Genis' home that had been restored to its former glory by the villagers while she and Genis were on their journey.

She couldn't believe that everyone had pitched in to do this for her and her brother. They weren't just saying that the accepted her and Genis, despite being Half-elves, they were saying that Genis and her permanent members of the village. That this was their home. This was where they belonged.

"Isn't it great Raine? Our house is fixed!" Genis exclaimed, too young to fully understand the meaning of the gesture.

Nodding, Raine turned back towards everyone and saw they were smiling. Even Kratos had the faint curl of a smile on his lips.

"What do you think, Professor?" Lloyd asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you all know?"

"Zelos noticed it when we were trying to find you guys when you were kidnapped." Sheena explained.

"Yep, yep! The Great Zelos always tries to bring a smile to any lady's face!"

Raine dabbed her tears ducts with a finger to fight back the tears and thanked everyone.

"Come on Raine! Let's check out the inside!" Again, he took his sister by the hand and led her into the house.

Another wave of emotions washed over her. Not only did the villagers rebuild her house, but they had also gone to the trouble of furnishing it. There was a set of beds waiting for the Sage siblings, a desk, a bookshelf and everything else they would need. Some people had also gone to the trouble of donating their old books, which now sat on the barren shelf. During the fire, Raine had lost a number of good books, but thankfully she had taken the most important ones with her on the Journey of Regeneration, so they were spared the flames of the Desian attack.

Raine never expected that the people of Iselia would be willing to do this much for her and her brother. She was utterly blown away.

"Professor?" Colette called. "Are you crying?"

Raine touched her cheek and realized she was.

* * *

After heading back to Colette's house to get my notebook from my bag, I spent my time sitting outside the schoolhouse, planning my trip to the Martel Temple. There were so many secrets held in my notebook. Mewtwo had recorded so many of my dreams and nightmares in it. The blueprints and locations of all my safe-houses were there. A number of pages held random thoughts and observations too. And now one more secret was being added. I wanted to go to the Martel Temple and meet Verius, the Summon Spirit of Heart, who would hopefully be able to seal away the demon. Assuming that Verius had that kind of power, of course. It wasn't touched on in the game, so I really had no idea if Verius had any power like the other Summon Spirits or was all flash and no substance. Please don't let it be the second option.

Now, my trip needed some level of preparation before I could go. First, I'd need a weapon so that I could fight any of those animal-monsters you find at the start of the game, and also if there's any monsters left in the temple. But they were only there because the Chosen was undergoing a trail, so they should be gone by now. Anyways, since I had all my swords, knives and every other weapon I owned equipped when I was captured so they all got taken away. Thankfully when I was looking for my notebook I found the knife Mewtwo always carried in my bag. Too bad Mewtwo himself couldn't protect me.

Next I would need gels and stuff in case I got hurt (which I probably would). We didn't have much money since Zelos let a thief with a pretty face walk off with all our cash, so everyone was relying on the money I had been saving to pay off my debt with. This money was rapidly running out (thereby making it impossible for me to pay off my massive debt to Regal, whose save my life and helped more than even my own parents!), but thankfully since everyone is so freaking over powered, we've only needed to pay for inns and food! So I'm sure I could sneak away three apple gels and an orange gel or two without causing too much trouble. I won't bother with lemon or pineapple gels since they are really hard to come by in Sylverant and are bloody expensive no matter where you buy them. I'm sure everyone has their own little stash of gels, so if I just borrow one form a different person each time there won't be much damage done.

The next problem was how to get Verius to appear. I think Summon Spirits only appear if a Summoner is around, but Luna can appear in the game after breaking the Light seal, even if you take the hard North path and don't get Sheena until later. But I suppose they only had that cut-scene to show that Sheena was special since none of the other Summon Spirits appeared after breaking the seal. And I guess Sheena was running around the Tower of Mana, so maybe she was in close enough range for Luna to appear, even though she wasn't with the group. But then again, Verius is a little different from the other Summon Spirits, seeing as how he won't form pacts or anything. I guess this will be a bit of an experiment.

Now for the last problem: When to leave. I couldn't just leaven whenever. Raine and everyone wanted me to take it easy, in case my fever came back. I'd have to leave when everyone else was too busy to notice my absence for an hour or two. Now here is where I had a little luck. Regal had promised to get my belongings from the Human Ranch, but he forgot to grab anything on the way out, so he and several others were planning to head back there tomorrow and get Raine's, Genis' and my stuff. And since the area was probably still crawling with Royal Knights, it was likely the whole group would be going with them. This would give me time to grab some gels and my first-aid kit before I headed out.

"Master, what are you doing?" Patamon floated down in front of me, making me jump a little.

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed.

"Are you planning a trip?"

"Sort of…" I set my notebook on my lap and pulled Patamon into a hug. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?" I said quietly.

He nodded.

"I'm going to the temple near here to see if the spirit there will seal away the demon in me."

"But Master, you don't need to do that. You don't have a demon in you. You're a good person."

"No I'm not. I've murdered people for sake of saving my own skin. I can't go through life like this."

"Then I'll go with you, Master. I want to help you no matter what."

"Thanks Patamon."

The rest of the day passed without incident. Colette told me about Raine and Genis' house being rebuilt, and while everyone was eating dinner I had Patamon gather a few gels from those who had a surplus. Thankfully he was able to get everything into my bag without the others noticing.

Everyone kept bugging me about how Colette and I look like sisters now that I'm wearing a dress of hers. Colette was so excited about it; I think she's always wanted to have a sister. Well due to the whole 'sisters' thing I ended up sleeping with Colette in her bed that night. Well, she's better than my actual sister. She would roll herself up in all the covers, or sleep right in the middle of the bed and I'd end up clinging to the edge so I wouldn't fall out. With Colette she just kept to her own side and didn't move much, so my sleep was undisturbed.

Around 10 or so the next morning, everyone decided they were going back to the Human Ranch to gather up the stuff that was left behind and to make sure their they weren't outnumbered by any knights still roaming the area. Kratos apparently had left early this morning to go to Yuan and see if the Renegades would be willing to escort the people we rescued back to their homes, seeing as how they were from all different corners of the world and arranging carriages for them all would be impossible (and way too expensive). So this left me and Patamon to do as we pleased in the village.

Patamon had gotten me four apple gels and two orange gels. Hopefully I wouldn't need them. Instead of taking my whole backpack with me, I put the gels into a small pouch and tied it to one of the belt loops on my jeans. I figured that I should at least wear something I could fight properly in. As awesome as Colette's dress was, I couldn't kick that well in it. I also stuck the blade of Mewtwo's knife though a bet loop on my left side, praying it wouldn't fall out. Finally I clipped my Digivice onto my pocket and headed out the door. Frank and Phaidra were helping to take care of those who came with us from the Ranch, so no one was around to see me take off.

The sun warmed my body as I traveled towards the temple in the cool, moist ocean air. To help me avoid fighting Patamon would fly over the heads of any wolves or rabbits we passed by and lead them away while I continued on ahead. It took about fifteen minutes to get there, but finally I reached the bottom of the steps to the temple.

It was strange being here, where Lloyd's journey had begun so long ago.

I started my climb, my foot just barely fitting on the narrow, crumbling steps that were packed with dirt. Slowly, the temple came into more view, when I suddenly found myself peering over the top steps towards the large wooden doors that led inside. My heart started to race and I could feel a strange energy in the air. It must have been Mana, since it was similar to what I felt when we stopped by the Tower of Mana, only this time I wasn't in pain due to the clashing of the element types of the Mana. I suppose the only reason I could feel the Mana here was because I was from another world that didn't have it, so the presence of it was more noticeable to me, whereas most humans had probably lost their sensitivity to it, leaving only the Elves and Half-elves to sense it.

I stood before the doors, gathering my courage when I spoke, "Patamon, I want to do this alone." I couldn't rely on Patamon the same way I relied on Mewtwo and Alto. Relying on those two had taught me weakness and dependency, and I couldn't afford to make the same mistake with Patamon. I needed to do this for myself.

"Okay, Master." He landed on the small building that sat next to the temple. The door to it was open and I could see there was a large wood bathtub inside. I guess it was used to 'purify' the Chosen for rituals and stuff.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the doors open and headed inside. I was expecting it to be cool and drafty, like a cave, but instead it was stuffy. Deciding not to dwell in the doorway, I headed straight for the portal that would take me to the Altar. Too bad I nearly ran into a familiar blue light that sealed off another set of large doors.

I guess the Temple resealed itself after Colette's journey came to an end. So before my quest could even begin, it had come to an end.

Unless the Sorcerer's Ring was put back.

I headed down the hallway but just as I entered the little room just before the stairs, I saw a corpse lying on the ground. Its hair was black and oily and the skin was still clinging to the body, despite it having turned a rotten green colour. Slowly I side stepped down the wall, hoping I wouldn't have to touch it. But why was there a corpse in a place like this?

A chattering sound filled the air, and I soon realized it was coming from the corpse. I froze in my tracks and stared at it, waiting for it to do _something_. Its head snapped towards me with teeth chattering. It got to its feet. I ran out of the building, screaming my head off for dear life.

Once outside I slammed the doors shut behind me and ran to the shack where Patamon was sitting.

"Master what's wrong?"

"Zombie…Inside…not going back."

"Master?"

"I freaking hate Zombies! No way am I going back in there!" I screamed, crushing Patamon against my chest.

"Master clam down!"

"I'm not going back! There's no way I'm going back inside there!"

"But Master, if you don't go back inside, you can't meet with Verius!"

"I don't care! I'm too scared! I hate Zombies! I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them."

"Master!" Patamon shouted. "What do you fear more? The Zombie or the demon? Who will hurt you more? Who will put your friends at risk?"

"I can't do it!"

"Master. 'Whoever can see through all fear will always be safe.' I know you are brave Master! You can do it!"

"But…"

"Master don't you want to change? Don't you want to be stronger?"

I nodded.

"Then you can start by being brave. You can do that much, right?"

I couldn't disagree with him. It really was one of the few things I could do, even though I was weak. I got to my feet, set Patamon down and headed back towards the doors. I reached my hand out to them and-

I turned around and ran towards the stone steps. "Forget it! I can't do it!"

"Master!" Patamon had grabbed by the collar of my shirt with his mouth, trying to keep me from running away.

"I can't do it! It's too scary! Besides, I'm scared of Zombies more than anything else! I'd rather get a needle or put my arm in a bag of spiders!"

"Master!" Patamon grunted through his teeth. "Yoo can doo ith (You can do it)! Wat a-out wat yoo shaid to Freyr (What about what you said to Freyr)?"

I stopped running, but I still pulled against Patamon. I had said to Freyr that I could see through anything, because I wasn't afraid of death.

Patamon then let go. "What's the worst thing that the Zombie could do to you? If it hurts you Master, I'll come to your side right away. I promise."

"Okay." I walked towards the doors again and stood before them. I took a deep breath. "Screw it!" I turned and made a second attempt to run down the stairs.

"Master!" Patamon shouted angrily. He flew around to my front and pushed against me.

"I can't do it!"

"You have to! You need to meet the Summon Spirit!"

"But I don't wanna face the zombie!"

Patamon pushed harder, succeeding in making me back step. "You need to do this, Master! What would Alto and Mewtwo say if they saw you like this?"

I stopped struggling. Both of them would want me to face this one my own. They wanted me to be strong, not a snivelling little girl. I'm sorry you guys.

"Okay." I whimpered. "I'll do it." I headed back towards the doors.

"C'mon Master, be badass!"

"Who taught you that word?" I asked, as if speaking to a child.

"You can do it Master!"

Since I wasn't going to get an answer from him, I had no means of stalling the inevitable. Pushing the doors I stepped inside, but froze instantly. The Zombie had followed me and was now standing in the main area, looking for me.

_Oh God._

"Master, attack it!"

I drew the knife, which thankfully hadn't dropped from my belt-loop and took a step towards the zombie. As it approached me, my mind raced for a way to kill it quickly. Sadly, being the colossal chicken I am, I have not seen many Zombie related horror movies or played any Zombie killing video games, so my knowledge of how to kill then was rather limited. With no other ideas coming to mind, I swung the blade through its neck, hoping the chopping the head off would work.

The head, having only been held on by the thin amount of decaying skin, dropped off easily and rolled across the room with the body standing in place. The left arm suddenly grabbed my shoulder, causing my to swing the knife through it, severing the arm from the Zombie's body. Wildly, I then sung the knife to the left, cutting off the other arm, followed by slash to the chest. Finally I planted the blade in the center of the Zombie's chest, pushing it with enough force that the Zombie tumbled backwards and scattered as dust on the floor. The head and arms had also turned to dust, indicating that it was dead. Or whatever happens when you 'kill' the undead.

I stayed in place, not sure if I had actually won, but seeing that nothing was happening I figured the Zombie wasn't coming back. Gently, I picked up the knife. I had killed a Zombie.

A deep breath escaped my lips.

I had killed a Zombie.

I had _killed _a fricking _Zombie_! Wahooooo! Take that undead! I am Stacy, slayer of evil! I'm like the bloody Night Angel* or something! "Did you see that Patamon? I just killed a Zombie!"

"You did great Master! Now you can meet Verius!"

Ah crap, that's right. I still had to get to the basement of the temple and get the Sorcerer's Ring so I could get to the altar. Dang it. There'd probably be more monsters than just that Zombie. Double dang it. What if the monsters could re-spawn like they did in the game? I hate my life.

So with those cheery thoughts in my head I marched down the right hallway, staying vigilant for any monsters that could pop-up out of nowhere.

The stairs were in surprisingly good condition despite how old the building had to be. It probably took 200 years or so for Mithos to establish the whole "Chosen of Mana" deal, since anyone who was involve with the war would know that Mithos and Martel were not Gods, but Half-elves. So this temple would have been built over 3000 years ago for sure, but it probably wasn't as old as the war. Wait, the Summon Spirits are housed in the temples too, so the temples would have had to be built when the Summon Spirits came here with the Elves from Derris-Kharlan, so then this temple was _way _older than the war! That's over 4000 years! Did Earth even have ruins this well built and maintained that were even 2000 years old? Maybe the pyramids, but those are a different case altogether. The fact that primitive humans could build something the required such mathematical and architectural precision was seemingly impossible. At least this building was kinds feasible, seeing as how technology probably more advanced during the war due to magitechnology.

Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself! This isn't some Social Studies field trip! I'm here to meet Verius!

The floor was just as it looked in the game; blue, translucent and magical with a checkerboard pattern. Putting on my weight on the railing, I reached a foot out and tested the floor. For all I knew, this floor only supported those who accompanied the Chosen. But the floor proved to be solid so I ventured across it. I could see the pedestal where the Sorcerer's Ring was found in the game and I could barely see a small object floating over it. It looks like they put the ring back after their journey ended. And here I was half-expecting that Lloyd still had it.

I can see through the floor that blocks Lloyd had everyone pushed down below are all gone, meaning I'll have to solve the puzzle for myself. In the game I would always open up the two paths on the sides before getting the ring so that I could get a Life Bottle and orange gel or panacea bottle or whatever those treasure chests held. This time, I think I'll just get two blocks and spare myself the endless battles.

Except I don't see any Golems around. Not that I _want _to fight one, but they are kind'a necessary for this puzzle. I cross the floor, minding the large holes in it, and head down the flight of stairs. Maybe I could just jump the gaps.

They are five feet wide.

Dang.

I maybe could handle three feet if I had a running start, but not only is there no room for a running start, but I can't jump over five feet. Maybe if I had the Bunny Hood I could make it…

But I guess videogame logic would just screw me over anyways.

Now disgruntled, I headed back up the stairs to see if there is any way I could Indian Jones my way over the Ring. Instead I find a Golem. Thank you, life.

It notices me pretty quick and comes marching over. I dive to the right, just missing its spinning arm attack. Thankfully from being paranoid about being ambushed by Zombies, I kept my knife in had so now I don't have to scramble to draw it. I charge in and get a few swipes in before jumping back several feet, just in time to miss the Golem smashing its fists where I was standing a second ago. There's no way I could live through that attack. When the Golem yield yet again I move in close with a Link-style jump attack, hoping that it will inflict extra damage, but since I can't see the little numbers that pop-up in the game, I'll just have to use my imagination.

Once again I jump back, narrowly dodging the swinging arms of the Golem. I can't fight it forever, and I need to fight at least two of these to get to the Ring. Dang it. I move back in with another jump attack and try to get some extra slashes in when something blindsides me. I slam into the railing and get to my feet in a daze. The Golem must have gotten me with the spinning arm attack. I see drops of blood collecting on the floor so I whip out an apple gel and swallow the small Jell-O-egg-like medicine. I'm not sure where I was bleeding from, but it seemed to have stopped thanks to the gel.

Wait, where's my knife? It wasn't lying on the translucent-blue floor, so it must have dropped down on of the holes. I move away from the railing, since the Golem was charging me, and scan the area below for my knife. Thankfully it landed in the center platform below, but I wouldn't be able to get at it until I beat the Golem. Dang it!

Left with no other choice I draw a mana pellet from my pouch and eat it, dropping my amount to fifteen. "Hydro Canon!" I call, shooting out a maxing blast of water from my mouth. The Golem takes the hit strait on and then curls itself up into a ball—err—a box I guess and its body dissolves, leaving a cube in its place. Hydro Canon left me pretty drained, so I rest for a minute before pushing the cube down a hole. Just one more.

Running down to get my knife, I look over head to see the newly spawned Golem stomping around overhead. I really hope the floor doesn't break.

As much as I don't want to, I find myself rocketing up the stairs again and entering into another battle. I could wait between battles and recuperate a little, but then I risk letting the adrenaline wear off and becoming aware of how much pain I'm actually in. Before the Golem can see me, I fly in with a Jump attack and hopped backwards to avoid its arm as it turned around. As my feet touched the ground, I realized there was nothing under my heels. I had jumped right next to one of the holes and was now whirling my arms to regain my balance. Only by throwing myself to the side was I able to keep from falling. Having to get to my feet cut down on the time I had to attack during the Golem's 'standby stage', so instead of jumping back, I dropped onto my stomach, just as his arm stung an inch over my head. Thank goodness for having small boobs!

Er…

Awkward comments aside, I jumped up, slashing upwards as I rose and linked it to a Jump attack. Yeay! My first combo! Again I dropped to my stomach, but when I looked up I saw the Golem's hands hanging over me. I rolled sideways, narrowly missing the deadly attack and stopped myself short of falling down another hole. Really, what kind of level design is this?! Darn you Video game logic!

I got to my feet with an over-the-shoulder-roll and flew in with a jump attack.

The Golem swung its arms around and caught me in the side, sending me flying into the railings like with the first Golem. Thankfully I kept a tight grip on my dagger this time. My right side was really sore and it hurt to move, but I didn't want to use another apple gel unless I really needed it. I switched the dagger to my left hand so I could attack unhindered and took a few more swings at the Golem. I probably wasn't doing much damage, so this fight could drag on for a while. Wait, was I even doing damage? I knew Hydro Canon did a lot of damage on the first one, but had I done any with my knife?

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I'd just have to see if I could take this guy down with my knife alone before I made any conclusions.

Although my attack patter was simple—jump attack, slash, jump back, repeat—it was starting to wear me down. I'm not sure how long the battle had been going for and I knew I couldn't take much more. My side hurt and I couldn't swing my right arm without stunning myself from the pain, so I was forced to use my left arm, which was much weaker. My knees were shaking and my body left like it weighted a ton. Just lifting the danger to attack was becoming an effort. I could switch tactics and go all 'Regal Bryant' on the Golem, but even though my kicks were fairly strong I'm sure I'd break and ankle or two. No, kicking wouldn't work; I'd need to stick with the dagger.

I stumbled towards the Golem and stabbed his center a couple times when I finally heard a crumbing sound and the Golem curled up and turned into a block again. Dropping to my feet, I thank Martel, or whatever magical entity that's out there for the ending of the battle. Now I could get the Sorcerer's Ring, meet Verius, seal away the demon and get the heck out of here!

Gathering the remains of my strength I push on the block, trying to force it into moving. Although these things aren't very heavy they feel heavy after fighting Golems for a long time. They also don't slide across the ground as nicely as they do in the game! Friction exists in this world too, even if the floor is all magical and sparkly. On top of that, I also have to stop every few inches I push the block to make sure I don't drop it down the wrong hole by accident. Otherwise I'd need to fight a third one and you can all guess how I feel about doing that!

After slowly navigating the block to the center hole in the top row I give it one last, powerful shove and watch it drop below with satisfaction.

Then I notice there's room for a second block next to it.

Universe why do you hate me!?

A quick glance over my shoulder confirms that there's now a third Golem stomping around, but it doesn't seem to have noticed me yet. I quickly dash up the stairs to the far left of the room, praying another Zombie isn't waiting for me up here. Heading down the hallway I see there really isn't anything over here, aside from dust and debris.

And three treasure chests!

The first one had an apple gel (huzza!), the second held a life bottle (not bad), and the last had 250 gald. The gald might not seem like much, but our funds are running low, so any amount of money is welcome. If only that idiot Zelos hadn't gotten distracted by the curves of that pickpocket then we would still have our 'Giants wallet' filled to the brim with money. Stupid Zelos.

I debate using the apple gel. I could use it and make my next battle easier on myself by making my right side useable again, or I could not use it and replace the one I already used with it so that the owner (who ever Patamon stole it from) wouldn't notice the sudden disappearance of a gel and somehow logic-leap their way over to the idea that I stole it.

For now I just shove it into my small pouch with the rest of my bare-essentials and lean against the wall, with the thick fabric of my jeans doing little to guard against the cold floor. Even if I don't use a gel I can still recover some of my stamina this way. After several minutes I'm able to stand without wobbling so I head back to the puzzle room. I look through the floor from my spot on top of the stairs and see that video game logic had for once chosen not to screw me and kept my two previously place blocks in their proper locations. The third Golem is still wandering around looking for the 'Chosen' and I'm in a not-so-good mood and really want to be done fighting. I headed back to the rubble and find a nicely size rock to throw. Big enough to hurt a rock monster, but not so big that it was unruly. A nice fist-size rock. I head back to the big room and hurl the rock as hard as I can, easily hitting my oversize target. The Golem turns and runs towards me as I run down the stairs and launch myself into the air partway down, landing on the Golem's head. With knife in hand I being stabbing at its head, hoping that would bring it down faster.

The Golem was dazed for a while, its non-existent brain unable to comprehend what was happening. The Golem then tries spinning its body to shake me off, but I hold fast, clinging to its head with all my might. When it finally stops my next barrage of attacks is delayed due to dizziness. When I can see strait without fear of stabbing myself on accident, the Golem's hand collides with the back of my head, causing me to tumble head-over-heel to the ground. Except, I miss the ground and fall through one of the dang holes, knocking my head on the edge of it on the way down. Everything goes black when I hit the lower platform.

I finally come too.

The Golem was pacing around up above, wondering where I disappeared to, and I was lying on my back with the back of my head feeling wet. Without moving my head, I slowly maneuver my hand towards my head and feel it. My hair is damp with what I can only guess to be blood. My vision isn't blurry and I can still think strait, so it must not have been too hard of a hit, but as a safety precaution I grab an apple gel from my pouch, which all the contents of survived the fall thankfully, and down it. The sparkly taste of apple brings some more clarity to my head and my skull no longer feels like the speakers at a rock concert. Slowly I raise both arms and legs to check for broken bones when pain shoots up from my ankles. After setting my legs down I then try lifting my head. It feels heavy, but I don't get light headed or anything. I guess when I hit my head it caused my body to turn with me landing on my legs more than my head and spared me a crushed skull. That really was too close. I need to be more careful from now on. Getting to my feet confirms my theory, both of my ankles are hurt, but at least I can still walk on them.

I look up at the Golem again and think about my earlier attack on it. Where had that idea come from? Why did I choose such a gruesome manner to attack in?

With a growing concern about the demon, I slowly head back up the stairs and approach the Golem. I keep a distance from it, but stay close enough for it to try and attack, with me easily back-stepping all of its attacks. Once it pauses, I move in and do another round of Jump attacks and slashes. Again the monotonous pattern drags on, but I can't really do anything fancy.

Alto may have embedded special Artes into my swords, but without the swords I couldn't cast them and without Alto around, I couldn't even gather mana for an attack. The only reason the mana pellets worked was because there was such a spike in my mana levels that I could partially make it conform to my will, like icing a cake with a garden hose instead of a piping-bag. Not a pretty or well-done job, but it sort of did what I wanted.

My stamina began to drop again, causing me to move slowly again. Finally I just started hiding behind the Golem and stab it in the back, trying to move with it when it turned around. I knew I was fighting like a coward, but some battles needed to be won with any means necessary.

At long last the Golem curled up and transformed into a block, leaving me alone in the puzzle room once again.

Panting, I just sat on the floor while waiting for my strength to come back. Even though anime and videogames make it look like people can fight endlessly for hours, people actually have a very short limit. Most Olympic Martial Artists can barely last 2 minutes of continuous fighting, meaning a regular person can't even last that long. I managed it somehow but now I was too exhausted to try and push the stupid block across the room. I should just call Patamon to push it.

…wait…

Patamon was outside the whole time.

DAMN IT!

I could have made him do all the fighting!

With rage for Patamon the Lazy pumping more adrenaline through my body, I push the block with my foot and finally give it one last, hard boot down the hole. I then proceeded to storm down the frigging steps and side-kick the block as hard as I can, sliding it into place and opening the path to the Ring. Screw you Martel Temple!

I make my way up the steps as I came off my adrenaline rush. Before me stands a circular altar with a small ring levitating over it. As I reach out for it, I pray that there isn't some crazy out of place high security Chosen detector that will fry me to death when I touch the ring. My fingers come around the ring and I pull it away from the altar without getting fried, so I assume there's no security system. I slide it onto my right ring finger and examine it. It's got a dark, old metal band and a round red ornament that shoots out the mana or magic or however this thing works. It's actually looks pretty cool, of you like antique looking things.

Wait, how can this fit my finger if Lloyd and Regal and everyone else can wear it? I have freakishly small hands, so only Colette or Presea should be able to wear this, but in the game everyone can! And how does it fit all the different Chosen?

Oh wait, magic. The ring probably has some magical property that allows it to fit the finger of whoever wears it. Cool.

With my newly equipped (stolen) Sorcerer's Ring I quietly make my way back to the main part of the temple. I also notice that the Zombie hadn't re-spawned, so it looks like Videogame Logic has again chosen to spare me. And there was much rejoicing.

Now back at the glowing barrier of doom, I was trying to figure out how the heck dang ring was supposed to work.

"Fire!" I shouted, thrusting my fist out. Nothing happened.

"Burn! This time I had my fist upside down. Still nothing.

"Go, fire!" I thumped my fist over my chest. Something happened! Oh wait, my mistake, it was _nothing_ that happened.

"_Burn unto oblivion!_" I say with my deepest, darkest, more evil sorcerer-like voice. Still nothing.

_Dang, how did they get it to work in the game? They just suck their arm out and 'poof', fire shoots out. _I thought, going through the actions myself. And suddenly 'poof' and fire shoots out.

Damn you videogame logic!

The blue electric-looking light fades and the stone doors behind it open revealing the warp pad. The deep blue light emitting from it is calming in its colour and unnerving in its function. Have I ever used a warp pad since I came to this world?

Well, the others have used them hundreds of times in the game, and they have had any incidents like in Space Balls, so I should be safe.

Boldly, I stepped on to it. Once my weight was centered on it, light came up around me and I felt like my body was being stretched as I was plunged into darkness. For a second, I couldn't see, hear, smell or feel anything. All my senses were dead, but only for that one second. When I was connected to the world again I was standing in the Seal Room with the altar glowing a warm red colour.

But where was Verius?

Please Verius, I need your help.

The image of attacking the Golem came to mind and Freyr's taunts echoed through my head.

_Please Verius. I don't want this demon to control my life. I don't want to be a monster! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!_

A reddish-pink light spiraled inwards above the altar and the burst outward in a blinding flash while the chiming of the bell filled the air. A massive yellow fox with blue feet, black tipped ears and multiple blue and green tails then materialized in front of me. The ringing came from the large bell that hung from its neck on a thick red rope.

"You called young one?" Verius asked his voice void of a feminine or masculine tone.

"Umm…yes…" I answered timidly.

"Your heart, I see it is filled with concern, fear, pain and loneliness."

My gaze dropped to the floor.

"But I also see that this is not all that fills your heart."

My head snapped back towards him. "Is it the demon? You can see it, can't you? My demonic side?"

"There is no 'demonic side' to your heart."

"W-what? How can that be! I'm a demon! I'm a horrible, horrible violent person!" I shouted. "I—"

Verius cut me off, "Your heart is spiteful, but not evil or demonic. I sense a strong amount of love from your heart and the will to protect. Those are not bad qualities."

"But…how can you be sure? I was told that I'm evil. I've done horrible things, so I must be a bad person."

"Whoever told you such things must have a very twisted heart. Although you have done bad things, it was not for the sake of cruelty, but for protection. I recognize that same desire from those who first showed me the human heart."

"Do you mean, Sheena and everyone?"

"Yes. They have all done things no different from you with the desire to protect that which is important."

"…"

"And yet, you still seem anxious. Your heart is very troubled."

"I'm…scared of myself. I'm scared of what I might do to others….There…there was one time that I attacked someone, but I was so upset that I don't remember what I did. The person who said I was evil said that I killed him in a really gruesome way." Freyr had said I ripped a Renegade's spine and ribs out when he was going to stab Patamon's egg. I couldn't remember if I actually did that or not, only that I had be slashing at his back. "What if he's right about me?"

"He is wrong. You heart, although damaged, is pure. It is filled with much sadness from causing others pain. A heart like that could never be evil. Trust yourself and do not heed the words of that person. I am sure that his heart is very dark.

Your heart is very willing to protect and love, despite all the pain that it has endured. Your heart must be very strong. Do not forget that."

Verius began to fade.

"Wait! Don't go! I still have things I want to ask you!"

"Trust in your heart and yourself," Was Verius' parting words.

"Trust myself? How can I do that?" I had murdered dozens of men and viciously attacked others for my own sake. Surely things couldn't be as simple as 'because it's not with bad intentions that hurting others is wrong'. Hurting others is always wrong, isn't it? But Lloyd and everyone hurt the Desians and Cruxis to save the world, so does that make it okay? If so, then is my reason, to protect myself, good enough? What should I believe? What should I do?

Disheartened and forcing the tears back I stepped onto the warp pad.

As I walked down the hall my head grew dizzy. Was it due to my conversation with Verius, or had my head injury been more serious than I initially thought? I leaned against the crumbing wall and slowly made my way out, my body freely swaying as I crossed the center of the room.

Suddenly the doors swung open, causing me to just back just in time to avoid being hit.

"There you are!" The Professor's silhouette was all that was visible against the harsh light that came in.

Two more shadow's joined her, one with very distinct feminine curves and the other with wild, spikey hair.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when we came back and found out you were missing?" Raine scolded.

As I stepped back from her I noticed my ankles were staring to really hurt too. I guess I didn't realize how much pain I was in because of the adrenaline. I was probably more banged up than I thought.

With her arms crossed, Raine continued, "For all we knew more Royal Knights had come to the village and kidnapped you!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Honestly! I've had enough of you going off by yourself!"

I flinched at Raine's tone. She was really mad at me.

"You can't keep doing this!" Sheena joined in. "Everyone gets really worried about you and we're all sick of it."

"Don't you trust us?" Lloyd asked his voice pained from the prospect of distrust. "Can't you just tell us what's on your mind instead of running off like this?"

The tears I had been fighting back a minute ago returned.

"Master didn't mean to worry you!" Patamon said as he scurried in. "She just—"

"Patamon, stay out of this." Raine snapped making the Digimon step back, his ears drooping.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you really mean it?" Raine asked sternly. "You say it often enough that I wonder if it's genuine or reflex."

"I…I…" My voice cracked and I began gasping for air. I really was sorry that my actions had made everyone upset with me. I raised a hand to hide my face.

"Is that-?" Raine gasped. She stormed over and grabbed my hand. "What have you been up to in here?" Raine demanded when she saw the Sorcerer's Ring.

"I…I…" Words were failing me as the wave of emotions washed over my body. My throat was tight and I felt weak and stupid.

Raine's grip on my hand softened and she asked a different question in a gentler voice. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted…" I paused to gasp for more air, "to meet…" Again, I couldn't get enough air in to speak properly. "Veriu-uh-us." I sobbed.

"Verius?" Sheena repeated, she voice was also softer and it held more concern than before. "Why did you want to meet him?"

"I'm scared….about…" I was forced to pause again for air, "being a…de…mon…"

"What Freyr said is really getting to you, huh?" Lloyd asked placing his hand on my shoulder, to which I nodded.

Sheena took a step closer as Raine removed the ring from my finger. "Did you get to meet him?" Again I nodded.

The Professor said with a sigh, "we should give her time to calm down. In the meantime I'll go return this to its altar," she held up the Sorcerer's Ring. As she headed into the temple Lloyd and Sheena lead me over to the little shack and sat me down on its step. Lloyd put his arm around me and pulled my head over to rest on his shoulder while Sheena just patted my back as I sobbed my eyes out.

"You don't have to deal with everything on your own." Lloyd said. "If you just tell us we'll all help you."

"Yeah. If something's eating you, you don't have to be quiet about it." Sheena added.

"…Is it…really that hard for you to trust us?" Lloyd asked.

If I could speak I wouldn't know how to answer his question. Even when I was bullied I didn't even talk to my family about it. I would come home from school every day and when asked 'how was your day?' I would only answer 'fine' and go about my business. Maybe I didn't know how to rely on others like normal people. Maybe I was so used to carry all this weight by myself that it never occurred to me to ask for help.

"We all trust you Stacy. Even if you are a demon or whatever we all trust you. No matter who it is if you hurt them you always think about how to make it up to them."

"And you always try your hardest." Sheena added. "No matter how mad you are at someone, if they really need your help you don't hesitate to offer it. Like when you protected Genis from Freyr."

"Yeah. When someone needs protection you'll rush to save them in even if you get hurt in the end. It's stuff like that that lets us know we can trust you."

My tears had stopped, but I kept my face buried in Lloyd's shoulder. It was broader than I expected and really warm. His jacket smelt like bad BO and really needed to be washed, but it was strangely comforting.

For a minute I was in awe. I really was here with Lloyd Irving, crying on his shoulder and getting one of his trademark speeches, and Sheena Fujibayashi was right beside me, cheering me on.

And soon we would get the Eternal Sword and I would be sent home.

I really had been taking everyone here for granted. Even though I had been living with them for months I was still seeing them as just video game characters and not real people. I suck at life.

"Thanks, you guys." I gave Lloyd a big hug, which he returned with by spinning me around while I was still hugging his neck. It made my head hurt a little, but I was having too much fun to be bothered.

"Hey, watch it!" Sheena called with a laugh as she narrowly dodged my feet as they whipped around. When Lloyd set me down I tackle hugged Sheena, who was flustered by it being a non-hugger type person. "You guys are the best."

"Stacy!" Lloyd's voice was filled with urgency.

"What is it?" I pulled away from Sheena.

"The back of your head is all bloody. What happened?"

"Oh that," I touched the back of my head, "I hit it when I fell down a hole."

"You-what?" Sheena got to her feet."

"Is something the matter?" Raine asked, having returned now.

"Stacy says she hit her head when she fell down a hole!" Lloyd exclaimed, running to the Professor.

"I see. That explains the blood I found inside." She headed straight over to me and pulled out a lemon gel and handed it to me. "Since healing arts no longer work on you this is all I can do."

"Thank you." I said and swallowed it. It was very lemon-y tasting, like lemon spread you put on toast. The pain in my head and ankles subsided quickly and I felt much clearer mentally now.

"It looks like you went through quite a bit to meet Verius." Raine commented.

"Yep, I fought three Golems and a Zombie—I bloody hate those things."

"You took on three of those things by yourself?" Lloyd gaped.

"Are they really that bad?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, we had to fight a whole bunch of them when we came here for Colette to receive the Oracle. It was really rough, and we even had Kratos with us back then! I don't know who Stacy survived on her own."

"I barely managed by the skin of my teeth."

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?" Raine scolded with a sharp look in her eyes. "What if you had been killed?"

I flinched.

"If meeting Verius was that important you could have waited for us to return instead of putting yourself in danger like that."

"I understand." I hung my head.

"But…" Professor Sage let out a sigh, "I suppose there are times when you have to do things on your own, no matter the risk." She was probably thinking about the day she went to the Otherworldly Gate alone. "But I don't want to see you doing something so reckless again, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very good, now we should return to the village and tell the others you're alright."

"Okay."

Quietly, Lloyd, Sheena and I fell into step behind Raine.

I didn't have to suffer alone. There were good people all around me. When I was suffering alone on Earth I had wished that I could be around them, and yet I had still held them at arm's length when I got here. Things would be different now; I would try to connect with them better, even if it would only be for a few more days.

* * *

*The Night Angel- The title of the one who Weilds the Black Ka'kari from Brent Weeks Night Angel Trilogy. It's been a while since I made a referance to this! I should really re-read it.

So? Was that long enough for you guys? I'm sorry, but I may not be able to update for a week or two due to my family going away for the Holidays. If I am allowed to bring my laptop I will /try/ to do some writing, but please don't hold me to it, since I will be in a building packed with my family and I have a track recorder of not getting work done when with family.

Happy Holidays you guys! Why not give me some reviews as a Christmas present? :D  
Oh, and I got a 70% on my Bio final! Take THAT science!


	130. Lessons to learn

Okay, so this one is really short compared to last few chapters I posted, but I figured you all waited long enough. Please enjoy!

* * *

I quietly followed behind Lloyd, Sheena and Raine as we headed back to the village. Patamon was sitting on Lloyd's shoulder for once, since I was still worn out from battling the three Golems.

Raine had given me quite the scolding back at the temple for going there on my own. She was right; I was acting like a spoiled brat when everyone was just trying to help. I was going to change that. From now on I was going to be a good kid and talk to the others instead of pushing them away—even though I didn't have much time left here. Once we got things settled with the captives then we'd leave Iselia and head to Dirk's, where the Eternal Sword rested. Then Lloyd would use it to send me back to Earth and my adventure would be over.

But, the solution couldn't be that simple, could it?

"Lloyd," Raine called, "There are some wolves up ahead I need you to dispatch."

"Got it!" Lloyd ran ahead, drawing his swords as Patamon flew to Raine's shoulder.

"I can help!" I offered, but Raine looked back at me and said, "You've done enough for today." At first her words stung, but then I saw the sympathetic smile on her face. She wasn't telling me I caused trouble today, but that I had already pushed myself beyond my limits and should rest.

In a few quick swipes the wolves were dead and Lloyd was attempting to collect their pelts. Lloyd and everyone else were really strong. I couldn't even fend off two rabbits and Lloyd had taken down a large group of wolves in a matter of seconds. If Lloyd had gone into the temple instead of me, I'm sure he would have had no problem fighting the Golems.

No, I can't get depressed! Since I'm weak that just means I need to work extra hard to not be burden to everyone else. I'll use my remaining time here to get as strong as I can!

Soon we were back at the village without having encountered any other monsters. Actually, I haven't seen many monsters in general since I came to this world. In the game someone mentions that Cruxis made a bunch of strong monsters appear in Tethe'alla to hinder the movement of Lloyd's group. Since Cruxis is gone, then I guess stronger monsters disappeared from the world? I'll have to ask Raine or Kratos about it.

Right away Frank and Phaidra came up to us, "Thank the Goddess you found her!" Frank exclaimed.

"We were so worried when you had disappeared Stacy." Phaidra came forward and placed her hand on my head, "please don't run off like that again."

"I promise." I said softly.

"When the others return please tell them that Stacy is with me." Raine requested before leading me to her house. Apparently the villagers had rebuilt it for Raine and Genis while they were gone. She sat me down on one of the beds and lit a candle on the nightstand. She started shining the light into my eyes and then used her hand to cast a shadow over one of them.

"Hmmm…It seems you have a mild concussion." She walked around to the other side of the bed. "Now let's see damage here." She pulled away my hair and ran her fingers over the sore spot on my head. I must have hit my head pretty hard back there. Wait, what if I have brain damage from this?! She began pressed against my skull, making my head hurt more, and continued to finger the area. "Hmm…there's a large bruise, but I don't feel a fracture. Do you feel any rushing fluids or seeing anything abnormal?"

"My head hurts, but not…" I paused to look for the right description, "not like a pulsating pain, more of an ache. I was dizzy right after I hit my head but I'm fine now."

"I see." Raine handed me another lemon gel. I felt bad taking it since they weren't cheap and our supplies were starting to run low. After swallowing the lemon pie-tasting gel my head started to feel much better and Raine commented that the bruise was gone now. Gels really are amazing!

"Since you have a concussion I want you to try and stay awake for as long as you can today."

Knowing the drill from when my little brother got a concussion I answered, "Okay."

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Raine left the house to fetch some water (from a nearby well probably) and came back with a bucket and a rag. I sat quietly as Raine wiped down the back of my head, trying to get all the blood out of my hair.

Raine really did give off a motherly vibe. She'd be a great parent if she ever got married; assuming her husband can cook. NO I DO NOT MEAN REGAL! HE'S MINE!

"So, where are the others? Didn't you all come back together?"

"We all split up to look for you. Regal was worried that you had followed us to the Ranch to get your weapons back."

"Y-yeah?" Oh crap, Regal's on to me. He knows I went to the Ranch the other day as the Keaton. No wait, no one figured out that I left the house that day. But I better watch my step around Regal. I'm in enough trouble already. "I'll have to apologise to them when they get back." They had to go all the way back to that horrible place just to look for me. Wait, why did Raine, Lloyd and Sheena decide to check the temple? "Hey Raine."

"What is it?"

"What made you think I was at the temple?"

"A number of things. You've mentioned in the past that you know the details of our journey to regenerate the world. That made me think you must know about Verius. Since you have been worrying about what Freyr said to you, it seemed logical that you would want to meet Verius."

Raine is really sharp. If I had been around during the Journey of Regeneration she would have suspected me in an instant. Although her observant mind was something to be feared by some, it commanded quite a bit of respect from everyone who met her. I could see why the Professor's fan club was constantly growing.

"Professor!" Colette's voice drifted through the window.

"It sounds like the others have returned." Raine got up and opened the door allowing Colette, Presea, Regal and Zelos to come in. The two guys looked very upset with me, while Colette was just relived I was fine and Presea…looked deadpan like usual. Though I did see the tension in her shoulder's drop, so Presea must have been worried too.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Colette said her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Presea turned to Raine, "where did you find her?"

"She was at the Martel Temple, trying to contact Verius."

"Verius?" Presea repeated. "The Summon Spirit of Heart?"

"Why were you trying to meet him?" Colette asked.

Zelos cut-in before I could answer, "don't tell me this has to do with all that crap what's-his-name was saying! You know who you are, so don't let him tell you otherwise! I thought you had more spunk than that!"

I couldn't meet his gaze out of shame. I had been listening to Freyr and I still wasn't sure if Freyr was right about me or not.

"C'mon, where's that 'no one understands me' attitude. Sure it was annoying as hell, but it was a lot better than seeing you like this."

Colette joined in. "It's like Lloyd always says; 'Stacy is Stacy'. No matter what happens to you or what anyone says you'll always be the same person to us, right Genis?"

We all looked around the room for the mage, but I'm pretty sure he didn't come in with the others earlier.

"How strange." Presea commented, "He was with us a moment ago."

"Aw man, don't tell me the brat's run away too." Zelos moaned.

"I doubt he'd leave the village," Raine assured. "We should be able to find him in no time."

"Can I help too?" I piped up.

The look in Raine's eyes softened as she said, "Of course. You can look around this area while we check the rest of the village."

"Okay."

Everyone headed outside and took off in a different direction, calling Genis' name, while I started to look around the house. I only made it around to the far side of the house when I spotted the missing Half-elf curled up into a ball and wedged between a tree and the house.

"Genis?"

"Go away." He snapped.

"Genis, c'mon. Get outta there." I extended my hand to him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Genis either you get out of there or I'll drag you out!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Without further prompting, I charged in and quickly grabbed Genis. Somehow I managed to heave him onto my shoulder like a sack of flour and carried him out despite his squirming. Once out in the middle of the yard I tossed him to the ground and pinned his arms down. "Okay, you've been giving me nothing but crap for the past few days and I want to know what's going on! So start talking pipsqueak!"

"Get off me!" He struggled against my grip.

"You'll just runaway!"

"No I won't!"

"How can I be sure?"

"Just trust me!"

I flinched back. There was that word again 'trust'. "Sorry." I muttered, sitting down and resting my head on my knee. "I'm sorry…I'm…be stupid."

"Uh, yeah, you are! It's about time you noticed! That's why I've been so mad at you!"

"What…?"

"You keep acting like you can't control whether you're a demon or not and you always complain that you can't change it. You even asked Kratos to kill you if things got out of hand. Well what about me? I'm a Half-elf and I know I can't do anything about what I am, but you aren't even a demon to begin with!"

"Dang it…That was…really stupid of me. I'm sorry."

Genis shook his head. "That's not even the half of it. When I heard you talking with Kratos…when you asked him to kill you…" He paused with a pained expression, "Don't you trust us? We could help you before things get to that point! You don't have to die Mithos—" Genis stopped when realised whose name he said and I instantly understood why he was mad at me. I was keeping all my problems to myself and assuming that I couldn't be saved, just like Mithos. Genis was mad because I was doing that same thing as his friend had, and he was scared of it happening again.

"…Dang it. I really am an idiot." I covered my eyes with my hand. "You were dealing with all that pain and I… Dang it. I'm sorry Genis. I was so selfish. I'm sorry."

"Stop it!" Genis stamped his foot. "Don't compare your pain to mine! That's just stupid! If you're worried about something just talk to us, you don't have to deal with it alone." He let out a huff, "What's worse is that you dwelling on what Freyr said. Didn't you tell me not to listen to him?"

"…Yeah."

"Then why the hell are you listening to him?"

Something in me snapped, Genis had been giving me crap and he still hasn't explained his reason, "Why the hell did you say I couldn't be trusted to the mayor?" I shot back. "You're been really…Guaah! You tell me not to listen to Freyr, but then you go and bring what he said and how he must be right!"

"Yeah! To make you realize how stupid you sound!"

"But to the mayor?"

"Well…yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid. But I was mad. I'm sick of you complaining about how you can't do anything when you can. You can change your situation, so stop being all depressed about it."

"Sorry."

"Heh, you're worse than Colette."

"Heh-heh, yeah, sorry."

"So, are you going to stop being stupid?"

"Yeah, I'll stop."

"Good! You're a lot more fun when you're not being a downer."

"Sorry."

"It's okay; just don't be like that again."

"Okay, and if I do get like that again, I'll just have you kick me in butt again."

Genis let out a laugh. "Sure!"

I got to me feet and hugged him. "Thanks."

"Genis!" Raine's voice rang out to us.

"I found him!" I called back, breaking out of the hug.

"I'm sorry Raine." Genis started apologising before Raine chew him out.

"I would hope you are. It's bad enough we've had to run around after Stacy, but now you too? What's gotten into you Genis?"

"I'm sorry Raine, I but I swear I'm done now."

She just arched her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I promise Raine!"

She just let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Alright then. Now you two better go find the others and apologise to them. Both of you."

"Yes Raine."

"Yes Professor."

With that the two of us scampered off to find the rest of the group. First we found Zelos over by the village entrance.

"Oh, there's the twerp. Good job finding him." He said without a hint of concern.

"Sorry for hiding from all of you." Genis apologised.

"And I'm sorry for running off on my own earlier."

"Ah, I don't care if the brat runs off, but you my dear need to stay by my side so I can protect you."

"And I honestly couldn't care less if you got eaten by monsters." I remarked.

"I second that." Genis joined in.

"Hey…"

And without another word we were off again, heading towards the school where we spotted Presea. Genis tripped over his feet and planted his face when he saw her.

"Smooth."

"S-shut up!" He snapped pushing himself to his hands and knees.

"Here," I stooped over and lifted him up by his arm, "we can't let Presea see you like this."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he dusted himself off.

"Oh, Genis, I was looking for you." Presea said, now standing before us.

"H-h-h-h-hi, Pr-pr-pr-" I smacked Genis' back, "_Presea!_" He shouted.

Before he could continue to stumble over his words I spoke up, "I found him hiding behind his house. The Professor told us to apologise to everyone for all the trouble we caused."

"Yeah!" Genis said too eagerly. "I'm sorry I hid from you!"

"And I'm sorry for running off to the temple alone."

"All that matters now is that you are both safe." Presea responded. "I'm sure the others will forgive you as well."

"Thank you."

"T-thanks Pr-pr-" I grabbed Genis by the collar and dragged him away before he could embarrass himself further.

"C'mon."

"H-hey! Wait!"

"You can talk to Presea later." _And I'm pretty sure she'll only ever see you as a child…_

"Will you let go of me at least?"

"Sorry." I gave Genis the chance to steady himself before letting go.

"Thanks." We started walking towards Colette's house where Regal was calling out Genis' name.

My chest started to tighten and tears were pressing at my eyes. The guilt of running off and worrying him hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm a horrible person. I just apologized to three people for the same thing, and yet it's only when I'm facing Regal that I really feel guilty about it. Sure, I felt bad when I apologized to the others, but this time the weight was different. _Stupid, stupid teenaged crushes!_

"Genis, there you are."

I jumped at Regal's voice as he drew near.

"Where were you? Your sister was very worried about."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"It's quite unusual for you behave so rashly."

"Yeah, I was just upset about something, but I'm over it now."

"Good to hear."

My eyes had been glued to my feet the whole time. Even though I apologise compulsively, I wouldn't muster the words this time.

Genis then ribbed me, "Sorry…for running off…like that." I said in a slow, trembling voice with tears welling. My gaze was still fixed on the ground when Regal's large hand landed on my head.

"Everyone was scared to death when they realized you were gone, and Frank and Phaidra felt very guilty for losing you. It is them that you need to apologise to right now." His words were simple and direct, like he was talking to a young child. I was hoping he'd tell me that it was fine now that I was safe and such like the others, but he only offered that scolding.

"Okay." I whimpered, letting Regal usher me into Colette's house, where Frank and Phaidra were sitting around their table with Colette, Lloyd and Sheena.

"Oh!" Colette exclaimed, "You found Genis already!"

"Yeah. Um…Frank, Phaidra," my tears were starting to trickle down my face, "I'm really, really sorry for runaway. I didn't mean to-*hic*"

Phaidra rose from her seat and came over to me. "There's no need to cry." She wiped my face with her handkerchief. "You've repeated enough and you know not to do it again, so all is well."

"I'm *hic* so *hic* sorry."

"All is well my poor child. Don't cry." Phaidra said gently.

I managed to stop my tears but I was still hiccupping a little. "I'm sorry."

Phaidra must have known what to say to me next from living with Colette, "You've learned you lesson and you understand it, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Then we can trust you to make better decisions tomorrow."

"Okay." She didn't give me the chance to apologise again. Lloyd, Sheena, Colette, Genis and I headed outside while Regal went off to talk to Raine.

"So Stacy, where did you find Genis?" Lloyd asked. "Colette had just told us he was missing when you showed up."

Genis answered instead, sheepishly, "I was behind my house."

"Why?"

"Were you playing Hide-and-seek?" Colette wrongly guessed.

"Ah…no Colette. The truth was I was mad at Stacy. I didn't want to see her so I hid."

"Yeah, we could kind'a tell." Sheena remarked, "What you said to the mayor wasn't really helping our cause."

"I'm sorry guys. But Stacy and I talked it out earlier so everything's good now."

"I'm glad to hear it." Lloyd smiled. "But if you every get upset like that again just tell one of us and we'll help you sort it out together, right?"

"Yeah!"

They were all so supportive of each other. After being bullied in the seventh grade, I didn't have many friends left. The only two people I hung out with were two nerdy guys who were friends with my brother, so I never really had a warm, supportive friendship. Sure there was my best friend Janessa, but a distance had grown between us during the eighth grade, so I didn't talk to her much.

Lloyd and the others would offer me support should I need it, but what about when I go home? No one in my grade was interested in being my friend and my brother and sister could care less about me. How would I be able to build a network of trust like these had? I knew I had to go home, but I really didn't want to leave these guys.

"Stacy?" Lloyd called out, "You look all depressed, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how I'll miss you all when I go home."

"You dork," He smiled, "If the Eternal Sword can send you home then we can just go visit you or whatever anytime you want!"

"Yeah…." I said dumbly. Why hadn't that thought occurred to me? If I could go one way, sure going back the other way was possible too. "Thanks, Lloyd."

I don't have to be alone. I can have people who will help me in my life. I just have to trust them.

* * *

I've noticed that Patamon will disappeare from time-to-time in this story. I guess that's my weakness as a writer :P

So anyways, how was everyone's Holiday? I didn't get any new games but my mom got me some Asian bowls and spoons ^_^ I also got to hang out with my siblings and played 'Fruit Ninja' with my big brother. So all in all, it was a great Christmas for me! I'm glad the world didn't end on the 21, but I think that was because I had my brother do a boss run of Maora's Mask that night XD

I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of Stacy angst, but she really needed to get lectured by several people this time (even though Lloyd, Sheena and Raine did it in the last chapter too. *sweatdrop*)


	131. Fallen's Reflections

**PLEASE READ: **Ha-ha! You all thought I wasn't going to update this week, but I proved you wrong! Ha-ha! So I should warn you this is a re-cap chapter. I wrote it in a way that there are small paragraphs (read: sentances) between the large paragraphs that ask important questions that should hopefully jog your memory should you not want to read the bulk of this chapter. The first part and end part are actual story parts, so please read them at least. I wrote this chapter since I've been working on this story for about...four years was it? and I didn't think it would be fare to expect any of you to reread the whole thing to get a reminder of all the important points. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kratos returned that evening and told us that Yuan would send some Renegades (out of uniform, obviously) to escort the captives and knights home via Rheaird. Patamon, oddly, had been absent from the rest of the day. I would have liked to have him around for the day. For our last meal in Iselia we all had dinner together at Colette's house. Phaidra had prepared us a delicious stew that made me homesick for my grandmother's cooking. Because there was so many of us, and Frank's table was on the small side, Genis, Presea and I got to sit on the sofa with tea towels in our laps in case we slipped. Everyone was chatting the night away, all discussing the same topic, but in small groups of two or three. Meanwhile us 'kids' were left to talk about whatever. Though, since Genis was seat next to Presea (I was on his other side) things were fairly quiet for us three. So instead of listening to Genis fail at small talk, I eavesdropped on the adults out of curiosity. It sounded like it was all plans for what everyone would do once I got home. Lloyd of course was going to start looking for exspheres with Colette, Raine was going to spread the word of Half-elf equal rights with Genis, Sheena was going to aid her village in the preparations to move (it sounded like they picked a spot near Iselia), Zelos was going to do what he could to change the rules against Half-elves while he still has the rank of 'Chosen' to swing around, Regal was going to Altamira to oversee all the reconstruction and relief efforts to the towns and cities that got destroyed during the course of the Regeneration Journey, and I assume Presea was going to help rebuilt Ozette.

As for me, I'd like be studying math and stuff like a madman to make up for all the time I lost while here so I could pass grade eight with my siblings. It'd be too embarrassing for me to be the only one left behind, and graduate high school a year after those two.

Although I knew my time here was coming to an end, some part of me didn't believe it, and continued to think I'd be here forever. I couldn't stay though; I had caused enough trouble as it is. It would be best for everyone if I left. Besides, Lloyd did say that if the Eternal Sword could send me home, then I could visit them again someday.

Tomorrow would be my final day. We'd go to Dirk's to get the sword, and then I'd have until the following dawn to fully decide if I wanted to stay or not.

Even now I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, so I had made my decision based on what would be best for others and not me. Staying wasn't an option.

Either way, I only had a day left. One day to say what I needed too to everyone. I wish I had been more prepared, I would have liked to have gotten gifts for everyone. If I did have time, what would I have gotten them? What would everyone like?

I gazed out the window into the bleak, dreariness of the night as rain fell in a steady, lulling rhythm.

I suppose for Lloyd, I would have treated him to his favourite meal somewhere, for Colette I would get the brightest and cheeriest flowers in all the land, to Genis would go a new spell book or cook book, Raine would get whatever lose change I brought with me, I'm sure she'd love to look at foreign currency, Kratos would get…screw Kratos, he doesn't get anything! I would give Sheena a beautiful hairpin to tie her hair back with, Presea would get a book, one that's not for kids, she's probably sick of being treated as a child, Zelos I guess would be fine with a hug, I wouldn't know what to get him that's not sold in some 'adult store', and finally Regal…He's done so much for me. I'd leave him all the money I have left to go towards my debt and maybe a book to write recipes down in? He's always fiddling with the recipes we have, so he might like to have somewhere to write it down so he doesn't forget anything.

Hmm…I guess I can't really leave Kratos out, that's too mean. I'll take out for dinner with Lloyd. No tomatoes. Only meat.

"Hey, Stacy," Genis called. "Aren't you going to eat? You've hardly touched your plate."

"Huh?" I looked at him then at the plate in my lap. I had only eaten half of the stew and the rest was now getting cold. Since microwaves didn't exist yet, I'd have to eat it cold now, but it tasted fine.

After dinner, Phaidra had me take another sponge bath to clean the blood out of my hair while the adults all ran to Raine's house to stay the night, leaving Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Genis Presea and me here. I was a little worried about Raine being alone with three guys, but then I remembered that Kratos and Regal wouldn't try anything and Zelos would just get beaten to death.

For us, Lloyd and Genis took the couch, Colette and Presea got the bed and Sheena and I got a bunch of blankets on the floor. Raine had checked me a while ago to see the condition of my concussion. It had cleared up so it was safe for me to go to sleep without risk of a comma.

After all I had been through at the temple today I was physically exhausted, and the numerous scolding that followed it had left me emotionally depleted, so I fell into the arms of sleep quickly, but my mind was still troubled. In my sleep visions of the time I spent in this world flowed through my mind.

* * *

It had all started when I wished God would take me away from my cruel world, filled with bullies and tormentors. My brother and sister didn't offer their aid to me, and instead would on occasion add fodder to the fire. I awoke in the heart of Meltokio where I encountered Zelos. When I ran off, he gave chase and followed me to Sybak. There I stole his Rheaird and flew back to Meltokio where his fangirls caught me and dragged me to Zelos, allowing him to kidnap me to Altamira for a date. I managed to escape and with the help of Lloyd's Rheaird and the assistance of him and his friends I was able to avoid Zelos for the rest of the day.

Now that I think about it, Zelos was acting strange even by his standards. Why chase me for so long? I know I'm not pretty enough to cause anyone to chase after me, so why?

On my second day, while still using the Rheaird I borrowed from Lloyd to get around, I found an injured wolf lying in the middle of plain. That was my first meeting with Alto; even now I'm not sure that if I could go back in time if I would stop myself from making that pact with him. But it seemed like a good idea at the time: He could feed of my energy in exchange for fighting abilities, which I chose to call 'Ninja Artes' (Thank you, Naruto). That was the day I also noticed that my appearance was different from Earth. I didn't need glasses to see and my facial moles were gone and a few other things were fixed. A few days later I met Bernie, a blacksmith who could make swords that drained Mana, and Mewtwo. I had been playing an Ocarina that Dirk made, when Mewtwo's poke-ball appeared.

But why did he appear? Why did he choose to follow me around? Why did he care about me so much?

After meeting Mewtwo, some strange things began to happen. Most nights I would have nightmares where Regal would appear as the Grim Reaper and kill me in some way and in my waking hours whenever I got mad I would feel like I was being possessed. Sometimes I would transform into a Half-wolf, Half-human monster and would attack anyone who tried to stop me. Other times I would hear Alicia's voice and my body would feel like it was being electrocuted. Those one were always the most painful, and I would usually collapse afterwards. For a while, I thought it was some stray demon, but soon enough I discovered it was Alto, claiming he was going to use my body to overthrow the Ruler of the Moon Kingdom and become King in her place, since I was the Goddess of the Moon in a past life. After that I wanted to find a means to seal him away without cutting me off from his power.

Little did we know that he was weaving a grand lie to distract us from the truth.

Not long after, I left Altamira, where Regal had been gracious enough to offer me a free room at, to travel with Mewtwo. During that time Mewtwo and I stole some equipment from Yuan, who had been attempting to capture me ever since I first met him. We used the equipment to build a number of safe house for me to hideout in and store various tool and any money I collected. At this point even the King was after me, sending an archer to kill me off.

Although Yuan was interesting in use me to revive Martel, who had I had an identical Mana signature to, it didn't seem reasonable after all he did to stop Mithos. The King's actions made even less sense, since, despite my powers, I clearly wasn't a threat if left alone.

Regal soon had me stay in his house instead of the hotel for extra security. It was there I found out I wasn't the only Earthen in this world. Loy, a girl about my age, had also found her way into this world and like me, she was the reincarnation of a past Goddess, this time a Solar Goddess of the Eclipsed Sun, and she too had made a pact with a deity. Whereas I was with Alto, the Captain of the Guards for the Goddess of the Full Moon, and the Guardian Spirit New Moon, Freyr was the Guardian Spirit of the Sun by fertility reasons. Loy had a number of abilities that were similar to mine, albeit far more powerful than any of mine. Loy and I had formed a friendship instantly due to being the only Earthens around.

She was a good friend, and I let her down.

After that, things became a lot more hectic. George sent a snake out to poison me out of fear I would hurt Regal at some point, due to the rumours of me being a demon. I was able to recover from the help of a Half-Elf named Theodor James Wattsmen, during which I had a horrible nightmare where I liked Regal and everyone one in Mizuho. After that I was sent to jail by the King, where I was forced to fight in the coliseum and had almost faced Kratos, who was likely hired to kill me, but a strange voice called out 'Time heed me, stop!' and Kratos fell to the ground, soundly defeated. I had only been able to escape jail from the insight of a Half-elf the king had kidnapped to confirm my race with. Miles, the Half-elf, told me the cell I was in was the one the Pope had escaped from. Working together, we found a way out of our cells and left the city through the sewers.

After that, we encountered Isaac who stowed away on Regal's yacht who saved me when a Kraken pulled me under water. Isaac was very suspicious. He knew the anime references I made and wasn't put off by them. Also, his face and eyes were very similar to mine, leading me to think he may be a distant future relative of mine. Afterwards, I left Regal's house with Loy and Mewtwo in tow and set up a delivery company called 'Salvation' where Loy and Mewtwo carried out the foot-work, while I fought in Coliseum under the guise of 'The Keaton'. I was able to earn money this way and start to save up the funds needed to pay back my debt to Regal, who had saved my live, called the Doctor from Flanor to treat me multiple times, and offered me shelter and protection since I came to this world. It was during that time Raine and Genis had landed their Rheairds on my island during a massive storm, so I let them stay the night since Mewtwo and Loy were out and about. When they left the next day Mewtwo sent me a distress signal, so I dropped Loy off near Iselia to find Kratos and when with Regal, Lloyd and Zelos to go find the missing Pokémon.

While we were looking for him Regal was able to take a step forward with his life and remove his handcuffs, and we were robbed. A Renegade snuck into out camp and stole our Rheairds, forcing us to travel on foot and making us sitting ducks for any future attacks. Thankfully we met up found not only Mewtwo, but the Sheena, Colette, and Presea. Along with Loy and Kratos and soon we had crossed paths with Raine and Genis as well. The whole gang was back together with extra and we had all decided to head to Asgard to find some transport back a Tethe'allan continent. Along the way, Regal was attack by a Werewolf, Convel, and we were forced to kill him before Regal became full-fledged Werewolf. When we got to the House of Salvation a group of Renegades ambushed us. In the midst of battle a new ally appeared; a Digimon called Tokomon. He claimed he was sent by some group to protect his 'Master' who he identified as me.

I still don't know who sent him to me or why. Patamon seems to know a lot about religion and others things, but he hasn't done anything to mark himself as dangerous. I want to trust him.

At Asgard I put forth the idea that there could be a large number of worlds and universes in existence, based on a book called 'The Fire Within' were a Writing Dragon made the stories of his owner become real. Unable to find willing transport in Asgard, we decided to head to Luin. Along the way I found a special jewel called 'The Moon's Tear'. It is a one of a kind gem that is found in the Land of Termina, a parallel world to Hyrule that Link had to save in three days. When I found the gem, it made me think of the Moon Goddess Alto knew, and wondered why she would cry. We then met Aeon, a member of The Council, a group of powerful entities who rule over everything. Aeon was the Guardian of Time and had approached us seeking Kratos' aid. After a test of strength Aeon concluded Kratos wasn't strong enough for his task, but before he left I begged him to test me. Should I pass he would fulfill a wish of mine. I failed of course, but I couldn't help but be struck by his beauty. I think I have a new crush. A few days later, Loy used a love potion on Regal that would make him attracted to me. Regal managed to steal my first kiss from me, despite my efforts to avoid him. On top of that, if everyone wasn't aware of my crush on Regal, they knew about it now.

Actually, it was rather out of character for Loy to act like that. She knew I didn't want to use a love potion on Regal but she used it anyways. Is there a reason for why so many people are acting strangely?

It's a shame that the love potion incident put a slight strain on my relationship with Regal, because after all that a large number of Renegades and Knights ambushed us, and I ended up starting a huge fire to fend them off, and burned them all to death. I had fainted from the shock of it all, and Mewtwo suggested to put me out of my misery by killing me. Of course, no one liked this idea and asked Mewtwo to get lost. Loy, understanding his reason followed him along with Patamon and when I woke up, I went after them myself.

We regrouped in the morning, and after a kerfuffle over my taste in music, we made it to Luin, where the parent of a young girl attacked me when he thought I was going to hurt his daughter. After I made a fake Keaton appear to deal with him, we were able to head to the inn to rest. We headed out soon, and Alto started to travel in his own body, since he was regaining more of his strength now, but this prevented Alto from controlling the powers he gave me, so when night fell I transformed fully into a Werewolf. After the others were forced to fight me, I took off into the woods where I killed a deer and ate it. It still makes me gag just thinking about it.

Soon after, we had another run-in with a member of the Council, The Guardian of Fate, Death; this time it was his right-hand-man; his assistant, Gastly. It singled me out and tried all sorts of mind tricks on me, but I was able to hold it together until Alto and Sheena were able to break the mirror it had imprisoned us in. With the ordeal behind us, we headed to Hima where we asked to use the dragons, but I was refused service, so I headed out of the village to blow off some steam when I met a strange girl named Alice. She knew all about me, and yet wasn't afraid. As we talked, it sounded like she wanted me join her, and I almost did, if it weren't for my fear of being attacked. If I stayed with the others I would have better protection than being with just her, but I still would have liked to be with her.

After we left Hima, Alto taught me a phrase, "Auribus Teneo Lupum"—to hold the wolf by the ears. He wanted me to be brave and to never let go. He told me that because he knew what was going to happen. Mewtwo predicted that he would be killed in battle and had told Alto about it. I never knew Mewtwo was going to die, so I could only watch helplessly as Mewtwo died in my arms. That triggered my spiral into depression. It only grew worse when a wolf Alto had given a human body to came after me and tried to assault me. Alto came running and chased him off, but since I wanted to know what was going on I followed him, and got attack by a pack of local wolves. If Patamon hadn't come and Digivolved into Angemon, I'd probably be wolf chow. Following that event, Yuan with his Renegades and the Royal Army showed up and took Loy with them, since like me, she didn't have any Mana, so she absorbed Mana from the air, making it seem like we had Mana signatures identical to Martel. He taken Loy because I had intercepted an attack meant for Regal and was on the brink of death. After they left Alto took the chance to try and kill me, like we had promised on that night we parted from the main group. Before he could carry out his promise, several guards from the Moon Kingdom appeared with the Goddess of the Moon herself in tow. She healed me, and we were told the truth about Alto. He wasn't planning an uprising and had gotten exiled to this world by the Council, he and the Goddess were in love and everyone was trying to cover up the fact the Goddess was pregnant. Alto was now welcome to go home and he returned to Sonata's since in an instant, leaving me alone.

Without Alto I had lost my powers since it was really him pulling all the strings behind my Ninja Artes. All I had left to rely on was the swords I had acquired from Bernie the old blacksmith, and Patamon. It was going to be rough, especially considering that we would have to face Yuan to get Loy back. Along the way we encountered some bounty hunters and blood splattered battled field.

Based on a black windsock hat I found there, I suspect Link the Hero of Time was somehow involved, more so when we got to Izoold and heard he was blond, left handed and had a fairy at his side. What troubles me was that 'The Keaton' was with him. Since I am the Keaton, it must be impersonator.

When we got to the Renegade base, Yuan killed Loy before our eyes, but at least Loy wasn't turned into Martel. Instead she simply disappeared from the world. Patamon had used up too much energy in the battle and had become an egg. After we retreated to Triet to recover, I met a fortune teller who didn't believe the rumours about me, and instead wanted to judge me based on what she saw. She said many good things about me and was able to read a number of my personality traits from just my appearance and a palm reading. When I got back to the Inn, Yuan showed up, asking about what he had done in the past few months. He didn't remember any of his actions and was just as baffled at 'his' behaviour as we all were.

I'm certain now, something is going on, and it's making people act in irregular ways. Perhaps the king is a victim as well?

When we left Triet we stopped at another House of Salvation were I encountered Freyr. It turns out he was only using Loy to keep tabs on Alto with and didn't care about her at all. Apparently, someone (I believe it to be link and the fake Keaton) rescued her from the Base, but were stopped by the Council. He had left Loy when the battle started, giving her no means of defence. He had also made me relive the night I tried to commit suicide in order to kill me by my own hand, but Regal got to me first. Freyr came back later, after I had asked Kratos to kill me (since I was now fearful that I was demonic person deep down, since Freyr said so) and tried to fan the flames of the embers he scattered on our previous meeting. Although I was able to see through the distorted images he was feeding me, I still had some doubt about myself.

As we traveled to Iselia, Raine, Genis and I got kidnapped by some of the King's knights and were held captive with a group of people who I had encountered in my time here. While there, I began contemplating the God I served. I was angry at him for allowing so many terrible things to happen to someone how tried so hard to follow his will. Disgusted with my past self for being so blind, I turned away from my religion, resolving to no long lean on the crutch it provided and support my own weight unaided.

I was rescued by Regal and we discovered that even the King's own knights didn't trust him much these days due to his erratic behaviour. Even the Princess herself was avoiding him and had gone into hiding. I was soon dropped off in Iselia to rest while everyone else fought off the King's remaining loyal knights. Of course I snuck out, disguised myself as the Keaton and joined the battle. And that brings us back to the 'now moment'; me, lying awake in my makeshift bed on the floor, pondering how to spend my last day in this world.

* * *

I rolled over and dug through my bag and pulled out a large, tear-shaped blue stone, The Moon's Tear. Even in the darkness it still gave off a gentle, calming blue light. I wouldn't be able to bring it back with me. Maybe I could give it to Regal? Apathy covered me like a blanket. It seemed nothing I could do would matter since I was leaving so soon. Part of me really wanted to stay, I wasn't ready to say 'goodbye' to everyone here yet, but I had to go.

Sheena was stirring in her sleep, so I tucked the Moon's Tear back into my bag, plunging the room into darkness again.

When dawn comes I will have 24 hours to make my decision and deal with any unfinished business, if possible. Though, I guess if I did leave, then there was a bunch of stuff I didn't have to worry about dealing with. I wouldn't have to worry about getting that money Zelos owed me. The problems the King was causing would likely die down without me around. All I really needed to do was figure out what to do with the stuff I had on me and in my safe houses and see who'd be willing to take Patamon in. Raine would probably make the best use of all the random junk I had collected during my time here and Colette or Presea might want to take Patamon. My notebook should probably be burned after I leave, seeing as it has some really embarrassing stuff in it. Lloyd would most likely be best bet to see to it that it gets burned without anyone reading it. If I tell him not to read it with Colette in earshot then I can be assured he, or anyone else, won't peek at it. It's bad enough Kratos read it. Twice. Screw you, Kratos.

With a deep sigh, I rolled over, pulled the blanket over my head and closed my heavy eyes. My body hurt and my heart hurt. The only way to escape both was sleep.

* * *

Patamon sat on the cold ground, contemplating the conversation he just had with the Council Member. Despite all the talk from Lloyd's group about his master going home, he knew the truth. He'd be able to stay by her side for a while longer.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is pretty lame, but I flet this was neccessary. Also, there will not be a chapter next week, since I need to update another fic of mine which is more neglected than this one. (I noticed that I've only posted 12 chapters in the past year for this one. *siiiiigh*)


	132. Final Hours

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted much, but this time it's for a good reason. What reason? Well, just look at that itty-bitty scroll bar and take a guess! This is the longest chapter of FI ever posted, spaning 39 pages with over 16000 words! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who took the time to stay with FI to this point! I love each and every one of you! Thank you for all the reviews over the years! You're all the best! Please enjoy!

Also I found a video recently called 'To This Day Project'. It's on youtube and is posted by a user with a distinct name. I wish I had seen it all those years ago when I was being bullied, and I wish that each of you check it out for yourselves. It is a beautiful spoken word poem about bullying and it's victims.

* * *

I couldn't sleep much. My mind kept dwelling on whether I should go home or not. I had caused so much damage while here. I killed so many people. It'd be better for this world if I went home. Even if I had to face the bullies back at high school, it would be nothing compared to the suffering I caused here. All those soldiers and Renegades died at my hands. I can't do anything to ease the pain their families must be feeling. And since most of them died in that fire attack, they were probably burned too badly to be recognized. They probably wouldn't even get a proper grave, assuming they were found and not eaten by monsters.

Maybe, there is one little thing I can do.

I threw off the covers and pulled on my jeans and pink shirt. If I was going home today, then I should wear my clothes from Earth. Quietly tiptoeing down the stairs, I made my way out of Colette's house. Outside the air was cool and crisp with the sky had streaks of pink and orange on the horizon, signalling the sun would follow soon. Despite how early it was, I wasn't tired. I just needed to do something.

Oh, but I wasn't supposed to go off alone anymore, and even if I did sneak off, Regal was holding my swords and other weapons hostage as part of my punishment. If a monster showed up I wouldn't be able to fight it. Not like I could fight even with my gear. Sigh. Someone needed to come with me, but they'd all be sleeping still. Except for…

No. Not him. I couldn't even look him in the eye without getting super shy, never mind talking to him. Maybe I should wait for Colette or Lloyd to wake up. Oh, but by that time everyone else will be up and we'll have to go to Dirk's house.

Silently, I paced around the eerily quiet village, noticing my legs left like lead. It was likely from all the action I had seen in the past few days. Walking around like this, I felt as though I was intruding on someone else's private life as they slept; sort of like staying at someone else's house for the first time and waking up before anyone else. Still pondering my options, I headed towards the item shop where the very person I wanted to avoid was returning to the village from his habitual four AM training session; Regal. Since I was standing in the middle of the road we saw each other at the same time.

"Good morning." He greeted warmly.

"Go…Good morning." I said back quietly, my voice only audible due to the silence of the village.

"You're up rather early today. I was sure you would have slept in this morning."

"I couldn't sleep much." I kept my voice low.

Regal came up and set his hand on my head, making me blush. "Do not push yourself too hard." His voice was comforting and kind.

I was really going to miss him. I loved him.

Ah right, the thing I wanted to do. Even though I was shy around him, Regal would understand my reason for wanting to give the soldiers a grave, or at least a grave marker.

"Um…Regal." I squeaked out. "Can I…uh…there's uh…"

"What do you need?" Regal asked nicely, tilting his head, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Umm…I uh, wanted…to" I took a deep breath and mustered my courage, "I wanted to make a grave for all the people who got killed because of me."

Regal ruffled my hair, "I'd be glad to help you."

"Thank you." My voice dropped back to its previous low tone.

"So where do you want to put the grave?"

"Uh, somewhere behind the village…where it won't cause trouble if it was found."

"Very well." Regal straightened up and headed towards the back of the village with me following after him.

_It'd be nice if I could give him a hug before I left._

We left the village and headed South-East a short ways with me collecting sticks and driftwood along the way and luckily finding some discarded string as well. Sadly I wasn't able to find any wild flowers to make a bouquet with. We soon found a nice quiet spot that was protected from the wind and I plopped down and began tying the sticks together into three crosses. Once they were finished Regal helped me drive them into the ground and made sure they wouldn't tip over. Even though I didn't want to believe in God anymore, I still bowed my head and prayed for the dead. "Please rest in peace." They didn't deserve what they got. I couldn't undo what happened. The only thing I could do was keep going. Going back to Earth would be the same as running away, but staying here would only hurt more people.

"Return to the earth, and rest in peace." Regal said his voice solemn and timbre. Something in me was pushed over the edge, and I let out a sob with tears squeezing past my eyelids. Those soldiers could never go home again, they couldn't see their families or friends, all because of me. It was all too sad.

* * *

Regal watched Stacy as she cried, feeling a hint of relief. When she first came here she didn't cry—at least around other people, as far as he knew—and always held the world at arm's length. Now those walls she built were starting to crack and she was more willing to let him see those weak points. She was finally starting to act like a girl her age. It wasn't healthy for her to assume a grown-up role while still so young. Going home was probably the best thing for her. He reached out and stroked her head. Stacy clearly felt regret for everything she did. It was one thing for an adult to be weighted down by this kind of guilt, but she was only a child. Regal pulled Stacy next to him, where she latched onto his shirt and buried her face in his side. He could feel her body tremble as she quietly cried. It wasn't long before she regained her composer. Stacy thanked him and asked to go back to the village.

* * *

When we returned Patamon came flying at me. "Master!" He crawled from my shoulder onto my head. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you! Where did you go Master?"

"South East of here. I wanted to build a grave for the soldiers I killed."

"Master is so kind! Very, very kind!" Patamon dropped his wing-ears to the sides of my head. "I'm so glad that I get to protect you, Master. I'll be by your side forever!"

"But I'm going home today, remember? I can't take you back with me."

"But…"

"Patamon, I understand your desire to protect Stacy, but once she's home she won't be facing the same dangers as here." Regal explained.

"But I'm not done protecting master."

"I'm sorry Patamon, but I have to go home now."

"No! No you don't! Master is going to stay here!"

"Patamon." I pulled him off my head and looked him in the eye. "I can't stay here. I'm just going to cause more trouble for people. It's better for everyone if I go home."

"But they said-!" Patamon stopped himself before finishing.

"…What? What did 'they' say?"

"No, I can't say. I'll be in trouble if I do!"

"Patamon!" I called desperately, but he refused to answer. Losing a deep sigh I said to myself, "I don't think we're going to get anything out of him."

"We should rejoin the others, I'm sure most of them are starting to get up."

"Okay." _It looks like if I'm distracted by Patamon I can still talk to Regal normally…ish._

Sure enough, at Colette's all the girls were up with Genis, Kratos, Frank and Phaidra, with Genis and Sheena helping Phaidra prepare breakfast. Raine was being distracted by Frank in conversation. From the looks of it, it was going to be pancakes with bacon and eggs. It had been so long since I had bacon to eat. Phaidra seemed like she was going to go all out for us today, probably because I was leaving today.

"There you are!" Raine had finally broken free of Frank's attempts at conversation and marched over to me. "Do you have any idea how much everyone worried when we found your bed empty?"

"I'm sorry."

Regal quickly stepped in. "Stacy said couldn't could sleep, so we spent to morning together on a walk."

Raine cast a glance at me before accepting Regal's answer. "Fine, as long as she isn't running around by herself." With that Raine returned to her chair and continued her conversation with Frank. I offered to help the girls and Genis with making breakfast but Regal just patted me on the head and said he'd help and told me to go sit down. So I watched them from the table, stroking Patamon's fur. It seems that Colette was being used for her only cooking ability, cutting fruit, which she was enjoying a little too much considering the reasons why that was her job.

Lloyd soon staggered down the stairs, still half asleep, sat down in the chair next to mine and laid his head on the table.

"Morning Lloyd." I greeted.

"…Morn'ng." He groaned, not even opening his eyes. Now I'm sure Lloyd got more sleep than me last night since I could hear him snoring in his sleep.

"Seriously Lloyd, how can I get less sleep than you and be the more awake one right now?"

"…you're nuts…" He muttered. It wasn't until Regal had tossed the bacon into the frying pan and room was filled with the sweet, fatty scent of bacon grease that Lloyd actually became conscious and sat up.

"Are we getting bacon today?" He asked eagerly.

"Yep." Colette replied.

"Awesome! Phaidra, you rule!" The old woman flashed him a smile from over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Phaidra." I added.

"It's the least I could do for the Chosen's friends."

"Hey, where's Zelos?" Colette asked, probably being the only one concerned about him.

"He's likely still sleeping." Kratos answered.

"Someone should go get him."

"Leave him be." I spoke up. "If he wants to miss breakfast, then so be it."

"Stacy." Raine shot me a warning glance before turning to Lloyd. "Lloyd, would you go fetch him?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lloyd got up from the table and headed to Raine's where the adults slept last night.

It was too soon when Lloyd returned with a very sleepy red-head in tow and the two sat down, unceremoniously, at the table. I lifted Patamon up so that he could stare-down Zelos for me, who had starched his arms across the table and was now whining about being woken up from a 'good dream' involving Sheena. This resulted in a spatula being thrown at his head from said, red-faced, Ninja who then proceeded to shout various words that I would get in trouble with should I repeat them. Phaidra right away chastised Sheena for her language and scolded Zelos about his filthy mind, forcing them to both put an end to slapstick humour.

The breakfast that had been prepared was closer to a feast than what I was expecting. Colette and Presea had made a large fruit salad, Sheena and Genis had made both pancakes and waffles, Regal cooked bacon and eggs, and Phaidra had a plenty of toast with a wide variety of jams and marmalades. When we finished I didn't even want to look at another scrap of food. The last time I had eaten so much hadn't been since my last visit to my own grandmother's house during a family reunion. And let me tell you, a farmer's wife is never one to let a person go without having had seconds and dessert. Even though my stomach felt like it was about to burst, I sat up in my chair and asked if I could help with dishes, especially considering just how many there were to do. Not counting Patamon, there was ten of us in Lloyd's group which equals a large amount of work for those on clean-up duty and it won't be fair to force it all on Phaidra.

"No, no, sit down child." She came scurrying over and forced me back into my chair when she saw I was getting to my feet. "I can handle all this myself. You all have to get going now, don't you?"

"But we should help you clean up." Lloyd offered.

"Nonsense, we can take care of things here. Besides, Stacy here wants to go home, doesn't she?"

"Uh…yeah…but that doesn't we can help out first."

Zelos sprang to his feet, "Now, now, if this kind old lady," Zelos put his arm around Phaidra, "is willing to take on the burden of cleaning up for us, then we should take her up on her offer."

_Zelos, you lazy good-for-nothing._

"Zelos!" Sheena snapped.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Colette asked.

"Absolutely. Now get going, I won't have you all held up any longer."

"Okay…"

* * *

Since it looked like our odds of convincing Phaidra to accept our help were below zero, we decided it'd be best to just pack up instead. I really was the only person who had pack, since everyone else could just come and pick their stuff up later. I really had to figure out what I was going to do with all the stuff I couldn't take home with me. I guess Lloyd would get my swords, just so that he could drool over their coolness. My Digivice and Masterball would be coming home with me, since they just looked like toys anyways. Sheena could take back all the ninja gear I had. My notebook could come back too, I'd just have to hide it from my family. Hmm…I guess I'll just pick through my bag when the time comes and tell everyone to do whatever with the rest of my stuff. Oh, how do I get my money to Regal? All I had on hand was being used for food and supplies and was almost gone, and the rest was in safe houses that only Mewtwo and I knew the location of. Maybe I could tell him to sell the Moon's Tear. Since it really was a one of a kind jewel it'd probably fetch a good price in Meltokio. But I doubt some random noble could appreciate it the way Regal, seeing as he was with me when I found it. But I guess that's not important right now.

With all my things loaded into my bag and thanked Phaidra for all she had done for us and apologised one last time for running off to the temple alone. Phaidra took my hands in hers and said, "You have repented for your transgressions and are now forgiven." Her hands were worn, a little rough, and wrinkly, but warm. Just like a grandmother's hands should be.

"Thank you." After the exchange of a few 'see you soon's and such, we headed out of the village with no trouble and started up the hill into Iselia Forest. I hadn't noticed before with all the excitement and trying not to die business, but next to their emerald leaves the trees were all adorned with ambers and rubies and golds, heralding the coming of autumn. It would probably be getting colder from here on in, and hopefully Lloyd and everyone could get back to their normal routine before winter set in. At least I wouldn't be dragging the others around in the snow now.

"Are you okay Master?" Patamon asked quietly from my shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I replied wearily. Even though it was almost unanimously decided that I was going back to Earth, I still wasn't sure if I should go back. I couldn't stay here, that was for sure, but either I was ready or I didn't want to face my classmates or _something_…I dunno. I didn't want to go back yet. Something just felt…wrong. There was no way for me to explain or describe it. Maybe I was just reluctant to leave Regal and everyone behind, or maybe I was just being stupid. I dunno.

"Oh no," Colette gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd was at her side in an instant with Genis hot on his heels.

"That monster," Colette pointed to a Rabbit that was quivering under a bush, "its leg is broken."

Sure enough, its hind leg was visibly broken and bloody. Guilt stabbed at me. It was the same Rabbit that had attacked me when I snuck out to the Ranch as the Keaton. _I'm sorry_.

"I wish we could help it." The Chosen of Mana commented.

"Colette, it's a monster." Raine said harshly. "There's no point in helping it."

_I'm sorry._

"Oh…right."

Lloyd moved in next to Colette and quietly told her, "You really do care about everyone." and offered a sympathetic smile, which seemed to cheer Colette up a little.

It can't be over yet. I can't be. And yet, it was. In no time at all, with gripping from my sides and legs, we reached the top of the hill and were now only a stone's throw away from Dirk's house. Passing through the last leg of forest yielded no danger, because since Cruxis was abolished the powerful monsters that plagued Sylverant during the Chosen's journey were long since gone, same as the monsters Tethe'alla was infested with to hinder the movement of Lloyd's group to catch to Colette.

As I stood in front of the little tree branch bridge that lead to Dirk Irving's house, I started to panic. This was it. Everything was about to end. I'd end up back in my room and I could probably pretend this whole adventure was only a dream. Nothing more.

The wooden bridge creaked under my steps and I just wanted to turn around and run away. But my legs betrayed me and carried me towards Anna's grave where the Flambridge was resting. Lloyd reached down to pick it up, when Noishe charged past us all and attacked Lloyd to the ground. The Protozoan proceeded to give Lloyd a face cleaning with his tongue and wouldn't be pulled away from the boy.

"No, Noishe! Stop!" Lloyd protested through his laughing fit.

"Lloyd?" Dirk's voice called out.

"Dad!" Lloyd called out desperately, "Help!" Both Dirk and Kratos moved in to pull Noishe away, though the beast then turned on Kratos and tried to pin him to the ground just as he'd done to Lloyd. Although Kratos managed to stay on his feet, Noishe had is forelegs on Kratos' shoulders and was trying to lick the mercenary's face while Kratos pushed Noishe's head to side each time.

"Noishe really missed you while you were gone."

Lloyd let out a laugh, "Yeah, I bet he did."

"Though, he did find something a few days ago that's been keeping him busy."

"Really? What is it?"

Noishe's head then shot up and the green and white beast dashed towards his pen. We all exchanged looks and followed the Protozoan. In the middle of his pen Noishe was sniffing at some small fluffy thing with orange, white and black fur. When he nudge the ball of fluff with his nose I thought I heard a 'mew'.

"Awww…" Colette cooed. "It's a kitty." She then entered the pen, but Noishe let out a bark that made her tumble backwards.

"Yep." Dirk commented, "He's be real protective of that kitten, but I'm afraid it'll starve if he won't let me feed it. You see, it hasn't been eating anything that Noishe brings it."

"So it's going to die?" I asked.

"It could."

"No…" Patamon jumped off my shoulder and landed on the pen fence.

"Noishe, you have to let us help the kitten!" Noishe just barked back.

"Come on, let us help." Lloyd took a step closer, but Noishe only moved closer to the kitten.

_He probably thinks it's his baby or something. I wonder if he was like this with Lloyd as a baby. _ I quietly inched towards the house, listening as Lloyd, Colette and Genis tried to talk to Noishe about the kitten. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kratos was face palming, either over the actions of his pet, or his son who was fully convinced he and Noishe could communicate.

Quietly I snuck around the house and hid behind the back wall next to the pen. Noishe was distracted from the kitten so I came out holding a finger in front of my lips and climbed over the fence. Noishe noticed me right away and took a snap at me, but I jumped back over the fence before he got me. Mam that was stupid. Sheena took this opportunity to ninja jump into the pen, scoop up the kitten, and then swing back out by hanging off the edge of the pen roof all before Noishe could even turn around. Poor Noishe looked at the empty spot in his pen and began pawing at the ground, looking for his kitten. I ran around to the front of the pen where Sheena was holding the kitten. Sheena was checking it over being the only one with the most knowledge about cat stuff (I guess she's a cat person). The kitten was a young male tortoise shell that was old enough for solid food but for some reason wasn't eating anything.

"Sorry Noishe," Colette apologised, "but we have to help him get better."

Noishe whimpered, now understanding that we had the kitten and were going to take of it instead of him.

"We should probably give him a name."

"That might not be necessary." Raine said coldly, implying that the kitten would probably die soon anyways.

"Even so, we should still make him comfortable in his last hours." Presea said acting as the adult she really was and not the child she appeared to be.

"Very well."

I couldn't help but wonder if Raine knew about Presea. Regal obviously knew, and Genis was blatantly ignorant of the fact, but did Raine know? She's really sharp and could have easily pieced it together by now, though, does Raine know Presea is actually older than her? Or does she think Presea is around Sheena's age?

"I'll take the little guy inside." Dirk offered. "I made a bed up for him when I saw him, but Noishe wouldn't let me near him."

"Alright." Sheena handed the kitten to Dirk and we settled down. Except Noishe, he kept whimpering. Poor guy.

"Now then," Kratos snapped our attention away from Noishe and the cat. "It's it about time we do what we came here for?"

It sounded like he wanted to get rid of me, fast. Not that I blame him. I've been such a brat and a royal pain to everyone. I'm just being selfish wishing that I could stay longer.

"Oh yeah." Lloyd's eyes widened when he remembered what we had to do, "Stacy has to go home!" He turned and grabbed my shoulders. "Give me one second and then you'll be able to go home!"

He really thought that I wanted to go home more than anything. Well, I do, sort of. Part of me wants to stay. I don't want my time with everyone to be over.

"Lloyd." Raine called when he took off towards Anna's grave, making the teen stop in his tracks. "Maybe Stacy needs a little more time before she's ready to go. This is a big decision and giving her one last day to think it over can't hurt. We can send her off tomorrow morning, if that's what she really wants."

Raine…did she notice how I was feeling? Was she able to my hesitation all day? I shuffled over to her and threw my arms around her waist. "Thank you." I said muffled into her jacket.

"You're welcome.

We had all gone off to our own little corners to do whatever, so I was wandering around thinking about what to do.

No matter how I approached it, logically it would be best for me to go home, but a niggling little voice kept telling me to stay here.

Out of the blue, someone tackle hugged me, making my almost lose my footing. I looked over my shoulder and saw a blond head.

"Colette, what are you doing?" I asked as her grip tightened (thankfully to not a lethal level).

"You were looking so sad, so I thought you could use a hug." She said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I turned around in her arms and hugged her back. Colette gave the best hugs.

"Um…Stacy. You know…" Colette broke from the hug, took a look and then dragged me off to the bench by Noishe's pen. "I wanted to tell you I understand."

"Hm? Understand what?"

"Why you don't tell anyone about your problems. You think that you shouldn't bother everyone else because they'll worry or that your problems aren't all that important, or that it'll bring everyone else down, but it's okay to tell them! I know, because I'm the same why. On my journey with everyone, I kept everything a secret. I didn't tell them when the Angel Transformations made me lose my appetite or by ability to sleep or feel things. I didn't even tell them when my Cruxis Crystal, this jewel on my neck, was turning me into a giant exsphere. But when I didn't tell anyone, it only made things worse so…" Colette paused to take a breath, "what I'm saying is that if something is bothering you, no matter what your reasons are for stay quiet it's always better to tell everyone right away, because I don't want to see you suffer like I did."

"It's hard, isn't it? You have to speak up when something's bothering you, but if you do it too much you're just complaining about everything. Besides, after all the trouble I caused, I think it's only fair I suffer like-"

"No you don't!" Colette protested. "You should never have to suffer alone! That's what Lloyd taught me! Even if you can't talk to everyone about your problems, at least come to me. I'll always give you a shoulder to cry if you need too and listen to anything you have to say."

"Thanks Colette, but, I'm going home tomorrow, so you wouldn't be around."

"Don't you remember what Lloyd said yesterday? If we can send you home, then we can easily bring you back or visit you whenever we want to. You don't have to be all alone anymore."

"Thanks." I scratched the side of my head, "Now I just feel like an idiot."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Colette my hands in hers. "You're worried about a lot of things right now; it's only natural that you can't think strait."

Colette is so kind. She always tries to see things from other people's perspective and understand them as a person.

"Thanks, Colette." I gave her a hug with she returned. "I think…I'm going to talk to the others about tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm having a hard time thinking it through, so talking to the others might help. Besides, if this does end up being a one-way thing, it'd be nice to have spent that time with all of them."

"I'm sure they would appreciate it too."

"Thanks, Colette, for everything."

"You're welcome!" And just as chipper as always, Colette took off, tripping along the way, to find Lloyd leaving me with my thoughts.

"Hey." Genis called, drawing my attention. "What were you and Colette talking about just now?"

"Stuff." I shrugged.

"What?" Genis said with a laugh, "you're going to tell me?"

"It wasn't anything important. She just said I could go to her if I needed to."

"Yep, that sounds like Colette."

"So what did you need me for? Or was it Colette you needed?"

"Actually it was you."

"Yeah? For what?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." I offered, crossing my arms as I sat down on the bench.

"You're going back to your world tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. So what?"

"Why would you go back? I mean, from what you said it sounds like your classmates treat you horribly. I couldn't image going back to that willingly!"

"In hindsight, I guess it wasn't too bad. It could have been way worse."

"How?" Genis ask angrily.

"You remember that Freyr tried to get to commit suicide a while ago, right?"

"Yeah, everyone knows."

"Well, when he did that he reminded me of a few things. One was the courage it took to face death. But the other wasn't something I remembered until the other day. During that year when everyone was bullying me, my class was reading a book called 'My Brother, my sister, and I'. It was a story about a young girl whose home had been burnt down, her sister hospitalized and was bullied way worse than I could imagine. Her stuff would get stolen or dumped into the sewage bins, she was framed for theft and had a metal lunch box thrown at her face. But no matter what she never lost her pride and went to school every day, even when things got really bad. Back then I thought that if she could endure so much and still be strong, then the least I could do was endure my problems."

"But you can't compare what she through to your problems."

"No, but she still gave me the strength to make it through that year. I can't believe that I forgot all about her and her story so soon. It hasn't been a year since then, in my world, and yet I still forgot."

"It's great that you remembered and everything," Genis' voice wasn't congratulatory, "but why go back?"

"I'm not being bullied as much now. Sure, my classmates have upped the ante, but it's only two or three of them this time, not my whole class."

Genis scoffed, "I wouldn't go back. If people were going to treat me like that I would just leave."

"Yeah, I've been thinking of transferring to a different school once this school year is done. Maybe one in the city where my parents work, where no one knows me."

"Why didn't to go to a different school sooner?"

"I wanted to go to the school my older brother went to, for one year at least. That way all four of us would have something in common. It's a pretty weak reason now that I think about it…"

"Uh, yeah!" Genis heaved a sigh, "You're really stubborn about the dumbest stuff! Even Lloyd picks his battles better than you!"

"Sorry."

"So, are you going to change schools when you go back home?"

"I'm not too sure. I two friends in my class now, and I'd be all alone again if I transferred. I'd probably take me a while to make any new friends if I did change schools, but I guess that's better than being bullied. What would you do Genis?"

"Me? Well, I guess I'd change schools."

"Even if you can't be with Lloyd anymore?"

"I could still see him outside of school, so yeah; I think I would change schools."

"I guess."

"But I wouldn't go back to your world if I were you. Though, I guess staying here isn't an option either. Hmmm…I can see why Raine wanted to give an extra night to think about this. This really isn't an easy decision." Good old Genis, always thinking about all the pros and cons with a level head, despite being only twelve years old. He's really smart, even outside of academics.

"Yeah, no kidding." It was my turn to sigh now, "I guess I'll go home then, finish the school year and ask my parents to transfer me to another school."

"Hopefully things will go better for you."

"I hope so too."

"Well, I better start on lunch before Raine does."

"Yeah, I'd rather not be poisoned before going home." With that said, Genis headed inside and I got to my feet. The more I talked to people the more convinced I was that going home was the right thing, but I really didn't want to leave Lloyd and the others. No one offered me support like they did. Maybe I should talk to someone with a less ridged moral code. Where's Zelos?

I found him lounging on the roof of Noishe's pen, enjoying a cat nap in the sun.

"Hey, Zelos-"

"You!" He instantly sat up and pointed at me dramatically, causing me to stumble backwards onto the plank that lead from the terrace to the pen roof.

"Ah! What? What did I do?" I shouted back.

"You never shut up! Because you had to have your little chit-chats with the Angelic Colette and the brat, I couldn't take my nap!"

"You were napping just now!"

"I would have been sleeping sooner if it wasn't for you." He criticized. "But…" Uh-oh. "I suppose you can make it up to me." He said with a wink.

"That's it; I'm telling Sheena you tried to assault me."

He was at my side in an instant. "No, no, no, no! You don't need to do that!" He put his arm around my shoulder, making me even more uncomfortable. "Now what was it that you wanted?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, this totally counts as sexual harassment." I pulled away from him.

"Oh come on! Do be like that! You wanted my advice on going home, right?"

"How-? Wha-? Were you eavesdropping on me!?"

"Hey, I can't help it that you chose to have your little conversations right where I could hear you."

Another sigh came from deep within me. "Whatever. I guess since you already know I might as well ask you about it. What do you think I should I do? Would you go home, or stay here?"

Zelos plopped down on the roof and crossed his legs, with prompted me to do the same. "Hmm…well I can't say I care much for people who hate me, but I guess with you you're between a rock and a hard place, aren't ya?"

"I want to…" A smaller sigh came this time, "I'm not sure what I want. I know I should go home, since I wouldn't be causing problems for this world anymore, but I like being with you guys. I don't want to say good-bye yet."

"I'm sensing another 'but' here."

"If I go home I can have the job I want and be with my family, but I'll be away from you all, but if I stay here I'll just be causing problems for other people, but if I go home I'll be back with the bullies and I'll be miserable again." My voice started to crack.

"Hey," Zelos patted my back, "don't get so worked up about it." His tone was different now that he was being understanding. "It's a rough choice. Do you leap from the frying pan into the fire or not? To me it sounds like you're not making your choice based on what you want. I think you'd rather stay here than go home, right?"

I nodded.

"But because of all the crap that's gone down you think you should be back home, miserable as hell just for the sake of others, am I right?"

I nodded again.

"Look, the choice you make is going to affect you more than anyone else out there, so don't choose with them in mind. If you want to stay here then Lloyd will find some way for live in peace without causing an uproar, got it?"

"Yeah…"

"And if you want to go home, well we won't be of much help then, but…well, who knows? Are your parents the type to leave their kids to fend for themselves?"

"No."

Zelos looked away from me. "Then I'm sure they'll help you."

Zelos probably had the worst experience with his parents out of everyone here. He probably had a hard time relying on them after everything that's happened to him. But he was still encouraging me to seek help from mine. Even if he was scared by them, Zelos knows how important a person's parents can be. He's really strong in that way. Maybe in a lot of ways.

"Just remember my special magic words."

_If he says 'Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah!' I'm outta here._

"'Whatever will be, will be.' So, no matter what you chose, just remember you'll have people there to help you."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Awww…it was my pleasure! Now how about a big hug?"

"Pass!" I called, scampering back inside.

"Hey! Don't just have a feel-good moment with me and then dash off! Think about my feelings here! Stacy~!"

Zelos had a good point. I had to make my decision for me. Once I made my choice, then I could worry about others as I followed through with it. As I went down the stairs I could see Genis making some kind of soup for lunch and Lloyd and Colette were fawning over the kitten together with Presea. As much as I wanted to cuddle with the kitten I needed to focus on my decision.

As I exited Dirk's house, I almost bumped into Sheena.

"Whoa." I stepped back. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Were you talking with Zelos just now?"

"Yeah, up on the roof. Why?"

Sheena started to move away from the door, so I followed her to the little creek. "It sounds like things were getting pretty crazy up there. He didn't…"

"Nah, I'm fine. I was just asking him for some advice."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Going home or not."

"Yeah, I could see how that would be tough choice." Sheena crossed her arms while holding her chin in thought. "Could you…I dunno, go to a different school?"

"That's was Genis suggest. If I do go back, I'll probably do that, but I have to finish the school year first."

"How much longer will that take?"

"Well, we were in May when I came here, so assuming that time hasn't moved in my world then I only have about a month left or so."

"So not that long."

"Yeah, I could survive another month. But if time has been moving forward, then I'll repeat a grade, which I'll do at a different school. I'll probably lie and say I'm the same age as everyone else and not say I'm repeating a grade."

"Why do that? Wouldn't it only cause trouble?"

"Only idiots repeat a grade. I'm not that stupid. Besides, it'll be bad enough that my siblings are graduation a year ahead of me."

"You know, that is some attitude you got there."

"I don't have an 'attitude'." I glared at the ninja.

"Uh, yeah, you kind'a do. You're pretty haughty about school and stuff."

"I'm not 'haughty'." I grumbled.

"Trust me, you are. Though, you're not haughty about anything else, so I guess it's okay. It's actually kind'a weird to see you acting like that in the first place."

"Yeah. You're always putting yourself down, so to see you being all 'high and mighty' about something is really strange. And it doesn't make you very likeable."

Sheena doesn't look like it, but she really is sharp. Sheena knew what it was like to suffer and be rejected, and she learned to see those emotions in people who were experiencing them, even if they were hidden really well. She's really kind and clever, just like the perfect big sister.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Ah, but don't get me wrong. You are a nice person most of the time," Sheena was back peddling, probably because she thought she offended me, "and you're really strong. You don't worry about what others think about you and stay true to yourself. I wish I had that kind of strength back then."

"Sheena," I looked at her with awe. Sheena was strong, I wasn't. "Thanks." I gave her a big hug, making her blush like crazy.

"Ah…well…I think because you're like that, that you'll be okay in the end, no matter what you chose." She had turned away and was scratching the back of her head, "So…if you just…stay who you are it won't matter what you chose."

"Thank you, Sheena." I gave her one last squeeze and offered a smile.

"I hope everything works out for you."

"If not, I might have to hide out in Mizuho."

"That's fine. The people of Mizuho understand and would probably help."

"Thanks." Good, I'll have somewhere safe to go if I do stay.

I headed back towards the house to look for Patamon when a thought struck me. What if the King never ended his pursuit of me? By staying in Mizuho I could be putting all their lives at risk, just for my own selfish reasons. There's no way I could do that to those people.

Maybe Zelos was wrong and I had to pick based on what was best for others. I'm so confused.

"Raine! I don't need your help!" Genis shouted from inside the house.

"But it's unfair to make you do all the cooking."

"I can handle it!" The door swung open to reveal Genis forcing Raine outside, with Dirk, Lloyd, Colette and Presea all sweat-dropping in the background. Maybe this is a 'two birds, one stone' moment.

"Professor!" I called, trying to sound in dire need of wisdom, and succeeded in drawing her attention away from the kitchen.

"Is something the matter?"

I ran up and grabbed her hand. "I'm trying really hard to think about whether to go home or not, but I'm really confused right now." I said, playing up the act a little. "I could really use some advice right now!"

"Very well." She sighed. "I'll be back in a bit Genis."

"Take your time!" He called, having noticed my ruse.

Raine and I headed towards Anna's grave stone to talk.

"What is it you wanted my advice on?"

"Well, I've been talking to the others to help make up my mind on going home, but I keep going around in circles."

Raine quietly nodded, prompting me to continue.

"When I decide that I should go home because it's the most logical, I think 'is that what I really want', so when I start thinking about what I really want I ask myself 'is that the best choice' and I just keep going around like that. What should I do? Should I listen to my head or…my heart?"

Raine pondered all this for a moment. "There are times when you have to choose the most logical solution, and there are times when you have to follow your instincts. What do you think this situation is?"

I should have seen that one coming. Raine just doesn't give her students the answer, especially for hard questions, she makes them solve it on their own. "I'm really not sure. I want to stay with you guys. You've all been there for me no matter what and I don't want to lose that by going home, but if I do stay here I'll just cause more trouble for everyone, not just you guys. All those knights and Renegades had to leave their families at home to go after me, and they all got killed. Every time we pass through a village or town everyone freaks out thinking that I'll kill them. I don't want to put innocent people through that anymore."

Raine put her hands on my shoulders and gave me a kind look. "It's good that you're thinking about these things, but you still have to make a choice in the end."

"I know. Logically I should go home and I know that, but I really don't want to leave everyone." I slipped me arms around her waist and hugged her. "I just don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what you should do. You have to figure that out for yourself."

"I know."

"You still have some time. Think things over a few more times before you make up your mind."

"Okay." Raine patted me on the back and pulled away to head inside.

Talking to Raine really didn't help much, she was right. This was something I needed to decide for myself. But I was still going to talk to the others. If I did leave, this would be my last chance to spend time with them. I should talk to Patamon too. If I could find the flying hamster that is! Where was he?

"Lunch is ready!" Genis shouted as loud as he could from the door. Looks like he finished the soup before Raine could interfere. Figuring Patamon would come for food, I headed inside and pulled up a seat next to Presea. Meanwhile the kitten was mewing loudly from the box it had been put in. His little voice was pulling on my heartstrings and it took all my willpower to not go over there and start feeding him from my plate and cuddle the little guy. Why did kittens have to be so dang cute?! Maybe after lunch I could feed him a few small blocks of beef from the beef and veggie soup.

"Stacy?" Presea poked my arm, "is something the matter?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"You keep looking at the kitten."

"I can't help it!" I held my head over the table, mindful of the bowl of soup Genis had placed before me, "I keep hearing mew like that and I just want to rush over and-"

"Eat him?" Sheena joked.

Leaning on the table I retorted "Very funny."

"Well you ate a deer once, who's to say you won't eat a kitten?"

"I could never eat him! He's so cute!"

That declaration seemed to catch the attention of everyone. "What? What did I say?"

"It's weird hearing you say something's 'cute'." Lloyd ventured to say.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well, you don't usually talk about liking cute stuff." Genis pointed out. "Let alone cute animals."

Crud, could it be that my cute-loving nature had been sealed away all this time due to the deathly circumstances that surrounded me. This would explain why Genis mention it was weird for me to have a pink shirt by my favourite. Did I dare risk shocking them by explaining I loved cute things and forever change their impression of me? Or—

"What are you talking about?" Colette interjected. "Stacy and I talk about animals all the time!"

Or maybe I won't have to do a thing.

"Yeah, and I was just teasing her." Sheena added, leaning in towards Lloyd. With that everyone went back to eating, though Kratos did shoot me a look from the corner of his eye. That guy is probably dreaming up ways to kill me. He'll definitely be glad if I leave, the soulless jerk.

With that thought, I turned back to my soup and tried to not look like kicked puppy. Stupid jerk.

"So?" Genis said eagerly, "how is it?" Awww…how cute, Genis is fishing for compliments. Naturally he go the 'It's amazing!', 'Genis is such a great cook' lines from Colette and Lloyd. Raine offered to help him next time, Sheena asked him to share his secrets, Zelos tried to play down the deliciousness of the soup while still complimenting Genis, Presea gave a small smile saying it was good. Genis looked like he was about to die from happiness right then. Regal started pointing out what Genis could have done better, but made sure to say what he liked as well. Only Regal could be a kind food critic.

"What about you Stacy?" Yep, Genis really wanted some attention right now. Not that I can blame him, good attention was awesome!

"Your cooking superpowers astound me." It was true, I didn't know anything about cooking unless it was the directions on the back of a cake mix box. The fact that Genis could be such a great cook by age twelve is almost…insane. I mean, he'd have to have spent years getting this good. I couldn't see myself as an eight year old doing anything impressive in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Patamon?" I looked around the room, but the little Digimon was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that you mention it…" Lloyd started, "I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Maybe's he's playing in the forest?" Colette suggested.

"What's with him." I muttered. "He keeps running off these days." Does…Patamon not want to be with me anymore? Would he leave me even if I stayed here? "I'm going to go look for him!" I announced as I got up from my chair.

"I will go with you. It is dangerous to go alone." Presea offered.

"Thanks. We'll be back soon!" I called as we dashed out the door, Presea dragging her ax behind her. _Dang it Patamon, of all the times to run off_.

"Stacy." Presea tugged on my pink shirt. "You need to calm down. Our chances of finding Patamon will be reduced by 40% if we run through the forest recklessly."

"Okay…"

"It would be best to slowly check each area before moving on. We should also start further out and move inward.

"Right." I took a deep breath. Patamon wouldn't just abandon me, but something was definitely going on with him.

"Stacy?"

"What?"

"Is there something else bothering you? You've been at uneasy all day, why is that?"

"…I'm not sure about going home."

"I see."

_Don't tell me that I should go home just to be_ _with my sister. Unlike Alicia, my sister is a nightmare to deal with_.

"Anyone would be confused in your situation. I understand that you have made close bonds with Regal and the others, so it would be difficult to choose to sever them so soon."

Right, Presea isn't a little kid. She is a grown adult who knows that there is more than one side to things, even if you don't want to see that second side.

"Though I am sure your family misses you."

"Yeah…I know there's a lot of reasons for me to go back and no good ones for me to stay here, but…" How many deep sighs was I going to have today?

"It is a difficult choice to choose between your friends and your family. Right now I am not even sure if I could deicide. If I could have Daddy and Alicia, but lose all my friends, or to keep things the way they are now, I am not sure which one I want more. I do love Daddy and Alicia, but I do not want to lose Lloyd or the others either. When I think about it that way I can understand your hesitation."

"So even you wouldn't be able to make a choice."

"I would have a hard time, but you must also remember that by choosing not to decide it is the same as choosing to stay here. In the end, no matter what you do, a choice will be made."

"You're right." Again, more advice that didn't really give me any direction to go in. But she did have a point, if I didn't choose, I would end up staying here anyways. "Patamon!" I shouted, remembering my reason for being out in the woods. "Pata~mooon!" I called again.

"Patamon!" Presea's voice could be really loud when she needed it to be.

"You do realize that she will not be leaving. Your mission is far from over so make sure that she stays alive, but I'm sure I have no need to remind you."

"Yes, sir." Patamon said sadly.

"Very good. Meeting adjourned." With that the Councilmen vanished and Patamon was alone in the forest once again.

"Master…" Patamon cried, "I'm sorry Master. Please don't hate me."

The two of us walked through the forest for over an hour, calling Patamon's name the whole time, but we still hadn't seen a sign of those orange batwing/ears of his.

"Patamon…" What if he had gotten eaten or something? I'd never see him again. Tears began pushing at my eyes when Presea's hand touched my arm.

"We should head back to Dirk's now. We have searched the most of the forest and have yet to find him, so he must have gone back. If not, I am sure he will return before dark."

"Okay…"

At Dirk's there was still no sign of Patamon. What if he did get eaten! Patamon!

"Master!" That annoying but lovable, high-pitched voice rang out. "Master!" Patamon flew at me, nearly knocking me over.

"Patamon!" I squeezed him against my chest, "where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Master! I had to go talk to—uh, never mind! I can't say!" He then wriggled out of my grasp.

"Patamon…"

"Patamon." Presea picked him up, "Stacy has been very worried about you, it would be best if you stayed with her, especially since this may be her last day here."

"Okay." He jumped from Presea and flew to my shoulder. "I'm sorry Master."

"It's okay." I cuddled him against my face. "I was just worried, that's all."

"Hmph, so you found him." We turned to Kratos who came out of nowhere. He shot a glare at me, intending it either for me or Patamon—maybe both of us. If looks could kill…

"We should tell the others we have returned."

"Yeah." I put a hand on Patamon, "does everyone else know you're back?"

"No, Master." He said sadly.

"Come on then," I headed across the bridge with Presea following, leaving Kratos behind, "hopefully they're all in one spot." If only videogame logic like that worked in the real world. Though, knowing my luck I'll have to hunt them all down on my own.

Inside Dirk's house Sheena and Colette were trying to feed the kitten with Lloyd spending time with Dirk and Regal and Genis were discussing what types of seasoning would be best for certain dishes. Wow, videogame logic in action.

"We're back." I announced.

"I'm sorry!" Patamon cried out. Hopefully he isn't picking up my 'first response: apologise' habit.

"Thank goodness!" Colette exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"You guys were gone for a while." Lloyd commented. "We just sent Kratos out after you."

"Yeah, we ran into him already."

"So where did you find Patamon?"

"He found us actually, after we admitted defeat and turned back."

"I'm sorry Master."

"Is this what I sound like when I apologise? I can see why it's annoying."

"I'll stop now Master."

"Good plan." I patted his head.

"I bet you're hungry. I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks that'd be—wait, you're talking Patamon, aren't you?"

"I can get you something too if you want Stacy!"

"Nah, I'll be fine." I looked between Regal and Lloyd quickly. I still hadn't talked to either of them yet and it was already midafternoon. I'd be going to sleep in six hours and then I'd have to make my choice in the morning. But they were both busy right now, so I'd rather not bother them with my problems. Time just wasn't on my side these days.

Uh, man. I have to go to the bathroom. I was so worried about finding Patamon I forgot to go after having lunch. I think I saw an outhouse around back earlier.

"Patamon, I'm going to the washroom, wait here until I get back."

"Okay, Master."

_Screw having a heart-to-heart with the king of motivational speeches, I have to take a dump._

A few minutes later I was feeling much more relieved and a few pounds lighter. As I rounded the house I saw Kratos was over at Anna's grave. Actually, he would stand by it every chance he got. Poor guy. If it wasn't for the fact that he might kill me, I'd run up and glomp him. I guess I can excuse him for being such a jerk to me considering all he's been through. Actually, I haven't talked to him yet either, but…

Well, Kratos doesn't look as nearly frightening in the game as he does in person. With all the chibi cell-shaded goodness going on, you can't see how mean he really looks. Seriously, he looks like he's just waiting to kick a puppy—or me for that matter—while doing an evil laugh. So, going up to him and being all 'hey Kraters! What's up? Me? Oh well, my life just kind'a sort of sucks, and even though I know you've been through crap way worse than I can imagine, I'm just going to sit here and whine and expect you to listen through it all, offer me great advice and not kill me!'

Yeah…No, that's not going to happen in a million years. It's understandable that he hates me for griping about my petty problems when he's been through so much. Poor guy…

And by some cruel twist of fate, the mercenary turned his head and noticed me watching him like a creeper.

_I'm dead._

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Uh, sorry." I muttered.

"Speak up." He barked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!" This is why he's scary, you never know what you might do that will get you killed around him. Rather than sticking around I figured I run around past the pen and go back inside from that way. When I took my first step my foot met with air and I realized Kratos had grabbed me by the back of my shirt. _He's going to kill me!_

"What was with that look?" He demanded.

"Wha-what l-look?" I stammered up at him, on my hands and knees like a lowly dog. Thank goodness I had already emptied my bowels, or they'd have been emptied right now.

"That pitying look you gave me."

"I'm sorry. I-I j-just felt b-bad for you!" My heart was racing and my arms were held over my head to protect from any blows. "Just d-d-don't kill me! Please!"

Instantly I was dropped on the ground.

"The last thing I need is your pity. Loy warned me that you knew of my past, but so what? You think that makes you special, that you know me?"

"…." My mouth opened to speak, but no words came forth.

"Knowing a person's past means nothing in the present. If you think that using such information will help you build relationships, then you have no idea how the world works. The same goes for your own past. You think that your constant complaints will gain you sympathy, or understanding? Do you think it gives you an excuse? Grow up!" Kratos crossed his arms and looked at me with utter disgust, his voice filled with contempt. After a moment of letting his hard words sink in, he turned away, but paused for a moment, "did you honestly believe that I'd kill just now?" He asked roughly.

"Uh…" I gasped softly.

"Hmph. How childish. I wouldn't kill a person over something so trivial." Without waiting for a response he turned away and walked off into the forest.

My body was still shaking after he disappeared from sight. It wasn't just that he scared me, but what he said really bothered me. I didn't really _know_ Lloyd and everyone, I know about them, but I've never taken the time to just sit down and talk to them about themselves, all because I played the game and assumed I knew everything. I'm such an idiot. Though, at this point I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. No matter how I look at it, going home is the right option. I should talk to Lloyd and Regal before I go. Lloyd would have some good advice; he might even be able to cheer me up a little.

"Master?" Patamon poked his head around the corner. "Were you talking out here with someone?"

Right, I should talk to Patamon too while I'm at it. "Yeah, it was just Kratos."

"You seem sad Master, what's wrong?"

"When I leave here I'm going to miss everyone." I said as I couched down. "Even though Lloyd says that we can visit one another, it might not be possible, maybe due to time constraints or some other reason. I get the feeling that if I leave here I really won't see them again."

"Don't be sad Master. You won't have to say goodbye to everyone yet."

"Yes, I do." I pushed down his head, "I've caused so much trouble so everyone. Even you got hurt because of me. As much as I don't want to go, that's my only choice."

"Master…" The Digimon stared up at me with big, teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Patamon, but I can't take you home with me. Maybe you could stay with Colette or someone?"

"Master."

"Oh, by the way, why have you been running off so much? Are you mad at me? Are you upset that I'm going home?"

"No, I could never hate you Master! I love you!"

_Awww…he just said he loved me. He's so cute!_

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to tell you anything. They would be really mad at me if I told you certain things."

"You can't even tell me who 'they' are, right?"

"Uh-uh." Patamon shook his head. "I'm sorry."

_Patamon's never told me about his past or who sent him to me. Really, I shouldn't trust him at all. Though, if he was evil then he probably wouldn't have saved me those times. But Kratos was the same way and betrayed everyone at the Tower._

"Patamon, you wouldn't ever betray me, would you?"

"No Master."

"Would you lie to me?"

"Never! I might have to keep secrets, but I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Why are you so loyal to me? I'm not like Lloyd or Colette who inspire trust in everyone they meet. I'm just some bratty kid who causes trouble. Or are you only loyal to me because 'they' told you to."

"Of I'd be loyal to you! Master you're so loving. When you really care about someone you love them with all your heart. Even when you're mad at your friends you always worry about them. You even worry about the families of the soldiers you fought. You really regret everything you've done wrong, Master. That makes you a good person and the reason why I like you." Patamon crawled into my lap. "I love you Master." He nuzzled his head against my face.

My arms wrapped around him tightly. "I…love you too." Even if Patamon turned out to be a traitor—No. Patamon couldn't do that. He really couldn't. And, since I was probably going to leave it wouldn't matter. The time I had left here was so short. Heck, knowing me I'd be too shy to even talk to Regal, and I'd leave without saying a proper goodbye. A sob suddenly shot out.

Dang it! How lame was I? After everything I've been through I'm still too pathetic to talk to Regal face to face. I hate it! I hate being so weak!

Patamon squirmed from my arms and climbed onto my shoulder. "Don't cry Master." He patted my head with his little paw.

No! I had to stop being weak! I endured a year of bullying, I survived multiple attacks from the Renegades and Royal Knights, and I just fought three Golems and a Zombie a few days ago, single-handedly! I got to me feet. There was no way I was weak. I had gotten stronger since I first came here, I'm sure of it.

"Master? Are you okay?"

A laugh erupted from bottom of my stomach. "I am more than okay!" I declared. "I am the one who shall inherit the world!" My laugh turned to a more maniacal version. "I, who has endured so much, surely can handle anything now!" I lowered my voice for the next part, "Even if I am shy, I'm still going to talk to Regal-sama before I leave." Turning my head away from Patamon and facing forward again I shouted, "Come on world! Throw your best at me! I can take it! Huha-hahahaha!"

"Master you sound like a villain."

"Of course Patamon, for you see once I head home I shall return with Earth superior technology and dominate the planet! It is all part of my master plan!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here?" Lloyd came around the house with a confused look on his face. "And what's with the evil laugh?"

"'Tis a marvelous day, is it not Lloyd?" I asked loudly.

"What? Uh…sure?"

"Yes, today is most marvelous to move forward uninhibited! Ha-hahahaha!"

"You're acting weirder than usual."

I calmed down, speaking in a normal voice, "That's because if today will be my last one here, I don't want any regrets. This may be my last chance to say certain things, so if it is, I want the people I care about to know how I feel."

"I get it." Lloyd smiled at me. "I kind'a scary when you only have a little time left with your friends." Lloyd and came and stood by my side. "Back on our journey, at one point we were trying to separate the world, not reunite them." He explained, even though I already knew, but I didn't tell him that. "I was really scared that I wouldn't see some of the others again, so I can understand where you're coming from." His head dropped, "if you go back home we won't be there for you when things get rough. You've already had it pretty hard and hate it if we were just sending you back home to suffer alone."

I can't believe Lloyd was worrying about these things too. He really does worry about all his friends. Even though we've only know each other for a few months, he's taking the time and energy to worry about me and try to help me. "You're too kind to me. How can you be so willing to help me even though we've only known each other a few months? And I've been a pain in the butt for most of them."

"Hey! Didn't I say we're friends? Sure you have been a pain at times, but you're a pretty good person to hang around. I remember back in Luin when you helped that girl find her doll. You like putting others before you." He crossed his arms and nodded his head, "how could anyone not like a person like that?"

"Thanks."

"Besides, even if we weren't friends I'd still help you. Dwarven Vow number two: Never abandon someone in need!"

"Heh-heh. You live to be the hero, I guess. But thanks, it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Heh-heh-heh, no problem. So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to try and spend some time with everyone."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lloyd flashed me another one of his goofy grins. "I'm sure everyone else wants to spend some time with you too. How are you going to see first?"

Ah, this would be a time in the game when it gives you the choice box. Mine would probably just have 'Regal' over and over. "I'm going to go see Regal. I haven't talked with him for a while now."

"Yeah, you guys get along pretty well. Though I noticed you've been distancing yourself from him lately. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Not really. I just…I've had a lot on my mind lately so…"

"Well, if you're taking the time to patch things up with hi, now, then I guess everything's okay. Good luck." He offered before heading back inside.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

"Are you going to be okay, Master?" I jumped, having forgotten Patamon was on my shoulder.

"Uh…yeah, sorry. I just need to…talk…with…Regal-s-sama…What am I doing?!" I slapped the sides of my face. "This is no time for shyness! Where is that bravado I had a minute ago? If I don't talk to Regal today, I will never get another chance!"

"Yeay! Master's being brave for once!"

"Hey….what do you mean by 'for once'? I was pretty brave back at the Martel Temple!"

"Don't lie, Master." Patamon teased before flying onto the roof.

"Well, fine! I didn't want your moral support anyways!"

Okay, I just need to talk to Regal. Oh, but what do I say? Well, I guess I can talk about the same stuff I've been talking to everyone else about. Knowing him I'll probably get the 'choose what you desire to do, or do what you must do' speech from him. Oh, that'll be embarrassing! Ah! No! I'm going to stop being timid! Right now!

Okay, I need to find Regal while I'm still fired up!

Wait…where is Regal? I think he was inside earlier, I don't think he left. In a second I inside, scanning the room for Regal, but I couldn't spot him. He couldn't be hiding, there's no way Regal could hide that massive figure of his. Not to mention he doesn't strike me as the hide-n-seek type.

"Hey…uh…where's Regal?" I asked nervously.

Sheena looked from where she and Colette were still fussing over the kitten, "He just headed out. He said he was going to Iselia for something."

"Oh, so I missed him."

"He'll be back soon! Don't worry about it!"

"Why don't you help us with the kitten?" Colette suggested gleefully.

"Sure." Playing with the kitten would be better than moping around, waiting for Regal to come back. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you hold him while I feed him? He keeps squirming and Colette's scared she'll hurt him."

"Okay." I sat down and took the little guy in my hands, but he immediately started squirming, so I pinched the scruff of his neck between my thumbs and said, "Stop." I parted my thumbs and he started again, so I pinched his neck scruff once more, holding him by my face, "stop." I said more childishly, burying my nose in fur on his head. "Stop." He then settled down a little, only kicking his legs this time. "He's so itty-bitty. He's so cute!"

"Alright, let's try feeding him again. Sheena said with a small piece of chicken.

"Come on, little guy," Colette cooed, "You need to eat if you want to grow up big and strong."

The kitten just kept twisting his body around to avoid the chicken. "Why is he resisting so much?"

"I'm not sure." Sheena sighed. "He looks old enough to be on solid food, but he won't eat."

"Maybe we should have him eat something softer? Or have him start on liquids?"

"Yeah, we asked Regal to pick up some milk while he's in Iselia, so hopefully this guy will drink some. If not…"

"Come on little guy," I cooed this time, "you have to eat or going to die. Don't you want to live?"

"The poor thing might be too lonely to eat." Dirk suggested. "He was abandoned out in the woods after all."

"Don't feel lonely." Colette petted his head, "we're all here for you. Don't be sad."

"Maybe if we had some sort of stand in, like a cat puppet or something." I proposed.

"Where would we get something like that?" Sheena remarked.

I stroked the kitten's back, his tiny ribs visible from under his skin and fur. "Poor thing." He had been mewing so loudly at lunch, but now he was all quiet and sad looking. "Hey, maybe we should try the broth from the soup. The kitten seemed pretty antsy during lunch."

"Yeah! That might work!" Colette cheered.

"It'd be better than nothing." Sheena commented.

"I'll see if there's anything left in the pot." Dirk said as he moved across the room. Thankfully, no one had done the dishes yet, so there was still plenty of soup to scrape out of the pot, which Dirk brought over in a little dish and set before the kitten.

We all watched with baited breath as the kitten crept closer and closer to the plate. He dipped his head down and started lapping up a bit of the soup.

"Thank goodness!" Colette exhaled. "The kitten should be fine if he eats that."

"Hopefully we can coax him to eat something solid tomorrow." Sheena said with a sign of relief.

"Yeah. We should also give him a name."

"Isn't it a bit early for that? I mean, he could still…" Sheena started to protest.

"I know, but I think I'd be really sad if he went through his life without a name. It would be like he was never important or anything. That's just…too sad."

"That is sad." Colette hung her head.

"Any ideas on what to name him, then?" Sheena asked.

"Well…" I looked down at the kitten. I wanted him to live a long time, to stay alive no matter what. "How about 'Phoenix'?"

"That's a bird's name." The ninja teased.

"Then you come up with a name." I huffed.

"Nah, Phoenix is fine."

"Mew!" Phoenix called.

"Awww~! That was so cute!" I gasped, causing Phoenix to freeze up then dart back to his box.

"Uh…maybe we should leave him alone to eat." Sheena said, a little crestfallen.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Colette patted my shoulder. "He'll start eating again when he's hungry."

"I'm sorry."

Ah hour had passed before Regal returned. He was carrying a large brown paper bag with him that was filled with stuff he got in Iselia. As he drew closer my heart began to race and my mind blanked on anything I could say to him. I didn't have much time, I needed to say something.

"Uh…c-can I help?" I blurted out.

Regal just ruffled my hair as he walked past, "I can manage."

I blew it.

No! I can't get discouraged! I still have time!

"Hey Stacy!" Genis called. "We're going to play hide-n-seek! Do you wanna play?"

I cast a look back at the house and then to Genis. Regal was probably going to busy for the next little while. "Sure!" I called back, following him into the woods. Lloyd, Colette, Sheena and Presea were all there.

"Great! Now we have enough people!" Lloyd fist pumped. "We'll all be in teams of two, just to be safe."

"So, who's it?" Sheena asked.

"Not it!" I shouted, triggering a domino effect with the others with Colette being the last one.

"Looks like you're it, Colette." Genis stated.

"Don't worry I'll be 'it' with you!" Lloyd volunteered.

"P-Presea…uh…l-lets hide to-together."

"Very well."

"Guess that means we're a team." Sheena said to me.

"We're going to win this!"

Sheena turned back to Lloyd, "be sure to count to one-hundred and twenty!"

"We should just make him count to sixty twice." Genis suggested. "I'm sure he can't count to a hundred."

"Hey, shut up, Genis!"

Naturally, being masters of stealth, Sheena and I won the first round. Presea and I were a team for the second round, since Genis was too busy stammering to say 'not it' in time to avoid being it when Presea was pulling leave out of his hair. Lloyd and Sheena won that one.

It was now the sixth or seventh round (I lost count) and this time it was taking a while. I was with Lloyd and Sheena and Presea were it while Genis and Colette hiding. The swordsman and I had climbed to the very top of a tree and were holding out breaths as Sheena passed by below. When the sound of her footsteps rustling the fallen leave was gone we finally took a gasp of air.

"Man that was close."

"Yeah. I was sure she'd notice us."

"But that's what makes this fun." Lloyd grinned, "The feeling of almost being caught. The anticipation of the seeker coming closer. It's great!"

"Yeah, I haven't played like this since I was little!"

"Dwarven vow number ten: Play hard, play often!"

"Yeah!" I thrust my fist skyward, but almost lost my balance. Lloyd caught my shoulder and kept me on the branch. "Thanks."

"No problem, just be more careful, okay?"

"Say the guy who fell out on the way up."

"Shut up."

"Tee-hee. Sorry."

"Lloyd! Stacy!" Sheena's voice rang out from the forest. "Raine says it's dinner time!"

"It might be a trap." I whispered, and then noticed the spot next to me was empty.

"Coming!" The brunette shouted, jumping down the tree like an idiot.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I slowly started my descent, but Lloyd was already on the ground.

"Hey! Lloyd!" Sheena hollered. "Stacy can't get down!

"Oh." He turned back and started jumping up the tree branches as I was slowly lowering myself down to a branch mid-way down. When he reached the branch I was on, he crouched down the best he could, back towards me and said, "Climb on, I'll carry you down." It was a lot faster going with Lloyd, but when he landed on the ground my chin hit his shoulder.

"Ow." I hissed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered, climbing off his back. "Thanks for the lift."

"It was nothing. Now let's head back! I think Dad made Dwarven Pot-luck Surprise tonight!" He shouted, not waiting for Sheena or I to follow.

"I'll be honest." I finally said as we started back, "I'm really scared to see what 'Dwarven Pot-luck Surprise' is like."

"From what I've heard, you have a right to be scared."

"Oh boy…"

"So, how's your day been? Did you get a chance to talk to Regal?"

"No! I didn't!" I exclaimed, "I totally forgot! I got all caught up in our game that-"

"Hey," Sheena grabbed my shoulder, "calm down. You still have time tonight. I'm sure Regal won't let you leave without saying goodbye first."

"Okay. But I can't believe I forgot."

Sheena lightly bonked me on the head, "It's important to make good memories like playing hide-n-seek too. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

We soon found Colette and ran into Presea who told us Lloyd and Genis had already made it back, so us girls headed back together.

As we neared Dirk's house, a very disappointed moan rang out.

"That sounded like Lloyd." Colette announced.

"I wonder what's wrong." Sheena asked as we stepped inside.

"But Regal." Lloyd whined.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but I wanted to make something for Stacy's last dinner here."

It took all I had to not raise my arms into the air, whoop with joy and declare 'I am the Favoured Child'.

"Awwww…but I was looking forward to having Dad's Dwarven Pot-luck Surprise."

"I'll make that for ya tomorrow night." Dirk offered. "Now stop your whining."

"Alright…" Lloyd said with a bit of while still in his voice. I noticed Kratos was standing in the corner with his arms crossed. He hands were tightly gripping his arms and he looked like he was about to say something. Maybe he wanted to be the one lecturing Lloyd.

Finally everyone settled down and began eating. Regal had made pork cutlets again, guessing that the hug I gave him the last time he made them meant I liked them (which I did!). I was completely torn between eating as much as I could, and limiting myself so I didn't barf it all up later. Trying to limit myself won out, seeing as how I had less than two hours before bedtime to talk to Regal, and I could waste a second of it! Operation Talk to Regal: Start!

"So Dad," Lloyd said to Dirk, "how's work been? Have you gotten any neat requests?"

"Well, nothing too interesting in particular. But I have been hearing the name of one woman who came here a few months back."

"Yeah? What did she want?"

"She wanted a mask made. I sort of looked like a yellow fox."

_Yellow fox? Oh crud, he's talking about the Keaton mask!_

"Really?" Zelos' eyebrows shot up. He must have been putting the pieces together. "Did you catch her name?"

"She didn't give me her name, but she did have a nifty little title for herself. Now what was she called herself…Ke-something."

"The Keaton!" Zelos shouted, almost upsetting his chair. "You made a mask for the Keaton!"

"Yes, Keaton, that was it. Is there something special about I should know?"

"The Keaton is one of the people hunting Stacy!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Oh yeah, I did pretend to be after myself when I was in disguise once.

"Did you see her face?" Zelos demanded, shooting up out of his chair and knocking it over.

"Hm? What's got you all riled up?" Dirk asked.

"Just ignore him." Sheena sighed. "He's one of dozens of stupid men swooning over the 'Mysterious Keaton'." Sheena scoffed.

I think I just got lost in my own creation's shadow.

"Ah, I see. Well, when this 'Keaton' lady came to me she had her face all covered up, so I didn't see much aside from her eyes."

"I can't believe the Keaton came to you for a mask." Lloyd commented. "That's so cool!"

"Isn't it rather curious?" Raine questioned.

"What do you mean?" Colette tilted her head sideways.

"Isn't it rumoured the Keaton is from a different world? How did she know to go to Dirk when a craftsman in any town could just as easily made her mask instead."

"Yes, that is a good question." Regal joined in.

_Just act natural. They don't know you're the Keaton, so you don't have to be nervous._

"Not to mention for someone who is following us, she doesn't appear all the much." Sheena pointed out.

_Oh crap! The holes are being found!_

"But Master and Loy were both from a different world and they knew Dirk and all of you." Patamon spoke up.

_Thank you! Thank you, my lying, magical guinea pig! Wait….how does he…ah, there's too many questions with him!_

"Would it really be that impossible for another being like that to be here as well?"

With a sigh Raine admitted, "No, perhaps not."

Ah, wait! This discussion is chewing into my time with Regal! But, how do I get alone with him? Alone…with…him…No! It's too embarrassing. Ah, but then I can't talk with him! Darn you shyness!

"Master." Patamon pawed at my jeans. "Why are you sulking?"

"I am just a pathetic insect. Don't you worry about me."

"Stacy, let's go look at the stars!" Colette suggested, trying to pull out of the chair.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said, matching Colette's enthusiasm. "Genis, do you want to join us?"

"Nah, I'm all played out. I'm going to bed early."

"Not too late you three." Raine warned as we headed upstairs.

"Okay!" Colloyd answered.

Silently, I followed them up to the terrace, and took a seat on the roof of Noishe's pen.

"So…Have you made up your mind yet?" Lloyd asked as he sat on my right, Colette at the same time sat on my left.

"Not really." I said, looking up at the stars. They were really bright out here, and looked so different from the night sky on Earth. Was I really going home tomorrow? Would I really never see this sky again?

"You sound so sad." Colette placed her hand on my shoulder. "What's got you so sad?"

I heaved a sigh, "I wanted to talk to everyone today before I left, but I never got the chance to talk to Regal." Tears started to well in my eyes, so I quickly wiped them away.

"You're going to miss him a lot, aren't you?"

"Yeah…."

"I think he's going to miss you too." Lloyd commented.

"Yeah? But, I'm always causing him trouble. And we haven't really spoken much lately." I thought about this morning when Regal and I made graves for the soldiers I killed. We didn't talk much then, but he was there helping me with something so childish. It was a special memory for me.

"Yeah, but he's always worrying about you. He said you're like a daughter to him."

My heart felt a little stab. But, it meant he cared about me deeply, to say something like that. "Thanks."

"…I guess you're not really in the mood for star gazing." Lloyd guessed.

"Sorry. I can go somewhere else if you guys want."

"Don't worry! We'll go sit on the bench and visit Noishe for a bit!" Colette offered.

"Yeah, I haven't spent much with him today." Lloyd admitted sheepishly. "Don't mope for too long." He said as he got to his feet.

"Okay. See ya." I waved them off. In a minute they were at next to Noishe, with my feet just dangling over their heads, so I moved to main part of the terrace and leaned on the railing.

I took a deep breath of a crisp, clean air. Earth didn't have air like this, at least not in any easily accessible place. I really was going to miss it all. For once my life wasn't just some dull go-to-school-day-in-day-out routine, sprinkled with bullying and daily hassles. My life was part of an adventure! Though, all stories have to come to an end. It was time to stop penning this chapter and start anew.

"Stacy."

I jolted at the sound of his voice.

"Lloyd said you've been meaning to talk to me."

_What do I say? How should I…what do I talk about?_ I just nodded my head.

"What did you want to talk about?"

_Say something! You have to say something! You finally got your chance! You can't just blow it!_ "I…" My voice cracked, so I took a deep breath and started again. "I'll miss you." My voice was very soft, but since it was so quiet out I was still audible.

Regal stroked my head. "So, you've made up your mind then."

"Kind of."

Regal's hand paused.

"I…I know that…" I paused to swallow the lump in my throat. "I should go home…but…" My hands began to shake on the railing and my emotions started to take over. "I really don't to leave you." I sobbed a little and a bit my tongue to tried and reign my emotions in. "My head knows I should go home, but my heart wants to stay here." I couldn't stop myself. At this rate I would be crying uncontrollably in front of Regal.

* * *

The Duke pulled me into a hug, pressing my head to his chest. It had been a long time since he last held me like this. Hearing his heartbeat again calmed me down and the warmth from his body was a great comfort. I was going to miss him so much.

Stacy's body felt so small in his hands tonight. The power and confidence she used to carry herself with were mere shadows now. Stacy had also stopped talking to him as much. She had been like this since Alto left. Regal had always wondered if there was a connection, but Stacy mentioned anything about.

This young girl was already so used to carrying her burdens alone. Life could be so cruel to the most innocent. And right now, it was forcing her into the agonizing choice of her home and this world. Regal didn't want to be presumptuous and assume she would choose him over her biological parents, but he had gotten rather fond of the idea of having Stacy for a daughter.

Would she stay if he asked? Maybe. But that wouldn't be the right thing. This was her choice to make, not his.

"I don't know what I should do." Stacy whimpered.

He couldn't tell her to stay, that would be selfish. "I can't tell you." He said solemnly. "You must decide for yourself."

They both were quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Stacy murmured as Regal resumed stroking her hair, "that I haven't being talking with you lately. I didn't mean to stop talking to you."

Regal just listened quietly, letting Stacy gain the courage to speak on her own.

"I…I really" she stopped, as if too reword her sentence. "I'll miss you most of all, Regal."

"I will miss you as well, and even if you choose to stay I will gladly welcome you into my home."

"Thank you." She squeezed her arms around his waist, spurring him to give her a bear hug. After a moment he said, "Let's get you to bed. You didn't sleep much last night and I'm sure you'll need to be well-rested for tomorrow."

"Okay." She said softly and allowed him to lead her inside by the hand. He really did wish he could have her around for a bit longer.

* * *

Something was walking across my torso. No, two somethings. One felt heavier than the other, but it had smaller paws and was more sure of its footing. It felt nice, like a mini massage. The lighter thing then jumped off but the heavy thing was still there. It came up to my face and started pawing at my nose, so I rolled onto my side and covered my nose in the blankets. But it came right over and kept pawing at my face, so I rolled to my other side, but the thing did it again. Finally I just buried my face in the pillow and moaned 'noooo.'

"Patamon, leave her alone." Raine's voice drifted into my ears. "She needs her sleep."

"But Master would want to be awake now!" _No I wouldn't._

The light thing, which I think was Phoenix the cat, came back and started pawing at me like Patamon had just been doing.

"Come here." I heard Regal's voice, the thump of his footfalls and Phoenix was whisked away. This was enough to stir me out of sleep. Still lying face down, I stretched my arms past my head and yawned. My sleep had been really good last night. There weren't any dreams, significant or otherwise, but I wasn't waking up ever few hours from restlessness. In fact, I had been feeling all snuggly from my hug with Regal, so that might have made me doze off. Pushing my body onto its knees I continued stretching before looking around. Most of us had been spread out on the main floor of Dirk's house since there was so little room.

"Good morning," Raine greeted from the table.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Good morning Stacy," Regal also greeted.

"Good morning Regal," I said with another yawn, wanting to grab Patamon and cuddle him like a plushie.

Over the course of the night my heart must have started listening to my head, because I had a clarity of my decision I didn't have last night.

"I think I've made up my mind."

"Oh?" Raine looked up from her book. "What's your decision?"

"I'm going home."

I was going to see my parents and siblings again. I was going to have Dodgy, my cuddly-wuddly puppy-bie, back and I was going to take her for walks and feed her. I was going to finish the school year if I could and transfer if I had to repeat a year. Yep, my life was going to be back to normal before lunch time.

Normal. The word people use to mean uninteresting, unimportant, and uneventful. Certainly my time here was the opposite of each of those, but as they say 'Too much of a good thing…', though I was subject to a number of bad experiences while here as well. I guess there's not much point in lamenting about it all now.

Breakfast was quick and simple, just a slice of toast with some jam, which really made me feel bad considering all the trouble Phaidra went to for that really awesome breakfast she made us. Sure, Iselia is a farming village, but that doesn't mean the food is necessarily plentiful. What if she was put out by us? Again though, not much point in dwelling on it now.

I quickly got dressed in my jeans and pink t-shirt and had to dig my old grey runners out of my bag. My clothes smelt a bit from the lack of washing machines and detergent, but I could always change once I got home. I'm pretty sure no one else can tell the difference between all my pink shirts (I swear that they look different, but no one believes me!).

As I was going through my things, deciding what to take back with me, Phoenix discovered the wonders of denim for clawing at, so he kept playing with my pant leg and even tried biting my jeans. Silly little guy. I picked him up and snuggled him. "I am really considering taking you home with me." I kissed his head and set him down to resume my sorting and he resumed attacking my pants. At least he was doing better since yesterday. The only things I could take back without rousing suspicion from my family were Mewtwo's Masterball, the digivice and my journal.

It was all going to be over today. I couldn't believe it, and yet I was relived at the same time.

Once home I'd take Dodge for a walk, have a hot bath and try to see Janessa. Hopefully I didn't have any homework when I left. If any of it was math I was screwed. Raine and Genis didn't get much time to help me relearn it, so I'd have to do it myself at home now. "I probably will fail grade eight. Great." I muttered, pocketing the Masterball and digivice.

Outside everyone was waiting, with Lloyd holding the Vorpal Sword in on hand and the Flamberge in the other. Tears started pressing at my eyes as I looked at everyone. All of them were going to be missed, not just Regal. Heck, I'd even miss Kratos even though he's always been so hard on me. He was a horrid jerk, but he was always right.

"Don't cry Stacy." Colette pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I've been such a brat this whole time. I'm really, really sorry."

"Quit apologising you dork." Lloyd said. "No one's judging you about that."

"Yeah," Sheena grabbed my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "you may have started out that way, but you've really changed since back then."

I pulled away from Colette and gave Sheena a hug, making her blush awkwardly. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"Be strong." Genis encourage with a serious look. "You'll need to be when you go back."

"Yeah, I will."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Presea assured. "You have your family there to support you."

"And if things get rough, don't forget to indulge yourself a little." Zelos suggested.

Raine stroked my head, "You've had to deal with lots of hardship in the past few months. All that hardship is helping you to grow into an adult."

"I still have a lot of growing to do."

Kratos just stood off to the side and only said, "do your best" with a flat tone and deadpan expression. If that was all he was going to give me, then I was going to take as a thumbs-up.

Finally I mustered my courage and glomped Regal. If this was my last time seeing him, then dang it! I wasn't going to miss my chance for one last Regal-hug! "Thank you for looking after for me." I said sweetly.

Regal ruffled my hair and patted my back "It was my pleasure."

Having to force myself away from him, I turned towards Lloyd and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

He nodded and raised the swords over his head and crossed them. A brilliant purple light emitted from the swords, engulfing them and when it faded the Eternal Sword floated above Lloyd's head.

The game didn't do it justice. It was a grand looking sword with a magical shimmering edge and an awe inspiring aura. It floated down into Lloyd's waiting hands and the swordsman called out, "Origin, I ask that you send out friend, Stacy, back to her world, back to Earth!"

Origin's voice rang through the air like an old tolling bell. "I cannot."

"W-what?" Lloyd and every gasped.

I sunk to my knees. I had to have misheard him. I mean, it was just his voice we were listening to; there were no physical lips to read and assure the exact message with.

"Why can't you send her back?" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"There is no mana in her world. In order to send her back I need mana to create portal, but there is no mana in her world, so I cannot open a portal in her world."

"Is there really nothing you can do?" Sheena asked.

"Without mana to use, even the Eternal Sword is powerless."

_No…_

Everyone started calling out, asking all sorts of questions—or maybe they were just shouting at him. Everything from that moment was a blur. All I could think about was home and how I might never see it again.


	133. Heroic Blue Screen of Death

One...review...just...one...review...  
I was hoping for more feedback on the last chapter, but I guess it was a little long for anyone to properly comment on.

Anyhow, sorry about not updating! I got a job and have been slack on the front again! Sorry! _'

* * *

Stacy sat on his knees, her eyes glazed over and almost lifeless. She looked completely stricken by the news and was the only one not making an effort to find an alternative from Origin, yet it didn't look like she had accepted what the Summon Spirit said either.

Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Sheena all passionately called out ideas and plans for Origin to try, Raine, Regal and Kratos calmly tried to suggested ways to work around the lack of mana in Stacy's world. Presea and Zelos stayed by Stacy's side as her body quivered while trying to digest the truth.

Despite having stopped Mithos, despite having reunited the worlds and despite having revived the Giant Kharlan Tree, the Heroes of Regeneration were helpless. There really was nothing they could do. That little fact gnawed at everyone. Lloyd thought he had become strong enough to always find a way to help any of his friends. Colette thought that people didn't need to sacrifice everything for peace and happiness. Genis thought no matter how cruel the world was there was always a 'home' to go to. Raine thought even though sacrifice was necessary, it was the adults who had to do it, not the children. Kratos thought that the impossible had become possible through the work of his son. Sheena thought that as the King of Summon Spirits, Origin would definitely be able to help Stacy. Presea thought that with the help of Lloyd and the others any obstacle could be overcome. Regal thought that fate would finally take mercy on Stacy after all she had been through.

Zelos knew that the world was terrible and cruel, that it would always wait for the opportune moment to kick you in the stomach. It sucked and it wasn't fair, but that's just what the world did at times.

Origin left after every possible alternative had been looked at. Stacy's only choice was to remain in this world.

Regal couldn't help but feel a little guilt for having wished she could stay. Though, there really wasn't anything that could be done now.

"Stacy." Colette started jostling the poor girl's shoulder. "Stacy, wake up!"

"C-come on!" Sheena called, starting to panic, "snap out of it already!"

"Hey!" Zelos gave Stacy a shake, "this isn't funny. Snap out of it!"

"Master?" Patamon began pawing at her with increasing intensity. "Master! Master, please wake up!"

Regal crouched down to take a look at Stacy, only to be met with a life-less, glazy stare.

"W-why won't she respond?" Lloyd shouted.

"C'mon." Zelos growled, snapping his fingers in front of Stacy's face.

"She is not responding." Presea reported.

"If only Mewtwo or Alto were here." Patamon wailed, "They could help her!"

"I have a way to wake her up." Kratos took a step towards Stacy when Raine stopped him.

"I think striking her should be used as a last resort."

"Uh…" A whimper came from Stacy. Regal moved Zelos to the side and grabbed her shoulder.

"Stacy, are you all right?"

She brought her hands to her head and curled into a ball. "Haa…_HHHAAAAAAAA~!_"

The blood-curdling scream struck everyone as Stacy's eyes went wild. She pushed away from everyone and ran inside.

Dirk emerged from the house looking very confused, "Stacy just ran upstairs looking like she was being hunted. What's going on?"

"She may be having a mental breakdown." Raine suggested. "She's had to deal with a lot since coming to our world. The idea of going home may have been the only thing keeping her sane."

"So sendin' her home isn't possible, right?"

"It would seem not." Regal confirmed.

"Poor Master!" Patamon wailed again. "Her mind is broken!"

"Someone should stay with her, in case she tries to hurt herself." Sheena proposed.

"I will do it." Regal offered.

"Me too!" Patamon flew onto Regal's shoulder. "I have to protect Master!"

"Then the rest of us will think of a way to help Stacy come to her sense." Raine looked over her shoulder at Kratos, "_without _physical force."

With a nod between everyone, they all dissolved into two groups, with Regal and Patamon heading to the terrace and Raine and the others putting their heads together.

On the roof of Noishe's pen, Stacy was curled up into a ball again, holding her head as shaky, fearful gasps crossed her lips.

"Master…" Patamon flew to her side and pawed at her arm. "I'm sorry Master, they didn't tell me this would happen to you."

"Patamon who are you talking about?"

"I can't say, I can't say!"

"Did you know that we would not be able to send Stacy home?" Regal asked his voice picking of tones of anger.

"I'm sorry, I was told to not tell anyone. I'm sorry."

Regal picked Patamon up and held him at eye level. "Patamon, do you know what lies ahead for Stacy? If you do, you need to tell us so we can help protect her."

"They don't tell me much, and I was only told a few nights ago."

"So you do not know if Stacy will overcome this?"

"She will! I may not know her future, but I know Master is strong! Master will get better!"

"It's good that you have faith in her, but this might not be something that is easily overcome." Regal knelt down and stroked Stacy's head, but she remain unresponsive. "If only we could tell what was going on inside her head."

* * *

I couldn't go home. I was trapped here, marked as a demon for the rest of my life.

There would be more battles and more killing.

Men's screams filled the air as they burned to death.

Their blood washing over the ground, lapping at my feet.

Darkness was closing in around me. I had to get away, or it might consume me.

No matter where I ran or how fast, it followed at my heels. I could sense its jaws opening behind me. It was about to swallow me whole!

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

I couldn't escape.

Blood filled the room and mixed with the darkness, swirling around my body in an icy, sticky embrace. It washed over my head and poured into my lungs. I fought my way to the surface with all my strength but it felt like something was constantly pulling me down. As soon as I reached the surface, something dragged me in again, not letting my lung fill with air. My arms were cold and sore from fighting the _thing_.

"You killed me." It whispered. "You killed me."

"I'm sorry!" I screamed as more blood and darkness filled my lungs.

"You killed me."

I looked to the bottom of the room where the voice came from. A corpse was floating in the blood, his lifeless eyes locked onto me. "You killed me. You killed me!"

The corpse shot towards me, its mouth hanging open, ready to devour me.

*Thonk*

Something wacked me on the side of the head.

"Huh?" The blood and corpse were gone. I was outside sitting in a forest. Wait, I was at Dirk's house, on the roof of Noishe's pen. When did I get up here?

Beside me sat a green freebie that had teeth marks. It was the Flying Disk weapon Colette could get in Triet. I looked around for the person who threw it at me and saw Kratos staring at me from the edge of the yard. _That jerk_.

Colette's voice called out, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I'm really sorry." She was also in front of the house with Lloyd and Noishe. They must have been playing together.

"Ah…. It's fine." _I was sure Kratos was the culprit._

"Are you feeling better now?" Lloyd called.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's good! You were out of it for hours!"

"…Hours?" I repeated to myself. Actually, now that I was paying attention, the sky was already and warm orange hue. But, hadn't I just been out for a few minutes?

"Stacy." Regal's voice came from behind, making me jump a little. He rushed to my side and grabbed my shoulder. "Are you feeling better now?" He sounded very concerned.

"Uh…yeah." I answered quietly.

"Thank Martel." He pulled me into a quick hug. "Everyone was very worried. You were unresponsive all day."

"All…day?"

Patamon jumped onto my shoulder from out of nowhere. "Master, you were out of it all day! Nothing we tried woke you up."

_It's just Patamon and Regal, but I'm too scared to ask what they tried…_

"Yeah!" Lloyd shouted from below. Eavesdropping is too easy here. "Even the smell of food didn't work!"

_I must have really been out of it to pass up food._

"Hey, can you throw the disk back down?" Lloyd asked.

Using this as an opportunity to move away from Regal (and let my heart best return to normal) I moved to the edge of the roof and gently tossed it down.

"I'm really sorry about hitting you." Colette apologised again.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." _My head does hurt a little, though…_

"What happened, Master?"

"Oh, Colette just accidently hit me with the disk. It's no big deal." _Actually, I should get some ice; my head's throbbing a little._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kratos smirking to himself. Great, he's happy I took a Frisbee to the head! That jerk.

Regal was about to speak when Patamon cut him off, "Master, you're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." _I really need some ice._

"You should come inside to rest. You are probably dehydrated from lying in the sun all day."

"Yeah." _Cold water might help my head a little._

I followed Regal and Patamon inside and down to the main floor where Raine was studying a book about healing magic intently. She glanced up as we approached and then did a double take when she saw I was in tow. "Oh, Stacy. Have you regained your senses?"

"Yeah…"

"Here, why don't you sit down." Raine suggested. "You've been through a lot recently and the stress must be taking its toll on you."

"Okay. Thanks." I sat in the chair Raine offered to me while Regal fetched a tin mug of cold water for me. The water helped to clear my head a little as it shocked my body back into alertness, but everything still felt dream-like.

"Master, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I just feel little out of sorts right now."

"Do you need to take a nap Master?"

"No. I just…I dunno. My stomach feels all weird."

"That's probably because you haven't eaten all day." Regal explained as he refilled my mug with water. "Dirk should have supper ready soon."

"Okay." I took the mug from him and drank it down quickly. The water only reminded my stomach how empty it was, but I didn't feel hungry; my insides were in too many knots for me to be hungry. "I'm going to find a shady spot to sit outside." I announced.

"Why not stay inside? You've been in the sun all day." Raine countered.

"I just need to be alone for a little bit." Thankfully Raine and Regal were willing to give me some space and I was able to escape outside and settle myself under a tree to think. Ever since I snapped out of my haze I knew something was wrong with me. I had yet to cry about not seeing my family ever again. Maybe I was still in a state of denial, but it could be argued that I had been in denial ever since I first came to this world. Surely after the shock of being told I could never go home would make me wake to reality. Or maybe…I didn't miss my family all that much in the first place.

"Staaaa~cy!"

_That's Colette's voice. What does she want?_ Just hearing her voice made my head injury throb.

"Guess what!" She gleefully shouted as approached.

"What?" I asked plainly.

"Dirk is making his special Dwarven Pot-luck surprise tonight! Isn't that great?"

_I'll never make it to tomorrow alive. _"That's great! I can't wait!" I pushed a smile to my lips.

"Yeay! He's making it right now! It's been so long since I last had it! I'm so excited! See you at dinner!" She called as she parted ways to go find Lloyd.

"I'm going to break all my teeth tonight, aren't I? Joy." _I hope there isn't a ton of pepper in it._

"Mew!" Phoenix was out exploring and had decided to attack a shoelace from my grey runners. I scooped him up and cuddled the kitten. Even though he wasn't a sentient being, he still instinctually missed his mother. I didn't miss my family; or rather, I didn't miss them as much as I should. Right now I should be bawling my eyes out wanting to see my mom and dad and my brothers and sister. Instead, I missed my room, my things, my bed and my dog. What kind of person didn't miss her own family? Sure, I've never really had that "my mom/sister/brother/father is my best friend!" relationship with any of them, but that doesn't mean I don't care about them.

"Mew." Phoenix butted my hand when I stopped petting him.

"Sorry, but you're just not Dodge." I really missed my dog, my sweet little puppy-bee.

Why didn't I miss my family, the people I grew up with and was related to? When I thought I was going to leave this world I was crying because I'd miss everyone so much! What's wrong with me? I must not be normal!

"Maow!" Phoenix mewed angrily, butting my hand again.

"Sorry." I resumed stroking him mindlessly.

Will I ever get home? Am I going to be trapped here for the rest of my life?

I still didn't know if I really wanted to go home, all I knew was that _should_ go home, but that's not the same as _wanting_ to go home.

Well, I could dwell on that forever. I was stuck here and I had to make the best of it. The girl from 'My brother, my sister and I' had endured horrible events and harassment from her classmates and others. I needed to be strong like her to face what lied before me. Besides, Yuan had come to his senses and stopped hunting me, so all we had to do was deal with the king and then I could go live in peace somewhere. Though, it might take a while for people to stop seeing me as a demon. Maybe I could stay in Mizuho? Sheena said the people of her villain didn't believe the rumours about me, and I would be away from the ignorant masses.

Well, I can decide where to stay once we get some means of quick transport. There's not much point in choosing if it'll take me a month to get there.

"Life would be much easier if I was a cat." I sighed, nuzzling my face against Phoenix.

"Mew!"

* * *

I had been right about the Dwarven Pot-luck surprise. Not only was there bits of ore in it that the spoon had to be navigated around Dirk had also tossed in a ton of ground pepper. Yuck.

Black pepper and I had never been good friend. I always found it to be too spicy for me, but unfortunately the rest of the world loves pepper, so most restaurants caked their dishes in it. I could barely stand a small spoonful of the stew—if it could be called that—though with all the ore bits in it, small spoonful's were they only way to eat it. Needless to say, the meal wasn't doing much to lift my mood. Only Lloyd and Colette seemed thrilled about the Pot-luck. Crazy people…

"Stacy." Raine called. "Have you decided what you plan to do from here on?"

"Hm…" I took this chance to push the bowl away from me as I held my chin. "Well, before I can do anything else, the king needs to be dealt with."

"Yes." Presea chimed in. "Seeking peace would be pointless with the king's constant pursuit."

"But how are we supposed to 'deal with him'?" Sheena questioned.

Lloyd joined in, "Yeah, It's not like we can kill him."

"Or maybe we can." Everyone looked at Zelos.

"How…how could you say that?" Colette gasped.

"If this is meant to be a joke, it is in ill taste." Regal warned.

"Just listen to me for a sec!" Zelos raised his hands and motioned to us to settle down. "Look, from what we've heard from the soldiers it sounds like his majesty is out of his mind and even Princess Hilda won't side with him. Perhaps it's time for our fair Princess to assume the throne."

"So you believe the king has simply gone mad." Kratos reiterated.

"I have to disagree with such an assessment." Raine countered. "It may be a similar case to Yuan's. Both of them were acting out of character for quite some time. Perhaps there is something behind all this that we aren't seeing."

"What do you think it is, Raine?" Genis asked his sister.

"I'm not sure. At any rate, we don't have enough information to make assumptions at this point. We'll need to see what is going on with the king to figure out what's going on."

"So you want to keep tabs on him?" Kratos questioned.

"Yes, though it doesn't have to be us directly, seeing as it would put Stacy in danger."

"Then how about some scouts from Mizuho?" Sheena offered. "They'd be more equipped to gather information than us."

"Then I guess we're headed for Mizuho." Lloyd commented.

"But how do we get across the ocean?" Genis asked, being Capt. Obvious.

"We could get the Rheairds back from Yuan." I suggested.

"I don't wanna walk all the way back to Triet!" Zelos protested, crossing his arms and exaggerating a pouty look.

"Actually, it might be a good idea to not use the Rheairds." Raine pondered aloud.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"The new World Tree was juts planted," Raine explained, "I'm sure it hasn't grown enough to start producing the supply of mana that the Giant Kharlan tree once produced. It may be best to lower our mana consumption for the time being."

"Then how do we get across the ocean?" Sheena retorted. "I doubt you wanna swim across!"

"I was thinking of using the EC, since it only needs a small amount of mana to be propelled forward, compared to the amount needed to keep the Rheairds airborne. Though I have no idea where it's gone since our last journey ended."

"I never thought I'd hear you say you wanted to ride the EC." Genis remarked.

"Undine's mana makes it a more stable right than other ships." Raine said proudly, probably trying to save face. Or lie convincingly.

"But we don't where the EC is." Presea pointed out.

_Only these guys could lose a whole boat…_

"I have it." Lloyd announced.

"Have what?" Zelos questioned rudely.

"I have the EC."

"Since when?" Genis demanded.

"Since our journey ended. I took it back here to modify it, but I never got around to it."

"Great, so all we need to do is find a coastline and set sail." I commented.

"Are you sure you want to go with us?" Colette asked, holding her hands in front of her. "It might be dangerous."

"Indeed, while on the Fooji continent the king could easily deploy every member of his army at any time." Regal explained.

"So we'd be sitting ducks." I muttered.

"Not necessarily." Kratos cut in. "It will take us some time to sail across the ocean, by the time we reach the Fooji continent the king may have lost track of us."

"Then we'd be able to move around undetected." Lloyd voiced.

"For a while," Kratos corrected, "being close to Meltokio means we are more likely to run into soldiers."

"If that happens they could inform the king and have the drawbridge of the Grand Tethe'alla bridge raised, trapping us on the Fooji continent." Raine theorized.

"I'm sorry." My head hug low. "It's because of me you guys have to go through all of this."

"Well we can't just leave you alone." Lloyd assured me. "You wouldn't stand a chance on your own."

"Yeah," Colette chimed in, "we want to help! That's what friends do!"

"I still feel bad about it." I muttered.

"Once we get to Mizuho you can go into hiding there. The Royal Army hasn't found the village yet and I'm sure they never will!" Sheena boasted.

"Thanks."

"So we just have to tiptoe around the Fooji Mountains and head to Mizuho? Sounds simple enough." Zelos remarked.

"No, it'll be very risky." Raine rebutted. "Even though there's strife within the Army, the king's subjects are still loyal to him. They'd rat us out on sight."

"Not to mention those who questioned the king's motives are likely in hiding alongside Princess Hilda." Regal pointed out. "It's safe to assume we will find no allies in Meltokio."

"It's not like we haven't had this problem before!" Sheena declared. "We'll just have to be sneaky like we were back then!"

"Back then the people of Meltokio still supported their Chosen," Raine clarified, "now, they believe in rumours of Stacy having brainwashed us."

"Hey, slow down for a minute you guys." Genis interrupted. "Stacy might not know what you're talking about."

"Nah, I got it. I told you before I'm really familiar with your exploits while trying to regenerate the world. You're all talking about you're your plans to return to Sylverant were overheard by the papal knights and you were declared as traitors and became wanted criminals."

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Lloyd gushed, "Can you tell me what I had for breakfast that morning?"

"My information doesn't include trivial details like that." I scoffed.

"That's dumb!"

_You're dumb._

"When should we set sail?" Presea asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Lloyd suggested. "The sooner we get to the bottom of all this, the sooner Stacy will be safe, right?"

"Then…we set sail…tomorrow." Raine said with reluctance in her voice. Awww…don't tell me that after suggesting this herself, she still had hydrophobia. Maybe it's because she wanted to get over her phobia that she suggested this.

"Oh wow! Master we get to go out to sea!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you've never been out on open water before." I stroked his head.

"It'll be fun, Master!"

"Just don't jump overboard."

"Stacy, did you get enough to eat?" Colette asked, noticing that I hadn't touched my bowl of ore stew in a while.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten all day." Raine scolded, "You need to have something."

"My appetite hasn't come back yet, and if I get hungry I have stuff in my bag to snack on."

"You shouldn't let Dirk's cooking go to waste."

_But there's rocks and pepper in it._

"If you don't want it I'll take it!" Lloyd grabbed the bowl and scarfed down its contents.

Everyone here is crazy.

* * *

I was aiming to make the last scene feel like one of the big group discussion from the game. Was I successful?  
Also, I got to go to my favorite anime convention where I saw a whole group of Symphonia cosplayers (minus Genis). I got to cosplay as Alice from ToS2 and I got the complete OST for Symphonia! Whoooot! I just couldn't leave the con without it!  
I also /finally/ got to see Ironman 3 last night! It's pretty good and I don't see why the reviews for it are so polarized between "it's great!" to "it's terrible!"  
So how are things going for you guys?


	134. Exchanges

So, I'm not sure if I told you guys, but I got a job this summer. While I can't say where exactly, I can say it sells tons of stuff I want to buy and has candy and an electronics section. No, it's not Walmart. But because of this job, I get only one day off a week, and since I have a number of night shifts I go to bed much later than I would like and sleep in, which really cuts down on my writing time. :( Oh well,I am getting paid so I can afford 'Tales of' merchandise.

This chapter might also be slow...I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you guys wait any long. Please enjoy if you can!

* * *

_I walked the streets of the village alone, late at night under the moon. All was quiet and still. Slowly I approached the entrance of the village where a single tree stood. Under it sat a man. His skin was a ghostly white and he was so thin his bones pressed outward from his pale flesh. Either his head was just was white as his body and lacked a single hair. His eyes were the most disturbing. They were large, round and whiter than the rest of him with no pupils or irises; just blank white orbs. As his eyes bore into me, he spoke. "People are disgusting. My own father and mother are disgusting. You must be disgusting too!_

"_You let your own friend get captured just so you could stay in your dream world for a bit long. Meanwhile she had to pay the price!"_

"_No! It was an accident! I-I-"_

"_You let me die!" I turned behind me and saw Loy, still imprisoned in that glad tank, with her mana slowing being drained from her body. "You let Yuan kidnap me so that you could stay with Regal! It's so unfair! I was the strong one! I was faster than you! I hadn't screwed up and made everyone my enemy! But you did!"_

_Her skin then disintegrated, and blood burst out from body, breaking through the glass chamber and flooded the air. "I deserved to stay in this world, not you!" Her voice echoed through the air. "You didn't even want to be here, but I'm the one who had to leave! You should just disappear!" _

"_No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Loy!" The blood was flowing up to my neck, yet my feet remained planted on the ground. I begged and apologised over and over while the blood just rose higher._

"_YOU KILLED ME!" Suddenly Loy's apparition came before me with sword in hand. And…_

* * *

I shot up in my bed, sweat dripping down my neck and chest, panting. I took a quick once over of my surroundings and realized I was at Dirk's house with Lloyd and everyone camped out on the floor. Everyone else was still asleep. I sat there quietly catching my breath for a few minutes before heading outside to cool down.

The air sent a chill down my spine and my body and sweat cooled instantly. Taking a seat on the bench I buried my face in my hands.

"I am…disgusting." I muttered. _Loy…I'm sorry._

Something touched my shoulder. It was Sheena.

"Oh, it's just you." sighed softly.

"Uh, sorry. What's go you up at this hour?"

"It's nothing…just a," I paused, "A bad dream."

Sheena sat beside me. "Yeah? Did you wake up breathless and panicked?"

I stared at her. How did she know?

"Dreams like that really are the worst, aren't they? They feel so real, like you're living through a terrible memory again."

"Sheena…"

"Before I met Lloyd and everyone I would always have nightmares about one incident where I failed, and a lot of people I cared about died. Ah, but you probably found out about it from your information, right?"

"…Yeah…" I felt horrible. I knew about a past that Sheena wanted to keep hidden. It was like Kratos said, knowing the past of these people didn't make me special or grant me a closer relationship to them, all I was doing was intruding where I wasn't welcome.

"Once I met Lloyd and everyone, and got their support, I didn't have as many nightmares. I'd still have one every once in a while, but usually one of them would wake me up and we'd just talk about it for the night."

"I never knew that."

"Yeah…" Sheena blushed a little and scratched her head, "before I met everyone I never knew what it was like to have emotional support. My Grandpa was unconscious for years, and even in Mizuho I was an outsider, especially after what happened."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it! I feel like I really belong in Mizuho now, and I've got Lloyd and everyone to support me as well. And you have our support too now."

"Thanks."

Sheena nodded. "So, what was your dream about?"

"It was about Loy, and how I let her down. How she was captured in my place and died, while I was still here. Maybe I should have been the one-"

"Stop." Sheena brought her fist down on my head. "No talking like that. Or I'll hit you." She said with a smile.

"But you already hit me."

"Then I'll hit you again."

"'Kay…"

"Good! So…um…uh…." Sheena quietly muttered, "What would Lloyd say now? Um…"

Sheena really did like Lloyd; she was trying her best to be like him.

"It's fine Sheena, don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

"I'll be okay, so why don't you go back to sleep. We have a lot of stuff to do before we leave tomorrow."

"Well, uh, if you're sure you're okay…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Alright…then you better get some sleep too, okay?"

"I will, I just need some fresh air for a bit."

"'Kay." Sheena then slipped back into the house, leaving me alone on the bench.

I sighed and tilted my head back to rest on the back of the bench. The nightmare really had gotten to me, but Sheena was floundering for what to say so I lied to her. I didn't think I could fall asleep again; I was just too wound up from seeing Loy like that. Did she really blame me for her death? Was she mad at me? What would she say if I could talk to her again? But she was dead.

Or was she? The two of us knew that the bodies we had here weren't the ones we were born with. These ones were different; they were stronger, faster and lacked any flaws we had with our original bodies. Our souls simply had been transplanted into them, probably leaving our real bodies' empty and hollow….wherever they were. So, if our souls left these bodies, would they return to our original bodies', or would they just dissipate? Dang, was Loy safely at home, or was she just gone? What happened to her after she died? Dang it, Loy…

I leaned forward and covered my mouth as I suppressed a sob. My jaw hurt when my hands touched it. I must have been clenching or grinding my teeth in my sleep. Great, more problems to worry about. Hopefully I'd still have teeth to eat with once we got to Meltokio.

What am I thinking? Loy's dead and I'm trapped here for eternity, and all I can worry about is my frigging dental care! What kind of sick person am I? I'm seriously messed up.

Maybe I shouldn't have sent Sheena back inside. Well, it was too late now to do anything. She was probably sleeping again. I wish I could fall asleep that fast. My mind was buzzing too much to even consider sleep.

"It's going to be a looong night."

* * *

After many hours passed in starring at the ceiling, dawn finally came and member of the group were beginning to stir. Regal and Kratos both remarked about me being up early, but they assumed I was just falling back into my normal cycle of sleep.

With nothing else to do, and needing something to take my mind off all the depressing stuff, I followed them outside to watch them spar. It was one thing to watch Lloyd fight against Kratos, but watching Regal and Kratos spar is a whole different experience. When a martial artist is really skilled a regular sparring match looks far better than the best choreographed stage fight. Regal was evading every swing of Kratos' sword by mere inches, with Kratos also successfully blocking all of Regal's kicks. In a pure melee fight they were fairly even, but Kratos did have an advantage for having magic at his disposal.

Watching Regal-sama fight was exciting and inspiring; it reminded me of how much I loved learning Tae Kwon Do and sparring with my fellow students. But that would never be possible again, as far as I knew this world did not have any martial art that mirrored my beloved Tae Kwon Do. Maybe I could ask Regal about other martial arts in this world…ah, maybe I should ask Kratos, otherwise I might not be able to actually speak while ask my question. Seeing as how speaking is rather important to question asking and all that.

I am so lame.

At least watching them fight made me forget about everything else, even if only for a while.

Soon enough the others were awake and after a quick breakfast we headed into Iselia to load up on supplies before hitting the seas, er…ocean, or whatever we were sailing across.

Sheena walked beside me as we headed down the hill towards Iselia. "Did you get any sleep last night?" She whispered.

"Yeah, a little." I fibbed.

"That's good. And if you have another nightmare you can sleep on the EC at any time."

"Thanks." I wish she hadn't mentioned the nightmares. Everywhere I looked seemed to have skulls or skeletons hanging around. I knew my mind was playing tricks on me and that none of the disturbing images were real, but they still affected me. Honestly, I'd much rather venture to the bottom of the well in Kakariko village than endure this for another day. At least with the well once you left it everything was over. These images just haunted you all day without relent.

Being in this world had made me a very psychologically disturbed person. Great. I'm mentally unstable and modern psychology is but a fantasy here. I guess I'll just have to deal with it, somehow. Maybe Lloyd or Colette has good advice for me.

Soon we reached the village and despite how early it was (Lloyd kept yawning every minute, even though it was only seven) most of the villagers were already up and about, tending to crops or whatever.

"We should be quick with the shopping." Raine stated. "The sooner we set sail the sooner we'll reach the Fooji continent."

_More like the sooner we reach dry land again._

"So Lloyd—LLOYD!"

The dual swordsman jolted awake, utterly dazed. "Huh? Has class started Professor?" Raine walked up and smacked him over the head, snapping him out of his daze.

"Please try to stay awake from now on." She commanded. "Genis, Regal, Sheena and Presea, I need you four to get groceries; Colette, Stacy and I will get supplies." She then turned back to Lloyd, "You, Zelos and Kratos can prepare the EC for our departure. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." We all answered.

"S-s-so, P-Pres-sea," Genis stammered, "What do you want to get?" The mage practically shouted his question.

"We should get things that will keep the longest."

"Oh…okay…" He replied, downcast.

"Stacy," Raine called my name. "Could you please give Regal half of your money?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Right." I pulled my pouch of gald out of my bag and gave him half. _I'm never going to pay off my debt at this rate._

With the gald now divvied up our three groups took off in separate directions, with Raine, Colette and I heading into the item shop. We loaded up on Life Bottles, apple gels and orange gels and grabbed ten Panacea bottles, which only left me with about fifty-three gald. Hopefully Regal and the others hadn't spent all of the rest.

"Hey Stacy." Colette stopped me before I followed Raine out of the store, "Look what I got." She showed me a notebook with a blue cover. "It's an exchange dairy."

"What's an exchange dairy?"

"It's a dairy that two or more friends share. We can both write stuff in it and only show it to each other. This way if you have something to tell without everyone else knowing you can write it in here instead!"

"Wow…thanks Colette." I was really touched, Colette had gotten this for us to share and keep a secret from everyone else, including Lloyd and Genis. Even though we hadn't been friends for long she was doing something like this to make me feel included. "Thank you so much." I gave her a hug which she quickly returned.

"Stacy, Colette, come along!" Raine called from outside.

"Coming!" Colette replied as we separated. We followed the Professor through the north gate of the village and soon met up with the others.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Raine asked, getting collective nods in response. "Good then…" Her voice suddenly lost the power it had, "t-then…we can…go out to…sea." Her sigh was too noticeable and her face looked pale. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for her when they had to travel all over Tethe'alla on the EC. Hopefully our voyage wouldn't be a long one.

Neat thing about the EC you never see in the game, it has a collapsible rod that sticks out the top of it that is stabilized by two ropes. I have no idea what it's for or what it does (for all I know, it's a lightning rod) and I didn't bother to ask. Lloyd opened the large porthole on top of the EC and we all climbed in, with Kratos dragging Raine in by the arm (probably at her request). We all got settled in and Sheena summoned Undine. "I call upon the Maiden of the mist. I summon thee. Come, Undine!" In a bright flash of light, the EC suddenly lurched forward and set we were now drifting out to sea.

"So…does someone have to steer or something?" I asked.

"Already on it!" Zelos called from the control panel.

With a sigh I slouched back on one of the sofas lining the walls of the EC. The interior had a little ladder that come down just behind the driver's seat with sofas running along the side walls with a small bathroom in the back. I do not want to figure out where all the waste goes or whatever! The floor was open enough to set up our sleeping bags at night without crowding and have enough room to separate the girl's side from the boy's.

"Hey," Lloyd called as he plopped down next to me. "How come you're back in your white clothes?" He gestured to my white shirt, pants and cloak. "Aren't they hard to keep clean?"

"I didn't want to wreck my clothes from home." My voice betraying me by revealing how down I was. Once my jeans and shirt got worn out, I would never find fabric with the same texture or feel again. It would only be one more tie to Earth that would be severed forever. I was going to miss wearing jeans again.

"I guess…but I could never keep my clothes clean like yours." I looked down a noticed that his jacket did have a few stains on it, while my clothes were still white.

"I don't like being messy." I said.

"I can tell." Lloyd said with a laugh, probably trying to lift my mood. "Oh, that's right. I got you something!"

I perked up at this.

"Here." He held out his two hands holding a necklace with a white oval-shaped pendant with a navy jewel and a dark reddish-purple broach. "It's a Krona Symbol and Black Onyx." He explained. "They were things we found on our journey and I thought you could use them."

Feigning ignorance I asked, "What do they do?"

"The Krona Symbol will protect you for all status ailments and the Black Onyx will increase your endurance!"

Ah, so 'health' was just how long you could endure battle and wounds, it wasn't actual health point.

"Thank you Lloyd." I slipped the Krona Symbol over my head and attached the Black Onyx to cloak. I remember always equipping Presea with the Black Onyx in my files since she had to lowest HP. Genis would get the Moonstone so that he could cast even more spells! "Did you keep everything you found on your journey?"

"Yep! Because it's all really rare items and stuff that I could learn to make and they all were things I found with my friends!" Lloyd was beaming as he spoke.

So I guess the fact that I sold everything that wasn't in use to rebuild Luin didn't affect the reality of this world. I suppose it wouldn't. That play through was just one of possible millions that have been played since Tales of Symphonia was released. The players' actions could never affect the real lives of these people.

But still, Lloyd was giving me something that was full of special memories for him. "I'll take good of them, I promise. Heh, if people keep giving me stuff today, then it's going to start to feel like my birthday."

"When is your birthday?" Colette asked as she took the seat next to me, making me jump a little.

I calmed myself and answered, "Well, my birthday was about a month away when I was back on Earth so…"

"It's already passed." Lloyd finished.

"Yeah…" I was bummed that my birthday was past. I had always celebrated it with my siblings, so this was my first time not having them around for it.

"Then how about we celebrate it today!" Colette offered.

"Uh Colette…" Genis spoke up, "We're in the middle of the ocean, how are we supposed to have a birthday party?"

"Oh… Then we can have it once we get to Meltokio!"

I waved my hands in protest. "You don't have to do it. I'm fine without my birthday."

"Wait, doesn't this mean Stacy is fourteen, not thirteen?" Sheena asked.

"Well…I don't think so." I responded. "I don't think this is aging so I probably am still thirteen."

"Really?" Sheena cocked her head sideways.

"Look here." I got up and showed her my hands. "My finger nails have been the same length since I can to this world. I've never trimmed them. But my fingernails usually grow really fast, but they aren't growing at all so that must mean my body isn't growing and therefore it isn't aging."

"Wow, you figured all that out by yourself?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about stuff." I said sheepishly. _And it was obvious_.

"Hey, isn't someone else's birthday coming up?" Zelos asked.

"Oh yeah! Regal's birthday!" Lloyd declared.

At this Regal started to look a little depressed.

As Colette rambled on and on about things to do for both mine and Regal's upcoming birthday celebrations, Lloyd took notice of Regal's expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"A problem that men worry about after age 30."

"Huh? Uh…okay."

_Is Regal worrying about being old?_

Wait, should I get Regal something for his birthday? I'd like to give him something, but I don't know what he'd like. I don't even know if he'd want a gift.

Well, his birthday isn't for another month so I have plenty of time to think about it.

* * *

The day passed in idle chatter and soon it was lunch time with Regal cooking. Thankfully he was in better spirits now. And apparently there was a small stove somewhere inside the EC. I guess that Research Institute really did think of everything we needed.

The alluring smell of melted cheese filled the ship as Regal pulled a quiche out of the oven.

"Oh wow, it's been a while since we had quiche." Colette said in awe.

"I thought it would be a good way to use the last of our perishable ingredients." Regal replied.

"How much of the cheese did you use?" Genis asked.

"All of it."

"That's good; I was worried it would go bad soon."

"Wait, how much cheese are we about here?" I cut in.

Regal answered, "We only had about a quarter of a black of each kind, so I used all four."

"Four? As in four different kinds! That's amazing! Are you sure you didn't use one of them twice?"

A grin grew across Regal's face as he held his chin, "No, I use four kinds of cheese."

"Holy crud, that is awesome! C-can we eat now?"

Something jumped onto my head. "Heh heh, Master's thinking with her stomach again."

"What the- Patamon? Where have you been? You were so quite I thought the author left you in Iselia."

"Master is excited to eat Regal's cooking."

"Of course I am. It's really good!"

"Then why is Master's face red?"

I turned away from the others. "It is not!"

"Tee hee."

"If you're going to poke fun at me all day, then I'll have Presea hold you all day."

"No! My paws are ticklish. Nooo~!"

_I'm so mean to him, but he's so cute like this._

* * *

The day felt like it would never pass. Even though we were used to passing time with conversation on our travels, watching the scenery always helped to distract our minds while on the road, but out at sea we were not able to leave the boat unless we docked or were anchored. We were unable to watch the scenery change from place to place and even if we could, the ocean view was always the same no matter where we were. And out conversations had become more dull than usual, since we could not spread out for privacy all our topics were limited to ones that we all could partake in, or at least not be offended or worried by.

But after what felt like are more than six hours, it was time to turn in. The kids all used rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to sleep on the sofas tonight, with Sheena and myself winning (It's not my fault Colette kept using paper).

Even though my eyes were sore and demanding that I sleep, my mind was stirring too much for me to nod off. I didn't want to have another dream like that one from last night. I didn't want to see Loy's face as she died. After a while I got off the sofa and sat in the driver's seat with the exchange dairy in hand. There was a sofa glow coming off the controls and it was enough to see with now that my eyes were used to the pitch darkness of the boat. Maybe Colette would understand why I had that nightmare.

Back when I first started playing Tales of Symphonia I always identified with Colette and I couldn't understand why my brother and one friend didn't like her. She was kind, always apologised a lot and kept her faith in Martel no matter what.

The girl who had first started playing Tales of Symphonia that Christmas day over a year ago seemed like a different person completely, but that had been me. I was her, and now I was someone else entirely. I blamed and resented the god I had once worshiped and had become cruel and wicked in my time here. Yet not matter what Colette faced, even finding out her religion, her everything, was nothing but a lie she still kept believing in Martel's true will and did what was right.

I had killed people to save my own skin. I was scum.

Someone stirred in their sleep. My body went on high alert. I honed in on every sound in the room, from the deep breaths of those sleeping, to my heart rate, and the sound of sheets rustling as someone got up from their bed. I could hear their steps as they drew closer to me. I should have turned around, but I was scared for some reason. Finally the person stopped and spoke. "Huh? What're you doing up?" He mumbled through his question and was very sleepy, but I knew Zelos would only get more persistent if I didn't answer him.

I swung the chair around to face him. "I felt like doing some writing when no one could read over my shoulder." I whispered.

"What 'cha writing?"

"Just silly stuff in my journal." I lied.

With a yawn he replied. "Okay then." And he crawled back to his bed. I guess even Zelos can be too tired to snoop. With that I turned back towards the lighted control panel and wrote about my dream to Colette.

My eyes were hurting even more when I finished, so I figured I'd just lie down with my eyes closed until morning. "Sweet dreams." I whispered to myself as I pulled my blanket over me, wishing I had my baby blanket and teddy to ward off nightmares.

* * *

Sorry not much happened. I remember looking up all the accessories in Symphonia to see what would be best for Stacy to have. That was also when I figured out what the missing item was from my nearly completed collectors book. I never got the stupid water strider boots in Mizuho! I had every other item in the game, except for that one! Yes, I feel like an idiot seeing as I've played Tales of Symphonia over 12 times! But I ran to Mizuho and got the item, so all is good again. Until Tales of Symphonia Chronicles comes out and I have to start from square one again. Oh well, I'll enjoy it and probably get a mostly 100% first run (except for those dang figurine...that's the only thing I'm behind on).

Also, XILLIA NEXT MONTH! SO EXCITED! 8(^_^)8


End file.
